Perfecta sinfonía carmesí
by Tuquito
Summary: Qué harías por amor.
1. Nota

¡¿Hola…?! ¡¿Hay alguien por ahí, o solo se escucha el eco de mi bella voz?!

Por la Natividad espero que no… de lo contrario caería en una rimbombante depresión, y no es nada bueno que para estas fechas alguien se deprima, así que pónganse las pilas y avísenme que se desempolvaron. Después de todo, las cortesanas no han perdido su jerarquía para mí. =)

Ay, me cuesta empezar esta primera nota (que por cierto es aparte porque no quería abarrotar el comienzo de la historia); sí… ¡hay historia! Por lo menos está el nombre, después se verá. Por lo pronto estoy muy contenta de caminar por estas veredas y de reencontrar a la que quiera ser encontrada.

Confieso que me hubiese gustado un regreso más temprano, pero estuve terminando un proyecto bastante grande que me llevó más energía, tiempo y cordura de lo que hubiese deseado, y que todavía necesita de mí; sin embargo esta historia me torturaba hacía un buen tiempo, y la necesidad de estructurarla antes de fin de año fue mucho mayor. Así que aquí estamos.

Ya terminando con este preludio, sin extenderme más (por lo menos por ahora), y siguiendo mis impulsos de buscadora compulsiva de inspiración, quería dedicarle este arrebato a las cualidades de tres mujeres (que se entienda que el orden carece de importancia):

A **Ms. Stark**, y su persistente y apasionada sentencia de búsqueda. Porque amamos las palabras, y a veces, intentamos derrumbar los conceptos.

A **Juana**, y la cálida inocencia de la primavera regalada junto a las "dos de azúcar" y una rosa. Yo te regalo el verano que comienza por estas latitudes con un poco de lluvia.

A la **verdad**, y esta _mujer _es prácticamente un avatar personal. A ese valor adquirido que para mí ella significa, y al laurel que deja abrazar en las batallas ganadas más pesarosas. No importa en qué posición nos deje, la verdad siempre nos va a regalar una libertad que no se parece a ninguna.

Qué bueno es volver.

¿Empezamos?


	2. Prólogo

_**En otoño…**_

_Me sale el amor, y me quedo sola en él_

_al convertirme en mártir de los silencios._

_Me refleja el amor, como si tomara un retrato_

_y lo intentara igualar a la imagen creativa_

_de algunos elementos perdidos en mi locura._

La mujer recorría la sala con ojos vacíos, como si los objetos que allí habitaban no le pertenecieran. Muy por el contrario, ellos habían acompañado el porvenir familiar, pero hacía muchos años ya se habían convertido en solo formas.

Exactamente cuando _ellas_ se marcharon a recorrer el mundo, a vivir como ella jamás lo había vuelto a hacer.

Por ello tal vez se había acordado de vivir demasiado tarde, y al momento de darse cuenta de que lo merecía, otros deseos más tétricos y desagradables se habían interpuesto en su camino, manchándola para siempre.

Situó su cuerpo sin temblores frente al espejo colgado de la pared sobre el hogar encendido. No hacía mucho frío, sin embargo el otoño en el corazón era más gélido que el invierno, porque se trataba de la conciencia de que todo estaba a punto de detenerse. Era tan sabedora de ello como del paso del tiempo en su rostro.

Observó su imagen paupérrima reflejada en el material impoluto… elevó una mano y siguió con dos dedos el peinado ajustadísimo de sus cabellos rubios, levantados en un rodete; había elegido cuidadosamente ese peinado para aquella ocasión.

Debía estar ataviada con propiedad, si habría de terminar lo haría con la absurda distinción que la antecedía, por esa razón vestía de blanco.

Con esos mismos dedos recorrió su pómulo izquierdo hinchado y amoratado, haciendo un gesto de dolor, después bajó hacia sus labios partidos y secos. Aquel golpe era el último; había sido el resultado de una bofetada dos días atrás.

Con una mueca y un suspiro decidió dejar para otra vida los magullones profundos en sus brazos y caderas… por eso el vestido tenía mangas largas y se perdía entre sus tobillos.

Se permitió sonreír levísimamente a su imagen pálida como la muerte que la aguardaba; alguna vez había sido bella, una de las bellezas más codiciadas de Oxford.

Sí, ella había pertenecido a la crema del estudiantado inglés tres años antes de quedar embarazada.

De pocas cosas se había arrepentido por esa época de juventud y romances, una de ellas había sido la de aquella vida en su interior… sin embargo cuando pudo sentir por primera vez los movimientos de ese milagro, su visión de las cosas había dado un vuelco indescriptible. Lo había dejado todo por ella, por su primera hija.

Era consciente de que su legado no había sido el que hubiera querido. Había intentado redimirse toda su existencia, y había aprendido a amar cuando su hija adolescente le había rogado entre lágrimas que no la dejara sola.

El reflejo en el espejo apretó los labios rotos para no abrir su boca en un agónico y mudo sollozo.

Cómo se abrazó a esa vida, cómo amó desde entonces ante esa nueva oportunidad…

Le habían dado ese derecho y lo había apuñado en su pecho como jamás lo hizo con algo. Mas el destino tenía otras jugadas, y él se encargó de embrollarla de una manera fatídica y cruel.

Le habían regalado vida y perdón para arrebatárselos años después sin ningún tipo de piedad, y el encargado de ello fue el hombre que alguna vez creyó conocer, el mismo que había rechazado la simiente de su hija en esos años tan duros, el que había despreciado su propia sangre y por el que ella había protagonizado los hechos más nefastos. Su ex esposo.

No abrió la boca, no sollozó, por el contrario sí permitió que los ojos se le empañaran, examinando con desasosiego las demás cosas que se reflejaban en el espejo.

Desde allí se veía la lustrosa mesa del comedor, las lámparas de pie, todas encendidas, las puertas abiertas que comunicaban las habitaciones de la aristocrática vivienda… La mujer se perdió en el intento de enfocar los tres y únicos objetos que rompían el insoportable orden de ese mediodía gris: una caja de música, un papel doblado y un filoso cuchillo reposaban en el borde de la mesa ovalada.

No merecía vivir, no solamente por sus errores, sino porque en ese presente ella era la piedra fundamental que ponía en peligro la vida de las personas que más amaba.

Todos los secretos que guardaba, aquellos por los cuales esos seres estaban en peligro, ya habían sido repartidos injustamente a otras manos seguras para que no se pudieran develar, y en el caso de que eso sucediera, que se tomaran los recaudos necesarios. Ella ya no estaría para entonces; desaparecería la memoria que se sabía tenía información que no debería haber tenido jamás. Desaparecerían los ojos y los oídos que nunca tendrían que haber visto ni escuchado…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas mancilladas. No existía el crimen perfecto, el rezago de la maldad se encontraba de alguna forma u otra, no importaban los años que se tardasen para ello, y eso, mínimamente, la dejaba en paz.

Su propio residuo, en ese instante, lejos estaba de ser maligno, se trataba de cobardía, temor y profundo hastío, innobles sentimientos que la llevarían a la ejecución inminente de aquel irrefrenable deseo, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra algo que era más poderoso y tangible que sus miembros avejentados por el tiempo y el dolor.

No tenía fuerzas, no tenía luz y era una carga tediosa… ya no soportaba esa oscuridad…

_El aliento cortó de cuajo la palabra que nunca alcanzó a decir._

_Huele el vapor caliente del último respiro, sin atender aún_

_el deseo final._

_El llamado enloquece; la luz sigue encendida._

Tomó con un gemido el marco de una fotografía donde se habían congelado dos rostros sonrientes y rozagantes en una imagen antaña que recordaba muy bien. Allí estaban sus dos hijas veinte años atrás; sus amadas hijas, juntas. Pidió perdón por lo bajo, atragantándose con el grito que necesitaba lanzar al espacio. Todavía no, no deseaba despertar el sueño del infierno; allí iban los suicidas, lo sabía.

Dejó cuidadosamente la foto sobre la cornisa de la chimenea, no sin antes besarlas sobre el cristal. Una de ellas era tan lejana como las estrellas que había contemplado en su juventud detrás de una ventana; a ella no había podido alcanzarla, y eso signó otra de sus tantas derrotas.

Y la otra… la otra era su fiel compañera, su columna vertebral, la que le dio su primera nieta mujer de cabellos de oro, a la que había tenido en sus brazos solo dos veces en esos años.

Las amaba a las dos por igual, y amaba el legado que habían dejado: sus nietos. Hubiese dado todo para ser una familia como cualquier otra, pero eso no sucedió, y sería su castigo hasta el último respiro.

Ahora entonces era el momento de hacer lo correcto. Dos de esas vidas que amaba tanto estaban en peligro. Debía desaparecer, y esta vez sería definitivo…

Se volvió, arrastrando los pasos hacia la mesa y asió la carta destinada a su hija. Al momento de desdoblarla sus manos temblaban fuertemente, y la depresión que la asolaba desde hacía más de un año la consumió como nunca. Su letra de pronto apareció; en ellas rogaba que volviera al lado de su hermana mayor, aunque sabía de la gran distancia que existía entre ellas; hablaba de los lazos que jamás pudo mantener; de Karen, su estimada compañía en ese último tiempo, y hablaba del perdón, lo imploraba con la valentía que le quedaba.

"… _sabes que te amo, y que duelo todos los días. Te juro que traté por todos los medios de sanar, te lo juro mi cielo… simplemente no pude… y es mejor así. No he sido la mejor madre, pero las amo con devoción. Recuerda las cosas que amamos, te lo pido. En ellas yo estaré."_

Con el primer sollozo dejó la carta al lado de la caja, sin poder continuar leyendo. Rozó la caja de música; aquel pequeño joyero adornó el cuarto de sus hijas desde que nacieron… Acarició la marquetería de la tapa y la abrió, dejando que la bailarina vestida de satén apareciera sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo. Con una triste sonrisa acarició su tutú, secándose al mismo tiempo las lágrimas.

Dio la cuerda entera, y la vieja sinfonía abarrotó el solitario comedor; se arremangó parsimoniosa las mangas del vestido, tomó el cuchillo y empezó a danzar con la muerte como quiso hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Apoyó la afilada hoja contra la piel de las muñecas, sintiendo el primer pinchazo y ramalazo de dolor.

Con el rostro transformado insistió en la presión que requería, rompiendo el tejido de forma vertical; jadeando agónica llegó hasta las venas y las dividió, causándose un fuego intolerable más allá de su muñeca; el dolor le penetró el pecho… por unos ínfimos segundos bramó y lloró de dolor, acompañando _El lago de los cisnes_ que salía del joyero, y pareció como si allí dentro se estuviese elucubrando la más macabra de las sinfonías.

La sangre corría por su piel, salpicando el vestido. El grito le apretó la garganta y trató de sostenerse de la mesa; sin poder conseguirlo, finalmente se arrastró al piso agarrando aun el cuchillo.

El llanto le desguazó las cuerdas vocales; tomó con la mano ensangrentada y debilitada la empuñadura, y dibujó las mismas y oscuras líneas en el otro paño blanco de su muñeca, aumentando el padecimiento a cotas inimaginables.

El andamio de su columna la venció, doblándola contra el parquet; el olor a cobre de su propia sangre le inundó las fosas nasales, y en él se quedó al derrumbarse de espaldas, exhalando frío.

El corazón bombeaba pesadamente contra sus oídos, dándole el triste compás a los últimos parpadeos brillantes de lágrimas.

Lentamente las notas de la caja musical perdían su cadencia y morían, morían como ella lo estaba haciendo...


	3. Arpegios de invierno

¡Mis cortesanas! Qué genial leerlas y sentir que están ahí, y que me confían su placer por leer. Espero recompensarlas.

No puedo adelantar nada; la trama debe seguir su curso. Sí adelantaré que nos debemos varias conversaciones; ya llegaremos a eso :)

Fuegos veraniegos para ustedes.

* * *

**Ocho meses antes… **

**New York**

—¿Cariño, me escuchas?...

La mujer no daba crédito a lo que tenía entre sus manos, allí estaba ella… otra vez. Su cuerpo doblado para la pose, a todo color y con el fondo verde no miraba al frente, y a pesar de ello la imagen golpeaba fuertemente a los sentidos.

Esta vez era una marca de ropa, una de las más sofisticadas y famosas del mundo la mostraba con unos pantalones escoceses que rajaban la tierra… un momento "rajar la tierra" no era precisamente el vocabulario que solía utilizar, ¿por qué entonces lo hacía en ese momento?

—Cariño…

Es que… bueno… realmente estaba sensual. En esa publicidad no se le veía un gramo de piel, pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas y un trench con solapas levantadas la vestían por completo, y aun así la figura saltaba del papel a sus ojos.

—Pastelito…

La voz masculina por fin penetró en sus oídos, despertándola del ensueño en el que se metió apenas dio vuelta la página de aquella revista.

Con un respingo observó el rostro sonriente de Matthew, su… novio o algo así…

—Lo-lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

—Te estaba comentando sobre la producción de la competencia en el horario de la noche del próximo lunes; es paupérrima. Malditos estúpidos; llevarán a la nudista más cotizada de Manhattan mientras nosotros saldremos al cruce con una nota sobre los suburbios neoyorkinos. ¡Dime cómo diantres competiríamos con una prostituta que le pagan por desnudarse!

El rostro del hombre de treinta y tres años se desfiguró, a la vez que se rascaba el pecho sobre su sudadera, gesto común que hacia cuando lo asaltaban los nervios.

Rachel frunció el ceño, apretando los puños encima de la imagen que había admirado segundos antes.

—No hables así, Matthew. No la conoces como para juzgarla de esa manera. Sabes mejor que nadie que la mayoría de esas mujeres entran en ese mundo con una historia de vida muy compleja.

Aquél la miró exageradamente sorprendido, como si esa defensa fuese descabellada.

—¡Vamos, Rachel, lo dices solo porque insistes en ver lo mejor en todos, y sabes que esa posición es un chiste! Mucho más en el mundo en el que nos movemos tú y yo.

Con arrogancia le guiñó un ojo, cambiando súbitamente de expresión. Se acercó un poco más a ella y manoteó la solapa de la bata que llevaba. Disgustada, Rachel la manoteó a su vez, alejándolo.

—¿En qué _mundo_ nos movemos según tú?

—En la condenada _crème_ artística y caníbal, cariño —respondió con suficiencia.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Eso no te da derecho a ser tan prejuicioso.

Matthew se meció los cabellos castaños revoleando los ojos.

—Eso me da derecho a todo; por algo soy la cabeza de producción de una de las cadenas líderes en audiencia.

Rachel hizo una mueca, arrebujándose más dentro de la prenda masculina que _su novio_ le había prestado luego de su habitual ducha matinal. Necesitaba la fuerza del agua para comenzar de buen humor, todos los días era así; su segundo pie fuera de la cama lo daba dentro del baño, pero al parecer esa mañana el chico insistía en boicotear su empatía.

—Como sea, eres un tonto soberbio, y esa carita de niño bueno no te está ayudando.

La carcajada masculina inundó la sofisticada cocina, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya lograba su primer objetivo: la tomó de las solapas nuevamente y la acercó para un beso duro y seductor.

—_Como sea_, me quieres igual —ronroneó contra sus labios, provocando la risa en la otra—. ¿Anoche estuviste estupenda, ya te lo dije?

"_Sí, es la cuarta vez que me lo dices"_, se dijo ella, acariciándole suavemente la mandíbula afeitada.

—No sé si te quiero, sí definitivamente apoyo tus dichos, anoche estuve excelente —acotó Rachel, haciendo gala de su vanidad, evadiendo convenientemente el tema "del querer" que tanto venía pensando esos meses.

Otra carcajada atractiva y otro beso se le adelantaron a la chica, antes de que se levantara de su lugar ágilmente.

—Vaya, mi "gatita con zarpas"; luego hablaremos de mi rendimiento… ¿Sabes que tengo diez de hándicap? ¿Quieres más té?

Rachel pestañeó, agrandando su mirada; después de ese "gatita con zarpas" aseguraba no haber escuchado nada más. Se llevó una mano al cuello como si se estuviera quedando sin aire. ¡Ella no era una _gatita_ y lo que menos tenía era zarpas, por todos los cielos!

—Sí, claro, chico diez… —musitó, pestañeando azorada.

Matthew se dirigió a la encimera y comenzó a calentar agua para servir la segunda tanda de infusión mientras Rachel lo miraba.

Ese desayuno en su departamento de Manhattan era importante para los dos, y lo era sin haberlo planeado precisamente, porque tuvieron su primera noche juntos después de unos dos meses de idas y venidas. Una cena a la luz de las velas, una chimenea encendida, calor, besos y la chispa. Ya era hora, lo tuvo esperándola varias semanas para temer sexo hasta que se sintió lista… ¿por qué no? Rachel Berry no era de las que se acostaban con el primer galán que le desenrollara una alfombra para caminar, y la verdad que esa noche no había sido para tanto; el diez de hándicap podía metérselo en los bolsillos para ostentar un seis.

Las primeras relaciones de cama eran así, sus casi veintisiete se lo gritaban en pleno rostro. Para llegar a un buen acuerdo horizontal se necesitaban varios encuentros en vertical con cosas en común, pasión y entrega; lo primero podía llegar a tenerlo, compartía muchas cosas con Matt, lo segundo, tal vez… Matt la seducía, y con respecto a lo tercero, definitivamente no, y cómo lo lamentaba.

De todas formas su falta de entrega era histórica. Ya debía aprender a convivir con ella.

Por lo menos con ese nuevo paso tenía cómo callar a sus amigos, ese fastidioso equipo de hostigadores pendientes de su vida sexual. ¿Por qué no se metían en sus asuntos en vez de en su vida amorosa?

Continuó observando a Matt; era un buen chico que odiaba la cafeína. Recién pasaba los treinta, era atractivo, atlético, con una carrera ascendente y con un defecto un tanto vertiginoso: la arrogancia. Poseía tanta que a veces sus comentarios la sacaban de quicio, como esa mañana.

Lo había conocido el año anterior en la fiesta promocional que se hizo para la obra que estaba integrando Brittany; habían ido todos, por supuesto, y el endemoniado séquito no tardó en hacer de las suyas para acercarlos, ya que Matthew Peals, reconocido gerente de programación de _Univision Television_ anunció muy suelto de cuerpo que tenía intenciones de conquistar a la talentosa y sexy princesa de la noche teatral.

Después de una reticencia que se debía al conocimiento perfecto de sus dificultades sentimentales, porque ese anuncio había bajado al engreído gerente varios escalones, Rachel había aceptado algunas citas esporádicas, y había terminado convencida.

No obstante no fue hace algunos pocos meses que el hombre terminó de conquistarla, hasta terminar llevando su bata negra.

¿Y el amor? Bueno, esa pequeña palabra tenía un significado abstracto en su modo de vida, y no deseaba ahondar demasiado por lo pronto.

Suspirando volvió a encauzar sus pensamientos hacia la imagen soberbia que tenía enfrente, la que desde ya sobresalía de la revista de moda que no dejó de ojear desde que habían comenzado con el desayuno.

Hacía tanto no sabía de ella, salvo por la televisión o esas publicidades gráficas por las cuales era tan solicitada. Se había convertido en el fetiche de algunas, como la de la lujosa marca británica _Burberry_, que en esa fotografía de página entera la vestía de pies a cabeza con sus distintivos monogramas estilo escocés.

Estaba bellísima, más todavía que en los pasados años.

Lo que contadas personas sabían era que en otros escenarios también la veía, cada vez más a menudo, y era en sus sueños. Había comenzado a soñarla insistentemente desde el mes pasado. En ellos, ella se extraviaba, y su rostro perdía la grácil seducción que solía mostrar en imágenes congeladas, como aquélla; de solo recordarlo se estremecía, porque los recordaba.

—Aquí está tu té, preciosa —anunció Mat, volviendo a ocupar su lugar, y arrebatándola al mismo tiempo de sus pensamientos.

Rachel le sonrió, ausente.

—Gracias.

Tomando un sorbo, el hombre curioseó lo que tanto llamaba su atención, y le quitó la revista con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —canturreó, deteniéndose en la figura—. Pero si es la princesa bastardeada de Hollywood.

Rachel se crispó al oírlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó, tratando de no parecer tan dura.

—Dime que no sabes quién es, y te desconoceré para el resto de tu vida, Rachel Berry.

En un segundo, la chica sintió un calor abrasador correrle desde las mejillas a la frente; no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, solapando su nerviosismo con el azúcar y su bebida.

—Por supuesto que sé que es Quinn Fabray, lo que no comprendo es lo que dices.

—Espera, antes de que comiences con tus dramáticos ataques de altruismo déjame ver la fecha de edición —dijo, corriendo algunas páginas y fijándose también en la portada.

Rachel revoleó los ojos tomando un largo sorbo. ¡Qué demonios sucedía! Dos menciones de Quinn Fabray en una misma mañana era demasiado, por lo general se trataba de una sola, dándose lugar en la noche y en completa soledad.

Con impaciencia esperó a que Matt revisara la bendita revista de moda y obtuviera la información que quería, cuando lo hizo, le sonrió triunfal.

—Lo sabía, no podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Puedes dejar el misterio? —cuestionó ella, subiendo un punto más su grado de alteración matutina.

—¿Quién te dio esta revista?

—Rupert. Quiere que vea algunos peinados… ¿A qué viene todo esto, Matt? Odio cuando te pones tan…

—Está bien… tu mariposa te entregó una revista del año pasado, y por cierto que estás muy desactualizada sobre los chismes de nuestra farándula. Inadmisible para la novia de Matthew Peals.

Rachel apretó la mandíbula.

—Mi farándula está a doce calles, no a casi cinco mil kilómetros —espetó con algo de resentimiento—. Deja tranquilo a Rupert, y suelta qué pasa con Quinn Fabray si no quieres que la novia _de Peals_ se marche ahora mismo… —advirtió con su dedo índice elevado.

El hombre no perdió su sonrisa mientras le entregaba la revista.

—Ya… no te enfades. Llegan rumores de todos lados y de todos los que te puedas imaginar. De ella se dice, hace un buen tiempo, que quiere desaparecer de la gráfica y la televisión chica.

Rachel tomó ese comentario con auténtico asombro.

—B-bueno, no me parece mal, ya es hora de que incursione definitivamente en el cine…

Matt hizo un gesto con la mano, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada de cine. Ella quiere estar detrás de las cámaras.

—¿Cómo? —al rostro de Rachel se le triplicó el asombro.

—Creo que tiene el síndrome de los pos veintisiete.

—Sé más claro —pidió, confundida.

—Recuerdas todas las estrellas que se suicidaron antes de llegar a los treinta, y que los veintisiete fueron una edad clave para ellos. Bien, la bella Quinn Fabray quiere despegar de las cámaras y campañas publicitarias para tener un perfil más maduro y no tan snob; si le mundillo de las celebrities aquí es superficial, imagínate en Hollywood…

Un baldazo de agua fría, eso es lo que Rache sentía al escuchar a su novio.

—Sí, bueno, por eso no me interesa en lo absoluto —murmuró con un estremecimiento; ella quería que continuara revelándole cosas de esa lejana Quinn, nada más, no que mezclara las dos farándulas y los suicidios por sustancias o locuras rimbombantes.

—Es puro cotilleo, y sabes que me encanta. Después de todo, es una completa desconocida —siguió el relato, volviendo a tomar la revista para ojearla sin mucho interés.

Rachel sonrió de lado falsamente, tomando otro sorbo de té.

—Desconocida, sí… —masculló pensativa, decidida a guardar para ella la preciosa información que contradecía aquello.

—Sin mencionar lo que se dice de ella y los rumores de una fuerte homosexualidad —exclamó divertido, dando unos toques en el aire con sus dedos, reafirmando y jugando con sus propias palabras.

Ese último comentario finalmente le quitó todo el aliento del pecho.

El enunciado de una_ fuerte homosexualidad_ era exactamente igual al del _tratamiento de la homosexualidad_ en la pantalla chica y grande, como solía decirse desde que la participación de relaciones entre el mismo sexo cobró más visibilidad en las tramas de todo tipo.

¡Qué idiotez! No se era fuerte o débilmente homosexual, y no había ningún tipo de _tratamiento_, puesto que no se debía a una enfermedad para la cual recetar remedios… por favor… un poco más de sutileza y conocimiento en los conceptos... Por más que pasara el tiempo las decisiones de lo que se hacía en la cama seguían influyendo en los contratos y la imagen pública.

Su cabeza volvió a la imagen de Quinn en esos segundos de silencio. Rachel sabía antes que todos de la verdad de esos rumores. Lo sabía muy bien...

Insistiendo en su propia realidad de esa cocina y del hombre sentado a su lado, dejó a un costado todo lo referido a esa mujer que vivía desde hacía años al el otro lado del país.

—Qué tontería —suspiró, recostándose en el respaldo.

—Sí, mejor hablemos de nosotros —ronroneó aquél, inclinándose hacia ella para quedar muy cerca de su rostro—. Hablemos de cómo pasaremos el resto del día.

Rachel dibujó un mohín culposo, observando el reloj de pared.

—Me temo que no, chico diez. En unos momentos debo irme; tengo una cita con una rubia.

Las facciones del hombre se volvieron como las de un niño al que le quitaban su juguete preferido.

—¡No me digas eso, quédate un poco más! Dame todo este sábado Rachel; me lo debes.

Conciliadora, la chica besó sus labios fugazmente, rompiendo el momento de capricho del hombre con una risa divertida.

—De veras que no puedo; mis citas con rubias son impostergables.

¿No era lo lógico, darle al chico con el que estaba empezando casi todo su tiempo, sus pensamientos y deseos? No, no para ella, y por lo menos no por ahora.

Observó con una media sonrisa como él intentaba seducirla de todas las maneras posibles para torcer su voluntad, pero no existía la persona que doblara la tenacidad de Rachel Berry. Salvo una, y la vería en hora y media.

La cita con esa rubia debilidad había sido pactada en la semana y nadie lo impediría.

Disfrutaba cada minuto que podía con ella, aprovechando que tenía tiempo libre de trabajo.

Cualquier paseo nevado era de los preferidos de ambas, y Central Park se prestaba a ello sin lugar a dudas, aparte de ser uno de los lugares de ocio de las dos, y de las tres cuando se podía.

Shelby adoraba pasear con sus dos hijas, y Rachel adoraba pasear con su madre y hermana menor.

—Ral, prométeme que no te vas a esconder detrás de un árbol como la vez pasada.

La vocecilla le hizo desviar la mirada de los faroles todavía adornados de fin de año que estaban admirando segundos antes, mientras caminaban de la mano por una de las veredas del parque.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, acariciándole la palma a través de los guantes fucsias que llevaba puestos. Beth se aferró a su mano con más ahínco.

—Claro que no; desde que sé que te angustia no lo volveré a hacer nunca más —aseguró.

En el paseo anterior la hermana mayor quiso jugar un rato con la pequeña, escondiéndose de ella tras un árbol, y esa inocente acción tuvo una reacción que no esperó, llevando a Beth a un fuerte ataque de llanto.

—Hazme caso, tú nunca lo haces.

—No me retes que me haces doler la nariz —dijo socarrona, provocando la risa en su niña—. ¿Hoy querrás patinar? Estamos más cerca de la pista que de los juegos.

La niña negó con su cabeza, acomodándose el gorro de lana azul.

—No; quiero hacerlo cuando Melanie pueda.

—Beth… —Rachel tragó saliva.

—¿Esta semana comenzará el invierno? —preguntó muy interesada, observando a unos niños construir un muñeco de nieve junto a sus padres sobre el césped.

La otra frunció el ceño, tironeándole levemente del brazo.

—No seas tramposa. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que tiene una respuesta que conoces muy bien? —cuestionó, volviendo a jalar de su brazo.

Era una niña muy manipuladora de grandes ojos azules, sí que lo era.

—Porque quiero que tú me lo respondas.

—Yo perderé la voz en mis siguientes tres pasos, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Eso _sí_ es trampa! —chilló, ceñuda—. El invierno empezó hace tres semanas —respondió finalmente.

Rachel se mordió el labio, bajando una vez más sus ojos hacia ella. Beth la miraba especialmente atenta ese día.

—Bien dicho; y sé que en la escuela has hecho algunos dibujos. ¿Cómo no me lo has mostrado todavía?

La mueca de la niña que delataba una travesura, la llenó de calidez. Su madre ya le había comentado lo que Beth había hecho, pero quería que se lo contara ella misma.

—Porque me aburrió y no me gustó hacerlos… así que los escondí muy bien en la maleta del abuelo Hiram cuando se estaba por ir —confesó, sin desviar sus ojos azules de los de ella.

La hermana mayor carcajeó, detuvo el paseo y tomó sus manos. Sus padres habían viajado para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo todos juntos, y habían regresado a Lima hacía pocos días atrás.

—¿Y qué hay del abuelo Leroy? ¿No piensas que se enojará porque él no tiene dibujos?

—Se los puede repartir el abuelo Hiram, Ral —contestó Beth con la lógica de los nueve años.

—Buena respuesta —aceptó la otra con una ancha sonrisa—. Pero entonces no has pensado en mí ni en mamá, que queremos tus dibujos.

—Me aburre dibujar —dijo en un tono más suave, desviando la mirada otra vez al muñeco de nieve que ya estaba tomando buena forma.

—¿Qué no te aburre? —preguntó Rachel, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Tiró de su brazo suavemente para que le prestara atención.

—¡Ir a bailar contigo! —respondió con una bella sonrisa de ansiedad—. ¿Cuándo podré volver?

—Pronto, corazón; estarás en un teatro pronto. ¿Guardarías un secreto?

Con un rápido ademán se desasió de una mano y la levantó, mostrándole la palma; era la incorrecta, pero su semblante serio y esas ganas de un juramento formal le bastaron a la mayor para creer totalmente en ella.

—¡Sí!

—En un par de meses tal vez tenga noticias muy importantes sobre ello. Y vendrás a los ensayos si todo sale como queremos.

—¡Eso quiero! ¡Eso quiero! —exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos.

—¡Seremos un dueto único!

Chocaron sus palmas y en un parpadeo la niña se le colgó de los hombros. Después de decenas de besos en la mejilla roja por el frío, Rachel la bajó para seguir camino, pero Beth la retuvo del abrigo.

Una vez más esa insistencia en la niña le llamó la atención, y entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero decirte algo, Ral, y no es un secreto. Puedes decírselo a mamá si quieres, como haces con todo…

—Ey, mocosa, no hables así…

—Lo siento… Sabes que hablo con mamá siempre, ¿cierto? —preguntó Beth.

—Sí, corazón.

—Ella… me viene contando y mostrando muchas cosas.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué tú no me hablas de mi otra mamá? Mamá me lo dijo… y papá también. Tú la conoces.

—Oh, Beth… —Rachel acarició su mejilla, agachándose a la estatura de la niña.

Tratando de que no se notara su conmoción le sonrió a medias. Recorrió con su dedo índice el nacimiento de la frente, levantándole el gorro, pasando luego por el entrecejo hasta la punta de su nariz, en una caricia habitual en ella.

Las cosquillas de ese mimo siempre hacían reír a su pequeña, no obstante aquella vez, no fue así.

Cuando Beth cumplió los nueve su madre empezó a hablarle de Quinn.

Lo había hecho porque sin dudas tenían el apoyo de Lydia, la pedagoga que visitaba todas las semanas desde hacía cuatro años. Ella había sido fundamental para una formación más andamiada respecto de las respuestas que debían dar ellas como familia. Beth era adoptada, ese era un hecho que no presentaba trastornos, claro estaba, pero sí un deber de la verdad necesario, y un deber de respuestas a preguntas de todo tipo.

Su madre ya le había dicho que le había mostrado a Beth una fotografía del grupo escolar del McKinley, y que allí la había visto junto a Quinn. Era sumar uno más uno…

Rachel había estado esperando ese momento, el momento de las respuestas, y ya había llegado.

Continúo acariciando su piel con adoración. Beth era valiente, no solo por sus cuestionamientos y formas de ver la realidad, sino también por aquello que se había manifestado en ella y que tanto cambió la vida familiar.

—¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de ella, Ral? —insistió.

Ella se le acercó más, aferrándose a su cinturilla, y se perdió intensamente sus ojos.

—Tal vez porque necesitaba que fueras tú la que me lo preguntara primero.

Beth desvió la mirada hacia las personas que paseaban, y más allá, en las pistas atestadas.

—Me gusta tu respuesta, y… me gustaría patinar si me cuentas —propuso mientras se giraba hacia ella.

Con una leve carcajada, la muchacha se levantó, abarcando ese precioso rostro entre sus manos.

—Mocosa… ¿Cómo es que te atreves a engatusar a un adulto de esa manera?

Beth chilló, saltando a su cuello otra vez.

—Papá dice que es un arte femenino.

Rachel revoleó los ojos, retomando el camino por la vereda.

—Debes tomar las palabras de tu padre con mucho cuidado.

—Eso dice mamá… ¿Qué es un arte femenino?

La hermana mayor se aferró más a su mano; la curiosa pregunta se le fue perdiendo lentamente, así como su mirada hacia las ramas desnudas, debajo de un cielo gris.

"_¿Qué sucede contigo, Quinn, que de repente todo me lleva a ti después de tantos años?"_.

* * *

**Los Ángeles**

Su madre siempre le había dicho que después de sus "Dulces dieciséis", los años pasarían volando y cuando quisiera pensarlo dos veces, ya estaría casada, con hijos y un buen porvenir.

Ella había recibido esas palabras porque Judy, a su vez, las había escuchado de su propia madre alguna vez.

Tanto su abuela como su madre no fueron promotoras de muchas verdades. El vaticinio de la primera no recaló en la segunda, salvo por el matrimonio y los hijos. Su madre dejó una carrera por amor, y regresó a su Ohio natal para casarse y formar una familia.

Quinn tampoco fue un ejemplo del vaticinio generacional, ella sin dudas había sido la más insurrecta. Sus dieciséis llegaron con un embarazo, más tarde su carrera universitaria se interrumpió con solo dos años de haberla empezado y su vida se resumió en una vorágine de popularidad por su belleza.

Finalmente los años le habían dado la revancha, y aquello que había utilizado, más tarde por lo que se había arrepentido y luego vuelto a utilizar en su adolescencia, le había dado forma a ese porvenir enfebrecidamente sus primeros años de juventud: su belleza.

Si antes de sus dulces endemoniados dieciséis le hubieran dicho por lo menos en lo que se iba a convertir, no lo hubiera creído, sin embargo allí estaba. Actriz protagónica de las dos series más populares de los últimos cuatro años, y rostro y cuerpo de varias marcas de renombre.

Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría resentida con la vida a sus casi veintisiete, y que su portación de belleza ya la arrastraba por el piso del hartazgo.

"_¡Ahí tienes tu popularidad, ya puedes vomitarla si quieres!"_.

Con una sonrisa fingida saludó a algunos conocidos con dos besos sin rozar las femeninas mejillas maquilladas, ni las afeitadas masculinas. Hasta se cegó con esas dentaduras flúor que tan superficial hacían las facciones humanas.

La mayoría eran malditas caricaturas…

Necesitaba llamar a su madre, no la había escuchado bien el día anterior. Más bien desde hacía varias semanas la notaba someramente cortante y bastante evasiva en sus respuestas.

No podía permitir que otra vez levantara la coraza, ya demasiado había hecho ella en la última década como para que todo volviera a empezar.

Quinn observó con ansiedad la ventana que daba a la piscina del Berlese Palace, apretando el pequeño clutch de diseño entre sus manos.

Por compromisos como esos el viaje a Lima se había retrasado algunos días. Era la figura en auge y estaba obligada a realizar actos de presencia en eventos como aquellos, rodearse de modelos masculinos de exposición para fotos, que por cierto era lo que más detestaba, y conversar de nada.

Desvió la mirada una vez más al grupo de conocidos que la esperaba. Juraba que no quería hablar más del último par de zapatos más caros, ni de señalar disimuladamente algún rastro de polvo blanco en fosas nasales de los muy conocidos.

De hecho, deseaba estar en la playa que se veía más allá de los cristales de ese salón atestado de primeras figuras, figuras y figurillas…

Satina, su amiga, le hizo algunas muecas hacia un costado, señalando a una castaña despampanante que no le quitaba mirada de encima. Vaya, no la había visto.

La hermosa Valery Vivian volvía a estar en el eje de su mirada por segunda vez en dos semanas; ya había tenido un primer acercamiento en el desfile del lanzamiento de la colección Herve Leger, y al parecer, a base de miradas y algunas pocas palabras, se había dado cuenta de que ambas compartían los mismos gustos.

Si tenía suerte esa podría ser su noche… y allí iba, a corroborar sus dichos, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Válgame dios… si eres tú! —exclamó una voz que todavía portaba ese recordado encanto tan cliché.

Los ojos de Jesse St. James la recorrían de arriba abajo.

—¡Oh… Jesse… tú, oh, por dios, eres tú! —exclamó Quinn, sonriendo ante la elegancia del joven vestido con elegante lino azul.

—Ése es mi nombre, _fetishgirl _—espetó aquél con divertida burla, causando un resoplido en ella.

Detestaba ese sobrenombre.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —continuó, recibiendo dos besos del chico.

—¿Eres la única que puede participar del _BHFF_?

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir con una risa nerviosa—. Por supuesto que sabía que _Charity of night_ te pertenecía, pero no sabía que asistirías.

El joven asintió con vanidad.

—Me hice rogar hasta último momento; todo el mundo espera a Walter.

—Estás tú y eso es bueno; los felicito a ambos.

—Enhorabuena a ti por tu _Dementia_; haces espectacular el papel de psicópata —carcajeó, tomando dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí.

Quinn la aceptó, pero apenas rozó sus labios con el líquido burbujeante.

—Y estás más hermosa que nunca —halagó, recorriendo desde el ruedo del vestido plateado hasta el escote prominente—. Es una pena que no estén nominados.

La chica elevó la copa en un brindis silencioso y recatado.

—Gracias por dos, y no acepto bromas, St. James. ¿Has escuchado algo de la "camada de actores de neoproducciones"?

Las carcajadas del chico llamaron la atención de algunos grupos de alrededor.

—Por favor, qué escenario depresivo. ¿Neoproducciones?

Quinn asintió vagamente, observando a la castaña por sobre la copa.

—Presupuesto aceptable y trama alternativa-sensual. La decadencia del siglo veintiuno.

—No seas mañosa, Quinn. A pesar de tus quejas Burberry te viste y Dior te adora.

Ahora le tocó el turno a la mujer de reír falsamente, acomodándose algún cabello imaginario que pudiera salírsele de su austero y atractivo peinado alto.

—Los ingleses me quieren para otoño e invierno y me visten hasta el cuello, y Dior cada vez me cubre más la espalda en sus publicidades…

Con una expresión extrañada, St. James dio unos pasos alrededor de ella, llegando a su espalda, la que apenas rozó con sus dedos, haciendo algunos murmullos.

Quinn dio un respingo, y el otro rió a la vez que volvía frente a ella.

—No se toca St. James; deberías pagar, y no tienes nada que me interese.

El joven propinó otra risotada.

—¡Tu espalda grita sensualidad, no sé cómo pueden hacerte eso hoy en día! —acotó burlón, tomando un largo trago de su champage—. Igualmente estás completamente loca.

—Siempre he estado loca, lo que pasa es que nadie me ha creído, sino dime qué hago aquí hablando contigo como si fuésemos viejos amigos. Sigues ostentando tu insoportable soberbia como el primer día —bromeó no tan jocosamente, y así se lo tomó el otro, bebiendo entre risas.

Aquélla también lo hizo, examinándolo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si no se sentía un idiota escuchándola hablar de su superficialidad, de todas formas si lo hacía recibiría una respuesta negativa; no se olvidaba quién era St. James. Hacía años no sabía nada de él, como de todos los de la vieja época.

No quería pensar que en realidad se había alejado de ellos por decisión propia e hipócrita.

Maldita casualidad que los hizo estar a ambos en el Festival de Cine de Beverly Hills, por cuestiones muy diversas, claro está. Ella y su equipo habían sido invitados, St. James fue nominado por su mediometraje de sesenta minutos que retrataba la vida de un cantante y bailarín gigoló, tratando de prostituirse lo menos posible para lograr sus sueños dorados; como era de esperarse él no solo era el codirector, sino también el protagonista. _"Casi una autobiografía"_, pensó irónica.

No seguía su trabajo, pero sí había escuchado su nombre varias veces esos años. Asociado a Walter Blake, uno de los directores reconocidos de Los Ángeles, había logrado saltar a la fama rápidamente, y vamos que _Charity of night_ podría tener un título bastante trillado, sin embargo era un film más que interesante.

Maldito vanidoso y suertudo. Incluso con la antipatía que le tenía y su envidia por ese lugar que ella deseaba, esperaba que esa noche tuviera alguna loa.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te estás preparando para esta noche?

—Pensando cómo integrar a Rachel en el discurso de agradecimiento cuando gane —espetó arrogante, con otra sonrisa.

Al oír ese nombre los ojos de Quinn se desorbitaron.

—¿Ra-Rachel?

—Sí, _nuestra_ Rachel. ¿Conoces a otra?

—No... no; ¿qué tiene que ver ella?

—Rachel ha influido mucho en mi personaje. Ha sido a la primera que se lo comenté.

Por primera vez la expresión del chico mostraba algo de seriedad y sinceridad, mientras Quinn había quedado muda por el azoramiento.

—¿Tú… te comunicaste con ella? ¿La sigues viendo?

—No asiduamente, pero nos vemos de vez en cuando. Y como siempre me ha dado consejos invaluables.

—Vaya… Berry —susurró pensativa, formando su imagen en su cabeza.

—Está logrando un trabajo estupendo en el _off_; merece más que nadie lo que ha ganado. No me cabe duda de que la ancha Broadway la está esperando.

La rubia asintió, ausente. No supo por qué, pero pensar en Rachel y escuchar su nombre en la boca de alguien más que no fuera ella misma, devino en recuerdos de una noche en particular, llena de dudas y sorpresas…

—Sí… lo sé, lo sé…

—Dime, chica sexy, ¿qué harás luego? Mañana vuelo a San Diego, y estamos en Beverly Hills; ¡vámonos de juerga! Prometo no mencionar en absoluto con quien te vayas a la cama esta noche.

Ese comentario malicioso despertó el trance en el que se había sumido en esos breves segundos.

—Veo que no solo tu soberbia perdura. Continúas siendo tan idiota como siempre.

El sonido del teléfono llamando dentro de su clutch interrumpió la contestación que aquél iba a darle.

Quinn tomó el teléfono y observó la pantalla con una sonrisa. Era su madre.

—Mamá… —contestó con rapidez.

—_No, Quinn, soy la señora Bransen..._

—¿Karen? —preguntó extrañada; Karen era la vecina de toda la vida de su madre—. ¿Qué… sucede? —inquirió de pronto con el pecho agitado.

—_Escúchame bien Quinn, no quiero que te alteres, pero ha sucedido algo con tu madre… Debes venir cuanto antes..._


	4. Arpegios de primavera

¡Qué días de locos! Gracias mis cortesanas por estar al pendiente y especular _incredibilidades _jajaj. ¡Vamos, que ya hay que depurar todo el alcohol de fin de año!

Felicidades para ustedes también: paz-dinero, amor-cariño y sexo-arrimadita… y ropa interior [la ropa interior siempre grita diversión o algo así (es evidente que sigo con mi trauma de la ropa interior)], así que eso deseo para ustedes, y un abrazo enorme, por supuesto. No les dije que las extrañé, pero las extrañé =)

Veamos qué pasa por aquí. La trama ha retrocedido a partir de un suceso y luego transcurre, hasta acomodarse con el tiempo presente de la redacción. Hubo un pequeño error en el capi anterior, ya que eran 8 meses, no 7 (no concordaban los hechos de otra forma).

Sí… MP es un idiota, pero pobre Lea… se siente sola y presionada… ¡digo Rachel! ¡Rachel!

Y lo único que voy a decir es que No fue el mayordomo…

¿Seguimos con la intriga?

Fuegos de verano para ustedes.

* * *

**Cuatro meses antes…**

**New York**

Rachel observaba las paredes de la cabina de la sala de ensayo con una insistida media sonrisa, sintiendo frío. Por más que se encontrara en I.U.B Studios, una de las salas mejores equipadas de New York, y en un sitio tan familiar y propio como aquél… no lograba dejar de sentir las infatigables olas de escalofríos azolarle la espalda.

Tragándose el nudo de temor que le apretaba la garganta cerró los ojos unos instantes.

Debía hacer un esfuerzo, no podía defraudar a Kurt y su intento de que saliera de la cápsula que la mantenía esos últimos meses sin prácticamente aire.

Lo miró detrás de la ventana acústica, elevando hacia él y a su amigo, pendiente de las consolas, su dedo índice, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de ambos.

Kurt le entregó su más cálida sonrisa y eso la hizo sentir mucho peor.

Su amigo estaba feliz y no era para menos; muchas cosas comenzaban a suceder en el matrimonio Anderson-Hummel. Pronto formarían una familia y ella se encontraba exultante de dicha, al igual que todo el grupo; bastaba que uno de ellos pasara por un buen momento para que el resto fuera igual de dichoso, así como alcanzaba que uno de ellos estuviera mal para que el resto la pasara del mismo modo.

Del mismo modo que Blaine y Kurt estaban transcurriendo uno de los momentos más especiales de sus vidas, Rachel venía arrastrando ese período de malestar e incertidumbre, a pesar de haber recibido la oferta laboral que tanto había esperado desde antes del invierno.

Por esos acontecimientos tan dispares, el grupo fluctuaba entre esas dos emociones casi a diario.

Que las puertas de ese estudio se hubieran abierto para Rachel Berry exclusivamente, había sido por intervención de Kurt; el chico le había propuesto esa opción para que comenzara a rearmar la confianza en sí misma que venía tambaleando hasta con el más leve de los soplos. Por eso no quería decepcionarlo.

El motivo de ese estado era doloroso y preocupante: se debía a los ataques de ansiedad que venía sufriendo, y a la férrea insistencia de que no concluyeran en ataques de pánico.

Rachel no estaba bien, y eso no solo descolocaba su mundo personal, sino el de todos los que la rodeaban y la amaban.

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría tomado medidas más eficientes y rápidas, no temía a los médicos. Los ataques de ansiedad y de pánico tenían que ver con sucesos empíricos, no se contagiaban por ósmosis, ni se heredaban por palabra… no obstante, lo que a ella le pasaba se había convertido en un completo sinsentido. Y la culpable era… Quinn, o mejor dicho la Quinn que no existía materialmente a su lado, y que sí se alojaba en su inconsciente.

Rachel continuaba con las esporádicas imágenes de la mujer en sus sueños, pero éstas, con el correr del tiempo, habían redoblado la apuesta en intensidad y escenarios. Estos últimos eran más elaborados y tétricos. Veía a la joven dentro de en una habitación ensombrecida, rodeada de paredes sucias y sin ventanas; cuando la mirada bajaba el suelo se veía inundado con agua turbia, y le cubría los pies. La Quinn de su inconsciente susurraba palabras incomprensibles con voz ronca, casi irreconocible, y se las mascullaba a una integrante más que se encontraba dentro de esos sórdidos muros. A ella. Rachel estaba en esa misma habitación.

Luego de ese primer episodio nocturno, la angustia había crecido íntimamente en su cuerpo, acompañándola día y noche. De pronto la recurrencia de esas imágenes aparecía en los momentos menos pensados, causándole una fuerte opresión en el pecho, seguida de taquicardia y luego temor. Esos ataques, evidentemente de ansiedad, eran tan fuertes que hasta solían dejarla por unos minutos sin el don más preciado que poseía: su voz.

La primera vez que había sucedido esa catástrofe, porque así lo veía ella, se encontraba con Fran, su agente, recorriendo el teatro que sería el hogar de su nuevo musical, antes de la llegada de algunos empresarios y técnicos.

Ambos ya habían pasado por los camerinos y después entraron a una pequeña sala acústica y antisonido, donde jugueteando, ella había querido elevar unas notas musicales, y lo único que le salió del pecho fue su respiración agitada. Quiso pasar desapercibida e hizo algunos comentarios banales, suspirando con pesadez, pero ya una fina capa de sudor le había empapado la frente.

Fran la había observado extrañado, y Rachel simplemente había huido de allí con presteza.

La noche anterior había discutido con Matthew, y supuso que los nervios perduraron hasta ese día, por esa razón lo había dejado pasar.

Claro… eso era porque todavía no le había pasado con Beth, y cuando sucedió, la devastó; frente a su hermana sus sueños se volvían realidad.

De pronto Quinn Fabray había pasado a ser parte de sus diálogos y horas de paseo, parte de las conversaciones que sostenía la madre con sus hijas y algunas acotaciones entre las adultas sin la presencia de la pequeña.

Su madre se lo tomaba de forma muy natural, ya que era un proceso lógico de reconocimiento e identidad, pero Rachel no. Hablar de Quinn la incomodaba, la llevaba a un pasado que no quería recordar.

Algo había sucedido con ella, algo había pasado en su interior que la llenaba de ansiedad y enojo. Rachel tenía una vida "perfecta"; nada había sucedido como para que de pronto estuviera en esa posición tan desvalida.

Lo peor de todo era que repercutía en su trabajo, como en ese momento, donde en vez de sentir la seguridad de un lugar familiar, de la compañía de su hermano de la vida y un ingeniero en sonido apuesto y simpático, los escalofríos lograban su cometido, dibujando los poros en la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

¿Tenía miedo de cantar? ¿Era eso? Cantar era su vida, ¿y tenía miedo? Actuar y cantar la elevaron a ese sitio donde los sueños más hermosos convivían, y fue premiada allí, y ahora… ¿ahora la vida le pagaba de esa manera? ¿Qué haría cuando comenzaran los ensayos del musical?...

—_¿Lista, preciosa?_

La voz del rubio detrás del vidrio la extrajo de su profundo ensimismamiento. La chica tragó saliva, se colocó los cascos y se ajustó la coleta alta.

—Claro, manda la pista —soltó con energía.

Los acordes de _Too far gone_, de Sixpence inundaron sus oídos después de la petición; pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos como Kurt extendía las manos, arengándola a que expulsara todo lo que retenía en su interior, y así lo hizo.

La letra se enredó a su cuerpo dándole vida a las cuerdas vocales que trabajaba incansablemente, rasgaba esos mismos ladrillos que la encerraban, rompiéndolos con furia y deleite a la vez. Podía sentirlo en sus manos sudadas, entre sus senos, bajando hacia el ombligo, reteniendo allí esa emoción.

Tenía todo lo que quería, no necesitaba que nadie la buscase ni la levantara del suelo, porque ella se levantaba de los escombros como solía hacerlo desde que tenía memoria, porque poseía el sosiego de la estabilidad y la rutina que la mantenían segura y salva… entonces por qué motivo sentía esa horrible sensación en su garganta…

Muy rápido se movía ese puño acerado que regresaba para derretirle la voz que tanto amaba…

De pronto un rostro surcado por la inquietud y las sombras se le dibujó nítidamente delante de los párpados a oscuras, Quinn lloraba, con los cabellos larguísimos cayéndole sobre el rostro, recargándose contra esas paredes mugrientas como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies; en un segundo sus ojos enormes y torturados se enfrentaron a ella de tal forma que la asustó, e hizo desorbitar su propia mirada llorosa.

Rachel se detuvo abruptamente con un gemido ahogado.

—Carajo —balbuceó, quitándose los cascos de un manotazo, se cubrió la boca con las manos, volteándose para que su pequeñísimo público no la viera.

Dejó el auricular sobre una banqueta, y se secó trémulamente el sudor de la frente.

"_Déjame en paz Quinn, te lo ruego"_, se susurró desesperada. Las primeras lágrimas abarrotaron su mirada y fue tarde para fingir control, no lo tenía, se le iba como suspiros.

La portezuela de la cabina se abrió, unos pasos suaves entraron y una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

—Estrella —murmuró Kurt, obligándola a que lo enfrentara.

—Lo siento… no puedo... —susurró ella con una angustia que se palpaba.

—Rachel… —dijo el chico, dibujando una mueca triste en su rostro.

Su amiga lo miró con ojos implorantes.

—Kurt, sácamela de la cabeza, sácamela de la cabeza —rogó, permitiendo que aquél la abrazara con fuerza.

* * *

**Riverside, California**

Quinn apuraba el paso por la enorme playa, queriendo llegar lo antes posible a su tráiler y encerrarse allí en lo que quede de día.

Realmente se le hacía cada vez más difícil continuar con su vida normal. Se había vuelto huraña y solitaria; no quería a nadie cerca, y los que intentaban retirarla de su aislamiento, se convertían en enemigos momentáneos a los cuales detener en seco con dos palabras y voltear la cara después, para encerrarse en alguna habitación o su tráiler en su defecto.

Había dejado de participar en salidas nocturnas, y si desde hacía un buen tiempo había sosegado su espíritu festivo, evitando todos los eventos _glam_ y snobs que estaban a su alcance, los últimos tres meses fueron de una ausencia total. Únicamente se trasladaba con el set de filmación a las diferentes locaciones que lo requería y nada más. Como Riverside, la ciudad a la que habían llegado hacía cuatro días.

Una de las cosas que más le dolía era rechazar la compañía del excelente y divertido equipo de trabajo que se había logrado con el correr de las grabaciones. Casi todos eran maravillosos, salvo un par de idiotas, muy buena gente y contados amigos; pero Quinn no tenía ganas de nada, se arrastraba sobre ella misma, dedicando sus horas a maquillar su fantasmagórico rostro y evitar, a toda costa, la realidad.

Su vida había cambiado de un día para el otro, más precisamente desde esa llamada que había terminado con su noche de fiesta de una forma siniestra y categórica…

—¡Quinn… Quinn!

Ella no se volvió a la voz que la llamaba insistente, solamente intentó seguir su camino, mas fue detenida después de unos metros por una mano en su brazo.

—¡Demonios, Fabray; no seas tan cría!

Esa cría se giró hacia Satina con verdadero fastidio.

—Ya he dicho que no quiero ir al maldito restaurante mexicano. ¿Te ha mandado Morgan? Dile que se vaya al diablo y también…

Su contrapunto, la actriz que encarnaba a la heroína tierna y benevolente, la aferró más del brazo, observándola con incomprensión en sus ojos azules.

—¡Ya jodida Quinn, nadie me manda! ¡Yo quiero que vengas, y me importa un carajo los demás! —exclamó, entregándole toda su sinceridad y preocupación en ese gesto.

Era tan simple lo que Satina le comunicaba, zarandeando su cuerpo, como si quisiera despertarla de esa larga ensoñación en que se veía sumida.

La rubia se desligó del pañuelo que cubría su cuello con la mano libre; se sentía ahogada y muy arrepentida por su actitud a pesar de todo. No podía evitar ser miserable con la poca gente que se había quedado a su lado, incluso con su maltrato y destrato, y mucho menos con las que realmente le importaban, como esa pelirroja excéntrica y cariñosa.

—Discúlpame, Sat… no es un buen día para mí…

Aquélla le soltó el brazo con un resoplido.

—Hace meses no es un buen día para ti; y te aseguro que yo lo siento más que tú.

Quinn tragó saliva, pestañeando rápidamente para que sus lágrimas no comenzaran a humillarla una vez más.

—Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón.

Satina ubicó sus brazos en jarra.

—Si no hablas, estallarás.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo… estallar y que todo terminase en segundos...

—Diablos, espero que sepas la mierda que dices, porque llamaré a tu madre para…

—Tú no llamarás a nadie —le advirtió, apretando las mandíbulas.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín.

—Muy bien… ¡Ahí quería llegar! —la señaló con un dedo—. Es la última vez que te lo preguntaré. Esto tiene que ver con tu madre, porque no me creo la mierda que me dijiste cuando volviste de Lima, y todo lo que me dices cuando regresas todas las semanas…

La otra bajó la cabeza, consumida por una tristeza enorme. Satina estaba en lo cierto, si no hablaba iba a estallar en miles de pedazos, y sería carne fácil para muchos.

—Sí… —aceptó en un murmullo.

Escuchó otro resoplido de su amiga y unas manos que la tomaron de los hombros.

—Al diablo con los tacos y las tortillas; tú y yo hablaremos.

Presa del miedo, Quinn negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No jovencita, tú… tú te irás a comer tacos y… luego conversaremos.

—¿Eres consciente de cuántas veces me embaucaste con esa mirada sensual y esa voz ronca las últimas semanas? Conmigo no funciona, me gustan los tipejos…

Por primera vez en ese día Quinn sonrió, encontrándose con su mirada, y ya no pudo más; sin otra palabra saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja, sollozando.

Se sintió inmediatamente abrazada, sostenida, y para ella eso era un paraíso.

—¿Me dirás qué sucede? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Sí… no ahora, cuando regreses. Ve a comer tacos antes de que algún fanático nos eternice abrazadas y nos muestre por Internet —musitó Quinn, separándose rápidamente con una mueca avergonzada, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.

Otra de las desventuras que la sobrevolaban eran esos arranques de bipolaridad y poco contacto corporal; se convertía lentamente en un monstruo.

Una sonrisa brillante cruzó por el rostro de Satina, mientras se acercaba a ella con picardía y volvía a tomarla en brazos.

—Si van a eternizar a las dos delicias de Dementia, que sea cuasi pornográfico —bromeó, lanzándose a su cuello con una carcajada.

La otra delicia de la serie rió, agradecida por tenerla y que fuera de esa manera. Con una mueca, se desligó de su abrazo después de varios segundos.

—Vete ya, insoportable —le dijo, retrocediendo finalmente hasta su tráiler.

—Mentiré por ti.

Asintiendo, la pelirroja se alejó y Quinn entró, cerrando la portezuela de un golpe para caer contra ella pesadamente.

Sin la presencia de la chica ya no tenía ganas de reír. Satina Weber, actriz de apenas veintitrés años, se había convirtió en su amiga desde que se conocieron, dos años atrás. Quinn no ostentaba muchos amigos; era casi imposible para ella entregarse a alguien enteramente en ese universo, donde desde los veintiuno había luchado por conseguir un lugar, y donde a partir de los veintidós lo había obtenido.

Tampoco era conveniente mostrarse totalmente al natural; si bien no le costaba fingir, porque lo había hecho la mitad de su vida, había elegido la prudencia. Si hubiera querido acallar los rumores que hablaban de su sexualidad lo habría hecho, sin embargo era el monumento a la discreción al mismo tiempo que vivía una vida que cada vez le pesaba más.

De esa misma forma sus "secretos" permanecían en absoluta reserva, pero esta vez por pura fuerza del destino.

A nadie más que a ella le importaba que tenía una hija que en los meses de verano cumplía años; una niña bellísima, rodeada del amor que merecía y que ella no pudo darle, por más intentos estúpidos signados en su adolescencia.

Sí, eso no había saltado a la luz, y la hacía sentirse más negadora; la hacía sentirse pura basura sin saber por qué. Esencialmente solo a ella le importaba que tuviera una hija.

Se llevó la mano a la frente de pronto sudorosa, queriendo borrar sus pensamientos, pero ellos seguían allí, atormentándola.

Si aquel secreto no se sabía, existía uno que a medias se dibujaba delante de los otros. Quinn poseía una madre lejos del escrutinio de cámaras y el reconocimiento… y un padre entre las sombras de la notoriedad; adoraba a la primera, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas… y odiaba al segundo. Lo detestaba tanto que ese odio le bebía toda la sangre de sus venas, reemplazándola con veneno.

Apretando los labios para no lanzar un gemido se arrastró hacia el suelo, abrazándose desconsolada. Sus pensamientos grises la llevaron a los recuerdos, y allí se quedaron…

Ese pasado invierno le había cambiado la vida para siempre; aquella llamada dentro de la opulenta entrega de premios en una de las ciudades del sueño americano, había sido el comienzo de su derrota.

Cómo pudo Quinn habló con Satina, se disculpó con St. James y regresó al hotel para mudarse de ropa y hacer un equipaje mínimo. Tenía que regresar a Lima con urgencia…

No recordaba cómo había hecho ese camino, lo único que tenía en la memoria era el rostro de Satina, que la había acompañada en todo momento, y la angustia, una angustia que se fue multiplicando a medida que pasaban las horas.

Había vuelto a hablar con Karen Bransen, y recién en esa segunda llamada había podido aceptar algunas palabras que calmaron su tétrico estado de nervios, y aceptar que su madre no hablaría por el momento, porque descansaba.

¡¿De qué podría descansar; qué sucedía?!

Entre cientos de interrogantes y una terrible sensación de despojo, dos horas después había abordado un avión.

Jamás pensó en encontrarse con el panorama que se le había revelado ni bien cruzar el vano de la puerta de la casa de su infancia; no solamente había regresado después de años, sino que la había recibido una mujer devastada y… golpeada.

Había hallado a su madre con visibles signos de violencia en su rostro, junto a un llanto que intentaba contener a duras penas; su corazón se rompió en ese momento, su confusión fue más allá de su límite, y solo pudo tomarla en brazos.

¡¿Cómo sucedió?! ¡¿Desde cuándo recibía ese maltrato?!

Tantas preguntas habían estallado en un segundo, intentando volver con su memoria a épocas más felices, cuando esa mujer viajaba a Los Ángeles para quedarse unos días con su hija, y disfrutar de semanas enteras juntas, entre trabajo, paseos y sol.

Desde que había dejado Yale había pisado Lima nada más que dos veces. Su madre era la que se trasladaba donde sea que su hija se encontrara, y en ese entonces no había visto ninguna indicio de ese padecimiento que ahora se le develaba cruelmente.

Al parecer, Judy era muy buena actriz, como su hija, porque ni en llamadas ni en presencia había notado algún indicio de ese infierno.

Ese largo día invernal, al otro lado del país, había comenzado la pesadilla para ella, mientras que para su madre lo había hecho mucho antes.

El nombre exacto de ese sueño pútrido y siniestro llevaba su propia sangre, y un rótulo que no había escuchado ni mencionado desde hacía diez años, Russel Fabray.

No era ningún un misterio que ella había sido primero la hija del encantador alcalde, y en los últimos dos años la del senador de Ohio, no obstante cada vez que se mencionaba ese nombre entre conocidos y desconocidos, Quinn evadía preguntas y respuestas rápidamente, consiguiendo que ese lazo nominal se perdiera en el aire, como si jamás hubiese existido.

Sin embargo las vueltas de la vida le enseñarían que todo lo que se quería perder, de alguna forma u otra podía llegar a encontrarse, en este caso de la forma más hiriente y macabra.

Russel Fabray no se contentaba con las apariciones mediáticas en entrevistas o en actos político de mayor o menor envergadura, como tampoco le bastaba su rápido ascenso en el poder. Él quería más, siempre había sido así, por eso lo sedujo la política, y por eso había aparecido en la vida de su madre para sembrarla de amenazas y maltratos, porque quería más… y la hija menor se volvió loca.

Quinn se había abarrotado de ira y dolor, preparando una venganza en su mente que llevó a cabo poco después de hablar, discutir y llorar con su madre.

La madre poco logró hacer cuando su hija la presionó hasta hacerla confesar el tiempo que recibía la inexplicable rabia de su ex marido, y después de esa preciosa información mucho menos logró hacer cuando le informó que asentaría una denuncia por maltrato en la policía.

Nada le había importado a Quinn, ni los ruegos de su madre, ni el escándalo que significaría, absolutamente nada...

Solo quería que la máscara de encanto de ese hijo de puta se cayera de una vez, y que todos supieran quién era el flamante senador.

Sin embargo no todo había salido de la forma esperada. Quinn había recibido la caprichosa negativa de su madre; ésta se había negado a acompañarla rotundamente y entre sollozos, alegando decenas de excusas que para la joven no tenían sentido, nada tenía sentido al ver el rostro golpeado de su madre…

Decepcionada y sola había ido con la única ayuda que tenía: Karen Bransen. La misma mujer que le había avisado, aun en contra de la voluntad de su madre, la que fue valiente y a pesar de saber que se le avecinaba una situación más que complicada, acudió a lo más cercano que poseía Judy, su hija.

Con la buena mujer se había dirigido a la jefatura policial, y detrás de unas enormes gafas oscuras había pronunciado por primera vez el nombre de ese malnacido. Jamás olvidaría el rostro de la joven encargada que le tomó la temblorosa descripción de los hechos; una mirada completamente incrédula se había desorbitado, y una voz que apenas murmuraba les había indicado un mejor lugar para hablar.

Las dos denunciantes, más tranquilas y detrás de un escritorio se pudieron explayar con un poco más de libertad.

Quinn había preguntado en voz baja y llorosa qué es lo que debía hacer, y el procedimiento que había mencionado la novata la había enterrado en un profundo desaliento. Ella elevaría esa denuncia a las autoridades, pero lo más conveniente sería que la propia víctima presentara cargos, y esa determinada acción poseía una sola respuesta sabida de antemano: no.

Había vuelto a discutir durante horas con su madre, la había abrazado, había vuelto a llorar y el cansancio en su cuerpo la había desmoronado después de todo.

La amargura de saber que no presentaría cargos contra Russel la había devastado, a la vez que había perseguido las horas con pensamientos agotadores y con fantasías donde ella misma le rompía la cara a palazos.

La inactividad de su madre le había cercenado los nervios durante los pocos días que se había quedado. De nada habían servido los ruegos para que regresara con ella, para que se alejara de esa casa para siempre, porque Quinn había encontrado una negativa tras otra, provocándole una total falta de paciencia e incredulidad.

Su madre prefería quedarse allí, y ella no podía hacer nada más que alertar a la única mujer que por el momento podía ayudarla.

Con esa honda derrota se había marchado aquella primera vez, devastada, enojada, abarrotada de un sinfín de emociones que rápidamente dieron vuelta su mundo.

Una vez por semana entonces viajaba a Lima, y las llamadas eran diarias, dos o tres veces por día: cómo estaba, dónde, qué hacía eran preguntas comunes y hasta a veces cansadoras.

En esos cuatro meses de locura, Quinn había adecuado su propiedad en New Haven, el primer bien que logró comprarse en su vida, con la fuerte convicción de que ése fuera un hogar para las dos.

Esa casa había sido una de sus primeras inversiones, siguiendo los consejos de su madre, que quería que tuviera una propiedad, que algo tangible fuese de ella. Quinn no lo había dudado, así que invirtió, ya que acceder a una propiedad en Los Ángeles había sido imposible durante esos primeros tiempos.

Por esa razón, enamorada de los nostálgicos alrededores de su universidad, Quinn había comprado allí.

La decisión de trasladar a su madre a New Haven había cobrado una urgencia mayor cuando tuvo la desgracia de escuchar a ese maldito bastardo. El episodio había sido el peor de esos años...

Era uno de esos días en que Quinn estaba en la casa, el nuevo teléfono había timbrado y su madre lo recogió antes de que lo hiciera ella, como solía hacerlo. A los pocos segundos la mujer había quedado pálida, petrificada en su lugar; sin aliento, la hija había corrido hacia ella, le había quitado el aparato de las manos… y allí estaba él del otro lado de la línea, omnipotente y omnipresente…

Escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo la llenó de una repulsión no sentida hasta ese momento, y pensaba que no se podía sentir más aborrecimiento… La rabia estalló en cada partícula de su cuerpo y las amenazas comenzaron a salirle de la garganta como una retahíla aguda, con el angustiante eco del llanto de su madre detrás. Le juró que si volvía a acercarse todo acabaría para él, que ya tenía dos denuncias, que iría a buscarlo y lo mataría…

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Russel se rodeaba de poder y una impunidad que la había llevado por delante, más allá de esos segundos que él se había tomado para armar una defensa y exponerle su inocencia con una desfachatez insólita.

No había dado crédito a sus palabras ni a todo lo que sobrevino. Quinn solo quería que las dejara en paz, y al parecer era pedir demasiado.

Por más que cambiaran las cerraduras, por más que cambiaran las líneas y los teléfonos… Ellas estaban solas, totalmente solas y allí se dio cuenta, despertando horriblemente de su prolongado letargo.

Cómo bien sabía, las grandes decisiones que se tomaban acarreaban una gran dosis de responsabilidad, que debía cargarse a cuesta hasta el final, y ella había comenzado a tomar decisiones, una de las cuales llevaría a cabo con una llamada en breves instantes.

Quinn tragó saliva, siendo invadida por un temblor incontrolable y unas lágrimas que se atrevían a aparecer en el tortuoso silencio del aislamiento. Tenía que hacer esa llamada, debía hacerlo por su madre y asegurarle de esa manera la protección que se merecía, y que al parecer ningún organismo federal de justicia era capaz de darle…

Jadeante se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando con ansiedad la ropa que la cubría; sorbiendo las lágrimas con la lengua escrutó un pequeño mueble con dos cajones a un costado. Se arrastró pesadamente hasta él y abrió el primero, extrayendo un frasco con fármacos; se había habituado a ellos durante ese período, como a otras costumbres muy poco nobles. Esa soledad insistida le reclamaba un flagelo dolorosamente inevitable.

Lo destapó con manos trémulas, descargó en su mano un par de pastillas y las tragó con hambre, a la vez que no alejaba sus ojos vidriosos de otro frasco, uno nuevo, contenedor de solamente tres pastillas amarillentas.

La primera dosis la dejaría para la noche, cuando nadie la requería, donde la dejaban en paz y los demonios jugaban con ella.

Tragó varias veces, volviendo a desplazarse luego entre nuevas lágrimas hacia el sillón donde había arrojado su móvil; buscó un número y presionó la pantalla. Al segundo la conocida voz femenina que la saludó aturdió sus sentidos.

—_Hola mi demencial preferida, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? Ayer me asustaste bastante. ¿Cómo es eso de que casi te desmayas en pleno set?_

Quinn apretó los labios con frustración, maldiciendo ese cotilleo persistente. Su representante podía estar en lo cierto, era su "demencial" preferida porque en verdad se estaba volviendo demente poco a poco, y aquélla ni se daba cuenta, no se acercaba, no hablaban como antes, únicamente cobraba su porcentaje y recibía chismes sobre ella a través de llamadas y rumores de otros.

—Nada serio, solo… solo no almorcé muy bien.

—_Bueno, remedia cuanto antes eso de no comer, porque para hoy a la noche te quiero espléndida, sí o sí. Tenemos un desfile en unas cinco horas; te estará esperando una avioneta privada… ¡Puedes creerlo! Podrías ir con Morgan, por cierto… y otro desfile mañana por la noche. Quiero tu presencia despampanante en los dos, especialmente para el de mañana… Tenemos primeros asientos para "VicSic"._

Quinn se aferró al teléfono al escucharla. No le gustaba para nada ese itinerario, y mucho menos el escandaloso tono que estaba utilizando.

—¿Avioneta privada? ¿_VicSic_? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!

—_¡Victoria's Secret, por dios, Quinn! _

A la que escuchando casi se le detiene el corazón. ¡Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a soportar una frivolidad como esa! ¡No iría a ninguno lado!

—No me hablaste sobre ello, Jenna. Te pedí que me dijeras antes sobre presencias en desfiles, detesto…

—_¿Cuándo, bombón? Estoy en el aeropuerto de Vancouver y me llegaron las invitaciones mientras hacía las maletas_.

—Cómo sea… necesito hablar contigo y me importa muy poco todo lo demás —insistió, levantándose ahora y caminando por el interior del tráiler como si estuviera presa.

—_Eso es lo que dices hasta que te diga quién va a estar presente. Anda, adelántame algo de lo tuyo ahora así no perdemos tiempo._

El ceño de la rubia se volvió sombrío.

—Créeme, querrás perder el tiempo conmigo. Lo hablamos mejor a la vuelta; nos quedaremos en Riverside una semana más y te necesito aquí.

—_No sé si podré ir para allá la semana entrante. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, cariño. Vamos, háblame._

Secándose la humedad que quedaba en sus pestañas asintió, rabiosa. "Algo de lo de ella" implicaba a su interlocutora; si la indiferencia de su representante lo prefería de esa manera, lo tendría.

—Bien, espero que tengas un vuelo excelente, pero antes debes saber que renunciaré a la serie, Jenna… y no hay vuelta atrás.


	5. Arpegios de verano

Mis cortesanas, otro viernes y otro capítulo de esto que he dado en llamar… la putada que intenté y no me salió =( ¡No, mentira!… sí me salió; es que… bueno…

No puedo poner fechas, me desmayaría de angustia y sería peor. ¡Pero amame igual Ikuga!

Tranquilas, no se me confundan, todos los meses que se restan son antes del acontecimiento principal. Si se fijan en los arpegios, son una cuenta regresiva hacia el otoño, es decir, que ahora solo nos falta una estación para que la historia siga el curso del presente… y ellas finalmente se encuentren en un lugar que tal vez ni se imaginen…

Yo, por mi parte, voy a seguir regalando fuegos hasta que todos sean de verano, voy a insistir hasta que me vuelva vieja. ¿Me dejás?

Fuegos para ustedes, mis queridas, y pido por la paz en este bello mundo nuestro.

* * *

**Un mes antes…**

**New York**

_Sueños de la avenida río_ era un musical que había comenzado a arrastrar rumores a principios de verano, tomando fuerza desde el corazón de circuito _off Broadway_ a toda la comunidad teatral, esencialmente porque incluía a la última ganadora del _Premio Drama Desk_ como mejor actriz por el revival de _El violinista en el tejado_, gracias a la magnífica interpretación de _Chava_, una joven judía que terminaba casándose con el hombre que había elegido en contra de los designios de su padre.

No obstante eso, el musical tenía otro aditivo que atraía sobremanera a la crítica, y era la presencia de su compañero: Paolo Mazzei. El chico era un eximio bailarín argentino, con bases acrobáticas y gran destreza para todo tipo de ritmos. Fue estrella durante tres temporadas seguidas de la obra más excéntrica de danza y fantasía producidas en Buenos Aires durante la última década en ese país.

Cuando los productores y el director le habían propuesto la obra y a Paolo, Rachel no lo dudó; después de haber visto los videos de su trabajo había quedado fascinada. Él simplemente era magnífico.

_Sueños de la avenida río_ no solo simbolizaba seguramente su último trabajo en el circuito "chico", ya que se corría la voz de que la estaban esperando para protagonizar en la gran avenida, sino que representaba algo nuevo para ella, un reto que quería afrontar con cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

¿Qué decir del musical? Tal vez estaba hecho a su pequeña medida. Con solo leer dos páginas del libro se había enamorado de esos sueños entretejidos en la ribera del río East, durante la época de la segunda posguerra, con la gran escenografía del puente de Brooklyn detrás. Rachel había podido imaginar esas escenas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

Adele y Emmanuel, provenientes ambos de barrios marginales del viejo Brooklyn, eran hijos de inmigrantes y con un gran talento cada uno. Ambos se conocerían frente al mítico puente, observando con hambre de gloria las luces de una lejana New York para ellos, después de lo que había dejado la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Muy alejados del flamante "estilo de vida americano" que había surgido a partir del final de la guerra, la pareja protagonista vivía una realidad sumamente diferente.

Emmanuel era bailarín, Adele era cantante, y ambos se enamorarían dentro de una cálida, cómica y romántica historia de ideales y esperanzas, mezclada con aquello que los dos más amaban, el canto y la danza.

A simple vista estaba que no difería mucho de la realidad de las personas detrás de los personajes, y allí radicaba la originalidad que tanto se estaba buscando. Rachel Berry y Paolo Mazzei expresarían sin tapujos sus talentos y carencias de los mismos durante toda la obra. Así como Adele y Emmanuel pondrán a prueba su amor durante cuatro actos revestidos de las cuatro estaciones del año, y finalmente ambos cruzarán el río hacia sus sueños.

Aquel musical, si bien era un repaso nostálgico de sus años de adolescencia, igualmente representaba las adversidades y tropiezos de los que seguían su destino y luchaban para llegar al lugar deseado.

Tal vez por esa razón esa trama romántica bajaba de las tablas y se instalaba en la piel de estos jóvenes artistas, que habían congeniado muy bien desde un principio a pesar de un nulo castellano y un inglés bastante marcado.

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Rachel a su madre, ansiosa.

Shelby elevó una mano, sumamente atenta a la lectura del libreto. Después de unos segundos por fin levantó la vista, sonriendo con toda la cara.

—Es encantador, mi amor —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Verdad que lo es? —murmuró la joven, apoyando el codo sobre la isla y recargando su rostro en la palma—. ¡Estoy enamorada…! Ya he empezado a estudiarlo.

—No podía ser de otra manera. ¿Cuándo lo recibiste?

—Fran me lo entregó ayer por la mañana; estaba más ansioso que yo el pobre diablo.

La madre rió, entregándole el libro junto con un tierno beso en la frente.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —murmuró, y luego de una caricia en la mejilla se ocupó de las dos tazas vacías que había dejado olvidadas por la excelente sorpresa de que su hija por fin tenía el libro del musical.

—Gracias, mamá. ¡Estoy tan feliz! No me quisieron adelantar nada hasta último momento —suspiró aquélla, jugando con las hojas.

—La sorpresa ha valido la pena, ¿verdad? —dijo Shelby sobre el hombro, a la vez que llenaba las tazas con café.

—Sí… No sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto —se quejó Rachel, haciendo una mueca.

—Pregúntanos a nosotros que tuvimos que contener a la fiera —bromeó la mujer, acercándole la taza mientras se colocaba frente a ella, al otro lado de la isla.

—Gracias por decirme que soy insoportable —murmuró sarcástica.

Shelby carcajeó, haciéndole un mohín.

—Emmanuel es un príncipe, pero Adele… Cielos, pareció haber sido escrita para ti.

—¿Tú también me dirás eso? —preguntó con una mirada llena de ilusión.

—Quien te conozca podrá jugarte muchas bromas —expresó, guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Más que con "la joven judía Chava" no creo, y estoy hablando únicamente de Santana; es una irrespetuosa con la comunidad judía.

La mujer movió la cabeza, y tomó un sorbo de café.

—Siempre puedes recordarle que ganaste un premio y ella no.

La otra gruñó, imitando las irreverencias de Santana. Solo estaba esperando el momento de vengarse de su amiga.

—Ya, hija, deja en paz a esa muchacha —espetó Shelby entre risas—. Dime cuándo comenzarán los ensayos.

—Mañana mismo con las coreografías y en una semana con el repaso del libro.

—Beth estará fascinada de saberlo —masculló, observando desde allí a su niña, prendada del televisor como si los años se le fueran en ello.

—¿Ha hecho la tarea que le dejé?

—No, esperaba a que llegaras.

Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—¡Esa es una excusa de críos! Está demasiado perezosa y tu muy permisiva, mamá.

La madre le hizo un mohín juguetón, pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Yo soy la madre, y ella solo quería hacer la tarea contigo —expresó en un tono más elevado para que la pequeña escuchara—. ¿Verdad, Beth?

Rachel tamborileó los dedos sobre el mármol, siguiendo los movimientos casi nulos de su hermana que no quitaba la vista de esa condenada caricatura de moda.

—¡Sí, pero si Ral no la quiere hacer conmigo no tengo la culpa! ¡Y tampoco es muy _justo_ que digamos, porque estoy de vacaciones todavía!

Al escucharla, aquélla abrió la boca con indignación.

—¡Pequeña tramposa! ¿Justo? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es justo o no? ¡Tienes que trabajar duro siempre, aunque no estés en clases! Llegué hace una hora y no me dijiste nada —consternada, Rachel giró el rostro hacia su madre y exclamó a viva voz—. Si no hace la tarea en los próximos quince minutos, madre, creo que tendrías que quitarle a Bram Stok. ¡Esa horrible criatura azul de brazos enormes vendrá a morderte los pies mientras duermes!

—¡Eso tampoco es _justo_! —se quejó la niña, frunciendo sus hermosas facciones hacia ellas—. Bram es un héroe, y no come pies; come verduras.

—_Justo_ lo que tú no haces —volvió a vociferar Rachel—. Entonces esta semana no habrá cuentos ni Melanie, Beth; eso está claro, ¿verdad? —amenazó la mayor sin moverse de su lugar.

Cada viernes por medio la mejor amiga de Beth se quedaba a dormir con ella, y como le había prometido desde hacía días que les iba a leer una historia antes de dormir, su pequeña manipuladora se había encargado de atormentarla desde el segundo uno de su promesa.

Es que las noches de cuento de la hermana mayor eran estelares, con lamparillas de varios colores por toda la habitación, escenografía improvisada y dramatización segura. A lo Rachel Berry.

Ahora sí, esa advertencia movió el cuerpo de la niña hacia la arcada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados e infinidad de mohines. Directamente miró a su madre.

—¿Eso es cierto, mamá?

—Mírame a mí mocosa; yo te dejaré sin noche de superhistoria —espetó la otra, entornando la mirada avellana, trabándola con aquella otra azul e igual de desafiante.

Shelby lanzó una dura mirada a la hija mayor y luego a la menor.

—Basta de berrinche, las dos. Beth, ve a buscar tus útiles; hasta la cena harás la tarea y Rachel te va a ayudar después de que hablemos… de adulta a adulta —reprochó, dirigiéndose a ella cuando la niña desapareció entre rezongos.

La implicada desvió al rostro imaginando lo que vendría, y se negaba a escucharlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La expresión del rostro joven decía mucho más que sus palabras atragantadas y mal distribuidas, muchas veces en personas ajenas a su recurrente tedio. Por supuesto que ese no era el caso de Beth; esos encontronazos con su hermana, no solo la proveían de una disciplina saludable, sino que en su interior la divertían. Adoraba sus rabietas, no así su madre.

Bien, lo que intentaba entonces hacer esta última era preguntarle, una vez más, sobre su padecer, ya que no habían hablado de ello desde su llegada.

Su familia y amigos estaban al tanto de sus sueños incontrolables y de los ataques de ansiedad que le provocaban, certeza que de una forma u otra terminaba con interrogatorios exhaustivos de cómo estaba, si había tenido algún episodio más… y luego concluían con la guillotina. Los _"debes hacer algo"_ y _"no puedes seguir así"_ estaban a la orden del día, y la hartaban sobremanera. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber buscado apoyo en los seres que amaba.

—Estable —fue su única respuesta, escondiéndose detrás de la taza.

Su madre entrelazó una de sus manos y Rachel se la aferró.

—¿Con Matthew?

—Con todo, mamá. Esperé tanto este proyecto y ahora que lo tengo no permitiré que _esto_ me lo arruine —musitó, comenzando a sentir esa familiar angustia—; no va a perjudicar mi trabajo, de eso puedes estar segura…

—Tal vez sea hora de que lo consultes con Lydia. Sé que puede darte otro panorama, y si no es con ella, bueno… derivará a otro profesional. Debes hablar libremente de lo que sucede con Beth, hablar de Quinn, de lo que las une…

Al oír la propuesta de su madre, Rachel se tensó. Oprimió levemente la mano de aquélla y luego soltó con suavidad.

—No puede ser que me digas esto… —susurró, con las facciones fruncidas por el enojo—. No necesito decirle a ningún psicólogo lo que sucede con mi hermana, porque no es un problema que requiera mi aceptación, y mucho menos voy a hablar de Quinn. Justamente no tengo nada que decir de ella. ¡Hace años no la veo y nos separan varios estados! ¿Qué podría decir de ella? —terminó siseando con el rostro bordó.

Shelby se inclinó hacia ella, contrarrestando su desafío y cólera con una extrema seriedad.

—Estás mezclando todo, hija. Desde hace cuatro años no has parado, y muchas veces te he visto obsesionada con la fundación —respiró hondo y continuó arremetiendo entre susurros—. Y evidentemente Quinn no está tan lejos como dices, y a la vista está por _todos_ los hechos que vienen sucediendo.

Rache resopló y se separó un poco de la isla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Algunos hechos son fortuitos, otros consecuentes… y los puedo manejar sin psicólogos. Aparte hablo contigo y con los chicos, no necesito a nadie más. Lo hemos resuelto así desde el principio.

La mayor resopló insatisfecha; lidiar con la testarudez de Rachel podría convertirse en una verdadera batalla.

—Pero estos tiempos son diferentes.

La chica apuró el contenido de su taza con ansiedad.

—Estos tiempos no son peores a los primeros y estuvimos solas, ni siquiera Noah intervino, y mira cómo nos fue… excelente.

—Al menos piénsalo, por favor —insistió, con un tono que demostraba pura impaciencia.

—Lo haré —mintió, sabiendo que no convencía a nadie—. Ahora cenemos en paz, te lo pido. Quiero que Anthony y tú me cuenten todo lo que tienen planeado para las vacaciones —agregó, zanjando el tema con una sonrisa.

Ya mirándola conciliadora, Rachel acercó su trasto al de ella con una mueca burlona, y se alejo de la isla con el libro en la mano.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, que te quede claro —advirtió Shelby.

—Veré si después de hacer la tarea con mi demonio rubio tengo ganas de escuchar cómo me sigues coartando mi libertad de expresión, mamá.

El sarcasmo de esas palabras se fue con el pequeño cuerpo que huyó de la cocina.

La madre negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al fin cuando se escucharon las voces rientes y pacificadoras de sus dos hijas.

Terminando también su café observó las manecillas del reloj marcar las siete de la tarde. Anthony llegaría en una hora, tiempo suficiente para preparar los diferentes menús para su familia, uno vegetariano, otro infantil y dos "normales"… Las cenas de los miércoles eran sagradas para las Berry-Corcoran, especialmente desde que formalizó su relación con Anthony MacCullin un año atrás, el guapo profesor del equipo de baloncesto de una de las preparatorias donde ella dirigía el coral y la banda de música.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa ante el recuerdo se le fue borrando lentamente.

Nunca le había dicho a Rachel que también ella pensaba en Quinn Fabray, y por defecto en la persona más cercana a ella, y eso no solo se debía a la etapa de reconocimiento que estaban pasando con Beth, ni al conflicto interno que transcurría Rachel desde hacía meses. Su hija no tenía idea alguna de que Judith se había convertido en alguien recurrente en su vocabulario.

Ninguna de las dos hijas sabía que estas dos madres mantenían una esporádica comunicación hacía ya un buen tiempo, por Beth… Y por supuesto, ignoraban que Shelby no había escuchado nada bien a Judy durante la última llamada.

Debía encontrar el momento para hablar con Rachel, pero aquélla se transformaba en alguien tan inaccesible cuando se hablaba de su antigua compañera de colegio…

Horas después la cena concluyó en familia, y luego la tarea entre hermanas. Sentarse junto a Beth todavía requería de una paciencia y tiempo absolutos, y así lo sería hasta llegar a la adolescencia. No importaba el esfuerzo, las horas y la entrega, ella y su madre lo harían toda la vida de ser necesario.

Beth era la chiquilla especial de todos. Era el ángel que los había unido desde Lima hasta New York, ida y vuelta.

Los primeros años de incertidumbre de Rachel en la gran manzana habían quedado atrás, hoy todos tenían su porvenir, sus amores incondicionales de siempre y ella… bueno, ella poseía un cariño enorme por un hombre y calor de vez en cuando en una cama, y eso debía bastarle.

Su vida era rica en sus amigos de la adolescencia y otros nuevos y entrañables; en eventos que la reclamaban y en el amoroso reconocimiento por su arte y trabajo.

También se sentía llena por un modo de vida que había elegido, injustamente llamado obsesivo por su madre, donde se entregaba por completo a aquellos que necesitaban otra voz porque la de ellos no se escuchaba… Sí, Rachel adoraba esa oportunidad que le habían brindado y que ostentaba orgullosa, principalmente porque la tocaba de cerca, tan de cerca que se le metía en las entrañas y en el corazón.

Por todas esas cosas ella se sentía repleta, y sin embargo…

—Siempre tiene que haber un _pero_ contigo, ¿no? —refunfuñó frente a la puerta de su departamento en el sexto y último piso de la calle treinta y nueve, en Murray Hill.

Entró a los tropezones con bolso, chaqueta, llaves, correspondencia y mal humor de casi media noche.

Tiró los bártulos descuidadamente en el sillón e hizo la llamada que como buena novia le correspondía antes de darse una ducha. Ya con sensaciones más aceptables después de los vapores relajantes del baño, se vistió con su piyama, abrió las ventanas, tomó su laptop y se metió rápidamente dentro de las sábanas.

Antes de que terminara el día le había prometido a Blaine que se conectaría unos minutos para recibir las últimas noticias que tendría la pareja.

Con premura acomodó varias almohadas contra el respaldo de madera, se recostó y encendió la laptop; se conectó en pocos minutos y por suerte la estaban esperando. A los pocos segundos el rostro extenuado, despeinado pero feliz de Blaine llenó la pantalla.

—¡Hola, guapo! —saludó Rachel, tirándole varios besos a la imagen ralentizada del chico. Carcajeó cuando los labios de aquél se acercaron a la cámara en respuesta a su saludo.

—_¡Hola cariño!, ¿cómo estás?_

—¡Ansiosa por noticias! No pude conectarme antes, lo siento…

—_No te preocupes, nosotros también nos atrasamos. Hoy a la tarde probamos las líneas de metro que cruzan Sacramento, y a Kurt se le ocurrió bajarnos en una estación que no marcamos en el mapa… ¡y nos perdimos!_

Rachel volvió a reír al ver las expresiones de su amigo y al escuchar la voz del mencionado protestar desde un lugar indefinido de aquella habitación de hotel.

—¿Desde cuándo Kurt se ha vuelto tan aventurero? —preguntó ella con sorna.

—_Desde que se casó conmigo, preciosa_.

—Desde que se casó contigo se ha vuelto un maniático…

—_Entre otras cosas_ —acertó a decir aquél, haciéndose visible en la pantalla con otro sonoro beso—. _Hola mi Barbra. Dime que estás bien, por favor_.

La chica los observó con culpa, deseando poder borrar de un chasquido todo lo que sus amigos sabían de ella, y así poder conversar sin obstaculizar ninguna charla con sus problemas.

Hacía dos días el matrimonio viajó a California, después de muchísima conversación entre el unido grupo, pero particularmente entre ellos, los involucrados principales.

Kurt y Blaine habían revolucionado la estabilidad de todos con una decisión que alucinó y mantuvo en vilo a la gran familia durante el pasado año y parte de ese, hasta que finalmente se decidieron a dar el importantísimo paso… y allí estaban, comenzando a cumplir el maravilloso sueño que estrecharía más el amor que se profesaban.

—Yo no importo ahora, solo quiero saber cómo les está yendo —masculló, jugando con un mechón húmedo de su larga cabellera castaña.

La pareja se miraba con el ceño fruncido y Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—¡Estoy perfecta! Y ya me llegaron las directrices que les dieron a las chicas para que me cuiden… ¡y no estoy de acuerdo! No agonizo y puedo valerme por mí misma; tengo un novio por si no lo recuerdan, y él sabe cuidarme…

Blaine y Kurt rieron con sarcasmo, provocando más frustración en la otra.

—_Sí, a kilómetros de distancia en sus viajes de negocios, y cuando está cerca, en vez de escucharte, está más pendiente del espejo que lleva en el bolsillo de su chaqueta Armani…_

La joven lanzó un gemido, entrecerrando de con un manotazo la pantalla, y al hacerlo causó vivas protestas en sus interlocutores.

—Es tarde, mañana comienzo con los ensayos y me conecté porque no puedo esperar a que me cuenten de una endemoniada vez qué está sucediendo allá, ¿y solo para qué?, ¡para que me hablen de Matthew! —exclamó, golpeando innecesariamente las almohadas de su espalda para acomodarse mejor.

—_¡Está bien, vuelve a la pantalla Barbra! ¿Mañana empiezas? ¡Oh, por dios!... ¡Mira nuestras caras de felicidad!_

—¡No quiero oír una sola palabra de mí! —volvió a protestar, caprichosa.

—_¡Bien, bien! ¡Te daremos todas las impresiones de esta ciudad de ensueño!_

Antes de acceder al pedido de Blaine, bufó; inflando su pecho enderezó la pantalla con brusquedad.

—_¡Ahí estás! Qué bella eres cuando estás a punto de dormir._

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante ese halago apaciguador.

—Eres un idiota, Blaine…

Las carcajadas de ambas partes se acompañaron unos segundos, e instantes después la mirada de Kurt se puso seria, y pareció fijarse justo en la de ella.

—_La temperatura aquí es agobiante, y para mañana pronostican un sol maravilloso para conocerla._

Al escucharlo y al ver como los esposos juntaban sus cabezas con ilusión conmovedora, la espectadora en la que se había convertido en ese último momento pestañeó, emocionada.

—Cielos… ¿y… cómo se llama?

—_Claire._

—Es un bello nombre, bellísimo… —masculló Rachel, sintiendo la humedad en sus párpados—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—_Su cabello es negro y lo lleva bastante corto, y por la foto, sus ojos también son negros… ¡es muy bella! Tiene veinte y quiere ir a la universidad... Lo mejor es que tiene todo el apoyo de su madre; también la conoceremos a ella mañana._

Aquélla sonrió, incrédula y feliz al mismo tiempo, secando por fin algunas lágrimas antes de que cayeran por su mejilla.

—_Oh, lloras mi princesa, no lo hagas._

Rachel largó un suspiro entrecortado junto a una risa igual de temblorosa ante los comentarios entrecortados de sus amigos.

—Es que… ha pasado tanto… no-no lo puedo creer —murmuró—; son tan jóvenes, y sin embargo entregaron tanto por este increíble futuro…

—_Los instrumentos no se irán, cariño, y Santana nos representa muy bien… a parte la tenemos extorsionada... No creo que nos abandone. ¿Tú qué dices, cielo?_

Blaine se había dirigido bromista a su marido, provocando su sonrisa.

—_Que las cosas vendrán para sumar más felicidad._

La joven asintió con amor, siendo testigo de cómo la pareja se besaba, sellando esa promesa cargada de sueños. Los acarició a través de la pantalla.

Quién pudiera entender las vueltas de la vida, con un Kurt distanciándose momentáneamente de la dramaturgia, abocándose en cambio a propiciar las condiciones para que los planes del matrimonio se dieran satisfactoriamente, a un Blaine dejando también un poco de lado la música y la composición que le había permitido vivir desde que había terminado el colegio y se radicó en New York, y con la que le iba muy en sus presentaciones solistas, para llevar adelante esas mismas necesidades de la pareja, poniendo fin a una etapa de juventud que se quería eterna, y tomando otra enteramente responsable.

Los amaba profundamente y se henchía de orgullo por ellos.

—Los adoro… Siempre han sido los primeros en todo… ¿por qué sería hoy diferente? —suspiró Rachel, secándose las profusas lágrimas que ahora sí dejaba caer libremente.

Los tres rieron y lloraron a la vez, abarrotando de complicidad aquella media noche de verano.

* * *

**Los Ángeles**

—¿Podría tener más cuidado con "eso", por favor? —refunfuñó Quinn por cuarta vez a un segundo hombre que tomaba descuidadamente una caja llena de pequeños jarrones y vajilla con un valor sentimental incalculable.

Colocó los brazos en jarra, examinando el constante ir y venir de hombres vestidos con overoles azules que salían de su hogar cargando sus pertenencias; cruzaban el pequeño patio soleado y las ubicaban en los camiones de mudanza sobre la calle.

Finalmente el día había llegado, se mudaba al otro lado del país. Regresaba a New Haven, de donde había llegado hacía más de cinco años, con el firme objetivo de llevarse a su madre con ella. Aquélla ya lo sabía, Quinn se había encargado de comunicárselo durante los últimos dos meses para que se fuera habituando a la idea. Por supuesto que había recibido un _no_ rotundo, no obstante los _no_ rotundos de su madre, y mucho más en esos tiempos, eran tomados con la mayor ligereza.

Simplemente se haría todo lo que ella dijera, ya sin discusión.

Por esa razón gastaría una fortuna para que una empresa de mudanzas llevara en dos camiones toda su vida. Y ella iría detrás…

Ya había renunciado a su vida en Los Ángeles, ya había rescindido los contratos que demandaban todo su tiempo y trabajo, por lo tanto su madre tendría que considerarlo, ella se encargaría de que así fuese.

No había sido fácil, claro estaba. Dejaba muchas de las cosas que habían cobrado un significado fundamental en su vida.

El fastidio generalizado del director, los productores y patrocinadores de la serie todavía seguía contribuyendo al escándalo, pero igualmente había provocado que quisiera marcharse lo antes posible.

Hasta había salido en algunos medios de comunicación cuando la noticia no se pudo guardar por más tiempo.

"_La joven estrella protagonista de la controversial serie Dementia renunció a su papel a mitad de la segunda temporada y un éxito rotundo". "¿No habrá llegado a un acuerdo económico? Dentro de esta escandalosa noticia, también se la ha vinculado con uno de sus coprotagonistas… "._

Como aquél, decenas de chismeríos baratos y mentirosos habían circulado las últimas semanas, desperdigando decepciones en sus compañeros, fanáticos, empresarios y hasta en su representante, que la había abandonado de buenas a primeras.

Desde entonces, Quinn no había hecho más que refugiarse en su casa, en San Marino, sopesando la angustia que la atravesaba como una lanza maldita, desahogándose con Satina, y mintiendo a otros amigos que no sabían la verdad completa.

Si bien era cierto que Russel no se había vuelto a acercar a su madre, la profunda depresión de ésta le corría a ella una carrera contrarreloj. A eso se le sumaba la inoperancia de un sistema de justicia que estaba a la vera del mejor postor, y en esas circunstancias el mejor postor era el desquiciado senador que tenía el poder de bloquear todas las denuncias que llegaban de su propia hija.

De un momento a otro estaba esperando el escándalo que no llegaba…

Si su madre se negaba a realizar las acciones legales correspondientes por el escándalo que eso acarrearía, bien, ella lo aceptaría, y de hecho lo estaba haciendo… solo hasta tenerla bajo su techo, bajo su cuidado. Después de ello, sí… todo, todo para que el diablo entierre a ese malnacido de una buena vez y les otorgue a madre e hija la justicia que tanto merecían.

Sin embargo primero deberían comenzar de nuevo, y era tan difícil… Toda su vida parecía detenerse en esos meses, sucumbiendo al maltrato mental y físico. No podía evitarlo. Lentamente había caído en un vicio solitario.

Solo por su madre se mantenía fuerte y dentro de todo lo posible, sana.

Examinó a Satina darle un par de indicaciones a los hombres con una media sonrisa; su secreto estaba a salvo con ella. Aunque se tratara de la única conocedora de la verdad, a Quinn le bastaba.

Lo que le había dicho a los demás fue harina de otro costal, que al mismo tiempo no estuvo tan lejos del vertiginoso panorama de su presente. Para sus allegados más íntimos ella se había hastiado irreversiblemente de esa vida de juguete, y una necesidad de cambios radicales la estaba llevando a realizar ese tipo de movimientos _cataclísmicos_.

No todos los días se dejaba un pequeño paraíso en San Marino para volver a la ciudad de donde se había salido, y que nada tenía que ver con playas, sol y celebridades.

Justamente de todo aquello deseaba alejarse…

Se unió a Satina dentro de la casa, dejando a un lado el inventario de todas sus pertenencias para arrebatarle una lámpara de pie que cargaba.

—Mueve el trasero. Si fuera por ti, dulzura, me iría para Navidad —ironizó, caminando hacia la salida mientras tomaba una banqueta en el camino.

—Si fuera por mí no te irías —gruñó la otra, cruzándose de brazos.

Con una sonrisa, Quinn le lanzó un beso sobre su hombro sin detener su paso. Se sentía bien al ver que no querían que se marchara, de hecho parte del elenco llegaría en cualquier momento, no contento con haberle hecho una breve despedida el día anterior en la casa de uno de ellos.

Suspirando regresó con su amiga, rodeándola de la cintura por la espalda, y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

Las dos se quedaron varios minutos recorriendo la sala atestada de overoles azules y del sol estival que se colaba por las ventanas, casi vacía ya. El panorama era desalentador.

—No empieces desde ahora… —pidió suavemente, apretando más su delgada silueta contra la de ella cuando escuchó un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Y cuándo quieres que lo haga, cuando los camiones partan? —espetó Satina con la voz algo quebrada, acariciando a su vez los brazos que la estrechaban.

—Cuando _yo_ me haya ido —murmuró Quinn, sintiendo humedad en sus propios ojos.

—No es justo... —volvió a refunfuñar su cómplice, secándose algunas lágrimas.

—Pocas cosas son justas por aquí, Sat. Sin contar que éste no es el mundo que todos creen, ¿verdad?

Su amiga negó lentamente.

—Aunque no lo sea, tráela… trae a Judy aquí. La pondremos a salvo…

La otra resopló, descansado más su cabeza en ese hombro que tantas veces fue su consuelo.

—Lejos de todo para volver a empezar, recuérdalo. Mi madre odia Los Ángeles… aquí solo encontrará paparazzis, y ya no me encentro en este lugar.

—¿Empezarás a trabajar en New York? —indagó Satina.

Quinn murmuró algunas palabras en tono de broma, desprendiéndose del abrazo para situarse frente a ella.

—Lo que menos pienso hoy es en trabajar. Me tomaré un año sabático.

—¿Gastarás tu fortuna amasada desde los veintidós? No te alcanzará con los gustos que tienes.

Quinn carcajeó, acercándose en una actitud sugestiva y divertida.

—Acepta ser mi amante de una vez y despilfarraré mis dólares contigo.

Una bella risa estalló en el rostro de la pelirroja, dándole algunos toques de brillo a esos expresivos ojos azules.

—Por dios, cómo te echaré de menos —musitó, aferrándose a una de sus manos.

—Yo también, lo sabes —respondió la rubia, sintiendo que el cuello de su playera púrpura le apretaba la garganta.

Sus miradas se encontraron segundos después, y Quinn supo que se vendría una pregunta que de seguro la incomodaría. Conocía todos sus gestos.

—¿Irás a… verla?

La actriz rubia se desasió del agarre cuando concluyó ese brevísimo cuestionamiento. Dio unos pasos inseguros sobre el piso de mármol, peinándose de forma automática su larga coleta.

La mención de su hija siempre lograba retraerla de esa manera, porque Sat se refería a ella sin lugar a dudas, ya que era la única que sabía que tuvo una hija de adolescente, una que había cumplido diez años el pasado junio.

Beth vivía en New York, una Beth que no había visto en años, muchos, y en los cuales se había convencido de que era la mejor decisión; desaparecer de la vida de ella para no añorar lo que jamás tendría… ¿Para qué formar parte de su presente, si ya lo tenía armado con una madre ejemplar como lo era Shelby Corcoran?

Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, y llegó a una de las ventanas del frente, distrayéndose con el césped del jardín.

—Estar tan cerca no me garantiza nada. Nada más quiero instalarme con mi madre y vivir un poco el frío de verdad; hace tiempo no me visto con un Bauberry sin morirme de calor… —balbuceó, fingiendo trivialidad.

No tuvo mucho éxito, un estremecimiento dibujó todos los poros de sus brazos desnudos a pesar del agobio de ese mediodía.

—Lo siento, Q —murmuró Satina detrás, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Quinn no se volvió, en cambio apoyó una mano sobre la de ella, nostálgica.

—Tranquila… es solo que… pasan los años y… no me acostumbro a hablar de _ella _con libertad sin que duela tanto —masculló, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.

La mano en el hombro de la chica presionó más fuerte, girándola insistente. Se la quedó mirando por unos instantes interminables, hasta que metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts y extrajo una tarjeta, suspendiéndola ante ella.

—Quiero que aceptes esto…

—¿Qué es? —se interesó Quinn, tomándola y luego leyéndola en voz alta—. Doctor Bensel... pero éste es tu…

—Abogado, sí —confirmó—, y detrás hay otro número, un contacto en New York, por si acaso.

Quinn frunció el ceño, apretando el pequeño rectángulo de papel en un puño.

—Que Jenna me haya abandonado no significa que esté huérfana de relaciones extramuros de California.

Satina resopló, mirando al techo.

—En este caso sí, cabeza dura Fabray. Volverás al mundo del que te fuiste sin mirar atrás, sin saber sus penas ni glorias. ¡Por supuesto que te hacen falta relaciones!

—Hay noticieros, buscadores de todo tipo y revistas a montones. Soy una estrella reconocida y…

—Y te cercioraste de alejarte de todos hace años —concluyó por ella—. Los números que te di son de mi gente de confianza, justo lo que necesitas. Roger también me dijo que estaba a tu disposición.

—¡Vaya, ahora también me quieres encajar a tu representante! —exclamó con ironía.

—Guarda la tarjeta y cállate la boca —finiquitó la otra joven, mirando satisfecha como su amiga, aún con resistencia, la guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón capri.

—¿Algo más, sargento?

—¿Festejarás tu cumpleaños en la carretera sin un puto café con malvaviscos?

Quinn sonrió, extrañándola ya desde ese preciso segundo.

—Tal vez me detenga a comprar unos _putos_ malvaviscos en alguna gasolinera.

Satina movió la cabeza tristemente.

—Estás chiflada. Lo único que espero es que no se te ocurra viajar así —le dijo, señalando su cándido atuendo de fin de semana.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Dejé un mapa y mi disfraz de _princesa bastarda_ sobre la cama.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa, soltando más lágrimas. Con un gruñido deslizó sus brazos por su cuello y la abrazó.

—Feliz cumpleaños condenada belleza americana —susurró, escondiendo en su cuello a la que quería ser escondida.

Quinn se agarró a su cuerpo esbelto, respirando lo familiar, lo bueno que tenía y que perdería en pocas horas, sin entender cómo las paredes que trataba de erguir todo el tiempo terminaban deshaciéndose a cada intento sobrehumano.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo comenzar de nuevo, cómo lidiar con lo que se le avecinaba.

Al día siguiente cumpliría veintisiete años y lo festejaría seguramente en un motel, sola, tratando de pasar desapercibida, tal vez en la compañía de esas pastillas que la hacían olvidar lo tedioso que se le había vuelto vivir.

Sin embargo eso sería al día siguiente, mientras tanto se quedaría allí, entre ese bienvenido calor, en medio de una casa que se había quedado totalmente vacía.


	6. Arpegios de otoño

Siempre la espero, puesto que es una de las pocas que me demuestra que este lugar no está tan vacío ni es tan indiferente.

Gracias.

Por cierto, hace unos meses me he enamorado de este tema: _Kogane no chi_ de Yoko Kanno; tal vez sea un buen compañero de lectura.

Fuegos para ustedes, mis cortesanas.

* * *

_**Horas antes…**_

**New York**

Ella se detuvo después de lo que entendía como una carrera en la que ni siquiera participó, pero que sin embargo la había llevado a ese lugar. El panorama ante sus ojos le mostraba árboles por doquier, espacios abiertos donde el césped se pintaba debajo de un cielo plomizo y aún de día.

A esas alturas su cuerpo había desaparecido, había dejado de verse entera, y lo único que quedaba de testigo eran sus ojos, en una visión de primera persona, que de pronto se agitaron de un lado al otro, encontrándose con lápidas por doquier... Fue entonces cuando comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, recorriendo las veredas solitarias con jadeos resonantes y pesados.

Estaba caminando por un cementerio.

Ella gemía con un profundo sentimiento de desasosiego; podía escuchar perfectamente el pulso errático de su corazón y sentir como la respiración calcinaba su garganta. El viento que acompañaba aquella imagen tétrica silbó entre sus ropas, y éstas prontamente empezaron a mojarse por una lluvia que comenzaba a caer, torrencial.

Se desvió del camino marcado y atravesó una suave pendiente; con un pavor redoblado continuó caminando entre esas lápidas, a la vez que enjuagaba las gotas del rostro con sus manos.

Sus dedos quedaron suspendidos contra labios que tiritaban cuando la figura de una mujer apareció a poca distancia.

Ella se encontraba desparramada frente a una tumba. Sus cabellos rubios le cubrían el rostro levemente inclinado hacia delante, sus manos pálidas se apretaban a su pecho y sus hombros cubiertos por un sweater gris, se sacudían en un silencioso llanto.

Sin un atisbo de duda caminó hacia ella, tocó uno de esos hombros temblorosos y unas facciones sumamente familiares se elevaron lentamente, abarrotadas de terror y manchadas de sangre.

Aquellas manos blanquísimas también se veían enrojecidas por el fluido, pero se lavaban con la lluvia que caía sobre ellas. No así la mancha roja que también mostraba el pecho de su ropa.

Repentinamente, y como si de su propio cuerpo brotara, esa mancha oscura empezó a crecer desproporcionalmente, volviendo carmesí toda la lana gris ajustada a sus curvas por el peso del agua.

Las facciones de Quinn Fabray se torcieron ante su mirada de forma salvaje, y sus ojos sin vida la dejaron detenida en el tiempo cuando se anclaron en los suyos.

"_Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor"_, le imploró en un graznido aquella Quinn devastada por un mal que no se veía por ningún lado.

La imagen para la mujer que gemía sobre una cama se volvió roja por completo, la joven postrada frente a una lápida se bañó entera del efluvio que emergía de ella misma, provocando en la espectadora un alarido desgarrador.

Con ese caprichoso dibujo de su pesadilla, Rachel despertó con su propia garganta henchida de gritos y sollozos desesperados, incorporándose sobre la cama con violencia. Se cubrió el rostro sudoroso con las manos, sollozando ruidosamente.

¡La pudo palpar! ¡Pudo palpar a Quinn en su totalidad y había sido tan doloroso!

Había sentido la oscuridad que la rodeaba de forma pasmosa; más vívida que nunca. La pesadilla la aterró de tal manera, que sintió amenazantes unas manos desconocidas que querían volverla a la realidad.

Rachel comenzó a dar manotazos ciegos en la oscuridad, todavía embebida de ese horrible sueño.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate! —gritó, queriendo desasirse de aquellos puños fuertes que apresaron sus muñecas.

—¡Rachel! ¡Rachel, soy yo, cariño, despierta!

La voz alterada de Matthew penetró lentamente su embotamiento; al reconocerlo finalmente se dejó caer entre sus brazos, extenuada.

—¡Oh, por dios! —chilló contra su hombro desnudo.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy —expresó el hombre, alarmado.

—Santo dios… qué horror —musitó ella, apretando las manos contra su boca.

—Otra pesadilla, ¿verdad? —preguntó éste suavemente después de unos instantes, acariciándole el cabello.

Aquélla asintió, desprendiéndose ansiosamente de su abrazo para encender la lámpara de su mesilla.

No toleraba el consuelo, ya no; necesitaba otra cosa, necesitaba volver… y ese maldito sueño era la aseveración que estaba buscando para tomar la decisión.

La luz repentina quemó sus ojos empapados. Rachel se los secó con brusquedad, y fue rodeada una vez más por su chico.

A pesar de todo el calor que él quería profesarle, la verdad era que ella no se sentía cerca de nadie; hacía meses vivía una realidad paralela a su presente, solitaria y desgastante, la cual se basaba en sueños que tenían que ver con esa mujer.

Evitó otro sollozo, a la vez que intentaba abrazarse ella misma, y observó su mirada preocupada con pena y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo. Él era un buen hombre que lo único que quería era agradar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, como fuera, y más a ella y a su familia en esas circunstancias de "vida juntos". Sin embargo ese tesón la ahogaba, la retraía más, consumiendo por completo su buena voluntad.

Por esa razón, en situaciones límite como esas, Rachel se sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo, ya que su razón insistía en que Matthew debería saber lo difícil que se le hacía entregarse a alguien, que lo había intentado en sus pasados años sin haber llegado a términos satisfactorios… caso contrario sucedía con su corazón, que del otro lado de la soga también tiraba e insistía, pero en guardar silencio y de esa manera no quedarse sola.

Rachel terminaba volviéndose mezquina, Rachel terminaba siendo una coraza entera y perdía su alma en el valeroso camino del amor.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, haciéndose un ovillo contra el respaldo.

Repasó concienzudamente todas las imágenes reveladoras de esa pesadilla, mientras tiraba de las cobijas para cubrir su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con las bragas.

—No, no lo estás —contradijo aquél, meciéndose sus cabellos despeinados—. Esto ya está rayando la locura y no lo permitiré más.

La chica se masajeó las sienes con un hondo suspiro, e intentó armarse de paciencia para el discurso que se le vendría encima. Mordiéndose los labios, miró su teléfono sobre la mesilla; eran las cuatro de la mañana, y tal vez cometería una locura, no obstante lo haría si eso significaría tener un poco de paz.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana Matt, y sinceramente no me encuentro en condiciones de soportar un sermón de madrugada —rogó ella en murmullos—. No me odies; sé que soy frustrante y me llenará de remordimientos si te enfadas, pero… necesito regresar a mi departamento en este mismo momento.

El rostro del hombre pasó de la confusión al intenso enojo.

—No me tomes por idiota, Rachel. ¿Me estás hablando enserio?

—Muy enserio. Debo… debo hacer algo, y te prometo que me hará bien, o por lo menos eso espero —concluyó, bajando la mirada atiborrada de culpa—. Y tú debes prometerme que no me preguntarás.

Con varios improperios y aspavientos, Matthew saltó de la cama y se vistió torpemente con su calzoncillo.

—¡Es una tontería! ¡Como dijiste, son la cuatro de la mañana y estás en mi casa! ¿Dónde estarás mejor que con tu novio?

Rachel dio un respingo al escucharlo, y mucho más por el tono que había empleado. Con una mueca recuperó su camiseta que andaba por allí y se la colocó.

Él no tenía la culpa… Así como no era responsable de la distancia que profesaba, tampoco lo era de la falta de comunicación que anteponía entre ella y su relación de nueve meses. Él no sabía qué clase de sueños la atosigaban, cuán intensa era la angustia que sufría; ignoraba quién era Quinn para ella, la estrella de televisión, la protagonista de series exitosas, el cuerpo de marcas internacionales, su compañera de colegio, la madre biológica de su hermana…

Matthew Peals desconocía gran parte de su pasado y presente, y no era culpable de ello en lo absoluto.

Ya vestida, Rachel encontró su mirada colérica, y una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios la sacudió. No se echaría para atrás, seguiría con sus insustanciales planes aunque aquel hombre herido en su orgullo comenzara a patalear como un crío. Lo lamentaba, en verdad lo lamentaba…

—Me prometiste que no te enfadarías —masculló la chica, acomodándose el cabello detrás de sus orejas y algún rastro de lágrimas que quedara en su rostro.

El hombrón bufó, inflando su amplio pecho.

—No te prometí nada, no juegues conmigo —reprochó con voz profunda.

—¿Ni siquiera si te digo que haré algo por mí? ¿Ni siquiera así? —insistió, volviéndose un poco más implorante.

—¡Hazlo por la mañana!

Rachel negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la vista en la noche que se extendía detrás del amplio ventanal de aquella elegante y masculina habitación.

Si se ofuscaba de esa manera porque quería regresar de madrugada a su casa, no podía imaginar cuando se enterase de lo que iba a hacer después.

—No cambiaré de idea, lo sabes, cariño.

—¡Demonios, Rachel! ¡¿Me dejarás aquí como un idiota, sin decirme nada, sin hablar conmigo?! ¡Es el colmo!

La joven se mojó los labios. Ansiaba más que nada firmar las paces; él sabía sobremanera que de nada serviría llevarle la contraria, por lo menos eso sí le había advertido los primeros tiempos, y esa no era la primera muestra que tenía de ello.

—Confía en mí...

—Esto es ridículo… ¡Soy tu pareja o qué…! —refunfuñó Matt, dando pasos enfadados por todo el cuarto.

Después de observarlo durante varios segundos ir y venir, Rachel se llenó de ternura y palmeó su lado del colchón.

—Lo eres, por eso te lo pido. Anda, ven aquí galán.

Sus tonos bajos y reconciliadores estaban surtiendo efecto. Matt se detuvo con los brazos en jarra, dudando con muecas de todo tipo, pero después de algunas forzadas sonrisas más, aquél trepó a la cama, acostándose a su lado con la mirada en el techo y bufando sin cesar.

Por su parte, Rachel se aferró a él, necesitando su calor y perdón. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho enorme y duro. El latido de su corazón, la calidez y una mano que le acariciaba los cabellos templaron un poco el miedo enorme que la embargaba.

Dónde iría a parar, no lo sabía; lo único que quería era no perder la razón…

—¿Por qué siempre lo haces? —inquirió su novio en un murmullo molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que hago? —respondió ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Dejarme como un tonto enamorado incapaz de comprender tus arranques.

Una risa suave salió de entre los dientes de Rachel, que intentó compensar el mal trago y sus palabras con un tierno beso en su hombro.

—Porque tengo delirios de estrella, y porque Matthew Peals se ha convertido en un romántico incurable.

Esa burla juguetona no causó la risa que pretendió en su compañero de cama.

—Solo contigo, Rachel, solo contigo…

El hondo suspiro que subió y bajó su cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos, y escribió sobre su frente todas sus miserias. En ese preciso momento Rachel fue consciente del daño que le podría causar a ese hombre, y se sintió más vacía que nunca.

Esa sensación de falta a la cual no le podía encontrar explicación, la acompañó todo el trayecto de vuelta a su departamento, media hora después.

Aparcó su Land Rover en la calle sin ninguna intención de dejarlo en la cochera, ya que volvería a manejar, y esta vez un trecho mucho más largo.

Se duchó, se vistió cómodamente, buscó una pequeña maleta y la llenó de ropa y pertenencias casi a ciegas. A medida que la claridad del nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas, el nerviosismo de Rachel aumentaba; no había mucho más para decir, ahora lo único que le importaba era alejarse de New York cuanto antes.

En ese estado esperó a una hora considerable para volver a ocupar su auto, y una vez dentro se tomó los cinco minutos que no se había permitido antes. Largando todo el aire de sus pulmones descansó su frente en el volante y cerró los ojos.

Volvería a Lima. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar en el único lugar que la había conectado a Quinn, especialmente en ese último, aunque el alma se le destrozara en el intento. Ya lo entendía…

Iba a romper la antigua promesa que hizo de jamás regresar, ya que siempre sostuvo que _él_ no se encontraba allí, sino en todos los que lo amaban, y así sería por siempre.

Presionó sus párpados con fuerza, apretando nuevas lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza. Luego las limpió con calma, empezando a apaciguar su respiración. Examinó el exterior, apesadumbrada; esa mañana de otoño sin sol se veía más sombría detrás de los vidrios polarizados.

Con otro hondo respiro buscó su teléfono para realizar la primera de las tres llamadas que iba a realizar durante ese largo día; las otras dos se darían más tarde, por lógica: a Fran para comunicarle que se ausentaría ese viernes de la ciudad por fuerza mayor, y a Matt, para sosegar preocupaciones y enojos. Si bien su novio no se había opuesto mucho más a que se marchara, su descontento y frustración habían sido evidentes.

Por suerte, para la comunicación que estaba a punto de hacer se encontraba demasiado lejos como para que la asegurada furia latina llegara hasta ella. En todo caso podría cortar la llamada si se complicaba, pisar el acelerador y problema solucionado.

Murray Hill se ubicaba a buena distancia de Downtown Brooklyn, lugar elegido por Brittany y Santana para vivir, después de tanta ida y venida de la pareja.

Allí, Santana desarrollaba una actividad que cada año la posicionaba en un mejor estatus, mientras Brittany se trasladaba a Manhattan por su trabajo, como sucedía desde hacía varios años.

Rachel estaba orgullosa de sus amigas, porque las dos eran las mejores exponentes en lo que hacían. Brittany Pierce integraba recientemente el cuerpo de danza del New York City Center, y Santana López seguía tocando la cima como la empleada estrella de una de las agencias con más renombre en el mundo de la representación de actores y músicos. Entre ellos tenía a su cargo las carreras de Blaine y Kurt, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Sin retrasar más el momento, Rachel presionó la pantalla varias veces y esperó con algo de aprensión a que el altavoz le crispara un poco más su endeble estado. Éste tardó breves segundos, y la voz adormilada y agitada de Santana la enderezó instantáneamente.

—_¡Rachel, qué sucede!_

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Todo está bien! Siento molestarlas… es que tengo que decirles algo importante —anunció precipitadamente.

—_Demonios, tú nunca llamas a esta hora; en qué estás metida…_

—Estoy a punto de viajar a Lima...

Bien, ya lo dijo, y como era de esperarse, un silencio palpable le llegó desde el otro lado del río, luego un murmullo y después un insulto.

—_Intolerable, Berry… llamar a las seis de la mañana es intolerable. Por lo menos si me dijeras que te separaste de ese idiota, pero no, me dices que viajarás a Lima… ¡En el estado en el que estás no puedes viajar a ningún lado!_

La chica dentro del auto apretó las mandíbulas con creciente irritación.

—¡No estoy enferma, entiéndelo! Deja a Matthew en paz, y ya no está en discusión el maldito viaje… voy-voy a volver…

—_Yo no seré cómplice de tu locura, no señor. ¡Tú tienes que hacerte ver por un psicólogo!_

Rachel gimió, golpeando con un puño la butaca del copiloto.

—¡Esto es el colmo, hablas igual que mi madre! ¡Maldita sea; quiero tu comprensión, Santana, no tus regaños moralistas!

—_Perfecto, no quiero comprenderte porque esto ya lo hemos hablado. ¡No estoy de acuerdo en que vayas!_

La testarudez de una Santana ya completamente despierta la sacó de quicio.

—Eres tan poco considerada… te mandaría la infierno si no fuera porque quiero que despiertes a Britt y me pases con ella. ¡Ya no voy a hablar contigo…!

La frase airada se le quedó en la garganta cuando un murmullo enfadado se le sumó a la negativa de su amiga. Hubo más ruidos, más carraspeos y la voz adormilada e igual de molesta de Brittany ya se escuchaba del otro lado; al parecer ya había puesto el altavoz.

—_Santana, no puedes ser más desconsiderada... Dame ese teléfono… ¡Dámelo!... ¿Hola? Hola, mi Barbra. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde te vas? No puedes irte, y si lo haces tendrá que ser con nosotras… y San no será una buena compañía en todo el día de hoy; ayer la báscula le marcó que está excedida en dos kilos. Asegura que le arruinó el fin de semana, ¿puedes creerlo?_

Rachel se permitió sonreír ante el comentario casual y despreocupado de la rubia. Por unos segundos se sintió un poco mejor.

—Por supuesto que puedo creerlo, estoy segura de que romperá sus stilettos de seguir así —ironizó, sonriendo un poco más, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos descontentos que escuchó de la otra—. Escucha dulzura, estoy en el auto a punto de viajar a Lima. Nadie más que ustedes lo saben, ¿está bien?

—_¡En el auto! ¡Irás en auto!_ _¿Estás segura? Espéranos, solo unos días más... Podemos contactar a Quinn de alguna forma_.

Al escuchar ese pedido preocupado Rachel suspiró, negando con la cabeza como si Britt la estuviese mirando. No había vuelto a _hablar_ con Quinn desde aquella última reunión de egresados más de seis años atrás, antes de que ella se marchara a Los Ángeles, y verla… bueno, si la había visto aquella vez, y allí había terminado su aventura.

Por lo demás, Quinn había decidido desaparecer y Rachel no cambiaría ese destino por sus cuestiones personales, un día había querido hacerlo y no le salió muy bien. Definitivamente esos extraños sucesos de su presente los iba a resolver ella sola.

—Estoy muy segura, y no quiero hablar con Quinn. Llámalo conexión, comunicación estelar o como quieras, pero algo me está llamando, Britt. Lo siento en el cuerpo y ya no puedo negarme.

—_¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? Cuéntamela._

—Sí… —confesó, tragando el nudo en su garganta—. Esta vez ha sido más… cruda... no viene al caso de todas maneras.

—_Por cuánto te irás… ¿y los ensayos?_

—Será solo por este fin de semana, tal vez regrese el lunes o martes. Aprovecharé que mis padres no están así no tendré que dar muchas explicaciones; por los ensayos no me preocuparé, lo arreglaré todo con Fran a media mañana, al igual que con Matt.

—_Es una locura… ¿qué buscarás? Espéranos Barbra, un día más, por favor… ¡Se lo estoy diciendo, San, sí!_

Rachel entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada. La empatía de esa mujer era su debilidad; podía conseguir de ella lo que quisiera. Pero esta vez no...

—No cariño, no puedo —murmuró—. Y no sé qué buscaré; yo… debo ir, nada más. Necesito que estén al tanto y que le avisen a mi madre después de recibir mi llamado, únicamente a ella, se los pido. Solo deberán decirle que desapareceré unos días. Luego me las arreglaré a la vuelta; estoy harta de que me trate como si fuera una niña…

—_¡Eres una niña caprichosa!_

—¡Cállate, Santana! —le gritó al móvil, alejándolo de su oído.

—_¡Shelby se lleva mejor con las tartas de manzana de Kurt, y me harás decírselo a mí, que ni puedo tostar una rodaja de pan como para extorsionarla!_

Rachel hizo una mueca, ya con todos sus cables pelados, y se descargó con el teléfono prácticamente pegado a sus dientes.

—¡Se lo hubiese pedido a él si no hubiera estado en Sacramento! ¿Puedes quitar el altavoz, Britt? ¡Soy capaz de desviarme hasta Brooklyn nada más que para morderle la mano!

La actriz lo decía muy enserio, mas la carcajada de la rubia quitó bastante seriedad a su advertencia, y distendió el tenso momento entre las tres.

—_Maldita seas Berry, y maldita sea esa imbécil de Fabray… Sabes que te cubriremos, no tienes ni que decirlo. Pero si no nos llamas cada día de estadía, el lunes iré con la policía a buscarte. ¡El lunes, Berry!_

Amenazas Santana a la vista… ¿cómo mantenerse enojada después de eso?, se preguntó Rachel, la que apenas pudo murmurar una afirmación antes de que la otra terminara cortando la comunicación después de un rotundo "adiós y cuídate".

—Zorra…

Se mordió el labio inferior en reprimenda a esa fea palabra, arrojando el teléfono dentro del bolso. Terminó por encender el auto, muy decidida, y arrancó pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Necesitaba acortar las distancias cuanto antes...

En lo que respecta a la distancia propiamente dicha, ésta siempre se contempló como un modo de vida muy humano, que abarcaba a los valientes y a los cobardes de todos los tiempos.

El primero de los casos se dirige, sin dudas, a la ventura de recorrer territorios desconocidos y nutrirse de otras culturas, también para forjar mejores destinos y en el mejor de los casos, para enaltecer la dignidad corriéndose de lugar ante situaciones dolorosas, donde la única salida aceptable y honorable es justamente la distancia.

El segundo de los casos es un poco más controversial, y tiene que ver ni más ni menos que con "aquel alejamiento inaplazable, apremiante, por temor u otras razones, para evitar algún daño, disgusto o molestia"… la huida, en definitiva.

La distancia siempre había sido una condición en la vida de Quinn, una medida que había mezclado indistintamente esos dos paradigmas, y con la que había interpretado sus juegos más crueles, aun sin haber tenido consciencia de su significado.

De niña nunca se acercó a su padre más allá del espacio del brazo extendido que aquél despegaba de su cuerpo, y un brazo de adulto para un niño puede significar un trecho inalcanzable...

Con el tiempo ella adoptó esa penosa modalidad, sumada a una característica propia de las reinas absurdas, y lo imitó; cuando le resultó demasiado incómodo extender un brazo imaginó que lo hacía, retrocedió los pasos justos y desde allí observó al mundo con la barbilla en alto.

Los años siguieron pasando y se fue olvidando de la vieja premisa de "un brazo de distancia".

Quinn había aprendido a acercar, a desbordar de dicha y a aceptar que la mejor distancia era la que le proponía un mejor destino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo abandonó todo. Dejó Yale, dejó lo apacible y conocido, y se armó de fuego.

Sin embargo nunca entendería tanto el significado de la distancia como con aquella primera que la llevó a recorrer la mayor cantidad de kilómetros de su vida, en un viaje que logró, en parte, cambiar su existencia.

El Imperio del sol naciente la había esperado con los brazos abiertos, y como bien cuenta su memoria, había conseguido socavar su espíritu, como lo hacía con todos los que pisaban esa tierra ancestral.

Quinn había aprendido y había sido más osada entonces. Había degustado otras sensaciones, como la velocidad contra su cuerpo, la disciplina del espíritu, o la sensación sublime de potenciar su fuerza y energía, y subyugar a cualquiera que osara desafiarla.

Con muchas de esas sensaciones seguía siendo feliz y con otras no, eso le demostraba constantemente que había un tiempo para todo, y que nada perduraba lo suficiente, porque las cosas debían ser de esa manera.

De muy pocas cosas se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de dejar, no se arrepentía de volver… pero sí lo hacía del hecho de no poder mantener. Mantener promesas, lazos y amor.

El pasado siempre regresa, tengas los años que tengas y estés con quien estés… Su madre se lo había recalcado siempre, y la que más se lo había demostrado había sido Rachel, una vez y varios años atrás, con esa extraña y sorpresiva aparición nocturna que todavía recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer.

Tal vez la seguía reteniendo en su memoria porque había sido el único rostro familiar y querido que había aparecido en esos años. En lo que respectaba a los demás, parecían ser figuras lejanas que alguna vez hubieron pertenecido a su vida.

No se podía culpar a nadie por ello a fin de cuentas; poco se lograba mantener al pasado vigente, así como las promesas.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Quinn observó las calles de su vecindario, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el vientre. Estaba lista para empezar de nuevo; el osado viaje de regreso a New Haven había quedado atrás, el trastorno de la mudanza aún lograba ponerle los nervios de punta, porque a casi un mes de instalarse todavía quedaban cosas por hacer, pero todo marchaba bien.

De alguna forma se sentía realizada, sus planes habían sido un éxito. Si bien le había contado a su madre que renunciaría a las grabaciones, Quinn se había cerciorado de que ninguna otra información se filtrara; de esa forma ella jamás supo de su monumental mudanza y de ese viaje sorpresa, por supuesto.

Casi no había podido verla en esos dos últimos meses por todo el trajín, no obstante eso igualmente ya había quedado atrás. Sin dudas regresaba para llevársela de allí… pero antes de la gran batalla, la invitaría a almorzar.

Una vez viviendo con su madre y lejos de allí, Quinn tendría el tiempo y la cordura para acomodar su tambaleante estado laboral y emocional. Ahora lo único que quería pensar era en el rostro de Judy al verla entrar por la puerta, y disfrutar con ella de ese mediodía otoñal. ¡De repente el otoño no estaba tan mal!

El sol que tanto amaba y que ya se había ido de su piel ese día estaba oculto, pero a ella no le importaba.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa se ajustó sus gafas oscuras y se acomodó el gorro blanco sobre la cabeza, ocultando mejor su larga cabellera.

—Está bien aquí; puede detenerse —indicó.

—Estamos a un par de cuadras, señorita —dijo el taxista, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

—Caminaré.

Su sonrisa fue suficiente respuesta para el hombre que asintió, y continuó con su mirada intermitente sobre ella y la calle. Aquél finalmente aparcó, Quinn le pagó y bajó del vehículo. Agradeció el gesto del hombre de bajarle la maleta, y de esa manera quedó sola en la acera.

Necesitaba caminar un poco. Tres horas de viaje completo sentada entumecieron sus músculos, así que tomó el asa de su maleta carrito y comenzó a andar por la vereda poco transitada.

Cuando pasó la casa de Karen, tres antes de la de su madre, recorrió sus ventanas cerradas; lamentaba que no se encontrara, ya que ese fin de semana el matrimonio Bransen había viajado a Illinois para visitar a su única hija.

Hubiese querido saludarla, abrazarla y entregarle algún presente como solía hacer; era una gran mujer que hacía más de la cuenta por su madre. Y Quinn nunca encontraría cómo agradecérselo.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, la joven subió el par de escalones, extrajo las llaves de su bolso y abrió.

Preparó una sonrisa despampanante, y el gritito divertido de "mamá" que la iba a acompañar quedó estancado en su garganta al ingresar. Respiró un aire extraño mientras recorría el ambiente en silencio.

Cerró con rapidez, se desligó de la maleta, bolso, gafas, gorro y dio unos pasos por el recibidor.

—¡Mamá! —llamó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, y la encontró vacía.

Con una sensación pesada en su cuerpo volvió al recibidor, dando más vueltas sobre sí misma.

—¡Mamá, ven a recibirme! —gritó con un nudo en la garganta, caminando hacia el comedor.

No era posible que no estuviera, ella no salía prácticamente de su casa más allá de los metros que la separaban de la casa de su vecina. Su estado de salud y la basura de Russel la mantenían dentro de esa tejonera.

Tragó saliva, ralentizando los pasos con un violento temblor que de pronto la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron ansiosos al ver las luces encendidas y de pronto descubrió unas piernas extendidas del otro lado de la lustrosa mesa.

Ahogó un grito por una milésima de segundos y luego su voz salió desgarrada de la garganta, a la vez que sus pies se apresuraron a llegar al cuerpo tendido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Mamá! —clamó despavorida, rasgándose las cuerdas vocales por la potencia con que expulsó la voz, al ver la figura echada sobre un charco de sangre.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, arañándose las mejillas mojadas de sudor y lágrimas que de repente brotaban a raudales.

Su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida yacía inmóvil sobre la propia sangre que manaba de sus muñecas caídas a los costados.

Con un alarido aterrado pateó el cuchillo ensangrentado y cayó de sus rodillas, tomándole el rostro pálido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Respóndeme mamá! ¡Aquí estoy! —vociferó, sollozando sobre sus facciones falsamente apacibles… y golpeadas. ¡Por todos los infiernos, estaba golpeada!

Quinn comenzó a respirar con jadeos hirientes que no entraban en su cuerpo; el llanto salía de su pecho como jamás lo hizo, temiendo lo peor.

—No… n-no… no puede ser, no me puedes dejar… ¡Mamá! —buscó desesperadamente su respiración en las fosas nasales y en la boca entreabierta, pero no la encontraba.

Desde su posición, con la visión borrosa logró tomar sus brazos flácidos, fríos y presionarlos contra su pecho de forma violenta, manchándose la ropa.

Se estaba quedando sin aire, siendo presa de un dolor tan profundo que estaba a punto de quitarle el sentido.

Despavorida, Quinn bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho de la mujer, su madre, su compañera, la misma que había decidido vestir de blanco para quitarse la vida...

—¡No! ¡No dios mío, no! —clamó, presionando el oído donde tendría que estar su corazón latiendo de dicha por verla, como siempre.

Presionó más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y de pronto lo escuchó… el pulso débil, el frágil golpeteo de ese músculo que estaba agonizando, tan lento y a la vez tan furioso para ella, que solo eso bastó para que exhalara su propio aliento de vida, elevando el rostro empapado y dando gracias con susurros enloquecidos.

Se irguió como pudo, a los tropezones, y corrió a la cocina para buscar en los cajones algunos paños, arrojando todo a su paso.

Regresó al lado de su madre y volvió a tomar uno de sus brazos, observando por primera vez la sangre en sus manos, en todo su cuerpo… El olor a cobre tan característico inundó su olfato y tuvo que contener las náuseas al tiempo que ataba firmemente uno de los paños arriba de su corte.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo… te lo prometo… ju-juntas saldremos de ésta —susurró entrecortada, ahogada por un plañido incesante.

Realizó la misma labor con el otro brazo, e intentó mantenerse lúcida después de esas acciones realizadas entre convulsiones, para llegar al teléfono y marcar solo tres números y esperar una eternidad a que alguien del otro lado de la línea contestara.

No supo cómo logró hacerlo, la voz se le perdía y la cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente, no obstante pudo dar los datos correspondientes.

Se apoyó contra la mesilla, el teléfono cayó de sus manos y ella cayó junto a él. Sus piernas no la sostenían.

Se arrastró hacia la mesa, observando sin ver los objetos posicionados en el borde. Su caja musical de cuando era niña estaba allí, y al lado un papel doblado… Amagó a tomar la hoja y cerró el puño en el aire con un alarido que retumbó en todos los rincones.

Sabía lo que significaba.

—Por qué lo hiciste… —escapó de sus labios otro susurro nauseabundo e inaudito.

Aquella lanza que manejaba el horror a su alrededor terminó por atravesarle el pecho, de lado a lado; agarró con un fuerte sollozo el papel y lo cobijó en su herida abierta. Luego cayó una vez más al lado de su madre.

Se arrodilló delante de su cabeza, tomándola de las axilas para tratar de reposarla sobre sus piernas. Con esfuerzo apoyó la cabeza encima de sus muslos y tomó sus brazos para colocarlos en el pecho.

—Mamá… mami… —gimió con un sufrimiento insoportable.

Acarició la frente fría de la mujer y la besó, una y otra vez, como si pudiera despertarla.

Totalmente ida, en un segundo de delirio necesario para volverse parte de esa locura y encontrarle a todo aquello algún sentido, suspendió las palmas de sus manos que temblaban sin control frente a sus ojos.

La sangre las teñía, la sangre dibujaba allí la vida de su madre...

—Te acabaré, Russel, yo misma te acabaré aunque el precio sea ir a prisión por el resto de mi vida.

Esas palabras rasposas, tan heladas como la muerte que la rodeaba impasible en esos instantes de agonía no hicieron eco, solo se quedaron alrededor de ella, enmarañándose con su mirada perdida, traspasando el suelo hacia el infierno.

Porque existía, era silencioso, siniestro e inhumano, y ella estaba inmersa en él…


	7. Pretérito Imperfecto

Vamos con los viernes; es mi día preferido para subir capítulos =)

Gracias por los comentarios, mis cortesanas. AndruSol: no te preocupes, si a vos la historia te atrapa, estoy satisfecha.

Qué excelente pregunta, J. pero como así es de genial, también es complicada para responder.

Yo soy de las que creen profundamente que de amor no se muere, que no hay que desgarrarse ni hay que sufrirlo, porque entonces no es amor. Pero he de decirte que también voy más allá, y junto todos los amores existentes; gracias a los dioses hay un montón de amores y ninguno de ellos es un ente sacralizado e ideal: todos se involucran entre sí y se necesitan. Podría contestarte ahora a partir de esa premisa particular, y de esas sensaciones de "amor" que elevan mi espíritu.

Esto es resumido, claro… Las buenas conversaciones se hacen con una botella de vino en medio y bastantes horas. Acotada entonces por algunas mínimas cláusulas que no vienen al caso, yo te respondo que podría hacer hasta lo extremo, inexplicable e inimaginable por aquellas personas que amo.

¿Vos qué harías?

Fuegos, fuegos de verano para ustedes

* * *

Rachel volvía a mirar su reloj de pulsera con manía; lo hizo como si hiciera falta, cuando en verdad era un gesto que le servía solo de asidero. Era su perfecta excusa para mantenerla un instante más donde estaba.

Las manecillas ahora marcaban las cuatro de la tarde con quince minutos, cinco más que la vez anterior. No quería que pasara el tiempo, sin embargo éste corría una carrera con su propia valentía encerrada en el espacio de su auto.

Observaba desde la protección de los vidrios mojados el desolado panorama que tenía ante ella. Conocía muy bien el lugar, a pesar de haber estado allí solamente una vez.

Un poco más de ocho horas de viaje con una parada para almorzar y allí se encontraba, en aquel parque de descanso al que jamás hubiera querido regresar.

Pero justamente esas dos situaciones se habían vuelto tangibles por fin. Esos penosos espacios se le habían presentado en sueños varias veces durante aquellos meses, y únicamente los había entendido en esa última pesadilla, donde se mostraron horrorosamente en toda su definición, sin sombras ni rincones borrosos. Y su tenacidad la había llevado hasta allí, en un viaje cargado de misticismo y necesidad que todavía le costaba entender.

O Quinn la había arrastrado, o Finn… o tal vez ella misma se había abalanzado a ese momento, donde realmente no sabía qué hacer.

La apariencia de la lluvia cayendo en el exterior la relegaba a ser un bollo asustadizo en su asiento, que le estremecía el cuerpo y el alma como esas hojas secas de otoño.

Los recuerdos se le instalaban uno por uno en su mente, provocándole lágrimas irrefrenables.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —se susurró, llevándose las manos al pecho palpitante—. ¿Dime qué hago aquí?

El nudo en la garganta que se le venía formando en el trayecto, después de todo le apresó el estómago, causándole una oleada de dolor físico.

Rachel tardó varios minutos en calmar sus fuertes impresiones, se secó las lágrimas, respiró hondamente para armarse de valor y bajó del auto.

Sin la protección del paraguas, el cabello comenzó a mojársele mientras caminaba por la vereda de hierba que bordeaba la extensa verja que rodeaba el parque. Subió un poco más las solapas de su trench rojo contra sus mejillas, como si con esa acción evitara la visión de las lápidas que la seguían a cada paso.

Abatida, perdió la mirada en las viviendas ubicadas al otro lado de la calle. Casas en su mayoría blancas, con porches y techos de tejas, dispuestas a distancia unas de otras. Algunas tenían jardines con flores rojas, amarillas... Sin dudas era un paisaje que contrastaba cruelmente con lo que se respiraba del lado de la calle por donde ella no dejaba de caminar.

No le importaba demasiado el agua que ya corría por su rostro, solamente quería llegar… Dobló la esquina después de varios metros, continuó andando y se topó con la entrada. El ancho camino de asfalto la invitaba a entrar, y así lo hizo.

La bifurcación que dividía el camino la confundió, y los árboles y flores plantados para agraciar el inmenso silencio tensaron su cuerpo, deteniéndolo con un gemido.

Se refregó los ojos antes de buscar con la mirada alguien que pudiera ayudarla; ya sabía la sección, lo que necesitaba era que le indicaran el camino. Por suerte, en ese momento un hombre salía de una de las oficinas que había en la entrada, y no tardó en acudir a él.

Apretó los labios con temor ante esa primera impresión. El hombre era enorme debajo de una gabardina negra, que lo agigantaba más si era posible; llevaba botas de lluvia del mismo color, y remataba su atuendo una capucha que le cubría hasta la mitad del rostro.

Con voz temblorosa pidió la información que necesitaba, y una vez que la obtuvo se marchó a pasos rápidos.

Rachel viró hacia la derecha, tomó una callejuela más a la izquierda y de pronto se quedó parada al costado del angosto camino. El terreno llano que se expandía delante de ella era doliente. Los pocos árboles, algunos perennes, otros atravesando el ciclo natural de la estación, le parecían completamente desubicados. ¿Cómo es que había vida en un lugar donde la muerte era tan evidente? No tenía lógica…

Las lápidas se erguían pequeñas y grises desperdigadas en esa parcela, una de ellas le pertenecía a su querido Finn.

El rostro de Rachel se torció en una mueca terriblemente angustiosa, y las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, mezclándose con la lluvia que no dejaba de castigar.

Dentro de su conmovido estado divisó a una mujer recostada entre esas tumbas, ella contrastaba visiblemente con aquella opacidad insistida y tétrica. Vestía de colores claros y se inclinaba persistente, sosteniéndose de los brazos a la vez que los cabellos rubios le cubrían el rostro…

De pronto esa imagen golpeó sus facciones helados, y el corazón le dio un vuelco violento dentro de su pecho. Su pesadilla se hacía realidad a cada segundo que permanecía estacada al suelo; su propio cuerpo empapado latió detrás de sus párpados, la lluvia inclemente que le calaba hasta los huesos y esa mujer fantasmal, delante de tanto verde y tanta piedra deslucida…

Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca, impidiendo un sollozo que quería salir desde lo más profundo.

Con pasos inseguros intentó llegar a esa insospechada visión, pretendiendo razonar en esos instantes en que cubría la distancia que las separaba, y a medida que se acercaba, la estampa soñada se revelaba cruelmente.

Quinn… la mujer recostada en la hierba, la que enterraba su rostro entre sus manos visiblemente temblorosas delante de la lápida de su amigo y viejo amor, era Quinn Fabray…

Pasmada, llorosa, aferrándose a una lucidez que sentía se le escapaba, Rachel llegó a su lado y contuvo la respiración.

Quinn no percibía rastro alguno de aire en su garganta; hacía horas que su pecho se había cerrado y le costaba exhalar.

No tendría que estar allí, y sin embargo arrastró su cuerpo abarrotado de náuseas a un sitio mucho peor que el hospital donde su madre continuaba internada y todavía no despertaba.

Tres horas y no despertaba…

"_¡Tiene cortes en vertical en sus muñecas!"._

"_¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!"._

"_¡Ha perdido mucha sangre; tendrá que ser trasfundida!"._

"_¡Qué factor de sangre tiene la paciente!"._

"_¡Preparen para sutura!"._

Las preguntas, las voces de desconocidos exclamando y perforando sus sentidos no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza.

Los doctores le habían aconsejado que tal vez sería mejor hablar con más miembros de la familia, pero ella no tenía a ninguno más… lo único que había querido y seguía queriendo era cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

Una y otra vez los hechos pasados se estrellaban en su memoria, cegándola a cualquier entendimiento.

Quinn había esperado a la ambulancia sumida en una inmensa confusión, sin medir el tiempo, ausente a nada que no fuera el cuerpo agonizante de su madre.

El sonido de la sirena la había despertado de su letargo, y entonces había corrido hacia la puerta, la abrió y todo comenzó…

El hogar que había sido suyo casi la mitad de su vida se había llenado de un movimiento extraño, tan veloz que pasó delante de sus ojos como si ella no hubiese estado allí.

Dos enfermeros levantaron el cuerpo laxo de su madre para subirlo a una camilla; una paramédico le había hecho preguntas a las cuales Quinn solo había podido asentir, aturdida, sin más lágrimas, sin más expresiones.

Una vez dentro de la ambulancia y con su bolso cargando esas pruebas que su madre dejó antes quitarse la vida, ella se había dado cuenta de que el olor a sangre persistía en sus sentidos porque ella misma lo llevaba encima, en sus ropas y en sus manos. En ese horroroso momento había sido consciente de que intentó suicidarse.

Quinn por primera vez nombró a la muerte en voz alta, observando la nada y ella volvió a hundir sus hombros, como si se tratara de una mera presión de dedos.

Luego todo había sido silencio y soledad detenida en el tiempo. Se había visto erguida y temblando en medio de un pasillo con dos personas que la miraron con lástima, como si la hubiesen visto a ella con sus muñecas tajeadas.

La primera hora y media se había desplomado en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas, esperando a que alguien se apiadara de ella y le comunicara el estado de su madre. La segunda hora y media había gritado, fuera de sí, clamando por ella, alarmando a un hombre que se esperaba junto a sus dos pequeños hijos lo mismo que ella, noticias del ser querido detrás de las malditas puertas vaivenes.

Aquella vez Quinn había tenido éxito, un doctor se le había acercado para informarle que la paciente se encontraba estable y sedada, pero que aún no podía verla; la habían suturado y trasfundido… y su alma volvió a recuperar un poco del calor perdido.

Entonces había sucedido lo que menos quería, pero lo que en situaciones como esas se esperaba.

Le habían comunicado que un asistente social no tardaría en llegar, y allí fue donde su cordura se extravió un poco más. Judith Ballard había sido ingresada, nadie podría relacionarla con su ex esposo, pero a ella sí.

¡Se había aterrado! Todo el coraje que poseía se había esfumado en esas horas, y lo único que había podido hacer fue… huir.

Había corrido desesperada, guiando sin rumbo a unos miembros que sentía ajenos, y de pronto, como si el tétrico acontecimiento siguiera entretejiendo su condena, se había visto rodeada por otro panorama enloquecedor… estaba pisando el remanso preferido de la muerte…

Una fuerza que no había entendido la había guiado al Cementerio Woodlawn, lugar donde descansaban los restos de Finn Hudson.

¿Qué oscuro destino había querido eso? ¿Qué más tendría que pagar?, porque estaba pagando con su memoria que jamás olvidaba, que jamás olvidó el rincón que aquel bello ser nunca tendría que haber ocupado con menos de veinte años.

Finn la había guiado hasta él, tal vez él la escucharía... Finn también había querido que lloviera a raudales para que lavara su cuerpo exhausto con esas gotas gélidas que se fusionaban con sus tendones y nervios...

Quinn se cubrió el rostro con las manos, respirando con dificultad.

—Basta…. ¡Basta! —masculló tiritando, y comenzó a mecerse como si estuviera poseída.

Anonadada, Rachel se arrodillaba a su lado, extendiendo un brazo lentamente con la intención de tocar el hombro de aquella mujer en un visible estado de conmoción.

Estaba asustada, no entendía lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, sin embargo ya estaba allí… y anunció su presencia. Tocó su hombro con extrema suavidad, deteniendo ese movimiento compulsivo.

—Quinn…

Aquel contacto la detuvo y le hizo dar un respingo. La voz reconocida penetró en su cabeza sin poder creerlo. Aun habiendo sentido la presión en su piel no quería mirar y encontrar el vacío nuevamente, incluso así, no pudo evitar identificar por el rabillo del ojo un intenso color bermellón, unas manos unidas con fuerza trémula contra unas piernas… esa figura era auténtica, allí había alguien.

Sin dar crédito la distinguió a la perfección: a su lado, arrodillada, vio a… Rachel Berry.

La mirada opaca de Quinn subió lentamente hacia su rostro tan mojado como el de ella, que pestañeaba gotas de lluvia y lágrimas en esos inmensos ojos asolados por el desconcierto.

—¿Rachel? —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—. Eres… tú…

La otra asintió, apretando los labios. No quería llorar; aun conmovida por los sucesos que la habían llevado allí, no quería llorar por estar pisando ese parque de descanso ni por sentir que una experiencia fuera del mundo real la había presentado delante de Quinn.

No quería nada de eso, por lo menos en esos instantes. Únicamente deseaba seguir mirando el pálido rostro de Quinn, demacrado y extraviado; ansiaba preguntarle qué es lo que hacía allí, qué le sucedía… No obstante la voz no le salía, en otro inoportuno ataque de ansiedad.

De todas maneras no hicieron falta más palabras entre ellas. En un impulso, Quinn se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza, pegando su rostro al pecho, y todas las lágrimas que no habían salido entre los brazos de Rachel pudieron hacerlo, de tal modo que los sollozos sembraron el pecho de la que la recibía.

—¡Rachel…! ¡Oh, Rachel! —lloró entrecortada, agarrándose a sus hombros.

Rachel no lo dudó un segundo y la rodeó, protectora.

Finalmente había llegado.

—Tranquila, Quinn; _ya estoy aquí_ —susurró, respirando fuertemente.

Las caricias en el cabello rubio y empapado no calmaban el llanto de aquélla; sus susurros tranquilizadores contra su frente, tampoco. Esa mujer lloraba como su propia hija, y Rachel se derritió a su vez, pegada a esa figura deshecha.

Por unos segundos y dentro de una extraña burbuja de sensaciones, sintió que estaba abrazando a Beth, y lo hizo entonces con más fuerza y calor a pesar de estar bajo una salvaje tempestad de lluvia y sentimientos.

—Dime qué sucede, dímelo corazón, por favor… —masculló sin darse cuenta ese mimo que le pertenecía a su hermana, esperando que ese plañido pudiera encontrar su fin.

No así lo pensaba Quinn, que no quería dejar por nada esa bocanada de aire que le daba Rachel, y que viajó a una velocidad desmesurada por sus venas, hablándole de vida por primera vez.

Hubiera seguido abrazada a ella, mas la chica la despegó insistente de su cuerpo, tomándola de los hombros.

—Debo volver…. Debo volver —murmuró Quinn, comenzando a sentir desesperación. La aparición de Rachel la devolvió peligrosamente al mundo de los vivos.

Al mantenerla un poco alejada de su cuerpo, Rachel divisó las manchas de sangre en el sweater adherido a su pecho. Tragando saliva evitó la impresión que le causó ese otro detalle que su sueño le había mostrado vívidamente.

—¿Dónde? ¡Háblame, Quinn! —insistió, recorriendo con la mirada asustada su cuerpo encorvado—. ¡Por dios, ti-tienes sangre en tu ropa! ¡Estás herida!

La otra abrió los ojos como platos, negando vehemente con la cabeza.

—No… no es mía… es d-de mi… madre —tartamudeó.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, alarmada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Quinn bajó la cabeza con abatimiento.

—Ella… está internada; esta mañana la encontré en su casa…

Se detuvo porque no pudo decir nada más. Sabía que la mujer que la estaba sosteniendo esperaba y merecía más detalles, sin embargo no podía.

—Santo cielo —musitó Rachel confusa, mirando hacia todos lados, como si tratara de buscar ayuda en la soledad que las rodeaba.

—Ayúdame Rachel… No puedo más; te lo pido —graznó Quinn ahogada, sosteniéndose de las solapas de su gabardina.

Y esas palabras, una vez más reveladoras y escuchadas por segunda vez, ahora de su propia voz rota, la hicieron volver sus ojos hacia esos otros que recordaba tan bien, que tantas veces había admirado, frente a ella en otros años, o lejos, a través de una página de revista o de la pantalla del televisor.

Jamás esa mirada le había devuelto la desdicha que mostraba en ese presente. Aquello le dio la fuerza necesaria para asentir y comenzar a levantarse.

—Lo haré, pero nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo —resolvió, irguiéndose y tratando de llevársela con ella.

Cerca de la muchacha estaba su bolso; se agachó para tomarlo rápidamente y se lo colgó de un hombro.

Quinn ni siquiera asintió, no era consciente de nada.

En repuesta automática se levantó torpemente, apoyándose contra ella. Rachel volvió a recibirla solícita, realmente entregada a sus evidentes necesidades.

Ninguna habló, ni miró hacia atrás.

Cada una se despidió de ese espacio que las había unido, a su manera. Quinn cerrando los ojos y soltando un tembloroso suspiro, y Rachel elevando los ojos al cielo por breves segundos.


	8. Acéptame

Descargo de consciencia (para pensar):

Pedro Grillo dice: "El gran enemigo de los buenos soñadores no son los 'no podrás hacerlo', sino los idiotas que no entienden la realidad."

P.D.: Claro que creo, Andru. Los sueños son una forma más de conexión. Es innegable que estamos conectados por lazos superiores a través de la línea del tiempo, y que se traducen en un espacio conjunto y presente… hasta esperar al siguiente… No dudes que en algún lugar, en algún pasado, vos y yo nos hayamos encontrado.

Fuegos, más fuegos...

* * *

Esa sutil y sentida despedida había pasado desapercibida por las dos; era todo muy inaudito como para que alguna de ellas prestara más atención al rostro de la otra que a los pasos que estaban obligadas a dar para alejarse del parque de descanso.

El camino que había recorrido Rachel en un principio era el que seguían para regresar, porque ella guiaba. Por parte de Quinn, se encontraba a merced de su recién encontrada compañera de colegio y amiga de a ratos por aquellos tiempos.

No salía de su conmoción por ese encuentro.

No podía creer que Rachel estuviera allí, sosteniendo su cuerpo, llevándola hacia dios sabía dónde.

De pronto llegaron a un auto negro aparcado en la acera, y Rachel rápidamente tomó las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos, abrió y prácticamente la empujó hacia el interior. Con un gemido, Quinn cayó en la butaca de cuero gris, lamentándose por ese interior impoluto: tenía los jeans embarrados y por supuesto, goteaba de cada extremidad de su cuerpo entumecido.

Rachel ya ingresaba por el otro y dejaba el bolso que cargó todo el trayecto sobre la guatera de forma presurosa. Hasta ese momento Quinn no había recordado sus pertenencias…

En completo silencio examinó los movimientos de la chica a su lado, que intentaba quitarse con esfuerzo su trench; cuando logró su objetivo lo lanzó con un murmullo impaciente hacia el asiento trasero.

—No puedes estar más tiempo así. Ya mismo te secarás lo que se pueda y te cambiarás aunque sea la parte de arriba —murmuraba Rachel expeditiva sin ni siquiera mirarla, ya que estaba luchando con su maleta, ubicada en el mismo sitio.

Quinn pestañeó con incredulidad, observando la cabina de vidrios polarizados, el panel tecnológico y por último ese pequeño cuerpo tan cercano, tan empapado como el de ella, por lo menos en sus jeans ajustados a sus piernas.

—No hace falta; deja de moverte, por favor —masculló apenas—. Los asientos se están estropeando más…

—No me importan los asientos, Quinn —la interrumpió Rachel, buscando con frustración una toalla; ya había encontrado y separado una sudadera que podría quedarle—. Dónde diablos está… —farfulló, revolviendo su ropa con más nerviosismo.

Cuando la encontró hizo una exclamación de triunfo, regresando a su lugar con un movimiento brusco.

—Ya, aquí está —se la extendió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y la respiración algo agitada—. Tengo una sudadera y… —se calló al ver la expresión ausente de la otra, aun manteniéndola fijamente en sus facciones—; vamos Quinn, tómala…

El aire del espacioso Land Rover se estaba volviendo pesado y los vidrios se empañaban lentamente.

Si Rachel creía que su antigua compañera se extraviaba en el vacío, se equivocaba; ella no perdía detalle de su rostro mojado y sonrojado, atravesado por la ansiedad y la pena al mismo tiempo. Eso le decían esos ojos enormes, más grandes en esos momentos, que seguían con expectación cada movimiento suyo.

La mirada era lo único que los años no modificaban en las personas, y Rachel la mantenía intacta: ésta seguía siendo un reflejo desnudo de todo lo que le sucedía por dentro.

Su cabello tal vez había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, tan fugazmente y entre sombras, dentro de un auto que no era esa máquina moderna. Lo llevaba larguísimo y pegado a su cabeza por el peso del agua.

—Te dije que no, Rachel, te lo pido… yo… debo regresar al hospital —musitó Quinn, temblorosa y avergonzada por ese mudo escrutinio.

Un fuerte resoplido de aquélla le hizo agachar la cabeza.

—Lo haremos a mi manera, y luego iremos donde tú quieras. Sécate y cámbiate o lo haré yo —amenazó Rachel, tratando de no sonar tan dura, pero debía hacerlo de esa manera si quería despertar el letargo de esa mujer.

Con alarma dirigió su atención a los labios delineados de la rubia, que mostraban una inquietante palidez.

—Está bien, ya basta —exclamó con fingido fastidio, y llevó sus manos hacia los brazos de aquella, con la intención de desprenderlos de su cuerpo para comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

—¡No me toques! ¡Los brazos no! —gritó Quinn asustada, encogiéndose en su lugar.

Esa exclamación alejó las manos de Rachel instantáneamente con la misma expresión de temor, pero redoblada.

Se mojó los labios resecos, asintiendo muy avergonzada.

—Está bien, lo siento. No… era mi intención —murmuró, tiesa en su sitio.

Quinn la observó, sintiéndose fatal al segundo. Se tragó las lágrimas que no tardaron en apretarle la garganta, y escondió la mirada para que no se vieran sus ojos inyectados de vacío.

—Yo lo-lo siento… perdóname… —balbuceó, levantando a penas la cabeza para tomar la toalla que había quedado en el medio de las dos.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes —murmuró la otra, contrariada.

—Yo… me secaré —aseguró en un siseo culposo, todavía mirando a cualquier lado menos a esos ojos marrones—. Gracias, gracias, Rachel…

Aquélla murmuró unas palabras y se volvió en un parpadeo. Al hacerlo, la rubia se encontró más resguardada como para realizar lo que le exigían… y lo que necesitaba.

Su cuerpo era un témpano de hielo.

El ambiente se llenó de una tensión y silencio palpables, perturbando a ambas por igual. A Rachel por ese extraño exabrupto y a Quinn por su demencial defensa, sin mencionar que una se estaba desnudando a espaldas de la otra, y que una de ellas era Rachel Berry y la otra, Quinn Fabray.

Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de las respiraciones y la ropa que rozaba una piel húmeda y fría, y caía luego a la alfombra del auto.

La primera no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, ese misterio sumado a la obstinación exagerada de la segunda comenzó a irritar cada vez más. Sin embargo Rachel acudía a toda su paciencia; Quinn no estaba bien, pero de pronto nada estaba bien y todo se había convertido en una realidad fantástica e incomprensible.

El calor del interior se extendió por la piel desnuda una vez que Quinn se desligó hasta de su ropa interior sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Mientras observaba la espalda de Rachel, fue atraída por el aroma de la toalla, y buscando un atisbo de otro tipo de calidez y belleza, se apretó a ese paño suave, aromado y limpio, escondiendo su rostro allí, entre el aniñado estampado de cabezas de osos naranjas con grandes orejas amarillas.

Se secó un poco más los cabellos sonriendo con ternura, después tomó la prenda de algodón azul, un poco más adulta, y se la pasó por la cabeza.

Si hacía segundos el aroma de la toalla la había embelesado, el de la sudadera la atrapó. El olor femenino la envolvió porque aquel era de Rachel.

Despertaba a la vida en momentos tan cruciales como esos, una vida que ya no le pertenecía desde hacía más de medio año, donde había dejado todo, hasta sus sensaciones más primitivas para entregarse a su madre… Su madre…

Terminó de colocarse la sudadera con movimientos apresurados, sintiendo como una culpa avasallante doblaba su columna.

Debía regresar al hospital.

—Rachel… —comenzó a balbucear, no sabía qué decirle, solo quería preguntarle qué hacía allí y no tener que dar explicaciones.

Al parecer la otra estaba esperando ese sutil aviso de que ya estaba preparada, porque se volvió de un solo movimiento, escrutándola tan intensamente que la hizo ruborizar.

Se apoderó de la toalla, y en un acto que a Quinn le pareció sumamente íntimo, empezó a secarse la cara, el cuello y más tarde el cabello.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Olvidaría por unos momentos el incómodo episodio anterior.

—Sí —susurró en respuesta—. Debo volver al hospital. Yo… nunca tendría que haber salido de allí...

—_Yo_ te llevaré, pero antes debes hablar conmigo. Me pediste ayuda y aquí estoy para lo que necesites. ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre? —interrogó suavemente, concluyendo la frase con un suspiro.

Esa mirada oscura junto a esas palabras tan entregadas terminó por subyugar a Quinn. Necesitaba imperiosamente compartir su martirio, por lo menos una parte de esa tétrica historia sin entrar en detalles momentáneamente, de lo contrario éste envenenaría su sangre más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Y allí estaba ella, su igual, su amiga proclamada una vez, y que para ella lo seguía siendo, incluso en la distancia de los años, como un ángel salvador, queriendo levantarla de su miseria.

Tragando saliva asintió.

—Mi… madre está sufriendo una profunda depresión desde hace más de un año. He viajado todas las veces que he podido en estos meses, sin importar que fuera por un par de días nada más, a pesar de mi trabajo. Quise llevármela a Los Ángeles pero nunca quiso… ella no quiso, Rachel —se detuvo con un inevitable temblor, y cerró los ojos—. He cambiado mi vida para que mi madre pudiera estar conmigo… Iba a ser una sorpresa mi llegada; he-he vuelto a New Haven y la iba a llevar conmigo… entonces entré a su casa —ahogó un sollozo, apretándose el cuello de la sudadera con movimientos compulsivos; las imágenes se le agolparon en la memoria, provocándole un dolor agudo en su pecho. No quería mirar a Rachel, no deseaba ver sus facciones por lo que estaba a punto de decirle—… y la encontré sobre un charco de sangre, su propia sangre… Intentó suicidarse; ella quiso morir Rachel, y lo estaba haciendo delante de mis ojos...

El sollozo por fin quebró el tenso espacio entre ambas, acompañado por el gemido profundo y horrorizado de su oyente, que desorbitó los ojos húmedos, negando con la cabeza.

—Santo dios… —masculló Rachel, secándose rápidamente la humedad de sus párpados para permanecer compuesta ante una Quinn que comenzaba otro devastado arranque de llanto.

Extendió un brazo dubitativo para intentar consolarla, pero aunque no estuviese observándola, Quinn se encogió, advirtiendo esa lástima que llegaba a ella como una bofetada.

—Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Rachel apretó las manos en un puño, conteniendo sus ansias de volver a abrazarla.

—Pero llegaste Quinn, llegaste a tiempo —espetó entrecortada—. ¿Cómo… cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Qué hacías aquí? —se mojó los labios resecos, intentando buscar lógica a sus preguntas sin querer alterar más a la otra mujer—. Dios, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… esto parece una…

—Locura, ¿verdad? —murmuró una Quinn más compuesta, y ahora sí, detuvo en ella sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Rachel asintió, mirando hacia el exterior a través de los vidrios. Había dejado de llover por fin.

—Tal vez. O quizás sea una pesadilla que no termina —aseveró en un susurro, asimilando el descubrimiento de su propia presencia.

Ansiaba preguntarle más, quería saberlo todo, pero no podía pasar por sobre el estado de Quinn. Le daría el tiempo para que le hablara, a su modo y deseo.

La rubia la miró con una mueca, extrañada por esas palabras que encerraban un entendimiento mayor al que se hubiese creído en esas circunstancias.

—Y no termina, porque quieren que hable con una asistente social, y sé que vendrá luego la policía… esos hijos de puta… otra de las mierdas burocráticas de este país —acusó con desprecio—. No pude hacerlo, ¿entiendes? No pude… y me fui; corrí tanto… ni siquiera sabía dónde iba, pero tenía miedo... jamás pensé que mi huida me llevaría hasta aquí —murmuró, observando desde su lugar el inmenso parque que dejaron hacía eternos minutos.

Enmarañada por esos términos nada felices, Rachel bajó levemente la ventanilla para que el aire corriera; se ahogaba y se sentía mareada.

—Tener apoyo en momentos como estos es lo más indicado, Quinn. No puedes tú sola; el asistente podría ser de gran ayuda para ambas…

Al escucharla, ella le dedicó un mohín furioso.

—Nadie puede ayudarnos —afirmó con voz grave—. A los organismos no les importan los suicidas, ni siquiera pueden contener a los desquiciados asesinos de masas menores de dieciocho años que entran a colegios para masacrar... Mucho menos van a responder por un suicidio.

Esas horrendas palabras golpearon a Rachel duramente. No tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por que dices eso? —preguntó temerosa al ver ese hermoso rostro desfigurado por la ira.

—Cargo un apellido maldito; nadie debe enterarse de todo esto. La prensa me perseguirá y todo se irá al demonio —habló, refregándose los ojos con cansancio.

Temía tanto que algo peor pudiera pasar.

Parte del horror sentido por Rachel por la violencia de esas sentencias se corrió de lugar, y a él se sumó un profundo malestar por estos nuevos dichos. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Me estás hablando enserio? ¡Es tu madre, por todos los cielos! ¿Y me hablas de prensa? ¿De tu nombre? ¿De _la famosa actriz _a la que perseguirán?

Quinn la miró con creciente disgusto y evidente congoja. En qué buena posición la tenía…

—No seas ingenua. La prensa se puede enterrar viva y pudrirse junto a mi nombre de _famosa actriz_ como dices, que no me interesa —espetó duramente—. Acá hay una sola persona que no puede enterarse de que mi madre está internada y en estas condiciones, y ese es mi padre.

Su interlocutora contuvo el aliento, más tranquila porque desterró esa dolorosa idea que se había figurado; no podía desconocerla tanto, no era humano… No obstante esta otra confesión la volvió a inquietar.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre?

Quinn le sostuvo la mirada casi sin parpadear, negando finalmente con la cabeza después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Demonios, Quinn, llegamos hasta aquí… ¡Dímelo!

La otra volvió a negar. No en ese momento, no con la violencia que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

—Llegamos hasta aquí por pura casualidad, y será mejor que no lo sepas y quede todo así.

Rachel soltó el aliento con fuerza.

—Míranos, no hay nadie más… ¡Nada más estamos tú y yo! —suplicó con un chillido.

Quinn quería contenerse: la ira tan conocida le corría por las venas como agua.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —interrogó, apretando los labios.

Rachel cerró los ojos, perdiendo la compostura. Apretó las manos alrededor del volante, echando chispas por los ojos.

—No importa qué hago aquí.

—¡Sí que importa! ¡No tiene lógica!

—Perfecto, no tiene lógica —sostuvo Rachel, mintiendo por supuesto, porque no le diría el trasfondo de lo que la había llevado hasta ese preciso instante—. Míralo de esa manera si quieres; yo prefiero otorgárselo al impulso de lo fortuito.

—Lo fortuito no existe, poeta —insistió Quinn, irónica; con una intensa exhalación descansó la cabeza en el apoyacabezas de la butaca.

—Entonces piensa que te seguí si eso te hace feliz —ofertó con obstinación.

Quinn se giró, disfrutando de alguna manera de sus mejillas rojas y lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser cuando deseaba algo. Esa chiquilla no había cambiado.

Trató de respirar acompasadamente para calmar su estado, y entrecerró los ojos para no dejar escapar nada más que su cansancio a través de ellos.

—Mira, lo dejaremos así. No tengo fuerzas para pensar ni para seguir discutiendo contigo, por eso ahora saldré de tu auto y volveré andando. No te preocupes, Rachel Berry… verte ha sido como un día de sol, y te lo agradeceré toda mi vida.

Lo decía enserio, cada una de sus palabras tenía una verdad innegable acompañada de una férrea mirada. Volverla a ver la había llenado de sensaciones únicas y queridas; dejarse abrazar por las emociones que las personas de su pasado le causaban era un lujo que no se había podido dar en muchos años, y que viniese de ella, de Berry, era un placer indiscutido. El tiempo había regresado en esos minutos en su compañía, y en el aire se respiraba lo que habían sido: dos adolescentes caprichosas, unidas siempre por diferencias y similitudes en un mismo porcentaje, por pasiones que habían llegado a provocar daños y situaciones emblemáticas en la vida de cada una, hasta en ese último encuentro sobremanera extraño, en un cementerio y delante de un viejo amor.

Rachel había sido y seria su más inolvidable recuerdo…

Rachel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba primero y luego a lo que veía. El ademán de Quinn era real, pero no lo quería. ¡No la había encontrado para dejarla marchar tan fácil!

Más rápida que la otra integrante del Land Rover, activó el cierre centralizado desde el tablero, causando el característico chasquido de la cerradura en las cuatro puertas.

—Demonios… Tú de aquí no sales, Quinn Fabray… ¡Demonios! —se cubrió la boca con las manos, visiblemente afligida—. ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡He dicho esa palabra una decena de veces en tan solo media hora!

Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa, observándola a ella y luego a la puerta cerrada de su lado. Manipuló con incredulidad el seguro y éste no funcionaba.

—No estoy jugando, Rachel. Déjame salir —ordenó colérica.

—Olvídalo, es un seguro para niños. Yo sola puedo abrirlo.

—¡Bien, entonces ábreme! —exclamó con enojo.

Nada amedrentada por aquella mujer, la conductora negó con la cabeza, descansando los brazos en el mando.

De repente un nombre apareció entre la confusión que la embargaba y las ideas que trataba de hilar a toda velocidad para convencer a Quinn.

—Supongamos que no te preguntaré… por ahora —espetó como si no la hubiese escuchado, lo que provocó que la otra se olvidara de manotear el seguro inútilmente—. Todo esto me… conmociona —susurró, no queriendo delatar el profundo y real estado de congoja al que el relato de Quinn la llevaba—; y voy a ayudarte aunque te niegues después de habérmelo pedido.

La rubia murmuró un improperio, volviendo a descansar contra el apoyacabezas, pero esta vez no la quitó de su visual.

—¡Fue un error de mi parte, porque debo resolver esto sola! —se exasperó, mintiendo por todos lados.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía que si la inmiscuía podría ser peor.

Los murmullos groseros que continuaba escupiendo Quinn estaban siendo acompañados de los bufidos impacientes de Rachel, que seguía hablando, una vez más, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Tú necesitas absoluta discreción evidentemente.

—Total y absoluta —gruñó.

Rachel se mordió los labios, acomodándose mejor para mirarla de frente. Esa transformada expresión llenó de recelo a su acompañante.

—Qué me dirías si yo te dijera… que hay una persona que puede ayudarnos, y es de mi entera confianza —detalló cada palabra muy lentamente, intentando que penetrara en los sentidos de la otra—. Que a mí me ayudó en su momento, y le debo muchísimo.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Que es descabellado, que le vas a deber más, y que no me quedará otra que escucharte porque no me dejarás salir.

Algo en el tono de la rubia hizo que Rachel esbozara una mínima sonrisa, distendiendo un milímetro la rigidez entre ambas. Quinn le iba a responder automáticamente a esa breve muestra de ternura, pero se contuvo.

—Qué bueno que sigas siendo tan ácida, y qué bueno que recuerdes algunas de mis más estimables virtudes, Quinn Fabray.

Aquélla entrecerró los ojos, recorriendo sus facciones dentro de una fugaz admiración.

—También tengo virtudes persistentes, y nunca he olvidado las tuyas.

Rachel dibujó otra media sonrisa ante el comentario, esta vez un poco incómoda y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Es bueno también saber eso…

El silencio se prolongó después de ese ida y vuelta, siendo interrumpido más tarde por los movimientos que hacía Rachel con su propio bolso, buscando su teléfono.

—¿Podrías ser más explícita? —preguntó de pronto Quinn.

—Sí… y también debes saber algo —acertó a decir con un suspiro abatido—. Esta persona podría estar en New York en estos momentos.

—¡¿New York?! —Quinn se atragantó con la saliva, enderezándose con brusquedad—. ¡No, no y no! No esperaré quién sabe cuántas horas para que ese misterioso "susodicho" aparezca en escena. ¡Ni siquiera puedo esperar quince minutos…!

—¡Espera, por favor! —la detuvo con urgencia, viendo que se le venía otra tormenta—. Puede que esté allí como que no; por su trabajo viaja mucho… ¡Es el único que nos puede ayudar!

Otra vez ese _nos_, ese plural que la integraba a su más triste desventura. Rachel le estaba diciendo con todas las letras y con lo que podía ofrecer, que estaba a su lado.

Resoplando, Quinn agitó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Dime quién es y qué ha hecho por ti.

Rachel asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Volvía con su memoria a esos tiempos donde no la había pasado nada bien, donde por uno tiempo había sentido la amenaza a flor de piel.

—Está bien… Levar Damprey es amigo de mis padres desde hace unos treinta años. Conoció a mi padre Hiram en tiempos de universidad, y estudió con él un año hasta que viajó a Oxford; nunca perdieron contacto a pesar de la distancia. Años más tarde se reencontraron, de hecho, yo lo recuerdo cargándome sobre sus hombros de niña. Él trabaja en seguridad privada, es custodia… y me ha ayudado con un episodio… desagradable hace dos años —se rascó la barbilla con una mueca—. Eran las primeras funciones de _Un violinista en el tejado_; poco después del estreno había empezado a recibir cartas y mensajes de algunos fanáticos que me habían visto por la televisión en las presentaciones de algunos conciertos y entrevistas… Un día recibí una carta no muy típica, y con un mensaje extraño, pero lo dejé pasar.

Quinn tomó la pausa que ella había hecho para contener el aliento en completo mutismo, sabiendo de antemano el relato. No había que ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que Rachel había sido asediada.

Un intenso calor cubrió su cuerpo, corriendo a la par de un enojo que segundo a segundo se convertía en rabia. El abuso era despreciable, en todos los ámbitos y de cualquier forma. ¡Malditos bastardos!

—Continúa —pidió suavemente.

—Es breve Quinn, y no pasó a mayores —explicó, haciendo ademanes nerviosos con las manos—. El sujeto terminó siendo un acosador, y gracias a Levar y su gente lo atraparon. Él rastreó una de las tantas llamadas que había recibido y todo acabó —concluyó rápidamente, restándole importancia.

Nada se parecía a lo que Quinn estaba viviendo.

—Lo siento, Rachel —murmuró la otra con una mueca de desprecio.

—Todos hemos pasado días de mucha tensión —recordó Rachel, entrecerrando la mirada—. Mis padres se volvieron algo locos y… —apretó los labios antes de mencionar a su madre y a sus amigos— y…

—Está bien, tranquila. Haz la llamada —accedió Quinn con el corazón acelerado.

Quizás ella tenía razón y podría funcionar; quizás lo que precisaba era un fulano extraño, que no estuviera ligado a ninguna fuerza de justicia del estado que se preciara de garantizar la protección de los desvalidos, que a pesar de tener ese noble deber, una y otra vez caían en la corrupción.

—Bien.

Sin más palabras tomó su móvil, lo presionó apresurada y se lo llevó a la oreja. Bajo unos ojos verdes muy atentos, Rachel esperó ansiosa todos los tonos, hasta que escuchó el contestador.

—Maldición —murmuró, cortando la llamada.

Ante ese rostro expectante y desilusionado, insistió otra vez. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

Repitió los mismos pasos y esperó.

—_Rachel, ¿cómo estás, jovencita?_

Al escucharlo finalmente, la temperatura regresó a su cuerpo.

—Levar… por dios, pensé que no te encontraría —suspiró con alivio.

—_Ahora estoy en un momento complicado para conversar. ¿Dime qué sucede?_

—Lo-lo siento. Es que… Levar estoy en problemas.

Rachel se mordió el labio observando fijamente a Quinn, que no quiso sostener esa mirada y se giró.

—_¿En qué clase de problemas estás metida?_

La chica frunció el entrecejo ante el tono de padre que utilizaba con ella.

—Una amiga lo está —corrigió—. Estoy con ella en Lima, y necesito que me ayudes de forma urgente.

Los dos hablantes se quedaron en suspenso, especialmente por parte del hombre; ella lo percibía…

—_¿Qué haces en Lima, Rachel?_

—No te lo diré por teléfono; necesito verte. Dime por favor dónde estás y si puedo contar contigo.

—_Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y tienes suerte, porque estoy en Lima. ¿Dónde estás tú?_

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron como respuesta al escueto comentario de Levar, acción que aumentó la impaciencia que ya se leía en las facciones de Quinn.

—¿Estás aquí? Oh, cielos. No lo puedo creer...

—_Dime dónde están._

—S-sí, dónde estamos… —tartamudeó al notar como el tono de aquél se volvía autoritario.

—En el Hospital Memorial —respondió Quinn en un murmullo.

—En el…

—_Escuché perfecto. En media hora estaré allí._

Aquélla calló por la interrupción.

—Está bien… Te estaremos esperando.

—_Conduce con cuidado_.

Después de esa advertencia Rachel alejó el móvil de su oreja; su interlocutor había cortado la llamada sin más. Levar era así; un hombre frío, distante, que mostraba sus sentimientos de una manera particular, como esa: estar siempre, se encontrara donde se encontrara.

Quinn no necesitaba que le dijeran nada, esas palabras y expresiones ya le habían dicho que de una manera extraña, otra más esa tarde lluviosa de otoño, Rachel volvía a traerle el sol, una singular forma de aliento de vida del que ella carecía, y parecía que desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se hizo más pequeña en el asiento, sopesando la idea de que volvería al infierno, esta vez acompañada. Y de pronto se encontró con la mano de Rachel, que se agarraba a la suya con fuerza revitalizadora.

Quinn la miró largos segundos sin omitir palabra, mientras se le empañaba la vista con nuevas lágrimas. Se envolvió de su calor y de la caricia sosegadora del pulgar en su piel.

—Dime que estás lista, _belleza americana_.

Al oír el apelativo que le solían decir en un mundo tan diferente a ese, por fin se elevó, encontrándose allí con esa ternura infinita que esa mujer poseía y que nadie le había quitado.

Asintió levemente, y eso fue suficiente para Rachel. Se desprendió de sus dedos suavemente y encendió el coche.

—Entonces guíame.

Y Quinn así lo hizo.

No muy lejos de allí, Levar Damprey observó su teléfono con una mueca rabiosa, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra.

Sus ojos grises se endurecieron más al observar la entrada del Hospital Memorial desde la vereda de enfrente, el mismo que le había indicado Rachel.

Apretó las mandíbulas para no lanzar un improperio. ¡Qué carajos hacía Rachel Berry en Lima!

La preocupación se evidenció en su rostro y no le pasó desapercibida a su subordinado de veintitrés años, detrás del volante.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin querer altear más el humor de aquel hombre.

—Esperaremos un poco más para entrar —ordenó éste, huraño.

—¿Tiene que ver con la llamada?

—Así es —afirmó, frunciendo sombríamente el ceño—. Está acompañada. Comunícate con Homlok ya, y dile que las siga; Quinn Fabray llegará en menos de cinco minutos.

—Sí, señor.

Levar aguardó a que el muchacho siguiera sus órdenes, y al terminar lo miró con una advertencia evidente.

—Turner, demás está decir que tanto tú como tu compañero por el momento deben tener absoluta reserva con respecto a mi llamado, ¿queda claro?

—Sí señor, pero la agencia…

—La agencia también soy yo, y soy tu superior.

El corporal Cole Turner asintió sin replicar nada más. Hacía un año que estaban investigando este caso, el primero de su carrera, pero hacía dos que había entrado a la agencia y que conocía al sargento Damprey; era el mejor en su campo.

La exigencia y el profesionalismo en la labor de este hombre eran legendarios dentro de la fuerza, pero el último año se había vuelto prácticamente un tirano.

El nombre Fabray al parecer significaba mucho más para él que para cualquiera, y lo mejor era no contradecirlo.

—Como diga, señor.


	9. Por lo que fuimos

¡Qué bueno que nos sigamos encontrando! Me alegra mucho en verdad. Como no podía ser de otra manera no perdí mis mañasy pido que mis cortesanas "guest" me regalen el nombre que quieran, pero uno que pueda identificar. Lo aceptaría con mucho gusto, no solamente por reconocimiento, sino por las "invitaciones" que llegarán en su momento para otra aventura que quisiera me acompañen y disfruten conmigo.

Las invitaciones serán personalizadas, lo prometo.

Y por Matt, a no preocuparse; sufrirá un poco =)

Fuegos para ustedes.

P.D.: Fascinante Lucy Quinn Fabray, serás inolvidable. Gracias.

* * *

Judith Ballard se había casado con Russel Fabray después de enterarse de que estaba esperando su primera hija, dejando atrás Inglaterra, sus sueños de realización y algo más... Desde entonces había vivido una existencia de reina a su lado.

La ambición de Russel los había posicionado socialmente como familia destacada, y lentamente esa condición propicia para una clase alta de vida la había cercado, convirtiéndola más tarde en una muñeca de porcelana con vestidos caros.

Con el correr de los años, sus hijas también heredaron esa clase absurda, y por ella había perdido a una y a sus nietos. ¡No perdería a la que le quedaba…! Casi lo había hecho al enterarse de su embarazo adolescente, pero el tiempo le daría la revancha, a Quinn y a ella...

Jamás hubiera pensado que ese tiempo se le volvería en contra, y que de pronto la vida apacible que había logrado se transformaría en una oscura sucesión de hechos incontenibles.

Judy no podía abrir los ojos; se sentía confundida y nauseabunda… Lo único que entendía era que estaba… viva.

Qué terrible error del destino, porque cuando la vida no se desea, cuando se decide por la muerte y ésta no se logra, es una doble muerte; ella debería estar en otro plano y no en ése, donde la realidad seguramente le pesaría más que dos o tres vidas iguales.

Movió sus muñecas y un dolor agudo le hizo fruncir todo su rostro y lanzar un gemido. Estaba viva, consciente, con los duros recuerdos del último tramo humillándole el alma vacía que todavía poseía. Porque Russel no había triunfado, no lo había hecho.

Se lamió con mucho cuidado los labios resquebrajados, percibiendo a su vez el ardor de las lágrimas en sus párpados cerrados.

¿Quién había tenido las agallas de salvarla? ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?! ¡Estúpidos! Aquél que lo hizo no sabía que ella debía desaparecer para salvar lo que más amaba: su hija y su nieta… ¡Santo dios! ¿Cómo miraría a su hija a la cara después de semejante vejación?

La culpa la envenenaría hasta dejarla muda y de esa manera evitaría dar explicaciones. Bajaría la cabeza que no podría sostener su cuello, porque la vergüenza le pesaría tanto que caería sobre su pecho.

No deseaba pensar, pero las imágenes sobrecogedoras se le enroscaban en su mente, llevándola de clamores que nadie más que ella podía escuchar.

Desde el violento enfrentamiento que hija y padre habían tenido, éste había dejado de presentarse en su casa, sin embargo no había cesado con sus amenazas telefónicas.

Finalmente un día, minutos después de haber despedido a Karen de su casa, única presencia que aceptaba aparte de la de Quinn, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y ella había acudido, pensando que era nuevamente su amiga… pero no había sido ella.

De la nada Russel apareció, la adentró en la casa a empellones contenidos y calló sus chillidos de terror con su miserable puño de hierro.

Quería algo que ya varias veces exigió, tan cerca de su rostro que su aliento putrefacto la ahogó. La bestia mostró sus fauces otra vez, sin importarle sus ruegos ni su cuerpo con rastros vívidos pero no visibles de otros golpes.

Después de ese día, ella había definido su drástica sentencia…

Después de entrar a la política, Russel se había convertido en un animal corrupto y lleno de avaricia, codeándose con la carroña del poder.

Y ella, a pesar de haber estado lejos de ese demonio durante los últimos diez años, conservaba la pieza fundamental que perjudicaría la continuidad de sus oscuros planes.

Maldijo una y otra vez el día en que recibió las pruebas que jamás tendrían que haber caído en sus manos; por ellas había intentado huir para siempre, pero no lo había logrado. Y allí estaba, viva…

"_Señora Ballard"_… La voz se escuchaba cercana, y a Judy le dio miedo abrir los ojos. Donde sea que estuviese, la llamaban por su nombre y también la habían abrigado. Estaba rodeada por el calor de cobijas y por la calefacción de ese lugar.

"_Señora Ballard, despierte_".

La suave, femenina e insistente voz logró que abriera los ojos con lentitud, y se encontró con la penumbra de una habitación de paredes blancas y solitarias, con un solo cuadro en la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Las cortinas naranjas de una ventana lateral estaban un poco entreabiertas, avisándole de la oscuridad que comenzaba en el exterior.

A un costado se ubicaba un mullido sillón de tapizado pastel. Acercando un poco su mirada borrosa hacia su persona, observó las mantas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo, y aún más cerca examinó con vergüenza sus muñecas vendadas con rastros de sangre en el interior.

La cabeza de una joven mujer apareció en su campo visual de pronto: ella llevaba sus cabellos rubios atados en una coleta un poco desprolija y le sonreía amablemente con unos vivaces ojos celestes. Vestía una bata blanca abierta, y allí lo entendió todo. Enfrente tenía a una doctora.

Judy comenzó a sentirse más enferma.

—Por fin despierta, señora Ballard. Bienvenida —murmuró la joven, acercándose a su rostro con una linternilla para inspeccionarle las pupilas.

—Dónde estoy… —preguntó la mujer en un débil susurro, observando el suero inyectado a su brazo derecho una vez que la doctora se alejó unos centímetros.

—Está en el hospital; soy la doctora Grandant. Hace unas cinco horas que ha sido ingresada, en las cuales la hemos sometido a cirugía de urgencia y a dos transfusiones de sangre. Estuvo cerca, señora Ballard…

La doctora Grandant no se quedaba quieta, a la par que hablaba revisaba su pulso, manipulaba el suero e inspeccionaba su cánula.

La náusea se revolvía en el estómago de la mujer postrada en la cama, y más lágrimas escocían sus ojos, rodando silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—Tranquilícese ahora, por favor —murmuró consoladora la joven, tocándole un hombro.

—¿Quién me trajo? Por lo que más quiera, necesito que me comuniquen con mi hija… —musitó Judy con una terrible opresión en su pecho.

—En unos instantes; primero deberá hablar con alguien más —comunicó aquélla con un tono un poco más firme que el anterior.

—Solo quiero escuchar a mi niña, por lo que más quiera…

El ruego no causó efecto en la otra, que palmeándole nuevamente el hombro salió de la habitación.

A penas lo hizo una presencia masculina llenó el vano de la puerta; éste vestía ropas oscuras bajo una gabardina amplia y también oscura.

¿Era un policía? ¡No… ellos no podían estar allí!

Judy se removió inquieta sobre la cama, enderezándose un poco más sobre la almohada para enfocar el rostro del recién llegado, y cuando lo logró quedó inmóvil.

El hombre frente a ella tenía cincuenta años, lo sabía con exactitud porque lo conocía demasiado. Sus cabellos, en su juventud de un caoba brillante, en ese presente estaban plagados de canas, y todavía conservaba su manía de mantenerlo corto y peinado con austeridad. A pesar del tiempo, sus facciones y su mirada gris seguían siendo las mismas, aquellas que había visto por última vez hacía casi treinta años.

El cuerpo extenuado de Judy se cubrió de un hondo estremecimiento al momento que sus miradas se encontraron. El hombre se mantuvo de pie a pocos pasos, en completo silencio, entregándole solamente un escrutinio de profunda tristeza y compasión.

Ésa era la contemplación que recibiría de ahora en más; debía acostumbrarse a ello y simplemente le era insoportable.

Ladeó su rostro abarrotado de lágrimas que no se secaban, deseando escapar de esa cama, de ese cuarto, de ese destino...

Que él estuviese allí significaba que no podría escapar; y que dios la ayudase, porque nadie más lo haría entonces.

—Judith… —murmuró aquél, desajustándose el nudo de la corbata con una mueca.

Al fin podía verla, y al hacerlo fue más impactante que enterarse de esa compleja situación. No había sido fácil permanecer impertérrito, pero su trabajo se debía a eso, a mantener la frialdad ante todo.

A solas desenterraría su frialdad, como solía hacerlo, y dejaría que todos los fantasmas del pasado volvieran a pasarle factura.

—Qué haces… qué haces aquí, Levar… —preguntó ahogada la mujer, todavía sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Su mano izquierda se levantó con esfuerzo y dolor para secarse las mejillas, y al segundo Levar extrajo del interior de su chaqueta un pañuelo blanco, y se lo dejó inmediatamente en su regazo, sobre la cobija.

Judy lo tomó y se lo llevó a rostro. Todavía percibía el aroma de ese hombre que había significado tanto en su vida. _"El pasado siempre vuelve, siempre. No importa dónde estés ni con quién…"_.

Ver a esa mujer así lo hería en lo más recóndito que tenía, lo colmaba de una ira tan vieja como la vida, como su tiempo en Oxford en el que había encontrado a esa joven que le robó el corazón, solo con un movimiento de cadera y una sonrisa altanera de estudiante perfecta.

Sus pasiones se descontrolaban mucho más porque sabía la causa que la había llevado a ese estado. Él lo sabía todo, porque también era su trabajo…

Se acercó unos pasos sin dudar.

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí. Y… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido encontrarte de esta manera, sobre una cama de hospital y con evidentes signos de… semejante perjuicio a tu persona —las últimas palabra la dijo con dureza y apretando los puños, ya que le costaba pronunciar con total sinceridad.

El pecho le cosquilleó a Judy al recibir esa acusación. Levar Damprey no tenía derecho a recriminarle ningún acto de su vida, mucho menos después de tantos años.

Con un coraje empujado por esos desafortunados dichos, por fin lo enfrentó con un poco más de firmeza.

—Dilo con todas las letras: ¡_suicidio_! Y soy dueña de mis actos, así como de mi vida, y tú no estás en ella hace mucho —masculló, mirándolo con rencor.

El otro hizo una mueca llena de dolor, inclinándose hacia ella, provocándole un leve jadeo de temor.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes; sé que Oxfordshire sucedió hace toda una vida, pero _esto_ sucede ahora… ¡y la solución no es _ésta_, diablos! —siseó iracundo, perdiendo los estribos.

—Tú no sabes nada —respondió ella entre temblores, consiguiendo un fuerte gruñido de frustración en Levar, que terminó alejándose mientras se quitaba el abrigo con movimientos bruscos y lo arrojaba al sillón.

—Estás equivocada, y eres consciente de eso… Con solo una palabra tuya cambiarías el curso de todo esto. Terminaríamos con meses de pura basura… —expresó con el rostro sombrío.

—¡Qué terminaría si recién empieza! ¡No sé qué quieres que te diga!

—La verdad. Dame toda la verdad.

—Mi ex marido me golpea, esa es la única verdad.

—¡No lo es! ¡Ese hijo de puta no solo te golpea! —exclamó, apretando las mandíbulas, tratando de controlar su ira—. ¡Y tú lo sabes!

Judy lo miró con horror, apretando el pañuelo entre sus manos.

—No tengo más para decirte —respondió con obstinación, por lo menos la que su deplorable estado le permitía—. ¿Dime qué hago aquí? ¡¿Quién me trajo?! Necesito escuchar a mi hija… por dios, mi Quinnie… —concluyó ella en un susurro trémulo, perdiendo la mirada con un pequeño brillo de vida hacia el pedazo de cielo que se veía desde allí.

—La acabas de nombrar —informó Levar ásperamente, pero con pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu hija te encontró, Judith. Tu hija está aquí.

La mujer desorbitó los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza convulsivamente, a la vez que sus ojos se atiborraban de un llanto incontenible.

El dolor en su cuerpo y su corazón se elevó a límites insoportables. ¡No podía ser! ¡No su Quinn!

—Dios, no… ¡no! —bramó desconsolada—. ¡Que… qué le he hecho!

Ella se ahogaba con propia voz, y se cubría el rostro con el pañuelo. Ansiaba apretarse más las muñecas para sentir un dolor más profundo que el de esa verdad. Su propia hija la había encontrado sobre su acto tan macabro y poco valeroso.

—¡No… n-no!

Levar, sintiendo el dolor de esa mujer, no pudo hacer más que intentar tomarla en brazos, y la otra se lo concedió; se encontraba en trance, uno tétrico que no hacía más que nombrarla decepción, abandono, miseria. ¡No merecía estar viva, no después de haberle provocado a su hija esa clase de sufrimiento!

—Cálmate, por favor, cálmate —pidió él, dejando que se sostuviera de sus hombros—. Escucharán, entrarán y te llenarán el suero de más tranquilizantes, y te necesito conmigo, lúcida...

Judy no lo escuchaba, se debatía de a ratos entre sus brazos para desasirse, y en otros se apoyaba contra él entre sollozos.

Pero Levar no consentiría un ataque de nervios. Con esa consigna, le rodeó fuertemente el rostro con las manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¡Mírame!

—No puedo… no puedo… quiero… vomitar —musitaba ella, escuchando lejana la voz que le estaba diciendo locuras, cosas que no toleraba escuchar.

—¡Quiero que me mires! —exigió, zarandeando un poco ese bello rostro ardiente, irritado de padecimiento y llanto—. Quinn se encuentra bien, Rachel Berry está con ella.

Los ojos agrisados de la mujer se entreabrieron al escuchar ese nombre.

—Cómo…es… es posible —farfulló—. No está sucediendo… no está sucediendo…

—Está pasando Judith; todo es real, y debes despertar y mantenerte conmigo.

—Déjame Levar, te lo ruego —pidió débilmente, queriendo liberarse de sus manos, pero el hombre no accedió, por el contrario endureció más sus gestos y su tono.

—No voy a dejarte, porque aquí termina esto, Judy. Hace más de un año que estamos investigando a tu ex marido y toda la lacra que lo rodea, y si no vas a testificar ahora lo harás más adelante, pero lo harás.

—¡No puedes obligarme! —exclamó entre dientes, muy nerviosa, dando manotazos para que la soltara. Lo logró solamente porque él se puso en pie, colérico.

—Puedo hacerlo, y ruega que sea yo.

—No vas a amenazarme con esos jueguecitos de detective en los que estás, ¿me oyes? —arrojó el pañuelo a sus pies con rabia, causándose un doloroso tirón en el brazo canalizado.

Levar puso los brazos en jarra, sin perderle un solo movimiento. La primera conmoción estaba pasando y ahora una fierecilla testaruda lo enfrentaba. Por lo menos tenía algo de color en sus mejillas.

—Por lo visto no te das cuenta de la envergadura de esta situación. No quiero que te conviertas en su cómplice.

—Yo no soy la cómplice de ese animal, maldita sea… —se defendió con más intensidad.

—Perfecto, dime entonces, ¿conoces a Carol Deveraux?

Judy se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Claro que la conocía; esa mujer le había cambiado la vida al entregarle la valiosa información que había terminado con su presente y casi terminaba con su vida.

Cómo había llegado a ella, nunca lo supo, pero aceptó la desesperada petición de verse aquella noche. En una maltrecha habitación de un lejano motel y con una desesperación casi histérica, Carol Deveraux le entregó aquellas grabaciones que no se había atrevido a destruir, y que sin saber una mujer del más noble corazón guardaba celosamente...

—Po supuesto… es la esposa del concejal... —balbuceó, con el pulso acelerándose a cada segundo.

—Del concejal Whitman… Desapareció ayer de la habitación donde se alojada en el Hotel Columbus.

Ella cerró los ojos con angustia una vez que su voz ronca penetró en su cerebro. Con un suspiro desahuciado, descansó pesadamente la cabeza en las almohadas por primera desde que Levar había entrado a la habitación.

—Dios se apiade… Malditos sean ustedes; visten sus trajes, muestran sus placas… ¡¿y dónde están?! ¡Nos están acabando!

—Es suficiente. No juzgues lo que ignoras —cortó Levar con furia contenida; ella no sabía todo lo que él había hecho para llegar hasta allí—. ¿Quién crees que interceptó las denuncias? ¿Quién crees que lo alejó de ti?

El corazón de la mujer latió más fuerte al escucharlo, y de algún modo se sintió mínimamente reconfortada. Tal vez no estaban solas; tal vez había alguien a quien le importaban…

Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, permitiéndose los recuerdos que venían de golpe, incrédula. Estaba llena de imágenes de un amor de juventud que no pudo ser.

—Vaya, para algo sirvió aquello por lo que me dejaste. Demasiado tarde de todas formas.

El silencio entre los viejos amantes era palpable. Arrepentimiento, frustración, dolor, añoranza y tantos otros sentimientos se arremolinaban alrededor de aquellos dos…

—Lo he pagado, Jud, y con creces. Pero más lo estoy pagando ahora, viéndote así.

Aquélla se estremeció al oír esa confesión, pero su corazón hondamente dañado brincó de su pecho por ese apelativo que Levar solía decirle por aquel entonces. Nadie volvió a llamarla así, y nadie nunca más representó en su vida lo que ese hombre significó para ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el hombre se alejó con pasos rápidos, caminó hacia la ventana y corrió más la cortina, observando las calles con una expresión impenetrable.

—Las cosas cambiarán —anunció sin moverse un ápice.

—No entiendo… —dijo la mujer, temerosa.

—No volverás a tu vida, por lo menos por ahora. Fabray está metido hasta el cuello con varios más, y tú estás en peligro. Te vamos a proteger...

—No, Levar… ¡no! —prorrumpió, volviendo a sentir ese vértigo que revolvía su estómago—. ¡Yo no importo, no soy la que tiene que ser protegida! Mi hija, Levar, Quinn y mi…

Se calló de pronto. No confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en ellos. Tal vez ya lo sabían, o no, no importaba. No mencionaría a su nieta por nada del mundo.

Levar resopló y se giró hacia ella con una mirada conocedora. Se aclaró la garganta y caminó, como si no la hubiese escuchado, al sillón para tomar su abrigo. Comenzó a vestirse con una lentitud parsimoniosa.

—Es suficiente. Esto ha sido una cuestión de Estado de un principio, y ya se ha excedido el límite autorizado. Contigo a resguardo me podré mover con más libertad.

—¡No me vengas con tonterías! —exclamó, incorporándose un poco—. No hagas esto personal. No me lleves… no me alejes de mi hija.

El hombre la miró con el rostro vuelto de granito. Por supuesto que era personal. Solo un poco más, un poco más para retorcer el cuello de ese malnacido…

—Nos trasladaremos a New York. Te recuperarás y usarás ese tiempo para reflexionar.

—¡Reflexionar qué, diablos! ¿Todo tiene que hacerse como tú quieres? Todo como tú siempre quisiste, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella, alterada—. ¡Tú te fuiste, tú me dejaste, y ahora me quieres llevar como si tuvieses derecho!

Al ver como la mujer se estaba alterando, Levar elevó una mano a modo de advertencia. No toleraría que revolviese el pasado; no en ese momento.

—No debes preocuparte por tu hija. Ella está vigilada desde que regresó de Los Ángeles.

Esa información la atragantó, y olvidó el rencor que le estallaba por dentro. Retuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban de sus ojos y lo miró estupefacta.

—Qué…

Levar se refregó la frente con un visible gesto de agotamiento.

—Hace un mes regresó a New Haven.

Judy tragó saliva con fuerza, perdiendo la mirada confundida en el suelo.

—No es cierto… no me ha dicho nada…

—Lo siento.

—Ella… ella no debe saber nada sobre todo esto… ¡No debe saber quién eres…! Te lo ruego… por lo que tuvimos… No dejes que esta basura la involucre —tartamudeó, sintiéndose realmente acabada; esto era realmente el infierno que le tocaba padecer por todas sus decisiones, así como por la oportunidad que le dio el destino de seguir viva. Su espíritu estaba más destruido que su cuerpo.

Levar tensó las mandíbulas, acomodándose con pesar su gabardina, dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes. Una vez más las emociones estaban logrando desequilibrarlo.

—Haré todo lo posible —concertó con actitud férrea—. Está deshecha, y hace horas está esperando verte.

Judy negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose las palabras que quería gritarle, como por ejemplo que no se iría con él, tragándose al mismo tiempo la confesión que ansiaba salir de su garganta, como aquella información que ocultaba y que _ellos_, todos esos malditos, querían.

—Mi niña, mi niña… —lloró la madre, profundamente arrepentida, encerrándose el rostro entre sus manos, tocándose con los labios el vendaje de ambas muñecas.

El momento había llegado, no había otras opciones, no había máscaras ni maquillajes para ocultar la verdad, y esa verdad dolía tanto, era tan lúgubre que no poseía adjetivo alguno.

—¿Estás preparada?

La sutileza de la voz masculina, esta vez más cercana, logró mitigarla un poco. No fue hasta que pudo doblegar su pena que lo miró con ojos desorbitados e hinchados, con tanto desasosiego que desgarraba al corazón más duro.

Asintió apenas.

—Antes… antes debo hablar con… Rachel…


	10. Promesas

Gracias, bellas criaturas.

Fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

Y era esa misma Rachel la que observaba el enorme y poco habitado pasillo en esos momentos.

Caía la tarde y el hospital sería la ultratumba de toda película de suspenso… Cuán grato sería si aquello fuera una película; esperaría con ansias la orden del director para cortar la escena, dejaría de actuar como marioneta, despertaría a Quinn de su trance e irían a comer un emparedado de algo sustancial y sabroso. Pero aquello no era una filmación, todo era palpable, solitario y triste.

Beth siempre decía que las tristezas eran injustas, y dentro de ese razonamiento infantil, Rachel estaba en completo acuerdo con ella; las tristezas eran muy injustas.

Podían llevar una mirada verde con un atisbo de luz a la más profunda opacidad.

Así había sido a penas cruzaron las puertas de ese hospital.

Antes de que los humores de Quinn pudiesen alterar al personal de turno, Rachel le había asegurado que haría las averiguaciones ella misma; le había pedido un nombre, aunque sea de algún doctor que recordara, y finalmente con un solo apellido había hecho la recorrida a otros pasillos sin tener demasiado éxito.

Las cabinas de informes estaban vacías, y los pocos médicos uniformados para la guardia que encontraba no tenían mucho para decirle, ni del doctor ni de la paciente ingresada desde el mediodía.

Instantes después y sin datos volvió con Quinn… y tuvo que calmarla, ya que había estallado de furia: _"¡Primero me estuvieron buscando y ahora todo el mundo desaparece como si nada! ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí dentro!"_.

Qué podía decirle si tenían razón; tenían que conseguir información sobre su madre o las cosas empeorarían.

Rachel solo le había prometido que todo estaría bien entre palabras cortadas, y le había asegurado que Levar llegaría y encontrarían una solución. Sin embargo esa falta de respuestas era muy extraña.

Nadie había aparecido, ni policías ni asistentes, todo lo contrario a lo que Quinn le había contado que vivió durante esas primeras horas de agonía y soledad.

Con muy poca colaboración por parte de ella, después de mucho insistir, Rachel la había obligado a sentarse; aparte de la cordura que pretendía dar con su presencia, también sentía esa persistente necesidad de estar en contacto con su cuerpo: una silueta endeble y húmeda, que por momentos se tornaba silenciosa, acurrucada en sí misma, y en otros estaba cargada de una frustración y fuerza incontenibles.

Todo sucedía en minutos y con una vorágine muy difícil de explicar, no obstante Rachel seguía allí, como un pequeño soldado erguido delante, igual de incómoda por las ropas mojadas, pero observando al mismo tiempo a esa mujer que en los últimos meses se había convertido en una visión diaria y abrumadora, y que culminaba en esos instantes de reveladora conexión espiritual.

Rachel deseaba tanto preguntarle cómo había sucedido todo, cómo había encontrado a su madre, por qué Judy estaba en una habitación de hospital luchando por su vida, y no bronceándose en el paraíso que su hija le había proporcionado en alguna parte de California.

A pesar de esos interrogantes calló como ella callaba, quedándose a su lado, observando su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, con todo el cabello enmarañado acompañando su cabeza.

Quinn apoyaba los codos en sus piernas y retorcía sus manos, y Rachel no lo soportó más, se acercó un poco más y tomó una de sus manos. La otra la apretó sin palabras, e instantáneamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Esa acción dejó a Rachel pasmada, porque había encontrado en ese gesto algo particular y conmovedor. Beth solía hacer eso cuando se encontraba en sus brazos, mirando una película y se aburría. Cuando empezaba a jugar con sus dedos era la señal inconfundible de que su hermana quería distraerla para hacer todo menos continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Y allí, en una demostración abrumadora de más genética, miraba y sentía cómo su madre biológica hacía exactamente lo mismo pero atrapada por los nervios.

—Levar no estaba muy lejos de aquí; estoy segura de que llegará pronto —murmuró Rachel con la voz temblorosa, a lo que la otra respondió nada más que con un escueto murmullo.

La aparición de una doctora que se acercaba a paso presuroso llamó la atención de ambas. Rachel iba a interceptarla, pero no hizo falta, la mujer se detuvo al llegar a ellas.

Quinn se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Rachel Berry? —preguntó la recién llegada directamente hacia Rachel.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió ella con sorpresa.

—Soy la doctora Mandy Grandant; necesito que me acompañe unos minutos.

La actitud de la joven mujer incomodó a Rachel y enfureció a Quinn, que inmediatamente se interpuso entre las dos.

—¿Por qué no me explica a mí de qué va toda esta mierda, doctora? —murmuró con el gesto contraído—. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de ver a mi madre y ustedes me lo están negando! No van a recibir una denuncia a la policía, porque no creo en esos miserables, directamente llamaré a mi abogado y…

—La entiendo perfectamente, señorita Fabray, y le pido que se calme —espetó la mujer con un tono comprensivo—. Yo fui una de las doctoras que atendió a su madre, y ella ha despertado hace pocos minutos…

—¡Entonces déjeme ir a verla! —Quinn dio un paso exasperado hacia ella, y ahora le tocó a Rachel interponerse entre las dos al ver como aquélla, desbordada, parecía que iba a lanzarse a su cuello.

Le tomó el rostro que enrojeció en segundos entre sus manos, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, tranquila, por favor —susurró, logrando que sus miradas se encontraran brevemente, luego se volvió hacia la doctora—. No iré a ningún lado sin ella.

Mandy Grandant suspiró resignada, acercándose a ellas de forma confidencial.

—No puede ser ahora mismo, y te pido por favor que no me comprometas más —pidió con evidente impaciencia, para después dirigirse a una desencajada Quinn—. Tu madre está bien, y te doy mi palabra de que la verás en cinco minutos, pero antes tú debes acompañarme, señorita Berry.

La mujer concluyó con una última mirada hacia la referida, y retrocedió unos pasos. Silenciosamente le pedía comprensión, y aun sin entender nada y con un conocido escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, Rachel se giró hacia Quinn.

La joven respiraba con pesadez, sin quitarle la mirada rencorosa a la tercera en discordia. Rachel, por su parte pestañeó varias veces, tratando de controlar su respiración. Estaba sintiendo la ansiedad, el escalofrío, el ahogo… maldita sea, no ahora… ¡No ahora!

—Quinn, mírame… —pidió en un susurro, alejándola al mismo tiempo.

Aquélla lo permitió con reticencia, cambiando drásticamente las emociones en su rostro al encontrarse con las facciones agobiadas de Rachel. La extenuación y el dolor se multiplicaron ante esa mirada oscura; en cualquier momento caería.

—Me voy a volver loca… —graznó, bajando la mirada llorosa.

Temblando, Rachel se colgó de sus hombros, pegándose a ella en un abrazo desesperado, y Quinn la recibió, estrechándola fuertemente, mitigando esa realidad contra su cuello.

—No lo permitiré —susurró Rachel con vehemencia—. En cinco minutos yo misma te llevaré con tu madre.

Con esa última sentencia se separó con pesar del abrazo y sin mirar atrás se marchó detrás de la doctora, que ya volvía a caminar por el pasillo.

Quinn se quedó allí, completamente sola, mirando a la nada.

Rachel no estaba mejor que la que dejó en mitad del tétrico pasillo iluminado con esas horribles luces leds. Lo único que entendía era que debía seguir a aquella doctora tan joven como ella.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó jadeante cuando cruzaron una puerta vaivén y se internaron en lo que parecía ser una de las tantas salas, con algunos enfermeros realizando su trabajo. Rápidamente salieron de allí para cruzar otro pasillo interno.

—Hemos ubicado a la señora Ballard en una habitación privada —respondió Mandy Grandant sin mirarla.

—¡Es una locura! —replicó Rachel con consternación—. ¡Su hija debe verla primero! Está aquí desde hace horas y ustedes no fueron capaces de…

La doctora se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, y se giró hacia ella con expresión algo desencajada.

—No puedo responderte a ninguna pregunta, lo siento. Solo… solo entra...

Con esas palabras abrió la puerta y Rachel pestañeó al tener ante sus ojos los pies de una cama hospitalaria. La integrante se movía en ese momento, y a la joven no le quedó otra opción más que entrar.

Con un respingo escuchó cerrarse la puerta detrás, y el silencio sobrecargado la inmovilizó.

La recién llegada dirigió sus ojos impávidos hacia la mujer que yacía acostada, vuelta hacia el otro lado. Judy…

Cuando la mujer se giró para enfrentarla, la visión la impactó.

A pesar de los años y de haberla visto muy pocas veces en su vida, y no en las mejores épocas, Rachel recordaba a la madre de Quinn.

Su estampa soberbia, muy parecida a la de la hija, sus modos elegantes y corteses… recuerdos que contrastaban violentamente con este nuevo panorama.

El cabello de la hasta ahora _desconocida_ señora Ballard, se expandía sobre la almohada blanca, denotando su color rubio opaco con algunas canas aquí y allá.

Enmarcaba un rostro desfigurado profundamente por la angustia y los golpes; el pómulo izquierdo estaba destrozado y amoratado, al igual que sus labios cortados.

Tiesa en su lugar, Rachel no podía articular palabra, se retorcía las manos al mismo tiempo que su mirada recorría las muñecas vendadas. Judy la estaba escrutando de la misma manera.

—Acércate, hija —murmuró ésta con voz trémula—. No existe más vergüenza que la mía, y aceptaré todo lo que tengas para decirme, pero primero escúchame.

—N-no, señora… yo no tengo nada qué decirle… —murmuró perturbada, callándose al ver cómo la mujer le extendía una mano.

Rachel después de todo avanzó con ese gesto que pedía perdón en silencio y una comprensión imposible en ese momento.

A pesar de sentirse una intrusa por estar allí, agarró firmemente esa mano pálida y al hacerlo sus ojos agrisados se volvieron acuosos.

—Un ángel te ha traído aquí, Rachel, uno que te ha enviado cerca de Quinnie... por eso te ruego que la cuides.

—Señora, yo… siento tanto todo esto.

—Lo sé, lo sé querida —lloró, apretándole la mano—. Agradezco a quien sea que te haya enviado, y te pido perdón. Y te pido algo más… No importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que pase, no te alejes de mi hija... Llévala lejos de aquí…

Rachel igualó las lágrimas de emoción que estaban batallando en las facciones de la víctima, porque esa mujer era una víctima. Los golpes y las consecuencias vividas gritaban eso.

—S-sí, yo… haré todo lo posible…

—¡Prométemelo! —pidió con urgencia.

—Lo prometo —aceptó ella, asintiendo de forma instintiva.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y la figura que apareció hizo trastabillar a Rachel.

—Hola jovencita…

—¡Cielos…! ¿Levar? —musitó azorada, mirando como la enorme figura vestida de negro se acercaba—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó sin voz, comprendiendo al segundo el hermetismo de la doctora y del porqué "nadie sabía nada".

No entendía muy bien los métodos de Levar Damprey, pero sabía que cuando él aparecía todo se convertía en una misteriosa nebulosa, y una urgencia por resolver que daba vértigo.

El hombre se le acercó y le besó la frente; la muchacha elevó un brazo y se quedó unos segundos más en ese escueto contacto. Hacía meses no lo veía.

—Todas las puertas se abren para mí, lo sabes —intentó bromear él con una levísima sonrisa que pasó desapercibida.

Rachel continuó mirándolo con un asentimiento mecánico, sin saber qué decir. Estaba tan confundida… Su mirada recayó también en Judy, que a su vez los observaba muda, especialmente en ese silencio resentido cada vez que Levar tenía fugazmente su atención.

—Ya veo… ¿pero… cómo sabías? No entiendo nada…

Esa forma de mirar de la madre de Quinn le causó cierta curiosidad.

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo él rápidamente—. ¿Han podido hablar?

La miró a una y a otra.

—Sí —contestó Rachel por las dos—. Judy… ya me habló.

La más joven le sonrió de lado, y la otra le apretó la mano que no había soltado.

—Gracias —susurró Judy, y cerrando los ojos la dejó libre.

Rachel apretó esa mano en un puño, sintiendo más responsabilidad de la que había tomado ya por voto propio.

No supo cómo salió de allí, solo se encontró con la presencia de Levar a su lado, caminando de regreso por el mismo lugar que había ingresado con la doctora.

—Espera… —se detuvo y lo detuvo, molesta con él—. Entiendo que aparezcas como fantasma, pero merezco saber qué diablos está pasando aquí, y la que más merece una respuesta es Quinn, que está del otro lado luchando por mantenerse en pie. ¡Ambas te esperábamos por otra puerta! —siseó enojada.

Levar tensó las mandíbulas, y la tomó por los hombros.

—Hice mi trabajo, Rachel. No debes preguntar nada más porque, como se ve, el panorama no es nada alentador.

Rachel hizo un ademán furioso con las manos, llamando la atención de algunas personas que deambulaban por ese otro corredor de ese laberinto hospital.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy harta de que me impidan preguntar, como si esto fuera un maldito secreto de Estado!

—Prácticamente lo es. Ya he hablado con la víctima y hay denuncias de violencia física y psicológica en contra su ex esposo.

La joven se llevó una mano al cuello, escuchando alarmas por todo el cuerpo. Ahora por fin podía comprender los reticentes comentarios de Quinn.

—No puede ser cierto… ¿Russel Fabray? No me ha dicho nada…

Levar ensombreció más su rostro.

—Esto será un escándalo. Tu amiga es una figura reconocida por ella misma y por su… padre. Lo que menos se necesita ahora es que estalle todo por los aires.

—Pero y la policía… ¡Las denuncias! —exclamó descompuesta—. Cómo puede ser que no haya nadie que la cuide... ¡Esa mujer intentó suicidarse!

—Baja la voz —advirtió él con un poco de dureza.

—No puedo —espeto con la voz quebrada—. ¿Así es todo esto? ¿Es porque es un maldito senador? La mujer recibe amenazas, golpes… ¿y solo encuentra la salida cortándose las venas?

El hombre alejó las manos de sus hombros, apretando los labios.

—Haremos que esto cambie, confía en mí. Ahora Quinn te necesitará, porque lo que se vendrá no será nada grato. Debes estar con ella.

Otro pedido y la misma responsabilidad. Rachel se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de comprender qué es lo que debía hacer.

—Yo…no puedo trasladarme a New Haven.

—Encuentra una forma, Rachel. Quinn necesitará contención y Judy requerirá más atención y tratamiento para su recuperación.

La joven asintió, tocándose la frente. Más tarde pensaría en la justicia invisible y ciega; ahora lo que precisaba era una solución, y a medida que pasaban los segundos ésta se iba revelando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucederá con Judy? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Puedo trasladarla ya mismo a New York.

—Demonios… —musitó abatida, y no tuvo tiempo de nada más, porque Levar la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar.

Una puerta más se abrió y el corredor ya le era familiar: volvían a ingresar al pasillo central.

Quinn los divisó a la distancia y se levantó de un salto, yendo hacia ellos.

—Rachel, ¡¿qué pasó…?! —sus ojos se posaron en ella un segundo, y después examinaron a su acompañante con recelo—. ¿Quién es usted?

Levar se aclaró la garganta y le extendió la mano.

—Señorita Fabray, soy Levar Damprey, amigo de la familia Berry.

Quinn elevó una ceja sarcástica, aceptando esa mano con sequedad.

—¿De dónde salió?

—Él estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, Quinn —explicó incómoda Rachel, adelantándose.

—Vaya con las influencias de tus amigos —espetó irónica—. ¿Le contaste que mientras ejercía la burocracia yo casi incendio este endemoniado hospital?

El hombre interceptó la réplica que iba a hacer Rachel dando un paso.

—Sé por lo que está pasando señorita Fabray, pero le aconsejo que aplaque su temperamento. Le comunico que sí poseo influencias que la ayudarán en estos momentos tan críticos; soy jefe de seguridad, y trabajo en los distritos de New York, Queens y Brooklyn —explicó, observando en esa joven un carácter que conocía muy bien—. Puedo ayudarla a que todo esto se quede en Lima, pero habrá condiciones. Su madre tendrá que trasladarse fuera de Ohio.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos con una mueca incrédula; como era de esperarse ese _he-man_ ignoraba sus planes, pero ella se encargaría de hacérselos saber.

—Por supuesto —reafirmó entre dientes—; no hace falta que me lo comunique. Mi madre vendrá conmigo a New Haven. ¡Y ya me harte de todos! ¡Nadie me va a impedir llevármela y mucho menos verla! ¡Se pueden ir todos al infierno!

Después de su iracundo descargo Quinn bajó la mirada, dispuesta a esquivar el cuerpo del robusto hombre y hacerse paso, pero el brazo de éste fue más rápido que el gemido de Rachel y la violencia de la otra.

Quinn fue interceptada por la cintura con un doloroso apretón.

—¡No me toque! —gritó, forcejeando hasta desligarse.

El rostro de aquél se volvió de granito, y en dos parpadeos pareció crecer varios centímetros más.

—Antes de ver a su madre tiene que saber que se seguirá un protocolo de seguridad, y no puede negarse.

Su tono crispó los nervios destruidos de Quinn, que aplaudió de forma sardónica a pocos centímetros del rostro masculino.

—¡Ah!... El protocolo de seguridad… sí… He escuchado un par de veces esa palabra y ya puedes imaginar dónde me gustaría que te la guardes. Mi madre sufre una depresión tan grave que intentó quitarse la vida… ¡yo misma la encontré…! —masculló con la garganta apretada, intentando contener el sollozo de rabia que cosquilleaba en su pecho; no le daría la satisfacción de verla más acabada—. ¡Así que de qué protocolo me estás hablando! Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer, porque por lo visto, "ustedes" son pura basura.

—Quinn… —murmuró Rachel temerosa, elevando las manos, mas aquélla la detuvo con un gesto sin quitar la mirada llena de resentimiento hacia el hombre que intentaba detenerla.

—No, Rachel. ¿Tú querías saber? También se lo diré a tu amigo; le diré que hay cuatro denuncias hechas a mi… padre por violencia intrafamiliar —se detuvo para exhalar hondamente—; sí, tiene esa carátula porque es el ex marido, el buen senador Fabray, que un día se levantó con ganas de molerla a golpes y desde entonces no ha parado... Cuatro denuncias en ocho meses, malditos bastardos de seguridad norteamericana, y no han hecho una mierda por ella —escupió con odio.

La expresión indescifrable de Levar no conmovió a la acusadora, pero en Rachel causó una impresión mayor, ya que lo conocía, y algo en sus ojos la inmovilizó.

—Ya te dije que pertenezco a una agencia de seguridad privada, no a la fuerza policial estatal, y tú has aceptado acudir a mí. No puedo hacer nada por lo que no se ha hecho, pero sí podemos hacer algo por tu madre, hoy.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—¡Rachel fue la que te llamó, y no me dijo que me quitarías a mi madre…! —acusó, señalándolo con un dedo.

—Espera, por favor… escúchalo, Quinn… —rogó Rachel, impresionada por lo que escuchaba.

Aunque ya estaba al tanto de los hechos después de lo que había visto, que la otra protagonista los volviera a describir con tanta crudeza, era seguramente más desolador.

—Esto es una broma… ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Dime que es una broma! —le exigía Quinn al borde del abismo.

¿No lo podía ver ella? La tan comprensiva Rachel, la de gran corazón, ¿no lo podía ver? ¡Tenían que irse de allí! ¡Había recurrido a un lunático para que la ayudase!

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose desfallecer. Las fuerzas la abandonaban…

Y como si de pronto Rachel estuviese escuchando a esa pulsión, que la había acompañado hasta esos momentos, dejar un último vestigio en su cuerpo, desprendió la mano de su rostro y se la colocó contra el pecho palpitante.

Quinn no había abierto los ojos, mas ya conocía ese calor.

—Levar tiene razón; se llevará a tu madre a New York hasta que pueda recuperarse. Debe salir de aquí lo antes posible, y solamente él conseguirá hacerlo como si nada hubiese pasado —le susurró muy cerca, intentando convencerla de que era lo mejor, porque así lo creía—. No tiene que ser un escándalo, nadie tiene que saberlo... Y cuando todo esto termine, tú y yo enterraremos a tu padre en el fondo de la basura. Te lo prometo.

Quinn por fin abrió los ojos, envuelta en ese susurro y la confianza que tanto le hacía falta.

—No sé qué hacer… —susurró Quinn, recorriendo con la mirada perdida a las pocas personas desperdigadas por el lugar, con sus propios dramas, y sin embargo el de ella le parecía el más grande, el inabarcable.

—Solo despierta, corazón.

Era inevitable para Rachel, se sentía tan unida a esa mujer, que todo el cariño con el que siempre se desenvolvía aparecía sin límites desde que la había encontrado.

—Ve a ver a tu madre, Quinn. Ya se ha borrado todo registro de ella aquí dentro. De aquí en más deberán esperar mi llamado sin interferir.

La rubia lo observó ausente, como si no estuviese allí, Rachel en cambio lo hizo con admiración y temor. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de ese modo.

La vorágine de sentimientos hizo asentir a la primera, entregada. Aceptaba todo cuando hacía segundos pensaba que este hombre también era su enemigo. Ya estaba dicho, las cartas del destino habían sido echadas; la cuenta regresiva empezaba y la vida le daría otro giro inesperado.

Libre por fin de todo impedimento, aferró con más fuerza la mano salvadora y se la llevó con ella. Agitada, Rachel tomó la delantera y la condujo. Comprendía que Quinn lo aceptaba porque no le quedaba otra opción, y el alivio fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de sollozar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Rachel se detuvo, escrutando la vacilación en el cuerpo frente a ella.

Detrás de esa puerta blanca estaba su madre, Quinn lo sabía y no estaba preparada. La vida y la muerte se ven con caras diferentes por separado, ¿pero cómo se veían juntas? ¿Qué mirada era la más adecuada, y qué palabras las más justas?

El aire le faltaba, la visión se le nublaba y el amor más puro la atravesaba.

Y de pronto un beso, salido del aire de tan suave, que le rozó una de sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Ése era un beso de valor, porque las lágrimas se multiplicarían.

—Estoy aquí para ti, así que aquí me encontrarás cuando salgas.

Y de pronto ese murmullo...

—Te llevaré conmigo; no estarás sola.

Y de pronto la promesa… una que tenía sabor a viejo, y que en ese presente volvía a erguirse con ímpetu arrollador.

Una mano le abría la puerta porque ella no se atrevía, y otra la empujaba suavemente hacia el interior, porque tampoco se atrevía. Una vez dentro, la imagen que llegó hasta Quinn azotó el centro de su cuerpo con un golpe de acero.

Sus ojos se inyectaron de un padecimiento desconocido hasta ahora, anclados en los de su madre, que proyectaban el mismo sufrimiento.

Dio un paso y el llanto quebró su pie; dio un segundo paso y un sollozo más quebró el otro, pero pudo llegar a ella, inclinarse y esconderse en su pecho.

Festejaba la vida de alguna manera extraña y hasta impropia, porque había visto cómo su madre la perdía, y ahora estaba allí, respirando su olor.

Madre e hija lloraron en brazos de la otra, en un llanto que sobrepasaba las paredes y los espacios, tanto que Rachel, desde afuera, lloró con ellas, acariciando también el perdón pedido y entregado en murmullos, pero que se escuchaba como un alarido desesperado.


	11. Una temporada entre las sombras

¡Bienvenido martes de carnaval…! Y me permito mezclarlo con esta oscuridad narrativa (sí, todavía está), porque también es placentera y se entretejen cosas maravillosas en ella, como bien sabemos.

Aprópiense de las palaras, mis cortesanas, les aseguro que por ellas van a poder _ver_ y hasta llegar a _tocar_.

Por mi parte prometo hacer sentir todo y de tal manera, que se van a quedar sin aliento.

¿Me creen?

Fuegos de epifanía para ustedes.

* * *

_"¡Ah! me encuentro tan abandonado,_

_que ofrezco a cualquier divina imagen_

_mis impulsos hacia la perfección."_

A R

El abandono era un legado, uno de los más dolorosos que poseían los seres humanos.

El abandono se transmitía, como una enfermedad contagiosa que no se anunciaba.

El abandono se entregaba, como una comida en descomposición dispuesta sobre una mesa completamente vacía.

Quinn era ese continente humano, parecía aquella enferma y esa comensal solitaria, hundida en un sentimiento de abrumadora orfandad.

Los pasos que habían dado al salir del hospital no los recordaba, únicamente tenía en su memoria el abrazo de su madre y el balbuceo de una clemencia, que aún en esos momentos le hacía eco en su mente.

El _por qué_ de la hija quedó atragantado en la garganta, como así el _"no lo pude soportar más"_ de la madre, permaneció en la de ella.

Lo demás, fue un sueño gris de otoño.

El hombre de negro, ese que se jactaba con soberbia de tener la salida de su infierno, signó la hora de despedida, y Rachel, su sostén, se la llevó con ella. No sabía dónde se dirigían, y si no hubiese estado aferrada a su cintura habría caído de bruces al suelo.

En completo desorden de sus pensamientos, Quinn había logrado balbucear que debía ir en busca de su maleta, y al instante otro hombre había aparecido, ocuparon al auto de Rachel y entonces comenzaron a recorrer una distancia desconocida.

No recordaba cómo había abierto su casa, ni cómo obtuvieron su equipaje. Tampoco recordaba haber preguntado qué sucedería con la pavorosa escena que había quedado en ese comedor.

Ansiaba que todo se borrara en segundos, que alguien benévolo se acordara de ella y la borrara de igual forma.

Pero eso no había sido posible; nadie más que Rachel la había manejado como a una marioneta.

En cambio sí tenía la imagen de haber sostenido contra el pecho su bolso, como si éste fuera un tesoro invaluable.

Después de un tiempo incalculable, Quinn todavía tenía en sus oídos la voz murmurada de su heroína, entre el silencio y algún roce en su frente, diciéndole que se quedarían en su casa por esa noche, que la esperaba un baño caliente, una cama y comida.

En ese orden habían sucedido las cosas.

Inmersa en la realidad y una particular fantasía, se había dado un baño en su habitación, escoltada por ella y una atención asfixiante por entregarle los objetos que le habían hecho falta para ello.

Quinn había refregado su cuerpo con violencia, dañándose más, llorando en silencio, y luego se había arrastrado hacia la cama que la esperaba, rendida al momento.

Por primera vez entendía que no tenía escapatoria.

Desde hacía varios minutos su mirada cansada recorría esa habitación adolescente, percibiéndola familiar a pesar de nunca haber estado allí.

Miró con rencor su bolso sobre el tocador vacío; allí lo arrojó y lo detestaba. Él confinaba objetos y pertenencias… y de esa forma lo prefería.

Todo debía estar encerrado hasta que tuviera el valor para volver a tenerlos entre sus manos; nada más había extraído de allí sus pastillas.

Se iba a aferrar a ellas durante esa noche, las necesitaba como el aire que respiraba y que tanto le costaba, y mañana volvería a pensar y a comprender lo que Rachel estaba haciendo por ella. Mañana…

Casi se sonrió al ver el escritorio de color rosado también vacío, con una vieja lámpara fucsia y las otras de pie a un costado, con pantallas de color violeta. Continuó examinando las cobijas blancas y aniñadas… ella misma estaba sentada sobre una cama de princesa, con dosel...

Podía imaginar ese espacio abarrotado de la presencia de la mujer que estaba en algún lugar de la casa, seguramente preparando algo para que comiera.

Allí había realizado sus grabaciones caseras, allí había practicado seguramente miles de veces sus solos y había hecho sus rutinas de ejercicio sin dudas, ya que en un rincón juntaba polvo la vieja elíptica.

Sí… alguna vez ese cuarto había bullido de vida y objetos de colores que contrastaban y lastimaban a los ojos, como solía tener Rachel Berry.

Hoy todo estaba vacío, hablando de un paso esporádico por esos rincones, hablando de que el tiempo había pasado y que por más que algunas cosas quedasen, nunca se volvía a ser el mismo.

Con temblores incontrolables se refregó los ojos irritados de tanto llanto y sacó de las cobijas la mano que encerraba el frasco; con ansiedad lo iba a destapar para ingerir un par de ellas, pero de pronto la voz de Rachel que se acercaba la detuvo, haciéndole volver su secreto al mismo lugar.

La chica entraba hablando por teléfono, a la vez que hacía equilibrio con una bandeja que contenía un plato con sándwiches y dos vasos de jugo.

—No, mamá… no pensé que te lo diría tan pronto; es una traidora… ¡Sí, yo se lo pedí!

Se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa de disculpas en su rostro igualmente demacrado y con el cabello húmedo. Como ella, Rachel vestía un piyama oscuro y grueso, que la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que era.

Quinn agradeció esa visión que inesperadamente le provocaba ternura y un bienvenido calor.

La observó dejar la bandeja en el escritorio y girarse con algo de reserva.

—No fue ella. Lo sé…

Con un profundo sentimiento de traición, la espectadora apretó más el frasco entre sus manos, abollándolo. No era justa esa escena, no era para nada justa, no obstante le era inmanejable...

—Bueno, es así... Está bien…

La voz le había cambiado un poco, tal vez a un tono un poco más nervioso que antes y se había cruzado de brazos. Le daba la espalda, pero era visible su incomodidad.

—En verdad no puedo escuchar ahora tu reproche; yo las llamaré, no te preocupes… ¡Es que no puedo hablar ahora!... Está bien, está bien, pásamela…

La tensión en los gestos corporales de Rachel terminaron por incomodarla, y fue en ese momento cuando se giró con la mirada hacia el piso.

—Hola corazón… sí… no, no estoy en casa…, oye… ¿a quién estás leyendo? ¡Esa es una buena noticia!... ¿Me perdonas por la superhistoria?

La otra, al escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso junto al intercambio tan familiar, se estiró el cuello de su camiseta de mangas largas, advirtiendo que se ahogaba.

Quinn desvió los ojos, perturbada. La escuchaba hablar con su madre e inevitablemente la imaginación le decía que la otra persona tal vez fuera Beth.

Un calor violento le abrasó el pecho, y al parecer Rachel fue testigo de ello.

Lo era, cómo no serlo si estaba a dos metros de distancia, y a la vez que escuchaba la voz de su hermana tenía a Quinn enfrente; la embargaba un deseo ferviente de verla a pesar de todo, y lo hizo. Ella no la miraba pero no le importaba; ese instante fue de pura conmoción.

Su hermana, que tanto quería saber de su madre biológica estaba del otro lado de la línea mientras ella la tenía allí, adormecida por los sucesos de una historia imposible de contar sin volverse un poco desquiciada de dolor e incógnitas… y sintió culpa.

Se giró sin aliento, terminó la conversación en el tono más suave que pudo y colgó.

Aprovechó a teclear rápidamente un mensaje para Santana y Britt, comunicándoles que estaba bien y que ya hablaría con ellas. Contestó el personal que la segunda le había enviado horas antes, avisándole que le contaría a su madre…

"_Britt, qué has hecho…"_, se decía colérica, intentando no ser tan dura ni trasladarles toda su frustración. Aprovechó también para responder a las cinco llamadas perdidas que tenía de Matthew, y al hacerlo se sintió tan cohibida que casi se le cayó el móvil. Musitando enfadada dejó el aparato por ahí y enfrentó la situación.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron, Quinn con una pregunta solapada que la otra entendía, pero que no quería responder, y Rachel con otra necesidad totalmente distinta.

La de borrar todo lo que en esos segundos significara congoja. La de borrar en un solo segundo que Beth era la hija que nunca más había visto, su hermana, la cual amaba como a nadie, y con la que de ahora en más no sabría cómo hacer para que ese caprichoso encuentro con su madre biológica no la llenara de pesar.

También quería borrar el porqué ella estaba allí, en su habitación de niña como alguna que otra vez había imaginado en el pasado.

Quinn, su vieja "amiga" de colegio, ya había entrado a su vida y no había vuelta atrás.

Tragando saliva, se acercó, retorciéndose las manos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, tomando la bandeja.

La rubia no le quitaba la mirada de encima; más repuesta se concentró en mirarla. _"Háblame. Dime cómo están las cosas; hazme olvidar un poco de mi propio nombre…"._ Aquellas mudas palabras la atragantaron y le cerraron el pecho.

La observó sentarse con torpeza por la rapidez y dejar la bandeja entre las dos.

—No te preocupes, es lógico… —dijo, encogiéndose un poco para que se acomodara mejor cerca del piecero de la cama—. Me alegra que estén… así….

—Sí. Mi madre es… intensa —sonrió Rachel de costado, cruzándose de piernas.

—Como la hija —Quinn respondió a esa sonrisa con apenas un esbozo.

Aquélla asintió sin dejar su sonrisa, y le entregó uno de los sándwiches. Quinn lo tomó por compromiso, porque no tenía hambre.

—Virtud generacional —espetó Rachel, y se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo.

—Estás exhausta —masculló la otra, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La recién llegada le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano; fingía por supuesto, porque la verdad era que le costaba horrores mantener los párpados abiertos.

—La ducha me sedó. Anda, come un poco; el tuyo es de pollo, espero que te guste.

—Gracias —musitó, jugueteando con el pan.

—Comeremos algo y luego descansaremos —anunció de forma concreta, ya que veía cómo su compañera de cuarto ni siquiera hacía gesto por llevarse la comida a la boca—. Yo estaré en el cuarto de huéspedes; está aquí al lado.

Al escuchar que no estaría en su compañía, Quinn levantó su mirada con temor. No quería estar sola. No…

¿Por qué no conversar hasta quedar dormidas, una al lado de la otra? ¿No era lo más lógico? Hablar y desnudar todo lo que tenían para decirse: Levar, su madre y algo sobre ese vacío que no parecía llenarse con nada.

Sin embargo ninguna emitió sonido. Rachel empezó a dar mordiscones a su opción vegetariana y Quinn a jugar más enfáticamente con su pan.

El momento en silencio se alargó de tal manera, que la segunda terminó aceptando que debía romperlo, así que finalmente articuló algunas palabras con voz queda.

—Rachel, se supone que… tendríamos que hablar —suspiró con pesadez—. Yo, no encuentro la manera de agradecerte…

—Esta noche no… Ahora quiero que comas, porque si no, no me iré de aquí —amenazó con voz un poco risueña y la boca llena—; mientras lo haces hablaremos de lo que haremos mañana. Desde ya te comunico que tienes permitido dormir hasta el mediodía.

Vencida de la manera más dulce, Quinn asintió, llevándose el sándwich la boca; cuando el aroma se acercó a sus fosas nasales, recordó que no había comido nada en muchas horas… y tenía hambre.

—Está delicioso… —masculló, saboreando el primer bocado.

—Tiene ingredientes secretos de papás.

Una suavísima risa que no habría creído ver tan rápido invadió el espacio entre ambas. Quinn reía, y esa respuesta a Rachel le parecía un sonido maravilloso.

—Le faltaría un poco más de mantequilla y definitivamente berenjenas, pero tiene la cantidad justa de consideración —halagó con delicadeza, examinándola atentamente—, y eso alcanza.

La adulada se llevó unos mechones detrás de la oreja, buscando luego con un movimiento rápido el vaso con agua para pasar el trozo que de repente se estancó en su garganta.

Llegó a dibujar una mueca nerviosa y terminó su cena bajo un escrutinio de color avellana.

—Tenía pensado partir mañana entre las dos y las tres de la tarde —propuso Rachel—. Estaríamos llegando a New York a las diez de la noche.

—Por supuesto —contestó Quinn, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. No podría objetarte nada… Y al día siguiente me ayudarías a buscar un hotel…

El entrecejo fruncido de su interlocutora detuvo su temblorosa voz al instante.

—No es una buena respuesta; no estoy hablando de hoteles y no quiero que dudes. Necesito que te sientas segura, que me digas con firmeza si estás de acuerdo.

Quinn inspiró profundamente; en definitiva le estaba pidiendo que dejase de decir tonterías y que también dejase de comportarse como una zombie.

Esta Rachel era tan abrumadora como la apasionada y podía arrasar con cualquiera que estuviese enfrente. Pruebas le sobraban.

—Yo podría manejar la última mitad de camino —capituló—… no quiero estar ni medio día más en Lima.

Rachel asintió con expresión complacida. Por esa noche su función había sido cumplida; su inesperada huésped hablaba con más firmeza gracias a los ingredientes mágicos de un sándwich de pollo sin berenjenas, pero con la cantidad de consideración necesaria. Ya mañana sería otro día.

—Veremos, no te preocupes por ello. Ahora termina tu cena señorita, que tienes que descansar.

Quinn no estaba acostumbrada a que la mandaran, así que con una mueca molesta por sus disposiciones, se deshizo de los últimos bocados y la finalizó.

Más satisfecha aún, Rachel se levantó y recogió la bandeja, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y la inspeccionó: tenía que cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

—¿No me dirás que me lave los dientes? —preguntó con burla Quinn.

Con una risa entre dientes, Rachel hizo una exquisita e inocente caída de párpados y negó con la cabeza.

—No por esta noche.

"_Podría lavármelos si te quedaras"_, se dijo Quinn antes de pensarlo dos veces.

—Trata de dormir, por favor —continuó suavemente, alejándose unos pasos—. Estaré cerca, ¿está bien?

La rubia asintió, apretando las piernas contra su pecho. Rachel caminaba hacia la puerta, recogía su teléfono, acomodaba otras cosas… signos de que en un parpadeo desaparecería, pero no quería que se marchara, exigía su presencia…

—No has venido a ver a tus padres, ¿verdad?

A dos pasos de llegar al pomo y volverse para darle las buenas noches, Rachel se giró antes y pestañeó incontables veces para contestarle.

"_He venido a buscarte y te encontré"_; esa respuesta la dio para ella y allí quedaría, en lo recóndito de su corazón, no obstante le contestó.

—No, ellos se tomaron algunos días de descanso. No están en Lima.

—¿Y a…Finn? —masculló.

Rachel desvió la mirada, negando imperceptiblemente.

Quinn asintió sin insistir más. Evidentemente deberían hablar, pero como dijo ella, no esa noche.

Con la última mirada del día y con sus propias percepciones del mismo, ambas volvieron a encontrarse antes de que Rachel abandonara definitivamente la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

—Bunas noches, Quinn.

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido, y las dos, desde su lugar, respiraron hondamente. Quinn se abrazó más a sus piernas, y recuperó el frasco. Lo miró sintiéndose desleal, después desvió la mirada hacia el vaso con agua que le había dejado la dueña de la casa. Se daba asco.

Con una maldición lo enterró debajo de la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Rachel estaba haciendo demasiado como para que le pagara de esa manera.

Por esa noche… por lo menos por esa difícil noche, tal vez una de las más duras de su vida, no tomaría una sola pastilla.

Por su parte, Rachel dejó todos los trastos en la cocina y volvió a subir los escalones. Con movimientos automatizados y completamente agotada repasó los sucesos.

El pedido de Judy lo tenía grabado a fuego, y su propia promesa la cargaba en sus hombros con dignidad. De alguna manera Quinn estaba a su cargo, y la cuidaría, tratando de mantener su propia entereza.

Estaba envuelta en esa nube densa de ira y dolor que no solo le había contagiado la mujer que dormía en su habitación, ni el imborrable suceso que vivió en carne propia desde que llegó a Lima, sino también por ella misma y la repulsión que le causaba ese hombre, aquel que no podía ni siquiera nombrar.

Con un intenso sentimiento de pesar revuelto con la incertidumbre pensó en Levar y esa manera de aparecer, como si estuviera todo el tiempo escondido en un rincón cercano. Ese hombre sumamente misterioso, que podía comer junto a ella y sus padres en plan de amigos de antaño siendo el más encantador de los comensales, después de recibir un llamado sencillamente lograba cambiar su rostro completamente a una máscara tensa e indiferente.

Entonces dejaba de ser encantador para volver a ser el enigmático sujeto que tenía contactos, influencias requeridas para cruzar estados en helicóptero con personas en posición crítica y borrar nombres de legajos como si nunca hubieran existido.

Una vez más Rachel había sido testigo de ese poderío y la estremecía.

Deseaba intensamente dejar de pensar unas horas en el porvenir, y librarse de todo con el descanso que tanto le pedía su cuerpo.

Recorriendo el pasillo se detuvo en la rendija inferior de la puerta que había cerrado hacía minutos; ya no se veía luz allí. Con un mohín continuó unos pasos más y se adentró en otra, dejándola abierta de par en par. De esa manera tenía la sensación de estar más cerca de Quinn.

Encendió la lámpara, preparó la cama y se metió dentro de las cobijas. Ese rincón estaba helado y silencioso; juntó en él las acostumbradas sombras, bastantes más temerosas esa noche, cuando finalmente se quedó a oscuras.

Rachel odiaba esa habitación de huéspedes; estaba casi vacía de mobiliario y calor de hogar.

Colocó la alarma de su teléfono y se cubrió hasta la coronilla, cerró los ojos y trató de entregarse a la merecida inconsciencia.

La languidez del sueño aplastaba sus miembros contra el colchón, su respiración salía también bajo la presión de esa cadencia, hasta que abrió los ojos dentro de la oscuridad, intranquila. Estaba segura de haber escuchado un grito, pero tenía los sentidos embotados… frunciendo el entrecejo se incorporó sobre un codo y allí fue cuando se hizo más nítido.

El alarido de Quinn llegó hasta ella con tanta potencia que la hizo despojarse de las mantas y saltar de la cama. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Aún era de madrugada…

Corrió hasta el pasillo a los tropezones, y se arrojó contra la puerta para abrirla con la respiración jadeante. Allí no solo se topó con una densa negrura, sino con el llanto desgarrado proveniente de la cama.

—¡Quinn, Quinn, tranquila por favor! —sumamente nerviosa, Rachel se dirigió a tientas hacia la cama entre esos sollozos y alaridos.

La mujer no le respondía con palabras, nada más con esa voz quebrada que salía con esfuerzo de su garganta.

Por fin Rachel manoteó una pierna cubierta, y así se guió hacia el resto del cuerpo sentado, moviéndose con profundas convulsiones.

—Cálmate por favor… —continuaba murmurando conmovida, tanteándole el cuello transpirado.

—Su sangre… tenía su sangre en mis manos…

El murmullo entrecortado por el llanto llegó hasta Rachel, que por fin logró acomodarse y sentarse a su lado.

—Lo estabas soñando, tranquilízate…

El pecho se le cerraba a aquella que trataba de calmar lo incontenible; ése era un padecimiento que se palpaba, que las abrazaba y las apretaba violentamente entre sus zarpas.

—¡No… lo… soñé! ¡Lo viví… pude oler la sangre de mi madre… en mis manos!

El grito ronco de Quinn le dio en pleno rostro, sacudiéndola; así de cerca se encontraban.

Indecisa, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas, sus manos aferraron el cuello hirviendo de la mujer y la atrajo de un empellón contra su cuerpo. Quinn no tardó en caer contra ella, intensificando su llanto.

—Lo sé… lo sé —susurró, acariciándole la espalda también sudada a través del piyama—. Pero te ha despertado una pesadilla, Quinn. Tu madre está salva, te lo aseguro. Créeme, te lo pido…

Rachel la sostuvo con fuerza un tiempo indeterminado, los temblores fueron mermando hasta quedar solo los suspiros envueltos en sus cabellos, y la amarga sensación de vacío que arrastraba Quinn se le pegó a la piel, lastimándola.

No podía hacer más que eso, acunarla, sostenerla, brindarle caricias que sabía no bastarían, y sin embargo allí estaba. Quinn agonizaba de dolor entre sus brazos, pesaba contra su pecho y no podía hacer más que eso.

De pronto la sintió acomodarse sobre su hombro, apoyando la mejilla empapada; el cuello de su camiseta se corrió un poco y sintió los restos de humedad que marcaban el rostro de aquélla. Su respiración también salía acompasada, y tal vez fueron esas señales las que la impulsaron a Rachel a enderezarse un poco e insistir, solo con movimientos, en que se recostara.

Rodeada de la penumbra a la que ya se había acostumbrado, Rachel sintió y observó mínimamente como el cuerpo de Quinn se echaba hacia atrás… llevando su propio brazo.

—Quédate conmigo…

Ese ruego trizó el espacio, y Rachel no contestó pero sí dudó nada más que unos segundos, lo demás lo decidió la presión en su muñeca que tiraba, y allí fue.

Con la garganta seca y con los nervios de punta, la más pequeña trepó sobre Quinn, tanteando sus caderas, el colchón… percibiendo al mismo tiempo el murmullo de sábanas y cobijas, y de un cuerpo que le dejaba espacio, listo para recibirla a su lado.

Manteniendo la respiración, se metió en el hueco que adivinaba y a la vez veía someramente. Nada más consiguió estirarse a su lado, que la otra integrante de estrecha cama se pegó no solo a sus pechos, sino a sus piernas y cintura.

Rachel suprimió un gemido en el momento en que Quinn buscó sus senos para enterrar su rostro, como una niña lo haría en el pecho de su madre, de esa manera esa mujer lo hacía contra su carne, secando sus lágrimas, acariciándose las mejillas y nariz sin pudor alguno.

No solamente sucedía eso: las manos de aquélla le abarcaban la espalda, comprimiéndola de tal manera que le costaba respirar.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior; no era propio gemir ni temblar por esos sentimientos poco dignos para esos momentos, sentimientos igual de molestos e incómodos.

Por eso se mordió más el labio, causándose un dolor que la hiciera olvidar la impresión de tener la respiración pausada de Quinn Fabray en el medio de sus senos, al igual que toda su silueta pegada a la suya de esa forma tan elemental.

Quinn buscaba consuelo de esa manera, y en Rachel despertaba emociones particulares, bastante difíciles de manejar.

Sintiéndose más acongojada que nunca, deslizó el brazo que no se perdía debajo del cuello de su compañera hacia abajo, para cubrirlas mejor, y sin estar muy de acuerdo consigo misma acarició los cabellos de su sien acompasadamente, manteniendo los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Estaba durmiendo con esa mujer… la amiga más enemiga que tuvo en su vida, su condena de adolescente y uno de los caprichos más intensos al que había querido parecerse.

Solo una vez había imaginado esa escena, y así como vino la había borrado. Tantos años habían pasado de ello... tantos y que ahora se resumían en ese extraño quejido del destino.

Respirándola por primera vez, cerró los ojos y se zambulló en un universo totalmente desconocido... y ya conocido.


	12. Niña Quinn

Hoy perdí la magia en alguna hora del día; no sé en qué momento exactamente… pero se siente. Y aun sabiendo que este es un reino bastante desertor e insípido, acudo a un esfuerzo mancomunado para que lancen algunos guiños y lleguen bien cerca… o por lo menos hasta la puerta de mi casa… y no solamente lo pido de mis cortesanas, esas que siempre me dan el bello alimento de la palabra para que yo pueda guardármelas y hacer un hermoso manojo de luz desinteresadamente, sino también de las calabazas que andan por ahí y que no conozco, pero que sí leen. Sin ánimo de ofender, claro. Reitero que la magia se me fue por el costado, y estoy un poco hastiada…

En fin… no dejo de reflexionar en que el silencio a veces atormenta innecesariamente y la indiferencia, otras más, puede llevar a una exagerada locura.

* * *

—¿Quinn, estás bien?

El golpe en la puerta y la consiguiente pregunta apagada detrás, provocaron que sus ojos se agrandaran y la asaltara un repentino sonrojo que el espejo reflejó instantáneamente.

—S-sí, sí, ya salgo… —respondió dubitativa.

—No te apresures; tenemos tiempo. ¿Te parece partir en quince minutos?

Ahora el reflejo le mostraba cómo fruncía el ceño. ¿Quince minutos? Solo era cuestión de salir del baño y ya estaría lista. Al parecer Berry no había perdido su estructurada manía con el orden y el tiempo.

—Salgo y nos marcharnos, Rachel.

—Bien, yo voy llevando tu maleta.

—Está bien…

Con esa nueva disposición oyó sus pasos perderse por la habitación hasta que dejó de escucharlos.

Con una fea mueca, Quinn destapó el frasco que la noche anterior había preferido perder de vista y tomó una de las dos pastillas que quedaban.

Con un leve remordimiento se la llevó a la boca y la tragó con algunos sorbos de agua que tomó directamente de su mano. Ya estaba hecho… ya se sentía mejor.

Volvió a examinarse frente al espejo y se odió un poco más. La elección para ese día había sido un rodete a la nuca para comodidad únicamente, y no para dar más muestras de su deplorable estado enfermo.

No había mejorado durante esas horas como era de esperarse: tenía ojeras que no se había visto hasta ese momento, y una palidez fantasmagórica que contradecía el bronceado que le quedaba de la Costa del Pacífico.

Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, repasando las imágenes de una de las noches más difíciles de su vida, plagada de temblores, pesadillas… y en los brazos de una mujer con la que jamás creyó tener el privilegio de estar.

En su cabeza se mezclaba todo. El doloroso pasado cercaba su espíritu, pero también estaba ese azaroso presente, y ambos se entramaban de forma vertiginosa.

Un par de veces tal vez había imaginado tontear con Rachel, especialmente después de haberse acostado con Santana, y probar por primera vez lo que significaba estar con una mujer. Vamos que no era ninguna mojigata; ella era una de las que había martirizado a la princesa judía en el colegio, la que la había perseguido una y otra vez hasta más allá del hartazgo, no lo negaría...

Quinn siempre había buscado a Rachel, y la buscó más a partir de esa noche y ese "no encuentro", seguramente provocado por su tonta indecisión… y del que también había fantaseado alguna vez intentar hablar de adulta a adulta, con una copa de vino en medio.

Y allí mismo era donde el destino jugaba el mejor juego que tenía y barajaba las cartas a su antojo. A pasos estaba esa Rachel mujer que había querido encontrar, y a la que no se había atrevido a acercar, como le sucedía con todo su pasado; allí se encontraba ella, habiéndosele aparecido como por arte de magia para salvarla de todos los males que la aquejaban. Y del otro lado Quinn, metida en el baño de su habitación, después de haber dormido en su cama… y en sus brazos.

En ese mediodía con algunos atisbos de sol lograba percibir todavía el calor del cuerpo que la había protegido de los temidos fantasmas con los que no había aprendido a convivir.

Quinn había intentado dormir, consiguiéndolo de a ratos y muy inquieta; sintió miedo entre las sombras de ese cuarto extraño, imaginando que una garra siniestra la envolvería del cuello para arrastrarla debajo de la cama. Entre el terror y la vuelta a los temores más primaros, las lágrimas no habían tardado en aparecer nuevamente, con ellas el cansancio y las incansables pesadillas en la inconsciencia ganada.

Y una vez más había aparecido ella entre esa densa niebla, ofreciéndole desinteresadamente una de sus mejores aptitudes: la ternura.

Y se agarró a ella, literalmente.

Si bien Rachel no cambió su obsesión por tener una férrea organización, por ejemplo con la sistematización del tiempo y el riguroso cumplimiento de horarios, sí percibió un cambio rotundo en sus maneras.

Ella siempre había sido cálida en sus demostraciones, sin embargo esa madurez la mostraba más libre con respecto a ellas y muy dadivosa. Tanto así que Quinn, nada adepta a las demostraciones de afecto, se arriesgó a pedirle que se quedara cuando antes no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, y se había entregado a ese consuelo sin más, en el mismo momento en que entró por la puerta en forma de esa mujer.

Después de haberse abrazado a su cuerpo como no lo hizo con ninguno, fuera hombre o mujer, Quinn cerró los ojos, y envuelta en su calor no supo nada más hasta ese mediodía, tal cual lo auguró Rachel.

Esta vez había despertado sola, con una bienvenida sensación de alivio, una extraña paz que traía la conciencia del nuevo día y un persistente dolor en el medio de la frente.

Ni bien salió de la cama había dado vuelta su bolso arruinado sobre el tocador, y casi sin ver el contenido lo ubicó en una pequeña mochila de viaje, ya que Rachel también había tenido la amabilidad de trasladar su maleta allí.

Hasta había tenido la deferencia de encerrar su ropa mojada en una bolsa de plástico…

Quinn se había preparado rápidamente para afrontar el día, había acomodado ese cuarto como si nunca hubiesen estado allí y había bajado.

Instantes después la voz airosa la guió hacia la cocina, y allí la encontró. Vestida casual y cómoda con un enorme sweater colorido y pantalones de chándal, Rachel caminaba por el lugar, haciendo aspavientos con las manos mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Tal vez estaba resolviendo parte del enojo por las "traiciones" que había mencionado la noche anterior... y sí, no había tardado en descubrirlo. El nombre de Britt había sido pronunciado varias veces en pocos segundos y en todos los tonos.

También por primera vez la había visto con el cabello seco; lo llevaba muy largo y naturalmente ondeado, sin el poblado flequillo recto, peinado con la raya al medio...

No evitó sonreír por lo bella que se veía, y apreció la mesa preparada con un desayuno que realmente necesitaba.

Cuando Rachel se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya había terminado la acalorada conversación. Después de un breve reconocimiento y saludo entre colores, las dos ocuparon la mesa con un banquete a base de tostadas, chocolatada caliente y jugo de naranja.

A partir de allí la conversación entre ellas transcurrió en lo que les depararía las siguientes horas. La que más habló fue Rachel; estratégicamente no se tocó el tema de la noche y su impensado desarrollo, como tampoco lo que las había llevado a estar frente a frente. Quinn no había pronunciado palabra sobre ello como supuestamente se esperaba, y Rachel no insistió.

De esa manera había transcurrido el tiempo, entre comentarios superficiales y algunos recuerdos de la última vez que todo el club coral estuvo en esa casa; en el sótano mejor dicho.

Con sinceras y mínimas sonrisas ambas se llenaron de esos recuerdos, que al parecer tenían mejor aceptación que la realidad.

Y allí estaban… Quinn tendría nada más que salir de ese baño y lanzarse a una dudosa "aventura" en un Land Rover hacia New York, con una conductora de lujo.

Con un fuerte resoplido se tocó la frente. Con suerte podría conducir el último tramo.

Con ese pensamiento se miró por última vez al espejo y salió del baño.

Rachel ya la esperaba en la entrada con una sonrisa y la puerta abierta.

—Estamos en horario perfecto, dos treinta…

—Siento la tardanza, mi aspecto es… un desastre; no pude hacer más —se disculpó Quinn, llegando a ella.

Rachel le sonrió, recorriendo su rostro; la verdad es que nunca podría estar mal, tuviese en sus ojos tormenta o reposo. Quinn era… Quinn…

—No vamos a un desfile… vamos a mi casa y estás… muy bien para ello.

—Gracias… También me lavé los dientes —bromeó en un murmullo, bajando un poco la mirada.

La risa gutural de la otra llenó el metro y medio que las separaba.

—De aquí se huele la fresa; mis padres insisten en comprar ese dentífrico. No sé cómo hacerles entender que fue mi elección hace veinte años.

—Es muy dulce de su parte —acertó a decir Quinn, apretando el asa de la mochila que llevaba colgando de un hombro.

De pronto esa mirada verde era un panorama que enviaba a Rachel un cosquilleo en el vientre, por lo que rápidamente ocultó su mirada bajando las gafas de sol que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Sonrió de lado y asintió.

—Deberé aceptar que me verán siempre como una niña —musitó, alargando la mano para tomar el pomo de la puerta; con ese gesto la invitaba a salir definitivamente de la casa—. ¿Lista?

—S-sí, claro —balbuceó, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

—Puedes ir subiendo, está abierto.

Quinn salió a paso apresurado y también se colocó gafas. Sus ojos estaban bastante sensibilizados para soportar la luz del día.

Llegó al auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se acomodó en el asiento con una mueca de dolor; la cabeza no le había dejado de palpitar un solo instante desde que se despertó.

Observó como Rachel abría en ese momento su puerta e imitaba sus movimientos, situándose detrás del volante y luego se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Examinó pensativa el tablero y la miró.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero necesito preguntarte algo que me ha rondado la cabeza desde la mañana.

—Dime —aceptó crispada. La seriedad de su tono la previno.

Tampoco era fácil para Rachel. Gran parte de la vida de Quinn seguía siendo un misterio para todos, y ella no era la excepción.

—¿Tu hermana está al tanto de lo que… sucede?

El rostro de la chica se giró, mirando al exterior. Las gafas ocultaban su mirada, pero nada lograban hacer, por supuesto, con la frente surcada por el entrecejo fruncido ni con labios apretados al máximo.

—No, y tampoco lo sabrá. Ella decidió desaparecer hace muchos años.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior algo cortada.

—Discúlpame, era mi incómoda pregunta de rigor —agregó con sutileza.

—Y yo te respondí sinceramente, no te preocupes.

—Gracias.

Quinn movió la cabeza afirmativamente y continuó en su posición, abrazando su pequeña mochila.

Era embarazoso hablar de su familia, y las razones estaban a la vista. Ésta se había disgregado hacía mucho tiempo, y prácticamente se había aniquilado en casi veinticuatro horas. Definitivamente no era un relato feliz.

Rachel no perdió más tiempo y encendió el auto, esperó unos segundos, pero antes de que maniobrara la palanca de cambios, Quinn la interrumpió con un leve roce. Ella también quería hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué te dijo mi madre? —interrogó con evidente desaliento.

Al escucharla, la otra apretó la palanca en un gesto automático.

—¿Qué crees que me pudo haber dicho? —murmuró.

—Que… me cuides —acertó a decir con incomodidad.

Rachel elevó las cejas detrás de las gafas e hizo una mueca juguetona para amenizar.

—Te equivocas, flamante estrella de Hollywood. Me obligó a prometerle que te llevaría al parque, y una vez allí no te dejara sin paletas de colores.

—Dios… —masculló Quinn, tragando el nudo que apretaba fuertemente su garganta, imprimiendo luego una levísima sonrisa y un gesto con su cabeza—. Mientes… en todo caso si me quieres llevar al parque deberás comprarme nubes de azúcar… Hace años no como nubes de azúcar…

La voz se le fue perdiendo, así como el control de su cuerpo y de su fachada valiente. Las estocadas de Rachel eran irrefutables.

—Hecho, mi lady.

Y con esa otra promesa explícita, después de indicarle que también se colocara el cinturón, arrancó, emprendiendo por fin la marcha.

Con el transcurso de las horas, el mediodía se convertía en la tarde otoñal que acompañaba a las viajeras en esa tan particular travesía.

Rachel intentaba verlo de esa manera, como una aventura extraída de algún diario de viaje de adolescentes, y no como lo que era, un viaje cuyo destino era certero, pero con un futuro inmediato que la llenaba de preguntas. Y éstas cada vez la aturdían más dentro del silencio ensordecedor que se formó entre ambas las primeras horas.

Para que la ansiedad no ganara su cuerpo y la bloqueara, había encendido la radio, esperando escuchar algún comentario de su copiloto por ello, pero ésta no dijo nada. Continuaba con la cabeza inclinada contra el vidrio, entonces Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

Cuando tomó la carretera Quinn se removió inquieta en la butaca y se giró hacia ella, recogiendo las piernas como podía dentro de la cinta que apretaba su cuerpo. La conductora aprovechó esa posición para quitarle las gafas un poco torcidas sobre su rostro por el movimiento.

Hasta cargó gasolina mientras la bella durmiente seguía en su sueño. Y allí se encontraba, a punto de aventurarse una vez más en la carretera, cuando Quinn emitió algunos murmullos y abrió apenas los ojos.

—Rachel… me he quedado dormida… —musitó, intentando despegar la mejilla del acolchado respaldo.

—Vaya que sí, hace tres horas —dijo ella, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo siento —se relamió los labios, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos sin tener mucho éxito—. Tengo un poco de frío…

—Todo está bien —aseguró Rachel, estirándose hacia la gaveta para abrirla y extraer una pequeña manta de viaje azul que le pertenecía a Beth; con delicadeza cubrió el cuerpo acurrucado con ella—. Ten esta manta, también tiene magia y conservará tu calor.

Quinn hizo una mueca pero se arrebujó bajo la lana. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado dormida tantas horas?

—Yo… iba a conducir el último tramo… —le recordó con voz queda, llevándose automáticamente la manta a la nariz; ese aroma a suave perfume infantil llenó sus sentidos adormecidos… se sentía exhausta—. No es justo que conduzcas todo el camino tú... haces tanto…

La rubia volvió a quedar en silencio, uno realmente inevitable, porque todo el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, así como sus párpados que de pronto dejaron de ver a Rachel.

Por su parte, la otra había quedado embelesada detrás de esos murmullos, parpadeando varias veces. La ternura que le provocaban los gestos inconscientes de Quinn la enmudecía.

Estaba en problemas, lo podía sentir en la piel, con esa ola de calor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Cada hora ganada en kilómetros acercaba a esa mujer a su mundo, uno que en algún momento se enteraría de su presencia y sinceramente no sabría cómo la recibirían. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y Quinn no había quedado en el buen recuerdo de los viejos amigos. Pero esencialmente se estaba acercando a un mundo en el que Beth era la reina indiscutida, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y eso se refería al momento que estaba pasando su niña, donde buscaba su identidad, su lugar en el mundo.

—Pronto oscurecerá, y no estoy tan cansada… —fue lo único que dijo, perdiendo las palabras en un suspiro al ver que no llegaban a su interlocutora; ella ya había vuelto a la respiración acompasada, y se le unía un enrojecimiento de mejillas que le llamó la atención.

Rachel puso en marcha otra vez el auto y volvió a encender la radio antes de correrle algunos mechones de la frente.

La vulnerabilidad de Quinn no solamente la preocupaba, sino que la cercaba cada vez con sentimientos para nada extraños que conseguían sacudir su interior.

Con un mohín frustrado observó el paraje: los autos que se marchaban, los que estacionaban, la gente que salía de ellos y algunos niños que impacientes azotaban las puertas traseras para ir corriendo hacia el minimarket.

Cuatro largas horas la separaban de New York, y era la encargada de transportar a una belleza que sin pretenderlo, competía hacía años en los rankings cosmopolitas de la fama y el glamour en un hábitat bastante alejado del suyo, y que ahora parecía no querer despertar de un profundo sueño en el asiento de su auto.

—Qué cursi eres… —se susurró con ironía, y pisó con fuerza el acelerador para salir de allí.

* * *

_"Diez y cinco; mis cálculos no fallan nunca"_, era la frase que le retumbaba en la cabeza a Quinn después de haber despertado gracias un enérgico gritito de júbilo.

Al principio no había sabido de qué se trataba, la voz de Rachel se le había impreso en las sienes de forma categórica.

De todas maneras, por esa información y al mirar por la ventanilla, todavía bajo el inmanejable efecto del sueño, dilucidó que ya transitaban en territorio amigable.

No conocía Murray Hill, y lo que veía le gustaba. Incluso de noche y tras los cristales polarizados se veía el encanto de un barrio con casas en su mayoría de un par de siglos atrás, que adornaban sus ventanales, balcones y techos con plantas de las más variadas.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos para aclarar una visión de pronto borrosa, y el calor que percibió en los párpados la sorprendió.

Observó de reojo a Rachel, conteniendo una maldición; demasiado mal se sentía por haberse quedado vegetando en el asiento como para demostrar lo mal que se encontraba. Porque se sentía horrible; no tenía encima la pereza por haberse despertado recientemente después de unas bochornosas seis horas de sueño ininterrumpido, ¡sino que estaba hirviendo!

No contenta con ser una carga inútil, la señorita tenía fiebre, y para corroborarlo se tocó el cuello y las mejillas.

—Me lleva… —murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —peguntó Rachel, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Cómo no me llamaste? ¿Cuántas horas has manejado?

Rachel revoleó los ojos. Hacía unos veinte minutos había despertado y no había dejado de repetir esas dos preguntas.

—Por centésima vez… termina con esa tontería. ¿Importa acaso? Estaremos en casa en unos momentos.

—¡Claro que importa! Te estás encargando de todo y eso no me gusta. Yo…

—Tú nada —acertó a decir, volviendo la atención a las calles—. Mírate, hasta tienes color en las mejillas. La manta mágica ha hecho un buen trabajo.

A Quinn no le causó mucha gracia la broma; claro que tenía color en las mejillas, y más que eso… ¡las tenía incendiadas!

—Al parecer su magia me ha mantenido sedada y ni me ha hecho sentir ganas de orinar. ¡Esto me hace sentir muy mal, Rachel!

Esas palabras hicieron que la cabina por primera vez en horas se llenara de risas… únicamente por parte de Rachel. Bueno, estaba de muy buen ánimo aunque su ducha la estuviera llamando a los gritos.

—Déjate de rezongar —advirtió sonriendo.

En ese instante estaba bajando la velocidad, y hacía unas maniobras para adentrarse en la cochera de un edificio a mitad de cuadra.

La amplia sonrisa de la actriz no ocultaba la fatiga en sus facciones, no obstante, Rachel era un hueso duro de roer, como lo había sido desde siempre.

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme portón negro, que por la orden de un pequeño mando que colgaba de la misma llave, comenzaba a elevarse.

A pesar de su estado, Quinn no se perdió de nada: la entrada iluminada, los jardines laterales… y de pronto todo desaparecía a medida que la cochera las tragaba.

La conductora dio algunas vueltas más para poder estacionar y apagó el motor con una risilla.

—Al fin, hogar dulce hogar…

Su felicidad por regresar a casa era innegable, y Quinn también percibía algo parecido…

¿_Casa_? Tragó saliva; ése no era su hogar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

La fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar seguramente…


	13. Gracioso señor Peals

Varitas, calabazas y medianoches en justa proporción. Resultado: 11 ptos.

Por cierto que a usted la conozco, calabaza; por esa razón no es una.

Fuegos piscianos y especiales para ustedes.

* * *

—Al fin, hogar dulce hogar…

Su felicidad por regresar a casa era innegable, y Quinn también percibía algo parecido…

¿_Casa_? Tragó saliva; ése no era su hogar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

La fiebre la estaba haciendo delirar seguramente…

Rachel descendió con presteza y comenzó a bajar las maletas de la cajuela. Quinn, por su parte, se movía con más lentitud; intentaba seguirla con la mayor entereza posible. Se colocó la mochila con parsimonia y bajó del auto.

Esperaba poder estar sola cuanto antes para tomar algunos analgésicos y no causar más inconvenientes.

—Vamos, quiero presentarte a Clark —arengó Rachel, caminando hacia la puerta lateral de la cochera, llevando a su vez su equipaje.

—¿Quién es Clark? —preguntó Quinn desde atrás, arrastrando el suyo con esfuerzo.

—El encargado nocturno del edificio; es un hombre encantador y hace la mejor tarta de limón del mundo. Mañana te presentaré a Ralph, el encargado diurno. No es tan simpático como Clark, pero tiene lo suyo.

El pensamiento de una tarta y el antojo en esa voz, descompusieron un poco más el semblante que la enferma quería mantener casual. No tenía hambre, solo quería volver a dormir.

Rachel abrió la puerta y la mantuvo para que ella ingresara; al ver que había movimiento en el hall del edificio dobló el rostro, saludó en un buen tono a lo que parecía ser una vecina y luego empezó una ligera charla. Ahora se trataba del encargado, porque se dirigía a él por el nombre varias veces y con más familiaridad.

Largando el aire con delicadeza, la rubia se despejó el rostro un poco húmedo y presentó su mejor cara ante el hombre de unos sesenta años, de mediana estatura, calvo, vestido con una camisa blanca y un abrigado chaleco de pana.

Se encontraba de pie, detrás de su escritorio con un par de pantallas frente a él.

—Clark, mira, hoy traje una visita especial —estaba diciendo Rachel al sentir que Quinn llegaba su lado—. Ella es una vieja amiga, Quinn… —detuvo su presentación, sin saber si dar su apellido o no, acción contradictoria, porque él, en una de esas causalidades de la vida, podría conocer a la actriz perfectamente.

—Quinn Fabray, Clark, es un placer conocerlo —concluyó aquélla, adelantando una mano que el sonriente hombre no tardó en estrechar.

—El placer es mío, señorita Fabray.

Rachel se sonrió al ver como Clark se quedaba examinándola, como queriendo corroborar alguna idea que le rondaba por la cabeza. Cuando giró para ver a Quinn su aspecto la dejó perpleja; de pronto se la veía desmejorada y con las mejillas más rojas que antes.

—Desde hoy ella vi… vi… —no la dejaba de mirar, atontada por algunos factores un tanto elocuentes, por ejemplo le costaba asimilar que Fabray viviría con ella, la despistaba su ceja elevada junto a una mueca incómoda y la humedad cada vez más acentuada en su rostro.

—Vibra… ah… mi teléfono vibra, lo siento… —balbuceó, tomando el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos con un gesto nervioso; lo observó y sintió una cachetada de fuego estrellársele en plena frente—. Es… mi novio —continuó leyendo automáticamente lo que leía en la pantalla. Después de presionarla enérgicamente para cortar la llamada, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_"Bueno, sí, tengo un novio. ¿Qué problema había?"_, se decía Rachel, levantando la vista hacia Quinn con disculpa. Un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba sintiendo en falta por tener una relación romántica?

Observó como la mirada vidriosa de la mujer a su lado se entrecerraba, y hasta imaginaba un "así que tienes novio" que se proyectaba de ella de manera fantástica.

Mojándose los labios, Rachel se rascó la nuca que de repente comenzó a escocerle.

Y no se equivocaba tanto, el hecho de saber que Rachel tenía novio le acaloró en un parpadeo un poco más el cuerpo a Quinn, y le mantuvo elevada la ceja.

Genial, decisivamente ya estaba acabada. Tendría unos cuarenta grados de fiebre y se estaría deshidratando… También podría esconderse en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Clark Kent, o esperar que de su chaleco le saliera una capa roja para llevarla volando por los rascacielos...

—Era de esperarse, Rachel —la voz del susodicho interrumpió la silenciosa mirada entre las dos mujeres—. El señor Peals estuvo aquí hace unas dos horas; al parecer no sabía que habías salido de viaje y se molestó.

—Gra-gracias —dijo ella, retorciéndose las manos; no quería volver a mirar a Quinn, así que se fijó intensamente en las facciones arrugadas y simpáticas—. La verdad es que nadie sabía que viajaría —mintió a medias, y desvió notablemente el tema a uno más importante—. Como decía, Quinn es mi invitada y se quedará unos días en mi casa.

¡Por fin! ¡Era decirlo y ya!

—Esperemos que su estadía sea de lo mejor —miraba a ambas alternativamente—. Rachel no solo es una cara bonita, sino también una muy buena anfitriona. He de decir que no paran de desfilar mujeres bellas por este recibidor hasta su departamento en los cuatro años que la conozco.

—No dudo ninguna de esas cosas —murmuró Quinn con una pizca de ironía, observando el petrificado perfil de aquélla.

—Eres todo un galán, Clark —acotó por fin la aludida cuando logró recuperarse de la sorpresa del comentario—. Nos marchamos. Te veré mañana —concluyó, tomando su maleta con un suspiro.

—Buenas noches para las dos —saludó él con una sonrisa, y ocupó luego su silla.

Refunfuñando, Rachel se dirigió hacia el elevador seguida por Quinn, lo llamó con ímpetu. Esperó tensa a que su reciente invitada hiciera su lógico descargo, y éste no tardó en llegar.

—_Señor Peals_ me suena a protagonista de comedia de situaciones. ¿Sales con un comediante?

Por un momento, Quinn pensó en cómo sería ese hombre. La Rachel del pasado había tenido gustos realmente variados, pero ahora… ahora no sabía qué pensar y lo que mejor le salía era un afiebrado sarcasmo. ¡Bien por ella!

Y justamente esa pica hizo mella en la otra, que esta vez sí la encaró.

—No, no salgo con un comediante —espetó con creciente mal humor—. Lo que no me paree cómico es que no me hayas dicho que tienes fiebre. ¡Mírate Quinn! —la señaló con una mano, enfadada.

La señalada revoleó los ojos con irritación.

—Fui más consciente al bajar del auto, no pensé que me daría fiebre.

—¿Me lo hubieses dicho antes?

—Seguramente no —anunció terca. ¿Podía tener todo encima?: fiebre, alucinaciones, enfados inoportunos…

—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba. ¡Estás grandecita para caprichos y absurdos! Te comportas igual a… —Rachel detuvo su acusación cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Beth.

Lo volvía a hacer. No podía evitar proyectar en ella esa familiaridad que la unía a su hermana, y provocaba que las palabras salieran naturales de su boca.

—¿Igual a qué? —masculló la pregunta sin aliento; cada vez se sentía peor.

—A la Quinn de los dieciséis… —respondió, mirando con alivio como el elevador llegaba a la planta baja y abría las puertas.

Haciendo de lado un poco su enfado, Rachel ayudó a Quinn a entrar junto con las maletas, pulsó el sexto piso y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Así que desfilan mujeres bellas hasta tu departamento? —murmuró la rubia con un dejo de sonrisa y una mirada directa desde sus ojos casi cerrados.

La otra puso los brazos en jarra con un resoplido.

—Así como hace la mejor tarta de limón, Clark es un cotilla.

—Por algo lo habrá dicho. ¿Qué ocultas?, anda, cuéntame tu secreto, Berry… y yo te contaré uno de los míos. Ya sabes que tengo fiebre, y ése era un secreto…

La voz ronca de Quinn le llegó hasta la médula, estremeciéndola. Agradeció que su futura compañera de vivienda haya cerrado los ojos, sino hubiese sido testigo de su sorpresivo y patético temblor. Quinn pidiéndole un trueque de secretos, eso sí que era para anuario…

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, tal vez lo venda a algunos portales y revistas.

—Por lo que me importa —dijo mordaz, encogiéndose de hombros; abrió sus párpados llorosos—. Ellos también se encargaron de joderme la vida durante años.

Quiso enderezarse pero se mareó, y Rachel, atenta, se apresuró a rodearla por la cintura.

—Lo sé Quinn, lo sé —le respondió, sosteniendo su cuerpo endeble.

Las puertas se abrieron y la más pequeña la jaló, y todas juntas, maletas, mujeres y circunstancias, salieron del cubículo.

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió Quinn, como si esa información hubiese sido algo descabellado e improbable.

—Claro que lo sé —reafirmó, caminando por el pasillo y sosteniéndola al mismo tiempo—. Por suerte sé leer, y todavía los chimentos de la gran Hollywood llegan a la vieja capital.

"_Y más si se trataban de ti"_. Aquello último lo dijo para ella, no era una información que tuviera relevancia para Quinn. Sabía que jodían la vida, era histórico y funcional a ese mundo. Mas en lo que respectaba a ella, lo sabía por Matt y alguna que otra noticia descolgada, así como por declaraciones de la vida privada que no le caían tan bien al ambiente.

Las palabras de Rachel habían callado a Quinn todo el trayecto hacia la puerta. Dentro de su burbujeante cerebro armó la idea de que Rachel no había sido indiferente a ella durante esos años; tal vez no…

La chica abrió una de las puertas de madera y se sumergieron en la oscuridad y en un olor diferente a hogar.

—Cielos, estás hirviendo —murmuraba Rachel como para ella, acercando el cuerpo de la mujer a una pared—. Encenderé las luces. No te muevas.

—No tengo ganas de bailar… —resolló Quinn, descansando la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos que la sostenía. Soltó con un movimiento laxo el asa que estuvo aferrando, y la mochila cayó casi sin ruido al suelo.

No iría a ningún lado, no podía ni quería. Se estaba bien allí, muy bien… El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de una luz tenue a medida que Rachel caminaba y realizaba los sonidos característicos de habitante.

Quinn examinó el pasillo que veía a su izquierda: de las modernas paredes de ladrillos a la vista colgaban algunos cuadros de arte abstracto_,_ y más allá, el piso de cerámica marrón se abría a un ambiente más grande al que caminó, guiada por la voz de Rachel.

—Quinn, por aquí —invitó, caminando hacia ella y tomándola del brazo—. Bienvenida…

—No me digas eso —susurró con la garganta apretada, repasando el espacio que combinaba un moderno mobiliario oscuro y una iluminación sumamente cálida—. Me siento una intrusa…

Cruzaron la sala de estar con la risa entre dientes de Rachel, a la vez que se internaban en otro pasillo, mucho más pequeño, y ésta abría la única puerta.

—Estás siendo más dramática que yo y no lo permitiré —expresó con un dejo de sonrisa.

Propinándole un suave empellón la metió en una habitación también iluminada cálidamente; lo único que veía Quinn de allí era la cama de dos plazas en el medio, pero ni la tocó. La intrusa se quedó de pie, observando el piso de madera al mismo tiempo que Rachel hacía… lo que venía haciendo desde hacía un día; atenderla, aprontarle la cama y luego decirle lo que tendría que hacer…

—Esta es tu habitación —informó con firmeza—. Tiene su baño, así que puedes darte una ducha mientras yo te prepararé un té y te traeré un antipirético que funciona de maravillas… Pero antes debo tomarte la temperatura.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba otra vez… Quinn cerró los ojos, rabiosa contra ella misma y su cuerpo que no llegaba a responderle.

—No me prepares nada ni me tomes la temperatura; solo necesito las pastillas y descansar —interrumpió ronca, deteniendo sus órdenes que no hacían más que hacerla sentir horrible y tan pequeña como una mosca.

Rachel ya estaba negando con la cabeza, moviéndose nuevamente expeditiva por el cuarto, como si no hubiese manejado siete horas seguidas sin descanso. Fue hacia la mesilla de noche y tomó un termómetro digital de uno de sus cajones.

Volviendo frente a ella, lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos de forma amenazadora.

—Si no quieres que llame a un médico, lo haremos de este modo —de forma instintiva se acercó un poco más a ella con el fin de subirle la sudadera.

La mujer frente a ella desorbitó la mirada, y no por sus amenazas de madre insufrible, sino por la clara intención de colocarle el termómetro ella misma.

Y fue esa mirada la que frenó a Rachel con una expresión similar. Sus mejillas al instante se colorearon.

—Yo… me la tomaré —masculló Quinn.

—S-sí, por supuesto —aceptó, casi lanzándoselo en su mano—. Traeré todo en unos minutos…

Después del asentimiento atónito de la rubia, Rachel desapareció en un segundo.

—Vaya… —susurró Quinn, llevándose el aparato a la frente mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se lanzaba por fin de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Respirando agitada lo encendió y se elevó la sudadera, tal cual se habían dispuesto a hacerlo por ella antes de huir.

Mojándose los labios resecos lo colocó debajo de la axila y esperó con la vista fija en el cielo raso.

Si el termómetro también pudiese medir sus palpitaciones, tendría unos cuarenta y dos o cuarenta y tres grados celsius de latidos…

—Qué estúpida eres, solo te faltó decirle: _"mira, ahora te desnudaré para tomarte la temperatura, ¿sí?"_—refunfuñaba Rachel, arrojando prácticamente la caldera con agua sobre el quemador.

Tomó de la alacena solo un juego de taza y platillo, esta vez no acompañaría a su huésped, ella se arreglaría luego; por lo pronto tenía que llamar y congraciarse con su novio y necesitaba pensar a solas un rato… Sí, pensar mucho en sus extrañas actitudes y en los días que vendrían.

No había vivido con alguien desde los diecinueve años y esa entrañable aventura que había tenido con sus amigos. Tendría que acomodar su lugar, tal vez plantar silenciosamente algunos límites que no negociaría y… no tendría que intentar desnudar más a su amiga. ¡Eso desde ya!

Por otra parte, su hogar anunciaba por todos lados que Beth tenía allí su espacio, sus juegos, sus pinturas, su ropa, su habitación…

Se giró con un gemido, apoyó los brazos sobre la isla, encerró la cabeza entre sus manos y se masajeó el cuero cabelludo. Inevitablemente se sentía dentro de un preocupante déjà vu.

No estaba tan inquieta por este nuevo episodio que delataba Quinn, no es que lo estaba esperando, mas no merecía una llamada a urgencias como la había amenazado. Lo que le sucedía era una reacción natural del cuerpo y de todas las traumatizantes emociones vividas; su estado emocional estalló durante esas horas, causándole fiebre. El cuerpo siempre hablaba, se lo dijeron sus padres toda la vida, se lo decía su madre y lo había experimentado ella con cada célula desde hacía meses.

Volvió a resoplar, restregándose la vista cansada. Quinn seguía siendo una niña indefensa, todavía en su mundo de sombras… Pero por lo menos se encontraban lejos de Lima y más cerca de Judy, donde fuera que estuviese.

Con incredulidad repasó las marcas récord de viaje que había hecho. Nunca había realizado un recorrido tan frenético.

El pitillo de la caldera le anunció que el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Tomándose su tiempo colocó sobre una bandeja la taza humeante, galletas, antipiréticos y caminó hacia la habitación.

La puerta estaba entornada, pero a pesar de ello Rachel llamó y la voz de Quinn le respondió.

—Pasa…

—Bueno, aquí está el té —dijo entrando.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de la chica recostado contra el respaldo de madera, tapada hasta la cintura, vestida con una holgada camiseta de mangas largas. El cabello atado con una floja coleta estaba húmedo, señal de que se había duchado.

—Gracias, Rachel; no tendrías que haberte molestado —musitó Quinn, escrutando sus movimientos; no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y verla le gustaba.

Esa chica era realmente la personificación de la atención y la candidez, algo que extrañaba mucho en su vida.

—No es molestia —dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, dejando a su vez la bandeja en la mesilla; con la mirada buscó el termómetro.

—Aquí lo tengo —anunció Quinn—. Para que veas que no juego sucio no lo apagué, aquí está mi temperatura.

Rachel la miró con fingida severidad y lo tomó.

—Eso es porque eres una buena paciente a pesar de tus quejas… Y tienes treinta y ocho y medio.

—No suelo ser tan buena paciente; me agarras en un momento único —refunfuñó aquélla, abollonando una almohada contra el respaldo para después recostarse.

Rachel le respondió con una mueca, y señaló la bandeja.

—Aquí están los analgésicos; te tomarás este primero —le dio una pastilla rosada, a la que Quinn tomó rápidamente y tragó con la infusión—, y en unos minutos esa otra cápsula.

—Ya. Te prometo que tomaré la otra.

—Y comerás las galletas.

—Y comeré las galletas.

—¡Así se habla! Qué suerte tengo de agarrarte en un momento tan particular —exclamó Rachel, rozando las palmas a modo de aplausos.

No fue tan divertido para Quinn, en realidad esas palabras no tenían nada de gracioso y todo de reveladoras. Bajó un poco la cabeza hacia la taza que sostenía, mirando el líquido oscuro, como si éste poseyera el coraje que su garganta precisaba para modular su voz… y después de unos breves segundos el valor apareció, elevándole el mentón hasta que su mirada se posó directamente en la de ella, tan profunda en esa conexión.

—Yo soy la afortunada por estar a tu lado.

Ese murmullo caló hondo en el pecho de Rachel, que sintió vértigo estando parada a escasa distancia. Los ojos de Quinn eran dos inmensos estanques color avellana, brillantes y enrojecidos a causa de la fiebre, que sumaron para dejarla sin habla.

Fue instantáneo, Rachel no amagó ni tropezó, nada más sentía un cosquilleo intenso en el vientre que se extendía por los brazos, a la par que destruía la distancia que la separaba de la cama, se inclinó y rozó la frente caliente con los labios.

—Descansa.

Dejó el aliento en la piel de Quinn, se se separó y abandonó de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación una perdió la mirada, y fuera, la otra cruzaba desorientada la sala.

Como autómata, Rachel realizaba el mismo ritual anterior, y una vez que estuvo sentada a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con el vapor de la infusión humedeciéndole las mejillas, tomó su teléfono e hizo la llamada de rigor.

Hablaría con Matthew; deseaba que de alguna manera él la devolviera a tierra firme.

Del otro lado de la línea, la voz de su novio se escuchaba bastante enojada, por eso esperó hasta que el hombre se calmara y habló, también como autómata.

—Hola cariño… Siento tanto no haberte llamado antes… es que… aún estoy en Lima…


	14. Dimanche

¡Qué gracia divina enterarme de que hay más reinas piscis en este rincón! Inevitablemente me pregunto cuánto tardaremos en conquistar la tierra y el aire. Las aguas, el corazón y el fuego ya son nuestros… solo sería cuestión de tiempo entonces para lo demás... ¿no, Cynthia?

Podríamos recapitular aquí; he dado varios guiños con respecto al "encuentro" de nuestras princesas, queridas cortesanas (cómo estamos con la realeza) ¿Creen que se encontraron? Pero de haberlo hecho, ¿las dos actuarían de esta amanera entonces?... La verdad es que sí hubo encuentro, sin encuentro… ¡Y no puedo develar más!

Este capítulo está lleno de música para mí, porque si la prosa nos remonta a escenarios, la poesía nos hace cantar.

Es un placer contarles un poco a quiénes adoro, y pedirles que curioseen si no conocen.

Si no leen poesía, háganlo de vez en cuando, por favor. Y luego me cuentan; ¡quiero saberlo!

Fuegos, todos los fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

¿Cuánto hacia que no pasaba un domingo remoloneando en la cama con esa tranquilidad?, se preguntaba Quinn, observando detenidamente los detalles de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Era muy bonita, tenía doble pantalla: la exterior era transparente, adornada con algunas estrellas de color azul y la interior lisa, de un azul más intenso.

Meses enteros, meses enteros de mañanas intranquilas y la horrible sensación de estar lejos de todo, advirtiendo la necesidad imperiosa de escuchar a su madre o preparándose para tomar el primer vuelo a Lima.

Hoy ya todo era distinto; en ese presente los hechos se le habían revelado del modo más siniestro, y sin embargo allí estaba, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo sobre el colchón mullido, rodeada de una cierta paz muy bienvenida.

A pesar de la incertidumbre, se abrazaba al bienestar que le causaba el saber que no estaba sola; que tanto ella como su madre no estaban solas.

Con un quejido se tocó la frente. Su temperatura era normal, y aún con sus músculos y articulaciones totalmente sensibilizados se encontraba… bien.

Continuó examinando la habitación con extrema curiosidad. Sus paredes eran totalmente blancas, muy diferente a lo que recordaba del resto del departamento; únicamente dos de ellas estaban adornadas con cuadros de paisajes, dándole una visión bastante naif a ese rincón de la casa; una cómoda colorida contrastaba en un lateral del cuarto, donde el color azul primaba en sus cajones y bordes; de la única ventana con protección colgaban cortinados del mismo color...

Era un cuarto azul y parecía pertenecerle al peluche de largos brazos también azul que la vigilaba desde una silla ubicada en un rincón.

La claridad que podía ver desde el exterior le indicaba que era bien entrada la mañana. ¿Qué hora sería?

Frunciendo el entrecejo se incorporó, se desligó de la cobija y se sentó en la cama con movimientos ralentizados. Exhalando con intensidad apoyó los codos en sus piernas y se cubrió el rostro. A pesar de todos esos sentimientos benevolentes, no se olvidaba de Satine y Karen. Ambas estaban a la espera de novedades por los planes que sabían Quinn había contemplado, y no habían recibido noticias de ella.

Con un nudo de nervios en el estómago pensó en Satine y cómo la estaría insultando por haber desaparecido… Pero no hallaba el valor para hablar todavía.

A Karen debería conformarla con una mentira, y a su amiga le debería toda la verdad.

La mañana se le tornaba complicada en pocos segundos. Tenía cosas qué resolver y no conseguía las fuerzas para comenzar; únicamente la imagen de Rachel esperándola fuera de ese cuarto le llenó la mente.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Continuaban sumándose los agradecimientos que le debía a esa pequeña controladora, y eso la acobardaba como nunca antes. Jamás había dependido de nadie en su vida…

Con esos pensamientos se puso en pie y caminó hacia al baño. Tardó varios minutos en asearse y procuró no desesperarse por no tener su maleta, y por esa razón estar obligada a salir con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Decidió dejar de lado su sostén, porque también tenía ganas de retomar la costumbre de no usarlo los domingos, se envolvió en su cárdigan y salió de ese refugio marino.

Sus pies con nada más que calcetines, la ayudaron a pasar desapercibida en su andar algo cohibido por el pequeño distribuidor. Lo cruzó y el espacio de la sala se mostró ante ella.

La noche anterior no había observado en detalle el departamento, así que ahora con la luz del día absorbió cada rincón; más que por el buen gusto, lo hacía guiada por la sorpresa. No asociaba a Rachel Berry con mobiliario oscuro y austero. Mucho menos con paredes de tonalidades ocres que combinaban con ellos.

Un sillón oscuro de tres cuerpos, bastante grande y mullido, dominaba el lugar; desde allí se podía ver cómodamente una pantalla plana de buen tamaño, teniendo como fondo dos largos ventanales separados por un muro con un par de estantes llenos de revistas, libros y más de esos cuadros de arte abstracto que había logrado ver en la entrada.

Una gran alfombra con motivos romboides circundaba nada más que los muebles de la sala: el juego de sillones con su mesa y ese tecnológico cine hogareño, separando así una mesa para comensales.

Los ambientes se encontraban juntos, divididos por una estructura de metal y vidrio que delimitaba los más importantes, en este caso la sala de estar y comedor, y la cocina.

Quinn se detuvo en la decoración; ésta también reafirmaba la sofisticación y variaba entre aquel arte al que Quinn no le veía mucho sentido, antiguos carteles enmarcados de gráfica de obras de teatro y películas clásicas, estatuillas de madera y retratos.

Estos últimos se repartían entre dos mesas pequeñas dispersas por ahí y en los estantes de una moderna biblioteca abarrotada de más libros. No había señales de Rachel, pero por el momento quería esa oportuna soledad para curiosear, porque lo que realmente la impactaba lo veía en ese instante a medio metro de distancia: fotografías de rostros que sabía de memoria.

En una de las imágenes enmarcadas estaban Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, la primera sentada en la banca de algún parque con cada chico ocupando una pierna, haciendo morisquetas; a su lado, otra imagen la mostraba a ella siendo abrazada por Britt desde atrás, la rubia de sonrisa franca llevaba un extraño sombrero con antenas y apretaba a Rachel, al parecer de tal forma, que la foto salió con las facciones deformadas de la actriz.

Quinn se sonrió con ternura y nostalgia; luego había otra con los padres de ella abrazando a Shelby, pero la siguiente fue la que detuvo el corazón de la observadora.

En esa imagen se veía el rostro de Santana en primer plano, dibujando una fingida mueca de descontento por un beso en la mejilla de una niña que la abrazaba por el cuello.

Lentamente la morena se le iba borrando a Quinn, que únicamente devoraba el perfil de esa pequeña rubia, peinada con una coleta alta y un poco de flequillo rozándole la frente.

La diminuta boca se hundía en la mejilla de la mujer mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, concentrada en el afecto que estaba profesando, y que alguien inmortalizó en una fotografía.

Quinn pestañeó cierta impavidez y humedad repentina de sus ojos, acercándose un poco más. Quería tomar el marco entre sus manos y acercarlo para repasar esas facciones, mas no lo hizo, se quedó allí, temblorosa, ajena a esos momentos con amigos y más ajena todavía a la figura de Beth. Esa fotografía debía ser actual, porque ya estaba grande, grande y hermosa, y rozagante y…

Se secó la humedad con brusquedad y desvió su mirada hacia otros anaqueles. El cuerpo le iba a explotar de sentimientos si no se alejaba, sin embargo esas cosas la atraían de forma ahogante, como si estuvieran dentro de la caja que contenía todo aquello que siempre había querido…

Se detuvo después en un par de objetos a la altura de sus ojos, dispuestos sobre la madera algo empolvada. Su particularidad le llamó la atención y al segundo supo por qué. Era un inconfundible _Drama Desk_, premio que había recibido Rachel el año anterior por mejor actuación, y a su lado uno que proyectaba todos sus recuerdos: la estrella dorada por la que todos la habían votado como "jugadora más valiosa" después de aquellas regionales.

No obstante el que más orgullo le causaba era el oficial. Era asombroso leer el nombre de Rachel Berry en un premio de esas características; ya había leído esa noticia y se había llenado de satisfacción, pero verlo en persona sin lugar a dudas era mucho más impactante.

Con un fuerte sentimiento de pesadez, Quinn caminó pausadamente hacia las ventanas con su moderno balcón francés, por donde entraba el sol hasta la mitad de la sala. Quería abrirlas de par en par, para que el aire golpeara su rostro ardiente, y no precisamente por un estado febril.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, incapaz de soportar más emociones. Rencontrarse con alguien del pasado no solamente transportaba en el tiempo, sino que traía a cuestas un reflejo fiel de lo que se seguía siendo, y lo que ese reflejo mostraba de su persona, no era el mejor; ser consciente de eso la devastaba…

Rachel trataba de concentrarse en su escrito sin tener mucho éxito.

En un par de semanas daría una charla en la preparatoria de Beth y estaba algo atrasada en sus correcciones. Porque aun sin ser la primera vez que lo hacía, debía ser minuciosa.

La primera charla la dio cuando Beth tenía siete años, y lo había hecho por puro coraje y enojo con la vida, como oradora motivacional; luego junto a su madre se habían centrado en abocarse a Beth, juntar los pedazos de tristeza que había dejado el primer cimbronazo después de la noticia y continuar con una vida normal.

Después habían conocido la fundación y eso les había cambiado todo el panorama. Desde entonces, tanto ella como Shelby eran miembros activos en ella, y no solo daban charlas en las preparatorias, la segunda más que la primera por cuestiones laborales, sino que participaban en charlas y congresos a nivel local y nacional.

Aquél iba a ser el segundo año consecutivo y Rachel se sentía feliz, sin embargo no había podido continuar planificando ni corrigiendo más que un par de párrafos desde que se había levantado.

La conversación con su novio le dejó un sinsabor durante la noche, que había permanecido hasta esa mañana. Era tal vez la mentira más grande que le había dicho… Bueno, quizás la segunda si contaba la de los sentimientos, esos que no llegaba a alcanzar con él…

La realidad era que no quería que la hostigara, así que decirle que todavía se encontraba en Lima fue la mejor opción; luego pensaría cómo resolverlo.

Esas emociones encontradas no habían impedido, por supuesto, que se acercara al cuarto de Quinn y verificara su estado a penas se había levantado, pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

Ella dormía serenamente cuando a hurtadillas se cercioró de que la temperatura de su cuello fuera normal.

Con esos signos de tranquilidad, Rachel había preparado dos tazas pero había llenado una sola con café, y se había instalado en una punta de la isla con su laptop para trabajar, pero su cabeza no la dejaba; era un embrollo. Tal vez con el transcurso de los días lograría volver a su rutina y dejaría de sentir tan a flor de piel la abrumadora presencia de Quinn.

En esas horas le había dado vuelta decenas de veces a la idea de revelarle o no a Matt su presencia en la casa, y se había decidido por un "no" rotundo.

No sabría cómo empezar, ya que ni siquiera le había dicho que la conocía de toda la vida, y para serse sincera… él era escandaloso cuando se lo proponía. Entrarse de que una estrella de Hollywood estaba hospedada en su casa le daría tema para hablar.

Por algo era el gerente de programación; adoraba el chisme.

Del mismo modo estaban los encargados del edificio, Clark y Ralph. Ellos sí que eran cotilla, y gratis… Tendría también que advertirles absoluta discreción con respecto al nuevo rostro que verían.

¿Y Quinn? ¿Qué pensaría de todo aquello? Por lo pronto debería esperar a que despertase y conversar sobre ello, o sobre lo que todavía posponía… o tal vez escucharla nada más; porque eso era lo que se hacía en esos casos de situaciones extremas, acompañar y escuchar.

Rachel se encontraba en esa disyuntiva cuando la figura de sus pensamientos aparecía a poso lento en la sala; iba a saludarla con una gran exclamación cuando observó los pasos tímidos que daba, examinando todo a su alrededor. No podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado.

Conteniendo el aliento, Rachel la dejó hacer a su antojo; con curiosidad le permitió acercarse a los estantes donde guardaba sus libros, archivadores, y exhibía fotos y premios incluidos.

No podía dejar de mirar sus hombros y manos, cómo la espalda se encorvaba o sus dedos largos apretaban la madera.

Largó el aliento lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que anclaba su mirada en las fotografías, imágenes reveladoras de todo lo que Quinn conocía muy bien.

Después de un tiempo interminable ella se separaba con igual lentitud y caminaba hacia las ventanas, quedándose allí.

Hasta su lugar medio escondido llegaba la tristeza que ella estaba sintiendo, la percibía, y le dolió el corazón. Sabía que sería de esa forma.

Quinn estaba acoplándose lentísimamente a su universo, y en él había personas que indefectiblemente la enlazaban a ella.

Con movimientos medidos, un poco evidentes para sacarla de su ensimismamiento y demostrarle que estaba allí, Rachel sirvió las tazas con café, las endulzó y caminó hacia ella.

Quinn continuaba en su mundo. Si se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Rachel no lo supo. Se apoyó contra la división de hierro y cerró los ojos, recordando unos fragmentos memorizados de una escritora que la venía acompañando el último mes todas las noches, antes de dormir.

—_"En el verano de un balcón, en Francia, mirábamos los cedros extranjeros y un demasiado azul en la distancia lago, lejos de ceibos y jilgueros._ _Nos gustaba una patria más vacía: no hay aquí una palmera, yo decía, no nos despierta el canto de las aves con las aguas barrosas, con las naves…"._

Quinn se sobresaltó al saberse acompañada, no obstante la voz de Rachel era tan bellamente suave que no se volvió, nada más escuchaba ese tono gentil penetrar sus sentidos.

—Balcón de Murray Hill, tal vez… —respondió ella, girándose brevemente sobre el hombro con una mueca que quiso asemejarse a una sonrisa cuando el recitado acabó.

—Balcón francés de Murray Hill —corrigió con una media sonrisa la otra—. Seré sacrílega y le robaré la locación a Silvina Ocampo. No tendremos un lago demasiado azul, pero desde aquí se ve el río East a tu derecha; tampoco habrá jilgueros ni ceibos, pero puedo ofrecerte una vista preciosa desde donde se llegan a ver los rascacielos de la ciudad.

Esa expresión y la cadencia en su voz finalmente lograron que se volviera y la observara unos segundos en silencio.

Una vez más las ropas holgadas que vestía parecían perder ese pequeño cuerpo entre ellas, y los cabellos que le caían por los hombros también perdían su rostro limpio de maquillaje.

—¿Y tú qué prefieres? —preguntó, aceptando con un asentimiento agradecido la taza que le extendía.

Rachel bajó un poco la mirada, sonriendo de lado. Debía acostumbrarse a esa intimidad que era Quinn apenas levantada, llevando por segunda vez el cabello peinado con un ajustado rodete, que realzaba sus facciones y sus ojos.

—Nunca he visto un jilguero —respondió al fin.

—Tal vez mucho rascacielos, chica de ciudad.

Rachel movió la cabeza con gracia.

—Me doy mis placeres fuera de los rascacielos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Casi nueva —comunicó, tomando un largo sorbo de café—. Por cierto, es hermoso lo que has recitado; ¿quién es Silvina Ocampo?

Para Quinn esos ojos oscuros chisporrotearon por un segundo; quedó prendada de sus muecas afirmativas.

—Debes saber que estoy siendo influenciada por mucha poesía sudamericana gracias a mi compañero. En este caso, Ocampo es una poeta argentina.

Tras decirle eso, retomó el camino hacia la cocina, invitándola. Ambas se sentaron a la mesa y al segundo Quinn se recargó contra la tabla, más que interesada.

—¿Cómo es eso de poetas?

—Mi coprotagonista es argentino; un día lo pillé leyendo y me mostró, y me leyó, y sencillamente quedé enamorada de algunos fragmentos, así que cuando puedo, leo. Es bastante difícil encontrar las traducciones, pero siempre hay algo.

Quinn abrió los ojos con sumo placer, bebiendo más café. Al ver ese segundo gesto, Rachel se levantó y buscó las galletas de cereal que anteriormente había dispuesto para acompañar un desayuno de a dos, y que al ver que no habría, las dejó a un costado de la encimera.

—Gracias —murmuró Quinn, tomando una—. ¿Y se puede saber en qué estás trabajando? ¿Tiene que ver con poesía?

—No, no se puede saber —se negó divertida—. Los domingos no hablo de trabajo. Igualmente ya te vas a ir enterando. Vendré hastiada, agotada y refunfuñando por mi trasero fofo —soltó sin mucha elegancia, pero con una sinceridad que rápidamente sacudió la cabeza de Quinn.

Lo había dicho, ¿verdad? ¿Había dicho trasero fofo una mujer a la que recordaba obsesionada por su rutina de ejercicios? Sin mucha clase ella tampoco, lanzó una carcajada que poco faltó para que se ahogara con su galleta.

—¿Me hablas enserio? —exclamó Quinn con la boca llena, provocando la risa de Rachel.

—Por supuesto, soy un ogro, especialmente los jueves.

La otra se limpió algunas migas que sentía en sus labios y alivianó su garganta con más café, que justo estaba decirlo, era una delicia.

—Ahora no podré esperar hasta el jueves. Mientras no te crezcan verrugas horribles, estará todo bien —bromeó la rubia, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

Por un segundo fue consciente de que las dos estaban hablando de días, como si aquello fuese un período de vacaciones, y no el complicado entramado de situaciones que había olvidado por unos preciosos minutos.

Rachel también fue consciente de que se explayaba libremente, dando por sentado que las cosas se resolverían en semanas. Había olvidado por unos instantes que estaban a la espera del contacto con Levar, y que éste podría llegar de un día para el otro.

—No, prometo que no me crecerán verrugas, pero sí regresaré… hambrienta… —y lo seguía haciendo, Rachel seguía tensando la cuerda entre las dos.

Quinn se tocó la frente, aclarándose la garganta, y luego le brindó una sonrisa algo incómoda.

—Ahora que mencionas a poetas… recuerdo que la única vez que he respetado a Schuester en las clases de español ha sido cuando hablaba de José Marti. ¿Lo recuerdas? Habló muy pocas veces, pero yo las recuerdo todas…

Rachel elevó la mirada, pensativa, rascándose la barbilla; la tensión que se formaba en sus labios llamaba poderosamente la atención de Quinn, que se llenó la boca rápidamente con otra galleta de cereal.

—¿El poeta cubano? —preguntó, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Poeta, político, filósofo… por dios que quisiera haber tenido más clases como ésas, y no haber tenido que soportar _La cucaracha_.

Al escucharla, ahora Rachel fue la que lanzó la carcajada.

—¡Cómo olvidar eso! Jamás estuve más avergonzada de alguien en mi vida —chilló, riendo cada vez más fuerte—. Aunque hay que admitirlo: si no hubiera sido por eso, no habríamos conocido nunca al profesor Martínez. ¡Qué hombre más atractivo!

Quinn rió a su par, recordando a Schue queriendo interesar a sus alumnos por el español con esa patética performance.

—En eso tienes razón, David Martínez ha sido lo mejor de las clases de español —coincidió sinceramente; el sexo y la belleza no tenía arquetipos de género, eso lo tenía demasiado claro.

¡Eureka por los gustos de Quinn! Rachel entrecerró los párpados, recayendo en ese tema recurrente y nada incógnito, y aun así irreal de estar planteándoselo con la propia protagonista en la cocina de su casa… Se preguntaba si encontraría el valor de hablar sobre ello como lo estaban haciendo del pasado en común y del buen tiempo compartido.

Percibiendo como el calor de su pecho subía hasta las mejillas, Rachel asintió.

¡Quería preguntarle tantas cosas!, pero nunca le había salido bien el diálogo fluido y personal con Quinn…

Los segundos de silencio que se formó entre ambas, le dio el pie a Quinn para hacer referencia a algo que había querido mencionar anteriormente... Bueno, en realidad deseaba hacerle algunas preguntas a Rachel para las cuales no hallaba el pie justo.

—Rachel… yo… quería pedirte disculpas por volver a levantarme a estas horas. Todavía el cuerpo no me responde como quisiera…

La otra la miró con exagerado sobresalto.

—¡Te estás reponiendo, no seas tan dura contigo misma! Y no hace falta que yo te dé permiso para quedarte hasta la hora que quieras; tómate esto como… algunos días libres en casa de una amiga.

—No es lo correcto; debo ir a la par de mi amiga, si no, no serían "vacaciones" —hubo una palabra de la oración que pronunció como lo había hecho Rachel, con fuerza, y había sido _amiga_.

Rachel se sonrió ante esa condescendencia, ladeando la cabeza.

—No creo que quieras estar a la par mío, no sé tu itinerario semanal, pero el mío es un torbellino; especialmente estos últimos tiempos —espetó, jugando con su taza vacía—. Ahora todo lo que te ayude a ti es lo correcto. De hecho, combatiré con mi genio y no te daré un tour por el departamento, no es muy grande pero merece uno. Puedes hacerlo tú cuando quieras, y también puedes criticar el arte que ves por ahí. Las pinturas son de una buena amiga bohemia. Muchos no creen en su arte, pero yo sí creo; me encanta lo que hace.

Quinn asintió, haciendo una mueca reflexiva.

—Creer en las personas resulta una idea un _tanto_ romántica. ¿La sigues practicando? —su pregunta fue a propósito, recordando a la vieja y contradictoria Rachel de instituto, y cómo ciertas aptitudes de los demás habían significado una competencia para ella.

—Primero la practiqué y luego la implementé —contestó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—; si no crees en los demás puedes llegar a encontrarte muy sola… y después de todo… soy un _tanto_ sentimental.

Del otro lado de la angosta mesa rectangular, Quinn entrecerró los ojos, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, atenta a su respuesta.

—¿Por qué eres romántica continúas siendo la princesa del off?

Ahora sí, el calor barrió el rostro completo de la actriz.

—_Princesa del off_… es un apodo muy del suburbio, Fabray…

—Te queda perfecto… por ahora —elevó una ceja con gracia—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué todavía continúas en algo que te queda chico.

Esa aseveración hizo que Rachel se moviera sobre la silla, sintiéndose intimidada por la rubia.

—B-bueno, no me queda chico, es muy soberbio decir eso... No soy una jovencita, pero aún soy joven y empecé hace pocos años…

—¡Oh, vamos Rachel! —exclamó Quinn, sonriendo socarrona mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo la silla—. Ya puedes hablarme de tu Drama Desk, te estoy haciendo una broma… y para tu información no ha sido una sorpresa verlo allí —señaló la biblioteca con el índice.

Rachel había quedado un poco sorprendida ante la ironía que demostraba Quinn, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de sus dichos.

—Vaya, tú también puedes ser frustrante cuando quieres —replicó sarcástica.

—No perdí mi toque, y los domingos se suele acentuar.

—Qué día me espera entonces.

Quinn le guiñó un ojo, volviendo a recargarse sobre la mesa, esta vez cruzando los brazos, gesto que golpeó a Rachel de frente. Poseía su absoluta atención, y ya que habían estado recordando el pasado, le vino a la memoria y al cuerpo que esa sensación no era desconocida. Tener toda la atención de Quinn Fabray había sido un completo hallazgo en esa época, y ella la había tenido, y la había cohibido del mismo modo…

Con lentitud ahora era ella la que se recostaba contra el respaldo y se cruzaba de piernas, bien a la defensiva.

—No sé qué decirte… Ni siquiera sé cómo te enteraste —titubeó para su pesar.

—A ver "mejor actriz de musical", ¿desde cuándo eres humilde? —preguntó la otra, mofándose en su cara con una amplia sonrisa.

Quinn ya no estaba bromeando aunque se mostrara jocosa, y la otra se crispó.

—El año pasado fui nominada por _El violinista en el tejado_, y lo gané como mejor actriz de musical. ¿Contenta?

—Sí… Y me sentí muy orgullosa de ti —le dijo, suavizando sus gestos.

Rachel tragó saliva, haciendo lo mismo que ella: bajando varios decibeles.

—Gracias —desgraciadamente no sentía que el sonrojo se le estuviera yendo—. Aún me sorprende que te hayas enterado.

Quinn elevó una vez más su ceja.

—Las noticias de la vieja capital llegan igualmente al otro extremo del país, Rachel. Poco después de tu premiación me encontré con un colega fanático del teatro, y entre copa y copa apareció tu nombre; cuando llegué a casa solo bastó buscar un poco y allí estabas… Rachel Berry llevándose vítores y premio, como siempre lo soñaste.

Si lo que su interlocutora pretendía era que sintiese realmente lo orgullosa que se encontraba por ella, lo estaba logrando. Los ojos verdes de Quinn brillaban con picardía, sinceridad y cariño verdadero. ¿Cómo se podían ver todas esas emociones en un par de ojos? Bueno… porque aquéllos eran especiales. No los más bellos que había visto; otros colores tal vez resultarían más llamativos, lo que sucedía era… con su mirada.

No había encontrado una mirada que se le pareciera, y la de Beth no contaba, porque ella hablaba de mujeres… y hombres…

—Ha sido un gran trabajo, sin dudas el mayor que he hecho en estos años —dijo casi sin voz.

La que estaba enfrente suspiró, y se levantó con una media sonrisa, tomando por sorpresa a Rachel cuando se llevó las dos tazas al fregadero.

—Lo sé, lo único que lamenté fue no poder verla —manifestó, abriendo la llave con una mueca.

Las confesiones no le salían bien, siempre las rehuyó, sin embargo ésta la necesitaba, porque ella habría querido todo, y a fin de cuentas se había quedado sin nada.

—Tal vez la próxima —musitó Rachel, llevada en un segundo a ese día tan significativo en el que todos estuvieron ahí: sus padres, su madre, Beth, sus amigos… tal cual y como lo había dicho Quinn, como en sus sueños.

—Sí… —murmuró aquélla, lavando con fuerza innecesaria los cacharros—. ¿Pudiste hablar con tu novio?

Esa pregunta, entre el ruido del agua y la voz excesivamente recargada con la que la lanzó, hizo que Rachel se elevara con un respingo de la silla.

—S-sí, así es. Arreglé todo —mintió; Matt estaba furioso con ella.

Escondió su actitud embarazosa encargándose de guardar las galletas.

Por su parte, Quinn cerró la llave y llevó las manos al borde del fregadero, apretándolas con fuerza.

—Con respecto a eso… prefiero que nadie sepa de mi presencia aquí. No quiero traerte más problemas, y yo sé que lo haré. Me importa muy poco mi popularidad… es evidente que causaré…

Rachel la detuvo, tomándola de un hombro para que la mirara. ¿Cuándo se había ubicado a su lado?

La chica estaba muy cerca, mirándola fijo, tanto que la mano que había quedado aferrándose al fregadero se ciñó con más fuerza. Y tan cerca estaba Rachel, que hasta podía verse reflejada en su iris amarronado.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no por mí, sino por ti. No quiero que esto se convierta en un caos, Quinn, y sí tiene que importarte tu popularidad, tu fama; has trabajado mucho para ello, por esa razón mañana mismo hablaré con los encargados y les pediré prudencia, y luego iremos viendo. Esto tiene que ser un refugio para ti. Sé que es difícil, y que en algún momento deberemos habar de lo que más nos duele y más tememos, pero nada más es por ti. Déjame hacer lo posible para que esto funcione sin más daños.

Quinn se quedó con la boca entreabierta; otra declaración de virtudes lograba que el piso a sus pies temblara.

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué nada le importaba? ¿Que se sentía a la deriva y la única que le daba dirección era ella?

—Rachel… —susurró, respondiendo por fin con una mano que se elevó instantáneamente para cubrir su mejilla, pero un segundo duró el contacto, porque al darse cuenta de que estaba mojada la bajó—. Lo siento… —masculló.

—Descuida… —expresó Rachel a su vez, esbozando una media sonrisa para aligerar la tensión.

Era la primera vez que el chispazo surgía estando la rubia en todas sus condiciones; hasta ese momento Rachel había tenido que lidiar con una Quinn shockeada, desolada y con sus fuerzas al límite, en cambio ahora era una igual, una que le dejó agua en su piel y que estaba segura de que se evaporaría en un parpadeo por el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente Quinn buscó un paño para secarse las manos, siendo la primera en separarse.

—¿Por casualidad has visto dónde quedó mi maleta? —preguntó con ligereza, buscando con desesperación dónde guardar las tazas.

Atontada, Rachel recorrió los ambientes.

—¿No está en tu habitación?

—No. Me vestí con la misma ropa de ayer, y quisiera darme una ducha, cambiarme y hacer el tour por tu departamento —lanzó un suspiro cuando encontró la abertura y las acomodó en su lugar.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, Rachel se giraba y escapaba hacia el otro lado.

"_¡Qué tonta soy!"_, escuchó su exclamación desde el pasillo de la entrada. _"¡Aquí está!"_. La figura tirando de la maleta se detuvo en el centro de la sala.

Quinn se acercó a ella, y recuperó su equipaje y su mochila. Ya las dos parecían estar compuestas de los momentos anteriores.

—Después de almorzar tengo que terminar de hacer un… trabajo —comunicó Rachel, buscando una tonta excusa para huir, huir en su propia casa…—. Tal vez te deje sola por algunas horas.

—¿No era que los domingos no hablabas de trabajo?

—Esto en especial no es trabajo; es un… más bien es… un informe y…

—Ya, tranquila; solo te estoy molestando —le dijo Quinn al ver su intento de explicarle algo que evidentemente no quería explicar—. No hay problema.

—Bien… gracias.

—¿Quieres que en un rato prepare algo? No he visto el reloj todavía, pero creo que ya estamos dentro del mediodía.

Rachel negó rotundamente con la cabeza, señalándole un reloj de pared.

—Lo hemos pasado un poco. Ve a ducharte; yo revisaré la nevera y algo haré.

De acuerdo con ella, Quinn iba a desaparecer, no obstante quería que entendiera algo antes de marcharse.

—Rachel… No soy ni me siento Julia Roberts en _Notting Hill_. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

La nombrada dio un paso para atrás, a la vez que sus comisuras se curvaban hacia arriba ante la comparación.

—No, eres Quinn Fabray en Murray Hill.

Con esa aseveración se dirigió hacia la cocina, y Quinn, vencida, hacia la habitación.


	15. Los bastardos

Qué bueno que andan por acá las reincorporaciones.

Recordemos siempre por qué es el Día de la Mujer, sin demagogias ni dobleces, y seremos mejores mujeres.

Un gusto volverte a leer Juana; lamento tus idas y venidas familiares. El mundo no sería mundo sin esos quilombos, pero bueno, para eso existen los oídos que quieran escuchar una buena descarga. Como yo los tengo pero por acá no se pueden utilizar, te ofrezco mi lectura si lo deseás. Soy totalmente accesible y mi lugar es de entrada libre y gratuita (por ahora) :)

Y sí, mi cumple es exactamente el 15 de marzo, una reina pisciana de lujo, que por cierto me lleva a pensar qué sería el mundo sin los buenos pescados… mmm… ¡un lugar sin mucha imaginación!

Fuegos para ustedes, mis queridas cortesanas.

P.D.: ¿Ya curiosearon poesía?

* * *

_"Quinn:_

_Si lees esto es porque recién te estás levantando. En la nevera hay yogurt (de leche de almendras) y algunos quesos para untar; por favor, prepárate un buen desayuno. Ayer me he quedado un poco preocupada porque no comiste mucho durante la cena. Te dejo un juego de llaves extra que ya tenía, y también te dejo las llaves del auto por si te cansas de los musicales y películas a tu disposición, y quieres dar una vuelta (oye que si usas mi auto que sea a conciencia, si no, será la última vez que te lo preste)._

_Que tengas el mejor despertar._

_Rachel"._

Con una sonrisa Quinn observó la hora en el reloj de pared; eran las once de la mañana. En efecto, se había despertado hacía menos de quince minutos, se había dirigido a la cocina, sabiendo que la encontraría vacía, y un papel doblado sobre la mesa la había sorprendido.

Continuaba levantándose a horas bochornosas y todavía sintiéndose una intrusa, sin embargo gestos como esos: una nota con dibujos tontos por todo el papel y caritas sonriendo al término de algunas frases, que mucho tenían de verdad, como la advertencia con su Land Rover, hacían que el corazón sintiera un poco más de sosiego y al mismo tiempo se le derritiera de ternura. Quinn también le había dedicado dibujos y de tantas maneras que al día de hoy la seguían avergonzando.

Estaba hecha una estúpida sentimental, a disposición de las intensas atenciones de una insufrible actriz de Broadway, una de las mejores, por cierto.

Desdibujando su sonrisa jugueteó con el mando del portón y uno de los tantos llaveros en forma de corazón púrpura.

Tal vez ése sería el color del corazón de la actriz, y sin dudas de un tamaño más que considerable, ya que tenía el valor de dejarle objetos invaluables, como las llaves de su hogar estando ella ausente.

Rachel estaba en lo cierto, la noche anterior casi no había cenado; la razón había sido simplemente su falta de apetito, siendo que horas antes almorzaron una suculenta ensalada con decenas de ingredientes nutritivos según ella, y le creyó… y también aceptó que la obligara a no dejar un solo brote de soja en su plato.

Tiempo después y mientras Rachel trabajaba en su proyecto "no laboral", Quinn había hecho el recorrido por el departamento.

Había insistido en otros lugares, curioseado libros, películas de todo tipo, musicales, documentales, objetos… y había obviado otros; lo procuró para no desestabilizar su salud emocional.

En cambio se había concentrado en los adornos y la moderna pantalla con el equipo de altavoces; hasta había hurgado el pequeñísimo cuarto de lavado donde solo entraba cómodamente la lavadora, un armario que le llegaba a la rodilla y un tendedero en la parte superior de una pared lateral, al lado de una pequeña abertura de ventilación.

Debía mencionar también que se había tentado sobremanera al pasar por la habitación de la dueña de casa, pero no tuvo las agallas para entrar e interrumpirla. Era atrevida mas no desconsiderada… Aunque lo habría deseado.

Suspirando se masajeó la frente; tendría que estar acomodando su ropa y lavar las prendas húmedas que todavía estaban embolsadas; tendría que haberle preguntado antes qué parte del ropero le correspondía, de quién era el muñeco de su habitación y por qué tanto azul… pero así como se negaba a hacer lo primero, en lo que respectaba a lo segundo ni una palabra salió de su boca. Temía las respuestas, y temía por su precario estado de nervios.

Ahora bien… le gustara o no admitirlo, para equilibrar lo que se le avecinaba, solo había una única solución y no le quedaba ninguna en el frasco, ya que la noche anterior había tomado la última pastilla.

Por la noche, después de haberse retirado temprano a descansar, los rezagos de la voz de Rachel hablándole de su amiga bohemia y del arte que todavía no llegaba entender ni le encontraba el gusto, se le habían ido perdiendo, y los había enterrado en su consciencia, odiándose por lo que le seguía haciendo a esa mujer.

Siempre se había detestado por consumir; ese sentimiento no era nuevo, no obstante ahora se hacía más vivo.

Con un suspiro dejó las llaves y guardó con cuidado la nota en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

¿Qué haría? Necesitaba sus fármacos… Levantándose abruptamente caminó hacia la nevera, tomó la botella de yogurt y un vaso, lo sirvió hasta el borde y tomó varios tragos.

Ya sabía la metodología; T.W. le había dicho que tenía un contacto de confianza en New York, y que él le daría lo que necesitara.

Los pasos a seguir eran fáciles: ir a un teléfono público y llamar… ¡Claro que lo haría de esa manera!, incluso si no se lo hubiera recomendado. Jamás dejaría un teléfono privado grabado en el historial de esas lacras que vendían su mierda…

Quinn se llenó la garganta con el líquido espeso y de extraño sabor para no lanzar un gemido lastimoso. Alejaría la culpa; tendría que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir allí y con el amoroso mensaje de despedida de Rachel aplastado en su bolsillo.

—Eres una miserable… —se susurró, limpiándose la boca con fuerza, con asco por sí misma.

La campanilla con tonos musicales sorprendieron la sucesión de insultos y lástima propia a la que se había dedicado el último minuto, y la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Se tensó al instante. No quería atender a ningún vecino.

La campanilla volvió a sonar, y esa insistencia la decidió finalmente a apostarse detrás de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Ralph, miss, el encargado del edificio durante el día. Me envía la señorita Rachel a verla.

El ceño de Quinn se pronunció más, para luego revolear los ojos. _"Con un lady Quinn tal vez podría abrirte, lord Ralph"_, se dijo sarcástica. Rachel y sus ideas…

Con un suspiro tomó el juego de llaves y abrió la puerta. Un pequeño hombre de abundante cabello negro la estaba esperando, observándola con ojos realmente azorados.

Quinn estaba acostumbrada a las miradas, la vieja Quinn lo estaba; ésta no. A ésta, por el momento, la incomodaban mucho.

—Buenos días, Ralph —saludó con cortesía, apoyándose un poco en la puerta.

—Buenos días _miss_. La he llamado antes pero al parecer todavía dormía —balbuceó el hombre, aquél mismo que Rachel le había dicho que era el más antipático y formal de los dos encargados.

Ralph era el más joven de ambos, tendría unos cincuenta y pico, y su mirada negra la recorría de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento, aún me encontraba durmiendo.

—La señorita Rachel me ha pedido que verificara cómo se encuentra, miss, ya que ha estado enferma el fin de semana.

—Ah, Rachel… —la chica se llevó una mano a la cintura con una mueca resignada—. Se lo agradezco, pero ya ve que estoy muy bien… y por cierto, puede llamarme simplemente Quinn.

—Bueno, sí… —espetó algo nervioso aquél al recibir la sonrisa de la joven—. La veo muy bien, y… también me pidió un favor… —masculló, acercándose de forma confidencial—. Apenas me dijo su nombre supe quién era; verá, tengo hijas adolescentes que la veían siempre por la pantalla, por eso quiero decirle que no se preocupe, nadie sabrá que está aquí.

Ralph movía las manos y gesticulaba bastante, con una expresión de tal seriedad y nobleza, que le causaba simpatía a Quinn.

—Gracias nuevamente, Ralph. Rachel y yo somos buenas amigas, y estoy pasando… unos días aquí.

El hombre asintió enérgicamente.

—Por supuesto; para lo que necesite estoy a su disposición. Seguramente pasaré más tarde, antes de que la señorita Rachel regrese; suele llegar a las cinco de la tarde.

Quinn sonrió sin sentirlo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Si salgo no podrá hacer su ronda.

—C-claro, señorita Quinn; si tiene pensado salir solo avíseme —tartamudeó, pestañeando ante esa mirada persuasiva.

—Tengo pensado hacerlo, pero como no conozco el barrio tendrá que ayudarme.

—Dígame en qué puedo servirle.

—Necesito una cabina telefónica —pidió rápidamente.

Ralph la miró por unos segundos con desconcierto, y después asintió.

—Tiene una a dos calles, a mitad de la cuarenta y uno.

Agradecida por la respuesta, Quinn trató de formar su mejor mohín encantador y retroceder un paso, dando por finalizada la visita altruista del encargado.

—Me ha servido de mucho. Ahora si me disculpa…

—¡Oh, sí... claro! —exclamó enderezándose—. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Quinn.

—Igualmente para usted, Ralph —respondió y cerró la puerta.

Acto seguido se apoyó en ella pesadamente, abrazándose.

No podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que ella, y sinceramente no tenía voluntad para luchar contra eso.

Con pasos presurosos fue hacia su cuarto, abrió la maleta, buscó su agenda y anotó en su palma el número que necesitaba.

Más decidida, también buscó un pequeño bolso bandolero, y metió en él sus gafas y dinero con manos nerviosas.

Se secó la humedad repentina de la frente, mientras buscaba algo con qué sentirse protegida fuera de esas paredes, que a pesar de todo no podían contenerla.

Entre las ropas encontró su gorro baggy marrón; era su preferido. Su madre se lo había tejido el invierno pasado, y a ambas les había divertido el suceso, ya que Judy no era diestra en esas artes y Quinn no había vivido el invierno hacía mucho tiempo.

Con una maldición fue hacia el espejo de la cómoda, peinó su cabellera rubia con un rodete flojo y ansiosamente la cubrió por completo con el gorro hasta las cejas.

No quiso examinar mucho su imagen en el espejo, sería el reflejo del desasosiego. Por esa razón intentó terminar de vestirse con la mente en blanco.

Minutos después concluyó con unas tenis, un bolso bandolero, una cazadora liviana y salió del cuarto.

Detrás de las gafas sus ojos eran fríos cuando se topó con Ralph en el hall, mas su sonrisa fue cordial mientras volaba hacia la calle.

El otoño comenzaba, por lo que no hacía mucho frío, el sol todavía calentaba su cuerpo destemplado y las calles sin tanto ajetreo ayudaron a su apocada confianza.

Había estado encerrada en una burbuja los últimos tres días, días que le habían parecido años.

Empezó a caminar por la acera con el corazón acelerándose a cada paso; los transeúntes pasaban por su lado y ella era una más.

Reafirmaba también sus pensamientos a cada paso; no había vivido en una burbuja los últimos días, sino los últimos seis años. San Marino quedaba lejos, su vida quedaba lejos…

Cruzó la segunda calle y dobló, divisando con un suspiro la cabina a mitad de cuadra.

A la par que se acercaba a ella, su respiración parecía detenerse. Sobre el costado de la caseta había una publicidad enorme… y allí estaba… ella misma.

Su figura congelada, su apariencia de pose seductora vestida de pies a cabeza con un ajustadísimo vestido negro al muslo, de mangas largas, la dejó paralizada. Se observó como si esa mujer no fuese ella, como si se tratara de una extraña… y lo era.

La imagen de metro y medio mostraba la última publicidad que había hecho para la línea de accesorios de Dior: un bolso que colgaba de su brazo, un simple objeto que valdría algunos cientos de dólares más que en esa época.

Esa pose, esa fotografía en su conjunto se mostraba tan superficial como esencial en el mundo que había vivido tantos años, y el cual había elegido para ella. Así se veía esa Quinn de más de un año atrás.

Se examinó, perdiendo por completo todo el ajetreo de la calle.

Nada se parecía ese marco al ataviado con simpleza y desprovisto de maquillaje de hoy; Quinn no había podido mirarse al espejo en el departamento de Rachel, pero sin lugar a dudas este reflejo era mucho peor.

Cuando Jenna renunció a seguir a su lado, ella en persona se encargó de comunicarles a los empresarios la desvinculación con su representante, y procuró que los contratos continuaran vigentes.

Ya no tenía agente, y al abandonar las grabaciones de la serie, un par de firmas desistieron que fuera la imagen de sus campañas publicitarias. Esa información pasó por ella sin pena ni gloria; no los necesitaba para vivir, al carajo con todo…

Despertando de su letargo se ubicó delante del teléfono, insertó algunas monedas y pulsó el número con dedos trémulos.

Esperó los tonos con una sensación nauseabunda, hasta que por fin una voz ronca atendió del otro lado.

—_¿Quién te envía?_

Quinn se tensó ante la repentina insolencia. Jamás había tratado con nadie que no fuera T.W para sus pedidos.

—T.W. ¿Eres Novak? —preguntó casi con los dientes apretados.

—_Sí; ¿Tú quién eres?_

—Soy… soy Q. Supongo que T.W. te-te ha hablado de mí… —tartamudeó, advirtiendo cómo le recorría un escalofrío por la columna.

—_Así que eres Q.; sí, el desgraciado me habló de ti. Siempre me manda buenos clientes._

El tono conocedor le hizo apretar el tubo con fuerza. Allí se dio cuenta de que su palma comenzaba a sudarle.

—Como sea… necesito que me vendas —murmuró sin aliento.

—_¿Qué quieres esta vez, polvo?_

—¡No! —jadeó Quinn, observando a su alrededor con temor, como si pudiesen escuchar la aberración que estaba cometiendo—. Lo-lo de siempre…

—_Bien Q, lo de siempre entonces. ¿T.W. te dijo dónde encontrarme?_

Ella cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en el frío metal del teléfono.

—Lo olvidé —masculló.

La mujer escuchó un gruñido impaciente y aguardó unos segundos.

—_Suelo parar en el parque Carl Schurz, en el Gracie Square, la callejuela lateral que tiene salida al río. Te veré al final de la calle hoy a la media noche._

Esa orden caló hondo en la consciencia resquebrajada de la otra, no por desconocer ese sitio, sino por la hora que el maldito quería citarla. Por un instante el rostro de Rachel le abarcó toda la visión. ¡Era una locura!

"_Mientras Rachel deambula por la sala, tal vez le comente que se me antoja dar un paseo nocturno, sin levantar sospechas, claro. ¡O mejor aún!, puedo esperar a que se duerma para salir a hurtadillas y encontrarte en un parque que ni siquiera conozco, ¡como la maldita consumidora que soy!, _se dijo con un doloroso sarcasmo, sintiéndose enferma.

—Olvídalo, a esa hora es imposible. Tiene que ser antes de las cinco de la tarde.

La risa grosera proveniente del otro lado le causó un respingo.

—_¿Crees que soy idiota, muñeca? De día estoy tomando una cerveza mientras veo a la poli merodear. Media noche o nada._

—Muñeca tus cuernos, y sí, creo que eres un idiota —siseó Quinn con rabia—. Doscientos por la porquería que vendes antes de las cinco, o consigo a otro.

Ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, con mano brusca insertó una moneda más y esperó los resoplidos e improperios que aquél le lanzaba de forma violenta. Su oferta era bastante más tentadora.

—_Eres una zorra. ¿Quién te crees, ah?_

Quinn apretó los labios y se sostuvo del teléfono con más intensidad.

—La zorra que pagará doscientos pavos tu mercancía, imbécil —volvió a mascullar, sin contener su repulsión.

Un silencio sepulcral mantuvo en vilo su cuerpo, hecho una maraña de nervios.

—_Tú ganas. A las cinco es mi última oferta._

Y Quinn tampoco podía rechazar eso, por más que ese horario le retumbara en la cabeza como el de regreso de Rachel al hogar.

—Bien, llevaré un gorro marrón y gafas.

Lo dijo con un último aliento, y temblorosa colgó el tubo. Apoyó su cuerpo en la pared lateral, exhausta. Nunca había hecho algo así. Se llevó una mano al pecho que retumbaba a toda velocidad, como si quisiera calmar el malestar que crecía segundo a segundo.

Todo había sido más sencillo en ese putrefacto camino que había transitado con T.W.

El chico es uno de los técnicos de sonido de la serie; típico joven de personalidad chispeante, extrovertida y amigo de todos, era conocido por su facilidad para conseguir todo lo que se le pidiera.

Pero Quinn no había pedido…

En una oportunidad, después de haberla visto bastante demacrada y silenciosa, T.W. le había ofrecido una salida casual a lo que fuera que le estuviera sucediendo.

Y ella no era tonta; el joven era el predilecto de varios actores… y de la misma manera lo fue de ella.

Encerrada en su ansiedad e imposibilidad, y sin poder contar con casi nadie, había aceptado esa "salida".

Había sido tan fácil… de hecho, todos lo hacían, a tal punto de que era extraño encontrar a alguien que no consumiese. En aquel circo había adictos a todo: polvo, anfetas, sexo, alcohol… y otros derivados que prefería ni pensar.

Ella pertenecía a ese grupo, pero no siempre fue así. Antes de haber caído en ese asqueroso vicio, Quinn había practicado e implementado asiduamente la disciplina en su mente y cuerpo desde los veintiuno… conducta que había perdido los pasados meses.

Volvió sus pasos y regresó al departamento como si la estuviese persiguiendo una criatura maligna; allí se despojó de todo y se echó en el sillón, tapándose el rostro con un brazo. Se sentía tan sucia que quería arrojar su ropa a un tacho y hacer una gran fogata. También su cuerpo lo sentía manchado; deseaba permanecer horas enteras debajo de la ducha, pero entonces cuando le tocara realizar la peor parte, se iba a sentir mucho peor, así que se decidió por encender a todo volumen la televisión y abarrotarse de cualquier ruido mientras las horas transcurrieran.

Solamente ansiaba que Ralph no volviera a aparecer, y que a Rachel no se le ocurriera llegar temprano.

Finalmente la tarde se hizo presente y la hora pactada se acercaba. Con los nervios de punta y con el poco alimento que pudo tolerar su estómago volvió a camuflarse, tomó los juegos de llaves que le habían dejado con total confianza y se marchó hacia la cochera.

Una vez allí se acomodó dentro del auto, y extendió los brazos sobre el volante unos segundos. ¿Dónde iría? No conocía el distrito de Manhattan. No conocía nada más allá de New Haven y tenía muy poco de New York en su memoria de adolescente.

Se mordió el labio inferior con violencia para aplacar su angustia. En el fondo seguía siendo una novata de Lima que había vivido cuatro meses en Tokio, pero que no conocía el otro lado del río...

¡¿Dónde quedaba ese maldito parque?! Con impotencia observó el tablero, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla y allí estaba, golpeteando su nariz.

Reconoció con alivio el GPS en la consola central, y algo más en el borde de la misma. Un pequeño adhesivo con la imagen de un sol adornaba el aparato electrónico.

La boca de Quinn se curvó con la segunda sonrisa sincera de ese día, borrándosele después de ver otro adhesivo pegado muy cerca de allí, en el material del panel. Esta vez era una caricatura. La decoración infantil no terminaba allí; sobre la esquina izquierda del parabrisas había otra figura un poco más grande y… bastante fea y conocida.

A la leyenda de su nombre, Bram Stok, le seguía su cuerpo azul de rostro ovalado, brazos tan largos que le llegaban a los pies, y vestido únicamente con bermudas hawaianas.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el muñeco con el que dormía todas las noches a poca distancia. Era el mismo personaje.

Juntando coraje estiró el brazo hacia la gaveta y la abrió; allí se veía la manta azul con propiedades mágicas con la que había viajado. Aún podía recordar su perfume… Cerró con suavidad y volvió a su posición.

Azul en el cuarto, azul en el auto, azul como _sus_ ojos.

Al parecer Beth era el príncipe azul y ése era su carruaje, como su aposento el mismo que ella estaba utilizando, y el que seguiría usurpando hasta recibir otras noticias.

Los detalles lo evidenciaban, y para agregarle más autenticidad recordó cómo la había encerrado Rachel, avisándole que no lograría escapar porque poseía cierre centralizado.

Se sintió peor que antes si era posible; Quinn no era digna de estar en ningún lado y esas eran las pruebas.

Con mano dañina se apretó la cara interna del brazo, rasguñando a través de la ropa, queriendo que heridas que cicatrizaban una y otra vez volvieran a abrirse en ese momento, para regodearse con un dolor diferente al que ahora cubría por completo su espíritu.

Pestañeando para contener el escozor de las lágrimas, se colocó las gafas y encendió el auto. Le dio la orden al GPS y vacilante se marchó, rumbo al encuentro del desconocido vendedor.

El parque Carl Shurz se encontraba cerca de Murray Hill, exactamente en el barrio de Yorkville, según su compañero cibernético, y era una extensión digna de un cuento otoñal de hadas en plena ciudad.

Quiso dar toda la vuelta, embelesada por un paisaje que no había visto nunca. Lo que hubiera dado por estar allí con Rachel, paseando y conversando de tonterías y de todas las cosas que se debían con tantos años sin saber de la otra, más allá de la información que llegaba por terceros.

No obstante eso era un ideal lejano. Estaba allí por otra cosa y no retrocedería. Estacionó a una manzana y prefirió caminar hasta la callejuela que le indicó ese hombre.

Lo hizo con paso nervioso, queriendo perderse en la visión de los niños dentro del parque, correteando por las veredas de piedra, paseando con sus padres; de igual modo lo quiso hacer en la de aquellos novios que caminaban tomados de las manos por inmensos jardines abarrotados de árboles y flores.

Se detuvo en la esquina de Gracie Square y se adentró por la acera, bordeando el enrejado.

El contraste del paisaje le parecía perturbador: hacia su derecha se alzaban edificios, hacia su izquierda un paisaje verde, y delante, la esperaría un vendedor de estupefacientes con el río y su paseo detrás.

Pegó su bolso bandolero a su cintura cuando se detuvo, no había más lugar a dónde ir. Si avanzaba más, se iría del radio que le indicaron y llegaría a las barandas, así que sus ojos frenéticos viraron para todos lados, sin encontrar un rostro cercano; estaba sola allí.

Un cosquilleo quemante golpeó su estómago, provocando sacudidas en sus miembros.

Tuvo que sentarse en el escalón de la verja para tomar aliento.

Eran las cinco en punto…

Remojándose los labios resecos divisó por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre alto y delgado se sentaba a pocos metros. Las gafas permitieron hacerle un escrutinio más acertado.

Llevaba una gorra incrustada hasta los ojos, vestía de forma deportiva, con una enorme cazadora, y su rostro, con una barba bastante desprolija, miraba al frente.

Tenía que ser él.

Quinn tragó saliva, no sabiendo cómo dirigírsele, sin embargo no hizo falta. Aquél se giró hacia ella con sus brazos apoyados sobre las piernas y una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

—Qué bueno que acepté verte de día, muñeca —dijo el hombre, recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

Quinn dibujó una mueca de asco, enfrentándolo.

—Qué pena que no piense como tú —refutó secamente.

Esas palabras causaron una pequeña carcajada masculina que no fue bien recibida.

La otra intentaba controlar su cuerpo y relajarlo, sin dejar de estar alerta.

—T.W. me habló de ti, pero no me ha dicho mucho.

Al ver la insistencia de conversación, ella enderezó su torso un poco más, esperando algún comentario gracioso de reconocimiento, pero nada llegó. Al parecer ni sabía quién era; tenía que agradecerle al muchacho por ese gesto.

—También me apena no estar en condiciones de entablar una conversación contigo. ¿Tienes lo mío? —lo cortó en seco.

La continua risa divertida de aquél la removió en su lugar, como si estuviera lista para lanzarse sobre el idiota.

—Vaya que eres dura, ¿verdad?

Quinn revolvió los ojos detrás de sus gafas, asintiendo.

—Si quieres saber si puedo dislocar un brazo con solo dos movimientos, sí, lo puedo hacer —replicó mordaz.

Con una mueca despectiva, Novak metió su mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora y arrastró hacia ella una pequeña bolsa de papel.

—Vuelves a ganar, Q.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos con tristeza al mirar su nueva pertenencia. Rápidamente hizo su parte, extrayendo del bandolero el sobre que contenía el dinero, y lo arrastró disimuladamente hacia él.

Mirando a su alrededor guardó su mercancía y el tipo hizo lo mismo con su paga después de contarla.

Negando con la cabeza, ella se levantó y lo miró por última vez.

—Aquí ninguno de los dos gana, Novak. Eres tan bastardo como yo.

Quinn lo vio fruncir el ceño y no quiso ver más, así que giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a andar, sintiendo que dejaba su poca decencia con esa basura.

—Ya tienes mi número para la próxima —se atrevió a recordarle.

Pero la que se iba procuró olvidarlo apenas escuchó su voz enronquecida. Caminó lo mejor que pudo para no desmoronarse en plena acera. De pronto sintió un fuerte mareo, pero a pesar de ello continuó con su paso errático hasta llegar al coche; entró y arrojó todo sobre la butaca de al lado.

Sintiéndose rota por dentro, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento, Rachel. Lo siento…

El susurro entrecortado rebotó en el interior del auto, regresando para anudarse a ella.

No había salida.


	16. Vanilla

Por ahí gritaron que levantara la mano quien por un segundo se haya sentido reina, pez, divina, favorita, redentora… ¡y levanté la mano! ¡Lo aseguro!, así como aseguro que me emborracharon el alma con sus deseos y mimos. Un GRACIAS gigante tengo, y un deseo equitativo y más fuerte de no solo colmar sus expectativas, sino de espejar esos mismos deseos para mis cortesanas. Por eso me encantaría saber la fecha de cada una para saludarlas (¿Ya lo pedí?)

A ver, a ver, ahora vamos a lo no tan tierno. Entiendo que el tema de las adicciones toque una fibra íntima en cada una, en algunas más, en otras menos, pero es inevitable. El mundo se debe a los vicios y adicciones desde que pudo conocer e investigar con sustancias, y hoy se condenan cuestiones que hace siglos eran tan normales como respirar.

He estado en muchos ambientes y he conocido diferentes tipos de consumidores también, y eso me hace una más a la hora de estar y ver la diversidad de personas, pero me hace diferente a la hora de construir.

La profunda elaboración psicológica de los personajes para mí es totalmente necesaria para una trama, así como las posibles resoluciones de los conflictos a través de la continuidad de la escritura. Mi juicio de valor debe ser nulo, ya que fluctúo en las dos direcciones: soy "buena" y soy "mala", pero eso es menester de la narrativa… y logré atraparlas. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Que sigan discutiendo conmigo, que me encanta, me enseña y reaviva mi fuego interior.

Confíen en mí; la cadencia de estos escritos está constituida de la forma clásica de la narrativa, entonces es natural que la angustia se condense un poco más, porque no está la inmediata continuidad.

Así son las reglas de este juego. ¡Sigamos jugando, que todavía no vieron nada! Entréguense a la lectura, así como yo me entrego a ustedes en cada capítulo. =)

Y ahora… ¡a responder preguntas! Mi casi mejor regalo sería un paseo en lancha más un pase gratis a todos, todos los juegos de un parque de diversiones. TODOS: los acuáticos, los aéreos y los terrestres. Definitivamente mi mejor regalo ha sido el abrazo, el beso y el recuerdo de que existo. Hablo de los peces koi tal vez, los de mi adorado Jardín Japonés (hay que ir a una ceremonia del té). Ahora estoy usando _Miss Glam_ de Andre Latour. Titanic me encantó, hace un par de semanas volví a ver un pedazo… ¡y me di cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo! Naci a las 6.45 de la mañana de un martes. A Dianna le gustó un poco más la ensalada que a Quinn. Faberry terminó hace semanas, Achele continúa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. ¡Arriba y abajo! ¡Ni loca me pierdo alguna de las dos! Cine y garrapiñadas fuera y dentro de casa. Me gusta cocinar, pero más queme cocinen. ¡Tattoo sin dudas! ¡Los tengo por todos lados desde la cintura para arriba!

¿Me olvidé de algo? Qué nota larga. ¡Disculpen!

Ahora sí, fuegos todavía veraniegos para las mejores calabazas del mundo.

* * *

Rachel no lograba escuchar la voz del escenógrafo ni del director con los que estaba reunida en el Coffe Place. Ese café frente al teatro era su tercera casa desde hacía pocas semanas.

En realidad no tendría que estar allí, porque no tenía nada que aportar a la escenografía, para eso estaban los profesionales, y el que más sabía sobre eso era el escenógrafo, que no tardaría en llegar, pero a Rachel le encantaba saber todo; todavía no se acostumbraba a "soltar" y "ubicar" responsabilidades. Bueno, su cuerpo estaba allí, no así sus terminaciones nerviosas ni sus pensamientos.

Ellos habían estado todo el día pendientes de Quinn y de cómo se encontraría, luchando durante la primera parte de la jornada con la necesidad de llamar al número de línea de su departamento, y lidiando con el ansia de pasar por alto la confianza depositada en Ralph para que realizara su encargo. ¡La tenía!... pero esa vieja manía de controlarlo todo…

Lo que menos deseaba era hostigar, pero finalmente había perdido la batalla consigo misma, y unas horas atrás, en un descanso de los ensayos vocales y la todavía controversial elección de canciones para las partes de danza, había llamado al encargado.

Aquél le comunicó muy formalmente que su huésped se encontraba en perfecto estado, que había salido a dar un corto paseo y había regresado.

Rachel se sentía mal por esa especie de acoso, y se sentía tensa también, pensando que en cualquier momento estallaría algún ataque de ansiedad que la paralizaría en medio de algo, sin embargo eso no había sucedido.

Hablar con Brittany la calmó bastante, y hablar con Santana la abarrotó de nervios nuevamente porque quería verla para saber "todo", y ella no podía acceder a esa exigencia.

La esperaba una semana complicadísima y no tenía que ver con Quinn… o sí. ¡No!... ya se había llenado de compromisos impostergables… ¿A quién quería engañar?, todavía no estaba segura de presentarse ante la pareja. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, hablar con sus amigas en diferentes momentos del día la hizo sentir en casa, pero igualmente la sumió en la culpa. Nadie debía saber de Quinn, por lo menos por ahora.

También había hablado con Kurt; ellos seguirían en Sacramento por un par de semanas más, y por supuesto, ya sabían la pequeña aventurilla que la había alejado del New York durante el fin de semana…

Pero sin dudas con quien más se angustió al terminar la conversación, había sido con su novio. Sin quedarle más opciones le confirmó que ya estaba de regreso de Lima, y para calibrar un poco su enfado y sus ganas de pasar por el departamento, le prometió una cena el próximo jueves.

Le estaba costando más de la cuenta concretar con Matt y se le tornaba muy fácil tirarse de cabezas a recorrer ese laberinto que era Quinn… bueno, lo había hecho durante casi todo ese año. Prácticamente había empezado un romance con su chico y a la par un "romance" sensorial con ella.

—Rachel, ¿qué te parece la idea?

La voz de Michel detuvo su jugueteo con la cuchara dentro de la taza de capuccino que tomaba.

—No escuché, lo siento. ¿Qué idea? —se disculpó ella con el director, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¿Dónde estás, soñadora Adele? —preguntó Ben Effron, el coreógrafo, guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel le sonrió tímidamente al hombre calvo de vivaces ojos celestes.

Ben era extraordinario, lo conocía hacía años a través de su trabajo y eran muy buenos conocidos. Cuando coincidían en proyectos juntos, eran uno de los mejores equipos.

—Lo siento, estoy cansada y creo que tendría que estar en casa —se volvió a disculpar, tomando su bolso y metiendo en él algunas cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Te lo dije, no sé por qué estás aquí. Esta es una charla de varones —le dijo el coreógrafo, causando la risa del otro y una mueca de disgusto en ella.

—Estoy aquí porque mi opinión vale oro —replicó Rachel—. Díganme esa idea así pueden continuar con la reunión de varones.

Michel se refregó las manos y la miró con una expresión que la chica ya había visto en él; el director del Astor Place era ambicioso, y no solo porque en ese viejo teatro se ha popularizado la mítica _Blue man gruop_, sino porque quería que _Sueños de la avenida río_ fuera el musical romántico del que todos hablaran durante un lustro seguido, por lo menos.

Era la primera vez que Michel Taranti trabajaba con una actriz consagrada tan joven y con un compañero con tanto varieté encima, porque Paolo sabía hacer de todo, y todo lo hacía bien, consagrado en la otra punta de América.

—Bien, bien... El ciclorama será una gigantografía nocturna del puente de Brooklyn, ya es un hecho. El foro se iluminará cuando Adele y Emmanuel sueñen, ya que únicamente lo harán de noche, como sus encuentros. Luego tendremos las escenografías adelante.

Quiero una playa rocosa y un panorama diagonal de casi todo el puente…

Michel hablaba con las manos enfáticamente, señalando y frunciendo sus rasgos joviales a pesar de pasar los cincuenta; tal vez no había visto nunca una persona que hablara tanto con ellas.

Los dos hombres siguieron con una disputa de la que no había sido testigo por estar en sus propios sueños, y no precisamente nocturnos, así que dio por terminada su curiosidad.

—Me encanta la idea, equipo. Los mejores sueños se dan por la noche —espetó Rachel con sinceridad, levantándose y colgándose el bolso—. Saluden a Alex de mi parte.

Despidiéndose de los integrantes de la pequeña mesa redonda, se detuvo en Ben, mofándose de él.

—Oye, varón, dejaré que pagues mi capuccino.

Con un sonoro beso y la risa de aquellos dos, se volvió y caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Mañana te quiero fresca para la prueba de vestuario!

La advertencia del director no merecía que Rachel se volviera, así que solo elevó una mano, saludándolo en respuesta.

Con una mueca observó la hora en su reloj pulsera; las seis y treinta de la tarde, una hora y media de retraso en su habitual jornada de lunes.

Esperando llegar antes de que oscureciera, se acercó a la calle y detuvo un taxi. Por fin regresaría a casa.

Quinn no había compartido las mismas ganas de Rachel por regresar al departamento. Todo lo contrario, fue presa de una intensa vergüenza, por eso se había quedado un buen rato dentro del auto para limpiarse las lágrimas y tratar de juntar los pedazos de la extinta decencia que le quedaba, y recién después de eso había arrancado.

Dispuesta a enfrentarse a la dueña de todo lo que la rodeaba con la mejor cara, fingió estabilidad y algo de humor cuando por fin cruzó la puerta, pero nadie la recibió. El departamento estaba tan solitario como cuando lo dejó.

Ansiosa por tomar ese baño que estuvo deseando desde la mañana, se había internado entonces bajo la ducha, imaginando que si se frotaba con más fuerza, conseguiría quedar presentable ante Rachel.

Sin embargo la sensación de delito que la perseguía no había menguado. Había caminado por la sala como león enjaulado, y aun habiendo abierto las ventanas con su balcón francés, se había asfixiado entre esas paredes.

Tal había sido su ahogo que no había dudado en asomarse y ver cómo la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el jardín interior del edificio.

Con la respiración agitada había decidido bajar los seis pisos y perderse entre los pocos árboles y arbustos que rodeaban la torre.

En su alterado paso se encontró con Clark, al parecer ya había habido cambio de centinela. Sorteando preguntas y comentarios había ido directamente a su objetivo, y allí estaba, rodeada del aire frío de la noche que ya lo abarcaba todo, y se sintió mejor.

Cubrió su cabello húmedo con la capucha de su sudadera de Yale, y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol que la sostenía.

Cómo desearía pasar horas enteras allí, en silencio…

Y en efecto, fue en parte un poco de ese silencio lo que encontró Rachel ni bien llegó; con el corazón algo más acelerado de lo normal preparó una sonrisa y un saludo enérgico, mas nadie lo recibió. Las luces estaban encendidas y las ventanas entreabiertas; otra de las evidencias de que Quinn había deambulado por allí era una cazadora de cuero azul, arrojada con descuido sobre el sillón y las llaves del auto sobre la mesa ratona.

¿También había salido con él?, Rachel las observó con curiosidad, despojándose al mismo tiempo de su chaqueta y bolso; un poco más ordenada que su invitada colgó sus pertenencias en el perchero.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y allí encontró más indicios de que Quinn había pasado por allí y hacía pocos minutos, ya que los espejos seguían empañados.

—¿Quinn, estás por aquí? —llamó Rachel, dirigiéndose al lavadero; allí tampoco estaba.

Se quitó el sweater y quedó en camiseta de mangas cortas; estaba dispuesta a tomar una ducha siempre y cuando Quinn le respondiera.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a su habitación y golpeó la puerta.

—Si estás ahí responde, Quinn. Acabo de llegar y… debemos conversar la cena…

Suspirando esperó y luego abrió: lo único que había allí era un desorden importante de ropa esparcida por todos lados y la maleta abierta.

Siendo recorrida por un extraño escalofrío dio vueltas sobre sus pasos, repasando el lugar con mirada ansiosa. _"¿Dónde diablos estás?"_.

Las familiares palpitaciones comenzaron a retumbar contra el pecho y se agitó. Su mente corría demasiado rápido y no eran pensamientos buenos; no tendrían por qué ser malos, pero allí estaban, acechándola.

Con un feo presentimiento se paralizó, pasando rápidamente las imágenes que había vivido los últimos días, y gimió angustiada.

Más sensible que nunca a los pronósticos que venían de la nada, el rostro de Quinn la despegó del piso y la hizo correr hasta la salida.

Subió a pasos agigantados la estrecha escalera que la separaba de la azotea y abrió la puerta. El viento de la altura y la noche golpearon su cuerpo encendido.

Con el corazón en un puño, se detuvo en el medio, examinando con sus ojos los cuatro vértices solitarios; tragando saliva fue hacia los tanques, encontrándose con ese espacio vacío. El alivio que sintió la llenó de sentimientos encontrados. Se cargó a los hombros el desliz de creer durante unos aterrados segundos la locura de que podría encontrarla allí, al borde del abismo.

Quinn caminaba sobre una cuerda floja, y lo que venían pasando las dos la estaba ubicando a ella también sobre una fina cuerda…

Con jadeos más profundos y con el sudor brillando en su frente, volvió a bajar a su piso y tomó el elevador. Pulsó histérica el botón hacia la planta baja, y el tiempo que tardó le crispó todavía más los nervios.

Al salir tropezó con el vecino del cuarto y su maldito caniche ladrador.

—¡Discúlpeme, señor Lebas! —soltó precipitada, largando un pequeño grito cuando el caniche comenzó a ladrar a todo volumen en los brazos del amanerado cuarentón.

—¡Llevas prisa, Rachel! —rezongó aquél con una mueca, haciéndose a un lado.

—Mucha —resopló, observando con odio al perro, corriendo luego hacia Clark.

—Rachel, qué bueno que te veo —la saludó el encargado—. He hecho una tarta para que la coman tú y la señorita Quinn.

Rachel tragó saliva y apoyó los brazos en el escritorio, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. Al verla, el hombre frunció el entrecejo.

—Gracias Clark, con gusto la compartiré, pero antes necesito encontrarla —dijo lo más calmada posible—. ¿La has visto pasar por aquí?

—Claro; la acabo de cruzar en el jardín interior —respondió sorprendido por su rostro desencajado.

Al escucharlo el alma pareció reavivarse en su interior. Rachel se llevó las manos al rostro, secando el sudor histérico que lo cubría y le sonrió con incomodidad.

—Eres muy amable —masculló, caminando entre temblores hacia la puerta lateral que llevaba al jardín.

¡Se sentía una estúpida! De no haber sido por la oportuna información de Clark, en ese momento estaría gritando como una loca en la acera por esa rubia huidiza.

No le hizo falta caminar demasiado para dar con Quinn. A cinco metros más o menos estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha, cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Profundamente cohibida, azotada por escalofríos que tenían que ver con la baja temperatura y con el alivio de verla allí, Rachel se posicionó frente a ella.

—Quinn… —avisó suavemente su presencia.

Esa voz arrancó a Quinn de sus pensamientos y le hizo levantar la vista; una de las mujeres que pululaba por su cabeza ahora aparecía ante sus ojos.

La recibió con la boca entreabierta y un hondo silencio. Las pocas luces de ese pequeño parque y la luminaria de la calle le devolvieron un rostro pálido a un par de pasos.

—Rachel… ho-hola —masculló, enderezándose un poco.

—Estabas aquí… —refunfuñó Rachel, sin poder mantener la compostura como hubiese querido.

—Sí; necesitaba aire —manifestó con una mueca, contrariada al ver la expresión de la otra—. ¿Está mal?

Rachel se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, sintiéndose más idiota si era posible.

—¡No, por supuesto que no está mal! —chilló, arrepintiéndose al instante al recibir la respuesta de las facciones encerradas en la capucha negra—. Es… es que no te vi cuando llegué y… me preocupé. No-no puedes… salir así…

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, Rachel retrocedió medio paso, como si estuviese a punto de salir corriendo por estar a un parpadeo de hacer el ridículo.

La ceja de Quinn se elevó al escucharla y las alertas de su cuerpo se apagaron en esa milésima de segundo que utilizó Rachel para retroceder.

No sonrió pero entrecerró los ojos, escrutando la pequeña figura envuelta en aquella ajustada camiseta blanca, con su cabello alrededor.

—Siento si te preocupé; me sentía encerrada, eso es todo. ¿Y cómo debería salir?

—¡Puedes salir cuando quieras! Yo… dramaticé un poco, para no perder la… costumbre, ya sabes… —balbuceó, retrocediendo medio paso más.

Rachel se desmayaría o de exagerada y tonta preocupación, o por la ola de calor que le abrasó el rostro hasta la nuca, así que de hacerlo, preferiría estar en su cómodo sillón, o en su defecto, dentro de una bañera…

Y para Quinn ya había sido suficiente despliegue de enojo e inquietud.

¿Cómo decirle que algo de lo que sentía era cierto, sin caer en su propia trampa de miseria? Y entre otras cosas, ¿cuándo dejaría de sorprenderse porque Rachel pudiera percibirla de algún modo? No sentía que la estaba acechando o persiguiendo; evidentemente se trataba de un lazo irreversible que no quería ni podía romper.

—Bueno… ya que te encuentras aquí…

Con un movimiento rápido, Quinn la interrumpió al sacar una mano de su bolsillo canguro, dio un único paso, extendió el brazo y asió con firmeza la muñeca laxa de Rachel.

—Para no perder la costumbre, Berry. Algún día deberás cambiar si no quieres desmayarte del susto —murmuró la rubia retrocediendo, arrastrando a su vez a la impávida carga hasta quedar con su espalda otra vez recargada contra el tronco.

La voz que salía de esa cueva de tela hipnotizaba a Rachel, y si esa voz que a tantos mantuvo y mantenía bajo su yugo hacía eso con ella, el contacto sorpresivo le enviaba una corriente eléctrica que le contraía todos los músculos.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —masculló Rachel con los labios resecos.

—Por suerte —secundó Quinn en otro murmullo que le dio un significado completo a ese par de palabras.

Repentinamente la fuerza del agarre desapareció, porque con un firme jalón, Rachel se encontró echada contra su cuerpo. Los brazos de Quinn no tardaron en envolverla, y no solo entre sus piernas abiertas, sino con todo el calor que emanaba a través de la sudadera.

La más pequeña cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Quinn buscó una posición más cómoda, apoyándose en su mejilla.

Otra vez esos brazos la rodeaban como ningunos, con poder y necesidad, pegándola a sus curvas; no era la primera vez, sin embargo así parecía, porque el corazón pujaba por salírsele y aseguraba que Quinn lo escuchaba, como Rachel lo hacía con el de ella.

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que descansar sus propias manos en las caderas de esa mujer.

Quinn igualmente cerró los ojos, protegida por la capucha. El placer de tenerla así era innegable; Rachel no solo se había convertido en su superhéroe personal, sino también en el calor que buscaba con la mirada y al escuchar sus relatos de arte o poesía, y más abiertamente cuando conseguía la oportunidad de tenerla de esa manera, buscando toda su belleza en un abrazo, y en especial en ese momento, donde rogaba un silencioso perdón.

—Cómo has salido así —la reprendió, frotando la piel desnuda con la prenda.

—Recién llego de trabajar, iba a tomar una ducha y no estabas… salí corriendo… —resopló contra su oreja, a través de la tela.

—Pero aquí estoy; no voy a ir a ningún lado, Rachel. Suficiente con saber que estoy siendo controlada, como hoy a la mañana —la rubia abrió las manos y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda automáticamente, logrando que Rachel soltara un pequeñísimo jadeo.

—No fue control, lo juro —gimoteó ella, tensando sus propias manos sobre las caderas que rodeaba. Se sentía mareada, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo?

La risa gutural de Quinn vibró hasta chocar con sus senos.

—No me ha molestado —le aseguró con una sonrisa secreta, una que decía lo endemoniadamente cuidada que se sentía—. Gracias por la nota.

Un ligero silencio se formó entre ambas, consolidando lo que se venía entretejiendo en esa intimidad que había llegado al azar, aunque bien sabían que el azar, en aquellas circunstancias, era la mejor pantalla de lo inexplicable.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se hacía ahora? Si antes Quinn podría quedarse durante horas en ese pequeño parque cercado a metros de la calle, ahora podría quedarse, y sin problema alguno, con Rachel de vuelta del trabajo entre sus brazos, preocupada, angustiada y en camiseta blanca…

¿Por qué no se movía? Bastaba un movimiento para romper el hechizo… Ah… pero Quinn la necesitaba, y todo lo que necesitara Quinn, ella se lo daría, perfecto… ¿y lo que ella necesitaba? Bueno, no necesitaba los brazos de Quinn, o las sutiles caricias en su espalda, pero allí las estaba recibiendo de muy buen grado. _Sí_ debía querer otras, las de su novio, por ejemplo, pero _no_; ni se comparaban.

Rachel no se encontraba necesitada de ningún abrazo, no obstante éstos la… llamaban, que no era lo mismo que necesitar.

Los abrazos contados con Quinn durante toda su vida fueron algo así como su canto personal de sirena… que no era lo mismo que necesidad, ¿ya lo había dicho?

¡Qué bobería, andar comparando a Quinn con sirenas y…! un momento… _vainilla_… De pronto la cabeza de aquélla viró un poco en su dirección, y un intenso aroma a vainilla embotó sus sentidos.

—¿Has salido hoy? —preguntó casi sin voz, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

—Lo siento, no te escucho… —musitó la otra, insistiendo con la presión de su cabeza. Era cierto, no la escuchaba, así que se separó un poco, Rachel giró en el ángulo adecuado y sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en todo el día.

En medio de esa conexión, Quinn volvió a insistir en que entrara a su caverna aromada abriendo un lado de la ancha capucha, y Rachel entró, pegando su mejilla a la de ella.

Dios, eso no era real ni normal… Envió con urgencia saliva a su garganta.

—S-si has salido hoy —repitió en un torpe balbuceo.

—Caminé un poco por ahí y luego salí a dar una vuelta con el auto… —respondió, inflando el pecho a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y continuaba con sus caricias en la espalda. No quería pensar en nada más que en ese momento.

—Oye, Berry…

—Dime, Fabray…

—¿Te he agradecido?

Rachel se sonrió, moviendo apenas la frente contra una mandíbula tiesa.

—Me acabas de agradecer…

—Eso ha sido una tontería —suspiró, guardando para ella la suavidad de esa piel tan cercana—. Te agradezco tanto lo que estás haciendo por mí, y te pido perdón. Te pido perdón, Rachel.

El susurro compungido le dibujó una mueca a Rachel, que luchaba por no saltar de los nervios, por el aroma a vainilla que la emborrachaba y la cercanía de su aliento.

—¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

_"Porque hoy te he traicionado"_, se dijo Quinn, paladeando amargura.

—Slushies, pintadas en el baño, robarte novios... y podría seguir.

La suave risa de Rachel mitigó el pesar que sentía en el medio de su pecho, allí, donde tenía apretado el pecho de ella.

Rachel después de todo tuvo que separarse; quería mirarla a la cara cuando le contestara esas deudas del pasado que Quinn creía que debía pagarle.

Esa mirada oscura y franca, esos labios marcados con una sutil elevación en su comisura izquierda pudieron de tal manera con su valentía, que consiguieron que agachara la cabeza.

El frío y la noche las circundaba, las particularidades del ambiente se mezclaban con las que cada una sentía, adentrándolas en ese clima sobrecogedor.

—Eso ya te lo he perdonado —aseguró Rachel con melancolía—. No eres la única que ha robado novios; también me hago cargo de ello.

Las dos despertaron del hechizo al mismo tiempo; al parecer las que habían sido en el pasado regresaban con toda la artillería pesada, burlándose de los años que tuvieron que esperar para hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo hoy.

Se separaron, y el fresco de la tarde noche las castigó por igual, mostrando el abandono del calor del otro cuerpo.

En silencio, Quinn le sonrió de lado, cruzándose de brazos, muy poco satisfecha a pesar de todo con la distancia que retomaba su _amiga_.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, ya que insistes, podrías agradecerme con algo —Rachel se tomó la barbilla, entornando los ojos con una mueca infantil.

—¿En qué te puedo servir?

—Sería todo un hallazgo ver a la chica por la cual más de la mitad de Hollywood se ha rendido a sus pies, cocinar una suculenta sopa en mi humilde cocina.

Esa audaz petición se reafirmó con un toque juguetón a la capucha, bajándola más sobre su rostro.

Quinn rió con ganas, echándosela hacia atrás por completo. Remató ese gesto con una mirada sensual.

—¿Siempre piensas en comida, Berry?

—Para reponer fuerzas, sí —espetó desafiante, volviéndose para empezar a caminar—. Y como premio tenemos una rica tarta casera de limón. Así que mueve el trasero, Fabray, que poco me importan tus portadas con Dior.

Quinn se mordió el labio para no estallar en carajadas.

—Agradece que sé cocinar —refunfuñó, defendiéndose un poco, solo un poco…

Quinn sabía cocinar… y ser muy persuasiva, porque la apetitosa sopa de verduras que se le antojó a Rachel, la terminó haciendo con ella; había resultado todo un éxito.

El hambre de la rubia había despertado al ver el de Rachel, y como todos esos días, la conversación la guió aquélla, contándole su día de trabajo y algo de la obra que se estrenaría para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo el embeleso que Quinn había acariciado con alivio, se vio ensombrecido por un pendiente que no podía esperar más tiempo.

Tenía que contactarse con el mundo, por lo menos ese pequeño que ahora poseía, y en él vivían Satina y Karen.

Por esa exclusiva razón prefirió ofrecerle a Rachel lavar los trastos y marcharse a dormir, negándose al tentador plan de ver alguna película juntas.

Rachel no había aceptado incluso ante su insistencia, y así había quedado todo, con suspiros en el aire y la explícita sensación de que lo que se hacía, tenía la cadencia de sus cambiantes estados de ánimo.

Quinn se lamentó por dejar su compañía, pero debía hacerlo.

Una vez en la habitación, se inmovilizó delante de su mochila y abrió la cremallera de golpe; se encontraba tan alterada que ni siquiera alcanzaba a apaciguar sus temblores. Cerró los puños con violencia y metió la mano dentro, comenzando a extraer los objetos.

—Solo… un poco más… —se susurró, encontrando por fin la carta.

Contuvo la respiración al ver la letra de su madre entre las manchas de sangre, y los recuerdos estallaron ante su mirada, marcándole el medio de la frente con un dolor punzante.

Sus ojos empezaron a escocer y la invadió una violencia irrefrenable. Dentro de un inusitado arranque de furia, con un grito ronco observó la caja de música y se desquitó con ella, empujándola hacia el suelo con un ademán.

Al estrellarse contra el piso la tapa salió despedida y la marquetería se hizo añicos; las notas descompuestas de _El lago de los cisnes_ eran parte del triste desenlace del viejo y querido objeto.

Con un gemido se arrodilló, arrepintiéndose de ese ultraje a su niñez. Amaba esa cajuela donde ella y su hermana habían guardado sus alhajas infantiles, las mismas que ahora rodaban por el suelo.

Rachel, que sentada en el sillón se estiraba perezosamente, buscando las ganas para tomar su merecido baño, escuchó un ruido diferente dentro del cuarto de Quinn y se alarmó.

Se levantó de un saltó y voló hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—No pasa nada; no pasa nada...

La voz llorosa desde el interior la hizo suspirar; solo deseaba que ese día terminase en paz, no obstante con Quinn no se sabía: por un instante era un universo suave y seductor, y al segundo se convertía un inframundo de película.

—Voy a entrar —amenazó con la mano en el pomo.

—No, por favor…

El murmullo le llegó cuando ya abría la puerta y se encontraba con un doloroso espectáculo. La chica estaba arrodillada delante de un alhajero destrozado, llevando una mano a los pequeños objetos esparcidos, y que ciertamente tenían una importancia relevante.

Con la otra mano presionaba un papel arrugado manchado con sangre contra su pecho. Aquello era lo más impresionable de la escena. Por primera vez Rachel estaba viendo la carta que Judy le había dejado a su hija, la carta de despedida.

—Quinn —susurró, intentando acercarse a la conmocionada mujer.

—No… —negó apenas aquélla, sin mirarla—. Ve, Rachel, ve por favor. No quiero que veas esto. No-no quiero hacerte daño… —masculló, sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

—No me lo harás, y tampoco permitiré que te lo hagas a ti —declaró con absoluta convicción.

Quinn quedó arrodillada, prácticamente abrazada a su cuerpo, con ese papel pegado a ella y frente a los recuerdos de su infancia.

—Vete, por favor… estoy-estoy bien…

El dolor de ella atosigaba a su propio corazón, y al mismo tiempo la detenía. Quinn no quería ser consolada, y no había nada que hacer.

—Lo siento…

Tragando saliva, hundió los hombros y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarla sola tal y como quería, pero su voz quebrada la frenó.

—Rachel…

Ella se volvió con un visible gesto de tristeza, encontrándose con sus ojos vidriosos.

—¿Crees… que mi madre está… cerca?

Rachel asintió.

—Más de lo que crees.

Y lo creía, lo creía con todo su corazón, porque confiaba en Levar con la vida.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, salió, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Quinn quería aire, bien, la sacaría de allí. Al día siguiente la haría respirar con todo el cuerpo.

Buscó rápidamente su teléfono y marcó el número de su representante. Aguardó unos instantes y escuchó su voz.

—_Hola, Rachel. Qué extraño escucharte a esta hora._

—Buenas noches, Fran. Lamento si te desperté; ha surgido un inconveniente...

—_Tranquila, estaba a punto de ver una película con Alyson. Soy todo oído._

Rachel asintió, un poco envidiosa por escuchar que Fran tendría con su esposa esa noche de película con la que a ella le hubiera encantado terminar aquel lunes.

Asintiendo, caminó hacia su habitación; allí abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó algo de ropa interior. Para ganar tiempo prepararía su baño mientras ideaba un plan casi maestro con su cómplice.

—Necesito que me hagas dos grandes favores. Mañana no podré asistir a las pruebas, y tienes que ser el encargado de excusarme con Michel. Debe ser a primera hora… yo no podré enfrentarme a él desde la mañana.

—_Vamos, Rachel… ¿Me harás hablar con tu director por esa tontería?_

Aquélla hizo una mueca ante el reproche.

—Sí. No quiero que me arruine el resto del día. También necesito que canceles la reunión con John Krav, y que se vaya al diablo si por ello no quiere hacer los donativos para la fundación, ya veremos de dónde sacamos dinero.

—_A Krav puedo manejarlo, pero a Michel… ¿Qué sucede, nena? ¿Estás bien?_

—No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero en su momento lo haré. ¿Cuento contigo?

Lo escuchó respirar hondo y se sonrió, porque ese preámbulo respiratorio significaba un _sí_ absoluto.

—_Como_ s_iempre._

Minutos después, Rachel se olvidaba de su teléfono y se dedicaba a ella misma, pensando en el día libre que iba a tener debido a la desfachatez de dejarlos a todos plantados.

Esa noche sin darse cuenta se bañó con el aroma a vainilla que había descubierto en el jardín, y cuando se metió en su cama lo hizo con esa misma esencia. Y dándose cuenta, lo último que pensó fue en la imagen de Quinn, que llegaba de la mano del sueño.

—Mañana te haré olvidar…


	17. Nube de azúcar

Es un placer reencontrarme con ustedes un viernes otoñal, ya que es una de mis estaciones preferidas. Gracias por las palabras, por las horas, las tristezas, las lluvias y fechas de nacimiento. ¡Sigo esperando las que restan!

Los tatuajes nunca pueden esperar, ya que a mi consideración, significan marcas indelebles de etapas terminadas y otras por comenzar. Yo estoy llena de finales y comienzos, y la verdad es que sí tengo uno que posee un significado trascendental, es grande y está compuesto por dos figuras que llenan toda la cara interior de mi brazo izquierdo.

El primero que me hice fue hace unos doce años, y es una luna menguante; el significado es que he aprendido a convivir y luego a amar ciertas cosas que terminan para volver a empezar.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes, mis queridas calabazotas. ¿Nos vemos luego?

* * *

—¡Vamos dormilona, es hora de levantarse! —canturreó Rachel, ingresando a la habitación casi a hurtadillas.

Tal vez la sorprendería, tal vez no; tal vez la pondría de mal humor, tal vez no… pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. Su propósito era despertarla y decirle que tenía un gran plan para las dos y ese día lleno de sol.

Aun sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar, había cedido al impulso. Había golpeado varias veces, y como no recibió respuesta entró.

¿Y qué estaba viendo? Bueno, Quinn no se molestó ni refunfuñó, pero porque no había despertado. Se encontraba durmiendo, ignorante a su presencia en el vano de la puerta.

Rachel se permitió observarla dormir de lado, cubierta con la cobija hasta la cintura; y no solo embelesada por lo que lograba ver de su perfil relajado, el cabello rubio repartido por todos lados y la palidez de sus brazos, sino también azorada por el dibujo de un tatuaje que trepaba por su hombro derecho y llegaba un poco al antebrazo.

Desde allí no veía con nitidez la figura, pero caramba que quería verlo entero. ¿Dónde empezaría? ¿En su espalda, en su omóplato?... se cruzó de brazos, sorprendida e interesada, extremadamente interesada…

Después de unos segundos y sintiéndose avergonzada, se aclaró la garganta. Sin perder más tiempo volvió al ataque, acercándose a la cama y toqueteando sus pies.

—Despierta holgazana; hoy tenemos un soleado día por delante y daremos un paseo.

El canturreo iba acompañado esta vez por una acción más resolutiva, yendo directo a la ventana. Con una sonrisa maliciosa corrió las cortinas y por fin escuchó a Quinn gemir.

—¿Rachel?... ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Por dios… —masculló ella gutural, y se cubrió hasta el cuello instintivamente, volviéndose para protegerse de la luz cegadora—. ¡Y… qué paseo!

Aquélla se giró para mirarla solo unos instantes, para luego inspeccionar atentamente el lugar. El escenario de la noche pasada ya no existía, no quedaban pruebas de la caja de música destrozada ni de alhajas desparramadas. Sí podía verse el mismo caos de ropa.

—El que daremos tú y yo en una hora aproximadamente —resolvió tajante, asegurándose de que sepa que no aceptaría una negativa.

Quinn se incorporó sobre los codos y observó desorientada cómo esa intrusa caminaba de aquí para allá, juntando sus prendas del suelo.

—¿Paseo que acordamos cuándo?

Rachel se detuvo con un par de pantalones en sus brazos y la observó elevando las cejas.

—No necesito acordar contigo. Me tomé este día libre para ello, así que harás que valga la pena.

—Carajo… —murmuró la otra, ya despierta del todo.

Quedó hipnotizada por el movimiento furioso que hacía su coleta, siguiendo los ademanes del pequeño cuerpo que arrojaba sin miramientos la ropa sobre la silla.

—Te escuché —advirtió Rachel sin mirarla—. Y ya podrías acomodar tu ropa, ¡por lo menos sobre la silla! No puedes ser más desordenada.

—Santo cielo —musitó Quinn, sin comprender nada; se recostó otra vez y se cubrió con la cobija nuevamente—. Ese muñeco me intimida…

La actriz dejó de lado la pila de ropa y puso los brazos en jarra. Cuando escudriñó a Quinn como si no la hubiese entendido, ésta le respondió con un visible sonrojo.

—¿Bram Stok te intimida? —cuestionó sin poder creerlo.

La otra desvió el rostro con incomodidad.

—Algo así…

La risa que lanzó aquella _irrumpidora_ de cuartos la hizo sentirse peor.

—Es todo un héroe nacional, más que el presidente, así que amígate con él, Quinn —dijo, todavía riendo.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, resoplando con fuerza.

—Está bien, tú ganas, lo intentaré. Y te agradezco que hayas pospuesto tus compromisos y tu trabajo, que por cierto ha sido una locura, pero no me quiero levantar…

—Esa no es una opción —interrumpió Rachel—. Mírame bien; estoy en piyama, hablando contigo de muñecos, proponiéndote una salida repleta de sol. ¡No lo hago por cualquiera!

Quinn abrió la boca con el firme objetivo de refutarle, pero le fue imposible. Por primera vez se fijó en su atuendo y estaba en lo cierto: llevaba un piyama púrpura, calcetines y la absoluta intención de sacarla de la cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Y ya que estamos te comunico que el sábado es día de limpieza y lavado, así que será mejor que mantengas tu cuarto aseado, muchachita.

—¡Diablos, Rachel! —exclamó, bombardeada por todos lados, realmente indignada con esa mujer.

Aquélla no le hizo caso, y con paso ligero se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—He dicho mi última palabra, y deja ya de blasfemar.

Con esa última advertencia de madre, tía y hermana, se marchó de allí.

Una vez en soledad Quinn dejó salir toda su frustración golpeando a sus lados con los puños, tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, dejando salir unas ahogadas palabras.

—¡Demonios, por qué tienes que ser tan adorablemente insoportable!

Así estaban las cosas… se había dormido con lágrimas y había despertado con Rachel… ¡Adorable!

Con más maldiciones y su espectacular humor de canes ladrándoles a un camión recolector de basura, salió de la cama.

Una vez más las condiciones y el horario que había predeterminado Rachel se habían cumplido. Y no era precisamente porque hubiera querido seguir al pie de la letra sus directivas, lo que sucedía era que la condenada calculaba demasiado bien el tiempo. Eso… o ya había tomado el de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

¡Nadie podría atribuirse tal beneficio, porque nadie conocía tanto a Quinn Fabray! Sin embargo, Rachel Berry la moldeaba a su antojo.

¡Cómo osaba cambiar sus planes de quedarse todo el día en la cama! No deseaba hacer nada ni quería escuchar a nadie. Su paupérrima decisión de hablar con las personas que tenía que hablar, había concluido nada más en un teléfono que aún seguía apagado y conectado a la toma de corriente.

Después de que las dos se hubieron preparado para la pequeña aventura, Quinn había ocupado el asiento del acompañante, y la conductora las llevó por las calles neoyorkinas con una amigable sonrisa.

Poco había tardado para descubrir sus planes, y éstos habían sido ni más ni menos que internarse en el Central Park.

Tras su anuncio de _"primera parada, desayuno frente al carrusel" _mientras se acercaban a una de las mesas con sombrilla, la rubia había dicho las primeras palabras después del intercambio en la habitación: _"acomódate que yo traeré algo"_. Y así lo había hecho. Las opciones no eran muchas, así que había regresado con dos cafés, palomitas de maíz y algunas que otras confituras de los puestos de la entrada, sin saber si eran de su agrado.

Al parecer, sí le habían gustado, porque no había tenido objeción.

Protegida por sus gafas oscuras, la música del carrusel y el movimiento de gente a su alrededor, Quinn había salido de su mutismo obligatorio con algunos comentarios superficiales referidos al lugar, que en verdad le parecía bonito a pesar de que su expresión no lo anunciara.

Su noche había sido una verdadera basura y en verdad estaba cansada de ser basura; ansiaba volver a ser la despreocupada joven que tomaba cada mañana como un desafío, incluso con sus fantasmas, ella devoraba la vida, lo que aceleraba su sangre y corazón… y hoy parecía ni tener pulso, hoy todo parecía romperse constantemente.

Su voz se había escuchado un poco más en la _"segunda parada"_, y ya no había podido ver la mirada de Rachel, porque también la había protegido con sus gafas oscuras.

La segunda la estaban recorriendo en ese momento a paso lento, con observaciones contritas por parte de Quinn hacia el pozo donde nadaba aquel bello ejemplar de oso polar, como hacia Rachel, adelantada unos pasos.

Por propuesta de la actriz, ambas acordaron una visita al zoo del parque, y allí, entre las jaulas de vidrio y una ambientación selvática en pleno Manhattan, Quinn le preguntó una vez más por la obra, y solo bastó eso para que esa voz se adueñara de toda su atención.

Era indiscutible el amor por su trabajo, y en cada tono de voz realzado o ligero se notaba, y toda la curiosidad había aflorado en ella; quería ver esos ensayos, deseaba disfrutarla como en los viejos tiempos.

Había extrañado tanto verla desenvolverse como solía hacerlo en el colegio, pero esta vez con toda la experiencia de un camino transitado con laureles.

Hubiese querido escuchar más, pero Rachel se había detenido a observar con pena lo mismo que estaba mirando ella: al oso.

Quinn se acercó un poco más.

—Mira esa alfombra blanca y peluda… ¿no quedaría genial en tu sala?

El rostro de la otra rápidamente se giró hacia ella con una expresión de vivo horror y condena.

—¡Quinn! ¡No puedes hablar así…! —empezó a vociferar acalorada, mas se atajó al ver como una ancha sonrisa partía esas bellas facciones.

—Ya… enserio… ¿Quieres que hagamos trizas la estructura de vidrio y le demos la libertad que se merece?

Rachel rió suavemente antes de girar el rostro y volver al animal.

La expresión de su compañera había cambiado considerablemente con el transcurso de las horas, y en ese tiempo, aunque estuviese bastante oculta detrás de un gorro que le cubría la cabeza entera, incluida su cabellera, gafas y una vestimenta muy casual, también notaba que llamaba la atención, y no solo a ella. Naturalmente Quinn lograba que cualquier mirada se volteara para seguir su andar.

—No me tientes; cada vez que vengo regreso a mi casa amargada —comentó, siguiendo al animal que ahora se metía al agua.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí? En contra de lo que sé de ti, pensé que estabas de acuerdo —cuestionó Quinn, acercándose definitivamente.

—No… yo pensé que te gustaría a ti… —espetó, aguzando el tono de su voz.

La otra se mordió el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Bromeas? —del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo su cartera y de allí una credencial verde que le tendió.

Rachel la tomó y la examinó atentamente, sorprendida. Era una credencial simbólica de _Greenpeace_, certificándola como miembro activista contra el contrabando de animales. Hasta tenía su foto.

Una risa cristalina y encantada estalló de la boca de Rachel; no lo creía.

—¿Eres activista, consumidora de carne?

—Intento… Es difícil _serlo_ _todo_, Rachel… —se defendió retrayéndose un poco, porque estaba hablando con una de las más encarnizadas defensoras del reino animal que conocía—. Todo lo que tengo de cuero me lo han regalado hace años y antes de contribuir con la causa —explicó rápidamente—. Odio los zoológicos, no tendrían que existir. Me pone muy mal ver a los animales encerrados —murmuró molesta, señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de dos familias con sus hijos exclamando ensordecedoramente en el momento en el que el gran animal emergía del agua y se ubicaba sobre una piedra—. Y reacciones así directamente me pueden arruinar una tarde entera —bufó sin exagerar.

Rachel asintió, dibujando una divertida mueca.

—Pero…

—Sí, _pero_… Te repito, intento serlo… todavía me falta aprender, ¿está bien?

—Veremos qué puedo hacer —resolvió ella entre más risas, devolviéndole la credencial—. Vámonos ya entonces, porque soy yo la que tendrá que soportarte en plan inaccesible, ahora que estás algo más _accesible_ —bromeó, adelantándose hacia la salida de ese ambiente abierto, agarrándola de la muñeca en el camino.

Arrastró a Quinn con un alivio redoblado y evidente satisfacción. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? No le resultó difícil verla con una playera con la marca del organismo en color verde, cocinando vegetales asados durante algún almuerzo dominical.

Pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea... derrumbar todo eso al grito de "libertad"...

Las dos salieron de allí a las carcajadas, murmurando desopilantes planes que lograrían liberar a los animales encerrados, hasta habían creado un arca imaginaria que los devolvería a su hábitat natural.

Luego de ese trunco recorrido dentro del zoológico caminaron bastante, y como Rachel era la perfecta guía, la llevó donde quería.

Siguiendo los pasos de la actriz, Quinn rodeó un enrejado que encerraba el sector de juegos para niños. Con una sonrisa más ancha movió la cabeza. Era de esperarse que no la llevara a las clásicas fuentes y soberbios lagos que exhibía el inmenso pulmón; fiel a la temperamental Rachel que ya conocía, siempre obsesiva con los horarios, perfeccionista, esta faceta continuaba llena de tonalidades infantiles, tal vez más que nunca, y se debía a un suceso en particular.

Podía apostar y no perdería, que ese circuito de paseo no era casual, que ya lo había hecho y más de una vez. Aquello tenía que ver con Beth.

—Aquí hay otros animalillos un poco más inquietos, ¿no es así? —bromeó Quinn, sentándose en una banca. Se posicionó de costado, subiendo una pierna y ladeándola encima del asiento.

—Los mejores animalillos —asintió Rachel, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Y… tú te pones a la par de ellos? —preguntó dudosa, cerrando la mano en un puño sin darse cuenta.

—Es lo más divertido —afirmó con soltura, percibiendo el trasfondo de sus palabras—. Ser un poco niños de vez en cuando aleja lo estúpidos y estereotipados que podemos llegar a ser los adultos.

Rachel se quitó las gafas y la miró; Quinn hizo lo mismo con más lentitud, como un acuerdo fugaz de honestidad, y así sus miradas se encontraron.

En los ojos de la rubia se veía una tormenta de indecisión, y en los de la castaña un llano tranquilo donde ni siquiera corría viento. Rachel no hostigaría ni se prestaría a nada que Quinn no quisiera; simplemente esperaría las preguntas, tal cual había esperado las de su pequeña hermana.

Y como si Quinn pudiera sentir esa realidad agachó la cabeza, invadida por un intenso calor que no solo quemó sus mejillas, sino también su vientre.

—Bueno, solías ser un poco así —acotó en un murmullo—; es casi una obligación que hoy seas toda una mujer-niña.

Rachel asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ser hija de tres padres tiene su particularidad —respondió seriamente.

—Insisto en que tiene que ver contigo; siempre te has encargado de dejar marcas. Hasta te has puesto el maldito casco de los Titanes… —tragó saliva después de ese murmullo cargado de palpable nostalgia, y tuvo que perder la vista en la diversión de esos niños para restarle carga emocional al momento. Por esa razón no distinguió como su interlocutora desorbitaba los ojos—. Sino míranos, me has llevado a ver el carrusel, hemos planeado cómo rescatar a los animales del zoológico y conversamos como si no hubiesen pasado años ni distancias. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Rachel suspiró sin dejar de mirarla; su sinceridad le dolía, porque reafirmaba algo por lo que ella había luchado desde que conocía a esa mujer: estar cerca de ella, ser su amiga o por lo menos compartir mínimamente algo a pesar de sus diferencias.

—¿De verdad nunca lo imaginaste?

Quinn se volvió con rapidez al notar la tristeza de su tono, y se apresuró a corregirse.

—He sido una porquería con todos la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, y contigo, bueno, ya sabemos la historia… Sentía tantos celos… Pero luego me encantaste —largó el aliento con una mueca, sin querer perderse un solo segundo de expresiones de la que estaba sentada frente a ella—. Sin embargo seguí siendo una perdedora hasta después de haber regresado al McKinley con el imbécil de Biff McIntosh…

Rachel tragó saliva, conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Encantado? ¿Había encantado a Quinn Fabray?

—Pero… ¿y Puck?... ustedes quedaron finalmente… —comenzó a preguntar débilmente, sabiendo más o menos la respuesta.

Hacía unos seis años se separaron.

Puck visitaba cuando podía a su hija, y lo hacía esporádicamente. Desde que comenzó a hacer carrera en la Escuela de Aviación había sido así. Tiempo después, Rachel se había enterado muy superficialmente que había sucedido algo en la pareja lo suficientemente grave como para romper llevarlos a romper, pero al ver que su amigo respondía reacio a su curiosidad, Rachel no había tocado nunca más el tema de su difícil romance con Quinn.

Aquélla la miró con una mueca.

—La arruiné con él tiempo después —explicó rudamente—. Igualmente eso no es lo que importa ahora. Necesito que sepas que ni se me ha cruzado por la cabeza que _lo_ _nuestro_ sería de _esta_ manera. Me hubiese encantado haber dejado de lado mi propia dejadez, y tener el valor de encontrarte por ahí, para emborracharnos en alguna fiesta loca.

Quinn sonrió apenas, de lado, entrecerrando los ojos al ver un intenso rubor en esos pómulos marcados y suaves al tacto.

Junto a la confesión de sus deseos, recordaba _esa_ noche, en esos momentos la recordaba como nunca, y se atragantaba con una pregunta... ¿Saldría corriendo si se la hacía?

Y Rachel tragó saliva por segunda vez, tensando las mandíbulas. En sus oídos resonaban todas las palabras de la mujer a la que había encantado. _"_Lo nuestro" y en particular "encontrarte por ahí" devastaron su coherencia; sencillamente se le tornaba increíble.

Qué sucedería si le dijese que ella sí la había encontrado una vez… que había ido a buscarla hacía años…

Rachel sacudió la cabeza para quitar aquellos pensamientos y centrarse en esas confesiones.

—Entiendo… y tienes razón —espetó después de un corto silencio, colocándose mecánicamente las gafas—. Aunque debo confesar que lo más extraño es que estés durmiendo en mi cama —se burló, provocando que la otra entornara los ojos y entreabriera los labios, y allí se dio cuenta de lo ridículo del comentario—; una de mis camas, digo… —se corrigió, entrelazando sus manos con nerviosismo.

Miró a su alrededor con ganas de salir corriendo. ¡Qué frutilla del postre! ¿Qué excusa tendría si se levantaba y comenzaba a huir hacia los juegos de los niños? Ninguna, por supuesto…

—No solo duermo en una de _tus_ camas, Rachel —acotó Quinn, redoblando la apuesta con jactancia—. Sino que también he dormido contigo, ¿alguna vez imaginaste eso?

Tocada. Misma pregunta pero más comprometida y con ese dejo de sarcasmo tan característico de la ex capitana más popular de la promoción; de todas las promociones, ya que no existiría una como ella.

Rachel se atrevió a lanzar una carcajada nerviosa, agradeciendo la protección de las gafas, pero Quinn no las tenía y eso era una estocada dura.

Su mirada era franca, tanto como el contacto que habían aprendido las dos a regalarse durante esos pocos y espinosos días.

—Ya estábamos grandes para piyamadas, capitana, pero alguna vez he imaginado que compartíamos una.

La risa inherentemente seductora de esa mujer le erizó la piel, y multiplicó la necesidad de volver a encontrar una excusa para salir corriendo de esa banca debajo de un árbol. Y la encontró, y fue un alivio inmenso. A varios metros divisó un carrito que vendía las dichosas nubes de azúcar, así que se levantó de un salto.

—¡Oh, mira eso! —exclamó—. ¡Espérame aquí, ya regreso!

Ni siquiera esperó la reacción de Quinn, Rachel nada más se lanzó hacia su objetivo. De hecho, Quinn se había sobresaltado ante el chillido, y al segundo la vio desaparecer de su lado en una dirección. Al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo más calor debajo de la chaqueta.

—Vaya… eres toda una nube de azúcar… —murmuró entre dientes, colocándose las gafas con un suspiro mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo para observarla mejor.

Rachel llegaba a la hilera que se había formado instantáneamente ni bien el carrito había pisado el suelo santo de los niños, jadeante, desatándose el nudo de su chalina. ¡Se ahogaba!

De repente estaban recordando y luego Quinn habló de encanto; de pronto Puck y el frustrado romance apareció en escena y todo viró raudamente a una cama compartida con una chica que había llenado su imaginación gran parte de su vida.

¡Nunca había querido una piyamada con Quinn! Le había aterrado la sola idea de ver a la porrista adolescente vistiendo algo ligero y a punto de deslizarse en su cama para cotillear de chicos.

Queriendo alejarse de esos embarazosos pensamientos, el teléfono que comenzó a llamar fue de gran ayuda. Lo buscó en el interior de su bolso y sonrió a la imagen que aparecía de su madre y Beth sonrientes.

—¡Hola, mamá! —saludó, sintiéndose reconfortada.

—_Si tu madre no te llama, tú no lo haces._

Rachel bufó, avanzando un paso más en la hilera.

—No seas así, Shelby; iba a llamarte más tarde para decirte que mañana no podré ir a cenar.

—_¿Por qué no? Tengo que saber en qué estás metida, Rachel, ¡soy tu madre! Si no quieres que alerte a tus padres de que estuviste en Lima, tendrás que conversar muy seriamente conmigo, jovencita._

La hija sacudió la cabeza ante la reprimenda, tocándose la frente.

—Ya les he avisado, mamá. Les conté que estuve este fin de semana en la casa; y te prometo que te contaré todo —bajó la voz; necesitaba su apoyo y consejo. ¡Tenía que hablar con ella!—. Dame un poco más de tiempo, es… algo realmente complejo...

Suspiró, escuchándola a ella hacer lo mismo, y al tiempo se encontraba con el vendedor de dulces que la miraba expectante.

—Buenas tardes. Deme uno por favor, y que sea grande —pidió con una cordial sonrisa.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—Ni lo sospecharías —musitó, encontrando a la distancia a Quinn, perdida en su mundo—. Ni yo me lo creo… —continuó murmurando como para sí misma a la vez que veía formarse la bola de azúcar color rosado.

—_Con más razón; te espero el fin de semana. Haré pastas._

Con eso su madre sabía que la compraba totalmente, pero no estaba sola... Con algunos balbuceos aceptó a regañadientes, pensando en Quinn una y otra vez.

—Está bien… el domingo hablaremos. Dile a Beth que la llamaré antes de que se acueste.

—_Se lo diré, cariño. Abrígate, ¿sí?_

Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—Sí, mamá —murmuró ella, despidiéndose después de un par de recomendaciones más.

Con una intensa exhalación y una mirada de disculpa tomó su cartera y pagó al hombre que había esperado pacientemente a que terminara de hablar.

—Muchas gracias y perdone…

Rachel regresó donde estaba Quinn y le tendió la enrome golosina con una ancha sonrisa que le mostró toda la dentadura.

—¿Eres un duende que cumple deseos? —bromeó aquélla, agarrando con una divertida mueca su segunda golosina preferida.

—En realidad, no —dijo, observando cómo despegaba un gran pedazo y se lo metía en la boca con unas muecas extasiadas—. Este deseo concedido tiene una pequeña trampa al final del banquete. Tendrás que hacer algo por mí…

Quinn agachó la cabeza, bajó las gafas sobre el tabique y la miró burlona desde allí.

—¿Qué esperas entonces, Berry? Devoremos este manjar.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!


	18. Eres hermosa, eres dorado

_La noche… irá sin prisa de nostalgia,_

_habrá de ser un tango nuestra herida..._

_la laaa lalaaa la lala_

Ay cortesanas… ¿qué pasa con la noche, qué pasa con la confusión? ¡Qué os pasa!

¿No les gustan las nubes de azúcar?

Ah… imperiosa necesidad de adivinar, de querer saber ya mismo qué sucede sin desguazar… Estoy enojada con ustedes (¡grrr! ¡aghjjss! ¡mmm!) Pregunta: ¿ellas no se pudieron haber visto en algún momento luego del instituto? Rachel ha hablado varias veces de una fundación, ¿qué es eso? ¿Nadie pregunta? (igual no voy a contestar, claro) ¿Cuántos días están viviendo ellas juntas desde que se encontraron? 0.0

Mmmm…

Estoy enojada, sí, y no solo porque no quieren salvar a los animales del zoo en arcas imaginarias, sino por la poesía de la que nunca me hablaron… Sí, no me olvidé. Soy despistada para muchas cosas, pero para éstas no.

¿Ustedes saben que no se puede dejar esta vida, entre otras cosas, sin haber nadado desnudas en una alberca, piscina, pileta? ¿O hacer el amor escuchando a Piazzolla? ¿O desmayarse de risa en plena calle?

Como no se puede dejar este mundo sin haber hecho eso, tampoco se lo puede abandonar sin el _azur_ de Rimbaud, sin los _vientres profundos_ de Miguel Hernández, sin las mentirosas verdades del maldito Pierre Louys, sin los _saludos ceremoniosos y fríos_, o el _cauce del río_ de Buesa; ni hablar de la estúpida y necesaria prosa de Cydno de Mytilene… sí, apócrifa en todo (estoy en vías de comprar su jardín).

En fin… ya me desenojé… ¿entonces?

Fuegos otoñales y epifánicos para ustedes.

* * *

—¿Eres un duende que cumple deseos? —bromeó aquélla, agarrando con una divertida mueca su segunda golosina preferida.

—En realidad, no —dijo, observando cómo despegaba un gran pedazo y se lo metía en la boca con unas muecas extasiadas—. Este deseo concedido tiene una pequeña trampa al final del banquete. Tendrás que hacer algo por mí…

Quinn agachó la cabeza, bajó las gafas sobre el tabique y la miró burlona desde allí.

—¿Qué esperas entonces, Berry? Devoremos este manjar.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!

Lo que menos imaginaba Quinn era que aquel banquete tendría _ese_ precio precisamente, porque poco tiempo después, ya desaparecida la deliciosa nube rosada, miraba incrédula sus manos aferradas a las asas de madera del balancín donde estaba sentada, y luego con algo de inseguridad a su extorsionadora compañera de juego del otro lado.

—¡Si hubiera sabido que me harías trampa, me comía yo sola mi nube! —rezongó, apoyando mejor sus tenis en la arena.

—¡Ay, no puedes decir eso!, esto es lo más divertido de los juegos —vociferó Rachel, sin importarle las miradas de los demás sobre ellas—. Y tu trasero no entra en el tobogán.

La otra hizo una mueca de hondo descontento.

—¡Pero sí entra en los columpios! ¡Por qué no quieres mecerte!

—Bueno, bueno, luego nos meceremos. Mientras tanto disfrutemos de este balancín —propuso, dando un saltito sobre su sillín, provocando un gritito en Quinn.

—¡No hagas eso! —advirtió con los dientes apretados.

Rachel abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—No lo reo… ¿Tienes miedo? —se burló, moviéndose un poco más adrede.

—¡No! —negó con terquedad, mirando a su alrededor con otra mueca preocupada—. ¡Nos miran, Rachel! Si alguien viene a pedirme un autógrafo o llego a aparecer en un video gracioso por Internet, te hago totalmente responsable y te demandaré.

Rachel lanzó una carcajada.

—Con ese gorro y esa expresión, solo los niños vendrán y le rogarán al _grinch _que no les robe los regalos en Navidad.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos, ya completamente indignada.

—Te ríes de mí…

La otra se aclaró la garganta, presionando los labios para detener una risotada.

—Dime… ¿Cómo puedo respetar a una criatura que le roba a los niños en la noche más esperada del año?

Protestando con exasperación, Quinn volvió a tomar el asa, dispuesta a vengarse.

—Mejor agárrate, Rachel, porque no solo te haré volar por los aires despiadadamente, sino que me meteré en tu cuarto para asustarte y robarte tus calcetines.

La amenazada no le temía a las alturas y no le creía una sola palabra, por eso volvió a reír y a la vez se agarraba con seguridad, cerrando los ojos ocultos detrás de los cristales oscuros. Y Quinn la llevó a volar un poco, despeinando su coleta, acelerando su corazón, porque ella hacía eso.

No sabía por experiencia propia si sus besos se parecían a fuegos artificiales, aunque sí lo hacía a través de aquellos que habían recibido esas caricias. No obstante lo que Rachel conocía a ciencia cierta y por puro protagonismo, era ese poder que tenía ella de lanzar al vacío sin protección alguna.

Cada palabra con Quinn en el pasado había representado eso; cada reprimenda dada a partes iguales; los intercambios duros e inflexibles; su retraso en ese día tan particular, que tendría desenlaces trágicos y por la cual no había cometido la locura de una boda adolescente; ese presente incógnito…

—Te quejas demasiado, ¿te lo dije? —musitó Rachel con insolencia, impulsándose con las piernas.

—Estoy sudando por los nervios, ¿cómo no me voy a quejar? —refunfuñó con una sonrisa tensa, quedándose abajo.

—Veamos cómo te distraigo… —exclamó con muecas divertidas a cada envión.

Pero Quinn no necesitaba más distracción que esa que tenía enfrente. La muy condenada se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, y ese era un placer inmenso.

La primera y única vez que todos visitaron ese parque había sido así: puro esparcimiento adolescente, y en esa segunda oportunidad por parte de ella, lo estaba viviendo de igual forma.

¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir al mundo de sensaciones al que la estaba arrastrando Rachel?

—¡Demonios, Rachel! —rezongó con un jadeó, quedando de pronto arriba.

—Hay niños a tu lado, no seas grosera _grinch_ —regañó.

Quinn protestó y luego respiró con alivio cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

—Mi venganza será horrible, e implicará un castigo como ni te imaginas —amenazó, impulsándose con fuerza.

—Si voy a recibir igual mi castigo, entonces quiero jugar —invitó muy burlona.

Niveló el balancín paralelo a la arena y la examinó pensativa.

—¿Qué me vas a ofrecer? Ya no confío en ti —dijo recelosa Quinn, pateando un poco de arena hacia ella.

—El juego se llama "Qué te gustaría haber sido o hecho"; yo te preguntaré y si no me convence tu respuesta, te dejaré arriba. Tú podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

—Qué pequeña venenosa… ¡está bien! —aceptó—. Último juego y saldré de esta tortura.

—Bien, comencemos —canturreó, empujándose con las piernas lentamente—. Eres actriz reconocida, rostro y cuerpo de grandes marcas…

—Ya, Rachel —cortó, incómoda, ya mareada por el maldito subibaja vertical.

—Acepta tus triunfos, Quinn —dijo a su vez con evidente satisfacción—. Eres lo que eres, y déjame seguir con la pregunta… ¿Qué te hubiese gustado ser si no hubieras estado en el lugar en el que estás?

Ése era el problema, que ella no los creía triunfos, por lo menos no de esa manera…

—Astronauta… —respondió sin ganas.

Negando con descontento, Rachel la dejó arriba.

—Respuesta equivocada.

—¡Pianista, pianista!

—Esa fue mejor —aceptó, continuando el balanceo.

—¡Diablos! Está bien… tú: ¿Qué hubieras sido de no ser actriz?

—Bailarina —respondió Rachel con un dejo de dramatismo.

—¿Bailarina? Pero si sabes bailar —inquirió con extrañeza, dejándola suspendida.

—Pero no al nivel que quieren el director y los coreógrafos —contestó sencillamente.

—Tendré que ver eso; me has contado demasiado de esa obra. Quiero verte bailar, estrella dorada —espetó con una mueca divertida, empujándose una vez más.

Rachel se sonrió presuntuosa por haberle plantado la intriga.

—¿Qué más te hubiera gustado ser? —prosiguió.

—Universitaria tiempo completo absolutamente —contestó muy convencida.

Rachel frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué reniegas tanto, _grinch_? —comenzó a elevarla lentamente, pero se detuvo ante el grito ahogado de ella.

—¡Si me bajas te lo explicaré!

Rachel lo hizo, y Quinn decidió explayarse con aquellos rezagos de nostalgia que ya se venía reconociendo cuando se despojaba de sus muros.

—Una universitaria común y corriente; al fin y al cabo no todo el mundo entra a Yale, y yo lo había logrado… —confesó—. No reniego totalmente, solo es que… no me hubiera parecido tan mala idea continuar yendo de biblioteca en biblioteca, o tal vez pertenecer a alguna fraternidad boba… o ser la líder… —concluyó con un dejo de broma.

Rachel asintió, reflexiva.

—¿Y cuántos pompones hubiera tenido el logo de tu fraternidad boba?

Quinn carcajeó divertida, y movió la cabeza.

—Yo no dije que _mi_ fraternidad sería boba… y… hubiese seguido fiel a la _Trinidad Impía_, así que… tres.

La otra la observó ensimismada, queriéndola escuchar jocosa un poco más.

—Nada referido al celibato, supongo…

—Absolutamente nada —aseveró, provocando las delicias de la otra mujer, porque continuaba con la broma.

—Entonces no te fuiste para triunfar —dedujo Rachel, queriendo en verdad saber más de esos años de ella.

Quinn negó y silenció, y hubo más inspiraciones hondas.

—¿Y a ti, Berry, qué más te hubiera gustado ser aparte de bailarina?

—Cantante.

—¡Esa respuesta no me convence! —espetó Quinn, sentándose pesadamente en su sillín para pegarse a la arena, logrando que su compañera de juegos lanzase una sonora exclamación.

Luego volvieron a balancearse.

—Última oportunidad para decir tu verdad, Quinn Fabray. ¿Qué te hubiese gustado hacer aparte de haberte quedado en Yale?

Quinn frenó el vaivén, equilibrando otra vez el peso de ambas, y la examinó largamente.

—Habiéndome ido o no, habiendo sido actriz, una chica común de universidad o una pordiosera, me hubiera encantado haber escrito nuestra canción aquel día en el auditorio, Rachel.

Directo al vacío… La cantante, actriz y bailarina volvía a caer en el abismo sin paracaídas y sin saber qué encontraría cuando golpeara contra el suelo. Quinn la lanzó lejos, y temía no encontrar retorno.

Las miradas no se encontraron, ya que no se veían, pero sí se buscaron en los gestos que hablaban por sí solos y de forma elocuente.

La emoción y los recuerdos que no dejaban de atosigarlas las cobijó en un prolongado silencio, especialmente sorprendido por parte de Rachel.

Recordaba a la perfección la discusión que logró la primera composición de su vida.

—¿Aun habiendo sido tan frustrante? —preguntó ésta suavemente.

Quinn chasqueó la lengua y frunció sus facciones con pesar, no obstante, invadida por los recuerdos y la voz de Rachel esbozó una mínima sonrisa.

—Sin lugar a dudas. Tú frustrante, y yo insistiendo en vivir una estúpida fantasía, como siempre.

—De haber sido así, no habría compartido los créditos, no los merecías —Rachel murmuró esa pequeña mentira en forma de chanza para sopesar un poco aquel instante.

—Tampoco los hubiera querido —contestó verdadera, encogiéndose de hombros—. El premio estaba allí, delante de mis ojos, y lo dejé ir.

—Vaya… —dijo Rachel con un nudo en la garganta, después de algunos segundos en completo mutismo—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo; respuesta correcta —soltó un sonido un tanto extraño y nervioso—. Y creo que ha sido la escogida para pasar un final de tarde sobre un columpio. ¿Qué dices?

La tensión entre las dos se cortó justo allí y después de esa invitación a la que ninguna se negaría. Rachel bajó del balancín, Quinn comentó algo superficial, y ambas se encaminaron hacia el juego.

La rubia largaba el aliento entrecortadamente, atestada de pasado y de esas palabras que Rachel había expresado cuando todos la eligieron como la "jugadora más valiosa": sentirse especial y elegida… Rachel lo fue para todo; siempre fue la elegida.

Igualmente percibió algo más, mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía ser el último tramo de ese día tan especial. La embargó unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla, y lo sentía de tal manera que le quemaba las entrañas.

Para cuando las necesidades de "juego" de esas adultas hubieron quedado satisfechas, la temperatura había bajado y la tarde había caído bastante, obligándolas a emprender el regreso.

Y la que tomó las decisiones con respecto a las horas que siguieron fue Quinn, específicamente para la cena, porque propuso comida china para terminar la jornada que le dedicaron con tanto ahínco.

En silencio se agradecía, y en la compañía de la otra un día más se acababa. Y ellas dos allí, juntas, desafiando cualquier pronóstico: Rachel sentada encima de un cojín en el suelo, bastante despatarrada a diferencia de Quinn, que a su lado llevaba toda la comida sentada sobre sus rodillas, en una posición que al parecer no le incomodaba para nada.

También manejaba los palillos chinos con destreza, y a la vista estaba, porque en esos momentos los manipulaba dentro de la caja para terminar con el contenido.

Las dos casi habían consumido su porción.

—¿Me dirás por fin qué te sucede con "eso que eres"? —indagó Rachel, recostándose contra el sillón.

Había esperado el momento de adentrarse en la respuesta pendiente de esa tarde.

Quinn desvió la atención de su comida y la miró, dibujando una mueca pensativa. Apoyó todo sobre la mesa ratona y se sentó, imitando la posición desenfadada de Rachel.

Aquélla no se movió un milímetro, aunque sintiese que su cercanía la estuviese aprisionando contra todo.

En efecto, Quinn se había acercado pero sin ninguna intención, lo cierto es que al estirar las piernas rozaba un poco sus rodillas ladeadas y flexionadas.

—Dejé Yale y me metí en la boca de la bestia casi sin darme cuenta, y me gustó, no lo voy a negar; en su momento me gustó. Lo que iban a ser vacaciones algo locas en Los Ángeles con algunas compañeras, se convirtió en mi destino. Tonteando, nos metimos en algunas pruebas para papeles desopilantes, extras o lo que fuera… y bastaron unas cuatro en pocos días para que quedara en un papel de poca monta, pero papel al fin —relataba, recargando la mejilla en su mano a la vez que perdía la mirada en el suelo—. No lo podía creer… ¡aparecería en una película por algunos minutos!… y no logré regresar.

—No podría haber sido de otra forma, ¿verdad? —suspiró Rachel, consciente de la realidad de esa mujer y las puertas que se le habían abierto por su talento y belleza.

Quinn la miró algo herida, y volvió a desviar los ojos.

—Quizás… —murmuró—. No volví a la universidad, mi madre casi me ahorca y la película llegó a su fin… pero comenzaron a buscarme, y yo me sentía adorada.

Hizo una mueca cargada de frustración y tomó de su vaso para humedecerse la garganta.

Rachel no respiraba… por fin estaba escuchando de boca de la propia protagonista lo que había sucedido esos años, y lo que escuchaba le abría los ojos a cada segundo.

—Entonces la vorágine comenzó… —acotó, ávida de más relato.

Quinn asintió, sonriendo ante su innegable ansiedad.

—No solo me llamaron para probarme en una serie después, sino que firmas de cosméticos y publicidad empezaron a interesarse en mí, buscando un arquetipo que ni más ni menos era mi cuerpo. Ellos buscaban mi belleza y la obtuvieron… sin embargo terminé por hartarme; me volví loca dentro de ese mundo de papel. El vacío era inmenso, Rachel —manifestó con una expresión que realmente decía todo—. Me devoraron.

Esos sentimientos tan expuestos provocaban en su oyente una honda ternura, recordando al tiempo las palabras de Matt sobre los rumores del cambio drástico que estaba sufriendo la actriz en los últimos tiempos.

—Explícame —pidió ella en un tono acorde a la situación.

—Me asqueé del estereotipo, de la hipocresía, de una aceptación mentirosa ante la diversidad, que a la vuelta de la esquina te apuñala y desde la espalda te quita el hígado —aseveró con pasión, llenándose de rubor—. El discurso sexista es pavoroso… y el culto a la belleza… vomitivo…

Rachel terminó por enderezarse, mostrándose con la boca abierta.

—Has vivido en ese realidad hasta hace semanas, no te comprendo.

Quinn gruñó, indecisa, y se relamió los labios.

—Sí, es cierto, pero porque quería llegar a mi objetivo, y cuando estuviera lista… ¡zas! ¡Saltar del trampolín! —exclamó con un vigoroso ademán—. Hace más de un año he venido explorando el mundo de la producción de filmaciones; estar detrás de cámaras simplemente es increíble y puedes crear cosmogonías tan completas y diferentes… me iba a ir alejando de las cámaras y de algunas campañas… hasta que todo quedó… varado… —murmuró, apretando las mandíbulas.

Rachel era testigo del cambio drástico de expresiones en ese rostro; primero contaba con ardiente entusiasmo el descubrimiento de esas nuevas visiones, y luego un visible desasosiego se arraigaba en sus ojos, opacándolos.

—Quinn…

—¿Qué nos define? —inquirió nuevamente, con la mirada echando chispas de puro fuego otra vez—. No puede hacerlo el aspecto, es… ¡demasiado pobre e injusto! —profirió—. A la mierda con la industria, no lo acepto… ¿Recuerdas cuando en el club todos hemos cantado nuestros defectos? ¿Dónde hemos quedado? ¿Lo recuerdas, Rachel? Porque Lucy era yo, soy yo…

La otra asintió, enmudecida delante de esta nueva estocada.

—¿Por qué dura tan poco el valor aprendido?

—No dura poco, mírate… —balbuceó Rachel, contagiada de esa hoguera.

Quinn se enderezó, pasándose las manos por la cara. Recostó la cabeza contra los cojines y resopló.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar —espetó frustrada—. Deseo mostrar diversidad, en verdad quiero una visibilidad que pisotee la moda del género, de lo "femenino" y "masculino", aplicando la igualdad de la belleza en todos y en todo, no solo en el aspecto ni en la juventud. ¿Entiendes?

Quinn no la miraba, presentía que tal vez Rachel la estaría observando como si estuviera loca… Qué más daba, si no lo estaba todavía, solo le bastaba saltar medio metro para llegar al otro lado… ¿Ésa no había sido acaso la esencia del club coral que había forjado la vida de todos ellos?

Rachel no solo la entendía, sino que la sentía. Cada impulso, gran parte de los ideales como personas de carácter y valores, cada conocimiento adquirido, se había fogueado con esos principios que habían aprendido a amar en ese club coral, como equipo y bajo la tutela de un profesor cuyo espíritu había estado sembrado de sueños, al que todavía respetaban y seguirían respetando por siempre, estuvieran donde estuvieran cada uno de ellos…

—Claro que te entiendo… —masculló emocionada—. Buscas la diferencia, leitmotiv de todos nosotros y de una vieja época…

Quinn la miró por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban. ¿Todavía dudaba? Qué tonta… quién mejor que Rachel para comprenderla, que sin ir más lejos junto a ella fueron los arquetipos más antagonistas.

Rachel no desviaba su mirada fascinada. Se encontraba hechizada por esa mujer.

—¿Quieres ser una heroína?

Quinn le sonrió, primero con los ojos antes que con la boca, y se le formaban pequeñísimas líneas alrededor de sus párpados; la actriz quiso grabarse esa expresión permanentemente, por eso no perdía detalles de sus facciones.

—Tal vez. Tal vez pueda incomodar, salir del lugar de confort y obligar a salir…Tantos años de belleza superficial y nada más… ni siquiera sé si soy buna actriz.

—Lo eres.

—¿Lo soy?

Aquélla asintió.

—Por supuesto. Te he visto, Quinn, no mucho en tu primer protagónico, no te mentiré, pero he grabado algunos capítulos del segundo para no perderme nada —le sonrió con sinceridad—. Has protagonizado series realmente populares, y tu última actuación sencillamente me ha parecido magnífica. ¡Vamos que eres la más sexy de las psicópatas! —exclamó sin darse cuenta, a lo que la otra respondió con un leve rubor.

—Ahora dirás que me iba como anillo al dedo.

—No lo quería decir…

Las dos rieron, más distendidas. ¿Cuántos halagos había recibido y los había rechazado, entre rebelde y renegada? Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus anteriores ataques de incomodidad por ellos, estos de Rachel sonaban diferentes, tan casuales como ligeros y verdaderos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rachel era lo más verdadero que tenía en ese presente.

—Eres versátil, manejas tus tonalidades muy bien; únicamente diría algo sobre tu expresión corporal… tal vez deberías acompañar un poco más con tu cuerpo ciertas veces… —acotó con media sonrisa.

La respuesta de Quinn no se hizo esperar, porque entrecerró los ojos con calidez, ladeándose para escucharla atentamente.

—Y lo que quieres hacer es… algo muy valioso y que habla mucho de ti y lo que eres. Que tardemos en reencontramos un poco más con ese "valor aprendido", no significa que lo hayamos olvidado.

—Me he mantenido en una burbuja de insatisfacciones durante más tiempo del que hubiese imaginado.

—Bueno, ya la has explotado.

—Igualmente sé que no estoy haciendo nada nuevo… Mostrar lo que hay más allá de la belleza hasta parece trillado —la miró fijo.

—Claro —musitó—. Pero si se continúa buscando esa esencia, es porque algo no está alcanzando. ¿No crees?

—Sí…

Rachel no logró sostenerle la mirada por mucho más tiempo dentro de aquel silencio.

—¿Escondes algo más, Quinn Fabray? —le fue imposible no preguntar.

—No más que tú, Rachel Berry —aseguró la otra, elevando el mentón.

—¿Por que lo crees así?

—Porque todas las mujeres no solo sumamos sabiduría con los años, sino también secretos.

La mirada penetrante de Quinn pareció jalar más de esa cuerda invisible, formando a la vez nudos tramposos que tocaban cada parte sensible de su cuerpo.

—No tengo secretos —murmuró.

—Sí los tienes —contradijo, inclinándose—, aunque la mayor parte de tu esencia esté a la vista, y demuestre que tú eres aquello que hay más allá.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —se removió incómoda, provocando la risa burlona en Quinn, hasta que su rostro se tornó serio.

—Tú eres lo que hay más allá de la belleza, Rachel. Tus proporciones de belleza, talento y entrega… son adecuadamente… perfectas.

Rachel agrandó los ojos como nunca, y esos nudos… ah, esos benditos nudos, continuaron sondeando su cuerpo a su vil antojo…


	19. ¿Yo?, lista

¿Dije que (&amp;%·$·" ! las notas de autor a veces?

Sí, pero porque solo distraen. Me gustaría tener un jardín para conversar y preguntar tonterías y cosas importantes…

Por lo menos pude arrancarles algo de impresiones de poesía, gracias. ¡Y Piazzolla! ¡Eso sí que me sorprendió! =)

Por otro lado, es verdad, la poesía es un mundo casi culto, estupidizado y sacralizado (como el amor) y muchas veces nos deja insatisfechas… será porque tal vez la poesía no se tendría que _dedicar_… es todo un universo que no nos pertenece porque… son palabras de otros. La poesía se comparte o se entrega a la musa.

En este caso, quiero compartir con vos, AndruSol, unas simples palabras que significaron mucho alguna vez, en ese instante en que el otro ser se siente espejo y en él nos reflejamos. Hoy son libres.

No admito que tu recuerdo de poesía sea tan amargo.

_Nos extraño conversadoras y nocturnas,_

_copas de un mismo fuego._

_Nos extraño emblema,_

_cuentistas ociosas del pasado._

_Nos extraño víctimas de cada una_

_de las formas del silencio después_

_de la conclusión mutua y acertada._

_Nos extraño dueñas de la buscada_

_verdad que nos reveló alguna vez._

Y… sí, hice…. Y la risa fue tan intensa que me desmayé instantáneamente; pero por suerte mis secuaces tenían gomitas de mis preferidas a mano. Ése fue mi antídoto (lo recomiendo).

Fuegos, fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

**Lunes**: Ensayo vocal – Gym (hace un mes que ni pasas por la puerta).

**Martes**: Reunión John Krav 11.30- Prueba de vestuario – Ensayo vocal. _Día especial con Quinn._

**Miércoles**: Ensayo con Paolo 9.30 - Reunión directora Hendersen 15.30 – Clases de… (¿sexo no sería mejor?) 16.45.

**Jueves**: Coordinación charla prepa 9.30 – Ensayo grupal/coreografía + PAOLO! – Mamá + Beth + Lydia (Evaluación semestral) 15.30.

**Viernes**: Ensayo general, escena invierno y verano – Gym (hace un mes que ni pasas por la puerta).

…

Rachel se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca, pensativa, controlando una vez más las actividades semanales.

Con una sonrisa traviesa había tachado las del día anterior y había garabateado el programa especial que había culminado con comida china para la cena y confesiones de lujo.

Algunos compromisos se acomodaron, los que se podían se cambiaron y algunos se suspendieron, como esos, y no se arrepentía para nada, salvo por el furioso y deprimente mensaje de voz que escuchó de su director y el regaño que la esperaría personalmente ni bien lo encontrara.

Se quitó el bolígrafo de la boca y reescribió lo que tendría que hacer ese día, ya que la noche anterior, después de su llamada a Beth, Fran se comunicó con ella para decirle que Krav cambiaría la cita para esa misma mañana.

¡Muy bueno, eso era muy bueno en verdad!, pero entonces tendría que reacomodar el ensayo con Paolo… De camino lo llamaría y le avisaría. Esperaba no causar más inconvenientes.

Ella era una mujer con ocupaciones y debían comprenderlo. Dentro de su oficio no era una actriz con demasiadas pretensiones ni divismos, lo había aprendido muy bien durante esos años; lo que sucedía era que realmente la necesitaban y estaba comprometida, específicamente durante esas semanas y especialmente con una rubia que se encontraba en esos momentos durmiendo en… una de sus camas.

Rachel se había levantado temprano, no porque le apeteciera; esa mañana se hubiera quedado un poco más entre las cobijas, pero había dormido intranquila durante la noche, despertando de un salto cuando la alarma sonó, y eso se debía al último intercambio con Quinn.

Había quedado ¿turbada? ¿reflexiva? ¿enredada? No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, lo que sí oía una y otra vez, era su voz halagando sus _perfectas proporciones_. Los halagos de Quinn habían sido difíciles de olvidar, porque realmente habían sido pocos, muy a su particular estilo… y en ella tenían un sabor muy especial.

Hoy en día no era diferente. Por eso sin ir más lejos, su originalidad había terminado por alterarla.

Con un resoplido volvió a su agenda, escribiendo el nombre de su novio en algún espacio en blanco; y siguiendo la ironía que había escrito anteriormente sobre el sexo, escribió con letras mayúsculas: _"TENER SEXO DIVERTIDO CON MATT"_. Apenas terminó de garabatearlo lo tachó con fuerza, sintiéndose desleal. ¡Ella no pensaba eso, y tampoco tenía que escribir cuándo tener sexo con su novio!

"_Perfecto, Rachel, tu obsesiva metodología no encuentra límites" _se recriminó, bufando con fastidio.

Pensó en una Quinn dormida, como la mañana anterior, en el tatuaje que no había dejado de intrigarle y del que no podía preguntar nada, porque de lo contrario, se delataría, y pensó en Levar. Los días pasaban y no tenía noticias de él, y no sabía cuánto más resistiría Quinn.

Se rascó la frente con el bolígrafo, bastante desalentada. Sentía un caos por el momento controlable, ¿pero qué sucedería cuando a esa rubia no le bastara?

Su vida dio un giro, y se preguntaba igualmente qué sucedería con ella misma. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, a sus palabras cálidas y furiosas cuando la realidad la comprimía, y a su… calor cuando el cuerpo le pedía el contacto. Rachel sabía de esas cosas, adoraba abrazar, besar y asimismo que lo hagan con ella…

Por más que se encontrara atascada en una disyuntiva amorosa desde hacía un buen tiempo, ella deseaba todo eso, y era responsable por retenerlo a toda costa.

Regresó sus pensamientos a Quinn.

Separadas por varios estados, años y algo de hastío, no cabían dudas de que las dos habían seguido sus propios caminos, tal cual lo habían pensado en el pasado. O tal vez no lo seguían tan fielmente, pero se parecía bastante.

Sin embargo, Rachel jamás pensó que esa indiscutida reina del baile encontraría su propia belleza como un arma de doble filo, y por ello estaría dispuesta a cambiar un poco la historia...

—Ey, hola…

La voz ronca que repentinamente escuchó a sus espaldas le hizo saltar el corazón. Se giró sobresaltada y observó a Quinn desperezándose en el medio de la sala, en piyama, con los cabellos algo despeinados, cayéndole sobre el rostro… cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta y le sonrió.

—Buen día —saludó Rachel, apretando inconscientemente la agenda—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien… —contestó Quinn con suavidad.

—Me alegra oírlo. Ayer jugamos demasiado y… hay que reponer energías.

Aquélla sonrió, atenta a su expresión y movimientos.

Hacía algunos minutos se había levantado y se la había encontrado ya vestida e inclinada concentradísima sobre la isla, tanto así que no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Me divertí mucho. Hacía tiempo no pasaba un rato tan bueno.

—Yo también me divertí mucho —coincidió Rachel, cerrando finalmente la agenda; la tomó y caminó hacia ella.

—Lo siento; ¿te interrumpo? ¿Ya vas de salida? —cuestionó Quinn, sentándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, al ver como ella ocupaba el sillón más grande.

—No, y sí. Me voy en unos minutos —informó, intrigada por su forma de sentarse. Era la segunda vez que la veía y se volvía a preguntar si no estaría más cómoda sobre cojines—. Pero antes estaba escribiendo una lista de… productos —mintió, de paso considerándolo una buena idea; después de todo tenía otra boca qué alimentar—. Tenía pensado ir al mercado y no sé tu dieta.

—Excesos de carbohidrato y comida chatarra —bromeó, bostezando luego.

Rachel rió, abriendo de forma nerviosa otra vez su destartalada libreta. Pasó las hojas descuidadamente hasta encontrar papel limpio.

—Vamos Quinn, ese cuerpo que tienes no está hecho de carbohidratos y chatarra —exclamó, y al segundo sintió una profunda ola de calor barriéndole las mejillas. ¿Hacía falta decirlo de esa manera? ¡Lo había hecho otra vez!

No quería levantar la vista, no podría con su mirada y lo bien que hacía, porque Quinn no dejaba de sonreír con satisfacción.

—No es lo que parece; recuerda que detesto la belleza superficial.

—Todo lo que quieras, pero las grasas se amigan demasiado con nuestras caderas y nos adoran... Así que mucho no he de creerte —hablo ligero y casi sin respirar, comenzando a anotar productos que ni leía.

Quinn iba a responder algo, pero el movimiento brusco que realizaba Rachel para ponerse de pie la detuvo.

—Veamos qué hace falta… —mascullaba, caminando hacia la cocina; allí abrió las portezuelas de la lacena ruidosamente—. ¡Y mientras podrías decirme tu dieta! —gritaba desde allí.

Quinn seguía admirando la tenacidad que esta mujer poseía por las mañanas, cuando ella todavía estaba saliendo del letargo de sus pastillas… y también admiraba otra cosa, ahora ya abiertamente. Después de haberle dicho que era hermosa, se sentía más libre de hacerlo.

—Todavía tengo sueño, Rachel —se quejó.

—¡Vamos, haz un esfuerzo! Ya sabes que aquí ni se huele la carne, se come muy pocas cosas envasadas y está prohibido consumir verduras congeladas… Olvidé preguntarte si descubriste los cestos para residuos; hay uno para los desechos orgánicos y otro para los reciclables, así que espero puedas respetar la diferencia…

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, perdiéndose de su verborrea en un segundo al tener justo frente a sus ojos su trasero enfundado en un ajustadísimo jean oscuro, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se encontró bajando la mirada por toda su longitud… ¿trasero fofo? ¿Rachel estaba segura de tener un trasero fofo? Se negaba a creer eso.

Entornó más su mirada ya despierta; en ese instante ella abandonaba la lacena, se ubicaba en una punta de la isla y escribía con fruición, pensativa, murmurando quién sabía qué cosa. Se frotaba el empeine del pie encerrado en su calcetín con rayas coloridas contra el gemelo contrario, y ese gesto le parecía de lo más tierno.

No le extrañaba sentirse atraída por su mejor "archienemiga". Quinn disfrutaba de la belleza femenina y esta mujer era toda una exponente de ella. Tampoco sería tan desleal de atribuirlo a sus nueve meses sin sexo; había estado más tiempo en soledad.

Atribuía aquel sentimiento a ese lazo intrínseco y violento que siempre la había unido a Rachel, el mismo que seguía tan vivo como siempre. Tal vez hoy más que nunca.

Tampoco esas piernas eran un misterio como para que quedara absorta en ellas, sus faldas eran legendarias y también la había visto en traje de baño, sin embargo… esa mañana aquel par de extremidades daban qué pensar, y fin de la reflexión.

Todo daba qué pensar: sus manos por ejemplo. Cuantas veces se burló de ellas sin sentido y por frustración, porque seguramente asían más fuerte que las suyas, y a las pruebas se remitía; Quinn seguramente podría tener más fuerza y destreza que Rachel en el presente, no obstante su pequeña actriz se la había cargado al hombro sin discutir.

Esas manos acariciaban tímidamente y brindaban absoluta contención.

—Veo que no estás muy comunicativa esta mañana y yo sigo como siempre —espetó Rachel, arrancando la hoja de los ganchillos—. Ya hice la lista y te la dejo para que la completes. Espero que hagas los deberes en mi ausencia.

—Lo siento, no tengo tu energía matinal. Creo que nadie la tiene… —se burló, examinando su rostro; no podía dejar de admitir que igualmente esa mañana estaba especialmente bella, con bastante maquillaje en sus ojos y apenas un poco del viejo flequillo cayéndole por la frente. La abundante cabellera suelta se arremolinaba sensualmente alrededor de su rostro.

—Es que estoy apremiada —se excusó, dejando la lista sobre la mesa ratona, cerca de ella.

Quinn deseaba alargar su brazo, atraparla y arrastrarla a su lado. Rachel la estaba mareando y no solo por sus volteretas.

—¿No desayunaremos juntas? ¿Tienes una cita? —¿_con tu novio?_,preguntó para sus adentros con una mueca.

La que daba vueltas de pronto se detuvo con su bolso entre las manos. ¿Acaso se mostraba desilusionada?

—Esta vez no… Tengo una reunión, ensayo y luego otra reunión…. es-es un día… complicado —titubeó.

—Entonces yo iré al supermercado; si sigo así mi inutilidad me estrangulará en breve.

—Si te sientes bien, claro… el supermercado está a pocas manzanas de aquí; si quieres te puedo hacer un croquis, así no darás tanta…

La carcajada que lanzó Quinn interrumpió su explicación en seco.

—Está bien, de veras —aseguró aquélla, tratando de modificar su expresión antes de enfadarla—. Le pediré ayuda a Clark, así investigaré un poco más de sus gustos y le compraré algo para agradecerle la tarta de limón.

Rachel movió la cabeza, y continuó metiendo objetos en su bolso.

—Si haces eso no te lo sacarás de encima.

—No me culpes, extraño el asedio de los fanáticos —se mofó.

—Si es así avísame, daré un comunicado de prensa y todo solucionado —respondió a la broma con el sarcasmo merecido.

—Muy graciosa…

Rachel le guiñó el ojo y fue hacia la lacena nuevamente para tomar un par de barritas energéticas.

—¿Te dejo el auto? Ya sabes; las estrellas no suelen caminar.

Quinn gruñó.

—Tu auto es toda una carroza, pero prefiero caminar, gracias.

—Está bien… Con respecto al dinero, hay una caja detrás de algunos libros en la biblioteca…

—Ey, ey… un momento —Quinn se levantó ágilmente de su posición—; es irrisorio que quieras darme dinero. Mientras yo viva en tu casa, no pagarás nada y….

Otra vez la sorprendió su agilidad; en su lugar, Rachel sin dudas se hubiera erguido con tres movimientos y quejándose al tiempo por el entumecimiento.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —cuestionó, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía.

Quinn gesticuló, quedando con el dedo índice sermoneador suspendido en el aire.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó a su vez, extrañada.

—Esa posición en la que te sientas —explicó, gesticulando con las manos—. Sobre las rodillas y bastante erguida por un tiempo prolongado, como si estuvieras en el más cómodo de los cojines, y luego te levantas como si nada. Ayer lo hiciste durante toda la cena.

La otra arqueó las cejas, sonrojándose levemente.

—Ah… eso... Mmm, es la posición de _seiza_. Estoy acostumbrada —explicó, tocándose la nuca.

—Sirve para meditar, ¿no es así? No se ve muy cómoda, pero me gustaría aprenderla.

—Para meditar, entre otras cosas —acotó en voz baja, y acercándose a ella se cruzó de brazos—. Curiosa Rachel, no me distraigas. Estaba diciéndote que mientras yo viva en tu departamento no pagarás nada, y no entraré en ninguna discusión.

Rachel revoleó los ojos, cerrando el cierre de su bolso finalmente.

—Ahora es imposible discutirlo, tienes razón. El dinero está en el segundo estante, dentro de una pequeña caja de metal detrás de _El principito_… y lo hablaremos cuando regrese.

Apresurada, tomó el bolso deportivo que andaba por allí, se colgó todos los bultos y después de ello observó a Quinn para despedirse, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se quedó mirando el rostro rojo de la chica que intentaba contener la risa.

—¿Hasta luego? —espetó irónica.

La rubia se pasó la mano por el rostro, despejándolo de los cabellos. ¡No lo creía! Bajó el rostro y señaló sus pies descalzos.

—Yo me calzaría antes de salir —masculló entre risas, ya no las pudo contener más tiempo.

Boquiabierta, Rachel se miró los pies y se encontró con sus pequeños calcetines de colores.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró, tirando todos los bolsos, y corrió a su habitación acompañada por esas carcajadas perversas.

¡Qué demonio de mujer, jamás la había oído reír tanto! ¡No era justo! Rachel no dejaba de lamentarse a la vez que manoteaba unas botas planas de su ropero y se las calzaba con tosquedad.

"_¡Ibas a salir descalza!"_._ "¡Vaya con el efecto Quinn, y la agenda y la lista y el… sexo en mayúsculas!"_.

Enojada, salió de la habitación aventando la puerta; se presentó otra vez en la sala y recogió nuevamente sus cosas bajo la mirada verde y risueña.

—No estás enfadada, ¿cierto? —se atrevió a preguntar aquélla en voz baja.

—No, claro que no —dijo entre dientes, escuchando más risas. Ni que le rogaran la miraría, se sentía demasiado tonta.

Descolgó su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Que tengas un buen día —la saludó sobre el hombro.

—¿Y mi beso de despedida?

—¡Cuando dejes de burlarte de mí!

La reprimenda le llegó a la rubia como una palmadita correctiva, puesto que no dejaba de carcajear.

Bueno, no tuvo el beso de despedida que le había pedido tan descaradamente, pero sí la visión exquisita del vaivén de sus caderas y una mirada de reojo que le duraría todo el día.

Cuando hubo dejado de reír, cuando hubo dejado de pavonearse con el recuerdo del intercambio mañanero con Rachel, se encaminó decidida a la habitación azul.

Aquello iba a hacerlo luego de un desayuno compartido, sin embargo los planes habían cambiado.

Agarró su teléfono con un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Lo encendió por primera vez en cinco días, y todas las alarmas de mensajes comenzaron a sonar.

Contaba decenas.

Mensajes de ex compañeros de elenco y amigos preguntando por ella, enviándole fotos de las grabaciones y las últimas novedades del estúpido _jet set_; del abogado de Sat, que por primera vez en ese tiempo se presentaba ante ella para cualquier necesidad que tuviera, y por supuesto de Satine, la insurrecta y fiel pelirroja, su amiga. De ella tenía varias llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes que subían de tono al pasar de los días, culminando en algunos bastante rudos por no haber podido dar con ella.

No era para menos; le había dado una idea de lo que iba a hacer… y luego la debacle.

El nombre de Karen Bransen rebotaba en sus sienes. Al parecer no había regresado de la casa de su hija, porque no había ningún mensaje de ella.

Inspiró con fuerza, presionando la pantalla para buscar un número. Antes de hablar con Karen ansiaba escuchar voces más cercanas a ella, de seres a los que preocupaba, que supieran lo que sucedía, en los que confiaba, a los que quería profundamente y que la querían, como ese torbellino que había salido intempestivamente hacía solo minutos.

Ansiosa se levantó y encaminó sus pasos temblorosos hacia la sala mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada.

Se detuvo frente a la biblioteca, mejor dicho frente a las fotografías que tanto la cohibían, principalmente frente a la de su hija, y la tomó con dedos trémulos.

—_¡Quinn, por todos los infiernos! ¡Al fin me atiendes! ¡A ti te parece mantenerme en vilo y sin una noticia de ti! ¡Vaya amiga que eres! ¡Mírame, con el corazón en la boca…!_

—Sat, espera… por favor —balbuceó Quinn con la respiración dificultosa ante la catarata que de pronto se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

No se daba cuenta, pero la voz se le atascaba en la garganta y un sollozo siseaba entre sus dientes.

—_¿Estás llorando?… ¡Háblame!… ¡¿Qué sucedió?!_

La exclamación asustada de Satina volvió a abrirle un poco más la herida que cicatrizaba lentamente.

—Amiga… amiga… no sé ni cómo comenzar… —musitó, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Había bastado esas pocas semanas de ensayo para entender que Paolo Mazzei, de veintiséis años, _su_ Emmanuel en el musical, podría llegar a ser también su príncipe azul en alguna de sus vidas futuras, y que seguramente fue algo parecido en alguna de sus anteriores.

Era un fornido príncipe, gay, aunque él no se lo haya dicho todavía, de vivaces ojos café, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, barba desprolija y cabello rasurado en su mayoría, salvo por una cresta ancha con tinte rubio, perfectamente peinada mientras no daba sus increíbles pasos de baile.

Ya desde el primer ensayo le había hecho conocer _el mate_, esa infusión sudamericana, más bien argentina, tan ritualista por aquellos lugares. Era algo que nunca había visto; se trataba de un recipiente, algo así como una pequeña calabaza dura y ahuecada, donde se vertía la _yerba _y el agua caliente, y donde se enterraba la _bombilla_ para sorber. A Rachel le encantaba y no solo por su extraño sabor, sino por su particular simbolismo: compartir en una ronda la misma bebida, cotilleando de todo o nada durante horas.

De igual manera se sentía encantada por el acento de ese hombre, por el cual no había parado de tomar clases de fonética, y ni hablar de ese famoso _che_ que solía escapársele. A ella le divertía mucho, porque enseguida se corregía con un "oye" o "ey".

_Sueños de la avenida río_ con el correr del tiempo se había vuelto algo muy de ellos, donde comenzaron a compartir parte de sus vidas y mucho de sus cotidianidades, junto al resto del equipo.

El musical fusionaba danza clásica y contemporánea, con mucho de de jazz. Se apostaba tan ambiciosamente, que dos de las coreografías grupales principales y las dos más importantes de la pareja protagonista, tenían la marca registrada de Laurean Gibson.

Conocieron a la estelar coreógrafa a principios de verano, cuando ni siquiera se tenían los libros todavía, y durante una semana se pasaron todas las coreografías correspondientes.

Aquello para sus compañeros había significado un sueño hecho realidad. Estar frente a Gibson era orgásmico, según ellos, sin embargo para Rachel fue el principio de su calvario.

—Te agradezco nuevamente el cambio de horario, Paolo —expresó aquélla, entregándole el mate.

Los dos estaban completamente solos, sentados en el escenario, disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de dos horas ininterrumpidas de ensayo.

—No te preocupes; ¿te ha ido bien?

—No lo sé, todavía no he podido llegar a un buen acuerdo. El imbécil no deja de presionarme con mi madre. Desde que la ha visto insiste en que esté presente en las entrevistas —infirmó ofuscada.

El chico asintió, estirando un poco los músculos de las piernas antes de tomar el termo y volver a servir el mate.

—¿Y por qué no usas eso para beneficio propio?

Rachel lo miró azorada.

—¡¿Vender a mi propia madre porque a él se le mueve el trasero para que lo haga?! ¿Qué me estás diciendo? Vaya… pensé que estaba en el siglo veintiuno.

—Estamos preciosa, pero esas cosas nunca van a cambiar. Y yo no dije _vender_. Simplemente puedes hacer que el idiota caiga en su propia trampa.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

—¡Aquí no hay trampa más que para nosotras, Paolo! No negociaré con nadie si ese es el precio. El proyecto es para la comunidad… ¡para los niños, por dios! Si no le importa, encontraré a otro inversor, que se vaya al diablo.

Paolo rió entre dientes, tendiéndole la bebida.

—¡Qué idealista! Me gustas, Rachel, pero no se me cruzó por la cabeza que ninguna de ustedes estuviera en desventaja. Al contrario, ¡muéstrale que accedes, le sacas el dinero y luego lo entierras!

Rachel hizo una mueca, observando pensativa el mate. No era mala la idea… ¡pero no tendría que ser así! El abuso de poder era una enfermedad que todavía no perdía raíz, y John Krav era el imbécil con el que le tocaba lidiar por ello.

Era un empresario dedicado al negocio inmobiliario con el que la fundación estaba tratando hacía poco tiempo para recaudar fondos, uno de los pocos que había aceptado por lo menos escuchar los detalles del proyecto de inclusión de gabinetes en las preparatorias… ¡y el buscón malnacido se había fijado en su madre desde un principio, y había hecho _implícitamente claras_ sus intenciones! ¡Como si su accesibilidad dependiera de los favores de la mujer!

Shelby lo había dejado pasar, por los niños, siempre por los niños, pero Rachel no. Estuvo rabiosa durante muchos días… pero el proyecto era muy grande y necesitaban el dinero… así que la hija le comunicó que iría sola a las reuniones con el empresario.

Y así había sido las siguientes tres reuniones, contando con esa última.

Mientras pudiera manejarlo, Rachel lo haría, hasta sacarle hasta el último centavo, como le había dicho Paolo, y luego lo denunciaría… sí… primero podría enviarle un mensaje a su esposa, preguntándole si estaba al tanto de las manipulaciones de su marido…

—Michel está furioso contigo por los faltazos; tienes suerte de que hoy no esté aquí —estaba hablando su compañero.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, regresando a la conversación.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. No pude evitar ninguno de los dos… estoy metida en un embrollo.

—Cuéntame tus embrollos y yo te contaré los míos. Hoy me salvaste de mis clases de fonética; esa señora parece odiarme por mi hermosa piel latinoamericana, te lo aseguro. No me da respiro.

Paolo le contagió las risas, ya que empezaba a hacer morisquetas, imitando y burlándose de la mujer en cuestión.

—¿Tú también tienes problemas de carácter educacional? ¡Pero si tu piel está más cuidada que la mía! Doy fe, la toco todos los días —bromeó.

—Ella no lo ve así —dijo él con suficiencia, recorriéndose con las manos el ancho pecho sobre su gastada playera sin mangas—. Pero seguro que por dentro está ardiendo por este _gaucho_, y no tiene sexo hace mucho tiempo.

Rachel miró hacia la parrilla, apoyando las manos en las tablas para estirar los brazos y hombros.

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser sexo para ustedes? —masculló, ausente.

—Porque lo es —aseveró Paolo, rascándose la mejilla barbuda.

—No te quejes tanto, _gaucho_ engreído, porque en tu _métier_ te adoramos todas y te lo hacemos saber —ronroneó con sarcasmo, sin dejar su posición—. Eres tan varonil y sexy…

El chico gruñó, y apretó sus gemelos en venganza, subiendo por sus piernas de forma sugerente.

Chillando, Rachel se desligó de sus manos, y el otro rió con complicidad.

—Hablando de ello… ¿cuándo vendrás a verme bailar?

—Ni me lo digas; cada vez que decido ir sucede algo. La historia de mi vida… ¿Cómo está tu compañera?

Paolo hacía presentaciones de tango en algunos hoteles desde que llegó a New York, y ensayaba un par de veces a la semana en una vieja academia. Pero desde hacía una semana su compañera se esguinzó el tobillo en un accidente casero, y quedó sin pareja hasta el momento.

Aquél frunció el entrecejo, algo abatido.

—Tiene un mes de reposo, y luego medio más para rehabilitarse y poder bailar. Hoy comenzaré con mi nueva pareja.

—Lo siento... Pero te siguen llamando, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y si no lo hacen, consigo que me llamen. ¡Necesito dinero! Vivir aquí se hace más duro de lo que pensaba.

—Acepta a Fran —insistió Rachel, y no era la primera vez que le ofrecía esa posibilidad.

—Cuando esté hasta el cuello, te prometo que lo llamaré.

—¡Qué testarudo eres!

Paolo le arrojó un beso con los labios y le señaló el mate.

—_Che_, oye un par más de éstos y seguimos, ¿está bien? Repasamos invierno, y nos queda dos horas más de verano, _Raquel_.

Rachel se sonrió al escuchar su nombre en español. Todavía no se acostumbraba, le sonaba raro.

—¿Vendrás el sábado? —prosiguió él.

—¿Qué pasa el sábado? —preguntó extrañada—. Falta mucho para el sábado.

—¿Lo has olvidado? En mi honor me llevarán, otra vez, a un antro latino.

Rachel dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Sí, lo olvidé… —dijo, aceptando otra vez el mate—. Es que… bueno, no sé… Tengo a una amiga viviendo en mi casa…

La expresión del chico se modificó dramáticamente, recordándole un poco a la de Blaine.

—Lo tenías bien oculto, chica. ¿Ese es tu "embrollo"?

—Algo así —murmuró, removiéndose en su lugar—. Que quede entre nosotros, por favor —casi exigió, mirándolo fijamente.

—No hay problema… ¡Pero eso no quita que la lleves!

—No, no creo… No está pasando un buen momento.

—¡Con más razón! ¡Vamos a divertirnos y que no importe nada más!

Sí… ese "que no importe nada más" se oía tan bien, que Rachel casi asiente, imaginándose con Quinn en cualquier lugar, haciendo lo que Paolo le decía: divertirse como si no existiera el presente, como el día anterior, pero un poco más salvajemente; olvidarse de todo, absolutamente de _todo _y_ todos_.

La idea la dejó sin aliento, e inconsciente apuró el agua que subía por la bombilla, quemándose así la garganta.

—Estás loco —balbuceó cuando pudo hablar—; si lo hago me metería en un problema, y de los bien, bien grandes… —_"aunque ya estoy metida en uno bastante grande"_, se dijo, perdiendo la mirada en las butacas.

—Lo estabas pensando —canturreó el chico, levantándose. Le quitó el mate, la agarró de las muñecas y la levantó de un tirón—. ¡No le mientas a Paolo!

—¡Yo no miento! —replicaba Rachel, que al instante era apretada contra el pecho masculino con movimientos sensuales y exagerados.

—¡Recuerda que huelo!

—Pues revisa tus preciosa y pequeña nariz, porque está atrofiada.

—Qué malvada eres —vociferó él, pellizcándole le trasero.

—Ya tendrías que saberlo —rió, dándole un empellón.

Paolo rápidamente separó los objetos del centro del escenario hacia un costado, e hizo un gesto con las manos para que se acercara.

Le recordaba tanto a Blaine… por todos los cielos cómo extrañaba a su equipo; Britt, Santana y ella estaban incompletas sin los chicos. No veía la hora de que regresaran para abrazarlos. Todos querían abrazarlos y festejar…

—¡Vamos, vamos! —palmeó enérgico su remedo de Blaine—. Muéstrame tu mejor _cambré, _¡y no cuelgues la cabeza, _Raquel_!

Rachel gruñó, maldiciéndolo.

El descanso había terminado.

En otro lugar, con bastante más gente y ruidos alrededor, Quinn recorría uno de los pasillos del supermercado, empujando un pequeño carrito. Ya lo había ocupado con algunos de los productos de la lista de Rachel y otros más de su propia elección.

Se refregó los ojos irritados, extenuada. La larga conversación con Satina, mezcla de alivio y desesperación, junto con las palabras cariñosas y verdaderas que había tenido con Karen, pero dentro de una fingida explicación, la habían dejado rendida.

La mujer había gritado prácticamente de emoción al enterarse de que Judy se hallaba con su hija, que todo estaba bien y que pronto podrían comunicarse.

Se había sentido tan falaz, tan desleal después de haber pronunciado cada palabra mentirosa, que le seguía doliendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, así como su corazón continuaba pesándole toneladas dentro de su pecho.

No obstante, a pesar de todo se negó a quedarse encerrada, así que salió del departamento poco después, con su claro objetivo en mente.

Aferrándose al manillar, en esos momentos se regodeaba la vista debajo de la visera de su vieja gorra de los _Lakers_, con la imagen de otras personas llenando de víveres sus carritos, y de algunas madres revisando sus cupones, mientras refrenaban los caprichos de sus niños por algún producto sin descuento.

Se sonrió apenas, recordando las indicaciones de Clark, sin croquis, para que pudiera llegar sin perderse al supermercado. No había tenido ánimos para indagar en los gustos del hombre mayor, así que se había decidido por un buen vino.

Con su abundante carga entre productos vegetarianos, carnívoros y altos en colesterol, porque no le mintió a Rachel, se dirigió hacia las frutas y verduras.

En su recorrido compró de todos los colores, y por último se decidió por un par de plantas de brócoli para alimentar el cerebro. Con eso quedó satisfecha.

En el trayecto hacia la caja, pasó delante de una enorme nevera de mariscos, y allí divisó algo que le dibujó otra mínima sonrisa: algas nori. Le encantaban y hacía tiempo que no las consumía.

Se preguntaba si a Rachel le gustarían.

_"Rachel…"_.

Ahora sus días y noches comenzaban y terminaban con ese nombre. Se detuvo y tomó el paquete redondo y oscuro con un mohín; solo tendría que llevarlo y ya…

Quería preguntarle de todas formas. Algo dubitativa tomó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y buscó su número; tal vez lo había cambiado después de tantos años…

¿Por qué simplemente no admitía que quería saber dónde estaba? O tal vez exactamente si se encontraba con su novio…

Rodando los ojos se lo guardó.

"_Hagamos un trato. Si encuentras los malvaviscos, la llamas"._

* * *

Algunas horas después, tal cual lo exigía su agenda, Rachel bajaba los escalones de la entrada de la preparatoria de Beth.

La reunión con la directora había durado menos de lo esperado. El tiempo suficiente para comentarle dónde estaba parada con el planeamiento de la charla, y había sido satisfactorio. Lo único que lamentaba era que no había podido ver a su hermana.

Su pequeña estaba en evaluación de Ciencias Naturales… Y necesitaba verla; la aparición de Quinn en su vida había hecho que sintiera una mezcla de sensaciones insoportables: culpa, angustia, traición, temor… Ansiaba decirle a su niña que la amaba, que todo estaría bien, repetírselo a ella misma… y hablar con su madre.

Respiró con fuerza, extrayendo las llaves del auto de su bolso. Agradecía que la siguiente parada fuera su clase semanal de armonización.

Ese día la deseaba como nunca.

Y la había aprovechado; Josian, el maestro _yogui_, había estado inspirado esa tarde, así que la mezcla de taichí, yoga y estiramiento había dado resultado.

Por eso había caído encima de la colchoneta con la sensación de querer sacarle el jugo hasta a esos últimos cinco minutos de relajación.

Abrió las palmas de sus manos a su lado, sintiendo verdaderamente su longitud recargada contra la mullida lona. Llegaba a oír su corazón asimismo, y en su fantasía lograba combatir con todos los fantasmas que la atosigaban y la enmudecían cuando perdía el control…

Y repentinamente un sonido crispó el idilio de silencio en el que se encontraba, no solo ella, sino el grupo de personas en su misma posición.

—Qué… —masculló desorientada, levantando la cabeza; observó que ninguno se levantaba, porque sencillamente el móvil que se escuchaba era el _suyo_—. Es mi teléfono… —musitó, levantándose con celeridad y una profunda vergüenza. Como estaba del otro lado del pequeño salón, tuvo que sortear cuerpos y disculparse ante comentarios no muy cordiales.

Abrió el bolso y manoteó el aparato. Se sabía que debían apagar el móvil… ¡pero ella no lo había hecho! Atendió la llamada sin fijarse de quién se trataba, ¡solo quería que ese ruido cesara de una vez!

—¡Hola! —susurró ronca.

—_Rachel, ¿eres tú?_

Rachel se estremeció al escuchar la voz.

—¿Quinn? —moduló incrédula.

—_Qué sorpresa… tienes el número de siempre…_

—S-sí… ¿qué-qué sucede? —titubeó en otro susurro jadeante.

—_Mmm, ¿estás ocupada?_

Rachel movió la cabeza, azorada.

—Un poco…

—_Ah… bueno… yo quería saber si te apetecían las algas_.

—¿Algas? —masculló sin comprender, girándose hacia el maestro que la miraba colérico; evitando un gemido volvió a su posición—. ¿Dónde estás?

—_En el mercado_.

—No puedo hablar ahora… —siseó entre dientes.

La escuchó reír, y eso le hizo cosquillear el vientre.

—_Esto se pone divertido… Podría ponerte incómoda, ¿verdad?_

—Quinn…

—_Está bien, contéstame y te dejo con lo que quieras que estés haciendo_.

—Sí, quiero algas. Adiós —expresó agitada, cortando la llamada.

Rachel observó el teléfono con la boca abierta, lo apagó y lo guardó. Regresó a su lugar algo más compuesta, intentando por todos los medios sentir otra vez que la colchoneta debajo de su cuerpo era su balsa sobre aguas calmas.

—Vuelve a tu eje, Rachel— advirtió el yogui, haciendo gala de sus tonos más que parsimonioso.

—Sí, lo siento —masculló ella, cerrando los ojos.

¿Volver al eje? Imposible…


	20. Ser sexual

¿Un poco tarde? A que sí… día complicado.

¿Un buen poema? Gracias.

¿Celos de mi fan número uno? La presidenta de mi unipersonal club no debería. ¿Qué soñaste?

¿Todo es bello? No lo creo.

¿Qué tan seres sexuales son? Respuestas creativas y sexuales, ¡por favor!

Fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

Habrá podido perder la sonrisa en esas horas, no se podía estar todo el tiempo sonriendo, pero sin dudas la había disfrutado durante mucho tiempo después de la llamada que le había hecho a Rachel.

Habrá podido perder la sonrisa, pero de todos modos la sensación de bienestar seguía perdurando.

Quinn oscilaba una vez más, como un péndulo furioso, ahora más cerca de la tranquilidad y el deleite que de la oscuridad.

No solamente sentía esas impresiones por estar observando la espectacular noche neoyorkina desde la ventana junto a la profunda cadencia del violonchelo de Bach, sino por su tontería de aquella tarde.

Ojalá hubiese interrumpido algo con su novio.

Cerró los ojos, encontrando el eco de esas cuerdas maestras en todo su cuerpo.

Había hurgueteado entre la gran colección de música y películas que abarcaba todo el ancho del mueble horizontal debajo del televisor, y había dejado que el pequeño y potente equipo de música inundara cada rincón del departamento.

Hacía unos instantes había empezado a preparar el alga nori para Rachel y ella. Había separado un buen puñado para hidratarlas y otro para gratinarlas al horno, acompañadas con algunas patatas… sí, había hecho los deberes, pero cambiaría el menú considerablemente. Se alejaría del plan vegetariano definitivamente.

A Quinn le gustaba cocinar, y le causaba más satisfacción hacerlo para alguien que no fuera ella sola. En San Marino había sido la cocinera predilecta del grupo que solía juntarse una vez al mes en su casa.

Se descalzó, advirtiendo por primera vez en días que no necesitaba de la _ayuda extra_ para sopesar sus horas, y eso la llevó a desear volver a practicar sus posturas.

Rachel llegaría de un momento a otro, y mientras tanto podría compensar un poco su necesidad…

Estiró su columna vertebral, sus brazos y caminó hacia el sillón más grande. Se ubicó al revés, apoyando firmemente el tronco en el asiento y las piernas cruzadas contra el respaldo; exhalando, dejó caer su cabeza hasta que terminó colgando del borde del asiento.

En pocos segundos la sangre le llegó a la cabeza y no tardó en comenzar con su respiración. El yoga no era una de sus disciplinas preferidas, ni tampoco la había practicado asiduamente, pero lo aprendido le había servido en ciertas oportunidades. Aquélla, por supuesto, no era una _asana_ correcta, sin embargo le servía para esos momentos.

Inspiró y exhaló varias veces, relajando los brazos sobre su vientre.

Hacía tanto tiempo había perdido el control, que tomó ese regalo con la música barroca de fondo y lo atesoró en su interior.

En el pasillo, Rachel dejó suspendida la llave delante de la cerradura al oír la música que llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta; elevando las cejas se sonrió y al cabo de unos segundos introdujo la llave con lentitud.

Qué bobada… deseaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible y encontrar a Quinn "al natural" con lo que fuere que estuviera haciendo. ¿Por qué no?

Estar escuchando música a ese volumen era un buen síntoma, así como también lo fue el breve y sorpresivo intercambio telefónico con ella. Después de tanta tormenta que se vislumbrara un poco de paz, era reconfortante.

Rachel se adentró, mordiéndose los labios. Esas sensaciones de bienvenida al hogar, únicamente las había tenido cuando vivía con sus amigos en ese primer hogar que supo de sus tantas vivencias y sueños.

Colgó las llaves, caminó por el pasillo y Bach obró toda su magia, mientras encontraba a Quinn en otra extraña posición, esta vez encima del sillón. Dio unos pasos más y dejó caer los bolsos al piso, avisando su presencia.

—¿Y esa posición cómo se llama? —curioseó sonriente, a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero.

Quinn sonrió sin inmutarse, pero abrió los ojos y la vio de brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa.

—Se llama "mundo de cabeza", extraña —repuso con voz ronca—. Bienvenida.

—¿Y es cómoda, extraña?... Gracias.

—Es un poco mentirosa, pero tiene sus ventajas: provee sangre más oxigenada al cerebro y permite una mejor circulación. También puedes practicarla.

—Paso con ésa, me mareo muy rápido —comentó.

Llegó al equipo, bajó un poco el volumen y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarse las manos.

—Es solo cuestión de trabajarla… oye, ya que estás allí revisa la lacena, porque la llené, y también la nevera. Hasta compré una botella de vino para nuestro amigo Clark; se puso muy contento.

Rachel se secó las manos y antes de volver a la sala curioseó brevemente los cuencos y utensilios dispuestos en la encimera. Con un suspiro se sentó en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesilla.

—Doy fe de que fuiste, no te preocupes, así como de que ya comenzaste con la cena —bromeó, relajando su cuerpo.

—¿Te enfadaste? —preguntó Quinn repentinamente.

No se vería muy seria dialogando así, pero realmente estaba cómoda.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, intentando un mejor ángulo para ver sus ojos.

—Claro que no… Nada más me llamó la atención tu llamado. Pensé que… no conservabas mi número.

Con un murmullo, la otra se enderezó muy lentamente, cerrando los ojos en el ínterin. Poco después, ambas se miraban de frente.

—¿Por qué no lo conservaría? —cuestionó, cruzando las piernas por los tobillos—. Recién hoy pude volver a acercarme a una parte del mundo…

Rachel asintió, atenta a ella.

—Es cierto, ¿por qué no? Yo también he conservado el tuyo todos estos años.

La rubia descansó la cabeza contra el respaldo, entrecerrando los párpados.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué los adultos nos volvemos tan complicados? —murmuró como para sí misma, desviando el rostro para no obligarla a contestarle; se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Cuando te marchaste llamé a la vecina de mi madre, Karen; te la he mencionado antes… También he dado señales de vida a algunos amigos —espetó, peinándose mecánicamente los cabellos sueltos.

Rachel se retorció las manos contra su regazo, evitando así levantarse e ir a su lado, en cambio se inclinó y apoyó los brazos sobre sus muslos, brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, me la mencionaste, y me alegra mucho oír eso, Quinn. Todo comenzará a tomar su forma original en la medida en que tú lo sientas.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, y moviéndose inquieta bajó las piernas al suelo—. Me dijiste que no te enfadaste, pero igualmente discúlpame por lo de esta tarde; tal vez estabas con tu novio...

No, no lo dijo para cambiar de tema, lo mencionó porque lo estuvo pensando durante todo el día y quería saber.

Rachel se incomodó sorpresivamente por la alusión a Matthew, y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—N-no, no estaba con él. Mañana saldremos… —comunicó con embarazo.

Prefería informarle datos que carecerían de importancia para ella, a decirle que había interrumpido una de sus clases de armonización del campo energético, entre otras cosas, realizada por el maestro Josian… y por las cuales se le burlaban en la cara. Ella había preferido esa opción a la del diván donde todos querían enviarla.

Quinn sonrió sin ganas; ya tenía los datos que estaba buscando y se sintió tonta. No estuvo con su novio pero mañana lo estaría. ¿Entonces?

—¿Y dónde estabas que no podías atenderme? —inquirió con voz sugestiva y maliciosa, consciente de que estaba... seduciéndola para obtener otra respuesta.

Rachel pestañeó unos segundos, percibiendo como el calor le inundaba el rostro en un parpadeo.

—Bueno… era un sitio… —balbuceó, levantándose de un salto, y yendo a recoger su bolso del suelo para ganar un poco de compostura—… cerrado, no estaba sola, ya sabes… no podía hablar mucho… —continuó con su escueta respuesta, sentándose nuevamente.

Abrió el bolso con brusquedad para meter sus manos y revolver el contenido.

Quinn se sonrió, observando los manotazos con los que sometía al pobre objeto. Logró ponerla nerviosa, y su conducta solo le provocó más curiosidad.

—No me lo digas si no quieres. No estabas haciendo cosas indebidas, ¿o sí?

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó con triunfo Rachel, tomando su agenda—. ¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió, arrojándola sobre la mesa; con otro ademán rudo la abrió en cualquier lado y tomó el bolígrafo.

—Tú no entiendes… cuando entro en _estado_ _curioso_, no puedo detenerme.

La otra soltó el aliento con frustración. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser más manipuladora que antes?

—Está bien… —capituló, cayendo contra el respaldo, se acomodó algunos mechones de su coleta y se dispuso a responder con total dignidad—. Pero no te vas a reír.

Quinn, más que interesada, elevó las manos, jurando con la derecha y cruzando los dedos con la izquierda.

—No puedo asegurarlo.

—¡Quinn!

—Vamos, suéltalo —insistió con diversión.

Y ese fue el límite. Rachel se sentía abrumada, no solo por esa expresión que la engatusaba, llevándola a contarle todo, sino por ese cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, totalmente expectante.

—¡Bien, bien! Estaba en una clase de…

—¿De…? —arqueó una ceja.

—De armonización del campo energético… y limpieza aúrica —respondió entre dientes y muy rápido.

Quinn bajó las manos lentamente, apretando los labios para cumplir con su anterior exigencia.

—¿Armonización del campo… y limpieza aúrica ? —preguntó con un mohín.

—Lo escuchaste bien, y estás a punto de reír —la actriz entornó los ojos, a microsegundos de lanzarle rayos perforadores a través de ellos.

—¡Te aseguro que no! Lo pregunto porque lo ignoro… Dime de qué se trata.

—Equilibra la energía del cuerpo, controla la ansiedad… ¡y ya está, no voy a decirte nada más porque me iré ofendida a mi habitación! —amenazó, cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca, disimulando la sonrisa que temblaba en ella.

—Vamos, Rachel, sácame de mi ignorancia. ¿Y hay clases de eso? ¿Las pagas?… Me cuesta creer lo del aura… —espetó, no logrando evitar un jadeo divertido a pesar de su esfuerzo.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Por eso no quería decirte nada! —rezongó con enojo. Ahora debería soportar a otra más que se riera de sus estelares clases—. Por supuesto que se pagan, y nos enseñan a advertir la mala energía de las personas y neutralizarla; aprendemos a reordenar las vibraciones para esos días en que nos sentimos…

—Ya… espera… —interrumpió Quinn, riendo cada vez con más fuerza—. No me jodas… ¿lo dices enserio? ¡Qué vibraciones puedes reordenar!

Esas carcajadas le perforaron la frente a Rachel, aumentando su enfado… pero por todos los santos, verla reír otra vez de esa manera simplemente era algo hermoso, aunque fuera a su costa.

—Por lo visto aparte de ignorante eres bastante descreída y grosera. Hay nuevas terapias para controlar tu _yo interno_ que no necesariamente tienen que ser los tratamientos psicológicos tradicionales.

Rachel tomó aliento y lo largó con fuerza, esperando a que aquélla finalizara con su sarcasmo.

—Está bien, lo soy y me disculpo —aceptó con rezagos de mofa en su voz—. Es que no lo puedo creer de ti; ¡tú eres más que esas terapias de charlatanes que solo te quitan dinero! Y sí creo, en otras cosas pero creo. Y aun así, prefiero algo que lo equilibra prácticamente todo ¿Sabes qué es? ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?

Rachel hizo un gesto con las manos, obstaculizando la respuesta que iba de la mano de esa expresión que de pronto comenzó a crisparla. Una mezcla de sexys muecas, una mirada brillante y unas manos frotándose entre sí eran la causa de la incipiente dificultad para respirar que estaba teniendo.

—Si vas a continuar siendo grosera, no lo quiero escuchar —señaló, mostrándose realmente alterada.

Quinn revoleó los ojos y se estiró más hacia adelante, alcanzando la agenda junto con el bolígrafo.

—Entonces lo escribiré, así no daño tus delicados oídos.

La otra se tensó en su lugar. El calor barrió todo su cuerpo completo, al mismo tiempo que la veía buscar una hoja donde no hubiera datos y allí escribir en una caligrafía amplia, abarcando toda la extensión del papel.

Presumida, recargando todos sus artilugios a su favor y arrinconando a Rachel, Quinn le devolvió a su dueña la pertenencia, y los ojos ávidos de aquélla leyeron desorbitados la palabra SEXO, bien grande y remarcada.

La miró espantada, pero más que espantada, bordó, como el dije que contrastaba con su piel y que dejaba ver el amplio escote de su sudadera.

—Tú necesitas buen sexo y no tantas terapias alternativas —aseguró ella desenfadada.

Rachel cerró la boca y al espanto le siguió la frustración. No estaba tan enfadada por lo que se había atrevido a escribir como por lo que había acertado. Esa sorpresiva resolución de su acertijo personal, era en parte lo que la llevaba a la insatisfacción desde que comenzó su relación con Matthew.

—No puedo creer cómo me dices esto. ¡Eres una desvergonzada! Y asquerosamente machista-sexista, debo alegar —exclamó totalmente indignada.

—¡Y tú una timorata, debo _alegar_! —profirió Quinn, arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué las mujeres cuando se habla de tener un buen revolcón aluden al machismo-sexista? Estamos hablando de simple sexo, no de tu cuenta bancaria ni de tu sindicato. El noventa por ciento de las personas que llegan al coito completo se toman la vida sin tanta tensión— aseguró, picada por esta faceta un tanto remilgada que demostraba—. Me estás decepcionando otra vez, hija de dos hombres gays.

Rache casi se atragantó con su saliva.

—Un momento, no soy una… _timorata_… —se defendió—. Qué palabra tan fea y antigua… ¡Yo-yo tengo buen sexo!

—¡Yo te diré si lo tienes! —exclamó, sonriendo altanera—. Hablemos de sexo, Rachel Berry. ¿Te lo da tu chico?

—Por supuesto —afirmó, contrariada por los vapores en el aire y esa media mentira.

—La verdad es que no lo parece.

—¿Perdón? —su voz se aguzó con esa única palabra—. ¿También ves una estadística impresa en mi frente?

—Que no lo parece —repitió Quinn, cruzándose de piernas, al acecho de la presa frente a sus ojos—. ¿Dime qué hace el señor Peals para satisfacerte?... Disculpa, no recuerdo su nombre.

El pecho de la actriz empezó a agitarse un poco más que los segundos anteriores; esto no estaba previsto, hablar de sexo no estaba previsto. ¡Qué les pasaba a todos ese día con el sexo!... ¡Y se incluía!

—Matthew… ¡Y no me harás hablar de mi comportamiento en la cama escuchando al barroco más importante de la historia!

Quinn palmeó una sola vez con las manos, haciendo saltar a la otra del asiento.

—¡Lo ves, ahí está! Tienes remilgos en hablar de sexo —dedujo victoriosa, disfrutando del control que tenía de la situación—. Y no hablé del tuyo, me refería al del señor Peals. Lo tuyo es un capítulo aparte.

Rachel asió los apoyabrazos con mano de hierro ¿En verdad su voz estaba saliendo tan ronca o ella la escuchaba de esa forma? ¿En qué terreno se estaba metiendo?

Elevó el mentón y la miró provocadora.

—De todas formas el capítulo no tendría muchas páginas. Hay personas que son más sexuales que otras, y en mi caso, no soy muy sexual; hay estudios que lo demuestran…

La boca de Quinn se atrevió a mostrarle descaradamente toda su dentadura, hasta de remarcar la pequeña marca en su mentón, y de pronto su risa volvió a escapar de su garganta.

¡Cómo no, si lo que acababa de decir era una completa tontería!

—¡Eso sí que no lo resistiré! —carcajeó, llevando su rostro hacia atrás—. ¿Me estás hablando enserio? ¡No existe ser _no sexual_, existe ser con _sexo malo_, Rachel!

Eureka… esos dichos la acurrucaron contra el respaldo del sillón. Podría contradecirla, encapricharse con otra respuesta poco oportuna… sin embargo no se atrevía a más, por la sencilla razón de que ella estaba en lo cierto.

Si el compañero de cama era dadivoso, ella se entregaba. No era una estúpida mojigata como pensaba Quinn, pero estaba dejando que imaginara eso y no sabía por qué.

Su actual compañero no era muy generoso, y ella había pensado que cambiaría con el correr del tiempo, mas no lo había hecho, y entonces apareció incorpórea esa misma mujer que la examinaba como si fuera una obra de arte a descifrar, y entonces Matt se había convertido en un pedazo de madera en medio del agua, y entonces…

Por su parte, Quinn disfrutaba sobremanera de aquello. Le encantaba hablar de sexo, y hacerlo con Rachel la estaba estimulando; eso no estaba previsto. Y si de sorpresas hablaba, arrancarle la revelación a regañadientes de que no era muy sexual con su novio la satisfacía.

—Atrévete a contradecirme, Berry —contraatacó en un murmullo sugerente.

Y Berry, lista para resistir, dejó su apocada posición, sentándose en el borde del sillón con desnudo desafío.

—No lo voy a hacer; puede que tengas razón. No obstante voy a redoblar la apuesta, porque creo que te toca a ti confesarte, ya que eres _tan_ abierta. De lo contrario mi _estado curioso _no me dejará dormir.

Rachel le daría la preciosa oportunidad de contarle esa faceta que tanto la había intrigado durante años, que había escuchado sobre ella y que también había visto con sus propios ojos. Sí o sí, en el transcurso de ese final de día, desmitificaría una parte de Quinn Fabray. La tenía en todas sus expresiones en su casa y no lo desaprovecharía.

Aquélla le respondió con una sonrisa devastadora. El reto en esa mirada oscura la impulsaba, colmándola de temblores y energía. ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién le quitaría ese tiempo de elocuente "armonía sexual" con la sexy Rachel Berry?

Con movimientos lentos se puso en pie, llevando a que esos ojos que tanto le daban y le decían en silencio, se agrandaran un poco más. Bajó por sus labios y suspiró. _"Eres un imbécil, señor Peals"_.

—Acepto, y más que hablar, te lo mostraré.

A Rachel se le detuvo el corazón en ese intervalo de tiempo, sobre el labio superior se le formó una fina capa de sudor y la respiración se le fue instantáneamente.

¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! Porque si no hablaba, haría… ¿con ella?

Esos furiosos interrogantes se esfumaron al ver que se marchaba hacia su habitación y no en su propia dirección. Confundida, se hundió más en su lugar. _"¿Qué pensabas, que se te iba a tirar encima? ¡Ja!"_.

Tragando saliva trató de recuperarse de sus locos pensamientos, pero ya Quinn regresaba con una laptop en la mano. Antes de ocupar el sillón detuvo la música, caminó hacia la encimera y tomó un paquete de uno de los cajones.

Cargando todo regresó al sillón.

En completo silencio, Rachel la miró encender la máquina, regalarle una sonrisa, volver a su quehacer…

Entretanto abría el paquete de malvaviscos y se metía un par en la boca, cerrando los ojos.

—Pero qué manera de comer golosinas… espero que le prestes la debida atención a tu higiene bucal —comentó, sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, señora… No cuentes mi secreto, pero podría alimentarme a base de estas cosas. Ahí tienes una de mis confesiones —le dijo con la boca llena.

Murmurando, Rachel no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, por esa razón se dio cuenta cuando Quinn la hacía una vez más objeto de su atención.

—Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué…?

—Ven aquí —repitió, señalando seriamente el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas—. Pero antes descálzate.

Rachel titubeó, bajando la mirada para verse las zapatillas deportivas. Los dedos de los pies bailaban dentro del calzado, y los de sus manos hicieron otro tanto con las agujetas.

Se despojó de ellas y se levantó, algo indecisa.

Quinn la esperaba tranquilamente, y la envidió por ello.

A pesar de sus dudas se movió en su dirección, como si estuviera pisando arenas movedizas.


	21. Tokio en lienzo blanco

¡Jajaja! Adoré las clases de eroticidad que me han dado. ¿Qué jardín es más bello que éste? ¿Quién más podría decir que beneméritas cortesanas se han abierto de corazón y piernas tan gentilmente? Nadie, solo yo, y es un placer, de esos placeres placeres con mayúscula.

Entiendo perfectamente de compañeras un tanto tímidas, holgazanas y esas que son amores; he tenido de todo un poco.

Ahora, me parece que es de diván eso de… "haceme pero hasta ahí". Se torna aburrido en un momento y desleal después.

El cuerpo entero está para ser disfrutado, porque seguramente pienso también que todos somos seres sexuales... salvo ese maldito 1% ¡Estúpido uno! ¿Por qué no se juntan y tienen _no sexo_ entre ellxs?

El sexo con amor indudablemente para mí tiene sus ventajas, pero el sexo con un cariño inmenso *cof- cof* también es altamente plausible y saludable.

Mmm una de las cosas más atrevidas que hice (cuento la que se puede) ha sido tener sexo mientras mi casa se llenaba de mi familia que llegaba de trabajar… Después tener sexo mientras la chusma de la tía de tu novia está apostadita en la ventana de su departamento (que da al mismo patio que el de tu novia) escuchando todo es… (¡bueno ya, no me hagan contar más!).

Mi ser sexual, mi ser sexual… bueno... digamos que soy una ¿devoradora?

Juana, seguramente el sueño ha sido premonitorio =)

¿Viajamos a Tokio?

Fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

—Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué…?

—Ven aquí —repitió, señalando seriamente el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas—. Pero antes descálzate.

Rachel titubeó, bajando la mirada para verse las zapatillas deportivas. Los dedos de los pies bailaban dentro del calzado, y los de sus manos hicieron otro tanto con las agujetas.

Se despojó de ellas y se levantó, algo indecisa.

Quinn la esperaba tranquilamente, y la envidió por ello.

A pesar de sus dudas se movió en su dirección, como si estuviera pisando arenas movedizas.

¡Pero todo debería estar bien!, no iba a sentarse sobre sus piernas, solo lo iba a hacer en el suelo; todo debería estar bien…

Rachel selló las preguntas del porqué no la había dejado en su lugar, y se posicionó a corta distancia, curioseando como abría la laptop y la encendía.

Quinn se alegraba de haberla enviado directo a su zona, lo disfrutaba mientras le indicaba con una seña dónde ubicarse. Al instante estaba gozando de esos beneficios, porque su trasero marcado por unos ajustados pantalones de chándal, se detallaba a unos veinte centímetros de sus ojos.

¿Darle la enhorabuena al trasero de Rachel sería algo degenerado, de mal gusto, grosero? ¡Seguramente! Pero tenía ganas… y aun así no lo hizo. En cambio elevó las manos con lentitud y la tomó de las caderas, advirtiendo el leve respingo que le provocó. Hacía un día y medio que no la tocaba y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo; aparte le debía su beso de despedida…

—Qué… haces —preguntó aquélla sin voz.

El contacto la había paralizado.

—¿Tú no querías aprender la seiza? —respondió Quinn en voz baja—. Es un buen momento para que la practiques. Siéntate con lentitud sobre tus piernas sin perder la línea de tu columna…

¿Seiza? Rachel no entendía nada, solo sentía la presión de esas manos en su piel, empujándola hacia abajo.

Hizo lo que le indicaba, como podía en aquel espacio reducido, y quedó con el borde de la mesa casi en su pecho.

—Sí… la posición —murmuró.

—Ahora debes hacer que tus dedos pulgares se rocen, nada más deben rozarse.

—Está bien…

La rubia se sonrió, observando esa espalda a pocos centímetros de su pecho.

—Las mujeres debemos juntar las rodillas, tal vez te quede un poco más cómodo así —indicó en un tono sutil, y para provocarla más, porque se sentía provocadora. Las manos desasieron las caderas y se instalaron en el medio de su espalda—. Derecha… —señaló, y al instante Rachel lo hizo—. Muy bien, así.

La actriz prontamente se encontró encerrada por Quinn a los costados y por detrás atrás, y enfrente por una computadora que ni siquiera veía. Y para el colmo de todos los colmos, otra vez el aroma a vainillas que despedía ella hacía estragos en sus sentidos, demostrando lo cerca que se hallaba.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí… —tarareaba Quinn de manera gutural, inclinándose un poco más y deslizando el dedo mayor por el touchpad.

Rachel hizo un esfuerzo por no poner distancia; el calor la estaba ahogando.

—¿Qué vas a mostrarme?

—Algo que sacie tu curiosidad y te deje dormir de noche —comunicó burlona, abriendo y cerrando archivos—. Solo dame unos segundos; el último que manejó estas carpetas fue Coop, un buen amigo, genio en filmación, edición y montajes.

Rachel murmuró algo, tragando saliva ante este nuevo mundo privado que quería presentarle Quinn, y del que ya le había hablado: el de "detrás de cámara". Se trataba de eso… y ella que estaba pensando en su cercanía, en sus aromas y en que no debía encorvarse ni pensar en el brazo derecho rozándole el suyo, o su mejilla transmitiéndole su temperatura…

Rachel intentó una posición un poco más cómoda y retrocedió unos centímetros, pero no resultó. En su intento chocó con su pecho y se quedó tiesa. Por el silencio consecuente, desde atrás no dieron señales de inmutarse, mas delante, sí.

—¿Lograré sorprenderte? —musitó Quinn, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Se hallaba tan cerca y se sentía tan bien. Más allá de las jugarretas que esa noche se dedicaban, en verdad se sentía muy bien…

Rachel agachó un poco la mirada, consciente de que si respondía con un mínimo giro sus labios se rozarían. ¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo Quinn!

—No has hecho más que sorprenderme hasta ahora. Ni hablar de tus conocimientos porcentuales —contestó con burla.

—Entonces aquí vamos...

Solo un click, y un video comenzó con la imagen de una bellísima mujer oriental en primer plano, riendo y haciendo morisquetas a la cámara. La que enfocaba era Quinn, por supuesto, se escuchaba su risa y comentarios.

La mujer hablaba en inglés y describía, entre dichos divertidos, lo que había detrás de ella. Un soberbio paisaje que podría haber visto alguna vez en libros o fotografías buscadas en Internet, se extendía ante sus ojos: árboles con copas de un rojo profundo, otros de un verde brillante, luego amarillos destellantes… Esa joven y Quinn estaban paradas sobre un puente de típico diseño japonés en medio de un lago y toda esa belleza.

—Es asombroso —murmuró Rachel, anonadada por esas vistas.

—Más que eso —dijo Quinn con voz extraña, pausando el video.

La hipnótica mirada de esa joven oriental flageló de curiosidad el interior de Rachel… y también de algo parecido a los celos.

Desvió la mirada al teclado, pero la voz cadente de la que estaba en la retaguardia logró que la elevara nuevamente… y también logró un par de cosas más con el posterior gesto de apoyar suavemente la barbilla en su hombro.

—Ella es Shizuma Hanazono. Aquí estábamos dando un paseo por los jardines de Miyajima. Esta ciudad es… patrimonio de la humanidad, Rachel; queda a casi cinco horas de Tokyo en tren y... no podría describirla con palabras.

—¿Tokyo, Quinn? ¿Qué hacías en Japón? —le costaba creerlo, sin pretenderlo, Quinn seguía desplegando una fascinación arrolladora en ella.

—Espera un poco más —bromeó, presionando juguetonamente el mentón en su piel.

Una risa de cosquilla se oyó en Rachel, y definitivamente era mucho mejor que el cello de Bach para Quinn.

—Esta noche no podré dormir pensando en Japón —respondió a la broma Rachel, al momento que el video volvía a correr, continuando con ese onírico jardín de Miyajima junto a la voz de aquella joven que había despertado aquello parecido a los celos.

Sin embargo eso no fue todo, porque respirando vainilla, teniendo a Quinn Fabray rozándola de forma casual e íntima al mismo tiempo, ese plano se desenfocó, se alejó y la que filmaba apareció por primera vez, más niña, como cuando habían dejado de verse, compartiendo espacio con aquélla belleza japonesa. Se vio un intercambio jocoso entre las dos y terminó con un beso en los labios.

La boca de Rachel se entreabrió durante unos segundos. _"Vaya con las sorpresas"_, se dijo sarcástica, dibujando una mueca.

Como si nada, Quinn desplegó en la pantalla otro video y nuevamente otro mundo. Tratando de volver a la realidad, la perturbada observadora se encontró otra vez con la filmadora de lujo atosigando a un jovenzuelo sonriente, también oriental. Esta vez estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser un mercado.

La rubia que la escrutaba de reojo, no tardó en informarle de qué se trataba.

—Este joven se llama Sanshin Ichi. Aquí estamos en el Mercado de pescado de Tsukuji; es el más grande del mundo. Eran las seis de la mañana si mal no recuerdo, y estábamos a punto de ver un remate de mercadería —explicaba con voz divertida—. ¡Por dios que el olor era nauseabundo! Pero la experiencia lo valió todo. Él es una de mis personas preferidas —recalcó con voz suave—; su historia es conmovedora. Por esa época él tenía catorce años. Sus padres fueron pescadores muy humildes toda su vida, y continúan sobreviviendo en Tsukuji.

Cómo no mirar embobada, si Quinn se transformaba en otra persona cuando hablaba de ese pasado y la transportaba a ella, no solo al beso, sino a ese lugar lejano donde veía lo que le estaba contando, y luego más rostros y voces en su idioma original con la traducción en la parte posterior, como si fuera un documental.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tal vez mejores, en distintos lugares y personas a las que Quinn hacía preguntas, por momentos insistente y admirada, y en otros con la templanza de una entrevistadora.

Mujeres y hombres de todas las edades eran los que habían caído bajo su extrema y despiadada curiosidad. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Era una cultura tan diferente a la de ellas, tan increíble.

El cuestionario contenía algunas preguntas típicas de joven turista a las que algunas personas respondían con un ademán y pasos rápidos, huyendo. También aquélla era una opción; ella misma se imaginaba siendo perseguida por una pequeña filmadora en plena calle o mercado para ser atosigada a preguntas. Sin embargo algunos se quedaban y esos relatos eran sumamente enriquecedores, hablando de un pasado de guerra, un futuro en constante progreso, trabajo duro y supervivencia. Eso es lo que se podía ver, ya que Quinn adelantaba el video cada dos por tres, queriendo mostrarle todo ansiosamente.

—Deja de adelantar, quiero ver un poco más —se quejó Rachel.

El jadeo de su risa a su costado le movió algunos mechones de cabello.

—Podrás verlos a todos cuando quieras. Tengo unos veinte entre jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, desconocidos y conocidos y en cada lugar que conocí —explicó, utilizando las dos manos para escribir y buscar más archivos—. Pero ahora quiero mostrarte otro que es muy importante para mí.

—A ver… Has conseguido tu objetivo, chica —reconoció la otra, prendada de esa mezcla de universos que tenía a su alrededor.

Con la mirada fija en la pantalla, de pronto esas manos se detuvieron y otro video empezó. Esta vez las imágenes eran de otro talante, dentro de un gimnasio que tenía salida a un jardín increíble.

El hombre japonés que aparecía, de unos cincuenta años, con poblada cabellera cana y vestido con un traje especial, que también había visto en películas, se hallaba sentado en la misma posición que estaba ella misma, y que ya comenzaba a dolerle, la seiza. Miraba ceñudo la cámara y no se movía. Quinn comenzaba el video contando quién era él, y le preguntaba de dónde era y dónde estaban.

El hombre se llamaba Kenji Tohei y se hallaban en un _dojo_ de aikido que le pertenecía. ¡Rachel ni siquiera sabía cómo pronunciar los nombres sin pausarse varias veces!

De pronto el video concluyó con él levantándose.

—Me costó horrores entrevistar al sensei Tohei. Era muy arisco, y hoy debe serlo aún más. Después de ese intento logré una buena entrevista de unos diez minutos, gracias a Sanshin —comentó riente—. Es muy respetado, como todo alumno de grandes maestros.

Con un gemido, después de varios minutos más, Rachel se frotó las piernas, y por más que estuviese encantada de estar en esa posición y tan cerca de Quinn, necesitaba escuchar respuestas y ver ese rostro mientras se las daba.

Al ver que su compañera estaba algo impaciente, Quinn dio por finalizado ese muestreo y la dejó hacer. Se retrajo un poco sobre el sillón y la observó levantarse con esfuerzo para luego sentarse a su lado. Por su parte hizo a un costado la laptop y se recostó contra los cojines con un sonoro suspiro.

Las dos se miraron de frente, Quinn elevando una ceja, Rachel roja hasta la frente... y la continua sensación de que ese juego de confesiones entre ambas era necesario, que lo querían; querían saberse, pero cómo empezar si Rachel tenía la imagen de la japonesa comiéndole la boca, y Quinn la certeza de que ese beso la había impactado más que todo lo demás.

La primera en reaccionar fue Rachel, que elevó las manos como si detuviera una embestida verbal de Quinn, al contrario de como realmente se encontraba: relajada y sin perder su postura de piernas abiertas.

—Está bien… estoy mareada —comenzó a decir con una sorprendida sonrisa—. ¿En qué vida lo has hecho? ¡¿Cuando sucedió todo esto?!

—En parte quería marearte, y sucedió en muy poco tiempo —reconoció con una burlona expresión a la vez que se metía en la boca dos malvaviscos seguidos, acción que Rachel imitó.

—Genial, cuéntame el cuento —arengó la actriz con la boca llena.

—Quedamos en que me fui a Los Ángeles de vacaciones, que me quedé y que la película terminó.

Rachel asintió, expectante.

—Bueno, al poco tiempo llegó _Lancôme_ y su necesidad de reinsertarse en el mercado asiático con una mirada occidental que se acoplara. Se fijaron en mí, me convocaron y me propusieron una campaña junto a una actriz en ese momento muy popular en Japón. Y… me largué.

—Esa… chica —dedujo Rachel, no recordando su nombre verdaderamente.

Quinn rió, bajando unos instantes la mirada.

—Así es, Shizuma. Ella había explotado ese año en una telenovela que estaba protagonizando, y yo era la…

—La típica "belleza americana" que estaban buscando —contestó la otra por ella, mencionando ese sobrenombre que tenía su origen en ese hecho, y no en la casualidad. Rachel lo había escuchado tantas veces en esos años.

—Sí —admitió con una mueca—; de todas formas no iba a decir eso. Lancôme siempre busca personalidades de moda, y yo estaba de moda, así que viajé a Tokio por un par de semanas pero me quedé unos cuatro meses.

—Cómo te enamoras de los lugares —acotó Rachel, cautivada por el relato.

—Fue inevitable. No la estaba pasado muy bien en Los Ángeles; no tenía mucho dinero…

—¿Por qué la estabas pasando mal? —indagó al ver la repentina molestia en ella.

—Porque… había huido recientemente de… una boda…

—¡Vamos, mujer! ¿Todo esto es real?

Quinn respiró hondo y asintió. Haciendo un recuento de su vida los últimos seis años y mencionando los hechos rápidamente, sí, parecía una loca vorágine.

—Completamente real —confirmó casi sin voz.

—¿Tú escapaste de una boda? —inquirió Rachel incrédula, encontrándose al mismo tiempo con una punzada de envidia. ¿Era justa la sensación de sentir que su vida había tenido tanta aventura como un pez de acuario?

—Sí... bueno… yo también he estado a punto de casarme, Berry —respondió incómoda. Tomó para ella el paquete de golosinas y devoró dos más—. Fue con Puck… y en Las Vegas —lanzó, sintiéndose enrojecer.

—¡Te ibas a casar con Puck en Las Vegas! —chilló, totalmente anonadada, y enseguida se dio cuenta. ¡Ése era el gran conflicto del que jamás había querido hablar Noah!

Quinn la miró con disgusto.

—¿Tienes que gritar?

—¡No me culpes! ¡Esto es realmente increíble! —exclamó, llevándose las manos al pecho—. ¿Lo dejaste plantado en plena ceremonia?

—B-bueno, no fue tan así… Y no había sido una _ceremonia_… —explicaba Quinn con embarazo—. Él había tenido unos días de vacaciones, y habíamos decidido reunirnos en Las Vegas… Dios, me lo propuso en uno de los puentes del _The Venetian_; es el casino que recrea a Venecia… —explicaba con algunos ademanes—. ¡Lo hizo frente a cientos de personas! —gruñó, pasándose las manos por el cabello—, y le dije que sí, sin pensar, como siempre hice las cosas.

Rachel pestañeó varias veces, desorientada, y volvió a detenerla.

—¡Espera! Esto merece una taza de café —prorrumpió, levantándose de un salto—. ¿Quieres uno?

La rubia no pudo detenerla, porque simplemente Rachel en un parpadeo se encontró a varios metros de ella.

—No… Ey, ¿acaso tomas esto como un chisme? —preguntó algo recelosa, siguiendo sus pasos ligeros hacia la cocina.

—¡Tú qué crees?! —exclamó la otra desde allí; volcó algunas cucharadas de azúcar dentro de su taza con una sonrisa todavía alucinada—. La perfecta Quinn Fabray que entró a la fabulosa Yale terminó casi casada en una capilla de la ciudad de las perdiciones, no contenta con eso viajó a Japón para una campaña publicitaria de una de las mejores, sino la mejor, marca de cosméticos del mundo, y allí descubrió un mundo paralelo del cual enamorarse. ¡Mira si no es para un guión!

La otra revoleó los ojos, largando un sonoro bufido.

—Lo has dicho, _casi _termino casada en una capilla, por eso me fui corriendo. Dejé al pobre diablo en el altar, entre un mar de lágrimas y un _"no puedo, perdóname"_ —prosiguió—. He sido tan egoísta… mientras corría sentía que estaba terminando con él para siempre, y así fue. Intenté hablarle tiempo después, pero… no quiso. No volví a verlo —concluyó tristemente.

Con una exclamación excitada, Rachel se acercó, volviéndose a sentar a su lado. Allí la miró, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Por qué?

—No podía engañarnos más; nuestra relación no iba para ningún lado. A esa distancia nada se hubiera podido lograr —suspiró.

—El amor se termina, ¿no es así? —recapacitó Rachel.

Quinn afirmó con la cabeza, sin alejarse de sus pupilas oscuras.

—Y yo que he pasado estos años sobre tablas y entre bambalinas —continuó con un dejo de risa.

Quinn cerró los ojos con un gemido.

—No me hagas esto, por favor. Yo he sido una renegada total que ha tenido suerte, nada más. Tú eres leyenda… Trabajas para eso incansablemente, tienes un premio a la mejor actriz antes de los treinta, ¡por todos los cielos! —exclamó apasionadamente.

Rachel le sonrió, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—¿Que sucedió con el idioma?

—Sumamente difícil. Por suerte varios de ellos hablaban nuestro idioma, y dentro del grupo de la firma con el que viajé había un intérprete.

Rachel la miró soñadora.

—Al otro lado del mundo, viviendo experiencias únicas… ¿algo así como: come, reza, ama?

A Quinn le hizo gracia la mención de esa película sin dudas magistral, y ladeó un poco la cabeza para observarla pensativa.

—¿La verdad?

—Desnuda…

—Goza, aprende y regresa —contestó sin más.

—Sí que estás desnuda… —masculló Rachel, tocada por esa sinceridad.

No olvidaba que esa noche, las dos, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, la habían dedicado al "sexo".

—No te escandalices. Después de mi error número cien al ilusionar a Puck con un casamiento, tenía que pasarme algo así.

Rachel se escondió detrás de un largo sorbo de café, y asintió.

—Desglosa tu conteo entonces —pidió, sumamente interesada—, pero sin porcentajes.

Quinn carcajeó, dispuesta a hacer lo que le pedía por primera vez delante de ella, de Rachel Berry.

—_Goza_ con mi compañera de trabajo, _aprende_… acabas de ver algo de ello en los videos y en cuanto a _regresa_ no hay desglose alguno para ello. ¿Acaso no todos queremos regresar al hogar?

—No siempre —refutó Rachel con la mirada entrecerrada—. Entonces ese viaje ha sido el principio de todo…

—Japón ha sido el principio de todo. Pero también he comprendido que cada uno posee un tiempo único y particular, y no todo sucede cuando se desea —espetó Quinn con ímpetu—. Esas personas que viste son la verdadera belleza para mí, sus sueños, sus talentos, sus historias. No una marca de cosméticos o ropa que desea mi cuerpo. Por algo me quedé cuatro meses más; allí quise experimentarlo todo.

—¿Todo? —inquirió la otra en tono sospechoso.

Quinn hizo una mueca disconforme.

—Si piensas en drogas vas por mal camino —respondió a la defensiva.

—No pensé en eso —se defendió con un mohín—. Baja el escudo, Fabray. ¿Has vivido todo con _ella_? —insistió.

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron más y parecían redoblar su brillo ante la seriedad del rostro escarlata de la rubia.

—No todo —señaló ésta, arrepentida de haber lanzado sus espinas a Rachel—. Shizuma ha sido muy especial para mí. Fue instantáneo; después de ella no he podido estar con ningún otro hombre. Despertó mucho en... mí.

—¿El amor? —masculló Rachel.

—Algo así —respondió entre risas finalmente.

—Hubiese jurado que fue Santana —lo dijo, y cuando la última letra del nombre de la morena salió de su boca directo al rostro de su interlocutora, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó a varios grados más.

La risa divertida de Quinn distendió el momento; no estaba sorprendida, por supuesto. Era algo lógico que sucediera, ya que el grupo seguía unido, y vamos que de Santana tenía el mejor de los recuerdos.

—Ella fue un gran impulso, pero no el único. Tokio fue mi Atlántida, donde mi cuerpo tomó un significado diferente —confesó reflexiva, con un sentimiento tan profundo que lograba emanar de su cuerpo—, donde aprendí a ser… como un lienzo blanco…

La que escuchaba elevó las piernas, sosteniéndose de la taza humeante como si de ello dependiera su estabilidad.

Rachel se contagió inevitablemente de su emoción, de su historia. Se encontraba hechizada, blanda a cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecerle en lo que quedara de relato. No le importaría que continuara con el mismo lo que quedara de noche.

"_Háblame de tu lienzo blanco"_, pedía en silencio, recordando vívidamente aquel tatuaje que había visto en parte y casi a hurtadillas, y que seguramente le traía reminiscencias de su adorada Tokio.

Esta Quinn la atragantaba, más que los primeros días, más que los primeros años. Su apertura con respecto a la faceta sexual que se mencionaba de ella en otros lugares, le había ardido en el vientre y le había dado el primer pinchazo de celos.

Claro que no era extraño para Rachel, ya la había "descubierto" hacía tiempo y de la mano de la propia Santana, pero dicho de los labios de la otra protagonista llena de mundo, era toda una revelación.

—¿Tú eres lienzo blanco?

La pregunta entretejió sus tonos dentro de su cerebro, despertándola lentamente de los peculiares pensamientos en los que se había metido.

—¿Lienzo blanco? —preguntó en un murmullo, encontrándose con la intensa mirada verde.

Tomó de su café y tragó ruidosamente.

—Sí, Rachel. ¿Con el señor Peals te sientes un lienzo blanco?

Una risa fingida se dibujó en los labios de aquélla como respuesta.

—Esa es una pregunta un tanto…

Y la contestación quedó en la nada porque un teléfono comenzó a llamar. Rachel se levantó abrupta, dejando la taza en la mesa.

Con un gruñido imperceptible, Quinn la observó ir hacia su bolso y tomar el móvil.

—Hablando de Romeo… —espetó irónica.

—Sí, es-es él… disculpa —tartamudeó, mostrándole atónita el teléfono que no se detenía.

Al parecer, Matt había logrado escucharlas de alguna forma y había decidido interrumpirlas en ese momento.

—Habla con tu Romeo, no te preocupes, yo seguiré con la cena —dijo Quinn, estirándose—. Esta vez serán dos menús Rachel. Muy bien con los nutrientes de los vegetales pero tengo… otras necesidades, como de bistec, por ejemplo.

Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto pero terminó cediendo.

—¡Llenarás el departamento de olor a carne asada!

—Te lo mereces —bromeó un poco mentirosa, señalando el móvil.

—Sí, yo… ya regreso —se excusó Rachel rápidamente, ya sin poder ignorar la llamada. Girándose se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró.

—Vaya con el galán —murmuró con fastidio la que quedó sola.

Automáticamente tomó la taza para terminar el contenido, la giró y terminó apoyando sus labios donde Rachel lo había hecho.

Una carcajada a corta distancia crispó sus nervios.

—Idiota…

No supo si se lo dijo a sí misma o al galán en cuestión.


	22. Rapunzel y la bailarina

¡Sabía Ikuga que lo agarrarías a la primera! Jajaja. ¡Ni halar que me rindo totalmente a los pies de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi! La amaré y agradeceré para siempre su enorme regalo al mundo y a las tan olvidadas y mal vistas "yuristas".

Si bien Shizuma me fascina, Sachiko-sama me obnubila.

¿Hablamos de Kannasuki No Miko y Marimite? (Estuve viendo algunos capítulos de Maria-Sama y me volvió a enamorar…) (suspiro suspiro suspiro)

No puedo dejar de notar la belleza de las coincidencias, de cuando se habla de lo mismo y se siente prácticamente el mismo amor por las cosas. Como este hechizo por el lejano Japón y sus tentaciones femeninas (Ikuga sabe muy bien), o como cuando hablamos de las poesías y de tanto hablar yo me pude recordar; me recordé en viejas palabras que despolvé y fue sorprendente verme así de niña, así de joven e inalcanzable (las estoy juntando para que sean puentes nuevamente).

Es bueno poder enlazar, ciertas veces, algunas de las cosas que nos forman, ¿no?

Por ahora no hay Judy, pero ella está bien =)

Fuegos otoñales y lluviosos para ustedes.

* * *

Al día siguiente Rachel despertó con un infierno, literalmente, en su cabeza, tanto así; que prefirió comenzar su jornada en el café frente al Astor Place.

Había llegado al lugar a las ocho de la mañana, casi al mismo tiempo que los empleados, había ocupado el lugar de costumbre y se había avocado a repasar el libreto junto a un café bien cargado.

Allí estaba desde hacía casi una hora.

Nada tenía que ver su ensayo con ese intento de desayuno fuera de su casa, ya que el teatro abría las puertas a las diez de la mañana, y antes de su horario tenía una reunión en la fundación para la charla que debía dar en la preparatoria.

Lo que sucedía era que estaba implementando una de las directrices del maestro Josian, cuyo objetivo era reordenar las vibraciones para los días que comenzaban complicados y con malestar corporal. Era sencillo: había que trasladarse hacia un lugar donde se sintiera seguridad y una vez allí realizar una actividad recreativa por lo menos por una hora, sin utilizar el pensamiento lógico, como pintar o leer, por ejemplo.

Esa era la razón por la que había ido allí.

Con una mueca apoyó un brazo sobre el libreto y recargó la frente en él. ¡Se sentía estúpida! ¡Eso no era ninguna ciencia!... ¿Entonces por qué no estaba en su hogar, uno de los sitios más seguros que poseía? Fácil de responder, porque ya no era un lugar seguro; la razón: Quinn Fabray.

Ella llenaba su cabeza de extremo a extremo… y no solo su cabeza, sino también su espacio, devorándole la rutina entera.

La cena compartida la noche anterior había sido un triste remedo de lo que sucedió antes de la llamada de Matt, que por cierto había seguido el hilo de su conversación casi inconscientemente. Ese estado de fluctuante atención la había irritado, ya que estaban en plena reconciliación, y no era leal para el chico… ni para ella.

Ni siquiera recordaba el restaurante al que quería llevarla esa noche.

Lo relatos de Quinn la habían transportado a otro mundo, a sus vivencias, a sus experiencias sensoriales y sexuales entre otras cosas. ¿Era incorrecto querer indagar aún más? ¿Escucharla reírse de sus terapias alternativas y de su "ser no tan sexual"? ¿Y qué había de los pedidos de besos de despedida?

Sí, claro que quería averiguar mucho más, lo que no deseaba para nada era sentir que a esa cena especialmente pensada, le había faltado algo de la complicidad anterior entre las dos.

No se había enojado tanto por el olor a carne asada, pero sí por el mutismo de Quinn. La chica únicamente había compartido su monólogo y respondido algunas preguntas, había lavado los trastos y luego Rachel se había visto sola en la cocina. Y qué llamativo, porque Rachel se estaba acostumbrando a no estar sola.

Por lo menos ese estado unipersonal de silencio le sirvió para terminar finalmente con su exposición.

Suspiró hondamente. ¿Cómo sería una buena líder de grupo si se sentía tan endeble?

—Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de la adorable camarera le hizo levantar el rostro rápidamente y le sonrió a sus ojos marrones con falsa despreocupación.

—Thelm… sí, sí, gracias. Estoy bien. Descansaba un poco la cabeza; hoy he amanecido con algo de dolor.

Thelma era una muchacha encantadora con sonrisa que arrebataba. Había entrado como camarera al Coffe Place para pagar sus estudios universitarios ese mismo año.

—Es porque es muy temprano —dijo ella, dejando suspendida la jarra de vidrio—. Sigue siendo del primero de la mañana, hecho especialmente para ti; no está tan cargado esta vez.

—Eres un encanto —le sonrió Rachel agradecida, observando cómo llenaba su taza vacía de humeante café. Era un jueves especialmente frío, especialmente tenso, y necesitaba ese tipo de atenciones.

La muchacha rubia le guiñó un ojo.

—Te traeré algunas galletas.

La que estaba sentada asintió, sonrojándose. Muy bien, no solo continuaba caminando sobre terreno movedizo, sino que se hallaba sensible a los gestos femeninos.

Insatisfecha consigo misma, instantes después de recibir las galletas y de tomar un buen sorbo de café, se internó en el libreto.

Al cabo de unos minutos llevaba con éxito su empresa, cuando repentinamente alguien lanzó un dossier justo frente a sus ojos y sobre las hojas que mantenían su atención.

Tomada por sorpresa elevó la vista y sonrió al chico que la miraba con una mueca burlona desde arriba.

—Tan concentrada mi chica preferida, que no me ha visto llegar —se anunciaba él, inclinándose para darle dos besos muy sonoros en sus mejillas.

—¡Patrick! ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? —saludó Rachel con una amplia sonrisa, mientras hacía lugar en la silla de al lado, quitando su bolso y abrigo.

—Vine a rescatarte de ese libreto y a cumplir todos tus sueños —respondió, saludando a su vez a la camarera que lo había visto entrar. El lugar bullía de actividad.

—Qué tentador… ven siéntate a mi lado.

Patrick lo hizo y estiró sus largas piernas de bailarín por debajo de la mesa. Rascó su mentón lampiño y la examinó.

—Te ves fatal, preciosa.

Rachel borró la sonrisa y le dio un buen golpe en el brazo.

—Decídete, o fatal o preciosa —refunfuñó con una mueca socarrona a pesar de todo—. Si quieres que te diga que a esta hora te ves divino, empezaste mal conmigo.

El joven sonrió y le regaló otro beso. Thelma se acercó en ese momento y tomó la orden. Aquél pidió lo mismo que estaba tomando su compañera de elenco y amiga.

Patrick Sauk tenía veintiséis años, pero cuando lo conoció contaba con solo veinte, y era parte de los bailarines de su adorada _Funny Girl_.

Hubo química entre ellos desde ese comienzo. Ambos recién empezaban y se apoyaban mutuamente, y la relación se estrechó más al saber que eran de Lima y que estudiaron en el McKinley.

El destino quiso que más adelante coincidieran en algunos de los proyectos de ambos, y allí la amistad se terminó de afianzar.

Patrick era un luchador y un muy buen bailarín, por eso Rachel no había dudado en apoyarlo de todas las maneras posibles para las audiciones de esa obra, y lo había conseguido.

El chico era alto, fornido y prácticamente elástico; poseía vivaces ojos azules y una sencillez inigualable.

—Está bien, no negaré que hoy necesito halagos —se quejó, pasándose una mano por su cabellera rubia bastante rasurada—. ¿Cómo puedes estudiar aquí con todo este bullicio?

—Porque soy una profesional; quise salir de casa un rato —mintió piadosamente—. ¿Y tú, qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a hacer unos trámites y te vi —contestó, señalando con los ojos el dossier a un lado mientras tomaba su taza.

Rachel rió sarcástica.

—Ahora le dicen trámites...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero ofenderte, pero el argentino vive a dos calles de aquí. ¿Te crees que soy tonta?

Rachel fue testigo de la atracción inmediata de los dos artistas ni bien se conocieron, y por supuesto, confidente de su amigo de las ganas que éste tenía de un mayor acercamiento que uno de ellos demoraba: Paolo.

Patrick hizo una mueca y se rascó esa vez la mejilla.

—Sí, vive a dos calles de aquí y ya que hablamos de eso _yo_ he hecho el tonto. Lo invité a desayunar y me ha rechazado —confesó resoplando—. Pero en verdad primero hice unos trámites; tengo cuentas qué pagar. ¡No vine hasta aquí especialmente por él! Es un idiota engreído…

Rachel le hizo una morisqueta juguetona, a la par que le pellizcaba la mejilla pálida, acción que interrumpió su descargo y provocó su disgusto.

—No te afijas, _Candy_,. El sábado vendrás, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, Babs —espetó, algo abatido—. No quiero pasarla mal y percibo que él se encargará de eso. ¡Es un hueso muy duro de roer! Parece una niña adolescente todavía dentro del closet; si voy tendré que verlo como juguetea con el resto y como a mí me ignora.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar un poco la risa que sentía cosquillearle en la garganta. Qué necedad, adoraba a esos dos; Patrick se llevaba toda su fidelidad, claro estaba, pero los adoraba y juntos eran estupendos.

Tal vez podría ayudar a que ese romance de otoño fluyera un poco más…

—¿Quieres un romance, _Candy rush_?

El chico revoleó los ojos, metiéndose una galleta entera a la boca.

—Deja de burlarte… y no sé si quiero un "romance" —dudó—. Solo me encanta y yo sé que le encanto también, todos se han dado cuenta… ¡No entiendo el drama!

—El drama es menester de los gays —afirmó la otra entre risas; lo sabía muy, muy bien.

—Quisiera que fueras gay cuando hablas así —se molestó el chico, pero enseguida una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver que su compañera de conversación se ahogaba después de sorber su café.

—Qué… gracioso… eres… —dijo sin voz, tosiendo fuertemente.

—Y tú una prejuiciosa. "Ha hablado la reina del drama" —remarcó Patrick con voz impostada, tendiéndole una servilleta de papel.

Rachel arrugó la servilleta con movimientos nerviosos después de limpiarse la boca, y con ademanes compulsivos y distractores ordenó el libreto y la carpeta una encima del otro.

—Prejuiciosa tus narices, cuando tengo dos padres hombres y mis amigos de toda la vida son todos homosexuales, como tú —exclamó apasionada, moviendo el dedo índice frente a esa expresión divertida—. Y para demostrártelo, yo lo _desenclosetaré_ para ti, y así me deberás una grande como tu bocota.

Patrick comenzó a carcajear.

—¿Eso harás? ¿Cómo? —desafió, entrecerrando su mirada—. Si haces eso y lo logro meter en mi cama… bueno Babs, haré una gran barbacoa en tu honor.

Rachel chasqueó la lengua, soportando las risotadas y bromas que ya estaban llamando la atención de los que ocupaban las mesas más cercanas.

—Me voy a inmiscuir, como lo hice toda la vida. Y en vez de una barbacoa, boca de asno, bailarás con mi hermana el tiempo que ella decida.

Beth tenía una fijación por el joven, y hacía rato lo había tomado como su compañero de baile.

—Hecho —aceptó él, estirando una mano, pero cambió de parecer y la cerró en un puño—. Esto no se ve como una apuesta, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró Rachel, indignada, obligándolo a que estrecharan el pacto—. Te ayudaré a ser un poco más feliz, nada más.

Patrick miró hacia el techo, murmurando.

—¡Y hablando de Beth! ¡Debo irme ahora mismo a la fundación! —se levantó de un salto y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias—. Tú pagas —le dijo al confundido muchacho.

—Tendría que ser al revés, tu salario es mayor que el mío —espetó él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me estoy pagando el tremendo favor que te voy a hacer —señaló.

Una vez lista saludó con un gritito a la camarera, quien le respondió de la misma manera, y se volvió al amigo que seguía rezongando.

—No quiero ver que hagas más el tonto con Paolo, Patrick. Debes ignorarlo por completo hasta el sábado —exigió.

—Haré todo lo posible —prometió él, llevándose una mano al corazón.

Moviendo la cabeza, ella se despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia las puertas del café.

Si Rachel había despertado con un infierno en su cabeza queriendo huir de su propio hogar, Quinn había despertado malhumorada, ansiosa y especialmente pensativa. Jueves… otro día más sin noticias del famoso llamado de ese hombre, sin noticias de su madre, y el aire se le estaba acabando.

Sumada a esa inasible impotencia, la pequeña figura de Rachel se le había vuelto un efectivo compresor de coherencia, y aquel estado de ocio obligado lo empeoraba todo.

Se encontraba encerrada, como una moderna Rapunzel dentro de la torre, donde ya había memorizado cada fotografía y husmeado algo de sus libros, toda la colección musical y de películas.

Hasta ya había colgado algunas prendas interiores que había lavado a mano, rescatándolas antes de que llegara de los ensayos.

Igualmente sabía qué guardaba cada estante de la lacena y nevera, donde había comenzado a amigarse con el cuarto de Beth y acomodar un poco más de ropa, y donde la única habitación que le estaba vedada de esa torre era la de la misma dueña. No solo por su presencia, en todo caso en sus reiteradas ausencias podría hacer el intento de ingresar, sino porque no se había atrevido a cruzar la puerta.

Transcurría el cuarto día de la semana laboral sin noticias, y con el conglomerado Berry cayéndosele encima como jamás le había sucedido con nadie.

Recordaba cómo había mencionado ese día como uno de los más pesados, pero más tenía presente que aquél había sido el elegido para la cita con su novio.

Enojada, Quinn se concentró en el cielo raso una vez más. Llevaba un buen rato recostada en el suelo y con el sonido de una película que no logró seguir mirando.

La noche anterior hubiese sido perfecta, pero la consumieron los celos. No tenía sentido negarlo; estaba celosa de ese tal Peals, flamante y desconocido novio, y no trató de disimularlo, incomodando a una Rachel que no merecía tal niñería de su parte.

Había concluido esa estupenda noche de diálogo de amigas con algunas escuetas palabras más, y pronto se encontró dentro de su habitación después de lavar y acomodar la vajilla y los utensilios.

Tuvo tantas ganas de seguir hablando de sus cosas, contarle de sus logros y pesares de esos años… pero ganaron otras pasiones, y las sensaciones que todavía perduraban eran insoportables.

Se le mezclaba en el interior el fuerte deseo de compensar su caprichosa reacción con las ansias de dejar de sentir la enorme presión del "deber": deber hacer, deber enmendar, deber resolver su propio pasado… ese al que la había devuelto _su_ Rachel.

Sí, St. James la había llamado así y estaba en lo cierto, porque Rachel era de todos indiscutiblemente. Para unir o desunir, para gritar o silenciar, para ser la solución o el problema más enervante… impulsados por ella se habían movido todos ellos la mayor parte de la adolescencia.

Debía pagar las inútiles apuestas que había hecho en su vida, y tal vez dejar de boyar en la incertidumbre. Movería su trasero y la iría a buscar, porque estaba pendiente, como de ningún otro ser, de sus horarios.

Estaría ensayando y Quinn entraría a ese teatro como fuera; lo haría porque quería verla.

* * *

—¡Vamos Rosemary, sácame una foto con este galán! —insistía Rachel a la bailarina morena de increíble cuerpo a su lado, que estaba tonteando con su móvil.

—¡Déjame hablar con mi novio tranquila! —chilló aquélla, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—Sabes que no te dejaré en paz —siseó Rachel en tono jocoso. Patrick la rodeaba por la cintura y ella se le colgaba peor de los hombros—. ¡Quiero una foto con mi chico!

Esa última frase la dijo en un tono más potente, para que una persona en especial la escuchara, y al parecer funcionó, porque Paolo, de pie y a unos metros, observó directamente al pequeño grupo que hacía escándalo.

—Deja a la pobre novia de América que tiene a su niño a cientos de kilómetros —se burló Alanis, que se sumaba a los tres sentándose frente a ellos.

Alanis era otro monumento de formas sensuales y flexibles; llevaba su cabello negro bastante corto y perseguía todo con vivaces ojos castaños.

—Lamento que seas una solterona sin rumbo, Al; no te desquites conmigo —acotó con sorna Rosemary, sin cambiar un ápice su posición.

Con varios murmullos de descontento, Alanis le quitó en un segundo el móvil, se levantó ágilmente y escapó de la morena, que empezó a perseguirla después de un sonoro grito de guerra.

Rachel lanzó sus risotadas, no pudiendo creer cómo tenían energía, y Patrick la acompañó, observando el juego de persecución que comenzaron entre los demás.

Un poco de diversión dentro de la solemnidad que se respiraba en el ambiente cuando el director presenciaba los ensayos, no venía nada mal.

En ese intervalo estaba el elenco entero, integrado por ocho bailarines, cuatro mujeres y cuatro varones, los dos protagonistas, el director y el coreógrafo. Todos distribuidos por el escenario y bajo de él, estirando, conversando, hidratándose y en el caso de ellos, jugueteando un poco.

—No quiero que lo mires, recuerda lo de esta mañana. Ahora eres _mi_ chico —bromeó Rachel, acercándose más su rostro.

—Dame un beso entonces, así le damos un poco más de celos —propuso su amigo en un susurro.

Rachel rió, le tomó las mejillas con los dedos de una mano y lo besó en los labios. Esa caricia era algo informal y habitual entre los dos, así que no suponía gran esfuerzo, e igualmente surtió efecto, porque el grito de Alanis retumbó en el lugar.

—¡Esto sí tiene que ser fotografiado! —bramó la chica, corriendo hasta ellos y colocando el teléfono frente al dúo mientras los obligaba a un segundo roce de labios. El flash no tardó en cegarlos.

Pero la excitada bailarina no se contentaba, provocando más enojo en Rosemary que quería recuperar su móvil.

—¡Ahora conmigo, estrella! —pidió pícara y seductora, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, ubicando después el teléfono en una correcta posición para otra foto—. ¡Quiero un beso con Rachel Berry, así mis amigos y colegas se retorcerán de envidia!

Sonrojada, la actriz hizo la mímica de hablar, pero nada más salió un suspiro de su garganta. Ella simplemente actuó.

Más roja que antes, se acercó a la boca rosada que la esperaba y trató de no reír, en cambio apretó un beso allí y lo sintió muy bien. Volvió a percibir el flash a través de sus párpados cerrados y se separó con una amplia sonrisa.

Alanis le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. Le entregó el teléfono a la morena y se largó otra vez, serpenteando entre los demás con energía.

La tres veces besada asumía que iba en busca de su móvil, y así era. Llegó con el aparato, reclamándole a Rosemary que quería ver las fotos en su memoria.

Rachel pestañeó y se quedó ausente por unos minutos. Había besado a una mujer por primera vez en su vida, y lo único que se le ocurría hacer era sonreír como una boba.

¡No estuvo mal… ¡No estuvo nada mal!, ni eso ni el calor que recorría sus mejillas y pecho debajo de la ajustada camiseta negra.

A su lado, una risa ladina penetró su oído izquierdo.

—¿Bienvenida? —murmuró Patrick.

—Ya quisieras —respondió en otro murmullo, codeándole las costillas.

Aquél protestó y no pudieron seguir con más comentarios maliciosos, ya que Ben daba la orden para que se retomaran.

Tanto los bailarines como la pareja principal ocuparon sus lugares; sin perder tiempo el coreógrafo le hizo señas al musicalizador que ocupaba uno de los laterales, e iniciaron con _Treasure_, de Bruno Mars.

Ese día habían repasado solo dos coreografías, pero había sido extenuante, repitiéndolas durante horas. Y a ésta en particular no la salvaba que empezara con Bruno Mars, ni que fuera una composición divertida donde predominaba el hip hop y algunos pasos elevados de jazz…

El cuerpo de baile no tardó en lucirse, y los protagonistas lo siguieron hasta que volvieron a separarse para realizar sus propios pasos.

Treinta minutos después, Ben anunció que era suficiente por ese día, y al unísono el grupo respiró aliviado.

Los compañeros se despidieron, y recibió de Alanis un saludo muy efusivo que la dejó igual de sonriente que antes. Por otra parte, entre miradas que lo decían todo, Patrick se marchó y Rachel pensó en comenzar con su plan. Éste no tenía mucha estructura, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Detuvo a Paolo que iba a seguir su camino, mas a su vez la voz de Michel los detuvo a ellos.

—Emmanuel y Adele, ustedes quédense unos minutos más por favor.

—¿Qué sucede, Michel? —preguntó Rachel.

Ben se adelantó a la respuesta, levantándose para caminar hacia el borde del escenario.

—Haremos una vuelta más de ustedes —anunció—. Vamos otra vez con ese _arabesque penché_, Rach. ¡Quiero que ame tu diafragma!

Dicho esto palmeó un par de veces las manos.

—Larga la pista, Elliot —se dirigió después al musicalizador.

La pareja se miró resignada.

—¿Ahora, Ben? —musitó Rachel de mala gana. ¡Quería una ducha urgente!

—Sí, ahora —afirmó con fingida autoridad, apoyando los codos en las tablas. Señaló con una levantada de cejas a Michel, sentado en la butaca con su expresión de director de escena, y ella lo entendió todo.

—Diablos, solo deseaba una cerveza —refunfuñó Paolo, entrelazando su mano para dominar el escenario.

Rachel asintió, e iba a decirle que lo acompañaría, pero antes una particular sensación recorrió su cuerpo, como si alguien los estuviese observando. Recorrió la sala rápidamente; no estaba iluminada, así que de los asientos del fondo poco se podía distinguir.

Intentó concentrarse, no obstante esa impresión se instalaba en cada parte de su cuerpo resentido.

La posición en cuestión representaba cierta complejidad, sin embargo Rachel la lograba cada vez mejor gracias a su base clásica.

El movimiento comenzaba con unos pasos en solitario de Paolo durante una introducción más prolongada de _Talking to the moon_, otra de las canciones más populares de Mars de aquel tiempo, luego venía un agarre de sus manos para comenzar a cantar y a realizar el arabesque inclinado.

Una de sus piernas se elevaba ciento ochenta grados, bajaba su tronco y tono, y allí abajo la voz debía salirle como si no se estuviera comprimiendo su diafragma. Y salía por supuesto, Rachel Berry era una profesional; el detalle estaba en lo que seguía. Si bien era una de las figuras más complicadas de los dos, se le agregaba el profundo contenido emocional. En esa escena, Adele regresa al lugar donde se vieron por primera vez con Emmanuel, y sueña bajo una luna enorme que está bailando con él.

Aún dentro de los primeros acordes de la pista, un movimiento entre las sombras llamó su atención.

Le pareció ver el rastro de una cabellera rubia y se quedó petrificada. Gracias a un susurró urgente de Paolo, Rachel volvió a la realidad al tiempo que el chico le tomaba las manos; ése era el aviso de que su voz debía salir…

Quinn…

De pronto se quedó sin aire, escrutando las sombras de la parte trasera de la sala como si estuviera detenida en el tiempo.

No podía estar pasándole ahora… no… por todos los santos. ¡Debía continuar!

Con horror se sintió sacudida por un principio de ataque. ¡No había nadie allí, nadie! ¡Ella no estaba en ningún lado!

La pista continuó, y Rachel nada más se quedó asida de las manos de su bailarín con fuerza.

—¡Rachel, despierta!

La exclamación de Ben le hizo sacudir la cabeza.

—Lo-lo siento —jadeó ella pesadamente—. Continuemos...

Mientras Ben volvía a dar indicaciones para que la pista se repitiera, le llegó el susurro de Paolo.

—¿Estás bien?

La otra únicamente asintió con una temblorosa y falsa sonrisa.

—Céntrate, Rachel. Desde el principio —exigió el coreógrafo.

Rachel lo miró con el rostro tenso.

—Desde el principio.

La pista volvió a escucharse y su Paolo realizó sus pasos; Rachel respiró, tratando de concentrarse en él, ya venía, ya venía a tomarla de las manos, y la letra que se sabía de memoria tendría que resonar en sus cuerdas vocales…

Rachel fue al encuentro de esas manos, soltando finalmente su voz.

Dos volteretas lentas, un abrazo sentido por la espalda y su corazón se agitó contra la mano del chico que subía por su pecho.

Se detuvo, con la respiración imposible y el cosquilleo apremiante retorciéndole el vientre.

Su compañero tiró de sus brazos, estirando un poco el tronco hacia atrás, plantando firmemente su pierna izquierda hacia delante y así hacer de tope para la extremidad izquierda de ella.

Su tronco bajó, la pierna derecha se elevó y la voz le salió temblorosa.

Cinco segundos más y volvió a la posición vertical, a ser abrazada por Paolo desde la espalda, y la sensación de que Quinn estaba allí se multiplicó para confundirla en la letra que no dejaba de fluir de su boca.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo ante el error, pero Rachel ya no respiraba. El sudor frío le recorría la espalda, y él la colocaba de frente, porque la coreografía estaba marcada de esa manera, como el levantamiento que le seguiría.

Rachel se encontró con sus ojos castaños e hizo una mueca desagradable, mas aquél no la vio porque se concentraba en sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la apretó y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno... y Rachel detuvo su voz presa del pánico, y su cuerpo se volvió laxo a la par que lanzaba un grito que también acompañó Paolo.

—¡Rachel, qué haces! —vociferó él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarla caer; la atrapó contra su pecho y la bajó al suelo, manteniéndola agarrada.

—Maldición —murmuró agitada, sosteniéndose de esos hombros.

Con insoportable rabia, con el corazón bombeándole desesperadamente contra las costillas, volvió la mirada hacia la sala.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, secándose el profuso sudor del rostro.

—¿Rachel, estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió el chico, apoyando una mano en su espalda.

Ella iba a tratar de responderle entre el mareo y la furia, pero Ben y Michel ya trepaban el escenario.

Ben estaba más preocupado que enfadado, por eso era el primero que se le acercaba, no así el director, que no tardó en demostrar su cólera.

—¡Tercera vez Rachel, tercera vez que te equivocas!

Rachel llenó su esternón de aire y enfrentó esa mirada, pretendiendo que nadie notase sus temblores.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? No volverá a ocurrir.

Michel desfiguró la cara en una fea mueca mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra.

—Espero que no, muchacha, porque lo podría llegar a tolerar de una novata… ¡pero no de ti!

La acusación caló hondo en su interior, haciéndola sentir peor. Paolo intento adelantarse para decirle unas palabras y defenderla, mas Rachel lo evitó, apretándole el brazo que la sostenía.

—No me siento bien, Michel —masculló con pesar.

—No me vengas con eso, porque para tontear te sentías perfecto —volvió a acusar él—. No es la primera vez Rachel, también has fallado en las versiones originales, y lo hemos hablado. ¡Se ha pagado una fortuna para contratar a Gibson como para que ahora me vengas con esto!

Esa mención directamente fue como una cachetada en pleno rostro. Rachel sintió que el rostro se le incendiaba. Descompuesta, se acercó dos pasos a él y vomitó toda su frustración.

—¡Gibson! Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Por qué no le dices que venga así le pido disculpas y de paso le beso el trasero, porque al parecer soy tan estúpida que arruino su maldita obra de arte!

Los ecos de la exaltación de la actriz retumbaron por la sala entera, tomando posesión del tenso silencio en el que quedaron los cuatro integrantes del escenario.

Había sido excesivo, pero Rachel estaba excedida en todo sentido. A su lado Paolo contuvo la respiración, Ben quedó con la boca abierta y Michel soltó el aliento con pesadez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En lo que respectaba a ella, no dejó que su expresión de "qué carajos sabes lo que me pasa" se borrara de su rostro bordó, dispuesta a continuar con la batalla si el director arremetía otra vez.

Pero él no lo iba a hacer, ya que su conocido talante de tranquilidad para tratar con la sensibilidad de actores, se activaba instantáneamente cuando situaciones como esas estallaban.

—Bien, Rachel —murmuró, ubicando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz—. Pararemos por hoy, basta de ensayo… pero te quiero en mi oficina después de que te serenes y te refresques. Me debes un viernes que no me olvido… ¡y una prueba de vestuario que la vas a hacer ahora!

Sin más palabras el hombre desapareció por el lateral, dejando el ambiente más tenso que antes y un silencio mucho más perturbador.

Rachel se refregó con un ligero escozor; las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar.

—_Raquel_, cariño… —espetó Paolo, acercando su boca a la frente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —aseguró ella, secándose las mejillas ardientes.

—Rach, no te preocupes —se apresuró a decirle Ben, apoyándole una mano en su hombro—. ¿Qué importa Gibson? Le dije a Michel que no la necesitábamos… yo modificaré esta coreografía para ti…

—No, Ben, no —titubeó ella, deteniendo su ferviente defensa profesional. Lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar las rencillas internas que había entre el personal artístico—. Te agradezco, pero yo soy la que… comete errores.

—Rach —insistió el hombre, volviendo a callar cuando Rachel le palmeó la mejilla.

—Vayan chicos, todo está bien… yo… necesito unos momentos a solas para serenarme —pidió en un murmullo.

—Está bien, reina —capituló Ben, mirando significativamente al bailarín que asintió.

Tras un breve murmullo también el coreógrafo desapareció, y Paolo hizo lo mismo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Quiero una cerveza contigo, ¿me oyes?

Asintiendo agradecida, Rachel lo despidió con una trémula media sonrisa, quedando finalmente sola.

Recorrió el lugar vacío, ya libre de poder sopesar su angustia.

Nada más quería estar sola...


	23. La bailarina y su cita

Sin dudas el que mejor termina es KNM y el que mejor estructura tiene es Marimite. Honor y gloria a Konno.

¡Vamos a Japón! ¡Sí! Pero solo por un tiempo, como Quinn; no podría soportar esa vorágine consumista durante mucho tiempo.

Vamos a visitar los puentes, los bosques húmedos, los templos ocultos; abracémonos a cerezos y guardemos sus pétalos en libros. Volvámonos locas escuchando un koto.

¿Total? Ya estamos demasiado cuerdas en este mundo surreal.

Pasemos horas en los bosques de bambú, como si no hubiéramos tenido infancia. Y tomemos su sopa después, en alguna vivienda proscrita. Hagamos ceremonias del té como tontas occidentales primero y luego como amantes de los rituales. Yo podría aprender a hacer mejores bonsái y a tener un jardín verde, verde y verde…

¿Por qué no?...

¿Tardé mucho? Disculpas, mis cortesanas. Dentro de poquito podré subir más seguido.

Ayer, de madrugada, mientras corregía, me fui a Italia durante horas y Morricone me acompañó, especialmente con _Malena_.

¿Qué dicen? ¿No quieren volverse un poco locas también? Vamos, yo las llevo…

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Quinn se encontraba azorada, sosteniéndose del apoyabrazos de la butaca pegada a la pared, muy bien ocultada del escenario gracias también a la oscuridad de la sala.

Había ido para ver a Rachel e invitarla a cualquier sitio, como una silenciosa disculpa y una particular "segunda cita", pero nunca pensó en encontrarse con esa imagen de repartidora de besos por doquier. No solamente no pedía más permiso para abrazos, sino que ahora regalaba besos.

Caramba, con lo que le había costado entrar y ubicarse en esa última fila. ¡Casi había extorsionado a los muchachos de la entrada en el nombre de Rachel y el de ella!... solo para ver un espectáculo bastante diferente a lo que recordaba.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, perdía constantemente la noción del tiempo. A su llegada, el cuerpo de bailarines estaba a la mitad de algo, y realmente era un trabajo asombroso, pero apreciaba sobremanera el de Rachel. Ella era su favorita indiscutida.

Verla en acción otra vez la había llenado de una efervescencia que no había sentido en muchos años. Se llenaba de recuerdos y la más pura melancolía.

El pequeño cuerpo iba y venía apasionado; motivaba, se esforzaba y en los mementos de descanso era a la que más se le escuchaba la voz. El clima del grupo era fantástico y se sentía, y Rachel allí, como una más.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los directores retomaron y todos se pusieron en acción. Cuando finalizaba formalmente el día laboral y el cuerpo se desperdigaba, le llegaba la orden a la pareja protagonista para realizar un ensayo más, y Quinn se tensó en su lugar.

Era consciente de cómo el escenario quedaba vacío y de las posibilidades de que fuera descubierta, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió: esconderse en el piso, entre el espacio de su butaca y la de adelante, con bolso y abrigo incluido.

—Qué ridícula eres —se murmuraba con un mohín, pero sin perderse un segundo del espectáculo que estaba por brindar la pareja, aunque a regañadientes.

Las disposiciones se escuchaban nuevamente, la pista sonaba otra vez con un clásico de Bruno Mars, y agitada, Quinn aguardaba a que la voz de Rachel resonara potente… y lo hacía. ¡Qué maravilla!

Emocionada, entreabría la boca con una sonrisa plena, sin embargo a medida que corrían los segundos quedaba totalmente conmovida.

Rachel se equivocaba y comenzaba desde el principio, una, dos veces. Rachel volaba en los brazos de su compañero y gritaba porque perdía el equilibrio, y su voz se le atascaba en la garganta…

No podía ser cierto. ¿Qué pasaba?

El registro vocal de esa mujer abarcaba tres octavas, un tono y un semitono, con un timbre de voz soprano. Su técnica vocal era prácticamente perfecta, con un gran apoyo del diafragma y un gran uso de los resonadores corporales...

Para Quinn había sido fácil memorizar esas características, las había leído decenas de veces desde el mismo instante en que a algún periodista le habían dado la orden de hablar del talento de Rachel Berry, sus logros y su premio.

Por supuesto que no sabían que Rachel Berry era mucho más que eso. Ella podría hablar horas de momentos, peleas, odios, reconciliaciones, lugares, abrazos y sentimientos que habían pasado juntas desde los quince años.

Por eso el haber presenciado esa violenta situación la dejó acurrucada en su lugar, confusa y preocupada. Y boquiabierta inmediatamente después, al escuchar el descargo apasionado de aquélla contra la reprimenda del director y la coreógrafa estelar.

Quinn quería salir corriendo hacia el escenario, mas no era posible. Sobre las tablas se libraba una intensa rencilla que terminó con la retirada abrupta del director y un posterior apoyo del coreógrafo y su compañero, Paolo.

Sintió un profundo alivio, dentro de su impaciencia, cuando los dos hombres que quedaban se marcharon para dejarla sola.

Rachel continuaba sobre el escenario, llorando en silencio y eso la devastó. Se había sentado en el suelo, juntando las rodillas contra su pecho, y se sacudía levemente. Más calmada, la vio recostarse boca arriba.

Y Quinn no lo toleró más. Salió de su escondite y cruzó la sala lentamente.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente al momento de escuchar unos pasos acompasados muy cerca de ella. ¡Seguramente se detendrían a su lado y entonces debería dar algún tipo de explicación, o escuchar que alguien la necesitaba! ¿No podían dejarla sola? ¡Quería estar sola!

Cuando se frenaron abrió los ojos, y lo primero que encontró fueron un par de botas negras, de medio taco, unos ajustados pantalones negros, un fino sweater negro con rayas blancas y una trenza rubia cayendo sobre un hombro…

—¡Quinn! —gimoteó ahogada.

¡Era ella! Quinn realmente se encontraba parada a su lado, examinándola con una profundidad que la aplastó más contra la madera.

Su mirada llorosa y angustiada se desorbitó; todavía no estaba perdiendo la razón, sin embargo la percepción que tenía de ella era turbadora. Incluso estando a su lado, la seguía sintiendo…

—Qué-qué haces… aquí —susurró con la garganta seca, intentando incorporarse.

Quinn no la dejó siquiera moverse; su siguiente movimiento detuvo en seco las intenciones de Rachel.

—Tranquila —masculló, sentándose de lado.

—Pero…

—Quédate quieta —insistió apacible.

Y Rachel así lo hizo, todavía pasmada por encontrarla allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando? Una mano que se le posaba en el pecho acalló todos sus pensamientos, y otra que se instalaba en su vientre la sorprendió todavía más.

—Cierra los ojos y respira por aquí —pidió aquélla con una voz que le llegó hasta la médula, palmeando levísimamente su vientre.

—Pero… —jadeó.

—Esa hiperventilación no te va a servir de nada —reprendió Quinn en el mismo tono, directamente hacia sus ojos—. Cierra los ojos, relaja el cuerpo y eleva mi mano.

Rachel cerró los párpados rápidamente; por lo menos que en ellos no viera lo que le causaba. ¡Qué era todo eso!

Con esfuerzo comenzó la respiración abdominal que le pedía. El calor de esas manos traspasaba la piel que dejaba ver el escote y la tela de la camiseta negra.

La que estaba sentada recorrió los contornos de las curvas marcadas por esa prenda de mangas largas ceñida a su figura, y las mallas del mismo color.

Quería tranquilizar lo que estuviera causándole esa tormenta, no obstante le fue inevitable sentir el cuerpo cada vez más relajado de Rachel a su merced. Separó un poco más los dedos de la mano sobre su vientre duro, mirándola subir y bajar acompasada.

Lo que había presenciado no era normal en Rachel; ahora la necesidad de saber qué le sucedía era imperiosa.

Durante un minuto aproximadamente estuvo controlando esa respiración pausada, hasta que consideró que debía alejarse.

—Sigue con tu respiración —indicó en otro murmullo, moviéndose de lugar.

Rachel percibió esa ausencia y se decepcionó. De todas formas la distancia no duró mucho tiempo. Sintió a la rubia detrás de su cabeza, y las palmas que se posaron en sus hombros lo corroboraron.

Sus dedos se cernieron a su piel y empezaron un masaje rumbo al cuello con una lentitud pasmosa.

—Estoy sudada —musitó sobre el latido errático de su corazón.

—No importa.

El restregamiento ahora se trasladaba a la nuca; hizo a un lado la coleta y estiró su cervical desde la base hacia el nacimiento del cabello.

Rachel gimió de dolor, y Quinn apretó la mandíbula, concentrada en su cuello y en proporcionarle la presión correcta.

Rachel tampoco en ese momento pudo obviar un escalofrío. Esos dedos tenían un poder y calor que se evidenciaban segundo a segundo. Era Quinn tocándola, sopesando la humedad de su nuca y en ciertos momentos de su frente, cuando desde el centro estiraba los músculos hacia las sienes.

A pesar de esas primeras sensaciones que podían tomarse como sensuales, los masajes lograban relajarla… Qué ironía, la mismísima causa de su delirio la calmaba.

El silencio en el proscenio era delatador, porque se escuchaban perfectamente las dos respiraciones, y la de Quinn se ubicaba muy cerca de su rostro, serena.

Ciertamente era apacible y se apreciaba porque estaba a un suspiro. Se inclinó hacia Rachel sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre toda la longitud de la nuca, colocando los pulgares en el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo para que también corriera la suerte de las fricciones en círculos… y le gustaba. Le gustaba caer sobre ella hasta casi pegar los labios a su frente, y mirar desde allí la curva de sus senos y de su vientre... su cuello, su mentón, las espesas pestañas húmedas de lágrimas...

Quinn se había olvidado dónde se encontraba, quién era Rachel y quién era ella.

Sobre el escenario eran solo dos chicas, como solían serlo en el colegio; eran solo dos compañeras casi amigas que buscaban algún tipo de contacto como a veces había sucedido, y como cada vez que lo consiguieron y sus ganas las animaron, lo habían procurado.

Los ojos verdes se entornaron, escrutando esa boca llena entreabierta y frunció el ceño. Si Rachel abría los ojos vería que ahora su barbilla casi le rozaba la frente.

Algo agitada volvió a estirar el brazo para tocarle el vientre, recordándole la respiración.

—Continúa respirando por el abdomen —musitó ronca.

Rachel asintió a la vez que daba un leve respingo. No sabía si el estado en el que se encontraba se debía a una total relajación, un momentáneo estallido hormonal o una mezcla desproporcionada de las dos cosas… y mejor sería no pensar en las cantidades de una y otra. Lo cierto era que esa mujer la estaba encerrando, con solo un par de roces, dentro de una particular ensoñación.

Contaba el retumbe de su pulso en los oídos, mucho más que en las clases de Josian, mucho más que en las noches en soledad, soñando despierta.

Su cuello se curvó un poco, soltando el aliento suavemente, con una rendición inconsciente al contacto de Quinn, que ahora bajaba por los brazos, como si estuvieran solas en la sala de su departamento.

Y aquélla lo notó, lo hizo de tal forma que su mirada se transformó al encontrarse con las facciones proyectadas de Rachel.

Sus manos se apretaron brevemente a los antebrazos laxos, tragando saliva. No era buena idea, se había quedado embobada observando cómo esos labios se movían y emitían imperceptibles inhalaciones y exhalaciones con diferentes intensidades.

Quinn después de todo empezó a erguirse con movimientos pausados. Lo que menos quería era sobresaltarla y sobresaltarse, así que lo mejor sería ir a otra parte menos comprometida de su cuerpo o alejarse definitivamente.

Eligió lo primero.

El taconeo contenido de sus propias botas le crispó los nervios. Se dirigió hacia los pies y se agachó delante de ellos, dispuesta a… ¿quitarle los zapatos de baile?

Tal vez. Quinn era muy completa a la hora de dar alivio a un cuerpo femenino…

Rachel se alertó cuando la sintió lejana, y abrió los ojos cuando su tacto pasó a la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—No… Quinn… n-no hace falta —balbuceó, incorporándose sobre los antebrazos.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez en varios minutos, y en ellas se leía algo diferente. Los ojos de Rachel se transformaron en oscuras profundidades permeables, y más abajo sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo.

Quinn no estaba diferente, sus mejillas escarlata resaltaban en su palidez, pero su mirada dilatada era impenetrable.

—Déjame hacerlo —rogó en un murmullo algo extraño, como si no quisiera que le quitaran la golosina preferida.

Cuando las yemas subieron por el empeine, Rachel contrajo la pierna y al instante se sintió culpable.

—Estamos… aquí… pueden regresar en cualquier momento… —tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir.

Quinn bajó la mirada, mas asintió y se elevó de un salto.

—Claro —musitó, deteniéndola con la mano cuando quiso hacer lo mismo—. Entonces no te levantes todavía.

Ante la orden, Rachel se recostó otra vez, algo reticente y suspirando. _"¿Qué haces, Rachel?"_.

La rubia se sentó a su lado, esta vez un poco más alejada de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sin dejar de examinarla. Realmente no soportaba verla tan vulnerable.

Ante ese escrutinio, las manos de Rachel volaron a la boca de su estómago.

—Mejor… gracias —contestó con sinceridad; en verdad se sentía una titán, temblorosa, pero titán al fin.

La chica asintió, perdiendo la vista unos segundos en el foro, de donde caía un telón oscuro.

—Si habremos bailado a Bruno Mars —murmuró, retornando al mundo real con melancolía.

—Y cantado —acotó Rachel, advirtiendo la nostalgia de Quinn.

—Verte ha sido maravilloso… y me ha regresado al cofre de los recuerdos.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hemos vivido muchas cosas, Quinn. Y nos hemos acompañado en todas.

—Por supuesto —aseveró, rascándose la frente, pensativa; necesitaba abordar el tema con urgencia—. Por eso necesito que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

La otra enderezó la cabeza con varios murmullos incomprensibles. Estaba esperando esa pregunta, pero no quería responderla. Observó largamente la parrilla, como esperando que bajara de allí una mágica solución y le hiciera olvidar a la interrogadora todos los minutos pasados.

No fue así; por el rabillo del ojo distinguió que Quinn aguardaba su respuesta y no trocaría con nada, así que tuvo que dársela.

—Ataques de pánico —respondió—. Primero comenzaron los ataques de ansiedad y luego fue… pánico.

Para la rubia esa confesión fue como un par de puñetazos bien dados en el estómago. Quedó perpleja.

—No puede ser cierto. No tú, Rachel —dijo con enojo, negada caprichosamente a que le estuviera pasando eso.

La otra frunció el ceño, siendo presa de un particular enojo con esa mujer. Está bien, no era la culpable directamente, pero sí tenía que ver con ello, y se atrevía a arrogarle en plena cara una fortaleza que no poseía. ¡No era de piedra!

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió con un tono de voz elevado—. ¿Por qué _yo_ no?

—Porque eres única, y lo puedes todo. Eres una líder, _nuestra_ líder —respondió Quinn, también enojada, pero no con ella, a diferencia, sino con todo lo que la hiciera sentirse tan frágil—. Me niego a creer eso. ¿Es pánico escénico?, porque si es así es común en actores y se puede remediar…

—No —interrumpió, sintiendo un agudo cosquilleo en el pecho por ese halago—. No es pánico escénico. Logré controlarlo bastante, es solo que a veces… pasa lo que has visto.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo sucedió? —fustigó Quinn, queriéndolo saber todo.

Si tenía que enfrentar a alguien lo haría, si tenía que ayudarla, lo haría. Rachel dejaría de sufrir ataques de cualquier índole; ella no lo permitiría.

Rachel se vio atrapada por ese intenso interrogatorio, y en la posición horizontal parecía que se le venía encima. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que era por ella? ¿Que había comenzado hacía meses y desde la primera vez que la soñó? ¿Que sus sueños la habían hecho encontrarla, y que de no ser por eso ellas no estarían allí?

No, era demasiado. Demasiada paranoia y misticismo, como para que cualquier cabeza que se preciara de cordura no lo dudara en un primer momento, e instantáneamente se volcara al juicio.

Mucho más si la protagonista de tal fábula fuera la misma que lo quería saber con tanto ahínco.

Rachel se sentó pesadamente, respirando profundo, y enfrentó a la guerrera con una buena cuota de tozudez, mezclada con algo de verdad.

—Escucha, Quinn, me resulta muy incómodo hablar sobre esto. Solo puedo decirte que hace meses me sucede, y que todavía no encuentro la causa.

—Ah, vamos, Rachel —insistió ella, exasperada—. Tú no eres así, por todos los cielos. ¡Tú no tiras la toalla antes! ¡Eres una luchadora! ¡Tienes que encontrar la causa, pensar bien qué es lo que sucedió como para terminar en este agujero! —continuó apasionadamente, gesticulando con sus manos.

Esa pasión ante su pobre defensa cautivó a Rachel, y la creencia en su persona la desarmó de ternura. Desvió el rostro porque no podía enfrentarla, no en ese estado de total desnudez en el que se encontraban ambas.

—No me quedo de brazos cruzados. Es por eso que voy a mis… clases —masculló.

La mirada verde se desorbitó.

—Qué bruta soy… ¿Tu terapia alternativa tiene que ver con esto?

La otra asintió, y Quinn se cruzó de brazos con un mohín.

—Siento haberme burlado —murmuró llena de vergüenza.

La actriz se tapó la boca disimuladamente para no sonreír.

—No te preocupes, a veces yo también me burlo de Josian y sus métodos. Por lo menos no eres mi madre que me manda a un especialista.

"_Por no decir que todos me mandan"_.

Quinn se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Todavía fruncía el ceño cuando le preguntó directamente.

—¿Tiene que ver con el malnacido que te persiguió aquella vez?

La ira se detalló en cada rasgo, provocando un pestañeo incrédulo en la otra.

—No… no —aseguró en un siseo.

Su interlocutora asintió una sola vez, aligerando su expresión.

—Tal vez debas escuchar a tu madre.

Rachel revoleó los ojos con un gemido.

—Olvídalo capitana; no hagas que me arrepienta por habértelo contado.

Y a Quinn no le gustó su tono. Ella la había visto llorar… ¡maldita Berry y su terquedad!

—Quiero ayudarte —se plantó igual de tozuda.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza con encantada resignación.

—Lo acabas de hacer —dijo, sonriendo a medias—. Y me ha servido de mucho. Ahora dime qué haces aquí.

Contrariada, la rubia sacudió la cabeza, siendo consciente de que ella estaba terminando el tema. Bien, por ahora se terminaría, solo por ahora.

—Vine a espiar un ensayo con la única ropa formal que traje en mi maleta.

La actriz esbozó una sonrisa.

—No pierdes la costumbre; nos falta Mercedes.

—Vaya, lo recuerdo, sí… También nos falta _Vocal Adrenaline_.

La otra asintió, recordando aquellos años. Quinn allí había estado embarazada y ella había reconocido a su madre por primera vez.

Cada una en su momento, cada una lidiando con algo que en algún punto, se conectaba.

—Pero aquí estamos tú y yo —suspiró Rachel.

—Así es —afirmó Quinn—. En realidad vine a buscarte.

Esa información envió una descarga eléctrica directo a su vientre.

—¿Buscarme?

Quinn se mordió su labio, asintiendo.

—Salgamos de aquí.

—S-sí, está bien. ¿Me esperas hasta después de las pruebas? Me quejaré para que sean en el menor tiempo posible —trató de bromear Rachel.

—Trato… —chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de pensar en los últimos momentos de conversación—. No podemos estar más jodidas tú y yo.

En un impulso, Rachel tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya.

—Si es contigo está bien.

Quinn deseaba abrazarla, no obstante se quedó con esas ganas en el pecho. En cambio se aferró a esa mano y se levantó sin soltarla.

—Arriba princesa, que hoy tienes una cita con tu caballero.

Y a Rachel no le agradó mucho esa sentencia; se sintió mal porque su interior decía otra cosa.

"_Sé mi cita y termina este día conmigo, como lo has hecho durante toda la última semana"_.

Aquello no lo dijo, se lo tragó, en cambio realizó una teatral reverencia y besó el dorso de esa mano.

—Mi lady —murmuró contra la piel.

Y sin aviso giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó rumbo a los bastidores.

Quinn se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había necesitado nombrar al estúpido señor Peals para despertar de esa fantasía.

Embrollarse con su superhéroe estaba prohibido, y no tenía que estar en sus planes. De ninguna manera.

Las horas que marcaron el final de esa tarde no se habían ajustado a ningún tipo de planificación antedicha, por la sencilla razón de que Michel había infligido su castigo por el exabrupto y demás deudas con Rachel.

Después de un aseo rápido en su camerino, y todavía advirtiendo la sensación de tener el tacto de Quinn en su cuerpo, se había dirigido a su oficina. Allí había hecho un breve acto de contrición y luego la había encerrado una hora más en la sala de vestuario. ¡Una hora y media en total, y Quinn esperándola! ¡Maldito director!

Ni siquiera se había cambiado para ir a su encuentro, y al momento de hacerlo no la había hallado. Extrañada, había cruzado la sala hacia el hall, pensándola allí, pero ni rastros de ella.

Después de despedirse del personal y de firmar algún que otro autógrafo para las personas que entraban y la reconocían, había caminado hacia un rincón para tomar su móvil y llamarla.

¿Se había marchado? Las luces del día ya lo habían hecho y… repentinamente un vaso térmico de café se estampó delante de su cara.

La expresión risueña de Quinn con un gorro negro hasta la frente la había envuelto nuevamente.

Desarmándose de disculpas, Rachel tomó el vaso de buena gana, y allí, en una esquina del hall del teatro Astor Place no tuvieron su cita, pero sí un encuentro, disfrutando un sabroso café. Media hora después, regresaron al departamento.

Una vez allí Quinn había revoloteado por los espacios hasta terminar dentro de su cuarto, dejando que ella comenzara a prepararse como una autómata para la cena con su novio. Y todavía continuaba como un robot, un exhausto robot que verdaderamente no tenía ganas de salir. El día entero y los acontecimientos la habían aniquilado.

Puso su atención en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y así dar los retoques finales a su apariencia; con el meñique corrigió el labial carmesí de su boca, y entretanto espiaba lo que se veía de la sala desde la puerta abierta del baño principal.

Había hecho toda clase de ruidos y escándalo para llamar la atención, pero nada. Quinn seguía en su guarida.

Con un resoplido elevó las manos a sus ondas oscuras, acomodando algunos mechones sobre su frente despejada. El cabello le llegaba a media espalda… ¿tal vez debería regresar a su flequillo? A instante negó enfática, no quería volver a la antigua Rachel.

No obstante algo de su viejo estilo perduraba: la obsesión por las faldas. No había cambiado con los años y no cambiaría jamás. Alisó la lana gris topo de la misma, varios centímetros por sobre de la rodilla, y acomodó su ajustado sweater negro de escote redondo.

Continuó observando sus facciones abarrotadas de dudas y cansancio. Estaba lista… ¿Lo estaba?

Tomando valor salió del baño, preparó su bolso y abrigo sobre el sillón, y llamó a la puerta de la habitación ocupada con dos golpes.

—Quería avisarte que ya me marcho —dijo al verla aparecer.

Rachel elevó el mentón, retorciendo inconscientemente sus manos, mas se detuvo cuando la mirada de Quinn la recorrió desde las botas de caña baja, pasando por su torso y deteniéndose en sus ojos.

—El señor Peals te encontrará muy guapa —sonrió un tanto forzada aquélla, intentando que su tono no delatara el sarcasmo. Rachel se veía hermosa y no le gustaba lo que le depararía esa noche.

—Gra-gracias —balbuceó, obligándose a quedarse en su lugar bajo el atento escrutinio y no retroceder como quería.

Quinn ya se había cambiado de ropa y peinado, iba en calcetines, con el cabello suelto y algo despeinado; hasta su maquillaje había desaparecido.

—No necesitas nada más, ¿verdad? Hay comida… por favor prepárate algo —pidió Rachel, mirando atentamente como abría un poco más la puerta y se recargaba contra el marco.

—Ve y no te preocupes por nada. Te prometo que cenaré algo y no invitaré a nadie en tu ausencia —se burló con bastante más malicia de la que hubiese querido.

—Qué graciosa; no permitiría que te anduvieras correteando con alguien mientras yo duermo apaciblemente. Porque en esta habitación solo se duerme —advirtió secamente, señalando por encima de su hombro.

La otra elevó una ceja, agarrando en el aire ese comentario. Esa era la habitación de Beth, por supuesto que era intocable, sin embargo la pilló por sorpresa ese comentario.

—En el mejor de los casos tú no estarías; y no necesito una cama. Podría recurrir a los baños que conozco, dos a falta de uno. Son bastante utilizables por cierto… uno tiene bañera —le guiñó un ojo, refiriéndose con esto último al principal.

Rachel ubicó una mano en su cintura; no sabía por qué se estaba enfadando. ¿No hacían eso las amigas acaso? ¿Prestarse camas, sofás, baños? ¿Facilitar los encuentros? Contando sus experiencias, a ella nunca le había hecho falta esos favores, ni tampoco los había prestado. En el cuarto de Beth se dormía y nada más se dormía, y eso era ley para los amigos solteros y las parejas. Sin ir más lejos, Matt era el único que se había quedado a dormir, y fueron contadas veces. Obligaba a respetar mucho su enfebrecida necesidad de intimidad.

—Por supuesto que estaré —espetó irónica—. No voy a dormir en la azotea, Quinn.

—¿Ni tampoco en la cama del señor Peals?

Tocada, tocada por la pregunta consecuente con su pequeño discurso, tocada por su voz sedosa y dichos capciosos, que tenían que ver con los seres sexuales, asexuales y con el buen o mal sexo.

Su expresión burlona irritaba a Rachel, lo veía, ¿y qué podía hacer si no quería que se machara? Si la idea de que pasara la noche con ese mequetrefe de pronto le provocaba una acidez tan intensa, que ya sentía como se le formaba la úlcera en la boca del estómago.

—No sé cómo me mantengo de pie todavía —contestó la otra, arrogante—. Pero tal vez me inspire a media noche.

La rubia disfrazó sus inquietantes palpitaciones con una estridente y falsa risotada.

—Cuida que no te conviertas en calabaza —expresó, cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel no se permitió incomodarse, así como tampoco le permitiría a ella salir tan airosa de sus bromitas pesadas.

—Mientras no hagas tus pociones en el medio de la sala, yo no _perderé mi zapatos_, descuida —remarcó aquellas palabras apropósito; ¡ella no era ninguna calabaza!—. Gracias por tu recomendación.

Dicho eso, giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al sillón. A la par que tomaba sus pertenencias no logró evitar sentirse mal. No quería irse así, discutiendo tontamente.

—Quinn, enserio… llámame por cualquier cosa —repitió, volviéndose hacia ella, y de pronto la tenía a un centímetro. ¿Cuándo llegó hasta ella?

Antes de que pudiera exhalar, uno solo de sus brazos la rodeó firmemente de la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Bolso, abrigo y cuerpo se apretaron a los contornos de Quinn.

A Rachel se le fue el aliento, y por una milésima de segundo vio su rostro a un suspiro de su boca, pero éste se desvió a su oído y allí su aliento le quemó la piel.

—Ve y compórtate, Berry… y no regales besos a cualquiera.

Impávida no pudo responder, ni siquiera conseguía respirar, y mucho menos cuando un beso, un roce húmedo y volátil se imprimió en su mejilla.

Y así como se acercó se alejó un paso, examinándola.

Rachel abrió la boca y la cerró, sobresaltada. Aclarándose la garganta se colocó el abrigo con algo de torpeza, y utilizó esos segundos para componerse.

—Compórtate tú, Fabray, porque si llego a encontrar bragas tiradas por mi sala, derretiré tus malvaviscos delante de tus ojos hasta que sean polvo chamuscado —amenazó ronca, agarrado su bolso y marchándose por fin.

Ya dentro del elevador y apoyada en el panel espejado, se dio cuenta de que lo decía seriamente. El solo pensarla enredada con otra mujer le hacía aumentar opciones dentro de su cabeza, con más ideas locas de despecho.

Quinn inició una respiración abdominal casi al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Desde su lugar devoró el cielo plomizo, que en ese momento mostraba algunos relámpagos en la lejanía.

Tal vez lloviera esa noche perfecta y solitaria. Resoplando, fue a buscar el paquete de golosinas con el que Rachel la había amenazado.

Sobredosis de lluvia, malvaviscos y celos… una combinación fatal.


	24. Evocación

¡Ni loca dejes de desear Andrusol! Los lugares elegidos van de la mano de nosotras mismas y aquello que nos constituye. A mí, entre otras cosas, me forma por ejemplo el mar mediterráneo, el pueblo costero de Italia, la canzonetta, el sol…

No hay problema, Juana, pasamos por Grecia y un ratito por Alemania… ¡hace frío y no me gusta la nieve! Espero que tu nana se haya pasado.

E, ¿yo cruel? No soy cruel... soy tremendamente cruel jajajaja. ¿No le tienen lástima al señor Peals? Quisiera perderlo en el castillo de los gnomos... como al acompañante de Lea...

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

No podía ser cierto… ¡Demonios!

El conjuro de esa bruja se estaba dando en todo su esplendor. ¿Por qué sino las ventanillas del taxi comenzaban a mostrar las primeras gotas de lluvia? Nada había indicado que esa noche llovería.

¡Quinn lo había hecho!

Lo que le faltaba para terminar ese larguísimo día era caminar bajo un aguacero, en el hipotético caso de que el taxi se detuviera en un atascamiento y la única forma de llegar a tiempo fuera a pie.

¡No quería caminar bajo la lluvia! Y no era porque no le gustara, lo adoraba, pero tendría que ser verano o primavera, y no lo era; y tendría que haber tenido un día más apacible y no el que tuvo.

Estaba resentida con el mundo, cansada; sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla, sus pies latían de dolor y Quinn no había resultado de ayuda con sus extraños ánimos… esos que la llevaron a buscarla, esos que le hicieron descubrir sus besos y debilidades, los que la calmaron con masajes, los que le compraron un café y más tarde la mostraron encantadora mientras se burlaba con evidente satisfacción de los autógrafos que había firmado. Y después… ese después no lo quería recordar…

¡¿Por qué no había llevado paraguas?!

Todavía seguía refunfuñando cuando el taxi estacionó a metros de las puertas del The River Café, el mítico restaurante que no solo atraía por encontrarse debajo del puente de Brooklyn, tener diferentes salones y un exquisito menú, sino por la inolvidable vista nocturna. Era uno de los lugares preferidos donde ella y los chicos cenaban de vez en cuando. Esta vez había sido elegido por Matthew para la "reconciliación" de la pareja.

Nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de verlo por primera vez, Rachel bajó del auto.

Buscando guarecerse con su abrigo escrutó la entrada y allí estaba él, detrás de los pequeños paneles de vidrio de las puertas, arengándola para que entrara con una enorme y atractiva sonrisa.

"_¿Es que no va a salir a recibirme y lanzarme su abrigo sobre la cabeza para que no me moje?"_. No lo podía creer, el idiota seguía adentro, señalándole la bebida que ocupaba una de sus manos. A ver… no se trataba de romanticismo, ¡se trataba de cortesía!

Rachel se contuvo de revolear los ojos, colérica. Quinn hubiera salido…

—Pero Quinn no está aquí, termínala de una vez —se murmuró con fastidio.

Caminó rápidamente hacia allí, la puerta se abrió y un brazo la rodeó, efusivo.

—¡Mi amor, qué bueno que llegaste! —exclamó el hombre, plantándole un posesivo beso en los labios—. Ya me estaba impacientando. Estás hecha un sueño, por cierto.

—El tráfico es un infierno —jadeó ésta, sosteniéndose de sus brazos revestidos con un elegante saco negro aterciopelado—. Está lloviendo, por si no te enteraste. Me viste cuando llegaba…

Otro beso interrumpió lo que pretendió ser un enfadado reproche.

—No he salido a tu encuentro, es cierto, porque mira, aquí me encontré con el recepcionista y nos hemos puesto a conversar —comentó con soltura, señalando a sus espaldas—. ¡No sabía que tú y tus amigos eran prácticamente unas estrellas por aquí!

Sus ojos grises se detuvieron con un dejo de reprimenda en los suyos. Rachel ya entendía: otra cosa de la que se enteraba de su cotidianeidad y no por ella.

—Es una tontería, Matt.

—Formalmente llevamos nueve meses y todavía me sigo enterando de cosas sorprendentes de ti —murmuró entre dientes, quitándole el abrigo y girándola a su vez hacia el hombre de unos cuarenta años que se acercaba, con un sobrio traje negro, un pulcro peinado hacia atrás y una sonrisa que desarmaba un poco su presencia de gerente.

—Rachel Berry, encantado de tenerte entre nosotros otra vez —saludó éste con galantería.

—Brock, qué gusto verte —respondió ella, recibiendo un beso en cada mejilla.

—Brock me estuvo contando que con el grupo suelen hacer minirecitales o algo así. No puedes dejar las tablas, cariño.

Brock asintió, friccionando sus manos.

—Por supuesto. Cuando el caballero me anunció que tenían reserva y que su compañera era Rachel Berry, no pude evitar comentarle las maravillas que nos regalan cada vez que nos visitan. La mejor de las "Rat Pack" —halagó él con admiración.

—¡Qué dices, Brock! —Rachel rió estrepitosa por el término que había utilizado—. Sammy y Frank en estos momentos están decidiendo hacerte una maldad desde el más allá —después se dirigió a la expresión confusa de su novio—. Solo recordamos viejos tiempos, y como Blaine toca el piano… —observó el instrumento a un lado— algo siempre sale.

—Lo imagino. Tendremos que venir todos juntos la próxima —acotó Matthew— ¿Qué dices?

—Es una fiesta cuando eso sucede, por más que tengamos a nuestros músicos —masculló Brock con un exagerado y divertido tono personal—. Los más exigentes y conocedores siempre piden. Son un grupo de talentosos, realmente.

—Gracias. Podrías hablar con Santana y hacer algunas contrataciones —bromeó Rachel.

La risa gruesa del hombre estalló en el ajetreado recibidor.

—Sería el placer más grande para este lugar y para mi, pero sé que me dirán que no.

Un par de comentarios más, algunas otras risas, y Brock tuvo que marcharse a atender a otros clientes que ingresaban.

—¿Así que siempre piden más? —murmuró sugestivo Matt, llevándola de la cintura hacia el salón—. Espero que esta noche me consientas a mí y no tanto a ese conserje.

—Gerente —corrigió Rachel, prestando atención a los escalones que dividían los ambientes—. Es el gerente.

—Sí, bueno, gerente. Tendríamos que hacer más seguido salidas de pareja con tus amigos —acotó con gracia, deteniéndose en una de las mesas donde se veía su abrigo sobre una de las sillas.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos con placer al mirar a través de los inmensos ventanales. Su novio había reservado una de las pegadas a ellos, y Manhattan en su máxima belleza se extendía a la vera del río y sus luces se reflejaban en las aguas.

No dejaba de pensar en Adele cada vez que tenía oportunidad de estar de ese lado de la bahía. Amaba su personaje, amaba sus reflexiones, sus diálogos con el hombre que la había enamorado instantáneamente en esa época de posguerra, pero más que nada amaba sus ansias de llegar a una isla de cemento que distaba mucho de esa cosmopolita que ahora contemplaba, acompañada de lluvia y nocturnidad.

Debía confesar que este papel la conmovía más que su Funny, y sin duda más que los que había interpretado en esos años; tal vez tocaba su sensibilidad porque ya había dejado de ser una jovencita, era más experimentada y sí, Adele poseía mucho de ella.

Matt se acercó para separarle la silla, y Rachel se sentó con un murmullo agradecido. Volvió a mirarlo, moviendo la cabeza ante la idea de la salida de pareja que le propuso. No le parecía un buen plan.

Las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, Santana y Blaine se aliaban para planear cómo perderlo en la noche con alguna triquiñuela bastante macabra, Kurt era por demás sarcástico y afeminado adrede, y Britt lo trataba como a un muñeco de peluche, tonteando muy a su estilo que no había cambiado con los años.

A pesar de ello, esos momentos eran los que a Rachel la cargaban de satisfacción, no por la posición de Matthew, sino porque al parecer ya no les agradaba la idea de que estuviera con ella. Con bromas o no, lo había elegido y debían soportarlo. Fin de la historia.

—Tal vez a la vuelta de Blaine y Kurt, ¿qué te parece? —continuó él, acercando una mano a las suyas entre la impoluta vajilla.

—Claro —asintió Rachel, enlazando esos dedos masculinos, y la sensación era rara, como si hiciera semanas que no lo tocaba, y no unos pocos días. Un extraño cosquilleo se instaló en su pecho; su sonrisa de chico rebelde y niño inocente al mismo tiempo la seguía encantando, y sin embargo lo miraba como si fuera un desconocido.

—¿Cuándo regresan de Sacramento? —preguntó, acariciando con el pulgar su palma.

—A finales del mes que viene me parece —musitó, tragando saliva.

Necesitaba agua.

Al verla, el hombre frunció el ceño, observó a su alrededor y chasqueó los dedos hacia uno de los camareros. Con la mano libre, Rachel se tocó la frente con un ínfimo gemido. El lugar estaba casi lleno y Matthew creía que era el rey del salón…

El conocido camarero se les acercó apresurado, saludó a Rachel más cálidamente y después de recibir el pedido algo grosero de su compañero de agua y vino blanco, se marchó.

—Perfecto, arreglaremos algo para entonces. Ahora concentrémonos en nosotros —pidió con mirada lastimera—. Odio discutir contigo, Rach. Ya sé que hemos conversado, pero te necesito a ti, amor. Tu rostro, tus ojos… ¿Dime qué es lo que pasa?

Rachel pestañeó todavía con la boca más seca que antes. Si no bebía algo se le quebraría el paladar.

Gracias a un poder divino, el camarero regresó en ese momento con una jarra de agua y una botella, y en otro arranque de superioridad Matthew se desligó de él, evitando que recomendara algún especial, sirviera el agua y comenzara con la cata del vino.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —espetó ella entre dientes, entretanto el otro llenaba las copas con agua.

—¿Qué cosa, gatita? —inquirió inocente.

Rachel se golpeó los dientes con el filo del cristal al escucharlo, tragando con fuerza un sorbo.

—Te he pedido que borraras ese _gatita_ —siseó, horrorizada—. Y deja de tratar al personal como si fueras un jeque. ¡Quedas como un tonto!

—Yo no hago tal cosa, y nunca me has dicho que mantuviera nuestros diálogos de cama solo en la intimidad —se defendió.

—Porque no necesito decirlo. ¡Es es lógico! —reclamó arrebatada.

—No vas a esquivar el tema; a lo que íbamos, Rachel. ¿Qué tiene Lima que te hizo salir corriendo de aquí?

Aquélla terminó desesperadamente su agua, teniendo de frente la mirada hostigadora de su novio. Eso también era lógico por parte de él; querer saber, indagar más y repreguntar… pero conocía de igual modo que ella no agregaría más a lo que ya había dicho, y que si no dejaba el denso interrogatorio, era capaz de levantarse e irse.

—Ya te lo respondí todo, Matt —espetó ella, dejando la copa con parsimonia sobre la mesa—. Necesitaba… volver a mi casa, a mi lugar. Sabes que estoy teniendo algunos problemas de estrés. La presión me agota.

—_Tu_ propia presión te agobia; quiero ayudarte con eso, cariño. No sé cómo decírtelo ya —manifestó él, atrapando otra vez una de sus manos.

Por otra acción divina el camarero regresó, insistiendo con las cartas, sin dar chance a otra negativa.

—¿Quisiera ordenar ahora? —preguntó el muchacho, entregándoselas.

Rachel la tomó con agradecimiento y el otro con visible impaciencia.

—Está bien, Johnny. Pidamos… luego seguiremos conversando —murmuró, mirando significativamente a su chico.

Mascullando, Matthew se enfrascaba en la lectura, al contrario de ella que se concentraba en un punto fijo, sin ver en realidad.

"Quiero ayudarte"… esas palabras ya las había escuchado aquella tarde, de una forma preocupada y tan sentida que había calado hondo dentro suyo. Ahora de igual modo se las repetían… bueno, ciertamente con algunas diferencias de tonos y profundidad, pero en definitiva eran las mismas. ¿Entonces por qué no conseguía dejar de comparar? ¿Y por qué en una de esas frases homónimas su corazón había latido más fuerte?

Con dificultad, Rachel intentó concentrarse en las letras que tenía enfrente.

En el departamento, después de un ataque consciente al paquete de malvaviscos, que se había resumido a la mitad, Quinn no se había preocupado demasiado en una cena con comida propiamente dicha. Un poco de queso, algo de pan y yogurt había sido su alimentación esa noche.

Algo había tenido de bueno esa solitaria cena: la acompañó con Satina a la distancia y por video llamada. Con su amiga había descargado las frustraciones de los últimos días, y había comenzado a nombrar de otra manera a Rachel. Necesitaba mucho su voz y oído confidentes. En verdad la extrañaba horrores.

Más tarde se había echado en su cama, pretendiendo ordenar y catalogar los últimos archivos que su amigo Coop había traspasado de su filmadora.

También había encontrado las ganas de utilizar un programa de edición que él le había facilitado y que recientemente estaba dominando.

Enfrascarse en esas tareas la apasionaba, hasta había encontrado por ahí algunos videos de sus primeros tiempos en Los Ángeles… sin embargo nada, nada de esos bellos recuerdos, de esas otras voces de su vida habían desviado su mente de lo que estaría sucediendo a pocos quilómetros, en un restaurante y después tal vez en la casa de un fulano Peals, en la cama del mismo fulano con ese perfecto fondo de lluvia.

Con una opresión en el pecho había dejado de lado esos pedazos de pasado, rodeándose de oscuridad y la seguidilla de una música que lograba resaltar sus rasgos más obsesivos desde que todo comenzó.

Nunca había sido adepta a la música clásica ni al rojo carmesí, pero su presente estaba envuelto en esos instantes que su memoria no olvidaba y no olvidaría jamás, e inevitablemente se extraviaba en ellos. De esa forma los acordes de su destruida caja musical, se tradujeron rápidamente en la sinfonía completa, repasada dentro del sonido opaco de una computadora portátil; no solo esa noche, sino también algunas de las anteriores, cuando no le bastaban las pastillas para descansar dentro de ese cuarto por el que cada día sentía más pertenecía, al igual que todo lo que estaba fuera de él.

Esos momentos no eran diferentes. Quinn no podía descansar, solo se encontraba inmersa detrás de las ventanas empapadas de lluvia, dejando que la luminaria de las calles reflejara su figura en sombras.

El puño que apretaba su pecho era insoportable… Buscó a ciegas a su alrededor, como si allí se encontrase la salvación a ese repentino vacío, y de pronto se topó con el muñeco que continuaba dominando con su mera presencia. Con una pequeña sonrisa aceptó su recelo, su timidez y falta de valor para enfrentarse a él.

Bram Stok no era más que un muñeco, pero no era uno ordinario; era el favorito de Beth. Ella estaba detrás de ese personaje de tela suave y relleno esponjoso. La intimidaba por todo lo que significaba.

Juntando coraje caminó hacia él, lo tomó con delicadeza y retomó su anterior posición. Lo observó largamente, y como si él súbitamente le hubiese dado el permiso correcto, lo acercó a su rostro, absorbiendo la esencia de su hija con un profundo sentimiento de paz. Sabía que era el aroma de su niña, porque le devolvía el mismo que despedía la manta que Rachel le había dado esa primera vez, dentro del coche.

Lo apretó un poco más contra sus mejillas, acariciándose la piel, libre al fin de esa barrera.

La quería, siempre la quiso; siempre adoró un retrato que jamás había tenido, una voz que jamás había escuchado, y la quería en su vida para siempre. El deseo de querer que su hija perteneciera a su vida jamás se había extinguido, y en esos momentos de gran fluctuación se avivaba como nunca… Y la quería a ella también en su vida, a Rachel, para cuidarla, para entenderla, para descifrar los intrínsecos episodios que estaba sufriendo en ese presente.

Un largo suspiro entrecortado salía de su pecho a la par que apretaba contra él al héroe nacional.

—Rachel… —susurró, sintiendo que sorpresivamente sus ojos, sin esfuerzo alguno, largaban algunas silenciosas lágrimas.

El ambiente se había vuelto más íntimo en ese rincón del restaurante después de la cena, lo aseveraban las parejas que se habían atrevido a comenzar una lenta danza de cuerpos pegados y pequeños pasos al ritmo denso del piano, acrecentado por supuesto por la tormenta del exterior.

Sí, muchas de las parejas que esa noche disfrutaban, seguramente culminarían el día con una buena sesión de sexo en una hora tal vez.

Ese cometido procuraba Mathew, que luego de algunas palabras más que "explicaron" su viaje y estado anímico, buena comida y conversación, la había convencido para compartir un poco de baile lento. Y deseando llevarla por esas mismas sendas, presionaba insistentemente sus caderas por tercera vez en pocos segundos.

—Te he extrañado —murmuró ronco contra su oído, dejando un fugaz beso en su cuello.

Rachel se estremeció ante el contacto y pestañeó varias veces, cerrando en un puño las manos detrás de la nuca del hombre.

—Yo también —musitó, no muy convencida.

Algo andaba mal. Desde hacía un buen rato estaba sintiendo un nerviosismo nada propio en ella y un deseo de desaparecer de ese lugar que la asfixiaba.

Se sentía incómoda y con la fuerte sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto, de estar traicionando a algo, o a alguien.

¿A quién traicionaba si estaba con su novio?

Justamente la mano de aquél se estaba volviendo más audaz y le rozó el nacimiento de las nalgas, causándole un respingo que la hizo chocar levemente contra una de las parejas cercanas.

—¿Qué sucede? —él la miró intensamente.

—Nada… nada —espetó rápidamente, apartándose de su cuerpo pero sin dejar el contacto.

—No puedo esperar para llevarte a casa —insistió aquél, inclinándose hacia su boca para presionarla con ansiedad, y Rachel se quedó estupefacta.

—No lo sé, Matt —dijo, intentando separarlo un poco.

—Bueno, entonces a tu departamento.

¡Peor idea no podía haber tenido! La imagen de Quinn se hizo completamente nítida en su mente.

—No… no es buena idea, cariño —se excusó, sabiendo que se le avecinaba una escena.

Los ojos del hombre brillaban de deseo, e intentó volver a acercarla.

—Mejor entonces, en mi casa te espera un regalito... sensual… que he comprado para ti —cada palabra pronunciada poseía un tinte seductor, casi ronroneando, como un gato, uno grande…

Y como si Rachel fuera ese felino con el que tanto insistía él, los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron.

—¿Otra vez con esas ideas? ¿Has comprado lencería? —susurró, roja hasta la frente.

—Sí, y se me hace agua la boca imaginándote con ella.

—Ey, espera —soltó sin aliento, deteniendo sus pasos disimuladamente—. Sabes lo que pienso sobre ello, y mucho más si no la compro yo con _mis ganas_ —siseó, observando alrededor, como para que nadie escuchara su teoría sobre la objetivación y cosificación de ese tipo de acciones.

Para nada estaba de acuerdo con que esa especie de presentes significara un estímulo a la hora de ir a la cama, si no eran elegidos por las dos partes implicadas, o por lo menos por quien la llevaría.

Nunca había usado lencería erótica, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo porque su pareja la haya imaginado vestida así, y como consecuencia desee verla salir del baño con ella. Bueno, no es que no le gustara, no era una remilgada… lo que sucedía era que…

—Es un juego sexy, Rachel, vamos —rezongó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El color te quedará precioso y…

—No estoy de acuerdo y lo sabes —replicó; no quería provocar una rencilla obstinada delante de decenas de personas en pleno cortejo sexual para un pronto apareamiento—. Tengo mis cláusulas y condiciones para ello, y no me siento… cómoda… ya sabes… —tartamudeó, sintiendo un cosquilleo nervioso azolar su vientre.

Matthew elevó las cejas, lanzando una suave carcajada.

—¿No te sientes cómoda? ¡Rachel, eres lo más sexy caminando, por todos los cielos!

—¡Calla! No levantes así la voz —siseó entre dientes, dándole una fuerte palmada en su brazo con una mirada destellante de enojo y vergüenza.

—Está bien, no te enfades —murmuró él, atrayéndola riente una vez más a sus brazos y al ritmo lento del jazz—. Nadie nos está escuchando.

Rachel bufó contra su hombro y frunció el entrecejo, tomando una rápida decisión ante los inevitables sentimientos que la embargaban.

—Matt, cariño, yo… he tenido un día durísimo hoy y estoy exhausta —comenzó a explicar tentativamente—. Olvidémonos de la lencería por esta noche, ¿está bien? ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos para el fin de semana?

El hombre murmuró algo inentendible para ella, pero no detuvo su ritmo.

—¿Te estás haciendo la dura?

Ante eso, Rachel sí lo detuvo.

—No. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que hoy no es una buena noche; estoy más dormida que despierta —objetó duramente.

El deseo de irse prontamente cobró más intensidad. Necesitaba estar en su casa.

El otro tensó la mandíbula, perdiendo sus ojos sobre sus hombros, hasta que los volvió más resueltos hacia los de ella, como si fuera su presa.

—El sábado no te escaparás. Toda la semana entrante estaré de viaje Rachel; el lunes debo estar a primera hora en Washington con el equipo, así que viajaremos el domingo. Debemos entrevistar al presidente del Banco Mundial por los préstamos de asistencia. Esa primicia será nuestra. Necesitamos ganarle a la CBS…

Rachel lo veía, pero había dejado de mirarlo, al igual que oía su voz y había dejado de escucharlo. Él gesticulaba y se apasionaba por su trabajo, como siempre, y ella únicamente sentía una mano ardiente presionándole el pecho.

Tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros anchos y ocultar su rostro por allí para que no notara las súbitas emociones de confusión y congoja que la asaltaron.

Ese impulso detuvo el monólogo susurrante de Matthew.

—Lo que tú quieras —musitó contra la chaqueta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… es solo el mismo cansancio.

—Está bien, ya nos marchamos. No te preocupes. Yo te llevaré.

—Sí… —accedió Rachel sin chistar.

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche cuando Rachel bajaba del auto después de despedirse de su chico con un beso de agradecimiento y una endeble promesa sabática de placer y lencería.

Continuaba la lluvia intermitente de esa noche. Acompañaría al piloto del flamante BMW deportivo rojo, que a la vista estaba, no se había convertido en calabaza.

Matthew esperó a que estuviera dentro del hall, lo saludó con la mano y a través del cristal de la puerta lo vio marcharse.

Al imaginarse una calabaza inmediatamente pensó en Quinn y esbozó una sonrisa, la misma que halló Clark cuando lo encontró en el lugar de siempre. Después de un par de comentarios referidos a su invitada, por supuesto, Rachel llamó al elevador y entró.

Su mueca divertida desaparecía lentamente. Todo la llevaba a ella: el regreso, la noche, las calabazas… ¡Demonios!

También las groserías; se había vuelto más grosera al lado de Quinn, se había vuelto más reticente cada vez que se tocaba el tema de su novio y más horrorizada cada vez que él intentaba sus caricias. Estaba comprobado.

Hasta la casa olía a esa rubia, _"¿cómo no?"_, se dijo al entrar al departamento con paso pesado y el mínimo ruido.

En el pasillo se quitó las botas, el abrigo y bolso, y no se molestó en encender las luces. Encontrar su hogar en soledad le dio un margen de alivio considerable, no solo por estar finalmente allí, sino porque no podía enfrentarla. Se le complicaba bastante últimamente mirarla a los ojos sin sentir ese nudo nervioso en su vientre.

No quería darle nombre, no hacía falta, no obstante era consciente de que por más caprichos ante "no rótulos" que pretendiera, esos sentimientos no se alejaban.

El presente estaba lleno de Quinn; sus dramas eran los de ella, sus recuerdos eran los de ella y también sus sueños e ideales.

Hasta se embelesaba por su reacción delante de los dulces que le hacían brillar la expresión, y se encandilaba escuchando sus descubrimientos, como por ejemplo el que la había llevado a esa pregunta que por suerte no había llegado a responder: ¿era ella un lienzo blanco?

Responderla habría implicado adentrarse en una íntima reflexión que continuaba dejándola en jaque.

Fue hacia el baño, lavó sus manos, dientes y antes de dirigirse a su cuarto decidió tomar un vaso de agua sentada en el sillón. En otro momento hubiera contemplado la lluvia caer contra los vidrios, pero esa noche sentía su cuerpo acabado; no así su mente.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa, y reposando su espalda en los cojines cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

Claro que entendía la pregunta de Quinn por más que se hubiese hecho la desentendida. Todo cuerpo podía ser un lienzo donde impregnar experiencias, sensaciones, marcas… como la de ella, que recorría su espalda quién sabía desde dónde… o como la suya propia, que era pequeña en tamaño pero inconmensurable en significado.

Su respiración comenzó a salir pausada entre sus labios; ¿cuándo había dejado de ser un lienzo blanco?

Su cuerpo comenzó a languidecer sobre el sillón. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se llevó una mano a su falda gris, elevándola por sobre sus medias negras de lana.

El silencio y la oscuridad que la circundaban la cobijaron para la caricia que prodigó a su muslo. Conformaban un continente cálido y propicio donde extender sus privados impulsos.

La mano que había llevado a su pierna subió un poco más, reconfortando la piel con roces.

El sonido de la lluvia penetró en sus sentidos, mientras continuaba con esa sesión particular de autosatisfacción totalmente impensada.

Era una locura, teniendo a Quinn a metros… pero es que tampoco se imaginaba masturbándose, hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Nada más ansiaba llenar un extraño vacío en su interior.

Soltó otro suspiro, esta vez un poco más agitado cuando sintió la textura de la lana más perceptible en la cara interior del muslo… Sí… quería ser un lienzo, uno al que recorrieran manos incansables.

Repentinamente y para su sorpresa percibió un levísimo roce en su hombro y se detuvo automáticamente. Abrió los ojos, asustada. Adjudicaba esa sensación a su estado, sin embargo el roce se intensificó.

¡Eran manos reales! Y ahora se posaban en sus dos hombros, masajeando lentamente sus músculos.

—Qué… —masculló atragantada, intentando enderezarse, mas esas manos se lo impidieron.

—No te detengas —susurró la voz de Quinn a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco fantástico en su pecho.

—No… estoy haciendo nada… —volvió a balbucir, más alterada.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Pero Quinn no la escuchaba ni hablaba; esas manos que habían estado más cerca de su cuerpo durante esos pocos días que en todos los años que la conocía, reclamaron en su fricción y bajaron por sus brazos, convirtiendo esas extremidades en tensas cuerdas abarrotadas de electricidad.

Una de ellas aferró la muñeca que había abandonado la caricia, y regresó la palma laxa de Rachel a ese lugar, y de pronto la dejó. La que estaba sentada cerró los ojos con fuerza, incrédula, abochornada… ¡Por todos los santos, eso no estaba pasando en realidad!

Pero a pesar de su resistencia sí sucedía; Quinn nada más se separó para situarse frente a ella, y para más aseveración, un relámpago trizó el cielo y la mostró en toda su esbelta figura, con una mirada que duró solo ese segundo de luz, enmarcándola tan negra como esa medianoche.

El grito que iba a propinar le quedó atascado en la garganta. Quinn se encontraba allí, con una de sus habituales sudaderas gastadas y los pantalones anchos.

El silencio era abrumador, la respiración empezó a pesarle en el pecho y el calor hizo un nudo de sus entrañas.

Las manos frías de esa Quinn entre sombras agarraron las suyas y tiraron de ella sin resistencia, hasta levantarla. Casi al mismo tiempo la otra se giró y ocupó su lugar en el sillón; abrió las piernas y volvió a tirar del cuerpo casi sin sentido de Rachel, sentándola en el espacio existente allí. Lo hizo igual que la noche anterior, pero esa vez estaban muy lejos de suelo.

Con un gemido cayó contra ella, sus pechos la recibieron de la misma manera que su entrepierna y dedos, que hurgaban sobre sus muslos.

—¡No, Quinn! —chilló Rachel, intentando despojarse de su presión—. ¡Qué haces!

—Ayudo a tocarte —susurró ella contra sus cabellos.

—N-no...

El pecho detrás se infló con una honda inspiración, permitiendo que Rachel distinguiera más intensamente el dibujo de sus senos contra ella.

—Sí…

Quinn comenzó a olerla de forma primitiva y a realizar sonidos guturales, acompañando unos roces cada vez más ardientes que restregaban la lana encima de su piel.

—No… suéltame ¡ahora! —jadeó, moviéndose contra ella, y esa resultó la peor de las desaprobaciones, porque la presionó más contra su cuerpo y su aliento en llamas.

—No quieres que te suelte; quieres disfrutar conmigo.

—¡No, n-no es así! —sus propias manos se aferraban al sillón, atiborrada de un culposo placer que bordeaba su sexo, mucho más cuando Quinn, descaradamente, subió sus manos para acomodarse contra sus nalgas.

Rachel se sacudió y con un gemido arqueó el cuello. La cabeza golpeó contra aquel otro hombro, dejando por ese movimiento involuntario, un acceso a su voluptuosa boca, que rozaba la mejilla sin más movimiento que el de las palabras que modulaban sus labios.

—No te besaré porque sé que no has hecho lo que te pedí. Ya le regalaste besos a él.

Rachel desorbitó los ojos al sentir que los susurros surcaban ahora la línea de su mandíbula.

—Es natural, es mi novio… —gruñó entre dientes, obligándose a ladear el rostro profundamente caliente.

La mitad de la réplica quedó en el aire cuando los dientes de Quinn se hincaron en su cuello, provocándole un sonoro clamor.

El tirón envió una fuerte descarga en toda su columna, y la saliva que allí juntó fue el último resquicio que se llenó para admitir que deseaba eso. Quería esas manos que apretaban con fruición sus nalgas, haciendo hormiguear su sexo.

Murmuró una vez más, entregada, agarrándose de ella. Apretaba lo que varias veces Quinn le había impedido, sus antebrazos, pero no escuchó ninguna réplica por estar desesperadamente anclada a ella de esa manera.

Sus muslos la encerraron y chilló, buscando aire con la boca abierta…

Fue esa angustiante búsqueda de oxígeno la que la despabiló, despertándola de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos espantados, y a la par, afuera, un trueno resolló en el cielo, mostrándose como único compañero de esa enfebrecida fantasía.

Con una mano trémula se secó el sudor de la frente, sumamente desorientada y exaltada. Se había quedado dormida, y ahora despertaba con una agónica excitación.

Otro sueño con ella… entonces ¿era otra visión premonitoria que se completaba con su sexualidad? ¿Eso quería decir que sucedería? ¡Dios, desde cuándo sus sueños le decían lo que iba pasar! Se abrazó como pudo, conteniéndose ante el fuerte temblor que la asaltó.

Ya no era una niña, ya no era una inexperta adolescente. La deseaba y debía admitirlo. Deseaba a Quinn y no era nuevo, pero tal vez esa verdad ahora caía como plomo en su consciencia.

Esa mujer se había vuelto temeraria, llena de secretos y experiencias, muy lejana a sus tonterías, aspecto chic sesentoso y pómulos sonrosados; y si bien esa Quinn la había cautivado cientos de veces, ésta la subyugaba enteramente.

La cabeza de Rachel bullía de pensamientos vertiginosos. Las sombras la abrazaban y alivianaban la carga de su ahora también irresponsable secreto.

Si Quinn se había convertido en una intrincada necesidad, entonces en quién se había convertido Rachel.


	25. Culpables

¡Muy bien! Veo que los sueños eróticos despiertan más comentarios de calabazas, ¡pero qué guardadas estaban!… ¿que pasará cuando haya sexo? Porque lo va a haber, y uff… bueno, saben cómo me gusta describir.

Retomemos la historia. Hoy no hay Faberry, ya lo saben, pero habrá incógnitas que necesariamente deben ser reveladas… y con dramatismo… buhh =). Prometo compensar, como así prometí empezar a subir más seguido.

Caro S, ¿qué podría decirte? Si te tuviera enfrente te daría un enorme beso agradecido, no por tus hermosas palabras, sino porque sé, a través de ellas, que he logrado construir sensaciones que terminan siendo tuyas y solo tuyas. Ese es mi súmmum, mi antorcha, mi cima.

La verdad es que para las palabras e historias no hay límites, y cuando sucede la conexión es irrefrenable.

Ahora yo pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si les contara que tengo en mi bolsillo preferido una historia maravillosa, llena de praderas verdes, magia y faldas femeninas?, que nada tiene que ver con universos Faberry (FanFiction es la última plataforma y formato a los que me integro, pero no son los únicos), y que les auguro un enamoramiento absoluto de ella.

¿Qué me dirías Caro S, allí también me seguirías?

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes, mis queridas cortesanas.

* * *

El hombre apretaba el vaso de whisky con fuerza, a la vez que observaba sin ver las luces de la ciudad de Columbus por el ventanal de su despacho.

A media luz, el espectáculo podría haber sido de calma y contemplación, pero él no lo veía así.

Esperaba a uno de sus hombres. Lo había enviado hacía dos días para que le informara cómo estaba la situación en Lima; él no había podido ir en persona, la última vez que lo hizo se le fue la mano. ¡Qué imbécil! No se pudo controlar… ella le había rogado y descargó su furia: la había molido a golpes. La bestia de su interior no estaba tranquila y la negación de esa mujer ya lo volvía paranoico.

Lo tenían apretado de los cojones, y si no recuperaba la información que le exigían, todo empeoraría. Esas escuchas podrían enviarlo no solo a él a la ruina, sino a lacras mucho peores.

Por eso había mandado a su gente.

No podía aparecer… no debía, y sin embargo lo había hecho a pesar de la denuncia perimetral que había llegado al despacho de su abogado por parte de su ex esposa, y que le impedía acercársele a un radio menor de doscientos metros.

Por primera vez en meses recibió esa basura, y se burló de las advertencias de su abogado, sabiendo que él se encargaría, para eso le pagaba, mas por primera vez igualmente se sintió refrenado en sus acciones… entonces supo que lo mejor sería guardarse por un tiempo. ¡Era un Senador, no podía mancharse por ese tipo de nimiedades!

No obstante había hecho falta una llamada para que se volviera loco y arremetiera, y comenzó su fustigación una vez más. ¡Quería lo que estaba seguro ella tenía en su poder! ¡Inmunda ramera!

Los esperados golpes en la puerta frenaron los pensamientos que lo estaban alterando verdaderamente, y lo alejaron de la ventana. Con una mano aflojó el nudo de su corbata e hizo una mueca, secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Adelante —dijo hosco.

Al instante un hombre joven, fornido y vestido de negro entró a paso vivo.

—Tardaste —murmuró con fastidio Russel Fabray, tomando otro trago que le quemó la garganta.

—He hecho todo lo que pude, señor —respondió aquél, entrelazando las manos en su espalda.

—Ya está —lo cortó en seco Russel—. Dame algo que me sirva, Philip. ¡Dame algo ya!

Aquél bajó la cabeza unos segundos, y luego lo enfrentó apretando las mandíbulas.

—No tengo buenas noticias, Senador. La casa está totalmente vacía, como si nadie estuviera viviendo allí.

Los ojos azules del hombre se volvieron más fríos que de costumbre. Sus facciones se transformaron por la fiereza, a la vez que avanzaba y se quedaba a pocos centímetros de su secuaz.

—Cómo que no hay nadie —siseó entre dientes—. ¡Cómo que no hay nadie!

El otro se obligó a no retroceder. La ira de Russel Fabray era incontrolable, especialmente si se trataba de su ex esposa.

—La casa está a oscuras. He estado vigilando durante un día entero y no hubo indicios de que alguien la habitara.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Russel, golpeando el aire viciado de esa habitación con los puños—. ¡Eres un inservible! —insultó, tomando de una vez el contenido completo del vaso, y después lo apoyó nerviosamente en una consola del siglo XIX que adornaba el lugar—. ¡¿Y esa _caritativa_ vecina?! ¡¿Apareció para darle de comer a esa ramera?!

Philip arrugó el ceño, negando rápidamente con su cabeza calva.

—No, señor; averigüé con algunas personas de alrededor y un par ratificaron que han ido a buscarla en una… ambulancia. Otros directamente se negaron a responder.

—¡Carajo… carajo! —se meció los cabellos, dando vueltas por el lustroso piso de madera con la expresión desencajada—. Esto está mal, está mal. ¡Me pisan los talones!

Russel se secó el sudor que corría profuso por su rostro. ¿Ambulancia? No podía ser. ¡Dónde demonios estaba Judy! No debía perderla de vista. Había pasado por encima de la denuncia y por ello le habían prometido limpiarlo… ¿y si no lo conseguían? Ahora tal vez la Interpol lo buscaba.

—¡Por los infiernos! —murmuraba peligrosamente fuera de sí, hasta que se detuvo con los ojos inyectados de veneno.

Se giró hacia Philip con una mirada que logró petrificarlo en el suelo; caminó hacia él y lo agarró con violencia del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo.

—Tú volverás y me traerás más información —masculló amenazante—. Me traerás todo lo que necesito para encontrarla; y si es necesario entrarás a la casa de esa buena samaritana y la harás hablar. Serás una sombra, ¿entiendes? Porque si te pillan, yo te mataré antes de que te puedan sacar información.

El hombre trago saliva, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba por la presión que Russel ejercía en su cuello.

—Sí… señor... —respondió entre jadeos.

Russel asintió, desorbitando los ojos como si estuviera viendo a una criatura horrible entre las sombras detrás del maleante.

Con un fuerte ademán lo soltó, se quitó el saco y lo arrojó sobre un sillón. Regresó al vaso de cristal para llenarlo de whisky. De un solo tragó bajó más de la mitad de la medida.

—¿Tienes el teléfono y el número? —interrogó sin mirarlo.

—Sí —confirmó el otro, sobándose le cuello al tiempo que extraía de su bolsillo un móvil nuevo—. Está listo para llamar.

—Bien. Déjalo sobre el escritorio y márchate.

—Sí, Senador.

Tras esas palabras y después de haber acatado la orden, Philip se marchó rápidamente.

Rusel resopló con más fuerza, apoyó una mano en la pared y recargó su pesado cuerpo en su brazo extendido.

Las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo que había esperado. Desde el llamado de su hija habían ido a los tumbos.

Tonta niña… no tendría que haberse metido, se lo aclaró a Judith. Si inmiscuía a Quinn le iría mal, y no le hizo caso; la muy zorra la involucró y tuvo sus consecuencias.

No entendían que él necesitaba estar solo para realizar sus negocios y vivir la buena vida. ¡No lo entendían!

Russel degustaba del poder en todo sentido, lo paladeaba como un vicio adictivo, y desde que había entrado en la política mucho más. Jamás había visto tanto dinero como el que dejaba el polvo blanco, y él adoraba los billetes.

Pobres idiotas los que querían cambiar al mundo, el mundo ya estaba acabado desde el primer aliento. Había que vivir y ya, y él lo hacía muy bien detrás de una fachada bastante conveniente.

Y quería más; la ambición lo excitaba, lo volvía loco de placer. Pero para eso nada más necesitaba que lo dejaran en paz… pero no… Judith encontró algo que le pertenecía, un desliz, y se convirtió en una amenaza. Lo seguía siendo, ¡y ahora había desaparecido!

Aflojándose un poco más el nudo de la corbata para sacársela por la cabeza, tomó el móvil nuevo de su escritorio y un pequeño papel a su lado. Allí estaba el número de Cloeney, aquel bastardo que lo más leve que tenía encima era lavado de dinero.

Desde la poca suerte que se habían echado por esas putas escuchas, trataban de comunicarse lo menos posible por teléfono, y si era necesario cambiaban los aparatos cada pocos días.

Refregándose los ojos, Russel marcó el número y esperó.

—_Amigo mío, esperaba tu llamado._

El hombre mostró los dientes ante el tono acerado y falso del otro cuando atendió.

—Cloeney, supe que me estuviste buscando.

—_Por supuesto, quiero saber si conseguiste algo._

—Todo está controlado —musitó fríamente, volviendo hacia la ventana para observar el exterior.

—_¿Estás seguro? Tu jueguito lleva demasiado tiempo, "amigo", y odiaría que mi rutina fuera interrumpida._

Russel dibujó una horrible mueca.

—Tu rutina seguirá como siempre, y baja los humos porque estoy tan metido como tú, así que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene.

—_Eso espero. No quiero encargarme de las cosas yo mismo; ya has visto lo que le sucedió a Carol Deveraux._

El hombre frente a los cristales apretó el aparato contra su oído. Era un infeliz si creía que iba a espantarle el cuerpo sin vida que habían mostrado los diarios de la zorra que le entregó las escuchas a su ex esposa; se equivocaba mucho.

—No me amenaces, "amigo". Yo tengo los pantalones bien puestos, al contrario de Whitman.

Russel escuchó su risa demoníaca y ensombreció sus facciones raudamente.

—_Espero que así sea, Fabray. Hay una entrega mañana y vendrá en avioneta a las dos de la madrugada; necesito que despejes._

—Será despejado, descuida. Pero antes quiero a un par de tus hombres; tengo un acto púbico en Cincinatti.

—_No hay problema, te los mandaré._

—Eso es todo Cloeney, ahora déjame en paz —resolvió Russel, ya con la paciencia perdida.

—_No, no es todo. Creo que te gustará saber que tu muñeca ha dejado Los Ángeles hace un tiempo._

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —su cuerpo se irguió en toda su estatura.

—_Que espero que tu ex esposa no haya metido a tu hija en el barro. De lo contrario se complicaría todo, ¿verdad?_

El calor en el rostro de Russel se volvió insoportable, y nuevamente apretó el móvil con su mano.

—Por el bien de los dos, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi hija —amenazó con una voz que no parecía la de él, ronca y penetrante; percibió velozmente cómo el cosquilleo de la rabia le dormía el brazo que sostenía la comunicación.

—_Yo cuido tu trasero, tú cuidas el mío. Se trata de eso._

Luego de esa "recomendación", el intercambio llegó a su fin. Al no escuchar más al interlocutor, Russel dejó finalmente que la ira poblara su cuerpo entero, elevó el brazo que ya temblaba y estrelló el teléfono contra la pared.

—¡Estúpida perra! ¡Te encontraré, te juro que te encontraré! —bramó con desquicio, fuera de sí, tomando el vaso para arrojarlo también contra la pared…

Fuera, la noche corría y se extendía, cómplice de perpetradores de sucesos, amantes y solitarios.

La noche siempre acompañaba y en ciertos casos cobijaba; en sus sombras se escabullían los que no querían ni podían ser vistos. Así sucedía con esta mujer, ésta por la que lloraban, que era tan buscada y a la que perdieron para hacerla aparecer después de una recuperación física y psíquica que todavía no tenía fin.

Judith Ballard ya no se pertenecía, eso lo tenía claro, y ella misma era la completa responsable de aquello. No era dueña de su ropa ni de sus horas, solo la rodeaban personas desconocidas y una sensación de protección que la asfixiaba.

Bajó la mirada y arremangó un poco su sweater de cuello alto para ver sus muñecas flojamente vedadas. Sus heridas aún no cicatrizaban pero estaban bien; el daño en su mente tampoco sanaba. Ése particularmente la envolvía cual abrazo silencioso y amargo, no obstante ello tenía a su disposición psiquiatras y ansiolíticos a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

El encargado de que todo ese complejo engranaje funcionara, era ese hombre que veía discutiendo detrás de los vidrios de aquella sala que carecía de intimidad, ya que sus paredes eran paneles de cristal. La mesa oval y las sillas dispuestas a su alrededor mostraban que la retenían dentro de una sala de juntas.

Si bien jamás había estado allí, sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, porque sabía quién era ese hombre: uno de los seres que le salvó la vida, uno que había permanecido en su memoria a pesar de los años. Él era su primer gran amor de juventud. El único que había tenido en su vida vomitada de apariencias.

Levar Damprey le había dado unos minutos valiosos de despedida con su amada hija antes de llevársela a New York en helicóptero, en un operativo y demostración de poderío sin igual.

Luego, los siguientes días habían sido un cuento blanco y constantemente repetido. Había vivido en una clínica de la que no poseía información alguna, y mientras su cuerpo recuperaba su color y fuerzas, la visitaban médicos y un par de psiquiatras a los que ella solo les decía que necesitaba a su hija, que desesperaba por verla.

Pero aquellos nada podían hacer, quedaba evidenciado… A Judith no se le brindaba ningún tipo de información. Ellos tenían que sacársela a ella para que comenzara una recuperación en todo el sentido de la expresión. Mas a la madre no le importaba recuperarse, únicamente ansiaba abrazar a su Quinnie y pedirle todo el perdón que pudiese, hasta que su voz desapareciera; decirle que la amaba… y salir de ese encierro para irse con ella como tanto le había rogado.

Se llevó una mano trémula a la frente y despejó algunos cabellos que se habían salido de su trenza.

Tenía presente que lo que se avecinaba era peor y tenía miedo, un miedo atroz por su hija y por Karen, su querida amiga y compañera de largas veladas.

No podía evitar sentirse hondamente traicionera y culposa. Entre las cosas de sus hijas que le había entregado aquella vez, se encontraba la única prueba que _él _buscaba con tanto ahínco e impunidad… ¡Pero no confiaba en nadie más!... y mientras no dijese nada sobre ello, estaba segura de que continuaría protegiendo a las personas más importantes.

Después de todo no merecía estar allí, no tendría que estar sentada en esa oficina seguramente secreta, rodeada de agentes. Con su muerte se hubiera asegurado tantas cosas… sin embargo el destino era cruel con aquellos que no querían la vida y tenían una segunda oportunidad.

Había salido por primera vez después de su internación, y había visto el sol desde otros cristales que no fueran los de esa tediosa y reconfortante habitación, ésta vez dentro de un auto que la había trasladado cuando todavía era de día.

No hizo otra cosa más que callar desde que pisó ese lugar y observó el reloj de pared.

Ya era de noche, y la noche se pronunciaba como su enemiga, abarrotándola de temor…

Levar se mecía los cabellos, examinando brevemente la espalda hundida de Judy desde el exterior.

Con un murmullo, se plantó otra vez ante el rostro enjuto de su colega y amigo.

—Te lo repito, Levar, si no habla, yo la haré hablar —repitió aquél, un poco más amenazante.

—¡Tú no harás hablar a nadie, Tylor! —refunfuñó Levar con cansancio, refregándose los ojos.

De algún modo tenía razón. Se encontraban en esas oficinas hacía más de cinco horas, intentando que la única testigo se decidiera a declarar, pero la mujer era demasiado testaruda.

Lo que nadie sabía allí, era que _esa _testigo era muy importante para el sargento Damprey; que no conseguía recobrarse aún de la impresión de ver en semejante contexto a la mujer que jamás olvidó, desde ese día en que se obligaron a decirse adiós.

—Al demonio, Levar. Son las nueve de la noche y quiero llegar a ver a mi hijo antes de que se acueste. Tenemos a la DEA mordiéndonos el culo. ¡Si no declara ahora, ellos se harán cargo y tu testigo predilecta se irá de tus manos!

Al escucharlo, Levar apretó sus puños a las caderas, maldiciendo en voz baja. Estaba en lo cierto, Jud tenía que hablar. Si no lo conseguía, no tendría tanto acceso a ella, y por nada del mundo la entregaría tan fácilmente. No se alejaría, ya no.

—Dame más tiempo, Tylor.

—Si no desembucha será cómplice, amigo— lo señaló con un dedo acusador—. Te estás jugando la carrera por esta mujer.

Levar lo enfrentó con el rostro en sombras.

—¿Cómplice? ¡Tú viste su rostro desfigurado! ¡Sus muñecas! ¡Demonios!

—Eso no me sirve de nada si ni siquiera respira. Cómo tampoco servirá que sea la madre de una dulzura rica de Hollywood.

Era suficiente para el otro, que se le acercó un poco más. Su comentario no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

—Ya vete con tu hijo, Tylor. Esta noche solucionaré esto.

Moviendo la cabeza, el otro se colocó el sobretodo y se acomodó la bufanda.

—Espero que tú te puedas ir también, Damprey.

Con un gesto de descontento, Levar entró a la sala y cerró la puerta con un poco de brusquedad.

El ruido sobresaltó a la mujer que levantó la vista y se encontró con un rostro profundamente enjuto.

Tylor no se equivocaba. Se jugaba el pellejo, y por primera vez en su carrera sentía que trastabillaba en su labor, y no se lo podía permitir. Tenía una responsabilidad enorme en sus manos.

Como se lo repetía a sus subordinados, la agencia era él también y debía responder por ella. Pero resultaba difícil cuando la respuesta a sus sentimientos se ubicaba frente a él: Judith Ballard, y no solamente ella, sino también Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray.

Jamás hubiera pensado que las cosas se retorcerían de esa manera. La hija de sus amigos de toda la vida estaba siendo salpicada por toda esa basura, y si no hacía las cosas correctamente, todo se iría al demonio.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —inquirió con voz profunda.

—No, gracias —rechazó ella suavemente—. Quisiera saber dónde me llevarán ahora, y si me van a dejar ver a mi hija.

Levar bufó, desajustándose el nudo de la corbata.

—No estás en condiciones de pedir; estás más obligada a responder y a tomar una decisión. Ya no hay más tiempo.

Las palabras y actitud de aquél eran tan duras que Judy se estremeció; del mismo modo se sentía exhausta y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Levar se acercó y apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa; desde esa posición parecía más inmenso que nunca. Sus ojos grises la taladraban.

—¡Háblame, maldición! ¡No entiendes que el protocolo se volverá en tu contra! ¡No te conseguiremos proteger si no hablas!

Judy lo miró con amargura.

—Déjame ver a mi Quinnie —rogó temblorosa.

Levar hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—No me hagas esto, Judith —murmuró, perdiendo la paciencia—. Sabes que ahora no se puede… pero te daré algo —anunció resuelto, enderezándose.

Movió las manos hacia su cintura y en un parpadeo se quitó el arma de su espalda. En un giro de su brazo la dejó entre los dos con un sonido seco.

Judy proclamó un grito aterrado y retrocedió en la silla, mirándolo condenatoria.

—¡Qué haces!

—¡Te estoy dando una solución mejor que un cuchillo! —exclamó alterado—. ¡A la mierda con la psicología!

—¡Estás enfermo! —prorrumpió, abrazándose muy asustada—. No hace falta que me reflejes la miseria que soy…

—No comprendes nada, ¿verdad? —interrumpió él con voz ronca, inclinándose más hacia ella—. ¿Recuerdas a la mujer de Whitman?

Judy le respondió con un asentimiento lleno de culpa y una visible humedad en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto… Carol Deveraux —musitó apenas con voz.

—Muy bien, porque apareció muerta hace dos días. ¡Flotando!

Esa revelación la golpeó furiosamente en el rostro, el que cubrió con ambas manos, como si pudiera detener el horror que le describía.

—No puede ser —masculló apagadamente, con un sollozo contenido.

Levar apretó los labios, volviendo a guardar el arma con malestar.

—También se ha visto un auto rondar tu casa los últimos días.

Las palabras parecían retumbarle a medio centímetro de su rostro, y no por sobre una lustrosa mesa a metro y medio.

—¡Oh, dios, Karen! —exclamó afligida, elevando el rostro hacia él.

—Con una palabra cambiará todo. Tú sabes que será así; sé nuestro testigo —zanjó, comprendiendo que ella por fin estaba cediendo.

—Qué-qué pasará con mi hija, ¡dónde está, Levar! —empezó a expresarse con desesperación, alarmándose a cada segundo.

Bajando un poco su ímpetu y percibiendo que después de tanto esfuerzo estaba teniendo frutos, él se acercó a ella, cuidando de que sus sentimientos privados no le jugaran una mala pasada. Rodeó la mesa y le apoyó una mano consoladora en su hombro frágil.

Él, un lobo estepario, se confesaba y admitía que podría hacerlo todo por ella; por su Jud.

—Sabrás todo lo que necesitas. No debes preocuparte por ellas, sino por ti. ¿Nos darás tu testimonio?

Judy sostuvo la intensidad de ese hombre en silencio durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno.

—Levar… —titubeó insegura.

—No solo dirás que el miserable te golpeó y te amenazó hasta llevarte a causar un daño irreparable, sino que dirás todo lo que sabes de él —trataba de inducirla con ansiedad reprimida.

Al escuchar su estrategia que era ni más ni menos que la verdad, Judy lo miró por primera vez con un deseo agotador de venganza.

_"Mátalo, mátalo, Levar"_, se susurró y se espantó al tiempo de que su consciencia primitiva revelara ese mal trago.

—Está bien —capituló.

—Tendrás que testificar delante de un fiscal, y eso no va a ser todo. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

—Lo sé. Lo haré por mi hija, por todo lo que amo.

Y que dios la ayudase si cometía un error, si lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en su omisión o conformidad, se equivocaba.

Todo debía recaer en ella; si confesaba lo que sabía, no solo la vida de Quinn sería una locura, sino la de Rachel también, por eso ese secreto nada más debía firmarse con su nombre.

Su nombre…

Sin contenerse sollozó, y también sin contenerse, Levar rozó con el dorso de sus dedos esa mejilla húmeda.

Sin mirarlo, entre suspiros, Judith se aferró a ella.


	26. Eres preciosa, eres azul

¿Guat? ¿Las doce de un sábado? ¡¿Qué pasó?!... Se me complicó, se me complicó… ya saben... sería genial que homologaran inmediatamente mi proyecto sobre la extensión de horas diarias a unas 26 o 27, o bien una prolongación de días semanales a por lo menos 2. En fin...

¿Me seguirían a los confines de la web? ¿Dónde fuera? ¿Fuera? ¿Dentro? ¿Y en papel?...

Gracias hermosas cortesanas por esta entrega y confianza, y por avivar siempre mis tormentas interiores.

Andru, no conozco a esa autora, conozco varias más que autoboicotearon historias enteras, heteronormativizadas, por supuesto (pero ese es otro tema). ¿Ella concluye honorablemente?

Cuando haya sexo, atentas porque va guiño, pero mientras, ojo, porque van a pasar cosas… cosas malas…

Cualquiera de los bolsillos traseros son mis preferidos. Caben las monedas, vueltos, papelitos de goma de mascar, mi trucheléfono sin wifi ni onda, manos terceras e historias mágicas =)

Fuegos y reverencias para ustedes; me las llevo en mi bolsillo trasero.

* * *

Mientras Quinn ya no se mostraba como esa niña vulnerable que había aparecido en un principio, por lo menos a simple vista, Rachel se transformaba poco a poco en un complejo circuito nervioso.

Mientras Quinn se volvía una especie de avatar fuerte, más delgado que nunca, pero con unas formas que no se recordaban de ella, Rachel se metamorfoseaba en un animalillo asustadizo que necesitaba desahogarse, pero no lo podía hacer con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus amigos podía explayarse libremente sobre esos sentimientos, y eso la abatía.

Una pareja estaba lejos y la otra realmente se había ofendido porque no era capaz de reunirse con ella y negaba su casa, lo que nunca. ¡La casa de Rachel siempre había sido la de ellos! Mas ahora era la de otra persona…

Si estaba prohibido hablar de Quinn, ¿cuánto más lejos estaba descargar su confesión? Definitivamente en la cima de esa kilométrica montaña vertical.

No se trataba de que ahora Rachel notara su porte, su presencia, lo que sucedía era que esa "otra" mirada seguía ahora cada endemoniado paso que daba.

Era esa "segunda mirada" que tenían las mujeres, lejana a la admiración y celo hacia sus pares, y más cercana a la pura atracción sexual… combinada con aquello otro.

No le daba escozor sentirse atraída por una mujer, sería irrisorio y contradeciría la excelente educación que sus padres le habían dado. Tampoco le daba prurito que esa mujer fuera Quinn Fabray, se había acostumbrado a verse arrollada por ella aunque lo negara. Lo que le picaba era tenerla tan cerca como un suspiro y en esas condiciones. Le daba escozor saber tanto de ella y querer saber más. Le daba escozor no poder evitar hacerlo.

¿Y su novio? Bueno, eso la nominaba en el primer puesto de la peor de todas… ¿Por qué?: porque con ella había conseguido tener un mundo privado en ese poco tiempo como no le había sucedido con nadie. ¡Con nadie!

Ambas habían construido un microclima de vistazos por el rabillo del ojo cuando la otra no miraba; de sonrisas incómodas cuando la otra decía más de la cuenta y acertaba en cualquiera de sus gustos, desde colores hasta recuerdos.

Ellas tenían un mundo a la luz del día, una con su trabajo y actividades, y la otra conviviendo con sus inefables enemigos; y a la luz de las lámparas estaba el otro, que mostraba que lo cotidiano comenzaba inevitablemente.

Pero así como convivían dentro de la luz, lo hacían igualmente dentro de las sombras, cuando una vez que el hogar entraba en las horas nocturnas y dejaban de coincidir, lograban sentirse y percibir su aroma, incluso sin estar en el mismo lugar.

Ninguna de las dos lograba olvidar que habían estado tan cercanas que habían conseguido respirarse.

Ellas ya se conocían, pero aprendían a conocerse más y eso también era inevitable.

En ese mundo compartido era por donde Quinn repartía su mirada curiosa. Oscilaba una y otra vez entre las ventanas abiertas de la pantalla de su laptop y la recién incorporada compañía de Rachel, después de una apacible cena hecha por la que no cumplía horarios laborales, como casi todas las noches.

En ella se tocaron temas desde sus anécdotas en Los Ángeles, pasando por un típico cotilleo femenino de secretos de celebridades, hasta la rutina que Rachel había empezado hacía ya un buen tiempo en un gimnasio, y la que no había podido retomar todavía.

Hubo un considerado espacio para todas esas tonterías, menos para una charla consciente sobre el suceso surgido en el teatro la tarde anterior.

Tanto ella como Rachel estaban llenas de "secretos", de eso no cabía dudas. Solo bastaba con mirarla en esos momentos.

El señor Peals ni se mencionó, y eso reconfortó más a Quinn; con lo deducido le alcanzaba.

La noche anterior se durmió mucho tiempo después de sus reflexiones y deseos, lo hizo abrazando a su nuevo amigo azul, y vaya que la ayudó a dormir. Sin embargo en un tramo de la noche despertó inquieta y dejó la cama con unas ansias terribles de aumentar su glucosa.

Y lo que encontró en su paso hacia la cocina, sencillamente la dejó anonadada. Rachel, en toda su pequeña extensión, se acurrucaba en el sillón más grande, profundamente dormida.

Sorprendida, Quinn había desviado su camino y se había decidido por esa otra dulzura. Se le había acercado irresistiblemente, y en lo que se podía ver había hecho un escrutinio detallado de su figura vuelta hacia el respaldo.

Su ropa estaba intacta, al igual que su cabello en perfectas condiciones y olía exactamente igual que cuando se hubo marchado. Salvo por un poco del almizcle masculino del tonto galán, Rachel era la viva imagen de una mujer que no había tenido sexo. ¡Era perfecto! Quinn sintió que había ganado una batalla.

Con una sonrisa se había dirigido a su habitación para buscar una manta y cubrirla con ella, y al momento de hacerlo la otra ni se había mosqueado.

Posteriormente, Quinn había festejado su triunfo con un vaso de jugo y había vuelto al cuarto.

Pero esa sensación de victoria continuó a la mañana siguiente, ya que la encontró en la misma posición y totalmente dormida. Rachel jamás se quedaba dormida.

Definitivamente no dejaba de sorprenderla, como en esos momentos que manipulaba unas agujas de tejer como si fuera una experta. ¡No lo hubiese creído!

Sí, Rachel tejía, era desestresante, la evadía del mundo y era la excusa perfecta para mantener un poco su atención en algo que no fuera Quinn en su habitual posición y atenta a su laptop frente a ella. Y su sonrisa, por supuesto, maliciosa y silenciosa desde que se sentara a acompañarla en su ya acostumbrado ritual antes de acostarse. A parte era viernes. Nadie las esperaba, nadie las detenía; eran solo… ellas.

Prefería eso a tener que hablar de Matthew o de sus ataques, como bien había querido indagar en la cena.

—Me miras y ríes… te estoy viendo —murmuró sin mirarla, descruzando sus pies para alcanzar el ovillo amarillo que se le había escapado; lo tomó rápidamente y volvió a entrecruzar las piernas sobre el sofá—. ¿Todavía estaré pagando tus bromas por haber llegado tarde a los ensayos o porque ni siquiera alcancé a desayunar?

Quinn no había apartado la vista de la pantalla, solo se obligaba a no estampar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, lo juro; estoy viendo videos divertidos. Y si hubiera sabido, te despertaba antes… No me culpes por andar de calabazas —ahora sí la miró y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Rachel estaba en lo cierto, se reía de lo que estaba viendo, porque sin saber por qué, la imaginaba en esa misma posición, ocupando su lugar en el club coral y moviendo esas agujas con energía mientras Schue defendía a rajatablas su tediosa clase de Journey o Mercedes le robaba un solo.

Con fingida irritación, Rachel tragó varias veces saliva, y dejó las agujas y el tejido en su regazo.

—¡Ahí está, ríete! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Tú no estás viendo videos divertidos! —acusó, sonrojándose entretanto la otra se desternillaba de risa.

No supo porqué se levantó, pero ya lo hacía: abandonaba su lugar con tejido y todo para caminar hacia ella, con el corazón golpeando acelerado su pecho.

Quinn la siguió con más risas, hasta que la vio ocupar el sillón de un solo cuerpo a su lado.

—Lo sabía, eres una mentirosilla —aseveró Rachel al ver en la pantalla que lo que menos había eran videos graciosos.

—Me pillaste —dijo Quinn, perdiendo un poco la posición erguida—. Te imaginaba en clases, tejiendo con una mueca caprichosa cuando no te gustara lo que dijera Schue o cuando Mercedes te quitara los solos.

Rachel murmuró pensativa, apoyando su brazo en el apoyabrazos y sosteniéndose la mejilla con una mano.

—No hubiera sido mala idea, pero entonces no podría haber visto los puntos flojos en cada uno y defender mi teoría.

—Por supuesto, debías trazar los planes para quedarte con el reinado —contestó Quinn sagaz, disfrutando plenamente de esa complicidad.

La otra la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, por lo menos me ha servido para ser reina… un poco farsante alguna vez, pero reina al fin —murmuró, queriendo llegar a un lugar a propósito, y al parecer dio resultado.

Al segundo de escucharla, las mejillas de Quinn se colorearon.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —se hizo la desentendida.

¿Acaso Santana había sido tan idiota de decirle la verdad? ¡No lo podía creer! Había sinceridades que no eran necesarias…

—Vamos Fabray… no fui tan ingenua ayer ni lo soy hoy —espetó, inclinándose un poco hacia su laptop.

Aquélla sacudió la cabeza, tomada por sorpresa.

—Oye... no…

—¿Qué estás viendo? —insistió, de pronto interesada más en lo que estaba haciendo, que en una vieja confesión que había arrancado de Santana hacía años.

—Noticias… de actualidad —balbuceó Quinn incómoda.

—¿Qué buscas? —frunció el ceño, observando que todas las páginas abiertas eran de periódicos locales y nacionales.

—Alguna noticia —respondió sin mirarla.

Rachel largó el aliento lentamente y se volvió a acomodar contra el respaldo.

—Esperemos un poco más, yo… estoy segura que pronto recibiremos noticias. Lo sé, Quinn. Cree en Levar.

—Me estoy agotando —contestó con la voz ronca, percibiendo un feo cosquilleo subir por su espina dorsal hasta instalarse en su pecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

¿Qué podía hacer en momentos como esos? Nada en realidad, solo estar allí, acercándola con la mirada, y tal vez en su imaginación contarle una bella historia de amor con final púrpura, como Melanie y Beth les decían a esos finales de heroínas realizadas.

El siguiente movimiento que hizo Quinn la despertó de su breve trance. Se acercó a ella y chasqueó sus dedos para llamarle la atención, asegurándose de que también despertara de donde fuera que estuviera.

Rachel captó su mirada que pestañeaba rápidamente y le sonrió con ternura. Era tan fácil hacer, era tan fácil olvidarse del mundo con Quinn allí, a sus pies, oliendo a vainillas…

—Veamos qué tienes aquí —prorrumpió, dando un pequeño golpe a uno de los cascos que descansaban en su cuello.

Quinn sonrió de lado, esbozando un suave sonido gutural. Con una mirada que decía más que varias palabras, se quitó la vincha y se la tendió.

Satisfecha, Rachel corrió los mechones sueltos que caían sobre los hombros y se la colocó.

—Manda la pista —bromeó, y después de la orden comenzó a escuchar la música con la que Quinn pasaba el rato y no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo, negando con la cabeza—. Está bien, Jacques Brel —dijo vagamente, entrecerrando los ojos—. Veamos otro…

—¿Otro? —preguntó risueña, a lo que la otra asintió y abrió otro de sus archivos de música.

—Nina Simone… —murmuró Rachel, cerrando los ojos con deleite; luego hizo un gesto con una de sus manos—. Puede ser… de todas formas, no. Otro. No me estás convenciendo.

Quinn se mojó los labios, concentrada en su colección.

—Bill Withers —señaló Rachel—. Tal vez…

—¡Ah… la increíble melomanía de Rachel Berry! —exclamó, entornando la mirada como si tuviera lo mejor al final, y se lo hizo escuchar—. ¿Por qué tendría que convencerte?

Al escuchar la música, Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Justamente por "esto"! En las noches de otoño, mucho más los viernes, está prohibido escuchar a Tchaikovsky.

Quinn la miró horrorizada, siguiendo su juego.

—Es _El lago de los cisnes_, completa, Rachel. ¡No seas sacrílega!

—Por supuesto; son únicos pero deprimentes hoy —espetó, entregándole la vincha.

Quinn iba a murmurar algo más, pero la expresión intensa de Rachel la suspendió en el aire.

—Dime cómo te enteraste… Dime cómo fue _esa_ primera vez —soltó de pronto, profundamente seria.

La otra la miró, perspicaz, imitando su semblante.

—¿Eso se hace en las noches de viernes de otoño?

—Tal vez sí —murmuró—. Tal vez sea hora de que podamos _hablar_.

Quinn giró el rostro levemente, mostrándole su perfil, y escuchó a su confidente suspirar.

—Me encontraba en el festival de cine de Beverly Hills, en invierno del año pasado —la densidad de su voz se clavó en el cuerpo de la que escuchaba, que absorbía cada tono, cada cambio de expresión—. Recorría el salón del hotel, tratando de acercarme a una modelo que me gustaba…

Aquellas palabras escondieron el rostro de Rachel y colorearon el de la narradora. Las había dicho a propósito, observando sus reacciones, y éstas eran más que interesantes.

—Un paso y apareció St. James… No podía creer que estuviese allí; si bien sabía algo de su trabajo me impactó… y repentinamente te nombró —la especie de dolorosa melancolía que se arrastraba en su voz, hizo que Rachel elevara nuevamente la barbilla—. Hacía tanto tiempo no escuchaba tu nombre en la boca de una persona familiar.

Y añoranza, su voz sostenía una añoranza que casi podía tocarse.

Rachel asintió con tristeza. Recordaba muy bien la llamada eufórica de Jessie la tarde posterior a la entrega, y cómo le había enviado el video que su gente había grabado de toda la entrega y los agradecimientos.

—Sí, también escuché tu nombre. Ganó. Me llamó después… han hecho un gran trabajo.

—¿Te agradeció? Porque sin tus consejos no lo hubiera logrado, estoy segura —espetó con gravedad.

—Sí… —Rachel se rascó la frente con vergüenza—. Sí, me agradeció.

—No pude quedarme a verlo; mi teléfono llamó antes… era Karen Bransen —continuó explicando—. Allí empezó todo… para mí. Mi madre ha estado padeciendo desde hace más tiempo y me lo ha ocultado. Cuando Karen intervino, fue porque había decidido no cubrirla más. Tampoco ha sido fácil para ella —aspiró fuertemente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y a la vez de coraje—. Dejé de saber de Russel después de mi embarazo… bueno, ya sabes la historia —concluyó la frase con disgusto—. Supe de su asquerosa carrera política nada más que por comentarios de terceros. Siempre ha sido un bastardo sin corazón, pero… —cerró los ojos por un momento con una expresión agónica— jamás pensé que… sería ese demonio.

En un parpadeo su mirada se hizo inmensa y vidriosa, y Rachel se asustó, porque con un ademán cerró la laptop y arrojó con descuido los cascos, apartando todo de ella encima de la mesa.

—Lo siento —susurró Rachel acongojada—. Lo siento tanto…

Quinn la escuchaba lejana; era esa voz la que la devolvía al presente y a esa realidad prestada que tan desinteresadamente Rachel le entregaba desde el primer día.

¿Cómo devolverle esos actos que eran más que gentilezas? Cómo frenar el impulso, cada vez más fuerte, de arrastrarla hacia ella, tocarla y cerciorarse así de que era real, de que no estaba dentro de una fantasía dorada a punto de esfumarse, sino prácticamente metida en la vida de esa infatigable mujer.

Se volvió hacia ella, dejando su posición para sentarse de lado. Cedió a la necesidad de cercanía, así que apoyó una mano en el apoyabrazos y recargó su mejilla allí sin dejar de mirarla.

La expresión de Rachel igualmente estaba cargada de intensidad y cuando se acercó de esa forma, de ansiedad.

La mano libre de la rubia fue directa al tejido que descansaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas, se perdió en él y sus dedos rozaron adrede las manos que lo sostenían.

—Es para Beth, ¿verdad? —masculló en un graznido, pero que Rachel escuchó como un trueno en el medio de su pecho palpitante.

—Sí —confirmó en otro murmullo sorpresivo, observando atónita cómo acariciaba la franja azul marino que tenía la bufanda—. Es la segunda… el año pasado le he tejido la primera… y no me ha salido muy bien.

El rostro de Quinn se contrajo en una mueca abarrotada de tristeza, tan cruda que la partió al medio.

¿El momento había llegado? ¿Iba a pasar ese día?

—Háblame de ella —rogó sin voz, arrancándose de su propio pecho el deseo para exponerlo ante Rachel.

Y aquélla cerró la boca que en un segundo había quedado abierta, sumando más desconcierto, pero también agregando un calor muy semejante al del hogar, al de la vuelta al hogar después de un largo viaje. Tal vez Quinn estaba regresando a casa.

Rachel tragó el nudo de emoción en su garganta y su semblante cambió. Se desnudaba también ante la mujer de ojos avellana brillantes de humedad, y recordó su propio pasado, a su madre y aquellos intentos de las dos de volver, los de la adolescencia y los de esa juventud, hasta regresar para siempre. Ése era otro lazo más que las unía: la intrínseca semejanza de sus historias.

Rachel haría que Quinn regresase para siempre.

—Beth es azul… puro —comenzó en un susurro—. Es su color preferido desde la primera vez que visitamos el acuario, ya te habrás dado cuenta —se sonrió ante el recuerdo—. Yo… también aprendí a ser hija y hermana, Quinn —necesitaba hacer esa aclaración y contarle que tampoco había sido sencillo para ella—; su héroe es Bram Stok, una caricatura que comenzó hace algunos meses… es una holgazana que no le gusta leer, pero adora escuchar historias, y es sumamente observadora y a veces muy formal. Mi madre la ha hecho fanática de _Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn_ desde los tres años… —bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Y yo quiero que ame _El principito_… estoy segura de que está en edad para comenzar a leerlo, así que la estoy tentando.

Se detuvo, esperando algún comentario de la oyente, mas ella no emitía sonido, respiraba acompasada y parpadeaba, a veces rápidamente, para que las lágrimas no se derramaran.

Un asentimiento le permitió a Rachel suspirar y continuar.

El rompecabezas que se armaba en el interior de Quinn era de piezas de colores, de campos verdes y sol de primavera. Claro que dolía, pero juntaba todas las fuerzas para escuchar las delicias de su hija de una de las personas que más la conocía y la amaba.

—Tiene una mejor amiga que se llama Melanie, y cuando se quedan aquí o en su casa a dormir, tenemos una noche de superhistorias en la que armamos escenarios y contamos y… cantamos —rió, moviendo las manos, necesitando quitarle el dramatismo que estaba sobrecogiendo a Quinn—. Mmm… ¡le encanta bailar! Cuando sé que Michel no va al teatro, aprovecho a llevarla y se mueve como si el escenario fuera suyo. Britt le ha enseñado infinidad de pasos... y la muy coqueta los practica con Patrick —sonrió más, contagiando fugazmente a la otra—. Es su compañero ideal… —explicó—. Es el chico rubio y rasurado; tal vez lo has visto en el ensayo.

—Sí —masculló ella, apretando un poco más el tejido sin darse cuenta. Ya no lograba aguantar más las lágrimas y desvió el rostro.

Rachel no se lo permitió; estiró una mano y con su dedo índice presionó su barbilla, elevándolo.

—Tiene tanto de ti… su mentón... y… sus berrinches —acotó mansamente, atreviéndose a acariciar la parte del rostro que describía, y Quinn no pudo sostenerle la mirada, así que cerró los ojos y dos grandes lágrimas cayeron libremente.

Las emociones la derrumbaban. Saber de su hija era un sentimiento de una belleza incalculable y tortuosa a la vez, porque hablaba del tiempo que había dejado escapar, de todo lo que se había perdido de ella y ya no recuperaría.

La angustia cerró su corazón a la belleza y la propia condena dejó su rastro en el suspiro tembloroso que silbó entre sus labios, y quiso alejarse.

Rachel estaba a punto de secarle las lágrimas mas no llegó, porque Quinn ya realizaba ademanes para erguirse.

Decidida a que dejara de escapar, ágilmente la tomó de la muñeca y al hacerlo la mirada de advertencia levantó una ruda muralla entre las dos, pero Rachel la destruyó con otra, desafiante.

—Deja de huir.

Ese intenso murmullo abofeteó a Quinn, que transformó su mirada tosca en una apenada y lacrimosa, sin dejar de mirar la mano que la aferraba.

—Duele demasiado.

También las facciones de Rachel cambiaban. La tristeza y la esperanza se mezclaban vertiginosamente.

—Sé que duele, pero debes volver.

—Volver a dónde… —inquirió con un nudo en la garganta—. Ni siquiera pude hacerlo con mi madre para salvarla…

—Volver a las cosas que amas para sanar, Quinn. ¡A tu madre la has salvado, cómo puedes decir lo contrario! ¡Esto es antes de ella, mucho antes!

—Basta, Rachel, basta… —exigió ahogada, secándose las lágrimas. Tiró de su brazo para desasirse y esta vez no encontró impedimento físico, sí por parte de la obstinación de Rachel, que la siguió por el departamento cuando se puso de pie y caminó.

Le obstruyó el paso a la cocina, plantándose a centímetros, sin tocarla.

Pero se respiraban y se miraban, midiéndose, tan desnudas como siempre.

—Volver a las cosas que amas… a _ella_ la amas. ¡Vuelve a tu hija! —repitió Rachel con la voz temblorosa.

Sus ojos escocieron por primera vez, y sintió las lágrimas liberadoras de ese encuentro.

La otra, cansada, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sollozando en silencio.

Esta vez Rachel sí pudo llegar a su rostro, volverle a tomar las muñecas y despejarlo, permitiendo que sus miradas se enlazaran.

El calor de Rachel a través de la manga de su camiseta tranquilizó lo que estaba a punto de considerarse una tormenta, y de las más bravías para su corazón.

Volver, no con sus recuerdos, volver con su cuerpo, abrazar, reconocer, conocer… volver a lo que siempre quiso volver.

—Regresa conmigo a lo que amas, Quinn —susurró emocionada, agarrándola con firmeza de promesa.

Quinn pestañeó, como si le hubiera hecho una revelación. La enorme Rachel le sonreía con ternura infinita, esa de labios cerrados, empequeñeciendo sus ojos, hasta dejar sus espesas pestañas en casi una misma línea.

—Rachel… —balbuceó.

—Amabas cantar… era nuestra mejor forma de expresión. ¿Te sigue gustando cantar?

—Yo… hace siglos n-no lo hago… Ni lo recuerdo…

—Deja ya de mentirme —canturreó suavemente, soltándola para caminar por los rincones del departamento.

Rápidamente apagó un par de lámparas encendidas, y terminó con la del espacio de la sala, dispuesta en una pequeña mesa.

De esa manera, ambas quedaron a oscuras, reconociéndose únicamente por las luminarias de la calle.

—Qué haces… —preguntó Quinn con voz ronca, tratando de reponerse de ese instante de extrema sensibilidad.

—Volverás. Ven aquí… siéntate.

Los tonos sedantes, modulados y suplicantes la llevaron sin ningún impedimento a donde ella quería.

Le señalaba un espacio en el suelo, pegado al sillón que ocupó hacía segundos. Con paso inseguro fue hacia ella, se sentó, llevó las piernas a su pecho y la miró expectante, entre las sombras que había formado para ellas. Para ella.

—Sé que recuerdas cantar, pero a veces la voz… simplemente no sale. Eso lo sé —suspiró Rachel, rodeándola lentamente—. Por eso no habrá luces que nos cohíban, ni nos miraremos.

La explicación se vaporizó en el momento que Quinn la sintió detrás, adivinando una posición como la suya, y luego apoyaba cuidadosamente su espalda contra la de ella.

—Como si fuésemos dos chiquillas tímidas —dijo Quinn, arqueando un poco su cuello para un mayor contacto.

Rachel dejó escapar una risa gutural, ladeando un poco la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—Casi…

La noche giraba con prisa de nostalgia, bregando por recuperar, por sentir de una vez que tenían derecho a eso.

—Adelante… canta… —arengó apaciblemente Rachel, deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo oírla una vez más, escucharla y abrazar es sensación tan lejana en el tiempo.

Sintió a Quinn suspirar y fue dichosa. Estaba dispuesta a escucharla, a esperar alguna de esas con las que habían bromeado u otra que le gustara más, sin embargo las primeras letras de esa voz contenida y titubeante la dejaron sin respiración y sin saliva en su garganta.

No obstante y a pesar de sus propias reacciones, se daba cuenta de que era lo correcto; no existían otras, por lo menos en ese fragmento de espacio. Cómo no impregnar ese ambiente acomodado con los tímidos tonos de una canción que había significado tanto para ellas; el único dúo de sus vidas, la única vez que pudo fusionarse al talento de esa mujer.

_I feel pretty, unpretty_ salía de su garganta casi narrada, temblorosa… muy diferente a esa primera vez. Las dos habían cambiado, pero esa comunión especial con sus voces, esos bajos y altos acoplados a la perfección, seguían siendo los mismos.

El cuerpo de Rachel estaba siendo barrido por un calor abrumador, tan intenso que estaba segura traspasaba a Quinn...

Apretó los labios atajando su agitación; cuando Quinn finalizó su parte silenció, y Rachel alcanzó el apoyabrazos del sillón y se sostuvo de él. Incluso sentada sentía vértigo.

Detrás, Quinn sí se movió, se deslizó hacia su costado. Rachel logró verle la mirada brillante hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad y susurros en el momento en que se inclinó, y casi pegando sus labios a la oreja le rogó:

—Canta para mí, estrella, como si volviéramos a ser esas chiquillas asustadas una de la otra.

Azorada, Rachel escrutaba su seguidilla de movimientos, no para alejarse, sino para caer directamente sobre ella, recostando la cabeza en su regazo.

Por supuesto que podía distinguirla, pero más que eso, Quinn se le pegaba a la piel a través de la ropa, llenándola de deseos. Un brazo le rodeó una de sus piernas desde abajo, el otro se prendió a sus caderas y la cabeza hurgueteaba su vientre, tan natural, encontrando un espacio y acomodándose allí con una prolongada exhalación.

Rachel se estremecía, sí, y no le importaba. Podía estallar de sensaciones en ese momento que lo haría plena.

Sin esfuerzo encontró su propia voz dentro de su pecho, dejó de sostenerse del sillón para encontrar otro remanso: esos cabellos dorados sueltos, desparramados sobre sus muslos.

Y cantó, cantó con voz rasposa, henchida de antiguas pasiones, de recuerdos y añoranzas.

Cantó por las dos y mientras lo hacía, cazó una lágrima solitaria de la sien de Quinn, y luego otra más. No cesó en sus caricias, como no cesó en la letra interpretada con profunda pasión para ella.

Escondida en ese precioso recoveco, Quinn conseguía abrazarlo todo; escucharla fluida y vivaz era una bendición que festejaba con lágrimas, apretada a sus curvas, contagiándose de su calor vital como si no existiese mejor lugar para estar.

Y volvió como aquélla quería que volviera.

En el silencio y la quietud que sobrevino luego de la canción, Rachel se apoyó exhausta contra el sillón, continuando con los dedos el recorrido ciego del nacimiento de la frente femenina.

—Eres preciosa. Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, Quinn, y sigues siendo más que eso —susurró, teniendo como respuesta un abrazo más estrecho.

Rodeada de ella, sin la timidez del dueto, sin las ansias obsesivas de un cambio estético, Rachel caía dentro de la densa, corrosiva y sensual oscuridad de Quinn sin poder sostenerse de nada.


	27. Paraíso, encaje y expiación

Quisiera correrme un poco de Fanfiction en esta intro y poder así expresarme de otra manera, como en esos otros espacios más comprometidos con la realidad.

No quiero voltear la cara a los hechos que están sucediendo, no solamente en mi país, Argentina, sino en todas las regiones de este mundo donde la mujer es desaparecida, diezmada, callada.

El miércoles 3 de junio he participado de una movilización que se ha replicado en muchos rincones del mundo al vivo grito de: _"Ni una menos"_, como jamás había pasado antes. La consigna, sin dudas, se refiere a NI UNA MENOS muerta bajo el yugo miserable del patriarcado secular, ni una más de las nuestras, amantes, amores, amigas golpeada, violada, abusada. Queremos una reglamentación absoluta de los proyectos encajonados en la burocracia de los poderosos y poderosas.

Queremos una homologación concreta de nuestros derechos civiles, a una vida plena y sin miedo.

¡Nos lo deben! ¡Nos lo deben por milenios de abnegación e invisibilidad!

No me alcanzarían las palabras para describir lo que sentí, solo miraba las lágrimas de mi madre, las fotos de las niñas y mujeres que ya no están, y las que están vivas y son fantasmas.

Entonces hoy otra vez intento explicar, rodeada de esta pulsión hambrienta, el fuego permanente que me guía y me lleva a comunicar; entonces necesito decirte, mujer, que te amo, que adoro todo en ti. Tienes que saber que tu derecho innato es ser amada limpiamente. Tienes que saber que el que te maltrata, te golpea, te encierra no está enfermo, es un hijo maldito y sano del patriarcado. Es un hijo maldito del desamor.

Tienes que saber, mujer, que amo todo en ti. Tus prominencias, tus valles, tus surcos, tus secretos, tu valiosa sangre y vagina.

Ámate de la misma manera, por favor; ámame de la misma manera, por favor.

Tienes que recordar, mujer, que también puedes amar a los niños del mundo sin querer parirlos, que no necesitas criar para sentirte completa, que solo alcanza con que comprendas tu reflejo.

Tienes que recordar, mujer, que ante todo eres libre.

* * *

Bueno, hecho el descargo también por acá, me permito ser un poro más "frívola" ahora; tarea difícil, tengo que decirlo.

Veamos… sí, Shelby y Judy se comunicaban pero esa conexión se interrumpió poco después de que Quinn se enterara de todo lo que pasaba. Con respecto a sus amigos, no olvides que ellos la acompañaron siempre; todavía no entran en "escena", pero he mencionado conversaciones y malestares porque nuestra Rachel no acepta visitas en su casa, por ejemplo (y ya sabemos por qué).

Esta vez he querido mostrar un entramado más íntimo entre Rachel y Quinn, tan lento que impacienta, lo sé, pero también tan compactado que ustedes pueden entrar directamente a él y quedarse el tiempo que deseen.

El espacio y tiempo de la narración se asemejan al de una novela , no desesperen que todavía queda mucho recorrido, y les prometo que se van a sorprender.

Yo por acá comparto mi total emoción por lo anterior mencionado, este clima húmedo, Pavarotti, pantuflas y caramelos de chocolate.

No está mal, ¿no?

Fuegos para ustedes, mi batallón infatigable.

* * *

—¿Y si dejas de correr con esa cubeta? —gimió Rachel, observando con horror el recipiente plástico—. Es la segunda vez que pasas por aquí… si llegas a derramar algo en la alfombra sufriré un infarto.

—No encuentro el limpiador para el baño, Rachel, que por cierto lo vi en algún lado… por lo tanto la cubeta está vacía —rezongó Quinn con sarcasmo—. Y tú ya puedes dejar de limpiar esos premios y colaborar con la lavadora. ¡Esas estatuillas no se van a ir!

Rachel manoteó su premio del estante y se volvió para defender su honra, pero el torbellino rubio pasaba directo al pequeño cuarto de lavado. Desde allí llegaron varios insultos, ruidos de revuelo y más insultos: Quinn estaba luchando con el pequeño armario que contenía los limpiadores.

Espiando por algunos segundos más, Rachel se giró luego con una sonrisa y buscó si a su estrella de jugadora valiosa, en efecto, le crecieron patas.

Le estaba tomando más tiempo limpiar los muebles y artefactos que a Quinn asear los baños y su habitación. Esos eran los quehaceres de los sábados de limpieza, según la organización de la dueña de casa, y esa era la división de tareas ofrecida por la propia Quinn horas antes.

—¡Vamos actriz, queda mucho por hacer y todavía tengo que ir de compras! ¡Hay que reponer frutas!

La voz agitada de Quinn que nuevamente pasaba de largo la distrajo otra vez, e iba a replicar, pero ya la figura de cabellos recogidos y pañuelo firmemente atado a la cabeza se encerraba en el baño principal.

—¡No me presiones!

La sonrisa de la dueña de casa se ensanchó entretanto comenzaba a pasar la franela sin mucha atención.

Ésas sí que eran actividades cotidianas, más que ninguna otra vivida hasta ahora, y no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Quinn aseando los baños de su departamento, menos el de la habitación de ella, pero porque se lo había prohibido rotundamente, manejando la lavadora, hablando de compras... ¡Por todos los cielos era irreal… y sumamente encantador, tierno, íntimo y…!

Terminó de limpiar el premio con una mueca pensativa y lo dejó en su lugar, para pasar al mueble del televisor.

Sus sentimientos eran un volcán y Quinn hacía todo lo posible por agregar más chispas. La de la noche anterior tal vez había sido la más fuerte, todavía la encandilaba y sus consecuencias continuaban sometiendo su cuerpo a un complicado nudo de tendones y músculos.

Su voz había fluido como antes, libre y sin ataduras, y ni mencionar el enredo de cuerpos al que la había sometido esa rubia que seguía haciendo lío con la cubeta, lo escuchaba desde allí.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio después de que terminara esa canción, prácticamente himno de ambas, como habían tenido cada uno de los integrantes del querido club coral. Artie y Britt, Britt y Santana, Santana y ella, Quinn y Puck, Tina y Mike, Kurt y Blaine, Sam y Mercedes ella y Finn… ella y Quinn, y podría seguir, seguir durante horas y rememorar cada canción y dedicatoria de esos chicos que seguía amando como la primera vez.

Sin quererlo, ellas volvieron a arrojar fuegos artificiales al cielo, disparando luz a las sombras, rompiendo el silencio en esa forma de demostrar tan particular y única de las dos.

Pero ese contacto había sido más certero, y en él se incluía nada más y nada menos que a Beth. Después de un tiempo eterno, Quinn se había ido de sus brazos como el pasar de una corta brisa, que le regaló un "gracias" susurrado y un sentido beso en la mejilla, mimando más de la cuenta su piel.

Rachel había quedado en el suelo, estática, tratando de que el ritmo de su corazón se aplacara. Por supuesto que no iba a negar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Era una adulta! Sin embargo se acrecentaba su enredo y tenía que recurrir a la sucia táctica de concentrarse más intensamente en el rostro de su novio.

Pero más allá de eso, las consecuencias de ese episodio habían sido fantásticas: una Quinn contenta con todas las baterías recargadas, parloteando en el desayuno de las tareas para ese sábado, porque recordaba muy bien que era día de limpieza. Sí, era un paraíso que tampoco podía negar y lo iba a disfrutar hasta el último minuto.

Con un profundo suspiro continuó con la labor.

Una hora después, Quinn salía de su habitación con todos los objetos en las manos, cuidando de que ninguna gota haya quedado en la cubeta. Rachel era demasiado quisquillosa.

Se encontró con que ella también salía de la suya llevando un trapeador, y sonrió, recordando la negativa que obtuvo al proponerle limpiar el baño de su habitación.

"_Ya entraré a la habitación de la abeja reina"_.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verla ingresar en el cuarto de lavado. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien a pesar de todo, y otra vez se lo debía a ella y su magia, a ella y a su hija... Rachel se había convertido en un pañuelo de sol, uno que cada vez calentaba más.

La noche anterior había entrado al sueño pensando en Beth e imaginando cómo sería esa mirada contemplativa, esa barbilla, el azul en su ropa y su voz… Quinn había llorado, pero también se había abrazado al muñeco en señal de redención, y de esa manera había despertado.

Sin perder la sonrisa caminó hacia donde se encontraba su pañuelo de sol, y dejó en el suelo con un estruendoso ruido todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Ya he terminado con los dos baños y la habitación.

Con un gritito, la otra giró sobre sus pasos, asustada.

—Dios… —masculló, apretándose el lustra muebles contra el pecho—. No tenías que hacerlo todo hoy.

Quinn se recostó en el marco de la puerta abierta.

—Sé limpiar baños, chica Broadway. Y si no me muevo me endureceré. ¿Luego vamos de compras?

Rachel asintió algo nerviosa al tenerla tan cerca; en ese cuartucho la única que entraba con holgura era la lavasecadora.

Con algunos murmullos se arrodilló hacia el pequeño mueble y guardó los productos, luego se levantó, mirándola dubitativa.

—Oye… tengo… —hizo un ademán para salir, y al mismo tiempo Quinn lo hizo para entrar con la cubeta, y ambas chocaron de forma extraña, rozando algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—Disculpa… iba a entrar —murmuró divertida la rubia, extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás.

—Y yo a salir —murmuró Rachel no tan divertida, haciendo el mismo gesto, y las dos se rozaron un poco más, hasta que la que llevaba más prisa por salir lo conseguía con el rostro del mismo bordó que el de su sudadera.

Con una risotada, Quinn dejó la cubeta y puso sus brazos en jarra, elevando una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Tengo otra propuesta —expresó rápidamente, entrelazando sus manos en un gesto inconsciente y nervioso—. Qué te parece si me invitas a almorzar, a un lugar que yo elegiré; quiero mostrarte algo —sonrió con timidez—. Y luego podríamos ir a la librería para ver si el libro de Beth ya llegó.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mirada de Quinn dejó de ser seductora y brilló, Rachel juraba que estaba brillando delante de ella.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Por supuesto —afirmó con satisfacción.

La otra se estremeció de júbilo y lo mostraba en sus facciones.

—También puedo pagar un par de entradas de cine… si quieres. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy.

Rachel carcajeó, retorciéndose más las manos.

—Hecho.

—Bueno, entonces déjame hacer algo productivo con mi ropa, darme una ducha y salimos —espetó, asintiendo vivamente—. Bram y yo ya somos íntimos… así que por eso no hay más inconvenientes.

Rachel rió nuevamente, abrazando la sensación de que Quinn a paso lento pero firme, se amigaba con todas esas pequeñas grandes cosas.

—¡Bravo!... y tienes todo el tiempo que mi estómago aguante —bromeó.

—Perfecto, entonces será rápido. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de tender la ropa? Así no perdemos tiempo.

—Claro…

Quinn salió del cuarto prácticamente dando saltos, y Rachel quedó pestañeando. Sus citas con Quinn Fabray no estaban nada mal…

Inflando su pecho abrió la portezuela de la máquina, tomó el cesto y comenzó a llenarlo con la ropa. No pudo evitar sentir la humedad de las prendas con satisfacción; al parecer a Quinn también le gustaba ese punto de secado, así permitía que las prendas se oreen y terminaran su secado afuera.

Si la tonta coincidencia de sus gustos con respecto a la humedad adecuada que tenía que tener la ropa le hizo sentir un cosquilleo, encontrar sus prendas mezcladas con las de ella era todo un desequilibrio. Camisetas, mallas, sweaters, jeans, calcetines… nada blanco, todo oscuro, como debía ser…

Refunfuñando y como una autómata abarrotó el cesto, y lo que encontró repentinamente encima de toda esa ropa le hizo lanzar un gemido, uno alto.

Si aquella coincidencia por la preferencia de la humedad le ocasionaba un cosquilleo y la mezcla de la ropa de ambas un desequilibrio, ver en primer plano, como las frutillas de un postre, como la última decoración de un pastel, esa que siempre provoca desear morder y arruinar el arte repostero, las bragas de Quinn mandaron su corazón al demonio, soplaron vapor a su rostro y humedecieron su frente y labio superior en un segundo.

Exactamente todo eso junto sucedía cuando esas dos bragas de encaje se mostraban a sus ojos, así, como si nada, como si se tratara de un par de calcetines. Allí se ubicaban esas dos diabólicas, como si hubieran trepado por todo el montón de prendas para alcanzar triunfantes la cima de una montaña de géneros.

—Oh, por favor… —susurró Rachel, tragando saliva dolorosamente al tiempo que con el dedo pulgar, índice y mayor levantaba una de ellas, la gris perla, y la acercaba a su rostro totalmente alucinado.

¡Qué estúpida, como si nunca hubiese visto bragas de encaje! ¡Ah, pero jamás de Quinn Fabray!

Mucho encaje, demasiado encaje… entre sus piernas…

Soltó la braga cuando la imagen de Quinn recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, esperándola, con nada más que esa prenda íntima vistiendo su cuerpo, se le clavó en el medio de la frente.

—No puedo estar perdiendo el control por unas… estúpidas bragas —balbuceó con el estómago retorcido de excitación.

Se secó la frente húmeda con mano trémula, y al instante la otra le llamó la atención. Ésta era más elaborada, con un borde ancho y carmesí… y quemaba, literalmente quemaba entre los dedos. Tenía satén y más transparencias en…

La respiración se le aceleró y sacudió la cabeza. Muy bien, ¿ahora le tocaba ser humillada por un espasmo por tan solo ver _lencería vip_ de Victoria's Secret?

¡Ni que fuera un macho cabrío!

Iba a arrojarla nuevamente donde pertenecía, mas la voz de la dueña de todo eso la llamó justo en ese momento. Alarmada, dividió la vista entre la que sostenía y la del cesto.

—¡¿Q-qué sucede?!

Con urgencia agarró la gris perla y la enterró debajo de otras prendas, e iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra, pero era demasiado tarde.

Quinn ya se precipitaba en la entrada, y acto seguido caía encima del cesto.

—Aquí está la ropa, qué bueno —exclamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, levantándose y retrocediendo a los tropezones; llevó las manos hacia atrás con un movimiento casual, porque en una escondía la prueba de su delicioso delito.

—Necesito un par de prendas —comentaba Quinn, revolviendo el cesto.

—Bueno… —Rachel retrocedió hasta chocar con el pequeño armario.

—Sí... no estoy lista para que veas mi lencería, Berry —bromeó sin mirarla, pero mostrándole en un puño que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Una risa nerviosa salió de la garganta de la otra. Se estaba convirtiendo en vapor y no contenta con eso, su riñón sufría la presión ejercida por su puño.

Quinn continuaba buscando algo que no iba a encontrar…

Rachel se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Encontraste… algo? —masculló.

—Una de las bragas solamente… por casualidad no has visto la otra, ¿no? Es negra…

—N-n-no… no —tartamudeó, y de tal forma que para Quinn se escuchó extraño, y por supuesto se encontró con su cara desde el piso.

¡¿Qué veía?! ¡¿Cómo había encontrado su rostro?! No lo sabía pero se lo imaginaba, por eso recibió incómoda la segunda pregunta.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! ¡Ve a ducharte! Si la encuentro cerraré los ojos y te llamaré.

La risa gutural de Quinn penetró en su oído y lastimó más su riñón, porque la mano se pegó a su cuerpo con redoblada fuerza.

—Bien —ella se levantó ágilmente y se marchó con su jean y una camiseta estampada, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su rostro que había cambiado al color violeta.

—¡¿Quieres que planche algo para ti?! Plancharé esto para mí…

El grito que llegó desde algún lugar del departamento la avergonzó. La chica ideal le ofrecía también plancharle, y ella únicamente le lograba responder como una ladrona de encaje

—¡Te agradezco pero no!

Rachel se mordió los labios insistentemente.

No sería creíble si la devolvía al cesto, como tampoco si lo hacía dentro de la lavasecadora. No, no sería nada creíble… ¿Entonces qué?

Se la guardaría…

Sí, se la guardaría y fin de la historia.

Ya lo hacía dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cargo antes de arrepentirse.

_"¡Por qué carajos la guardas!"_.

Ya lo había hecho, y después de la devolvería. _"¿No es tan malo, no?"_, se decía desplegando desde la pared el tendedero para comenzar a colgar la bendita ropa.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como una pervertida?

_"¡Porque lo eres!"_.

Lejos del acto de vandalismo que se había perpetrado en su ausencia con una de sus sensuales bragas como botín preferido, dos horas después, Quinn observaba desde la ventanilla del auto como atravesaban la autovía Roosevelt para cruzar el puente de Brooklyn.

El lugar elegido por Rachel había sido el The River Café, restaurante preferido de la clásica banda para sus asiduas reuniones.

Quinn no podía esperar para conocerlo; se sentía como un perro al que llevaban de paseo, y sinceramente solo le faltaba sacar la lengua para demostrar lo dichosa que la hacía volver a entrar en las costumbres de Rachel, de su familia y amigos, que también, de una forma u otra, eran los de ella.

Se veía integrada una vez más, y si esos eran los planes que Rachel se traía entre manos para hacerla _volver a las cosas que amaba_, le estaban saliendo endemoniadamente bien, porque Quinn regresaba. Todo ese maravilloso día que la aguardaba era una victoria más.

Así que se dispuso a escuchar a su guía predilecta describir los lugares que recorrían y ella desconocía.

Una vez en la recepción de restaurante, Quinn lo recorrió con la mirada; era encantador. Apenas entraron las recibieron con calidez, demostrando así lo que Rachel le había contado anteriormente. Todo el mundo la conocía allí.

Quinn trató de relajarse cuando la presentó como su amiga _Charlie_, dándole a entender su prometida consideración: el resguardo, en lo posible, de su identidad.

Vamos, que no era archiconocida a lo Léa Seydoux, pero siempre había alguien, siempre. Y si no la reconocían por su paso por la televisión, parte de los convenios publicitarios forraban las calles de todo el país con su rostro… Bueno, ya… se limitó a acomodar el baggy negro que ocultaba todo su cabello hasta las cejas y agradeció el poco maquillaje que había utilizado ese mediodía.

Rachel se dio cuenta de su sensibilidad y bromeó con ella para distender, a la vez que pasaban por el salón principal y salían a la terraza.

—Aquí estaremos más tranquilas. El frío los mantiene a todos adentro —espetó Rachel, observando la ciudad del otro lado del río—; o si prefieres…

—Es más que agradable —dijo antes de que continuara, caminando a una mesa pegada a la baranda, separadas de las distribuidas debajo de tolder—. Es un día precioso y un lugar más precioso todavía como para que estemos adentro.

Con una sonrisa encantadora, Quinn se apresuró a correrle la silla, esperando a que se sentara.

Ese gesto calló cualquier contestación que Rachel pensaba decirle. Con un cosquilleo en el vientre la miró.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió divertida, haciendo caso omiso a su respuesta corporal.

—Déjame ser cortés contigo, no quiero solamente pagar el almuerzo —expresó en el mismo tono, realizando un ademán con una de sus manos.

¿Qué podía objetar? Nada. Esos gestos derretían el corazón de cualquier mujer, y Quinn sabía cómo dedicarlos.

—Gracias —murmuró, sentándose.

Luego de sentir una suave caricia en su hombro por sobre su chaqueta, Rachel cayó en la cuenta de la diferencia abismal entre un hombre y esa mujer. Un hombre llamado Matt y que era su novio.

Su figura se le dibujó en la cabeza entre ruidos de escandalosa alarma; no solo él, sino esa promesa de noche de pasión que no recordó en esos días, porque ni siquiera recordó que cuando la hizo ya tenía otro compromiso, y era esa salida al final del día con su familia de escenario.

Se frotó la barbilla con una mano, agobiada. ¡Cómo se atrevía a olvidarlo! ¡Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderada!

—Este sitio es… tan adecuado —la voz suave, satisfecha, mezclada con la brisa del río, la devolvieron inmediatamente a esa mesa y bajo ese mezquino sol de otoño; y Rachel allí mismo tuvo su respuesta.

Su _amiga_ _Charlie_, que con solo el ademán de encerrarse un poco más en su entallada chaqueta de cuero la distraía de todo lo demás.

Rachel hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta de cuero ecológico y asintió con un suspiro.

—Lo es —reafirmó, escrutando una embarcación que cruzaba el río—. Quise que conocieras esto porque…

—¡Rachel! ¡Qué sorpresa verte a esta hora!

La impulsiva exclamación de un muchacho la interrumpió. A ellas se acercaba el joven camarero que siempre la saludaba con cariño y admiración.

—Hola, Johnny. ¡Que sorpresa verte de día a ti también!

—Intercambié algunos turnos con Freddy para poder estudiar y rendir los exámenes —informó el chico, sonriéndoles a ambas; especialmente quedó prendado del rostro de Quinn, examinándolo atentamente.

—Johnny estudia economía —indicó Rachel—. J., te presento a una amiga, Charlie —la miró con una sonrisa burlona—. Charlie, él es el mejor camarero de la costa este —bromeó, esperando que el joven no sacara ninguna conclusión.

Aquél se frotó la nuca con vergüenza y le sonrió.

—Un placer… ¿Te llamas Charlie? —preguntó directamente y con un poco de recelo.

—Charlise —aseveró Quinn con una sonrisa encantadora—. Un gusto conocerte, Johnny, y espero que te vaya bien en esos exámenes —concluyó educadamente, mirándolo de frente.

—Gracias, yo también lo espero… Wow… lo siento, pero te pareces tanto a…

—¡Ni me lo digas! —lo interrumpió Quinn con una mirada que no aceptaba contrarias—. Todo el tiempo me confunden. Dime acaso si tú cambiarías el sol de California por el invierno de New York; yo no lo haría ni siquiera si me lo pagaran.

La voz de Quinn salía teñida de sarcasmo, manteniendo la distancia y la impersonalidad, pero en lo profundo y solamente siendo visto por alguien que la conocía, ella estaba sufriendo esa interpretación.

Hipnotizada por el cambio de actitud en solo segundos, Rachel iba en su rescate, pero al parecer Johnny necesitaba reafirmar un poco más.

—No, claro… —espetó aquél, sonriendo con embarazo—. La verdad es que… yo tampoco —contestó insistente—. Es solo que… nada…

El muchacho seguía contrariado, y entre los tres comenzó a crecer un ánimo tenso.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Quinn con tranquilidad, después señaló las cartas que traía en su mano—. ¿Esas cartas son para nosotras?

Ahora sí las mejillas del estudiante se colorearon definitivamente de rojo, y dejó sobre la mesa los dos librillos.

—Sí...

—Dime Johnny, ¿cómo estás? El otro día no pudimos hablar mucho —espetó Rachel rápidamente, pudiendo por fin salvar el momento con una pregunta coloquial.

Observó de reojo como Quinn, absorta en su carta, se colocaba unas gafas rectangulares y no separaba la vista del menú.

Ante la pregunta de Rachel, el camarero se llevó una mano a la frente con bastante energía.

—Parece que hoy me he levantado solo para hacer el estúpido —se regañó con molestia—. Es verdad, el otro día no pude decirte nada, como estabas con tu novio… y quería pedirte un favor.

—¡Ay! ¿Tu novio, Rachel? ¡Qué pilla eres! No me contaste que estuviste aquí _la otra noche_.

Con un movimiento ralentizado, el cuello de la nombrada giró y bajó hacia la expresión de angelical demonio que ostentaba Quinn con sus gafas.

—No me he dado cuenta —contestó, disimulando su enfado—. Ya sabes, fue solo una cena.

Quinn sonrió con ligereza, perdiendo todo el interés ficticio que le había dedicado a la carta.

—Fue la-ce-na, Rach.

_Rach_ abrió la boca con indignación. _"¿A qué estás jugando?"_.

—¿Lo ve así? No hay mucho para contar —soltó entre dientes, removiéndose incómoda en su silla.

Quinn, queriendo continuar con su movida estratégica, le hizo un ademán desganado con una mano.

—Cotilleas tan poco de él… ¿Cómo es el señor Peals, Johnny?

El rostro de los dos oyentes era para un cuento cómico: Rachel con la boca abierta la miraba sin dar crédito a sus comentarios y el otro abrió los ojos como platos, mirándola confuso.

—Bueno él… es… —balbuceaba él, gesticulando—… bueno…

"_Un tarado, sí; no hace falta ni mencionarlo"_, pensó Quinn con regodeo, y uno multiplicado por poner en un aprieto a Rachel.

Aquélla revoleó los ojos, golpeando los nudillos contra la mesa.

—Cotillear es de mal gusto, _Charlie_ —advirtió con una mueca dirigida a ella—. ¿Qué favor querías pedirme? —resolvió, dirigiéndose al chico.

Éste asintió agradecido.

—Mi novia te encontró la semana pasada en el Astor Café y se tomó una foto contigo—metió una mano en el pantalón de su uniforme, extrajo una fotografía y se la tendió—. Sabe que te veo asiduamente y me pidió por favor si podías firmarla… antes de que me regañen; mi jefe me está mirando feo —musitó, girando el rostro hacia el interior, donde efectivamente el capitán de meseros los observaba.

Con su mejor sonrisa, Rachel tomó la foto y con la otra mano saludó al hombre para que supiera que estaba todo bien. Luego dispuso su atención en la foto con aquella muchacha abrazándola.

—¡La recuerdo! Y con gusto la firmo.

Hizo un gesto para buscar en su bolso un bolígrafo, pero Quinn fue más rápida que Johnny y que ella; con una hechicera y conciliadora sonrisa le alcanzó lo que necesitaba.

Evitando un suspiro, Rachel lo tomó y rápidamente firmó el dorso de la fotografía con el nombre que el novio le indicaba.

—Ya, aquí tienes; déjale un saludo, por favor.

El chico rió y la guardó.

—¡No lo podrá creer! Gracias en verdad. Ahora sí, ¿les traigo el plato especial de hoy?

Se fijó en Quinn que es la que tenía la carta en sus manos.

—Trae lo de siempre; le haremos probar a Charlie lo mejor de lo mejor, pero a mí agua. Debo conducir.

Diestramente, Rachel tomó el control de la situación y ganó un par de puntos extra.

—Enseguida.

El chico juntó las cartas y se marchó.

Con un murmullo juguetón, Quinn se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su silla, entornando la mirada.

—Estuvimos cerca.

—No, tú te moviste a tus anchas, _Charlie_ —replicó sarcástica, intentando parecer más enfadada que en la realidad—. Gracias —le devolvió el bolígrafo.

Quinn no lo tomó, pero asintió.

—Un placer, estrella. ¿Por eso me harás comer tu plato vegetariano? Por un par de bromas… qué egoísta… —refunfuñó.

—Por supuesto, te estoy poniendo a rayas —ahora ella se cruzó de brazos cuando Quinn se inclinó y enlazó las manos debajo de la barbilla.

—¿Así que aquí estuviste con tu chico?

Rachel bufó sonoramente, no le daría ese placer. ¡Escaparía de su interrogatorio como fuera!

—¿Desde cuándo usas gafas?

—Son para descanso. ¿Qué cenaron?

La otra se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada al río. Esas gafas le quedaban espectaculares.

—No le recuerdo —informó, diciéndole la verdad. No recordaba qué diantres habían cenado.

—¿Te aburriste?

—Sí… ¡No! —se corrigió de inmediato.

Quinn lanzó una carcajada que con bastante tino aplacó con sus manos.

—¡No puedes mentir! —berreó, captando la atención del único par de comensales en la terraza.

Rachel golpeteó con más frustración la mesa, provocando el tintineo de la vajilla.

—Estás insoportable, Fabray.

—Y esto no es nada… ¡Espérame ver fregar el horno! No vas a poder creer mi energía —agregó con tonos seductores, retomando su posición anterior y alzando esa ceja enloquecedora.

Y ya era suficiente para Rachel, que seducida completamente compartió su risa.

—Qué tonta eres.

—Sí… muy tonta —murmuró, volviendo su expresión seria y atenta—. He perdido demasiado tiempo… con todo.

Su compañera de mesa infló el pecho, envuelta en las sensaciones de su noche especial, mezcladas con el bochorno que había protagonizado esa mañana con sus bragas… No le pudo sostener esa mirada intensa por más tiempo, así que la volvió al río, entrecerrando los párpados para disfrutar de la brisa.

—Lo recuperarás, no lo dudo.

"_Contigo"_, afirmó Quinn, ansiando que la mirara de nuevo, pero no lo hacía, nada más perdía sus ojos en el horizonte de agua, hierro y cemento.

La cautivaba y no era consciente. Se quitaba algunos mechones de cabello que molestaban su visión enigmática, provocándola, porque Quinn quería despejar esa frente amplia, mas se quedaba en su posición, pensando en su flequillo inexistente y en sus promesas.

—¿Por qué querías que conociera esto? —indagó en un siseo ronco.

Rachel la miró, esbozando una leve sonrisa y se giró otra vez.

—Quería compartir un enamoramiento —masculló con el corazón empezando a repiquetearle en el pecho—. Este es horizonte con el que Adele sueña en el musical; no es exacto, tendríamos que estar en el parque y varias décadas atrás… pero esto es lo que ve y es donde quiere llegar cada noche que mira hacia ese horizonte… _su avenida_, su calle por cruzar —explicó sin mirarla—. No lo sé, estoy enamorada de ella… ¡inexplicablemente! —ahora reía—. Seguramente se deberá a que puedo sentir y vivir el escenario, la inspiración de los autores… Es real, ¿entiendes? Y se puede llegar…

Quinn se quitó las gafas lentamente, sin querer interrumpir el momento. No deseaba que ningún cristal se interpusiera entre la mirada todavía más cautivada de ella y ese perfil contrastante de cánones superficiales de belleza.

Por dios que era hermosa… en todas sus texturas, en todas sus palabras, en todas sus aspiraciones y sueños. Rachel los compartía con ella y por eso Quinn era bendecida.

Tragó saliva y abrió la boca, preparándose para contestar, mas las palabras no le salían, hasta que finalmente acomodó sus ideas y el aire en su garganta.

—Tal vez porque Adele se parece demasiado a ti —murmuró, agrandando la mirada verde.

Rachel le sonrió de lado.

—Eso dice mi madre.

—Entonces debe ser así. Tal vez yo pueda enamorarme de Adele también.

Esa declaración había salido sin proponérselo, sin dudas, pero ya se instaló entre las dos, y la brisa no se la llevaba como lo hacía con los cabellos o las chalinas.

Sus miradas encajaron a la perfección, un tanto sorprendidas, y sus mejillas también reflejaban una elevada temperatura.

Enamorarse de Adele... cualquiera podría hacerlo. Adele era encantadora y muy parecida a Rachel, y si Rachel era Adele, entonces… ¡¿qué estaba diciendo?! Rachel pensaba todo eso en milésimas de segundos, no así Quinn, que lo tomó un poco más tranquila, pero igual de confusa.

—No he visto los diálogos, pero definitivamente Adele hace todo su esfuerzo por bailar…

¡Muy bien! La que hacía el esfuerzo no era Adele, era Rachel, entonces…

Dibujó una titubeante sonrisa.

—Bueno, tal vez la próxima vez que entres no sea a las escondidas y puedas hacerlo en los ensayos de los diálogos.

—Me gustaría, sí —suspiró Quinn, bajando un poco la mirada. Sentía deseos de quedarse un poco a solas y pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Por suerte para las dos, Johnny apareció estupendamente a tiempo con el almuerzo.

—Aquí llegó el plato favorito de las estrellas —bromeó, repartiendo un chopp de cerveza tirada para Quinn y una botella de agua para Rachel.

Hizo lugar con presteza en el medio de la mesa para ubicar una tabla redonda de madera que contenía una deliciosa y colorida pizza.

—Gracias, J. —dijo Rachel, observando con deleite la comida.

Dejaría para más tarde el extraño intercambio, por el bien de su estómago.

—Que la disfruten.

El muchacho se retiró fue y Quinn miró el plato recién llegado con una ancha sonrisa. —¿Esto es una autentica pizza primavera italiana acompañada de cerveza?

Rachel carcajeó, más tranquila.

—No auténtica, le falta el jamón, pero aquí está Italia, mi lady.

—No te molestaré más con tu señor Peals… por el momento, lo prometo —anunció, tomando la espátula para servirle la primera porción a ella—. ¡Y adoro tus platos vegetarianos!


	28. Comienzo de expiación

No puedo más que agradecer la adhesión de ustedes, mi querido y pequeño batallón de calabazas, por los comentarios dejados y por sus ideales, no referidos a mi nota, es insignificante, sino al sentimiento compartido por una problemática tan opresora como viral en las sociedades del mundo. Especialmente en la latinoamericana.

Me alegra mucho y me entibia el corazón.

Lo que sí debo decir es que me da vergüenza y tristeza el escaso compromiso mostrado. Nadie más se hizo cargo, nadie más se reflejó, a pesar de que hay bastantes por ahí atrás.

Tengo 33 años, no soy una nena que necesita rws para no deprimirse o abrir comunidades cerradas para sentirse segura y dentro de un repollo. Soy una mujer adulta con una profesión y un oficio, y no es precisamente escribir fanfics, pero sí es esta forma de comunicación, y dentro de ella pensé que habría más complicidad por el simple hecho de solidarizarse con la causa de sus pares. Con un emblema que nos implica a todas.

Es decepcionante ver que aquí, solo se trata de grandes masturbadas Faberry en las sombras. En fin...

Nada más por hoy, lo siento.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel dejaron atrás la avenida de los sueños frente al río, llevándose cada una un poco de lo que quería en la otra.

Al parecer, así era últimamente.

No habían llegado a ir al parque ni habían culminado con ese paisaje en las horas nocturnas, pero Rachel había querido enamorar y lo había conseguido.

Quinn se estaba enamorando de Adele, y sin dudas deseaba ver a la gran actriz dándole vida cada día... Convivía con ella, la esperaba al regreso de su trabajo todas las tardes, la había espiado y era magnífica, superaba a "la de antes" si eso era posible, a pesar de la situación que había visto y que tanta reserva tenía en decirle. También se había olvidado, otra vez, de que tenía novio. El paseo que las esperaba ameritaba eso: ir a la librería en busca de un libro para Beth.

Rachel también se había olvidado de varias cosas, o las había obviado, mejor dicho. Como por ejemplo contarle a Quinn que aquel día concluiría de otra manera y no tal vez en la cama de Matthew, que si bien esa era su intimidad podría compartirla con ella, porque tenía una salida con su grupo y volvería a la madrugada; de la misma manera había obviado comentarle que no sabía qué hacer… con su novio, claro, porque debido a ello, una vez más tendría problemas de pareja por un desplante seguro.

Ni hablar de la bifurcación de sensaciones que la atosigaba. Como por ejemplo cuando se había quedado hipnotizada mirándola con sus gafas de descanso, o contemplando su boca mientras devoraba con gusto la pizza margarita casi italiana… y ni mencionar cuando la había visto reír o cómo había disfrutado de su piel sonrosada bajo el sol.

Rachel estaba obviando varias cosas por su bien; lo que menos tenía que hacer era encapricharse justamente con esta Quinn tan alcance de la mano, seductora y fatal, a la fatigosa espera, como ella, de noticias sobre Judy.

Después pensaría en la gran mochila de culpa y pesar que cargaba por fantasear con esa mujer, sus caricias y su lencería, junto a todo lo que eso implicaba… Después.

Volvieron a recorrer las calles y cruzaron el puente hacia Murray Hill una vez más. Rachel aparcó unos veinte minutos después frente a una hilera de antiguos edificios de ladrillo a la vista y puertas con arcos, vidriadas... Era una manzana preciosa.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron hasta la esquina; en pocos pasos llegaron hacia el último edificio, el único de dos pisos con una pequeña escalera con barandas de hierro en la entrada. Éste se encontraba pegado a una tienda que terminaba de cubrir la elegante esquina con una enorme batea afuera, llena de frutas de todo tipo y color.

Quinn sonrió más ampliamente entretanto miraba a Rachel subir los primeros escalones.

—¡Vamos, camina lady! —arengó, señalando con un dedo hacia arriba el cartel de madera que colgaba y que anunciaba que se encontraban a punto de entrar a la librería Yesterday's Books.

Sumamente encantada, Quinn saltó un par de escalones y antes de que la otra llegara al pomo de la puerta, la abrió ella con un enérgico ademán.

—Ábrete sésamo —anunció inclinada, y Rachel se adentró, conteniendo una carcajada.

Quinn y sus hechizos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que continuara cayendo en picada.

Pero la que en verdad caía, era la rubia, porque apenas entró detrás, sintió que ingresaba a un mundo encantado con aroma a años, libros y madera.

—Si quieres saber cómo huelen las palabras, entra a una librería antigua —murmuró la voz de su cómplice de aventura, envolviéndola fugazmente, hasta que se alejó y se detuvo a poca distancia de un par de personas que mantenían la atención del dueño de todo aquel jardín abarrotado de letras, detrás de un pequeño y antiguo mostrador, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Quinn asintió lentamente, recorriendo con los ojos el pequeño lugar que no tendría más que cinco o seis metros cuadrados, con libreros altísimos y de oscura madera trepando por las paredes. La librería contaba con dos mesas antiguas con estantes debajo donde se ofrecían más títulos, y al lado de una de ellas, un mullido sillón de cuero marrón.

En el suelo de madera también había pilas de libros por doquier, hasta al lado de una pintoresca escalera caracol con barandas de hierro artísticamente trabajadas, como las de la escalera de la entrada. Ésta llevaba a un entrepiso o a una buhardilla… ¡Ay, cómo quería lanzarse de cabeza allí arriba!

Manteniendo a raya su espíritu curioso, tomó de la mochila su móvil y empezó a grabar todo lo que veía. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, advertía con placer que volvía a sentir en cada poro esa sensación de fascinación por esos lugares nuevos, con una historia detrás. Una sensación que había sido opacada por los drásticos devenires de su actualidad.

Volvía a sentir que estaba viva.

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, no tardó un segundo más en plasmarla a ella en una de sus grabaciones. Ésta sería una de las más especiales.

En la pantalla de su teléfono la veía ensimismada en una de las hileras de libros de la mesa.

—Vaya… _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_; no sé cómo todavía ese libro logra estar entre las primeras hileras —murmuró Quinn, conteniendo su risa porque estaba por pillarla cuando levantara la mirada, pero Rachel no la levantó, sino que tomó el libro nombrado con una mueca pensativa.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí. ¿Lo has leído?

—No, Santana lo leyó y no la convenció, así que hizo todo lo posible para convencerme a mí… pero no estoy segura —comentó con ligereza.

—Lo comparto, no pude pasar de la página cuarenta; así que podría decirte lo mismo.

—Pero qué es lo que… —Rachel levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Qué…

—Dime algo —le sonrió Quinn, sin dejar de enfocarla.

—¿Cómo? —observó el teléfono y sonrió apenas.

—Unas palabras por favor, dime dónde estamos.

—¿Me estás grabando? —preguntó Rachel, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba.

—Ajam…

—¡No, Quinn! —ella se cubrió el rostro con una mano y soltaba el libro.

—Vamos —le pidió la otra, interceptando esa mano para que descubriera su rostro—. Dame otro recuerdo, preciosa Rachel.

Un vuelco en el pecho, un calor abrasante y una sensualidad mezclada con la ternura imposible de resistir, eran las emociones que ella lograba transmitirle con contadas palabras.

—Eres una embustera —se quejó Rachel.

—Lo sé —murmuró, sosteniéndole la mano.

Ante la insistencia, Rachel comenzó a balbucear.

—Bueno… estamos en la calle treinta y nueve en el hermoso barrio de Murray Hill, Manhattan, en una de las librerías más hermosas de todo New York… comprando un libro para nuestra… "monstrua azul".

Eureka. Palabra clave, precisa para llenar todavía más el corazón de Quinn, especialmente ante tanta naturalidad y complicidad.

—Y Quinn Fabray está defenestrando el título de más ventas de los últimos quince años, y que ha logrado sobrevolar a la saga de Harry Potter —espetó bromeando, haciendo morisquetas con el ejemplar y acercándose al móvil.

Quinn chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo.

—Que sea un libro de grandes ventas no garantiza su calidad. Si no mira a Sei Shônagon; ha escrito un libro que lleva más de mil años y no muchos la conocen. _El libro de la almohada_ contiene una información única de gran valor explicativo y tradicional… definitivamente tiene que ser un libro de cabecera, esencialmente para las mujeres, y mayormente para las que desean desarrollar su mundo interior y dominar las artes femeninas de la paciencia y la observación… —explicó, muy concentrada en su relato y embelesando a Rachel por esa pasión que impregnaba.

—¿Y qué aprendiste de él? —preguntó más que interesada, mirándola fijamente a la vez que bajaba la mano inquisidora que sostenía el móvil.

—Tú también eres una tramposa —condenó Quinn, elevando el brazo nuevamente—. Te estoy grabando a ti, y me interesa…

—¡Rachel, niña! —gritó el vozarrón del librero desde el mostrador, interrumpiéndolas.

Rachel elevó una mano y sonrió.

Tan ensimismada habían estado, que ninguna se dio cuenta cuando los clientes dejaron el local.

—Ya, deja de grabarme. Vamos —exhortó con una amplia sonrisa, y la tomó la mano para arrastrarla con ella.

—¿Cómo estás Peter? —saludó Rachel, inclinándose sobre el mueble para darle un sonoro beso.

—Ya me ves, ¿cómo estás tú? Te esperaba, niña —exclamó el hombre mayor, juntando las manos sobre la lustrosa madera.

—¡Muy bien! Hoy vine con Quinn, una amiga —presentó con una voz cargada de orgullo.

—Encantado, señorita. Peter Greys.

La sonrisa de Quinn se ensanchó al estrechar la mano que le extendía el robusto caballero.

—Un gusto, Peter —aseguró aquélla, y vaya que sí. Peter era uno más con ese ambiente del siglo pasado: con su porte enorme de vientre prominente, una calva perfecta contrastando con sus cabellos algo largos y blancos de los costados, peinados con prolijidad, y con aquella abundante barba inmaculada, el hombre culminaba esa personalidad rutilante de hombre extraído de una historia de época.

Usaba tirantes y pequeñas gafas redondas de lectura que pendían de la punta de una naricilla envidiable… ¡Quinn se derretía de entusiasmo!

Mientras Rachel hablaba con él, tecleó su móvil para comenzar otro video en alta definición.

—Tu madre vino a recoger unos apuntes la semana pasada.

—Sí, insiste en cambiar el programa el año que viene. Veremos si el colegio está de acuerdo.

—Yo la apoyo. Todo lo que se haga para la educación es… —y se detuvo al ver que Quinn lo apuntaba sin ninguna discreción con el endemoniado teléfono—. Oh, está grabando...

—Espero no molestarlo, Peter Greys. Lo único que desentona con el lugar es el ordenador, pero puedo hacer primeros planos de usted y esa lámpara, obviando la modernidad —bromeó—. Es original, ¿verdad?

La risotada de aquél fue el permiso exclusivo que obtuvo Quinn para seguir con su objetivo.

—No me molesta para nada, y sí, era de mi padre. ¡Cuarta generación de libreros! Es una reliquia más sentimental que objeto de culto: una _Quartite creative corp_ _del año cincuenta y ocho._

—Pet, te acabas de condenar, ya no te dejará tranquilo —dijo Rachel con un dejo de risa, ligándose un pellizco de la rubia cerca de las costillas. Riendo, dio un respingo pero continuó—. Quinn es una reportera frustrada —acotó, frotándose la piel.

—Sí. Por eso le haré una breve entrevista y después tomaremos algunas fotos, si no es inconveniente.

El librero pareció ensancharse más, y asintió enérgico.

—¡No hay ningún inconveniente, niña! —vociferó y después se dirigió hacia la otra—. ¿Le has contado a tu amiga que hemos salido en el _Daily News_, y hace un par de meses en el canal local porque somos una de las dos librerías más antigua de Manhattan? —inquirió orgulloso.

—No, la verdad es que todavía no; quería dejar lo mejor para el final —respondió Rachel entre risas.

Una exclamación salió de la boca de Quinn.

—¡Pues felicitaciones! Más a mi favor entonces.

—Antes déjame comprar, Oprah —musitó con fingido enfado—. ¿Tienes lo mío, Pet?

Asintiendo con aspavientos, aquél buscó en el interior del mueble y luego colocó el libro sobre el mostrador.

—Claro que sí: edición especial de tapa dura para la reina de todos los asteroides.

Rachel afirmó con la cabeza, excitada, examinando el ejemplar con mirada encantada. Recorrió las tapas con los dedos, el lomo y pasó las páginas, oliéndolas a su vez.

—Es bellísimo…

Y Quinn desbordó de éxtasis, un éxtasis completo. Eso era real. ¡Sucedía ante sus ojos…! Era la vida de Beth, de Shelby, de Rachel y la suya.

Tragando lágrimas de emoción, miró como el libro era guardado dentro de una bolsa pintada artísticamente y luego dentro del bolso de Rachel.

Aquélla se giró para observar a Quinn, y ella la miraba con un brillo indescriptible en sus pupilas; sin aliento le guiñó un ojo.

Aligerando el momento, Quinn se deshizo de su mochila y se la tendió.

—Anda, vete ya que quiero curiosear un poco, y me avergüenza hacerlo con público.

Era sarcástica, pero Rachel la conocía; la ronquera de su voz, esos pómulos sonrojados y pronunciados, más las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de su boca aseveraban una sonrisa contenida cargada de emoción.

Suspirando profundamente, Rachel se alejó, abrazándose a la mochila que le había entregado.

No lo podía creer, la miraba y en sus ojos se delataba todo un universo personal y jamás visto. Frente a ella se hallaba una mujer quimérica, mezcla de sensualidad arrebatadora con un ser completamente encantador, dulce, curioso y maravillado de todo lo que Peter contaba pacientemente, como si narrara una historia maravillosa.

El hombre estaba en su salsa, por supuesto. Le encantaba relatar la historia de las cuatro generaciones conocedoras de libros.

Rachel, que caminaba por entre las mesas bastante distraída, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una pila de libros a sus pies. En su intento de sostener la pequeña torre, manoteó rápidamente el aire, pero ésta ya caía sin más, y a ese derrumbe lo acompañaron el bolso y la mochila que cargaba.

Con un murmullo, se giró hacia los que estaban conversando, pero ninguno se dio cuenta, tan ensimismados en su charla.

Con más murmullos descontentos, se apresuró a recoger los libros y lograr otra vez la torre, y después se encargó de sus pertenencias. Las de Quinn habían salido despedidas por la abertura de la mochila que estaba abierta.

Recogió su cartera, el estuche de las gafas, un anotador… y un frasco de pastillas llamó su atención. Giró el pequeño objeto amarillo y transparente en sus manos, pero no tenía etiqueta; era un típico contenedor de fármacos. Frunció más el entrecejo, repentinamente con una idea no tan feliz de lo que veía.

Los fármacos venían etiquetados, mas éstos no… Con el corazón acelerado, cubriéndose de cualquier mirada lo abrió, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse con algo familiar y no con lo que su cabeza fantaseaba.

Para su desconcierto y malestar, esas pastillas no solo no tenían marca de laboratorio, sino que ni siquiera poseían el conocido troquel, que en todo caso podría ser normal, pero a éstas las sentía extrañas. Hasta había una píldora más sospechosa que las otras pastillas blancas, redondas y lisas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Quinn consumía…?

Con movimientos nerviosos cerró el frasco y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, guardó el resto de las cosas y se levantó; empezó a respirar agitada.

Perdida ya toda sensación de bienestar, observó con tristeza, decepción y una horrible sensación de desconocimiento a Quinn.

Muy poco honorablemente se ubicó en el lugar de jueza y dictadora del comportamiento correcto y buenas costumbres, y eso no era lo correcto, de ninguna manera.

Ya no quería estar allí, así que se acercó, tratando de fingir una obsecuencia que no poseía. Intentó escuchar un poco más del relato ya conocido de Peter y poco después llamó la atención de la rubia.

—Quinn, tenemos que irnos.

Con una sonrisa se volvió hacia ella pero la congeló al ver la seriedad que reflejaba Rachel. Iba a replicar, pero algo la detuvo, y ese algo era el sentimiento de que las cosas se habían desestabilizado en un segundo, en el mismo tiempo que ella había estado embelesada escuchando el vozarrón de este hombre tan peculiar.

Confundida asintió.

—Sí, claro —masculló, buscando su mirada, pero Rachel la esquivaba. Le dio su mochila y se despidió de Peter.

Empezando a sentir enfado por esa indiferencia, Quinn la imitó. Urgida, le tendió la mano al librero.

—Cuando quieras, niña. Ya conoces el lugar.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer, Peter, muchas gracias —musitó taciturna.

Siguiendo el paso de la que salía apresurada, intentó detenerla en la acera.

—¡Ey! ¿No íbamos a comprar frutas?

—Luego, Quinn —dijo Rachel, abriendo la puerta del auto.

Maldiciendo, la que quedaba en la calle apretó los dientes y se dispuso a entrar.

Rachel encendió el motor y maniobró.

El coche marchaba y Quinn no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos fuimos así? —indagó, tensándose sobre el asiento.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró Rachel, concentrada por demás en la calle.

—No me tomes por estúpida —contestó—. Detén el auto.

—No puedo estacionar por aquí… —dijo con reticencia.

—Entonces encuentra un lugar y detén este armatoste —ordenó, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Rachel le dirigió una fugaz mirada de rencor, pero con la misma elevación de enojo hizo lo que le pedía.

Después de aparcar, el interior del Land Rover se convirtió en un campo de justas.

—¿Me darás una explicación ahora o deberé rogarte? —espetó con ironía Quinn.

Y Rachel, rodeada por esa sensación de desazón que solo había aumentado con el correr de los minutos, retrocedió, apretándose contra la puerta y la miró con un mohín de intensa desilusión.

—No hará falta rogarme; ¡faltaba más! ¿Cuándo has rogado tú?

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué te sucede que…?

Rachel no la dejó continuar, con un movimiento brusco la enfrentó con su propio secreto a muy corta distancia de su rostro.

La pequeña mano sostenía desafiante su feo vicio, y Quinn palideció en segundos.

—¡_Esto_ sucede! —exclamó acusadora.

La boca de Quinn dibujó algunas muecas, como si quisiera hablar, sin embargo quedó en ese intento. En cambio su brazo consiguió alargarse para recuperar y así esconder su falta, no obstante Rachel lo retuvo con más ahínco, llevándolo contra ella.

—¡Dámelo! —profirió Quinn.

—¡Esto se queda conmigo, Fabray! —vociferó Rachel con un chillido apretado de enojo—. Entonces es cierto...

Quinn soltó el aliento con frustración, masajeándose la frente. No quería estallar... no quería…

—¡Es mi vida, Rachel, no te metas! —acusó entre dientes—. ¡Revisaste mis cosas y eso no te lo perdonaré!

La otra abrió los ojos con impavidez, golpeada por esa inculpación.

—Tu mochila estaba abierta, tropecé y se me cayó de las manos… y poco me importa si me crees o no. Ahora estás en _mi_ vida, ¡y me meteré todo lo que se me antoje!

—Dámelas… —repitió.

¡Mil veces maldición! ¡Por qué tenía que pasar! Por qué tenía que estar tan expuesta y enfrente de Rachel, humillada, sintiéndose la más imbécil del mundo, cuando hasta hacía minutos acariciaba vida y plenitud.

Tozudamente, Rachel escondió la mano en su espalda, apretándose todavía más contra la puerta

—No sigas, porque no te las voy a dar… ¡No entiendes que es lo mejor para ti!

Quinn apretó los puños contra su regazo, percibiendo su debilidad. Ésas no eran las únicas pastillas, tenía la reserva más grande entre sus cosas. Pero igualmente no la dejaría salirse con la suya. No permitiría que Rachel le manejara su vida ni tomara decisiones por ella, en eso no…

Se giró con fuerza, marcándola con una mirada helada.

—No me desafíes.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué-qué vas a hacer? —prosiguió temblorosa, jadeante, y tragó saliva...


	29. La lideresa y el pequeño príncipe

—No sigas, porque no te las voy a dar… ¡No entiendes que es lo mejor para ti!

Quinn apretó los puños contra su regazo, percibiendo su debilidad. Ésas no eran las únicas pastillas, tenía la reserva más grande entre sus cosas. Pero igualmente no la dejaría salirse con la suya. No permitiría que Rachel le manejara su vida ni tomara decisiones por ella, en eso no…

Se giró con fuerza, marcándola con una mirada helada.

—No me desafíes.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué-qué vas a hacer? —prosiguió temblorosa, jadeante, y tragó saliva.

Y Quinn ya no lo pudo soportar más. Se impulsó hacia ella con un movimiento, y se sostuvo firmemente de la butaca a la vez que metía su brazo por la espalda de Rachel, intentando atrapar el puño que encerraba su frasco.

Rachel lanzó un improperio y la miró con sobresalto.

—¡Ya-ya está Quinn! ¡Se quedarán conmigo…! —repitió exaltada.

Ese jadeo lastimoso que salió de la mujer apresada contra la portezuela, dejó rígida a Quinn. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía que se le iba a romper, y no por estar inclinada y en esa posición de animal al acecho, sino por mantenerse a raya y no terminar por aplastarse contra ella.

Inmediatamente olvidó la razón por la cual se sentía tan herida y humillada, atrapada como una adolescente fumando; se olvidó de todo porque Rachel estaba demasiado cerca, enfrentándola con bravura.

"_Voy a besarte hasta hacerte daño"_ gritó su cuerpo. Y lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que aseguraba que esas ansias alcanzaban a notársele en la cara.

—¿Me tengo que preparar para uno de tus reveses? —preguntó entre dientes Rachel, alarmada porque la tenía a un palmo de distancia y no era nada amigable.

Y por la fea mueca que le cruzó el rostro a la otra, se dio cuenta de su tremendo error.

—¿Así me ves? ¿Crees que soy como el inmundo de Russel? —graznó Quinn con un nudo en la garganta, visiblemente herida por esas palabras—. ¡Siempre que te dañaba la que terminaba más lastimada era yo… por qué ahora sería diferente! —prosiguió, repitiendo sus movimientos para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Rachel estaba furiosa y dolida, pero más dolida. Con desafiante esfuerzo logró con la otra mano llegar hasta ese maldito frasco.

—Claro que no eres como él —jadeó—. ¡Y en verdad lo siento! Pero tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados con esto.

—¡Qué haces! —gimió la rubia, agrandando la mirada cuando el cuerpo contra el suyo se arqueaba con movimientos compulsivos.

—¡Me estoy deshaciendo de esta basura!

—¡No!

Tarde. Rachel lograba su objetivo con rapidez. El frasco fue abierto y las pastillas cayeron por la alfombra y la junta de la butaca.

—¡Ya no existen! —le soltó en plena cara, triunfante.

No obstante, aquélla era una victoria revestida de pena delante de una mirada bestial que no dejaba de marcar esas bellas facciones.

Enfurecida, Quinn cerró los ojos y soltó el aliento. Se encontraba excitada de una forma violenta y ella estaba tan cerca… hasta con los ojos cerrados conseguía ver la curva carnosa de sus labios.

—Mierda… —siseó, temblando.

Tensó su brazo y la rodeó hasta estrecharla, entretanto abría sus párpados y recibía un gemido asustado. El aliento de las dos se mezcló, para sorpresa más de una que de la otra.

—No vas a organizarme la vida como si fuera una lista de supermercados.

—No tienes derecho a culparme por esto, Quinn… ¡no lo tienes! —contraatacó Rachel, luchando también con su propia impresión, porque repentinamente esa mirada desencajada se concentró en su boca.

El cuerpo pegado al de ella se movía por la agitada respiración, apretando en cada impulso sus curvas. _"¡Qué es lo que está pasando!"_, se repetía Rachel una y otra vez con una voz apremiante que no lograba salir de su garganta. No lo creía… Quinn parecía querer devorarla…

Con una aguda exhalación, aquélla se proyectó hacia atrás al ver la expresión desorbitada de Rachel, cayendo pesadamente en su butaca.

—¡Por qué me haces esto! ¡Por qué!

La otra permaneció tiesa, sin dejar de escrutar su perfil transformado en granito.

—Así-así que… consumes... —tartamudeó, aún apabullada por lo que acababa de ver.

—¡Son psicofármacos! ¡No es nada ilegal! —vociferó Quinn, girándose hacia ella.

—Claro que son ilegales si no están recetados… y ésos no están recetados evidentemente —advirtió Rachel nerviosa, haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Esto es una mezcla de basura que nada tiene que ver con psicofármacos y lo sabes, y estás abusando de ellos. ¡Niégamelo!

—No soy tan imbécil como para quedar dura en medio de la calle si a eso te refieres —siseó entre dientes—. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—La misma que me habló de Atlántida, de belleza interior, de realizaciones… ¡y le creí!

—¡Sigo siendo la misma! —sollozó Quinn, pero conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¡Es… es solo que a veces no puedo!

Rachel largó el aliento recargándose contra el respaldo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que era presa de ese desastre? ¿Quién se las suministraba?

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —inquirió sobrecogida.

—Poco después de haber recibido la primera llamada de Karen —confesó en un susurro avergonzado, sin mirarla.

Ninguna lo hacía, ya ninguna gritaba, solo había pena allí, una enorme pena entre las dos.

Rachel cerró los ojos.

—Tu sangre… tu sangre y tu cabeza están llenas de esta porquería… Iremos al médico en la semana.

—No vas a obligarme, Berry —aseguró Quinn en un hosco murmullo.

—Ahora estás en mi casa y seguirás mis reglas. Se lo prometí a tu madre.

Para Quinn eso fue un durísimo golpe que la giró enervada hacia ella.

—Qué jugada tan sucia.

Rachel también se volvió, entornando los ojos oscuros.

—Tú eres la que juega sucio. En este momento tendríamos que estar camino al cine.

Quinn resopló, removiéndose inquieta.

—Ya no quiero ir a ningún lado.

—Maldición —susurró Rachel, agachando la cabeza.

—Bien… todo se arruinó, Berry… como siempre —dijo con ironía la otra—. Esta noche no brindaremos con vino.

—Esta noche… no llegaré a cenar —anunció incómoda—. Salgo con mis compañeros de teatro.

—Genial. Que la pases muy bien.

Rachel resopló ante tanto sarcasmo.

—No hagas esto más difícil.

—No lo hagas tú más difícil —la señaló groseramente—. Yo bajo aquí.

—No hace falta esto, Quinn, te llevaré a casa. Estamos cerca…

—No quiero llegar a _tu_ casa todavía. Necesito caminar.

Murmurando con los dientes apretados, Rachel la observó agarrar su mochila con rabia y abrir luego la puerta.

—No…

—No te preocupes por mí, tengo llave.

Y la última parte de ese acto caprichoso y soberbio terminó con ella en la vereda, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista.

Rachel golpeó el volante con frustración. Siempre sucedía algo que desequilibraba la frágil línea en la que ellas caminaban, Quinn tenía razón, y eso la acongojaba sobremanera; sin embargo esto era demasiado. Quinn dependía de esa mierda y no lo podía soportar, menos con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. La entendía, pero no lo aceptaba de ninguna manera.

Rachel también era soberbia y se hallaba hondamente conmovida, por lo que sin dudarlo tomó su móvil del bolso para hacer un llamado urgente, y lo que encontró en la pantalla aumentó su cólera a cotas insospechadas.

Matthew le había enviado un mensaje en algún momento de la tarde, utilizando esas palabras que ella odiaba, él lo sabía muy bien, y que vaticinaban a esas horas tempranas un encuentro erótico que no sucedería.

Rachel no tenía humor para esas tonterías.

—¡Estúpido hombre de las cavernas! —masculló furiosa, manipulando la pantalla para borrar ese mensaje lo antes posible, y así buscar un número con el pulso acelerado y los dedos helados.

No le haría caso a Quinn, por supuesto: esa semana irían al médico, así tuviera que llevarla a la rastra.

Presionó la pantalla y esperó con el estómago retorcido la voz familiar que en esos instantes la atendía.

—¡Nancy! Hola... ¡Disculpa que te llame un sábado porque no es para saludarte! Me siento terrible…

—_Descuida Rachel; debe ser algo importante. Cuéntame qué sucede, ¿estás bien?_

Aquélla respiró más aliviada cuando la voz de su doctora de cabecera y entera confianza, la aplacó con sus tonos suaves y cordiales, como siempre.

—En realidad no… necesito verte en la semana, de ser posible el lunes —explicó, mordiéndose los labios—. Tiene que haber reserva… es para una amiga que está en problemas… acabo de descubrir que... consume pastillas y… yo necesito saber cómo está… verás… ¡ha sido tan sorpresivo y estoy tan angustiada!

Se detuvo y tragó saliva, comenzando a hiperventilar. Se sentía impotente y nerviosa; temía que en cualquier momento lanzara un llanto de frustración.

—_A ver, tranquilízate; no te alteres. Te entiendo perfectamente, ¿pero ella está de acuerdo?_

—No… pero lo estará, y si no, pues no me importa…

—_Rachel, no. Eso es un problema. No puedo atender a nadie que no quiera…_

—Déjalo por mi cuenta —la interrumpió—. Nancy, yo me haré cargo.

La escuchó realizar varios murmullos descontentos.

—_Está bien. Déjame ver cómo viene mi semana._

—Sí…

Otra vez esa voz la reconfortaba, le decía que todo estaría bien y Rachel suspiró.

La escuchaba pensar en voz alta y pasar hojas.

—_¿Este lunes, a las ocho treinta pueden pasar por el consultorio?_

—¡Por supuesto!

—_Bien, entonces las espero._

—Gracias, Nancy. Eres de lo que no hay.

Conversaron unos segundos más y se despidieron; al finalizar, Rachel cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el apoyacabezas con otro largo suspiro. Por lo menos tenía algo de su lado, y gracias a ello la pesada sensación de ver escapar a Quinn con esa animosidad, se alivianó.

Pero nada hizo con su angustia. Y la única que podía batallar con eso era su madre. Necesitaba esa otra voz que le dijera que todo estaría bien, y no quería esperar hasta el día siguiente, tenía que verla. Encendió el auto nuevamente y se marchó, chirriando los neumáticos, directo a Yorkville.

Una vez en el hall del edificio se dirigió a las escaleras, embotada en sus pensamientos. Subió al tercer piso y se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta, indecisa.

Después de un par de minutos que se tomó para recuperar el aire, tocó la campana. Su madre aparecía en ese momento, envuelta en un ajustado vestido negro de mangas largas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

—¡Rachel, que sorpresa! —exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa, y aquélla fue hacia ellos automáticamente.

—Hola mamá —susurró, a la vez que se aferraba a su cintura.

—Criatura, ¿qué haces aquí? Te esperábamos mañana —dijo, desligándose para darle dos besos, y por primera vez reparó en su expresión—. Qué cara tienes, cielo santo...

—Necesito que hablemos —musitó.

—Ven, vamos, entra —ordenó con el ceño fruncido, tomándola del brazo.

—¿Estás de salida? —preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Shelby hizo un gesto con una mano.

—Anthony vendrá a recogernos en un rato; vamos al cine.

—Disculpa que vine sin avisar, es que ha pasado algo realmente…

—¡Ral! —gritó Beth desde el comedor, sorteando mobiliario para ir a su encuentro, y cuando Rachel vio a su bólido corriendo hacia ella, se desarmó.

Sintió las lágrimas escocer sus ojos en el mismo instante en que ese cuerpecito colisionaba contra el suyo, saltando para que la recibiera, y ella alzó a su niña koala y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—Hola, mi corazón —susurró lagrimeando sin parar; no podía contenerse.

—Estaba en el baño tratando de hacerme otro peinado, no quiero dos trenzas —decía la más pequeña, queriendo verle el rostro a la hermana mayor, pero ésta no conseguía componerse antes de poder enfrentarla.

La culpa que sentía le pesaba demasiado.

—Las trenzas te quedan tan bien —murmuró, y ante la insistencia de Beth, Rachel elevó un poco el rostro y la bajó.

—Estás llorando, Ral…

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —indagó inmediatamente su madre, acercándose—. Dímelo en este mismo instante, Rachel.

Aquélla inspiró con fuerza, las miró ambas con profunda culpa y se dirigió a paso vivo hacia la cocina.

—Mi amor, ve a tu cuarto —le pidió Shelby a Beth una vez su hija mayor hubo desaparecido.

—Ma… Ral está triste… solo llora con esas películas ñoñas que ve.

—Lo sé —la madre acarició su mejilla lozana—. Por eso necesito saber qué le sucede.

Espérala en tu habitación.

A regañadientes la niña asintió y se marchó. Los adultos siempre resolvían sus cosas enviándola a su cuarto…

Con el ceño fruncido, la mujer caminó hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta. Allí vio a Rachel apoyada de espaldas contra la isla, con los brazos firmemente cruzados contra su pecho y el rostro acalorado.

El abrigo estaba tirado sobre una silla junto a su bolso.

—Háblame —instó la madre, preocupada.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —murmuró Rachel, moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para el otro, alterada.

—Soy tu madre y puedo escuchar lo que sea. Adelante.

Bajo esa sentencia, la hija empezó a dar pasos nerviosos por el ambiente, hasta que se detuvo detrás de una silla y se aferró al respaldo.

—Quinn está viviendo conmigo —soltó sin más.

Shelby desorbitó los ojos y abrió la boca, azorada.

—¿Qué?

—¡Los sueños!… Los endemoniados sueños me-me han hablado siempre de ella —manifestó con la boca seca y una piedra en la garganta—. Ellos fueron los que me enviaron a Lima. Por eso viajé, mamá.

Desorientada, la mujer se acercó a la mesa, apoyándose en otro respaldo de la misma manera.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es imposible! —exclamó con el rostro cargado de asombro.

—¿Imposible? —repitió, perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Mírame, te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Y me siento fatal!

—Cómo… cómo no me lo dijiste antes… ¡Explícame cómo sucedió!

Rachel cerró los ojos, volviendo a esa madrugada de espanto que había vivido.

—El último sueño fue horrendo… ella-ella estaba en un parque de descanso, llorando, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre… ¡y no pude más! —gritó, conteniendo un sollozo—. Supe que… debía ir, ¡debía ir allí!

—¡Dónde Rachel, dónde! —susurraba apremiada Shelby, acercándose a ella.

—Donde está enterrado Finn —respondió sin voz, soltando las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo.

Las palabras de su hija la detuvieron en seco.

—Oh, dios.

—¿Lo ves?, no estaba loca —sollozó.

—Rachel, jamás pensé eso…

—¡Pero yo sí! —se pegó un puño contra el pecho y éste le dolió más a la madre que a Rachel—. ¡Meses enteros de imágenes, de temores incomprensibles!... Quinn estaba sufriendo de la peor manera… ¡No volvimos a saber de ella y yo la tenía en mi maldita cabeza todo el tiempo!

Shelby bajó la mirada, confusa, sacudida por el relato. No pudo evitar pensar en Judith, en hilar los acontecimientos y concluir en que algo había sucedido con ella…

—¿Por qué estaba sufriendo Quinn? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Rachel se abrazó a ella misma, dando más pasos desorientados. No podía ocultarle eso; ya estaba allí, haría su confesión completa.

—Judy… intentó suicidarse, y Quinn la encontró en su casa, con tajos en sus muñecas, desangrándose…

Los labios de Rachel comenzaban a temblar y sus propios brazos no bastaban para darse calor. Entonces aquellos que había ido a buscar no tardaron en rodearla y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

—Santo cielo —masculló Shelby, también parpadeando lágrimas—. Pobre criatura… —susurró, meciendo a su llorosa hija.

Se hallaba desalentada; había ocurrido lo peor. Judy nunca le había dicho nada; en las esporádicas conversaciones hablaban de sus respectivas hijas, de su nieta y bastante de ellas mismas, pero jamás hubiera pensado en ese resultado tan penoso.

Y Rachel lloraba, lo hacía por todo, reviviendo los acontecimientos una y otra vez, y se agregaban los de esa tarde y la certeza de que Quinn consumía pastillas.

—Cálmate, cariño… cálmate… —pedía suavemente Shelby. Agradecía la valentía de su hija, pero también le dolía porque había tardado más tiempo del que hubiese deseado en acudir a ella—. ¿Cómo… cómo está Judy? —indagó con dificultad.

—Se salvó, Quinn logró llevarla al hospital a tiempo —explicaba Rachel, sorbiendo por la nariz sin despegarse de ella; quería un poco más su consuelo—. Fue tan extraño ¡prácticamente predecible! Y… encontrarla frente a la lápida de Finn… —lloró más, envuelta en esas imágenes tan opacas.

Shelby la abrazaba totalmente conmocionada, recurriendo una y otra vez al recuerdo de esa mujer. ¡Exigía entender más!

Con un suspiro, separó a Rachel tomándola de los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

—¿Por qué llegó a tomar esa decisión?

La joven guardó un silencio palpable, al tiempo que encontraba la mirada intensamente agrisada de su madre.

—Judith no está nada bien… ha estado deprimida desde el último año —respondió amargada—. Su ex marido la amenaza y la golpea desde ese tiempo —concluyó con odio—. Por la gravedad del asunto yo he insistido en que interviniera… Levar.

—¡¿Levar?! —clamó Shelby, torciendo el gesto.

—S-sí —tartamudeó, estremeciéndose—. No pude pensar en nadie más ante la delicadeza de todo esto… él la trasladó a algún lugar de New York que no sabemos… y Quinn está… está conmigo.

Shelby se descompuso, sintiendo un enorme peso en su pecho.

—Jamás lo hubiese pensado —susurró—. ¡Santo dios! —lanzó, separándose y siendo ella la que comenzaba a caminar nerviosa por la cocina—. Levar… Judith… ¡Nunca me ha dicho por lo que estaba pasando! ¡No es justo!

Al escuchar esos giros inconscientes, Rachel contuvo la respiración.

—¿Cómo que _nunca_… te dijo?

Su madre se llevó la mano a la frente, maldiciendo y eso solo empeoró las cosas. La chica se le acercó rápidamente.

—Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá —insistió con profundo recelo.

Inspirando y exhalando con pesar, Shelby elevó la cabeza y la enfrentó. No quería que hubiese sido de ese modo, pero ya estaba hecho; todo eso era una situación completamente inasible.

—Hace tiempo que hablo con Judith, cariño —confesó con voz profunda.

La noticia cayó como una bomba en el medio de la cocina, una que retumbó en el centro de su cuerpo. Rachel hundió los hombros y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tú... hablas con ella? —preguntó cuando logró recuperarse.

—Así es.

—¿Dese cuándo? —el tono de voz se estaba elevando y no era para menos, de alguna forma se sentía traicionada.

Shelby ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. El drama estaba tocando la puerta y ella lo dejaba entrar sin poder evitarlo.

—Desde el verano pasado.

—¡Desde el verano pasado! —exclamó Rachel—. ¡Y cómo no me dijiste nada!

—Porque era algo entre ella y yo, Rachel. De madre a madre.

Aquella se llevó las manos a las mejillas, confundida, y comenzó a caminar una vez más.

—Pero… ¡¿y las hijas?!

La mujer mayor elevó las cejas, sorprendida por el cuestionamiento.

—Las hijas, _adultas_, no se hablaban ni se veían por decisión propia y cuestiones de la vida, así de simple. Nosotras siempre respetamos eso y no tomamos partido —remarcó con una lógica demoledora—. Y mi hija pequeña es la nieta de esa mujer. Cómo no iba a aceptar su pedido, sus deseos de saber los pasos de Beth, su crecimiento…

Rachel la miró sin saber qué decir, solo se sentía extrañamente herida.

—¿Cómo me has hecho esto? ¡Me siento horrenda! Judy depresiva, sin saber dónde está… Quinn en mi casa, en mi vida nuevamente… —la torsión que crecía en su garganta le impedía continuar; tragó varias veces saliva. Sentía ese feo calor que antecedía a sus ataques recorriéndole la espalda—. Hemos hablado tanto de Quinn y Beth, respondiendo las preguntas de Beth, cuidando de cumplir con todos sus derechos… ¡Para que me digas que estuviste hablando con Judith hasta hace días! —masculló indignada.

Shelby se acercó a ella serenamente, y detuvo sus movimientos apoyándole las manos en sus hombros.

—No hemos hablado como viejas vecinas, hija. Eran llamados esporádicos y llenos de cariño por esa criatura. Ella y yo nos dimos el tiempo de conocernos… Y ya ves… no bastó para que me contara el infierno que padecía. No tienes derecho a juzgarme porque he hecho lo que creí correcto.

—¡Entonces por qué me siento así de mal! ¡Por qué siento que me has mentido!

—Porque no puedes aceptarlo —afirmó con comprensión, pretendiendo ir más allá de lo que su hija imaginaba, porque era su madre y la conocía—. Jamás te he mentido, solo te lo he ocultado, se lo _hemos_ ocultado por el bien de las dos —soltó el aliento—. Quinn era… una… desertora del pasado que no ha hecho más que ocultar su dolor; y no lo sé únicamente porque tuve la palabra de Judith. Conozco a Quinn, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—No —susurró Rachel, repasando en su mente todas las cosas que había hecho Quinn para "recuperar" a Beth, llevada por la incoherencia, por el juego sucio y la culpa.

—¿Entonces cómo decirle que su madre sí se había dado la oportunidad, y estaba más al tanto del crecimiento de Beth que ella misma?

Cada palabra era una sentencia, y sostenía un sentido de la coherencia sumamente difícil de contradecir con inteligencia, porque tenía que ser una idiota para hacerlo.

Impulsada por su silencio, Shelby continuó.

—¿Y tú? Tú siempre te comportaste como una adolescente si se hablaba de ella. Nunca dejó de dolerte su indiferencia.

Rachel se contrajo. No es que no aceptaba lo que escuchaba; cada percepción que aquellas madres tenían de sus hijas era totalmente cierta. Lo que a Rachel le costaba asimilar, era que Judy y su madre habían tenido una cercanía que tal vez ella nunca hubiera logrado con Quinn, de no haber sido por ese viro excepcional del destino. Sin embargo, gracias a esos sucesos había logrado entender un poco más a Quinn y escuchar de su propia voz que no había sido tan indiferente como todos pensaban.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, contrita, mas la interrumpieron.

—Quinn y yo somos iguales —murmuró Shelby, presionando más sus hombros, mostrándole de frente toda la emoción en su bello rostro.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, empezando a emocionarse otra vez.

—No… no me hagas esto mamá, por favor.

—Es la verdad… No he sido la mejor madre, Rachel, y he tardado tanto en recuperarte, y lo padecí cada día de mi vida —cerró la boca en una triste mueca, secándose las lágrimas que humedecían sus párpados—. He hecho lo que pude… y te aseguro que Quinn ha sufrido muchísimo, porque yo también he sufrido.

Se detuvo porque un sollozo se le atascó en la voz y se escuchó sentido entre ambas, tanto que ya Rachel también lanzaba una inspiración dificultosa de aire, y dejaba correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

La intensa emoción de las dos las envolvió por completo, y de pronto Shelby necesitaba ser abrazada y Rachel lo hizo, rodeándola por la cintura.

—Lo sé… lo sé, mamá. Y amamos la madre que has demostrado ser para nosotras.

Shelby apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza y la meció, más tranquila.

—Oh, Rach…

Ciertas veces, Shelby volvía a pasado y a las consecuencias que había vivido por las decisiones tomadas entonces.

A Rachel, había veces que le costaba no juzgar, como aquella adolescente maniática, pero otras no, y eso se lo debía no solo a la adulta que era y a todo lo aprendido, sino a la familia que tenía y de la cual se sostenía todos los días: sus padres, su madre y su hermana. Era cierto. De alguna forma caprichosa, Quinn había repetido la misma experiencia de su madre, enlazándolas todavía más de lo que su adolescencia juntas lo había hecho.

—Siento que estoy traicionando a Beth… hoy hemos ido a buscar su libro y… discutimos casi en medio de la calle.

La joven calló, recordando muy bien el motivo, el que omitiría a su madre lógicamente.

—Peleando en medio de la calle —repitió Shelby, acariciándole la espalda—. Tal vez sea una buena forma de empezar a hilar nuevamente. Tú y yo empezamos también dramáticamente.

Rachel se separó sin deshacer el abrazo, y la miró un largo rato. Su madre le sostuvo esa mirada.

—Sí…tal vez —susurró en respuesta.

Shelby asintió, besando su frente.

—Ve a ver a tu hermana y háblale con naturalidad; se quedó muy preocupada. Yo… necesito unos minutos para asimilar lo que me has contado. Pero debemos conversar mejor, Rachel.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza, asintiendo con una expresión de tristeza. Su madre también tenía sus propios fantasmas y debía lidiar con ellos, pero era una lideresa, y como siempre se repondría y volvería a andar.

Ante el asentimiento de su hija, aquélla se volvió y se dirigió hacia la lacena para tomar un vaso y servirse agua. Debía tragar esa información y pensar, pensar en cómo se encontraría Judy.

Rachel la dejó allí y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla.

Golpeó la puerta y la abrió.

—Corazón, ¿estás aquí?

Al verla en el vano de la puerta, la niña se levantó del puff en el que se hallaba sentada y le dio la bienvenida con su inmensa mirada azul, junto a ese ambiente abarrotado de colores, muñecos y posters pegados en la pared.

—Viniste —le sonrió y le extendió la mano, acercándose.

Rachel la tomó con el estómago revuelto y enseguida fue arrastrada al maleable asiento.

Beth la obligó a sentarse y después ella lo hizo en su regazo.

—Cómo no iba a venir —musitó la mayor, observando cómo su hermana inmediatamente se ponía a jugar con los dedos de su mano.

—¿Ya no estás triste? —preguntó la pequeña, sin despegar la cabeza de su hombro.

Rachel suspiró, estrechándola más.

—Más o menos.

—¿Por qué tristeza llorabas?

En el pecho de la mujer retumbó una suavísima risa.

—¿Cuántas tristezas crees que hay?

—Muchas —respondió la otra sin dudarlo—. Yo a veces lloro por más de una cosa.

Rachel frunció brevemente el entrecejo y la incorporó un poco para poder mirarla.

—¿Hay alguna nueva que yo no sé?

Los labios de la niña se fruncieron pensativos, y negó con la cabeza.

—No… ayer volví a llorar por Melanie, porque no pudo jugar al soccer. Yo la quería en mi equipo.

La sonrisa ladeada de Rachel manifestó más tristeza que ternura. Esas pequeñas amigas se adoraban; Melanie nunca podría jugar al soccer, como tampoco realizar algunas otras cosas más de la vida, y Beth lidiaba con ello desde que se habían conocido.

No solamente solía manifestar arranques de tristeza, sino también de frustración, pero nada se podía hacer con ello.

Con amor recorrió el nacimiento de su frente con un dedo, bajando hacia el entrecejo, puente de nariz y pequeño y dulce extremo.

La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la cotidiana caricia, quejándose luego porque Rachel se la apretó juguetona.

—No debes llorar mucho por eso, ni tu ni ella, ya lo saben, porque si lo hacen serán dos tristezas enormes. Y tú sabes que cuando un niño llora, el mundo entero se entristece, imagínate dos...

—Nunca entendí eso que dices, Ral. Cuando un niño llora, no llora el mundo entero, porque hay personas que ríen o conversan. Nunca las he visto llorar... sí preocuparse, pero no llorar.

Rachel asintió ante la lógica.

—Es cierto, pero también hay un mundo que no ves, y ese está dentro de cada una de esas personas. Y en el interior, lloran.

Beth se quedó reflexionando.

—Dime ahora si jugaron al baloncesto; el soccer no es tan divertido —preguntó después de unos momentos, y una sonrisa fue la mayor expresión de afirmación.

A Mel le encantaba el baloncesto; su sueño era ser una gran atleta de ese deporte y lo conseguiría sin lugar a dudas.

—Pero antes de que yo te cuente, tú me dirás por qué llorabas —convino seriamente la pequeña rubicunda. No quería que su hermana la distrajera, porque se trataba de una pregunta muy importante.

La otra entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué decirle y qué no decirle? ¿Cómo empezar? Tal vez con naturalidad, tal y como le había aconsejado su madre.

Se quedó pequeña ante esa mirada grande. Quinn… Quinn merecía eso maravilloso que era Beth; más allá de todo prejuicio, sinsabor y arrepentimiento. Conscientemente Beth y Quinn se merecían un comienzo.

Tardó varios segundos en armar sus ideas, en tomar aliento… y posteriormente salió de su boca una vez más la verdad.

—Yo… recordé algo que sucedió con… Quinn cuando íbamos al instituto, y me sentí algo melancólica.

La mirada azul se agrandó al escucharla, y sonrió apenas.

—Mi otra mamá.

La hermana mayor asintió lentamente.

—Sí, tu otra mamá —respondió con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho.

Beth asintió, y sin perder ese esbozo de sonrisa observó su pequeña biblioteca llena de cuentos y dibujos; su rincón de lectura.

—Mamá y tú la quieren, ¿verdad?

Rachel pestañeó, tomada por sorpresa.

—Claro que la queremos —afirmó sin aliento.

—Entonces yo también puedo quererla —volvió a asentir, regresando a ella.

—Tu corazón lo decidirá, mi amor —susurró Rachel, conmovida.

—Cuando pueda verla, lo sabré —musitó con total sinceridad, y descansó la cabeza en su hombro otra vez.

—Sí, pequeña. Así será.

Rachel cerró sus párpados, batiendo la humedad de sus ojos; estaba emocionada. Cada vez que Beth le enseñaba de esa forma, ella renacía. Se volvía más fuerte y su corazón se abarrotaba de maravilla. Agradecía cada segundo de vida por estar a su lado.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y la madre se asomó con una sonrisa, agitando un libro.

—Odio interrumpir la charla de hermanas, pero tengo una idea que no puede esperar —anunció, entrando.

—Estábamos hablando de Quinn, mamá —explicó la niña sin dejar su posición.

La expresión de Shelby se hizo más comprensiva, observando más tiempo a su hija mayor, y se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de las dos.

—Esa es una buena conversación —sostuvo, y se sentó en la cama—. Si quieres la podemos seguir más tarde.

—Me gustaría, con Ral —aceptó la niña.

—Claro que sí… Oh, lo siento, me olvidé de Tony —soltó Rachel, recordando que antes de su llegada estaban a punto de salir.

—Hay tiempo hasta que venga Tony. Ya lo llamé para decirle que nos retrasaremos un par de horas.

—¡Sí! —chilló Beth, aplaudiendo entusiasta—. ¡Así Ral se quedará un rato más!

Rachel observó a su madre con satisfacción. Tendrían una conversación de mujeres; no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

—Hecho, mamá.

—¡Dinos cuál es tu idea, ma! —exclamó Beth, incorporándose.

—Hoy habrá lectura estelar para mis dos corazones… hecha por mamá —y se señaló con orgullo y una mueca encantadora—. ¿Qué les parece?

¡Era un lujo, por supuesto!, así que las dos hermanas no tardaron en vitorear.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —le preguntó Rachel a Beth, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Le permitimos que nos cuente una historia?

—¡Claro!... lo hace mejor que tú —la picó con una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Ey! —profirió la más grande, pellizcándole el vientre, y allí comenzó una guerra de cosquillas y pellizcos.

—Bueno, bueno, terminen de jugar, mocosas, que la narración está por empezar —pidió esa voz adulta y cantante, plagada de hermosos tonos variopintos.

Rachel y Beth la miraron con adoración, y Shelby desde la cama se sintió henchida de gozo y amor. Era afortunada, la más afortunada del mundo.

No pudo evitar pensar en Judith y en Quinn. Ambas merecían eso, y ella haría todo lo posible para que sucediera.

Se aclaró la garganta anudada de sentimientos, dispuesta a despejarse un rato. Debía realizar una narración acorde a su público de lujo que se encontraba muy expectante.

Abrió el libro y acarició la primera página.

—Damas, duendes y elfos, esta historia se llama _El principito_¸ y comienza así: _"Cuando yo tenía seis años vi una vez una lámina magnífica en un libro sobre el Bosque Virgen que se llamaba 'Historias Vividas'. Representaba una serpiente boa que se tragaba a una fiera. He aquí la copia del dibujo…"_.

Si Quinn hubiera sido parte de ese público excepcional, también habría quedado subyugada, pero no estaba en esa habitación de cuentos. Ella había regresado al departamento después de haber caminado durante mucho tiempo.

Se encontraba cansada… ¡harta! Sentía rabia contra el mundo, contra ella misma y contra Rachel, por juzgarla, por atreverse a obligarla a hacer cosas que no quería, porque ahora se venía su lucha sobrehumana por no ceder a sus exigencias de médicos, bienestar y quién sabía qué otra cosa… y también sentía rabia por desearla.

Dentro del auto se habría lanzado sobre ella, pero no para recuperar sus malditos psicofármacos de dudosa composición, sino para besarla y hacerlo tan ansiosamente, que el color de sus labios se multiplicaría y la piel alrededor de ellos quedaría irritada por varias horas.

Su cuerpo era una flama incandescente, y la maldecía a ella por eso.

Se meció el cuerpo cabelludo con fuerza, caminando de un lado para el otro. Su día especial había terminado patéticamente, manchado de culpas y sinsabores. ¡No era justo! ¡No después de tan bellos momentos!

Había estado tan cerca de su niña y ahora se encontraba tan lejos. ¡Mierda!

También se cansó de esperar… se lo había advertido y ella no le prestaba atención. Dedicada exclusivamente a armarle una vida de Rapunzel, Rachel no la escuchaba.

La esperaría, empollando huevos como lo venía haciendo, la esperaría y la obligaría a hablar con ese tal Levar y acabaría todo en minutos.

Sí…

Continuó caminando alterada por toda la sala. Necesitaba sus ejercicios de respiración, necesitaba su cuerpo al borde del límite, necesitaba el entrenamiento y la velocidad…

Con una mueca observó el reloj; si saldría de juerga tendría que regresar para cambiarse.

Con ansiedad recorrió los estantes de la librería, directamente buscando el libro que esa misma tarde habían ido a recoger a esa librería de ensueño.

Lo tomó y arrastró junto con él una revista a la que no le dio importancia. Apretó el ejemplar entre sus manos y el clásico dibujo de ese pequeño príncipe rubio le oprimió el pecho.

No era justo… no lo era…

Tragando saliva lo dejó y desinteresadamente perdió la mirada en la revista. Al instante le llamó la atención; no necesitaba ver la fecha de esa _Elle_, porque su mente la recordaba claramente, y no solo porque ya la había visto en la colección de su madre.

Pasó por alto la portada, ya que no era lo importante. Pasó las páginas con cuidado, atenta a cada una, hasta que dio con lo que pretendía encontrar. Muy lejos de sentirse vanidosa se quedó allí, observando la página entera que la marca Lancôme le había dedicado ese año: se trataba de su primera publicidad gráfica. Aquella veinteañera Quinn desafiaba con la mirada, invitando a besar sus labios curvados en una mueca sensual.

No lo creía; Rachel tenía su primera gráfica.

Quinn recordaba todo de ese día: sus nervios, sus inseguridades… luego de eso ella voló a Japón y su vida dio un giro único.

Su madre también tenía una revista de esos años, ¡cómo no, si era la primera exposición de su hija!

Ella misma tenía en su poder las fotografías originales de aquella sesión, y se las iba a entregar en ese viaje, para chantajearla un poco más y convencerla, ya que se las venía pidiendo hacía un buen tiempo.

Quinn dejó la revista al lado del libro y se refregó los ojos húmedos. Todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la memoria como un torrente.

Necesitaba a su madre, la necesitaba desesperadamente.


	30. ¿Has regalado besos hoy?

No por mucho tiempo, Andru, simplemente me hastía esta banalidad, pero tengo la dádiva de reencontrarme con ustedes, y eso me hace volver todo el tiempo.

Me encanta leerlas, saber que ha habido cumpleaños (Ikuga, espero que te haya llegado mi saludo, no me olvidé :*) Y esos exámenes ya dados, esos rezongos y esos olores a libros… y a lluvia; nada se asemeja a eso.

Vamos, que mis fuegos no tienen razón de ser si no son para ustedes, mis queridas cortesanas.

Incendiemos el lugar, que nadie nos ve.

* * *

—¡Te he dicho que dejes ese vaso aquí! —exclamó Rachel, indicando con su dedo índice el lugar sobre la barra donde quería ese maldito vaso.

—Y yo te dije que ya bebiste suficiente —se quejó Patrick.

—No bebí lo suficiente, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque todavía sigo enfadada, tanto que ni te imaginas! —replicó, lanzando sus manos al aire—. Así que déjame en paz.

Su amigo la miró con expresión nada amigable.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Vamos a la mesa, chica enfadada!

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo, el chico la estaba agarrando de un brazo y la llevaba entre la gente hacia la mesa que el grupo había estado compartiendo.

La sentó de un envión en una de las sillas, él hizo lo mismo a su lado y la escrutó muy de cerca.

—¿Qué? —desafió ella—. ¿Quieres otro beso? El estúpido de Paolo se fue a los sanitarios por si no te diste cuenta.

Patrick se cruzó de brazos con una mueca.

—Estás así desde que te pasé a buscar, y por ser el condenado a conductor asignado merezco saber por qué.

Algo mareada y bastante molesta por la intromisión de aquél, Rachel empezó a buscar su teléfono por la mesa. ¡Dónde diablos estaba su móvil!

—Tengo problemas amorosos —habló sin mirarlo—. Carajo, mi teléfono...

—Bueno, qué vocabulario. Lo tomé cuando te vi disparar como trueno hacia la barra — le dijo, sacudiéndolo delante de sus ojos.

Rachel se lo arrebató con un gruñido.

—¿Ahora me vigilas? —le dedicó una fea mueca y tocó la pantalla sin mucha destreza. Entre las luces bajas y el embotamiento de sus sentidos, no alcanzaba a ver muy bien.

El chico revoleó los ojos.

—Natalie y yo somos los únicos lúcidos. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos si alguno de ustedes se embriaga y hace el tonto por problemas amorosos con sus respectivos novios? —le preguntó irónico.

—¿Quién dijo que se trata de problemas con mi novio? —soltó exacerbada—. Tengo sueños húmedos con… —lo tomó del brazo y se acercó para hablarle en un murmullo que no fue tan confidencial—. Quinn Fabray —terminó balbuceando, y tiró el teléfono sobre la mesa al no tener éxito en abrir la pantalla.

Cuando elevó la vista se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se llevó las manos a la boca como una cría asustada. ¡Se lo dijo! ¡Qué mierda había hecho!

La expresión del chico lo decía todo: azoramiento, risa contenida, mirada entendida y burla. ¡Era demasiado!

—Bien, ríete de mí, adelante… terminé cayendo a los pies de una mujer… ¡de _esa_ desquiciada sensual! Tenías razón… todos somos algo homosexuales o bisexuales… ¡o no sé!

—¡Cállate de una vez! —la detuvo Patrick, riendo por sobre la música latina y los gritos de los bailarines—. ¡Esto es increíble! —vociferó, tomándola de los hombros—. Mira cómo te lo tenías guardado, santo cielo. ¿Hablas de _esa_ Quinn Fabray? ¿La del McKinley?

—Shh, guarda silencio —exigió ella, golpeándole el brazo.

—¡A quién le va a interesar, Rachel! Solo tú y yo sabemos el sucio secreto de _Lucy Caboosey_, la única e inigualable reina de los pasillos. ¡Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer! —carcajeó Patrick, recibiendo otro correctivo de la actriz.

—Y no tendrías que saberlo. Soy una idiota —se lamentó—. Nadie lo puede saber, ¿entiendes? —espetó con una seriedad que no condecía con su estado de comienzo de ebriedad.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿La estrella tiene problemas? Lo entiendo... ¿Pero cuándo pasó? ¿La volviste a ver? ¿Dónde está?

—Hace una semana y está en mi casa.

—¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

Rachel se llevó una mano a la cara con hastío, y en el roce se corrió un poco de delineador. Lo sintió, por eso volvió a maldecir.

—¿Lo ves? ¡No mereces que te cuente nada!

—Espera un segundo; esto merece un poco más de lucidez. Iré a traerte agua —repuso él—. ¡Formalmente bienvenida, primor! —canturreó, besándole la mejilla con fuerza.

Rachel apoyó el codo en la mesa y la frente en su mano… ¡Por qué diablos no la dejó tomar ese mojito! Agarró una servilleta que andaba por ahí y se la refregó en el ojo manchado, para tratar de quitarse el maquillaje y la humedad del sudor. ¡Estaría hecha una bruja!

Quería alcohol en sus sentidos para olvidar las últimas horas de ese sábado hasta la garganta de emociones. Y ahora no solamente las sentía más a flor de piel, sino que las redoblaba gracias a su estado etílico. Se había descubierto ante Patrick, pero eso no había sido todo.

El regreso a su casa había sido toda una odisea.

No estaba dispuesta a encontrarse con Quinn, pero se armó de coraje e ingresó a su hogar como la gran señora… solo que no había nadie para recibirla, por lo menos nadie en el mismo espacio físico, porque Quinn sí estaba y dentro de su habitación. Desde allí salían esas sinfonías deprimentes que solía escuchar.

Había sentido tanta desilusión y rabia a pesar de haber pasado momentos tan especiales con su madre y hermana...

Así que se había cambiado, rogando que Quinn no saliera de su encierro para poder irse tranquila, ¡porque deseaba irse! Estaba tan sulfurada que también había enviado un mensaje a las chicas: _"Suspendan todo lo que tengan que hacer para mañana. Reunión urgente por la tarde"._

Pero había obviado a alguien en le ínterin, su novio… ¿y cómo lo había resuelto? Ahora mismo no lo recordaba demasiado: lo había llamado, diciéndole engañosamente que llegaría un poco tarde a su departamento; lo había manejado bastante bien… hasta la primera ingesta, dos horas atrás. Había estado bebiendo tragos tropicales desde la una de la madrugada después de una rápida cena. El lugar y su grupo lo ameritaban. Habían elegido un antro espectacular de la comunidad latina, escondido en las callejuelas de New York.

Se habían deshecho rápidamente de las mesas y cualquier otra cuestión que no fuera la de divertirse cuando la banda en vivo había empezado a tocar… y ya no recordaba más, únicamente que atendió la llamada de Matt y se rió como una tonta con el eco de su voz muy enojada.

También recordaba más o menos que había pasado de brazos en brazos, bailando y chocando caderas por doquier, y había visto con orgullo las performances de su equipo destellar e irrumpir en esa pista llena de bailarines oriundos de esos ritmos, y otros no tanto. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo y buscando revancha!

Una rato más y volaría a la casa de Matthew… un rato más… Buscó a Patrick con la mirada y lo vio tontear con Paolo; se sonrió un poco.

Los dos empezaron un juego de tire y afloje durante la cena que parecía tener resultado, ya que el argentino estaba más pendiente del rubio a cada hora. Qué interesante sería saber cómo terminaría esa noche; por lo menos no sería como la de ella, que ya la vaticinaba derruida con un triste y consabido alud.

Observó a su amigo señalarla y el moreno de perfecta cresta, aun a esas horas y después de tanto movimiento, la miró, y acto seguido comenzó a acercarse a ella dando algunos pasos de baile.

—¿Cómo puedes tener ganas de bailar todavía? —exclamó Rachel una vez que estuvo cerca.

—Bailar es mi vida, niña norteamericana —soltó teatralmente Paolo, tendiéndole su vaso—. Aquél chico rasurado y atractivo me dijo que te cuidara mientras pedía agua para ti.

—No necesito agua, quiero más de esto —ella elevó el vaso a forma de brindis, el otro le hizo un gesto de conformidad con las palmas hacia arriba y la otra tomó su sorbo con ganas.

—¿Por qué debo cuidarte, _Raquel_?

—No lo sé, pregúntale a él; yo no tengo problemas. Preferí venir a divertirme a tener sexo con mi novio, le hago promesas que no voy a cumplir, como la de dejar mi juerga de sábado en unos minutos e irme a su cama, y me siento atraída por mi amiga de la adolescencia desde hace años... ¡No me pasa nada! —gritó colérica.

La mirada de Paolo se agrandó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿La que hablamos el otro día? No me dijiste quién es.

—Si te lo digo y lo divulgas, saldré en todos los portales y diarios amarillistas de los próximos días.

—¿Una vieja amiga famosa? ¡Qué sexy! ¡Las amigas pueden ser deliciosas!

Rachel lanzó una carcajada, apoderándose completamente del vaso de su compañero.

—Mira, sonaré prejuiciosa, pero no te creo mucho. Tú me suenas más a chico al que podría gustarle mi amigo Blaine.

Paolo rió, quitándole el vaso para tomar él.

—A mí me parece que estás muy borracha, _Raquel_.

—Borracha o no, tengo razón.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella, escrutándola con sorna.

—¿De verdad te sueno a que podrías presentarme a tu amigo?

—Sí, mucho. De todas maneras es metafórico, porque está felizmente casado.

Él extendió los brazos y proyectó su torso en un movimiento de flamenco ridiculizado. Todos se estaban comportando de forma ridícula esa noche.

—¡_Ala_, _Raquel_, tienes razón; podría gustarme tu amigo gay y casado!

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. El movimiento la mareó un poco.

—¡Bien, fuera closet esta noche! —chilló divertida—. Pero tengo otro amigo y éste no está casado. Se llama Patrick Sauk y lo conoces muy bien.

Paolo hizo una mueca, desviando una mirada algo hambrienta hacia donde estaba el chico bailando con los demás.

—¿Ese mocoso? —cuestionó, volviendo a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese mocoso es mi amigo y lo conozco desde hace muchos años. Es una hermosa persona y le echaste el ojo como a ninguno.

—Eres un peligro —se quejó el chico, haciéndose el desentendido—. Dejarás de tomar ahora mismo.

—Eso no lo decides tú, lo hago yo. No me culpes porque no eres capaz de robarle un beso —insistió en quedarse con la bebida, no obstante los reflejos del otro eran mucho mejores que los suyos.

Paolo le sonrió seductor, la levantó y la apretó contra su figura nervuda.

—Que romántica eres. ¿Tendré el honor de que me enarboles las virtudes de tu amigo antes o después de que lo lleve a mi cama?

Rachel se quitó el cabello de la cara y pegó un puño en su pecho.

—¡¿Sexo?! Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes. ¡Es tan fácil para ustedes! Malditos hombres…

—No te creas, la sociedad nos muestra más desamorados de lo que en realidad somos.

—¡Suficiente para mí con patearte del armario esta noche! No seré celestina, no señor. ¡Me niego a ser tan patética! —refunfuñó exaltada.

—¿Por qué no te diviertes y ya? —propuso Paolo—. Alanis está dispuesta… —murmuró burlonamente, y Rachel ya no pudo escuchar nada más ni Paolo hablar, porque justamente la mencionada por el argentino aparecía y se colgaba de los hombros de él.

Aquel monumento de cabello negro corto y salvaje, le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Quién dijo diversión! Vinimos a buscar diversión, porque la diversión no va hacia nosotros.

—Aquí nuestra chica se quiere divertir y olvidarse de su novio.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió Rachel, viendo en ese momento como su móvil encima de la mesa se iluminaba por una llamada.

—No contestes, vamos a bailar —irrumpió de pronto Patrick, situándose a su lado.

—Tú… mira, mejor no me hagas hablar. Tenía razón, como siempre —Rachel lo señaló con un dedo, arrastrando un poco más que antes las palabras. Hecho que notó el recién llegado, y que enseguida le hizo ver al otro.

—Menos mal que te he pedido que la cuides.

—No veo el agua por ningún lado, amigo —se mofó Paolo.

—Porque el agua la traigo yo, cariño —ronroneó Alanis en lo que se pudo escuchar por la música y el barullo, dejándola al lado del teléfono… y después se apoderó del aparato ante la mirada sorprendida de los varones, y antes de que Rachel pudiera impedírselo.

Lo atendió y se lo ubicó en la oreja.

—¡Hola grandulón, cuidaremos bien de Rach, descuida! —tras sus ocurrentes y graciosos dichos, la chica cortó la llamada y rió estrepitosa—. ¡Problema solucionado!

La dueña del móvil la miró azorada, y los otros dos se desternillaban de la risa. Esto era un complot… ¡un maldito complot!

Abrió la boca para decirles unas cuantas verdades, pero una vez más la velocidad de Alanis decidía por ella.

—¡Vamos ya a bailar! —chilló, tonándola del brazo para llevársela de allí.

En la marcha, debajo de las luces, metida en el corazón de los habitantes de la pista que se movían con una euforia asfixiante, la mente de Rachel se puso en blanco. Ansiaba olvidarse de todo, y no quiso negarse a los movimientos de Alanis; quién podría resistirse a una mujer como ésa.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a la pareja de mujeres que se perdía entre la multitud.

Moviendo la cabeza, Patrick volvió a guardarse el móvil de su amiga y abrió la botella con resignación, dándole un largo trago.

—¿Te quedarás a vigilarla desde aquí? —preguntó Paolo con un dejo de ironía y seducción inconfundibles.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, volviendo a comenzar el juego que dejaron hacía un buen rato por estar pendientes de la estrella del musical.

—No, creo que iré a divertirme.

El otro entornó sus ojos oscuros y le sonrió de lado. Hizo con él lo que la otra bailarina había hecho con Rachel: tomarlo de la muñeca, con la intención de arrastrarlo sin condición.

—Diviértete conmigo.

—Veremos lo que tienes —dijo Patrick con otra sonrisa, percibiendo que aquél divo accedía de una vez a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos…

En una línea totalmente diferente de pensamientos y acciones, una Quinn casi consciente se arrebujaba más debajo de la manta entretanto despertaba de un sueño liviano.

La luz y el ruido de la televisión hicieron que frunciera el ceño; se había quedado dormida en el sillón a mitad de la película… se refregó los ojos con pereza y tomó su teléfono para ver la hora: cuatro de la mañana.

Hizo una mueca y se levantó para ir en busca de jugo; tenía la boca seca.

Al demonio con Rachel y su divertida noche. ¡No la esperaría más tiempo! Habría querido realizar su mejor jugada bloqueadora interceptándola en la entrada, ya que no había podido hacerlo por la tarde, tal como lo planeó con tanta valentía. Esas pocas horas en soledad, esa revista y su tristeza habían cambiado su panorama... Fluctuaba en sus decisiones, se frustraba y ahogaba por ellas… Hasta que no la escuchó marcharse nuevamente no se sintió tranquila… Entonces decidió salir de su cuarto y quedarse en la sala, insistiéndose en otro reencuentro azaroso y dándose valor para ello. De esa manera la volvió a aguardar, hora tras hora.

En su fantasía guerreaba como buena luchadora que era, la enfrentaba, se defendía, proclamando por su privacidad y otras tantas cosas más que el cansancio y sueño le habían borrado lentamente.

Su fantasía no existía, todo lo que había programado tontamente lo tendría que perpetrar a la luz del día.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada… tendría que irse a su cama.

—Nada más quiero verte llegar —se susurró, mirando la puerta con la manta hasta la nariz.

Al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con sus salidas nocturnas. Sentía celos de todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella, pero por lo menos no había salido con su novio.

El marcador estaba de su lado una vez más…

En un escenario completamente diferente y en el transcurso de esa agitada madrugada, los dos varones por fin pasaron a la siguiente fase, un beso. Uno apasionado y apretado en algún rincón de la discoteca que pulsaba al ritmo de la mejor música caribeña. Sí, esa noche había estado plagada de besos, Rachel había visto varios y estaba feliz por el de ellos. Bueno, lo de feliz era solo una formalidad, porque oscilaba vertiginosamente en dos estados antagónicos: la algarabía y la melancolía, y eso se debía a la borrachera que tenía encima.

De a ratos gimoteaba y al segundo entonaba sus mejores acordes, haciendo un dueto muy desacorde con su galán.

El grupo completo se encontraba más o menos en ese estado, pero como Rachel lo redoblaba, a la hora de marcharse del lugar, ella había sido repartida a la camada de "los primero de la lista", bajo el mando de uno de los conductores designados: Patrick.

A los gritos y en brazos de Paolo, la diva se despedía de sus compañeros graciosamente en plena calle y entraba al departamento.

Su ebrio despilfarro despertó a un adormilado Clark a las cinco de la mañana, y lo saludó a la distancia, solo porque Paolo insistió en que directamente entraran al elevador.

—Ey… ¿por-por qué no quieres… que me quede a... conversar con mi amigo Clark?

—Porque ni siquiera puedes hablar —contestó Paolo con una media sonrisa, recargándose en la pared. Se sentía cansado e igualmente había bebido, pero estaba más alucinado por el conductor que por el alcohol en sangre.

—Idiota… hablas con… Rachel Berry… —lo señaló, arrastrando las palabras, apoyada también en la pared; no se encontraba tan mal como para verlo doble pero… ¡oh dios, su vejiga!—. Necesito orinar… —se quejó, tocándose abajo del vientre.

Aquél suspiró y no se atrevió a reír; demasiado escándalo y jugueteo por esa noche. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la tomó por la cintura y la afirmó a su lado.

—No te preocupes, ya llegamos —anunció cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Rachel no alcanzó a pisar firmemente incluso estando en brazos de su galán, así que tropezó y se echó a reír estrepitosamente.

—¡Cómo no… se me… ocurrió quitarme los zapatos!

—¡Calla mujer! —exigió él, sosteniéndola, y luego buscó la luz en la pared—. ¡Dónde está la luz! —susurró ofuscado.

—¡Deja, yo la busco!

—¡Rachel!

Los susurros y los gritos se repartían sin distinción. Cuando finalmente el pasillo se iluminó, un ladrido estridente llegó del cuarto piso.

—¡Escucha, ahí está mi amigo… el perro Lebas! —carcajeó la mujer, que además sintió cómo el agudo ladrido le perforaba la frente.

—No señor… odio a ese caniche con toda… con toda… mi alma —respondió a un chistido de Paolo, abrazándose más a su cuello.

—Despertarás a todo el edificio —musitó él con urgencia—… y a tu invitada sexy —agregó con tono bromista y seductor, palabras que merecieron un codazo en sus costillas.

No fue tan duro el golpe, ya que Paolo rió y terminó de conducirla hasta detenerse delante de su puerta.

—No me importa… quiero… orinar…

—Dame las llaves de una vez… ¡Eres un infierno! —se quejó el muchacho, esperando a que metiera torpemente la mano dentro de su bolso.

—Por aquí las dejé… ¡demonios!

Quinn despertó de golpe al escuchar un potente aventón de las puertas del elevador. Desorientada observó a su alrededor; despertaba por segunda vez y todavía había oscuridad en el exterior… y esa era la voz de Rachel, o mejor dicho sus chillidos.

Vaya, había llegado.

Se quedó sentada, esperando que entrara… que entraran, porque no regresaba sola… pero lo único que escuchaba era el escándalo del pasillo.

Peinó un poco sus cabellos, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la entrada, consciente de que iba a verla después de todo. Aclarándose la garganta, tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

Tres, cuatro, cinco segundos de silencio y el grito sorpresivo.

—¡Ahhh, gracias cariño! Llegué… a casa y no encontraba las llaves.

El músculo de la ceja de Quinn pareció llegarle a la raíz del cabello de la forma en que la levantó. El espectáculo lo merecía. Rachel, indiscutidamente borracha, se sostenía del cuello de su coprotagonista, el argentino, el que ya conocía por sus trabajos de espía y por las loas de la actriz. Aquel sólido, bello y muy homosexual compañero se veía un poco mejor que ella por lo menos.

Por un lado no se enfadó tanto, pero cuando volvió los ojos hacia Rachel, sí lo hizo.

—Vaya… menos mal, _cariño_. Me despertaste, y seguramente has despertado a la mitad del edificio, como a ese endemoniado caniche que no para de ladrar.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —rió y se volteó a Paolo—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que… es un encanto.

—Sí… al fin te conozco —confirmó él, observándola de arriba abajo y asintiendo—. Con que eres tú…

El primer comentario la hizo fruncir el seño, no obstante optó por no darle importancia, tanto que estuvo a punto de hacerse a un lado para que el que llevaba la carga riente y balbuceante entrara, mas con el segundo si se sintió tocada, y se plantó mejor en el suelo.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Por qué todavía estamos… en la entrada? —inquirió gangosa Rachel.

Paolo chasqueó la lengua y sonrió, mirando a ambas con burla.

—La… ¿cómo le dicen aquí?... la "roommate" de mi pareja preferida.

Él rió tontamente seguido por Rachel, y Quinn le siguió a su vez la corriente. El pobre diablo, como también estaba algo tomado, decía sandeces. En vano sería sacarlo de su error: Quinn no era la compañera de cuarto, Quinn convivía con Rachel... todas las compras estaban a su cargo y si supiera de los servicios, también los pagaría.

—Digamos que soy la roommate —contestó por fin.

Al escucharla, Rachel ladeó la cabeza, mirándola confundida.

—Tú no eres mi roommate… qué diablos dices… Paolo… me trajo hasta aquí y yo no lo necesito… ¡No sabe que sigo enfadada contigo!

—Mmm, es cierto, eso no lo sabía —secundó aquél.

Quinn revoleó los ojos.

—No creo que sea un tonto. Mírate cómo estás.

—¡Estoy perfecta!

La rubia movió la cabeza, reprobadora, y miró al acompañante.

—Imagino que habrán venido con alguien sobrio.

—Dos a falta de uno, _bonita_. No te preocupes.

Quinn refunfuñó ante la palabra en español, pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Rachel literalmente fue empujada hacia sus brazos, lanzando un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Y… creo que ya es hora de marcharme.

Quinn la recibió con la boca abierta por el asombro. A pesar de su enojo, también tenía que ser sincera y aceptar que se veía muy tierna así como estaba, gritando y hablando tonterías...

Rachel se colgó de su cuello con una sonrisa lánguida, y automáticamente le hundió el rostro allí.

—Hueles a vainilla… —la voz se le perdía entre la cabellera y la piel, a la vez que realizaba con la nariz un trazo en su piel.

Ante el contacto, Quinn tembló de tal manera que lanzó un improperio, así que tuvo que seguir fingiendo enfado, y hasta tuvo que multiplicarlo, presionando las manos más fuertemente en su cintura.

—Es jabón y crema, Rachel. Mientras tú te emborrachabas yo me duchaba para acostarme.

—Poniéndose ebria, bailando sensual con una compañera, cortando llamadas a su novio… —enumeraba socarronamente Paolo con los dedos.

La rubia dibujó un mohín, presintiendo otro incipiente ataque de celos.

—¿Bailando con quien? ¿Su novio?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó Rachel, ahora en plena cara y con pucheros; luego en una elocuente demostración de variopintos etílicos, se apretó nuevamente a su cuello. Quería atravesarle la piel—. Pero pasaron horas… cómo hueles a vainilla a esta hora…

¿Qué contestarle si no podía hablar? Estaba parada como una estatua siendo la comidilla seguramente de ese hombre burlón que metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados. La excitación galopaba en su vientre, cosquilleándolo, bajaba a su sexo y allí hacia su _nudo ocho_, amarrándola.

—Yo me voy, _bonita_ —anunciaba Paolo, haciendo una juguetona reverencia al tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás—. Cuídala —advirtió suavemente, pero con firmeza.

—Por supuesto —aseguró recelosa—. Y gracias…

Estaba reticente a darle las gracias; por supuesto que la cuidaría, ¿qué se pensaba? Lo observó desaparecer por las escaleras y por fin hizo un ademán para entrar con Rachel, que cada vez se sostenía más de su cuerpo y permanecía en un silencio extraño.

Tal vez se había quedado dormida…

Con determinación dio unos pasos para atrás y cerró la puerta.

—Vamos, Rachel —insistió, queriendo hacer lo mismo pero para su habitación, mas la carga que parecía desmayada en sus brazos se afirmó más contra su cuerpo, impidiéndole continuar.

—¿Qué haces? —espetó Quinn, extrañada.

—Tú… n-no tienes que llevarme a ningún lado, yo no quiero ir a ningún lado… solo al baño— se desprendió como si nada y caminó con dificultad, quitándose el abrigo y el bolso. Arrojó todo torpemente encima del sillón.

—Rachel...

Pero ella ya estaba haciendo sus necesidades dentro del baño y Quinn, sumamente confundida, permanecía afuera. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, preocupada. Rachel borracha… esa opción no la había tenido en mente; tal vez un poco de griterío femenino y azotes de las puertas, pero no esa batalla que no tendría vencedoras.

Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y allí la vio, sosteniéndose del lavabo. Por suerte su aspecto no denotaba descompostura, sino… combate.

Cerró la llave y salió del baño, apoyándose en el marco.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¡Olvídalo!... No será… cuando tú quieras.

Quinn bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No tengo intenciones de hablar. Prefiero hacerlo cuando no arrastres tanto la lengua. Ahora… vamos a dormir.

—¡Ja! —caminó hasta el sillón, y encontró en su respaldo un apoyo fundamental para sus sentidos mareados—. Yo haré lo que quiero… y no me iré a dormir… Tengo ¡hambre…!

Quinn negó con la cabeza, avanzando hacia ella con decisión, la tomó del brazo e insistió en moverla. No iba a tener una conversación de borrachos a la madrugada. Ya estaba en el hogar, perfecto; ahora iría a dormir y a la mañana resolvería todo y diría todo lo que tenía para decir. Asunto terminado.

—No, señorita. Te llevaré a tu cama, yo iré a la mía y cuento acabado por esta noche.

Pero Rachel no estaba tan dispuesta ni contenta con esa sentencia, así que aumentó su actitud y se plantó mejor.

—Bravucona conmigo, ¿eh? Mira lo que me haces. Me desilusionaste, ¡¿cuántas veces lo has hecho?! —exclamó y al segundo comenzó a lloriquear—. To-tomando esas pastillas…

—Calla Rachel, por favor —rogó Quinn, resignada a este otro viro sentimental, porque éste particularmente la hería en lo profundo.

—No, no y no… respóndeme…

Con una mueca triste, esta vez la rodeó por la cintura y jaló de ella.

—¡Suéltame! —se resistió Rachel—. ¡No… quiero…!

Ofuscada, la rubia le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Tus borracheras no eran así, yo recuerdo otra cosa… un poco más… ¿llorica? —susurró, imposibilitada de suprimir un poco de diversión que a pesar de todo le estaba causando esa situación.

Rachel se movió con frenesí, pero Quinn la sostenía fuertemente.

—¿Si te suelto harás silencio? Son las cinco de la mañana.

Al ver que asentía destapó su boca.

—No, no quiero callar, quiero hablar sola, yo sola. ¡Yo, yo, yo no soy llorica!

—¡Esta noche no! Ni siquiera puedes hablar como corresponde —ahora sí la obligó a caminar, pero con ella, acción complicada, porque Rachel daba pasos torpes hacia atrás y se contorsionaba, mas no dejaba de enfrentarla.

—Me importa un bledo; no te paras a pensar lo que yo siento, ¿verdad? —gimió y Quinn perdió la compostura, volvió a taparle la boca, escuchándola realizar mímicas enojadísimas contra su palma. No obstante, ella lo estaba más, por lo que avanzó enérgica, llevándola prácticamente alzada.

—Todo el maldito día pienso no solo en mi madre, sino en ti y en lo que te rodea, así que cierra esa boca que tienes —advirtió jadeante.

Surgió una breve lucha entre las dos, hasta que Quinn abrió la puerta y entraron al cuarto a oscuras.

—¡Estoy mareada… y… eres odiosa! —rezongó Rachel cuando su captora liberó su boca, y con ella a cuestas encendía una lámpara.

Habiendo entrado a la habitación de la abeja reina, Quinn no se detuvo a contemplarla, solo se situó al costado de la amplia cama para dejar a su saco humano allí.

Rachel se tiró de espaldas con una risa gutural al sentir que Quinn le quitaba los zapatos.

—Lo sé, por eso voy a dejar tu metro y medio sobre el colchón, así podrás soñar con tu novio, tu compañera o quién quieras —murmuró molesta.

—Contigo… sue…ño contigo…

—Seguramente —suspiró Quinn, suponiendo que esa declaración se debía a lo evidente—. Y a mí no me pareces odiosa, es más, deberías agradecerme que tendré la consideración de desnudarte —avisó con voz ronca, indecisa en hacerlo o no.

Rachel gimió con un sonido bastante más lastimero al berrinchudo anterior, al tiempo que Quinn se enderezaba para realizar la labor, pero se quedó allí con las manos suspendidas sobre su vestido bordó de una pieza, ceñido a sus curvas, y delante de esa imprudente falda volátil enroscada a sus piernas. Se le había subido por los muslos.

Tragó saliva al ver que Rachel la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, y perdió una mano en su espalda a la búsqueda de la cremallera.

—Oh, sí, desvísteme —susurró, atrayéndola de los hombros.

Quinn tensó sus manos. Por una milésima de segundo creyó escuchar ese susurro como si no hubiese estado impregnado de ebriedad, y se lo estaba diciendo con todas sus facultades.

—Ojalá supieras lo que dices —masculló, bajando la cremallera rápidamente.

—¡Lo estoy!... desvísteme —pidió, intentando buscar su mirada.

Moviendo la cabeza con resignación empezó a despojarla del vestido por los hombros y la piel del pecho apareció, junto a un sujetador negro envolviendo sus senos.

Sin aliento, tratando de componerse ante la ola de deseo que la recorrió, se dedicó a las medias mangas.

Dispuesta a desnudarla hasta la cintura, Quinn empuñó con más fuerza la tela, presionando más de la cuenta, y Rachel se quejó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó casi sin voz.

—Quinn... ¿te he dicho que me alegra tenerte aquí? Le… dije a Paolo… que me haces renegar… mucho... como hoy a la tarde… lloré… Y fui a ver a mi madre…

La otra hizo una mueca, deteniéndose abruptamente. Shelby ya lo sabía… bien. Sentía algo de alivio a pesar de la vergüenza que le causaba que esa mujer supiese de su presencia después de tantos años. Era lo mejor, ¿no? Rachel necesitaba apoyarse en su madre.

Al parecer, la pena se le notaba tanto en sus facciones, que una mano llegó pesadamente a su mejilla.

—No, no… debes ponerte así… es mi mamá… Dios, Quinn —Rachel se relamió los labios, frunciéndolos después, como si paladeara un feo sabor—. Se me está durmiendo… la boca…

—Ya casi termino. Sigue recostada —pidió con el corazón retumbándole contra el pecho.

—No quiero terminar… Patrick… le dije lo sola que… me sentía cuando regresaba a casa… y ahora estás tú…— sonrió, pestañeando trabajosamente, más desfallecida ahora—. Tanta gente, tantos aplausos y cuando regresas… hay tanto vacío. Me he acostumbrado a ti.

Quinn se atragantó, sus palabras lograban traspasarle el cuerpo; eran inconscientes, pero…

—Rachel…

—Y que quieres salvar a los animales conmigo —rió un poco más—. Estoy convenciendo a Beth… Santana es horrible porque quiere un sombrero con las plumas del pavo real, pero yo sé que me miente, y Britt… quiere tenerlo como mascota… Tú los quieres salvar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi superhéroe —susurró.

La voz se le iba, como a Quinn la razón y las manos. Envuelta en una nebulosa de deseo, dándose el lujo de rozar el cuerpo de la mujer que tanto le decía y le hacía sentir, de un tirón la desnudó por fin. Y antes de que pudiera tomar las cobijas a los costados y envolverla, se deleitó con los senos pequeños, su vientre liso, sus bragas… subió por el ombligo y se perdió en las costillas, y en la izquierda había una marca que la dejó pasmada. Era pequeña y se trataba de un nombre: _Finn_. Rachel se había tatuado el nombre de su amor de adolescencia.

Quinn retrocedió, sintiéndose más avergonzada por la mirada de lasciva que le dedicaba a ese cuerpo con un nombre.

—Yo… también tengo una marca… como tú —musitó Rachel.

—Qué…

—He visto la tuya… —y cerró los ojos, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Sorprendida la miró un lago rato. El cuerpo se entregaba a esas marcas indelebles para recordar lo que se había sido, para honrar y dejar un precedente.

Quinn tenía muchas, algunas honorificas, otras no, pero eran suyas y nadie podría quitárselas.

Conmovida y sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó nuevamente para torturarse más con ese nombre que tanto significaba para las dos, y después la cubrió.

¿Cuándo Rachel había visto sus tatuajes? ¿En qué momento?

Desorientada, se abarrotó de ese rostro en reposo. Qué importaba cuándo lo había hecho en definitiva, si en esos instantes la despertaría para entregarle su espalda entera para que la mirara, para que la acariciara e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Intentó apaciguar su imaginación acomodando la ropa que le había quitado sobre la cómoda, los zapatos a un costado… pero no pudo más; se le acercó, mordiéndose el labio.

Se inclinó un poco más y escudriñó sus facciones. Sus ojos mostraban las manchas del delineador corrido y aún quedaba algo de lápiz labial en esa boca apetecible… y tuvo que ir más allá: una rodilla se elevó encima del colchón, al lado del cuerpo acostado, y sus bazos fueron dos vigas que sostuvieron su peso a cada lado de la cabellera caoba extendida; lo hizo con fuerza para despertarla, pero Rachel no lo hizo, y Quinn desfalleció de deseo.

Anhelaba besarla, y no era tan honesto robarle un beso en esa posición. ¿Pero entonces cuándo? Nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esa, ya no eran adolescentes encontrándose en los baños del colegio para hablarse con cólera, lástima o timidez, donde podría haber sucedido. ¡¿Por qué no fue allí?! Donde tal vez sí hubiera accedido a ese contrariado impulso, vestida con su uniforme de porrista y alardeando su actitud soberbia, y todo hubiese quedado en el temperamento hormonal y la dichosa rebeldía.

Poro no, ninguna lo hizo, únicamente se habían lastimado, hecho promesas que el viento se llevó, se habían cantado verdades de las formas más crueles y después la ausencia.

¿Debía ser en ese momento, casi una década después? ¿Con esa necesidad encarnada más intensa que nunca y con el objeto de ese deseo desmayado de ebriedad?

Se acercó, apretando los labios con fuerza, porque los quería abrir y beber desde lo más hondo de esa garganta, hasta llegaba a imaginarlo y se le humedecía la piel. Entrar en su boca con la lengua, degustarla, no dejarla respirar…

Abrió la boca con un gemido, sosteniendo su peso con uno de sus brazos, porque el otro lo llevó hacia el nacimiento de uno de sus senos y allí curvó su palma ardiente. Su piel era una delicia y la quería recorrer hasta que se le durmiera.

"_Tienes que largarte de este cuarto"_, se exigió, mas no se movía.

—Rachel… ¿has regalado besos hoy? —susurró con intensidad, recibiendo nada más que una respiración ronca y completamente inconsciente.

Bajó la cabeza y olió desenfrenada su cuello, su pecho, a milímetros de su piel. Rozó la mandíbula con un beso fugaz, mientras la palma incendiada se instalaba en la boca del estómago.

Se mojó los labios, jadeante, y categóricamente atrapó decidida ese labio inferior lleno, tentador como el demonio y sus banquetes. Su vientre estalló de excitación, tomando rápidamente cada centímetro de cuerpo. Proyectó su boca, apretó otro poco sin cerrar los ojos… Quería más, mucho más que eso...

Desde el interior de su cavidad, la lengua serpenteó peligrosamente hacia esa carne encerrada, y antes de que realizara su fantasía se separó con un gemido. Levantó la cabeza y cerró los párpados con tortuosa necesidad.

Bajó de la cama sigilosamente y se alejó, rozando sus propios labios con dedos temblorosos.

—Nadie podrá negar que te he besado, Rachel Berry —masculló con amargo triunfo.

Apagó la lámpara y a paso lento salió de la habitación.


	31. Serendipia

Hoy no voy a contar sobre la vida ni la muerte. Tampoco voy a mencionar intrincados ideales que incomodan… hoy simplemente, y con el deseo de que hagan lo mismo, voy a recordar el día que escuché por primera vez la voz del viento. Mi serendipia.

Tendría que volver al pasado entonces, a uno lejano, cuando contaba con nueve años y habitaba la casa de mi infancia. Era inmensa y soleada, y por aquella época éramos muchos.

Lo que más adoraba de esa casa era su "fondo", que no es ni más ni menos que un "jardín", en una integración más común de modismos lingüísticos.

La tierra del lugar donde crecí es árida y por tradición, esos fondos enormes eran plantados con higueras, parrales, olivos, rosales; plantas ancianas y fuertes que no dependieran sobremanera del riego.

La mañana destemplada y lluviosa de principios de otoño que quiero traer al presente, había sido especialmente amarga. Mi nono había fallecido el día anterior, y como tradición también, se adecuaba el hogar entero para los velatorios. El espectáculo era tétrico, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

La entrada con una enorme cruz negra, más alta que yo, las coronas, las voces susurrantes, el comedor invadido por esas personas que rodeaban a un ser querido inmóvil, hablando de todo y nada... era un mundo en donde decididamente no quería estar. Dentro de mis consciencia infantil, necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Y lo hice; me escapé por la puerta que llevaba al pequeño patio embaldosado que antecedía al fondo, lleno de una vida que no se veía por ningún lado.

Me resguardé de la lluvia bajo la angosta galería, y allí, parada, perdí la vista en todo lo verde que se precipitaba con la fuerza del viento: ramas y hojas se movían con una intensidad que asustaba; nunca había visto algo parecido.

Con los segundos, ese soplo se volvía más agudo y golpeaba con bravura lo que hacía instantes únicamente sacudía. El silbido estridente que acompañó ese espectáculo me hizo temblar. El viento chillaba y yo solo podía temblar.

Recuerdo que había mirado por completo ese paisaje interior, como si buscara la silueta de un brazo invisible y natural que serpenteara entre todo lo que había ante mis ojos pasmados.

No había hecho otra cosa más que cruzar los brazos contra mi pecho y seguir de pie, detenida en el tiempo. No deseaba entrar, no quería perderme ese fascinante y misterioso descubrimiento.

Mi padre se había reunido conmigo debajo de la galería en un momento, y al contrario de lo que había pensado, no me obligó a volver al interior de la casa, él nada más se quedó a mi lado, con un brazo sobre mis hombros, contemplando en silencio lo mismo que yo.

Luego me había preguntado qué veía, y yo le había respondido que estaba escuchando al viento. Ninguno más volvió a hablar.

Ni él ni yo sabíamos que eso quedaría en mi memoria para siempre.

Muchos años después entendí que mi padre nunca sería aquél que me había abrazado en el velatorio de su propio padre, de la misma manera que supe otra verdad: las corrientes de aire que atraviesan la atmósfera no poseen sonido, que aquello que se escucha es la colisión de su paso veloz por todas las superficies que encuentra.

Pero, incluso más años después, en otro lugar y ya sabiendo cómo jugar con la razón y el entendimiento, decidí que el viento sí tendría voz para mí, tal cual la había escuchado esa primera vez.

Fuegos para ustedes, queridísimas cortesanas.

* * *

**New Haven, cinco años atrás**

—¡No puedo ser más impuntual! —murmuraba Quinn, observando la hora en su reloj pulsera.

Ese día había llegado tarde a todos lados. Bueno… estaba haciendo uso de sus derechos de estrella. A las estrellas se las esperaba el tiempo que fuera necesario; ¡y ella era una, qué diablos!

El taxi se detuvo en la dirección que le había dado con anterioridad, pagó y bajó de un pequeño salto.

Aquella noche se iba a juntar con grupo de ex compañeros de Yale en el tugurio que habían utilizado durante los años de estudio, pegado a la universidad. Los que continuaban sus carreras lo seguían invadiendo, y los que dejaron, como ella, tenían el mejor recuerdo de esas viejas sillas de madera con sus mesas de debates y cafés.

Las compañeras con las que se contactaba con mayor asiduidad, le habían comentado días atrás que tenían pensado reunirse, y como sabían que ella solía darse una vuelta por lo menos dos veces al año por New Haven para ver cómo estaba su nueva propiedad, la convencieron para que se sumara a la reunión. Hasta habían adecuado el día a su comodidad y presencia.

Largando el aliento abrió las puertas del bar, y con el aventón la falda del vestido veraniego que había elegido para esa noche revoloteó entre sus muslos. Se sentía espléndida.

Divisó al grupo y algunos de ellos, a ella, y desde su lugar empezaron a hacer vítores dirigidos a la recién llegada. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y barullo.

Quinn se unió a ellos, saludando y recibiendo saludos y bromas por ser la última, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Carla Edisson. Vaya, su _compañerita_ también había sido avisada… La saludó con la misma efusividad y más sorpresa que a los demás.

Con Carla, compañera de algunas clases, nunca había tenido un vínculo muy amistoso ni confidencial; con ella lo único que había tenido y seguirá teniendo sería… piel. Nada más.

—¡Oye, pero si eres tú en persona! ¡Perdí la apuesta, celebridad; aseguré que no vendrías! —exclamó Carla una vez que Quinn estuvo sentada a la mesa, justo frente a ella.

Quinn la observó con sarcasmo, examinando sus ojos marrones. Desde que se había radicado en Los Ángeles no volvió a verla, y se veía tan atractiva como siempre.

Al parecer, el tiempo no había mermado su extraña conexión con esa mujer.

—¿Cómo perderme viejas anécdotas? Lo mejor de estas reuniones es contar nuestros logros y envidiar los que no tenemos.

—Si llegas a contar un poco más de tus frutos cosechados, esta noche solo habrá envidias y nada de diversión —bromeó ella.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Si se comparten duele menos, cariño. Te lo aseguro —acotó con una sonrisa modesta.

La risa con que Carla le respondió era sincera y sensual. Quinn no era tonta, lo percibía y lo aceptaba. Que en aquellos tiempos fuera una chica comprometida con Puck y con una sola experiencia lésbica en su haber, no significaba que no era consciente de la realidad. Hoy lo seguía siendo, desde ya, no obstante era más experimentada y definitivamente más homosexual que a los veinte.

Su estadía en Tokio y todo lo que le brindó a su vida había quedado atrás hacía cinco meses… ya era tiempo de volver a la vida, de divertirse, y por qué no de resolver los pendientes del pasado. Carla era uno para Quinn, y Quinn lo era para Carla, así que esa noche tendría que extender el paño y jugar, puesto que a la noche siguiente volaría a Lima para ver a su madre y tal vez no volvería a verla.

En el transcurso de la noche, se dio cuenta de que no solo ella había desplegado el paño verde, sino también la otra; los roces y miradas decían mucho más que las palabras, así que las dos se brindaron a ellos.

Habían comenzado en el bar, continuado en una discoteca que los chicos habían elegido para concluir con la reunión y ya era suficiente demostración de poderes. A modo urgente y bastante poco delicado, en el momento crucial del jolgorio Quinn anunció que se marcharía, alegando dolor de cabeza, y Carla se "prestó a llevarla".

Acoplamiento perfecto de ideas.

Entre miradas significativas y más roces, a esas alturas demasiado elocuentes, ambas se marcharon a pesar de las protestas. Tenían otras cosas que hacer.

El primer beso despojado de toda calidez, se lo habían dado dentro del auto de Carla, una vez la chica hubo aparcado a algunos metros de la casa de Quinn, porque ésta última así había insistido. Se sentía subyugada por esos labios gruesos, y se hallaba ansiosa por obtener más que eso.

Después de varios apretujes, promesas calientes y más besos, salieron del coche y Quinn las guió hasta la casa. Para sorpresa de la dueña, esta vez Carla tomó las riendas del magreo, y se encargó de arrinconarla contra uno de los pilares del oscurecido porche de la vivienda.

Por su parte Quinn, un poco cohibida por esas demostraciones en la entrada de su hogar, en su nuevo barrio, por lo menos un par de veces al año, tranquilizó los ánimos ardientes de la castaña. Necesitaba las llaves para poder entrar… y allí se dio cuenta de que no tenía su bolso.

Se llevó la mano a la boca irritada, tapando su risa.

—¿Qué sucede? —jadeó Carla.

—Olvidé el bolso en el auto —carcajeó Quinn por fin.

—Vaya, qué apurada estás —ronroneó la otra joven, dándole un último beso antes de girar y bajar los escalones para ir en busca del bolso.

Mordiéndose los labios, Quinn se pasó las manos por el cabello y se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta. Allí recorrió las calles con la mirada y agradeció que las luces mantuvieran todo entre algunas sombras. Era de madrugada, no había nadie en las calles, pero aun así era lo más conveniente.

No se arrepentía de aquello, al contrario. Shizuma le había dejado una gran enseñanza y también un gran anhelo en su interior: el deseo del amor femenino. Ella seguiría siendo muy importante para Quinn el resto de su vida, pero pertenecían a mundos tan diferentes y lejanos. Ninguna había pretendido renunciar a sus cosas ni lugares para estar juntas, eso lo habían conversado desde un principio; Quinn jamás abandonaría el país donde se radicaba su hija… por lo tanto haberse despedido en paz y con ese entrañable amor que se profesaban, había sido lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. Bien, ahora debía continuar con su vida…

Un auto estacionado enfrente, en diagonal a la casa, llamó su atención porque tenía las ventanillas abiertas, por lo menos la del copiloto. Era un vehículo pequeño, bastante clásico, rojo y con su conductor adentro. Cuando éste se inclinó hacia el volante, su cabello atado la sacó de su error: era una conductora.

Aguzó la vista, y algo de lo poco que distinguía del perfil le era sumamente familiar… caminó un par de pasos, suspendida en el aire… no podía ser cierto…

La casa en línea directa al auto estacionado abrió las puertas y la luz del interior iluminó un poco más su panorama, la conductora se ladeó un poco hacia ella con el rostro bajo…

¡Rachel!

¡Era Rachel, la reconocería donde fuera! ¡Había salido de la adolescencia acompañada de ese perfil! Tragando saliva, con una bella emoción aprisionándole el pecho, se acercó más. Hacía tiempo no la veía, desde la última reunión en el McKinley. Bueno, hacía tiempo no veía a nadie; cuando compró la casa a la única que le había dado la dirección había sido a Santana, con la esperanza de que tal vez se la comunicara a los demás. Ella no había tenido el valor, después de tanto tiempo sin contactarse con nadie… o a Rachel. Sí, ésa había sido su fantasía, que Rachel diera con ella y se lanzara de lleno a la aventura de volverla a ver en otro lugar que no fuera el colegio. Quinn había deseado fervorosamente compensar esos boletos que en definitiva nunca se utilizaron, y que quedaron en la historia. Sin embargo, ni ella ni nadie había ido y mucho menos contactado, y después la vida había continuado.

Luego hubo otra importantísima reunión y había sido para la boda de los Hummerson, pero ella no había podido asistir, porque al día siguiente sería su viaje a Japón.

Ni un mensaje dejó para ellos, tan loca se marchó de Los Ángeles.

¡¿Qué hacía a esas horas allí?! ¡Por dios! Quería gritarle que estaba ahí, que su casa estaba abierta para ella, para un café compartido junto a una charla hasta la madrugada, que la extrañaba.

Sonrió con alegría; deseaba abrazarla, contarle que sabía de ella y que a pesar de las distancias y los desencuentros la recordaba siempre…

La sonrisa se le borró y se refrenó.

Carla.

Se había olvidado de ella. Si quería invitar a Rachel a su casa, Carla no tendría que estar allí, a punto de tener ese sexo de cuentas pendientes que las dos se habían encargado de inflamar durante toda la noche.

Y Carla apareció a los segundos, tomándola de la cintura y devorando su boca. Su figura gatuna le borró toda la visión de Rachel, la empujó hacia la puerta y abrió ella la puerta con risas tontas. Y Quinn se dejó llevar, todavía perturbada por ese azaroso descubrimiento.

Cuando logró desprenderse un poco de la pasión de aquella mujer, la dueña de la casa encendió las luces y la realidad cayó a sus pies.

Rodeó la sala con ojos absortos y terminó en la que parecía ocuparla toda. Con un cosquilleo en el pecho entendió que debía hacer otra cosa.

—Espérame un segundo aquí —pidió agitada, volviéndose sobre sus talones y llegando a la puerta con el brazo extendido.

—Oye, qué…

Quinn salió nuevamente, encontrándose con que el viejo auto ya no estaba a la vista. Con una sensación de profunda desilusión bajó los escalones y caminó hacia la calle. Se detuvo en medio, mirando para un lado y para el otro; no había rastros de autos, no había rastros de nadie.

La rubia hundió los hombros y soltó el aliento, lamentándose.

Ella también era un pendiente, uno de los más importantes, y se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Rachel… —susurró, y su voz también parecía que se extraviaba con la noche y con sus anhelos.


	32. ¿Gokigenyou?

Otra noche ¿y van?… un montón… y las disfruto como una niña grande.

Enhorabuena por los exámenes aprobados, por los recuerdos y por los conticinios (¡qué hermosa palabra me enseñaste, y qué hermosas estrellas!).

Sí, pensándolo rápidamente lo casual o coincidente no existe, pero en el pensamiento consciente de búsqueda concreta, aquello que adviene "a la par", no deja ser en una maravillosa sorpresa.

Ojalá tengamos muchas más serendipias. Yo quiero seguir leyéndolas.

Infinitas gracias por las palabras, por hacerme llegar lo que se siente al leer esta historia y algo más de mis intersticios. Como bien ya dije, sus sentimientos son mi tesoro, no hay más que eso para mí.

E, hace unos meses cumplí años de enamoramiento con la escritura (no voy a decir cuántos porque me da calor jaja), pero son varios, y en cada uno de ellos he recorrido caminos inimaginables y escrito miles y miles de hojas. Tal vez pronto me lleguen buenas noticias que tienen que ver con ello y se las pueda contar. Sería maravilloso, porque trabajo todos los días para eso.

¿Seguimos?

Fuegos nocturnos y eternos para ustedes, queridas cortesanas.

* * *

Rachel contemplaba absorta el líquido oscuro dentro de la taza que tenía justo debajo de sus ojos. Sus parpados le pesaban y no podía hacer nada por ellos, por lo menos no como con su cabeza, que desde hacía un buen rato la sostenía su palma junto a su brazo flexionado, encima de la mesa.

Así que los cerró, frunciendo el ceño porque al hacerlo, la sensación de vértigo regresaba.

¡Hasta cuándo! Eran las doce del mediodía y lo primero que había hecho al salir de la cama, había sido tomar una ducha, así que ya debería estar un poco más compuesta. La frente le martilleaba sin piedad, lo aceptaba, ¿pero el mareo? ¿Cuánto había que esperar para que el alcohol en sangre desapareciera?

Gimió con una mueca y elevó la taza para tomar otro sorbo de té caliente.

No quería esa resaca, como tampoco los recuerdos que la asaltaban inevitables, recuerdos que por supuesto involucraban a una Quinn dura, y a ella desencajada y lloriqueando, siendo arrastrada por la sala en plena batalla de reclamos muy poco digna.

Se refregó los ojos; no sabía si lo peor era lo que recordaba o lo que se le había borrado. No tenía noción de lo que había sucedido desde la segunda vez que Quinn había utilizado el desleal recurso de taparle la boca.

¡Qué bochorno!

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho? Bueno… no podía quejarse. Ya que adoraba el drama, esa madrugada había terminado como las clásicas escenas de películas: en ropa interior y abrigada como se había podido.

Qué vergüenza… Quinn la había desvestido, era evidente, y no porque lo supusiera, ya que no tenía idea cómo había llegado a su habitación, sino porque había encontrado su vestido prolijamente dispuesto.

Rachel despertó desorientada, con la cara aplastada en su almohada, oliendo a juerga y descompuesta; no se dedicó a reflexionar en su cama, se arrastró hacia el baño y trató de reponerse con un largo baño. Allí pensó en su noche de excesos.

Otra vez dejó plantado a Matt. Si ayer se enojó por su comportamiento, hoy estaría inaccesible… y ya seguramente en Washington. Debía componer las cosas con él como fuera. Continuaba dolida con Quinn, esa era una certeza que no negociaría hasta nuevo aviso, pero ahora también se le sumaba el embarazo por esos nuevos sucesos. Dejar de sumar problemas sería una buena opción, indudablemente.

Por lo menos Patrick y Paolo terminaron la noche juntos…

Juntando valor, había salido de la habitación con la cabeza en alto a pesar de la endemoniada resaca, y se preparó para encontrarse con Quinn y su sarcasmo, pero para su sorpresa no había rastros de ella en el departamento. ¿Seguiría durmiendo? Y si no, ¿dónde habría ido?

Esos eran los cuestionamientos que se seguía haciendo a una hora de haberse servido su primera taza de té, y mientras tomaba la segunda, también imaginaba cómo se daría su encuentro: ¿le diría un _"buenos días"_ en un tono neutro?; ¿un _"buenos días, cómo estás"_ en uno rasposo? o ¿un _"buenas"_ seco y sin mirarla?... Después de todo se lo merecía…

A buena distancia del departamento, Quinn detenía su trote, jadeante; dobló su columna y se sostuvo de los muslos, inspirando y exhalando fuertemente. Se quitó la capucha de la sudadera, subió un poco la visera de la gorra y se secó el sudor de frente y cejas.

Literalmente el pecho le estallaba por el desesperado almacenamiento de aire que había intentado ingresar durante la última hora de trote por las calles del vecindario. Mayormente la había pasado alrededor de una plaza que había encontrado casualmente, pero también había recorrido sus pintorescas aceras. Tomó un poco de agua de su botella y comenzó a controlarse las pulsaciones.

Quería y a la vez no quería regresar. La verdad era que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a Rachel.

Se había dormido pasadas las seis de la mañana, y algunas horas después ya su cuerpo había continuado con su tortura de ansiedad y frustración. Su interior era un maremoto, el cuerpo se le movía prácticamente solo de nervios, y su mente, tras las decisiones que había tomado antes del "rescate nocturno" de Rachel, no dejaba de hostigarla con una sola idea: obligarla a que la contactara con ese hombre, y si se negaba, simplemente le quitaría el teléfono y lo haría por su cuenta.

Pero entonces también salía a la luz ese deseo infatigable por ella; el beso poco inocente que todavía quemaba en sus labios; los celos culposos por el nombre de Finn escrito en su piel, como un homenaje eterno a ese amor y la enorme curiosidad de saber cuándo esa pequeña entrometida había descubierto sus propios homenajes en la piel, y si había descubierto esas otras marcas que llevaba en sus brazos, realizadas en un momento de absoluta enajenación.

Se hallaba inquieta por todo.

¿Qué recordaría? ¿Qué le reprocharía más allá de sus pastillas? ¿Sintió su beso a pesar de estar desmayada? ¿Sintió sus ansias de quitarle la ropa interior y llenarla de su propio fuego?

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

Su cuerpo no bastaba para contenerla, por esa razón lo primero que había decidido al despertar a eso de las diez de la mañana, había sido descargar su cúmulo de energía saliendo a correr; Rachel dormía y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo por las siguientes horas. Eso la había ayudado a escapar más tranquila de su guarida.

Quinn se había reencontrado con la sensación de exponer sus músculos al límite, corriendo con velocidad y trotando, mientras se apartaba del mundo exterior e intentaba concentrarse en ella misma. Cada kilómetro dejado atrás era una bienvenida que su cuerpo y aparato respiratorio le transmitían.

Se tomó el tiempo para estirar cada miembro, y una vez completado el obligatorio tratamiento después del ejercicio observó su reloj: era la una… ya debería regresar.

En su lenta vuelta, se debatía en un primer saludo, uno que se ajustara a sus sentimientos y los de Rachel, y el corazón le retumbaba cada vez más rápido a medida que se acercaba. Ya dentro del hall, suspiró y agradeció sobremanera que fuera domingo y se encontrara vacío.

—"¿Buenos días?"; "hola, ¿qué tal estás?" —murmuraba dentro del elevador—. "Buenos días, primor. ¿Cómo dormiste?" —se sonrió burlona ante esa última opción, entretanto acomodaba un poco su aspecto en el espejo.

Se quitó la gorra para ajustarse la coleta y se la volvió a colocar, se acomodó la sudadera, hizo unas muecas mirándose los perfiles y finalmente llegó al sexto piso.

—Buenos días; buenos días cómo estás… —tomó las llaves del bolsillo canguro y abrió la puerta.

La recibió el ruido del televisor; ya había despertado.

Tomando aliento cruzó el pequeño pasillo y observó de reojo la silueta estirada en el sillón.

—Buenos días —saludó apacible, caminando hacia la cocina.

—Buenos días —respondió Rachel con la misma sutileza, siguiendo con fingida indiferencia sus movimientos.

Rachel se enderezó un poco, tensándose al máximo al ver que se enfrentaría a ella en segundos, sin embargo lo que menos pensó era en encontrarla tan… deportiva, con mayas negras, zapatillas, su vieja sudadera universitaria y una gorra.

Veía como su silueta se perdía en el hueco de la nevera.

Sí, Quinn se servía jugo pero no porque tuviera sed, sino para pensar en su estrategia, tomando en cuenta el campo de batalla en el que había ingresado. Por lo menos le había respondido al saludo.

Con su vaso en mano, caminó hasta ubicarse en el apoyabrazos contrario de aquel sillón.

—Buenos días, Rachel —repitió.

Rachel frunció levemente el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Buenos días, Quinn —repitió a su vez entre dientes.

Silencio.

Silencio entre ambas, salvo por la periodista que hablaba sobre algo que a ninguna de las dos le interesaba, porque cada una reinaba en su propio mundo de orgullo.

Rachel no hablaría hasta que Quinn le dirigiera la palabra. Y Quinn, antes de enojarse por esa niñería, en vez de hablar accionó. Con un resoplido tomó el mando de la mesilla y apagó el televisor, logrando que Rachel la mirara con… truenos y centellas.

—¿No vas a hablarme? —inquirió, mirándola fijo—. Me gustaría saber cómo has despertado.

La otra apretó las mandíbulas, elevando el mentón.

—Toda mi desilusión se equipara a la vergüenza de esta estúpida resaca, e incluso así, no me quiero disculpar.

Quinn rió algo ensañada, dejó el vaso al lado del mando y se sentó en el sillón. Automáticamente, Rachel se alejó hacia la otra punta. Su presencia la cohibía, y una pregunta se leía claramente en su rostro pálido y algo ojeroso.

—Quieres saber qué hiciste anoche —afirmó Quinn como si le leyera los pensamientos; se quitó la gorra y la miró. Sin lugar a dudas se sentía mucho mejor que hacía dos minutos.

Rachel no recordaba nada, y en otro momento habría aprovechado esa ventaja para incomodarla, para jugar un poco con su destellante acidez, pero se situaba en la misma posición que ella: arrepentida.

Rachel no respondió, mas tampoco hizo falta.

—Anoche saliste de juerga —Quinn hizo una mueca disgustada más cierta que falsa—, te embriagaste, te trajeron y yo te llevé a tu cuarto… sin dejar de sentir que tu desilusión era una mochila muy pesada de cargar.

—No hagas eso, Quinn —advirtió Rachel, enrojeciendo de pronto.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Estás haciéndome sentir culpa por mi desencanto hacia ti —expresó inquieta, moviendo las manos—. ¡Por esas malditas pastillas que todavía están en la alfombra de mi auto!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó impaciente—. ¿Que me enorgullece? No… simplemente es una miserable forma que… encontré para sobrellevar uno de los golpes más duros que me ha tocado vivir.

—¡No lo acepto! —se negó ofuscada Rachel; no toleraba escuchar eso. No lo quería para la vida de Quinn, ni la de nadie.

Aquélla revoleó los ojos y bajó la cabeza unos momentos.

—No tienes por qué aceptarlo, Rachel. Como tampoco tienes el derecho ni el deber de hacerte cargo de mis elecciones. No soy una adicta, solo soy una idiota —explicó con toda la coherencia que podía, e igualmente mintió un poco, pero solo para alejar la angustia que ese compungido rostro le transmitía—. Dejemos las cosas así... es mejor. Yo no me entrometo con tus fobias, de las que nunca quisiste hablar conmigo, y tú me dejas con lo mío… porque si por mí hubiera sido, jamás lo hubieses sabido.

Golpe bajo, golpe demasiado bajo.

Rachel la miró con la boca abierta, colérica. Ella tenía razón, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse y se lo había dicho de la manera más elocuente, pero echarle en cara sus ataques, eso no se lo iba a permitir.

—No puedes jugar limpio, ¿no es así? No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra… ¡y no son fobias! —remarcó, arrugando el entrecejo.

Quinn la observó con tristeza y unos ojos tan cargados de ternura que hasta podía tocarla.

—Estoy siendo lo más limpia que puedo, te lo juro. Por ti lo estoy siendo; eres mi superhéroe.

Rachel desvió el rostro, siendo avasallada por un calor insoportable y una negación igual de avasallante, al caer en las redes de esa seductora natural que quería salirse con la suya.

—Entonces déjalas, porque no es esa la manera.

Quinn resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces háblame de tus ataques, porque te he dicho que quiero ayudarte.

La otra se refregó los ojos, exasperada.

—En su momento te hablaré, ¿está bien? Es difícil para mí… —terminó mascullando. ¡Qué más podía decirle!

—Muy bien, lo acepto. Yo, en su momento, también te prometo que las dejaré. Mírame… hasta he salido a correr; me estoy poniendo en forma —concluyó con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Todavía recelosa, la otra volvió a recorrerla con una mirada crítica y a pesar de su malestar, curiosa.

—¿Corres?

—Desde hace años. En San Marino siempre que podía me largaba de casa; llegaba a completar unos diez kilómetros.

Quinn la escrutaba, intentando descifrar qué había detrás de ese enojo que le seguía comunicando con todo el cuerpo agazapado en la esquina opuesta del sillón.

—No te tenía como una maratonista.

Una risa ligera salió de la garganta de la rubia.

—Puede ser. También hace tiempo he archivado mis vestidos _vintage_.

Rachel asintió, pensativa y asombrada. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo esa impronta tan ágil que poseía o aquellas nuevas curvas tan… sugestivas.

—¿Y hoy cuántos hiciste?

—No lo sé, mi conteo ha sido: muchas vueltas alrededor de la plaza; aunque estoy algo oxidada. ¿Tú no quieres cambiar las máquinas por el aire libre?

Rachel largó un pequeño jadeo de risa; ¿se estaba olvidando de su enojo? Tal vez un poco.

—Correr no es lo mío… pero lo intenté. Me llevo mejor con el movimiento elíptico, el pedaleo y algo de boxeo.

La otra elevó una ceja, ¿boxeo?

—Qué pena, porque hace la diferencia. Entrenas tu potencia y agilidad.

La cadencia de esa voz relajaba lentamente el cuerpo y la expresión de Rachel, tanto así que agarró el vaso de jugo y bebió algunos tragos, luego se cruzó de piernas, quedando frente a ella.

—¿Por qué contigo nunca se sabe nada? Por qué sigo sintiendo que me he quedado en el tiempo y tú has dado un giro abismal… ¡en todo! —entornó los ojos, viéndola exclusivamente como si fuera otra vez esa adolescente inalcanzable a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido en esos días, e indudablemente como la revolución que le impedía seguir con su normalidad desde hacía casi un año—. ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo mantener una relación! Ayer dejé plantado a mi novio por una fiesta, y no sé ni qué decirle… ni sé cómo seguirá nuestra relación a su vuelta.

El rostro de Quinn se ensombreció por unos segundos al escucharla mencionar al señor Peals. ¿Cita truncada?, excelente. ¿Peals de viaje?, mucho mejor. Pero no le gustaba lo demás. No quería escucharla dubitativa con respecto a ella.

—No lo veo de esa manera; yo nunca estuve segura de nada, Rachel, y mientras crecía y lo entendía para poder encontrar un rumbo, tú te realizabas. Eso es lo que nos diferencia, ¿no?

—Tal vez —suspiró ella, absorta.

Esas facciones ensimismadas atrajeron inevitablemente a Quinn, que se acercó un poco más.

—Espero que no dudes ahora. Tú tienes los impulsos que me hacen faltan y yo tengo los que a ti te faltan; ¿no ha sido así siempre?

El tono íntimo impreso en esas palabras volvió a Rachel alerta.

—¿No es así en todos? —preguntó.

—Pero no hablamos de todos; hablamos de ti y de mí —sostuvo ella, seria—. ¿Estás enamorada, Rachel?

Pregunta con trampa, jugada con cartas marcadas… Rachel agrandaba los ojos y los segundos que tardaba en responder fueron los que dieron la contestación a ese interrogante.

—Sí… —dijo casi sin voz, y qué vulnerable se sentía, porque hasta ese momento no había querido ahondar en ese tema, por lo menos no mientras tuviera las bragas de esa mujer en su cajón. Mas Quinn indagó antes, y su respuesta había tardado un tiempo precioso en afirmarlo, al contrario de algunos meses atrás, porque sí había estado encantada con Matthew. ¡Él la había seducido a pesar de sus diferencias! No complementarias, como las que acababa de mencionar Quinn, pero lo había hecho… ¿y ahora, cuáles eran sus sentimientos en ese presente subido a una montaña rusa? Habiendo ya aceptado que la deseaba intensamente como mujer, e incluso así sabiendo que esa atracción se quedaría donde había nacido, en su mente, Rachel no podía dejar de cuestionárselo.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos. La había puesto nerviosa, y el enamoramiento o el amor no causaban nervios, provocaban valor, y Rachel cada vez se hacía más pequeña en esa esquina del inmenso sillón.

"_Tú no estás enamorada, Rachel"_, afirmó con plena consciencia de un triunfo que era puramente mezquino, porque Quinn la quería para ella. Quinn quería ser la única que ocupara su cama.

Llenó su pecho de aire y fingió una sonrisa ligera.

—¿Te gusta el aroma a vainilla?

Rachel dio un respingo, tomada por sorpresa, porque se armó para responder a más artillería íntima, y no a esa nimiedad.

—Ah… sí; es un aroma delicioso —contestó confusa.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió con una mueca perversa—. Es mi preferido.

Su interlocutora agrandó más la mirada, leyendo desde todos los ángulos esos cambios de expresión. ¡Diantres! ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? ¡Qué había hecho para que lo hiciera! Trató de repasar en su memoria las acciones de la madrugada, y solo se veía en los brazos de Paolo, hablando tonterías y luego enfrentando a Quinn como una loca, mientras ella quería llevarla a su cuarto.

—Quinn… —comenzó a decir acalorada—. ¿Hice algo anoche? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Tienes que decírmelo!

Quinn lanzó una carcajada, percibiendo cómo las cosquillas invadían su vientre. No le gustaría saber lo que había pasado…

—No lo podrías creer —anunció con su mejor tono de misterio y burla.

Rachel bajó abruptamente las piernas al suelo y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¡No es justo, tengo que saber si cometí alguna tontería! Yo… recuerdo muy poco…

—No has hecho nada condenable —la tranquilizó con esa sutileza en la voz que ponía los nervios de punta—. Más allá de despertar a todo el edificio a las cinco de la madrugada y decirme que le contaste a tu madre todo lo que está pasando…

Esa declaración pareció echarle un cubetazo de agua helada. ¿Eso había hecho? ¡En qué momento! ¡Eso tenía que quedar entre su madre y ella!

Agregó a su confusión un poco de altanería, debido a la tranquilidad que demostraba Quinn.

—Sí, se lo dije. Lo tenía atragantado —confesó temblorosa—. Es mi...

—Mamá —terminó por ella con afecto—. ¿Cómo no te voy a entender? —prosiguió, bajando la mirada con pena—. Yo no podría pedirte más de lo que haces; me has dado todo un mundo nuevo… y de algún modo me hace muy bien saber que Shelby está contigo. Te he metido donde nadie tiene que estar.

Rachel apretó los labios. Ella quería estar ahí con Quinn, lo quería con cada fibra de su ser, el tiempo que fuera necesario, incluso a costa del silencio que le había pedido ella para que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Y dentro de ese silencio, también se encontraba la duda de mantener el suyo con respecto a lo que su madre le había contado: su permanente, aunque esporádico contacto con Judy en ese tiempo.

—¿Le… pudiste entregar el libro a Beth? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó rápidamente—. Y le ha gustado mucho.

Quinn guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Qué bien… Rachel, yo… necesito algo que tiene que ver con todo eso. Una última cosa —su seriedad hasta a ella misma la inquietó.

—Dime… —Rachel tragó saliva y asintió expectante.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Quinn no habló, solo se puso en pie y agarró su vieja gorra.

La mirada verde se encontró con la más oscura.

—Espérame unos momentos. Necesito ducharme y luego podremos conversar, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien —capituló con un nudo en el estómago.

Quinn amagó, dudó, apretaba la gorra entre sus manos, como si necesitara que ésta impidiera que llegaran hasta la mujer sentada.

Con un suspiro impotente, se giró y se encaminó a su habitación.

Rachel largó el aire y llevó las rodillas contra su pecho. ¡Qué momento tan tenso! Le había preguntado si estaba enamorada… y le contestó… ¿y ahora qué pasaba? ¿Qué tenía qué decirle?

Quinn no quiso hacerlo de esa manera tan misteriosa, lo que menos necesitaba era intriga y dar espacio a conjeturas, sin embargo se hallaba nerviosa. El momento ya había llegado, y de alguna manera la conclusión de sus días junto a Rachel se desarrollaba en esos minutos.

Se duchó en el menor tiempo posible y se visitó cómoda, con una camiseta bastante suelta y de mangas largas, y sus únicos pantalones de chándal.

Mordiéndose los labios, se dirigió a su maleta y de un bolsillo interior se apoderó de un sobre de buen tamaño que había guardado con mucho celo durante ese viaje. Con él salió de la habitación.

Rachel escuchó la puerta después de varios minutos y cada milímetro de su cuerpo se puso rígido. Antes de que pudiera volverse, Quinn ya aparecía y recorría con los ojos la biblioteca.

—Gracias por esperar. Moría por ese baño.

—No hay problema —musitó, observándola estirarse hacia un estante para agarrar algo entre los libros. Desorbitó los ojos al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su revista. Su única revista de moda, actualidad y tendencias femeninas. ¡Única, y que tenía años!

No cambió sus facciones cuando la vio sentarse en el mismo lugar que había dejado, elevando las piernas sobre los cojines, con el cabello suelto y húmedo, en calcetines y oliendo a… vainilla.

Atacada de todos los frentes, Rachel se quedó de piedra al ver que dejaba en la mesilla su_ Elle_ y un sobre al costado.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —balbuceó.

¿Pretendía que hablara sobre _esa _revista? ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta de guardarla en su habitación!

—La encontré ayer cuando regresé de caminar. Intenté distraerme y fisgoneé un poco en los estantes y di con ella —explicaba, observándola con aparente calma en su exterior —. Si la conservas por alguna tendencia, te recuerdo que tiene varios años.

—La conservo… porque la conservo —respondió con presteza.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, intentando una vez más.

—¿Alguna receta de belleza, salud o cocina?

Rachel se apoyó contra el respaldo con impaciencia.

—Es una revista, nada más. Las mujeres podemos acumular las cosas más absurdas.

—Estás en lo cierto —murmuró la otra, que tomaba el magazine y pasaba las hojas.

A medida que lo iba haciendo, a Rachel le corrió una ola de estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo.

Era de esperarse… y era cuestión de segundos para que se topara con el silencioso fetiche que guardaba desde que había adquirido el ejemplar en la caseta de periódicos.

Triunfante, Quinn llegó a su propia imagen impresa en el papel y la giró para darle el golpe de gracia a la actriz.

Roja incluso en lo blanco del ojo, Rachel mantuvo la mirada desorbitada en esa figura en blanco y negro de principio a pie de página, ya sabido de memoria, por supuesto.

No le hacía falta observarla con detenimiento para describir cómo toda la melena de Quinn, bastante más corta que en la actualidad, allí aparecía peinada hacia atrás; cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban y su mentón se elevaba, proyectando el único rasgo que contrastaba con esos tonos monocromáticos: un sutil mohín de un beso abarrotado de un sanguíneo y perfecto carmesí.

Más abajo, la marca Lancôme firmaba esa elocuente demostración de erotismo, corroborando lo que le había contado en su momento.

Apretando sus propios labios elevó los ojos. La mismísima protagonista de esa fotografía la miraba soberbia y ruborizada.

—Está bien, eres tú, ¿qué pasa con ello? —aceptó, fingiendo desgano en su tono.

Quinn entornó sus párpados y elevó su ceja, obstinada.

—Esta revista no se caracteriza por tener un contenido profundo en alimentación, deportes y demás cuestiones que podrían interesarte. ¿Por qué la conservas?

Rachel gruñó, ofendida por sus presunciones, y se decidió a entregarle lo que tanto quería.

—¿Quieres hacerme confesar? —inquirió entre dientes—. Muy bien, no hay tales _cuestiones_ que me podrían llegar a interesar. Estás tú —_"que también me interesas"_, se dijo sin poder evitarlo—. Lo creí un bello recuerdo de la primera vez que apareciste en una revista, nada más.

Aquélla le sonrió con calidez, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y allí su mejilla.

—Hasta que lo dijiste —repuso suavemente—. Y no quise expresarlo de esa manera, solo deseaba que… me lo dijeras… Gracias. Eres tan romántica como mi madre.

"_Te descubrieron, Rachel; y agradece que no fue con las bragas"_.

—¿Tu madre también la conserva? —preguntó, después de aclararse la garganta porque sentía que se le cerraba.

Quinn se le plantaba tan franca que la asustaba.

—Tiene todo lo mío como colección, menos las series. No se lleva nada bien con los ordenadores ni la tecnología en general —espetó, sonriendo con melancolía—. Es mi fan número uno.

—Como debe ser, ¿no? —acotó Rachel, alivianando un poco el gesto y su actitud defensiva.

—Cómo debe ser, así es —afirmó, y quedó unos segundos en silencio—. ¿Puedo ser presumida contigo?

—¿Más? —preguntó Rachel, irónica.

Quinn no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar el sobre y sacar de allí una fotografía para alcanzársela.

Rachel la tomó y trató de no quedarse mucho tiempo hipnotizada por la imagen de buen tamaño que sostenía. Ésta continuaba siendo parte de la secuencia monocromática de la revista, y no estaba manipulada como la anterior, es decir, sobre el color de sus labios.

—La imagen de ese número iba a ser ésa —informaba Quinn, señalando la que tenía ella.

En esa foto sus hombros se veían. Estaban desnudos y un poco de perfil, con el rostro a su vez ladeado también, y rozando uno de ellos con el mentón. Esa posición de cabellos revueltos y labios más entreabiertos la perturbaba mucho más que la otra; en ella no invitaba a quitarle el labial de Lancôme a besos, ésta era "nueva", otra Quinn bastante más salvaje y sugerente, que directamente le decía que _sí_ al que tuviera enfrente. En este caso, a ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Rachel, apreciando lo que veía.

—La pauta publicitaria era un conjunto de rostro y hombros, pero a último momento se decidió que sería labios en primer plano… —explicaba con desinterés—. En fin, no tiene mucha importancia. Fue una cuestión de editores y directivos de la marca.

—Las dos son… preciosas —dijo Rachel, dejando con resistencia la fotografía sobre la mesa—. ¿Tuviste acceso a toda la sesión?

—No a toda, pero tengo varias de las dos que has visto.

—Vaya que eres presumida, Quinn —espetó Rache con una sonrisa, volcando sus ojos otra vez hacia la imagen—. ¿Éstas también las tiene tu madre?

—No… iba a entregársela en... este viaje a modo de convencimiento. Hace tiempo viene pidiéndomelas.

—Entiendo —repuso la otra lentamente.

—Puedes… puedes quedártela —titubeó con dificultad—. Será un… recuerdo más real de… esa época —concluyó, bajando los ojos con mucha vergüenza.

Rachel tendría que darse cuenta de que le costaba ser _presumida_, como ella la llamaba.

—No puedo aceptarla.

Quinn levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—Lo siento… ¿no la quieres?... está bien… —tartamudeó con un retraimiento pocas veces sentido—… es que… como vi que conservaste la revista…

La otra desencajó sus facciones al escuchar su balbuceo. Se estaba negando pero por otras razones totalmente diferentes.

—Aguarda, no es lo que piensas —explicó rápidamente—. Quinn, es una fotografía… increíble, cielos… —aduló, teniendo muchas más cosas para decir—; y yo te agradezco el gesto, pero es para tu madre. Me costaría mucho aceptarla.

Quinn se relamió los labios, más tranquila. Un rechazo en esos momentos conseguiría volverla a la estúpida e insegura Quinn de los dieciséis.

—Puedo hacer copias; eso no es problema —ofreció, ya directamente queriendo encausar el diálogo por donde realmente necesitaba—. Escucha, no tiene que ver con el contenido, sino con el valor que tiene esta fotografía. Quiero hacer un trato contigo, como a ti te gusta...


	33. Juego de adultas

Madrugadoras noches, calabazas. Buenos Aires hoy tiene una de las mejores noches que nos dio este invierno poco ortodoxo, y ya molesté a varios para que despierten. Sigo queriendo publicar con menos días de distancia… y ya voy a llegar, ya voy a llegar.

Va el remate del capítulo, que por cierto, muestra que nuestras Faberry no son tan buenas actrices como se piensa. ¿Pasaron 9 días? ¿En verdad pasaron? No lo creo…

Aquí ya vamos llegando al comienzo del "quiebre de la historia". ¿Qué es eso? Bueno, todo relato que sigue cierta cronología, sin importar los saltos temporales, tiene un momento crucial donde la trama cambia sí o sí el eje de los acontecimientos; eso lo saben. A partir de aquí, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Infinitas gracias por los deseos de leerme más allá de este espacio; es una lucha sin cuartel por estas épocas tan difícil de hacer llegar una voz propia. Por lo pronto "si me buscan, seguramente me encuentran".

Fuegos nocturnos para ustedes.

* * *

Quinn se relamió los labios, más tranquila. Un rechazo en esos momentos conseguiría volverla a la estúpida e insegura Quinn de los dieciséis.

—Puedo hacer copias; eso no es problema —ofreció, ya directamente queriendo encausar el diálogo por donde realmente necesitaba—. Escucha, no tiene que ver con el contenido, sino con el valor que tiene esta fotografía. Quiero hacer un trato contigo, como a ti te gusta...

Rachel la escrutó con recelo y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—Cómo no imaginé que no me iba a salir gratis —repuso—. Presumida y arrogante Quinn, ¿me propondrás un trato por una foto retocada?

Ese cambio de lugar sorprendió gratamente a la rubia, que rió, más distendida.

—¿Retocada? Me insultas… esto no está retocado.

—No me mientas, todas y absolutamente todas las fotografías están retocadas —insistió Rachel.

—¡Tenía casi veintidós años! —se defendió—… y un excelente equipo de maquilladores, que tampoco hizo mucho —agregó—. Ahora puede ser, pero en ese momento, no.

La otra sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba una vez más esa imponente imagen de sus veintidós. Le creía. Quinn siempre había tenido la naturaleza a su favor, esa piel y lozanía por las que muchas se internaban en quirófanos y gastaban miles de dólares.

—Qué trato quieres —concretó después de unos instantes de silencio.

Quinn infló el pecho, sintiéndose cercada por esos rasgos entre serios, pensativos y expectantes.

—En un acto de pura insolencia y extorsivo, te entrego la primera foto inédita de mi vida pública...

—Y yo que pensé que era un acto de humilde dádiva —irrumpió Rachel con sorna la florida introducción—. Enmarcaré tu extorsión.

Quinn murmuró gutural y le dedicó un mohín.

—Está bien, ya… si prefieres el papel de revista...

Rachel entrecerró los ojos.

—Vamos, continúa.

Y ya todo deseo de chanza se perdió, al ver cómo el rostro de la rubia se ensombrecía en n segundo.

—Quiero algo de ti a cambio… Esta incertidumbre me está consumiendo y necesito a mi madre. El único que me la puede dar es ese tal Levar, así que quiero contactarme con él.

El tono frío de ese pedido estremeció el cuerpo de Rachel, que se volvió a encoger en su rincón. Aunque la comprendía, ella no le podía pedirle eso.

—Quinn no… no creo que sea lo mejor —tragó saliva—. Sé lo que te digo… No puedes interferir…

—¿Que no puedo interferir? —repitió entre dientes, endureciendo los músculos—. Me cansé de todo este circo. Nueve días, Rachel, nueve malditos días pisando aire y aguardando cada vez que tu móvil suena con el alma en la garganta, pensando si será ese hombre para comunicarme cómo está mi madre —se inclinó hacia su dirección, despegándose de los cojines—. Si hasta ahora no mencionaste nada sobre esto, no lo harás hasta que aparezca, y yo ya no puedo más.

El sentimiento de angustia que se enmarañaba en el interior de Rachel le llegó al rostro, porque elevó las manos con el fin de apaciguarla. El ambiente sereno y de total confianza que habían compartido, se había disuelto en un parpadeo.

—Quinn, yo estoy contigo y te comprendo, pero… no lo conoces... él-él trabaja de esta manera, y es un asunto muy delicado —masculló—. Te pido solo un poco más…

—¡No! —berreó la otra con la garganta apretada—. ¡No puedo más! ¡Es un manipulador que ni siquiera considera importante decirme cómo se está recuperando!

—Quinn…

—¿Tú le crees? —inquirió, secándose con violencia la humedad que aparecía en sus ojos—. Bien por ti; yo no. ¡No quiero nada más que a mi madre! Y te necesito… —rogó con la voz tan ronca que no parecía la de ella—. Esto no es una serie ni una película, esto es real, tanto que puedes sentirlo, como yo.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo sentirlo, y también creo que es muy egoísta este silencio! —profirió, llevándose las manos al pecho—. Pero yo pondría mis manos en el fuego por él, y porque Judy está bien.

Ante la solapada obstinación, la rubia se levantó con los puños apretados, mirándola con cólera.

—Yo no soy tú, y aquí se termina mi consideración —espetó.

Se movió de lugar muy rápidamente; los pasos veloces sorprendieron a Rachel, que se quedó petrificada por lo que ocurría.

Se levantó sobresaltada al ver dónde se detenía.

—¡Qué haces! —consiguió decir, siguiéndola hasta el perchero.

—Quería que me comprendieras —mascullaba rabiosa, tomando el bolso—. Hacerlo suavemente...

Quinn tomó el accesorio sin ningún miramiento y lo abrió.

—¡Deja mi bolso! —jadeó Rachel, intentando llegar a él a pesar del cuerpo que se lo impedía.

No la detuvo el forcejeo patético de una Rachel entumecida por el azoramiento, Quinn ya se alejaba con su móvil en la mano hacia el centro de la sala.

—¡Llamaré a ese James Bond, quieras o no!

La amenaza la daba el cuerpo entero de aquélla, extendiendo el brazo hacia su víctima, mostrándole el trofeo que era su propio teléfono.

Oscureciendo su expresión, Rachel fue hacia ella en triste batalla, pero también con todo su ímpetu a flor de piel. No daba crédito a sus reacciones.

—¡Estás loca!... ¡Dame ese móvil! —dio una zancada hacia ella, elevando el brazo en su dirección, y la otra realizó en cuestión de segundos un movimiento que Rachel no se esperaba.

Quinn elevó su mano libre, sesgó apenas su cuerpo y el cuerpo más menudo por inercia se impulsó con más fuerza, en esa milésima de segundo, de alguna forma logró hacer contacto con su muñeca, la asió, desvió el brazo y giró al mismo tiempo, llevando al pequeño cuerpo con ella.

La presa había sido cazada y aferrada fuertemente por un brazo acerado, que no solo bloqueaba el suyo, sino que también le fijaba la espalda contra su pecho.

—No es novedad, dulce Rachel —musitó Quinn, muy cerca de su oreja.

El corazón de aquélla estalló ante todo el contacto y ese movimiento sorpresivo, que sucedió en el tiempo que le tomó exhalar una sola vez.

Desde atrás, Quinn la apretujaba contra su cuerpo y no la soltaba, y era su perdición. No le temía, únicamente lograba exultar sus sentidos.

—No tenemos que llegar a este punto… ¡Es ridículo! —resopló Rachel, pugnando por liberarse, mas a pesar de todo disfrutaba de esa demostración de dominación a la que era sometida.

Sentía sus senos imprimírsele en los omóplatos, su vientre, su entrepierna contras las nalgas… todas sus curvas la marcaban a fuego.

A pesar de la complejidad de la situación, Quinn se deleitaba morbosamente. Se encontraba totalmente dispuesta a pasar los límites que se había impuesto estrictamente días atrás; la noche anterior había pasado esa barrera al besarla, no quedaba mucho más para decir.

—Todo ha sido llevado por lo ridículo entre nosotras, siempre —susurró contra la sensible piel detrás de la oreja, sintiéndola temblar—. Juegos de niñas, juegos de adolescentes, juegos de mujeres, ¿qué prefieres? Ya no somos niñas ni podemos volver a ser adolescentes, tampoco estás borracha como hoy a la madrugada... Y si vamos a _jugar_, no será de esta manera. Solo quiero encontrar el contacto que me lleve a mi madre.

Rachel abrió la boca, estupefacta, poniendo más ahínco en agarrar ese brazo que la aferraba para zafarse. ¡Qué había hecho durante esa madrugada!

—Haz lo que quieras —siseó enfurecida, excitada e igualmente sintiéndose capaz de mandarla al infierno—. ¡Pero no cuentes conmigo!... ¡Suéltame!

Quinn apretó los dientes murmurando y controlando a la fierecilla que se removía. Suspendió el teléfono delante las dos con el otro brazo. Lo manipuló con el fin de que las dos observaran lo que hacía y se encontró con algo que suponía.

—Dame la clave —exigió con voz ronca.

Rachel quiso despegar un poco el costado de la cara que peligrosamente chocaba con la caliente respiración de su opresora.

¡Quería recapacitar con ella! En su lugar estaría haciendo lo mismo: conseguir a toda costa algo que la acercara al paradero de su madre. Pero también conocía mucho a Levar, y esa intromisión desencajaba temerosamente con sus procedimientos.

—Lleguemos a un acuerdo, Quinn, por favor —pidió, bajando varios decibeles.

—¡Demonios! —vociferó aquélla, girándola impetuosa, apretando esta vez su pecho al de ella—. ¿Tengo que obligarte? ¡¿Me harás obligarte, Rachel?!

Rachel chilló y contuvo la respiración al verse salvajemente comprimida a su cuerpo.

Ahora sí se asustó, y se sostuvo del cuello de su camiseta para mantener el equilibrio.

Y esa acción lo anunció claramente.

Encontró en Quinn la misma expresión de la tarde anterior dentro del auto, después de descubrir sus pastillas.

Esa intensidad estremecedora, ese miedo que se paladeaba tan desleal y excitante entre las dos, cargaba el aire de una densidad que pesaba en el cuerpo de cada una.

La ira las llevaba a entrechocar, enervarse, buscarse ciegamente. Nada que ninguna no haya sentido ni en el pasado ni en el presente. Lo que aquí sucedía, era que antes de ese instante revelador, no habían conseguido ver cómo esa realidad se manifestaba en la otra. Ahora la consciencia se les caía encima.

Ese segundo chispazo era más evidente, Rachel y Quinn se dieron cuenta y no se podía negar.

La más pequeña se quedó muda al ver la pasión, el resentimiento, la violencia y un sinfín de emociones más que cruzaban el rostro de esa mujer.

Quinn percibía que era subyugada por sus propios sentimientos, pero más todavía por los que venían de la mujer a la que intentaba amenazar.

¿Tenía que demostrarse todo allí, en esa tormenta incontrolable? Rachel respondía de forma categórica, de lo contrario por qué temblaba…

Contrariada, Rachel supo exactamente cuándo desasirse del agarre de Quinn; tenía que hacerlo y centrarse en lo que estaba pasando, en el situación extrema en que las dos estaban enterradas hasta el cuello, y al fin lo decidió.

La rubia se quedó con los brazos colgando y los hombros hundidos, respirando pesadamente cuando Rachel retrocedió sin impedimentos. Apretó con más odio el objeto que realmente ansiaba estrellar contra el piso.

—No, no hará falta que me obligues —farfulló Rachel, salvando el paso que las separaba para recuperar su teléfono con mano decidida.

Intentando controlar sus temblores dibujó el patrón y buscó en la agenda el teléfono. Con el cuerpo trémulo volvió a dárselo.

Quinn lo recibió asintiendo levísimamente, agachó la mirada y leyó ese nombre… y de pronto éste crecía de tal manera, que se le echaba encima.

Inspirando profundamente rozó la pantalla, se acercó el móvil a la oreja y esperó los tonos, escuchando su propias e intensas pulsaciones sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

Ella estaba atenta a cada gesto, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

Quinn apretó el móvil en su mano en el momento en que la voz del otro lado penetró su sien, hasta provocarle un extraño dolor.

—_Rachel…_

—N-no, no soy Rachel, soy Quinn Fabray —respondió, tratando de mantenerse firme.

—_Quinn Fabray… es exactamente lo mismo. Les pedí que no se comunicaran conmigo; que yo lo haría cuando lo creyera conveniente._

Quinn escuchó el suspiro hondo y luego la reprimenda frunciendo sombríamente el ceño.

—Rachel no tiene la culpa, Damprey. Prácticamente le sustraje el móvil —respondió seca—. Y en lo que respecta a "conveniente", realmente me importa muy poco. Tengo derecho a que me digas cómo carajos está mi madre, seas el presidente o el cuidador de parques.

Quinn tragó saliva, sintiendo la picazón de las lágrimas. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él de la forma que sea.

—_Todos los derechos y obligaciones han cambiado, Quinn, debes saberlo._

—Deja los tecnicismos y procesos legales para tus camaradas; de la única que debo saber es de mi madre. He vivido al límite y ni siquiera has tenido consideración para decirme dónde está —siseó entre dientes, limpiándose la humedad de los ojos con rabia—. ¡Cómo está! ¡Quiero hablar con ella, quiero verla! ¡Lo exijo!

Ese desafío explícito provocó una retahíla de maldiciones por parte del hombre.

—_Ella está bien, Quinn, no debes preocuparte, y es imposible que pueda pasártela..._

—¡No lo voy a aceptar! ¡No más, Damprey! —gritó, interrumpiéndolo.

La furiosa respuesta alteró más a Rachel, que no tardó en acercarse.

—_Debes dejar que realice mi trabajo, por favor. Te doy mi palabra de que en estos días todo se habrá solucionado._

La expresión de Quinn cambió drásticamente al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sé más claro.

—_Te adelantaste. Era cuestión de horas para que te comunicara que… ambas podrán reunirse allí mismo._

—¿Dices que… que me traerás a mi mamá? —preguntó, llevándose la mano a una mejilla.

—_Sí._

—Por dios —sollozó Quinn, alcanzando a llegar al sillón más grande y desplomarse sobre él, al tiempo que esa noticia la sacudía.

—¿Cuándo… será?

Lo escuchó carraspear con fuerza, e incluso logró escuchar algunos murmullos antes de contestarle.

—_El miércoles por la tarde. Es primordial que Rachel esté presente._

—S-sí… e-está bien…

—_Bien. Ahora debes tranquilizarte y esperar un par de días más._

—Lo haré… lo haré —aseguró.

—_Eso espero. Ya tienes la información, así que no deberás comunicarte nuevamente._

—Lo siento...

_—Debo colgar ahora. Adiós, Quinn._

—Adiós…

Esa última palabra se desintegró en el aire con la voz rota de Quinn. Dejó como pudo el teléfono en la mesilla, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y enterró el rostro entre sus manos para llorar.

Lloraba con tímida dicha, lloraba de alivio después de días que le parecieron una vida entra, en donde volvió a nacer. ¡Vería a su mamá!… Se reencontraría con su mamá, por eso no podía hacer otra cosa más que sollozar.

Rachel, que estaba a menos de dos metros de ella, se presionaba más el pecho con las manos convertidas en puños, como lo venía haciendo desde que Levar atendió la llamada. Se había olvidado de todo disgusto, de toda tensión y descubrimientos pasionales. ¡También tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero porque veía las de ella!

Estaba aguardando a que le dijera qué había sucedido, ya que por lo visto no eran tan malas noticias, de lo contrario todo hubiera sido diferente.

Se acercó cuidadosamente.

—Quinn….

Pero no respondía, solo lloraba y se limpiaba la cara con las mangas de su camiseta.

Impaciente, pero con parsimonia, sujetó sus dedos y la obligó a que despejara su rostro. Allí encontró esos ojos irritados y empapados, la nariz roja y una media sonrisa maravillosa que le devolvió todo al calor y le dobló las piernas. Quedó arrodillada ante ella.

—El… miércoles, el miércoles tendré a mi madre… conmigo —sollozó Quinn, tomándola de los hombros.

Los párpados de Rachel se abrieron, impactados, y una sonrisa instantánea estiró sus labios.

—¿Lo dieces enserio?

Quinn asintió.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Te ha dado detalles? —preguntó exultante.

Rachel se mordió la lengua cuando vio su aturdimiento.

—Solo me dijo… que tú tenías que estar aquí —contestó turbada.

Quinn no se sentía allí; nada más era consciente de esa certeza.

La que estaba de rodillas le acunó las mejillas entre las manos y le sonrió, plena de dicha.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Son las mejores noticias del mundo! —tronó emocionada, parpadeando más lágrimas.

Quinn la miró unos segundos en silencio, después sus ojos se entrecerraron y cayó contra ella.

Rachel la escondió en su cuello, exhalando con fuerza mientras la sostenía por la espalda caliente, que se convulsionaba una y otra vez.

—Llora, corazón, llora todo lo que quieras —susurró.

"_Querida Judy, sé que tendrás tu revancha"_, pensó ella, abrazando a la hija como si fuera el ser más frágil, la obra más hermosa, protegiéndola, tal cual se lo había pedido en un tiempo que se había vuelto remoto.


	34. Todo el deseo del universo mío

Buenas tardes, mis cortesanas, ¿cómo va este pausado domingo? ¡El tiempo pasa tan rápido que entristece!

Placer orgásmico encontrarme con ustedes.

¿Ya he dicho que todo puede pasar a partir de aquí? Estén atentas, porque tal vez nada sea como lo pensaron.

Gracias por sus palabras y por sus emociones. Recuerden que soy voraz y me alimento de ellas.

Con respecto a la "fama", le tengo tanta alergia a esa palabra que voy a quejarme con la RAE (hace tantas boludeces, que tal vez me conceda algunas acepciones que tengo en la cabeza).

A ver Juana, seamos claras, no podes irte del puesto de fan number one así porque sí. ¿A la primera de cambio te achicás? ¡Ya estaba acostumbrada! Grrr… ¡maldita vida que nada es constante!

Por cierto, tengo entendido que las pobres huecas de Camren plagian a las autoras de "elite" y siempre son las mismas. Yo por suerte no soy autora y no pertenezco a ese grupete. Peeeeero si ven algo por ahí, por favor, un superbeso húmedo para todas ellas en la entrepierna de mi parte. =)

No olviden leer con música, la que prefieran; yo las acompaño. Los domingos morimos un poco cada minuto.

Fuegos de agosto para ustedes, tremendas calabazas.

* * *

_"Tengo urgencia del tacto, del gesto improvisado_

_que muestra el silencio en su rostro._

_(…)_

_Tengo urgencia de su increíble manera_

_de prometer distancia con un gesto._

_Es tan profunda mi premura que yo mermo_

_y el aire respira solo, fuera de mí, como la fuerza_

_inútil de un reloj que jamás se detiene."_

Judith observaba a Levar pasarse las manos por el cabello con exasperación, luego de arrojar el móvil sobre la mesa.

El hombre lo miró con amargura y ella se secó una lágrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla. Hacía todo el esfuerzo por sentir otra cosa que no fuera rencor en su sangre: él no lo merecía. Se abrazó más, como si estuviera dándose valor para enfrentarlo.

Ella sabía que las cosas serían de esa manera; no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlo, hizo todo lo que él le había pedido y sin embargo no bastaba.

Nada bastaría hasta que toda esa pesadilla terminara… Y ese llamado de su hija terminó de trizar la calma que había tejido a duras penas, después de haber estado atestiguando por cuatro horas delante de un fiscal ese horrendo viernes.

Se había quedado helada, suspendida a punto de entrar a la cocina. No podía escuchar ninguna conversación, lo que sabía era mínimo y debía utilizarlo para calmar sus tormentos y miedos constantes.

Terminó entrando a la cocina con pasos decididos.

—Has mentido… ¡Yo no veré a mi hija ni el miércoles, ni ningún otro día! —murmuró, plantándose delante del hombre sentado.

—Debía calmarla, Judith —le respondió él, taciturno, sin sorprenderse por encontrarla allí y con ese reclamo—. Hice lo que debía hacer.

—¡Hacer lo que se debe hacer, hacer lo que se debe hacer! —repitió sarcástica, elevando los brazos—. ¡Podrías haber tenido un poco de compasión y dejar que escuchara su voz!

Levar se levantó de la silla con violencia, acercándose a ella que no retrocedió, que lo enfrentó con ese orgullo renacido que siempre la había caracterizado, y ese mismo que la estaba salvando del colapso. Se le acercó tanto que casi la respiraba, pero también respiraba enojo y hastío. ¡Él no era el villano, demonios, y las Fabray no lo comprendían! ¡Otro era el golpeador, el corrupto, el que se codeaba con la peor lacra para sacar ventaja a toda costa y sobre cualquiera que se le cruzara!

—Yo soy el perverso, ¿verdad? El malnacido que les está jodiendo la vida, ¿no es así?

Judy abrió sus ojos con mezcla de terror y sorpresa.

—No… no es cierto. Yo n-no he dicho eso, Levar…

—Por lo visto todavía no comprendes lo que está pasando. ¡Este llamado nunca tuvo que haber sucedido! ¡Tengo mi teléfono intervenido! ¿Entiendes eso?

La mujer tragó saliva contrariada, y el otro asintió con ímpetu.

—Pero… cómo…

Levar resopló, agachando la cabeza unos momentos, aprovechando para bajar algunos decibeles.

—Tú estás aquí, y hoy todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, debe ir directo a la agencia hasta que te traslademos —informó con voz profunda.

Judy gimió y volvió a darse calor con sus propios brazos. Pero lo que en realidad quería era que él la abrazara, sentir otra vez el vigor de esos brazos que la habían cobijado en su casa desde que le dieron el alta médica hacía tres días, porque se había negado rotundamente a que la ubicaran en un hotel. Necesitaba a aquel hombre que conocía tanto, y con el que a su vez tenía una realidad de décadas de ausencia. Ella amaba a Levar Damprey, ahora y siempre, pero no así.

La consciencia de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar, la llevaba al vacío nuevamente. Y Judith no estaba lista para que la separaran más de su niña; no estaba preparada para estar lejos de Levar.

—¿Cuándo será? —musitó sin mirarlo a la cara.

—El martes.

—Y... dónde, dónde iré…

Levar se pasó las manos por su barba de un par de días y frunció el entrecejo. Era su exclusivo derecho saber de los cambios rotundos con los que tendría que lidiar a partir de ese día. No podía quedarse en su casa, y aunque lo hubiera deseado el protocolo de seguridad se lo impedía. Él era un profesional y debía hacer su trabajo.

—No nos alejaremos de Queens, y no está muy lejos de aquí; será en un domicilio que nos pertenece, al límite de Forest Hills.

Judy arrugó sus facciones con desazón, elevando el rostro para perderlo en esos ojos grises tan aplomados como una tormenta de invierno.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—No lo sé, Jud. A partir de tu declaración las investigaciones tomarán otro curso, ya tenemos un testigo real y nos podremos mover de otra manera. Seguramente complementaremos trabajo con el departamento de narcóticos…

Ella detuvo su discurso elevando una mano trémula, que sin quererlo se apoyó en su pecho. Sentía su corazón latiendo poderosamente y su calor fluyendo a través del algodón blanco de la camiseta.

—Qué… qué le dirás a mi Quinnie, qué pasará con Rachel y ella… —las lágrimas volvieron a escocer sus ojos y las secó rápidamente.

—Le diré la verdad. Ellas van a estar bien, lo prometo; no es lo reglamentario, pero dispondré personal para algunas rondas nocturnas —explicó lentamente, acariciando su mejilla con una palma grande y cálida—. Esa lacra no se les acercará, ni a ellas… ni a tu nieta ni a su madre, Judy.

El nombre de su nieta terminó por quebrar su compostura, y se sintió desfallecer de pena. ¡Claro que él lo sabía! ¡Ellos siempre lo saben todo, indagaran o no! Sin embargo, lo que _ellos_ jamás lograrían responder eran paradojas que tenían que ver directamente con ella: ¿por qué todo había terminado de esa forma? ¿Por qué Beth, Shelby, Quinn y Rachel estaban en medio de esa locura?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y los brazos que había ansiado por fin la estrecharon intensamente, llevándola contra su cuerpo. El ardor sentido en esas incipientes y tímidas caricias, se multiplicó como una explosión en cada parte de su cuerpo, y se quedó allí un tiempo interminable, curando un poco sus heridas.

Levar apoyó la mejilla en la sien de la mujer, pensando con incredulidad que ése era el primer contacto verdadero después de mucho, mucho tiempo. El primero, donde por lo menos ella estaba tan erguida como él y no en una cama de hospital.

La impresión fue tan grande que tembló de dicha a pesar de la oscuridad que se vivía en torno a ellos.

—¿Te perderé a ti también? —preguntó Judy con la voz ahogada por los sentimientos.

—No me perderás, no me perderás, Jud —aseguró él con voz gutural, acariciando su espalda.

—Prométeme entonces que me dejarás ver a mi hija aunque sea una vez más después de que me... lleven… ¡Dame tu palabra!

Aquél suspiró con fuerza, asintiendo apenas.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Con esa simple promesa, a la mujer la embargó una paz que no había sentido hasta ese momento, y le dio la bienvenida con todo su espíritu. Le creía. Su mirada se lo decía, su impronta lo afirmaba soberanamente, y ella lo festejó en silencio. Más aún, Judy se enfrentó de una vez a todas sus necesidades, escuchando ahora también a las de la mujer.

Esas ansias le imploraban que besara al hombre que amaba, al que la había salvado.

Sin temor a que la rechazara, jugándose las viejas cartas amarillentas que una vez guardó, ella irguió la cabeza con un suspiro, se llenó de esa cercana expresión y un segundo después acercó los labios a los de su hombre, mientras elevaba los brazos para anclarlos en el cuello.

El pecho de Levar se infló con fuerza y respondió a ella, sujetándola por la cintura, respondiendo a ese beso con deseo y profunda emoción.

Ambos regresaban a casa, y lo hicieron por un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

El reloj de la cocina entregaba esa precisa e impaciente cadencia, marcando el tiempo que no se detenía, que en cualquier otro momento hubiera alterado al nervio oyente y en silencio, mas en ése, serpenteaba en el espacio hasta la sala donde dos mujeres intentaban reconstruir todas las sensaciones vividas, sin percibirlo.

Allí se hablaba de otro poder tan esencial como el tiempo, el de las pulsaciones que demostraban cuánta vida poseían.

Quinn había vuelto a los brazos de Rachel, y más tarde se había resguardado en su regazo, el sitio predilecto para descansar su cabeza.

Mientras Quinn quería quedarse el día entero allí, acurrucada y sonriendo a la nada con los párpados cerrados, Rachel festejaba esa vuelta con remordimiento.

Su mano se tensó imperceptiblemente en la caricia que seguía la sien y sus cabellos húmedos, porque deseaba estirarse a la curvatura de su cadera, extendida a su costado, y recorrer el pedazo de piel que no llegaba a cubrir la camiseta.

Habían llegado a ese enredo de posiciones, por esa fuerza peculiar que solamente daba la dicha y un llanto de felicidad compartido.

No había mucho más para decir ni hacer, simplemente estar allí era lo correcto.

"_¿Cómo se sigue ahora, voluble princesa?"_, se preguntaba con un esbozo de sonrisa. Acarició con admiración sus mechones rubios, ahogando un suspiro que le nacía del vientre, y de pronto el sonido de su teléfono sorbe la mesa resolvió rápidamente su mudo interrogante.

El tono de mensaje las sorprendió a ambas.

Quinn desenredó el brazo que tenia sujeta una de las piernas de Rachel, tomó el móvil y se lo alcanzó.

—Gracias… —murmuró Rachel, observando sin mucho interés la pantalla, y agrandó los ojos cuando apareció la emisora: Santana.

_**"Si no pasas en el transcurso de dos horas iremos a buscarte, Berry, y no te gustará"**_.

La amenaza le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Olvidó que ese día vería a las chicas, y que serían capaces de cumplir con la amenaza si tardaba más tiempo.

Dejó el móvil a un costado y se refregó los ojos. Necesitaba verlas, las extrañaba y quería sus consejos. Necesitaba la charla de amigas para desquitarse de su desastrosa relación amorosa y darles a entender que estaba cambiando, que… había aceptado recientemente que la asaltaban otros deseos, y parte de ellos los tenía esa mujer aferrada a su regazo.

¿Y si la llevaba con ella? ¿Y si tan solo se presentaba ante las únicas personas que la conocían tanto? La idea no le parecía descabellada ni imposible; la situación tenía un panorama mucho más claro y tranquilo ahora. ¿Entonces por qué no compartir la presencia de Quinn y verla como un nuevo comienzo? Uno que empezaba con esa bendita noticia de Levar y concluiría el día en que por fin madre e hija se reunirían.

Pensativa, Rachel descansó unos momentos la cabeza en el respaldo, y desde allí habló.

—Quinn, quiero decirte algo —murmuró, percibiendo al instante la carga formal a su tono.

Quinn se movió, pero solo para volverse, y la otra no pudo dejar de prestarle atención. ¡Todo sucedía sobre sus propias piernas, y le causaba un verdadero movimiento sísmico!

—Dime —contestó con voz adormilada, acomodando no solo parte de su mejilla, sino también la boca y nariz en su vientre sin abrir los ojos—. Estoy aguardando a que me digas cuándo deberé cumplir con tu condena e ir al médico. Porque seguramente deberé hacerlo…

—Caray —masculló ella, llevando una mano a su boca—. Es cierto… Lo había olvidado —manifestó, recordando la conversación con Nancy—. Mañana tenemos cita y debes ayunar —le comunicó sin importarle que estuviese de acuerdo o no

—Lo sabia —aseveró Quinn sin moverse un ápice, pero con un esbozo de sonrisa—. Te conozco, Berry.

Rachel la miró desde arriba; la distancia era mínima y se veía tan feliz… se remojó los labios nerviosamente e hizo unas muecas antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hay algo más…

Esa vez, la voz seria consiguió que Quinn abriera sus párpados y ladeara un poco el rostro, atenta.

—Te escucho.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a la casa de San y Britt.

En una primera reacción, Quinn quedó estupefacta, luego se incorporó lentamente entrecerrando los ojos. Su brazo derecho se estiró hacia el costado de Rachel y se sostuvo de él, quedando de frente.

A Rachel se le atragantó la respiración de tal manera que la contuvo. La sorpresa desaparecía lentamente del rostro pálido de la otra.

Quinn bajó la cabeza y suspiró. No podía hacerlo; en ese momento no tenía la fuerza ni las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse a esas dos mujeres.

Se acercó un poco más a Rachel, desvió acertadamente los labios y presionó un largo y sentido beso en su mejilla.

—No puedo —susurró cuando ya se estaba alejando de su piel encendida; en un segundo Quinn abandonaba el sillón y caminaba lejos de ella, hacia las ventanas.

—Quinn… —jadeó Rachel, levantándose para seguirla.

—Lo siento, no puedo —repitió en tono bajo, sin dejar de ver por los cristales.

—Es un buen momento, nos hará bien a todas. ¡Nos necesitamos, Quinn! —insistió ella, retorciéndose las manos. No quería insistir demasiado, pero quería llegar a un límite aceptable.

—No puedo enfrentarme a nadie, Rachel, ni siquiera a mí misma y pretendes que me presente delante de ellas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Yo no pretendo eso…

—Y qué les dirías: _"Hola chicas, me topé con Quinn en el camino, ¿podemos pasar?_"—espetó, volviéndose a ella.

—Seguramente algo más creíble… Pero… ¿y qué pasó en definitiva? ¡La vida, como a todos!

—Perfecto, la vida como a todos, ¡pero yo no me enorgullezco de la mayoría de mis actos! —exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho para empezar una automática fricción, como una especie de consuelo—. He sido tan miserable y cobarde que ni siquiera me atreví a saber de mi hija en todo este tiempo, ¡y lo peor es que tampoco se lo dejé hacer a mi madre, su abuela! No pude mantener a los únicos amigos que tuve en mi puta vida, los que me acompañaron y lo saben todo —prosiguió, enojada—. ¿Sabes cuántas personas saben hoy que tengo una hija?

Rachel negó con la cabeza, desorbitando los ojos al escucharla.

—¡Dos! ¡Nada más que dos! ¡Shizuma y Satina!

La otra sacudió la cabeza, tragando saliva.

—Se puede remediar.

—Tal vez se pueda, pero no hoy. Perdóname —murmuró, girando su rostro hacia el sol que se colaba a través de los vidrios—. ¿El mensaje era de ellas?

—Sí... —suspiró—. Hoy teníamos que vernos.

—Entonces no te detengas por mí.

—Pero...

—No me pongas en esta posición, Rachel. Yo estoy ben, te lo aseguro —sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero con sinceridad también—. Quiero que vayas.

Rachel se rascó la frente, dubitativa.

—Si no voy, vendrán. Ya me amenazaron.

—Lo imagino —acertó a decir—, por eso no quiero que las hagas esperar.

Entre la espada y la pared, ubicada ella en una posición de lo más incómoda e injusta, Rachel se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría convencerla, y se dio cuenta de que en el momento de estar frente a sus amigas debería arreglárselas para que no se le escapara el nombre de Quinn, tan arraigado lo tenía.

—¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de idea? —intentó nuevamente.

—No —negó nuevamente.

Rachel afirmó, capitulando, y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Quinn soltó todo el aire de su pecho al quedar sola. Había tomado la mejor decisión; nada más quería pensar en ese miércoles que tardaría en llegar, y a la vez en la manera de no quedar tan lastimada, una vez estuviera lejos de esa vida junto a Rachel.

Una hora después y ya instalada en el auto, Rachel enviaba un mensaje que detendría los impulsos aguerridos de la pareja, y ponía en marcha el Land Rover camino a Brooklyn.

_**"Estoy en camino y con una resaca del demonio, están avisadas"**_.

Si ellas estaban en plan de justicieras, Rachel era la incomprendida cenicienta en problemas, y tendrían que soportarla.

Mantuvo esa idea durante todo el camino y la duplicó cuando se detuvo frente a la moderna puerta metálica del loft que ambas compartían. Tocó la campana y escuchó desde allí unos pasos arrebatados y un cuerpo que chocaba contra la abertura.

Rachel apenas sonrió, sabiendo que se trataría de Britt, pero enseguida la borró; tenía que recordar que estaba molesta con ella por ser la que la había delatado a su madre antes de tiempo.

Con un aventón, se abrió la puerta y la enorme sonrisa de Brittany la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hola mi Barbra resacosa! ¡Menos mal que avisaste, nos estábamos preparando para ir a buscarte! —vociferó, y Rachel se sintió desfallecer de la alegría.

Automáticamente fue hacia ella y la otra la encerró en un abrazo de oso, marcando un beso con labial en su mejilla seguramente.

—No hace falta, ya vine, dulzura —murmuró, quedándose unos segundos en ese confort; la había echado de menos—. Y contigo estoy muy enfadada…

A escucharla, Britt la alejó tomándola de los antebrazos y achicó los ojos bajo su abundante flequillo rubio, le quitó las gafas y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso… ¡Por todos los santos gays, mírate! ¡Ven aquí, ve aquí!

La arrastró por el interior del iluminado ambiente y la dejó en medio de la sala.

—No hables de enfado, que aquí alguien nos olvidó y ese alguien lo pagará —estaba vociferando Santana, apareciendo desde su habitación con los brazos en jarra.

Rachel se volvió e hizo una mueca. Britt estaba en lo cierto, ambas no iban vestidas "de domingo", así que había enviado el mensaje justo a tiempo.

—Mejor cállate, Santana. ¡Tu mujer es una chismosa, y no has hecho nada por impedirlo!

—Britt-Britt puede hacer lo que quiera. Y yo jamás interferiré en sus juicios de valores —se justificó con un ademán, acercando su rostro al de ella—. He hecho todo lo posible, ¿vale? Es un animal indomable —susurró, examinándola con atención.

—¡Te escuché, San! —exclamó aquélla desde la cocina por sobre algunos ruidos puertas de lacena y vasos.

—¡Pero yo les pedí que esperaran mi llamado! —dijo caprichosamente Rachel directamente al rostro de la morena.

Santana no contestó, elevó las manos a sus mejillas y acto seguido le bajó los párpados en lo que pretendía ser una inspección clínica.

—Y has ido de juerga sin invitarnos…

—¿No puedes abrazarme y ya? —pidió la actriz corriendo la cara, hastiada de ese escrutinio—. Las eché de menos, Santana. ¡Y solo salí con mi elenco!

Con una sonrisa burlona, ella también la estrechó en un abrazo que necesitaba.

Al ver cómo respondía a ese abrazo, el semblante de Santana cambió por completo.

—Calma, ya estás aquí —le murmuró tranquilizadora y la llevó al sillón de la sala- comedor, rodeándola por los hombros—. También te he echado de menos y me he preocupado por ti.

Santana la obligó a sentarse y ella lo hizo a su lado.

—Y porque está aquí, Barbra nos va a contar todo, ¿verdad?

Conciliadora, Britt dejó en la mesilla una bandeja con vasos llenos de jugo y se sentó del otro lado.

Rachel tomó uno de los vasos y bebió la mitad del contenido. Tenía la garganta seca.

—Gracias —musitó luego de unos segundos.

Las observó a las dos con verdadera intranquilidad. No quería cohibirse ahora ni repetirles lo que ya sabían.

—¿Qué han dicho tus padres al enterarse de que fuiste a Lima? —inquirió Santana.

—Nada… solo se lamentaron porque no estuvieron —respondió, tragando saliva.

—¿Fuiste a la casa de Quinn? —indagó directamente Britt, a lo que Rachel la miró horrorizada.

—¡No!... No se me hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Entonces qué se te ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar con esa mirada tan clara y franca que a Rachel la empezó a estrujar los nervios. ¿Cómo lo lograría?

—No… no lo sé —tartamudeó, llevándose una mano a la chalina. Ni siquiera el abrigo se había quitado—. Básicamente sucedió lo que les conté… necesitaba entender… Estar en un mismo lugar que tal vez me ayudara a… componer cosas…

Santana murmuró y le llamó la atención apretándole la pierna.

—¿Sigues soñando con ella?

—No —negó casi sin voz; por lo menos eso era cierto y por lo menos no de la manera que creían ellas…

—Un punto a nuestro favor, ¿no es así? —dijo Britt con dulzura, tomando su vaso.

Y para Rachel fue inevitable, se sentía exactamente igual que como se sintió el día anterior frente a su madre, pero sabiendo que por el momento no podría decirles todo lo que guardaba adentro. Y como no podía hablar, las lágrimas lo hicieron por ella. Comenzó con un puchero, un resoplido de su nariz y ya estaba sollozando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Rachel! —preocupada, Santana apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—¡Mi vida está… cambiando drásticamente! —exclamó con enojo.

—¡Te dije que dejaras a ese idiota de Peals! No es para ti —prosiguió aquélla.

—Cariño, ahora no, mira cómo está nuestra Barbra —la reprendió Brittany, a lo que Rachel la siguió entregándole una mirada hastiada.

—Si sigues con eso, no voy a hablar.

La latina revoleó los ojos, mirando al techo con varios refunfuños.

—¡Está bien!

—Continúa, por favor —pidió la rubia.

Rachel las miró a ambas con desazón y el pecho presionado por fuertes sensaciones.

—Es difícil de explicar —empezó a hablar, secándose las lágrimas al tiempo que Santana le acariciaba la espalda—. ¿Recuerdan cuando Blaine y Kurt soñaban con viajar a Sacramento? —ellas asintieron con miradas desencajadas—. ¿Y cuándo lo consiguieron? Cuando conocieron a Claire, ¿recuerdan?

Brittany se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¡No me digas que te está sucediendo lo mismo! —vociferó, alarmada.

Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza, apresurada por contestar, pero Britt no dejó.

—¿Es por la edad o la realización femenina? Porque si es así, te diré que no hace falta que…

—No, no es eso —dijo por fin, dejando un pesado silencio entre las tres—. Quiero otras cosas…

—¡Que me lleve el diablo, es la crisis de los treinta pero tres años antes! —dedujo Santana, levantándose de golpe—. ¡Rachel, es demasiado prematuro!

Aquélla cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para después mirarla abatida. ¿También podría ser eso? Más allá del tremendo lío que tenía en su cabeza y en su vida, ¿podría ser que a sus veintisiete estuviese pasando una crisis existencial? ¡Eso sería inaudito! ¡No quería un solo problema más!

—¿Tú-tú crees?

—Espera, si haremos terapia de diván traeré mi whisky.

—¡Aquí nadie toma esa bebida! —contradijo Britt—. Trae helado.

—Whisky —insistió Santana, cruzándose de brazos.

—Helado.

—Whisky.

—Helado.

—¡Vamos, chicas! —exclamó Rachel, deteniendo la rencilla.

Santana le sonrió sugestiva, colocando los puños en su pequeña cintura.

—Tómate un trago con tía Santana; te hará soltar la lengua y verás que es mejor que esas clasecillas que tomas…

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el whisky? —pregunto Rachel, sorprendida.

—Mi madre —murmuró Britt con una mueca—. La semana pasada vino con mi padre de visita, los llevamos a unos bares y allí pidieron sus medidas… tomaron uno cada una... ¡en tres bares distintos!

—No me culpes, nunca es tarde para entrenar el paladar —se defendió la morena.

Y de la nada, la pareja comenzó a mostrar los trapitos al sol de cómo había concluido esa noche y lo enfadada que terminó Britt con su madre y su mujer.

—Chicas, está bien —volvió a intervenir Rachel; no deseaba nada, pero si quería que finalizaran con las tonterías debía elegir algo—. _Tía _Santana, yo prefiero helado.

—Bien, bien, no quedará otra que saborear sola mi botella de _Grant's_.

—Solo un trago pequeño, mi amor —advirtió la rubia con una muy amigable sonrisa.

Conciliadora, Santana se acercó y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca, salvando cualquier enojo. Luego se marchó a la cocina.

Una vez solas, Brittany obligó a Rachel a descansar la cabeza en sus piernas sin encontrar mucha resistencia.

—Mira qué diván, Barbra —musitó, sonriéndole con ternura.

Rachel la miró con una avergonzada sonrisa.

—Perdóname —susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —masculló, percibiendo el ardor de otras lágrimas—. Me siento tan... frágil.

—Ya verás como hablaremos de todo y te sentirás mejor —la serenó su amiga, acariciándole los mechones de la frente.

Rachel asintió apenas, descansando sus manos en el vientre. Se estaba sintiendo mejor.

—El helado es…

—¡Es apto para _chavas_ vegetarianas! —gritó Santana desde la nevera.

—No las decepciono, ¿verdad? —indagó trémula, ignorando la burla.

—¡La mayor parte del tiempo!—volvió a intervenir Santana desde su lugar, concluyendo con una risotada burlona.

—Hablo enserio —acertó a decir la recostada, observando a Brittany.

—Claro que no, Barbra; eres toda una luchadora, y para demostrártelo te quedarás todo el día con nosotras, haremos una cita con Beth para ir al cine en la semana, hablaremos por cámara con los chicos y les diremos que los extrañamos —estaba haciendo un conteo juguetón con los dedos—. Les pediremos que regresen pronto y que nos cuenten lo que están tramando… porque… ¿te conté que presiento que se traen algo entre manos?

Britt se interrumpió porque llegó su chica con potes y cucharas.

—¿Dónde está el whisky?

—Lo escondí en el ropero para que no te lo robara papá.

La chica asintió.

—Ya regreso.

Brittany siguió sus movimientos y al verla más lejos de ambas, apoyó su dedo índice en medio de la frente de Rachel.

—Como presiento que tú también escondes algo —susurró para que solo ella la escuchara.

—¿Qué dices? —la actriz pestañeó rápidamente, pillada.

—Sé que hay algo por ahí que no quieres decir, que ocultas, y no es a Matthew en el fondo de un cajón. Por algo soy una genia.

Rachel soltó el aliento, vencida.

—En verdad no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

—Mientras no te decepciones a ti, estamos a salvo de las criaturas peligrosas, Barbra.

La otra no la miró, pero asintió. Ella tenía razón, algo ocultaba, mejor dicho a alguien, y mientras no se mintiera a ella misma, los monstruos no se les acercarían a ninguna de ellas.


	35. Epifanía

El reporte meteorológico continúa pronosticando lluvias y una humedad que casi se puede comer con dulce de leche.

Pero el reporte del tiempo no habla de esa meteorología mezclada con una maravillosa resaca de tintillo contemporáneo. Y como suelo ser (las pocas veces que me embriago) una ebria feliz y saltarina (porque perfectamente puedo llorar a la luz del día y sobria), el placer es totalmente bacanal.

Sí, va a seguir lloviendo… ¿entonces? =)

¡No te me enojes Andru! Levar es el bueno, y lógicamente fundamental para la trama; pronto se entenderá por qué. Por lo pronto, este capi es uno de los que más disfruté escribiendo, y seguramente ha sido porque me corrió literalmente de la cadencia argumental que venía teniendo cuando escribía.

Hoy me pasa lo mismo cuando lo corrijo para subirlo, ya que mientras continúo escribiendo la historia, también me veo envuelta en algunas sombras un poco rudas.

Escribir es esa "delicia" que solo se consigue creer en los cuentos de hadas.

Fuegos lluviosos para ustedes, mis cortesanas.

* * *

**New York, cinco años atrás**

—¡Abran paso, abran paso!

El bramido violento se elevaba por encima de esa "música" infernal. Legó hasta la muchacha que intentaba abrirse paso entre aquellos cuerpos sudorosos, moviéndose con esa cadencia enervante que ya llenaba el tope de su paciencia.

¡Todos exactamente iguales, como estúpidos hipnotizados! ¡Los odiaba desde hacía horas!

Antes de que lograra descubrir qué sucedía, un fuerte empellón la desvió de su sendero de huida y casi la hizo caer.

—¡Pero qué diablos te pasa...! —empezó a gritar, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Se giró con furia para ver quién la había empujado de esa manera, y al instante se dio cuenta del porqué.

Dos chicos se estaban deteniendo, sosteniendo a un tercero de cada brazo, y éste, sin más, se inclinaba violentamente y lanzaba un vómito blanco de la boca.

Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca, asqueada y exclamó un improperio. Parte de la multitud reunida se dividió y otra quedó bailando sobre el césped como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó, observando enojadísima toda la escena en su conjunto.

¡Sin dudas había tomado la mejor decisión!

Con ese pensamiento siguió su camino con decisión; no fuera a ser que Blaine lograra encontrarla…

Esa última representación fue la que la convenció de que se tenía que largar de ese predio sin culpa alguna. Ya no soportaba más el lugar, la multitud y aquella supuesta "variación musical" que solo llegó para romper e insultar esa veneradísima forma de expresión.

¡Vamos, que eso era cualquier cosa menos música!

Ya había cumplido durante cuatro horas, muy bien; ahora tenían que dejarla ir. Olvidaría ese maldito campo donde se estaba dando el grandioso recital de música electrónica al aire libre, sí señor. ¡Olvidaría Randall's Island Park con una buena taza de café y el silencio altamente necesario para ella a esa hora del día!

Zigzagueó entre más personas, discutió un poco más con otras que bailaban enajenadas, con los brazos elevados e insultó a todos por igual.

Rachel había emprendido la marcha a pesar de los ruegos de sus amigos hacía pocos minutos, y Blaine no había tardado en seguirla para retenerla. Pero con astucia y pasos ligeros, había logrado perderlo entre el gentío.

Ya era demasiado abuso por parte de los recientemente casados. Blaine y Kurt continuaban anteponiendo su estado marital para conseguir lo que ellos quisieran, como por ejemplo arrastrar a Britt, Santana y ella a una fiesta electrónica en medio del Randall's Park.

No negaba que eran jóvenes y aventureros, pero eran las doce de la noche, la cabeza le explotaba, no había comido en horas y había visto vomitar a un chico casi a sus pies… ya era suficiente.

No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar al estacionamiento, y cuando por fin lo logró, una marea de coches se le presentó delante. ¡Demonios! Ah… llegaba a oír las carcajadas de Santana, burlándose de ella al vaticinarle justamente ese hecho. No le sería nada fácil encontrar el auto.

Con un hondo resoplido elevó la mirada al cielo. ¡Si tan solo no hubieran ido en dos vehículos!... en breve le haría pagar su bromita, porque se llevaría el único medio para salir de esa jungla… pero no, habían ido en dos: las chicas en el de ellas, y los chicos en el suyo.

Con un pataleo frustrado rodeó con la mirada la explanada de autos. ¡Cómo buscar su trasto rojo!

Apretando las mandíbulas empezó a deambular entre ellos, cuando su teléfono llamó. Sin detenerse, lo tomó del bolsillo de sus shorts de jeans y al fijarse de quién se trataba, se sonrió con malicia.

—Blaine…

—_¡¿Por qué te escapaste?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

El tono enojado de su amigo solo la hizo sentirse mejor.

—Por supuesto que me escapé, y estoy donde no me puedes encontrar. ¡Cambio y fuera!

—_¡Vamos cariño, regresa, por favor!_

Rachel se detuvo y puso una mano en su cintura.

—¡Olvídalo! Son dos embusteros, Blaine. Se casaron hace casi seis meses, así que no toleraré más caprichos de ninguno de los dos. ¡Les avisé que no lograría aguantar mucho más tiempo!

—_No me digas eso... ¡Si la estábamos pasando genial!_

Rachel pegó el móvil a su oído porque no se escuchaba muy bien, mas sí consiguió escuchar "pasarlo genial", entonces en su mente apareció la imagen del vómito con el que casi había tropezado, e hizo una mueca de repulsión.

—¡Yo ya no la estaba pasando bien! ¡Podría estar empacando! ¡Me mudaré en dos semanas!

—_Ya sé que te mudarás en dos semanas, pero tus cosas no se van a ir del departamento._

—Es mi última palabra —recalcó ante la insistencia del chico.

Luego de algunos murmullos insatisfechos, Blaine finalmente se resignó.

—_¡Está bien! Almorzaremos el lunes y lavaré mis culpas contigo, estrella. ¿Quieres?_

Rachel carcajeó con ganas, caminando al tiempo hacia un auto idéntico al suyo.

—Tendrás que hacer mucho para eso, Blaine pajarraco. ¡Adiós!

El drama era lo suyo, así aquel intercambio había salido con más exageración de la que hubiera deseado, pero estaba bien. Necesitaban un escarmiento.

En definitiva era cierto. Tenía que continuar empaquetando sus cosas… su vida, ya que el momento de la gran mudanza había llegado.

Después de pensarlo mucho, incluso mucho antes del casamiento de aquéllos, ya que convivir con dos parejas resultaba ciertamente toda una travesía, se mudaría de aquel lugar que tanto significaba para todos ellos. Había cumplido su función: regalarles una de las épocas más increíbles de sus vidas.

No obstante, con el tiempo transcurriendo y los sucesos cambiando, ese lugar ya no era lo mismo, porque ellos tampoco lo eran… y costaba muchísimo esa nueva etapa...

Las parejas consolidadas empezaban a contraer lazos, empezaban a casarse, a trabajar de lo que siempre habían querido… Todos forjaban su presente y futuro como les salía, y ella no era menos: sería la segunda en irse después de Kurt y Blaine, dejando a Brittany y a Santana asentándose un poco más antes de dar el siguiente paso que también buscaban.

Su primer departamento adquirido con la ayuda de su madre… cómo habían cambiado las cosas en pocos años.

Mordiéndose los labios siguió camino. ¡Dónde diablos había estacionado su viejo Volvo!

Al cabo de otra media hora lo encontró, y lanzando un grito de alegría se precipitó hacia él, como si fuera su salvación. Luego de verificar que estuviera sano y salvo entró con un suspiro de felicidad.

Con todas las ansias de volver a casa, se dio cuenta de pronto de que no sabía cómo salir de allí. No conocía, y literalmente había sido arrastrada por sus amigos, por eso ni le había prestado atención al camino… Y tenía ganas de orinar… Las mujeres tenían esos inconvenientes en los viajes o largas corridas nocturnas, porque poseían una vejiga más pequeña; así que antes que nada debería pasar por una gasolinera. Demás estaba decir que no pisaría uno de esos baños químicos ni que fuera la última opción. Antes preferiría un arbusto…

Consultó a uno de los grupos que pululaban por ahí, al que consideró más lúcido, y más o menos le mostró por dónde ir.

Siguiendo esas indicaciones, Rachel se encontró rápidamente conduciendo por el puente Robert Kennedy. Coincidió varias veces con ese nombre durante esa larga jornada, y sabía que tomando la dirección contraria a la que iba llegaría a su casa, pero le urgía un baño. Por suerte, a pocos minutos divisó una gasolinera.

Una vez satisfechas esas necesidades básicas ingresó al minimarket. Para esa hora ya sabía que estaba perdida.

Dentro del pequeño mercado se abasteció de agua y un par de paquetes de galletas; ocuparía un poco el estómago y se refrescaría en el trayecto.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? —preguntó al muchacho que atendía, tendiéndole la paga.

—En la autopista Bruckner —informó él, concentrándose en la caja.

Rachel desorbitó los ojos.

—En la…

—Autopista Bruckner —repitió, devolviéndole algunos billetes con una gentil sonrisa.

Ella recibió el vuelto automáticamente y con algo de torpeza. No quería parecer una atolondrada, lo que sucedía era que la información que le había dado la desconcentró. Esa autopista le era muy familiar, y no porque la hubiera recorrido alguna vez.

Al verla perdida, aquél volvió a hablar.

—¿Dónde te diriges?

—Mmm… a ningún lado.

Recibió la bolsa con su mercadería, preparada para a irse, pero de pronto dudó. Ya entendía por qué, ya recordaba por qué…

Con mucha atención siguió los movimientos que el muchacho hacía detrás del mostrador. Debía preguntárselo…

—¿Dónde lleva?

—A Albany y New Haven.

Arqueando las cejas, Rachel apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, y se le marcaron todos los poros de la piel a plena vista por su playera de tirantes.

—Gracias… —murmuró—. Buenas noches —y se encaminó a la salida.

—Adiós y que encuentres lo que buscas.

Ese deseo involuntario de un desconocido quedó retumbando en su cabeza, incluso después de subir a su auto. Casi al mismo tiempo de haberlo hecho, se arrojó a la guantera, abrió y revolvió el desorden de papeles que tenía allí adentro. Con impaciencia revisó algunos, hasta que halló lo que buscaba.

Como si estuviera a punto de descubrir un secreto, aun sabiendo con qué se iba a encontrar, desdobló la hoja con la boca entreabierta y un poco agitada.

Sí, había estado en lo cierto. Su memoria le había fallado solo hasta escuchar el nombre de la autopista ubicada a poca distancia.

En el papel se garabateaba una dirección, y abajo un pequeño mapa en el que, entre algunas otras orientaciones, se leía el nombre de aquella autopista. El dibujo, repleto de flechas y nombres de calles, era una guía que Brittany había insistido en hacer cuando Quinn le envió la dirección de su nueva casa a Santana. Ellas habían planeado ir el año anterior...

No solamente eso, la idea había desplegado toda una estrategia de cómo aparecer sorpresivamente y qué cosas llevar, pero todo había acabado luego de la boda de Blaine y Kurt. Quinn ni siquiera se dignó a llamar a la pareja, a felicitarlos, y Santana enfureció y perdió de vista el mapa, así de simple y tonto había sido.

Todos en realidad estuvieron bastante enojados con ella, y nunca más se volvió a hablar del tema. De esa manera la vida fue pasando y allí estaba… el mismísimo planillo que llevaba a la casa de Quinn, y que ella había conservado a pesar de todo. Ese bosquejo con caritas, marcas en colores, avenidas, autopistas y autos dibujados como si los hubiera hecho un niño. Se sonrió con nostalgia.

Hacía tiempo no la veía, no sabía mucho cómo había seguido su vida; lo que sí entendía era que por esos avatares caprichosos, las amistades se iban y las personas se perdían el rastro.

Pero Rachel quería saber de Quinn, claro que lo quería, más allá de su enfado y tristeza por esa ausencia en la boda y su posterior e incomprensible indiferencia.

Se encontraba tan cerca… tal vez a media hora de distancia o un poco más. Inevitablemente se preguntaba cómo sería su hogar. ¿Tendría un jardín? ¿Tendría un jardín exterior? No la sabía muy partidaria de los espacios verdes…

¿Sería espaciosa?; y lo más importante, lo fundamental: ¿estaría ella? Sabía que iba por lo menos dos veces al año, porque no se radicaba en New Haven… ¿y si ésa era una de esas oportunidades? ¿Qué sucedería si las ventanas mostraban luces en el interior? Rachel no tenía tanto desparpajo como para presentarse y llamar a su puerta para obligarla a hacerla pasar… no pretendía entrar, ya que jamás había sido invitada directamente… y era pasada la una de la madrugada… Sin embargo sentía mucha curiosidad, y ya que se encontraba tan lejos de su hogar y tan cerca de esa otra dirección… Nada más debería tomar un par de curvas y listo…

Con un chasquido se miró en el espejo retrovisor. La imagen que le devolvía era la de una reciente veinteañera con las mejillas profundamente rojas, a punto de cometer una colosal travesura.

—No irás a buscarla, solo verás de lejos algo de ella, como siempre —se dijo, contagiándose coraje.

Con un resoplido, se ubicó mejor en la butaca, se abrochó el cinturón y encendió el auto.

—Vamos, cariño… no me dejes esta noche, ¿está bien? Te regalaré dulces a la vuelta —sedujo un poco a su _bólido_, que en el último mes no se estaba portando muy bien con ella, y después de un par de maniobras ya se sumaba al escaso tráfico de la dichosa autopista.

Luego de un trecho esperando divisar el cartel indicador, a la distancia distinguió finalmente aquel verde intenso con sus líneas reflectivas en lo alto, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Izquierda Albany, derecha New Haven, izquierda Albany, derecha New Haven…

El cruce ya llegaba a su fin, y apretando más fuerte el volante, se metió de lleno en el camino de la derecha. ¡Ya estaba hecho! No podía retroceder o de lo contrario causaría un accidente.

Pestañeando para aclarar su visión, se concentró en el camino, observando alternativamente el pequeño bosquejo hecho con tanta ilusión.

Al tiempo que se internaba por las calles, viraba y daba más vueltas, iba sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, así que con un manotazo nervioso bajó del todo la ventanilla de su lado y dejó que el aire veraniego de esa madrugada entrara de lleno.

Tras pocos minutos más encontró la calle y bajó la velocidad para fijarse en la numeración; como era de la acera de enfrente, se detuvo para bajar la ventanilla del asiento del acompañante y atarse el cabello para despejar sus hombros, y siguió algunas manzanas más. Cuando logró dar con ella, su cuerpo se agitó.

La fachada se veía totalmente a oscuras, así que aparcó un par de metros de la línea de entrada y apagó el motor con un intenso resoplido.

Se inclinó y entornó la mirada para confirmar la numeración por segunda vez. Allí estaba la casa de Quinn, dentro de un vecindario vistoso, de casas en su mayoría cubiertas por tejados y arboledas frondosas por todas partes. Era muy bonita, y tal cual lo había imaginado, tenía un pequeño jardín exterior, una gran ventana enrejada y algunos escalones que llevaban a un elegante porche con pilares de piedra. Éstos hacían juego con el cerco de madera de mediana altura que rodeaba todo el frente, junto con su portezuela.

A pesar de la hora tardía y de no ver signos de presencia en el interior, Rachel se sentía como una intrusa, una chusma… ¡pero es que allí vivía Quinn!

Se recostó de lado en el asiento y se dio cuenta de que no conseguía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Se mordió el labio, casi sonriendo. Si sus amigos se enteraban de esa aventura, no le hablarían por varias semanas. Bueno, qué más daba, sería su secreto.

Entretanto juntaba detalles para guardar en su memoria, fue distraída levemente por un coche que aparcó bastante alejado del sitio que ella había elegido para espiar y atiborrarse de cosquillas en el vientre.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que después de dos fuertes portazos, un par de mujeres bajarían de él, caminarían presurosas por la vereda y harían una estrepitosa entrada por aquella portezuela entre risas y vuelos de faldas, entre toqueteos y sonidos acallados de tacones.

Una ola de calor borró por completo la sonrisa tonta que Rachel le estaba imprimiendo al idílico momento de ensoñación.

El corazón y la respiración se le detuvieron cuando distinguió los cabellos rubios de una y los castaños de la otra, cuando subieron los escalones y el rostro sonriente de Quinn apareció delante de sus ojos, y al instante lo ocultó la cabeza de su compañera para apresar su boca en un beso voraz.

El interior del Volvo se encendió con un calor y una impavidez que no le permitían pasar aire por la garganta.

La Quinn que no había esperado encontrar sí se encontraba allí, entre las sombras, pero muy visible a su mirada desorbitada y turbada por esas imágenes. La Quinn que no había esperado encontrar sí estaba, y en esa otra y detallada acción, era atrapada por las manos de la desconocida para girarla y estamparla contra uno de los pilares.

Rachel se llevó una mano al cuello repentinamente sudado, de pronto tan enfebrecido como las manos de esa hasta ahora insospechada Quinn, enganchadas en el cuello de la otra mujer, con el objeto de mantener el apasionado ritmo del escarceo.

Jamás hubiera pensado encontrarla de esa manera. Sabía por supuesto su pasado encuentro con Santana, y se había quedado de piedra en ese entonces, pero hoy, a la luz de esa revelación, contradictoriamente su cuerpo se inflamaba y se convertía en granito, mineral más duro que la piedra.

Sabiéndose desproporcionadamente más intrusa que antes, y en las mismas proporciones tonta como ninguna, se obligó a desviar el rostro de esas demostraciones insólitas de deseo.

Con un jadeo incómodo, con sensaciones difíciles de explicarse apoyó las manos en el volante y allí su frente húmeda.

¡Tenía que irse, volar de allí!... y ella no tendría que verla. Qué tonta, ¿verla? Nadie conseguiría verla estando tan concentrada en un pronto encuentro sexual, y al parecer ése llevaba prisa.

El corazón le saltaba de su pecho, y lo más extraño era que le dolía. ¡De qué se estaba perdiendo, maldición! ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era su vida, era su vida, de la que nunca había hecho participe a nadie, y a la que había dejado entrar a contadas personas, y ella no era una.

Rachel no lo era.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza exhaló e inspiró rudamente, y con molestia percibió en su costado izquierdo una luz potente que la iluminaba de lleno. Por el rabillo del ojo miró cómo de la puerta de una casa comenzaban a salir personas, niños y hasta un perro.

Conmocionada, fantaseando con que la descubrirían, se echó de bruces hacia el hueco delante de la butaca del acompañante.

Maldiciendo, rezó para que la luz desapareciera y le permitiera concluir con esa absurda fantasía, y al parecer sus plegarias funcionaron, porque la puerta se cerró, regresándola a las sombras callejeras y luminarias atenuadas por las copas de los árboles.

Con un gemido se enderezó, y luchó con el ansia de volver a ver a esa expuesta y amorosa Quinn, atraída de forma morbosa por aquellas secuencias que seguramente tendrían el mejor desenlace.

Encendió su Volvo y pisó el acelerador, por demás enfurecida y por demás enfadada con el mundo.

¡Adiós New Haven! ¡Adiós Quinn Fabray!


	36. Dos días para un final anunciado

¡Nos volvemos a encontrar cortesanas! Sí, ya sé… son días de movimientos astrales, así que sabrán disculpar la tardía entrega.

Pero vamos, que sigo sosteniendo que son las calabazas más observadoras, intensas y sensualizadas. ¡Me encanta!

¡Esa "analepsis" me llegó al corazón, jajaja! ¡Muy bien, muy correcto! Los tiempos narrativos son maravillosos, y nos ayudan a crear y permanecer en una magia constante si se utilizan bien. Va a haber más analepsis y sumarios por cierto. Toda la anacronía para ustedes, todo mi agradecimiento y mis lunas.

Mención sobre Rachel: ella nunca se sorprendió por la homosexualidad de Quinn; al contrario… ¡quería y quiere que Quinn la vuelva homosexual! =)

Seguimos con la historia que toma rumbos casi impredecibles.

Por último, deseaba contarles que por fin hay un fuego especial concentrándose en alguna parte, muy cerca; es una hoguera compuesta por maderas de robles, eucaliptos y fresnos, y posee sabor a mujer, por supuesto.

Este fuego traerá nuevos vientos y sueños sin dudas. Estén atentas, por favor.

Se los dedico.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, el ansiadísmo llamado de Levar dispuso a Quinn de un humor destellante y un semblante único, como Rachel no recordaba.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del lunes en que las dos tenían cita con Nancy, la doctora de cabecera de Rachel, que en esa ocasión atendería, por explícito pedido, solamente a Quinn. La sometería seguramente a una revisación exhaustiva y a posteriores análisis que en algún momento le haría llegar.

Nancy no dejaba salir de su consultorio si no estaba convencida de que su paciente se encontraba, dentro de lo que se podía, estable.

Claro que se los iba a hacer llegar, porque cuando estuvieran listos, Quinn ya no estaría con ella, estaría con su madre quizás en New Haven o en Los Ángeles, pero lo seguro era que se instalarían fuera de la Gran Manzana.

Sí, Quinn volvería a desaparecer de su vida para avocarse a Judy, a abrazarla, a atosigarla con mimos hasta el exceso y curar su espíritu. Las dos se merecían esa victoria.

¿Y ella? Ella seguirá con sus cosas… pero también quería volver a verla, estar a su lado, descifrar un poco más esas evidentes señales de las dos, que terminaban mezclándose siempre con el consuelo; mas cuando éste no era necesario, lo que se descubría de raíz era pura necesidad mutua, miradas profundas y encuentros furtivos que habían dejado de pedir permiso segundos antes de suceder.

¿Qué pasaría? Eso era parte de lo insólito. Quinn y Rachel era lo imprevisto de aquello, lo totalmente inesperado… El tiempo y ambas deberían decidir, y el primero al lado de la otra se acababa y las dos se ubicaban en otros asuntos: Quinn en la inminente resolución existencial con su madre, y Rachel en su "novio" y las llamadas que no respondía a pesar de su insistencia.

Era lógico y nada tenía que reprocharle.

La tarde anterior en la casa de las chicas había comenzado una prudente comunicación. Necesitaba hablarle y por lo menos empezar a confesarle un poco de su verdad.

Rachel se había equivocado con él y lo lamentaba, y para serse sincera Quinn no era la causa, pero se convertía en parte inequívoca de esa decisión. Volver a estar con Matthew le parecía un absurdo, cuando lo que verdaderamente quería era que ese fascinante sueño erótico que había tenido después de su última cena, se concretara.

Con una mueca se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y aprovechó a mirar de reojo ese rostro apacible detrás de gafas oscuras, envuelto en su habitual baggy tejido a mano.

El día anterior le había resultado muy difícil no nombrarla, incluso rodeada de las locuras de aquellos baluartes de su vida haciéndola reír, llorar y suspirar. Quinn era parte de ellos a pesar de todo… Quinn ya era parte de ella.

Se habían comunicado con Sacramento tal y como había dicho Britt. Kurt no se encontraba, así que había caído sobre Blaine la recriminación de la bailarina por un supuesto acontecimiento que sostenía ellos ocultaban; habían hablado con Beth y prometido una cita de cuatro para ir al cine; habían bebido y comido helado, y Rachel había sumado a esa inyección de energía un secreto perdón con el que retornó más tranquila al hogar.

Regresó a las diez de la noche y no encontró a su perfecta huésped. La supuso en su habitación, así que cenó sola y una vez ella misma se resguardó en su cuarto, descubrió el sobre con las fotos encima de su cama al lado de una nota: _"Gracias. Eres mi superhéroe"_.

Ni hablar que había tardado una hora más en dormir, leyendo la nota y aprendiéndose de memoria esa Quinn en blanco y negro, sensual e invitadora. Y también en menor proporción había pensado lo inevitable: ¿qué sucedería con su padre? Esa era una pregunta que no sabía cómo hacérsela.

Volviendo a la realidad y al tráfico, movió la palanca y avanzó cuando el semáforo cambió a luz verde.

—Ayunaste como se debe, ¿verdad? ¿No me mentiste?

Quinn la miró con una mueca burlona, pero con una sonrisa iluminada.

—¿Cuándo si hemos desayunado juntas?… Bueno, tú sola has desayunado.

—Tomé nada más que un té para acompañarte, porque me levanté con ansiedad de comer cualquier cosa. Y lo digo porque anoche no te vi.

—No comí un solo malvavisco, lo juro —respondió entre risas.

Rachel hizo algunos sonidos guturales.

—Nancy es muy estricta; sería capaz de echarnos si la engañamos.

La otra elevó una ceja.

—Sabes que no miento, oculto pero no miento. Y por cierto, ¿tú eres la que está ansiosa? Te recuerdo que es a mí a la que le van a pinchar el brazo.

Rachel le echó una rápida mirada.

—Por supuesto, estas son horas de mucha tensión.

—Sí… —apoyó Quinn, observando la calle.

—Y no vale quejarse —prosiguió Rachel—. Te compraré un buen tazón de chocolatada caliente a la salida si te portas bien.

La risa de Quinn inundó el interior del auto, se quitó las gafas y le dedicó una mirada encendida, la que la conductora nada más distinguió por el rabillo del ojo, y eso le bastó para estremecerse.

—No me escucharás ni respirar. No todos los días te encuentras con duendes que siguen cumpliendo tus deseos.

—Duendes, duendes… —repitió con un canturreo la actriz, a la vez que maniobraba hacia la izquierda—. ¿Los duendes se llevan bien con las brujas? —inquirió graciosa.

Más risas de Quinn y más brillo cegador. Era irresistible.

—Las calabazas se llevan bien con las brujas, sin dudas —aseveró aquélla, volviendo la mirada al frente.

Se acarició el centro de su pecho con un movimiento imperceptible, éste hervía de emociones distintas, todas hermosas y benevolentes. Pero entre ellas también se instalaba la tristeza inevitable del adiós entre comillas. Eso tampoco se podía evitar.

Sus pensamientos eran profundos y marcaban su cuerpo más de lo que estaba… su cuerpo… sus brazos… Por primera vez los mostraría sin maquillaje a otro ser. La doctora de Rachel la revisaría, le extraería sangre… y otro de sus secretos se develaría.

Se arrepentía, pero era tarde para seguir justificándose o teniéndose lástima, porque justamente lo que menos hacía era ser indulgente consigo misma.

Rachel tuvo que llamarla insistente para que reaccionara y despertara de su momentáneo trance. No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

—Lo siento —musitó; abrió la puerta, tomó su mochila y también salió del auto.

Caminaron unos metros por la acera y se adentraron por unas puertas vidriadas. El pequeño hall de la clínica estaba equipado con algunos cómodos sillones a la izquierda, ocupados por un par de personas, y a la derecha un enorme y moderno escritorio de vidrio con su recepcionista detrás.

Tras una indicación de Rachel, Quinn se dirigió a uno de los sillones y ella fue a anunciarlas.

El nombre de la actriz se escuchó fuerte y claro, y la envidió por ello, que sentada a la vista de aquellos dos pacientes, sentía calor y vergüenza.

Con un movimiento veloz agarró una de las revistas que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella, y la abrió frente a su rostro.

Revoleando los ojos bufó directamente hacia la imagen de un trasero "cubierto" por un ínfimo traje de baño. Se fijó en el rostro de la portadora y sí, conocía a la modelo echada sobre arenas de alguna playa paradisíaca; había coincidido con ella en varias reuniones sociales en su pasado. Volvió a revolear los ojos con sarcasmo.

—Nos llamarán en unos minutos —comunicó Rachel en un murmullo, llegando a su lado.

—Está bien, gracias —respondió Quinn entre dientes.

—¿Algo interesante? —masculló con divertida burla, ojeando la revista.

La otra gruñó claramente y pasó la hoja.

—No mucho. Tiene cirugías por donde la mires y es una pena.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar su amplia sonrisa.

—Qué cruel eres… bueno, a ver, ¿quién no quiere hacerse algo hoy en día? Ya que estamos aquí tal vez se te ocurra pedirle a Nancy derivación con algún plástico…

La rubia se giró y le mostró los dientes.

—Muérdete la lengua… yo no me haría nada —siseó—. Y en vez de parlotear tanto, empieza a idear un plan para que te perdone todo esto. Estoy muy incómoda.

Rachel entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y lo apretujó un poco.

—A mí me lo perdonas todo —musitó risueña—. Y esto sencillamente me lo debes. Antes de que te reúnas con tu madre quiero estar tranquila.

Tocada en su moral, Quinn entrecerró los párpados. Las tretas de Rachel daban en lo más sensible que tenía.

—Eres…

—Rachel Berry, ya pueden pasar.

La voz de la secretaria interrumpió el descargo sentimental que Quinn había estado a punto de hacer. Rachel le quitó la revista de un manotazo y la miró, desorbitando los ojos exageradamente.

—Sí, esa soy yo —susurró para ella al tiempo que se levantaba y tiraba de su cuerpo.

Aquélla la siguió a regañadientes.

—Gracias, Jenny —le dijo a la joven recepcionista.

Ambas se dirigieron a una de las puertas que había allí.

Entraron a un consultorio pequeño y vacío, que continuaba el mismo tono pastel del hall en sus paredes; con cortinados blancos, sillas blancas, escritorio blanco con panel de vidrio… todo era blanco y tan… hospitalario.

Los diplomas colgados y las fotografías familiares del escritorio contrastaban un poco con esa palidez que sacaba de quicio a Quinn.

Largó el aire lentamente, curioseando rostros de niños y adultos en diferentes escenarios y poses, cuando escuchó sorpresivamente a Rachel tarareando una canción. Giró para mirarla y la encontró apoyada contra la camilla, nerviosa y expectante.

Las dos estaban iguales…

Iba a comentar una tontería para distender, pero una puerta lateral se abrió y apareció una mujer de estatura alta, con su bata blanca y su cabello rubio algo desordenado cayéndole por los hombros.

Rachel avanzó hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hola Nancy!

—Hola chiquilla, ¿cómo estás? —la mujer de tal vez un poco más de cuarenta, la saludó con dos besos, tomándola de los hombros.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, empezando el día con figuras estelares, ya ves —bromeó, señalándola a ella y luego con más sorpresa a Quinn, que le sonrió un tanto intimidada.

Como era de esperarse, Rachel ya le había dicho quién era. Pero cómo podía ser…

—¿Qué crees? Tú sabes que no ando con nimiedades —contestó la actriz, riente, a la vez que le dejaba lugar a Quinn para las presentaciones.

—Ella es…

—Quinn Fabray, por supuesto. Un placer —interrumpió ligeramente la doctora con una sonrisa franca, extendiendo su mano—. Desde Hollywood a New York, vaya cambio. ¡Odio el frío!

—Ya lo creo —Quinn recibió la mano y la estrechó firmemente, ahora dándose cuenta por ese intercambio de que Rachel no le había hablado de ella hasta ese momento—. Y el placer es mío.

—¿Heladas vacaciones?

—Algo así —contestó reticente.

—Qué afortunada. El año pasado no pude irme, así que espero poder tomarme unos días para Navidad.

—Siempre y cuando tu hijo mayor saque buenas calificaciones —comentó Rachel, en tono de broma cómplice.

—Ese bandido… Ya le advertí que si no pasa de curso, lo enviaré a mis maestros de instituto que estén en actividad todavía.

Quinn no participaba de ese ida y vuelta, pero asentía y le causaba gracia. Era indiscutido; para cada una de las personas que Rachel le había presentado en esos días, ella representaba a "la pequeña", "la chiquilla", la de los pronombres posesivos… claro, cómo no sentir entonces que a su lado se podía todo.

—Bueno, ahora me quedaré con mi paciente, Rachel, así que puedes esperar en el otro consultorio —informó, señalando la puerta por la que había ingresado.

—Por supuesto —aceptó la otra, escrutando a la rubia fijamente.

Quinn le dedicó un mohín, más tensa que antes.

—¿No puede quedarse?

La carcajada de Nancy la sonrojó.

—Por ahora no. Luego le daré tu parte médico si insistes.

—Lo tendré aunque no lo quiera —aseguró Rachel, dando unos pasos hacia la salida—. Haz que te cuente lo que a mí no me dice.

—Dalo por hecho —aseguró la doctora.

Una vez solas, la amplia sonrisa de la médica calmó un poco a Quinn. No obstante no quería estar allí. ¡No quería!

—¿Cómo estás Quinn Fabray? —preguntó, abriendo una vitrina llena de torrecillas de cajas de medicamentos, frascos y un sinfín de elementos.

—B-bien, doctora —respondió tiesa en su lugar.

—Llámame Nancy.

Quinn no sabía si la ponía más nerviosa lo que estaba a punto de suceder, o su constante movimiento. Iba a los cajones y extraía un estuche y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio, después a su lado dejaba un compresor de látex, palillos para exámenes bucales, jeringas descartables, tubos para muestras, guantes… toda una colección de instrumental médico para ella.

—Bien, Nancy —musitó, percibiendo incipiente humedad en su frente.

—¿Solo bien? ¿Estás enferma? —indagó, acomodándose el estetoscopio.

—N-no, yo solo contestaba a su…

—¡Tutéame también!

La rubia parpadeó ante esa exclamación con una media sonrisa. Vaya, el aspecto sereno de la mujer mentía sobremanera. Al parecer tenía mucho vigor matinal, como alguien que conocía.

—Bueno.

—Así me gusta. Ven, siéntate en la camilla un poco de lado; quiero escuchar tu corazón.

Quinn acató la orden y levantó un poco su sweater.

Enseguida, Nancy metió el instrumento entre las ropas y lo presionó en su espalda. La muchacha dio un respingo y ella le sonrió.

—Respira hondo y suelta el aire por la boca.

Haciendo lo que le indicaba, la médica se lo hizo repetir un par de veces más, dirigiendo la campana por su pecho.

—¿Último chequeo ginecológico?

—Hace unos dos años más o menos —comunicó algo avergonzada.

—Muy mal, jovencita —reprendió, terminando con la auscultación—. Tiene que ser anual. Así que no te vas a salvar. Te haré una derivación a una colega cuando terminemos.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de lanzar su queja, pero solo asintió automáticamente, ya que la doctora regresaba a su escritorio.

—Imagino que si tu último control ginecológico ha sido hace dos años, el del chequeo general ni lo recordarás.

—No, lo siento —soltó, bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes, lo arreglaremos —Nancy se sentó en su sillón y empezó a teclear sonoramente—. Tengo que hacerte una ficha, pero ésta me la llevo, descuida. Romperé un poco el protocolo por Rachel —murmuró confidente y divertida sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Gracias… Yo… te lo agradezco mucho. Esto es… muy importante para Rachel.

—La adoro; imagínate que la conozco desde que estuvo en la panza de su madre —informó resuelta, y a Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Si esa mujer conocía a Rachel desde ese entonces, eso significaba que sabía absolutamente todo de ellas, _todo_. Y las palabras siguientes lo corroboraron.

—Soy amiga de su madre.

—Entiendo —murmuró, sintiendo un profundo calor invadiendo su pecho y rostro.

Se aclaró la garganta y se alertó cuando se levantó nuevamente. Tomó un depresor lingual y se lo mostró con una mueca burlona.

—Quítate el gorro, señorita.

Precipitadamente, aquélla se arrancó el baggy de la cabeza. ¡Se sentía una cría!

—Qué descuidada —murmuró, acomodándose la trenza.

—Mi hijo también lleva uno todo el día, se lo quita solamente para ducharse.

El comentario bromista aligeró brevemente la rigidez que apresaba el cuerpo de la paciente.

—Son cómodos y abrigados— _"y supongo tontamente que me ocultan del resto del mundo"_, acotó para sus adentros.

Nancy asintió, presionando el pulgar en su párpado inferior para luego bajarlo y así ver el color de su mucosa conjuntival.

—Así es, pero no para estar dentro de un ambiente —ratificó, realizando la misma acción en el otro párpado—. ¿Fumas?

—No.

—¿Cómo te llevas con el alcohol?

—Bastante bien, soy bebedora social —informó Quinn, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—¿Cuándo fue la fecha de tu último período?

—Ehh… hace unos seis días.

—¿Hay posibilidades de que estés embarazada?

Quinn sonrió tontamente.

—No, Nancy, no…

La médica afirmó con la cabeza, y repentinamente la mirada medio verdosa se le volvió penetrante.

—¿Qué consumes?

La otra frunció el ceño sombríamente ante la infantería que se le venía encima con ese cuestionamiento directo. Allí estaba el quid de la situación, el porqué estaba allí, sentada en una camilla frente a la mirada inquisidora de una doctora sumamente agradable e histriónica, pero de la cual no quería escuchar una sola pregunta comprometedora.

—Nada —insistió a pesar de todo, obstinada y orgullosa.

Nancy frunció el ceño.

—Rachel me ha contado algunas cosas.

Quinn respiró profundo, comenzando a sentir el enojo y la vergüenza eternos que ese tema implicaba.

—Lo imagino. Y así como eres amiga de su madre también sabrás…

La doctora la detuvo señalándola otra vez con el depresor lingual.

—No importa lo que yo sé. Por lo menos en este lugar y en el hospital, los cotilleos pasan a un segundo plano. Dime qué pastillas consumes y desde cuándo.

Ante esa mirada, la chica se retorció las manos y se sintió en la obligación de responder.

—Son psicofármacos… ansiolíticos.

—¿Prescriptos? ¿De qué laboratorio?

—No hay nada prescripto —confesó—. Y… me los facilitan desde hace varios meses.

—Mmm, _facilitan_… Entonces no sabes de dónde provienen —dedujo reprobadora—. Es decir que lo que tomas puede ser excremento de caballo mezclado con bicarbonato de sodio o una mezcla de cualquier tipo de residuo de sustancias que ni imaginas.

—No es tan así —se defendió, atacada por una inminente angustia.

—¿No?—inquirió sarcástica, palpándole los ganglios de la garganta—. Échalas por el retrete si no quieres tener complicaciones cardíacas tempranas y otras buenas amigas como náuseas, mareos y migrañas crónicas.

—Yo…

—Abre la boca.

Debido a la seriedad de su tono y expresión, Quinn ni chistó e hizo lo que le pedía. Nancy aprovechó entonces para bajarle la lengua e inspeccionar el interior de su boca y garganta.

Después de una visible arcada, se alejó y al instante le alcanzó una servilleta de papel.

—Tranquila, terminé. Amígdalas despejadas, garganta limpia y muy buena dentadura. ¿Caries alguna vez?

Quinn sonrió apenas, entretanto se secaba los labios sin ser necesario. Pensaba en Rachel y sus recomendaciones sobre la higiene bucal.

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Muy bien. Te mediré la tensión y te haré la extracción de sangre. ¿Está bien? —la escrutó intensamente.

Aquélla se relamió los labios y gesticuló hasta que por fin afirmó.

—S-sí, para eso… estamos aquí.

—Claro, jovencita. ¿Y qué me dices de venir a verme luego?

Ella ya se estaba acomodando otra vez en su sillón y tecleaba ruidosamente.

Con esa vorágine de acontecimientos, no tenía idea alguna de lo que pasaría desde la próxima hora y media…

—Trataré, lo prometo.

—_Trataré_ de confiar en ti —espetó seriamente—. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Nancy señaló la silla del otro lado del escritorio mientras preparaba el tensiómetro.

Tragando saliva, la muchacha se ubicó y se arremangó el brazo izquierdo. Una vez que tuvo la atención de la doctora, ésta arrugó la expresión al ver la cara interna de su antebrazo. Estoica, Quinn se obligó a no moverse entretanto Nancy era consciente de otro hecho que no le gustaba para nada.

—Tengo las manos frías, disculpa —murmuró, acomodándole la manga.

—Descuida —masculló Quinn, que no sentía nada, porque se encontraba totalmente perturbada por lo que sucedía.

—Respira hondo y serénate; no puedo medirte la tensión con estas pulsaciones. Si no, lo dejamos.

—No-no, está bien —balbuceó, apesadumbrada.

Nancy chasqueó la lengua. Aumentando su instinto maternal al de la profesional, le hizo una tierna caricia en la mejilla.

—No estoy aquí para juzgarte, estoy aquí para intentar sanarte. ¿No lo crees?

Quinn asintió, muda.

La doctora se inclinó hacia el intercomunicador y pulsó un botón.

—Mercedes, ¿me traes un vaso con agua, por favor?

La chica pestañeó, incrédula, conmovida, confusa. El "universo Rachel", ése era el mismísimo universo Rachel otra vez…

El vaso con agua llegó mientras Nancy, en silencio, trabajaba en el ordenador.

Quinn tomó un par de tragos y esperó. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la doctora decidiera proseguir con el examen, así que se sentó en la silla a su lado y logró medir la tensión.

Tiempo después comenzó el último tramo de la revisión: se trataba de la extracción de sangre. Así que acercó de un rincón el soporte móvil de extremidades, se colocó los guantes y se calzó unas pequeñas gafas de lectura.

Quinn la vio dudar hasta que extendió las manos en busca del otro brazo. Con impotencia, la joven apretó la mano en un puño.

—Vamos, dame el otro brazo —insistió la mujer mayor, y desviando el rostro Quinn lo hizo.

Parsimoniosa, la médica también lo arremangó y vio más de las marcas de las cuales Quinn se arrepentía, como de todo el abuso que cometió y estaba cometiendo con su cuerpo.

Sintió cómo los dedos gentiles de esa mujer recorrían las pocas cicatrices que allí había de sus pasados cortes, cortes hechos en una época sumamente difícil y que se hallaban a un suspiro de distancia.

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza y lágrimas contenidas. No la quería mirar lo que durase el examen de sus cicatrices, pero tampoco la expuso demasiado.

Así como se lo pidió, dejó cuidadosamente su brazo y se centró en el compresor de látex; se lo ató por encima del codo.

—Abre y cierra la mano, queremos una buena vena —le sonrió, quitando la jeringa de su envoltorio.

—Prométeme que no me harás doler —no le temía a las agujas, es que nada más quería tontear un rato para olvidar el trago amargo que le invadía la garganta.

—Lo prometo, cariño —murmuró, ya concentrada en una vena hinchada y visible.

En efecto, la punción fue delicada, extrajo la sangre y con ella llenó el tubo por la mitad.

La liberó del torniquete y presionó el pinchazo con un poco de algodón.

—Dobla el brazo y presiona por unos minutos —indicó.

Se quitó los guantes y los arrojó a un cesto, como todo el material descartable que había utilizado.

Quinn soltó el aire y siguió sus movimientos. Después de todo no le resultaba tan difícil estar allí, aunque sobrevinieran las preguntas de rigor que estaba segura le haría.

Y no se equivocó.

—¿Desde hace cuánto te cortas? —habló seriamente—. Son incisiones que no tienen mucho tiempo.

La cruda pregunta sin introducción la hizo retroceder en su silla.

"_Comencé a cortarme los brazos en un arranque de histeria, cuando volví a hablar con la basura de mi padre después de diez años, y luego de enterarme de que molía a golpes a mi madre y todo lo que hacía para remediar eso no servía de nada"_. Bueno… no le podía dar esa preciosa información.

—Un poco más de medio año… y fueron dos veces —explicó, por lo menos en eso era sincera.

Nancy tamborileó sus dedos contra la barbilla.

—¿Bajo la influencia de lo que consumes?

—Nancy, por favor… —rogó, volviendo a esos momentos que quería borrar de su memoria.

—Contéstame.

—Sí…

Un silencio sobrecogedor las rodeó. Quinn se secó los párpados rápidamente, agachando la cabeza.

—Pero no lo he vuelto a hacer. Ni lo volveré a hacer —soltó desde abajo—. Es lo único que le pude prometer en silencio a mi hija. Ya no quiero flagelarme más.

Los ojos verdes de la joven impactaron en Nancy, que se recargó contra el escritorio con una intensa exhalación.

Su función no consistía en análisis de conductas humanas, pero lograría que esa muchacha saliera de su consultorio de la mejor manera posible.

—Los hijos nos vuelven mejores personas —expresó con una media sonrisa ausente, a lo que ella le respondió con un asentimiento y otro trago de agua—. ¿Haces algún tipo de actividad física, psíquica? ¿En qué ocupas tu tiempo?

Quinn se removió en la silla. Ahí estaban los otros cuestionamientos que los profesionales necesitaban hacerles a sus pacientes para saber en qué ocupaban las jornadas y así mantenerse alejados de sus vicios, y ya que sabía que ella no solo tenía uno, sino que también había encontrado otras secuelas, seguramente ahora vendrían las consecuentes recomendaciones sin importar lo que dijese.

—Hago mucha actividad física…entreno, salgo a correr —informó, tratando de reponerse—. Y desde hace tiempo me estoy dedicando a la edición y producción de material audiovisual.

—Espero poder ver alguna de esas producciones en la pantalla.

Quinn se mordió los labios. Deseaba algo más que esa calidez reconfortante; ella necesitaba su silencio.

—Nancy… Puedo… puedo pedirte discreción, ¿no es así? —se aventuró a decir, juntando la manos en su regazo.

—Tal vez podría dártela —respondió después de unos segundos de mutismo. Caminó hacia la puerta lateral y allí llamó a Rachel.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó ésta, entrando con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a Quinn la miró en detalle, buscando indicios de algo que en efecto encontró en sus ojos todavía húmedos y en su palidez. Su sonrisa se perdió en un segundo, y levantó la mano para presionar uno de sus hombros.

La actriz se sentó a su lado, llena de interrogantes.

Por su parte, Quinn se encontraba a merced de esa doctora tan particular. No conseguiría soportar que estafara su confianza y le dijera a Rachel lo que había descubierto.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo le estaba diciendo a nuestra paciente —comentaba la mujer, ocupando una vez más su lugar—. Quinn está bien, Rachel.

—¡Dame detalles, Nancy! —la recién llegada se vio delante de una Quinn llorosa y bastante más abatida que cuando la dejó. ¡Le preocupaba!

—Es muy saludable; primero la examiné superficialmente y luego le tomé la muestra. En una semana estará lista.

Al escuchar la mención del tiempo en el que estarían listos los análisis, Rachel se sonrojó. Desconocía cuánto le había dicho la paciente.

—Muy bien, muy bien… —musitó.

—Igualmente yo recomendaría actividades de recreación, mucho aire libre y principalmente diálogo.

Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa ante el rostro impertérrito de la médica. Siguió por el rabillo del ojo las facciones descolocadas de Rachel, que la miraba con un: "qué le has dicho" que prácticamente brotaba de sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir con diálogo?

—Nosotras… —trató de intervenir la rubia, pero Nancy hizo un gesto, ladeando la cabeza.

—Diálogo de amigas. ¿No son amigas?

—S-sí, claro que lo somos —por fin Quinn metió su bocadillo.

—En cuanto a las actividades de recreación podrían hacer algo juntas —prosiguió, dirigiéndose directamente a Rachel—. Quinn me ha contado que corre, pero a ti no te gusta correr, así que pueden realizar alguna rutina en el gimnasio que frecuentas, ¿no? Una buena rutina con elementos, quizás.

Y a Rachel de alguna manera el mundo se le achicaba a cada segundo. Definitivamente, Nancy ignoraba que no llegarían a realizar esos consejos.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a Quinn y asentir automáticamente.

—S-sí, ¿por qué no?

Ambas se miraron con similar estado de sorpresa y congoja. Posteriormente una palmada de la médica las despertó.

—Bien, todo por esta mañana, jovenzuelas —se miró el reloj—. En unos minutos atenderé a mi nonagenaria preferida: Bernadette Baltmor. Insiste en venir una vez cada quince días a hacerse algunos chequeos generales. Ella solo quiere que le diga que se encuentra bien, ¡y vaya que goza de salud! Tiene la tensión mejor que la tuya, Quinn.

La broma hizo reír a las dos "jovenzuelas", que presurosas se levantaron. Una se desligó del algodón, se acomodó la ropa y recogió sus pertenencias, entre las cuales se hallaba la derivación escrita para una ginecóloga, y la otra se acercó a la médica.

—No sé cómo agradecerte, Nancy —expresó Rachel.

—Cumpliendo todo lo que dije —Quinn fue la que se llevó la mirada de aviso más larga.

Las acompañó a la puerta, y allí ambas se despidieron. Rachel con un breve abrazo y Quinn con un sentido beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Nancy.

Los personajes de la vida de Rachel en verdad eran inolvidables.

—Cuídate… cuídense las dos.

_Las amigas_ salieron hacia la sala de espera, que en ese tiempo se había llenado, y se toparon con la anciana, que muy despacio caminaba rumbo al consultorio. Se miraron con complicidad, y Rachel no tardó en entrelazar cuidadosamente su brazo al de ella.

—Ven, vamos por la chocolatada que te prometí, maratonista. Hay una cafetería aquí al lado.

Quinn le apretó el brazo con un leve murmullo.

—Por favor, que muero de hambre.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó, ya fuera del lugar, deteniéndose en la acera.

¡Era presa de la absoluta curiosidad!

Con un suspiro, Quinn volvió a colocarse su gorro y entornó los ojos.

—Secreto profesional, fisgona.

Rachel elevó el mentón con capricho y empezó a andar.

—¡Muy bien, no te preguntaré nada más! —anunció sobre el hombro.

Con una risa contenida, la otra la alcanzó.

—Oh, la cafetería está llena. ¡Ponte tus gafas! —siguió con sus burlas, y Quinn terminó abriendo la mochila con una queja.

—Sí, espera que también buscaré un bolígrafo. Una estrella nunca debe salir sin él.

Rachel se olvidó de ella y le sacó la lengua antes de entrar al lugar.

Regresaron una hora después, con algunas respuestas satisfactorias por parte de la paciente, que devoró dos tazas de chocolatada y varias tostadas, mientras que la acompañante degustó yogurt con galletas de avena y pasas.

El apetito de Quinn siempre era un buen signo, así que Rachel se llenaba de dicha solo con mirarla.

—¿No necesitas que compre nada? ¿Estás segura? —repetía la actriz, atenta al camino.

Quinn le había anunciado que prepararía la cena. Lo había hecho con una mirada muy segura detrás de sus gafas de descanso que le sentaban tan bien como la última vez… o tal vez más.

Aparcó pero no apagó el motor; debía ir a trabajar.

—Segura —contestaba Quinn, indecisa sobre si preguntarle o no lo que taladraba sus sienes desde la cafetería, por un comentario al pasar que aquélla hizo sobre su… novio—. ¿Antes verás al señor Peals? ¿Ya ha regresado?

Esa pregunta hecha en línea recta al cristal del parabrisas tomó a Rachel por sorpresa.

Frunció levemente el gesto y negó.

—No, seguirá en Washington toda esta semana —informó, y bastó eso para que su mirada esta vez sí recayera sobre ella en sus próximas palabras.

—No vuelvas muy cansada, porque también quiero mostrarte algo… algunas de mis pequeñas obsesiones. Todavía quedan muchas cosas por decirnos, Rachel, y por esa razón le haremos caso a nuestra doctora.

La otra asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Hoy toca libreto, así que volveré bastante fresca y me mostrarás lo que quieras.

Quinn también asintió a su vez, y se le acercó.

—Conduce con cuidado.

Torció un poco más el rostro y apretó los labios en la mejilla de la conductora.

—Sí… —suspiró Rachel, y seguía suspirando incluso después de verla entrar al edificio y cruzar palabras y sonrisas con Ralph.

Si se quedaba un minuto más iba a empezar a extrañar esa imagen que no vería más, y comenzaría mal su día laboral, así que con un inusual insulto al aire, pisó el acelerador.


	37. Mononoke

Dije que sería impredecible, mis niñas, ¿o no? Todo puede pasar.

¿Les cuento algo?... ¡Mejor más adelante! =)

Ahora les propongo que… después de leer, claro, se encuentren con cualquier cosa que les cause emoción, relean lo que tienen pendiente, llamen a quien no hablaron en toda la semana, busquen viejas cartas o mensajes de amor, escriban lo que desean que les suceda, ¡coman dulces!

¿Cómo van con la ropa interior? Yo tengo un par de adquisiciones nuevas, no son la gran cosa pero me las debía… sí... no agrega nada, pero quería compartirlo (tengo una fijación con las bragas, tangas, vedetinas).

Yo me preocupo cuando no aparecen, por eso Juana, ¿qué anda pasando con tus estados rimbombantes? Voy a tener que invitarte a una terapia urgente de fichines y gomitas masticables.

Fuegos atemporales para ustedes, cortesanas.

* * *

_"Si no es correcto, no lo hagas. Si no es verdad, no lo digas"._

Quinn no había dejado de repetirse ese proverbio japonés en las últimas horas. Le palpitaba dentro de su conciencia como lo que era: una máxima para la vida, pero también una aplicación posterior a las acciones de ese presente que la devoraba hambriento, entre pleno de dicha y vertiginoso de otra especie de incertidumbre.

Por ejemplo, había creído correcto y necesario preguntarle a Rachel cómo le había ido con San y Britt, y sus sinceras y cálidas respuestas le habían llegado, como si ella misma hubiera estado en esa reunión, con su trinidad impía, como en los viejos tiempos.

Creía correcto el haberle pedido prudencia a Nancy, amiga de Shelby desde la adolescencia, y por consecuente amiga de su hija, al momento de descubrir la manera que había encontrado de infligir dolor a su cuerpo en esos momentos impregnados de extrema locura, y cuánto valía esa verdad para callarla.

Miró sus manos llenas de harina y masa. Ansiaba regresar, tal cual se lo había pedido Rachel esa significativa noche en que volvió a escuchar una canción que atesoraba en lo más hondo de su pecho; esa misma noche había escuchado sobre Beth por primera vez…

Quinn creía fervientemente que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque todo era verdadero.

Había aprovechado el día para salir a trotar, y había hecho contacto con su gente, especialmente con su amiga. Le había dado las buenas nuevas a la pelirroja, y con respecto a Karen habló con ella para calmar ansiedades, pero preferiría que su propia madre le contara este nuevo presente. Sería una gran sorpresa, una muy buena y merecida sorpresa para esa mujer que tanto había hecho por ellas.

Y si hablaba de sorpresas, ella estaba haciendo una para Rachel y la noche especial que tenía pensada para las dos: focaccia rellena con tomates secos, olivas y ese queso prácticamente sin sabor que consumía, pero que con todo el condimento que le pensaba poner quedaría mejor que los franceses.

Se sonrió, rascándose el pómulo, dejando allí un rastro de harina. Procuraría que todas las horas que restasen hasta el miércoles fueran especiales, inolvidables.

Rachel adoraba comer y siempre se preocupaba por la alimentación, así que haría algo no solo para agasajarla, sino porque quería seducirla. Estaba dispuesta a lograr que eso intangible y real que había nacido entre ellas, se convirtiera en algo más fáctico y no tan teórico. Sería penoso no claudicar a esa atracción, ese deseo que se evidenciaba.

No le importaba Peals, no le importaba nada, tenía suficientes datos como para saber que Rachel no era feliz con él.

Comprendía que necesitaba dedicarse a ese trasfondo sentimental más laboriosamente una vez su madre estuviera a salvo y a su lado, pero entretanto debía moverse. Por una vez en su vida haría las cosas de forma completa y no a medias y a los tumbos, para después llorar por sus fracasos tapada hasta la frente.

Tembló unos segundos, impulsada por esas ideas.

—Formalmente hoy comienza mi seducción, Rachel Berry. Lentamente, románticamente, como a ti te gusta.

Dentro de esa convicción, terminó de amasar enérgicamente.

En lo que quedó de tiempo antes de que Rachel regresara, se encargó de conectar su ordenador portátil a la pantalla. Aquello tenía que ver con el broche final de esa jornada… nada más esperaba que le gustara "esa clase" de películas animadas…

Un par de horas después, justo cuando Quinn ingresaba la focaccia dentro del horno, Rachel ingresaba al hogar, hablando fuertemente por teléfono.

Quinn sonrió con malicia y se asomó desde la cocina. La actriz equilibraba su bolso, maletín con su laptop, bolsas de compras y verborrea.

Rachel intentó concentrarse en su charla con Norah, la maestra de Beth, que deseaba saber de su propia persona los detalles de la "negociación" con Krav, cuando Quinn apareció en escena, y un "hola" lentamente modulado con sus labios la frenó en seco.

Ella le respondió de la misma forma, y no tardó en reparar en el mandil manchado de harina que llevaba y su cabello atado flojamente en nuca. ¿Qué había hecho para la cena?

—Lo siento Norah, ¿qué me decías? —espetó, mirando agradecida a la rubia cuando le quitó las bolsas de sus manos y se las llevó.

Rachel se dirigió a su cuarto, dejó lo demás sobre la cama y continuó con su conversación.

—No, no te preocupes; antes de fin de año tendremos algo bueno entre manos, de él o de cualquier otro. ¿Marcus te comentó sobre la Fundación Zanett?

Fue hacia la sala y tomó un cuadernillo de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. Éste contenía la información que precisaba, ya que tampoco sabía demasiado quién era el nuevo empresario al cual estaban estudiando para buscar fondos.

—Sí, Javier Zanett —asintió, pasando las hojas—. Es un jugador retirado de soccer que tiene una ONG dedicada a los niños y jóvenes en situación de calle... Sí, yo tampoco sé de soccer; hace poco me enteré de su trabajo… ¿Por qué no?... Deberíamos hacer algo juntos, un festival, una feria. Nos conoceríamos y nos divertiríamos de paso, y no sería tan formal como lo venimos haciendo… Escucha, podríamos reunirnos la semana que viene después de la charla y comentar todo esto… Ajá… Bien Norah, adiós entonces. Cuídate.

Terminó la llamada con un suspiro y se giró; sabía que Quinn la estaba observando y no se equivocaba. Con una sonrisa la encontró apoyada en la división de hierro de la cocina con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Día duro?

—No mucho, solo… —señaló el móvil— algunos compromisos.

—¿De negocios?

—Algo así —con la cabeza se refirió a su mandil—. ¿Tú has tenido un día duro?

—No mucho, solo algo de recetas magistrales —dijo, observándola de arriba abajo, intrigada por esos asuntos de "negocios".

Esos ojos que buscaban el detalle la desestabilizaron, exactamente como el beso de despedida de esa mañana.

—Vaya, quiero probar eso.

—Lo vas a probar —aseguró Quinn, quitándose el mandil por la cabeza.

Lo dejó en la isla y se acercó.

Rachel abría sus párpados a medida que lo hacía: sus tonos eran más profundos de lo habitual, su mirada también... Quinn se mostraba diferente, esa tarde Quinn era otra; la sacaba de eje y elevaba su temperatura corporal.

—Bueno… ¿tengo tiempo de darme una ducha?

—Claro —contestó mansamente—. Recién se está cocinando y veré lo que has traído para acomodarlo.

—Déjalo para más tarde —Rachel apretó el cuadernillo y el móvil entre sus manos; ¿qué había hecho Nancy con esa mujer?—. ¿Te encuentras bien? No estás molesta por lo de Nancy, ¿verdad? Porque…

—No —contestó sinceramente, examinando la piel que dejaba ver el escote ancho de su sweater—. Más allá de una derivación ginecológica, que seguramente será con tu doctora, no estoy enojada. Al contrario, Nancy es toda una profesional... y muy buena mujer.

—Sí, lo es —acertó a decir Rachel—. Es... íntima amiga de mi madre.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijo.

—No pasa nada con eso… debes saberlo.

—Tranquila, Rachel. Me siento muy bien.

Aquélla asintió, algo indecisa.

—¿Cómo-cómo se llama la médica? —preguntó en tono bajo.

—Kim Kardan.

—Ah… sí —aseveró sonrojada después de unos segundos— es… mi ginecóloga.

La suave risa con la que Quinn remató la información que ya suponía, crispó sus nervios.

—Lo ves… Anda ve a ducharte —dijo luego.

—Ya regreso…

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Rachel disparó hacia su habitación con un murmullo.

Tiempo después y apenas saliendo, el aroma a pan horneado junto a una variación irreconocible de hierbas y especias inundó sus sentidos.

Con pasos silenciados por los calcetines, Rachel ojeó la mesa en medio de los sillones y contó toda la vajilla dispuesta para que la cena de _a dos_ se diera con la mayor comodidad.

Podría pasar como cualquier día y cena ya compartida, no obstante ésta se sentía especial. No porque iban a tenerla a la luz de una sola lámpara únicamente, ni porque se trataba de una de las últimas, sino por el ambiente recargado de aquella intimidad peculiar. La parsimonia con que los minutos corrían, la envolvían desde que había llegado; el aire se respiraba más cálido y no era por el horno encendido.

—Solo falta una suave música para que sea perfecto —se susurró, caminando hacia el centro de la sala.

—No te he preguntado si tenías problemas en cenar un poco más temprano.

Rachel se volvió e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a sus cabellos húmedos y sueltos, los atajó detrás de sus orejas y le sonrió a la figura recercada contra la encimera, cargando una botella de cerveza en la mano.

—Tarde para eso… huele delicioso —le sonrió, cruzándose de brazos sobre su sudadera.

Quinn le contestó con otra sonrisa ladeada, se despegó de la encimera, tomó otra botella y se la extendió, caminando hacia ella.

Rachel imperceptiblemente tragó saliva; se le acercaba con la gracia de un gato y de pronto se sintió bella incluso vestida entera de chándal, porque esa mirada de admiración se lo decía.

"_Vaya…"_, pensó, tomando con firmeza la botella fría.

—Por nosotras —expresó Quinn, elevando la suya.

—Por nosotras y por tu madre —aceptó Rachel el brindis, tintineando las botellas.

—Por nosotras y por mi madre —repitió la rubia con voz ronca, y luego bebió de la boca de la botella sin dejar de mirarla.

Tampoco Rachel dejó de mirarla al ingerir un largo trago.

—Quinn, quiero preguntarte sobre tu… padre —comenzó aquélla, discreta—. Las cosas cambiarán, me imagino…

La mirada de la otra se volvió negra, pero su voz salió extraña.

—Lo harán. Las cosas van a cambiar, pero no mancharemos esta noche, Rachel. No deseo tocar ese tema.

—Sí, muy bien —dijo inmediatamente.

—¿Lista para la cena?

—Estoy hambrienta.

Quinn rió entre dientes a pesar del momento, y Rachel apretó los labios, notándose expuesta. _"No tenías que ser tan evidente, Rachel"_.

—Vamos, acomódate.

Asintiendo, la actriz se instaló en su lugar.

Después de unos pocos minutos y de algunos ruidos característicos de utensilios, una sonriente Quinn aparecía llevando una tabla para cortar como si fuera una bandeja.

—Aquí llega el plato principal para esta noche de película.

Una vez la tabla estuvo acomodada sobre la mesa, la boca y los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par.

—¿Focaccia rellena?

—Sí, señorita —confirmó una sonrojadísima cocinera.

Rachel la miró con ojos brillantes.

—¡Por todos los cielos, y tú la has hecho! —exclamó, observando el perfecto horneado de la masa junto a las finas hierbas regadas en la superficie. Su mirada subía y bajaba del plato a ella.

—No hay nadie más aquí —divertida, se retorcía las manos sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Eres lo mejor que hay!

Rachel estaba excitada y palmeaba, observando enamorada la comida a la par que Quinn se acomodaba a su lado y servía.

—Esperemos —murmuraba la rubia, que atentamente examinaba cómo los cubiertos de su compañera de mesa volaban hacia el pan, cortaban un bocado y lo introducían directo a esa preciosa boca.

Definitivamente, no necesitaba más que halagos que esa expresión. Las espesas pestañas oscuras se batían al saborear, y los sonidos guturales le enviaban un calor más intenso, provocando que refrescara su garganta con cerveza.

—Oh, esto es un paraíso —expresó Rachel con la boca llena, mirándola directamente.

Quinn elevó una ceja y automáticamente agarró sus cubiertos para imitarla. Ya masticando su bocado asintió, sofocada. Tenía un sabor muy rico, sí, pero aquélla lo honraba por demás

—Está... bueno —secundó Quinn, sin dejar de observarla.

No sabía quién seducía a quién, porque ella se encontraba cautiva de Rachel.

—¡Más que eso! ¿Qué le has puesto? —preguntó.

—Ingredientes mágicos.

Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—Está bien, no me meteré con las fórmulas de brujas. Es tu menester —concluyó, atacando su porción nuevamente.

En verdad hacía tiempo no comía focaccia y mucho menos una tan deliciosa. Podía sentir su queso vegano triplemente enriquecido con hierbas y otros condimentos.

Se mordió el labio al verla todavía expectante ante su veredicto y sonrió. A esa cena le faltaba algo…

—Si voy por un ingrediente más, ¿me prometes que no te molestarás?

—¿Qué ingrediente?

—Algo que la bruja olvidó —respondió Rachel, poniéndose de pie.

—Un momento, ¿qué olvidé? —cuestionó, sin perder la mirada de sus pasos rumbo a la cocina.

—¡Ya lo verás! —gritó sobre el hombro.

Curiosa, Quinn la vio moverse, abrir gavetas, hacer ruidos con cubiertos, platos, y ya volvía a acercarse con un enorme diente de ajo cortado por la mitad sobre un platillo.

—¡Ajo! —exclamó Quinn incrédula.

—Por supuesto, el ajo es ingrediente fundamental —sostuvo, acomodándolo cerca de su plato.

—Pero yo no lo utilicé porque… pensé que no estarías de acuerdo… —se defendió un poco contrariada, al ver cómo sin ningún tipo de miramientos lo frotaba con ganas sobre la corteza —es muy… oloroso…

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta el ajo y no muchas veces puedo consumirlo. Así que como nadie va a besarme esta noche…

Ella era totalmente inconsciente de lo que decía, claro, cómo no, si toda su atención se la llevaba el nuevo bocado con otro condimento para el paladar.

—Rachel, por dios… —espetó Quinn, que sí era consciente de lo que decía, porque quedó prendada de sus labios. Un beso más, uno más con sabor a ajo no le parecía descabellado.

—Lo siento estrella de Los Ángeles, ¡comeré ajo, quieras o no!

Sonriendo seductora, se olvidó de los cubiertos y tomó su trozo con una mano para darle un buen mordiscón.

Quinn apoyó el codo en la mesa y recargó la mejilla en su palma.

—Yo no te besaré, pero me sentaré a tu lado. Podrías tener más consideración.

Rachel tragó fuertemente y la miró, muda, no obstante respondía a ese desafío explícito de miradas y sonrisas sugestivas.

Al parecer había otro plato fuerte.

Moviendo la cabeza, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y entornó sus ojos.

—Ni el aroma te llegará, no te preocupes. También tengo mis trucos.

—Eso espero, porque después de cenar quiero compartir algo contigo.

La profundidad de su voz la hechizaba; sin dudas se sentaba al lado de una hechicera que sabía cómo lanzar sus artilugios para mantenerla cautiva. Sin embargo, como le había dicho, Rachel también tenía sus trucos.

Tomó su cerveza y le sonrió antes de lanzarle su estocada.

—Después de esto puedes pedirme lo que quieras…

Quinn asintió. _"Prepárate entonces"_, dijo para sí.

Si bien el aire que sobrevolaba la sala tenía el tinte de la proposición de Rachel, Quinn no se aprovechó de eso inmediatamente. En eso consistían sus artes seductoras: en la paciencia, en entender cuándo era el momento de rodear a la mujer de ese halo del cual después le resultaría difícil salir.

La cena había terminado y Rachel rápidamente se había ofrecido para lavar los trastos, así que mientras ella lo hacía, Quinn ultimaba los detalles que la otra aún no había visto en su moderno equipo de TV y sonido.

—¡Ey, qué es esto! No me di cuenta de que conectaste tu ordenador al televisor —espetó, sentándose pesadamente en el sillón—. Caray… ¡comí demasiado, Quinn!

Aquélla se volvió y la encontró midiéndose su estómago plano con las dos manos.

—Exceso de ajo, Berry.

—Exceso de harinas, me temo —contradijo, bufando.

La risa burlona de Quinn llegó hasta ella.

—Olvídate por un par de horas de la culpa femenina por comer. Ya comienza el cine —comunicó, concentrada en su laptop.

Cuando obtuvo la imagen agrandada del reproductor pausó la película, y Rachel se vio totalmente captada por una imagen de dibujos animados.

Largando un intenso suspiro, Quinn se giró y apretó el mando entre sus manos. Por lo menos la primera impresión era de aceptación.

—¿Me dirás de qué se trata? —indagó ansiosa.

—Sería hablar demasiado. Solo te diré que… como bien sabes, he vivido en Tokio algunos meses… —explicaba, perdiendo la vista en la alfombra—. Allí aprendí la templanza… que pocas veces implemento; comprendí que no se sabe realmente de primaveras hasta que no se haya visto cómo la festejan los japoneses; aprendí que el _Hanami_ es mucho más que la contemplación de las flores… y acepté que no hace falta ser niña para quedarse prendada de dibujos animados.

En completo silencio y con una sonrisa fascinada, Rachel se cruzó de piernas por los tobillos. La escuchaba embelesada.

—Lo que dices es… hermoso —dijo por fin, palmeando el sillón a su lado—. ¿Qué esperas para venir? ¡Quiero verla ya! ¿Cómo se llama?

—_La princesa Mononoke_.

También con su propia cuota de ansiedad, Quinn finalmente presionó una tecla y la película comenzó. Ocupó su lugar a lado de su actriz favorita y logró respirar tranquila a medida que las primeras imágenes se desarrollaban.

Para una tonta victoria personal, imperceptiblemente quiso percibir algo del olor a ajo, sin embargo lo que menos se olía allí era ajo. Rachel lo había hecho otra vez; ni una pizca se despedía de ella, en cambio sí olía a menta. Ahora entendía el paquetillo de esas hojas que había comprado.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Quinn se sentía cada vez mejor, porque compartía con una mujer sumamente especial uno de sus tesoros. _La princesa Mononoke_ se ubicaba en el podio de sus cinco películas favoritas. Era una creación inigualable de valores y amor por la vida que Shizuma la había enseñado una vez.

Con deleite escuchaba sus exclamaciones dramáticas, entonces se giraba, ya que el espectáculo también estaba a su lado, y la encontraba cruzada de piernas, o con las mismas recogidas a un costado, o con las manos apretadas contra su pecho.

Hasta un par de lágrimas se le escapaban de vez en cuando.

Expresiones como: _"¡Oh, esas criaturillas... y el Espíritu del Bosque, Quinn!"_ se sentían con real entusiasmo.

Y ella le respondía con asentimientos y una breve explicación, pero no le molestaban esas intervenciones, al parecer Rachel era de las espectadoras que comentaban a la par que transcurría la película, no obstante lo hacía moderadamente sin que resultara un escollo.

Con ternura contempló por fugaces segundos la tremenda concentración a la que la llevaba la película, y en silencio fue en busca de dos cervezas más, encontrando la excusa perfecta para sentarse más cerca cuando regresó.

Sí, era un espectáculo ver a Rachel disfrutando de sus obsesivas "reliquias".

Casi al final, aquélla tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago, como si necesitara esa ayuda para acompañar la resolución del argumento.

—Míralos Quinn, ¡son dos héroes románticos! —soltó, dedicándole unos instantes de atención.

Quinn la miraba intensamente, arrebolada por sus lágrimas y dramatismo, agradecida por su bella niña interior, a la que le encantaba jugar con juegos para niños y estar abierta a las sorpresas.

—Lo son. Son dos héroes románticos —secundaba en voz baja.

La película finalizó pocos minutos después y un largo suspiro salió del pecho de la actriz, que se apoyó satisfecha contra el respaldo.

—Qué hermosa película… Qué mensaje tan trascendental y envolvente…

—¿Te ha gustado entonces?

Rachel volvió a soltar el aire hondamente y la miró. Quinn se había acomodado también recogiendo las piernas hacia un costado y por consiguiente, el cuerpo se inclinaba en su dirección.

Con esa expresión mansa, mostrando la incertidumbre que la embargaba por saber qué sentía una vez más, Quinn se convertía ni más ni menos que en una continuación de las imborrables imágenes que todavía le embotaban los sentidos: esa bella princesa de los lobos, ese guerrero llevando su maldición con un inusitado honor... Japón tenía esas bellezas, y Rachel quedaba una vez más envuelta en ese encantamiento.

—Muchísimo —respondió en tono bajo—. Gracias por compartirla conmigo. Gracias por hacer mágico este final de día.

—Gracias a ti por aceptarla… no eres la única que tiene enamoramientos.

—Así parece.

—¿Crees que a Beth le guste? —cuestionó de pronto, pensativa.

Rachel la miró sorprendida por esa inclusión de su hermana, mas asintió sin dudarlo. ¿Cómo no relacionarla? Eran dibujos animados, los mejores que había visto.

—Por supuesto. Siempre le busca la moraleja a todo —rió.

Quinn abrió la boca como para responder, pero solo asintió con una pequeña mueca que quería ser sonrisa.

Si en menos de dos días se alejaría de ese presente, entonces haría lo necesario para dejar todos los pendientes posibles y así volver. Volver para siempre.

—¿Tienes tiempo mañana? —le sostuvo la mirada oscura con el corazón latiendo apresurado dentro de su pecho.

—Al mediodía tengo que reunirme con mi madre, pero después de las dos de la tarde sí. Nos dieron el día libre.

—¿No tienes tus clases?

—Son los miércoles, ¿recuerdas?

—Bien, mejor entonces.

—¿Por qué? —indagó Rachel, imaginando más sorpresas.

—Quiero pasarte a buscar y que me lleves a algún lado… —pidió, y en su voz se evidenció el deseo de volver a pasar un día junto a ella—. Por ecuanimidad ésta terminará bien; nos toca la cita con final feliz. Después de todo, es la última… por ahora.

Rachel se quedó paralizada. Era claro que lo mencionaba por la última "cita", que había terminado con una particular riña dentro de su auto. Quería, por supuesto que quería su cita, y mucho más después de haber escuchado ese "por ahora" que sonaba maravilloso. Porque no estaba preparada todavía para que Quinn Fabray volviera a irse de su vida.

El rostro se le iluminó al ocurrírsele rápidamente una idea que tenía que ver con Paolo.

¡Le encantaría!

—Pásame a buscar a las tres más o menos; yo te avisaré dónde estaré. Te llevaré a un lugar que no olvidarás.

Quinn le respondió con otra sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios.

—¿No será al aire libre?

—Esta vez no.

—Bien, pasaré a recogerte con el carruaje —bromeó.

—Te estaré esperando —respondió la actriz sin titubeos, abrazando totalmente convencida ese silencioso y evidente llamado de Quinn.

Aquélla asintió, elevando su cerveza.

—Por nuestra cita de mañana.

Rachel la imitó, y la mirada de ambas lo dijo todo.

—Por nuestra cita de mañana y por nuestra princesa Mononoke.

El tintineo de las botellas firmó ese personal acuerdo.


	38. Un día para un final anunciado

Amor… amor, amor es… ups, no tengo idea… =)

Rachel, ya podrías dejar al señor Peals y Lea, ya podrías dejar al señor ¿Paetz?

Oye… ¡quiero esos eclairs! ¡Aunque sea uno!

Fuegos aún invernales, cortesanas.

* * *

Ese martes, Rachel se juntó con su madre a almorzar en una cafetería cercana a la preparatoria donde trabajaba. No hablaron más que de ella; Shelby la seguía de cerca, como un sabueso conocedor y en modo completamente madre, y ese modo podía llegar a sobrepasar la intensidad de la hija mayor. Demás estaba decir que la había puesto al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos… todos. Desde la importantísima noticia de Levar, pasando por los regaños ante un insistente ocultamiento de la presencia de Quinn a sus amigos, hasta la cita de ese día con ella.

Pero para defenderse de esas reprimendas, Rachel poseía una respuesta lógica: nada podía hacer si Quinn decidía no comunicarse con nadie.

En definitiva, ya todo acabaría al día siguiente…

Con respecto a Judy, su madre se había emocionado notablemente y más, sin embargo sus deseos de inmiscuirse eran intensos, así que también la mujer la había puesto al tanto de eso. Y la hija, como debía ser, la contuvo todo lo que pudo durante toda la hora que habían compartido.

Aún sentada en la barra, Rachel miró su teléfono; eran las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Minutos después de haber despedido a su madre, había enviado un mensaje a Quinn para avisarle que había quedado libre.

Se sentía nerviosa, lo admitía, como si estuviera esperando a su chica para pasar todo el día juntas. Y quería hacerlo, pensando que no era su chica, pero sintiendo que sí era alguien muy importante para ella. Mientras, continuaba con su empresa de comunicarse con Matthew… y él con la de serle indiferente.

—¿Cuánto más vas a ignorarme? —rezongó, jugueteando con su móvil y curioseando el movimiento de la tradicional cafetería ambientada en los años cincuenta.

—¿Te sirvo otra soda?

Rachel levantó la vista de la pantalla y le sonrió a la camarera, negando con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. En un rato me marcho.

Sorbió lo que quedaba de su vaso y en eso recibió un mensaje. Pensando que sería la respuesta de Quinn, se fijó rápidamente, pero no era ella; se trataba de Matt.

Tragando con fuerza el gusto de su limonada, lo abrió y leyó atenta.

_**"****No estoy en condiciones todavía de hablar contigo. Regreso la semana entrante, así que prefiero hacerlo personalmente"**_.

Rachel revoleó los ojos y resopló. A pesar de todo le agradecía ese gesto; le daría tiempo de sobra para ajustarse a sus nuevas decisiones y ya estaría sola para resolver su destartalado mundo amoroso.

"_¡Así están las cosas!"_, pensó.

Quinn, ya dentro de un taxi y en viaje, había decidido no enviarle una respuesta al mensaje de Rachel; tontamente quería sorprenderla. Sabiendo que ya había terminado el almuerzo con la madre, ahora le tocaba a ella.

Suspiró suavemente. Toda la mañana estuvo pensando en Shelby… cómo le gustaría verla, conversar con ella… ¿pero qué le diría? Nunca resultaron muy bien sus encuentros, con ella demasiado joven y desquiciada… Resopló, mirando las calles sin verlas realmente. Por lo pronto eso no sucedería, por lo pronto, porque así como había decidido seducir a Rachel, también había decidido recuperar todo lo que le "pertenecía" por derecho de vida y derecho de lazo de amor.

Pero ahora estaba _ella_, el nexo maravilloso de todo eso a solo minutos de distancia, al que debería otorgarle absoluta comodidad en su presencia, con su cercanía. Rachel debía sentirse segura.

Sí, Rachel debía sentirse más segura, ser más resuelta. ¡No era de adultos estar titubeando como lo hacía! Pero vamos, ¿cuánto hacía que no se veía envuelta en esas "andanzas sensoriales"? Mucho tiempo que no sentía un verdadero cosquilleo, un bombeo de sangre con todas las letras, ni deseo real… por lo menos hasta que Quinn invadió su presente.

¡Entonces tenía derecho de sentirse así!

Con un mohín esta vez observó su reloj… tampoco debía ser tan rigurosa…

—Hola extraña. Si me invitas una copa te contaré un par de secretos que te podrían interesar.

Rachel se volvió rápidamente hacia la voz a su lado y rió con una exhalación. Quinn la miraba con un ladino mohín, sus gafas de descanso y un gorro blanco con algunos mechones apretados a la frente. Tan cercana, tan accesible… La recibió como si nadie estuviera allí, como si estuviesen totalmente solas.

—Es muy tentador, pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo.

Quinn la miró con descontento.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿No llegué a tiempo?

—Mmm, tres y diez —murmuró, mostrándole su muñeca—. Dentro de lo aceptado, pero si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Ya lo verás.

Satisfecha por causar la evidente sorpresa en Quinn, Rachel pagó rápidamente y ambas salieron del lugar.

En la acera, Rachel comenzó a buscar el auto.

—No he venido en auto —agregó la otra—; hoy nos llevarán. Probablemente ninguna de las dos estará en condiciones de conducir para cuando acabe el día.

Rachel elevó las cejas, pillada por sorpresa.

—¿Andas con misterios?

—No puedo ser menos —acotó, guiñándole un ojo.

La actriz asintió, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¡Bien, será un día agitado!

Por lo menos eso se olía, no solamente arriba del taxi, sino al bajar en la dirección que Rachel le había dado al taxista.

Se detuvieron frente a un viejo edificio de tres pisos, con escaleras de seguridad a la vista y un largo cartel que colgaba de lo más alto. Las siglas en vertical de: _DDUS_ ostentaban varios años y una desgastada pintura negra delante de un fondo blanco.

Quinn sonrió con toda la cara, recorriendo aquella típica fachada que solía aparecer en las viejas películas de los noventa.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Rachel se volvió, delante de la puerta metálica por la que estaba a punto de ingresar.

—No puedes esperar a estar arriba, ¿verdad?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos cerca del teatro y cerca de la vivienda de Paolo. Hoy es nuestro día de descanso, pero él no descansa —informó sonriendo—. Vamos.

No necesitó mucho más para seguirla al interior; subió detrás de ella por escaleras metálicas tenuemente iluminadas, y al final del camino se encontró con un estudio de danza. ¡Lo sabía!

Rachel aplaudió y las tres personas que allí se encontraban se giraron, y las visitantes, o más bien Rachel, fue recibida con gritos y vítores.

La pequeña actriz salió catapultada hacia el buenmozo argentino que se acercó, la tomó en brazos y la elevó por los aires, acción acompañada por los grititos de la que volaba.

Quinn no podía quitar su sonrisa de la cara a la vez que se acercaba. Paolo recibía a Rachel como a una reina; estaba feliz de verla.

El interior del lugar hacía honor al exterior. Pisos de madera, viejos ventanales, viejas lámparas, espejos…

—¡Quinn, hola _señorita_! ¡Qué bueno que han venido! —exclamó el muchacho cuando dejó a Rachel en el suelo.

Tomó a la otra por los hombros y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Gusto en verte, Paolo… sobrio —se atrevió a bromear la rubia, causando la risa de aquél y una tímida caída de ojos de Rachel.

—¡Y prepárate para ver lo que hago con todos mis sentidos alertas! —vociferó presuntuosamente, riendo.

Con aspavientos y exclamaciones, las tomó de las manos y las llevó junto al pequeño grupo. El coreógrafo, Alan, ya conocía a Rachel, así que la saludó efusivo y luego fue presentado a Quinn. La muchacha, en cambio, fue presentada a las dos como su nueva compañera de baile: Anne.

Rachel había tenido razón, ya estaban a punto de comenzar, porque nada más se intercambió algunas pocas palabras, y después la magia del viejo estudio comenzó a obrar en todos, especialmente en ellas.

La música pop llenó el ambiente y los bailarines comenzaron a estirar y entrar en calor bajo las indicaciones de Alan.

Todavía en su nebulosa, Quinn los examinó a ellos unos instantes y terminó en Rachel, que lucía una mirada satisfecha y conocedora.

—¿Veremos un ensayo de baile en un estudio salido de _Flashdance_? —preguntó socarrona.

Rachel abrió la boca, escandalizada por sus palabras.

—Te cerraré esa boca que tienes, Fabray. Se te caerá la baba en unos diez minutos, te lo aseguro —respondió, señalándola con el dedo índice, a la vez que se iba hacia un lateral.

Quinn siguió el contoneo de sus caderas y la miró con interés cuando tomó de entre las cosas de los bailarines, un termo y algunos objetos que nunca había visto.

Rachel se sentó y la invitó a que lo hiciera a su lado; luego muy concentrada manipulaba y repartía en el suelo aquellos enseres.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —indagó Quinn, sentándose.

Rachel, en su acostumbradísimo plan técnico, empezó a explicarle realizando dichas acciones.

Ella volcaba la "yerba" en un "mate", llenaba el pequeño y extraño cuenco con agua caliente del termo, introducía una bombilla y sorbía de ella.

"_Paolo me explicó que el primer mate no se traga, que se le da a la tierra en ofrenda"_. De esa manera, la encaminaba en el particular ritual argentino de "tomar mate".

Sumergida en su estado de asimilación de nuevas cosas por ver, Quinn se sentía en éxtasis al verla disfrutar y experimentar. No así tanto con esa bebida; no le gustaba demasiado. Le parecía de un sabor muy intenso y amargo, dentro de lo excepcional, claro, ya que no se asemejaba a nada de lo probado antes.

Así que recibió solo unos pocos y se lamentó, porque era una situación bastante íntima que disfrutaba.

Rachel igualmente se encontraba en un estado sublime; vivía parte de sus costumbres fuera de casa con Quinn una vez más, y era el paraíso. Se abstuvo de contarle qué harían allí, y le hizo creer que verían algo como lo que había visto en los ensayos de teatro. También recibió de buena gana las burlas por esa bebida que tanto le gustaba, pero que para ella no gozaba de mucho encanto.

Luego de unos quince minutos ya todo tomaba otro color; los bailarines detuvieron su entrada en calor y la música se detuvo. Rachel aprovechó ese momento para acercarse un poco más a la mujer a su lado, y así no perderse nada de lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

—Estoy esperando a Jennifer Beals —susurró Quinn divertida.

—Tendrás que conformarte con la magia de ese chico que ves ahí. Paolo es mágico para todo, pero para esto… —sostuvo Rachel, jugando con la bombilla metálica dentro de su boca.

Quinn la miró frunciendo el entrecejo; ya estaba bien con el halago.

—Me parece que me da un poco de celos este chico.

Rachel chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Yo también le tengo envidia —respondió haciéndose la desentendida, y desvió la mirada hacia el movimiento de los dos bailarines cuando se posicionaron uno frente al otro.

La estilizada y pequeña figura de Anne, se convirtió en una postura de perfecta línea recta delante de su varonil compañero, a punto de tomarla en brazos.

Alan también ya estaba en el equipo de sonido, y solo bastó un parpadeo para que una magia diferente hiciera de las suyas allí adentro.

Al momento de escuchar los acordes y observar cómo aquellos dos se compenetraban, Quinn quedó con la boca abierta.

—Eso es…

—Tango —completó Rachel por ella, seria, sin quitarle mirada.

Exactamente eso quería ver. Quinn era una amante de la música, y ver una danza de esas características sobrevolaría sus expectativas.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlos y Rachel no conseguía dejar de observar sus facciones, envueltas de ese variopinto de notas regaladas por ese instrumento tan increíble que era el bandoneón, especialmente en las variaciones del intérprete que solía bailar Paolo: Astor Piazzolla. También le había enseñado la revolución que el músico le había otorgado al tango más clásico, y se lo había hecho escuchar… y Rachel lo entendió.

—Es increíble —susurró Quinn, apretando los puños en su regazo, hipnotizada por los pies de esos dos bailarines, con sus pasos, volteretas y tensión en el rostro.

—Lo es —respondió Rachel en el mismo tono—. Están bailando las _"Cuatro estaciones"_.

Ya conocía al argentino, por eso se tomaba la libertad de no mirarlos. No sería tan tonta de perderse lo que no conocía, que era aquella mezcla de las expresiones emocionadas de Quinn, abrazadas a la música única del tango de la vanguardia más pura de una tierra lejana al conocimiento.

Quinn percibía sus ojos escocer, estaban húmedos como esa letanía sensual de movimientos y entrecruces de piernas. Asimismo sus ojos llameaban, al igual que las facciones de Anne, que observaban a Paolo como si fuera el único ser en la faz de la tierra. Lo agarraba con fuerza, se inclinaba hacia él con una gracia sin igual, y aquél la sostenía… y la orquesta de pronto lograba una variación arrítmica y emocionante. Era, tal vez, la danza más hermosa que había visto.

Quinn hacía el amor con esa mirada verde enorme detrás de los cristales transparentes, y a Rachel se le secaba la garganta y a la vez se le formaba un nudo allí, imposible de tragar sin dolor.

La sensualidad se le metía rápidamente bajo la piel para correrle por la sangre con salvaje abandono. Eso tenía el tango; cuántas veces había escuchado algo así en su época de estudiante, de colegas y músicos, mas nunca lo había vivido tanto como cuando conoció a Paolo. Y ahora todo ese conocimiento y experiencia se revestía de otro vuelo cegador. Con Quinn allí todo tomaba otro significado.

La música se detuvo y el silencio pobló el estudio. Así, repentinamente y tan confuso que no se entendía. Se necesitaba más, mucho más que esa demostración.

—¡Bravo! —se escuchó un grito femenino, atiborrado de emoción, acompañado de un aplauso estridente.

Los bailarines, jadeantes, se volvieron y sonrieron a las espectadoras.

Quinn aplaudía con ganas y un deleite hermoso, que embellecía aún más rostro. Aquellos, tomados de la mano, les dedicaron una reverencia y rápidamente atendieron las palabras de Alan.

Era un descanso merecido después de tal proeza y al mismo tiempo uno para sus emociones a flor de piel. Quinn bajó la cabeza y exhaló profundamente. Necesitaba unos instantes para observar a Rachel. Y allí se encontraba ella, con algunos mechones sobre la frente, con el cabello castaño echado sobre un hombro…

—¿Todavía quieres que Jennifer Beals aparezca? —preguntó ella en un murmullo.

Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa, entrecerrando la mirada.

—Que no se atreva a pisar este parquet en la próxima hora.

—Bien dicho —acotó la otra, tendiéndole el mate.

—Esto es único —musitó, aceptándolo y bebiéndolo con más identidad—. Jamás vi algo parecido.

Rachel asintió con ojos vedados.

—Sabía que te iba a enamorar. Piazzolla puede hacer lo que desee. Cada vez que recuerdo algunas interpretaciones que se han hecho aquí del tango, me avergüenzo.

Quinn rió suavemente.

—De ahora en más yo también me avergonzaré.

—Paolo hace presentaciones en hoteles. También trabaja de esto.

Sus miradas conectaron un momento, hablando de lo mismo, sintiendo lo mismo.

—Me has vuelto a sorprender.

Rachel no pestañeó, consciente de la tensión que florecía entre las dos de la nada.

—Una vez cada una —contestó en voz baja—. Quiero que te lleves la mejor impresión donde quiera que vayas ahora.

El estómago se le contrajo involuntariamente; no lo había querido decir de esa manera, pero ya lo había hecho.

Para Quinn también fue una puñalada, certera, y no sabía qué responder, por lo menos no con las palabras que pululaban en su cabeza, basadas en sus decisiones.

Por el momento mejor valía ser prudente.

—Lo haré…

Rachel asintió hosca, y apoyó el mate con un poco de brusquedad en el suelo, desviando la atención hacia los bailarines que se hidrataban. Esa aceptación no le había caído muy bien.

Tratando de ocultar su malestar empezó un jugueteo ausente con la bombilla, aguardando que comenzara otra pieza.

Quinn tomó nota de esos gestos con plena satisfacción; ella estaba molesta y aseguraba que era por sus dichos. Cuanto más entendiera que Rachel estaba con ella, más confianza cobraría su "plan". Era un proceso lento y aún la impactaba, pero allí se delataba todo lo que ocurría entre ellas.

—Ey…

La rubia rompió el silencio, llamando la atención. Rachel se volvió y la miró interrogante.

—¿No hay más de esos? —señaló el mate con el que jugaba.

—Lo siento, no queda más agua. Si quieres…

—No, está bien. Pensándolo mejor, creo que es suficiente. Siento ganas de… ir al baño.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —rió Rachel—. Es como un diurético.

Quinn iba a tontear con algo más, pero el coreógrafo se adelantó un poco, dirigiéndose a ellas.

—¡_La última curda_ para ustedes, benemérito público! —exclamó teatralmente, señalando a los bailarines, y ellas aplaudieron entusiastas.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Quinn en un murmullo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más.

—Jamás la había escuchado antes, pero… Paolo dice que debes escuchar "respirar al bandoneón". No lo entendía hasta que lo escuché… inténtalo. Quizás tengas suerte.

La otra la miró sin comprender.

—Tal vez si cierras los ojos… —propuso.

Ya la música estaba envolviendo el estudio y a ellas.

Quinn no quería hacer eso, pues se perdería del baile, y era excitante realmente ver la sensualidad de aquellos dos, pero la intriga ganó terreno y le hizo caso.

Pocos segundos más tarde abrió la boca con pasmo y agachó la cabeza. A diferencia del anterior, en este tango el bandoneón y la voz rasposa del cantante hacían un único dueto, y ambos penetraron rudamente en sus oídos, viajando por su cuerpo.

Ese instrumento de viento no solo respiraba, sino que realizaba otros sonidos típicos de su manejo, lo juraba. Lo juraba sobre su piel estremecida, con todos los poros abiertos y los vellos erizados. Era una sensación desconocida.

Rachel de la misma manera vivía esas emociones aunque fueran consabidas, e igualmente recubrían la piel debajo de la ropa, pero en ese momento se hallaba absorta por otra cosa.

Quinn y su silente subyugación, con las mejillas rojas y labios entreabiertos. Quinn con la desnuda entrega a aquello fantástico que recién conocía, eso le pasaba a Rachel.

Apretó las mandíbulas cuando la música embrujadora la empujó a seguir con ahínco la línea de sus labios, el mentón y su cuello.

Una vez más no conseguía dejar de admirarla, ni de desear ocupar el lugar de ese espacio incorpóreo que rodeaba su boca.

—No quiero que te vayas...


	39. En la última reunión

Y aquí estoy otra vez; muy buen domingo que acaba, por cierto. No se depriman, por favor. El lunes se pronostica soleado y cálido.

Muchas gracias por las palabras Lu-Q. No dejo de repetir mis ganas de poder darles capítulos más seguidos, pero por ahora me es imposible.

Veremos si esos susurros fueron escuchados o no, mientas, un poco de tango y mates, que como bien decís, Andru, es todo nuestro y enorgullece.

Bienvenidas a las calabazas que aparecieron después de un tiempo, y, como no podía ser de otra manera, sin importarme la superficialidad de este sitio ni los humores generales, quiero mencionar y expresar mi repugnancia por el hambre secular que mata lentamente y que se retroalimenta de la sangre y viseras de los olvidados, mientras a otros se les revientan los bolsillos. Quiero expresar mi repugnancia por la guerra, conspiración de conspiraciones desde que el mundo se ha llamado civilización.

Repugnantes, repugnantes, repugnantes.

La guerra, sea en el tiempo que sea, es ni más ni menos que la interpretación personal de las reglas de los hombres, escritas por los mismos hombres. No lo olviden.

Fuegos casi primaverales para ustedes.

* * *

Quinn y su silente subyugación, con las mejillas rojas y labios entreabiertos. Quinn con la desnuda entrega a aquello fantástico que recién conocía, eso le pasaba a Rachel.

Apretó las mandíbulas cuando la música embrujadora la empujó a seguir con ahínco la línea de sus labios, el mentón y su cuello.

Una vez más no conseguía dejar de admirarla, ni de desear ocupar el lugar de ese espacio incorpóreo que rodeaba su boca.

—No quiero que te vayas...

Aquel susurro había salido muy claro para sus oídos, pero se convirtió en un pedido inaudible más allá de ella, pedido que continuó hasta que el tango se dejó de escuchar y los bailarines también dejaron de moverse. Y antes de que agradecieran con aplausos a una pareja que ninguna de las dos había contemplado, sus miradas se encontraron en un silencio ensordecedor que gritaba y reafirmaba con fuego.

Tiempo después, y todavía con los sabores de esa maravillosa danza argentina, comenzó a llegar gente al estudio: una pareja con bolsos y atuendos para la acción se les acercó y los saludaron mientras se sentaban a su lado.

Ambas les respondieron amablemente y observaron que el lugar se iba llenando. Esta vez una adolescente que no solo conocía a la pareja recién llegada, sino también a Rachel, saludó entusiasta y entre murmullos.

Quinn se retrajo un poco al ver la situación, pero intentó llevarla de la mejor manera. No viviría continuamente con esa incómoda y estúpida sensación de temor a que la reconocieran. Tenía que salir de su caparazón de una vez.

La joven le fue presentada como Emma y ella dijo su nombre con firmeza; Rachel le sonrió con complicidad y Emma se le quedó mirando unos segundos, pestañeando, sonriendo con evidente reconocimiento, pero nada más dijo y se sentó.

Los ensayos de tango formalmente terminaron y el pequeño grupo formado ya comenzaba a parlotear en voz alta y a darse la bienvenida.

Emma despegaba los ojos de la bella actriz de Hollywood, y lo único que le preguntaba con ojos de niña feliz era si estaba allí para ensayar, pregunta que aquélla negó cálidamente, y le comentó quién la había llevado allí y para qué habían ido.

Tampoco Rachel se movía de su lado, e intentaba ser la mejor mediadora entre la joven fanática y Quinn, cuando entre palabra y palabra se sumaron dos integrantes más: Patrick era uno de ellos.

El chico se les acercó con una ancha sonrisa, al tiempo de que la clase saltaba y se movía para calentar.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Hola! —exclamó contento de verlas, sin ocultar la sorpresa por la presencia de la rubia.

—¡Bribón, estás aquí! —Rachel lo recibió con un abrazo.

—Por supuesto, Babs. Hoy me toca dirigir a mí.

Y era cierto. De hecho, ese fue el lugar donde Paolo y él se conocieron. Patrick daba clases de lo que solían llamarse "bailes callejeras", y Paolo allí ensayaba tango para sus espectáculos.

El joven aprovechó ese momento para desligarse amablemente de Emma, enviándola a calentar con el resto.

—Ya conoces a Quinn —habló Rachel, dirigiéndose a ella—. Él es Patrick Sauk.

Aquél asintió, dándose un par de besos.

—La gran capitana por aquí, qué gusto de verte, Quinn. No hay caso contigo, ¡los años solo te ponen más buena!

Ambas mujeres rieron, y la halagada se llevó una mano a la boca con vergüenza.

—¿Tanto me conoces, Patrick?

Patrick realizó un sonido divertido con los labios.

—Ni te imaginas —aseguró, mirando después a Rachel—. Espérenme aquí, tengo que saludar a "mi chico" —anunció, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

—¡Lo sabía! —Rachel palmeó con entusiasmo—. ¡Cuándo ibas a decírmelo! ¡Después de todo me lo debes a mí!

—Estamos empezando, no me presiones —confesó en un vivo murmullo y varias muecas que provocaron la risa nuevamente—. ¡Eres la primera, reina celestina! —vociferó, alejándose a paso ligero para saludar a Paolo.

—No esperaré menos que un anuncio formal —murmuró pensativa la actriz, observándolos conectar como siempre pensó que lo harían. Hacían una pareja estupenda.

Quinn escrutaba con interés el intercambio de los varones, del hombre que tocaba a Rachel todos los días y al que había visto darle un par de besos en la boca.

Si eran ellos, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo es que Patrick me llamó _capitana_? ¿Le has contado más de la cuenta? —interrogó de pronto, distrayendo a la otra de sus pensamientos con un poco de su sarcasmo.

—Patrick ha ido al McKinley y nos ha visto recorrer cientos de veces los pasillos. Tu fama te precede, gran capitana —respondió irónica, elevando y bajando las cejas.

—Vaya… quién lo hubiese creído.

—¿Lo de tu fama secular?

—La coincidencia de haber ido al mismo colegio más precisamente, chica astuta. ¿Cómo nunca fue parte de nosotros?

—Su valor no dio para tanto en ese momento— acertó a decir Rachel, observando el barullo que hacían los alumnos y bailarines—. Seguimos siendo una gran familia, ¿ah?

—Aja…

El ambiente que las rodeaba se transformaba rápidamente y ellas lo hacían con él: se encendían más luces, una música totalmente diferente a la que escuchaban desde hacía más de una hora sonaba con un ritmo contagioso, y otra energía las preparaba para volver a ser las espectadoras de lujo.

Pero antes de que pudieran acomodarse en su lugar, se escuchó la voz de Patrick anunciar, bastante jocoso, que esa tarde los acompañarían dos personas muy especiales.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron alarmadas, porque todas las miradas ya las solicitaban.

Entre todo el bullicio de aceptación, Paolo corrió hasta Rachel y con expresión maliciosa la cargó en uno de sus hombros para llevársela al centro.

Quinn, a pesar de su preocupación porque le hicieran lo mismo, carcajeó con ganas, enfrentándose a Patrick que se acercaba a ella.

—Tú también, Lucy. No vas a escaparte.

—No… yo…

—Tranquila, acá puedes ser tú misma sin problemas. Ya estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con estrellas —bromeó, sonrojándola.

Ésta miró indecisa la mano extendida y ese rostro aniñado y amigable.

¡Qué más daba! Se quitó el gorro y tomó la mano. Hacía tantos años que no abrazaba esos lugares tan queridos, aquello primero que había aprendido a amar sinceramente.

Patrick la arrastró al lado de una excitadísima Rachel, y protegida de un flanco por ella y del otro por Paolo, le sonrió a su actriz favorita.

Entretanto escuchaba cómo se marcaban pasos y se palmeaba, Quinn se transportó.

De pronto todos sus amigos, el profesor Schue y su adolescencia se trasladaron allí, junto a esas personas que no solo bailaban, sino que gozaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en las próximas horas.

—¡Vamos Gibson, ven a ver esto! —gritó el líder de la clase, moviéndose con esa sensualidad y genialidad que Quinn ya había visto, y lo disfrutó todavía más.

Las risotadas por esa broma interna se escucharon fuertes, mucho más por los protagonistas. ¡Era fantástico!

Los pasos se trataban de seguir, y la chanza no tardó en llegar cuando Quinn se equivocaba. Se sentía una niña inexperta bajo la mirada más entrenada y alegre de Rachel, pero le importaba poco y nada. Henchía de plenitud.

Ni hablar de la condescendencia de Paolo y su constante arengue.

Una vez que la coreografía fue completada entre esfuerzo, torpeza y diversión, el logro fueron los aplausos generales y la pura satisfacción.

El momento de descanso no sirvió para que las compañeras especiales de esa tarde, tuvieran unos instantes de intimidad para compartir comentarios, más allá de miradas insistentes y risas tontas entre sudor y agitación.

Emma volvió al ataque con insistencia, pero con una dulzura arrolladora que ganó un autógrafo por parte de una de sus estrellas favoritas. ¡No conseguía creer que Quinn Fabray estuviese allí, en su clase semanal de danza! En sí, ese hecho pasó desapercibido para todos allí adentro, tranquilizando cualquier ánimo de controversia y aseverando los dichos de Patrick. En ese sitio Quinn podía ser ella misma sin inconvenientes, tanto, que después de refrescarse decidió unirse a Paolo. Éste chequeaba algunos CD junto al equipo de audio.

Rachel, que no le perdía mirada, apretó los labios, siguiendo esos movimientos. ¿Qué tramaba?

Quinn no tramaba nada en realidad, solo quería agradecerle el espectáculo brindado anteriormente y hacerle un par de preguntas.

A un paso del chico, se ajustó las gafas y llamó su atención con un leve toque en su hombro.

—Ey… me encantó… esto es fantástico… tú lo eres —remarcó las últimas palabras con sinceridad—. Quería agradecerte el tango.

El hombre se peinó la cresta coloreada e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Gracias; tú también has estado muy bien.

Quinn le sonrió, colocando los brazos en jarra.

—Dios, hace años no bailaba de esa manera.

—¿La última vez ha sido con Rachel?

Pregunta con trampa para sacarle un poco más de información, pero no le molestaba, al contrario. Le parecía un engreído encantador.

Asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

—Con ella y con todo el coro que integrábamos.

Los ojos oscuros de Paolo se volvieron pícaros.

—Sí; me ha contado varias aventuras. ¿Cómo les fue la otra noche, _señorita_?

Quinn elevó un poco el mentón ante la mención de _esa_ noche en particular.

—Me salí con la mía y logré llevarla a su cama.

—¿No la acompañaste? —bromeó, audaz.

La otra elevó una ceja, picada por su desfachatez. Podría usar ese comentario para su beneficio y socavar hasta dónde le había contado Rachel y qué sabía sobre ellas, mas no lo veía correcto. Todo lo que sucediera con su superhéroe debía salir de ambas sin inmiscuir a nadie más ni causar más intriga. Ya habían tenido suficientes mediadores y malos entendidos en su historia.

—Por supuesto que no, somos amigas —respondió con soltura—. Sí he de decir que me peleó hasta el último suspiro consciente.

Paolo rió, cruzándose de brazos, y la miró con interés. Tenía enfrente a la chica que volvía loca a Rachel, así que debía ser más cuidadoso.

—Así es ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es lo más terco que existe —asintió Quinn, que lo quería adentrar de alguna forma a lo que realmente necesitaba saber, y no ponerse a responder intereses de cotilla.

—¿Y tú?

—Lo más orgulloso que existe.

El argentino propinó una suave carcajada.

—Combinación fatal, permíteme decirte. ¿Y cuándo se juntan esas cualidades no explotan?

—La mayoría de las veces —lo miró sagaz, acercándose un paso más—. Escucha Paolo, necesito preguntarte algo y espero que quede entre nosotros.

Aquello finalmente cambió el talante del intercambio, y causó todo el interés del chico.

—Dime.

—¿Rachel… ha tenido otro episodio de ansiedad como el de aquella tarde cuando el director les pidió un ensayo de los dos a solas?

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Cómo…?

—No importa cómo lo sé —lo refrenó ella—. Y estoy segura de que algo debes saber, y si no, lo intuyes.

Paolo se llevó una mano a la nuca en un claro gesto de incomodidad. En efecto, lo sabía, como todo el grupo, pero Rachel era muy reacia a hablar de ello y solo lo definía como estrés. Cómo lo manejaba con Michel era otro de los misterios, pero aun así, misterio o no, esa controversial _roomate_ también estaba al tanto y quería saber más.

—No, no desde ese día. Ha estado más tranquila… tal vez más desconcentrada que de costumbre, pero tranquila.

Quinn recibía esa respuesta con satisfacción, sin embargo quería extraer del bailarín la información que Rachel no le daba.

—No sé cuánto te habrá contado Rachel sobre mí…

—No mucho —la tranquilizó Paolo—. También es reticente a comentar lo que le sucede. La conozco desde hace pocos meses, pero ya venía padeciendo ciertos sucesos.

Quinn asintió y frunció en entrecejo.

—Lo sé. Tampoco conmigo se explaya… —comentaba, y al segundo observó cómo la expresión de Paolo cambiaba completamente y le hacía un gesto con la mirada.

La rubia se silenció y enseguida se escuchó una aguda voz llegar a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —se anunció risueña Rachel, uniéndoseles.

—Sí, qué pasa aquí —la secundó Patrick, rodeándola por detrás.

Y antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, el argentino se adelantó, tomándola por la cintura para apretarla a su costado. Con un jadeo sorpresivo, la rubia se sostuvo de su hombro con un brazo.

—Esta _señorita_ quiere bailar con el gran Paolo un tango como el que ha visto.

La broma hizo reír a los cuatro, pero en Rachel sumó otra actitud: la de recelo. Tal vez Quinn sí quería bailar con él, pero también quería otra cosa, la conocía.

Aquélla le dedicó una sensual mirada al altivo bailarín.

—Si lo hago ya tendría que pensar decididamente en ducharme, y no he venido para eso. Orta vez será, galán.

—¿Se van a quedar más tiempo? —preguntó Patrick, muy cómodo en su posición—. Después de aquí nos vamos a cenar.

Rachel observó a Quinn con una mirada interrogativa. No tenía ganas de compartir a Quinn esa última tarde juntas, no obstante haría lo que ella dispusiera. Después de todo, era la agasajada.

Al ver que le dejaba la decisión a ella, Quinn se desprendió de Paolo con suavidad mientras le palmeaba la mejilla barbuda, y extendió un brazo para rodear la cintura de Rachel y así desprenderla también del agarre del amigo. No tenía que marcar territorio, pero por si las moscas…

—No creo —dijo, sin quitar las manos de su cuerpo—. Rachel me ha prometido un día para nosotras.

"_¡Lo dijo, lo dijo y en tu cara!"_. Rachel tragó saliva; Quinn le regalaba una expresión radiante, tremendamente… íntima. Y la mano en su cintura se sentía tan bien que no quería que se apartara, y no le importaba la cara de aquellos dos tontos que las miraban con una burla palpable.

—Sí, se lo he prometido, chicos —expresó, percibiendo como el calor barría con todo su rostro—. Para otra vuelta.

—Bien, iré a recoger las cosas y saludaré. Una fanática no me quita la vista de encima —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo solo a ella y se alejó.

Patrick se aclaró la garganta, situándose al lado de "su chico", y Rachel le dedicó a ambos una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Cuándo me lo iban a decir ustedes dos?

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Paolo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Patrick—. ¿Tú tenías que decirle algo?

—No, ¿y tú? —le respondió el otro, tratando de contener la risa.

La actriz se cruzó de brazos, molesta. No era justo que se estuvieran haciendo los desentendidos. Ella tenía mucho que ver en esa _amigabilidad_ que alardeaban en silencio.

—¡Bobos! ¿Y así me lo agradecen?

Los jóvenes por fin pudieron lanzar sus carcajadas. Patrick fue el primero que se acercó, abrazándola por los hombros.

—Me parece que tú eres la que tiene que decirnos algo, en caso de que así lo prefieras, claro.

—Sí, _Raquel _—acompañó Paolo, rodeándola por el otro costado—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que esa rubia está ansiosa por morderte el trasero?

Rachel lo miró con una mueca de disgusto por esa grosería, pero no negó nada. Simplemente no se atrevía, y menos con esa tajante verdad que le soltaron.

La chica bufó, examinando a la rubia en cuestión.

—¿Qué quieren que les diga, si ni siquiera puedo creerlo todavía?

Esa especie de reflexión muy parecida a una confesión quedó intensamente expuesta en los pensamientos de Rachel. No daba crédito a esos comportamientos, ni los propios ni los de esta Quinn tan deseada.

No lograba explicitar lo que realmente quería debido a esa incredulidad. ¿Quería seducir a Quinn? No lo sabía, nunca había sentido la necesidad de seducir a una mujer. ¿Quería algo con ella? Sí, no le cabían dudas. ¿Un romance tal vez, teniendo todavía uno que resolver? No, no era tan temeraria.

Tener "algo" con la madre biológica de su hermana se le tornaba de otro planeta, y en cuestiones cabales, esos interrogantes silenciosos y paradigmáticos apresuraban una resolución que se había prometido dilucidar a solas, y no con ella ahí mismo, a su lado, a medio minuto de haber subido a un taxi después de una increíble tarde de danza, encuentros con admiradoras y una sentencia firme de acabar ese día juntas, como si de un romance, en efecto, se tratase.

Con respecto a sus amigos, les había rogado que desalentaran de cualquier forma algún plan de chisme por parte de Emma, cosa que no creía, porque conocía a la muchacha, pero de todas maneras les había dejado ese delicado encargo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —indagó en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

Quinn dejó de mirar las manos de Rachel unidas en su regazo para dar de lleno con su rostro, ya con las luces del día perdiéndose lentamente.

—Muy bien. Hoy siento que puedo con el mundo.

La profundidad de su respuesta la hizo remover en el asiento.

—Y puedes.

Quinn asintió, e intensificó su mirada para demostrarle sin tapujos lo que deseaba.

—Y como puedo, no quiero que termine, Rachel.

Aquélla se mojó los labios y se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello suelto. Como adjudicaba esa petición al día que no terminaba, asintió, intentando imprimir ligereza al momento.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer.

La rubia musitó gutural y desvió el rostro hacia las calles. Al hacerlo quedó prendada de las imágenes del exterior.

—¿Qué te parece ya? —preguntó de improviso.

—¿Eh…?

—Detenga el auto, por favor —pidió Quinn, tomando por sorpresa a su acompañante.

En cuestión de segundos el taxi se detuvo, Quinn pagó y las dos se encontraron en medio de una vereda salida tal vez del guión de un moderno Fellini, algo transitada y con una estampa embaucadora para los sentidos.

Rachel no dijo palabra, volteando para reconocer el ambiente, y se sonrió, arrebujándose en el abrigo.

Lo que a Quinn le había llamado la atención eran las guirnaldas que iban de balcón a balcón en los edificios, y las que cruzaban también de poste a poste de luz. Los adornos iluminados en las clásicas fachadas y tiendas, y las banderas italianas por doquier.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Bienvenida a la "Pequeña Italia" —expresó divertida—. Y los adornos que ves son los que han quedado de la Fiesta de San Genaro.

—¡Claro, la "Pequeña Italia"! —profirió casi en un grito.

—Sí.

—¡Es hermosa! ¡Mira esos grifos hidráulicos pintados con la bandera italiana!

Rachel lanzó una pequeña carcajada al verla tan ilusionada, y allí, en ese preciso momento se respondió con total sinceridad y sin ningún tipo de resquemor. Quería seducirla, y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para conseguirlo…

—Lo es. San Genaro es una de las festividades más típicas de Nueva York. Si mal no recuerdo estamos en la calle Mulberry, que es la principal del barrio. Se llena de gente por los once días que dura el festejo.

—¡Qué pena que ya pasaron! —rezongó ella como una niña.

—Pero podemos ver las tiendas o cenar algo. Encontraremos algunos lugares de antigüedades…

—¡Mejor que eso, ven, vamos! —resuelta, la rubia la tomó de la mano y la impulsó a que la siguiera por la vereda. Ya había visto algo…

—¿Dónde me llevas? —preguntó riendo.

—Es muy temprano para cenar —contestó sobre el hombro en tono jocoso—. Contigo ya engordé varios kilos… y perdí ropa interior, por cierto.

Al escuchar ese comentario burlón, la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció para ser reemplazada por un intenso rubor. Y seguirá faltándole, porque no se la pensaba devolver.

Se dejó guiar por la calle y entre los pocos visitantes. El frío y la hora los mantenía a todos dentro de las cafeterías, y algunos más osados, como ellas, paseaban y se detenían en puestos callejeros, donde se vendían confituras y otras delicias de la cocina italiana.

Quinn, que ya había hecho una recorrida visual certera, no la soltó hasta que la obligó a sentarse en una de las cuatro banquetas vacías de una caseta blanca.

—Pide algo aquí —solicitó a una expectante Rachel.

La actriz miró con desconfianza la pequeña vidriera abarrotada de opciones deliciosas y frunció el ceño. No quería llamar la atención del vendedor, que las miraba y les daba la bienvenida detrás de la angosta barra.

—Aquí no hay nada que pueda consumir —murmuró reticente, haciendo un ademán para levantarse, pero Quinn no se lo permitió.

—Algo debe haber para ti —insistió—. Vamos, Berry, compláceme que ya regreso.

Nerviosa por la actitud abiertamente seductora de esa mujer, Rachel la vio marcharse rápidamente, cruzar la calle y entrar a una tienda.

Largó el aliento y le sonrió al hombre mayor vestido de blanco, con un gorrito redondo del mismo color, típico de panadero.

—¿En qué puedo servirla? —preguntó él de muy buenos modos, con su inconfundible acento.

La chica exploraba los colores y texturas allí dispuestas. Se encontraba indecisa por si hacer o no su comentario obligado al hombre, un panadero de ley, tradicional y experimentado, que tal vez la miraría con fastidio después de escuchar su petición y la echaría de su caseta de delicatessen de su madre patria. ¿Cómo decirle a una persona de esas características que ella requería sin condición dulces vegetarianos? La mandaría al diablo, pero antes perforaría su cabeza con todas las vitaminas y proteínas que se perdía por esas "ideas modernas". ¡Ya lo había vivido antes!

—Oh… bueno, verá… yo quisiera… —balbuceaba, causando la expresión extrañada en el otro; se detuvo con un murmullo y asintió—. Está bien… ¿qué dulce tiene sin componentes de ser vivo?

Quinn salió de la tienda abrazando su reciente adquisición contra su pecho. El aire frío le pegó en la cara y la hizo sentirse exultante.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravillas. Rachel se mostraba cercana, tan cercana y accesible que la llevaba a pensar que podría dar un paso más en su plan de seducción. Ya no le alcanzaban los comentarios con doble sentido, los apelativos cariñosos y las miradas intensas; quería tocarla, rozarla determinadamente y no casualmente.

Nada más faltaban horas para tener a su madre a su lado nuevamente y bullía de dicha, y ese pequeño remolino se enteraría.

Sonriendo volvió a donde la dejó, y se encontró con que el maestro pastelero entablaba una intensa conversación con la clienta. Con su llegada los irrumpió, y él enseguida continuó con sus cosas, que en ese momento parecía ser llamarle la atención a los gritos a su joven ayudante.

—¿Qué traes? —le preguntó Rachel, curiosa.

—Sorpresa. ¿Qué pediste?

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Algunos _censis_. Tuve que preguntarle de qué estaban hechas varias cosas, porque no tiene nada vegetariano —explicaba—, así que es lo mejorcito que pude pedir para mí. Y conste que probaré algunos bocados, solo para _complacerte_ —agregó, para bajar la voz luego—. Aparte tuve que escuchar un largo monólogo medio en italiano, tratando de convencerme para volver a las comidas "normales".

Quinn rió, apoyó lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la madera y se sentó a su lado. La bolsa de papel que lo envolvía no la dejaba ver, pero adivinaba que se trataba de una botella.

—Por lo menos no te mandó a pasear —repuso Quinn.

Rachel le sonrió, observando la coincidencia de pensamientos.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero no. Luiggi es muy considerado. ¿Tú quieres algo más?

La rubia miró al dueño de la caseta que se movía dentro del pequeño espacio y asintió, girándose a ella.

—Sí, quiero algo más.

La otra la miró con atención, aguardando, pero no se dirigieron a ella.

—Luiggi, ayúdeme a compartir una botella del mejor vino.

El nombrado le dedicó toda su atención.

—Dígame _signorina_.

—¿Ve a esta mujer de aquí? —señaló a Rachel con una sonrisa—. Le debo una copa hace ¿seis años? ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que nos hemos visto? —esa mirada verde se le clavó intensamente, y Rachel se sintió palidecer.

Titubeante, hizo un esfuerzo para responderle.

—En-en la última reunión del… McKinley… —mintió.

Quinn la fustigaba de tal manera que le electrizaba la piel. Para ella sí había sido esa la última vez que se _habían visto_ las dos, y así debía quedar.

—Sí… tal vez un poco más de seis años, en la _última reunión del McKinley_ —confirmó con un remarcado dejo sardónico, ajustándose sus gafas, y terminando con el misterio descubrió su compra—, y he elegido un Rutini cosecha tardía para la ocasión, ¿qué le parece, Luiggi?

Gesticulando con ademanes vigorosos, el hombre vociferó su contento y volvió a chiflarle al muchacho. Esta vez le pedía un abridor.

Con una sonrisa les entregó dos vasos de plástico, y sucedió una situación desopilante cuando el ayudante le dijo que no tenía con cara de pocos amigos, y éste lo obligaba a entrar a algún restaurante para conseguirlo.

Rachel evitó una carcajada y miró a Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza. Se había salido con la suya, y se veía hermosa con esa felicidad plasmada en su rostro sonrojado.

—Llamarás la atención de todo el mundo —murmuró Rachel, complacida.

—No me importa.

—Vendrá la policía y nos llevará por disturbios en una caseta sobre la vía pública.

Quinn ya recibía agradecida el abridor, sonriéndole con encanto.

—Que me lleven —expresó resuelta, abriendo la botella—. Pero antes me tomaré una copa de vino contigo.

Y lo hizo, y las miradas brillaron cuando el vino aromado y amarillento llenaba los vasos plásticos hasta la mitad. Lo hizo mucho más al brindar por el tango, San Genaro, ese bello barrio de inmigrantes y por ellas, mezcladas entre la gente y la noche que comenzaba.

Quinn se deleitaba al máximo observándola probar un par de bocados de esos censis que sabían de maravilla, porque se prendía más al vino. Bueno… por tratarse de saldar una deuda no estaba nada mal...

Rachel se hallaba más motivada por vino que por la confitura, y admitía que se debía más que a un debate moral con sus hábitos alimenticios. Necesitaba coraje, y ese coraje se lo daba ese blanco dulce, de intenso sabor frutado.

Su conciencia sola no podía con esa fantasía y aquellas risas que le palpitaban en el medio de la frente.

En medio de servir el segundo vaso de vino, el teléfono de Quinn llamó dentro de la mochila. Ella lo tomó y lo observó.

—Es Satina —comunicó atendiendo—. Aguárdame unos segundos.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y se alejó un poco.

Rachel se observó los pies contra el piso y se inclinó, soltando el aire.

Satina, la amiga de Quinn la llamaba. ¿Ya le habría contado las buenas noticias? La verdad es que no se lo había preguntado…

Un par de zapatos de diseño, de lustroso cuero marrón, se detuvo justo ante su mirada. Eran combinados con un ajustado pantalón del mismo color, pero más oscuro…

Antes de que levantara la vista para ver la figura del hombre, su voz le sacudió cada músculo del cuerpo.

—¡Santo cielo! Las estrellas andan sueltas esta noche y en esta bendita capital. ¡Rachel Berry en persona! ¿Acompañada?

Rachel elevó la cabeza con la boca abierta, incrédula, negando inconscientemente. ¡Esa voz, esa voz inconfundible! ¡No era cierto!

—¿Jesse St. James?


	40. Bajo una luz cenital

¿Hountoni? ¿Tan odiado es Jesse? ¡Pero si es Jesse! Jajaj… qué fiesta verlas y qué fiesta poder subir un capítulo más. Disfruto mucho esto, no se imaginan cuánto.

Lo de "pelmazo" es indispensable, pero lo de "ricitos" me mató jajaja. Voy a "spoliar" un poco y decirles que el señor Peals será borrado en breve, pero no será tan fácil tampoco. A partir del siguiente capítulo comienza una extraña cuenta regresiva, pero mientras… Hermosa primavera por este lado del mundo. Este miércoles las 8.20 comenzará el maravilloso equinoccio, así que desde aquí todo el calor que les haga falta, desde lo más profundo.

Y para la cumpleañera (que por cierto me gustaría saber cuándo) un agradecimiento especial por pasar y saludar, siempre precisa y cálida. ¡Éxitos en los parciales!

¡A leer, cortesanas!

Fuegos, fuegos primaverales y reverdeceres para ustedes, mi querido equipo estelar.

* * *

Antes de que levantara la vista para ver la figura del hombre, su voz le sacudió cada músculo del cuerpo.

—¡Santo cielo! Las estrellas andan sueltas esta noche y en esta bendita capital. ¡Rachel Berry en persona! ¿Acompañada?

Rachel elevó la cabeza con la boca abierta, incrédula, negando inconscientemente. ¡Esa voz, esa voz inconfundible! ¡No era cierto!

—¿Jesse St. James?

—¡El mismo y tan guapo como siempre! —exclamó aquél, llevándose las manos al cabello impecable con una amplia sonrisa, y al segundo estrechaba su cuerpo tieso sobre la banqueta.

Las manos de Rachel se apoyaron en sus hombros con extremo pasmo. ¡Qué hacía Jesse allí!

—¡No lo puedes creer, mírate! —dijo su amigo, riendo.

—¡Qué-qué sorpresa! —musitó entrecortada, observando automáticamente a su alrededor—. ¡Qué haces aquí! —se mordió la lengua ante el chillido que salió de su garganta junto a una falsa sonrisa.

¡Tenía que reaccionar rápido! ¡Liberarse de él cuanto antes! Lo que menos debería pasar era que Jesse se encontrara con Quinn…

—¿Verdad que sí? He llegado esta mañana de Santa Mónica, y mañana te iba a avisar que estaba en New York, pero no hará falta —rió—. Estás radiante, diva —la halagó, señalándola con un ademán de las manos—. ¡Y ciertamente muy acompañada! —agregó con doble sentido, bajando la mochila del asiento que había ocupado Quinn y tomando su lugar.

Aturdida por esa retahíla de comentarios, Rachel miró alarmada la prueba irrefutable de que, en efecto, se encontraba en compañía de alguien: los dos vasos y el bendito vino se le reían en la cara, como el recién llegado.

Se llevó la mano a las solapas de su abrigo, nerviosa. La contentaba ver a su amigo después de tantos meses, pero no ese día, no en ese momento.

—No… bueno… más o menos… —se apresuró a decir—. Pero dime… ¿ibas para algún sitio?

Jesse se sonrió con burla, torciendo la boca hacia un costado.

—Iba de camino al Caffé Roma para reunirme con una amiga —comentó—. Y me encontré contigo y alguien más… ¡Dime quién es! ¡Sabes que no te dejaré en paz! —indagó, sin darse por vencido.

Una ola de calor invadió el rostro de la presa que no sabía qué diantres decirle. Maldición, tenía que pensar rápidamente.

—¡Diablos! —mascullaba de pronto él, alzando la vista por sobre su hombro—. Me caigo muerto si esa que está allí no es Quinn Fabray.

Conteniendo la respiración, Rachel se giró y casi cayó de la banqueta. Sí era, el perfil indiscutido de la rubia la delataba por completo y en un chasquido.

Con evidente desespero en sus facciones, se volvió hacia el muchacho y lo encontró escudriñándola con una burla y suficiencia realmente chocantes.

¡Si tan solo no fuera tan él!

—Sí, es ella —confirmó por fin, adelantando sus manos—. Mira, sé que te parecerá…

—No me hagas esto, mi adorada Rachel —la interrumpió—. Estás con Quinn Fabray aquí y me lo contarás todo.

¡No! ¡No tenía nada qué decirle!

—Cuéntame ya el chisme —fustigó él y lo consiguió; Rachel se resignó porque no la dejaría escapar.

—Ya, por favor —rogó, observando los rostros de los transeúntes que pasaban—. Bien, ella… ella está aquí… ¡de incógnito!

El otro frunció el entrecejo ante lo primero que se le había ocurrido, y justamente era lo más complejo de explicar sin levantar sospechas. ¡Qué torpe!

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Oh, vamos confía en Jesse.

—No, de veras. No puedo —se negó Rachel rotundamente.

St. James se llevó una mano a la barbilla lampiña y entrecerró los ojos.

—Está aquí por un romance, cariño, ya está. No hace falta que me lo confirmes —dedujo triunfante, chasqueando los dedos.

Rachel se tragó lo que iba a responderle, porque él le estaba dando un plan mucho mejor que sus excusas balbuceantes.

—Está bien, sí —suspiró, desviando sus ojos unos momentos.

—Sí, es evidente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me dices que se esconde… A no ser que _ella_ sea casada…

Reflexivo la escrutó, y sus ojos azules se agrandaron, al tiempo que se desviaron al vino y a sus mejillas completamente rojas.

—Me lleva el diablo… no quiero morir hoy, pero… que me caiga muerto por segunda vez si no eres _tú_ esa _ella_.

—¿Qué estás… diciendo? —lanzó la otra en un susurro. ¡En qué momento se había desmadrado todo!

Jesse no lo conseguía creer y ya lo daba por hecho; la miraba como si le hubiesen crecido plantas de col de las orejas.

—¿Desde cuándo tú gay? —susurró, acercándose a ella con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¡Jesse!

Rachel se sostuvo de la barra, porque repentinamente empezó a marearse.

—No me engañas, cariño. Quinn no se escondería por nada más que no fuera para proteger a su querida —señaló, muy convencido—. Pero, un momento, ¿tú no estabas con…? Disculpa, no recuerdo su nombre…

La actriz tragó el nudo de espinas que se había formado en su garganta. Bien, otro más que no recordaba el nombre de su, hasta hace unos días, novio. ¡Esto era de locos! ¡No señor! Tomaría al toro por las astas de una vez.

—Deja de decir tonterías… ¡Ya! Quinn y yo nos reencontramos, nada más…

—Oh, aquí viene la _fetish girl _de América —anunció como si no la hubiese escuchado. Refregándose las manos, se levantó de un salto.

Con un bufido resignado, la chica acompañó la mirada de su inoportuno amigo y vio acercarse a Quinn con una sonrisa apacible. Su tranquilidad le decía que ya lo había visto a la distancia. Bien, mucho mejor; serían dos contra uno, y acabarían rápido con su curiosidad para escapar de él. De ninguna manera convenía la excitación de un Jesse enervado por verlas a las dos allí.

—Lo de que nadie te encuentra es un mito, ¿eh? —la saludaba con intensidad cuando Quinn llegaba a ellos.

—Sabes que no, sabueso —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa ladeada, abriendo los brazos para que aquél la estrechara; en un segundo cruzó la mirada acongojada de Rachel y la tranquilizó—. ¿Te enviaron para seguirme?

—Te juro que fue pura casualidad; nadie sabe que estás en la otra punta de Estados Unidos —espetó sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, pura casualidad —confirmó Rachel con un murmullo entre dientes.

—Y con una sorpresa mayúscula, he de decir. ¿Estamos de romance otoñal? —acotó él significativamente.

Quinn no logró captarlo. Si bien había visto a la "visita" desde su lugar y maldecido por ello, incluso escuchando los comentarios ansiosos de una Satina sobreexcitada, se había acercado con discreción, pero lo del "romance" la descolocó.

Rachel, todavía sentada, se llevó la mano a la frente e inhaló con fuerza.

—Jesse adivinó que estás aquí por un romance —soltó de improviso, elevando imperceptible las cejas para avisarle que la secundara—… y… el tonto cree que es conmigo —se aclaró la garganta, acalorada—. ¡Conmigo! —terminó chillando y riendo nerviosa—; le dije que no, pero no me cree. Díselo tú.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior. A ver… si lo hubiera planeado no le hubiese salido tan bien. Agradeció al destino y sus antojos maquiavélicos por esa preciosa oportunidad.

Desmentirlo, ¿por qué? Sí tenía un romance con Rachel, o pretendía tenerlo a la brevedad; ¿entonces por qué lo negaría?

Su mirada cambió y ambos lo vieron. Allí no se hallaba la actriz representando, sino la mujer, esa que deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo a Rachel y no retrocedería.

—Pero cielo, ¿por qué no decirle a él lo que sentimos? Es Jesse —ronroneó, desviando su atención a aquél y dedicándole un guiño cómplice—. ¿Guardarás nuestro secreto?

Hasta que no lo vio asentir pasmado, no miró a Rachel. Y ella, bueno, esos hermosos ojos oscuros se le salían de las órbitas a medida que se le acercaba.

La sangre fluía a toda velocidad por las venas de Quinn, jugaba una carrera con la rapidez de sus palpitaciones. La adrenalina se le disparó como cuando sentía la velocidad en su cuerpo y le fascinó. Abrió las manos y las apoyó íntimamente sobre los muslos de Rachel, aprovechando para brindarle una larga caricia que atravesaba el jeans; acto seguido, se inclinó con movimientos felinos y sin pensarlo plantó un beso reclamante y ávido en la comisura de su boca.

La tensión se hizo añicos entre las dos. Rachel, desencajada, cerró los ojos sin dar crédito. El calor del aliento femenino le llegaba a los labios, lo sentía con una densidad ahogante, y de repente la humedad de esa boca presionó su carne, estrujándole de manera excitante las entrañas.

Fue una milésima de segundos, donde el sabor de Quinn quedó impregnado en parte de sus labios entreabiertos, y junto con él, el paraíso y el averno se conjugaban para elevarla y luego devolverla a la tierra, a la presencia de Jesse, que reaccionaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma bailar la zamba con una túnica colorida, y a Quinn, ladina, sonriente, sonrojada, lasciva, escrutándola con desnudo anhelo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido: la rubia se irguió, y como si fuera lo más natural, sumando más desafío, se sentó encima de sus muslos, donde momentos antes había anclado sus manos posesivas.

En un acto reflejo, Rachel le rodeó la cintura y aprovechó a esconder su rostro incendiado contra el gorro de lana.

"_¡¿Decirle lo que sentimos?! ¡¿Decirle lo que sentimos?!"_, gritó en su interior. Dios, necesitaba calmarse y dejar de estremecerse. ¡Maldita demonio, las había metido en tremendo lío!

—Jódeme… esto es… increíble —murmuraba Jesse, rascándose la cabeza.

La risa burlona de Quinn salió de sus labios con un silbido que denotaba nerviosismo; Rachel lo percibía, la conocía, mas ahí estaban las consecuencias. ¡A pagarlas!

Jesse no lograba cerrar las mandíbulas.

—Cuida tu quijada, St. James —desafió la rubia en un siseo ronco.

—¡Qué te parece! Mi ex novia de la adolescencia con su más acérrima enemiga en una misma cama... Has pasado tu marca, Fabray.

—Solo nos ajustamos a la nada académica Ley de Murphy —se impulsó a enunciar Quinn cuando Rachel le apretó la cintura.

La carcajada sarcástica del hombre le rebotó en pleno rostro.

—¿_"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"_?

—No, idiota: _"Si en medio de una discusión te callas porque quedaste alucinada por sus piernas, estás frita"_.

"_¡Qué diablos estás diciendo, Quinn!"_, volvió a refunfuñar Rachel a los gritos mudos, evitando también una risotada. ¿Era otra declaración?... Santo cielo, la marcha de esa desopilante noche la dejaba sin respiración…

Jesse se cruzó de brazos, chasqueando la lengua.

—Eres impredecible, Quinn. ¡No lo creo!

—Muy bien, yo estoy aquí por si no lo notaron —se anunció la actriz desde atrás, ladeándose un poco para ver condenatoria a su amigo.

—¿Qué tienes para decir, diva? —indagó aquél—. De ella está bien… ¿pero de ti? ¿Cómo has hecho que me pierda esto? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Con un bufido, Rachel, por demás incómoda, insistió en que Quinn después de todo abandonara su regazo, y se levantó, frunciendo el ceño hacia los dos.

—No tengo nada para decirte. Esto… es demasiado privado e incipiente, como te habrás dado cuenta —susurró, señalando a su alrededor con una mirada enfática.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos al recibir también esa mirada un tanto dura, pero nada dijo.

—¿Y lo saben Kurt y Blaine? ¿Y Brittany y Santana? ¿Y tus padres y madre? —indagó con una expresión notablemente insatisfecha. ¿Era el último?

—Nadie lo sabe —se precipitó a confirmar y mentir después—. Y así deberá quedar.

Quinn se adelantó, acompañando ese pedido.

—Sí, St. James. No nos hagas arrepentirnos de habértelo contado.

¿Cómo no pensó antes en el riesgo de "confesar" semejante acontecimiento?

—Bien, bien, pero tienen que cenar conmigo mañana. Quiero saberlo todo: este romance increíble y por qué te largaste de Los Ángeles dejando a las productoras echando chispas.

Ese tema no era conveniente, ese tema no tendría que haberse tocado, y Quinn se lo hizo saber.

—Lo siento, niño perfecto, pero tú lo has dicho: estoy de romance y no daré notas.

Fría, certera y filosa. Así era Quinn cuando quería, y ahora, al ver cómo se movía hacia las cosas que habían quedado en la pequeña barra de madera, deseaba irse.

Rachel se apresuró hacia un herido y quejoso Jesse que persistía en su afán.

—Te prometo que te llamaré la semana entrante.

—¡Vamos chicas, no me hagan esto!

Haciendo caso omiso al descontento, Quinn se despedía de Luiggi y posteriormente del otro.

—Pórtate bien, St. James —espetó con afectación, extendiendo su mano en la dirección de Rachel.

Ésta también la imitó y al momento de hacerlo con su amigo le susurró.

—Confío en ti; absoluta reserva —rogó antes de tomar la mano de Quinn con una mirada enfadada.

—Las mujeres… ¡pura crueldad! —exclamó aquél teatralmente.

—Maldito suertudo, siempre me encuentra cuando menos lo necesito… —musitaba Quinn, soltando su mano para abrazarla por los hombros mientras se alejaban.

—¿Así que _romance_? —susurró Rachel, ahogada por el brazo despreocupado que se cruzaba sobre sus hombros—. ¡Estás chiflada y borracha!

—Sí, tú empezaste —afirmó Quinn entre risas bajas, estrechándola más—. Y tu ex seguro nos está mirando, así que yo estoy abrazando a mi novia de minuto.

—Está bien, yo empecé, pero tú continuaste —aceptó, tratando de mantener el control de su cuerpo—. Y yo dije romance, no novia…

—Mucho más interesante, porque entonces seríamos amantes —murmuró la otra, muy cerca de su sien.

Rachel fijó su vista en el suelo, muda. Y todavía quedaba el regreso a casa…

Y éste se dio muy natural a pesar de todo, natural como el inolvidable tango, como las mentiras cómplices entre las dos, como la Pequeña Italia, como el beso que quiso ser un poco más delante de Jesse.

El interior del taxi había estado abarrotado de preguntas que no se dijeron. El "por qué lo hiciste" había sido remplazado por un constante "estás chiflada, nos meterá en problemas". Y las contestaciones habían sido terribles para el estado de nervios de Rachel, porque livianamente Quinn había respondido con un: "ya quisiera meterme en líos contigo", y después de un silencio elocuente con otro: "y sinceramente no me importa, como te dije, ya puedo hacerlo todo."

Quinn tenía encima una dosis potente de determinación muy difícil de manejar. Se cernía sobre ella, la engatusaba… ¡la besaba cuando quería! Y le resultaba irresistible. Así que en medio de toda esa mezcla de erotismo por aquel beso y un posible segundo y más intenso, y cierto temor que se desplegaba sugestivo entre ambas, Rachel se había encargado de continuar degustando del vino.

Las dos en realidad se dieron a la tarea de consumir lo que habían traído de la calle, apostadas en el sillón, sitio elegido nuevamente para concluir el día. Y a medida que los cuartos de horas transcurrían, la botella se vaciaba por acción exclusiva de la actriz.

—¿Sucedió algo con Satina? —inquirió ésta con los labios pegados al borde de la copa.

Quinn carcajeó, limpiándose con una servilleta.

El último de los censis que quedaba ya lo había comido; a diferencia de Rachel, ella había masticado más que bebido. Sacudió la cabeza, tomando también de la única copa que se había servido.

—No; solo quería saber cómo estoy llevando "estas últimas horas", y le dije que muy bien.

Rachel se llevó una mano al pecho cuando comenzó a hipar.

—Ah… ¿Te gusta... Satina? —lanzó esa bomba con lengua entorpecida.

La rubia intentó no sonreír ante el elocuente estado de confusión que presentaba _su romance_.

—Claro que no; siempre ha sido mi compañera de elenco y luego mi amiga. No me siento atraída por cada par de piernas que veo.

—Está bien… no-no quise decir eso —espetó, y decidió acabar con lo que quedaba del líquido ambarino.

Quinn, que se ubicaba bastante cerca, siguió con la cabeza el movimiento exagerado de la copa bien en alto, para no desperdiciar una sola gota.

Rachel tenía las mejillas rojas y entrecerraba los ojos. Su posición de piernas cruzadas por los tobillos dificultó el movimiento de su brazo, cuando quiso apoyar la copa casi en el centro de la mesa.

Frunciendo el ceño la atrapó antes de que la dejara caer con sobre la madera, y afirmó que a esas alturas sus sentidos ya estaban sufriendo los efectos del Rutini.

"_No puedes hacerme esto otra vez, Rachel; no cuando pretendía robarte decenas de besos"_, rezongó Quinn para sus adentros. Con un bufido se quitó las gafas, se desató el cabello y lo peinó suavemente.

Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca, pestañeando ante esa visión. Se sentía aturdida y con los miembros laxos…

—Dime… dime qué será lo primero que harás con tu madre —preguntó con una sonrisa embelesada.

Quinn realizó un sonido gutural junto a una mueca pensativa.

—Algunos días libres lejos de todo. Tal vez México o Cartagena.

No sabía si su madre estaría dispuesta a ello, mas lo estuviera o no, ella insistiría. Las dos lo necesitaban.

—Recife —murmuró Rachel con mirada soñadora.

—Es un buen plan —acordó con voz ronca, imaginándose un viaje de tres, tal vez, en un paraíso costero—. Y te vienes con nosotras.

La risa de boca abierta de su descoordinada interlocutora la hizo reír a ella.

—No puedo, Quinn… estreno en dos meses.

—¿Pero unos días libres? —insistió en broma, sabiendo que no recibiría una respuesta afirmativa.

—No sé… —suspiró inconsciente Rachel, inclinando un poco la cabeza para terminar apoyándola contra el respaldo, y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa hiposa.

Los ojos de Quinn echaban fuego. Mordiéndose los labios estiró su mano para tomar la de aquélla, que descansaba en su entrepierna, y empezó un juego mecánico con sus dedos.

—¿Vendrás a verme?

Ese intenso susurro despertó más a Rachel que su contacto, así que abrió los párpados sin perder la posición. Quinn se concentraba en su rostro, a la vez que toqueteaba y presionaba un par de sus dedos.

—Claro que iré a verte… —tragó saliva, sintiéndose inquieta por sus palabras, y se incorporó—. Quinn, no quiero que... —pero se detuvo, llevándose la mano libre a la frente. Se mareó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mierda… estoy mareada —balbuceó la actriz con un dejo cómico.

Moviendo la cabeza resignada, Quinn se levantó sin soltarla y tiró.

—Qué haces… —inquirió Rachel con sorpresa.

—Suficiente por esta noche —contestó, volviendo a presionarla para que se levantara.

—Espera, no-no estoy ebria, y son las diez...

—Son las once, y es cierto, no estás como la otra noche, pero te ves… algo torpe.

—No, te aseguro que estoy bien… —pero a Quinn no le importaba y terminó claudicando ante la presión.

—Y menos guerrera —acotó ella, esbozando una sonrisa mientras la conducía fácilmente hacia su habitación.

—No puede ser que me ponga así cada vez que bebo… —Rachel cayó sentada sobre la cama por el leve empujón que le dio una Quinn bastante burlona—. Ey…

—Eso es porque no estás acostumbrada a beber y casi has terminado tu solita toda la botella. _Mi chica _nunca ha tenido tolerancia al alcohol por si no lo recuerdas —bromeó, arrodillándose a sus pies para empezar a quitarle las botas planas de gamuza. Revivía una situación de lo más excitante.

Rachel se agarró de sus hombros con firmeza.

—No soy tu chica, Fabray —sostuvo, y al enderezar su cabeza todo le dio vueltas una vez más.

Quinn la observaba desde abajo, sin molestarse en ocultar ni su penetrante mirada ni su acelerada respiración. Después de quitarle los calcetines, las manos subieron automáticamente por las pantorrillas, hasta quedarse detrás de las rodillas en una masajeante caricia. Las palmas le hormiguearon con una descarga electrizante.

—No mientras tengas chico —murmuró.

Rachel no era tonta, a pesar de su embotamiento atrapaba cada palabra que se mascullaba. Las percibía como reproche, como anhelo, mas no se sentía segura todavía de decirle que esperaba ansiosamente poder hablar con _su novio_ para aclarar sus cosas. No quería dar ideas de que lo estaba dejando para quedar libre para Quinn...

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido? Nunca… nunca te lo pregunté —indagó a su vez, disfrutando el masaje a sus gemelos.

Quinn le ofreció un mohín a esa mirada entrecerrada que intentaba mantenerse abierta.

—Tú lo sabes —murmuró.

—No… —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Aquélla apretó los labios, comiéndose cada gesto inconsciente.

—Formalmente una sola, y no fuimos "muy novias". Tampoco con las mujeres me llevo bien en las relaciones.

Las manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros se asían con más fuerza.

Las dos estaban demasiado cerca de la otra, y funcionó. Una barrera cayó, ambas escucharon el estruendo, una con más intensidad que la otra por tener los sentidos totalmente despiertos, pero las dos se dieron cuenta.

Quinn separó las piernas mansas de Rachel y se adelantó hasta quedar entre ellas. Las pobladas pestañas ahora se hallaban en un plano muy cercano, y de sus labios se escapaba una sosegada respiración que se vencía segundo a segundo.

Rachel, dentro de su estado, deseaba realmente abrir los ojos, mas le llevaba un trabajo bastante arduo. El calor que despedía la mujer entre sus piernas la acogía de tal manera que en cualquier momento caería sobre el colchón, balbuceando tonterías, excitada. Pero no era el momento todavía de caer, ya que los dedos de Quinn se aferraron sin ningún impedimento su cintura, provocándole un sonoro gemido, y ante eso por fin abrió los ojos, como si la hubiera despertado con un zamarreo.

—¿Y… quieres tener novia?

La pregunta era obligada, no quería desviarse del tema a pesar de todo. ¡Por qué diablos tenía que sentirse así!

Una risa gutural se desprendió de la garganta de la rubia que continuaba con su presión.

—¿Recordarás esto por la mañana?

—Sí —soltó con un suspiro.

—Eso espero. No me molestaría tener novia. Podría intentarlo, Rachel; me siento preparada —informó con una mirada tan verdadera y significativa que hubiera petrificado las facciones de Rachel, no obstante su estrella era consciente de muy pocas cosas esa noche.

Aquélla rió tontamente, arqueando un poco el cuello. Ese letargo la estaba llevando a una nebulosa particular y sensual de la que no quería salir.

Por otra parte, esa nebulosa frustraba y apenaba a Quinn. En ese estado Rachel era un arma de doble filo, y lo comprobó en ese instante, cuando con más murmullos, ella no tuvo problemas en interponer algunas caricias en su nuca, subiendo la temperatura.

—Quinn con novia —musitó, jugando con su boca y burlándose de ella.

—Y Rachel con novio —contraatacó ésta con otro mohín insatisfecho.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras hacía un puchero.

—No... en realidad… no, yo… hace años no me siento enamorada...

Sin dudas esa confesión que no esperaba escuchar era una sinfonía casi perfecta para sus sentidos y la aprovecharía; sería de lo único que se aprovecharía esa otra noche mágica a su lado.

—Te creo.

Y para sumarle más sensibilidad a sus dichos totalmente desnudos y sin frenos, en un impulso Rachel le rodeó el cuello enérgicamente y la estrechó contra ella.

—Quinn… no quiero que te vayas.

Ese susurro lastimero permaneció entre ellas y creció a tan punto, que Quinn cerró los ojos contra la piel y los cabellos a los que Rachel la apretujaba.

Aspirando profundamente, creyendo por un momento que su respiración se convertía en vapor al salir, Quinn, inflamada de pasión, plantó un beso tan lento en su cuello, como veloces las manos que se extendían por la espalda de Rachel.

Aquélla exhaló bruscamente, jadeando con murmullos incomprensibles.

—Me haces esto a propósito, ¿verdad? —balbuceó contra la sensible piel. La punzada de deseo se le clavó entre las piernas al percibir cómo la cabeza de Rachel caía hacia atrás, y la espalda se hacía cóncava contra sus palmas abiertas.

—No-no… —profirió con voz aguda, siendo abrasada por esa lengua de placer que solo había encontrado en los brazos de Quinn.

Podría estar vacilante por el vino, pero esa mujer la llamaba como ningún otro ser, y Rachel respondía a ese llamado.

Las manos en la nuca húmeda se entrelazaron con más ahínco, causándole un gemido que chocó contra su mandíbula, y Rachel soltó otro jadeo, vencida por una profunda languidez.

Desbocada, agitada, una vez más Quinn llamó a toda su lucidez para refrenarse al momento de sentir los miembros de Rachel volverse más flácidos entre sus brazos.

Con el rostro profundamente ardiente, se echó para atrás y la tomó de los hombros.

—Rachel, escúchame —pidió ansiosa, logrando que se enderezara un poco y la mirara pestañeando—. Quiero dejarte en claro que no te voy a dejar ir otra vez. No voy a perderte… a nadie más.

—Quinn… —susurró ella con una mínima sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué decides? —indagó con el corazón latiendo frenético.

—Yo… tampoco voy a perderte —respondió por fin, acariciándole torpemente la mejilla con sus yemas.

Sonriendo más que satisfecha, Quinn asintió.

—Entonces ayúdame un poco más, mi superhéroe. Ayúdame a no perderme de nada más; ayúdame a acercarme a Beth…

—Oh… dios —susurraba con emoción después de un hondo silencio, notando que ya la perdía de vista—. Qué me has hecho…

Suspirando, Quinn se levantó y la recostó, acomodando después sus piernas sobre la cama. La mordió entera con la mirada antes de retroceder, tensando las mandíbulas.

—Nada todavía —susurró.

—No te vayas —le llegó el pedido con los párpados cerrados.

Pero Quinn debía irse, no toleraba un segundo más tenerla allí sin satisfacer sus deseos más intensos. Así que no terminó con lo que hubiera sido lo correcto, es decir, desnudarla y cubrirla como la vez anterior con el acolchado, sino que a paso decidido salió de esa habitación, apagó las luces del departamento y se resguardó en su cuarto.

Se desnudó como una autómata y se metió dentro del abrigo de la cama con expresión despabilada.

Ella lo haría realidad.

Todo lo que deseaba y había dicho lo haría realidad: tendría a su madre por fin, encerraría a Russel en la cárcel para que las ratas le comieran hasta el último pedazo de hígado, se acercaría a su hija y la próxima vez que estuviera en esa habitación, sería para ocupar esa cama junto a Rachel, y así saciar la infatigable sed que las dos sentían. Sin alcohol ni novios de por medio.


	41. Final anunciado

Y aquí estamos de vuelta, con este capítulo que finalmente presenta el quiebre y devela una verdad que se hizo esperar… cha-chan… Recuerden que los tiempos narrativos de esta historia son diferentes a los de un "fic" propiamente dicho, por eso parecerá "lenta"; sin contar la distancia entre capítulos… pero son unas genias que se aguantan todo. Las voy a compensar, no lo duden. Gracias por seguir leyendo, cortesanas. ¿Vieron la luna de sangre? Qué maravilla de espectáculo.

Ikuga, ¿qué me decís de Citrus? ¿Lo estás leyendo? Temo caer en mis obsesiones trimestrales con este manga… En fin… Sasameki Koto también me tiene a maltraer (finalmente completé todos los tomos hace pocos días), cada vez que recuerdo la adaptación en pantalla me da ganas de patear el televisor.

¡Juana, feliz cumple pequeña! ¿Qué te regalaron? ¿Comiste torta, torta, torta? (chiste fácil). Mis mejores deseos para este comienzo =)

Fuegos primaverales para ustedes.

* * *

Levar se detuvo antes de tomar la manilla del auto, y observó una de las dos ventanas del primer piso de la casa de la que había salido hacía instantes. Su expresión preocupada pasaba desapercibida detrás de sus gafas negras, pero la realidad era que sus ojos absorbieron hambrientos la figura de Jud detrás del cristal, una escondida entre las cortinas. No tenía previsto pasar esa mañana por la casa que la resguardaba, pero ella le había rogado que lo hiciera.

Desde el día anterior las cosas habían concluido como se esperaba: Judith había sido trasladada al domicilio previsto en Forest Hills hasta tiempo indeterminado. No obstante y como debía ser, ella tenía plena información de lo que iba a suceder esa tarde, y de alguna manera deseaba estar en la misma línea de acontecimientos.

Ese día era el elegido para develarle a Quinn toda la verdad. Ese día empezaría otra pesadilla o sería el principio del fin de la historia de una mujer degradada y sometida por la retorcida ambición de un delincuente, de un bastardo que caería muy pronto.

Era según el ángulo desde donde se lo mirase, por supuesto, pero más allá de las divergencias, esos nuevos aconteceres plantarían un inminente paradigma. Y la madre se desesperaba por la hija. Y a Levar, que amaba a esa mujer junto a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella, no le sería nada fácil llevar a cabo el cometido que le correspondía, porque ahora más que nunca los sentimientos que jamás habían dejado de tener raigambre en Judith, se alzaban a viva voz.

Luego de ese primer beso que había regresado después de más de dos décadas, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado. El presente del hombre duro y solitario volvía a tener un sentido.

Las palabras de amor aún se resistían un poco por parte de él, no era como en su juventud, pero la belleza y ternura que habían quedado intactas a través del tiempo, lo hacían regresar un poco cada vez que se rendía a esa mirada límpida.

—Sargento, quisiera solicitarle algo.

La voz del corporal Cole Turner, unos de sus muchachos, lo desvió de su atención y pensamientos.

—Dime, Turner —Levar después de todo tomó la manilla de la puerta del conductor, la abrió e ingresó al auto.

El otro hizo lo mismo.

—El teniente Taylor me ha comunicado que integraré la custodia de la testigo Ballard —espetó el chico de aspecto muy formal, desde sus mocasines lustrados hasta sus cabellos rubios con un corte exigido—; pero yo quería pedirle su intercesión para permitirme continuar colaborando en el operativo.

Sin perder el ceño áspero, Levar no se quitó las gafas oscuras para responderle. Cole Turner era incisivo en su trabajo, responsable pero todavía inmaduro.

—Primero: olvídate del nombre de la testigo; segundo: memoriza los nombres de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Los vas a escuchar mucho durante las próximas semanas.

—No entiendo… ¿Me asignarán su custodia? —cuestionó, intentando que no percibiera su molestia. ¡Él quería acción, no perseguir y cuidar a niñas caprichosas!

El hombre mayor hizo una mueca.

—No precisamente. Pondremos en funcionamiento el protocolo y les daremos ciertas garantías.

—Señor… solicito que lo reconsidere. Estoy más que capacitado para el operativo.

Levar largó el aire lentamente y puso en marcha el auto. Condujo durante varios minutos antes de contestarle.

—Garantizar la seguridad del ciudadano es parte del operativo. Está al margen de tus aptitudes, Turner.

La respuesta adusta de aquél hundió los hombros del muchacho; esa era su última palabra, lo sabía. ¡Demonios!

—Sí, señor —espetó, inconforme.

Levar asintió y quedó en silencio el resto del camino. Se dirigían a Murray Hill sin más escalas.

* * *

—Fran, no tengo más tiempo, de veras —se excusaba Rachel, recogiendo su teléfono del escritorio de su agente. No había recibido noticias de Levar en todo el día y eso ya la estaba enloqueciendo.

—Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes —respondió aquél, consultando varios de los papeles que habían visto durante la reunión—; nos faltan dos puntos a repasar: la presentación de Acción de Gracias en el Times Square y la entrevista en la WLTW a principios de mes.

—Paolo está muy entusiasmado con la entrevista en la estación —comentó Rachel con una esbozo de sonrisa, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Desde que se enteró no para de probar y modular su voz. Es un tonto sin talento.

Fran le sonrió y volvió a sus papeles, y la impaciente chica observó una vez más el reloj de la oficina, intentando prestarle atención a las palabras de su representante.

Las horas ese día habían pasado volando, entre el nerviosismo y la necesidad de ver a Quinn, ya que no la había encontrado por la mañana. Una mañana que la recibió vestida, sin calcetines y con la lámpara encendida; así había despertado: temblando de frío… porque no estaba cubierta.

Quinn no la había abrigado como la primera y bochornosa vez que la había llevado a la habitación. ¿Se habría enojado tal vez por repetir la escena? Dudaba… tal vez le había querido dar una lección… Bueno, lo cierto es que se había tomado muy enserio retornar el hábito de salir a correr. Eso quería decir que contrarrestaba sus deseos de consumir pastillas, así que podría decirse que la tranquilizaba. Por lo menos era un comienzo.

A diferencia de la pasada _velada_ en estado calamitoso, recordarlo todo en esa ocasión le daba una plusvalía mayor. Entre preguntas indiscretas llevadas por los celos más reveladores, entre confesiones de relaciones inestables y enamoramientos insistidos, no cabía un solo alfiler de dudas: no volvería a beber por mucho tiempo, y entre Quinn y ella había un volcán a punto de dar su mejor erupción.

Lo sucedido ayer, sin opciones a equívocos, era la firma a todas las tensiones y mensajes solapados, y no solo por la aparición de Jesse, sino desde que la abrazó después de tantos años. El deseo y la necesidad habían crecido entre ellas lentamente, terminando por echar raíces.

¡Pero esa noche no era de las dos! Bueno, de _ella_. Esa noche le pertenecía a madre e hija y a su tan ansiado desenlace.

Dios, por lo pronto tenía que verla y ver qué salía de ello… Había desperdiciado la noche anterior como una estúpida principiante, por eso necesitaba dar su mejor esfuerzo en lo que le quedaba de tiempo. Se pararía frente a ella por primera vez en su vida como una mujer, sin pensar en el pasado ni el futuro; lo haría como una mujer adulta y franca, una que la deseaba y que era deseada.

Un calor cosquilleante invadió su pecho vigorosamente.

—No pudimos hablar en toda la reunión de ti, Rach. ¿Cómo estás de salud? ¿Lo estás manejando mejor?

Rachel se llevó la mano al cuello en un gesto automático. ¿Su salud? ¡Oh, sí, claro!

—S-sí… la verdad es que… estoy mejor. Me siento mucho más confiada.

No le mentía. Desde ese último colapso en el que Quinn había estado presente, no había sufrido ninguno más, por lo menos no de manera categórica en donde su voz se extraviaba dentro de su cuerpo.

—Las terapias con Josian han dado resultado —aseguró Fran con una mirada satisfecha debajo de sus pobladas cejas negras.

—Podría decirse que sí… es un buen maestro —esta vez sí engañó; el maestro yogui no había sido el causante de sus progresos, sino aquella rubia. Tal vez todo ese camino recorrido había sido para llegar a ella.

Con ese repentino pensamiento derritiéndole las entrañas, Rachel hizo un evidente ademán para comenzar su huida de la oficina.

—Te debo la charla, en verdad debo irme —se levantó, se colocó su colorido abrigo y se colgó el bolso.

—Sí, ya vete.

Rachel se despidió de él con un afectuoso beso y se marchó deprisa.

* * *

Quinn también se movía con prisa, o más bien parecía levitar enérgicamente pero dentro del departamento.

Se había levantado a las ocho y treinta de la mañana, pensando que encontraría a Rachel desayunando. Había tenido el mismo deseo arraigado de la noche anterior de verla, aunque sea unos minutos antes de sus vueltas matinales, pero ella no se había levantado aún. Había hallado el departamento abarrotado de luz matinal en un silencio absoluto.

Así que resignada a que no compartirían un último desayuno tomó un jugo y se marchó, dispuesta a empezar ese increíble día con un buen desgaste físico.

A su regreso, sí había encontrado sus rastros: en el escurridero estaba su taza y un platillo.

Con resabios de melancolía, se había quedado la mayor parte de la mañana en la habitación de Beth, dudando en hacer o no las maletas. Y entretanto acariciaba las mudas de ropa que su hija guardaba en el ropero, se había tropezado con la bolsa de papel que contenía las partes rotas de su caja musical.

Mucho tiempo estuvo revisando esos fragmentos de su historia, llevándola a tomar otras decisiones. Si ese era un nuevo comienzo, tal vez debería empezar por reparar ese dañado principio. Reparar los recuerdos rotos.

Para eso bien podría ayudarla una persona que entendía de objetos queridos, y ese era Peter Greys, el librero preferido de Rachel, Shelby y ahora el de ella.

Con ese objetivo había regresado a la librería, para charlar largamente con ese hombre salido de un cuento maravilloso. Entre palabra y palabra, Peter le había recomendado un relojero artesano para reparar su objeto preciado, al cual visitaría al salir de allí, y entre recomendación y recomendación, Quinn se había llevado un par de títulos para ella y uno especial para Rachel: _El libro de la almohada_, para que lo leyera a la media noche, hora precisa donde ella misma había devorado esas páginas en pocas semanas.

Envuelta en vertiginosas sensaciones había regresado al departamento. La consciencia de que el momento había llegado comprimía su pecho de manera asfixiante; el día entero se había sentido igual.

Se retorció las manos para luego abrazarse a ella misma y sentir la lana del sweater liviano con cuello que vestía.

La espera se hacía eterna…

Observó el reloj de la cocina mientras ocupaba una silla y se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Eran las seis de la tarde en punto cuando repentinamente escuchó las puertas del elevador, y presintió que era _ella_. El corazón se le desbocó y se levantó de un salto.

Quinn no se equivocaba. Rachel caminaba por el pasillo lentamente; el temblor de las piernas se multiplicaba a medida que se acercaba a su hogar. Con un resoplido abrió su bolso y se fijó en su móvil; el supuesto de encontrar una llamada perdida o un mensaje sin escuchar desapareció: el teléfono no le comunicaba nada.

Se guardó el aparato en su bolsillo con un suspiro y atrapó las llaves con fuerza. Como una espía entró a su propia casa y ya recorrido el pasillo, encontró a la otra ocupante apoyada contra la isla, lista para recibirla. En un parpadeo toda su presencia dominó el espacio... y a ella.

Casi sin respirar recorrió sus piernas enfundadas en pantalones negros, muy ajustados que ya había visto, y botas que también ya conocía. Su oscuro atuendo finalizaba con un sweater azul marino de cuello alto, que más que conocerlo le pertenecía; era de la época de colegio. Sus cabellos rubios peinados en una apretada cola de caballo y la palidez de su piel eran los únicos contrastes con esa vestimenta. Sus ojos la estacaron al suelo, ojos que esa tarde que se iba tenían mucho de felinos.

—Hola —saludó la rubia.

—Hola… —murmuró Rachel, que tomó un respiro al dejar su bolso y abrigo sobre el sillón.

—Ey, mira… —se señaló el sweater graciosamente, ya que se había percatado de su mirada de reconocimiento—. Lo vi en el tendedero y lo tomé prestado, ¿te molesta? Recuerdo cuando lo llevabas puesto en el colegio.

Esa retahíla de energía hizo sonreír a la recién llegada, que movió la cabeza con un mohín divertido.

—No, claro que no —suspiró—. Pero me lo tendrás que devolver, porque es de mis favoritos.

Quinn dejó de sonreír y asintió firmemente.

—Esa es la idea —no necesitaba esa excusa para volverla a ver, sin embargo solo agregaba más leña a la hoguera, como quería seguir haciéndolo: a todo o nada—. Ven —pidió, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Con un vuelco en el estómago, Rachel señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás, en dirección al baño.

—No me lavé las manos todavía…

—No importa, ven —insistió la otra sin dejar caer los brazos.

Mojándose los labios, Rachel atravesó la sala y accedió algo cohibida al pedido de Quinn.

Al instante ambas manos se entrelazaron y el calor recorrió el cuerpo de cada una al contacto.

—¿Cómo… estás? —inquirió Rachel.

—Tensa; todo el día he sido una bola de nervios.

—Yo también. No he logrado más de diez minutos de calma.

Quinn asintió.

—Todo el día esperé... este momento. Tú y mi madre, mi madre y tú… Todo el día respondiéndome preguntas...

La profundidad de su expresión mantuvo a Rachel cautiva. ¿Debían hablar ahora o esperar? ¿Cuándo era adecuado?

—Mi día ha sido algo… complicado también, pensé… pensé mucho en ti… —al confesarlo se dio cuenta del talante agregado, entonces quiso corregirse—; es decir, en lo que viene… No he tenido noticias de Levar, pero seguramente aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Quinn comenzó una caricia sinuosa en ambas manos con el pulgar, causando en Rachel pulsaciones más erráticas si era posible.

—Tranquila, lo sé. Por eso necesito hablar contigo antes —espetó intensamente, atrayéndola un poco más.

—Tendríamos que hablar, ¿no?... de-de lo que sucedió ayer...

Quinn se mordió un poco el labio, sonriente.

—Recuérdame qué sucedió ayer —se hizo la desentendida, actuando como una chiquilla.

—Deja de tontear —rezongó Rachel, apretando sus manos—. Esto es-es serio.

Y la otra le hizo caso.

—No sé si es tan serio —susurró, bajando la mirada y levantándola de golpe—. Quiero gritar; estoy temblando y no sé cómo detenerme. Me siento de otro mundo, me siento tan bien que no puedo creerlo.

—Bueno, yo también. En una media hora seguramente…

—Contigo —la cortó, enderezándose al tiempo que volvía a ejercer presión para acercarla—. Desde ya que por mi mamá, pero también contigo. Me siento endemoniadamente bien contigo, Rachel.

—Oh… —fue el único murmullo que salió de la garganta de aquélla, que en un parpadeo la encontró muy cerca, moviendo sus hombros con una cadencia hipnótica, hasta que se vio rodeada por la cintura y apretada levemente contra ese cuerpo tan ansiado.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche? —repreguntó Quinn, sonriéndole sugestiva.

Rachel tragó saliva. ¿Se lograba escuchar el latido de su corazón? ¿Y qué pasaba con la humedad de la frente y labio superior que comenzaba a pillarla desprevenida?

—Varias cosas —consiguió decir, moviendo las manos vacilantes por sus hombros, como queriendo y no queriendo tocar; esto iba rápido y la estaba encendiendo—… y quisiera mencionar cada-cada una de ellas.

Quinn inclinó la cabeza levemente; si se acercaba demasiado no le quedaría más que devorarle la boca.

—Aja… ¿las que pasaron con St. James o las de la "noche noche"?

Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No consideraba que había dos partes de la historia. ¡Todo era una concatenación de sucesos!

—Las dos… digo, de Jesse y de la "noche noche".

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo —afirmó contundente, sintiendo ruborizarse.

—Yo también —aseveró Rachel sin pensar—. Un momento…

Quinn le rodeó la espalda con más deleite, abriendo las palmas para sentir mejor sus curvas.

—¿Tú te sientes bien conmigo?

—Sí…

—Qué bueno, porque yo me siento fantástica —largando el aliento, pegó su mejilla a la de ella y Rachel se estremeció—. Más que fantástica, Rachel. Es simplemente perfecto a tu lado —le susurró.

La actriz se aferró más a sus hombros.

—Quinn… —balbuceó, y se detuvo porque la otra no solo le incendiaba la espalda con sus caricias, sino que presionó el mentón en su hombro, provocándole un respingo que no hizo más que precipitarla con las fuerza contra la otro silueta.

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —ronroneó Quinn desde algún lugar de su lateral, aprovechando ese movimiento.

—Un poco —murmuró, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

Esa extraña seducción con risas incluidas hacía estragos en su mente y cuerpo. Le urgía continuar con ese comienzo de respuestas.

No obstante, Quinn se estaba dando cuenta, con mucho pesar, de que esa no era una buena idea. Todo estaba subiendo de temperatura, todo iba a volar por los aires y no se podían dar ese lujo a esas alturas del día. Levar llamaría en cualquier momento.

El maldito tiempo le había jugado en contra finalmente…

Rachel sintió como Quinn se desprendía del abrazo con dificultad, pero no lo rompía; al contrario. Se sostuvo de su mirada abarrotada de emociones con una propia que no se hallaba diferente.

—Sé que debemos ser más sinceras con la otra —comenzaba Quinn, tomando una mano que descansaba en su hombro, la rodeó y la llevó a sus labios—, pero siento que es desleal hacerlo ahora y que después tengamos que detenernos.

Al escucharla, Rachel no dejó que la desilusión embargara su rostro; Quinn se estaba echando atrás, sin embargo era algo lógico, ¿no? Tal vez lo mejor sería buscar un tiempo y lugar para ellas solas. Tal vez…

—Sí, claro…

Quinn no dejó que esa pausa significara más de lo que ya le demostraba los ojos de su actriz, así que apretó un beso sentido y húmedo en el dorso de su mano. La dueña de la piel besada exhaló con fuerza, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Necesito que lo aceptes, mi superhéroe —murmuró contra su piel—. Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien, porque no me pienso detener una vez que empiece, como tampoco tú lo vas a hacer.

—No… —murmuró ronca Rachel, subyugada por sus labios, laxa y rígida al mismo tiempo entre sus brazos.

—¿Prometemos algo? —preguntó Quinn en un silbido dificultoso, cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

Rachel despertó con esas palabras, retrocediendo unos centímetros.

—¿Qué quieres prometer?

—Dejaremos esta conversación exactamente así como está, con la promesa de retomarla en poco tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

Rachel pestañeó, ansiosa. El pájaro se le escapaba de las manos…

Con todos los sentidos embotados de Quinn dobló la mano que aquélla tenía apresada con la suya, y la desplegó en el medio de su pecho. Ese precioso latido resonaba con potencia, ella lo aceleraba, ella dictaba esa marcha resonante, y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, aceptándolo. Ya que, tal cual lo había dicho, una vez que empezaran ninguna iba a detenerse.

—Acepto esa promesa.

Quinn respondió con otro esbozo destellante, cobijando esa mano con la suya.

—Sin nadie en medio, Rachel, "nadie". Es mi única condición.

Rachel sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—Acepto también esa condición; sin "nadie" ni "nada" —agregó con una media sonrisa.

La rubia largó el aliento, aliviada, y en la misma proporción acalorada.

—Sin "nada" que me haga cargarte como un saco al final de la noche.

La risa resonaba contra la palma abierta de Rachel.

—Estoy segura de que llegué a mi habitación sobre mis pies, Fabray —dijo con altanería y evidente persuasión—. Como así será la próxima vez.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos; después de esa audacia mantener la propuesta se hacía sumamente difícil, mucho más cuando Rachel enserió definitivamente el semblante y sus pupilas oscuras se detuvieron directamente en su boca entreabierta. Ella acercaba un poco la cabeza, como si midiera su respuesta, la que era totalmente afirmativa.

Y Rachel, atosigada por el recuerdo de la imagen y la sensación de esa boca en parte apoyada contra la suya, por esa piel que tocaba a través de la lana, anhelaba volverla a sentir en ese momento de grandes revelaciones, donde Quinn Fabray le estaba pidiendo una prórroga a los sentimientos que las embargaban. La mano plantada en el pecho palpitante subió al cuello, se cerró en la nuca y tiró suavemente.

—¿Sellamos la promesa?

Un beso, uno solo para sentir los fuegos artificiales explotar directamente en su corazón…

Las bocas se acercaban lánguidamente, los alientos se fusionaban con ardor y los labios entreabiertos aguardaban la carne de la otra… los ojos se cerraron en ese momento y las lenguas temblaron en busca de la otra…

Pero el sonido estridente de un móvil destruyó sin compasión esa burbuja plácida. Quinn se separó asustada y Rachel bajó la cabeza con un susurrante improperio. La última agarró el móvil del bolsillo trasero, atendió y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Levar… —el nombre mencionado levantó bruscamente la cabeza de Quinn, que había estado observando con frustración el piso. Se trataba de la llamada que encajaba todas las piezas.

—Sí, estamos las dos aquí —continuó Rachel, sosteniendo la tensa expresión de Quinn con una mirada apaciguadora y una mano que se apoyó en el medio de su pecho, como antes—. ¿Debemos… hacer algo? Bien… No, ni lo menciones, no me moveré de su lado.

Otra mirada que podía combatir a cualquier enemigo y otro vuelco de su inestable corazón. Quinn tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil. Allí estaba ella, asegurando que se seguiría quedando a su lado por si a alguno le cabían dudas.

Con un hondo suspiro, Rachel terminó la conversación con un "hasta luego", y volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo. El interrogante mudo de Quinn la llevó a dibujar una media sonrisa e informarle lo que había hablado.

—Cinco minutos —susurró con el rostro ardiendo—. Cinco minutos y Levar estará detrás de la puerta.

—Dios… —aquélla se llevó las palmas a la frente. En cinco minutos su madre, en cinco minutos un beso que nunca llegó…

La mano que acariciaba su pecho subió y le enganchó el mentón con los dedos índice y mayor.

—Respira conmigo —pidió tiernamente Rachel, y Quinn esbozó una vacilante mueca, recordando esa tarde en el escenario cuando ella le había pedido lo mismo.

Así lo hizo, pero sin prestar mucha atención. Estaba siendo bombardeada por una cantidad de sentimientos que no lograba controlar.

—Iré a preparar té —ofreció Rachel, notablemente ansiosa.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, torciendo la cara con una expresión descompuesta.

—No puedo tragar ni mi propia saliva...

Apenada por ese precioso segundo perdido, con una última caricia en su barbilla acompañada de un beso fugaz en la comisura de su boca, la actriz se separó un paso.

—Un par de sorbos, corazón, vamos…

La estela de sus palabras desapareció con su cuerpo; Quinn la perdió de su campo visual y tuvo que sostenerse de la isla; temía caer. Aturdida, la escuchó moverse por la cocina encendiendo el quemador, llenando la caldera, bajando tazas de la alacena… Cerraba los ojos en el mismo momento que Rachel acomodaba temblorosamente cuatro tazas con sus respectivos saquitos sobre la encimera. La única que conseguía moverse se llevó las manos a la boca, escrutando la pequeña llama del quemador. Tuvo que ver la espalda caída de Quinn una y otra vez para entender que eso era real.

No midió su tiempo de contemplación, pero supuso que los cinco minutos transcurrieron, porque la campana del departamento se escuchó y marcó un principio a partir de allí. Uno que ninguna de las dos olvidaría en su vida.

Intentado controlar sus nervios, Rachel se movió y se encontró con la mirada vidriosa de la rubia que imploraba que abriera. Asintiendo, corrió hacia la entrada y abrió, y lo que vio en el vano de la puerta la dejó muda.

Levar Damprey se erguía en toda su estatura, como siempre, vestido con sus ropas oscuras y su semblante impenetrable que solía cambiar cuando se trataba de ella. A su lado había otro hombre, un joven rubio con un porte similar, pero una mirada más fría en sus ojos hundidos debajo de sus cejas despobladas.

Silente, rodeó el espacio de los dos, intentando divisar a una mujer más menuda, sin tener éxito. Judy no estaba allí… Judy no estaba con ellos.

—Levar… —pronunció dificultosa.

—Hola, jovencita —la saludó él, elevando una mano para apretar su hombro.

—Y Judith… —siguió con otro penoso murmullo, alternando su asustada mirada en uno y otro.

—Entremos, Rachel —propuso Levar avanzando un paso, y a él le siguió su acompañante… y ella no tuvo más opción que hacerles lugar.

Ambos invadieron el pasillo, y Rachel, desde atrás, con un presentimiento horrendo que comprimía sus entrañas, cerró de un portazo y avanzó más rápido que ellos, con el fin de ser la primera en contener una expresión que no entendería nada.

Las facciones arreboladas de la otra integrante del departamento, se borró de un zarpazo cuando los vio ingresar a los tres sin la presencia de la única persona que deseaba en realidad.

—Quinn... —mascullaba Rachel, caminando hacia ella, pero la otra no la miraba, únicamente los recién llegados se llevaban toda su enjuta atención.

—Cómo estás, señorita Fabray —la saludó cortésmente Levar al detenerse en el medio de la sala—. Gracias por estar ambas presentes.

—Aquí falta una invitada, señor Damprey —espetó fríamente Quinn—. Dígame que está en el pasillo, en su auto, ¡a una manzana!... y todo estará bien.

El ambiente se tornaba tan pesado a medida que pasaban los segundos, que se hacía insoportable. Algo andaba mal.

Retorciéndose las manos, Rachel se ubicó un poco delante de Quinn y miró a su amigo intensamente.

—¿Dónde está Judy, Levar? Por favor… —rogó lastimera.

El nombrado se adelantó, apretando las mandíbulas, y enfrentó especialmente a Quinn.

—Tu madre está perfectamente bien, pero no está ni en el pasillo, ni en mi auto y mucho menos a una manzana de aquí.

—¡Qué es esto! —gritó Quinn, invadida por una furia ciega al escucharlo—. ¡Tú me dijiste que me darías a mi madre!

Quiso avanzar hacia él, pero Rachel la detuvo anteponiendo un brazo.

—Ten calma —pidió Rachel, estupefacta. _"No nos hagas esto, Levar"_.

El silencioso requerimiento quedó atragantado en su garganta, mientras sostenía el cuerpo de una Quinn que quería tragárselo entero.

—Es cierto, pero primero debes entender algo, Quinn —murmuraba el hombre compungido a pesar de todo.

—¡No quiero entender nada! —bramaba la otra desencajada, queriendo desasirse del agarre de Rachel—. ¡Me mentiste, maldito cabrón!

—Lo hice por tu bien —soltó él, frenando con un gesto al otro joven que hacía un ademán de adelantarse—, por el bien de las dos, porque debíamos venir para informarte del nuevo procedimiento... y de toda la verdad.

—¡Nuevo procedimiento una mierda! ¡¿Qué verdad tienen que decirme ahora?! —vociferó asustada; un velo de miedo se le plasmó en la cara. ¡No otra vez! ¡No otra vez!

—No hay otra forma de comunicarlo; lo siento mucho —empezó a decir gravemente el mayor de ellos, deteniendo todo arranque de movimiento violento en Quinn y de réplica en Rachel—. No podrás ver a tu madre en lo inmediato, porque está protegida en calidad de testigo de fraude político.

El brazo de Rachel se tensó alrededor de la cintura femenina, y sentía cómo el cabello de la nuca se abría por la intensidad de una respiración jadeante.

—Por el Programa Federal de los Estados Unidos, tu madre ha entrado en el Sistema de Protección a Testigos hace dos días.

Un silencio sepulcral los invadió a los cuatro. Las palabras vertidas con una seriedad letal, se convirtieron en hierro fundido que segregaba la sangre en las venas de ambas mujeres. Pero a una la mataba lentamente, sin ni siquiera tener mucha idea sobre lo que comunicaba.

Rachel bajó la mirada con un gemido, Quinn se alejó, tropezando en los dos únicos pasos que dio para retirarse de esa amenaza que le caía encima.

Y aquellos dos, tensos, las escrutaban al acecho, como si ellas fueran las enemigas.

—No… no puede ser cierto —musitaba Quinn con las manos en los labios, observandoa uno y a otro, hasta que las lágrimas los mostraron borrosos.

El más joven de ellos desvió su rostro, incómodo.

—Lo lamento —repitió Levar, ensanchando su pecho con tristeza. Si ver a la madre sufrir, ser testigo del cataclismo que estaba provocando nuevamente en la vida de la hija lo devastaba.

Rachel quiso llegar hasta Quinn, pero ésta no la miraba, se veía perdida en medio de la sala. La cabeza empezó a martillarle dolorosamente.

—¿Testigo? ¿Gobierno de los Estados Unidos? —soltó agudamente, enfrentando al amigo de sus padres, a su amigo que conocía desde siempre—. ¡Tú no perteneces al gobierno! ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con él?!

Levar soltó el aliento con lentitud. Su mirada amargada recayó en la de esa jovencita que tanto quería.

—Todo.

Aquélla se llevó las manos a la frente, soltando por fin sus propias lágrimas de decepción. Toda la desconfianza que tenía Quinn por él y por la que habían renegado tanto, le pesó en los hombros. Todo tenía sentido ahora.

—¡_Quién eres_ para hablar así! —lo retó ásperamente a que le contestara, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta no le iba a agradar, siendo consciente por primera vez de su gran mentira.

Levar asintió con pesar, a sabiendas de que causaría el desengaño y un profundo enojo en Rachel por un largo tiempo. Sin más alternativas metió la mano dentro de un bolsillo interior, y extendió ante ellas la credencial que lo identificaba.

—Sargento Damprey, del Departamento de Inteligencia del FBI.


	42. Triste déjà vu

¿Sargento? ¿FBI? ¿Gobierno? Esto se pone cada vez más intrincado, pero falta para que se entiendan algunas cositas más =)

Hoy el capítulo será oscuro, denso y necesario para la trama, por supuesto. Rompe estructura para volver a construir más adelante. Rompe para volver a construir, a tener en cuenta. Pronto se volverá a la calma y habrá otro giro inesperado…

Fuegos para ustedes, cortesanas.

* * *

—¡_Quién eres_ para hablar así! —lo retó ásperamente a que le contestara, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta no le iba a agradar, siendo consciente por primera vez de su gran mentira.

Levar asintió con pesar, a sabiendas de que causaría el desengaño y un profundo enojo en Rachel por un largo tiempo. Sin más alternativas metió la mano dentro de un bolsillo interior y extendió ante ellas la credencial que lo identificaba.

—Sargento Damprey, del Departamento de Inteligencia del FBI.

La mandíbula de Rachel pareció caérsele hasta los pies, no así a Quinn, que se la veía venir. La mirada se le inyectó de furia ciega y sacudió la cabeza; a ella llegaban sonidos extraños y el cuerpo no paraba de temblarle. No era tan ilusa como Rachel y a la vista quedaban las pruebas.

—Te lo dije… es un cerdo militar y tú no me quisiste creer —masculló, acercándose a paso errático, y no la dejaron avanzar más, porque el brazo del otro hombre se alzó para refrenar sus movimientos.

—Tranquilícese —ordenó éste.

Quinn lo enfrentó con desnudo odio en sus ojos, tanto a él como a Damprey.

—¡Tranquila tus cuernos, imbécil!¡Qué me importa quién eres! —lloró destrozada—. ¡Quiero toda la verdad! ¡Ahora!

Rachel negó con la cabeza, aterrada. No sabía si echarlos de su casa, contener a Quinn, que se les quería tirar encima, o echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Esto era peor de lo que había pensado, esto era el verdadero averno…

Se secó las lágrimas, sumida en un estado de intensas sacudidas, y se adelantó para agarrar el brazo de Quinn, pero la voz de Levar lo suspendió en el aire.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Quinn, pero debes saber que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo —explicó, intentando imprimir una coherencia y serenidad que no lograban llegar a ningún lado—. Él es el corporal Cole Turner, y estará a disposición de ustedes para lo que necesiten a partir de hoy. Es parte de la investigación como varios agentes más que están bajo mi cargo.

Un frío gélido cubrió el cuerpo de Quinn, que se encogió ante los dichos que caían como bombas.

—¿Qué… investigación? —musitó ella, entendiendo que tenía que ver con Russel.

El sargento por primera vez dejó su posición y comenzó a caminar, masajeándose la frente.

—Desde antes de tu primera denuncia estamos al tanto de ti, Quinn; de todo lo que haces y dejas de hacer. Hace más de un año que investigamos a tu padre… y también a tu madre.

—¡Por qué! —inquirió con una punzada en su pecho.

—Tu padre —empezó cuidadosamente—… está siendo investigado por lavado de dinero. También está involucrado en el tráfico de estupefacientes.

—No… —gimoteó ella, tomándose la cabeza sin creerlo, sintiendo náuseas.

Con un sollozo, Rachel alcanzó a Quinn y la rodeó por el costado, impávida. ¿Era real? Sus pupilas oscurecidas los examinaban como si necesitara corroborar lo que decían tan crudamente.

—Tu madre está totalmente limpia, fuera de todo cargo y culpa, pero es una testigo clave en toda la investigación, y no exactamente por sufrir abusos por parte de su ex esposo, sino porque ha accedido a información que nos es fundamental para acabar con todo esto.

—¡No, no, no! —jadeó la hija, negada a escuchar tal barbaridad, tal humillación, tal hecho que no encajaba con sus imágenes de unos minutos atrás, por ejemplo, cuando intentaba recibir el beso de Rachel.

¡Quería ir hasta ese hombre si sus pasos se lo permitían! Quería llegar hasta él y mirarlo más de cerca para ver mejor esa verdad tan dañina... y lo hizo. Se desligó de Rachel con un empellón y dio enervados pasos hasta aquél… entonces se escuchó un grito, una orden y Quinn fue atrapada Turner; éste la inmovilizó fuertemente, apresándole los brazos.

—¡No me toques! ¡Crees que le voy a hacer algo a tu jefe!

Rachel se plantó delante de Levar con la cara roja, lívida de furia.

—¡Dile que la suelte!

Exasperado, Levar elevó las manos hacia las dos jóvenes.

—¡Cálmense las dos en este mismo instante!

—¡Arrestan a adolescentes por tenencia de drogas, y a mi madre tienen que encerrarla porque no pueden protegerla de otra manera por un hijo de puta! —berreó con violencia, debatiéndose ante el fuerte agarre—. ¡Dime cómo es! —escupió—. Porque Russel es… una lacra viviente —su propio sollozo desgarrador le dificultaba el habla—, él… está libre y mi madre encerrada en una caja de cristal…

—Cuando el Estado es amenazado desde la misma entraña de su sistema político, todo se torna mucho más complejo. No solamente hemos interceptado las denuncias que has hecho, sino que también intervenimos en una compleja red de comunicaciones hasta llegar al día de hoy.

Rachel abrió los ojos con desmesura, observando como Quinn lloraba con el alma en pedazos.

—Intervinieron los teléfonos —musitó, dejando caer la cabeza.

El sargento asintió lentamente.

—Todos los que le pertenecen a ti y a tu madre lo están, hasta el mío… por esa razón les pedí que no se comunicaran conmigo.

Quinn se ahogó con su propia respiración, sintiéndose más enferma. Dentro de todo su pensamiento delirante fue consciente de que "ellos" escucharon cientos de llamadas, conversaciones con decenas de personas… y las más recientes con Satina… los descargos que tuvo con su amiga, tanto los referidos a Rachel como los que no…

La rabia corrió por sus venas raudamente; con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban apretó los puños e irguió el mentón, decidida a liberarse. Las imágenes de su padre se le mezclaban: de niña, de adolescente, su indiferencia y crueldad, su monstruosidad esos últimos tiempos, el hostigamiento a su madre por saber su macabra verdad… Con un agudo gemido, de alguna manera consiguió doblar su codo y dirigirlo justo al esternón de su captor, alcanzando a darle un golpe que le provocó una exclamación seca de dolor. Desasida de él, Quinn arremetió contra Levar, sin embargo sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por una atontada Rachel que no tardó en reaccionar, y se interpuso entre los dos.

Aquélla alcanzó a tomarla del cuello sudado y la obligó a quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—¡Quinn, mírame, por favor! —rogó entre lágrimas.

Mas ella no lo hacía, únicamente se enfrentaba con profundo rencor al otro hombre.

—Ustedes son unos hijos de puta iguales a _él_, que dejaron que mi madre casi desapareciera —siseó con maldad—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo escucharon conversaciones, ustedes, _hombres del servicio secreto_?! ¿El suficiente como para que una inocente sufriera todo lo que sufrió? ¡¿Para que más inocentes sufriéramos todo esto?! ¡Contéstame!

La acusación le pegó en lo más hondo a Levar, que intercalaba su atención en su hombre doblado de dolor y en ella, la hija furiosa, que deseaba vengar a su madre tanto como él.

—Quédate dónde estás, Turner —ordenó al ver que el corporal, ya algo recuperado, se movía colérico hacia ellos.

—Es asunto del gobierno, Quinn —expresó con facciones ensombrecidas—. Y estoy tan deseoso como tú de ver como a esa larva se lo comen los gusanos.

Había tanto odio en esas palabras, entre esos dos, que Rachel presionó más las manos para que Quinn rompiera el contacto visual con Levar.

—Quinn, mírame… te lo pido… —murmuró, logrando que por un segundo ella se diera cuenta de que Rachel estaba allí, y se miraron, hondamente, con una pena mayor y una incredulidad inmensa.

—¿En qué me he convertido? —susurró apagada, no pudiendo evitar sentir asco por sí misma, vergüenza por ser la hija de esa calaña asesina y corrupta.

—Sigues siendo tú, sigues siendo tú —le mascullaba la otra desesperada, acariciando con fruición las mejillas mojadas.

—¿Puedes responderme tú qué hacías en Lima, Rachel?

Al oír ese cuestionamiento, la mencionada se giró, escudando el cuerpo de Quinn con el suyo.

—¿Qué crees que hice? —inquirió con abatimiento—. ¿Que intervine teléfonos para encontrarla?

Levar tensó las mandíbulas.

—¿No lo sabes todo? Estás enterado perfectamente que Lima es mi hogar también, y que Quinn y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. ¡La encontré, simplemente la encontré! —Rachel lo miró con dureza y llanto, a la vez que sostenía a una derrumbada Quinn a sus espaldas—. No como tú, que no ha sido una coincidencia laboral. ¡Nada al parecer lo ha sido! ¿Verdad?

El espacio entre los tres se llenó de acusaciones e incomprensiones. Dolía en lo más íntimo de cada uno de ellos, y cada uno luchaba con los fantasmas que regresaban, esos que por lo menos dos de ellas creían que no aparecerían nunca más. No obstante allí se multiplicaban, vueltos a la vida, tan frescos como una herida abierta y sangrante… y la que más sangraba era Quinn.

—Es lo que tuve que hacer, compréndelo —trató de razonar Levar, enormemente compungido por ese espectáculo que presenciaba.

El llanto de Quinn no era ignorado por los hombres en la sala, pero a diferencia de ellos a Rachel la partía al medio. La joven se agarraba a su cuerpo y la sacudía con sus temblores.

—No puedo comprenderlo —lo enfrentó otra vez con un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Ninguna de las dos puede!… ¡Teníamos derecho a saberlo!... ¿Y mis padres?

—Maldición —resopló el sargento, resignado—. No los metas en esto... ¡No soy un fontanero, Rachel!

—Lo saben… claro que lo saben… —confirmó, cerrando los ojos.

Ellas no lo entendían y no conseguiría hacérselos entender, por lo menos por el momento.

—Que… se vaya… que se vaya… —resollaba Quinn, sin poder levantar la cabeza. Se sentía desfallecer; en cualquier momento caería de bruces al suelo.

—Vete, Levar. Váyanse los dos… —ordenó Rachel lo más entra posible dentro de todo el amasijo de malestar y desasosiego.

El otro asintió y se dirigió sombrío al otro agente, haciéndole un gesto para que se adelantara a la entrada.

—Las dejaré… de momento —expresó seriamente—. Mañana volveremos a hablar; no se pueden mover de aquí por ahora, espero que lo comprendan.

Las miró por última vez, dio media vuelta y las dejó solas.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Quinn dejó salir toda su miseria, cayendo de rodillas con un agotado llanto. Rachel prácticamente cayó con ella.

—Quinn, Quinn —llamó urgida y entre lágrimas que no se detenían, agarrando su rostro.

—Mira… mira en lo que me he convertido… —susurró sin subir la mirada, golpeándose le pecho con dolor.

—Eres mi hermosa Atlántida, Quinn, eso es lo que eres —expresó intensamente.

Al escucharla, ella elevó el rostro con brusquedad, abriendo los ojos enrojecidos.

—Soy un asco —musitaba entre dientes, fúrica—. Tengo veneno en mi sangre; ¡tengo el veneno de esa bestia en mi sangre y soy parte de él!

—¡No! —exclamó Rachel, apretando más sus mejillas—. ¡Él no te constituye! ¡Él no muestra ni ama lugares que parecen un sueño hermoso, Quinn! ¡Él no tiene tu ternura ni tu amor por las cosas!

—¡Russel es una de las peores carroñas que existe! —gritó—. ¡Lo acabas de escuchar! Me tragó, me tragó a mí y a mi madre… y a ti —concluyó con la voz perdida en algún lugar de su garganta.

Rachel negó ansiosamente, presta a contradecirla, pero quedó tiesa cuando Quinn se zafó de ella con un ademán. Estaba irreconocible, fuera de sí, con el rostro enrojecido y mojado por el sudor y las lágrimas. La estaba perdiendo, porque esas imágenes eran tal vez peores de unas que tristemente pensó que dejarían en el pasado.

—¡Va a caer! Lo harán caer, yo lo sé…

Quinn se levantó a los tropezones y se irguió.

—Tú no sabes nada… nadie… nadie lo sabe, Rachel —tartamudeó, observando alrededor como una posesa—. ¡Qué he hecho, qué he hecho contigo! No tendría que estar aquí…

—¡Basta, Quinn! ¡Yo fui a buscarte! —se golpeó el pecho—. Yo te encontré, ¿o lo olvidaste? ¡Y lo haría mil veces más, más de mil!

La otra se llevó las manos a la boca, negando inconsciente con la cabeza.

—Tendría que haberme alejado de ti… tendría que haberlo hecho…

—No vuelvas a decir eso —acertó a decir Rachel, no obstante Quinn se hallaba enajenada, y como sosteniendo los hechos que acababa de pronunciar huyó a su habitación.

—¡Quinn!

El grito se extendió por la sala y ella lo borró completamente al entrar y marcar el portazo como el fin del ruego de Rachel. Se recargó duramente contra la puerta y golpeó su cabeza en ella, agitándose por incontenibles sollozos. Se arañó el pecho con manos violentas; no lograba respirar, el aire no le ingresaba por la garganta, así que con profusos jadeos se quitó el sweater y lo arrojó hacia cualquier lado.

Entre el sopor de una realidad imposible de distinguir con coherencia y su propio dolor, se dirigió hasta el baño y tomó del mueble botiquín sus pastillas.

Su torpeza para abrir el frasco redobló su ira y exaltación.

—¡Diablos!

Cuando consiguió tener algunas en su palma, las observó con odio y necesidad; ellas la ayudarían, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero esta vez las necesitaba mucho más.

Vacilante, entre un llanto incesante, tomó dos de ellas y se las colocó debajo de la lengua con una mueca asqueada. Después de ese rastrero acto las devolvió a su lugar, escondiéndolas detrás de algunos botes, y se sostuvo del lavabo hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

No se quiso mirar al espejo, temía que su propia imagen le restituyera la de esa abominación… ¡tenía tanto miedo! ¡No podía ser cierto, no podía ser…!

Hundió los hombros, presa de horrendos movimientos involuntarios que asaltaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Sucio animal… —acusó Quinn a la nada con repulsión. Comenzó a rasguñarse la piel del pecho sin ningún miramiento, como si eso pudiera sosegarla, mas ni siquiera sentía el dolor. Las pastillas ya formaban parte de su sistema y solo bastaba esperar a que todo se volviera una nube blanca y silenciosa. Su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle, su cuerpo sucio; estaba manchado con la genética de su padre, Rachel estaba equivocada… él la constituía, era su hija… Vástago de un delincuente…

Arqueando el cuello perdió la mirada en el techo blanco, y de su garganta brotó un grito vano de lástima y batalla que la aturdió.

Debía limpiarse… debía limpiarse lo antes posible, pero nadie tendría que estar allí para verla. Debía quedarse sola.

Capturada por los efectos de los fármacos llegó hasta el pestillo de la puerta y lo corrió…

Rachel se sostenía encima de la alfombra, a la par que las lágrimas caían sobre la suave textura en un derroche de tristeza y consternación. Los hechos se entramaban tan oscuros que no veía salida. El único sonido que invadía el espacio después de la huida de Quinn era el pitido ensordecedor de la caldera con agua hirviendo, y a ése se le unía un grito que provenía del cuarto de Beth. El corazón se le congeló.

Quinn era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ya lo había vivido antes. Con un gimoteo se levantó de un salto, apagó el fuego antes de que ocurriera otro siniestro y corrió hasta la habitación, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe. La oscuridad la apabulló, pero no se hallaba ahí. En cambio desde el baño se escuchaba la ducha correr y se estampó contra la puerta para abrirla; frunció terriblemente el ceño cuando el picaporte bajó sin abrir.

—¡Ábreme! ¡Ábreme, Quinn! —vociferó con la respiración aceleradísima, golpeando sin cesar.

Nada. Nada más regresaba el sonido de la ducha correr, entonces golpeó desencajada con los dos puños.

—¡Voy a tirar la puerta abajo!

La falta de respuesta la estaba enloqueciendo, pero por suerte oyó el pestillo correrse y la puerta se abrió. La intensa nube de vapor emergió de adentro, junto con la figura desestabilizada de Quinn en bragas y camiseta mojada. Toda ella era un desastre: los cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro empalidecido e indiferente, los ojos inyectados de sangre, los miembros tiritando…

—Déjame sola —murmuró gutural, sosteniéndose de la puerta y el lavabo con esfuerzo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —clamó Rachel, realizando ademanes para entrar.

Quinn quiso retroceder pero perdió el equilibrio, y en un acto reflejo, la otra la sostuvo rodeándole la cintura. Ansiosa, comenzó a correrle el cabello de los ojos, y ellos ya no estaban allí, ella ya no estaba allí… y se dio cuenta.

Había consumido.

El corazón volvió a rompérsele y cerró los ojos con una mueca. Las pastillas que había tirado a la basura no eran las únicas que tenía.

—¿Por qué?... —reclamó Rachel—. ¡Por qué! —cuestionó con más fuerza, pero igualmente flaqueó, ya no le quedaba más energía. Gran parte se la había llevado Levar con el catastrófico enunciado, y el último aliento se perdía en el cuerpo laxo que sostenía.

Se apoyó contra el lavabo cuando Quinn se inclinó y recargó pesadamente su frente en la de ella.

—Dime… que… no está pasando… —rogó, arrastrando la lengua—. Dime que no soy como él… no... lo soy…

—No lo eres, no lo eres, cielo —musitó, abrazándola.

Rachel abrió sus párpados con pesar y el espectáculo que descubrió la impresionó. Las botas y los pantalones estaban tirados en el suelo, el vapor condensado del agua dibujaba en la mampara de vidrio el rastro de los dedos de una Quinn que se veía, había pretendido sostenerse de ella…

Y esa mujer entre sus brazos, muerta en vida en un segundo, colgando como una muñeca de trapo.

Con urgencia tomó la toalla y trató de llevarla fuera del baño. Quinn no ayudaba mucho y balbuceaba incomprensible. Intentó secarle el cabello como pudo y se guió por la luz del baño para llevarla a la cama.

Abrió las sábanas y el edredón, y la recostó. El cuerpo de la mujer temblaba de frío, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le quitó la camiseta empapada y la cubrió. Esos labios prestos a besar, tan bellos, tan suyos esos últimos días, se entreabrían y continuaban su inconsciente letanía.

Secándose las lágrimas, Rachel se sentó a su lado y le secó el rostro sedado ya. En cuanto estuvo convencida de esa calma, recogió toda la ropa tirada y cerró la llave de la ducha. Al apagar la luz del baño todo quedó a oscuras, salvo por la rendija de luz que pasaba por entre las cortinas azules.

Desarmada, no sabiendo para dónde ir, se quedó un poco más a su lado, y un terrible déjà vu la envolvió, sobrecogiendo su cuerpo exhausto.

Como una autómata salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, entumecida, pero a pesar de todo con el deseo creciente de realizar el ritual que le habían cortado de cuajo. Compartir una taza de té con Judy, abrazar, ver amor en todos lados y escuchar más promesas de que todo iba a ir bien, de que el peligro estaba controlado…

Nada de eso había sucedido.

Con el salado y amargo sabor a lágrimas bebió su té tibio observando la nada. Tiempo después dejó el departamento a oscuras y se dirigió directamente a la habitación que había abandonado. Se desnudó sin dejar de mirar a la mujer recostada, y en camiseta y bragas se metió en la cama.

Su calor la abrasó aunque estuvieran unos centímetros separadas, sin embargo ansiaba el abrazo que no encontraría, así que se pegó a su silueta vuelta hacia ella.

Tímidamente, Rachel se acercó tanto que su aliento fue el de esa mujer; le rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el mentón en reposo y la respiró nuevamente.

—Sellaré nuestra promesa —susurró entrecortada, y presionando más cubrió esos labios con los suyos por primera vez.

La degustó con dolor, con ansias reprimidas, con deseo reprimido, no teniendo lo suficiente de esos roces vacilantes que le explotaban en el pecho como un hermoso 4 de Julio a pesar de todo.

Tenía un poco del beso que les arrebataron con crueldad. Tenía la promesa, la cual no gozaba de nombre completo. Tenía su anhelo por centésima vez, al igual que el sufrimiento por verla así, pero de esa manera la elegía; de esa manera la adoraba, como siempre.


	43. Intersticios de locura

Hoy perdí el turno de kinesiología por despistada, así que mi mañana fue un tremendo enojo, de esos tremendos enserio.

Cuando retomaba el camino para cumplir con otro asunto matinal después del turno perdido, bajé otra vez por la boca del subterráneo (metro), y yo seguía con mi enojo, que ya no era enojo, sino frustración… para colmo el cielo estaba gris y yo no tenía ganas de eso… en fin, continuaba pensando en cómo perdí el tiempo, cómo no me organicé y también se me complicó poder ultimar este capítulo y subirlo más tempano (todo eso por la mañana).

Mientras esperaba el subte (metro), me pasó algo muy tonto pero que me llamó la atención y llevó a dispersarme más (muchas cosas tontas me llaman la atención y las disfruto contra todo pronóstico); resulta que estaba escuchando una canción del disco 5 de Glee y la música que se escuchaba desde la TV de la estación… ¡se fusionaba con la armonía de mi canción!… sí, es irrelevante y estúpido para algunos, pero particularmente muchos sonidos me maravillan, y no solo por los compases o su naturaleza, sino por la similitud con otros, amalgamándose, dispuestos en la misma sintonía porque sí, así como cuando solemos cantar algo y una persona cercana canta lo mismo, o como lo que pasa cuando la persona que más te conoce solo te entiende con una mirada. Ahí no hay sonidos, pero de alguna manera se establece esa comunicación con ese otro universo lleno de energía, y nos hace idénticos por un momento. ¡Es genial!

Bueno, no se me puede culpar por un poco de alucinación… =)

¡Bien, a lo nuestro! Cuidado con los intersticios y a no enojarse con Levar; hay una explicación razonable del por qué suceden algunas cosas.

Agradezco las hermosas palabras. Gracias por animarse a escribir las que lo hacen poco, y a mi equipo delirante, lo de siempre.

Fuegos primaverales para ustedes.

* * *

La noche es más oscura una hora antes del amanecer.

El momento más oscuro de un día, se produce justo unos diez minutos antes de la alborada. Lóbrego, este tramo de tiempo también suscita el del mayor silencio, donde no se escucha la voz de ningún animal.

La leyenda cuenta que en el antiguo Imperio Romano, el emperador Nerón cumplía sus fantasías sexuales con sus homónimos en el transcurso de esa hora, porque "nadie sospecharía de sus verdaderos deseos".

Ciertamente el espíritu humano necesitaba de la noche para condenar y redimir en cantidades semejantes. Ésa era su naturaleza: el castigo divino de los que se creían jueces y el perfecto perdón de los que se creía dioses.

Sin ir más lejos, Russel Fabray se creía un dios en la tierra. Sostenía impunemente que le debían pleitesía por sus favores y por contribuir a la causa; no obstante desde hacía algunos días, se las veía bastante negras, puesto que había recibido visitas non gratas y lo estaban presionando desde todos los costados. Y esas cuestiones era mejor hablarlas en persona, como siempre lo hacía.

Estaba allí precisamente por ello, para aclarar algunos puntos, para confirmar que seguía en carrera y siendo parte fundamental en los negocios. Sin él no eran nada ninguno de ellos. Nada.

Se removió inquieto en el asiento trasero de su auto mientras éste ingresaba en un oscuro callejón de algún suburbio de Toledo. Pronto amanecería, así que debía darse prisa si no quería que la luz del día lo encontrara en andanzas no muy formales para un Senador. Pero también había elegido la hora perfecta donde Cloeney y sus matones estarían tan pasados de polvo y alcohol que verían su presencia mucho más amenazante, y allí podría _dialogar_ con mayor "tranquilidad".

El auto se detuvo, y uno de sus hombres bajó con él mientras el otro permanecía en el interior. Caminaron hasta ubicarse frente a una puerta bastante camuflada con ese cavernoso ambiente de paredes andrajosas, con pintura vieja y restos de papeles húmedos aún adheridos. Ese recoveco era un asco, abarrotado de suciedad, botes de basura y un par de puertas más que probablemente llevaban a los mismos avernos donde permanecer hasta quedar inconsciente.

Él no era así; él solía ir a sitios de más clase y no tan… húmedos. Con una mueca hastiada observó un charco de agua que había dejado la lluvia reciente, y con gesto adusto le indicó a Philip que golpeara la puerta.

Bastó dos golpes y algunos segundos para que una ventanilla rectangular se deslizara y un par de ojos se asomara por la rendija. El hombre calvo se hizo a un lado para que su jefe enfrentara ese escrutinio inquisidor.

—Qué miras tanto —siseó Russel, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Tu jefe me está esperando.

Del otro lado la mirada inyectada se entornó, y volvió a deslizar la pequeña ventanilla.

Un poco más y la puerta se abrió.

Cerrándose el sobretodo, Russel dio un paso y se adentró decidido, seguido por su secuaz.

Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al hombre que les abrió, ni siquiera recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pues ya los conocía y no variaban mucho entre sí. Los vicios de los hombres no distaban mucho de cómo se afanaban en todas las épocas.

La decoración se basaba en salones oscuros; barras manchadas de alcohol; pasarelas con bailarinas medio desnudas haciendo sus proezas para un público nulo, pero que quisiera pagar por sus servicios; sillones desperdigados con algunos clientes magreando vulgarmente a prostitutas… u otros como a los que se dirigía: con hombres acabados, recostados contra los respaldos con la mirada extraviada, rodeando una mesa abarrotada de vasos, botellas y algunos líneas de cocaína preparadas para ser consumidas. Aquélla estaba exactamente de esa manera.

La figura grotesca de Cloeney se despatarraba en un sillón, y una voluptuosa mujer se encontraba recargada contra su cuerpo laxo y sonriente, aguardando al recién llegado. Había un hombre en otro de los sillones linderos con una botella en la mano, otro solitario cortando el polvo blanco con la mirada ausente y aquél malnacido que detestaba verdaderamente: Lupo. Ese matón era un sanguinario que tenía como placer la tortura y siempre iba "calzado". Le gustaba mostrar el arma que llevaba en la cintura como una prolongación de él mismo; su aspecto enorme y sudoroso era repulsivo.

—¡Llenemos de atenciones a mi amigo Russel que ya está aquí! ¿Quieres un trago?

Saludó Cloeney sardónico, y éste hizo una mueca al detener su escrutinio en él.

Russel se detuvo y Philip lo hizo detrás.

—Es un poco tarde para que comience la fiesta.

El dueño del lugar rió y su perfecta boca mostro un colmillo de oro.

Al principio solía intimidarlo; su aspecto siniestro amedrentaba a cualquiera. El hombre era alto, estilizado, rapado hasta mostrar su cuero cabelludo, con ojos algo rasgados, mentón prominente y ojeras permanentes, como si aquel aspecto marcara el continuo desgaste que hacía con su persona. Pero ahora y después de tanto tiempo no le causaba mayores problemas, salvo su genio impredecible.

—La fiesta ya acabó amigo, llegas tarde —remarcó aquél, frotándose la mejilla.

Russel cuadró más los hombros.

—Tuve asuntos qué atender. Pero si quieres poner algo de música, por mí está bien —acordó sardónico, con una falsa sonrisa.

—Ve Samantha, ve a poner música —dijo Cloeney a la mujer que se frotaba contra su silueta—. ¡Ve! —gritó, obligándola a incorporarse.

—¿No estás en tus cabales, _amigo_? Debemos conversar un asunto importante.

—Lupo lo está, Fabray —respondió el otro, haciendo un gesto—; así que no te preocupes por mí.

Russel observó con firmeza al matón que siempre cuidaba sus espaldas y asintió. Sería muy difícil darle en la retaguardia a Cloeney, ya que aquél no dejaba jamás su posición.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, se acercó más y se sentó al lado de uno de los ocupantes del sillón, que sencillamente estaba en sus cosas, tan perdido como la mayoría.

—Mejor así. Debe haber un oído atento —espetó, haciendo una señal a su hombre.

Phil no tardó en acercarse, separar las piernas y avisar con sus gestos corporales que también podía ser muy malo.

—¿A qué tengo el honor de esta visita? —quiso saber el maleante con voz pastosa—. Porque estás muy lejos de casa, Senador.

Russel lo observó con evidente desagrado.

—Buen punto, Cloeney; justamente ahora vamos a arreglar un par de temas que nos interesan a los dos.

El otro se enderezó con un poco de esfuerzo y tomó una botella de líquido blanco de la mesa. Bebió del pico y la apoyó sobre uno de sus muslos estirados.

—Adelante.

—Necesito dejar pasar algunos días para continuar con la rutina. Se está hablando bastante de mí en los pasillos.

Cloeney rió groseramente, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, mas su mirada distaba totalmente de su accionar.

—Nunca dejarán de hablar de ti. Le estás tocando las bolas a nuestro querido Congreso, congresista. ¡Eres un puerco!

Russel apretó los puños al escuchar ese desafortunado comentario.

—Ese no es la cuestión —objetó mordaz—. Te estoy diciendo lo que voy a hacer. ¡El FBI tocó la puerta de mi despacho hace tres días!

Esa noticia despertó al hombre y le prestó un poco más de atención; ahora le tocó el turno a Russel de reír, que se relajó en el asiento.

—Veo que dejarás de ser un desgraciado bufón.

Cloeney le dedicó una mueca despectiva.

—¿Y fuiste cortés? ¿Les convidaste con un café italiano?

—Llevaban algo de prisa, así que solo escuché un par de nombres —espetó fingiendo una mueca ausente—. Y en esa pequeña lista estaba el tuyo; por supuesto les dije que no te conocía. Claro está que no tengo por qué conocer a toda la lacra que distribuye la droga en nuestro amado país; no todos podemos ser tan patriotas.

Su interlocutor se irguió y tomó nerviosamente un trago más largo de su botella. Luego lo señaló duramente.

—Espero que no te eches para atrás —murmuró, despidiendo ira en cada palabra—; ya sabes las reglas del juego, viejo. "Todos para uno y uno para todos".

La carcajada sarcástica del Senador retumbó por encima de la música típica de antro sexual que se escuchaba. Observó a cada uno de ellos con arrogancia y aversión, y se levantó. Ese movimiento causó la tensión en su guardia, que se adelantó un paso con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ambos conocemos el juego muy bien, por esa razón quise venir a comunicarte mis movimientos. Tal vez deberías ser más prolijo y no levantar tanto polvo, ¿no lo crees?

Con una mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia Phil acompañada de un ademán, Russel se acomodó el sobretodo y se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Entonces ya te puedes marchar —masculló entre dientes Cloeney.

—Con gusto —asintió el otro.

Con un último gesto que reafirmó su posición, el Senador direccionó sus pasos hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Cloeney bullía de rabia. Con un ademán furioso, se precipitó hacia el hombre más cercano a él y lo zarandeó del cuello de su chaqueta.

—¡No sirves para nada! ¡Estúpido!

Aquél no respondía, tenía los ojos abiertos pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

—¡Samantha! —vociferó con el mismo arrebato, girando la cabeza para encontrar a su prostituta—. ¡Carajo! ¡Son unos ineptos que no sirven para nada!

El hombre estaba irrefrenable, y de esa manera se dirigió hacia Lupo, que impertérrito escudriñaba a su jefe.

—Demás está decirte que quiero que lo vigiles lo más cerca posible —decretó, empezando a sudar profusamente—. Si esos cretinos lo visitaron a él, eso quiere decir que nos están esperando…

—Sí, señor —contestó el otro, hosco.

—¡No vamos a caer! ¡No vamos a caer, así tengamos que comprar a más monigotes como él! —sostenía a los gritos salvajes.

Ya metido en su auto, Russel se secó el sudor de la frente y masajeó su sien. No estaba tan despreocupado como se había mostrado delante de esa mugre callejera. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba; era la primera vez que se había enfrentado al FBI, y no le convenía que se les hiciera costumbre.

Debían mantenerlo limpio. ¡Él era el que mandaba!... Sí… lo era…

—Cerdos… —musitó—. Salgamos de aquí —ordenó luego con la voz ronca y el gesto ensombrecido.

En el horizonte, las primeras luces de un nuevo día asomaban lentamente.

* * *

Rachel despertaba arrugando el rostro y con una sensación de extremo calor envolviendo su cuerpo, pero lo que provocaba que abriera pesadamente los párpados no era esa calidez o la luz que se colaba del exterior, sino una insistente cosquilla en sus labios. Hizo otra mueca y se lamió la boca para quitar esa molesta comezón, y enseguida paladeó cabellos.

Definitivamente abrió los ojos y descubrió a centímetros la causa de sus quejas. La cabeza dueña de esos mechones claros estaba algo escondida a su mirada, y el único contacto que tenía de su cuerpo bajo el edredón, eran un par de piernas enredadas a las suyas.

Le bastó un segundo de reconocimiento para que toda la realidad cayera de bruces sobre su conciencia. Quinn estaba con ella, frente a su silueta echada de costado, en la misma posición, pero convertida más un bollo y sin rozarla. Sus brazos doblados cabían perfectamente entre ambas, como delimitando un espacio que la rubia había decidido en sueños, salvo por sus piernas tocándola íntimamente.

Que ironía que ese día lleno de luz, en una cama con vestigios de aroma a vainilla, sea de una oquedad indescifrable. Nada había desaparecido después de esa noche. De alguna forma ciertas sensaciones de vacío volvían y pesaban, anudando sus entrañas.

Rachel se retrajo un poco y miró más detalladamente a esa mujer que todavía dormía con profundidad, que despedía ese intenso calor con el que había soñado tantas veces y que la tarde anterior había pensado que tendría para ella por fin.

Observó con tristeza sus manos unidas debajo de su mejilla; los labios que había besado por primera vez se hallaban congelados en una mueca inocente, inconscientes de todo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que únicamente en sueños volvería a ver ese mohín suave y le dolió. Le dolió hondamente.

Con cuidado se deslizó para no despertarla; ese movimiento causó la tensión del cobertor sobre ellas, y allí vio la curvatura de sus senos blancos, acunados por la flexión de sus brazos. Pestañeó embelesada por unos segundos, pero también descubrió algo más, y eso la alejó bruscamente de toda sensación hermosa: cicatrices de cortes en la cara interna de sus antebrazos... Desde esa posición se distinguían con claridad, sin mentiras, sin ocultamientos.

Abriendo la boca con un acallado jadeo, esa cruda verdad se le revelaba. Otra más, otra verdad dolorosa. Y el cuerpo no aguantaba, lo sentía ella misma… ¿entonces cómo lo habría sentido esa mujer cuando comenzó esa pesadilla? Porque sin dudas esas demostraciones de flagelo se debían a lo que estaban viviendo.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y los volvió a abrir, admirando sus detalles. Anhelaba tocarla toda, besarla, acariciarla hasta la médula y reconfortarla.

Pero un nuevo acontecimiento se desarrollaba y volvía a resquebrajar el presente de las dos. No, no solo de ambas.

Ahora todos los días debería tener presente a quién odiar, insultar, temer… Ese era el presente que les había legado Russel Fabray; ese miserable ser que también ella deseaba encerrado en el hoyo más inmundo del universo.

No solamente eso, sino también Levar había cambiado de forma. Ya no era "amigo", era un agente del FBI, alguien que trabajaba encubierto para el gobierno, inimaginable y desconocido.

Rachel curvó los labios con pena. Apretó en puños las manos que querían acariciar y aliviar, salió de la cama con sigilo, y con una triste mirada que extrañamente recayó en el peluche de su hermana abandonó el cuarto.

Se duchó automáticamente, se vistió automáticamente, todavía sintiendo que no estaba allí, que su vida no se hallaba a merced de esos caprichos.

Sombría, intentando remontar, se preparó un café bastante cargado y esperó sentada en la cocina. Se quedaría hasta que Quinn se levantara; no iba a dejarla sola por más que se despertara con todos los demonios encima. Por esa razón le envió un mensaje a Patrick, pidiéndole que la cubriera. No lograría llegar a tiempo incluso comenzando los ensayos al mediodía; no sabía cómo transcurriría todo… y debía estar en el teatro sí o sí, ya que ese día probarían la escenografía que había sido terminada prácticamente en su totalidad.

Su mente regresó a Quinn, a sus recuerdos de las veces que había sido advertida de no tocarle los brazos. Esa era la razón de peso...

Con un resoplido dejó de manosear el móvil y lo lanzó encima de la mesa con rabia.

—Maldita sea… —masculló con total desaliento—. Maldita sea…

* * *

Hacía varios minutos que Quinn había despertado sobresaltada, sin saber dónde estaba, sin recordar absolutamente nada, hasta que los minutos y la luz de un nuevo día hicieron estragos con su persona vestida solo con las bragas.

Como si alguna entidad maligna hubiera dado su chasquido al aire, toda la realidad recayó delante de sus ojos, cubriendo su cuerpo, cubriendo su alma.

Se sentía enferma y todavía lánguida por los efectos de las pastillas. En definitiva, era un asco y no quería salir de la cama. Ansiaba volver a dormir o perder la memoria tal vez, perder la voz para no tener que hablar o perder su capacidad de sentir. Sin embargo nada de eso sucedería.

Sentía odio, sentía una rabia que la carcomía por dentro. No deseaba enfrentarse a Rachel; no quería hablar con ella de nada, solo permanecer en silencio y soledad, porque nada de lo que se dijera bastaría para acallar esos sentimientos tan desafortunados. No obstante, si no salía, ella cumpliría la amenaza de la noche anterior: tiraría la puerta abajo. Porque estaba en el departamento, la percibía.

La memoria no le permitía olvidar que la había llevado a la rastra hacia la cama, la había desnudado y se había acostado a su lado. Su bendito calor, ese que aliviaba tormentas, intentó mitigar la suya, pero era imposible. Había un nombre que sellaba su razón y le causaba arcadas, y otro que ardía en su pecho con decenas de preguntas difíciles de contestar. Solo su madre conseguiría responderlas, y luego de esas respuestas… la venganza… ella aguardaba silente su turno, y Quinn la procuraría de la manera que fuese.

Espantada, se abrazó a la almohada cuando las lágrimas poblaron nuevamente sus ojos cansados. Quería agotarse para salir con más dignidad a esa vida que empezaba a detestar con cada fibra de su ser.

Pudo estar lista a las once de la mañana, pero no lo sabía; no poseía noción del tiempo. Estaba aturdida, ajena y aun así llevó sus pasos fuera del cuarto.

Como había pensado encontró a Rachel en la cocina, y cuando coincidieron, se quedaron mirándose sin parpadear ni respirar.

Rachel era un pequeño ovillo sentado en la silla, perdido en una enorme sudadera y abrazado a sus piernas. Su rostro despejado por una coleta que le echaba todo el cabello hacia atrás estaba pálido, con matices de un desconsuelo muy parecido al de ella.

Quinn a duras penas se mantenía en pie y era un fantasma de cabellos mojados y ojos enrojecidos. Vestida de pies a cabeza con ropas el doble de su tamaño, era todo lo contrario a la maravillosa mujer de la tarde anterior, cuando estuvieron a punto de probar un poco del paraíso que aseguraban.

El silencio las golpeó a ambas duramente, ninguna logró romperlo, pero si movilizar sus posiciones.

Los pies descalzos de Quinn se dirigieron a la cafetera y se sirvió un café, pretendiendo que sus movimientos mostraran seguridad. Se obligaría a tomar un par de sorbos y así acallar los humores de Rachel. Después de posar dos veces su boca en el borde de la taza y tragar con dificultad, la dejó a un lado, apoyó las manos extendidas en el cuarzo agrisado de la encimera y habló sin volverse.

—¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?

La pregunta hecha con voz gutural hizo saltar a Rachel de la silla.

—Quería verte, quería que habláramos…

—No quiero que me mires —sostuvo—. Tampoco quiero mirar a nadie.

Rachel frunció el ceño y se acercó un par de pasos más.

—Eso no funciona aquí, Quinn. Te miraré igual, y tú me mirarás igual.

—¡No entiendes que no quiero palabras de consuelo!—exclamó con la voz quebrada, volviéndose, y Rachel se contrajo al ver los ojos opacos y con visibles sombras en los párpados. De cerca su aspecto era mucho peor.

—No... no te las pensaba dar —balbuceó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Quinn chasqueó la lengua y se movió con ímpetu en su lugar.

—Te conozco y nada servirá… ¡Nada! ¿Quieres hablar de Russel? —cuestionó, pronunciando ese nombre con especial ira—. ¿De lo que es?

—De lo que sea que necesites hablar —susurró la otra.

—¿Como al principio? ¡Es patético! —soltó, apretando los puños—. Hablemos del FBI. De las líneas intervenidas. De narcotráfico. De crímenes contra el gobierno… ¡Dios! —se llevó las mano a la cabeza—. ¡Esta pesadilla no acaba… redobla las fuerzas!... ¡Y fracaso una y otra vez!

El profundo sentimiento de derrota desesperó más a Rachel, que negó vivamente con la cabeza, torciendo la boca.

—Solo una cosa te derrota, y ya sabes qué es.

—¡No hables de las pastillas! ¡Déjame en paz con eso!

—¿Dejarte en paz? ¡Te tuve en mis brazos completamente drogada, Quinn! ¡Sigues y sigues dañándote! —frustrada, Rachel se acercó decisivamente y le atapó los brazos con ahínco, como no le había dejado antes.

Quinn apretó las mandíbulas con expresión aterrada e intentó zafarse, pero Rachel se hizo más fuerte.

—Lo vi todo… ¡Lo vi todo y puedo sostenerte así durante horas! ¿No lo entiendes? —vociferó, respirando con dificultad, preparada para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo a lo que había descubierto—. Puedo mirar tus brazos durante horas, ¿no te lo he demostrado? —en esa otra extraña batalla de voluntades, intentó subirle las mangas, mas la presa se alejó con un angustioso sollozo.

—No… hace falta… —sofocó otro sollozo—. Todo no se puede, superhéroe… ¡y lo sabes!

Rachel se quedó tiesa, apretando los puños.

—Tal vez, pero yo no me rindo… ¡y también lo sabes! ¡Tú no te rindas!

—¡Claro que no te rindes! Conviví con eso la mitad de mi vida y muchas veces termina mal —musitó desalentada, rindiéndose a este nuevo padecer—. Solo me había decidido a hacer las cosas bien, a tomar lo que realmente deseo sin que se me vuelva a escapar… y no alcanza… —se lamentaba hondamente, retorciéndose las manos en un reflejo automático de impaciencia, de nervios y tantas otras emociones desnudas que alertaban y acongojaban más.

Rachel intentó acercársele, pero ella la detuvo extendiendo un brazo, entretanto se alejaba más. Lejana; Quinn era lejana como nunca, ajena como nunca.

—Alcanza, Quinn, te lo prometo —afirmaba ansiosamente—. Veremos la forma de acercarte a Beth, de poder vivir normalmente hasta que... esto se acabe… —se llevó las manos al pecho, quedándose sin aliento; las palabras y promesas de apenas un día atrás cimbraban en su cabeza, promesas que también tenían que ver con ella—. Yo-yo estoy aquí… y si nuestros amigos supieran, lo estarían también…

Quinn sacudió la cabeza con vigor.

—¡No se trata solamente de Beth! —gritó, clavándole esa mirada que le hablaba sobre ellas—. ¡Y eso ya lo he escuchado! —siguió con el rostro enrojecido—. Supiera quien lo supiera, nada quita la inmundicia que es Russel, lo que le ha hecho a mi madre, a mí… y por consecuencia a todos ustedes… ¡Está metido hasta el culo con la carroña más jodida del crimen organizado! ¿De esa manera quieres que lo sepan? —se detuvo repentinamente, desorbitando la mirada, inhalando con ansias de aire—… no quiero a nadie a mi alrededor… a nadie.

Rachel bajó la cabeza sin saber qué decirle, qué hacer para calmar su zozobra.

—Vete —rogó con su último aliento—. Tienes que irte y yo solo quiero estar sola.

Una filosa daga atravesó el pecho de Rachel al ser testigo de que todo lo que dijera, al menos en ese momento, no serviría. Nada más se toparía con una pared de hielo, sólida, inquebrantable. Pero allí había calor también, y eso es lo que Quinn no lograba vislumbrar; un fuego avivado por el deseo, el afecto, las ganas de vivir que invadían a Rachel de pies a cabeza, mucho más en esos instantes.

Y fue exactamente esa fuerza la que la movilizó de su sitio; y como el calor era la antítesis necesaria del frío invernal, como si rememorara viejas hazañas a esas alturas de la vida y los acontecimientos, esa tibieza fue a buscar al frío imperturbable; chocó contra él, lo aferró de la cintura y no le importó que no la aceptara, que dejara los brazos colgando y el rostro indiferente. Rachel se abrazó a Quinn, la pegó a su cuerpo, y con un susurro contra su piel más un par de lágrimas, se lo dijo.

—Todos queremos estar contigo… _yo_ quiero estar contigo.

Después de esa confesión la dejó libre, giró sobre sus talones, se dirigió presurosa a recoger sus cosas y se marchó.

Trató de mantener la compostura mientras tomaba el elevador. En su camino se topó con algunos vecinos y con el saludo entusiasta de Clark. Una vez en la cochera dio rienda suelta a su abrumado sentir. Se apoyó contra el auto con una potente exhalación y observó su teléfono; lo que menos quería era estar pendiente del teatro ese día. Si tan solo pudiera dejar a todos plantados y ya... no obstante ese lujo era irrisorio. Al momento de mirar la pantalla, una llamada entraba: era Patrick, así que atendió.

—_Hola, Babs. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Pudiste resolver?_

Rachel cerró los ojos.

—Más o menos —respondió trémula—. ¿Y por allí?

—_Con retraso; Michel no vendrá por lo menos en un par de horas… Y no me gusta nada la voz que tienes. ¿Dónde estás?_

La actriz hizo una mueca y asintió. Necesitaba descargarse un poco, y el único que la comprendería sería él. Ocultando un poco, diciendo verdades a medias, Rachel tendría que salir de ese pozo en el que se encontraba.

—Todavía no salí de casa… y tienes razón… No estoy bien. Veámonos en una media hora, ¿quieres?

—_Por supuesto. Te espero en el Astor._

—No… mejor en otro lugar.

—_Donde quieras, solo dime…_

La respiración de Quinn tardó varios minutos en normalizarse y conseguir entrar y salir de su pecho sin tanta opresión. Las palabras de Rachel rompieron su estructura y la volvieron a armar más resistente.

—Yo también, Rachel… Yo también —susurró con una mano en su pecho, atrapando para ella ese calor que había dejado al irse.


	44. Los caminos que transitamos

Reporte: Jueves, 22 de octubre; 01.13 de la madrugada. Primer día jactancioso de primavera en este inhóspito lugar llamado caverna terrícola.

Me siento apenada porque no hay cerezos en estas latitudes.

Andru, mal esfuerzo en entrenamiento; casi quedo con el hombro colgando, pero me estoy recuperando (muy lentamente para mi gusto).

Moraleja: Debes atenderte ante cualquier dolor que sufras; no importa si crees que es una tontería, el cuerpo tiene su voz particular y hay que escucharla.

Fuegos para ustedes.

* * *

El ciclorama era magnífico. La gigantografía de unos cuatro metros de alto, más varios más de ancho había sido creada tal cual el director lo había imaginado. La reconstrucción fotográfica del paisaje nocturno del puente de Brooklyn posguerra era de ensueño: la fantasía se mezclaba con la realidad, porque la luna era blanca y redonda como ninguna, idílica para soñar, mientras se contemplaba intermitentemente su reflejo sobre las aguas oscuras, con una presencia cómplice al lado…

Rachel jugó con la falda marrón de su vestimenta de época, observando a Emmanuel decir sus líneas y a Michel evaluándolo desde su butaca. Asintió, repitiendo la letra que también se sabía de memoria, como era de esperarse, y se sonrió. Él aclamaba a su Adele a viva voz hacia las estrellas, anhelando volverla a ver, y un par de bailarines lo acompañaban en ese reclamo a la vera del río.

Fugazmente pensó en que sería una buena compañía para contemplar ese reflejo lunar, pero no era la que quería. Rachel se mordió el labio; Paolo culminaría la escena en breve y ya tendría que entrar ella nuevamente… No obstante ese día se presentaba bastante complicado para el director, porque cuando se escuchó el llamado de su móvil, éste detuvo el ensayo con un grito acalorado y lo atendió.

Al parecer no había sido un buen día para varios. El ensayo se había hecho con faltas en el elenco: dos de los bailarines varones habían caído enfermos y una de las chicas se había intoxicado con comida. Ella no estaba mejor, pero lo disimulaba. Patrick la contuvo dentro de lo que había podido y ella le había dejado.

Por fin pudo desquitarse de lo que carcomía sus entrañas; el intrincado círculo de deseo que la aferraba a Quinn había aflorado delante de su amigo, al tiempo que obviaba partes fundamentales del relato por cuestiones lógicas… y qué bien se sentía… Pat era muy especial.

Dando por sentado que tardarían en retomar, Rachel aprovechó la distracción general y se escabulló hacia el rincón donde había dejado su bolso. Necesitaba solo un par de minutos más.

* * *

Por suerte Rachel no se había comportado como la "primera vez"; no había dejado directivas de cuidados a terceros, ni de visitas a cada hora para saber cómo se encontraba. Quinn era "libre", y tomó esa libertad para salir de su encierro.

Volvía a requerir cantidades enormes de oxígeno e igualmente regresaba esa impresión de no encontrarlo en ningún lado. El exterior, que podría haber sido una excepción, no funcionaba. La agobiaba el sentirse perseguida a cada paso por esos hombres a los que detestaba, la agobiaba el dolor en el centro de su pecho, el asco que sentía por sí misma, las palabras de Rachel…

Levantó la vista y se arrebujó más en su abrigo, dibujando una mueca. Había llegado al playón de estacionamiento del supermercado del barrio. Se quedó parada donde estaba, sintiendo frío.

El sonido de las puertas cerrándose la asustó de pronto; oía los ruidos de los que iban y venían con sus carritos, los veía ir hacia sus vehículos; veía también a algunos niños jugueteando en el camino… Todos se miraban con libertad, todos ellos caminaban con la frente en alto mientras ella intentaba cubrirse ridículamente con un gorro de lana.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho a Nancy… Se sentía hastiada, fúrica, horrible... Era menos que un pájaro volando al ras del suelo, para regresar a su jaula apenas oscureciese. Cerró los ojos con un intenso temblor que abrió los poros de su piel de pies a cabeza.

Si pudiera ser otra, una total desconocida para los buenos y los malos, con otro nombre, otro rostro… iría a buscarlo y cortaría su piel de la misma manera que obligó a su madre a hacerlo, y también dibujaría sus propias marcas indignas en él, esas mismas que había descubierto Rachel la noche anterior.

Quinn volvió a estremecerse, sintiendo como el viento de la tarde enfriaba las lágrimas contenidas entre sus pestañas.

Ser otra… ser otra…

Levantó la mirada y escrutó la entrada del supermercado con recelo. Tal vez funcionaría.

Con esa decisión respiró hondo y echó a andar a paso apresurado. Dentro buscó el pasillo correcto y examinó con mirada atenta hasta que encontró el producto. Con una punzada de nerviosismo extendió la mano, y en ese instante su teléfono comenzó a llamar. Lo tomó y observó el nombre de Rachel; con un chasquido presionó la pantalla y se llevó el móvil al oído.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó con un murmullo.

—_Q-Quinn…_

La chica se sonrió ante el susurro vacilante de la otra.

—¿Quién si no?

—_¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás?_

—Quitando que esta conversación puede estar siendo escuchada por decenas de imbéciles, fantástica —respondió sardónica.

—_No tengo ganas de bromear. ¿Dónde estás?_

—En el super, comprando algunas cosas.

Rachel no respondió al instante; dejó pasar unos segundos en donde la escuchó suspirar.

—_¿Has salido? ¿Sucedió algo?_

—No, tranquila… todo está bien, Rachel —por fin dejaba su ironía y respondía más cabal—. ¿Estás en el teatro?

—_Sí. En… oh, me están llamando. En una hora estoy libre y regreso, ¿está bien?_

—Te esperaré —susurró Quinn y cortó.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior terminó la acción que la llamada había interrumpido, y caminó hacia la caja.

Rachel observó su móvil con el ceño fruncido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por lo menos había salido. Para ella también había sido muy difícil entender en qué posición estaban las dos, porque creía lo mismo que Quinn, y más aun, aumentaba las fantasías: camino al trabajo había mirado un par de veces a sus costados para distinguir si alguien la seguía. No sabía a qué atenerse.

—Adele —insistió Patrick por segunda vez.

El chico había ido a buscarla entre bambalinas para avisarle que Michel había regresado.

Desorientada la actriz lo volvió a mirar.

—Sí…

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió preocupado.

—Sí, lo siento.

Con una sonrisa la tomó de una mano y con la otra jugó con uno de los tirantes que llevaba, como parte del vestuario.

—Anda, vamos ya que está insoportable.

Rachel asintió y se fue con él.

Acorde a lo que le dijo a Quinn, Rachel en una hora quedó libre y regresó a su casa. Ya ubicando su auto para entrar a la cochera, se fijó brevemente en un hombre recargado en una de las paredes laterales; no le prestó mucha atención, y se concentró en sus maniobras, no obstante, éste se adelantó unos pasos y a la muchacha no le quedó otra que mirarlo.

Su identidad la disgustó, era el hombre que había acompañado a Levar la tarde anterior. Dedicándole una mueca desagradable, negó con la cabeza y tomó el mando para abrir el portón.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios! —murmuró, maniobrando bruscamente. Una vez dentro, aparcó y bajó del auto, enfurecida. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el hall y allí aparecía aquel tipo. ¡No quería verlo ni pintado!

Se acercó con paso decidido, enfrentándose a su rostro impertérrito para comunicarle que no era bienvenido.

—Hola Clark —saludó entre dientes.

—Buenas tardes, Rachel —le respondió encargado de seguridad, y luego señaló al intruso—. El señor Turner te estuvo esperando, y como vi que llegaste me tomé la libertad de hacerlo pasar.

—Señorita Rachel, necesito hablar con usted —habló éste, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que sucede es que no sé si tengo mucho tiempo —contraatacó ella, despidiéndose de Clark con la cabeza. Sin más se encaminó al elevador.

El joven la siguió durante todo el trayecto, y nada contenta con ello, Rachel se giró con expresión colérica.

—No eres bienvenido; nadie de ustedes lo es —siseó, observando disimuladamente a Clark que no les perdía mirada.

El recién llegado tensó la mandíbula. Después de la tensa situación vivida, le había vuelto a pedir al sargento que reviera su posición; tal vez él no era la persona adecuada para tratar con Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, pero Damprey se mantuvo en su sitio… y lo mantuvo a él. Así que por su bien y el de ellas debía cuidar su paciencia.

—Rachel, por favor —intentó otra vez—. Sé que es complicado, pero deben escucharme. Necesito conversar con ambas.

Con un gruñido exasperado, Rachel miró al suelo, indecisa. Quinn lo vería y querría tirársele al cuello. ¡Dios, qué problema! Vacilante, después de todo pulsó el botón del elevador, muda.

En los seis pisos que recorrieron hasta el apartamento, las facciones no variaron, ni las de uno ni las de la otra. Adustos, salieron del elevador e ingresaron.

Rachel iba adelante, así que fue a la primera que vio Quinn. Se levantó del sillón con rapidez, pero su rostro cambió radicalmente al ver quién ingresaba con ella.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Lo encontré en la entrada, Quinn. Necesita… hablarnos —explicaba Rachel.

—¡Pero yo no quiero! ¿No te bastó ayer? —increpó, acercándose con énfasis, acción que la otra contuvo con las manos abiertas, pero la rubia no se acercó más—. ¿Qué quieres ahora, "quinto fantástico"? ¿Te envió el Capitán América?

Rachel se colocó al lado de ella, dejando solo al agente. Éste inhaló aire y colocó una mano en su cintura, observándola con creciente enfado. Por supuesto que no olvidaba el golpe que recibió de esa chica sacada de quicio.

—Mi nombre es Cole Turner. Soy agente del FBI, y bajo órdenes explícitas he venido a darles algunas directivas.

La risa sardónica de Quinn se hizo del espacio entre ellos.

—¿Directivas? Puedes ir metiéndotelas una a una en el…

—¡Quinn! —intervino Rachel, rogándole en silencio que no hiciera ese encuentro más embarazoso—. Por favor…

Ante eso, aquélla se cruzó de brazos y le dio su perfil.

El corporal asintió.

—Por seguridad necesitamos que no salgan de este radio, y en el caso de que lo hicieran tendrán la custodia pertinente. Les ofrecemos todas las garantías siempre y cuando prosigan según el reglamento.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente, de pronto palpitante de dolor. Lo que faltaba era una listilla de reglamentación de seguridad para que todo terminara de reventar.

Quinn bufó con odio, torciendo la boca en una mueca fea y herida.

—Vuelvo a ser una Rapunzel, ¿cierto? —murmuró con desprecio.

Turner frunció el ceño.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Quiero decir que no podré volver a mi casa.

Quinn mordía las palabras y se las escupía. Eso era algo que si bien no se lo habían comunicado, lo avizoraba.

—No por ahora —comunicó formalmente aquél—. Lo lamento.

—Bien, si ha de ser así, entonces será a mi modo —expresó decidida, con el corazón latiendo desaforado y un sonrojo de vergüenza que le hacía arder la cara—. Quiero buscar mis pertenencias.

—Está bien, yo te trasladaré cuando elijas el momento de hacerlo.

Rachel negaba con la cabeza, atemperando esas palabras en su interior. Quinn estaba en su derecho, ella iría a su hogar en busca de sus cosas, a ese hogar del que era arrancada una y otra vez… pero nadie más que ella la llevaría.

—No lo creo, _agente _—la actriz avanzó unos pasos, desafiante—. Yo llevaré a Quinn donde desee.

Aquella disposición dejó en silencio y sorprendidos a los otros dos. Turner presentaba evidente hastío y Quinn más culpa. Al verla, Rachel la tomó de un brazo y las alejó de él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —musitó Quinn esquivándole la mirada, en un estado total de vulnerabilidad—. Esto no tendría que pasar, yo lo siento tanto… otra vez…

—Te llevaré —remarcó ésta, obligándola a que la mirara con un apretón de manos—. Si aceptas, lo haremos… ahora.

—¿Ahora? —la mirada verde opacada la contempló un poco más encendida, un poco más viva—. Pero-pero has venido de trabajar.

Rachel le sonrió con ternura, respirando aliviada. La expresión helada y fúrica se esfumaba segundo a segundo. Por suerte iba hacia otros rumbos bastante alejados de ella.

—No me importa. Solo decide; ¿quieres ir ahora?

Unos segundos más y la decisión se impulsó sin resistencia.

—Lo quiero.

Inflando el pecho, la actriz le habló férrea al agente.

—Iremos ahora.

—Bien —capituló, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Pero las acompañaré, y tendré que reportarlo.

Turner se obligó a dejar su semblante impasible y no demostrar que le molestaba en demasía tener que hacer un viaje tan largo. Aseguraba que Damprey se la tenía jurada de alguna manera.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y pasó a tomar nuevamente su bolso, ya que no se había quitado el abrigo.

—Haz lo que quieras —masculló y después miró a Quinn—. Nos largamos.

Ésta asintió y se marchó a su habitación, de la que salió en pocos minutos con otra muda de ropa y cargando su mochila.

Estaban huyendo. Salían a paso urgente del departamento seguidas por la presencia incómoda de ese nuevo rostro que verían asiduamente, lo sabían.

Se desviaron hacia la cochera y entraron al auto en silencio. El rostro de Quinn permanecía gacho, ausente, y dentro de Rachel la ansiedad se multiplicaba a pasos agigantados. Mojándose los labios la observó.

—Quiero mi maldito piyama de invierno, un cepillo de dientes que no sea de viaje, quiero toda mi maldita ropa interior gastada y vieja… ¿está mal? —expresó la voz temblorosa y desalentada de ella, mirando un punto fijo de la gaveta.

—No… claro que no —respondió Rachel, apenada.

Sintió una dulzura inmensa, y tuvo que apretar la mano en un puño para no asir la de ella, seguramente fría y esquiva. Con una potente exhalación finalmente encendió el Land Rover, pero antes de dejar su bolso buscó una barrita de cereal que tenía y se la dio.

—Para el camino… ¿por favor? —rogó.

Por primera vez, Quinn se giró y se centró en lo que le alcanzaba. Al ver la barrita esbozó una levísima sonrisa y luego la miró a ella. No conseguía pasar bocado, ya lo había intentado, pero… qué más daba… Volvía a ser su conductora de lujo, volvía a correr con ella por los caminos que seguían encontrándolas, juntándolas, como un antiguo mandato del que no había retorno.

La agarró, la abrió a su vista y se la llevó a la boca. Un pequeño bocado fue directo a su boca, provocando la sonrisa de Rachel.

—Vaya, pensé que sería más difícil.

—No… estoy realmente cansada.

La otra asintió.

—Entonces partamos rápido —dijo, y en un momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que tendría que pedirle la dirección de su casa, puesto que irían a New Haven, a un sitio que supuestamente no conocía, fingiendo que ese verano de su vida no había existido jamás.

Presa de un calor asfixiante, Rachel alargó la mano hacia el GPS, indecisa, torpe… Quinn podría guiarla lógicamente… o tal vez no… Pero claro, allí no había lógica que valiera.

—Dame la dirección —pidió nerviosamente y la mirada de su acompañante se intensificó.

"_Haz un esfuerzo"_, se dijo Quinn, que tragaba con fuerza otro bocado de cereal. Examinó el gesto alterado de Rachel y a continuación la mano extendida. En un impulso la rodeó, llenándola de su frío. Azorada, Rachel vio cómo sosteniendo su mano, ella se adueñaba del manejo del aparato y escribía una dirección ya sabida de memoria.

La chica continuó con su agarre incluso después de procurar el camino a su hogar, y se acomodó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos.

—Te quiero, Rachel.

El murmullo salió de esos labios como si fuera un artilugio, y así llegó a Rachel, que desorbitó la mirada y dejó suspendido el aire en sus pulmones. Tímidamente enderezó la cabeza, mas la espió por el rabillo del ojo. Quinn mantenía los párpados cerrados con una intensa mueca de concentración.

Sí, se querían, eso era indiscutible, como se querían todos… como se querían todos…

—Yo también… Quinn.

Tampoco se lo dijo mirándola a la cara, no hacía falta; nada más las manos se hallaban en ese contacto trascendental en ese espacio de tiempo. El rostro de la rubia se relajó; la soltó y se arrebujó más en su chaqueta, queriendo mantener ese imprevisto calor por el mayor tiempo posible. Y la conductora, con todos los sentidos desprovistos de dirección, colocó primera y emprendió la salida.

El viaje transcurría en pleno silencio desde que abandonaran Murray Hill. Y que Turner las siguiera de cerca fatigaba más el humor exaltado de la conductora. No es que tuviera mucho para repartir; luego de esas sentidas palabras, Quinn se había vuelto una tumba la primera hora, tanto así que creía se había dormido. También Rachel estaba cansada, sin embargo la inyección de adrenalina del "te quiero" surgía un efecto catalizador en ella. No era para tanto, estaba bien; siempre había sido afectiva por demás y con ella… bueno, pruebas sobraban. No obstante los "te quiero" de Quinn no estaban a la orden del día. Era más fácil lidiar con la tensión sexual que con esos "te quiero" de corazón y emoción fraternal, porque de eso se trataba, ¿no?

—No te lo dije, pero… traeremos a una amiga —anunció la rubia repentinamente.

—¿Q- qué? —balbuceó Rachel, arrugando el entrecejo.

Quinn se frotó los ojos.

—No lo mencioné antes porque no lo consideré importante… no lo sé… pero a como están las cosas…

—A ver, Fabray —interrumpió—. Entiendo lo de tus pertenencias, tienes ese derecho y estoy contigo, pero una _amiga…_ ¡es imposible! —ese "amiga" había salido asquerosamente sarcástico.

La copiloto murmuró, haciendo una mueca con una pizca de humor.

—No la dejaré por nada, lo siento.

Rachel, invadida por un repentino ataque de celos, cólera y confusión, le echó una mirada más que airosa.

—¡Qué amiga ni que amiga! ¡Estás loca! Yo no hospedaré a ninguna amiguita tuya desde ya. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Con todo lo que estamos pasando…

Quinn se rascó la frente y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en día y medio.

—"Amiguita", "amiguita"… de tu boca suena tan sexy.

—Mira, no me interesa. Si has concretado al margen de mi per-mi-so, la llamas y lo cancelas —resolvió tajante.

—Ella no me va a escuchar, así de simple. Pese a quien le pese vendrá conmigo.

—¡Este es _mi_ auto, así que decido _yo_! —exclamó, furiosa—. ¡Aquí no se sube nadie más!

La otra decidió componerse un poco porque veía que perdía los estribos a cada segundo.

—No necesitará que la lleves; es muy… independiente.

—Esto es el colmo, ahora juegas conmigo —refunfuñó entre dientes—. ¡Quién es!

—No la conoces.

—¡Al diablo! Dime su nombre así sé a quién mandar a pasear, porque nos está siguiendo el maldito FBI, y esto es una porquería.

—No te gustará saber su nombre… ¡Y presta atención al camino!

Rachel le entregó otra mirada llena de fuego y presionó el acelerador.

—Sé conducir muy bien. ¡Gracias!

Pensando que no había sido una buena idea, Quinn se mantuvo callada lo que siguió del trayecto. Nada más había querido distenderse un poco; su pecho estaba vacío salvo por las señales de vida que le llegaban de esa mujer exaltada al volante y sus celos que acariciaban a su alma.

La quería, claro que la quería.

El GPS marcó el final del recorrido, y al hacerlo, a Rachel se le encendieron todas las alertas juntas. Allí se encontraba una vez más, en el mismo vecindario, en las mismas calles y observando el mismo porche, solo que no había aparcado enfrente, como una espía. Aparcó justo en la puerta, porque había transportado a la mismísima dueña de esa casa.

Esa situación la saturaba, le tensaba cada uno de sus nervios y músculos. El auto negro aparcó delante de ellas a buena distancia y supuso que el agente que lo conducía las estaría vigilando. Dios, iba a estallar… mucho más si continuaba pensando en las palabras de Quinn. Ésta la miró, sosteniendo la portezuela del auto abierta.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—No… prefiero esperarte aquí —murmuró contrariada. Se hallaba tan rígida que temía romperse al pisar la vereda.

Con un asentimiento silencioso, aquélla se fue e ingresó a la casa.

Mordiéndose los labios, Rachel esperó impaciente que la puerta se abriera y que el porche se ocupara de algún movimiento, hasta miraba en todas las direcciones para ver si "esa amiguita" aparecía. ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¡Quinn no lo decía enserio! Venir con amiguitas en ese momento tan delicado… ¿Sería Satina?

—¡Si serás estúpida, Rachel! —susurró, apretando enérgica el volante.

El esperado movimiento en el porche la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y allí estaba Quinn, acumulando en la entrada un par de bolsos deportivos y algunos objetos más que no distinguía. Rápidamente bajó del auto, abrió la cajuela y se acercó.

—Iré llevando algo —ofreció al ver que cargaba con el bolso más grande y bajaba los escalones.

—Bien, así haremos más rápido.

Mientras Rachel se encargaba del otro bolso, Quinn ya regresaba y llevaba más cosas. Cuando ambas se juntaron en la parte trasera del auto, Quinn la ayudó a acomodar su carga y Rachel se quedó mirando curiosa lo que había allí: lo que parecía un par de tatamis medianos de un material desconocido acompañaba a los dos bártulos, y después una caja pequeña ingresaba, llevando encima un objeto largo envuelto en terciopelo negro. Al apoyar la caja, la envoltura de tela se corrió un poco y descubrió el contenido.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó como para ella misma.

—Parte de mi vida dentro de tu auto —anunció Quinn, bastante más ácida de lo que en verdad pretendía.

Rachel la miró con acritud.

—Bien, mejor calladas, ¿no? —expresó, moviéndose para volver a la cabina, pero Quinn la atrapó del hombro.

—Lo siento —la miró arrepentida y en silencio; al ver que sus disculpas eran aceptadas asintió y acto seguido señaló los tatamis—. Estos son tatamis japoneses —dijo, y pasó al objeto envuelto.

Descorrió el terciopelo y lo que vio le llamó la atención sobremanera. Protegidas por el hueco y la oscuridad de la cajuela, con celo, Quinn extrajo el sable de madera y se lo acercó.

—Esto es un _bokken_, un sable de madera que se utiliza como complemento en artes marciales sin armas.

Rachel repartía la mirada asombrada entre el objeto y una Quinn sonrojada. Acarició la madera brillante y clara con admiración.

—Es hermosa —halagó suavemente, siguiendo con las yemas del índice y el pulgar sus definidos y tan particulares contornos.

—Es roble blanco japonés. Su madera es de las más nobles —explicaba la rubia, con voz gutural; jamás se lo había mostrado a nadie, salvo a su madre una vez. Que ahora estuviera en manos de Rachel le daba todo un significado.

Con un leve murmullo lo volvió a su lugar y le alcanzó otro objeto envuelto: uno similar al anterior pero mucho más pequeño, del mismo material y parecido a una daga.

—Este es un _tanto_, del mismo material.

Esta vez Rachel si agarró aquél y la sorprendió su peso. Era liviano y compacto.

—Tú… ¿sabes usar todo esto? —preguntó incrédula, manipulando con sus manos el arma. Le gustaba sentirla contra sus palmas, era tan suave.

—Algo… nada más el _tanto_; el _bokken_ ha sido un regalo —respondió.

—De Shízuma —elevó una ceja.

—No —Quinn tomó el arma de sus manos lentamente, la envolvió y la colocó junto a la otra, envolviendo todo después—. Ha sido un regalo muy querido de Tohei-sensei.

Rachel suspiró y asintió; su estadía en Japón no terminaba de traerle sorpresas y más preguntas, pero no era el momento.

—Está bien, tal vez consiga que me respondas un poco más dentro del auto —dijo ésta, haciendo ademanes para cerrar la cajuela.

—Tal vez, pero antes debo entrar una última vez. Ya es hora de que conozcas a mi amiga.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Quinn desapareció de su vista y entraba nuevamente a la casa. Con un resoplido y ya impacientada por sus juegos, Rachel inspeccionó una vez más el hueco abarrotado de objetos personales, cerró todo y se acomodó en su butaca. Hacía frío y solo quería llegar a casa, tomar una taza de café e ingerir algo.

Se frotó los ojos y de pronto escuchó el ronroneo característico de un motor a nada más que metros. Desviando casualmente la mirada hacia la cochera de Quinn, la vio emerger de la rampa, totalmente distinta a la mujer que había dejado hacía minutos.

¿Esa era Quinn Fabray?

—¡Qué carajos…! —murmuró, dejando caer la mandíbula.


	45. Rachel

Reporte 1: 23.00 horas. La noche es aún fresca para un clima primaveral.

A la espera desesperada de Ssamba y de un anuncio con quince años de retraso mientras suena Strangers, de Yoko Kanno.

Reporte 2: Pensar en la lógica del amor extenúa, y si bien difiere someramente de un pensamiento antaño, el de este presente de todas maneras encuentra su paradoja. Representar en el imaginario una única herida que corre de la garganta al ombligo para dejar caer el músculo más importante del aparato circulatorio pareciese una idea de Ducasse o Apollinaire; hoy soy menos atroz, he de decir. Tal vez porque siento que la desnudez hasta el tuétano es un poco más sana y menos sangrienta (prefiero el despojo de la piel a la pérdida del corazón)… ¿Se entiende? No lo espero ni lo quiero en realidad; no hay problema. Simplemente es esta... pulsión ahogante… En fin… ¿dónde iba? ¡Sí! al capítulo: particularmente me encantó escribir este. Simplemente pasa que algunas cosas encajan más y otras menos (también tiene que ver con la pulsión; el pulso de la vida y la presión arterial) El arte tiene que ver con el cuerpo, quien me diga lo contrario merece el destierro.

¿Dónde iba?... ¡Sí! al capítulo, bueno… ahí va. No hay mucho más para decir.

Querida Ikuga: leí la reseña del libro que mencionaste y es repugnante. No te aflijas, muchas estamos en la misma lucha. La dicha que tengo a mis 33 años es ver que nuestra voz es más fuerte que a mis 20. Es maravilloso, pero no hay que dejar de gritar. Nuestra voz es la voz del universo que procrea y se construye todo el tiempo.

Querida Andru: ¿Te comiste un pozo? Mujer, por favor, ¡en la mochila siempre turrones o manzanas! A recuperarse. Por mi parte ya volví a tener algunos de los movimientos que había perdido. No hay que dejar de hacer los ejercicios.

Qué haría sin ustedes, cachondas por Quinn en motoneta ¿eh? Este es un lugar bastante solitario, silencioso y me siento honrada de que siempre estén en la vanguardia y se animen a escribirme. Infinitas gracias.

Sí he de decir que me preocupa la doncella Juana. Ojalá pueda batallar con sus fantasmas.

Fuegos, fuegos, fuegos, fuegos.

* * *

—Está bien, tal vez consiga que me respondas un poco más dentro del auto —dijo ésta, haciendo ademanes para cerrar la cajuela.

—Tal vez, pero antes debo entrar una última vez. Ya es hora de que conozcas a mi amiga.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Quinn desapareció de su vista y entraba nuevamente a la casa. Con un resoplido y ya impacientada por sus juegos, Rachel inspeccionó una vez más el hueco abarrotado de objetos personales, cerró todo y se acomodó en su butaca. Hacía frío y solo quería llegar a casa, tomar una taza de café e ingerir algo. Se frotó los ojos y de pronto escuchó el ronroneo característico de un motor a nada más que metros. Desviando casualmente la mirada hacia la cochera de Quinn, la vio emerger de la rampa, totalmente distinta a la mujer que había dejado hacía minutos.

¿Esa era Quinn Fabray?

—¡Qué carajos…! —murmuró, dejando caer la mandíbula.

¡Lo era! ¡Era Quinn Fabray montando una moto! ¡Una moto! La conductora vestía enteramente de negro, por lo visto con un atuendo acorde; su casco, también negro con algunos manchones de color, colgaba de uno de sus brazos. Rachel sacudió la cabeza… ¡Por lo menos llevaba protección!

Muy incómoda, largando el aliento y preparándose para lo que se le avecinaba, Quinn condujo sobre la calle hasta igualar la moto a la puerta del conductor, y de esa manera enfrentar su mirada. Una vez que tuvo toda la tormenta en su expresión de piedra, apagó el motor.

—¡Qué carajos es esto! —chilló la que se encontraba dentro del auto, casi saliendo por la ventanilla.

—Una moto.

Error... debía ser más cuidadosa y no tan sarcástica. No era el momento.

—¡Lo estoy viendo, no soy idiota! —vociferó Rachel, exaltada.

—Rachel, mira…

—¡Mira nada!... ¡Desde cuándo!

Al ver que le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado explicarle, la otra desmontó, la dejó en su pata de apoyo, colgó el casco del manillar y se cruzó de brazos.

Como era de esperarse, Rachel se quedó recorriendo su atuendo, uno inimaginable. ¡Por qué diablos se veía tan bien con todo ese disfraz de motoquera! Como una niña caprichosa desvió la mirada y observó el volante con un resoplido.

—Ella es "tu amiga" —señaló casi con desprecio, cayendo en la cuenta de su bromita —. Una moto…

—Sí, ella es —afirmó exasperada—, y no la dejaré por nada, así que trátala mejor, por favor.

—¡Trágame tierra! —explotó nerviosa una vez más—. Dios, el corazón me va a estallar. Ahora entiendo por qué no querías decirme su _nombre _—formuló, mirándola con horror—. ¡_Moto_ no es precisamente una palabra con la que esté de acuerdo! ¡Ni en mil años! ¡Ni en mil vidas! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!

—Rachel… —dijo Quinn de pronto, bajando la mirada.

—¡Qué!

—Que… se llama Rachel…

Y Rachel volvió a colgarse de la ventanilla.

—¡No me jodas! ¡No me jodas, Fabray!

Y Fabray se estaba desquiciando lentamente, sudando vergüenza por el escándalo que proporcionaban a esas horas y en plena calle.

—¡Para ya! —siseó—. El puerco que nos viene mordiendo los talones las últimas tres horas bajará en cualquier momento, y no tengo ganas de lidiar con nadie más. ¡Ya eres suficiente!

—Por supuesto que es mi culpa, ¿no? ¡ja! —soltó entre dientes—. Eres una idiota.

Quinn revoleó los ojos.

—Te dije que no te gustaría escuchar su nombre… Y es una _"KTM Duke 125, Rachel"_.

Rachel, y no la moto, volvió a su butaca pesadamente, apoyando la cabeza en el apoyacabezas. No era real, ¿verdad? No paraba de escuchar estupidez tras estupidez, pero en cualquier momento todo finalizaría; Quinn volvería a vestir como civil, común y corriente, ocuparía el lugar del copiloto y se marcharían de New Haven… por segunda vez.

¿Una moto con su nombre? ¿Quinn había bautizado a _su_ moto con _su_ nombre? ¡Qué diantres!

—Detesto las motos… son peligrosas, ruidosas, sexys, ¡ok!... pero peligrosas —se quejaba como si estuviera hablando sola y Quinn no estuviera allí.

No obstante ella sí se encontraba presente, y se llevaba la mano al mentón, subiéndola después a la boca para tapar la sonrisa que le causó ese "sexy" inconsciente de su actriz.

—Es... pequeña, ¿sí?, de una cilindrada menor —la rubia empezó a enumerar las virtudes de su vehículo con insistencia, aunque no resultara exitoso y se evidenciaba por los mohines contrarios—. No tiene accesorios, es liviana…. ¡Apoyo los pies! Y mira —se señaló de arriba abajo—, tengo pantalones, guantes y botas para moto… y mi chaqueta no es cualquier chaqueta, sino una deportiva —se palmeó el material blanco y azul de la misma sobre las tiras de la mochila que cargaba.

—No sé qué significa eso… no quieras convencerme porque no lo lograrás.

—Significa que es una chaqueta que se usa para motos deportivas, esas de circuito, y tiene mucha más protección que cualquier chaqueta urbana. Tiene forros térmicos e impermeables, aunque no la uso cuando llueve.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de reojo con solapado interés.

—No… no está funcionando.

Quinn lanzó un murmullo, llamando a toda su paciencia; no tendría por qué ser tan condescendiente, sin embargo con que entendiera un poco, le bastaba.

—¿Sabes con quien me entrené? —probó esta vez.

La otra desorbitó los ojos.

—¿Que? ¿Entrenarte?

—Sí. Con acróbatas de motos; ahí lo tienes, no soy ninguna novata.

—¡Eh! ¡Ahora me dices que eres acróbata! —exclamó horrorizada.

—¡No! Te estoy diciendo que un par de amigos están en esto y tienen también motocicletas y son profesionales… y yo estuve con ellos todo el tiempo durante varios meses.

Rachel estaba dramáticamente defraudada, pero mucho más que eso, el temor le corría por dentro.

—Escucha, jamás haría ese tipo de locuras. Lo que aquí ves es un vejestorio que adoro y sé manejar muy bien. Desde hace años.

La otra negó con la cabeza, envuelta otra vez en el crucigrama Quinn Fabray, como si no alcanzara con lo que ya tenía.

—Cuántas cosas Quinn, cuántas cosas más me faltan saber de ti, ¿eh? —Rachel bajó la vista y también la voz; buena caja de sorpresas había resultado.

Aquélla se acercó, recargándose contra la puerta. Ya necesitaba irse, y se lo hacía demasiado difícil.

—El FBI ha seguido mis pasos el último año, y quizás hace más tiempo —expresó con una mueca devastada, señalando con la cabeza el auto centinela que no se había movido de su lugar—. Esto es parte de lo que soy y te lo estoy mostrando, como vengo haciéndolo hace semanas; es más honorable, ¿no lo crees?

La que estaba dentro del auto le sostuvo esa mirada insoportablemente desdichada, otra vez lejana y tan dura como el asfalto bajo sus pies.

—¿Por qué se llama Rachel? —inquirió con un murmullo enojado.

Quinn se mordió los labios. Era evidente que llegarían a eso, pero era el precio a pagar por su sinceridad.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo?

—Por supuesto.

La motociclista se arrebujó más en su chaqueta y se despejó el rostro de los cabellos sueltos, nerviosa.

—Bueno… Estábamos en la pista y se comenzó un juego tonto; la mayoría de los chicos allí eran profesionales de autos de competición en pista ligera… y también había algunas motos el doble del tamaño de ésta… y bromeaban con los nombres de sus máquinas y las mañas que cada una tenía, ya sabes cómo son los hombres —manifestaba vacilante a ojos más que atentos—, y entonces me preguntaron a mí… y _Rachel_ me salió sin pensar.

—¿Rachel? ¿Así nomás? —indagó con un profundo calor en sus mejillas. No negaba que eso era halagador.

—Sí. Y me preguntaron por qué —acotó, retorciéndose las manos enguantadas.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

Ante su evidente duda, Rachel se mostró más interesada todavía.

—Mira… era una broma, ¿está bien?... Dije que era porque… la moto es pequeña y ruge como una amiga de colegio.

Anonadada, indignada, Rachel, no la moto, entornó los ojos echando chispas y le dedicó una mueca furiosa. ¡Eureka! ¡Vaya con el romanticismo!

—Eres una… ¡estúpida! —murmuró colérica, estirando las manos al panel.

Para su sorpresa, Quinn observaba cómo el vidrio de la ventanilla se elevaba.

—Rachel, santo cielo —suspiraba la rubia, y lo hizo delante del vidrio polarizado, dejando su vapor allí.

—¡No te escucharé, arrancaré y me iré! —amenazaba la actriz con la voz apagada por el cristal, humillada, enojada. ¡Quinn idiota!

Elevando la mirada al cielo, la que quedó hablando con su imagen amorfa reflejada, suspiró con resignación. Rachel estaba multiplicada a cotas insólitas.

Mascullando, abrió la cremallera de uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un par de carnets de allí y los estampó contra el cristal frontal.

—_Eso_ era una broma, y para que veas que _esto_ no lo es, aquí están mis permisos correspondientes y en regla. También tengo el consentimiento más importante.

Sintiéndose una cría, Rachel ignoró lo que Quinn le mostraba y bajó el vidrio, fulminándola con los ojos.

—Lindo sería que no los tuvieras —profirió irritada.

—Tengo también la autorización que otorga el autódromo y la de mi madre —agregó con la voz un poco quebrada.

A pesar de todo, Rachel no pudo evitar proferir un jadeo entre divertido y azorado.

—¿El de tu madre? ¿Me hablas enserio?

—Por supuesto. Era el que más me importaba y lo tuve a pesar de todo… con mucho esfuerzo.

—No es cierto —a la otra le costaba aceptarlo. ¿Judy le había dado el permiso para montar ese aparato infernal?

—Es totalmente cierto.

Rachel apoyó el codo en la apertura y resignada movió la cabeza. Inflando las mejillas escrutó con desconfianza a su "homónima" de dos ruedas, que variaba entre colores naranja y negro. Tenía que reconocer que más allá del enojo le divertía la visión de Quinn para bautizar su… moto, y a la vez ella misma se la imaginaba entre aquellos otros desquiciados hablando de motores y modelos.

—Estás chiflada y tu madre también por dejarte.

Quinn asintió y sonrió apenas.

—Vamos cariño, cambia la cara. Cuando sonríes hay fuegos artificiales por todos lados.

Esas palabras le gustaron, le gustaron mucho, asimismo la señaló con el índice.

—Respétame, niñata inconsciente.

Aquélla la miró con sarcasmo, y de un solo movimiento metió medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

—No sabes cuánto te respeto, Rachel. No sabes cuánto —murmuró, muy cerca de la chica.

—Qué haces…

A Rachel se le cortó el aliento. Quinn se situaba a un ápice de su rostro, pero sus intenciones eran bien definidas. Llevando la mano a su cinturón, el "click" no tardó en escucharse.

—Ajusto tu cinturón. Me quiero largar de aquí y quiero que dejemos de hacer bobadas.

—No lo apruebo —espetó en tono bajo cuando se vio liberada.

Quinn sonrió de lado.

—Lo sé, no apruebas muchas cosas mías —el susurro se proyectó denso de su boca, y a él se le sumó el toque en su barbilla para que la mirara de frente—. En cambio yo te apruebo a ti, entera... y frustrante.

Era terrible, terriblemente seductora, manipuladora y tonta…

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo, Quinn estaba otra vez al lado de su moto. Le quitó el pie y la montó.

—Hace seis años que monto a Rachel.

—¿Podrías dejar de decirle _Rachel_? —se quejó sin dejar de mirarla. En verdad se veía cómoda sobre ella. En verdad se veía tan bien…

—Lo siento, así se llama. Hace seis años que conduzco responsablemente y hoy no será la excepción.

—El tema no eres tú, sino la imprudencia de los otros —expresó irritada, quitándose la bufanda—. Ya tuviste un… accidente.

—Eso quedó en el pasado, y he aprendido muy bien de mis errores y de mis reflejos —le contestó, tomando el manillar para maniobrarla—. Y basta de críticas. Yo no digo nada de tu nave rectangular.

—Mi vehículo posee cuatro ruedas, es confortable y con elevadas estadísticas de seguridad.

Quinn iba a colocarse el casco, pero esas palabras la detuvieron.

—Hubiera jurado que te gustaban los cacharros.

Rachel la miró con sorpresa y luego con desconfianza. ¿Qué sabía ella de sus coches? Es decir, de _su querido_ coche. Uno en realidad le gustaba, y era el viejo Volvo del que se deshizo por una chiquilinada. Por suerte lo había vendido a alguien que lo sabía cuidar muy bien y lo veía de vez en cuando.

—Puede ser —espetó nostálgica.

La otra negó con la cabeza y se encontró con que Rachel le tendía su bufanda.

—Póntela —pidió.

Con una ola de ternura barriéndole el cuerpo la aceptó sin chistar. Abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta, se rodeó el cuello con la lana fucsia, la acomodó contra su pecho y volvió todo a su lugar.

—Gracias —susurró, quedando en silencio mientras observaba la calle silenciosa; el perfume de Rachel le llegaba hasta las neuronas, y fue eso lo que la impulsó una vez más a la pregunta atroz.

—¿Me sigues o te sigo? —inquirió, y Rachel desorbitó los ojos. El sonrojo que repentinamente la invadió quemó hasta sus orejas.

—Te sigo, no sé el camino —balbuceó.

La rubia la examinó de forma extraña.

—¿Segura? —insistió.

—Segura —mintió.

¡Por qué de pronto tanta pregunta! Por qué de pronto ese interrogante como el que había tenido en aquella caseta de la Pequeña Italia, cuando le "preguntó" sobre el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Como si supiera… como si supiera.

Quinn asintió, se colocó el casco con un murmullo enfadado y encendió la moto. Rachel, desde su lugar largó el aire con un bufido y también encendió el motor. Ignoró cómo ese ronroneo cercano le crispaba las terminales nerviosas y mucho más cómo la imagen… ¡peligrosamente sensual! de esa mujer manejaba ese armatoste, saludaba al agente burlonamente y avanzaba por el asfalto con un chirrido que le puso los vellos de punta.

Como bien había dicho, la siguió toda la hora y cuarenta minutos que duraba el trayecto.

En un momento, ya entrando en el vecindario, las miradas atentas de ambas dejaron de encontrar el auto negro cada vez que observaban por los espejos, y con alivio entendieron que por esa larga noche ya había sido suficiente.

Clark fue tomado por sorpresa al ver la llegada de las jóvenes con bolsos y demás objetos, así que solícito y con algunas preguntas incómodas ayudó a dejarlo todo en el interior del departamento, mejor dicho, en la misma habitación de Quinn. Lo había insistido y ellas se dejaron hacer. El viaje y todo lo que había conllevado las encontró exhaustas.

Finalmente se quedaron a solas después de horas, y la verdad se detallaba. Quinn era la personificación de la ausencia en presencia y Rachel la que aguardaba poder cruzar alguna palabra aunque sea antes de acostarse. El cansancio la iba a vencer en cualquier momento, así que cambió el café por jugo y algunas galletas. Su apetito había desaparecido.

La rubia se había ausentado por unos minutos en la habitación y Rachel había disimulado su necesidad detrás de un libro que no leía, acurrucada en uno de los sillones individuales.

Quinn sabía que estaba esperándola, que esperaba de ella algo que no podía darle, porque se encontraba vacía. Quería volver a unas horas que no volverían, ansiaba parpadear una sola vez y despertar, besar a esa mujer acurrucada en un sillón, hacerle el amor lentamente y hablarle en susurros. Quería escuchar la voz de su madre, llenarse de su risa perdida, que Levar y su séquito fueran una mala curva con asfalto mojado, que su padre dejara de existir… Ahogando un gemido lastimoso soltó el pomo de la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina; en su paso rozó el hombro de Rachel.

—¿Quieres un café?

Rachel la siguió de reojo:_ "Te quiero de vuelta"_.

—No, ya… me voy a dormir —dijo, observándola en la encimera, de espaldas a ella.

Ella se había cambiado de ropa; vestía una piyama de dos piezas que parecía abrigado pero que en verdad era… horrible: su estampado era un cuadrillé típico escocés verde con violeta y líneas rojas. No combinaba con nada, pero Quinn lo portaba como cualquier prenda de las marcas con las que tantas veces la había visto. Ésa era _su_ piyama de invierno sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Tu piyama de invierno? —quiso saber con voz suavísima, y había tanto silencio allí que se escuchó limpiamente.

—Sí —confirmó sin mirarla, con el mismo tono.

—Oye… sí que es fea.

Y la otra esbozó una sonrisa mientras endulzaba su café.

—¿Tú crees? —se giró para caminar al sillón de tres cuerpos y sentarse, perdiendo una pierna bajo sus nalgas; dio un largo sorbo de su café caliente cerrando los ojos—. Es un Burberry de saldo.

La risilla de Rachel provocó una sonrisa un poco más ancha en ella.

—Vine con ella desde San Marino —expresó repentinamente.

La confesión puso alerta a la actriz; se daba cuenta de que se refería a la "otra Rachel".

—¿Cruzaste el país montando una moto? —preguntó admirada.

Quinn asintió, examinado el líquido negro de tu taza.

—Por la mítica 66… pero no completa. Tomé algunas carreteras intercostales, necesitaba llegar más o menos a la par del camión de la mudanza.

—Vaya —masculló Rachel, imaginándola sin conseguirlo—. ¿Cuánto duró el viaje?

—Casi cuatro días.

—Santo cielo, sí que eres toda una aventurera. ¿Cómo la adquiriste, cuándo? No lo creo todavía —no lo aceptaba todavía, nunca.

—Poco tiempo después de instalarme en Los Ángeles. Tardé un año en pagársela a un conocido que la había puesto en venta —contaba—. Ya había viajado como acompañante y había ido a algunos encuentros y desfiles de motos. Simplemente me fascinaba. A mí sí me gustan los "cacharros", los buenos cacharros —agregó significativa.

Esa mirada abarrotada de oscuridad la inquietó, removiéndola en el sillón.

—Fue un capricho de estrella, ¿verdad? —insistió Rachel, frunciendo el ceño.

Quinn la escrutó pensativa, presa de sus recuerdos.

—No lo negaré; yo solo quería sentir, apagar un poco lo que me quemaba por dentro. Cuando le cuerpo no te alcanza lo trasciendes, lo pones en velocidad, lo fuerzas.

—Lo dibujas —acotó la actriz, pegando el libro a su vientre con ansiedad.

—También —aseveró, traspasándola con su expresión—. Como tú.

Rachel se mordió el labio; era lógico lo que decía. Desde la vez que se encontró en ropa interior en su propia cama después de una borrachera, ya daba por sentado que Quinn había visto su cuerpo y todo lo que allí había.

El movimiento que ésta hizo al levantarse la volvió al presente. Ella se dirigía hacia las ventanas y corría las cortinas para encontrarse con la noche. Una noche eterna.

—Estás cansada, estrella. No quiero retenerte más tiempo.

No quería que se marchara, deseaba tenerla toda la noche allí, a su lado, pero no podía ser tan egoísta. Rachel había hecho demasiado y ella era la peor compañía.

Aquélla se levantó igualmente y se quedó mirándola por un largo rato.

—Vamos a dormir —pidió en un claro ruego.

—Todavía no.

—Quinn… por favor.

—Ve tranquila. Seguiré aquí, Rachel; te lo prometo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo más pequeño. Quinn no la miraba y el muro que levantaba la alejaba a cada segundo. Sin más palabras, Rachel giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

La princesa de hielo tomaba una nueva forma y no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo.


	46. La mujer ola

¿Regalar besos? Pfff... ¡un montón! ¡Me encanta! ¡Te regalo 25 y bien buenos!… Ahh, ¿que no eran los míos? Uy… bueno… mmm… me voy silbando bajito. =)

Es cierto que todavía no regalé besos convencionales y yo también me sorprendo, pero muy pronto van a venir… eso y mucho más, en una vorágine que espero sorprenda.

Hoy "regalo" un poco de historia.

Fuegos primaverales.

* * *

_Si bien la historia está constituida en su mayoría por personajes famosos que han trascendido su mote y loas en el tiempo, la realidad es que éstos no pudieron haber sido mucho sin aquellos nombres que permanecieron en el anonimato; heroínas, héroes sin nombres, plasmados en la tradición oral, espíritus endebles, fuertes, libres, aprisionados, que ayudaron a marcar el sendero que perduraría a través de las épocas. Esto sucedió con los samurái._

_Casta militar ciertas veces digna y ciertas veces maldita, perteneciente al Japón feudal, ha permitido acontecimientos trascendentales en su cultura. Sin embargo, esta gran mitología no solo ha encumbrado leyendas orientales, sino que también ha cruzado mares y estepas, hasta someter pensamientos más escépticos y mundanos._

_El ronin, hombre errante como ola en el mar, formaba parte de estas clases militares, pero inferiores, del antiguo imperio. Un ronin era un guerrero sin amo, un trashumante, que igualmente nutrió sobremanera la historia contada._

_El samurái, incluso siendo ronin, poseía muchos rituales. Entre ellos se destacaba aquél conferido a la estrecha relación con su cabellera._

_Él se cortaba el cabello en el caso de que ingresara a un monasterio, rapándose por completo; asimismo lo hacía en el caso de deshonor: el rodete característico era desprendido de su cabellera para entregárselo al señor ofendido o al templo más cercano en castigo. Otra de las razones inexorables era el luto: el cabello cortado se le entregaba a su amo o al señor respetado, como símbolo de que lo acompañará en su muerte. Por último, y no menos importante, el guerrero concedía su cabellera por amor, como presente a los amantes._

_Tanto ayer como hoy, un simple mechón es considerado el regalo más íntimo que se pueda hacer, ya que no solo se otorga un trozo de estatus, sino que da oportunidad de utilizar magia sobre él, usando el cabello como vía para acceder a su persona más fácilmente._

_A una mujer también se le permitía entregar su cabello en señal de duelo por la muerte de sus padres, esposo o hijos. No obstante, más allá de costumbres ortodoxas y vedadas a la mujer, incluso en el anonimato y sin estar documentado, lo más seguro es que también ellas hayan entregado su larga cabellera en señal de amor._

/|\\\\\\\\\

Desde la cocina, Rachel escuchaba las voces de su mamá y Beth conversar y reír. La madre le daba las últimas directivas para esa salida de viernes de cine con tía Brittany, tía Santana y hermana mayor.

Esa tarde había salido más temprano de los ensayos para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus chicas y volver relativamente temprano a su departamento para… ¿para qué? ¿Para ser rechazada por Quinn? ¿Para envolverse en su silencio sepulcral y sentir que iba a explotar de nervios? ¿Para qué regresaría temprano a su casa? El tiempo pesaba el doble a su lado y todo lo que quería se le venía en contra…

Escuchar la excitación de Beth solo la ponía peor, y los consejos tan amorosos de su madre le retorcían el estómago mucho más, impidiéndole tragar el agua que había ido a buscar con desesperación.

_Tenía_ que decirle lo que pasó, porque no había dejado de preguntarle qué había pasado… y ella no había dejado de rehuirle.

Vacilante regresó a la sala. En ese momento la niña se internaba con varios gritos de excitación en el baño: se había retrasado su ducha y ahora tendría menos tiempo para arreglarse.

Rachel se sentó apretando el vaso entre sus manos, y su madre iba y venía.

—¿A qué hora vendrán tus secuaces? —preguntó, arrojando a su lado una pila de prendas limpias—. Ayúdame a doblar.

—Aún hay tiempo —dijo ésta, ausente, dejando el vaso en la mesilla. Luego tomó una playera de Beth y se la quedó mirando. Shelby carraspeó y por fin Rachel levantó la vista.

—Las cosas no están bien, ¿cierto? —concluyó la mayor, realizando la labor con lentitud.

—No —susurró Rachel, haciendo lo que le habían pedido de modo automático.

—Te escucho.

La hija infló el pecho y empezó a soltar todo con una dolorosa opresión.

—Las cosas no son como habíamos pensado. Russel está metido hasta la frente en negocios ilícitos… en… narcotráfico y… otras variantes —su cuerpo tembló claramente, y observó cómo su madre se quedaba tiesa, sosteniendo una playera contra su pecho—. Es buscado por el FBI, mamá —confesó, mordiéndose los labios—… y… Judy al parecer es clave en-en todo…

La voz se le quebró y se llevó la prenda de Beth a la cara, como si eso pudiera protegerla de todas las sensaciones que la embargaban.

—Diablos —masculló Shelby, sentándose a su lado; la obligó a sostenerle la mirada rodeándole las mejillas con las manos, y mientras la de Rachel era de pura amargura, la de su madre era de profunda conmoción—. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Lo es —graznó la chica, agarrándose de sus manos.

—Y Quinn… y Levar —inquirió con voz aguda e insistente la otra, acariciándole la piel con fruición. Podía ver la zozobra y la incredulidad de su hija, y en su mente igualmente se dibujaba las de Quinn y Judith.

—Levar… ¡Levar nos mintió! —exclamó Rachel con el rostro ardiendo de cólera—. Trabaja para el gobierno. Ellos… ellos están tras Russel Fabray…

El nombre le asqueó tanto que se cubrió la boca, y los ojos de la mujer frente a ella se llenaron de humedad. Una pena pocas veces vista invadía esas facciones amadas, consiguiendo aumentar la de ella. Contadas veces la había visto así, y todas habían tenido que ver con sus hijas.

Con un gemido lastimero, su madre la acercó a su pecho y la estrechó fuertemente, y Rachel se sostuvo de ella como una niña indefensa.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido hacía una hora. El silencio del departamento una vez más era roto por los sonidos del reloj y un corazón que podía escuchar en sus propias sienes.

Quinn observó sus armas de roble blanco sobre la cómoda infantil y las acarició entre las sombras. Qué contraste tan maravilloso y tétrico a la vez.

Durante el día había acomodado un poco su ropa, sin querer invadir mucho ese espacio que no le pertenecía. Ahora se encontraba más ocupado con los objetos de su vida, más fusionado a ella y ese era un hecho que no le gustaba demasiado, porque las razones no eran las que hubiese querido, las que nadie hubiese querido. Sin embargo así era y debía aceptarlo.

Pero también al cabo de ese tiempo tomó una decisión, una que era impulsada por un importante legado que le transmitieron en años de cambio y regeneración. Su espíritu ya fue forjado por una tradición que amaba, que adoptó por voto propio con cada molécula de su cuerpo, y ahora no le quedaba más que continuar con esa impronta.

Determinada salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la sala, donde iba a comenzar su ritual. Hubiera preferido un lugar más íntimo, pero no lo tenía en el departamento de Rachel, y no quería hacerlo en la habitación de su hija.

Se descalzó y se ubicó en su habitual posición de seiza sobre el tatami acomodado de antemano. Allí dirigió los ojos a las tijeras que reposaban cerca de sus piernas y asintió, cerrando los ojos. En su mente, donde no podía tocarla, donde no alcanzaba a dañar con sus manos pútridas, la imagen de su padre se formó claramente.

—No descansaré hasta que te vea ahogarte con tu propio vómito. No me esconderé para tu placer; no seré tu víctima, nadie más lo será a partir de hoy —murmuró, sedienta de venganza—. Porque yo las protegeré de la manera que sea. Las protegeré con todo lo que tengo, sin importar perderme en ese camino.

Quinn abrió los ojos y no tembló al momento de tomar posesión de las tijeras. De esa manera, dando vida a los viejos preceptos que tenían su profunda raigambre en el honor, en una cultura milenaria y su intensa creencia en ella, con un ademán tomó su larga coleta rubia. Tirando de ella con rabia acercó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar su cabello.

En pocos segundos tenía su trofeo entre las manos, remembrando la misma sensación que hubiera tenido un guerrero antes de partir para encontrar su honor perdido.

* * *

—Vamos a entrar a una juguetería, ¿verdad, mi _Bethpoppins_? —decía Britt, sonriéndole a su sobrina que iba agarrada de su mano.

Aquélla rió, mostrándole todos los dientes. ¡Le encantaba que la llamara con esos nombres raros!

—Podríamos ir a Century 21, princesa. Este día hay que terminarlo como se debe, tía Britt —contradijo Santana, remarcando sus palabras pero sin mirar a su mujer, sino a su niña, sujetada de su otra mano.

La cabeza de la pequeña giró para un lado y el otro mientras caminaban por la acera. Ya habían salido del cine las cuatro y recorrían la Séptima Avenida después de comprar algunos perritos calientes para las que consumían, y unas patatas fritas para la única que no. Con el estómago lleno y aún comentando entre risas la comedia infantil que habían visto, el grupo ocupaba toda la acera a lo ancho. El objetivo de la pareja, el cual estaba requiriendo demasiada energía innecesaria de ambas, era seducir a la niña con una tienda pequeña y acogedora, o con un ruidoso centro comercial para culminar ese día. La hermana mayor, por su parte un poco ausente pero alerta a todo, insistía en desalentar las dos ideas, entretanto Beth se mantenía silenciosa y pensativa. Estaba eligiendo.

—Ni juguetería ni Century 21. Beth tiene salida especial de la prepa mañana, así que podemos ir yéndonos.

—¡Deja de ser tan aguafiestas o te dejaremos en el próximo puesto de perros calientes! —se quejó Santana, apretando el brazo que entrelazaba.

El comentario causó la burla de las tres y un esbozo de sonrisa en Rachel. Con un mohín accedió a un poco de tiempo más. Con un suave suspiro levantó la mirada al cielo de esa tarde noche algo nublado, y metió las manos en su abrigo de pana, distrayéndose con la conversación delírate de aquellas tres.

Se sentía muy bien al escuchar ese adorado parloteo. La había pasado bien, lo había intentado y algo había surgido. No obstante el tramo de conversación con su madre continuaba en su pecho. Había sido aciago y con la presencia de algunas lágrimas que pronto se limpiaron para que Beth no presenciara semejante escena.

Más tarde la pareja de mujeres las pasaron a buscar y todo surgió como siempre. Ellas se comportaron como amigas, como las hermanas que eran… ignorantes de todo lo que pasaba…

—Prefiero una juguetería tía Santana, y la próxima me llevas al centro comercial ¿quieres? Así haremos las dos cosas —decidió simplemente Beth, con un mohín embaucador y tan tierno que ablandaría cualquier corazón duro.

Vencida la morena, Brittany no hizo esperar las bromas pesadas. Éstas continuaron todo el camino a una juguetería que la rubia ya conocía. Como bien se sabía, Britt era una criatura más en esos lugares, así que ni bien ingresaron, Rachel aprovechó a escapar con su hermana hacia otro sector y dejó que la niña mayor satisficiera su excitación junto a su novia.

—Vamos cabeza hueca, encontremos algunas pelotas de baloncesto —se mofó Rachel.

Beth, que se había quedado unos pasos atrás, prendada de algunos rompecabezas, chilló y corrió hacia ella hasta chocarla por detrás. Le rodeó la cintura con una risilla y Rachel siguió andando con ella en esa posición.

—Ral… extraño nuestras noches de cuentos —expresó la niña con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

La otra acarició con un sentimiento de culpa esos brazos que la apretaban.

—Yo también, corazón —suspiró—. Estoy teniendo días muy complicados. ¿Me perdonas?

Como su hermana guardaba silencio, ella se detuvo, se giró y se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura.

—Anda, dime que sí. Mira, hoy hemos salido con las tías, y cuando regresen los tíos saldremos todos juntos como una gran manada.

—¿Al parque? —preguntó Beth, indecisa.

—Donde quieras —respondió Rachel, haciéndole un toque a su naricilla. Esa acción provocó una sonrisa.

—Cuando vuelva a dormir en tu casa te perdonaré —resolvió la pequeña blonda, altanera.

La hermana mayor rezongó con fingido dramatismo y la atrapó con un brazo por el cuello, tirando de su cuerpecito para que continuaran recorriendo.

—Lo pensaré.

—¡Entonces yo pensaré si te perdono!

Esas palabras dieron lugar a un ágil intercambio de refunfuños y tires y afloje por parte de las dos. Después de pasear varios minutos sin rumbo, se toparon con la pareja de mujeres que ahora discutía entre siseos, qué le regalaría una y qué le regalaría la otra a Beth. Con disimulo y con una risa contenida, Rachel giró y se perdieron de vista nuevamente.

—¿Por que tía San y tía Britt discuten como niñas? En mi clase hay dos niños que discuten por sus lápices todo el tiempo. Yo no discuto así con Mel.

Con una suave carcajada, Rachel recodó la reunión del fin de semana que habían tenido, y lo que menos podía hacer era darle la razón a Beth. La pareja tenía días intensos y se trenzaban por tonteras que a los minutos resolvían; eso era lo mejor.

—Ah… estás en lo cierto. Pero como con tus compañeros, se amigan rápido. Es hormonal, cielo.

Beth la miró confundida.

—¿Qué es hormonal?

—Eres grande pero no tanto, ¿eh? —la actriz se mordió los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Sí soy grande!

Mientras sorteaban a un par de mujeres con sus niños, Rachel intentaba buscar una respuesta acertada qué dar, y repentinamente se vio rodeada de estantes con todo tipo y tamaños de peluches: tigres, jirafas, osos, pandas, perros… todos ellos se disponían ante sus ojos que se agrandaron al reconocer algunas figuras de lobos simpáticos y tiernos que pedían ser tocados.

El rostro de Quinn se le vino a la cabeza, complementándose con imágenes de aquella película que tanto la había emocionado y que la rubia adoraba. ¿Quién lograría olvidar a esa temeraria princesa de los lobos después de haberla conocido?

—Lobos…

—¿Lobos? —repitió Beth, que había quedado enganchada a "lo hormonal".

Abrazando un poco más a su hermana, Rachel se acercó y sujetó uno.

—¿Sabes? He conocido una historia hermosa.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron a la par, y el juego con los puños de su sweater se detuvo instantáneamente.

—¿Cuál?

Rachel acarició la suavidad del hocico del peluche con sus dedos.

—En alguna parte del mundo, no sé en cuál, existió una vez una princesa de los lobos, una princesa humana —empezó a relatar con voz apacible.

—¿De lobos?

La expresión encantada y curiosa de Beth le provocó un estremecimiento. Asintió y con un ademán señaló el animal.

—Así es. No vivía en un castillo, sino en el bosque, y una pequeña manada de lobos era su familia. Ella cuidaba del espíritu del bosque, ese que hace crecer los árboles y llena los ríos de agua.

—¿La manada también cuidaba de ese espíritu?

—Sí. En realidad los lobos le enseñaron a ella a cuidarlo.

A la vez que narraba, la película animada pasaba nítidamente delante de sus ojos, llenando de calidez su propio espíritu.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esa princesa? —preguntaba ansiosa Beth.

—Mononoke… y era hermosa y valiente, así como tú.

La pequeña sonrió con toda la cara, maravillada.

—Se enamoró de un samurái, y juntos decidieron proteger el espíritu del bosque de cualquier amenaza.

—¿Es un libro, Ral? ¿Lo leíste en un libro de cuentos? ¿Puedo tenerlo?

Rachel le corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente y le acarició el mentón.

—No, cielo, no lo leí de ningún libro. Me lo contaron —la joven tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Las mejillas sonrosadas de su mocosa y ese hondo entusiasmo, le comunicaban explícitamente que tenía el permiso para seguir hablando. Y lo hizo, sin obstáculos.

—¿Quién? ¿Te ha contado más? ¡Cuéntame más!

—Quinn me regaló esa historia.

El desconcierto intensificó el color de los pequeños pómulos, después entrecerró sus preciosos retazos de cielo y una mueca reflexiva reemplazó la sonrisa ancha… todo eso pasaba ante ella, pero lo más increíble era el brillo en sus pupilas que cortaba la respiración.

—¿Y ella me la podrá contar a mí también? —murmuró, con cierta esperanza, con cierta innata nostalgia.

Y la mayor no consiguió sostenerle la mirada por mucho más tiempo. Plena, la rodeó con sus brazos, aplastando el suave y esponjoso lobo entre ellas. Esa última noche antes de la segunda catástrofe que vivirían, Quinn le había pedido que la ayudara a acercarse a su hija; inimaginablemente estaba siendo testigo de cómo esa maravillosa película había obrado la magia.

—Sí, amor. Te lo prometo —masculló emocionada contra sus cabellos sueltos.

Sin embargo, algo de eso la perturbaba. La soltó y la sujetó por los hombros, presa de la inquietud de que el nombre de Quinn se escuchara antes de tiempo delante de Brittany, Santana o cualquiera de ellos.

La alegría de Beth era inconfundible y odiaba tener que pedirle que la aplacara.

—Corazón, no lo menciones por ahora, ¿quieres? Nada más a mamá, si lo deseas. A tu papá tampoco —rogó—. ¿Mononoke puede quedar entre nosotras tres?

—Está bien —aceptó ella, llevando las manos al rostro del peluche—. Mono-noke —pronunció suavemente; ya lo había bautizado, ya le pertenecía—. ¿Puedo llevarlo?

Rachel asintió conmovida, y se lo entregó besándole la frente.

—Dile a las tías que ya elegiste.

Beth lo abrazó contra su pecho y se fue a buscar a la pareja. Desde allí escuchó su gritito feliz cuando las encontró. Con el cuerpo abarrotado de amor supo que había hecho bien, y supo que era tiempo de volver a casa.

Tiempo después, ingresaba al edificio con su cabeza hecha un lío. Luego de la satisfactoria visita a la juguetería, San y Britt regresaron a Beth a su hogar y se despidieron de Rachel, que se quedaría un rato más. Y por cierto ese hecho no le hizo muy bien.

La angustia y preocupación de Shelby contrastaba con la euforia de la menor, y las dos adultas tuvieron que lidiar con eso como pudieron. Todo era un desconcierto, preguntas sin respuestas y una clara incertidumbre de cómo se continuaba en una situación así.

Rachel había obviado comentarle a su madre lo cerca que estaba el FBI de ellas; generaría más preocupación y un temor innecesario, pero Shelby lo cuestionaba igual y ya ideaba planificar horarios y regresos en horas diurnas. No salir de noche, estar más pendiente de Beth… Desastre, puro desastre y sensaciones de sentirse obligadas a una alerta constante, intentando incorporar esos nuevos hábitos.

De esa manera había regresado al departamento: al límite de sus nervios. Especialmente mientras caminaba por el silencioso pasillo...

Quinn sabía que en cualquier momento podría llegar Rachel. Le había avisado más temprano que regresaría tarde ese día, y mucho no la preocupaba, pero la mantenía preparada. Haría lo que tenía que hacer estando ella o no… no obstante era mejor si no, porque no toleraría su intromisión.

Había acomodado todo en su lugar y rápidamente había buscado un cuenco donde introducir el tinte para el cabello que había comprado en el supermercado; se mantenía en la labor de preparar la mezcla, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Respirando para serenarse apoyó el objeto en la isla y esperó detrás.

—Ya estoy en casa —se anunció la recién llegada, apareciendo ante ella.

Y la reacción esperada se efectuó inmediatamente: Rachel quedaba estupefacta, observando su apariencia.

—Bienvenida.

—Qué… qué te has hecho —balbuceó al ver su aspecto.

El cabello recortado de Quinn la dejó momentáneamente desorientada. ¡Se había mutilado!

—¡Qué te has hecho! —repitió, acercándosele.

—Es mi forma de dar vuelta la página, Rachel —Quinn empezó una desganada explicación, sintiendo su mirada traspasarla duramente—. No me voy a esconder más. No seré la misma ante sus ojos cuando vuelva a verlo…

—¡¿P-pero qué dices, eres consciente?! ¡A quién verás! —vociferó, apoderándose del cuenco con la mezcla espesa de un color azulado, y escrutando más allá de ella la caja de tintura abierta sobre la encimera.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —contestó con disgusto—. ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿Que consumí pastillas? ¡Pues no, estoy muy cuerda!

—Pero esta no es la manera —Rachel tragó saliva—. Deshacerte de todo tu cabello no hará que las cosas mejoren.

—No me creas tan ilusa, yo no pretendo eso. Te he dicho que estoy dando vuelta la página, que este es mi nuevo comienzo.

La decisión de Quinn asustó a Rachel. Casi podía verla en ese pasado, cuando necesitaba distinguirse e ir contra todos; pero en ese entonces había sido por razones muy alejadas de ésas. Ahora todo se envolvía de un dolor diferente y tan crudo que por momentos parecía ajeno.

—También te pondrás tinte… —confirmó, moviendo la cabeza.

—Sí —afirmó Quinn convencida, esta vez siendo la que agarraba el cuenco—. Estés o no de acuerdo, lo voy a hacer igual.

Rachel asintió con resignación.

—Lo sé —susurró Rachel vencida, examinando sus mechas cortas. La vio hacer ademanes para abandonar la sala, tal vez en dirección al baño… no lo sabía, porque por lo menos allí no había ningún implemento más que la mezcla—. Espera…

En silencio, el rostro sonrojado de Quinn se elevó, desafiante.

—En unos minutos terminaré.

—Hazlo después de la cena —pidió.

—Ya he cenado.

No le mentía, había comido algo ligero pero tampoco mucho. Sentía el estómago revuelto desde hacía días.

Suspirando, Rachel le apoyó una mano en el brazo en otro intento de detenerla.

—Vas a hacerte un desastre. ¿Sabes cómo colocártela?

Era inevitable que la misma imagen asolara los recuerdos de ambas, retrocediendo al momento adolescente de Quinn y su experimentación con ese oficio. La todavía rubia, se despejó la garganta y declaró en su máxima obstinación.

—Sé leer las instrucciones. Es fácil.

—Eso no basta —contradijo Rachel con cansancio—. Y yo tampoco sé hacerlo, soy muy torpe…

Otro desastre, otro capricho, otra batalla.

Resoplando, la actriz caminó hacia donde había dejado su bolso para agarrar el móvil. Había un único hombre que podía ayudarlas, y la avergonzaba, tal vez no estaría disponible a esas horas. ¡Endemoniado nuevo embrollo!

—Necesitamos ayuda; por lo menos déjame eso, ya que no _puedes_ esperar —sugirió un poco sarcástica, señalando su teléfono.

—No quiero que nadie más se meta —se quejó aquélla.

—Vamos, Quinn —espetó Rachel, impaciente.

Y Quinn tuvo que capitular, desviando el rostro.

—Bien, espero que sepas lo que haces.

Rachel cerró los ojos por unos segundos y después se concentró en la pantalla. Encontró el número que necesitaba y presionó con remordimiento. Rupert era un muy buen amigo y se adoraban, pero hacerlo venir para una atención a domicilio a las ocho de la noche debido a una pretensión demasiado exigente… aunque se desarmaría cuando supiera de quién se trataba…

—Rup, ¿cómo estás? —gesticuló Rachel enérgica al recibir del otro lado un alegre saludo.

—_Estoy subiendo al auto dulzura, qué alegría escucharte_.

—¿Ya has salido de la peluquería entonces?

—_Sí, es hora de ir a casa. ¿Qué cuentas?_

Embarazosa, Rachel dio unos pasos, alejándose de la mirada inquisidora de Quinn.

—¿Qué cuento? Estoy en problemas y eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Sonrió cuando llegó a ella un gritito de exaltación muy característico de él.

—_¡Rupert siempre está disponible para urgencias, cariñito!_

—Gracias a dios —musitó—. ¿Se te complica pasar por casa ahora? Es una intervención de real urgencia.

—_¡Uy, esto se pone muy interesante! En veinte minutos estoy allí._

—Gracias, Rup. No te vas a arrepentir —dijo Rachel, mirando la tensa figura de la protagonista de esa noche.


	47. Operación: intervención

¡Ay de las especificaciones! ¿No nos parecemos a estas jornadas electorales, Andru? Por cierto qué día hoy; mi ser anarquista-socialista no estaba contento con ninguno de los dos candidatos, pero… todo menos lo que estaba. ¡Van los besos! (van enserio).

Bienvenida a la otra reina piscis. Puede pasar cuando quiera, yo no me enojo por los "no comentarios". En sí, ciertas veces pienso que escribo para el aire, pero después me encuentro con mis cortesanas de siempre y me sonrío bobamente. Así que despreocupate, mi producción no es proporcional a la cantidad de comentarios. ¿Te imaginás si fuera así? Jajajajaja. ¡Me tendría que retirar ya mismo!

Desde ya que sí estoy retrasada en las entregas, pero he de confesarte que la historia, al llevar cierta complejidad en la trama, se alargó más de lo esperado y a veces no tengo tiempo. La resolución de los conflictos lleva sus capítulos, como ya había explicado: los tiempos narrativos son claramente diferentes. Por esa razón, Quinn y compañía deberán luchar con ansias vengativas y cambios vertiginosos por ahora. Solo un poco más… y sorpresa…

Fuegos para ustedes, mis queridas.

* * *

Tal cual lo había anunciado, Rupert Vilmor, coiffeur profesional, estuvo en el departamento en menos de veinte minutos, y no le importó la cara de pocos amigos de su pronta "intervenida", simplemente estaba en el cielo.

Una vez frente a Quinn, sus afeminados gestos se redoblaron de exaltación, y se dedicó a las presentaciones desdoblándose en halagos.

Quinn pasó los primeros cinco minutos escrutando con recelo al delgado y moreno coiffeur, y con disimulado enojo los intentos fallidos de amansar las aguas de la perpetradora de ese plan. Su entusiasmo la apabullaba y su tic, que consistía en tocarse una y otra vez sus larguísimas e infinitas trencillas peinadas en una perfecta media coleta, la sacaba de quicio.

Pasados esos primeros instantes, Rachel logró intervenir con éxito y contar que ambos se habían conocido en el ambiente del teatro hacía varios años, ya que Rupert y su socio se encargaban de los cabellos y pelucas de la mayoría de las actrices y actores más renombrados del circuito Broadway. Como buen estilista era cotilla y se interesaba en saber qué hacía allí, a la vez que reprochaba a Rachel por no haberle dicho en tantos años que era amiga de Quinn Fabray. Y Rachel, sabiendo que el ambiente no estaba para mejores ánimos, explayaba las escuetas explicaciones de su amiga, derivando a temas sin muchos pormenores. Así había comenzado todo.

Quinn, sentada en medio de la cocina y después de un despliegue de artefactos y objetos de peluquería, se había entregado hacía varios minutos a esas manos expertas que le recordaban a su época en Los Ángeles, a cambios de estilos, horas de maquillaje, chismes que iban y venían…

Hoy, todo eso parecía de otro mundo. Hoy, su corte de cabello era una especie de "corte hachazo" que el coiffeur amonestó someramente, así como la tintura que eligió, y bajo la mirada totalmente anonadada de Rachel por el color que realmente quería para su cabello, Quinn negó rotundamente las propuestas de Rupert e insistió con su deseo.

Y su deseo se realizaría.

Con las manos del moreno de piel lozana por toda su cabeza, la todavía rubia cerró los ojos y se olvidó de su camisa dorada y pantalones animal print superajustados. Por suerte su voz se apaciguaba mientras trabajaba, pero no dejaba de escucharse; conversaba sin parar.

—Quinn Fabray bellísima y desastrosa —murmuraba divertido entre tijeretazo y tijeretazo—. Ha sido un corte abrupto pero lo estamos emparejando, pierde cuidado. ¡Si lo supiera Constantino!

—Constantino es el _Guasón_ en el mundo de Rupert y compañía —explicaba Rachel, sentada a horcajadas en una silla cercana, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo.

—El siempre ha tenido la fantasía de tocarte esta cabeza. Y mírame, ¡soy yo quien lo está haciendo!

—Si haces un buen trabajo serás mi gurú, Rupert —acotó Quinn, empleando un tono más amigable.

—Considera lo que te has hecho, primor. Mira que agarrártelas con tu melena… —rió él—. ¿Te quedarás aquí por un tiempo?

—Sí —respondió, mirando a Rachel—. Veremos qué resulta.

—¡Eso es genial! —murmuró el hombre, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Lista para el cambio más dramático?

Se refería a la tintura, y aquélla asintió una sola vez.

La otra fase empezó ante la mirada asombrada de Rachel, entre retazos de papeles metálicos, guantes de latex manchados con la temible tintura y movimientos estrambóticos del artista. Mientras barría el piso no perdía detalle de la increíble mutación de Quinn: el cabello oscuro que aparecía junto a su mirada vacía la mostraban como una mujer diferente; era otra la que se hallaba sentada en su cocina y Rachel no lograba saber quién era en realidad. Tiempo después llegó el momento de enjuagar y lo hizo en el fregadero, sin dejar de bromear.

Rupert era el mejor. Transmitía confianza y calmaba ánimos cuando se necesitaba, incluso con su estridente parloteo. El sonido de la secadora de cabello era el último paso de la transformación y…

—¡_Voilà_! —voceó el coiffeur y le entregó un espejo de mano, esperando ansioso el veredicto—. ¿Qué me dices?

Quinn tardó en dárselo, examinándose con ojos inmensos. Su cabello, ahora negro, pocos centímetros pasaba la línea de la mandíbula; el estilo desmechado, bastante parecido al que había llevado de adolescente, lo había acompañado con un poco de flequillo sobre la frente, éste caía sutil y más largo de uno común. No obstante, lo que más impactaba era su color: el rubio había desaparecido bajo un azabache brillante y la dejó sin aliento durante los primeros segundos. Se ladeó hacia ambos perfiles y después de todo se fijó en su propia mirada también algo ennegrecida. Quería ser otra y lo había conseguido. Rupert lo había conseguido.

Apoyó el espejo sobre su regazo y se dirigió al estilista con una media sonrisa desganada.

—Desde hoy eres mi gurú —halagó, rompiendo el tenso silencio, provocando en el hombre una sonrisa que destelló contra su rostro moreno.

—¡Ese es mi trabajo, primor! —palmeó un par de veces y luego la señaló con un gesto amanerado.

—¿Tú no dices nada, purpurina? —preguntó Rupert, que después de limpiar algún resto de tinte en la piel, le quitó la capa de corte a Quinn, y comenzó a acomodar y guardar sus cosas dentro del enorme maletón con ruedas que había traído.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose cohibida. Ella era una maldita visión, una que le erizaba toda la piel, pero eso no podía decirle. Si quería dar vuelta la página, ser otra, lo había alcanzado.

—Eres único, lo sabes —masculló incómoda; temía quedarse embobada mirando a esa nueva y oscura Quinn.

—Ese soy yo —canturreaba el otro, vanidoso.

—Quiero pagarte la molestia de venir aquí —comenzó a decir la intervenida, levantándose, pero aquél la detuvo con una mueca horrorizada.

—¿Estás loca? Aunque no pueda decir una palabra —espetó, observando a una y a otra—, porque sé que es así —agregó—, ésta es mi paga. ¡Una atención exclusiva!

—Gracias, Rup —habló Rachel, acercándosele con una tensa sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco en verdad —se sumó ahora la azabache Quinn.

El hombre restó importancia a los dichos y empezó a hablar nuevamente con todo su glamur y sus tics. Rechazó la taza de café que Rachel le ofreció, como al principio, y concluyó con el embalaje de sus objetos.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy —anunciaba, acercándose a Quinn para darle algunos retoques de volumen con sus manos al salvaje corte—. Estás para el infarto —murmuró en un chillido juguetón, y después besó su mejilla—. No tengo tarjetas a mano, pero Rachel te dará mi número y dirección, ¿verdad purpurina?

—S-sí, por supuesto —aseguró ésta, algo desorientada.

—No te preocupes, y gracias nuevamente —repitió Quinn.

—Bien. Debes mantener el color, así que volveré a tu cabeza una vez al mes quizás, según lo indique tu cabello. Tampoco olvides tus cejas, amor, sabes que jamás deberás usar tintura para ellas, sino delinéalas un poco más oscuras. ¿Está bien?

Quinn afirmó otra vez. Ya sabía esas cosas, pero él era un profesional, así que lo recalcaba.

Rupert asintió y caminó hacia Rachel, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, garró la horquilla de su maletón y los llevó cerca del angosto pasillo de la entrada.

—No sé cómo agradecerte —masculló la actriz, echándole una mirada de reojo a la protagonista de esa noche, que no dejaba de observarlos.

El estilista le sonrió con ternura, le levantó el mentón con un dedo y rozó sus labios.

—Basta de eso. Solo cuídate y pasa por la peluquería; George me tiene harto con el cambio que quiere hacerte y tiene razón. Ya tienes tu melena demasiado larga.

—Lo haré —Rachel esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a entrelazar el brazo para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

Quinn, desde su lugar, puso los ojos en blanco ante el recurrente saludo de Rachel con sus amigos y se volvió, llevando las manos a sus mechas cortas; todavía estaba incrédula. Deseaba volver a mirarse una y otra vez, y justificar su decisión, reafirmarla. De alguna manera su aspecto era un grito de cambio, un extraño y drástico plañido de una guerra que ya había comenzado.

Cuando Rachel apareció luego de despedir a Rupert, se dirigió directamente a la cocina, evadiéndola. Con movimientos todavía perturbados encendió un quemador y colocó la caldera. No sabía qué decirle; no desaparecía esa intensa sensación de incomodidad.

—No has dicho mucho.

La voz de Quinn le recorrió la espalda con un hormigueo. Se giró y la enfrentó del otro lado de la isla. Nada amedrentaba la belleza de esa mujer, y lo que temía se hizo realidad: quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos más verdes en contraste.

—¿Que quieres que te diga? —musitó, tensando las mandíbulas.

—Que me queda bien, que me queda horrible —respondió en un mismo tono—. Que me aceptas.

Rachel tragó saliva y bajó un poco la cabeza para volver a subirla.

—Sabes que te acepto.

Quinn asintió y entrecerró los párpados.

—Gracias… Gracias por esto.

La actriz murmuró un sonido y asintió.

—Siempre ha vuelto a crecer —proseguía su interlocutora como para ella misma—. Y… si mañana estás libre, me gustaría que me mostraras dónde entrenas.

—¿Quieres ir al gimnasio? —inquirió Rachel, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Necesito otra rutina, y de paso haré feliz a Nancy.

La resolución de su tono le envió su cuota de sospecha. Quinn oscura, Quinn de amianto, Quinn insensible.

—Podemos intentarlo —aceptó no muy convencida.

—No me quedaré encerrada. Ya no más.

Lo repetía, repetía esa estúpida sentencia como si estuviera lista para ir a buscarlo en cualquier momento, y en ese instante cayó en la cuenta de ello. ¡Quinn no podía hacer esa locura!, no tenía forma de hacerlo tampoco… Ese pensamiento heló su sangre y la dejó tiesa. Aprovechando ese lapsus, aquélla se dio la vuelta y desapareció dentro de su habitación; a los pocos minutos salía vistiendo su chaqueta para moto, su casco enganchado del brazo y otro objeto más que no identificó.

Su corazón saltó del pecho al verla. ¿Eso quería decir también con no quedarse encerrada? ¿Saldría de vuelta con esa máquina de dos ruedas?

Sin preámbulos se acercó a ella y le entregó un rectángulo de lana prolijamente doblado, y allí se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la bufanda que le había prestado la noche anterior.

—Perdóname por ofenderte; perdóname por ser una carga —murmuró, mirándola intensamente.

Rachel repartió la vista en la prenda fucsia y en ella, sin comprender.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No eres una carga! —exclamó, sujetándola.

Quinn una vez más eligió el silencio, se desprendió suavemente y se giró. Se preparaba para largarse.

—¿Dónde vas? —Rachel volvió a la carga rápidamente.

—A que la noche me trague un rato.

Esa réplica agrió por completo sus facciones, entretanto la veía meter en los bolsillos de su chaqueta las llaves y cartera que solía dejar cerca de los libros.

—No lo hagas, por favor —pidió Rachel, siguiéndola por la sala.

Quinn soltó el aire pesadamente, se ubicó frente a ella y le extendió la mano.

—Ven conmigo entonces, ¿o tienes miedo? ¿Crees que no puedo protegerte? ¿Crees que no puedo protegerte ni a ti ni a Beth?

El dolor de esos dichos traspasaba a las dos, y aun así era tan tentadora la imagen de perderse con ella en la noche, apretarse a esa mujer con el aliento en la garganta, mientras la velocidad chocaba contra los cuerpos agazapados… Rachel sacudió la cabeza, a punto de caer en su seductora penumbra.

—Tú no tienes que proteger a nadie. Deja de ser tan hiriente —reprochó enojada Rachel.

Quinn bajó el brazo y le dio su perfil, apretando los dientes.

—Haré un poco de equilibrio al borde del abismo, nada más. Tú ya has bailado conmigo de esa manera. Eres mi mejor pareja de baile —soltó en un murmullo hosco.

La actriz se llevó automáticamente la bufanda contra el pecho, apenada.

—Esto no es un baile de graduación —sostuvo entrecortada.

—No. Estamos en la vida real, lejos de aquellos lugares… Incluso así, ¿bailarías conmigo otra vez?

Quinn la hostigaba con sus ojos, con la imperiosa necesidad de saber si ella volvería a hacer lo mismo que había hecho desde que la había encontrado en el cementerio, sin embargo ése no era su deseo real. Rachel no la vería acabada nuevamente. Esa noche ella empezaría otro duelo y sería el último.

—Como tú quieres no —señaló el casco con ímpetu—. Prefiero estar en tierra contigo y no ser una funambulista.

La otra esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Respuesta perfecta. De todas formas haré lo imposible para que no vuelvas bailar conmigo nunca más.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta, confusa. ¡Qué quería decir!

—Quinn…

Con una profunda mirada como respuesta, la que fue rubia y cálida, amorosa y entregada, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

No fue consciente de nada más hasta que el pitido de la caldera la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La retiró del quemador con un movimiento brusco y se quedó parada allí, detenida en el tiempo, con la bufanda estrujada contra su pecho, gimiente, asustada. La expresión de odio y resentimiento de Quinn se le grabó en su retina, llevándola a un agotamiento mayor. Se encontraba psíquica y físicamente rendida.

Ella buscaba una venganza imposible y dañina para todos. Cada una de las palabras pronunciadas desde que había llegado al departamento tenía ese dejo espeluznante.

Al estrecharse más al calor de su prenda de lana percibió un bulto en ella. Allí había algo y se apresuró a desdoblar los pliegues; cuando el contenido apareció ante sus ojos desorbitó la mirada. El cabello del que Quinn se había despojado estaba allí, atado a los extremos y en el medio firmemente. Su longitud la hizo inspirar con fuerza.

"_Perdóname por ofenderte, perdóname por ser una carga"_. Esas palabras llenaron su mente, y simultáneamente las asemejó a la simbología del corte de cabello. La mención de esas ofrendas era de saber general, sin embargo recordó más un episodio de la película que tanto había hablado con Beth hacía solo horas.

El joven samurái antes de partir daba como ofrecimiento su cabello, y Quinn había hecho lo mismo. Por alguna razón creía que la ofendía, por lazo parental la miseria que era su padre se extendía hacia ella, y consecuentemente le había entregado esa parte tan personal.

Rachel acarició los mechones con onda pena, estremeciéndose. ¿Qué vendría después?


	48. Estúpido señor Marshall

Seguimos, ¿vale?

Pequeños fuegos de cambios.

* * *

_"119. El día siguiente a un feroz viento de otoño_

_El día siguiente a un feroz viento de otoño todo me conmueve profundamente. El jardín se ve en un estado lamentable con los bambúes y la cerca golpeados y casi caídos. Ya es terrible que las ramas de uno de los grandes árboles se hayan quebrado con el viento, pero es una sorpresa realmente dolorosa ver que el propio árbol se ha caído y yace sobre los tréboles y las valerianas. Cuando una se sienta en la habitación mirando hacia afuera, el viento, como si lo hiciera adrede, sopla gentilmente las hojas, una por una, a través de las hendiduras de la celosía, y nos resulta difícil creer que es éste el mismo viento que ayer rugía tan violentamente."_

El libro de la almohada

/\\\\\

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —preguntó Rachel, secándose el sudor de la cara con la toalla que rodeaba su cuello.

Quinn disminuyó la velocidad del pedaleo y jadeó antes de levantar la cabeza.

—Es la segunda vez en media hora que me lo preguntas —respondió de mala gana—. Es una bici fija, ¿dónde crees que iré?

Rachel sonrió sarcástica y con un movimiento rápido bajó la resistencia del aparato, provocando la queja de la que la montaba.

—Eres toda una dulzura, ¿te lo han dicho?

La ironía estaba siendo moneda corriente entre las dos desde la media mañana, momento de ese sábado en el que se encontraron para desayunar, después de una pesada noche para ambas partes. Cuando Quinn hubo llegado avanzada la madrugada, ya Rachel dormía.

Con un gruñido Quinn detuvo el pedaleo, se enderezó y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza.

—Varias veces, pero que me lo digas tú resulta muy excitante —murmuró, logrando todo lo contrario a lo que había pretendido en su interlocutora: hastío.

Es que Rachel se encontraba enojada, muy enfadada y no aguantaría más tonterías de esa mujer. No le perdonaba la mala noche que había tenido por su culpa.

—Que te aproveche —musitó, e hizo un ademán para irse, pero una mano la detuvo atrapándola del brazo.

—¿Tú ya has terminado? —Quinn intentó ser más condescendiente en esa interrogación, mas no fue captada.

—Media hora de elíptica y ahora saco. Intentaré figurarme que es tu trasero y le daré unos cuantos golpes.

La otra rió con ganas; la "chanza" la había pillado por sorpresa, y Rachel la acompañó con una risa descabelladamente falsa antes de soltarse e irse en otra dirección.

La de cabello azabache movió la cabeza y se volvió a colocar la capucha, observando el contoneo de ese trasero enfundado en mallas deportivas. Descansó las manos en la horquilla de la bicicleta y se dedicó a mirarla como había hecho los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, tiempo que habían llegado al gimnasio.

Se salió con la suya después de todo.

Tras un silencioso desayuno donde la dueña de casa había interpuesto el diario sabático entre ellas, mientras aquélla se instaba después en el lavadero y Quinn se encargaba de la limpieza de los muebles, le había reiterado el pedido, un poco insistente, de indicarle por lo menos dónde quedaba el bendito gimnasio.

Y Rachel había tardado en responderle. No le hablaba desde la noche anterior, ni siquiera le había dicho algo sobre su ofrenda antes de marcharse; incluso todavía no sabía si había comprendido o no… Vamos que tampoco pretendía que la entendiese, era consciente de su inestabilidad… sin embargo no era tan trágico. Nada más se trataba de la vuelta de su compañera de rutas: su _Rachel_, y la ansiedad de completar distancias que únicamente conseguía recorrer con ella, como siempre había hecho en libertad. Hoy no era libre y necesitaba esos momentos más que nunca, pero la Rachel de carne y hueso se malhumoraba, le reprochaba… y aceptaba todo a pesar de tanta vicisitud.

A regañadientes por diferentes cuestiones, se vistieron para la ocasión y posteriormente subieron al Land Rover. Así, Rachel se reencontró con algunas personas que hacía tiempo no veía y que no tardaron en curiosear a la acompañante. Quinn pasó como una más, y como para el primer día de los visitantes que ingresaban junto a algún cliente había un uso libre de los aparatos, la recién ingresada se sintió más relajada: entró sin identificarse.

Para un futuro debería pensar en usar las influencias de Rachel…

Quinn tomó un trago de su botella de agua, volvió a la resistencia anterior y con más energía continuó su pedaleo. Se disponía a dejar de pensar y concentrarse en la fuerza que tensaba sus aductores y gastrocemios. No le hacía bien pensar que con su actriz favorita retrocedieron pasos fundamentales, así como que su herida terminaba siendo su peor enemiga, más que el mismísimo perpetrador. La habían deshonrado mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado alguna vez en su vida; ese hombre la había aniquilado por completo.

Pedaleó con más furia, el rostro y los músculos se le volvieron fuego y apretó los dientes. Después de cinco minutos cronometrados se detuvo, jadeante. En ese instante hacía una escandalosa entrada un grupito de muchachos, y Quinn los examinó sin mucho interés. Al ver sus fachas hizo una mueca sardónica; eran los típicos hombres de gimnasio que solo utilizaban las máquinas de musculatura, y dedicaban a su estética corporal más tiempo del necesario. Iba a buscar con los ojos a cierta castaña, pero precisamente el nombre que exclamó uno de ellos la alertó.

El_ "¡Rachel, preciosa!"_ resonó en todo el lugar. Quinn frunció el entrecejo al ver a esa montaña de músculos reunirse con ella en el área de los sacos de boxeo. Esa camaradería logró ensombrecer su expresión, y el pavoneo de "macho alfa" directamente la enfadó. Una mano innecesaria se escurrió por la cintura de la más pequeña, provocando que ésta retrocediera imperceptiblemente, sin modificar su sonrisa prácticamente elástica.

—Te estás equivocando, pavo real —murmuraba Quinn, secándose el sudor del labio superior.

Mordiéndose los celos puso mayor atención a la conversación que se daba entre ellos. No la escuchaba por la distancia, claro, pero quería. Tal y como le había dicho, la chica estaba preparándose para golpear el saco, así que tenía las dos manos vendadas a punto de probarse los guantes, por esa razón y sin pereza, el grandulón los agarró del suelo al lado de ella y la ayudó a colocárselos.

—¿Por qué no borras esa sonrisa, Berry? Se ve que estás incómoda —refunfuñaba en susurros otra vez.

Su monólogo la estaba molestando realmente e igual que la actitud tolerante de Rachel. Entre palabra y palabra, aquélla se ubicó delante del saco, plantó los pies y lanzó un par de puños bastante buenos, pero no para el _Ken_ inflado como palomitas de maíz, ya que se le paró detrás, desencajando por completo la mirada verde. Cuando le indicó cómo posicionarse mejor y colocar los puños tocándola, a su gusto excesivamente, lanzó un improperio.

—Pero si estás golpeando bien —dijo entre dientes, calculando los próximos pasos de Rachel para deshacerse de él. Ésta por fin lo hacía después de algunos golpes más y otro acercamiento moderado del chico. Le dijo unas palabras y se cambió de saco, y ahí fue cuando Quinn tronó por dentro.

El mequetrefe le sacó una radiografía al trasero de Rachel sin ningún tipo de consideración, y no contento con eso la siguió.

—¡Imbécil! ¡No tienes derecho a mirar su trasero! —masculló, bajando de la bicicleta. Cuadrando los hombros caminó hasta ellos con una falsa expresión de familiaridad.

Rachel se detuvo al encontrarse con que Quinn se les acercaba, cubierta por la capucha y dentro de ella una mirada fría directamente para el pesado de Winston.

—¡Ey, qué hay! —se anunció, pegando un puño en su palma abierta con un mohín semejante a una sonrisa—. Yo quiero.

El chico, que también había detenido su "cacería", la escrutó con una sonrisa sorprendida y se ajustó automáticamente su coleta castaña.

—Hola, hola —canturreó antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo—. ¿Y tú quién eres, cariño?

La voz melosa le crispó los nervios y Rachel bufó, visiblemente molesta. Lo que le faltaba era que ese tonto hiciera de las suyas también con Quinn.

—Soy Charlie, una amiga de Rachel —se presentó altanera.

—¡Bueno, haber empezado por ahí! Winston Marshall a tu servicio —exclamó el galán, frotándose las manos—. ¿Quieres un poco de golpes?, puedo enseñarles a las dos —propuso mirando a una y a otra con actitud.

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso irónica Quinn, atrapando en un segundo el revoleo de ojos de Rachel—. Hubiera asegurado que eras más del banco de pesas.

A Winston no le gustó mucho el comentario, y cruzó sus musculosos y desnudos brazos sobre el pecho.

—También me gusta el saco, ya sabes…

—Descuida, Winston, yo la preparo —intervino Rachel, que empezaba a quitarse los guantes.

Pero a Winston tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, mucho menos cuando estaba en medio de "algo".

—No me importaría, de veras —insistió, mirando a la castaña con ganas.

—No te preocupes grandulón. Rachel lo hace muy, muy bien —se acopló la ex rubia con una sonrisa ladina.

A Marshall no le quedó otra que aceptar sin más comentarios. En su semblante se evidenciaba un descontento tan mal disimulado, que Quinn tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. _Ken_ palmeó una vez y sonrió con falsa simpatía, desmintiendo su aire de niño bueno.

—Bueno señoritas, entonces las estaré observando por si necesitan algo.

Rachel se apuró a tomar del brazo a Quinn para arrastrarla a una banqueta cercana, pero antes captó una mirada de lince que le dedicó a Winston, y no le gustó mucho. Solo respiró aliviada al ver que se unía a su grupo nuevamente.

—Qué fastidioso —murmuró la actriz, dejando sus guantes en el suelo para caminar hacia un canasto cercano—. ¿Has venido a "rescatarme"? —inquirió sin mirarla.

—No exactamente —mintió Quinn—. Mi trasero ya me estaba doliendo en realidad.

Rachel se mordió los labios para no sonreír. Ella hacía mención al cruce anterior de palabras.

—Ya lo creo, _dulzura_ —atinó a responder.

Quinn hizo caso omiso a la ironía y se quedó con el halago indirecto.

—¿Siempre es así tu amigo? —quiso saber, siguiéndola hacia el canasto de los guantes.

—Sí. Y no es mi amigo —confirmó, buscando un par adecuado—. ¿Ya has hecho antes?

—No.

—Bueno, como no hay vendas una onza mayor estará bien. ¿Te parece? —concluyó, mostrándole lo que había encontrado—. Te va a proteger más.

—Tú eres la experta —Quinn le sonrió y le extendió una mano.

Rachel estaba muy seria; seguía enfadada y cansada. No había pegado ojo hasta escucharla regresar la noche anterior, y lo había hecho casi a las dos de la madrugada, por ello no le sería fácil a esta rebelde con causa...

—Debes tener cuidado con las muñecas —recomendaba, ajustando el guante negro a uno de sus puños.

—¿Tú estás bien vendada? —Quinn le examinó las manos con ojos de conocedora y quedó satisfecha cuando vio que sí lo estaba.

Rachel asintió en silencio y terminó de prepararla. La guió hacia un saco "más liviano" y le indicó muy formalmente cómo debía realizar los golpes. Con desgano, Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella no sería tan audaz como aquel pavo real y no provocaría el contacto para enseñarle. De esa manera la escuchó a medias y dispuso de varios movimientos para mostrarle; no se haría la tonta tampoco. A medida que pasaban los minutos se adentraba en la sensación de esa descarga; hacía tanto tiempo…

Seguida de cerca por Rachel, que había optado por el saco más cercano al suyo, Quinn continuaba con algunas preguntas tontas y bastante obvias, hasta que su instructora le mostró con su desaire que ya era suficiente.

Envalentonada por esa indiferencia arremetió con más fuerza, mucho más al ver que ese pavo real regresaba a sus andanzas, sosteniéndole el saco a una pequeña actriz que empuñaba muy concentrada.

Como eran las únicas dos que habían decidido ubicarse en ese sector, los golpes pronto se convirtieron en un escandaloso maratón para ver quién lo hacía más rápido. Se observaban de reojo por momentos, se medían libremente por otros, se crispaban… y así se "comunicaban".

El momento del caos llegó cuando el hombre delante de Rachel se atrevió a corregir, por ejemplo, los giros de su cintura perfecta, en un intento persistente, que terminó de desintegrar locamente su paciencia.

Largando el aire agitado por la boca, Quinn dio un solo golpe más y de pronto gritó con ímpetu, trastabillando unos pasos hacia atrás. Se llevó la mano enguantada al pecho y torció la cara de dolor.

—¡Qu… Charlie! —exclamó Rachel, acercándose presurosa—. ¿Qué pasó?

Con la respiración acelerada, la otra tuvo al instante el rostro sudado de Rachel cercano e inquieto, y no se privó de echarle una mirada triunfante al contrincante vencido y desconfiado que las escrutaba.

—Dios, no lo sé… de pronto pegué mal y la muñeca se me dobló... —se quejó, arrugando la frente—. ¡Maldición!

Rachel se desligó por segunda vez de su protección y la tiró al suelo, acudiendo a ella.

—Dame eso —pidió, concentrada en quitarle el guante de su mano izquierda con sumo cuidado—. Cómo te dejé hacer esto sin vendas… si seré idiota —se lamentaba, rozando cálidamente su piel, y Quinn se estremeció.

—Yo-yo quise hacerlo, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedes moverla? —indagó, presionando gentilmente la muñeca a un lado y al otro, y la otra hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sí, pero duele.

—Bueno, terminamos por hoy. Hay que ponerle hielo urgente.

—Sí. Está bien —aceptó con una secreta e intensa sonrisa.

A partir de allí, Rachel dispuso todo con agilidad. Sin ni siquiera quitarse su vendaje, se abrigó, recogió los bolsos de cada una y se marcharon despidiéndose al pasar de Winston.

"_Rachel vuelve conmigo, idiota. ¿Cómo la ves?", _decía para sus adentros con excitación al subir al auto. ¡Se sentía una niña tonta y se sentía muy bien por ello!

Quinn: 1

Pavo real: -0

Contador perfecto.

Rachel no dejó de reprenderse ni reprenderla. Estaba enojada por un montón de cosas, y estaba hermosa con su rostro surcado por la preocupación y el entrenamiento. Hasta pidió comida china de camino, lo más rápido posible, porque debía poner su muñeca en frío.

Ya dentro del departamento, junto a las protestas de la lesionada, la dueña de casa tomó un paño, creó una compresa con cubos de hielo y la presionó en el lugar indicado, obligando a que la imitaran.

—Estás exagerando —decía Quinn, observándola ir y venir con la comida. Abría el microondas, metía las cajas con comida; abría la nevera y…

—No me hagas rabiar más. Y ni te ocurra sacarte se paño —amenazó, elevando su dedo índice—. Y no creas que te vas a duchar después de eso —lo señaló—. Sabes bien que después del frío no debe haber calor.

—Ey, un momento… ¿cómo no me voy a duchar? ¡Apesto! —chilló, recargándose más en la isla.

—Lávate a conciencia —la cortó en seco, caminando hacia su cuarto—. Yo no he sido la que se quiso pasar de lista.

—¡Rachel!

—Termino de ducharme y cenamos, Fabray —anunció, ignorándola por completo.

—¡Pequeña sanguijuela, no te retires de la conversación! —exclamó la otra al vacío, porque se había ido.

Quinn soltó el aire con un gruñido y una sonrisa maquiavélica. Fuera de su vigilancia, se tomó la libertad de dejar el paño con el hielo a un costado y se frotó la muñeca en perfecto estado para calentarla. Rachel solía olvidar que ella también era una actriz e interpretaba papeles de los más diversos.

Fingir una torcedura muscular o de tendones no era muy difícil, y mucho menos si era llevada por una buena causa: alejar a su estrella de amenazas molestas. Quinn podía hacer eso y mucho más, y lo haría en caso de requerirlo.

—Estúpido señor Marshall, te metiste donde nadie te llamó, y estoy ansiosa por demostrártelo —siseó al aire, con una aguda exhalación.


	49. Claire y Beth

A ver, a ver… vamos a _spoilear_ un poco. Yo también quiero el beso… pero solo un poco más, ¡falta poquito! Acá dejo un pequeño adelanto y pido que no olviden los detalles, ¡son muy importantes! =)

_"_…

—_¿A quién prefieres? —indagó, mirando desesperada su boca._

—_A Lucy Quinn Fabray —pronunció claramente la otra, sosteniéndose con un brazo de sus hombros y con la otra mano delineando su labio inferior tensado por una mueca sensual de necesidad._

—_Rachel… —balbuceó Quinn, retrocediendo con ella hasta recargarse contra los azulejos._

—_Tampoco será mi primera vez —masculló, escrutando intensamente su mirada negra, y la vio asentir y la vio sonreír, como si fuera lo más natural del universo._

_Quinn entreabrió los labios y…"._

Que estúpido Marshall, ¿no? ¿Pero adivinen quién le va a dar su merecido? Va a ser muy divertido, lo aseguro. Mi pequeña venganza.

Con respecto a los días, exactamente pasaron 16 de ese encuentro y todo está pasando muy rápido aunque no lo parezca. Esa es la magia de la escritura (el tiempo corre diferente). A fin de cuentas, son dos mujeres que se han encontrado después de muchos años y mucha historia. ¡Síganlas acompañando! Las cosas se van a ir revelando con mucho, mucho sentimiento.

Andru… la transición la estoy viviendo con pena y vergüenza ajena. Somos noticia mundial por una psicópata con delirios de emperatriz. La presidenta saliente NO termina de entender que nuestra república no es su juego de comedor.

De todas maneras sigo creyendo en la libertad y en la democracia.

Fuegos estivales, cortesanas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Quinn se quedó debajo de las cobijas más tempo del habitual. Se sentía cansada a pesar de haber despertado tarde, porque sentía que era tarde; la razón de ello era que habían vuelto sus horas insomnes y sus sueños fatigosos. Imágenes atropelladas, lugares extraños, mímicas de gritos se repetían constantemente, despertándola agitada a cualquier hora de la noche, hasta que vio el amanecer. Para agregarle más sordidez al asunto, el asqueroso rostro de Russel se había hecho presente también, junto a la figura colapsada de su madre que escribía una carta al tiempo que un intenso llanto desfiguraba sus facciones…

Se refregó los ojos, entornando la mirada borrosa de sueño hacia la lámpara azul del techo.

—La carta con que te ibas a despedir —susurró, y lo sintió como si fuera un plañido.

Esas palabras que había leído una sola vez y que no había comprendido por su endeble situación, reaparecieron en el inconsciente. Ese mal sueño la había llenado de hambre de comprensión. Ansiaba ahora tener ese papel entre sus manos y encontrar la explicación, si es que la había, de la elección de aquel terrible silencio. Ella sabía algo y había tenido la intención de llevarse consigo la peor verdad de todas.

Quinn largó el aliento con desesperanza.

Cabía la posibilidad de amenaza, eso era claro, pero… ¿cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cuándo había comenzado ese oscuro calvario? Y a la par de esa percepción: ¿cómo hacer entonces para desligarse de todos los sentimientos posibles y encontrar en esas letras pensadas algún indicio, tal vez, que la ayudara?

—Oh, mamá… —masculló nuevamente, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

La autocompasión duró nada más que un suspiro, porque corrió las cobijas, se levantó decidida y caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. El agua helada se estampó contra su rostro; no necesitaba más que ese escurridizo cachetazo para ratificar su decisión. Haciendo acopio de toda su valentía lo buscó, consiguió una hoja, un bolígrafo y se acomodó sobre la cómoda. Allí copió cada palabra en un espacio limpio, porque de esa manera empezaría a descifrar aquel mensaje, por más que se quebrara por dentro una y otra vez...

Rachel, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con un jugo de arándanos y su laptop, se enfrascaba en el cronograma de actividades del miércoles entrante. Faltaban pocos días para que en la preparatoria donde iba Beth, se diera la charla que tanto habían preparado, y no solo eso, sino que además implementarían por primera vez momentos de recreación e integración para padres e hijos en conjunto. Esas actividades estarían básicamente bajo su cargo, ya que ella era la mujer de teatro, la que sabía de expresiones teatrales y corporales.

La jornada se realizaría en el gimnasio. Allí se ubicarían las promociones del curso de Beth con sus padres, y algunos cursos inferiores. Sería todo un acontecimiento.

Dio otro trago a su jugo y escribió un par de líneas más, releyó, borró… y el sonido del móvil llamando la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Atendió sin prestar mucha atención.

—Diga…

—_Hola, amor…_

—Mamá, no había vito que eras tú —dijo ella, deslizándose un poco sobre la silla con la idea de estirarse.

—_¿Qué haces que estás tan abstraída?_

—Estoy enfrascada en el encuentro del miércoles. Aprovecharé que es domingo para hacerlo todo el día.

Del otro lado escuchó un hondo suspiro.

—_Cuánto más se acerca el día, más culpable me siento._

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? El simposio te espera —bromeó Rachel, aligerando los sentimientos que embargaban a su madre por ser obligada a faltar.

Su colegio exigía jornadas de capacitación para algunos maestros en Philadelphia, y el diagrama de actividades justo había coincidido con lo que sucedería esa semana. Se ausentaría por dos días.

—_No me lo recuerdes… me hubiera encantado estar, aunque por el entusiasmo de Beth por quedarse con Mel me hace dudar_.

Rachel se sonrió; en otro momento su hermana se hubiera quedado con ella, pero por razones obvias no lo podía hacer, así que Katy, la madre de Mel, estaba encantada de recibir a la niña por ese tiempo.

—No te preocupes, el equipo está fuerte y no te extrañaremos —Rachel chasqueó la lengua juguetonamente—. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—_Muy bien. Tu hermana ha estado loca con la historia que le contaste; Tony está buscando la película desde ayer por Internet pero no la encuentra. Beth me ha dicho de dónde la sacaste._

La otra inhaló fuertemente, jugando con el teclado de la laptop.

—Era de suponer, ¿no? ¿Y qué piensas, mamá?... Se siente… bien.

La mujer murmuró una suave risa.

—_Claro que se siente bien, y me parece estupendo, cariño. Igualmente hay que ir con calma._

—Lo sé.

—_Oye, ¿has hablado con tus padres?_

—Esperaré su llamado. No tiene sentido, pero estoy enfadada con ellos.

—_Es cierto, no tiene sentido. Ellos no tienen nada que ver._

—No puedo evitarlo, ¿está bien? Ya pasará —concluyó Rachel, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

—_Y… ¿cómo está todo? ¿Cómo están, hija? Dime la verdad._

La suavidad de la voz de su mamá sumada a su impresión de preocupación, le enterró un puño caliente en el medio del pecho.

—Estamos bien —se convencía Rachel, observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Quinn—. Estamos bien…

Había habido un poco de mentira en sus palabras, pero por lo menos Rachel había dejado conforme a su madre.

La puerta del cuarto no se había abierto ni cuando terminó la conversación ni durante el almuerzo. Rachel no se había acercado una sola vez a su territorio, pero mantenía de vez en cuando la mirada atenta para ver si por lo menos el hambre la sacaba de su guarida, pero no había resultado.

Después de todo el día sin verse las caras, incluyendo una breve ausencia por parte de Rachel que salió a caminar por el vecindario para despejarse, Quinn decidió aparecer cuando oscurecía.

El hambre había hecho mella y la actriz había sonreído al oír un par de comentarios con respecto a ello, así que en silencio, que es como había permanecido todo ese domingo, Rachel se había encargado de la cena.

El domingo era desastroso para las almas en pena, más después de haber permanecido entre un universo extraño de palabras que no le pertenecían, pero que iban dirigidas a ella, entre el reencuentro con sus cosas, y el gustillo de fingir una leve lesión por una artimaña elucubrada por celos. A pesar de ello aprovechó ese último tema como conversación relevante.

Rachel le había respondido más que la noche anterior y éntrele había entregado las armas necesarias para retirar a esa otra molestia del campo de batalla. Ah, pero quedaba el "otro": ¿qué sucedía que el señor Peals no aparecía? Estaba enfadado con Rachel, eso fue lo único que le pudo sonsacar, ya que seguía siendo reacia a hablar de él, sin embargo Quinn se sentía más tranquila. Esa vez las cosas eran diferentes, lo prometió: "sin nadie, ni nada". Anidaba en su interior ese compromiso y lo refregaba en la cara del pelmazo que aparecía de vez en cuando y del que realmente representaba una amenaza latente.

La pacífica noche que no querían que terminase, se completaba en la sala, con Rachel sentada en el sillón grande, continuando con el tejido de la bufanda y con Quinn acomodada en la alfombra, trabajando en su laptop con cascos y gafas puestos.

Esta última, aunque avocada a la pantalla, también veía los movimientos de la mujer frente a ella, por esa razón divisaba en esos momentos cómo se levantaba para alcanzar su móvil que llamaba y volvía a ocupar su lugar.

El nombre de Kurt salió de su boca con un alarido y al instante el cuerpo habló por ella: gesticulaba, hacia ademanes y se mordía los dedos. Ante tanta expresión, Quinn detuvo el audio que no le permitía escuchar bien, e intentando mostrarse indiferente aguzó sus sentidos.

—Oh, dios… no me digas… ¡no me digas! —exclamaba con incipientes lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Los felicito!, ¡Ay, mis chicos! ¡Esto es hermoso!

Crispada por el aullido, preocupada, de inmediato Quinn dejó de actuar como si nada le importara y se bajó la vincha de un manotazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró.

Al verla, Rachel se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió con una mirada que resplandecía. Se hallaba radiante en un solo segundo y Quinn no entendía nada.

—Espera —habló hacia el móvil y se lo despegó de la oreja después para presionar la pantalla, más tarde volvió a hablar desde esa posición—. Repítelo y en voz alta —pidió, respirando agitada sin dejar de observarla.

—_¿Otra vez, muñeca?_

La carcajada sollozante de Kurt desorbitó los ojos de Quinn.

—_¡Que Claire está embarazada!_

—_¡Habría que preguntar de quién!_

La voz de Santana se escuchó exclamando con una risotada.

—_¡No seas entrometida, San!_

La voz de Britt hizo que Quinn se quitara la vicha completamente y la apoyara sobre la mesilla con gesto desencajado. Estaba siendo testigo de una conversación en conferencia, y la flamante noticia era el embarazo de una tal Claire, situación en la que al parecer, se hallaban involucrados Kurt y Blaine igualmente…

La que estaba sobre el sillón elevó las piernas y las cruzó, descansando los brazos en los muslos. Necesitaba compartir con Quinn ese momento tan importante que todos estaban esperando, y que llegó con toda la energía de lo sorpresivo. ¿Cómo iba a negarse ese rostro maravillado y confuso al tiempo? La anhelaba dentro del equipo, porque era pieza fundamental de ellos, de ese algo especial de ayer, hoy y siempre.

—_Pero si Berry ha sido la primera en inaugurar esa paternidad. ¿Acaso sus padres no hicieron eso? Una mezcla de esperma y ¡zas! ¡El engendro musical ha nacido!_

Las carcajadas no esperaron y Rachel la lanzó por los aires, como Quinn su sonrisa inevitable y la bajada de mirada. Aquélla se rascó la nuca, nerviosa. Era todo tan extraño y feliz… ¿Kurt y Blaine padres? ¿Cuándo había pasado? Y cuánto hacía que no escuchaba la desfachatez de todos ellos juntos, sus amigos, su familia...

Cerró los ojos con culpa, dejando que todas esas voces descontroladas la envolvieran y la llenaran de una bella melancolía.

—Eres una idiota, Santana —soltó Rachel, secándose más lágrimas de alegría. Algo bueno sucedía, al fin algo para poder apaciguar los ánimos. Quinn no la miraba, pero sonreía y eso era una tranquilidad enorme.

—_Ten más respeto conmigo, duende de jardín…_

—_Basta las dos, que todavía no dijimos la otra parte de la sorpresa_.

Las tres integrantes de la comunicación, se silenciaron para escuchar el anuncio en la voz de Blaine.

—¡Dilo ya! —exigió Rachel ante el suspenso.

—_¡Regresamos el sábado!_

La voz a coro del matrimonio provocó alaridos de alegría por parte de las mujeres al teléfono. Las preguntas empezaron, las risas continuaron… y en el caso especial del domicilio de Murray Hill un poco de incomodidad, un poco de vergüenza, un poco de aturdimiento.

La despedida de los cinco se dio pocos minutos después, con más emociones que se hacían eco en todos ellos. Quinn también se dejó inundar por los sentimientos, por supuesto, mas soportó valientemente el después de la íntima conversación de aquéllos.

—Santo cielo, esto es increíble… —murmuraba Rachel, aún alucinada por la noticia. Se levantó y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Con una mirada penetrante volvió a su asiento, aguardando a que Quinn se dignara a decir algo, pero permanecía callada. Sus mejillas enrojecidas brillaban a la luz de las lámparas y el único brazo trepado a la mesa terminaba en un puño cerrado con fuerza.

—¿Te inmunizaron Quinn, que no tienes nada para decir? —reprochó por fin con una mueca de claro descontento. Y eso únicamente bastó para que aquélla saltara de su lugar como resorte.

—¡Claro que no! —expresó de inmediato, relamiéndose los labios—. N-no lo puedo creer… hacía tanto no los escuchaba a todos… y con este acontecimiento…

Ansiosa, la muchacha se levantó y casi al mismo tiempo empezó a enredarse los dedos de las manos en un profuso movimiento, dibujando una breve sonrisa.

—Serán padres —susurraba, observándola con ojos brillantes.

Rachel asintió, apretando el tejido entre sus manos sin darse cuenta. Repentinamente bajó la mirada y acarició la lana. Padres, madres, hijos… En su cabeza aparecieron las imágenes de todos ellos, y algo en común tenían, no todos eran padres o madres, pero sí eran hijos. Todos eran hijos, y los hijos tenían derecho a saber quiénes eran sus padres. Ella ejerció ese derecho una vez, al igual que Beth.

Despertando de pronto por la clara figura de su hermana abrazada a un peluche en medio de una juguetería, Rachel elevó la cabeza y recorrió el rostro de esa mujer transformada, sonrojada, tímida en sus acciones, y supo qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

—Nuestros amigos van a ser papás —murmuró—. Los segundos de la promoción.

—Así es —afirmó Quinn, desviando el rostro.

—Esa hija o hijo va a saber quiénes son sus padres, quién será su madre —Rachel tragó saliva y se impulsó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Como tu hija, Quinn. Sabes que nunca le ocultamos nada, siempre quiso ver fotografías… y Noah ha sido un muy buen padre que le ha contado anécdotas al igual que yo, que todos nosotros. Tienes que saber que Beth desea conocerte… y desea que también le cuentes historias.

Los labios de Quinn temblaron y se llevó una mano a la boca para frenar el movimiento compulsivo; Rachel le estaba contando algo maravilloso. A la noticia de la paternidad de sus queridos amigos le agregaba esta preciosa información que de alguna manera se amalgamaba con ella, atiborrando de poderosos latidos su pecho.

—No tengo palabras —susurró, acercándose para sentarse a su lado, como si estuviera a punto de caerse—. Me siento una idiota, tan insegura… pero… pero yo también, Rachel —se quitó las gafas y se secó la humedad de los ojos a la par que movía la cabeza con una rotunda afirmación—. Lo que dije es cierto… me muero por verla, por estar cerca...

—Lo sé —respondió la otra, trémula—. No hay que salir corriendo ya. Yo… sentí que este era un momento propicio para decírtelo.

Quinn largó el aliento, escrutándola. La necesidad imperiosa de sentir su contacto le quemó las entrañas; no se atrevía a besarla pero anhelaba tocarla, rozarle un dedo, acariciarle un pequeño mechón de ese cabello oscuro suelto sobre los hombros.

Con un impulso irrefrenable cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella, cayendo sin aviso sobre su regazo.

Rachel se sorprendió y contuvo la respiración cuando los muslos y el vientre anidaron la cabeza de Quinn, como solía hacerlo antes.

La carga emocional se sentía profundamente entre ellas, cómplices, entendiendo que no había suceso que detuviera esas ganas.

—¿De verdad Beth… lo quiere? —musitó con los párpados cerrados, cobijada en su vientre, hecha un manojos de brazos a su alrededor.

—No te mentiría —masculló Rachel, apoyando una mano en sus cabellos negros.

Quinn gimió, inhalando fuertemente.

—Con todo lo que está sucediendo…Tengo tanto miedo.

—Lo haremos con paciencia y recaudos si es necesario… pero nada cambiará —aseguró Rachel con convicción.

—Dios… eso se siente tan bien, tan bien —musitó la otra con la voz quebrada—. Estoy tan feliz por los chicos… todo esto es…

Quinn no concluyó la frase, quedó colgada en el ombligo de la mujer que la sostenía con temblores y un calor abrasador.

Con un sonido gutural, Rachel enterró los dedos en su corta cabellera.

—Extraño tu cabello —susurró, acariciándolo.

—Ahora tienes los dos —sostuvo Quinn, que en ningún momento había abierto los ojos.

—Ahora tengo los dos —repitió, embelesada.

—Cuéntame Rachel, cuéntamelo todo.

Una risa juguetona bailó en los labios de la actriz, adorando las facciones tan cercanas, mimando parte de esa cabeza no solo con las manos, sino con la más encarnada consciencia.

—Primero… primero empezaré por el matrimonio de jóvenes talentos —relataba en voz baja, rememorando esa cálida estación, donde el sueño se entretejió por primera vez—. El tema había salido de la nada, hace casi tres años en una cena entre cervezas, una azotea y un cielo de primavera: Brittany contaba la historia de un niño muy simpático que había conocido a la salida de una dulcería ese día… y de pronto Blaine observó a Kurt, y entre risas preguntó si él se veía correteando a un niño suyo por una tienda de dulces… y Kurt quedó callado y… ellos solo se miraron de "esa" manera. Se hablaba de hijos mientras que nosotras… no lo sé… Nosotras quedamos sin palabras y ellos, de alguna manera, las tenían todas. Siempre fueron así. Lo que siguió fue toda una movilización, una fantástica locura de amor y deseo. ¿Sabes?, ellos estaban logrando mucho con la música, eran muy jóvenes… pero esas cosas pronto quedaron atrás. Ese hijo terminó siendo también nuestro, ya lo queríamos, ¡lo imaginábamos! Entonces California se presentaba como la única opción viable, alquilando un vientre. Así que comenzaron a viajar a Sacramento…

Rachel se detuvo, repasando cada detalle en su memoria. Su voz bajaba cada vez más y Quinn se perdió por completo en ella, en los aromas y rostros de un recuerdo que no había vivido, pero que absorbía de la narradora sin límite alguno.

—Por favor, continúa… —suplicó.

Y ella lo hizo.


	50. Parecido a un jardín de cerezos

¿Puedo describir un jardín de cerezos? Sí, puedo, pero no me saldría exacto. Tengo sus flores en la piel y aun así, a mi no me alcanza.

¿Puedo describir las prefecturas de un país tan exquisito? Sí, puedo, pero mis sensaciones de belleza no serían suficientes. Nunca he visto personalmente sus atardeceres y sus caminos de tierra bordeados de maleza y flores silvestres.

¿Puedo hacer que imaginen, por lo menos un poco de esas cualidades en la piel de una muchacha empedernida en descubrir su destino? Quién sabe…

Fuegos de epifanías para ustedes.

* * *

**Tokio, seis años atrás**

Las luces de esa asombrosa ciudad eran apabullantes, y sin dudas se sentía en un sueño todavía. Quién iba a decirlo: de Lima a Japón con una escala determinante en Hollywood…

Quinn dejó la alejada vista nocturna que le daba el ventanal con una sonrisa imperceptible, prestando atención al grupo de personas que la rodeaba. Era el centro de la atención, así que no debía hacer demasiadas estupideces; ya le habían advertido la rigurosidad de esta gente en cuestiones de comportamiento social. Lo que sucedía y ellos ni se daban por enterados, era que a esa hora ya se encontraba tremendamente aburrida. Cansada de que le hicieran las mismas preguntas, buscaba cualquier distracción que no resultara evidente o que ofendiera. Esperaba realmente que con los días dejaran de verla como la rubia norteamericana recién llegada.

En otra recorrida de mirada hastiada advirtió que se acercaba a su grupo la flamante Shizuma Hanazono, y se le retorció el estómago. Esa mujer, sin temor a equivocarse, era el mejor pasatiempo de esa fiesta, y como venía ocurriendo desde hacía varios minutos, Quinn volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación. La voz de uno los directivos del área de perfumería de la marca a la que representaba, se esfumó; no era para menos.

La actriz sensación en todo Japón cortaba el aliento y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Si sus fotografías eran tremendamente sensuales y naturales con lo que fuera que llevara, en persona conseguía desequilibrar.

Hacía tan solo un día y medio que las presentaron y la subyugó al instante. Aquella fiesta de bienvenida en el lujoso hotel Cerulean Tower Tokyu, la segunda desde su reciente llegada, no hacía más que reafirmar esos sentimientos: el tajo de su vestido negro causaba arritmias por doquier, y Quinn lo disfrutaba sin culpas; por fin se había dado cuenta de que era una adoradora de mujeres encerrada en una idea de chica que insistía en agrandar las listas de mujeres estandarizadas. La angustiante situación vivida con Puck no había hecho más que correr ese velo de su mirada, más allá de concientizarla de que definitivamente no llegarían a ningún lado… Si tan solo no lo hubiese lastimado tanto, si tan solo no hubiera huido como lo hizo.

Shizuma ya estaba a su lado y hablaba algunas palabras con el grupo antes de dirigirse a ella en tono bajo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un perfecto inglés.

Quinn le sonrió con coquetería.

—Un poco apabullada.

—Lo imagino. Por eso procura estar cerca de mí.

—¿Me sucederá algo malo? —inquirió en tono juguetón, y la otra le respondió con una sonrisa más ancha.

—No podría asegurártelo. Estás en la tierra del fetiche, aquí todos se manejan con mucha formalidad, cuando la realidad es que en lo profundo son presa de innumerables fantasías, y la mayoría son algo… extravagantes. No quisiera que te confundieran con una _enjo-kousai_…

La rubia la observó sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas?

El semblante arrogante que mostraba su interlocutora la disgustó, más cuando observó de arriba abajo su silueta vestida con un ajustado mono azul intenso de profundo escote. Que la actriz estuviera casi en los treinta no le daba derecho a tratarla como a una cría, situación que venía repitiendo desde el primer minuto. Por más que Quinn fuese una veinteañera tenía experiencia. No por nada la habían elegido para que firmara un cuantioso contrato para una campaña publicitaria desde el otro lado del Pacífico. Era _su colega_, nada más y nada menos.

—Compañeras de hombres mayores para favores sexuales o simplemente… compañía —explicó—; es una forma que aquí se utiliza mucho y suelen ejercerla jóvenes del bachillerato.

Quinn no pudo evitar un gesto de reprobación.

—¿Hablas de… prostitución? —murmuró con disimulo.

Shizuma no le contestó de inmediato, sino que retrocedió un paso para que la otra la siguiera.

—No necesariamente. Aquí la fantasía va más allá de los nombres convencionales que se les dan a ciertas costumbres; algunas de ellas son prácticas comunes y legales.

—¿Tú lo has hecho? —preguntó Quinn bastante prejuiciosa.

Esa mirada profundamente negra y rasgada refulgió ante sus ojos.

—Sí. Por aquel entonces mis padres no me daban mucho dinero y yo deseaba con desesperación los tomos de una novela juvenil… y un bolso de colección.

—Pero… —empezó a murmurar la otra, sintiendo más reparo que la vez anterior. Ella había hecho cosas malas, pero ni hablar de ese tipo de acciones.

El rostro blanquísimo de la mujer se le acercó un poco y esta vez aquella mirada sin igual provocó un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y cuello.

—Deja de mirarme así, niña occidental. Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie que no haya querido, ni me han pagado por él.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se defendió vacilante.

—Pero lo piensas.

—N-no, no es así.

La mujer volvió a enderezar su pequeña estatura, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

—El pensamiento es más veloz que el tiempo, debes saberlo.

Quinn asintió confusa ante el aforismo o por lo menos la idea que le planteaba. Endemoniada mística… no tenía ganas de esas tonterías.

—¿Quieres ver la piscina? —inquirió de pronto en un murmullo seductor.

La chica abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Tal vez… luego.

La niña occidental la escrutó con interés, y Shizuma aceptó el mensaje, asintiendo con una leve reverencia.

—Espero que sea pronto. Ya me estoy aburriendo de este agasajo.

Tras esas palabras le dio la espalda y el marcado escote del vestido en esa parte del cuerpo le abrió la boca de nuevo. Rápidamente, Quinn regresó al grupo con una silenciosa maldición.

Después de ese intercambio, en el que su mente no pudo evadirse de las imágenes que Shizuma había plantado, las fantasías desarmaron sus neuronas; la existencia de damas de compañía adolescentes no le hacía nada de gracia. Creía en la actriz, en que no había propiciado ningún encuentro que pudiera perjudicarla en su adolescencia, no obstante la legalidad de esa práctica era algo que su naturaleza y cultura rechazaban. Las diferencias con su mundo oriental eran abismales.

Durante la hora siguiente se sintió perseguida. Cada grupo de hombres mayores con el que se topaba le parecía amenazante, hasta veía en sus ojos el rasgo libidinoso que la elegían como futura presa. Abarrotada de nervios, se escondió con un grupillo de mujeres y su agente de viajes. La expresión burlona de _su colega_ la enfurecía, y no se le acercó porque ella no hizo ademán para volver a hablarle… pero la miraba todo el tiempo.

Antes de que lograra llevar la copa de martini a sus labios y de continuar con la guerra de miradas con aquélla, Quinn fue distraída por la presencia de un joven camarero que se detuvo a su lado, alzándole la bandeja para ofrecerle más bebida.

—Ya tengo, gracias —señaló su copa y le sonrió.

—No. Beba —insistió el chico de unos quince años, mirando a su alrededor con muy poco disimulo.

—Pero no lo deseo —remarcó.

—Usted Quinn Febly, ¿verdad? —volvió a hablar con un marcado acento.

—Fabray, sí —señaló ella.

—Lo siento, señorita —habló él, dando un paso hacia el otro costado de su cuerpo. Allí se dio cuenta de que deseaba decirle algo—. Quiero decir algo a usted.

Quinn revoleó la mirada y apoyó su copa en la bandeja para tomar otra al azar. ¿Todo el mundo se dirigiría a ella de esa forma por el resto de la noche?

Una suave música tradicional comenzaba a sonar y los presentes se dispersaban lentamente para bailar.

—Primero dime cómo te llamas.

—Ichi Sanshin —respondió él, haciéndole una reverencia.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme, Sanshin-chan?

El joven se lamió los labios, observando otra vez de reojo.

—Cuidado, señorita norteamericana —advirtió en tono grave y unos ojos oscuros que la sorprendieron de tan abiertos que los tenía—. Hombres ricos nombrarla a usted. Escuchar que hombres de negocios elegirte. ¿Usted necesita dinero?

Quinn apretó el vaso que sostenía con las dos manos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Todas las alertas de Shizuma se le prendieron del cuerpo. Sumadas a su imaginario, prontamente el miedo la recorría por entero. ¡¿La eligieron?! ¿Como a un trago? ¿Como a un pastel? ¡¿Pero quiénes diablos se creían?!

—N-no, no necesito dinero —masculló colérica—. ¡Qué diablos!

Las risas que captaba en el aire le sabían grotescas, y con la mirada frenética con la que recorría el salón, a varios metros divisó a tres hombres: dos de ellos algo mayores con el cabello blanquecino y a uno más joven, que detenían su atención sobre ella. Quinn no se equivocaba, aquellos le elevaban la copa al unísono en señal de brindis... y la petrificaron. Esas sonrisas, esas miradas libidinosas… ¡Oh, por dios!

—Lo siento, señorita —decía el muchacho, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Tú no te vas, Sanshin-chan! —chilló Quinn, deteniéndolo de un hombro.

—¡Trabajo yo! —se quejaba el adolescente, divisando que la jefa de camareros no estuviera a la vista.

—Escucha, no me dejes sola… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

El chico negó rotundamente y se desprendió de su agarre con resolución.

—Lo siento señorita, solo cuídate —dijo y se alejó de ella.

Quinn corrió prácticamente hacia una de las mesas y dejó el vaso. Buscó con creciente ansiedad a alguno de su equipo de compatriotas, y divisó a uno bailando animadamente con una mujer… ¡El idiota estaba de ligue mientras ella estaba a punto de ser acosada!... ¡Y le pedirían favores y…!

—Tu expresión aterrada es cautivante. Eso que no te he hablado aun del _omiai_ —expresó un tono riente a su lado.

—Tú…

Shizuma ladina, Shizuma burlona, Shizuma que la había llenado de visiones estúpidas y era responsable de su pavoroso ánimo. No se giró para mirarla, no le gustarían sus facciones socarronas, ya que le era insoportable su tono.

—¿Quieres bailar o ver la piscina? —ofrecía por segunda vez.

—Piscina —resolvió rápidamente Quinn, y en un parpadeo, con estelas de carcajadas las hizo desaparecer del salón.

Poco después, igualmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había caído en las fauces deliciosas de esa mujer. Dos días después de la fiesta, con un beso antecesor al borde de la fantástica y solitaria piscina del hotel, la rubia occidental había dado rienda suelta a su deseo, uno que no era nuevo, pero que incluso así confirmaba hora tras hora al lado de Shizuma. Todavía no habían compartido más que besos, pero se hallaba ansiosa por saber lo que vendría después.

Ese tercer día laboral se acoplaba a su aventura femenina y se sentía radiante. El paisaje era hermoso.

Abandonar la universidad para instalarse en el mundillo de Los Ángeles, huir de su propia boda, aprender a montar una moto… pensaba que todas esas cosas eran las más osadas que le tocaría vivir, pero una vez más estaba equivocada. ¿Sino qué hacía allí, al otro lado del mundo, en la parte trasera de un auto con chofer, con una cotizada y bella actriz descansando contra su costado después de una larga jornada de pruebas de cámara y sesiones de fotografía en las afueras de Tokio?

—Solo quiero llegar y darte un baño —susurraba la mujer a su oído.

Quinn se estremeció y rió comedida.

—Puedo bañarme sola —respondió risueña.

—Eso es porque todavía no entiendes cómo nos aseamos —ronroneó.

La otra se mordió la lengua a punto de contestarle con burla, pero algo llamó su atención. Al tiempo que el auto frenaba en un semáforo, de su lado de la ventanilla un muchacho salía de una tienda a paso firme y un adulto lo seguía. Justo frente a sus ojos se armaba una acalorada discusión en la acera. Atenta más al muchacho que al intercambio, se lo quedó mirando: le era familiar.

—¡Es él! —exclamó, provocando que Shizuma levantara la cabeza de su hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—El chico, el camarero del hotel —repuso ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El auto marchó nuevamente y Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, decidiendo al instante.

—Dile que se detenga —pidió apremiada.

—¿Pero por qué? —inquirió su compañera, extrañada.

—¡Por favor, no quiero perderlo de vista!

Abriendo las manos con un gesto de incomprensión, le pidió al chofer que frenara y éste lo hizo. Quinn abrió la portezuela, pero antes de bajar le dio un rápido beso a la mujer a su lado.

—Aquí me bajo. Debo agradecerle a alguien.

Shizuma puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Aunque camines por un lugar que no conozcas y te persigan acosadores? —soltó, mofándose de ella.

—Por supuesto, soy Quinn Fabray.

Con un último beso tomó su pequeño mochila, bajó, cerró la puerta y echó a correr. Agradecía sobremanera haberse cambiado a ropa más informal y sus tenis; no conseguiría dar esos pasos agigantados con tacos de varios centímetros.

No había dejado de pensar en el muchacho durante ese tiempo: quería agradecerle su favor directo. Si bien había exagerado en sus actitudes, la verdad no se podía negar, sin embargo, Quinn después descubrió que sus fantasías habían sido mayores que la realidad. Eso no quitaba que deseara dar mérito a la displicencia de un joven camarero que ni siquiera la conocía… ¡y lo había encontrado de casualidad!

Jadeante llegó a la puerta desierta de la tienda. ¡Él desapareció! Como pudo preguntó por el muchacho y de alguna forma se hizo entender, así que siguió el camino indicado. Se detuvo cara al sol de un increíble atardecer y lo divisó en la acera de enfrente.

—Ey… tú… —gritó, queriendo recordar su nombre, pero le salía cualquier cosa. ¡Esos nombres impronunciables!—. ¡Chico!

Todos los caminantes se volvieron menos el que deseaba. Con el corazón latiendo en los oídos y los pulmones a punto de estallar, cruzó y consiguió obstruirle el paso.

—¿Usted? —sorprendido, el adolescente se frenó.

—Sí, yo —dijo sin aliento—. Hola…

—Hola, un gusto verte —hizo una rápida reverencia—, pero perdóname, llego tarde —dijo, intentando abrirse camino nuevamente.

—¡Ey, espera! —lo frenó una vez más—. ¡Por qué siempre te tienes que ir! —rezongó Quinn, poniendo los brazos en jarra e infando el pecho. Se encontraba en un estado pobrísimo para realizar esas hazañas escurridizas.

—Tú eres americana, no sabes de puntualidad.

—Ya déjame de tratar así —rezongó, cansada de ser "la americana"—. ¿Dónde vas?

Aquél le respondió impaciente en japonés y la otra gruñó.

—¡Llegue hace nada, no entiendo un pizca de todo lo que me dicen y difícilmente puedo hablar una par de oraciones en inglés con más de tres personas, niño! —recargó contra él algo de la frustración que la invadía.

Sanshin la observó con aspereza.

—No lo entiende.

—¡Pruébame!

—Tohei-sensei me acabará. ¡Una americana me detiene! —el adolescente sostenía su postura con fuerza, acción que hirió más el orgullo de la rubia.

—Una americana que ha firmado con Lancôme en la otra costa del Planeta. ¡Esa soy!

El joven se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

—¿Y eso es?

Al instante, Quinn se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba diciendo. Asintió pesadamente.

—Tienes razón —murmuró, desviando el rostro—. No tienes por qué saberlo.

—¡Bien, adiós señorita!

Y el endemoniado adolescente huía una vez más, y la que lo venía persiguiendo continuó con su agitada empresa por las calles, hasta que de pronto recordó el nombre, como un viento de magia muy parecido a ese lugar, y lo gritó con el aire que le quedaba.

—¡Sanshiiii!

Riendo, él frenó y se giró. Quinn se detuvo al tiempo, apoyando una mano en el hígado que le daba dolorosas puntadas.

—Es Sanshin… ¿y por qué me sigue?

—Quiero agradecerte… lo del otro… día… e invitarte a… un lugar que elijas —habló muy agitada—. ¿Un McDonald's… tal vez?

Sanshin volvió a reír, subiendo hasta sus ojos la bolsa plástica que llevaba, y la rubia se sonrojó más que con la corrida. El rubor le llegó a la médula.

—Tengo mi _bento_, gracias. Y no poder ir a otro lado… Sensei estar dos días en semana. Luego Ashikaga.

Quinn abrió las manos, totalmente desorientada.

—¿Y eso? No entiendo…

—¡Molesta tú! —rezongó el chico, echándose a caminar.

—¡No me des la espalda! ¡Quiero saber dónde vas! —vociferó, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Ustedes solo preguntar todo el tiempo —rezongó él sin detenerse—. ¿Quieres conocer?

—¡_Hai_! —exclamó Quinn con una afirmación que salió de sus entrañas, y fue esa aseveración en su idioma la que bajó su velocidad y lo decidió.

—Está bien, vamos —aceptó sobre el hombro.

La rubia no perdió tiempo y se ubicó a la par, muda. Se encontraba realmente a la deriva, bajo un cielo naranja brillante. Las calles en subida tenían una apariencia que no había visto hasta ese momento de exhaustiva persecución. De pronto estabas en plena ciudad, y a pocas manzanas las casas y los mercados callejeros parecían salir de fábulas.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró como para sí misma, rodeando todo el panorama arbolado. El joven Sanshin le dijo un nombre en japonés, pero ella no lo retuvo y no le importaba realmente: podría permanecer perdida todo lo que quedaba de día.

No se dio cuenta cuando se adentraron en una callejuela bastante angosta, con casas a las que se le veía el interior por las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

Su compañero de ruta la encontró con la boca abierta una vez se detuvo delante de unos escalones de piedra y una puerta abierta.

—El dojo de Tohei-sensei.

Quinn se secó el sudor de la cara, se aferró al asa de su mochila y miró los kanjis japoneses, asintiendo.

—¿Dojo de qué?

—Sensei es maestro de aikido. Gran maestro.

El muchacho la dejó allí mientras subía los escalones y entraba. Quinn subió vacilante los escalones y allí vio como Sanshin se acercaba al adusto sensei de poblada cabellera cana, postura perfecta y vestido con su traje típico. El chico le dedicó varias reverencias y después la señaló. Cuando lo hizo, a la joven se le paralizó el corazón por unos segundos. El dojo estaba integrado por algunas personas más que ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir; solo conseguía sostener la mirada subyugadora del maestro.

La intrusa retrocedió un paso. ¡Qué mala idea seguir a este niño! Sin embargo y a pesar de todo pronóstico, el sensei extendió un brazo y con la mano le dedicó un gesto para que se acercara… Sintiendo su cara arder, Quinn se obligó a revertir ese paso y avanzó uno.

Lo que no imaginaba era que ese paso decisivo marcaría los demás, e imprimiría otro rumbo inesperado a su vida para siempre.

* * *

**¿Sales temprano hoy?**

_Podría hacer algo para eso. Esta semana no tendremos día de descanso, ¿por…?_

**Esos ptos suspensivos n c ven bn. Di q sí.**

_Tu escritura tampoco se ve bien. ¿Abrevias palabras? Es horrible e inentendible._

Quinn sonrió y dejó de pedalear. Iba a responderle a Rachel en la incipiente conversación de whatsapp, al momento de escuchar que desde la entrada del gimnasio ingresaba un bullicioso grupo entre alaridos y risotadas masculinas.

—Me lleva… ¿es que estos idiotas no trabajan? —refunfuñó al ver que Marshall y compañía invadían el solitario gimnasio a las cuatro de la tarde.

Se escondió más en su capucha, se ajustó sus auriculares y esperó pasar inadvertida: no es que hubiese muchos ocupando las bicicletas fijas. En ese espacio solo tres personas más utilizaban las cintas y pedaleras.

Había deseado juntarse con Rachel allí a una hora promedio luego de convencerla. Estaba segura de que lo haría y en esas andaba, hasta que el pelele entró en acción. ¡Maldita suerte!

Había deseado poco a poco desmentir lo de su muñeca, entrenar a la par, sudar con ella… porque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, solo que…

—Mierda —bufó intensamente.

Además quería preguntarle cosas, esas que había descubierto aquella mañana de lunes.

Luego de desayunar juntas en la armonía perfecta que dejó la noche de murmullos y lágrimas, Ralph tocó su puerta y entregó correspondencia que llegó después de que la dueña de casa se marchó. De un lado agradeció que fuera así, ya que descubrió otro secretillo jugoso de Rachel.

La correspondencia se trataba de cartas personales y varios folletines cerrados de una fundación de dislexia. _DisFamily_ mantenía correspondencia personal con Rachel Barbra Berry, o mejor dicho, tal vez Rachel Barbra Berry andaba metida en esas organizaciones sin fines de lucro que necesitaban de colaboradores de buen corazón.

Quedaría con la intriga hasta dentro de una hora quizás… y para que ese tiempo fuera real, necesitaba de todo su poder de convencimiento. Antes de volver a su teléfono curioseó al grupo de pavos reales. En esos instantes tenían un cónclave concentrado con sus teléfonos móviles, sacándose fotos entre ellos de sus poses y musculatura. Irían a parar a las redes sociales seguramente.

—Los músculos les atrofiaron el cerebro, claro —se susurró, y con un chasquido escribió un último anzuelo para pescar a Rachel.

**Cuando estoy apurada sí. Apresúrate a venir y pasa desapercibida; el dios de las palomitas de maíz está pavoneándose por el sector de pesas y tengo varias ideas malas.**

**Estaré en las bicicletas o en la espaldera.**

Por lo menos ese sector estaba alejado de las pesas. Con una sonrisa ladina guardó su móvil y comenzó a pedalear.


	51. Jardín de cerezos

¿Qué habrá pasado en ese dojo? Mmm… En breve se devela.

Continuamos en este camino con mucha energía y sintiendo cosas muy especiales en estos días. Hace tiempo me puse a pensar sobre los logros que advienen cuando tomamos decisiones partidarias a algo, y cada vez estoy más convencida de que hay luchas que no se deben dejar, no importa si llevan toda nuestra vida. Buena parte de las y los que "combatieron" en el pasado, no vieron sus frutos o los vieron poco tiempo, pero han persistido de pie por el solo hecho de estar convencidos. Y a veces, a veces, eso alcanza.

Feliz Natividad para las cortesanas creyentes.

Fuegos de verano.

* * *

—Vamos Fabray, una serie más de ocho.

Quinn abrió los ojos al escuchar el murmullo y le sonrió a la figura al revés detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba algunos segundos descansando de sus series de abdominales sobre la colchoneta, con las piernas todavía enganchadas en la espaldera.

No hizo movimiento alguno para despegar los brazos estirados del suelo, en cambio continuó mirando el rostro de Rachel.

—Dame unos minutos… mi estómago —expresó ahogada—. ¿Pasaste desapercibida?

—Lo intenté —bufó ella, levantando disimuladamente la mirada para recorrer el lugar y luego regresar a ella—. Podría estar en casa descansando de mi día laboral, sin embargo estoy aquí accediendo a tu nueva obsesión. No me culpes si algo se sale de lugar.

—No te preocupes. Me las arreglaré con las decepciones —resolvió divertida—. Ahora deja tu bolso y ubícate un par de pasos de mi cabeza.

Rachel se alejó un poco y colocó su bolso al lado del de ella, y sobre él encontró los guantes de moto. Con un gruñido volvió a pararse detrás de su cabeza tal y como le había pedido.

—Veo que has venido con tu _amiga_ —dijo irónica.

—Sí. _Rachel_ viene conmigo a todas partes. Es muy funcional a mis deseos —respondió la otra, agarrándose de sus músculos gemelos enfundadas en las mallas, para elevar las piernas al mismo tiempo a un ángulo recto con la colchoneta y continuar con los ejercicios abdominales.

—Bien por su abnegada complacencia —espetó Rachel sarcástica, sintiendo a su vez el apretón de sus manos contra sus piernas. Sacudiendo la cabeza observó el cuerpo a sus pies: no se esforzaba demasiado en esas abdominales, solo la miraba sonriente y ella le devolvía una mueca.

—Bueno, es un poco como tú: empática —masculló Quinn adrede, mostrándole los dientes desde abajo.

Exasperada, Rachel elevó una ceja y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

—Respuesta incorrecta. ¿Por qué no haces veinte más Fabray y te callas?

Otra risa apagada llegó desde abajo, pero no la miraba a la cara, en realidad se perdía en la unión de sus piernas desde ese ángulo.

—Mientras me lo pidas así… —siseó, continuando con su exigencia.

Rachel entornó los ojos y apartó el rostro con un incipiente rubor hacia la dirección donde estaba Marshall entre varios más.

—Hoy es su día de suerte. Voy a darle una lección —anuncio Quinn.

—No vas a darle nada a nadie. Has hecho mi tarde de micrófonos arruinados y ausencias por enfermedad con tus mensajes adolescentes, ¡quédate así!

Quinn se detuvo con un gemido.

—No quiero —insistió con la voz jadeante por el esfuerzo.

—Te faltan cinco más —advirtió Rachel sin mirarla.

¿Qué haría si volvía a toparse con una tarde como la del otro día? ¿Tendría que ser grosera con ese hombre? Ya tenía una batalla pendiente esa semana, esperando el mensaje de Matt y no quería otra verdaderamente.

Sus ojos se posaron en la antigua rubia, esta vez concentrada en sus ejercicios que le marcaban el rostro con una fina capa de sudor en sus párpados y frente. Se hallaban en una bella tregua y no quería que nada arruinara ese momento.

—¡Uff! ¡Listo! —Quinn exhaló y se quejó levemente, soltando las piernas de Rachel—. Podrías desquitarte de tu director con un par de golpes —sugirió después de unos instantes, incorporándose sobre los codos.

—¿Quieres practicar? ¿Y tu muñeca? —preguntó Rachel, alcanzándole la botella de agua que estaba a un costado.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó, negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba—. Aún nos falta mucho por hacer antes de beber… aparte vine preparada.

Intrigada, la actriz observó que abría su bolso y extraía dos pares de vendas color violeta. Se las mostró con una sonrisa y se las arrojó prácticamente para quedarse con una.

Confusa, Rachel observó el vendaje… muy usado, pero aun así suspendió una de sus manos en la posición requerida.

—Vaya que aprendes rápido —profirió recelosa al ver cómo comenzaba un ajustado y nada inexperto vendaje.

—Los tutoriales de youtube hacen milagros.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—Más o menos.

Quinn jaló adrede su mano y Rachel endureció el brazo.

—Las vendas están muy usadas —señaló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esas mallas te quedan súper —se hizo la desentendida y le indicó con un gesto que le extendiera la otra mano.

—Entiendo —empezó a hablar Rachel, con creciente enojo—. Tú sabes lo que haces y eres una asquerosa embustera.

—Esa boquita grosera también esta súper el día de hoy. Sin el labial se aprecia mejor—otra vez la desentendida, pero con una mirada baja que le dejó la boca abierta a su compañera. Esos ojos destellantes entre un descuidado flequillo azabache le barrieron las mejillas de calor.

Murmurando, Rachel quiso zafarse pero Quinn la mantenía firmemente con la tela elástica.

—Quédate quieta que ya termino.

—No tendría que estar aquí. ¡Tendría que haberte dejado sola, mentirosa! —siseó irritada.

—¿Y perderte la diversión? —inquirió divertida Quinn—. ¡Bien! Ahora tú.

Ajustándose la coleta con movimientos enfadados, Rachel le arrojó al pecho un rollo y empezó su tarea.

—Me las pagarás, claro que me las pagarás… —mascullaba.

—Ceñido, por favor. Todo tiene que quedar en su lugar para cuando le dé de golpes a ese tonto. No tardará en descubrirnos.

—¡Olvídate de él, hazme el favor!

Quinn le sonrió con toda la cara, mirándole directamente los labios. Claro que iba a darle una lección y no sería con los puños precisamente. No sabía de qué manera, pero los puños o un rodillazo en su entrepierna estaban terminantemente prohibidos.

—Cuando te fuiste Ralph subió con correspondencia de una fundación de dislexia —comentó la ex rubia, y Rachel se detuvo un segundo en sus vueltas, arrugando un poco la nariz.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? —indagó en voz baja.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en particular, solo es una simple conversación de dos mujeres adultas y tengo curiosidad.

—Ajá… —sin mirarla agarró el otro rollo violeta—. Amadrino esa fundación y colaboro con su causa. Mi madre y yo lo hacemos.

Quinn la examinó con interés; no era extraño de ambas. Shelby era una educadora de vocación, y Rachel inquieta y filántropa por naturaleza, no obstante algo cambió en su expresión. Por una milésima de segundo el aire entre las dos cambió su forma y no entendía por qué.

—¿Cómo se les ha dado por una fundación de dislexia?

Rachel levantó la vista fugazmente.

—Cosas de la vida… —carraspeó y la soltó—. Listo.

Dejó las manos de la curiosa libres y se dirigió a juntar los bolsos.

Quinn abrió y cerró los puños, probando el trabajo de la actriz. Éste la dejó más satisfecha que su respuesta, por eso resolvió agarrar su sudadera y seguirla al sector de los sacos de boxeo.

Rachel se concentró rápidamente en estirar los brazos. Golpeaba un puño en cada palma, alternando uno y otro, doblaba las muñecas una y otra vez, hacía movimientos circulares con los hombros y medio circulares con el cuello… era adorable y se veía en el inicio de una molestia que acabaría en enojo. En cualquier momento descubriría que Quinn tenía todos los indicios de ser una mujer que sí sabía lo que hacía con los sacos de boxeo, y no le estaba gustando nada. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Realmente quería pasar un buen rato con ella y tontear sin que el peso de sus pensamientos ni sentimientos le estorbara la conciencia. Con un suspiro dejó de abrazar el saco desde donde había estado mirando a Rachel y se enfrentó a ella, presentando sus palmas abiertas.

—Adelante.

Rachel dejó suspendidos sus brazos y la miró con desconfianza, mas asintió y se puso en posición.

—Muy bien —dijo, lanzando el primer puño contra la palma—. ¿Quieres una lección? Embustera.

Quinn evitó una sonrisa y tensó más las manos, porque aquélla le pegaba con ganas.

—Deja de llamarme embustera.

—Es lo que eres, una tramposa… ¡una intrigante!

La de cabello negro observó a un hombre que practicaba cercana a ellas, y que disimuladamente prestaba atención a la rencilla femenina.

—Levanta más el mentón y sube el puño bajo. Tensa y direcciona el golpe; debes cuidar tu manguito rotador —sugirió al ver los movimientos un tanto desarticulados por el enfado.

—¡Ahí está! ¡No haces nada para desmentirme y das indicaciones! —la más pequeña lanzó su puño derecho causándole dolor a la otra—. ¡Eso es! _Eso_ es dolor.

—Sí, lo es, y eso se llama jugar sucio —advirtió, corriendo el brazo para que el siguiente golpe se desviara al aire y trastabillara.

—¡Como tú! ¡Dime que sabes y terminamos aquí, así no me sentiré tan estúpida! —murmuró colérica, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Quinn resopló e hizo un ademán.

—Bien, sé pegarle a un maldito saco, ¿satisfecha? —confesó por fin con una mueca.

Rachel infló las mejillas y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Por qué mentiste? ¿A qué se debió ese teatro de tu muñeca?

Quinn se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con una mano y se cruzó de brazos firmemente.

—¿No era evidente?

Una única ceja arqueada y oscurecida enderezo el cuerpo de Rachel, que de pronto pestañeó y en un segundo se sonrojó hasta la base del cuello. Sí, era evidente. Haciendo un recuento de los hechos, Quinn _se lesionó_ en el momento en que Winston estaba con ella, pavoneándose a su alrededor. Bien, eso era. Quinn celosa, Quinn estaba celosa y montó una escena…

Su cuerpo se estremeció y la mirada profundamente verde la marcó de pies a cabeza.

—B-bueno… s-sí, pero de… —balbuceaba paseando la mirada hacia todos lados, hasta que una voz potente la dejó con la frase colgada.

Las facciones de Quinn se endurecieron al reconocer la voz del mismísimo Winston que saludaba a la distancia y se acercaba.

—Éramos pocos… —refunfuñó, revoleando los ojos.

Por su parte, Rachel agrandó la mirada y ya lo tenía entre ellas.

—¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí! —vociferó gustoso, peinándose algunos mechones sueltos de la coleta—. Hola chicas.

—Winston… hola —saludó la actriz, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

—Hola —Quinn hizo lo suyo con desgano.

—Charlie, ¿verdad? —espetó el chico, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Sí —afirmó molesta.

—Ya ves, aquí, tratado de que Charlie se amigue con los guantes —intervino Rachel, poniéndose en medio de los dos. Se sentía un trofeo y era una sensación por demás desagradable. ¡Desde cuándo tanto territorio marcado! Y Quinn no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, puesto que su desafío era palpable.

—Lo veo. Qué bueno que estés mejor —señaló las manos con las vendas—. Me encantaría poder ayudarlas otra vez —se ofreció encantador, pegando un puño petulante al saco—. ¿Qué dices, Rachel? —concluyó con una sonrisa que le ocupó todo el rostro.

Quinn se rascó la frente para no abofetear al ese entrometido pavo real. La verdad es que le parecía raro que hubiera tardado tanto en acercarse, el lugar no era tan grande como para pasar desapercibido desde una primera recorrida.

En definitiva, ya estaba ahí y si Rachel no lo descartaba, lo haría ella.

—En realidad… no, gracias —habló presurosa pero segura la cuestionada, como para que no recayera ninguna duda en él—. Lo haremos nosotras.

—Sí, no te preocupes —la apoyó Quinn, moviéndose hacia el saco con la intención de que se diera cuenta y volara de allí. No obstante el chico no le dio importancia a ello, y preparó su gran cuerpo para lo que pretendía ser una seductora insistencia hasta ganar el _sí_ por cansancio.

—Ah, vamos chicas. ¡Vamos, Rach! Divirtámonos con algunos golpes y luego podemos salir a algún lado.

—De veras, no te preocupes por nosotras —el chillido de Rachel potenció a Quinn a empezar una serie de golpes duros contra el saco, junto a una cuenta regresiva mental.

Sin perder nunca la atención sobre ellos, miró como otro de los muñecos se les acercaba, pero éste se encaminaba a ella. Este otro animalillo inflado, seguramente amigo de Winston, exhibía un bronceado que no cuadraba con el clima otoñal; su peinado se elevaba en una cresta increíble y muy dedicada para ejercitarse. Vestía un conjunto deportivo de pantalones de chándal y playera muy llamativo, con esos colores fluorescentes que estaban de moda. No pasaba desapercibido, por supuesto, e iba a la carga con ella. ¡Lo que faltaba!

Se observó sus viejos pantalones y su playera de mangas largas… ¿Por qué creería ese idiota que podría llegar a interesarle? ¡Por qué diablos no las dejaban en paz!

Dentro de su campo visual, asimismo se encontró con los ojos azorados de Rachel que por el rabillo del ojo seguía los movimientos del recién incorporado al grupo.

—Hola reina, me llamo…

—Lo siento fortachón —interrumpió mordazmente Quinn—. Necesito hacer algo.

Si ellos armaban fila de ataque, ella mostraría sus armas. Con decisión se acercó los tres pasos que la separaban de aquellos dos, y de buenas a primeras se inmiscuyó entre ambos, sonriendo gélidamente al varón.

—Oye Ken, Rachel te dijo que estaba bien por hoy. No es cuestión de que vengan en malón a molestar a las chicas, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Rachel chispeaban cuando la miró por un segundo, para elevar el mentón hacia el otro después. Éste mostraba una mueca realmente sardónica que no llegaba a ocultar su molestia.

—Disculpa, aquí no molestamos a nadie —se defendió, señalando con la cabeza a su amigo que se acercaba—. Nada más intentamos ser amigables. ¿Cierto?

—Así es —reafirmó el otro.

La arrogancia con que lo expresó enfadó más a Quinn, porque el maldito petulante no reconocería jamás que no lo querían allí, que era rechazado tanto él como su amigo.

—Por dios —susurró Rachel, refregándose los ojos. Ese enfrentamiento era lo más desubicado que podría estar sucediendo y le pondría fin en ese momento—. Bien, por eso ya terminemos con esto. Cada uno por su lado, ¿está bien? No queremos llamar la atención aquí, está lleno de gente —resolvió prontamente, girándose para ocupar otro espacio, pesando que Quinn la seguiría, pero no fue así. Ella se quedó escrutando el rostro del chico que, aprovechando que Rachel no miraba, codeó a su amigo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—No seas tan fría con nosotros —murmuró lisonjero, guiñándole un ojo y lamiendo apenas la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí, muñeca. ¿No quieres divertirte? —apoyó el otro con la misma expresión.

¡A quiénes pretendían seducir con eso! Quinn pestañeó incrédula y cuando sopesó esa pobre demostración de machos dominantes, se le erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca y la furia detonó en su interior. Un calor sofocante barrió su rostro y pecho, y la impulsó a dar dos pasos más y quedar a diez centímetros de los dos. Primero observó al anónimo y torció el gesto.

—Contigo seguro que no, _musculitos junior _—luego enfrentó a su preferido: se haría un festín con él—.Y a ti, monigote, te haré tocar el suelo tres veces seguidas y nos dejarás entrenar tranquilas. En cambio si me dejas a mí en el piso, me retiro de la escena —murmuró en un tenso desafío—. ¿Qué me dices?

Ambos escuchaban la amenaza con diversión y algo de incomodidad a la vez, pero la que verdaderamente la estaba pasando mal era Rachel, que se había hecho más pequeña detrás, atendiendo esa repentina locura con el estómago revuelto.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡¿Qué es esto?! —masculló estridente, alejándola de aquéllos.

Quinn perdió de vista únicamente dos segundos a ese par y vio la palidez del rostro de la otra.

—Tú la escuchaste Rach, tu amiga está chiflada —refunfuñó Winston, queriendo tergiversar los excesos de la perpetradora para pasar a ser la víctima—. ¿Quieres decir que vas a derribarme? Te has lastimado por pegarle cuatro puños a un saco liviano y me amenazas…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Aparte de pavo eres gallina? —fogueó la contrincante, desfigurando por fin en una mueca el rostro del chico.

—¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó Rachel, temblando de pies a cabezas. Extendió el brazo, separó más a Marshall y regresó desesperada a la mujer—. Dime que es una broma, Quinn Fabray —susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

—No lo es. Te dije que le daré una lección —le respondió mortalmente seria y al instante habló por sobre la cabeza de ella—. Adelante, gallina. No le puedes decir que no a una mujer.

—¡No, no, no! Vete Winston —ordenó Rachel, pidiendo en silencio ayuda al otro que se mantuvo con su sonrisa vulgar sin inmutarse.

Chasqueando la lengua, se recargó una vez más contra Winston, mas éste lo único que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos, echando una mirada altanera.

—Tu amiga tiene razón, Rachel. Vamos a ver cómo lo hace.

Enojada, temerosa y demasiado sorprendida para hacer otra cosa más que sentir que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría de nervios, lo señaló furiosa con un dedo.

—Más vale que te alejes. Ella estará chiflada, pero tú lo estás más si le sigues la corriente. ¡Qué harás!

—¡Qué crees que voy a hacerle! —expresó ofendido, arrugando el entrecejo—. Nada más me quedaré quieto esperando que tu amiguita se canse y pierda el equilibrio.

Después de ese remate, como si fuera el malo del colegio, se alejó seguido por su amigo. Se unieron a su grupo que esperaba ansioso saber qué sucedía… porque había revuelo allí. La constante música y las rutinas acompañaban varias miradas curiosas en el sector de los sacos.

Desbordada, Rachel rodeó el espacio, no sabiendo qué hacer. Hundió los hombros y sorprendió a una Quinn sentada en una banqueta, que muy serena y concentrada, se quitaba las vendas. Tragando saliva se plantó ante ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—¡Qué has hecho! —gimió espantada, desorbitando los ojos.

Quinn regresó la mente a ese lugar y fijó sus ojos en ella.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —pidió calmadamente—. Ken no nos va a molestar más.

—¡Te estás escuchando! ¡En qué dimensión estoy, dímelo!

El zamarreo y el siseo consiguieron que Quinn después de todo dibujara un mohín de hastío.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Rachel. Me harté, esa especie de gigoló sin clase hizo... ¡muecas tan desagradables! —apretó las mandíbulas—, y esperó a que no miraras. El muy puerco creyó que se la llevaría de arriba.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—No me importa, ¡no importa nada! El no es nadie y tú no tienes que demostrar nada —murmuró nerviosa—. Ya hemos llamado la atención más de la cuenta y no debes exponerte.

—Lo que menos me importa es mi exposición. Ni siquiera tú me reconoces.

—Qué crees… habrá videos. ¡Todos andan con esos móviles pegados a las manos!

—Qué bueno entonces que me cloqué un poco de base.

Rachel pestañeó sin saber a qué atenerse, y Quinn aprovechó ese lapsus para erguirse e improvisar un calentamiento muscular.

La otra se llevó las manos a las mejillas frías. Temía colapsar y la tensión ya la tenía baja… Al ser testigo de que Quinn continuaba con su determinación sin prestarle la más mínima atención, volvió a tomarla de los brazos.

—Detente… ¡detente! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es… ¡te lleva una cabeza de alto y de ancho! No hay manera —balbuceaba en jadeos—. Me… me voy a desmayar… ¡sí!... Y no necesitaré fingirlo porque las piernas no me sostienen…

Quinn se desprendió suavemente de su agarre y le rozó una mejilla con las yemas.

—Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago y no haré nada que me dañe ni lo lastime a él; ese tipo solo tiene masa muscular pero nada de agilidad. Aparte no es la primera vez que lo hago —manifestó.

Rachel quedó con los brazos colgando a un costado y la consternación inundó su rostro.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Ahora eres la chica ruda por excelencia?

La mirada fija de Quinn fue avasallante, cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza. Su concentración era una montaña rusa y no tenía tiempo de hacer el calentamiento requerido, y para rematarla, la palabra "chica" disparó todavía más su torrente sanguíneo.

—Yo no soy _la_ chica ruda, Rachel, de hecho, no soy chica de nadie pero porque antes alguien ocupa mi lugar a tu lado —le susurraba apasionada—. A pesar de eso tú sí eres mi chica y desde hace rato. Por lo tanto, si otro idiota impide que esté pasando un buen momento con mi chica, no tengo el menor empacho en decirle que se metió donde no lo llamaron, ya que no puedo hacerlo con el oficial.

Directo al hueso, temperamental, tal y como era Quinn. El paso de los segundos se arremolinaba entre las dos, y sobre todo caía encima de Rachel después de ese exaltado trabalenguas. Tardó un buen tiempo recuperarse y lograr articular palabra.

—Q-qué rayos dices...

—Lo que escuchas. No necesita traducción —respondió altiva—. Era cuestión de tiempo, así que déjate de hacerte la tonta.

—Yo-yo no me hago la tonta… l-lo sé, y nada tiene que ver en esto Matt…

—Mi culo, Rachel, mi culo —silbó enojada a la vez que observaba como a la distancia crecía la atención hacia ellas y no exactamente por la batalla de susurros nerviosos que protagonizaban, sino porque su antagonista había hablado demás—. Ya estoy harta de todos, ¿o no te diste cuenta? Hace mucho tiempo pasan cosas entre nosotras, pero siempre hay algo que lo estropea. Hoy digo basta.

Su estatura, al máximo de la rigidez posible, se irguió y escrutó el rostro húmedo y pasmado desde arriba.

—Yo te he besado, Rachel Berry, y hoy te reclamo ante todos ellos…


	52. Nosotras dentro de ese jardín

Jajajajaj, ay mi dios, ¿ahora salen a aullar…? ¿Qué puedo decir ante tanta insistencia?

¡Llegó Santa Claus!

Fuegos navideños.

* * *

—Mi culo, Rachel, mi culo —silbó enojada a la vez que observaba como a la distancia crecía la atención hacia ellas y no exactamente por la batalla de susurros nerviosos que protagonizaban, sino porque su antagonista había hablado demás—. Ya estoy harta de todos, ¿o no te diste cuenta? Hace mucho tiempo pasan cosas entre nosotras, pero siempre hay algo que lo estropea. Hoy digo basta.

Su estatura, al máximo de la rigidez posible, se irguió y escrutó el rostro húmedo y pasmado desde arriba.

—Yo te he besado, Rachel Berry, y hoy te reclamo ante todos ellos…

Aquélla gimió y se tapó la boca inmediatamente. Su nuca se humedeció más y las espesas pestañas flamearon con el aire.

—¿Te-te crees que es estás en una justa? —chilló en un agitado balbuceo—. ¡Y…y nunca… nunca me has dado un maldito beso!

—Claro que lo hice, pero jamás te diste cuenta.

Lo hizo, Quinn logró dejarla estacada al suelo, por lo que simplemente dejó que se retirara y ocupara el centro del gran tatami que se desplegaba a unos pocos metros. Allí esperaría que su contrincante dejara su posición vanidosa y divertida y se le uniera.

—Embustera… —jadeo Rachel para sí, llevándose una mano al pecho que tronaba como nunca. ¡En qué momento lo había hecho!, y con sinceridad no tardó tanto en entenderlo. Exactamente en el mismo momento que ella había aprovechado también: con la inconsciencia, cuando la otra no tenía oportunidad ni de negarse ni de saber. Quinn había usado su misma táctica, porque la guiaba la misma necesidad. Qué par de tontas.

_Su_ chica… _su_ chica…

Acariciándose los labios, elevó la vista y la encontró frente a ese mastodonte. Dios, le temblaban las piernas. ¡Por qué! Sacudió la cabeza, aturdida, y cual revelación las vivencias junto a ella se atropellaron en su cabeza. Esa Quinn con una agilidad nunca vista; esa fuerza que demostraba; sus posiciones y movimientos particulares; su vocabulario, que no provenía de clases de yoga una vez por semana, como las de ella; las armas que le había mostrado; ese lugar del mundo tan arraigado a su corazón… _"Cuando el cuerpo no te alcanza lo trasciendes, lo pones en velocidad, lo fuerzas"_, ése había sido su decreto, uno que ahora contenía una esencia más poderosa.

—Qué harás… —se susurró con el corazón en la garganta.

Quinn se desligaba de sus zapatillas, y lo que procuraba en esos instantes era pensar únicamente en su oponente. Él ridiculizaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y parloteaba con su grupo de zopencos entre risas. Algunos curiosos también se habían juntado fuera del tatami, señalando la escena con sorpresa.

Sin embargo nada de eso le importaba a ella. Estrictamente se concentraba en Marshall, midiendo su cuerpo y movimientos toscos, pero más se _veía_ a ella misma, se comunicaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y la energía que le concernía.

Respiró varias veces y el conocido destello cegó su mirada: los años de entrenamiento, disciplina y espiritualidad que los diferentes maestros le enseñaron, se concentraron en su pecho, envolviendo su espíritu peregrino. La emoción la embargó y dejó de oír el murmullo ajeno. Con pasos calmos entró al tatami donde ya estaba aquél y se ubicó en la posición correcta. El sueño en el que había estado sumida su naturaleza durante todos esos meses por las diferentes vicisitudes, repentinamente desapareció; todo regresó a ella y le dio la bienvenida con una alegría desbordante. Después de todo, debía agradecérselo en parte a ese hombre que no dejaba de mofarse.

—Vaya… ¿me harás la grulla? —carcajeó Winston al ver como aparecían sus posiciones de manos abiertas y elevadas.

Quinn sonrió de lado.

—No, solo te estoy dando ventaja.

Otra risa estalló en su oponente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras doncella. ¡Démosle a nuestro público una buena demostración!

La mayoría pensaba eso, que era una demostración de "algo", y así empezó. El cuerpo de Marshall se movió rápidamente hacia ella en medio de un silencio de ultratumba, porque hasta la música había cesado. Los dos brazos masculinos se lanzaron a tomar alguna parte de su cuerpo y los reflejos de Quinn se aguzaron en una milésima de segundo. Dos manos rudas le agarraron del brazo que tenía más extendido y ella lo permitió, solo para utilizar esa fuerza medida contra él. La joven movió su centro de gravedad hacia atrás en un paso muy largo y un poco hacia abajo, elevando al mismo tiempo el brazo apresado en un semicírculo… y los miembros captores siguieron su rápido impulso, junto con toda su fornida estatura fuera de equilibrio: en un parpadeo voló por su costado, cayendo a buena distancia.

En efecto, su trasero y espalda golpearon el tatami.

Quinn se giró, escuchando un grito ahogado que le pertenecía a Rachel, pero lo que más se escuchaba eran las maldiciones del caído, y de fondo los murmullos y silbidos admirados de los espectadores.

—¡Qué diablos fue eso! —chilló groseramente él, levantándose a los tumbos.

—Tu lección.

El murmullo volvió loco de ira al sudoroso hombre, cuya respiración inflaba y desinflaba su pecho enérgicamente. Descargó un sonoro gruñido para sus amigos que lo señalaban y se burlaban, y después regresó a ella multiplicado en su afán.

Quinn se secó la humedad de la frente sin tomar posiciones ni perderlo de vista. Las cosas no tardarían en ponerse más pesadas; un hombre humillado no superaba a una mujer despechada, no obstante había que lidiar con ello, porque Winston Marshall no conseguiría su propósito.

—Zorra —masculló, arremetiendo contra ella en dos pasos.

Otra vez insistió con su brazo derecho, esta vez con una sola mano, como para poder sujetarla con la otra, y ella respondió con un giro preciso de paso extendido y grácil que al mismo tiempo anticipaba el movimiento masculino. Quinn asía, giraba muñecas y lo diezmaba, provocando una exclamación de dolor. Tomándole el brazo estirado, quebró su postura hasta hincarlo y luego hacerlo rodar literalmente sobre el suelo de caucho.

Los aplausos y gritos no tardaron en llegar.

—¡No puede ser, haces trampa! —vociferó él caído rojo de ira, señalándola con un puño.

—¡No puedes con ella Marshall, ya déjalo! —gritó alguien, exacerbando más los ánimos masculinos.

La adrenalina conseguía que Quinn jadeara profusamente; él era fuerte en verdad. Su fuego interior encendía cada extremo tenso de su cuerpo, nutriéndola de una energía renovada. Fuerte, rudo, vigoroso… como sea, esa batalla era suya. ¡Era suya y nadie se la quitaría!

—Sin daños, Ken —espetó, acercándose.

Lo hizo tanto que el hombre desorbitó sus ojos inyectados de furia y saltó del piso. Tuvo su pequeña victoria cuando la sorprendió apresándola por los hombros en un segundo. La apretó, gruñó y ejerció su fuerza… acción que, con bastante más trabajo, fue controlada por Quinn. Ésta levantó veloz un brazo y torció la posición de uno de los de aquél, y utilizó el otro para ayudarse a zafarse. Con una sonora exhalación y unas vueltas de brazos y piernas cautivantes a la vista, enlazó ese brazo, se fue hacia un costado y con la otra mano ejerció una presión que logró hincarlo de rodillas dramáticamente, gracias a la velocidad de los movimientos continuos.

Marshall perdió el equilibrio, su grito de dolor por el brazo doblado dio por finalizado el combate y los aplausos fueron el premio.

Respirando dificultosa, ella trepó hacia la espalda del vencido y le otorgó su propio final.

—Has sido vencido. Ten la dignidad de cumplir con tu parte, Marshall-_hentai_ —susurró en su oído.

—Quítate de encima, lunática —contestó aquél a su sentencia, observándola sobre el hombro con el rostro rojo y desencajado.

Ante eso, Quinn se levantó, realizó una reverencia antes de salir del tatami y sin reparar en nadie recogió todas sus cosas y se fue directo al vestuario entre comentarios halagadores. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Rachel, que debía estar anonadada y más enfadada que nunca.

Había tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien que le cuadruplicaba la masa muscular por ella y no se atrevía a enfrentarla. ¡Pero había salido victoriosa!

Temblorosa, se refugió en ese santuario femenino. Dejó todo en una de las bancas, se desnudó sin quitarse las bragas, juntó sus cosas para higienizarse y se metió a la ducha. Con el agua caliente cayendo en su rostro carcajeo sin más.

Mientras lo hacía, Rachel se encargaba torpemente de sus pertenencias. Dirigía miradas acusadoras al derrotado y humillado Winston, y suspiraba observando algunos móviles en las manos de los que quedaban comentando lo sucedido. Se había quedado medio minuto en blanco, pasmada, hasta que logró reaccionar.

Tal y como se marchó Quinn, lo hizo ella, corriendo.

Esa era la verdad, maldita embaucadora. De pronto podía moverse como jamás la había visto… ¡como jamás había visto a alguien! Entró al vestuario, que por suerte estaba vacío, manteniendo la compostura, y una vez allí arrojó todo a un lado y se plantó frente a la única ducha funcionando.

—¡No te me vas a esconder y no me vas a ignorar! —bramó, golpeando la cortina verde con manotazos fervorosos.

Desde el interior, Quinn gruñó en un tono como para que lo escuchara y continuó lavándose el cuerpo. Se lo veía venir, por supuesto, así que lo tomaría con calma por más que ese terremoto moviera todas las paredes a su paso.

—No voy a esconderme ni te voy a ignorar. Me estoy duchando y quisiera hacerlo sin más adrenalina en mi cuerpo, ¡gracias!

Rachel apretó los labios y empezó un colérico caminar sobre ella misma.

—¡Primero esa moto infernal, tu mutilación de cabello y esta demostración de karate o judo… o no sé qué! —enumeraba con los dedos, contando al aire.

La carcajada limpia que salió de la ducha envió una correntada potente de electricidad a su columna, que se enderezó instantáneamente.

—No es ni judo ni karate, es aikido —comunicaba la otra—. Y te agradecería que tuvieras un poco más de respeto por ese arte marcial —con un bufido se colocó las bragas que ya había lavado, porque sentía que en cualquier momento ese torbellino giraría tanto que echaría a volar la cortina.

—¿Respeto? —repitió Rachel, sofocada. El calor del lugar la estaba asfixiando, así que se inclinó para desatarse las agujetas—. ¿Y si no te salía? ¿Y si ese tarado hacía un mal movimiento y te dejaba a ti con el trasero en el suelo? —bruscamente arrojaba cada prenda que se quitaba encima de su bolso. Las mallas, que era lo último que le quedaba, fueron a parar con más enojo sobre la pila, dejándola en top y bragas.

—No iba a pasar. Llevo muchos años entrenando y ya te dije que él solo está inflado, nada más —refunfuñó Quinn, abriendo la cortina y así terminar con ese palabrerío insoportable—. ¿Dónde quedó lo de "en paz"?

Y lo terminó, de hecho, no solo eso, sino que también fue objeto de una mirada desorbitada a su cuerpo semidesnudo.

El ruido estrepitoso de la cortina correrse llegó de improviso, no dio tiempo a hacer nada más que captar embobada sus pechos directamente enfrente, su piel mojada el ombligo…

—Vaya, me faltó exhibicionista —farfulló Rachel, girándose avergonzada. Había reaccionado bastante tarde.

La otra se sostenía de la cortina con fuerza, admirando a su vez el cuerpo trabajado con esas menudencias de ropas deportivas.

—Puedes hacer algo más productivo y enjabonarme la espalda —propuso con voz ronca, examinándola de arriba abajo—, de lo contrario ve a bañarte y luego hablaremos.

La actriz volvió a cuadrar los hombros pese a que sentía como una caricia su mirada. Su mirada que ya la conocía, con la que le había dicho que era su chica y que la reclamaba, ahora más que antes y nunca tanto como ahora.

—Me indignaré todo lo que quiera porque me has dado un susto de muerte —expresó vacilante, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Y puedes ducharte solita!

—Yo pensé que te había causado admiración, después de todo he luchado por ti.

—¡Todavía estás con esas…!

Las dos lo escucharon. La puerta del vestuario se abría y varias voces y risillas femeninas se mezclaban al hacer su entrada. Como la puerta estaba algo alejada de las duchas, Rachel se preparó para disimular, esperando que Quinn cerrara la cortina. Esa campana no iba a salvarla, porque seguirían después. Sin embargo aquélla no pensaba lo mismo, la tomó de un hombro y la arrastró con ella hacia el interior, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¡Qué diablos…! —susurró Rachel al verse encerrada, estampada contra la pared y a Quinn inclinarse contra ella, apoyando un brazo al lado de su cabeza: todo en cuestión de segundos.

—¿No cambiaste de idea? —masculló ella muy cerca.

Rachel tragó saliva y desvió el rostro de toda la tentación que tenía al alcance. El agua caliente le mojaba medio cuerpo, el vapor le nublaba los sentidos, el barullo de las recién llegadas le alteraba los sentidos y Quinn, sola, juntaba todas esas percepciones y las triplicaba.

—No tenías por qué hacerme esto —siseó—. Me estoy empapando…

—Igual te ibas a duchar —concluyó, mostrándose sin vergüenzas ante ella, al natural.

—No contigo —contradijo sin mucha convicción.

—¿Por qué no?

Quinn le sujetó la barbilla con un par de dedos y la obligó a mirarla. La desnudez de ambas no solo se refería al cuerpo, sus expresiones lo decían todo. Rachel no podía evitarlo; poco logró sostener la vista en ese rostro sonrojado y el cabello negro pegándosele al casco. Su exhalación acompañó la caída de los ojos hacia el cuello y más abajo. Los senos de esa mujer se erguían ante su propio pecho bellamente, y su vientre… esas suaves curvaturas desaparecían por la amplitud de su propio esternón hacia un abismo tan cercano… Tragó saliva al ser presa de un potente cosquilleo de excitación en su pecho.

Al recibir esa respuesta gestual, los dedos de Quinn subieron hasta abarcar toda la mejilla.

—Dices que te asustaste. ¿Te asustaron las cosas que hice? —inquirió dócilmente.

—Claro que me asusté por ti —afirmó presurosa.

—¿Y las cosas que hice? —insistió—. ¿Me tienes miedo?

La pasión con que le hablaba desarmó todavía más la estabilidad de Rachel, pero Quinn necesitaba estar segura, y la primera no sabía qué sentir con respecto a eso. Le fascinó esa faceta de Quinn como ya lo había hecho su espíritu transformado. Ver esa mutación en el cuerpo la doblegaba de manera categórica… ahh… era tan abrumador ese conjunto, y estaba tan cerca y el aire rápidamente se convertía en vapor de vainilla…

—No…

—Dudas —sostuvo Quinn, frunciendo el seño y ejerciendo un poco de presión en su mejilla—. Qué ironía. Mientras Russel causaba daños irreparables yo estudiaba y entrenaba una disciplina que no utiliza violencia.

—Eso demuestra que nada tiene que ver contigo —dijo Rachel, remarcando en susurros esa verdad en la que creía plenamente.

—Jamás te haría daño —prosiguió, soltándola cuando las mujeres empezaron un jueguecillo ruidoso entre ellas. Se escuchaba más escándalo que antes.

—Pero puedes hacerlo.

Rachel no podía sortear esa realidad, aunque le dijera que el aikido no se basaba en la violencia, manipulaba armas y realizaba movimientos corporales que tenía que ver con lo combativo.

Al escucharla, Quinn se alejó medio paso y se dio vuelta, dejando que el agua le cayera encima. No contestó, y un tenso silencio creció a la par del deseo que tomaba una forma trascendental entre ellas.

Rachel tampoco pronunció palabra, se había quedado apoyada contra la pared hipnotizada por el tatuaje que se extendía por casi toda esa espalda. Se relamió los labios resecos, examinando en detalle la imagen que comenzaba en la base del lado izquierdo, y se ladeaba en rutilantes colores hacia la derecha, efectivamente, culminando en la parte alta de su brazo derecho. Llevada por el absoluto deseo dio un paso hacia delante, situándose detrás, y sus dedos siguieron la figura mojada. El primer contacto generó un estremecimiento en la otra, que agachó la cabeza con un suspiro. El agua terminó empapando a Rachel, pero qué importaba si el arte le salía de esa piel tersa y se mezclaba con sus yemas sensitivas. El dibujo representaba a un dragón, la típica figura mitológica japonesa, con su cola serpenteando por doquier, sus escamas, su hocico, sus garras… todo era de un detalle vivo de negro predominante, salpicado con variaciones coloridas de las flores más bellas. Rachel no se cansaba de tocarla y Quinn era una presa sumisa y expectante, al borde de la locura. Su vientre latía y más abajo festejaba la caricia con un derroche de espasmos interiores totalmente inusitado.

Sin sentirse en ese rectángulo plagado de calor, en un vestuario reducido a la diversión de otras mujeres fuera de allí, Rachel se acercó de tal manera que su mejilla se apoyó en el hombro de Quinn. Con sus dedos recorrió las cicatrices de sus brazos de arriba abajo, tiernamente.

—Tú no eres la princesa, tú eres la guerrera, ¿no es así? —susurró contra su piel caliente, deseando enterrarle los dedos allí, anclarse de algún lado y no escapar jamás.

Y Quinn la escuchó, porque se giró rápidamente y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—¿A quién prefieres? —indagó, mirando desesperada su boca.

—A Lucy Quinn Fabray —pronunció claramente la otra, sosteniéndose con una mano de su hombro y con la otra delineando su labio inferior.

—Rachel… —balbuceó Quinn, retrocediendo con ella hasta la pared de azulejos.

—Tampoco será mi primera vez —masculló Rachel, escrutando intensamente su mirada ennegrecida. La vio asentir y la vio sonreír, como si fuera lo más natural del universo.

Quinn entreabrió los labios, se inclinó un poco más y se llenó la boca con los labios anchos de Rachel. El principio de ese beso fue reclamante y mojado, tan mojado como cada recoveco de cuerpo de las dos.

Después de tanto, tanto tiempo no hubo más lugar entre ellas que la carne y la respiración de la otra, con los movimientos de cabeza para llegar lo más profundo que se podía. La lengua de Quinn fue la primera en penetrar una concavidad, y gimiendo ahogada, Rachel presionó su nuca para acercarla y sorberla inclusive más. Ese primer beso no alcanzaba, el sabor desconocido no alcanzaba, porque Rachel se cerró sobre su carne con ímpetu, enredándola luego con la suya. Aquello provocó que la otra se enardeciera más y bajara las manos hacia su trasero, para apretarlo con erótica fuerza y sentir todo ese pubis caliente.

Ambas empezaron una respiración ensordecedora por la nariz al verse imposibilitadas por la otra vía, tan prensadas estaban, porque no querían despegarse. El sabor degustado era sin igual: de pasado, de espera, de futuro.

Rachel ejerció fuerza con sus manos al bajar por la espalda y clavar allí las uñas, apoderándose del movimiento que aprisionaba su sexo en un puño y lo atiborraba de placer. La imagen del dragón se mezclaba con los movimientos de su preciosa Quinn, y gemía contra esa boca infatigable, a la par que friccionaba la piel mojada. El exterior bullía y el interior era una hoguera que se expandía y alcanzaba cada rincón.

Quinn se estaba quedando sin respiración y tuvo que apartar la boca con un jadeo. Por primera vez se volvieron a mirar y eran dos mujeres que ya se habían visto, pero ahora se transformaban en dos hembras sobre un páramo salvaje. Los labios de Rachel se proyectaban en una mueca sensual… Por dios, la quería entera o se consumiría. Los labios de Quinn regresaron sobre ella, esta vez en el cuello que se arqueó.

Rachel no la veía ya, no fue consciente de que tuvo que taparse la boca para no gimotear como un animal vencido ante el instinto carnal que anhelaba ser saciado. Cerró los ojos y se aplastó contra los gruñidos también controlados de esa mujer que la devoraba. Entretanto, sus manos colmadas de cabello mojado y corto escocían por acariciar sus senos, aquellos que magreaban su propio pecho… Los sentía, los sentía tan intensamente a través de la tela del top, que se le figuraron como una piel inmediata a la de ella, más allá de esa barrera…

Y súbitamente la cortina se movió violentamente, pero fueron las risas molestas las que separaron el enrosque en el que se hallaban.

—¡Oh, lo lamento! ¡No no me di cuenta! —se excusó una voz femenina desde el otro lado, que al segundo regañó a otra muchacha que no tardó en secundarla.

Jadeante, Quinn alcanzó a levantar un brazo y acomodar la cortina con enojo. ¿Qué? ¿Se trataba de adolescentes?

—Está bien, pero tengan más cuidado —protestó. Resoplando regresó junto a Rachel que se veía contraída en su lugar, observándola con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. ¿Cómo se volvía tan naturalmente después de "eso"? Aseguraba que ninguna de las dos querría tener sexo allí por primera vez, pero casi…

Se escucharon algunos murmullos más y después de pocos minutos el espacio quedó en completo silencio.

Quinn se situó frente a ella sin mostrar ningún inconveniente por vestir nada más que unas bragas empapadas, y le colocó algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas.

—Es-es… —tartamudeó Rachel, pestañeando. ¡No conseguía articular palabra!—. Este lugar… —espetó por fin, llegando hasta ahí.

Quinn sonrió con un levísimo murmullo y cerró la llave del agua. Con otro sonido gutural envolvió entre sus brazos a una muy tímida Rachel, y ésta escondió el rostro en su cuello.

—No es el mejor, ¿verdad?

La negación con la cabeza y el temblor de su cuerpo le respondieron sin palabras.

—Sal antes de que lleguen más. Yo terminaré con una ducha fría.

Debía hacerlo, de lo contrario se encerraría en esa cabina con ella hasta que le gimnasio cerrara sus puertas.

—Sí… —afirmó Rachel, desorientada. Sintió frío cuando Quinn se alejó, no obstante era lo que debían hacer.

Tuvo que obligarse a moverse, pero antes de correr la cortina levantó el rostro hacia ella. En silencio, el anhelo en la expresión de Quinn le dijo que tampoco deseaba que se marchara.

Rachel terminó por salir presurosa. Juntó las cosas que necesitaba y se metió en la ducha contigua. Se desnudó y en menos de un minuto el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo sensitivo. El agua eran las manos de Quinn alrededor de sus senos, entre sus piernas, friccionando su espalda… tambaleando estiró los brazos y se apoyó en la pared de azulejos y hundió la cabeza. Lo habían hecho, se habían besado como desaforadas, con hambre de cuerpo, de sexo... sexo con una mujer, sexo con Quinn Fabray… ¡sus estúpidos y románticos oídos lograban escuchar música! Una sinfonía entera y reverdeciente.

Quinn quedó apoyada en el lugar donde había mantenido a Rachel en ese desenfrenado beso, tal vez el más desenfrenado de su vida. Se tocó los labios y suspiró con todo el pecho. Por fin, por fin habían "hablado" de lo que tenían que "hablar". Besar a Rachel era un éxtasis garantizado, hundirse en su cuerpo sería el paraíso pleno entonces y la deseaba, como deseaba pocas cosas en su vida estaba hambrienta de ella.

—Santo cielo… —gimió cuando los latidos de su intimidad regresaron para torturarla. Se quitó las bragas y abrió el agua fría. Tomando coraje se metió debajo, propinando una exclamación que se escuchó en todo el vestuario.


	53. Tu día, mi trampa, nuestros besos

Bueno bueno, ahora sí, a ajustarse los cinturones que la historia comenzará a dar vuelcos trascendentales. Pero aún queda lo mejor, como siempre; y lo mejor será todo hasta el final.

Qué bueno que les gustó la sorpresilla. Gracias por las palabras, los amores fugaces y las ansias de sexo lírico. Como es mi costumbre, trataré de dar el mejor de los bochornos cuando acaezca.

Feliz año para las que creen en este comienzo, y para las que creen que es solo una continuidad, que siga lo mejor posible.

Fuegos de verano, de lunas y de mi amada Genevieve.

* * *

Más compuesta y en sus cabales, Quinn terminaba de peinarse frente al espejo y luego iba a sentarse para esperar a Rachel. Por lo visto había terminado antes, y el entrar y salir de unas pocas mujeres la ayudó a acotar sus pasiones. Ya entendía dónde se encontraba, mucho más que con el duchazo helado.

Admitía que todavía pisaba terreno resbaladizo y necesitaba verificar cómo se sentía la otra parte involucrada. Recomenzaba otro enredo de sus dedos, cuando la cortina de una de las duchas que se veían ocupadas se corrió. Rachel emergía de ella con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Ambas se miraron con una sorpresa que rayaba lo cómico, y una corriente eléctrica pareció zumbar por el suelo, atrapándolas en ese espacio.

Rachel se obligó a dar los pasos correspondientes y sentarse en la misma banca donde estaba la otra, pero un poco alejada. Se mostraba como una quinceañera virgen al salir vestida con su ropa interior, y por cierto lo detestaba. La humedad del cuerpo no permitía que las prendas corrieran por su piel… pero en esos momentos era necesario: la estaban esperando afuera y no se había equivocado.

La mirada de Quinn la perturbaba, volvía a subyugarla mucho más profundamente ahora. ¿Cómo diantres se continúa con normalidad cuando claramente desfalleces por tu amiga de la adolescencia, con la que has pasado de todo, y finalmente después de una larga seducción más confirmaciones innegables, casi tienes sexo dentro de un vestuario?

Por lo visto Quinn le llevaba ventaja, ya que no dejaba de examinarla portando una envidiable serenidad. La veía por el rabillo de sus ojos entretanto intentaba secarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó solícita aquélla, en un susurro estremecedor.

Rache se secó el dedo gordo del pie con mayor intensidad. ¿Bien? Se sentía como nunca.

—Sí... tranquila —pretendió ser convincente, regalándole una media sonrisa y una mirada fugaz.

Del otro cubículo salió una rubia envuelta en una pequeñísima toalla blanca. Ésta las saludó amistosamente y se quedó mirándolas unos segundos antes de acercárseles.

—Disculpa. Tú eres la que le dio la lección al pesado de Winston —sostuvo con una amplia sonrisa. Sus vivaces ojos celestes la observaron con interés y después de la afirmación de Quinn, se animó a algunas palabras más.

La rubia había reconocido el arte marcial que Quinn había exhibido, todo lo contrario de Rachel, que no había tenido idea. El famoso aikido las mantuvo ocupadas durante el tiempo que la actriz usó para rebuscar en su bolso unos pantalones y colocárselos. Revoleando los ojos, las dejó conversando y se corrió hacia el extremo de la banca.

Ahora resultaba que lo que había hecho estaba bien. ¡Desde cuándo esas cosas estaban bien! La desconocida estaba loca y ensancharía el ego de Quinn, y Quinn no tardaría en echárselo en cara… Con un mohín estiró un brazo para alcanzar sus zapatillas debajo del asiento, intentando no echarles un vistazo, mas un cuchicheo la atrapó antes.

—Rezongando eres algo único.

Rachel dio un fuerte respingo. Tan concentrada estaba en su protesta que no se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba a veinte centímetros y las dos volvían a estar solas.

—No lo hacía —contradijo en otro siseo, mirando a la chica a la distancia que buscaba sus pertenencias dentro de un locker.

—Claro que lo hacías.

La intimidad con que se dirigía a ella no paraba de avasallarla, así como la intensidad de sus gestos simplemente la llevaban a otra realidad. Era increíble cómo movían las posiciones la concreción de un paso, nada más y nada menos que un beso en ese universo que habían construido las dos.

Disimuladamente, Quinn seguía los movimientos de la chica que se cambiaba para marcharse, y al concluir respondió a su saludo con la mano. Luego respiró más tranquila: quería esa soledad. Porque si bien _su chica_ no se encontraba tensa, su actitud era más cuidadosa, así que respiró hondo y se quedó a esa distancia. No se le acercaría más.

—¿Quieres comprar algo para cenar? —propuso ligera.

—Sí, es buena idea —respondió Rachel en tono bajo, haciendo un ademán para volver a sujetar la otra zapatilla, mas esta vez Quinn se lo impidió agarrándola de la mano. La calidez de su piel le entrecerró las pupilas al observarla. La otra reconoció ese gesto con una caricia vacilante y unas mejillas muy encendidas, reflejando de esa manera su propio nerviosismo.

—Si actuamos con naturalidad será más fácil —dijo Quinn, sonriéndole a medias—. Aunque también estoy… nerviosa.

Al escucharla, Rachel reprimió una sonrisa con un mohín, pero terminó estirando las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto rutilante.

—Lo sé. Es que… bueno… —tartamudeó, causando su risa entre divertida y tierna—. ¡No te rías!

—Hago lo que puedo, duendecillo asustado. Hace una media hora eras una loba ardiente —expresó con voz impostada, restándole dramatismo a la situación.

—¡Yo! ¡Y tú! —chilló Rachel, barrida por un alud de calor.

La actriz quería ser un poco más osada. Desde la adolescencia no se había sentido tan torpe frente al deseo, pero es que esto era tan diferente. Todo era vértigo y velocidad con aquella mujer. Pese a esas fuertes sensaciones iba a acercarse a una expectante Quinn, sin embargo el sonido de su móvil la detuvo.

—Espera —pidió algo reticente, retirando su mano para buscar el móvil dentro de un bolsillo de su bolso.

Al ver de quién se trataba abrió la boca y la cerró, buscando sostener la compostura frente a Quinn y _él_.

—Matthew… hola…

Ese nombre cambió drásticamente el rostro de Quinn, y esa metamorfosis dejó tiesa a Rachel. La ex rubia se levantó, se alejó unos pasos y dispuso su posición con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas.

—Bien… ¿y tú?… No, estoy perfecta —Rachel contestaba bastante cortante a las preguntas de _su novio_, y lo hacía mucho más delante de esa mirada inquisidora. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era el colmo que tuviera que lidiar con dos completos mequetrefes ese día. Asimismo era una venganza divina que apareciera justo en ese momento y no antes o después.

—Ya regresaste… ¿cuándo? —preguntaba la actriz, escrutando a Quinn y su expresión de hastío con malestar—. Entiendo. No, está bien, no importa. Tenemos que vernos.

La otra desorbitó los ojos verdes al oír esa pequeña frase y no lo toleró más. ¡Simplemente no quería escuchar más! Incluso sabiendo lo que sentía Rachel, la visión del beso compartido, la intimidad coartada y la imagen que no tenía de ese hombre saturaron su conciencia y sus actos nobles.

Presa de la ansiedad, el enfado, celos atómicos y demás, caminó hasta donde estaba su bolso y lo agarró vehemente. Se iría de allí y la dejaría conversar en paz.

Rachel, que a pesar de la importancia de esa llamada escuchaba a Matthew totalmente distraída, veía los movimientos coléricos de una Quinn a punto de abandonar el vestuario. Incrédula, se levantó y le rogó con la mirada que no lo hiciera, no obstante aquélla estaba decidida.

—No, por favor —atinó a exclamar, rozando su brazo.

—Demasiada testosterona por hoy —hizo una mueca sardónica y se fue de allí si más.

Largando el aliento con fuerza, Rachel pegó su espalda al metal de los locker.

—Estoy en el vestidor del gimnasio —informó a la pregunta del hombre—. Y... está lleno…

La chica cerró los ojos con el corazón latiéndole potentemente dentro de su pecho. La afligía verse envuelta en su propia mentira reflejada en ese espacio completamente vacío.

Le había dicho más mentiras que verdades a Matt y ella no era así. Nada más esperaba conseguir arreglar ese tramo de su vida cuanto antes, porque la consabida culpa retomaba sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera en esos momentos lograba ver el rostro del hombre que le había entregado su amor los últimos diez meses de su vida. Solo el rostro temperamental de Quinn llenaba los espacios de su cerebro.

No mucho después, la primera en llegar al departamento había sido ella, por la sencilla razón de que Quinn había vuelto a desaparecer con su moto. Realmente había esperado encontrarla a la salida, pero no había nadie una vez se encaminó hasta allí, salvo algún rezagado que le comentó a viva voz lo magnífica que estuvo su amiga al poner el trasero de Winston mirando al techo. Eso hizo que su humor empeorara.

Durante las siguientes horas no supo de Quinn, así que cenó sola algo de queso y fruta, y soportó en esa misma soledad el peso ardiente de su cuerpo. Sí, aquella idiota huidora compulsiva la había hecho cautiva de sus pasiones, y ahora Rachel no pensaba en nada más que eso. Ni siquiera la tensión que le provocaba de antemano volver a ver a su, para ella ex novio, la desprendía de esa telaraña tejida por Quinn.

—Por mí no regreses hasta la mañana —mascullaba enfadada, lavando los pocos trastos que había usado para su cena.

Durante la noche también había intervenido en una seguidilla de mensajes con Santana para empezar a organizar la cena de bienvenida al matrimonio el sábado siguiente, y para rematar había tenido una brevísima llamada de Michel. Éste le había informado que la _New York Times Magazine_ quería hacerle una entrevista participativa con los protagonistas de la obra.

Bien, ese día culminaba con un abanico de situaciones de lo más variado… y Quinn motorizada quién sabía dónde.

Con un resoplido observó la hora en el reloj de la cocina: eran las once y media. No se iba a hacer mucho problema; la caprichosa estrella hollywoodense había vivido los últimos años luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo equilibrio en dos ruedas, bautizando objetos con su nombre, viviendo aventuras amorosas en los dos meridianos... en definitiva: del modo más antojadizo y sin ella. Bien, no se haría mucho problema.

Cansada, se preparó para acostarse e implementó varias respiraciones para relajar su mente alerta, y de esa manera se sumergió en un sueño inquieto.

* * *

Quinn se encontraba de impasible lo que tenía esa noche de iluminada, y a pesar de ello, esos sentimientos no debían encausar una atención exacerbada, porque como bien habían sostenido otras reflexiones, batallaba con reacciones muy nuevas y personales, y se hacía cargo de cada una de ellas.

Por esa razón ingresaba culposa al departamento a oscuras, se recargaba contra la puerta de entrada y agachaba la cabeza con un suspiro. Ella se burlaba de las actitudes de los varones que rodeaban a Rachel y no era muy diferente a ellos. Se comportaba como una fastidiosa de la primera línea y huía cuando las cosas se complicaban.

—Pensé que habías cambiado esa actitud inmadura. Idiota... —se susurró.

Atiborrada de celos y rabia, con la sangre caliente por la batalla ganada, con el fervor invadiendo su cuerpo por los besos compartidos, no había tolerado la mención del señor Peals en medio de las dos y esas eran las consecuencias: un hogar ya dormido y en sombras, sin darle la más mínima posibilidad de disculparse inmediatamente.

No obstante el saber qué se habían dicho le carcomía el interior, y sus labios… ellos se ensañaban con ella, impulsándola a desear sentirlos nuevamente, una y otra vez. Su piel, su olor, Rachel entera la condicionaba a ser de papel, maleable y liviana, totalmente inflamable.

La necesitaba.

Temblorosa como estaba dio un paso y luego otro, dejando en su marcha casco, bolso y llaves por ahí, para caminar directamente a una habitación que no era la de ella. Empujó la puerta entreabierta y la gran cama la guió. La silueta entre sombras debajo del cobertor acercó su cuerpo de manera instantánea y se sentó a un lado. Allí la respiró, inclinándose sobre ella. Aquella respiración apacible sensibilizó la suya y una mano fue a posarse en su vientre vuelto hacia arriba.

El hundimiento en el lateral del colchón despertó un poco a Rachel, pero lo que la hizo entreabrir los párpados soñolientos, fue la mano acariciante en su vientre. No soñaba, eso era real. Más realidad cobró esa situación cuando una boca húmeda se apretó a sus labios y gimió contra ella.

Un murmullo gutural se perdió dentro de esa boca reclamante y su sabor nada más tenía un nombre.

—¡Quinn! —soltó Rachel jadeante, después de liberarse de la presión con una mano entre ellas, que terminó en la base de su garganta.

—Me he escapado como una cría celosa —murmuraba la voz pastosa de Quinn, llenando todos sus sentidos adormilados—. Perdóname…

El aliento agitado dio de lleno en su mentón, y otra vez la boca se pegó a la suya con más ímpetu, impidiéndole cualquier respuesta, lamiendo sus labios en una acción que se acercaba más a lo grotesco que a lo erótico, sin embargo encendió la mecha de Rachel, que aturdida gimoteó inevitablemente, acercándola de los hombros.

Palpó sin contenerse el material de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que recién llegaba de la calle. A pesar de todo su disgusto el cuerpo la recibía con fuegos artificiales, no poseía control alguno. La razón de Rachel quería intercambiar palabras, mas cada parte de su cuerpo se desintegraba de goce por este ataque sensual a mitad de su sueño.

—Lo vas a ver, ¿cierto? —preguntaba contra su boca, con rezagos a enojo.

Al sentirla de esa manera, Rachel juntó sus fuerzas para volver a colocar, esta vez, las dos manos entre ellas y separarse con un jadeo.

—¡Por dios, no lo creo! ¡Me dejas hablando sola, desapareces, luego apareces y te lanzas contra mí en medio de la madrugada, me pides disculpas por tus tonterías y vuelves a ser más tonta que antes!

—Contéstame —insistía Quinn, voluble, haciendo fuerza para acercársele una vez más, pero Rachel no la dejaba.

Al ver su resistencia, las manos exploradoras ya entraban en acción e intentaban retirar el cobertor, lográndolo después de un par de movimientos.

—Tengo… que verlo, debo arreglar mi… situación —graznó agitada, sintiendo ahora las caricias sobre sus hombros—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Dime que lo dejarás —rogó, enterrando la cara en su cuello, bajando las manos hacia su cintura y elevando luego la piyama.

—Detente…. Quinn —masculló Rachel. Ésta trataba de mantener la cordura que pendía de solo dos besos más, y de que esas manos no alcanzaran sus senos como pretendían.

La cuestión se complicaba porque la recién llegada se mostraba difícil de complacer, ansiosa e iracunda, y Rachel no conseguía hacer otra cosa que arquearse hacia esas palmas hirvientes.

Quinn mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y lo chupó, provocando un arqueo fantástico en la otra.

—¿Tú no crees que deba saber? —inquirió ronca contra el oído, aturdida de placer porque estaba tocando su piel, grandes cantidades de piel cálida y suave, toda para ella.

—No… con... e-estas… tretas tuyas… —jadeó Rachel entrecortada, aferrándose a su nuca húmeda… y las palmas llegaron a sus senos por fin. El placer fue indescriptible, los friccionó con sabionda intensidad, llevándola a un súmmum desconocido solo con esas caricias.

Asimismo, la pequeñísima consciencia que le quedaba gritaba que no quería que fuera de esa manera, no con ese sabor amargo que Quinn le impregnaba, ese resabio a posesión y pelea por ella que insistía desde la tarde. Le debía respeto a Matthew, y Quinn le debía otra actitud y no aquella de hembra despechada.

—No son tretas. Es puro deseo —resolló.

Quinn se encontraba enajenada, degustando la comisura de esos labios entreabiertos desde donde entraba y salía el aire fuertemente. Por primera vez le rozaba los pezones con un erotismo que hundía a la mujer acostada en el colchón.

—¡Qué-qué haces! —chilló Rachel.

—Haremos el amor —respondió Quinn aletargada, separándose un poco—. Tú, yo y esta cama, Rachel. Nosotras dos…

—Así no —contradijo con el último aliento.

Quinn se separó con un gruñido sin quitar sus manos de dentro de la piyama.

—¡Me dijiste que no estabas con él!

—¡Y no lo estoy, pero estás llena de resentimiento y no quiero de esa manera! ¡No soy un pedazo de carne! —exclamó a su silueta cercana que poco se lograba ver.

—Diablos —balbuceó Quinn, dejando caer la frente sudada sobre la de ella con un gemido—. Soy una completa imbécil.

Sofocada, Rachel le acarició la mejilla húmeda, corriéndole los mechones de cabello.

—Terminaré con Matthew y lo sabes. Se lo debo, no quiero lastimarlo más ni sentir que estoy en falta —explicó suavemente, acariciándola por todo el rostro—. Yo también tengo mi honor.

—Lo-lo sé… pero… me siento insegura.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

—No lo estés. ¿No confías en mí?

—Si me pides que camine sobre lava y me aseguras que no me rostizará, lo haría sin dudas… es solo que… no puedo manejarlo.

Quinn no imaginaba que esa incertidumbre a Rachel le parecía hondamente entrañable, ni que su corazón repiqueteó de otra manera dentro de su pecho, dejándola quieta por unos segundos.

—¿Cuándo será? —indagó ansiosa.

Rachel se recostó más en la almohada, confundida.

—El jueves.

—Quiero un día para mí antes —pidió resuelta y encaprichada una vez más.

Bufando, la actriz se acomodó la piyama y cruzó de brazos, alejando más el cuerpo de la otra mujer.

—Estamos todos los días juntas.

—¡No es lo mismo! Mañana, saldremos mañana…

—Mañana es imposible, la _New York Times Magazine_ quiere hacerle un reportaje a Michel, y Paolo y yo tenemos que estar allí. No sé a qué hora terminaré —resolvió tajante.

Quinn a su vez se incorporó, intentando batallar con su orgullo.

—Entonces el miércoles —"sugirió" firmemente.

Rachel desorbitó los ojos en la oscuridad. El miércoles… algo había pensado para ese día: hablar honesta y tranquilamente con esa testaruda mujer, contarle lo que le debía contar... pero las cosas a veces se resolvían de la manera menos pensada, y seguir ese camino de lo falible en ciertas ocasiones era lo mejor.

—Bien, el miércoles —aceptó antes de arrepentirse, pero con un atisbo de titubeo que no se percibió.

Quinn asintió con la algarabía de una victoria medio mentirosa y llevada por el despecho. Murmurando incomprensible, se acercó otra vez a la boca de Rachel y la besó, hablando de pasiones casi incontenibles. No fue más que un toque rudo y lineal, pero las dejó en medio de un remolino.

Así como entró, Quinn se marchó, y Rachel, sacudida de pies a cabeza, se hizo un bollo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. El pecho le quemaba y su entrepierna latía bochornosamente; sentía las manos de Quinn en su cuerpo, las podía sentir de tal forma que solo abría la boca para exhalar algunos quejidos tortuosos.

El ambiente de intimidad no se iba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, ¡nada era claro! La confusión era asfixiante. Los últimos cinco minutos la mareaban incluso estando acostada: "haremos el amor", "un día para mí"… uno que se había estipulado casi sin querer al mismo tiempo que sucedería una jornada importante para ella, ¿y para Quinn? ¿Para esa madre ausente y arrepentida? ¡Dios, qué había hecho!

Rachel le había exigido que no le tendiera su trampa sensual, pero ella la había atrapado en otra más complicada.

¿Y si no se lo perdonaba?

La chica escondida dentro de las cobijas gimió fuerte. Ya no conseguiría volver a dormir.

* * *

¿Habían hecho bien? ¿Habían hecho mal? Esas preguntas rondaban el contexto de las dos mujeres las horas siguientes a ese encuentro nocturno, en un martes particular, donde una timidez inusitada regresaba una y otra vez a Rachel, y una seducción implacable fortalecía a Quinn.

En el desayuno, por ejemplo, la última no solo regalaba su presencia sonriente, sino que también volvía a hacer presentes simbólicos, como ese libro que le gustaba tanto y una vez salió en una de tantas conversaciones mutuas. O a la noche, al volver a coincidir, con besos robados y suspiros evidentes.

No había sido como el día anterior, donde se habían prendado enfebrecidas. El silencioso consenso surgido de las dos partes amenizaba conversaciones y fragmentos de historias que Quinn debía, y eso se refería a, una vez más, su vida en Japón, el aikido, las flores, los dragones… Era un universo sin igual y las acogía dentro de una calma que se asemejaba mucho a aquella que precedía a las tormentas. Pero también así lo habían decidido.

Una de ellas deseaba esperar ciertas conclusiones y la otra lo comprendía. No era para menos, porque en pocas horas seguramente comenzaría uno de los romances más inverosímiles de sus vidas. Serían amantes, quizás, y comenzarían al revés: viviendo obligadamente bajo el mismo techo.


	54. Dulce traición

A las que aparecen, a las que desaparecen, a las vacacionistas y las que se quedan. A las de duro trabajo y a las de ocio interminable. A las de cuerpo enfermo y a las de vigor. A las que sufren y a las que nada las toca. A mis bellas cortesanas de siempre. No sé cuántas son, ¿son un buen número? ¿Son un mal número? Jajajaj… son personas, eso son: personas. ¿Puedo pedir un favor? ¿Escribirían su nombre? No necesito que me digan algo sobre la historia, no soy adepta a recibir halagos, ya se sabe. Nada más quiero leer nombres, así que no se hagan tanto las duras.

Vamos con otro capítulo, más corto esta vez. Ya se van cayendo las máscaras poco a poco; lo que no me gustaría es que se infarten o desestabilicen: falta tanta pasión que deben estar preparadas.

Me encanta que me cuenten cosas, ¿de qué trabajas, Ikuga? (si te afecta el corazón, ¡dejalo!)

MaraJ, sentí tus palabras como ese viento refrescante que aparece al final de un día húmedo y caluroso. ¿No se siente alivio bajo las ropas? ¿No se siente bien? Ah… me encantaría hablar tantas cosas con ustedes, pero sé que no me van a responder…

¿Qué importa que no seas buena con las palabras, Mara? No tenés que serlo, yo no tengo varas juzgadoras, y las pocas que tuve las quemé hace mucho tiempo. ¡Se consumieron en un santiamén!

Otra cosa es lo que importa, otras sensaciones y deseos.

Te devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza, y si no tenés tiempo, yo igual sigo acá. No digo que esta historia va a ser eterna, porque sería imposible, pero siempre voy a estar por ahí con mis palabras escritas.

Fuegos de verano, fuegos de chicharras.

* * *

**New York, cinco años atrás**

—Apresúrate, ¿sí? —jadeaba Rachel, toqueteando ansiosa el brazo de Kurt.

El chico se giró para mirarla furioso y rápidamente regresó la vista a la calle.

—¡Ya deja de golpearme el brazo! ¡Estoy conduciendo!

—¡Y yo estoy histérica, Kurt! ¡Qué quieres que haga!

Aquél movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Desde el día anterior había hecho un trabajo minucioso en atemperar el ánimo de su amiga, al tiempo que se mentalizaba que esa mañana sería el que la llevaría, por varias razones: Rachel lo necesitaba, no podría conducir, porque estaría con los nervios de punta, y representaba al grupo. Él se había designado como acompañante y había pedido el día libre en su trabajo.

Sin dudas las que más lo sobrellevaban eran Shelby y su hija mayor, pero sus amigos lo sentían por igual, y por esa razón se cargaron la responsabilidad de contener a Rachel durante esas dos largas semanas concluyentes.

Por otro lado, bajo el punto de vista de Kurt, que también era el general, apoyado por la calma resolutiva de Shelby, lo que acontecía no merecía tal carga sentimental por parte de Rachel. Sin embargo ella era así, tan dramática y expresiva como la misma existencia. Y él la comprendía, para eso era su amigo.

—Ya muñeca. Tranquilízate, por favor. Todo estará bien —murmuró él suavemente.

Rachel asintió calladamente, y bajó del todo la ventanilla de su Volvo. El viento de esa mañana soleada le dio de lleno en el rostro húmedo; cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento.

Kurt había insistido en llevarla, como si ella fuera una inútil que no pudiera valerse por sí misma… y en realidad así se sentía. Estaban camino al kínder de Beth: allí la estarían esperando su madre y el maestro de su hermana para la última reunión antes de las vacaciones de verano. Esa mañana era de trascendental importancia, porque se esperaba un diagnóstico decisivo para la pequeña, respecto de una dificultad persistente en la asimilación de contenidos que comenzó a revelarse durante la mitad de ese año.

Estaban en el siglo XXI, con avances asombrosos en el campo de la medicina y técnicas de aprendizaje, no era el fin del mundo. Beth era absolutamente normal… pero incluso sabiéndolo le costaba aceptarlo. Y esa negación no ayudaba en nada a la relación con su madre, obstaculizando el progreso conseguido en aquellos meses. Las dos adultas parecían ir por carriles diferentes.

Rachel resopló con fuerza.

—Tendrías que haberlos escuchado —murmuraba con la voz entrecortada—. Hablando de diferentes test, de futuros estudios neurológicos para descartar otros trastornos más severos, de integradoras, tratamientos, de psicopedagogas… y la maldita institución nos deja solas. ¡No se hace cargo de nada! ¡Infames!

Kurt dibujó una mueca y se secó el sudor de la frente. La calle comenzaba a ser un horno, y dentro de ese cacharro se asaban lentamente.

—Es lógico, Rachel. Podrá haber adelantos en la educación, pero los presupuestos se los gastan en pornografía y prostitutas —dijo duramente, mordiéndose la lengua después—. De todos modos no tienes que ahogarte en un vaso con agua. Los estudios de los que hablas son normales, cariño. Beth es pura luz y está perfecta. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Punto.

Que su amigo la apoyara en su incipiente lucha contra el sistema educativo, la tranquilizaba un poco. Si se lo planteaba a su madre, las dos terminaban trenzándose en una discusión que no tenía fin, porque Rachel lo único que deseaba era tirar abajo la puerta de cualquier alcalde, senador o quien fuera para exponer la problemática que se les venía encima.

Con un gruñido frustrado, se acomodó atrás del cinturón de seguridad y elevó las piernas sobre la butaca.

—Lo más probable es que Beth tenga dislexia… y tengo miedo —masculló como hablando para ella misma. No obstante el otro la escuchó, y rápidamente atrapó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya.

—Levanta la cabeza, estrella. Su madre, su hermana y abuelos van a garantizarle todo lo que necesite, y nosotros estaremos ahí para ustedes, como siempre ha sido.

Rachel suspiró y apretó esa mano hermana. A Beth no le faltaría nada, jamás.

* * *

Ese miércoles algo nublado y bastante frío, bien entrada la mañana, Quinn se sonreía desde su lugar al lado de Rachel en el asiento del copiloto. No tenía idea dónde se dirigían, no lo había preguntado y no le importaba realmente, solo quería estar con ella y se lo había dejado claro. Sí admitía que la hora la había sorprendido; no pensó en que ya desde temprano tendría a esa mujer solo para ella, antes que el mentecato de Peals.

¿Qué pasaba con los ensayos?

Rachel también sonreía aunque no lo quisiera admitir. No veía sus ojos ocultos por las gafas oscuras, pero sí sus apetecibles labios, y ellos le decían muchas cosas. Esa boca junto a sus hermosas pupilas, el día anterior habían hecho el mejor dúo cada vez que mencionaba sus tatuajes. Aquéllos le imprimían una intensa curiosidad.

No le pidió volver a verlos, por supuesto, pero la sola mención de su espalda la dejaba en un apriete y le pintaba el rostro entero de un delicioso rubor. Sus expresiones no dejaban de fascinarla. Era adorable.

Si bien Quinn había estado dispuesta a compartir pieles, también la había respetado en su determinación. A ella tampoco le hacía muy bien sentir que había cosas qué resolver mientras daba rienda suelta a sus pasiones… entonces había hablado: le había contado de sus últimos días en Tokio, de su tristeza y decisiones.

Estampar en el cuerpo todas las imágenes que había guardado su alma era imposible, así que se había llevado una simbología única y representativa en un _watatsumi_, el magnífico dragón dios de los océanos, que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en humano a su antojo, haciendo una analogía de ella misma transformada, convertida para siempre en esas tierras.

La concepción de ese dibujo había terminado de ser tan controversial como su estadía. El tradicional artista la obligaba a permanecer más tiempo del que tenía, así que prácticamente había rogado para que realizara todo el lineado del dibujo y se dedicara únicamente al arte de la cabeza. Sus días ya estaban contados.

Nunca supo en verdad cómo había logrado convencer el fuerte temperamento del japonés, pero así había sido. Con esa excepcional guía de lujo lo había completado bastante tiempo después, en California. Tardó mucho en elegir quién lo continuaría; no iba a entregarse a cualquiera... En definitiva, todo lo que comenzó allí, se vio fuertemente obligada, por convicción, a seguirlo en la parte del mundo al que pertenecía, más allá del vacío que la embargó los primeros tiempos.

Y Rachel había suspirado soñadora al escucharla, y a Rachel le habían brillado los ojos y la había mirado como mira ella, tan intensamente, tan tímidamente que cautivaba. Ah… pero ahora no se veían sus ojos oscuros, protegidos por gruesas pestañas.

Sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa, se acomodó mejor de lado para observarla.

—Deja de mirarme así —murmuró Rachel, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo te miro? —Quinn se hizo la desentendida, pero cargó su voz de una sugestiva cadencia.

—Así… con esa mirada que tienes —bufó.

La otra se quitó sus gafas y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Está bien, ¿prefieres que te mire así?

Dedicándole un breve y severo gesto, Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—No, es peor.

—Bueno, lo lamento. Te observo como se debe observar a Rachel Berry. Estás hermosa.

—Por favor, no seas así —rogó aquélla, moviendo los hombros para relajarse. Quinn se lo complicaba y nada más requería de un par de palabras.

—¿No me dirás nada a mi? —bromeó, acariciándose la lana del sweater negro que llevaba.

—No…

—Qué pena, porque me estoy esforzando para no sentir que estoy haciendo bobadas de adolescente por Rachel Berry.

Una ola de calor invadió el pecho de la que conducía y la divisó colgarse las gafas del cuello en v de su prenda. Ella también se veía hermosa, relajada, radiante… ¿esos sentimientos despertaba en Quinn? Era sorprendente, y por ello inmediatamente se hizo cargo de sus palabras: Rachel estaba a punto de cometer un acto que quizás le costara caro.

—Nunca maduraste, Fabray. Y yo… no estoy diferente —confesó en un murmullo.

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió de igual manera ella, decidiendo elevar una mano para rozarle algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su hombro.

Rachel emitió un chasquido y Quinn retiró sus dedos con un resoplido.

—Qué odiosa eres.

La actriz finalmente lanzó una pequeña carcajada, y con un ademán atrapó esa mano y la llevó a su muslo para que descansara allí, en tanto la acariciaba con la suya.

La intimidad las envolvió a ambas rápidamente.

—No soy odiosa, simplemente me distraes.

Más conforme, Quinn abrió la palma e intentó sentir la piel debajo de la tela del jean. Ese lugar era mejor que su hombro.

Rachel no logró reprimir una mueca preocupada. Su destino se acercaba y Quinn continuaba indiferente al final de ese recorrido.

—¿No me preguntarás dónde vamos, ni por qué no voy al teatro?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No hace falta y ya me lo dirás. Donde me lleves estará bien —contestó simplemente, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias.

—Solo espero que no me odies —expresó Rachel con un nudo en el estómago.

—Eso sería imposible —espetó extrañada—. En este momento lo único que quiero hacer es volver a besarte.

Instantáneamente, los dedos de Rachel cesaron las caricias y tomaron con más firmeza el volante.

—Eres una aprovechadora.

Quinn abrió sus párpados para disfrutar de la visión nerviosa a su lado. Con una risa juguetona también decidió liberar su muslo; no quería distraerla más.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no me juzgues.

—Diantres, Quinn, ¡basta de hablar así! —balbuceó.

Quinn sonrió y fijó la vista en el exterior.

—Son tus labios, no soy yo —reafirmó.

Rachel se quejó y le iba a responder, pero el sonido de su móvil lo evitó: tenía que atender. Nunca lo hacía conduciendo, mas ese día era la excepción. Podría ser importante. Lo agarró de arriba de la guantera y se fijó quién era.

—¿Qué haces? —empezaba a amonestarla su copiloto.

—Atiende y pon el altavoz, por favor —pidió con una media sonrisa, arrojándole el móvil.

Con un poco de torpeza Quinn hizo lo que le pedía y lo elevó.

—Fran, buenos días.

—_Hola Rach, ¿cómo estás?_

—Conduciendo y no puedo detenerme.

—_Ah… lo siento, pero es urgente._

—Descuida, estás en altavoz.

—_Bien, hablaré rápido. Ha surgido algo fuera de agenda: mañana a las cuatro tienen que hacer una breve participación con Paolo en Dancing with the stars._

—¡Qué! —soltó Rachel con una mueca—. Dime que bromeas...

—_No, y ya_ _está todo arreglado. No puedes decir que no. Un poco de juego con el presentador y ya. El programa será grabado._

—Televisión no, por favor. ¡No es mi ambiente!

—_Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que te puede pasar ahora. Recuerda los rumores de que te estás yendo del off. Aparte me atreví a llamar a Paolo y le encanta._

Rachel largó el aire con un resoplido.

—Argentino traicionero —masculló colérica—. Me estoy yendo, ¿eh? ¡Quién lo ha dicho!

—_Bueno, no podemos hacer nada con los chismes. Convocarán a los principales de los futuros estrenos de comedia musical durante las próximas dos semanas._

—¿Y no podemos ir la semana entrante? —sugirió esperanzada; al día siguiente tendría que ver a Matthew, y su jornada se convertiría en un endemoniado estrés.

—_Me temo que no. De hecho, hoy por la tarde tendrás que reunirte con los productores._

Quinn escuchaba muy interesada la conversación, alejando y acercando el móvil según lo movimientos de la conductora, que si volvía a hacer una brusca cabeceada estaba dispuesta a concluir esa llamada.

—¡Ya, está bien! —claudicó—. Imagino que habrás arreglado con Michel.

—_También está complacido._

—¡Desde cuándo tan interesado en esas cosas! Bastardo farandulero —exclamó, causando la risa de su representante—. Ayer nos atrapó para una entrevista gráfica.

—_Lo sé. Eso se llama negocios, y tú allí no entras. ¿Cuento contigo?_

—Sí —afirmó rezongando.

—_Bien. Estamos en contacto, cariño. Adiós._

Rachel casi ni se despidió que Quinn ya devolvía el aparato a su lugar. ¿Qué decirle? La enorgullecía, pero no conseguía obviar aquello que sucedería después.

—Es bueno para la obra y para ti. Tiene razón tu representante —expresó aquélla.

—Sí, es solo que… ¡Diablos! —susurró Rachel, aminorando la velocidad para aparcar. Se tomó unos minutos para controlar su respiración y sostuvo la mirada absorta de la mujer a su lado.

—Parece que mañana es _el día_.

—No —contradijo vacilante la actriz, desajustándose el cinturón para girar levemente y elevar una mano a la mejilla de Quinn—. El día es hoy.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron, confusos.

—Tu palma está helada y húmeda. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bajemos —exigió la otra rápidamente, tomando el bolso del asiento trasero. Bajó antes que Quinn y al hacerlo, aun a esa distancia, el establecimiento frente a ella pareció crecer exorbitantemente, hasta cernírsele sobre su cabeza. Los padres ya estaban aglomerándose en la entrada.

Consciente del estado de Rachel, Quinn bajó veloz. Ambas cruzaron la calle y se detuvieron un poco alejadas de la pequeña multitud reunida en la acera de una escuela. ¿Qué hacían en una escuela? La escrutó impaciente. Demonios, quería ver sus ojos pero se dejaba puestas las gafas.

—¿Me dirás por qué de pronto estás así? Si es por lo de mañana…

—No, no es por mañana —negó categóricamente ella, despejando su rostro por fin. Una borrasca se formaba en sus profundidades—. Mañana se puede ir al infierno.

—Bien, mañana se va al infierno, ¿pero qué te pasa hoy? —exasperada se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No me odiarás?

—¡No te odiaré por nada del mundo! ¡No seas chiquilla!

Rachel tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Este edificio… —señaló con la cabeza— es la preparatoria de Beth.

Las mandíbulas de Quinn cayeron dramáticamente, levantó la vista y quedó perpleja…


	55. Lapislázuli

Gracias por esta sonrisa, gracias por sus nombres. Ahora las puedo reconocer aunque se cambien de vestido. Así el zorro reconoció al Principito, y fue único para él entre todos.

María José, yo soy bastante trillada con las preguntas… por lo que ahí va… ¿que es lo que enciende tu fuego interior? (ya lo había preguntado hace bastante).

¡Por cierto que quiero alguna confitura! ¿Se podrá mandar por encomienda?

Bueno, cortesanas de este reino mudo, ha llegado uno de los momentos de la verdad. Hoy quisiera dedicar estas emociones a los niños. A esos seres increíbles a los que les entregamos el pesado trabajo de ser mujeres y hombres, y no personas; el de ser "el futuro", olvidando en algún momento que estamos implicadas e implicados en él.

Enseñar a los niños es uno de los sentimientos más maravillosos que existen. No se pierdan de hacerlo, con humildad y paciencia, con sabiduría y amor. La recompensa a ello es un tesoro que trascenderá nuestras vidas.

Fuegos de enero.

* * *

_Ahí va la niña que tomaba el sol entre sus manos,_

_esa que saltaba zanjas y convertía príncipes en sapos_

_para reír a las carcajadas._

_Ahí va la niña que recogía las flores crecidas del fango_

_y hacía ramilletes para el fauno de turno._

_Ahí va la niña que antes de nacer era criatura salvaje de los montes verdes._

_Ella es como un soplo divino. ¿La ves?_

_Allí va, convertida en azul, corriendo, como una borrasca de verano._

/\\\\\

La campana sonaba desde el interior del colegio. Conversaciones de adultos y gritos de niños se escuchaban y se mezclaban a la par de los pequeños, que salían a reunirse con sus padres. En el vano de las puertas abiertas, dos maestras advertían calma y vigilaban. Pero pedían lo imposible, ya que los niños siempre se excitaban cuando alguna hora escolar se saltaba para realizar actos que irrumpían con lo cotidiano.

Dentro de las verjas, en el patio interior, los padres saludaban al enjambre de niños que lo llenaron de pronto. Los tres cursos de la promoción de Beth estaban allí.

Sin dudas era una escena bastante común, sin embargo allí había dos mujeres, algo alejadas del barullo, para las cuales aquello rompía toda estructura. Desde el exterior, una se apoyaba contra las rejas, con la cabeza gacha y totalmente pálida, y la otra, con una expresión de profunda angustia. La voz de esta última salía trémula, al hacer su tercer llamado en pocos minutos.

Quinn no elevaba la vista, solo se recargaba contra los barrotes como si su vida dependiera de esa posición.

—Y-y así… me lo dices… —tartamudeaba, sintiendo una opresión enorme en su pecho. ¿Qué había hecho Rachel? ¿Era una especie de traición? ¿Por qué la había llevado allí sin avisarle? ¿Sin… prepararla? ¡Sin preguntarle si estaba… lista!

—Yo… lo sentí, Quinn —explicaba en susurros, observando agitada todo el movimiento a su alrededor—. No… no quise hacerlo de esta manera, pero me sentí tan presionada… ¡Estabas tan incontenible esa noche!… ¡Por favor, mírame!

Y Quinn lo hizo, y la respiración de Rachel se le quedó en la garganta. Esa mirada se abarrotó de humedad, provocando la propia. Aturdida retrocedió un paso, desvió el rostro y se encontró con una cara sonriente que se le acercaba a paso vivo.

—¡Hola, Rachel! ¿Hace mucho que estás?, yo acabo de llegar —la saludó Marcus Foollen al llegar a ella. Le apretó efusivo un hombro y besó su mejilla.

Mareada, la actriz centró su visión en el recién llegado, simulando una sonrisa convincente.

—Ho-hola Marcus. Sí-sí, yo… también.

—Ya están todos adentro, ¡y veo que hay mucho jaleo por aquí! —exclamó el despistado abogado, examinándolo todo mientras alisaba con sus manos su siempre despeinada cabellera oscura. Por primera vez Rachel agradeció esa característica del cuarentón.

Marcus era un ser humano excepcional y un profesional de los que no había. Era uno de los abogados y colaboradores profesionales _ad honorem_ de la fundación, que se encargaba incisivamente de los avatares legales. Asimismo, fuera de los expedientes y causas, se veía a un hombre de vitalidad inquebrantable y de una pronunciada torpeza, particularidad que no le permitió curiosear quién acompañaba a Rachel. Ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Quinn a unos pasos.

Rachel asintió a sus ojos azules detrás de unos gruesos cristales.

—Cierto… hay una muy buena recepción, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, sí! Esperemos juntar muchas firmas.

Rachel lo secundó, sintiéndose sumamente intranquila. Por suerte, como si lo hubiera percibido, se pasó una vez más las manos por el cabello y le apretó otra vez ambos hombros.

—Ya voy entrando.

—Ve… yo me reuniré en unos minutos.

Afirmando efusivo, el abogado giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Respirando con alivio pretendió volver con Quinn, pero del otro lado de las rejas divisó casualmente algo que la paralizó por completo. Sucedió en un segundo: un par de miradas la descubrieron y los gritos entusiastas la dejaron tiesa sobre la vereda. Esos chillidos llegaron a su persona como ese tibio sol que no lograba atravesar por completo las nubes. La sensación era lejana y repentinamente dejó de pisar suelo firme.

—¡Ral, Ral! ¡Rachel, hoooolaaaaaa!

Un par de niñas salían a su encuentro. Una rubia de cabellos sueltos, vestida con su equipo de gimnasia, empujaba la silla de ruedas de su amiga castaña, peinada con un rodete y ataviada de la misma forma. La castaña y la rubia eran inseparables, y corrían hacia ella a buena velocidad con sonrisas enormes.

El torbellino sonrojado las frenó a ambas y acto seguido chocó contra el cuerpo de la hermana mayor.

—¡Te vimos Ral, te vimos!

—¡Q-qué hacen aquí afuera! —soltó entrecortada Rachel, besando a su hermana y luego abrazando a Mel.

—Te esperábamos —ratificó Melanie feliz de verla, puesto que hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

El corazón bombeaba en el pecho de la adulta hasta ensordecerla. Todo se iría al demonio, porque no debía ser así como tendrían que suceder las cosas. No pretendía que una bomba estallara en el medio del cuerpo de Quinn ni de su hermana; no soportaría que ninguna de las dos se lo perdonase mañana. ¡Sería su fin!

Dentro de la turbulencia de encuentros, de ninguna manera Rachel iba a quedarse con esas primeras palabras que arrojó a Quinn. Ella encontraría un camino coherente en ese enlace excepcional, principalmente para Beth… ¡Si tan solo hubiera tenido diez minutos más! ¡Diez minutos más!

—¡Nos escapamos! —rió Beth, tomando la mano de su amiga que también reía.

—Dejen de decir tonterías. Y tú Mel, eres la mayor de las dos, debes ser más responsable ¿Donde está Norah? —rezongó temblorosa.

—Te crees todo, Ral —carcajeó la pequeña rubia—. ¡Allí está y nos ha dejado venir a saludarte! No le cuentes a nadie —susurró.

A coro y al mismo tiempo, las amiguitas señalaban la entrada. La maestra en cuestión, se le unía al par en la entrada al edificio; la mujer de gran porte y profunda simpatía elevaba una mano como saludo y Rachel intentaba hacer lo suyo. Las piernas no la sostenían, no quería mirar para atrás... y tampoco era lo correcto dejar que dos alumnas anduviesen fuera del establecimiento como si nada.

—Son dos cotillas que tienen que regresar ya al salón —murmuró inclinándose hacia Mel para tocarle la naricilla, provocándole cosquillas, y luego a su hermana, con esa caricia suya que iba del nacimiento de la frente hasta la punta de su nariz con la yema del dedo índice.

—¿Quién es ella? —cuestionó de pronto Beth, elevando un poco el mentón hacia la figura que se acercaba. Al instante, el rostro de Rachel giró y Quinn apareció a su lado con la mirada más penetrante que le había visto en su vida, percatándose de cada movimiento de la niña rubia.

—Ella…

—Hola… Beth —musito dificultosa Quinn—. Soy… una amiga de tu hermana.

Se quitó el cabello de los ojos e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, observándola intensamente. En igualdad de posiciones, madre e hija se miraron, creando un plano terrenal único y fugaz. Quinn hubiera querido hacerle esa caricia con las que varias veces Rachel la había mimado, una que ya sabía de dónde venía, que tenía dueña, y que estrujó de amor su corazón. Es más, hubiese querido inventar una nueva para Beth y ella, pero se quedó paralizada en el tiempo.

Beth frunció el ceño y le extendió la mano, la cual Quinn rodeó tiernamente. Rachel se llevó la mano a la boca, acotando su respiración agitada.

—Hola —saludó la de vivaces ojos azules. Después señaló a su amiga—. Ella es mi amiga Mel, jugamos baloncesto.

Quinn también rodeó aquella palma con delicadeza, junto con un suave y vacilante mohín.

—Encantada de conocerte, Mel. Es estupendo que jueguen baloncesto; hay que tener muy buena puntería.

Melanie estiró la boca en una gran sonrisa que expandió sus pecas.

—Yo tengo mejor puntería y más fuerza. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ella es Quinn —intervino la voz de Beth, que no había dejado de ver en ningún momento a esa mujer de cabellos cortos y negros—. Tú eres Quinn, ¿no es así?

Las adultas compartieron, al mismo tiempo, la incertidumbre y una aterradora maravilla que se palpaba. Allí se desarrollaba una de las escenas de su vida. Era nada más y nada menos que su hija nombrándola, hablando con ella por primera vez, reconociéndola, rindiendo cuentas de la verdad y educación que le habían dado, aseverando las palabras de Rachel de que jamás le ocultaron quién era ella.

Quinn se sentía desfallecer, la vista se le nubló, pero tomó las agallas de donde podía y se quedó enamorándose más de los ojos de esa criatura.

—Sí… soy… Quinn.

No supo cómo le había salido la voz, pero confirmó la pregunta de su hija.

—Eres diferente en las fotos —la mirada limpia de Beth se elevó a su hermana, que se secaba los ojos rápidamente.

—El tiempo cambia a… las personas, corazón —murmuró con voz congestionada, leyendo esas amadas expresiones, una por una, para ver qué sentía.

—Es la princesa de los lobos, ¿cierto, Ral?

Quinn aprovechó a llevarse la mano al rostro para esconder las lágrimas y sonrió en secreto. En una repasada a sus tenis blancos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba las agujetas de uno de ellos desatadas.

—T-tiene algo de princesa de lobos… —afirmaba la hermana.

Satisfecha, Beth continuó mirándola con la cabeza ladeada, más atentamente cuando se inclinó y comenzó a atarles las agujetas.

—¿Te vas a quedar para la charla? Ral nos hablará de dis… disle… —se llevó las manos a la boca, haciendo una mueca a su amiga.

El oído de Quinn se concentró en lo que intentaba decirle la niña, y al segundo lo comprendió todo…

—Dislexia —completó por ella. Rendida, bajó su otra rodilla al suelo y absorbió por completo su pequeña persona dentro de su corazón: esos ojos azules, brillantes como piedras preciosas, sus cabellos sueltos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus cejas tan parecidas a las de Puck… era su hija, su hija—. Claro que me quedaré.

—A Ral le encanta dar charlas y contar historias.

—Eso es porque tienes una hermana inteligente y genial.

Beth asintió, mirando cómplice a la otra.

—La tengo.

—Ya debemos entrar, Beth —avisó su amiga. Alzó los brazos hacia Rachel y ésta la abrazó, antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Cuando termine el encuentro hablaré con tu madre.

Melanie asintió y observó a las otras dos con curiosidad. El silencio formado entre ellas posteriormente fue roto por la propia Beth, y lo que dijo dejó a las adultas totalmente mudas.

—No llores, ¿está bien?

Quinn desorbitó los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No… lo haré —farfulló, sintiendo un intenso picor en sus pupilas.

Concluyendo, Beth se acercó y le dio un beso. Tras eso dio un paso en dirección a Rachel y ésta la estrechó, emocionada.

—Es más linda que en las fotos —susurró la hermana menor para que solo ellas lo escucharan.

Sonriendo, Rachel asintió y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—Vete ya, cabeza hueca.

Melanie alcanzó a saludar con la mano a Quinn, aún arrodillada, y con presteza desaparecieron bajo la mirada vigilante de Rachel, que esperó a verlas reunidas con las maestras. De inmediato, una Quinn de espalda agitada y hombros hundidos tuvo toda su atención ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Qué decir?

Rachel no tuvo más tiempo de pensar, porque aquélla se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, sorteando a algunas mamás que estaban allí. Veloz, comenzó una disimulada persecución, llamándola apremiada pero utilizando toda su poderosa voluntad para no estallar en un grito vivo. Lo que habían experimentado era de una importancia trascendental, la una y la otra…

—Quinn…

Quinn no se detuvo hasta no doblar la esquina y allí cayó contra una pared, se sostuvo de las rodillas y hundió la cabeza.

—Oh, carajo, oh carajo… —soltaba sin voz, casi sollozando.

Insegura, Rachel la sujetó de un hombro, tragando saliva.

—Tranquila, por favor… cálmate.

—¡Qué me estás pidiendo! —exclamó, llevándose una mano a los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Acabo de ver a mi hija cuando ni siquiera sabía que sucedería… esa niña… es hermosa, es suave, es cálida… es tan parecida a ti…

No había mucha gente por esas calles, era mediodía y estaban en un vecindario muy tranquilo, pero incluso si hubiese sido lo contrario, Rachel también se habría ubicado frente a ella para obligarla a elevar la cabeza, rodeándole las mejillas mojadas con sus palmas. Por que se encontraba igual, conmocionada, abrasada por sentimientos que poseían nombres concretos y recuerdos imborrables.

Sus ojos se buscaron, enrojecidos y Rachel asintió a todas las preguntas mudas, pero a la siguiente que le hizo la respondió claramente.

—Entonces… Beth… tiene dislexia Tú… tú… perteneces a la fundación.

—Sí —sus labios temblaron a la par que acariciaba su mentón—. Debemos hablar sobre ello. Quisiera que mi madre estuviese… Pero después, ahora… acompáñame, ven conmigo…

Las manos inseguras de Quinn se aferraron a sus muñecas.

—N-no puedo, me siento desmayar… Siento que no pararé de llorar…

—Sí puedes —murmuró la actriz, acercándose—. Hagamos que esto suceda —rogó, hablándose directamente al oído—. Yo también quiero besarte, pero también quiero verte al lado de tu hija.

Con un gemido, Quinn la atrapó entre sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuertemente que sus huesos tronaron, los escuchó, pero la necesitaba de esa manera, tan cerca que no cupiera ni el aire entre ellas. Se escondió en su cuello y lloró en silencio.

Respirando en paz, Rachel alcanzó a rodearle el cuello, aliviada, bendecida por esas lágrimas y ese beso maravilloso de la hija a la madre recién encontrada.

Era un cuadro significativo y hasta superficialmente bello para cualquier vistazo ajeno insistente o al paso, sin embargo, porque ellas no solían estar solas, para una mirada, diferente a todas, esos movimientos eran identificativos, uno a uno. Los entendía y simbolizaban más que ninguna otra cosa, y la razón era que involucraban afectos.

Después de ver a buena distancia la escena de Quinn junto su hija, y luego presenciar cómo se desmoronaba, fue suficiente para decidir al sargento Damprey a romper nuevamente las valiosas reglas de un duro sistema que no debía mezclar lo personal. Agarró de la guantera su móvil personal, uno inviolable y que lo comunicaba con su gente de confianza más cercana, presionó un par de teclas y se lo llevó al oído.

—_Señor._

Del otro lado contestaron inmediatamente.

—Smith, quiero que me despejes Forest Hills lo más pronto posible.

—_¿Forest Hills? Justamente eso no es… posible._

—No lo creo. Vamos viejo, tú puedes hacerlo —espetó taciturno, desviando la mirada de las dos mujeres que continuaban abrazadas a lo lejos—. Necesito dos malditas horas, nada más.

—_Haré lo que pueda, señor._

Levar soltó el aire con un gruñido.

—No intentes, simplemente hazlo.

Del otro lado de la línea el hombre carraspeó.

—_Lo mantendré informado, señor._

—Gracias, Smith.

Con un chasquido, Levar arrojó el móvil al asiento de al lado y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

* * *

La gran reunión se daba en el gimnasio. Quinn lo rodeaba con una mirada perdida, recordándose en el McKinley. Cielos, casi esperaba la aparición de Schuester entre la multitud en cualquier instante, mas él no aparecería. Quien estaba al frente de la "gran clase", sobre una tarima, era Rachel con un grupo de personas. Ella hablaba encarnizadamente con una mujer y el hombre de gruesas gafas que la había interceptado en la acera.

Se frotó los ojos irritados y suspiró. Ambas habían pasado unos buenos minutos recuperándose, e igualmente no bastaban. El pecho le dolía, los ojos le dolían… y quería ver a Beth, la buscaba desesperada pero entre tanto alumnado no la distinguía.

Al entrar, Rachel le había pedido que se quedara cerca de la entrada, medio escondida entre el público adulto, así que allí estaba, observando desde el costado su ir y venir, y los revoleo de papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

Los fuertes murmullos cesaron cuando uno de los integrantes del grupo, identificado con una playera blanca con inscripciones sobre la ropa de abrigo, como llevaba la mayoría de ellos, se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a presentarse.

DisFamily agradecía a la preparatoria Horace Brearley y a sus autoridades por abrirles las puertas ese día. Agradecía a la comunidad por la concurrencia y contaba de qué se trataba la fundación. Luego de los aplausos y una atención embotada de Quinn, Rachel, también ataviada con la playera, hacía su presencia bajo una calurosa bienvenida.

Desde abajo, la chica cerró los puños sudados dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Esa mujer que hablaba tan histriónica, había llorado con ella hacía una media hora nada más. Simplemente era brillante.

—¡Hola comunidad de Two Bridges! Muchas gracias por haber venido y por querer participar de este gran encuentro que esperemos no sea el único, tal como lo dijo mi compañero Tom. Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y tengo el honor de ser parte de esta querida fundación para la dislexia…

Y así empezó todo. La verdad es que no sabía cuántas personas eran entre padres y alumnado, pero de alguna manera se empezó a dar indicaciones de la actividad con la que romperían el hielo.

Los listones de diferentes colores que fueron repartidos en momentos anteriores, servirían ahora para reunir grupos en toda la cancha. De las graderías bajaron los niños, sin excepción, y algunos de los padres más animados. Entre los que decidieron no participar estaba Quinn, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutaran de como críos de nueve y diez años, entre saltos y exclamaciones, formaban círculos guiados por las organizadoras.

Así fue como cada color tuvo a sus integrantes ordenados, permitiendo después de eso que el juego fuera explicado por una de las voceras: Rachel.

_"Para conocernos mejor y para ver hasta dónde podemos llegar copiando al compañero", _era uno de los enunciados. El juego consistía en que un primer participante comenzara con un movimiento y el de al lado lo repitiera y agregara otro, para que el siguiente lo imitara, y así hasta que todos en la ronda completaran y sumaran movimientos. La finalidad era repetir lo más que se consiguiera todos los gestos de manera fluida y continua, haciendo uso de la observación y atención. ¡Los últimos la tendrían difícil, pero podían ser ayudados por sus compañeros!

El juego se desarrollaba entre un gran barullo y risas. Niños y adultos se estaban divirtiendo, y Rachel arengaba a los equipos de vez en cuando.

Quinn se llevó una mano a la nuca, disfrutando intensamente de eso. Unos quince minutos después, y luego de que casi todos hayan tenido la oportunidad de empezar, el juego finalizó tras una seña de una de las organizadoras, ellas se habían comunicando de principio a fin. De nuevo Rachel regresó a la carga, esta vez cuestionando algunos interrogantes que a propósito pedía responder más a madres y padres un tanto cohibidos. No obstante, su intervención distendía al segundo.

_"¿Por qué se producían las lagunas de memoria en algunos participantes después de un movimiento en particular?"._

_"Después de algunas repeticiones de movimientos, ¿por qué se experimentaba dificultad en encontrar el siguiente gesto sin detenerse a pensar?"._ Esas preguntas no estaban dirigidas al azar, tenían que ver con la profundización del tema a tratar, y era ni más ni menos que algunas de las características de ese trastorno de aprendizaje. Durante la imitación, en la repetición de movimientos, el reordenamiento de percepciones para algunos niños se daba mejor que para otros. Esencialmente se quería llegar a esa comparación, porque esas acciones eran parte de la dislexia.

_"Niños, mamis y papis, cuando hablamos de copiar de la pizarra o de un libro resulta una tarea fácil, ¿verdad? Bien, para nuestros niños con dislexia no es una tarea sencilla, ya que cuando desaparece esa guía visual y se suman contenidos confunden las letras, mezclan fonemas y escriben palabras según su interpretación"._

Quinn la miraba totalmente admirada. Sabía de qué se trataba la dislexia; la primera vez que había oído esa palabra había sido con Sam, pero nunca de esa manera. Rachel detallaba y explicaba conscientemente el trastorno de su hermana pequeña, sencillo, sin alarmas innecesarias, con profundo conocimiento de causa… y la emocionaba. La henchía de orgullo su pasión, los cambios de voz, sus gestos, que no veía de frente, pero que se proyectaban potentes.

_"Lo importante es la detección temprana y no entrar en pánico. No es una enfermedad, es un tiempo diferente de aprendizaje del cual nos tenemos que responsabilizar, tanto en casa como en el colegio. Nuestros niños serán tan autónomos como cualquiera, realizarán sus sueños, volarán tan alto como lo deseen, pero necesitan de la comprensión de sus pares y de los adultos; esto es primordial"._

Esas palabras dieron el pie para, en ese tramo de la charla, concientizar sobre el rol del Estado en la educación pública, y la falta de gabinetes especializados con maestras y maestros integradores en los establecimientos. El reclamo era justo y causó un estremecimiento en Quinn y variados murmullos disconformes.

La fundación había redactado un petitorio para un proyecto de ley que dirigiera la ayuda necesaria hacia los colegios de enseñanza primaria, junto a la capacitación para los docentes.

_"¡Vamos a necesitar muchas, muchas firmas para que nuestros pequeños y nosotros tengamos la ley que merecemos! ¡Podemos hacer mucho ruido si queremos! ¡¿Verdad que sí?!"._

La respuesta a esa arenga motivacional fue un aplauso ensordecedor y entusiasta de la multitud. Rachel dijo unas palabras más, anunciando a otro miembro que explicaría la parte legal y leería algunos de los fundamentos del petitorio que en breve firmarían. Agitada, entregó el micrófono después de un gran abrazo y se volvió levemente.

Las facciones hambrientas de Quinn la absorbieron por completo, y como si aquélla escuchara ese llamado, el rostro efusivo encontró al suyo; Rachel le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa demoledora. Fueron nada más que un par de segundos, porque no tardaron en llamar su atención.

Quinn simplemente cayó rendida a sus pies, tan rendida y orgullosa que sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez. Estaba rodeada de superhéroes, y eran _sus_ superhéroes.


	56. Ral y los crisantemos

¡Buenas noches! Acá estoy, no me olvidé de subir capítulos, sépanlo. Es que a veces necesito sentirme segura con las reservas de los mismos. Nada más es eso.

Muchas gracias por tantas palabras hermosas. Me place muchísimo que se sientan de esa manera. Mi fin es llenarlas de emociones, así como yo me siento. Soy una mujer muy emocional, especialmente estos últimos meses de tantos cambios. Cada una de ustedes también me llena de sentimientos; nunca dejen de hacerlo, por favor. Nunca dejen de contarme historias que hablen de sus vidas y sus recuerdos.

Es verdad que, a veces, las personas juzgan a aquellos que trabajan dentro de los sectores más vulnerados socialmente, sin embargo, y por suerte, son pocas. Hay que apiadarse de los vacíos existenciales de aquellos y seguir nuestro camino, convencidas de que es el correcto.

MaríaJ ¡entonces el fuego existe! ¿Pero no sabés qué lo enciende? Mmm… Nos hicieron creer, especialmente a las mujeres, que lo más importante que prende la mecha dentro de nosotras es el amor romántico, que hay que esperar esa chispa y que tiene que llegar en nuestros albores, o de lo contrario nos marchitamos. Una cosa es cierta: NOS MARCHITAMOS mientras pasa el tiempo haciendo caso a esa tontería. Yo refuto ese legado obsecuente y patriarcal. Somos seres constituidos por infinitos momentos de goce, que no tienen que ver solamente con ese amor. Ciertas veces hay que verlo de manera distante para encontrar otras mixturas y construir otras formas.

¡Deseen explotar de disfrute sin culpas! Y lo más importante… MaríaJ, reencontrate todos los días, no te olvides por ahí, porque las sombras son difíciles de surcar.

¿Se detuvieron alguna vez a ver crisantemos? ¡Háganlo urgente!

Fuegos de verano.

* * *

La charla había sido todo un éxito, no solo porque los chicos habían tenido una muy buena recepción de ella y dentro del aula reafirmarían conceptos, sino también por los adultos y su acercamiento posterior: su curiosidad, sus preguntas lo habían demostrado.

Debido a todo ese movimiento, Rachel no se había podido despedir de Beth ni había hablado con Quinn. Mientras era interceptada por los adultos buscó a esta última y se encontró con su atención en ella a la distancia. Con un par de señas le indicó que saldría por una puerta lateral hacia el patio interno de la preparatoria. Luego de lanzarle una señal afirmativa, fue bombardeada a preguntas por madres y padres, deseosos de firmar el petitorio.

Estaba feliz de esa llegada, ya que el reconocimiento se repartía entre ella y los verdaderos hacedores de la fundación; sin embargo eso no la distrajo de pensar que en cuanto tuviera un segundo libre compraría algo para que Quinn comiese.

Aun sin haber ingerido alimento, Quinn se sentía llena. Llena de un amor especial, de un remordimiento particular, de emociones indescriptibles e inasibles. En su mente se visualizaban los años de lejanía y soledad… mientras ella recorría el mundo, una madre y una hija, exactamente en la misma posición que la integrante más pequeña, le daban amor a esa niña, le enseñaban, se enteraban de sus dificultades y se afanaban en cambiar la realidad de muchos, desde ese lugar de humildad y gran altruismo que era firma personal de esas mujeres. Esa era otra prueba de las bellezas increíbles que existían, y que no tenían que ver con lo superficial.

Quinn se sentía bendecida y agradecida por ello.

Se había sentado sobre un cantero que delimitaba algunas de las porciones de césped de aquel espacio abierto, porque no la sostenían las piernas, mucho más luego de un descubrimiento fugaz acaecido instantes atrás. De entre todas las ventanas que pertenecían a los diferentes cursos, la dulce casualidad quiso que en una de ellas, la que le permitía un ángulo de visualización perfecto, la imagen de Beth se le presentara claramente, riendo o levantando el brazo desde su asiento; tal cual sucedió al comienzo del día, cuando sorpresivamente la vio llegar a Rachel. Así, de la nada, salida de una cascada de crisantemos y risas, hechizándola para que se acercara pese a su asombro petrificante, y lo hizo… Si tan solo consiguiera acercársele una vez más, que todos desaparecieran para permitirle un rato más con ella.

Quinn tragó saliva varias veces. Tras las gafas oscuras y el gorro de lana, se sentía más protegida; nadie la notaría emocionada, nostálgica y con una expresión de fuerte contención por quedarse allí y no correr hacia su niña. La había reconocido y…

—Te encontré.

La voz de Rachel la asustó, causándole un respingo. Su figura inclinada hacia ella extendiéndole un sándwich, la hizo sonreír con una exhalación.

—Me asustaste —murmuró, recibiendo la comida envuelta.

—Discúlpame. Te traje un sándwich de pollo: este tiene mucha berenjena, espero que te guste.

Quinn asintió sin dejar de sonreír ante su atención. No había olvidado su predilección por las berenjenas.

—Gracias. ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Estamos todos contribuyendo con la cafetería —respondió Rachel animada, entregándole también una lata de refresco.

—Ya… ¿Tú has comido algo? —menos escéptica que con la comida, esta vez abrió la lata y tomó un trago. Luego se la ofreció.

—Ya he comido algo —contestó antes de llevársela a la boca. Bebió un par de veces y se la devolvió.

Esos actos mínimos que podrían parecer naturales en otras circunstancias, para ellas tenían un significado especial de intimidad, mucho más que antes, y lo percibieron.

—Es una pena que Beth se haya ido tan rápido —dijo atropelladamente Rachel—; sucede que todos los cursos siempre se organizan así, si no, se dispersan demasiado.

—Lo sé —masculló la otra, y señaló con un dedo la ventana que había estado contemplando antes de su llegada—. Igual tengo una vista muy buena aquí.

Rachel observó hacia donde señalaba y se mordió los labios. Allí estaba la pequeña en su curso, atenta en copiar de la pizarra.

—Sí, es una muy buena vista —asintió, volviendo a ella con una cálida expresión—. Solo… tardaré unos minutos más y nos marchamos, ¿está bien?

—Ve tranquila.

Tras su afirmación, Rachel se volvió, pero una mano agarrándose de su abrigo la detuvo. No veía los ojos de Quinn, mas sentía sus emociones a flor de piel.

—Estuvieron increíbles. _Tú_ estuviste sensacional; enérgica, contundente, brillante… a lo Berry.

Aquélla bajó la mirada y sonrió con vergüenza.

—Lo sé.

Como despedida, juguetona, sujetó el borde de su gorro de lana y lo bajó sobre la frente antes de marcharse. Suspirando, Quinn desenvolvió el sándwich lentamente. Comería mientras observaba a su hija.

Un cuarto de hora después, las dos caminaban hacia el auto y se detuvieron a un lado por pedido de la actriz. En el transcurso de la tarde, el cielo se había despejado un poco y el sol se mostraba en sus últimas horas.

—Me llamó Fran hace un rato, ya nos están esperando en la productora. De camino pasaré a recoger a Paolo —informó ésta, apesadumbrada. En verdad quería pasar el resto de la tarde con ella y hablar, pero los compromisos de último momento se lo impedían.

—No te preocupes, volveré en taxi —resolvió Quinn con el mismo sentimiento—. Caminaré hasta una calle más concurrida.

Rachel desvió el rostro.

—Si sigues por aquí, a tres manzanas hay una avenida. Yo regresaré lo más pronto posible.

Quinn movió la cabeza, se acercó y la besó fugaz en la mejilla.

—No importa a qué hora, nada más… regresa.

Con ese hondo pedido, con ese deseo agarrotado, Rachel la observó perderse en la calle. Mascullando, subió al Land Rover y se marchó en dirección contraria.

No regresó muy tarde, pero tampoco a la hora esperada. Luego de la reunión, los directivos del canal habían insistido en invitarlos a ella y a Paolo a cenar, y no pudo negarse. Había intentado llamar a Quinn varias veces, pero no había tenido éxito.

Así fue como se encontró un departamento ordenado, iluminado tenuemente y sin la presencia de la ex rubia.

Lo que había sucedido era que Quinn había caído en la tentación, una vez más, de consumir sus psicofármacos, pero esta vez utilizando la mitad. Se sentía tremendamente cansada y abrumada; emociones muy fuertes, imposibles de manejar, la utilizaban como trofeo. A pesar de ello, hizo uso de toda su perseverancia y fragmentó la dosis antes de caer rendida en su cama, sin esperanzas de que Rachel regresara temprano.

Rachel ignoraba eso, y lo único que deseaba era verla, intercambiar un par de palabras por lo menos para concluir ese importante día. Estaba agotada, y aun así se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y directamente fue a la habitación de Beth.

A Quinn no le agradaba dormir dentro de una oscuridad plena, por lo que su silueta debajo de las cobijas, se vislumbraba muy bien. No le resultó difícil sentarse a su lado, ver sus contornos y seguirlos con una de sus manos.

Su hombro desnudo la atrajo, nada sutil, y como consecuencia, la imagen de su torso desnudo mojado por el agua de la ducha la subyugó. No solo tu torso, sino su dorso dibujado y…

—Por favor... —se susurró agitada, zarandeando su brazo. _"Qué momentos para imaginar_", se regañaba—. Quinn, Quinn —llamaba vacilante.

Y aquélla despertaba, atontada, creyendo que era un sueño.

—¿Rachel? —mascullaba ronca, estremeciendo a la otra.

—Lo siento, llegué hace una media hora —susurró—. La reunión se retrasó e insistieron en cenar después. Quise avisarte, pero no me respondías y me sentí tan mal…

—Ya, ya… —Quinn calmaba su parloteo pestañeando varias veces—. No le presté atención al móvil en todo el día, seguramente estará sin batería.

Se apoderó del vaso con agua encima de la mesilla, y tras beber, se hizo un bollo más cerca del cuerpo de la recién llegada. Eso era mejor que un sueño: el cuerpo de Rachel a un ápice. Por eso lo aprovechó y apoyó una mano en su muslo.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—B-bien —tartamudeó—. Estaba el presentador junto a algunos productores…

—Qué interesante —murmuró burlona, ya despierta.

Rachel se contrajo bajo la mano acariciadora.

—Tenía tantas ganas de volver, de saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy medio dormida, mujer, y si insistes en tu velocidad oral tendré que echarte de mi cuarto.

—Quinn… —espetó ella, sonrojándose en la oscuridad.

—Vamos, ven —ofreció Quinn, girándose para abrir el otro lado de las cobijas.

—¿Qué…? —interrogó Rachel sin voz.

—Que vengas. Hablemos así —volvió a invitar, tirando de su brazo.

Incrédula, con el corazón palpitando desenfrenado, Rachel se encontró trepando sobre ella para meterse en la cama, a su lado.

—Así estamos bien, ¿cierto?

Quinn nada más sentía su presencia. Entrelazaba sus manos, olía su aroma, intentaba seguir sus contornos entre las sombras y estaba en paz.

—Sí… —murmuró Rachel, cubierta hasta el mentón.

—Su mejor amiga está en silla de ruedas —continuó en susurros.

El sonido gutural de su actriz y un apretón de sus manos le indicaban que se encontraba receptiva a sus palabras.

—Se conocieron en segundo y son inseparables. También lo está asimilando: que no puedan hacer ciertas cosas juntas, las posibilidades de una y otra... Lydia ha sido un baluarte muy importante para nosotras. Es su psicopedagoga.

Quinn se sonrió.

—Son muy cómplices. Es encantador verlas juntas.

—Son terribles —aseveró Rachel con otra sonrisa.

—Yo… de pronto no puedo dejar de pensar en Artie. En esa etapa de mi vida… en lo que significó para mí.

—Nuestras historias siguen repitiéndose —expresó Rachel, concentrada en su relato pero también en su respiración cercana—. Él ha sido tu sostén en un momento muy difícil.

—Por supuesto. Sin ustedes, sin él, no hubiera sabido dónde diablos ir.

Rachel se mojó los labios, indecisa de mencionar o no a Joe. Aquel chico de rastas también fue importante para ella, pero el solo hecho de recordarlo le provocó una mueca de celos.

—¿Por qué te dice Ral?

—Beth comenzó a escribir mi nombre de esa manera —entrecerró los ojos ante el recuerdo—. Y cuando empezó con la comprensión de la lectoescritura, a internalizar las formas correctas, ella decidió seguir llamándome así. Está orgullosa de ser la única que me distingue —concluyó, riendo.

Quinn cerró los ojos, acercándose un poco más a ella. Su cuerpo la atraía irresistiblemente a pesar del momento.

—¿Cuándo ha sido?

—No hay un tiempo determinado; dejamos de contar el tiempo con Beth, porque todos los días fueron y siguen siendo extremadamente importantes. Marcan su evolución, sus mesetas… Yo… recién me estaba acostumbrando a ser hija, hermana… y sucedió.

—Y yo tan invisible —soltó Quinn con la garganta apretada, escondiéndose en esa única almohada compartida.

—Nunca lo vimos de esa manera, no lo hagas tú tampoco —consoló Rachel, acariciándole el cabello—. Son decisiones que se han tomado mucho tiempo antes. Lo importante es hoy.

—Mi hoy está cautivo de las Corcoran-Berry —afirmó en un hondo murmullo, apretándose a ella en un impulso—. Y soy dichosa.

Rachel no respondió, únicamente asintió, agitada, y llevó su palma libre a la espalda hirviendo de la mujer.

—¿Piensas que te traicioné? —inquirió vacilante.

—No. Debía ser así.

Y acompañando esa rotunda respuesta, los labios de Quinn se acercaron a los suyos, creando chispas al segundo. Esos besos que arrancaban con fuerza, parecían ser la marca registrada Fabray y Rachel se desmayaba por ellos. La mujer tomaba un labio y doblaba la cabeza para enterrarlo dentro de su boca, y la actriz se fundía contra ellos, totalmente avasallada de humedad y calor. Sus manos acariciadoras viajaban por toda la espalda, pero las de Quinn eran más osadas y llegaban a su trasero, apretándolo; no contenta con su lengua, metió una pierna entre las de Rachel, buscando su sexo.

Aquélla gimió y se separó si aliento.

—N-no…

—Lo sé —susurró Quinn gutural, con el rostro pegado a su cuello—. Aquí solo se duerme.

—S-sí…

—Duerme conmigo entonces.

¿Dormir? ¿Cómo conseguiría dormir si su cuerpo era un solo latido? No obstante, los minutos pasaron en el bello silencio de esa habitación de niña. Los pulsos se tranquilizaron, las respiraciones menguaron casi al unísono, y esa tormenta abrupta de deseo, serenamente, se transformó en sueño para las dos.

* * *

—¡Desastre total! ¡Llegaré tarde, demonios, yo, el monumento a la puntualidad... y el agua sale fría! —gritaba la voz de Rachel desde el baño del camerino, maldiciendo cada dos palabras.

—¿Y por qué no has venido antes? Estuviste toda el día en las nubes, Rachel —retrucaba socarrona Rosemary, pasando lentamente la página de la revista que ojeaba.

—¡No me digas nada, Rose! ¡Mi día con decenas de compromisos no termina, estoy histérica, las horas no me alcanzan y la endemoniada agua sale helada!

—Ufff, lo siento, es duro ser Rachel Berry, ¿no?

Otro grito salió desde el baño y la morena sonrió, muy interesada de pronto en otra nota del corazón: Zack Efron había sido pillado desnudo en una playa paradisíaca. Santo cielo…

Rachel cerró la llave de agua y corrió la cortina de manera violenta. Temblando, tomó su toalla y se envolvió. Se apoyó agotada en el lavabo y limpió el vapor del espejo para ver su rostro nebuloso reflejado. Tal cual le había dicho a Rosemary su día no terminaba y ya estaba acabada. No por dibujar su enorme sonrisa ante una cámara para un programa, sino porque todavía le tocaba verse con Matthew, romper con él para siempre, causarle daño… y entregarse a Quinn, ya que su necesidad era cada vez mayor. Su cuerpo la llamaba a gritos, pero su corazón la reclamaba de igual manera.

Su compañera de elenco tenía razón: estuvo en las nubes desde que despertó… al lado de ella. En un principio sintió el frío de su ausencia, mas luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo escrutada por su mirada adormilada, apoyada en la cabecera, abrazada a sus rodillas.

Había rechazado su beso matinal, puesto que los odiaba antes del cepillado de dientes, y con esa excusa había saltado de la cama al ver la hora en el reloj despertador infantil. Seguida por sus carcajadas, se había ido a su cuarto para asearse y marcharse después de un beso como aleteo de pájaro. Finalmente se lo había dado, y el corazón revoloteó como ese pájaro invisible entre sus pechos. Aquel roce y unos susurros de _"suerte… hoy"_ habían significado más que una simple despedida y deseo de éxito. Querían decir que aguardaría por ese final prometido con ansias.

—_Ey, ¡¿qué pasa allí dentro?! ¡Vamos, Raquel!_

El bramido de Paolo desde el otro lado de la puerta del camerino la asustó y la hizo jadear.

—¡Ahh, ese bocón! ¡Avísale que se calle o le daré de patadas en el trasero! —gritó ella, buscando su ropa. Empezó a secarse a la vez que atrapaba su sujetador de un perchero.

—_Silencio gaucho, que nuestra actriz está histérica porque saldrá en Dancing with the stars._

Rachel gruñó, colocándose una camiseta por la cabeza.

—¿Tú también? ¡Rayos!

—_¡Dile que si no se apresura, yo mismo le pondré las bragas! ¡Será un sacrificio, pero se las pondré!_

Las carcajadas la encolerizaron todavía más.

—Idiotas… —murmuró, justamente buscando las bragas debajo de sus medias negras altas, de su pollera—. No están… ¿cómo que no están?

Tragando saliva abrió y se asomó.

—Rose, busca mis bragas en el bolso.

La morena quitó sus largas piernas del tocador y hurgueteó donde Rachel le pidió.

—Oye, quién diría que serías de _esas_ —canturreó aquélla con voz placentera.

—¿De que hablas? Vamos mujer, tengo frío…

—¡De esto! —la bailarina se volvió y zarandeó la prenda ante sus ojos—. ¡Una original y sexy Victoria's Secret!

El rojo carmesí del borde hirió la vista de Rachel, y el satén junto a la transparencia la empalidecieron. Se sostuvo más de la puerta entreabierta. Su trofeo magnánimo, su fetiche, ese que le había robado a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus sueños, bailaba en las manos de Rosemary, esperando ser atrapado. ¡Que había hecho! Simple: como se había quedado dormida había recogido la ropa sin mirar. Recordaba el bollo de prendas íntimas que había metido en su bolso. ¡Tendría que haber otras bragas!

—Me a… atrapaste —se animó a decir sin aire, con una falsa risilla—. Igual fíjate si hay otras… esas me dan pena…

La risa de la mujer le crispó los nervios y los golpes de Paolo la hicieron estallar.

—¡Vete Paolo, o te haré besarme el trasero y eso sí será un sacrificio!

La exaltación impactó a Rose, que desorbitó los ojos con una risotada, entretanto revolvía sus cosas con los ecos enfadados del atractivo Emmanuel.

—Lo siento reina, solo hay calcetines y pantys. ¡Toma éstas y cámbiate de una buena vez!

Después de tanto prólogo, las bragas de Quinn volaron por los aires hasta sus manos. Rachel las sujetó y volvió al baño. Cerrando los ojos empezó a colocárselas y a sentir un calor enervante en su sexo desnudo.

—¡Olvídate de usas las sucias! —se reprochó, sujetando las medias bucaneras impetuosamente.


	57. Contraparte

¡Aquí estamos otra vez! Varios compromisos que tienen que ver con el oficio me mantuvieron con el agua al cuello, pero aquí estamos, con un capítulo corto y que dará qué hablar (eso espero).

¡Cuántas pasiones! ¿Jugar futbol?, ¡eso me gusta! Entonces sí, cada vez somos más las que coleccionamos pasiones. Y si las perdemos, bueno, eso es hacer trampa.

Y hablando de ellas, ¿cuándo Ssamba nos darás lo que ansiamos? Es solo un _**¡$&amp; %#·***_ beso Ssamba!... joder…

Bienvenidas las que vienen llegando y para una especialmente que todavía no regresa todos mis deseos, mis abrazos de fortaleza y mis palabras de aliento, donde quiera que esté.

Por cierto, Andru, yo brindé a las 02.15 am. Espero que hayas cumplido con tu parte =)

Fuegos de carnaval.

* * *

Quinn se retorcía las manos deambulando por todo el departamento. Se había duchado, vestido con su piyama y comido algo, y ahora le restaba esperar. No se desharía de esa incómoda sensación que la había atosigado hora tras hora hasta que no verla regresar. Aquello era nuevo y asfixiante: Quinn Fabray jamás había aguardado por alguien, siempre había sido al revés. Nunca necesitó del romance, de los modos suaves o de la nobleza en nombre del amor, sin embargo ahí estaba, hecha una bola de nervios por todo ello.

El día laboral ya había concluido, la grabación del programa también... entonces a esas horas se estaría dando el final tan ansiado… por ella. Sí, por ella misma.

No metería a Rachel entre sus fantasmas ni hablaría por su persona. Quería separarse, muy bien, quería hacerlo por convicción propia, era lo principal, lo entendía, pero igualmente Quinn deseaba esa conclusión, porque era más digno hacer las cosas correctamente sin lastimar a nadie más. Y lo sentía por el señor Peals, pero Rachel estaba con ella por más que le pesara. ¡A él y a quien fuera!

Apagó todas las luces, creyendo que la oscuridad aplacaría sus palpitaciones, mas su mente no se detenía. Caminó por el lugar con pasos más pesados, apretando los labios.

Sus pastillas… sus pastillas la sosegarían.

Resuelta, se dirigió a su habitación, fue directo al baño y descubrió el frasco pequeño detrás de otras botellas. Con arrepentimiento lo observó en el centro de su mano dibujando una mueca de asco. El rostro sonriente de su hija se le plantó frente a sus ojos y logró sentir sus labios apoyados con benevolencia en su mejilla, y un pedido: que no llorara. A pesar de esa petición se le humedecieron los ojos, por lo que espantada lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

Con paso furibundo pretendió salir de la habitación, pero el peluche en la silla la detuvo bruscamente. Caminó hacia él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, estrujando sus formas mullidas y peludas contra su pecho.

Cargándolo, después de todo salió de allí, rumbo a uno de los cajones de la encimera. La bolsa de malvaviscos se le antojó maravillosa; un reemplazo de las pastillas más que beneficioso.

Con sus dos objetos preciosos esa noche, se instaló en el sillón, abrió la bolsa y le habló al muñeco.

—Vamos a comer malvaviscos, amigo Bram, hasta que nos duela el estómago. ¿Quieres mirar TV? —inspirando hondamente tomó el mando y encendió el aparato.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te esperemos?

Rachel suspiró agradecida y expresó hacia el chico una sonrisa insistida. No tenía ganas de sonreír, se sentía como el demonio.

—No, Paolo, estaré bien.

—Sí, déjanos esperarte, Babs —insistió Patrick desde el asiento trasero del auto.

—No, chicos. Estoy a punto de romper mi noviazgo y soy de las que desean estar sola.

—Mmm, lo de estar sola es relativo. Te espera la rubia ardiente en casa…

—¡Ey! —exclamó Rachel, doblándose entera para darle un manotazo en su brazo—. ¡Dejen de burlarse y denle más seriedad al momento en vez de reírse tanto!

La risa de aquellos dos la hundió más en el asiento del copiloto. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo que haría en escasos minutos, nadie más que ellos, y eso sumaba más puntos a su condena. La otra parte de sus amigos se enteraría después del suceso, y no lo tomaría muy bien, especialmente Santana, que hasta el presente era la más acérrima impulsora para que "pateara el trasero de Peals". Desde las primeras dos semanas lo había sido. ¡Oh dios, hasta podía escucharla!

Sacudió la cabeza. El sábado… sí, el sábado, que los encontraría a todos reunidos, sería el día de confesiones. ¡Tenían tanto de qué hablar!

Sintió desde atrás la caricia de Patrick en su hombro e hizo una mueca de tristeza. Parte del elenco, admirador en su mayoría de alguna estrella, había acompañado a la pareja principal a las grabaciones del programa, y en un minuto de desahogo, entre pausa y pausa, Patrick y Paolo habían sido los únicos en enterarse de "su secreto". Al finalizar, se le adhirieron a su negativa de salida de bar y la ayudaron a dispersarse del resto, con la condición de que fueran ellos los que la alcanzaran al departamento de Matt. Así que allí estaban, aparcados cerca de la entrada pasadas las diez de la noche.

—Les encargo mi bolso. Y para ti —Rachel señaló al conductor— está prohibido jugar con mis medias.

—No te prometo nada. Tienes buen gusto —dijo éste con una sonrisa de lado. Rachel le respondió de la misma manera.

Lo que menos quería era que Matt recibiera señales equivocadas. Ir con su bolso de mudas de ropa traería otros tiempos que ya no se repetirán, por eso resolvieron que ellos se lo llevaran.

—Ya, me largo —zanjó finalmente la mujer, besó a cada uno y bajó del auto de Patrick.

Trastabilló en la acera e insultó. Sudaba por los nervios y le dolía el estómago. Con la atención de sus amigos sobre sus espaldas, se acercó a la botonera del portero electrónico y presionó el piso correspondiente. Escuchar su voz la crispó, pero debía anunciarle que estaba a punto de subir. Le sonaba extraño y... muy serio, debía admitir. Hacía nada más que algunos días no lo escuchaba, mas le parecieron años de la última vez, y por el tono le demostraba que no se encontraba muy contento.

Tragando saliva rebuscó en su bolso y tomó las llaves; las miró estremecida. Inhalando y exhalando acompasada para calmarse mientras se adentraba, pensó en la llamada de sus padres ese día. Más temprano y adelantándose a su decisión, casi simultáneamente y como si ambos percibieran la vorágine que vivía, los escuchó con una necesidad inusitada. Su enojo con ellos ya ni lo recordaba, solamente soportó el sentimiento de querer abrazarlos y verse imposibilitada de hacerlo, y deseosa tomó esos consejos que nunca mezquinaban, como los amorosos padres que eran.

Tembló al momento de guardar las llaves nuevamente: la necesitaría para marcharse.

No precisó llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió con un envión que le cortó el aliento. La luz del interior recortaba la silueta del hombre que tenía ante sus ojos. La iluminación del pasillo ya se había apagado y Rachel lo vio más nítidamente. Lo seguía queriendo, le tenía un cariño muy grade, claro, pero aquel Matthew Peals era un completo desconocido. Sus cabellos caoba estaban algo despeinados y en su rostro se veía la fatiga.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó él, haciéndole lugar para que pasara. La miró de arriba abajo y la otra tragó saliva.

—Matt, cómo estás —murmuró, entrando.

El hombre le no respondió, directamente la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la sala, se interpuso en su camino y la abrazó impetuosamente contra su cuerpo.

—Te eché de menos… mucho, Rach —masculló contra su cuello.

Rachel exhaló fuertemente y desorbitó los ojos cuando sus labios le tocaron la carne.

—Yo… —cerró los ojos y sintió un rechazo perturbador que la hizo elevar las manos para detenerlo. Lo hizo suavemente y el otro gruñó, se inclinó rápidamente y estampó sus labios en los de ella. Más firmemente ahora, las palmas de Rachel se plantaron en su pecho y ejercieron presión.

—Dime que me extrañaste —exigió, respirando pesadamente al separarse.

La chica se apretó al bolso y la tristeza inundó sus facciones.

—Sí —susurró para dejarlo contento—; no nos hemos despedido... muy bien.

—No. Fue una mierda como nos despedimos —secundó serio, quitándose la corbata con un ademán, entretanto iba al pequeño bar para servirse una medida de whisky—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, así está bien.

Matthew arrugó el ceño y le indicó con un brazo uno de los sillones.

—Vamos, siéntate. Actúas como si fueras ajena.

Precavida, la otra se dirigió al sillón de un cuerpo y allí se acomodó en el borde, dejando su espalda rígida.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, bien… pero no quiero hablar de trabajo. Necesito que hablemos de nosotros.

Los ojos grises la taladraron y Rachel se removió intranquila.

—Sí, yo también necesito que hablemos de nosotros… _realmente_.

—Estás muy sexy.

Ante el halago gutural sintió cómo el calor subía por su rostro rápidamente.

—Gra-gracias. Hoy tuvimos una participación en un programa de televisión; vengo de allí.

Lo vio tomar un par de tragos simultáneos y bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo empezar? Señor, ¿cómo empezar? No era la primera vez que se largaba al demonio, pero en las anteriores no tenía a nadie más en la cabeza, y ahora, Quinn se presentaba una y otra vez. No solo en su mente, porque al apretar las piernas apretaba la prenda interior que le pertenecía.

¡Maldición!

—Rachel, te amo y sé que hemos estado distanciados. Has estado tan metida en tus cosas que me he sentido fuera de todo… —empezaba a detallar él con ansiedad, profundizando la herida de aquélla en el medio de su pecho. El pobre diablo le decía cómo se sentía y ella solo pensaba en las bragas de esa rubia embustera.

Se levantó impregnada de malestar y se rascó la frente, a la vez que caminaba hacia el pequeño bar.

—Lo-lo siento, Matt, en verdad —masculló, apoderándose de cualquier botella. Necesitaba un trago de algo o se desmayaría—. Sé… sé que no he sido la mejor novia este último tiempo…

Aquél observaba con algo de sorpresa cómo tomaba de su vaso un líquido ambarino y fruncía toda la cara a medida que éste pasaba por la garganta.

—Podremos solucionarlo… yo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Debes cambiar de actitud… Debes dejarme entrar en tu mundo de una vez. ¡No he dormido jamás en tu cama y eso no es normal!

Rachel dejó el vaso con fuerza sobre la madera e inspiró intensamente, tratando de aplacar el ardor de su garganta. No sabía qué diantres había ingerido, pero había funcionado. Un fuego precipitado encerró su pecho en un puño. _"Yo, yo y yo"_._ "Debes, debes y debes"_._ "Primero quieres saber lo que siento y luego deseas que cambie a tu placer. ¿En qué quedamos?"_, se decía, negando con la cabeza. _"Igual… siempre has sido injusta con él, Rachel"_.

—No lo es, es cierto —soltó en un tenso murmullo, sin volverse.

—He accedido a muchas de tus exigencias, reconócelo, cariño.

—No lo hagas más. Se acabó —masculló impaciente, girándose por fin. Lo encontró frente a ella con una expresión satisfecha, y sus brazos velozmente la rodearon por la cintura.

—Sabía que lo comprenderías —susurró él, haciendo muecas sensuales para persuadirla. Rachel se daba cuenta de que el lenguaje de su cuerpo peligrosamente había cambiado en los instantes anteriores. A la vez que le descargaba sus reproches, le comunicaba su deseo de ella, alejando así la comprensión que necesitaba él tuviera. No estaba entendiendo o ella no era lo suficientemente honesta.

—Tú no lo comprendes, Matt. Tal cual lo dijiste, no es normal. No tienes por qué acceder más a mis exigencias, ya que en parte fui yo la que nos metió en esto.

El semblante del hombre se hizo de granito y se le acercó más, provocando un estremecimiento de alerta en su columna vertebral.

—Qué dices, amor —susurró, rodeándole las mejillas calientes con las manos.

—Que… hasta aquí llego yo —titubeó con un nudo en el pecho.

—No, no es así. Tú me quieres. Tú me extrañaste, me lo acabas de decir… —los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos la enmudecieron, y las manos que le apresaban las mejillas la dejaron quieta.

—Claro que te quiero… pero…

Y él no la dejó continuar. Bajó la cabeza con brusquedad y aprisionó sus labios de forma bruta. Sus dientes lastimaron la sensible piel del labio inferior, y la lengua que intentó entrar la hizo gemir de desconcierto y dolor. Frenética, Rachel intentó liberarse agarrándolo de las muñecas y clavándole las uñas, pero él no la soltaba. Se volvía rápidamente un animal sediento y nada satisfecho por sus palabras.

Con incipientes lágrimas de temor y después de un intento más fallido, abrió uno de sus trémulos puños y estrelló la palma en la mejilla sudada del hombre, consiguiendo que retrocediera con un insulto.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Qué estás haciendo, infeliz! —bramó, llevándose las manos a su labio y ver espantada sangre en sus dedos después.

Anonadada, sacudió la cabeza y lo empujó para salir de ese arrinconamiento.

Impávido, Matthew la escrutó desencajado, con su pecho ancho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitadísima.

—Tú… —la señaló él con el rostro descompuesto—. ¡Tú no has venido aquí para dejarme! ¡Tú no esperaste a este día para dejarme!

—¡Sí, Matthew, y lo lamento! ¡No puedo seguir más así! —lloró Rachel, retrocediendo.

Aquél se llevó las manos al cabello y lo friccionó con violencia.

—Mientes, Rachel. Tú necesitas tiempo, ¡eso es! —contradecía, intentando, en su cabeza, justificar aquella dura sentencia—. ¡Tú necesitas tiempo! ¡Lo podemos resolver!

La actriz bajó la cabeza, aturdida, culpable… pero ligera a pesar de todo, tan ligera que su respiración se tranquilizó en el silencio ensordecedor que continuó.

—No —confirmó—. No hay nada que resolver. Simplemente no resulta y te estoy lastimando, y me estás lastimando.

—¡Qué carajos ha pasado este tiempo! —vociferó furioso, acercándosele—. ¡¿Conociste a otro maldito tipo?! ¡¿Él es mejor que yo?!

Rachel levantó un brazo férreo y lo detuvo entre esas lágrimas de alivio y dolor por verlo así. Jamás su rostro le pareció más destruido.

—¡No hay nadie más! —expresó con voz quebrada—. No hay nadie más aquí, solo tú y yo… y esto que no funciona para mí.

—¡Mientes!

—¡Tú sabes que no miento!

Él negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. La decepción brillaba en su expresión porque sabía que no le mentía, que le era completamente sincera. Quinn no tenía nada que ver en esa decisión; fue el catalizador, pero no le cabía ninguna responsabilidad.

—¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! —mascullaba, secándose el sudor de la nuca con rabia.

Tomó su vaso y se volvió a servir una cantidad mayor de bebida, para vaciarla en un parpadeo.

—Perdóname… —musitó Rachel. Ansiaba escapar de allí, lo quería con cada fibra de su cuerpo. La cabeza se le partía y el labio inferior le latía dolorosamente.

El hombre giró el cuello y la miró con un rencor que la hizo retroceder; ella chocó con su bolso en el camino y lo recogió como pudo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

—No vas a dejarme —profirió Matthew con los dientes apretados y las facciones lívidas de cólera.

Las lágrimas de Rachel se intensificaron y el corazón sufrió más dentro de su pecho.

—Sí… lo haré. Y me hiere verte de esa manera porque tú no eres así. ¡No eres un bastardo psicópata! —exclamó con un grito ahogado.

El gruñido que salió de la garganta del hombre la hizo temblar. ¡Él no era así!

—¡Vete! —gritó—. Vete, Rachel...

Ante ese último graznido lastimero, la joven se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento. El llanto le nubló la visión, mas logró bajar los pisos que la separaban de la salida.

Los tacos de sus botas resonaban en el silencio del edificio oscuro, hasta que a los tumbos llegó a la puerta. El cierre magnético le dio el escape que necesitaba hacia el frío de la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para comenzar una relación, y cuánto se requería para dar un paso atrás y cerrarla definitivamente? Un romance podía empezar con tanta paciencia e indulgencia, no obstante, la grieta que separaba a los amantes en el final, se abría en un suspiro… Esos tiempos eran tan antagónicos.

Escrutó las llaves entre sollozos y luego buscó el buzón con desesperación. No dudó en lanzar en su interior la última prueba de su pasado amor fallido, y éstas hicieron un ruido seco en el interior vacío.


	58. Pañuelo de sol, piernas de seda

_"Para ver este capítulo encended la luz en la habitación y alejaos lo suficiente de la pantalla"_… ¡Leí este anuncio al principio de una serie de animé y me llamó la atención! De niña era normal ver este tipo de anuncios en la televisión. En esta ocasión pediría que hagan exactamente lo contrario, por favor.

Una sola cosa voy a decir y nada más por hoy, ya que no lo amerita.

Golfa es una palabra que me divierte mucho, la uso para el desarrollo de historias de época, por eso va a "sonar" raro acá, pero quise mezclar un poco el vocabulario.

Fuegos de verano.

* * *

La única luz dentro del departamento iluminaba tenuemente parte de la sala en silencio. Al escuchar que Rachel regresaba, Quinn dejó su apacible posición junto al cristal de la ventana casi con un respingo. El corazón le saltó del pecho. Automáticamente se frotó los brazos después de un sorpresivo estremecimiento: se había quedado en camiseta de mangas largas debido a las bebidas ingeridas y a la calefacción del ambiente.

Expectante, aguardó a que la figura de la mujer apareciera, y al hacerlo frunció el ceño. Se la notaba deprimida y con el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas. ¿No era razonable? Romper con alguien, aunque no haya existido amor real, no era grato. Incuso así, esa apariencia le sabía muy agria.

A pesar de ello quería darle la mejor imagen.

—Ey… llegaste...

—Buenas noches —la chica se llevó una mano a la boca disimuladamente y le dio la espalda para quitarse y colgar en el perchero todo lo que llevaba encima—. Discúlpame. Caminó hacia el baño y abrió la llave del lavabo; antes que nada debía limpiar todo rastro de sensaciones agobiantes. Minutos después y más compuesta volvió a reunirse con Quinn.

Aquélla escrutó cómo se sentaba en el sillón y se quitaba las botas de caña baja. Silenciosa perdía la mirada en las dos botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa ratona y en el peluche sentado a distancia. De improviso el aire se expandía viciado entre ellas, provocando más malestar en Quinn, especialmente por la indiferencia de Rachel además de la evidente hinchazón de su labio inferior.

—¿Cómo te ha tratado la televisión? —preguntó para romper su mutismo.

—Bastante bien. Siempre pendientes de la visita…

—Son especialistas en ello. ¿Te… sentiste cómoda?

—Sí, pero creo que no me acostumbraré nunca a su ritmo —respondió con un suspiro, masajeándose las sienes.

Quinn murmuró algo y movió los hombros para relajar la espalda. Ante la actitud desganada de la recién llegada, se sentía una acosadora.

—Y… ¿tu ropa?

—Se la dejé a los chicos. No podía ir con los bolsos para todos lados.

—Entiendo.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y directamente fue a la cuestión.

—Y… ¿qué ha pasado? —indagó significativamente.

A pesar de todo, esa pregunta descolocó a Rachel, que se levantó un tanto inestable.

—¿Podríamos dejar las preguntas para mañana? Prefiero… irme a dormir.

Quinn alzó las cejas, dolida. ¿Así nomás? ¿No había nada para decir? Sus lágrimas le pesaban a ella y su labio lastimado, lentamente le plantaba la cólera, y aun así Rachel prefería irse a dormir sin decirle una sola palabra.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —exclamó con una falsa sonrisa, caminando hacia la mesilla para agarrar las botellas vacías—. Ve a descansar.

Arrepentida, Rachel bufó y bajó unos segundos la cabeza con un gemido al ver también la transparencia de su camiseta ajustada. Sus pezones oscuros se le marcaban a través de ella.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —expresó con un elocuente reproche, molesta por todo en general.

—¿Hacerte qué? —dijo sarcástica, arrojando las botellas al bote—. ¿Esperarte como una tonta ansiosa? ¿Querer verte cuando llegaras y saber qué ha pasado con _tu novio_?

No solamente el término "novio" quemó su pecho, sino todos los sentimientos que pasaba por alto, debido a las sensaciones que arrastraba antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Deja de llamarlo así, porque ya no lo es. No eres justa conmigo, Quinn. ¡Me haces sentir horrible! —exclamó temblorosa.

—Vaya… qué considerada. Muchas gracias por la respuesta —expresó, acercándose nuevamente para juntar el paquete de malvaviscos casi vacío y los envoltorios dispersos de algunas golosinas—. ¿Ves que eso era todo?

—Y yo en cambio te agradecería que dejaras esa ironía para otro momento. ¡Podrías ser más comprensible!

—Lo siento, es lo que me sale al mirarte. Da la casualidad de que tampoco es fácil para mí… me siento… ¡fuera de lugar! —profirió desde la cocina, abriendo los brazos—. Y te miro y solo me lleno de rabia. ¿O me vas a decir que ese labio te lo partiste sola? ¿Así que Peals es otro maldito violento? —un par de zancadas y estuvo frente a ella con el rostro lívido de furia.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, elevando una mano hacia la boca con una mueca de tristeza.

—¡No! ¡Él… él no es así! —defendía con sinceridad. Todavía creía en ese hombre que compartió casi un año a su lado—. Es engreído y superficial, pero no es un violento.

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda! —vociferó, transformando su expresión, no solo por imaginar cómo había saltado sobre ella para robarle un beso que Rachel no quería darle, sino por el solo hecho de que otro hombre ejerciera su poder machista. ¡Ya tenía demasiado de eso!—. Imagino que te dejará en paz después de esto o…

—¿O qué, Quinn? ¿Irás a buscarlo y le darás "su merecido" como con Winston? ¡Qué tiene que no quiera hablar de este asunto ahora!

Quinn la observó sombría y negó enérgica, pero mentía: sí era capaz de ir a buscarlo.

—¡No, qué va! ¡Pero eres una hipócrita, porque todavía no te atreves a sentir! ¿Ya no soy suficiente? ¡Vamos, si hasta hace un par de días esto lo era! —se señaló con un arrogante y burlesco ademán de la cabeza a los pies—. ¿O ya te olvidaste?

La actriz abrió la boca estupefacta e hizo una aguda exhalación, elevando el mentón.

—¡Ya se escuchaban las campanadas anunciando la soberana vanidad Fabray, como no! —soltó ofuscada. Abriéndose paso, se encaminó hacia la cocina, y allí se sirvió un vaso con agua. Sus movimientos eran llevados por la irritación.

—Ya, te libero, Rachel. Mejor vete a tu cuarto a llorar —el tono acerado de Quinn casi le hizo escupir el agua.

"_Mal punto, rubia"_. Esa noche ya estaba saturada, y si quería pleito se lo daría. No era ninguna hipócrita.

—Seguro, así te dejo sola con tus "amiguitas". ¿Quiénes serán esta vez? ¿O ya está hecho? —ese comentario había sido por demás hiriente, y lo sabía.

La carcajada falsa y fría de Quinn lo dejó entrever. La dejó estática, pegada a la encimera con el vaso apretado a su pecho.

—Descuida _cariño_, solo han sido dos cervezas y malvaviscos. No hay rastros de pastillas en mi cuerpo —espetó la otra, herida en su honor.

Rachel abandonó el vaso y se cruzó de brazos. Bien, el extraño campo de batalla ya estaba formado y las huestes atacando. La noche seguía plagándose de malos tragos. Matthew la dejó asustada y bastante perturbada. Nunca pensó que viviría una situación de ese talante, como tampoco imaginó encontrarse con una Quinn tan combativa y con razón. Pero ella también se sentía combativa; todo el cansancio acumulado derivaba en otras emociones más poderosas.

—Eso espero, _cariño_. Y cuida tus maneras, porque no soy ninguna hipócrita que llorará contra la almohada, y mucho menos soy como "esas" que tienes.

Al momento de decirlo se quiso morder la lengua. No pensaba cabalmente, todo se había vuelto borroso y Quinn lo aprovechó: se le acercó sin más, con sus movimientos encendidos y la mirada entrecerrada. Su cadencia la hipnotizó y no consiguió moverse, únicamente se dio cuenta de que estaba a un ápice, porque sus manos le aferraron la cintura y la pegaron a su cuerpo.

—Tan remilgada como siempre —susurró, inclinándose demasiado—. Y tan fantasiosa... ¿Cómo son "esas que tengo"? ¿Cuándo me has visto con una mujer? —su tono era sedoso, paladeaba la confesión impulsada de Rachel. Fue tan intimidatoria que la otra desvió el rostro.

—N-no te he visto nunca —dijo en un exabrupto.

—Sí, lo has hecho —contradijo Quinn, entregándole su aliento a dulces nocturnos.

¡Embaucadores dulces nocturnos!

—No sé de qué me hablas —se resistió Rachel, elevando las manos a sus hombros pero sin apartarla. Al contrario, era ella la que se apretaba más a la encimera.

Quinn cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese titubeo y la verdad que cabía entre las dos. Era lo único que dejaba entrar en medio de su rostro y el de ella, y se la arrancaría de una vez.

Escrutando hambrienta su boca susurró:

—Dime que no estabas allí por mí hace cinco años. Santana era la única que sabía mi dirección. Se la di con la fantasía de que vinieran, de que _tú_ vinieras, ¡porque no sabía de qué manera pedírtelo! Esa última promesa en el baño había quedado muy lejos, y siempre te quise en mi vida… ¡Y de pronto ahí estabas en mitad de la madrugada! ¡No lo podía creer! —las palabras salían a borbotones, exultantes, a la par que adoraba la metamorfosis de su rostro, esa que le confirmaba que Rachel sí la había visto—. ¡Niégamelo!

Atrapada.

La actriz se hallaba atrapada por el cuerpo caliente de Quinn y la verdad infalible. ¡Quinn la había visto, por esa razón tanta seguridad en sus dichos!

—Yo… yo estaba ahí para otra cosa… Era… —titubeaba infantilmente, con las piernas temblorosas.

—¿A las dos de la madrugada? No, no puedo creerte —jadeaba la ex rubia, recorriendo lentamente su espalda con las palmas bien abiertas.

Rachel inhaló vigorosamente y se arqueó involuntariamente con esas caricias.

—¡Créeme!

—¿Sabes lo que hice? —esas manos llegaron a la base de su espalda, apreciando la curva dura de sus nalgas.

—¡No quiero saberlo!

La risa gutural de Quinn le envió un latigazo a su columna vertebral, más intensamente al sentir que se acercaba a su mejilla.

Con la piel rozándole los labios, Quinn volvió a cerrar sus ojos, regresando a esa noche estival. No concebía que esa misma mujer que había huido de su casa sea la que en ese momento rodeaba anhelosa. Tenía a aquellas dos Rachel: una en sus recuerdos y la otra entre sus brazos. No le faltaba nada.

—Te descubrí y quise ir a buscarte, así que hice entrar a mi ex compañera de universidad y salí otra vez… pero tardé demasiado. Ya no estabas.

El murmullo lastimado la afectó más de lo deseado. No solo la había descubierto, sino que se había atrevido a ir a buscarla, inclusive en compañía de su amante de turno.

—Me-mejor hablemos, ¿sí?

—Te marchaste tan rápido —proseguía, quemándole la piel con el aliento, moviendo algunos mechones de cabello—. Me sentí muy tonta, ¿sabes? Yo… quería invitarte a entrar.

La risa sardónica de la actriz detuvo la exploración concienzuda de Quinn por su mandíbula.

—¿Junto a tu golfa?

—No... —murmuró rotunda la otra, sellando su cuello con el primer beso de la noche, que transportó descargas eléctricas hasta su nuca—, le habría pedido con toda amabilidad que se marchara, porque Rachel Berry estaba a seis metros de distancia.

—Ajá… seguro que lo habrías hecho —gimoteó, ya incómoda de estar hablando de aquella mujer que recordaba muy bien.

Quinn enserió su rostro y se colocó a dos centímetros de su boca.

—La frustrante Rachel Berry en persona había ido a buscarme a mi casa, ¿cómo no mandar al diablo a cualquiera por tenerte unas horas en mi sala? Te quería… desde siempre tan frustrante, con tanto corazón que no podía soportarlo, y hoy tienes más corazón que hace diez años, tienes todos esos años de corazón —musitaba muy concentrada en sus confesiones, acariciándole con la nariz el mentón agitado—… con tantos sueños que impulsaban los que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían en mí… Rachel Berry en la puerta de mi casa y yo tan bastarda.

—Basta Quinn, no hables así —pidió ella, sosteniéndose de su cuello con ambas manos.

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Te espanté esa noche porque estaba con esa mujer! —exclamó impotente, ciñéndole más la cintura—. Los espanté a todos y solo queda mi rencor. Tengo un padre formado por la corrupción, por la peor mierda de todas y solo pienso en acabarlo.

—Por favor… —rogaba Rachel, angustiada por el ese odio que regresaba a Quinn con temeridad.

—Mi madre está lejos de mí; quiero a mi hija y no puedo hacer más que echarme a llorar frente a ella —continuaba su letanía—; quiero a nuestros amigos… Porque no estuve en esa boda porque no haya querido, yo… ¡me iba, Rachel! Estaba tan desquiciada por largarme a Japón, que no dije nada a nadie y terminé siendo la odiosa de siempre —ahora recorría con sus manos aquellos lugares que Rachel le permitía, desintegrando rápidamente su juicio; se frenó debajo de sus senos y se mordió los labios con ansiedad—… quiero esto, te quiero a ti… tu cuerpo me ha llamado siempre, mucho antes de volverte a ver… miro tus piernas y tu trasero desde que tengo diecisiete años, ¡santo dios!

Rachel no solo se potenciaba con cada caricia, también lo hacía con sus revelaciones y les abría un espacio en ese corazón que había halagado anteriormente. Sin embargo, en la secuencia final de los flamantes anhelos de Quinn, se obligó a acompasar su respiración precipitada: claro, era eso, su cuerpo. Quinn quería nada más que su cuerpo…

Ella también lo quería a pesar de su necesidad de más, y no conseguía ya pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa silueta ajustada a la suya, sus senos contra los suyos, desnudos debajo de la prenda transparente, y ansiaba sus labios. La boca se le secó con solo imaginarlo. Envuelta en esa nebulosa de erotismo emitió un gemido al sentir las manos de su prontísima amante ubicarse debajo de sus axilas, para elevarla ágilmente y sentarla sobre la isla.

—¡Quinn!

Como respuesta, aquélla se apoderó de sus rodillas y con lentas caricias se las separó para meterse entre sus piernas.

—Dime que fuiste por mí esa noche.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la opacidad del ambiente.

—Sí, maldición, sí... Fui a buscarte esa madrugada —declaró al fin, apretando los puños contra el material frío.

Quinn no sonrió triunfal, tampoco festejó. Nada más buscó la caricia eterna a sus piernas enfundadas en las medias, las restregó con fuerza y fue subiendo por el muslo, a la vez que buscaba la piel de su pecho encima del escote y allí plantaba el vapor de su aliento.

—¡Qué haces! —suspiró aguda Rachel. El tacto húmedo ascendía por debajo de su falda.

—Los que las dos nos morimos por hacer.

La respiración de Quinn se volvía cada vez más errática, temblaba como una novata, maravillada por tener la piel de Rachel a su placer, junto a la potestad de acariciarla y seguir… seguir hasta el borde de sus bragas. Sofocada, descansó la frente en su hombro, enfocando la mirada en el espectáculo ante ella. La sintió tensa y algo reticente, pero continuó levantando la falda.

—No… —la detuvo Rachel débilmente.

—Déjame verte —pidió con un gemido pastoso.

Rachel se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar un chillido. Quinn terminó por elevar la falda y emitió una exclamación.

—Qué es esto… —impávida, sostuvo con una mano el abrigado paño y con la otra siguió los contornos de encaje que conocía muy bien. Eran las bragas que había perdido.

—Yo-yo puedo… puedo explicarlo… de veras… —balbuceaba Rachel totalmente avergonzada.

—No hace falta, hermosa ladrona de bragas —susurró la otra sin mirarla, embobada por esos contornos femeninos dentro de su prenda íntima. Derretida de deseo, se atrevió a apoyar dos de sus dedos en el centro y la tela se encontraba mojada.

—¡Ay, por los cielos! —Rachel se sobresaltó al verse presionada a muy poca distancia del clítoris—… detente, te lo pido…

Quinn negó con la cabeza; ya no podía ni siquiera razonar. Murmurando frenética acompañó ese frenesí con sus manos, que ágilmente se perdieron dentro de las bragas y abarcaron sus nalgas por completo. Entregada, a Rachel no le importó que el mundo se desplomara en ese momento, la rodeó por el cuello con los brazos, emitiendo un quejido cuando el vientre de Quinn se movió cadente contra su vértice más sensitivo. Esas manos expertas masajeaban sus nalgas y la despojaban de lo que le pertenecía.

La respiración reventaba el pecho de las dos, porque era cuestión de segundos para que la desnudez de Rachel sintiera el duro y frío material. Luego adivinó el deslizamiento de las bragas por sus muslos, sus tobillos... y después la nada.

Las manos de Quinn regresaron a su trasero, apenas lo elevaron y algunos de sus dedos se hundieron en el principio de los pliegues suaves, desprovistos de vellos.

Respirando a bocanadas urgentes, la actriz se inclinó para dar con aquellos labios, mas Quinn se afanaba en regar un sin fin de besos húmedos detrás de la oreja, haciéndola gemir de insatisfacción. Poco después la bajó de esa altura, restregando su cuerpo con el de ella, lentamente, de forma que percibiera la dureza de sus pezones y los movimientos de los músculos del vientre. Quinn era fuerte de una manera muy diferente al conocido cuerpo masculino, y esa nueva potencia descubierta la subyugaba, tanto más que sus besos contra la oreja, que la dejaban aturdida, latiendo de placer.

—¿Sabes dónde quiero tu boca? —ronroneó, apoderándose de sus muñecas para destinar las palmas hacia sus senos, y que los abarcara de una vez—. Contra la mía, allí donde la imaginas también y donde no… me desmayo por ella, pero no te besaré.

Rachel se contrajo, deteniendo al instante su sensible caricia sobre aquellos pezones erectos.

—¿Quieres condiciones? —jadeó la pregunta.

—No, claro que no —Quinn se enderezó y le levantó la barbilla, con el fin de rozar la lastimadura de su labio—. Él te ha hecho esto, te obligó. Casi puedo verlo y me repugna, porque quisiera hacerle lo mismo, pero por la consecuencia de una bofetada —anunciaba con los dientes apretados—. No somos tan nobles, ¿verdad, _corazón_? Siempre hay algo que nos hace perder la cabeza más que cualquier cosa, y él no quería que te fueras…

—Es suficiente, ya basta —profirió, corriendo la cara. No quería escucharla decir la verdad, narrar los hechos tal cual sucedieron.

—Yo lo hubiera intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero no te habría dañado, jamás —prosiguió—. Por eso no te besaré como él, en cambio lo haré como jamás te besó, estoy segura.

En la nebulosa de su mente, con el eco de su soberbio clamor, Rachel recordó ese primer sueño sexual que tuvo con aquella mujer. En él, Quinn le decía, remedando esa noche, las mismas palabras. A pesar de su estupor e incomodidad por la engreída sentencia, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Quinn para tenerla a su merced. Rachel se rindió al placer mezquino al que la sometía contra la isla, encerrada, con un mínimo movimiento, y la otra se dio cuenta.

Aprovechando la languidez de su preciosa amante, Quinn se giró para quedar ella contra el filo y la llevó consigo, la abrazo y regresó con su tortura al cuello.

Ninguna se desnudó, era parte del juego que Rachel estaba aceptando, por eso casi ni se atrevió a respirar al momento de darse cuenta como la boca de Quinn comenzó un lento descenso por su vientre, hasta terminar arrodillada. Sus caricias fueron las segundas medias, y su sexo un torrente de cristales invisibles e impúdicos que esperaban el beso prometido. No se imaginaba que ya no vería su rostro, no sabía lo que llegaría porque no conocía esa clase de amor, por eso, con una fuerte inhalación, solamente se recargó contra el cuarzo agrisado, entretanto las manos de Quinn se forjaban a fuego rápido como otra piel. Ella se encontraba allí abajo, y Rachel se alejaba de la cordura.

Quinn la balanceó contra su rostro, y rodeada de paraíso, se abarrotaba de la piel de unos muslos que poseían el calor del sol de julio.

No quería más preámbulos, la necesitaba. Subió y estiró hacia atrás los pliegues de la falda, y la oyó lanzar un pequeño grito, queriendo zafarse en un acto reflejo, mas la sostuvo con firmeza, cautivada por el peñón oscuro que coronaba su vulva. Quinn abrió la boca en éxtasis. Su aroma era el anzuelo preciso para acercarla y comenzar a besar ardorosa la cara interior de sus benditos muslos, con besos que presionaban largamente y dejaban su reguero de saliva. Con un grueso gemido, Rachel arqueó la espalda a entero favor de ella. Quinn besaba y volvía besar, y más plañidos de goce inundaban la sala. Eran sonidos que nunca había escuchado; no arrastraban la agudeza de sus tonos, esa voz preciosa le surcaba la garganta desde lo más hondo y se expulsaba ronca.

Una mano se aferró a la nalga derecha, causándole un espasmo al arremeter otra vez con sus labios, directo en la unión de su muslo y pubis, y entonces hizo lo que marcaría el principio de su perdición. Quinn se metió de tal manera entre sus piernas, que una de sus extremidades fue obligada a descansar encima de un hombro, en una genuflexión que pedía también la fuerza de Rachel: el esternón fue empujado hacia el borde de la isla y sus dedos se agarraron al otro extremo. El primer roce de Quinn lo recibió el escaso pelambre de su monte de Venus con deleite y Rachel gimió; se sujetó con tanta fuerza que los nudillos quedaron blancos.

Al fin Quinn sorbió más adentro de su intimidad, llegando al clítoris. Lo disfrutó tanto que sus rodillas perforaron el suelo y dolieron; todo el cuerpo en tensión le dolía, porque no era una posición cómoda, pero se hallaba degustando el sexo de su bello pañuelo de sol.

Rachel se proyectaba hacia su boca de manera categórica y ella le respondía con lengüetazos magistrales. Viajó más atrás, apresando los labios mayores con lengua inagotable y tragaba sus sabores ansiosamente.

Rachel lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios para que su voz no se escuchara más alto que esos gemidos que intentaban reventar de su garganta. Sin embargo cuando la lengua de Quinn llegó a la abertura de su vagina, su pecho se abrió en un jadeo descomunal, porque aquélla no se dedicó únicamente a estimular su clítoris como venía haciéndolo, sino que además pretendía llenar su espacio interior, y así lo hizo. Quinn entró con la lengua sin pedir permiso, se metió tan adentro que alcanzaba las paredes interiores, penetrándola una y otra vez, contándole de paraísos jamás pensados. Bebía hasta su última gota de flujo, entregándole a su vulva completa ese beso negado a su boca.

Era cierto, jamás la habían besado de esa manera. Jamás tuvo ese sexo que solo creía que las mujeres sabían dar con eximia sapiencia. Esa boca estaba en todos lados, los ruidos propinados la enfebrecían y el ritmo era enloquecedor: Quinn lo dirigía. Ella chupó su clítoris de pronto con fuerza, guiando la cadencia arrebatadora de sus caderas que chocaban contra el rostro allí abajo. Y Quinn no pretendía salir de allí, la sostuvo con más firmeza y movió la cabeza abajo y arriba, adorando cada recoveco. Su suavidad la impulsaba a introducirse más todavía, anhelando encontrar lo insondable de Rachel y no soltarla más.

El cuerpo se le llenó de sudor a Rachel, sostenida a duras penas de esa isla convertida en altar de pasiones. El corazón se le derretía, así como su sexo en llamas… y entonces ese corazón que palpitaba delirante volvió a latir diferente: palabras de amor se arrebataban en su paladar, palabras vertiginosas. Cerró los ojos intensamente, sintiendo la humedad en ellos y el torrente abajo que llegaba a su fin. Uno tras otro los espasmos la asieron por el vientre y abrió la boca, liberando su voz que se soltó en una aguda letanía de placer. Obscena, se regodeaba en ese idílico escenario extenuante, nuevo.

El orgasmo le dio infinitos movimientos que su luchadora sostenía con vigor y besos tranquilizadores, hasta que todo se volvió rezagos de respiración y calma, pero a pesar de ello las palabras de amor continuaban arremolinándose allí, y tenía una receptora que se desligaba parsimoniosa de su pierna y se levantaba para abrazarla.

No obstante Rachel no quería abrazos. Había tenido un sexo increíble, pero se sentía confundida. Acaba de separarse, se veía como una miserable que solo quería hablarle de amor a Quinn, una Quinn que expresamente quería otras cosas…

Paladeando los sabores y aromas de su chica, Quinn se disponía a rodearla, pero para su gran sorpresa, las palabras cariñosas quedaron atrapadas en su interior al ser consciente de que Rachel se alejaba de ella, trastabillando.

—¿Qué… sucede? —indagó, agrandando la mirada. No daba crédito a su reacción. Intentó que la mirara, pero Rachel mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Su cuerpo estaba colapsado, tan satisfecho y a la vez necesitado una vez más de ella, que le provocó temor. Esos nuevos sentimientos la avasallaban y no lograba lidiar con ellos.

—Yo… —enmudeció de pronto, y se agarró del borde de la falda. Su propia desnudez la aturdía, contradiciendo todo el escenario.

Quinn pestañeó, enrojeciendo hasta la frente.

—¿Es que te… he hecho daño? ¿No te ha…gus…?

—¡No es eso! —profirió, alzando el rostro húmedo por fin, y resultó peor.

Quinn estaba preciosa, brillante, húmeda, sonrojada, con los cabellos negros revueltos. Su mirada era de un verde ardiente y clamaba por ella de nuevo. La cohibió sobremanera, por lo que tuvo que alejarse todavía más.

—¡Entonces qué! ¡No te alejes!

No supo qué responderle, porque lo que tenía para decir la develaría, y esa noche ya no podía hacer más nada. Todo su ser no le pertenecía.

—No-no lo sé…

—Rachel… te he sentido, toda. Tú me has sentido… —la extrañeza de Quinn era palpable. No entendía nada y no le gustaba nada tampoco.

—Yo... ¡lo siento! —graznó con la voz quebrada y lo único que le salió hacer fue marcharse a grandes zancadas a su habitación.

—¡Rachel! —gritó Quinn, respirando entrecortada. ¡Maldita sea! Habían tenido sexo ¿y lo único que se le ocurría era huir? ¡Qué diantres! ¡No pudo haberse equivocado tanto! Había sido su primera vez, bien, se acababa de separar y no de la mejor manera, bueno, lo entendía… ¿pero entonces eso era todo? ¿Tendría que ir a buscarla? No… Rachel no quería ser buscada, de lo contrario continuarían con el embrujo que habían empezado allí.

Desalentada, con un profundo sentimiento de inestabilidad, Quinn agachó la cabeza y a un lado encontró las bragas de Rachel, "sus bragas". Largando el aire las agarró del suelo y las apretó entre sus manos, luego se movió para sentarse y recostarse contra la base de la isla.

Rodeada de Rachel por todas partes cerró los ojos, impregnada de las imágenes de lo que hasta hacía segundos había sido su mejor cielo estrellado de verano.


	59. Los tormentos, las tormentas

¡Muy buenas noches cortesanas acaloradas! Otra vez con retraso, pero mis tiempos me siguen demandando neuronas que tardan en regenerarse; sepan disculpar.

Fascinada estoy con todos los sentimientos y reacciones leídos de ustedes. ¡Vamos que hay que hacerme caso cuando recomiendo! Como bien me conocen, sabrán que esto no acaba aquí, pero como se dijo por ahí, las mujeres somos animales inesperados, brujas, santas y más. La que se acercó al entramado emocional del capítulo fue Cynthia, la otra reina pisciana que cumplió años hace un par de días, ¡así que te dedico este capi! (No me olvido) Feliz natalicio; en cada cumpleaños volvemos a nacer. Yo también renaceré en breve =).

Llegar al entendimiento del amor no es fácil, y dentro de esta historia tampoco lo será, pero algo ya se ve... ¡y faltan más cosas por resolver! (pero cada vez menos, ojo).

Por cierto, hablando de natalicios, yo quería festejar las 500 páginas "en borrador" de la historia que se cuentan hasta ahora. Toda una novela, ¿eh? ¿Recuerdan lo que les había dicho? No les había mentido: la estructura es narrativa tradicional. Gracias por acompañarme tooooodo este tiempo, no me canso de decir que son estelares.

Brindo por cada uno de los rituales que tienen para leer ocasiones especiales. Seguiré hablando de erótica para ustedes con sumo placer.

Estuve escuchando toda la tarde _Use Somebody_, de Kings of Leon. Tal vez guste como acompañamiento.

Fuegos de tormenta para ustedes.

* * *

_Amada hija:_

_¿Qué palabras encontrar antes de cometer el peor acto de autoflagelación? Qué puedo decirte yo a ti, la hija de mi vientre, la hija de mi amor, cuando la muerte es la única solución que encuentro para liberarme de este presente. Sabes que te amo y que duelo todos los días. Te juro que traté por todos los medios de sanar, te lo juro, mi cielo… simplemente no pude… y es mejor así. No he sido la mejor madre, pero las amo con devoción._

_Recuerda las cosas que amamos, te lo pido. En ellas yo estaré, en ellas me recordarás y tal vez encuentres la tranquilidad que necesitas. Cuida a tu hermana, cuida a mi Franny y perdónala. Cuida a nuestra Beth, Quinn. Eres la más fuerte de todas._

_Las estoy amando y pidiéndoles perdón hasta el último segundo._

_Mamá_

* * *

La tormenta de Rachel era de las mejores, de las contadas que había tendido en su vida. Y como tal, ese turbión poseía nombre y silueta: se trataba de una mano que sujetaba su corazón y lo acercaba a una boca ardiente; esa boca primero besaba vehemente y luego se abría para comer con hambre; ese hambre era tal, que los jugos no tardaban en chorrear por las comisuras cuando hincaba los dientes profusamente, una, dos, tres veces…

Aquélla se estrujó la piel del pecho con un gemido, sintiéndose devorada literalmente, porque lo había sido. Una mujer le había dejado una marca imborrable, única, excelsa. ¡Qué mañana más impensada después de una noche de sexo sublime!

Se sentía agotada porque no había dormido casi nada. Había extrañado vergonzosamente el placer en sus entrañas y no había dejado de pensar qué sucedería al día siguiente. ¡Cómo se mirarían a la cara, cómo se hablarían luego de esa huida tan poco valerosa! ¿Qué le diría Quinn? Sabía que estaría enojada, o por lo menos molesta. ¡Oh, por dios! Empezaba a desesperarse sabiendo que el encuentro sería inminente. ¡Vivían las dos en el mismo apartamento! Era cuestión de minutos para que Quinn se levantara, su Quinn, su guerrera heroica de una fábula ancestral…

—No pensé que te encontraría.

La voz adormilada la arrancó de sus alterados pensamientos, y la braga que cayó cerca de su tazón de leche casi vacío hizo que levantara bruscamente la cabeza.

—Después de todo, no hubo _segunda huida_ —continuó Quinn con mofa, acercándose a la isla.

Apretando los labios, Rachel la observó caminar y el corazón le dio dos vuelcos seguidos. Despeinada, ojerosa, colérica, grosera… Era justo lo que imaginaba; ella ejercía su pleno derecho. Bajó los ojos a la prenda interior y el sonrojo le dio una bofetada.

—¿Por qué iba a huir? —no fue la mejor respuesta, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué decir.

La recién levantada desplegó para ella una carcajada falsa y se peinó los mechones rebeldes con los dedos. Estaba hecha un desastre, lo sabía, pero todo era culpa de esa mujer que se escondía detrás de una holgada sudadera y un tazón enorme.

—Lo hiciste anoche —murmuró, apoyando las manos en el borde—, justo aquí... ¿lo recuerdas?

—No me hables así —expresó nerviosa, luego sin mirar corrió la braga en su dirección—. No me trates como a una…

—¿Cómo a una que? —contraatacó Quinn, alzándolas cejas y elevando el mentón hacia ella—. ¿Cómo a una amante? ¿Cómo a una cobarde? ¿Cómo a una aficionada a mis bragas?

—Lo de… tus bragas fue un accidente. Aquel día yo… las encontré…

—¡No me interesa, Rachel! —interrumpió la otra ardorosa—. Me place tanto que ni lo puedo explicar con palabras. Anoche te lo demostré. Era lo que las dos queríamos… ¡o me equivoco!.. ¡o te arrepientes!

—¡No, no te equivocas ni me arrepiento! —soltó abrupta.

—¡Entonces no sé cómo seguir ni cómo tratarte! Puesto que me dejas claro, tanto ayer como ahora, que lo que hicimos fue pura basura, y fue sexo Rachel, ¡sexo descomunal! El mejor, y eso que lo hemos hecho por la mitad. ¡Teníamos ganas, queríamos hacerlo, punto!

Quinn se estaba exacerbando, no la estaba pasando nada bien, y una Rachel sin posición de defensa o por lo menos "de algo", la ponía peor.

—¡No fue basura, no seas cruel! —profirió también con los ánimos subidos. No iba dejar que mancillara sus sentimientos por una especie de orgullo herido porque no respondía tal cual deseaba. Quinn estaba entendiendo lo que quería.

—¡Tú no seas cruel! —se llevó la mano a la frente—. ¿Crees… crees que viene la declaración de matrimonio detrás? No temas, porque no es así.

Esas palabras perturbaron expresamente a las dos. A Quinn la hicieron agachar un poco la cabeza y a Rachel retrocederla.

—Por favor, qué piensas, que soy una tonta cría… ¡de colegio! —espetó enojada, con la garganta apretada—. ¿Tú quieres escuchar si fue increíble? ¡Sí, fue un sexo increíble! ¡Nunca había sentido algo parecido! ¡¿Estás satisfecha?!

Descolocada, roja de cuello a frente, la otra negó con la cabeza y se acercó más hacia ella por encima de la isla.

—¡No quiero que ensalces mi vanidad, quiero una respuesta madura!

—¡Pues no la tengo ahora! —gritó Rachel, retrocediendo con la expresión contraída.

Como si le hubiera propinado una cachetada, Quinn también retrocedió con el rostro mortalmente serio y todavía colorado.

—Si tú no la tienes, yo sí. Y te lo demostraré cada noche, Rachel, porque no voy a retroceder. Si todo está tan revuelto afuera, en tu cama no habrá medias tintas, no lo permitiré. Así como fuiste a buscarme esa noche a mi casa, yo te iré a buscar a ti —aseguró, apretando los puños. Su mirada encendida marcaba cada centímetro del cuerpo tembloroso de su interlocutora—. Y para que no te sientas tan incómoda, me iré de tu habitación. De esa manera no tendrás que luchar con tu conciencia.

La dejó muda, impregnada de ese descabellado decreto erótico. Rachel ya se lo figuraba y el cuerpo se le movía solo, por lo que ni siquiera atinó a respirar.

Quinn volvió a agachar la cabeza, aturdida por sus propias palabras. No dijo más, ya que no hacía falta. Solo giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su habitación.

Rachel apretó las manos en un puño, cerró los ojos e inhaló hondamente. No necesitaba luchar con ninguna conciencia, ya que no se trataba de eso. Era más profundo.

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, que mi corazón seguirá estando en juego, tonta Fabray, mientras tu nada más quieres retozar —murmuró al espacio vacío que dejó Quinn. Con un estrepitoso gruñido tomó las bragas y se las llevó a su habitación. Nadie se las quitaría. Poco tiempo después y con un estado emocional bastante endeble, se marchó al teatro.

* * *

Quinn pensaba muy seriamente en todo lo que había pasado. En su actitud, en sus formas, y concluía en que no sabía cómo actuar con Rachel. Si bien le había dicho que tenía las cosas claras, lo único claro era que deseaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, una y otra vez. No le había pasado con nadie más y se sentía fuera de eje por ello. Rachel era su amiga, una mujer especialmente querida, la mujer que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Debía derribar su resistencia? Y si así fuera, ¿de qué valdría tanta palabra y hechos si tendría que luchar sola por lo que las dos querían? El "tire y afloje" en algún momento llega a su fin, ¿y luego? Guerrear unilateralmente tenía más coherencia en la adolescencia, no a los treinta. No lo creía justo. Con un suspiro escrutó con más intensidad el cielo gris y recargado de energía apostada detrás de una de las ventanas. Por primera vez echaba de menos el verano y sus lluvias. Solía correr ilimitadamente esos días, disfrutando del agua contra su piel desnuda. Extrañaba la sensación de alivio a las altas temperaturas que se conseguía una vez el cielo lanzaba su inflamada carga, y contrariamente, algunas veces también se deleitaba con esa humedad multiplicada y condensada que sobrevenía.

Aunque asfixiante era maravilloso, como ser encerrada entre las piernas de Rachel. Dentro de esa caverna milagrosa podría perder el aire todas las veces que ella le permitiese, y gozaría de la misma manera. Entrecerró los ojos, rodeándose con sus propios brazos: echaba de menos su desbordante calor…

La campana de la puerta la bajó a la tierra de un buen golpe. Extrañada, indagó la hora en el reloj de pared: era casi el mediodía, tal vez Ralph necesitaba algo. Buscando componerse de sus fantasías caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa, pero el hombre que la esperaba en el vano la borró de inmediato.

—Levar… —masculló con el cuerpo repentinamente tieso.

El hombre se quitó sus gafas oscuras y le sonrió de lado.

—No pasa nada malo, tranquila —informó en tono conciliador—. Buenos días.

—Bu-buenos días —saludó ella, pasmada.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Cerrando la boca que había quedado abierta, Quinn asintió, atontada, y abrió más para que la silueta se adentrara. Tragó saliva y cerró lentamente. ¿Qué lo había llevado hasta allí?

—Toma asiento —ofreció al ver que se quedaba parado con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

—Gracias.

El hombre se sentó y la miró de tal manera que la incomodó.

—Quieres… —comenzó a decir Quinn, señalando la cocina con un torpe ademán.

—No, gracias. Seré breve. Por favor, siéntate tú también.

A la chica el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Si bien le dijo que no pasaba nada, su presencia la turbaba como el primer día. Se sentó parsimoniosamente, apretándose nerviosamente las manos y lo miró casi descompuesta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Tiene que ver… con Russel?

Aquél negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba los codos a las rosillas y se inclinaba hacia delante.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por esa persona. Y serías la última que recibiría noticias de él.

Quinn frunció el ceño, nada conforme con esa disposición. Ella sí querría saber de ese nefasto animal. Tenía que saber de él…

—Te has cambiado el cabello —comentó Levar como al pasar. Quinn le restó importancia al hecho asintiendo nada más.

—¿Cómo… está mi madre?

—No te lo diré ahora porque podrás comprobarlo en un par de días. El domingo verás a tu madre.

A pesar de que la esperanza abrasó su cuerpo en un santiamén y la respiración se le quedó en la garganta, Quinn sintió una gran desconfianza. Las palabras de Levar Damprey solo la lastimaban desde que lo conoció, inclusive siendo la persona que les salvó la vida. Pretendió que no se le notara la cantidad de emociones inasibles que se le venían encima.

—¿Debo creerte? —espetó con voz ronca.

—Por supuesto. Sin mentiras esta vez —aseguró él, entornando la mirada—. El único requisito es que deberás seguir un procedimiento.

Quinn exhaló un sollozo instantáneo y asintió. Lo observó meter la mano dentro de su abrigo y extraer un papel doblado que le extendió.

—A las doce del mediodía deberás presentarte en esa dirección, me esperarás en la acera y yo te buscaré.

La joven desdobló el pequeño papel blanco y no alcanzó a leer la dirección garabateada con tinta azul, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas brotaron. Se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos unos instantes, sin importarle que lo estuviese haciendo frente a Levar; necesitaba hacerlo. Quedó silenciosa, presa del momento, hasta que su voz le salió en susurros.

—Rachel… vendrá conmigo.

No pedía permiso ni sugería, nada más informaba, porque le gustara o no iría con ella. Rachel era su compañera.

—Nunca pretendí lo contrario. Aunque esto es entre tu madre y tú —expresó aquél, apacible—. De ser así, saben lo que no tienen que hacer: nada de llamadas telefónicas y nada de comentarios.

Más compuesta, Quinn lo examinó largamente, tratando de entender su accionar.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Es… evidente que el hombre de ley la está rompiendo.

Levar se puso de pie carraspeando suavemente, y respondió a esa mirada limpia con una que no había visto antes en él. Aquél esbozó una media sonrisa llena de tristeza.

—Porque se lo debo a Judith y te lo debo a ti.

El hombre no dejó que el silencio se hiciera más pesado entre ellos. Con una despedida muy formal, la que correspondió de la misma manera Quinn, giró sobre sus talones y dejó al departamento en el mismo silencio anterior, como si no hubiera existido su presencia.

La joven se quedó con el papel apresado entre sus dedos, erguida en su lugar, revuelta, con unas ganas tremendas de hacerle interminables preguntas, mas sabía que él no las respondería. No obstante, esa realidad por primera vez no la angustiaba, porque la solución a la ecuación apareció después de tanto: vería a su madre, y esta vez había certeza.

Miró alrededor con un sentimiento de ahogo. Las paredes se le veían encima, los objetos revoloteaban a su alrededor como una avalancha y se llevó las manos a los ojos: volvían a estar húmedos. Temblando, fue al cuarto para vestirse con un poco más de esmero, se abrigó y salió a la calle. Quería caminar hacia cualquier lado; no deseaba perderse como antes, solo quería caminar y caminar. Sumó un par de manzanas, luego un par más y después otro, mientras apreciaba el frío en sus mejillas calientes. Mantenía la vista en el suelo, imaginando todo tipo de situaciones, como abrazos, besos, lágrimas. Los ojos de su madre se encendieron en su memoria y provocó un sinnúmero de suspiros. ¿Era cierta esa plenitud? La acariciaba casi con pavor por si desaparecía.

—Señorita, ¿quiere especias, hierbas?

Quinn elevó la mirada lejana a la mujer que le extendía una pequeña maceta en cada mano, con plantas de un verde intenso y brillante en su interior. ¿Cuándo se había detenido?

—Disculpe, ¿qué dice?

—Lleve a su casa las hierbas más frescas —ofrecía la mujer de pequeña estatura y amplia sonrisa.

Confusa descubrió a sus pies, sobre la acera, varios cajones de madera con una gran cantidad de macetas de barro y plásticas, todas mostrando hojas de los verdes más diversos, coloridas y vivaces.

—¿Qué hierbas tiene? —curioseó, acercándose un poco más.

—Orégano, romero, menta, tomillo, ajenjo… —indicaba ella, señalando una de las que tenía en su mano.

Entornando los ojos, Quinn aspiró fuertemente y el aroma a romero le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Era delicioso, fuerte, rozagante.

—Romero —le dijo y la otra asintió, satisfecha.

—¿La lleva?

—Sí —respondió sin dudarlo. No tenía ánimos de cocina, las cosas no estaban como para hacer platillos especiales por el momento, pero ese tipo de aromas particulares siempre era bienvenido para los sentidos.

A la vez que la mujer buscaba papel de periódico para envolver la maceta, Quinn extrajo su cartera de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la abrió. Husmeando sus compartimentos, le llamó la atención un pequeño cartoncillo blanco, lo agarró y al segundo se dio cuenta qué es lo que tenía en su mano: era la tarjeta que Sat le había dado en San Marino aquel último día. Obvió el número escrito a mano y leyó el frente con el ceño arrugado: _"Dr. Jacob Bensel. Abogado"_.

—Son quince dólares.

La voz de la vendedora la devolvió a la acera. Había retrocedido en el tiempo completamente.

—Lo siento… —Quinn tomó un par de billetes y le pagó. Una vez con la pequeña planta en las manos rechazó el vuelto y volvió a andar automáticamente.

Bensel, Bensel… abogado. Ese nombre le iba carcomiendo el cerebro a cada paso. Parte de su realidad era que estaba atada de pies y manos, con teléfonos intervenidos y asediada por hombres que pertenecían al cuerpo de elite del gobierno a los que les debía pleitesía si decidía salir de su radio de observación. Ahora bien, si sabían hasta el color de sus calcetines, sabrían, por supuesto, todos los contactos que había hecho en su vida en San Marino: contadores, abogados, notarios, representantes…Con casi todos había concluido su relación de la mejor manera, pero eso no le daba acceso a ellos nuevamente. Mucho menos con el embrollo que resultaba su vida. A pesar de ello, en ningún momento había descartado la posibilidad de hablar con un abogado y plantearle su situación, para que le diera un panorama legal. Necesitaba el amparo de una justicia alejada de las fauces del FBI, porque deseaba enfebrecidamente llegar a Russel Fabray, y esa obsesión la mantenía en vilo, la perseguía como su sombra. Demás estaba decir que el posible encuentro con su madre tornaba esa decisión urgente.

Resuelta, antes de regresar al departamento pasó por la única cabina que conocía del vecindario y se dispuso a llamar al abogado. Respirando agitada primero marcó el número de su móvil, pero éste solo la llevó al contestador. Con un gruñido probó con el teléfono del estudio y por fin los tonos de espera dieron resultado.

—_Estudio Bensel y asociados. ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

La voz masculina y servicial la hizo carraspear.

—Buenos días, estoy intentando localizar a Jacob Bensel. ¿Se encuentra él?

—_Lo lamento, pero el doctor está reunido en este momento. Dígame su nombre y número de contacto, por favor, que él se comunicará en cuanto se desocupe._

—N-no, no, está bien. Yo… lo volveré a llamar.

Antes de que del otro lado pudieran contestarle algo más, Quinn colgó abruptamente y cerró los ojos. Ese primer intento había fallado, pero el próximo… con el próximo tendría más suerte.

* * *

Rachel realizaba su característico tic antes de salir a escena, que consistía en ajustar más el micrófono a su boca. Detuvo el constante caminar sobre el costado del escenario cuando los primeros acordes de su pista se escucharon. Era la última entrada del musical, el último acto que coronaba la obra con las dos voces de los protagonistas juntas. Pocas veces se había ensayado en esos meses; su "problema de concentración" había prorrogado la escena durante un buen lapso, hasta ese día. Todos se encontraban expectantes, esperando sus vibraciones.

Ya en medio de las tablas, las primeras palabras salían de su garganta sin dificultad, y a los pocos segundos, su amante se reunía con ella, extendiendo las manos para que las entrelazara.

Las voces de Paolo y Rachel congeniaron de forma armoniosa, muy bella; la de la actriz se potenciaba mucho más, y esas cumbres hacían que aquella canción, hecha especialmente para aquel final, fuera la más bella de todas. Hablaba del triunfo de los sueños.

Los ojos oscuros de Paolo le dieron la bienvenida con orgullo, Rachel lo veía claramente, como así sentía los tonos de su voz inundar su caja torácica. Se reencontraba con su voz otra vez, como ya venía haciéndolo desde hacía un atesorado tiempo. Los variopintos sonoros se expulsaban de su garganta, acoplándose a los más graves del chico. Los sentimientos proliferaban desde dentro de su cuerpo, extendiéndose a los demás. Sus compañeros, los sonidistas, todo el equipo se hallaba en una densa nube de fascinación, casi sin respirar.

Poco después, la sílaba final de la última palabra resonó en cada rincón. La mirada húmeda no se alejó un solo instante de la expresión culminante de su compañero y amigo, a la par de la música, que entregaba los acordes concluyentes. Una amplia sonrisa junto a sus brazos fuertes, rodeándola, reemplazaron el beso final de Adele y Emmanuel. Entre sus brazos escuchó los aplausos entusiastas, los gritos y silbidos. Los más estridentes los estaba dando Michel, el excéntrico director. El triunfo se festejaba de esa manera.

Rachel rió, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Paolo. Su mirada lacrimosa se extravió en las intensas luces de la tramoya.

—Completa… —le murmuraba él—. Lo lograste, _Raquel_. Eres magnífica.


	60. Lostormentos, lastormentas, loscorazones

Qué sorpresa encontrarme con palabras que se debían; gracias Juana por aparecer a pesar de las oscuridades. Lamento lo de tu michi… ¡ay, nuestros animales se quedan muy poco a nuestro lado! Es como si alguien les hubiera adjudicado un tiempo límite de "funciones de amor", simplemente por ser el primer amor enseñado, el verdadero, ¿no? Ese era el secreto al final. Digo esto porque a veces ni siquiera los símbolos maternos ni paternos enseñan el amor.

Es difícil contar cómo me siento o qué cosas pasaron en un espacio tan abierto (me siento desnuda), así que me lo guardo, ya que no puedo serte más clara con respecto a la cuenta de correo en este portal. Ahora si querías saber si te extrañé, sí, te eché de menos =)

Bien, ahora cortesanas… ¿y si jugamos al amor? ¿Jugamos a entender los temores? No es tan difícil, recuerden sus propias marcas en el pecho. Juguemos al sexo bendito, ese irresistible una vez más. Ya todo estará más claro, pero esta noche no. Hoy tengamos sexo.

Después de todo, esta es una historia de amor.

Fuegos de lluvia para ustedes.

* * *

La tarde cayó rápidamente y el tiempo transcurrió como un chasquido, especialmente por la pequeña reunión que el grupo de trabajo organizó a último momento. Rachel no pudo negarse a un café caliente en el Astor, y procuró disfrutarlo de principio a fin.

Ellos eran un solaz necesario para sus momentos presentes; no dejaba de sentirse un manojo de algo indescifrable.

Había emprendido el camino a casa a horas no acostumbradas, y eso la dejó un poco intranquila. ¿Debía haberle avisado a su chica? No había razón alguna, ¿verdad? No estaba pasando por alto las nuevas posiciones que ambas tenían, pero… ¡no eran novias! Eran algo complejo, pero no eran novias y todavía había mucho para aclarar en esa materia. _"Eres tan idiota, Rachel… ¿tanto te cuesta admitir que son amantes?"_, _"nunca has sido amante y ahora lo eres, no se va al infierno por ello"_; a ese nivel se detallaban las conjeturas que la acompañaban y la dejaban rabiosa. No es que fuera remilgada, como recalcaba Quinn, es que todo era nuevo y dramático.

Había pasado sus años pretendiendo ser la mejor novia de todas, hasta en contra de algunos de sus deseos; la última prueba irrefutable la había tenido hacía solamente días y de la mano de su ex pareja. Hoy se asemejaba más a la mujer que era Quinn: despreocupada, sin promesas significativas que llevaban a la nada… ahora se abría al pleno deseo por primera vez, al enamoramiento, y por una mujer… Y eso daba miedo.

Ya dentro del hall, al encontrarse con Clark, su introspección se esfumó y escuchó con alarma cómo el encargado le comentaba que su amigo Levar había ido ese mediodía, buscando a su amiga, que ella lo había recibido por algunos minutos nada más. Ante eso, todas las alarmas volvieron a cimbrar en su cabeza, dejándola mareada. Intentando ser cortés, se desligó del conversador hombre y subió rápidamente.

—¡Quinn! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Clark me dijo que vino Levar…! —exclamó, entrando al departamento. Agitada frenó cuando la tuvo en frente y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Su presencia le retorcía el estómago, estuviera vestida con lo que estuviera vestida, como con esos pantalones anchos y viejos, y una camiseta ajustada. Muy cotidiana, muy habitual; una bandana elástica negra cubría parte de su cabello y frente, despejándole el rostro.

Quinn salió de detrás de la isla frunciendo el ceño. Esos encargados chismosos eran muy inoportunos.

—No ha pasado nada, cálmate —la recorrió de arriba abajo y luego se ancló en sus ojos desorbitados—. Hola, ¿qué tal estás?

—Ah... sí… ho-hola, lo siento —balbuceó Rachel, arrojando el abrigo en un sillón, confundida. Entonces no era nada malo. Quinn se hallaba muy tranquila y eso le transmitía el mismo sentimiento.

A paso rápido caminó hacia el fregadero, y allí se distrajo con un objeto que contrastaba con la sobriedad de la solitaria encimera: una planta de romero. Se sonrió instantáneamente.

—¿Para qué ha venido Levar? —repreguntó, lavándose las manos.

—Después hablaremos —contestaba la ex rubia, que se había acercado en completo silencio al horno—. ¿Ya has… cenado? ¿Tienes ganas de cenar?

Rachel dio un respingo y la miró abrir la puerta y extraer de allí una tarta. Después le entregó el mismo paño que utilizó para que se secara. Intrigada, aquélla lo aceptó negando con la cabeza.

—Cenemos.

Ambas tuvieron la cena en paz, por lo menos en los primeros bocadillos de una tarta de verduras realmente rica, pero algo pasada de cocción. Contradiciéndose en sus planes, Quinn la preparó con esmero, y al ver que Rachel se retrasaba trató de mantenerla caliente durante todo ese tiempo. A pesar de ello igualmente estaba deliciosa, con las proporciones justas de esa maravillosa hierba.

Al finalizar los comentarios de rigor por parte de las dos por saber su día, en una mezcla de comodidades e incomodidades y una calma que enervaba a Rachel particularmente, finalmente la última abordó el tema sin aplomo.

—¿Me dirás qué ha pasado o tendré que esperar al desayuno? —ella se movió quisquillosa sobre la silla de la cocina. Al escucharla, Quinn dejó de jugar con los restos de su cena y elevó la mirada.

—Damprey apareció para decirme que… el domingo podré ver a mi madre —informó en tono bajo.

Rachel inspiró con fuerza y bebió de su jugo para digerir ese comunicado.

—¿Es cierto? —inquirió después de unos segundos.

—Esta vez sí, pero no lo creeré hasta no tenerla frente a mí. Me ha dado algunas indicaciones —comentó dubitativa—. Me pasará a recoger en una dirección.

—Cielos —suspiró la otra, recargándose contra el respaldo con fuerza—. ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí. No me dijo mucho, ya sabes. Al parecer, _las cosas_ están… como siempre.

Rachel quedó en silencio, tan frustrada como ella. Se refería a Russel, y desde ese lado, nada había cambiado.

—Tú… ¿vendrás conmigo? —prosiguió anhelante.

La intensidad de esa petición excedía a cualquier dicotomía entre las dos. Aquello era lo realmente trascendental. Ese esperanzador giro de los sucesos marcaría un antes y un después si llegaba a ser realidad, y no una jugarreta cruel como la anterior.

Rachel descargó ambos puños sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto. Iremos las dos donde sea necesario —afirmó contundente.

—Gracias —susurró Quinn satisfecha. Se mordió el labio, escrutando cómo Rachel evadía su mirada. Ya no tenía más hambre, así que dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y la otra la imitó. La noticia no había expresado los sentimientos esperados. Cada una estaba en su mundo interior, que sin dudas tenía que ver con la otra.

Dentro de un cargado mutismo, Rachel escapó con los trastos al fregadero. Las noticias la apabullaban, y la noche que concluía la envolvía en su puño. Es que ella también arrastraba una frondosa promesa: _"Así como fuiste a buscarme esa noche, yo te iré a buscar a ti"_.

Se refrescó la cara ardiente con el agua de sus manos al terminar de lavar, se giró y Quinn ya había cambiado la mesa por el sillón. Su longitud yacía estirada a lo largo, invitadora, relajada, extrañamente lejana. ¿Qué significaba esa actitud? ¡Por dios, se volvería loca de tanto pensar! Su cuerpo se estremecía con los recuerdos, como lo hizo durante el día, y a esas horas le daba la bochornosa bienvenida a los supuestos y a los anhelos de su corazón.

—Quinn —llamó, acercándose.

Aquélla desvió la mirada del televisor y la escrutó. La esperaba; veía la pantalla sin mirar verdaderamente, atenta de reojo a su siguiente paso.

—Estoy contigo, lo sabes —sostuvo Rachel con un nudo en la garganta—. Me pone muy feliz lo que sucederá por fin.

—Lo sé, mi superhéroe. Sé que estás conmigo —remarcó la otra con voz ronca.

"_Ven aquí, conmigo, acércate"_, rogaba con los ojos, mas Rachel asentía y retrocedía.

—Bien… yo… ya me voy a dormir. Que descanses —concluyó con debilidad.

—Que descanses también —la expresión profunda y decidida de Quinn traspasó el cuerpo más pequeño, señalándole lo que iba a pasar. Rachel lo sabía y no distinguió si se marchó a grandes zancadas por esa proposición explícita, o porque no lograba manejar la tensión del momento. Endeble, se duchó y se metió dentro de las cobijas con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cuerpo irradió calor insoportable y gimoteó contra la almohada. ¡No lo soportaba, la estaba esperando! Lanzándose de espaldas con fuertes resoplidos cerró los ojos y empezó un conteo particular. _"Uno Quinn, dos Quinn, tres Quinn, cuatro Quinn…"_.

De la misma forma aquélla realizaba su ritual nocturno, embargada por la desilusión de ver a Rachel tan rebuscada. Las dos querían estar juntas y lo reafirmaría en ese preciso momento.

No había tenido noción del tiempo desde que Rachel había abandonado la sala. Quinn se peinó con las manos el cabello húmedo, se ajustó su kimono de seda negro con rosas rojas y amarillas, y caminó descalza al encuentro de la mujer que la desafiaba a todo. A su anhelo más despojado, a la ansiedad de su piel y ese sabor que no la dejaba en paz.

Llegó a la habitación y abrió lentamente, convencida de que por más que hubiera cierta resistencia, no habría cerraduras para ella. Ya embriagada, pesada en sus movimientos, siguió las sombras de la cama.

El cuerpo ovillado sobre el colchón había abierto los ojos al instante de escuchar la puerta rechinar. Apretó los labios para que no saliese un jadeo y sostuvo la respiración al sentir el cuerpo tan cercano, tan aromado, cernirse sobre ella.

—Déjame hacerte el amor —susurró Quinn contra su mejilla, y la boca de Rachel se abrió para gemir.

Se aferró a un brazo y palpó seda que también la subyugó. Volvió la cabeza y ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Se estiró hacia los labios de Quinn y se prendieron en un primer beso fervoroso. Tantas horas sin sentir aquello, tantos recuerdos que se ansiaban repetir. Por la lastimadura tuvo una atención especial durante algunos segundos, chupando esa piel contenidamente. Sin despegar los labios, al contrario, incorporando un desmedido intercambio de lenguas, por parte de Quinn toda suavidad quedó marginada al instante de separar las mantas y recostarse encima de un cuerpo que serpenteaba para sentirla.

Rachel se desesperaba por su maravillosa piel pálida con aroma a vainilla, porque esa bata de seda se le abría a cada sacudida y le avisaba que se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

Se separó, propinando una exhalación para buscar aire, y acto seguido interpuso sus manos entre ellas, consiguiendo rodear sus senos. Gimió tan fuerte que las sorprendió a ambas. Era la primera vez que acariciaba el pecho de una mujer plenamente y lo hacía con calor, con una exultación y suavidad que la que estaba arriba se estremeció violentamente.

Rachel la exploraba maravillada, besaba su cuello, lo mordía. Tenía hambre de su piel, por lo que hincó los dientes en su costado izquierdo, mientras Quinn se sostenía a distancia para no caer de bruces sobre ella. Esas embestidas le provocaban dolor y excitación.

Rachel masticaba prácticamente la sensible piel del cuello, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente le dejaría un cardenal. Ni los quejidos de esa mujer la separaron de sus persistentes caricias, hasta que Quinn finalmente la empujó contra la almohada con un sonoro gruñido.

—Me arrancarás un pedazo de piel —jadeó, reemplazando el cuello con sus labios sin permitirle respuesta. Metió una pierna entre las de ella y la elevó; toda la humedad allí concentrada traspasó la ropa interior y se instaló en su muslo. Eso la llevo a moverlo contra su vulva con satisfacción.

Mascullando de placer contra su boca, Rachel continuó el magreo a sus senos. Se desprendió de esos labios con un último lengüetazo, para ir directo a esos opulentos frutos y sorber la sensitiva piel hasta prenderse de los pezones.

—¡Rachel!

Quinn se arqueó, empujándose con exaltado clamor. Se derramaba profusamente en la pierna que Rachel había anclado también en su entrepierna. Aquélla besaba y sorbía con un goce nuevo; Quinn era bellísima, exquisita. Quinn era maravillosa entre sus brazos, lo era la tela de esa bata que acariciaba las pieles como un espíritu intruso e inanimado, arrastrándola a la inconsciencia.

Eso era hacer el amor, las dos juntas, las dos por igual, una equidad prefecta. Deseaba más, anhelaba su sexo… e iba por él. Se separó de su pecho y unió las manos en el centro de su espalda, allí, bajo la seda hechizante, juntó el sudor del surco de la columna, adorando los dibujos, poseyéndolos egoístamente con sus intensas caricias.

La cama se atiborró de gemidos al mismo momento en que Quinn no logró sostenerse más, y cayó sobre el cuerpo de su suave y salvaje amante. Eso detuvo el sondeo de Rachel, para pasar a sentir cómo le quitaba dificultosamente su camiseta de tirantes con una sola mano. Inmediatamente la cavidad abierta de Quinn intentó meterse uno de sus pechos enteros en la boca.

—Dios… —suspiró la chica aplastada sobre el colchón. Quinn se meció contra ella a la par que la devoraba, y la actriz se le apretó más si era posible. Rachel descendió hasta las nalgas con sus palmas bien abiertas, y sabiéndose en las puertas del paraíso, primero las estrujó, y estuvo a punto de rozar su vulva mojada, pero la otra se incorporó y se le sentó a horcajadas.

—Aún no —espetó gutural, atrapando sus exploradoras manos.

Desorientada, Rachel quedó respirando feroz. Sus muñecas apresadas fueron elevadas y colocadas detrás de su cabeza. Su boca fue escandalosamente besada, así como su mentón, su cuello, el valle entre sus senos…

—Espera —masculló aquélla, pero la respuesta vino desde abajo, sobre su ombligo y la lengua que lo llenaba de saliva caliente.

Ya sabía dónde iría, y se retorció antes de que arribara. Antes de que Quinn impulsara su maravillosa lengua hacia su clítoris inflamado ya gemía cadenciosa, y después de un segundo los colores estallaron otra vez frente a sus ojos, en esa lobreguez, encima de esa cama de sedas y algodón, de palidez áurea y tonos broncíneos.

Irresistible, el sexo abierto se entregó a la garganta que la tragaba, a sus manos que la sujetaban de las caderas, enviándola a su encuentro.

La humedad acumulada era tan generosa como los sonidos de placer. La lengua de Quinn no se agotaba y le brindaba una satisfacción que en definitiva, era mezquina, porque solo ella se la proporcionaba. No permitía que Rachel la tocara más allá de sus cabellos para mantenerla en ese lugar, como si ella se fuera a escapar. Sus arqueos febriles eran los únicos que descompasaban, pero más allá de eso, ella no se iría de allí. Rachel no solo anclaba sus manos en Quinn, sino también en las sábanas. Sus manotazos buscaban un equilibrio lejano, porque segundo tras segundo se abandonada a la suerte más placentera. Nunca había perdido la cabeza, el control, pero así se mostraba, entregada y más, irracional. Esa lengua planeaba, esos dientes mordían muy poco gentiles, esos labios definían su carne avivada.

Quinn separó más sus piernas, escarbó hasta lo más hondo con movimientos enloquecidos, y los temblores de la voz y del orgasmo chocaron contra su nariz, boca y mentón. El aire se arremolinó alrededor de los gemidos de Rachel y la culminación explotó debajo de su cintura.

La punzada de deseo oprimía el vientre de Quinn, no obstante la languidez de Rachel era su sosiego. Con un suspiro reposó en uno de sus muslos divinos y esperó a que su respiración jadeante cesara un poco. Sintió las caricias de sus dedos en los mechones desperdigados por la piel; podría quedarse así la noche entera, pero el persistente silencio terminó por sobrecogerla. Besó su monte de Venus y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

—Cuando lo aceptes, me quedaré —masculló a unos oídos que sabía, estarían más que atentos. Esa sentencia firmada con sexo, con su propio cuerpo agarrotado de pasiones insatisfechas fue la que la alejó de la cama. Se acomodó el kimono y, lamentándolo, salió de la habitación. Guardando las esperanzas de escuchar un grito que la detuviera, se quedó unos segundos sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta desde afuera, sin embargo ese llamado nunca llegó, así que vacilante se marchó a su habitación.

Como pudo entró y se desplomó sobre la cama. Su sexo le pedía a gritos su descarga, pero no lo haría, no sin ella. Jugaría hasta el final, jugaría hasta dejarla exhausta.

Rachel quedó hundida en el colchón, muda, amargada y dichosa, habiendo sido echada a una hoguera solitaria de pasión. Quinn se había ido… cumplió con su palabra. Le había hecho el amor y se había ido.

Se sentía castigada por callar, por hacer de cuenta que con la luz del día nada sucedía, y que solo durante las horas nocturnas las lobas aprovechaban para aullar sin mesura. Continuaba introduciéndola a un laberinto sin salida, por donde su corazón ya transitaba libremente. El noble dilema había empezado.

Rachel no quería salir herida, pero de esa manera percibía heridas que se abrían poco a poco, porque la adoraba y no lo negaría más.

—Si te confesara que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿te quedarías? —murmuró su interrogante al vacío. Quería gritar, pero únicamente se cubrió con las cobijas, temblando de frío y amor.


	61. Lower East Side Parte I

¡Buenas noches, cortesanas! Otra vez tarde, sí, pero por lo menos no hago sufrir tanto como Ssamba. ¿Cómo están? Yo superexcitada: cumplir años me vuelve por demás ansiosa y se me pasa recién en abril. No, no es hoy, pero sí en un día según el calendario griego y el republicano francés.

¡Volver a nacer es exultante!

No se pongan ansiosas, van a "sufrir" un par de capítulos más, pero son necesarios.

¿Qué regalo hubieran querido en alguno de sus cumpleaños? Hoy, sin dudas, yo quisiera un jardín babilónico.

Fuegos todavía estivales.

* * *

Ese sábado la limpieza había quedado suspendida. Aunque sin habérselo propuesto, ninguna de las dos se había quedado en el departamento después de que compartieran un tenso desayuno; los últimos días eran moneda corriente: el aire se cargaba tanto que se cortaba solo con la respiración.

Rachel desconocía las reglas de "cómo comportarse con la chica de la cual se estaba enamorada, luego de haber tenido un sexo apabullante, enajenado y casi _secreto_, porque sucedía como consecuencia de una visita silenciosa, como si se estuvieran ocultando de un padre castigador, con la particularidad de que aquélla acotaba caricias hacia su propio cuerpo, y al terminar, se marchaba"… Era una regla demasiado complicada...

Quinn tampoco se sentía muy segura; la actitud de Rachel le sumaba más molestia a su vaso ya rebasado. Su mutismo a la luz del día le empachaba los nervios a pesar de saberse los tonos de sus gemidos de placer, y esa maldita abstracción le provocaba querer huir a cada momento. Por esa razón el desayuno, a avanzadas horas de la mañana, había pasado velozmente entre comentarios exclusivamente sobre los víveres que faltaban. Quinn se ofreció a ir al mercado y Rachel, con su contrapunto, le comunicó que saldría y volvería más tarde. No le dijo dónde, tampoco Quinn preguntó. Asimismo, podría haberle contado, pero es que también era un tema complicado y no era cuestión de lanzarlo a la ligera. No iría en busca de los chicos al aeropuerto, de eso se encargarían los demás, sucedía que su madre también llegaba de su viaje, e iría directamente a la casa de Katy a buscar a Beth, y allí se reunirían las tres. Vería cómo tener una conversación de adultas, aunque sea breve, antes de que la pequeña se prendara a la madre que no había visto por un par de días. Necesitaba decirle sobre Quinn.

Lo llamativo era que no había recibido ninguna llamada… sencillamente había esperado el grito en el cielo de Shelby por haberse enterado por la niña del "encuentro". Sin embargo no había sido así.

Durante el viaje madre e hija menor estuvieron comunicadas todo el tiempo, y hasta varias veces al día. ¿Qué tramaba la pequeña entonces? ¿Por qué aún no hablaba de ello? Bueno, estaba a punto de saberlo.

Con ese pensamiento bajó del taxi algunas manzanas antes y decidió caminar.

* * *

Quinn había pasado casi toda la tarde afuera. Se había quedado en el mercado varias horas, había recorrido las calles en el auto de Rachel y luego había ocupado por casi una hora una cabina telefónica para hablar con su amiga. Satina era su baluarte, la que sabía todo, "todo", pero también era contraproducente. Cada vez que hablaba con ella tenía que dar un sinfín de vueltas para convencerla de que no era necesario un viaje relámpago para verse. Ella le indicaría el momento preciso.

La pelirroja era difícil de convencer, pero aun así abrazaba con alegría el giro imprevisto de sus días tan lejos del lugar que compartieron durante tantos años.

Aquella llamada había recargado a Quinn de adrenalina, por esa razón también había salido a correr y despejar su cabeza. Esa noche sería la cena con los chicos, no lo olvidaba. Todos estarían reunidos…

Dentro del elevador se observó en el espejo. Su rostro estaba rojo, los ojos le brillaban y allí, en la base del cuello, donde el escote recortado de su sudadera no cubría, la evidencia de la pasión de Rachel: el cardenal bermellón de la noche anterior.

Sonrió con toda la cara y el espejo le devolvió una boca roja sangre, vampiresa y hambrienta… Rachel enserió sus facciones un segundo después, ya que no tenías ganas de reír. Se sentía frustrada, y lo peor, Quinn no aparecía.

Con su madre había salido todo al revés de sus pretensiones. No habían podido marcharse lo rápidamente que hubiera deseado. Kat y Melanie insistieron en que se quedaran a almorzar, así que las amigas adultas y niñas lo aceptaron de buna gana, salvo Rachel. De esa manera se enteró de lo sucedido al regreso en taxi. Tal y como había pensado, Beth tenía una razón, y era la de hablar en persona, dejando a Shelby con la boca abierta por varios minutos. Ese fugaz interludio lo aprovechó la mayor de las hijas para salir de su estupor y dar la explicación correspondiente con voz ansiosa y a una velocidad admirable.

Después de componerse, su madre no había preguntado demasiado, nada más había asentido una sonrisa conciliadora y miradas de mamá. Aunque su "debemos hablar" había firmado el convenio. Por ello, Rachel le había prometido hablar largo y tendido al comienzo de semana.

Apagó la luz del baño y fue a recoger un bolso a juego con su falda escocesa y su camisa azul de seda. Al escuchar ruidos desde la entrada frunció el entrecejo y salió de su cuarto. Ambas mujeres coincidieron y se miraron con sorpresa. Cada una recorrió a la otra de pies a cabeza.

—Tu princesa y yo vagabunda —Quinn fue la primera en hablar.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo su vista en las mallas.

—Es… es la hora... ya me tengo que ir.

—Bien —dijo la otra, moviéndose hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con jugo—. Espero que la pasen… muy bien.

La indiferencia de Quinn le molestó. Ya venía cargada de la tarde y esto no hacía más que avivar su temperamento.

—Creo que es una excelente oportunidad para que te presentes —expresó, volviéndose para mirarla. Quinn apoyó el borde del vaso contra sus labios y entrecerró los párpados, pensativa.

—No lo creo.

Rachel colocó los brazos en jarra.

—Por segunda vez te lo pido.

Aquélla se lamió los labios y decidió quedar frente a Rachel. A esa distancia, la que estaba a punto de salir, un poco más y se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver expuesto ese cuello estilizado y la marca que ella misma le había hecho.

—Por segunda vez te lo niego. No… puedo pensar en nada más que mañana.

—Justamente por eso. ¡Date una maldita oportunidad!

Tomando aire suavemente, Quinn caminó hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó. Ella no comprendía que no estaba preparada, que todo le costaba el doble.

—Primero me la quiero dar con mi hija —explicó con tranquilidad—. Y va a llover, lleva paraguas.

Rachel abrió la boca y la cerró, descolocada. ¿Había zanjado el tema? ¿Así de sencillo?

—Seré precavida, no te preocupes —comenzó a responder entre dientes, sarcástica—. Seré tan precavida que llevaré paraguas y ni mencionaré que nos estamos cobrando una vieja deuda tú y yo.

La que estaba sentada se impulsó hacia atrás como si esas palabras le hubieran propinado un golpe en el medio del pecho.

—No seas hiriente.

—No, claro que no —proseguía la otra—. No sería tan estúpida de mencionar que pasamos las noches juntas, pero te vas después de echarme el servicio.

Se volvió tan irónica y dolorosa que Quinn se puso de pie, colérica.

—Es suficiente —la detuvo sin dar un solo paso—. No me muestres como tu clienta ni te muestres como mi víctima —se agarró el escote con ímpetu y lo tironeó hasta mostrar más piel de la necesaria, ya que el cardenal se divisaba a la perfección—, ¡porque aquí está la prueba de que las dos estamos metidas en lo mismo!

Impotente, apretando los puños, Rachel realizó unas muecas y desvió la mirada.

—¡Vete al demonio! —el grito explosionó entre ambas y quedó rebotando allí. No se fue ni siquiera después de que Rachel se hubo marchado, luego de recoger sus cosas y azotar la puerta.

Quinn insultó al aire, bien alto. Se sentía acorralada.

* * *

Los Hummerson vivían en un clásico edificio de la calle Orchard, en Lower East Side. El pequeño apartamento de dos ambientes se encontraba en el tercer y último piso, sobre una equina con un par de tiendas indie debajo. Esos dos locales embellecían la fachada de la vieja torre, y mantenían la acera siempre iluminada y con un constante flujo de gente de lo más diverso. Como buen barrio de artistas, la música callejera era moneda corriente. Pero lo mejor que tenía el lugar era la vista del río East; si se tenía suerte justo en esos momentos y alguna melodía con letra subía desde algún rincón anónimo, aquellos instantes de contemplación se volvían idílicos.

El interior también tenía su encanto particular. No era para menos si allí convivían artistas que conformaban un entrañable hogar. Con los años, esos dos ambientes habían sufrido la decoración típica de Kurt, más la sobriedad minimalista de Blaine. Habían logrado fusionar sus dos temperamentos y funcionó a la perfección. Por lo menos mientras el futuro bebé fuera pequeño vivirían allí.

Rachel le pagó al taxista y observó el panorama lluvioso del exterior con una mueca. No llevaba paraguas, no llevaba calma, no llevaba ganas de divertirse. La animosidad que sentía por Quinn oscurecía uno de los momentos más importantes de esa semana.

Sus amigos estaban de vuelta y no podía entregarse a esa sensación. ¡Por primera vez en muchos meses estarían todos juntos y Quinn opacaba esos sentimientos! Había tanto para habar y para callar… Salió del taxi casi corriendo y se guareció en la entrada, que por cierto no le servía demasiado. Prácticamente voló hacia el portero con el dedo índice direccionado y presionó varias veces. Poco después, la voz de Santana se escuchó potente delante de gritos y risas.

—_¡Silencio que ha llegado Berry!_

—¡Baja a abrirme, me estoy mojando!

—_Hubieras traído paraguas, pequeña sanguijuela._

—¡Me lleva el…! —Rachel apretó los labios porque ella ya había colgado.

Refunfuñando, se apretó a la entrada y suspiró con alivio cuando la llave se metió por fin en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Me lleva el diablo contigo, Santa…!

—¡Qué te deje aquí ese hombre malo, muñeca!

Rachel cerró la boca cuando la figura de Kurt apareció delante de ella, elegante, más bronceado que nunca, con su cabello perfecto… su amigo. Allí estaba él.

—¡Kurt! —chilló, lanzándose hacia él.

Aquél la tomó en sus brazos con un suave jadeo y la sostuvo.

—¡Oh, Rach! —exclamó.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Están aquí! —aquélla se aferró a su cuello con los ojos humedecidos y lo apretó con calor. Luego de unos segundos de sentirse, el chico la sujetó por los brazos, la alejó algunos centímetros y la recorrió con la mirada brillante.

—Te eché de menos, mi diva. Estás hermosa.

—Qué dices —sollozó ella, llevándose una mano a la mejilla—. ¡Y tu bronceado! ¡Cómo puede ser! —rió—. También te extrañé mucho.

Ambos volvieron a darse uno de los tantos abrazos que se debían, y con eso decían todo. Mas esa vez fue Rachel quien se despegó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Amigo…—el murmullo venía cargado de sentimientos hacia ese suceso tan importante que en breve escucharía una vez más y en persona.

—Aquí estoy —masculló emocionado también—. ¡Pero ven, vamos ya! —soltó tras unos segundos, tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla escaleras arriba.

—¡Mis tacos! —lanzaba la actriz a las carcajadas.

—¡No perdamos tiempo que hay más sorpresas! —respondía él, apurándola con una voz tan aguda como la de ella. Por un momento Rachel experimentó la libertad y la felicidad sin pensar demasiado. Ambos subían alocada y ruidosamente las escaleras, como dos adolescentes a punto de llegar tarde a una clase. Se agarró fuertemente de su mano y concluyeron los dos pisos que faltaban. Jadeando, observaron a Santana que los esperaba con la puerta abierta, con una expresión diabólica y riente.

—Al fin llegas, Berry. ¡Muero de hambre! —vociferó la morena, abriendo los brazos.

—Siempre tienes que llamar la atención, ¿verdad? —reprochó la otra, recibiendo un beso de bienvenida y un brazo que la entró al apartamento.

—Siempre —ratificó aquélla—. Y estás mojada.

—Robaré tu paraguas cuando te quedes dormida de pura ebriedad —dijo socarrona, recorriendo ansiosa el querido espacio musicalizado en busca de los demás. La mesa estaba servida, sin embargo faltaban comensales. ¡La mesa estaba completa pero no había nadie allí!

—¿Dónde están todos? —miró interrogante a los únicos que estaban allí, a la vez que se quitaba el abrigo—. Olvidé traer algo, ¿cómo puede ser...? —empezó a murmurar, regresando la vista a la mesa abarrotada de bebidas y comida. ¡Recién caía en la cuenta!

—Teníamos invitaciones para los Golden Globes, pero preferimos esta tertulia, ya sabes, algo más familiar.

La voz conocida elevó su rostro, y el otro de sus chicos salía a su encuentro desde la cocina. La aparición generó un grito de la recién llegada, no solo por la sorpresa, sino también por su aspecto. Un Blaine barbudo, con su melena libre y abultada le abrió los brazos, y ella se estampó contra él.

—¡Aquí estás! —gritó, colgándose de sus hombros, pero se despegó al segundo. Quería verlo, quería tocarlo para cerciorarse de que era cierto.

—Hola, preciosa —murmuraba el chico, emocionado.

—¡Pero quién eres tú! —chilló Rachel, tomando el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Qué es esta moda!

—¡Uno de los padres más felices del mundo! —carcajeó aquél. Eso bastó para que a Rachel volvieran a saltarle las lágrimas. No pudo con el rostro sonriente de su amigo tan cercano, tan feliz de verla. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban por las emociones, causando el quiebre final de la actriz, que escondió el rostro en su hombro y sollozó. El pequeño cuerpo se sacudía en los brazos del muchacho por varios motivos; además de la felicidad, en su corazón igualmente se manifestaba el gran peso que cargaba. Ella estaba enamorada de Quinn, y en vez de compartir con todos ellos ese acontecimiento como si fuera algo cotidiano, debía guardar silencio, porque toda esa situación carecía de normalidad.

Los esposos dirigieron a Santana miradas perplejas, porque era evidente que el llanto de Rachel no era el de reencuentro que todos ya conocían. La morena asintió condescendiente: Rachel se encontraba muy sensible.

—No llores así, anda —expresó Kurt, acercándose para acariciar su espalda.

—Es que soy… muy feliz —hipó ella sin dejar el hombro de Blaine—. Dónde diablos está Britt… ya… estamos todos… —una gran exhalación escapó de su garganta cuando Blaine la separó un poco y besó sus mejillas húmedas.

—Hay algo más —susurró éste con una media sonrisa.

—¡Yo no soy la única que falta, Barbra! —la voz de Brittany salida de algún lugar del departamento la giró, y ahí estaba la rubia con una anchísima sonrisa, empujando la silla de ruedas de una de las personas que le traía los mejores recuerdos de su primera juventud.

—¡Artie! ¡Artie Abrams! —Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca abierta y quedó anonadada en su lugar.


	62. Lower East Side Parte II

¡Ey, muy buenas noches! Contenta de pasar por este lugar una vez más.

Quiero reiterarles el padecimiento de ansiedad que van a tener (¡esta maldita entrega por capítulos!), pero solo un poco, no se preocupen. Imaginen que pasara ya todo aquello por lo que se quejan… ¡no habría más historia! Confíen en nuestra Rachel que debe resolver su conflicto de amor, y Quinn debe enterarse de un par de cosas más. Después van a suspirar, yo lo sé. No se preocupe por ellas dos, preocúpense por el resto.

Las emociones humanas son magníficas en su complejidad, y yo simplemente intento retratarlas.

Vamos que a esta historia le queda un buen trecho, aunque ya estamos llegando a la curva.

Les deseo felices equinoccios. ¡Un abrazo con calor a mis cortesanas de siempre!

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

—¡Yo no soy la única que falta, Barbra! —la voz de Brittany salida de algún lugar del departamento la giró, y ahí estaba la rubia con una anchísima sonrisa, empujando la silla de ruedas de una de las personas que le traía los mejores recuerdos de su primera juventud.

—¡Artie! ¡Artie Abrams! —Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca abierta y quedó anonadada en su lugar.

—¡Las mismas ruedas, estrella! ¿No vendrás a saludarme?

La voz del chico la despertó del trance y la impulsó temblorosa hacia sus brazos. Se apretó a él con profunda emoción.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Eres tú! —sujetó sus hombros y lo escrutó de cerca. ¡Era Artie y estaba exactamente igual que a los veinte! Tenía esos años cuando lo había visto por última vez.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —asintió aquél. En efecto, había pasado mucho tiempo. Roja hasta la frente, Rachel buscó respuestas en los dos protagonistas de la noche y ellos solo se refregaban como pilluelos.

—Esta era la sorpresa que estaban ocultando —intervino Britt con arrogancia, colocándose a su lado para rodearla por la cintura y pegarla a su costado—. ¿Ves que te lo dije?

—Es… ¡increíble, por todos los cielos! —gemía Rachel, sin soltar la mano que Artie le había tomado. Por suerte Brittany la sostenía, de lo contrario caería sobre su trasero en cualquier momento.

—Ya, ya rubia. Nadie niega tus habilidades de pitonisa —acotó Kurt, saliendo de la ronda—. ¡Pero ahora hay mucho para contar y festejar, así que abriré la primera botella de vino!

—Sí, por favor. Tanta emoción ya me está incomodando, así que dame alcohol —señaló Santana, dirigiéndose al tiempo a Rachel—. Y tú deja de llorar que recargas el ambiente.

La actriz la miró con enfado, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, intervino el flamante oráculo.

—San, cariño, será mejor que te seques la humedad de los ojos, creo que te acaba de entrar una basurilla —la ironía hizo reír a todos, menos a la morena. Ésta se cruzó de brazos con una mueca.

—Por supuesto que es una basurilla —afirmó orgullosa, y después bajó la mirada a Artie—. Bien cuatro ojos con ruedas, has hecho llorar más a Rachel.

—Es mi encanto natural que sensibiliza a las mujeres, no me culpes —dijo el chico riendo.

—Déjala ya, Santana o te quitaré tu regalo —Blaine trató de parecer severo en su llamado de atención, mas no le salió, porque terminó riendo.

—Ni se te ocurra, chico _frizz_. Si yo no tengo regalo, ninguna lo tendrá: ese bolso se va a casa conmigo —Santana negó con la cabeza y fue blanco de más bromas, algunas bastante pesadas. A pesar de su atenta defensa, nunca dejó de observar a Rachel, y después de todo, la expresión se le ensombreció al momento de recaer una vez más en aquel semblante, ahora más recuperado—. Tú no estás como siempre. Está bien que las dos mariposas regresaron al nido, pero tú no estás como siempre.

Esa especie de acusación tomó por sorpresa a la otra.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió vacilante.

—No te ha hecho algo ese Peals, ¿o sí?

El nombre de su ex novio palideció el rostro de la más pequeña, que se mojó los labios automáticamente. Claro… no sabían, ella no había dicho nada. Tanto había ocurrido en esos pocos días…

—N-no, no. En realidad… bueno, yo le he hecho algo —dudó y acto seguido se mordió la lengua. ¡No iba a mentir más!—. Rompí con él.

Cubetazo de agua helada en medio de todos. En la mesa, Kurt tintineó algunas de las copas porque repentinamente se le resbalaron de las manos, y los reunidos en ronda quedaron con la boca abierta menos Artie, que repartía la mirada interesada tras sus gafas en cada uno de ellos. La primera en hablar fue la interrogadora, y de muy mala manera.

—¡Diablos, Berry! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decirlo?!

—Bueno, la verdad es que...

—No se hace eso, Barbra —acotó Britt con un mohín—. ¿Cómo no nos has contado?

Rachel se llevó las manos unidas al pecho, acobardada, culposa. ¿Contado? ¡Esa palabra condicionaba cada acción suya desde hacía semanas!

—¿Contado? —contraatacó Santana, señalándola con su índice—. ¡Tendría que habérnoslo _comunicado_ con antelación antes de mandarlo a comer palomitas! ¡Somos sus amigas!

—Si la dejaras hablar sería más fácil —se quejó Kurt, acercándose con el vino.

—Sí, por favor —secundó su marido—. ¿Así nada más, Rach? ¿De pronto rompiste con él? Algo tuvo que haber sucedido.

Aquélla no sabía dónde meterse. Sentía tanta presión en su pecho que se echaría a llorar en breve.

—Yo… en verdad ha sido así —roja, Rachel tragaba saliva dentro de una garganta seca—. Ustedes tenían razón, yo… yo no lo quería ver. N-no nos complementábamos y terminé haciéndole daño —se detuvo abruptamente cuando Britt dejó de sostenerla para recibir su copa de vino, pero la reemplazó Blaine, pasando un brazo cariñoso por sus hombros caídos.

—¡No te creo! —berreó la morena—. ¡Qué te hizo ese imbécil!

—Santana —advirtió Brittany, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—De alguna manera es cierto lo que dice San —acotó suavemente el amigo a su lado—. Venirnos a enterar de esta manera es extraño, más viniendo de ti. ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Con expresión lastimera, Rachel pidió silenciosamente comprensión y contención. Si había causado tal revuelo por su ruptura con Matt, ¿qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de Quinn? De solo pensarlo elevaba sus nervios hasta el techo.

—Ni mi madre lo sabe —expresó prácticamente sin voz—. Ha sido el jueves, así de rápido se han dado las cosas.

—¡Hace dos días! ¡_Dos_ días con esta noticia, e incluso habiendo hablado te lo guardaste!

Brittany se interpuso entre la fúrica tromba que venía de su novia y señaló a la más empequeñecida actriz con su copa.

—Deberás contarlo todo.

Rache negó con la cabeza, enérgica.

—Lo importante era hoy, chicos, hoy. ¡Y lo sigue siendo! —se negó terminante y miró al matrimonio—. ¡Los que tendrían que estar contando son ustedes, no yo!

Blaine le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla e hizo un ademán con el brazo.

—Lo nuestro dejó de ser novedad propiamente dicha, y más que hablar mostraremos fotos. Por eso ahora es tu turno de decirnos cómo el muñeco con peines en sus bolsillos, por fin ya no nos molestará.

Rachel lo miró horrorizada. Blaine bromeando, Santana colérica, Britt escrutándola suspicaz, Artie sin entender nada, Kurt llenando las manos de todos con copas... Matthew volvía a ser presa desconsiderada de estos truhanes.

—No hables de peines, que tú los has abandonado por completo —rió la bailarina, y con esa burla que causó la risa general, mágicamente la situación se volvió más volátil, y Rachel lo agradeció en silencio. De todas maneras no sabía cómo saldría de allí.

—Ey… ¿tan incompetente es el chico?

Artie elevaba una mano como si estuviera en clases, a punto de realizar una consulta. Se encogió de hombros y estiró las comisuras de su boca.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú quieres saber, cuatro ojos? —gritó Santana, antes de tomarse lo que quedaba de su vino en un santiamén—. ¡Yo te diré quién es ese pelele! —tras esa especie de aplicación de ley marcial, la perra de Lima Heights Adjacent dejó a Rachel de piedra con una sola mirada—. Y tú… me debes algo.

Rachel pestañeó varias veces. ¿Cómo había sucedido? El momento emotivo de reencuentro y bienvenida a viejos amigos, se había escapado por completo para pasar a ser un entorno escandaloso, burlesco y cotidiano. _"No era tan malo, ¿verdad que no?"_, pensaba, entretanto escuchaba a la latina defenestrar a su ex novio.

* * *

El Festival de Colima era uno de los paraísos predilectos para artistas independientes dedicados a las artes visuales. Se desarrollaba los primeros días de octubre en el estado de Colima, México, y fue la última travesía para tres profesionales de la cámara y la edición, entre ellos, un flamante licenciado en artes visuales: Arthur Abrams, mejor conocido como el bueno de Artie. Este festival se centraba en los concursos de cortos, especialidad que este grupo de amigos llevaba a cabo desde hacía varios años.

Colima había sido el tramo final de una recorrida de eventos que el grupo había decidido realizar, antes de pasar unos días en las playas de San Francisco. ¡Y qué sorpresa los había esperado allí! De la forma más divertida y causal, las calles de la ciudad costera habían encontrado a los viajeros y al joven matrimonio turista, que disfrutaba de la misma tarde de sol.

Fue un reencuentro épico, donde las horas posteriores se llenaron de anécdotas y proyectos nuevos de vida que sorprendieron a los amigos y emocionaron a la par. Así había sido como Blaine y Kurt no dejaron regresar a Artie como éste había previsto. Convencieron al chico para que se quedara uno poco más, y sus socios no tuvieron problemas en volver solos a Providence. Tampoco era que Artie los dejaba a la deriva; aún quedaban algunos días de ocio antes de comenzar el gran sueño.

Si bien el centro neurálgico de estudios y trabajo se hallaba en Providence, New York era el horizonte de estos tres emprendedores. Luego de graduarse, el equipo formó una productora con el fin de promover proyectos de cine independientes y pequeños a través de plataformas tecnológicas: los portales de Internet. Con dedicación y mucho trabajo terminaron siendo los creadores de uno de los portales más importantes de difusión de videos gratuitos que había en la red, y les iba tan bien que se mudarían a la Gran Manzana, hecho que sucedería a más tardar los primeros días de esa semana.

¡Sí que había qué contar! A Rachel la abrazaba la emoción y la alegría. Artie estaría muy cerca de ellos, compartiendo, viviendo, como al principio. La enorgullecía sus proyecciones y cómo una silla de ruedas no le había imposibilitado concretar sus objetivos. Mel, la amiga de su hermana, tenía ese mismo empuje. Eran seres muy especiales. ¿Podía ser más perfecta esa noche? El tiempo transcurría con complicidad, con amor entrañable. Las fotografías de la joven Claire junto a sus amigos llenaron esos momentos. La muchacha era preciosa, de mirada radiante y verdosa, piel trigueña y cabellos oscuros. Allí estaba la madre del hijo del matrimonio; los tres se veían increíbles, felices, marcando el principio de épocas de profundo cambio y compromiso. La primera ecografía por fin logró mostrar las lágrimas en Santana, y ésta ya no las ocultó. ¡Era imposible! El calor y la buenaventura se estrujaban en cada rincón del hogar... y la apretaban a Rachel. Quinn se metía en su mente en los instantes culmines: en las historias donde estaba ella implicada indefectiblemente; en la terminante negación de Santana, justamente por ello, y el incomodo del resto igualmente por esa actitud; en su propia culpa al cambiar de tema y manejar como podía la situación, ya que quería gritar que no era así, que sabía sus sentimientos y eran tan válidos como los de todos ellos; en las menciones de Artie y su interesantísimo mundo tecnológico, uno que se parecía mucho al de aquélla, y que conseguía que ese rostro se encendiera de pasión como tantas veces había visto… En fin, poco podía hacer para retirarla de su cabeza por más de diez minutos, ya que todo la llevaba a ella.

Sintiéndose ahogada encontró un momento para escabullirse en dirección a la ventana y la abrió un poco. Necesitaba que el aire frío calmara su temperamento. Llovía, era una hora tardía, no sabía cuál, mas la noche se veía profunda y dominada por aquel bisbiseo contra el metal de las escaleras de incendio. Tenía las voces conocidas y adoradas en el ángulo perfecto, tenía su amor dentro del pecho, tenía sus visiones de futuro, y aun así estaba vacía.

La presencia de Brittany cerca de ella la volvió, frenando sus pensamientos. Esa mirada celeste la escrutó, provocando que con un breve escalofrío regresara a su posición inicial. Últimamente le costaba coincidir con ella a solas, su "poder de lectura de situaciones" realmente no era conveniente. Ya había hablado de todo, ya le habían preguntado de todo, pero eso a la bailarina no le alcanzaba.

—Tu móvil sonó varias veces —le comunicó, ubicando el aparato delante de ella.

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron y observaron rápidamente a la rubia, pensando que tal vez sería Quinn y ella ya lo había visto… pero la mujer continuaba ostentando su reserva.

—Gracias, Britt —lo sujetó para ver de quién se trataba, y el emisor la alivió y fastidió al mismo tiempo: había tres mensajes simultáneos de Matthew, que le pedía tomar un café para conversar, que se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho. Cada oración la enfadaba más, y al parecer torcía su rostro porque Britt se le inclinó suspicaz.

—¿Algo malo?

—No —murmuró, largando el aliento—. Matt buscando redención.

—Mmm… —aquélla hizo una mueca—. San está enfadada contigo, te las vas a ver difícil con ella; yo en cambio, no. Sé que ocultas algo —decretó seria—, y no me equivoco. Mira con los chicos. Han traído a Artie. Recuerda que te lo dije, Barbra.

Rachel tragó saliva y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Mira lo que dices —expresó con la garganta seca—. Deja de sacar conclusiones, chica mística.

—¡Soy como un oráculo! —se señaló divertida—. La próxima reunión la haremos en tu departamento.

—Bu-bueno, lo… lo veremos —Rachel vacilaba y se hacía la desentendida. No sabía si era convincente, pero estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo.

La risa entre dientes de la rubia le envió otra descarga de frío a la columna vertebral.

—Caray… hemos hablado bastante de Quinn esta noche. La echo de menos. ¿Tú?

Ese golpe bajo no se lo esperaba. Sabía que Britt no se echaría atrás en sus suposiciones, y la verdadera era que estaba cansada de luchar contra ello. Sencillamente dejaría de hacerlo y que todo fluyera con la fuerza que poseía. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, la echo de menos —respondió en un murmullo. Esperaba dejarla satisfecha, porque era cierto.

* * *

Quinn también extrañaba. Los extrañaba a todos, y ese sentimiento se había multiplicado esa misma noche, imaginando a Rachel reunida, festejando vueltas, volviendo a encontrar abrazos… con la carga de callar su presencia. Le había dedicado horas enteras a esa imagen que también quería revivir de la misma manera. ¡Maldición!

Se quitó el casco y permitió que la lluvia mojara su rostro. Con mirada alerta rodeó el desértico parque del puente de Brooklyn. El paisaje era abrumador, pero de alguna manera la lluvia lo embellecía al mismo tiempo. Las luces de las farolas y las de una ciudad dormida inundaron su retina, transportándola inmediatamente a la "avenida río" de Rachel. Ése era el lugar que tanto le había querido mostrar, y Quinn por fin estaba allí, abrazando el mismo sueño que su estrella recreaba cada día.

Se colgó el casco de un brazo y deslizó la pata de apoyo de la moto para desmontar y acercarse a las barandas. No había ido allí por capricho, ni para ver la lluvia caer sobre el río East. Ella había ido allí por una razón especial. Los amaba a todos y los tendría a su lado, esa era la decisión fundamental, sin embargo tendría que hacer una cosa a la vez o de lo contrario no lo resistiría. Para empezar era indispensable terminar, por ello realizaría otro acto de honor.

Se quitó los guantes y tomó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el frasco con las pastillas, lo abrió y llenó su palma con ellas. Largamente las observó. La misma agua que recogía sus pestañas empapaba la inmunda droga. Ya no le servían, ya no las quería; su lucidez la llamaba a gritos y ella la escucharía. Con una mueca rabiosa las encerró en un puño, a la vez que asentía a los rostros de su hija y de Rachel que se formaban nítidamente delante de su mirada.

—Tú ganas pañuelo de sol, y yo gano contigo —murmuró. Elevó el brazo y las lanzó al agua con un grito de triunfo. El sentimiento de ligereza fue instantáneo. Su cuerpo se liberó, su alma también, y a esa potente sensación le siguieron las lágrimas. Aquéllas se mezclaron con la lluvia en sus mejillas al elevar el rostro al cielo.

* * *

La lluvia no se detenía. Había redoblado su intensidad en el tiempo que había estado allí, observándola detrás del vidrio. Las pruebas de que Rachel había regresado tomaron su atención por cuarta vez; lo había hecho mientras ella se encontraba afuera.

Cubrió mejor su cuerpo totalmente desnudo con el kimono. A pesar de la calefacción central que mantenía el ambiente muy cálido, se estremeció otra vez.

Al regresar, se había metido directamente bajo la ducha, siendo consciente de la presencia de Rachel en el departamento. La habitación se le había asemejado a un pequeño cubo enrejado, lo había caminado una y otra vez hasta que decidió salir de allí, abarrotada de dudas. No se sentía avergonzada por su deseo, se sentía avergonzada por esa necesidad de búsqueda casi clandestina. Era una intrusa que deseaba encontrar el sexo de su compañera, de su amante remilgada que en los hechos se convertía en una fierecilla exquisita, entregada, tan cálida y apasionada. Con un jadeo se llevó una mano temblorosa a los ojos; Rachel la deseaba y se lo demostraba, pero esa extraña relación se manifestaba de esa manera. Quinn iba a Rachel porque le era inevitable y ella respondía a ese impulso, nada más.

Se rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente, como si su propia potencia fuera suficiente para retenerla allí y no dar un paso más a ningún lugar…

Una mano desechó las cobijas con un bufido y un cuerpo se sentó en el borde de la cama. ¡Dos de la mañana y con los ojos abiertos como platos!

—Estás esperando a Quinn, ¿eh? —se mascullaba Rachel, levantándose de un salto para dar pasos sin dirección por la habitación—. ¿Cierto que sí? Te has convertido en una lasciva que no puede dormir sin ella… —el enojo consigo misma era tan torpe como verdadero.

Había sido la primera en marcharse de la reunión, entre pedidos al límite de su paciencia para que se quedara y enfados varios. Ya que al día siguiente sería domingo, todos planeaban quedarse bebiendo hasta el amanecer, pero ella no. Y como no era la primera vez que se marchaba primero de alguna juerga, ganó por cansancio y la dejaron ir.

Con muy poco alcohol en su sistema nervioso central, se había dirigido velozmente a su habitación y había intentado dormir, sin conseguirlo. ¿La visitaría también esa noche? ¿Volvería a sentir nuevamente la esencia que la volvía loca? Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando al cabo de una hora después de inservibles interrogantes, escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse: Quinn llegaba. ¿Habría salido con la moto bajo la lluvia? El saber que se encontraba despierta y deambulando por ahí le hizo peor. ¡Menos que antes conseguiría el descanso!

Rachel detuvo su colérico caminar, y a pesar de todo decidió ir por leche. Un vaso con leche tibia la ayudaría...

Un relámpago destellante que iluminó prácticamente la sala y la cocina prorrumpió el paso de la que caminaba. Esperó el trueno y lo encontró, al mismo tiempo que a la imagen de Quinn junto a la ventana, recortada por las sombras.

La presencia de la otra las sorprendió por igual, trayendo ante ellas el enojo de las horas anteriores y la incredulidad en cantidades similares. Rachel creía que aquello se trataba de un engaño onírico, y Quinn, que era el triunfo irrefutable de la espera. Esta última no se preocupó por acomodarse la única prenda que vestía, no se daba cuenta de que era una visión sumamente sugestiva con el cabello húmedo, con esas ropas que nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver realmente. Toda la seda negra y colorida que cubría ese cuerpo hasta las muñecas y terminaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era la misma que había acariciado su piel la noche anterior. Rachel se sacudió visiblemente, porque no iba en busca de leche verdaderamente. Quería encontrarla mitad de camino y arrastrarla a su cama.

Quinn admiró con ojos entrecerrados sus pantalones holgados y su camiseta blanca de finos tirantes, que enmarcaba a la perfección la belleza de sus senos y los pezones endurecidos.

—Aquí estás —murmuró la voz de la geisha, honda y toda para ella…


	63. Impresiones de nosotras

Lectura de trama correcta, Andru. Faltan algunas cosas y muy importantes, mientras, los detalles se van develando para dejar el camino libre. Ahora le toca a Rachel (nadie puede decir que no soy equitativa). Vamos por un poco más de la erótica que me gusta tanto... ¿a ustedes no? ¡No sean tan verticalistas! Elvira le hace honor, yo lo sé. =)

Para este capítulo decisivo estuve escuchando un fondo de una de las mejores bandas sonoras de la historia del anime: _The Real Folk Blues_, de Cowboy Bebop. Tal vez les interese conocer un poco, no se la pierdan.

¿Qué más?.. ¡Ah, sí!... La próxima el reencuentro, no lo olviden.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Toda la seda negra y colorida que cubría ese cuerpo hasta las muñecas y terminaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era la misma que había acariciado su piel la noche anterior. Rachel se sacudió visiblemente, porque no iba en busca de leche verdaderamente. Quería encontrarla mitad de camino y arrastrarla a su cama.

Quinn admiró con ojos entrecerrados sus pantalones holgados y su camiseta blanca de finos tirantes, que enmarcaba a la perfección la belleza de sus senos y los pezones endurecidos.

—Aquí estás —murmuró la voz de la geisha, honda y toda para ella.

—Hola… —respondió Rachel con la garganta seca, al tiempo que se obligaba a avanzar hacia la nevera. Sus manos temblaban de tal manera que la leche casi se le cayó de las manos. No encendió ninguna luz, ya que el disgusto que le tenía Quinn a la oscuridad dejaba las cortinas completamente corridas, permitiendo la entrada de las luces de la calle. Y aunque le hiciera falta, encenderlas significaba que su imagen se le viniera encima, y no estaba dispuesta a perder el control de esa manera.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó como al pasar, volcando la leche en una taza.

—No, gracias —respondió ésta, recargada contra el tabique divisor.

La cercanía le hizo dar un respingo a Rachel. Ignorándolo, se concentró en apretar el tiempo de calentamiento en el microondas.

—¿Cómo… te fue? ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Excelente —respondió con voz neutra—. Por fin estamos todos: Kurt y Blaine trajeron a Artie. Se han encontrado con él en San Francisco, y al parecer tiene un proyecto laboral muy bueno con dos amigos más. Se instalarán aquí en pocos días.

La respuesta la sorprendió gratamente y se sonrió con nostalgia. ¿Artie en New York?

—Vaya, qué coincidente —espetó, algo incómoda por la expresión "todos"; se sentía fuera del círculo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Como que estés aquí —refutó la actriz sardónica y desafiante—. A que no podías dormir...

Quinn se sonrió una vez más, pero sin humor. Rachel seguía muy combativa y enfadada. Por lo visto esa noche terminaría igual a como empezó entre las dos, si alguna no regresaba a su habitación. Con una mueca resignó el intenso deseo de escuchar noticias sobre esa madre, hasta ahora anónima, del futuro niño del matrimonio, o cómo estaban ellos, de qué habían hablado.

—No tengo ganas de discutir como crías, pero admito que también me pregunto por qué estás aquí a estas horas.

Rachel murmuró algo mientras abría la portezuela y extraía el recipiente.

—Simplemente quiero tomarme esta maldita leche e irme a dormir —sostuvo, luego de tomar vario sorbos sin voltearse.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara? ¿No puedes mirarme? —acusó Quinn acalorada, arrugando el entrecejo.

Picada, la otra se giró y se ubicó detrás de la isla, apoyando bruscamente la taza encima del cuarzo.

—Ya, ¿así lo quieres, Fabray? —profirió, echando chispas—. Tengo ganas de tomarme esta maldita leche e irme a dormir.

Quinn revisó su barbilla en alto y negó con la cabeza. Rachel no quería dormir y no lo podía articular con palabras, así que su cuerpo se comunicaba por ella.

—¿Entonces te dejo sola? ¿Me retiro? —sugirió burlona, y sorprendida encontró en ese pequeño instante la vuelta necesaria para derribar todas sus defensas.

Ante la templanza de su voz, su pregunta tramposa y esa actitud arrogante, las mejillas de Rachel ardieron. Ese calor no tardó en correr por todo el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies.

—Haz lo que quieras —contraatacó, tratando de que no se le notara su indecisión.

La repentina risa de Quinn la empujó a enderezar y tensar sus miembros.

—Yo era la orgullosa, ¿desde cuándo intercambiamos papeles?

—No intercambiamos ningún papel, no te confundas. Quedarte ahí viendo cómo termino mi leche es parte de tu orgullo —siseó Rachel, llevándose después la taza a los labios. Le estaba saliendo mal, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Quinn reía, se burlaba en su rostro de aquellos sentimientos ocultados por un enojo que cambiaba de intensidad como su respiración. Para Quinn, en cambio, ese era un excitante desafío. Llegaría a la contradictoria Rachel esa noche, y a partir de allí no encontraría más entuertos para que ambas disfrutaran de la pasión que las embargaba. El escenario era perfecto: el arrullo de la lluvia, las sombras estáticas, los relámpagos incandescentes.

—Verte es uno de mis más grandes placeres —la geisha comenzó una suerte de respuesta dejando su posición con movimientos cuidados—, pero estar haciendo otra cosa realmente desvía toda mi atención. Te quiero sobre mí y ya no lo soporto. Quiero agotarme sobre ti, que me aprietes; quiero que me hagas lo que desees…

La pasión en el cuerpo de Quinn se disparó, a la vez que el sonido rudo de la taza contra la piedra definía la réplica a esos murmullos.

—¿Quieres que te mienta y que te diga que no iba a ir a buscarte? —prosiguió, rodeando la isla.

—Ya… fuiste clara —objetó una mareada Rachel sin voz, enfrentándola.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuánto para ti? Me dejaste brasas adentro, _corazón_. ¿Qué hacemos con eso?

A medida que se acercaba, la boca de Rachel se abría, como todos sus vértices. Y con esa confabulada expresión, ya su cuerpo despertaba y le sería imposible no dejarse llevar. El violento temblor que castigó su cuerpo la impulsó en sus siguientes palabras enardecidas, protegiendo su último bastión.

—Eso eso lo que te encanta, ¿verdad? ¡Atormentarme! —chilló, respirando agitada.

Su ambiguo discurso detuvo el avance acechador de Quinn. Quedó solo a dos pasos de ella.

—¿Eso es lo que me encanta? ¿Estás segura? —inquirió sin comprender.

—Eso haces, eres una sádica —balbuceaba descontrolada Rachel, ganada por las emociones y el magnetismo irrefrenable de aquélla.

Confusa y rozando su límite, Quinn suprimió la distancia que las separaba por fin y la sujetó por los brazos.

—¡Ya basta con tu patético puritanismo! ¿Este sexo es sádico?

—¡Tú eres la sádica! Me has hecho un alma temblorosa por meses, desde que te soñé. Yo… ¡Eres la responsable de mi maldito bloqueo, Quinn!

La culpada alejó un poco ese rostro anonadado que se sonrojó en un parpadeo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo puedes elegir semejante patraña para seguir negando todo esto?

El dolor en la voz de Quinn no mitigó las arremetidas de Rachel. Ya estaba hecho. Ella metió todo en la bolsa: su miedo, su ira, su pasión; lo mezcló y se lo tiró de bruces en la cara.

—¡Por supuesto que es cierto! —acusó, echando su cuerpo hacia delante a pesar de tener los brazos apresados—. ¡Te sueño desde hace un año! ¿Cómo crees que te encontré? —sus exclamaciones salían sin freno y era testigo de cómo Quinn las negaba con incredulidad—. ¡Eras mi pesadilla, Quinn, la más real que tuve en la vida! ¡Una y otra vez irrumpías mi sueño! ¡Podía sentir tu dolor y desesperación! Te vi… en el parque de descanso, con las ropas manchadas de sangre, bajo la lluvia. Allí llorabas… —el titubeo encarnado provocó que la otra la soltara como si quemara.

Movía la cabeza con espanto y jadeaba. Esa verdad, esa respuesta al encuentro "casual" e inexplicable que tanto la había perturbado, resultó ser un golpe muy duro y profundo. No era más que otra aseveración de la conexión que había tenido y continuaba teniendo con esa mujer. No obstante que la culpara de las consecuencias de esos sueños era tremendamente injusto.

—¡Yo era una más, Rachel, una más de ustedes que no eligió irrumpir en tu vida de esa manera! —se defendió a ultranza—. ¿Cómo lo habías explicado tú, _la fuerza de lo fortuito_? —replicó, trayendo al presente las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado—. ¡No te pedí que me fueras a buscar!

Rachel apretó los puños, encolerizada.

—¡Ciertamente, pero ahí estaba todo, volviéndome loca e infeliz! —sostuvo mordaz—. ¡Porque yo tampoco escogí que te metieras en mi cabeza!

Y casi como un aforismo de lo que sucedía, una expresión real y solapada de sus sentimientos, Rachel soltó el aliento, desviando la mirada. No tendría que haber dicho eso, se sintió totalmente desnuda ante la otra. Por otra parte, al escucharla, Quinn corrió sus intensos recuerdos y su mirada se clarificó. El anhelo terminó de desbordarse, calentó su piel y la humedeció más de lo que estaba.

—Libérate entonces —musitó iracunda—. Aquí me tienes, libérate conmigo. ¡Libérame de una puta vez!

La exhortación estalló desde su boca sin lugar a negaciones o remilgos. Era marcada por un pulso vital y la propia naturaleza que, repentinamente, ratificó su último veredicto con un trueno que rompió el cielo en varios pedazos.

Una a una esas sílabas se ajustaron a la piel de Rachel como un hechizo irreparable. Quinn estrujó su corazón, se lo tragó impunemente y fue suficiente. Con un solo movimiento dejó su posición de guerra y se lanzó a sus brazos, a su boca, en un beso cargado de fiereza.

La coalición del cuerpo más pequeño desbarató el de Quinn. Ésta se plantó firmemente para mantener el equilibrio entretanto se apretaba a las curvas sinuosas que prácticamente se revolvían en el aire y se adherían a las suyas. El beso lastimó. Aún no lograba ser cauto y tierno entre ellas, mas no tenía mucha trascendencia; la isla volvía a ser el sostén vital de las dos amantes de la noche, que enajenadas intentaban sorber la carne y saliva de la otra.

Con los ojos cerrados, extasiada, Rachel bajó las manos por los hombros, gimoteando dentro de los labios de Quinn. Abrió el kimono disfrutando de su seda y urgió a sus palmas vagar por la espalda desnuda. Los surcos de los dedos dejados en la piel mantenían a Quinn cautiva; su cuerpo se removía tan desnudo como el de Rachel vestido, bajo unas manos que abarcaron sus senos sin vacilación. Rachel no despegaba su boca, justamente liberando lo que quedaba de rencor con ella, con Quinn, porque la estaba desarmando y por ahora ese arrebato le alcanzaba.

Había tomado la iniciativa en un beso que se posicionaba larguísimo. A Quinn le temblaban las piernas y se agarró de sus cabellos sueltos, enredando sus manos allí. Su entrepierna era una ría prolífera que todavía no encontraba desembocadura, palpitaba y causaba respiraciones insoportables. Los intermitentes y furibundos besos que ahora Rachel repartía contra sus labios tomaban el mismo ritmo que sus yemas contra los pezones sensitivos. Quinn se quejó contra la lengua femenina y tembló más.

Los corazones se desbocaron por igual y al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la iniciadora se movía, guiando al otro con premura hacia un lugar. Rachel no quería sentir placer esa noche de tormentas por todos los rincones, ella quería entregarlo. Anhelaba los sonidos del aliento de la mujer sobre sus oídos. Fue por eso que entre miradas fugaces y hondo goce causado por las caricias de Quinn en su vientre debajo de la camiseta, o a lo largo de los brazos, el sillón de dos cuerpos terminó siendo el límite del camino para ambas.

Quinn se vio siendo empujada, impulsada sobre los mullidos almohadones con una exhalación, y por primera vez logró ver algo del rostro de Rachel en los umbrales del sexo. Sus ojos eran fuego, asimilando cada centímetro de cuerpo desnudo ante ella. Desconcertada, sintió unos segundos de retraimiento por esa opulenta llamarada, por sus labios entreabiertos y lascivos. Entonces su propia mirada se convirtió en musgo humedecido, y ya no consiguió ver más nada lúcidamente. El cuerpo de la amante terminó a horcajadas encima del suyo y todo se fusionó: cabellos aromados, sudor, besos, lenguas… los dientes de Rachel volvieron al lugar donde había dejado su marca y la mordió nuevamente.

—¡Rachel! —gimió Quinn con dolor y deleite.

La voz de Quinn desquició un poco más a la que se hallaba incorporada, a la que se comportaba como una hembra en celo, queriéndolo abarcar todo; aquello era nuevo y sensible, y de algún modo egoísta. Por ese precioso tiempo lo tomaba famélica.

Saboreó el cuello arqueado con la lengua, rozándose con los cabellos endrinos y húmedos, frotándose contra el vientre desnudo y convulsionado. Rechazó las caricias de Quinn que se metían debajo de sus ropas. No solo permanecería teniendo el control, sino que sería la única que entregara placer; la satisfacción sería de Quinn. No le importaba su inexperiencia, ahora era una criatura abrasada y necesitada de esa mujer.

Viajó hasta su oreja y se la lamió, incitándola a un grito exaltado.

—¡Cielo!

La provocación de esa única palabra fue exacerbada. Con sus sentidos perforados por su aroma y gusto, Rachel bajó hasta el pezón y lo chupó con ganas, entre murmullos. Se mimó el rostro con él, dedicándole al mismo tiempo caricias tiernas al otro.

El kimono siguió deslizándose. Quinn apretó las manos en un puño, chillando, abollando la seda de su prenda, porque le estaba siendo intolerable no tocar esa piel hermosa tan cercana, ya que Rachel así se lo había pedido con gestos contundentes.

La mano acariciadora le surcó el vientre, halló una breve parada en su ombligo y llegó al destino querido: su pubis. Al toparse con el escaso vello no evitó gemir alto, las dos voces se juntaron, pero cuando encontró el clítoris la de Quinn fue la más poderosa y su contoneo el más salvaje.

—Todavía no, por favor… —imploró aquélla con jadeos escandalosos. Llegaría rápidamente si lo hacía; sus miembros empezaban a evaporarse.

—Sí… ahora… necesito tocarte… ahora —contradijo Rachel con voz gutural, como si saliera desde el centro de la tierra. Frotaba lentamente su clítoris maravilloso, embadurnado y endurecido. Era asombroso…

La flamante introducción sirvió para que curvara más la mano y sus dedos corazón y mayor, se enterraran fácilmente dentro del canal apretado. Las dos volvieron a clamar, devastadas de placer. Quinn negaba enfebrecida con la cabeza, intentando no moverse y Rachel sonreía como una cazadora laureada. Dentro de ese mundo enloquecido sentía en las yemas la textura interior de esa mujer. Al tiempo que movía experimentalmente los dedos, Rachel se impulsaba hacia su frente y la juntaba con la suya. Abrió la boca para que su aliento le atiborrara la cavidad; era un paraíso que ya sabía se le volvería obsesivo, reafirmando su naturaleza, porque de ahí en más querría devorar siempre la magnífica y erótica voz de Quinn.

Bastaron algunos pocos y veloces movimientos sumergidos en ese acuoso jardín y sobre su clítoris, para que la otra impulsara con los brazos todavía más la cadera hacia esa muñeca mágica, elevándola también a ella con el cuerpo, emitiera un quejido sinigual y empezara a convulsionarse con su orgasmo.

Rachel la sostuvo para no perderse el asombroso clímax del que era protagonista exclusiva. Su libertad completa se trataba de esa escena primera, de los temblores, de los quejidos y los brazos enfundados todavía en seda, intentando rodearla sin lograrlo. Rachel estaba exhausta, pero Quinn lo estaba más.

La luz cegadora de la exultación se extinguió tiempo después, entre los brazos de Rachel y los besos suaves sembrados en sus mejillas. El acto desintegró todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que terminaría así. Se había contenido durante mucho tiempo, no obstante ese primer ramalazo fue distinto a todos. Rachel no dejaba de demostrarle que a su lado parecía comenzar toda su vida desde cero.

Si bien afuera la lluvia mermaba tal como su respiración, el calor y la ansiedad en torno a Rachel se afilaban con el transcurso de los minutos. Deslizó los dedos lentamente fuera del cuerpo, bajo una atenta mirada, y llevó la mano del buen arte a su boca. En ese silencio cagado de electricidad la olió y la probó, antes de que la otra pudiera impedírselo.

—Qué… haces… —rezongó Quinn, adormilada.

Rachel no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue ampliar la mirada febril cuando ese sabor pasó por su garganta. La punzada de su sexo redobló su molestia, pero entrecerró los ojos. Quería más. Dejó de lado su insatisfacción, se inclinó hasta los labios entreabiertos de la mujer y forjó su huella otra vez. Se las rebuscó para hacer caer el cuerpo debilitado de Quinn a lo largo del sillón, sin perder la posición dominante.

—Espera… por dios, Ra… —no terminó de decir el nombre porque la lengua carnosa buscó su ombligo, haciéndola saltar.

La energía de Rachel fundía a Quinn, la atosigaba con su zigzagueo y acababa con todos sus parámetros. No creía en la posibilidad de que estuviera preparada para otro embiste, pero ella lo hacía real. Fuera de todo pronóstico y de que aún el placer hormigueaba en su cuerpo, lo último que vio fue la frente de su chica y el rastro de cabello caoba por su pecho y vientre. Después… eso indescriptible: el hambre de una boca primeriza y los sonidos voluptuosos.

Los pliegues y las formas que no había visto jamás, salvo en ella misma, era lo que faltaba para completar el hechizo. Su esencia la llevó a saborearla sin tregua y a quitarle la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Rachel la bebió por completo, la llevó nuevamente a cruzar el puente más largo de la forma más rápida y vertiginosa, y el último grito, con la última lágrima de plenitud se llevó su conciencia. La profecía se había cumplido: Quinn terminó agotada debajo de ella.

Rachel se había recargado sobre su quietud, anonadada y satisfecha por sus propios impulsos. Repiqueteó en la piel de sus muslos algunas caricias, con la intención de despertarla y así proponerle firmar un contrato de igualdad, donde se estipulara que no habría más escondites para ambas nunca más. Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que Quinn no despertaría, así que se incorporó cuidadosamente y fue a su habitación. Regresó pocos instantes después con una manta que echó sobre su adorado cuerpo.

—Ya me has liberado, corazón —le susurró a sus facciones relajadas. Con una última caricia a sus cabellos, se obligó a volver a su cama.

Quinn abrió los ojos en un momento de la noche. Un escalofrío movió sus miembros debajo de una manta que la cubría. Desorientada, se tocó los labios irritados; sentía los músculos cansados y las caderas doloridas. Buscó rastros de Rachel, y más allá de tenerla en toda su persona, ella no estaba. Se había marchado.

Con un murmullo de descontento volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—En qué nos hemos convertido —masculló, curvando un brazo sobre la frente, preguntándole a la soledad de la madrugada que todavía no terminaba.


	64. Reencuentro en Forest Hills

Por aquí es tarde y suena una sinfonía de amor. Mitad lobo, mitad excelsa compositora se deja abrazar. Hay música, hay caramelos y recuerdos.

Gracias por esperar.

Fuegos otoñales.

* * *

Quinn nunca había sido una más, ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana. Y si así no la viera nunca más, no le cabía ninguna duda de que sería una de sus mujeres adoradas, adoradas por siempre. Por esa esencial razón, Rachel quería todo de esa mujer, y ya dejaría de jugar para sentir maduramente.

La noche anterior había significa mucho para ella. Se había sincerado torpemente y con enojo, pero también se había abierto a sentir plenamente. Aunque aquélla no estuviera preparada y aunque, de momento, nada más le interesara "una parte" de esa compleja simbiosis, por lo pronto Rachel se hallaba dispuesta a continuar, a abrazar y distinguir la belleza de sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer. No negaba que se arrepentía de la inoportuna confesión; su intensión no había sido culparla, pero ya estaba hecho y tenía que remediarlo.

Llena de todas esas intenciones salió de su habitación, y de improviso se encontró con la figura de sus pensamientos, acurrucada en un extremo del sillón, sosteniendo vagamente una taza sobre el regazo. El corazón se le disparó contra el pecho por su sola presencia, mucho más al ver encima de la pequeña mesa otra taza, el frasco de la mermelada y un par de tostadas en un platillo. La voz del televisor llegaba como un murmullo acompañador de su profundo ensimismamiento. Eran las diez de la mañana. ¿Desde qué hora estaba allí?

Tan absorta se encontraba Quinn, que no se daba cuenta de que era observada. La única tostada consumida le quedó en la garganta, y el café restante en su taza ya estaba frío. Se sentía tan nerviosa que el estómago lo tenía revuelto. Desde las ocho de la mañana ya no había podido dormir más, y desde ese momento el martilleo en su cabeza no había cesado. Pensó que se calmaría en cuanto desayunara algo, pero no fue así. Todo se le mezclaba dentro de su cuerpo, provocándole un palpable malestar y una palidez inusitada. En algunas horas se reencontraría con su madre después de tanto ruego, la abrazaría y no la soltaría, pero… ¿qué vendría después de eso? ¿Llegaría a saber algo más de lo que ya sabía? ¿Qué hacer con esa acumulación siniestra de sentimientos? Y luego estaba Rachel, su amante, su compañera, la misma que la había acusado de ser la causante de su fobia, de su silencio cuando más necesitaba la voz que tanto amaba. No satisfecha con ello, la había llevado al pináculo más alto, al placer que la subyugaba y la revivía, pero que continuaba dejándola sola.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el borde del respaldo, suspirando. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de levantarse nuevamente.

—Quinn…—Rachel hizo notar su presencia con un murmullo, y en respuesta una cabeza despeinada giró hacia ella, confusa.

—Ah, lo siento… n-no te vi. Buenos días.

—Buenos… días —contestó débilmente Rachel.

Si bien las maneras de ambas eran de reconocimiento, no actuaban como el común denominador de dos mujeres que se gozaban mutuamente, así que deberían sortear ese bache urgente. Por esa razón, Rachel avanzó hacia la mesa y sujetó la taza entre sus manos como si fuera a caérsele.

—El café está caliente y las tostadas las hice hace un rato —anunció Quinn, siguiendo sus movimientos entorpecidos.

—Gracias... —masculló, y dejó atrás por unos segundos ese sillón y lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Todo el departamento era un escenario de sus encuentros con ella.

Se sirvió café y regresó a su lado a paso comedido. Recién a esa distancia notó la palidez de su rostro, junto al gesto levemente quebrado de sus facciones.

—¿Qué te duele? —inquirió Rachel, preocupada.

—La cabeza. Tengo todo un partido de baloncesto dentro de ella.

Asintiendo, la otra se levantó de un salto.

—Ven aquí, por favor —se quejó Quinn al verla desocupar su lugar.

—Ya me levanté, solo iré a buscar un analgésico.

Rachel revolvió el cajón de la encimera y extrajo una pastilla de una tableta. Llenó un vaso con agua y volvió.

—¿Has comido algo?

—Una tostada con mermelada —afirmó Quinn, agarrando lo que le tendía—. Desayuna a mi lado.

Observando sus movimientos ralentizados con inquietud, Rachel se sentó y sorbió de su café solo después de que ella accediera a su pedido.

—Tal vez no sea el momento, pero necesito hablarte sobre lo que ha pasado ayer… de todo lo que he dicho —afirmó Rachel, sintiendo un calor insoportable en sus mejillas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, recostándose en el respaldo.

—Mira… yo…

—¡No! He sido una idiota —la interrumpió enérgica—. Necesito explicarte que no ha sido así. Tú no eres la culpable de nada… ¡es ridículo! —Rachel hizo un ademán brusco, lanzando ventisca hacia su oyente—. Es verdad que… comencé a tener algunas visiones tuyas en mis sueños. Y me agotaban, me agobiaban… no podía resolverlo, entraba en crisis y más tarde en pánico. Pero tenía que ver conmigo, nada más que conmigo. De alguna manera me estabas hablando.

Quinn la escuchaba tan atenta que se fusionaba con cada palabra, no solo recordando lo que había visto aquella vez en el teatro, sino imprimiéndose en los sucesos que no había visto y que le pertenecían solamente a Rachel.

—Lo lamento —musitó—. Por ese entonces dejé de manejar mi vida.

—Lo sé —secundó velozmente su interlocutora con una mueca triste, pero igualmente le sonrió de lado—. Sin ir más lejos… después de encontrarte recuperé lo que me faltaba. Pronto será… un recuerdo.

Pestañeando varias veces, Quinn se aferró a una de sus manos y la acarició con fruición.

—Sonará egoísta, malintencionado —empezó a hablar entrecortada—, pero no maldigo enteramente nuestra conexión, porque te llevó a mí—cerró los ojos, estremecida—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta cuando apareció Saint James en esa fiesta y te mencionó después de tanto tiempo —se apretó la piel a su mejilla—. Quería verte, Rachel. Quería verte.

—Quinn —masculló aquélla. El pecho se le oprimía.

—Mi pañuelo de sol —continuaba los susurros conmovidos de la otra—, sin esos sueños no me hubieras ido a buscar y yo estaría perdida.

A Rachel el corazón se le detuvo luego de un golpe mortal contra sus costillas. Abrió su boca e inhaló fuertemente, cuando besos sentidos recorrieron esa palma.

—Ya… nos encontramos —siseó débil, presa de una necesidad salvaje de abrazarla y quitarla del ovillo que se había hecho con su mano: Quinn empezaba a debilitarse. Si no recuperaba sus fuerzas, no conseguiría dar el paso fundamental para el que quedaban nada más que unas pocas horas.

A pesar de toda la carga emotiva que llevaba sobre sus espaldas, Quinn se levantó, para sorpresa de la otra, con una seriedad mortecina y una mirada tan opaca como intensa.

—Termina de desayunar. Yo me daré una ducha y estaré lista, lo prometo.

La guerrera se había elevado, había tomado coraje y comenzaría la verdadera cuenta regresiva. Así lo entendía Rachel, que sin salir de su estupor la vio marcharse a paso seguro. Con una mirada cargada de congoja y ansiedad, cerró en un puño la mano besada y se la llevó al pecho.

Pasadas las once de la mañana, ambas ya emprendían el viaje. Mientras recorrían el pasillo, Quinn no dejaba de apretar los puños y fue pillada por la mirada de Rachel.

—¿Estás preparada? —la pregunta era retórica, por supuesto, porque para acontecimientos como esos nunca se estaba del todo lista; únicamente se obligaba a seguir el impulso.

—Sí.

La afirmación había salido gutural. Quinn no se mostraba lejana, se hallaba soslayada por los acontecimientos, mas eso no le impediría realizar su deseo.

Una vez dentro del elevador y en descenso, la actriz llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de su chica, y acunó no solo las mejillas, sino también su mirada verde. Los movimientos agradecidos de Quinn aplastaron entre sus cuerpos los bolsos bandoleros que ambas llevaban. Con una caricia antecesora de la castaña en la marca de su mentón, los labios se aproximaron lentamente… y el elevador se detuvo en algún piso.

Rachel y Quinn se separaron bruscamente. Un hombre bastante maquillado hizo su entrada triunfal con un animalillo en brazos, que al ver a la primera, comenzó a ladrar estridente.

—Jovencitas, muy buenos días —su saludo cortés las abarcó a las dos.

—Buenos días —respondió Quinn.

—Señor Lebas —agregó Rachel entre dientes, con la mirada asesina clavada en aquel juguete de carne, huesos y pelos.

—Ya… ya Lee, no asustes a las damas. En un momento salimos —tranquilizaba éste al perro con muecas de besos amanerados y vocecillas impostadas.

—¡Cuánta energía! —exclamó la actriz. Eran dos ridículos que evitaron un beso que ella sí quería dar, y sin amagar precisamente. La risa contenida de Quinn la molestó más. En verdad no soportaba a esos dos vecinos.

—Lee tendrá cuerpo de ratón per es un león —defendía el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

Por suerte el elevador llegó a la planta baja y los ocupantes se bifurcaron.

—Al fin conocí al _perro Lebas_ —murmuró socarrona Quinn, caminando por el vestíbulo vacío, a la vez que curioseaba como perro y humano salían del edificio.

—Caniche insoportable y mal educado —fue lo único que refunfuñó la otra, virando hacia la cochera. Las dos ingresaron al ambiente oscurecido en silencio, Quinn con una fugaz sonrisa y Rachel con el coraje de su beso no dado incrustado en la garganta.

Se disponía a buscar las llaves, cuando la imagen de _Rachel_, al lado de su auto, captó su atención. Se distinguía tan sensual como su dueña. Por primera vez se detuvo sin tanto recelo frente a la máquina, y casi disfrutó de sus líneas y colores: era "bella". Automáticamente elevó una mano y la apoyó en el asiento trasero más elevado. El pulso se le aceleró.

—¿Quieres cambiar de vehículo, Berry?

La voz sedosa consiguió que quitara la mano como si el tapizado quemara. Antes de caer en la tentación de decir que sí, se mordió la lengua. ¡Claro que se imaginó decenas de veces esa situación! Ir pegada a la espalda de Quinn desde que la vio montar, era una fantasía que le hacía agua la boca, pero no lo admitiría; su miedo llevaba la delantera por ahora.

—Ni borracha —murmuró sin prestarle atención, revolviendo el interior de su bolso.

—Vamos, estrella —insistía con voz seductora; se recostó en el asiento con dureza y la probó con su trasero un par de veces—. La haré segura para ti.

Sin hacerle caso, cosa que le costaba bastante, Rachel apuntó la llave a la cerradura del vehículo que sí las llevaría a destino, pero una mano le sujetó la correa del bolso y la llevó hacia atrás. Quinn la giró, abrió sus piernas y la ubicó entre ellas. Con un carraspeo elevado, Rachel se agarró del frente de su abrigo y la sacudió levemente.

—No hay forma de que la hagas segura. No vas a chantajearme, Fabray.

—Sabes que montarás detrás de mí algún día, ¿no? —decretó ella con ojos entrecerrados, mirándola desde abajo.

—¿No podré resistirme? —susurró.

—No.

—No seas tan arrogante.

Rachel no quería decirlo de esa manera; deseaba amonestarla con más vehemencia, mas su cercanía se lo impedía. En realidad ya no le importa nada: si las veían o no, era problema de cualquiera que se detuviera a fisgonear.

Quinn rodeó sus caderas más cómodamente, pero alejó el rostro al ver esos labios sublimes intentar buscar, por segunda vez, los suyos. Sorprendida, Rachel escrutó de cerca las facciones sonrojadas y serias con una pregunta muda.

—Déjame despertar a tu lado.

La petición le hizo contener el aire, maravillada. Una embobada sonrisa crecía tan vehemente, que ablandó instantáneamente a Quinn.

—Tenía pensado encerrarte en mi habitación y esconder la llave.

Con eso le dijo todo. Y por primera vez después de haber estado juntas, tal vez por primera vez desde el beso que marcó el inicio de ese loco enredo, las bocas se juntaron con la misma calidez que las embargaba. No hubo más que eso: una boca unida a la otra por largos instantes.

* * *

El Land Rover llegó a la dirección indicada en Forest Hills a las doce en punto. Se detuvo frente al boulevard y en el interior, en un silencio roto por la estación de radio que la copiloto había elegido, esperaron a que el vehículo negro apareciera. La sensación de que la dos estaban más juntas que nunca para lo que se avecinara era contundente. Habían forjado sin palabras excesivas, una muralla contra cualquier advenimiento. Así lo sentían.

El auto de Levar se divisó poco después, y Rachel volvió a la marcha luego de un evidente indicador: un breve juego de luces. Luego de unos diez minutos aparcaron y descendieron. Resultaba extraño verlo sin su traje negro, no obstante, aun en domingo su vestimenta era negra de tonalidades oscuras. Su atuendo consistía en un sweater con cuello negro y unos jeans azules.

Tras un saludo algo distante de parte de las mujeres, los tres caminaron algunos metros más, hasta que Levar se detuvo frente a una casa de fachada blanca y césped a ambos lados de un camino de piedra. Quinn caminó esos últimos pasos con pie de plomo. Ya en el interior, recorrió hambrienta el espacio en busca de su madre, pero se encontraba vacío de presencia. El lugar no era lujoso pero sí amplio, con varias ventanas, alfombras, un hogar lleno de brasas, mobiliario escaso y de madera. Dominaba el ambiente una gran puerta-ventana corrediza desde donde entraba toda la luz del día; ésta llevaba a un pequeño jardín. Era una casa común y corriente, de ninguna manera representaba un escondite que el gobierno propiciaba a los testigos en peligro.

Quinn casi ni sentía el calor que emanaba del hogar. Temblaba y miraba todo con expresión acechante; de no ser por el brazo de Rachel habría caído al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Levar.

—Sí. ¿Dónde está? —contestó ella a su vez, tensa.

—En el jardín. Pasa mucho tiempo allí.

El hombre señaló las puertas con una seriedad escalofriante, las dos lo sintieron, y Quinn se apretó más a Rachel. Mordiéndose los labios, aquélla se desasió de su agarre cuidadosamente y se le paró adelante.

—No pierdas tiempo —susurró emocionada.

—Rachel tiene razón —intervino él—. Tenemos solamente una hora, tal vez algún excedente, pero no más que eso.

Quinn lo miró con la barbilla en alto, aunque con agradecimiento. El tipo se la jugaba por ella, le daba una hora para abrazar a su madre y no la desperdiciaría. Mirando otra vez el rostro conmocionado de Rachel asintió, y casi corrió a las puertas, mas se frenó con un hondo sentimiento. La mujer por la que todos estaban allí, esa que se había salvado por obra de la causalidad y de las conexiones de dos jóvenes amigas del tiempo, su madre, estaba ahí, sentada en un banco bajo la copa de un árbol desnudo de otoño. Era tan extraño… todavía no tenía lágrimas; toda su procesión se concentraba en el estómago, que cobijaba un nudo irrompible y doloroso. Sin embargo, concientizarse de que _ella_ estaba allí, de que su perfil de piernas juntas, de manos sobre el regazo, de cabellos rubios sobre sus hombros a la vera del viento gris y aún salado de lluvia era verdadero, finalmente nubló su visión. Un par de lágrimas calientes aparecieron y seguramente fueron las impulsoras a romper la última distancia, y lanzarla hacia su madre como un animal sediento al agua.

Al escuchar el deslizamiento de la abertura, Judy se puso de pie de un salto y se volteó. Las dos tardaron nada más que medio segundo para reconocerse y luego sobrevino la exhalación, los pasos urgentes y al mismo tiempo sollozantes, que las reunió a la mitad. Una cayó en brazos de la otra con gritos de victoria, de vida. Se apretaron, se escondieron en ellas del mundo opresor que parecía distinguirse más en presencia de la madre, de la hija. Quinn lloraba en el pecho blando y materno, y Judy olía sus cabellos, los guardaba entre sus manos para siempre, agradecida con la vida y las personas que la salvaron… agradecida con su niña.

Un largo tiempo estuvieron de esa manera. Quinn no deseaba soltarla, mas la conciencia de que el tiempo apremiaba la despegó lentamente, y acunó trémula el rosto rojo y mojado de lágrimas de la otra mujer. Encontró fácilmente sus ojos entre grises azulados con una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Mamá…

—Mi Quinnie, hi-hija… —hipaba la madre, peinando compulsivamente sus cabellos oscuros.

—Aquí estoy, contigo —afirmaba la otra a su vez, regando de besos sus mejillas.

—Conmigo… conmigo… no lo puedo creer —Judy la recorría con fascinación, nadie más existía salvo ella, esa pequeña luchadora y rebelde—. Mira por lo que tienes que pasar. ¡Perdóname, perdóname!

La joven acalló esa letanía volviendo a acurrucar a su madre en su cuello, calmando su llanto.

—¿Lo dices por mi cabello? —masculló con una media sonrisa, meciéndola entre sus brazos—. ¿No me queda bien?

Judy asintió, muda, y cerró los ojos. No podía apretarla más, no podía fusionarla a ella y no dejarla ir; quién sabe cuándo volvería a verla. Con nuevo arrojo y decisión, la muchacha la llevó hacia la banca y se sentaron, tomadas de las manos.

—Te queda precioso —afirmó Judy bajando la mirada, acción que Quinn impidió con un par de dedos debajo del mentón.

—Tenemos poco tiempo. No quiero que lo pasemos a disculpas. Necesito que hables conmigo, mamá, más de lo que piensas.

Esas palabras crisparon a la mayor. Con disimulada templanza se limpió las lágrimas y acarició las manos frías de su hija otra vez.

—Todas mis equivocaciones están a la vista. Estoy aquí por un tiempo que no conozco y que no me dirán. Estoy totalmente incomunicada —explicaba evasiva, con expresión más compuesta—. Con la única que me han permitido hablar ha sido con Karen, y solo para no levantar sospechas. A la pobre mujer le dije cosas tan huecas, de libreto… y eso fue todo. ¡No hay más palabras para mí! —exclamó amargamente, desviando el rostro.

—Lo sé —aseveraba Quinn, acariciando con sus pulgares las cicatrices de la muñeca debajo de sus puños de lana. No quería verlas, nada más tocarlas y bendecirlas si estaba a su alcance—. Pero conmigo no necesitas ningún guión. Tu… carta… ¡no ha sido una cobardía!

Judy enfrentó esos cargos con valentía. Si tenía que estar encerradas allí por ellas, sus amores, lo haría. No le importaba. La mirada verde y líquida le traspasó el pecho.

—No me mires así, Quinn, te lo ruego —pidió con más humedad en sus ojos—. Tira esa maldita carta, también te lo ruego —desalentada, se mordió el labio con fuerza—. Es miserable, inhumana…

Esa vez fue Quinn quien agachó la cabeza. El fuego del odio, de la venganza, se esparcía como la ponzoña y su madre, la mujer que más la concia, lo vería y no debía. Se secó las mejillas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esa carta también eres tú —balbuceó, estrujándose el pecho fatigado con esa maraña de dedos.

—¡Yo estoy aquí y esa carta es una de las peores locuras que cometí, hija! —expresó, tomándola de los brazos con ahínco—. No me la perdono, por eso quiero que desaparezca.

—Yo ya te la perdoné, mamá —siseó con dolor—. Como así te perdoné que callaras por tanto tiempo.

—¡No iba a involucrarlas con esa mierda que les di como padre! —Judy sofocó un grito cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y allí se repitió su llanto.

Con un sollozo, Quinn la tomó por los hombros y la estrechó fuertemente, elevando la cara al cielo plomizo entre las ramas despojadas. Maldito otoño, maldito invierno.

—¿Estás bien aquí? —preguntó al separarse unos centímetros.

—Lo estoy. Paso mucho tiempo sola… y con Levar. Leo mucho, tejo… Te estoy haciendo un lindo sweater color anaranjado —contaba con una mueca que intentaba elevarse a una sonrisa—. A veces viene otro hombre, Alexander. No habla mucho, pero siempre le saco algunas palabras.

La punzada en el pecho de Quinn se multiplicó cien veces al escucharla, imaginándose las escenas.

—Es un lindo color —añadió con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y tú?

Quinn asintió, buscando su mirada.

—Estoy con Rachel. Estamos juntas.

Su madre desorbitó los ojos y la hija no pudo evitar una exhalación divertida. Se estaban comportando como madre e hija; al fin lo conseguían después de tanto aciago.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Muy enserio —respondió franca, arrugando un poco el entrecejo—. Aún no he podido ver a ninguno de los chicos, pero... ella me está convenciendo.

—¡Oh, Quinnie! —Judy la volvió a abrazar, sorprendida, alegre y definitivamente satisfecha. Pensar en decirle que se mantuviera tal cual estaba, a salvo, lo más lejos posible de cualquiera para evitar malos tragos, era una fantasía impensada y egoísta a cómo venían surgiendo los hechos. Era demasiado pedir, cuando lo que siempre había querido Judy era que su hija volviera a sus orígenes. A sus amigos de siempre.

—Todo a su tiempo —musitó la mujer mayor, tomándola de los hombros repentinamente—. Prométeme que dejarás que _ellos_ hagan su trabajo, que solo pensarás en Rachel y tus amigos… ¡prométemelo!

"_No puedo, mamá, no puedo"_, pensaba decidida, acariciando las manos sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, a la mujer le daría una respuesta que la satisficiera.

—Lo haré… lo haré —la atrajo hacia sí y acarició su espalda con manos sanadoras. Cerró los ojos y en su mente, los cabellos claros de ella se le mezclaron con los brillantes de la nieta, su hija.

—La he visto, mamá —dijo después de algunos segundos en silencio. Un pájaro pió en lo alto de la rama, una, dos, tres veces y Quinn sonrió—. He visto a mi hija —continuó sin perder de vista a esa avecilla limpiar sus alas.

Su madre la separó de ella con una sonrisa anchísima, iluminada, febril.

—¡¿Otro milagro?! ¡¿Has visto a mi bella nieta?! —profería Judy—. ¡Sabía que sanarías! ¡Estaba segura de que Rachel y Shelby lo harían posible a pesar de todo…!

La frente, el mentón, las mejillas de la joven fueron acariciadas una y otra vez e igualmente besadas con amor. Y a pesar de esas efusivas muestras, aquélla la miró confundida. Algo en su tono seguro le llamó la atención.

—Cuéntame, cuéntame, Quinnie —arengaba, sacudida por un sollozo de algarabía—. Yo también tengo cosas qué contarte…

Asintiendo con un nudo en la garganta, la chica comenzó a hablar.


	65. Levar, Judith y yo

Cronos es miserable con muchxs. ¿A que sí?

Fuegos.

* * *

Desde su lugar de privilegio, Rachel se secaba sus propias lágrimas de amarga felicidad. No lograba dejar de mirar a madre e hija fundirse en abrazos y reconocimiento en esta segunda oportunidad. Cuando Quinn había salido finalmente hacia el jardín, ella había corrido a pegarse a los cristales para espiar ese reencuentro añorado, y al fin había tenido el premio de contemplarlas.

No se retiró como hubiera sido adecuado después de esos instantes; no quería ser cortés. Era natural desear ver a la mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, aferrarse a esa madre tan viva como ella: Quinn había luchado mucho por esa vida. Ahora quién sabía cuándo volverían a estar juntas.

El sonido de un mechero chispeando la despertó de su trance y la giró. Levar guardaba el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo e inhalaba el humo blanco de un cigarrillo con ojos cerrados.

—No sabía que fumaras —espetó la chica, acercándose unos pasos.

El hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenían una mesilla con una lámpara a un lado, y arrojó mecánicamente una ceniza que no había dentro de un cenicero.

—Después de veinte años volví a caer hace un par de semanas —comentó Levar, observando el cilindro con el ceño fruncido—. Ven, acompáñame. Déjalas un poco solas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, aquélla avanzó y se sentó frente a él.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es todo un acontecimiento.

—Lo es —reafirmó el otro, volviendo a pitar.

—No te preguntaré cómo lo has hecho ni cuánto durará. No me lo dirás y yo intentaré no enfadarme contigo otra vez.

Aquél sonrió de lado y se rascó la barbilla rasurada.

—Mejor así.

—¡Diablos, Levar! ¡Me has mentido tanto! —soltó ella exasperada por su indiferencia.

—Soy esto, Rach. Hace mucho tiempo soy esto.

La resignación en su voz tocó su fibra. Levar era su amigo, su tío de corazón. El sargento Damprey del FBI era alguien lejano en ese momento, no obstante era todo eso, tal cual se lo había confirmado.

—Hasta me has hecho dudar de mis padres. O no saben nada de esto, o son muy buenos actores —Rachel continuó su indagatoria implícita, incluso sabiendo la respuesta. Ella quería que él se lo contestara.

—No debes molestarte con ellos —le aconsejó, mirándola fijamente con ojos de padre—. Por supuesto que saben lo que hago, pero nada de esto está a su alcance. Sin ir más lejos, tú te encuentras aquí de casualidad.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una mueca.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.

—Igualmente… siento mucho que tu vida haya cambiado de esta manera.

—He despertado, Levar. No me arrepiento de nada, y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario.

La rotunda afirmación generó en él otra profunda pitada de su cigarrillo.

—Te _importa_ mucho, ¿verdad? —en su mente se formó la imagen de aquel día fuera de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, pero sinceramente no necesitaba más aseveraciones de los sentimientos de esa muchacha. La conocía.

A Rachel, el rostro se le volvió carmesí. A pesar de ello no le quitó la mirada de encima.

—Por supuesto que me importa, las dos me importan —aseguró, entornando los ojos—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te importa esto?

No sabía por qué lo había preguntado, mas ahí estaba el interrogatorio al que sometía a su viejo amigo, y repentinamente el semblante de aquél se mostró melancólico, sorprendiéndola.

—Conocí a Judith en Oxford. Yo cursaba mi último año de licenciatura en la carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas antes de postularme como solicitante en la agencia —explicaba con una nube blanca frente a su cabeza y la atención en otro lugar—. Y ella simplemente empezaba: pujante, soñadora, una jovenzuela increíble, bella como un sueño…

La última palabra marcó la pausa que Levar hizo en su relato asombroso, dejándola literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Nos enamoramos instantáneamente —continuó, colgado de sus recuerdos—. Pero eso no bastó; cada uno siguió su camino a pesar de lo que sentíamos y los años pasaron. Nunca hubiera imaginado que dejaría sus estudios, pero… tuvo una familia a cambio —se rascó le mentón una vez más—. Una familia que yo hubiera querido, Rachel. Hoy, tu amiga podría ser mi hija.

Con un chasquido, él se golpeó los muslos y se levantó; la joven sentada lo siguió totalmente muda, desorientada. ¿Judy y Levar amantes? ¿Una Judy adolescente había conocido a un veinteañero Levar al otro lado del Atlántico?… ¡¿Qué?! La enorme estatura del gallardo caballero se erguía frente a ella, aceptando su revelación. Esa escena cotidiana la sacaba de eje. Los dos se habían confesado sin confesarse; los dos se conocían muy bien, por eso leían claramente los sentimientos en el otro. ¡Vaya con las causalidades otra vez!

—¿Quieres un café, querida sobrina?

Rachel no salía de su estupor, así que nada más asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Todas las despedidas tenían su sabor particular, pero ésta era, indudablemente, una de las que conjugaba la mayor variedad de ingredientes. Los abrazos de madre e hija fueron interminables, y los que Rachel recibió de la mujer profundamente agradecida, la dejaron con tanta carga emocional que asimismo acompañó las lágrimas de las dos. Judith estaba mejor desde la última vez, eso era un hecho, y era gracias a Levar. Lo sabía, ¿pero ahora qué?

Sí… las despedidas.

Que a veces no terminan siendo tal; esas que se interpretan como un nuevo comienzo; en las que el espíritu peregrino se queda un poco en el lugar del que se hubo marchado. Quinn tenía algo de esas tres. Su llanto triste y alegre al mismo tiempo, culminaba en una mirada de hierro que destacó y sorprendió. Con el mentón elevado y la expresión que hablaba de secretillos descubiertos, se despidió de Levar. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel: ya lo sabría... Una mirada de ese talante no aparecía de la nada, por tanto lo que ella sabía, ya estaba en los registros de Quinn.

Una vez en la calle, cautelosa caminó detrás de ella hacia el auto. Si no comenzaba a hablar, Rachel tampoco lo haría. A pesar de sus ganas de interrumpir aquel mutismo, había aprendido que Quinn necesitaba su tiempo para "digerir" antes que hasta respirar siquiera.

Al llegar al Land Rover, para su sorpresa, las dos fueron directamente al lado del conductor. Quinn se volvió con el ceño fruncido y los ojos irritados por las lágrimas chispearon. Rachel tragó saliva.

—Siento rabia, tristeza, felicidad… ¡todo es un… maldito revoltijo! —expresó con voz temblorosa; sacudió la cabeza con incomprensión—. Dos cosas —señaló, poniendo los brazos en jarra—: mi madre se hablaba con tu madre a nuestras espaldas, y _mi madre_ está enamorada de _ese hombre_.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta, percibiendo cómo las mejillas se le coloreaban en un segundo.

—B-bueno…

—Veo que no te sorprende —contraatacó, mirándola con suspicacia—. Me lo vas a explicar todo.

—Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú —le aclaró la otra con un mohín.

—No, Berry. Hay algo que sabes antes que yo.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también quiero saber lo que sucedió. Espero que tampoco me lo niegues.

—No, pero nos largamos de aquí. Estoy a punto de entrar, patear los testículos de _tu amigo_ y llevarme a mi madre.

Su interlocutora se llevó una mano al cuello y se encogió. _"Demonios, qué temperamento"_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa cuando Quinn abría una mano hacia ella, e impaciente movía los dedos.

—Yo conduciré.

Evitando otra maldición, Rachel capituló y le entregó las llaves. Minutos después, el chirrido de neumáticos marcó la partida de ambas.

Entre indicaciones, el destino que Quinn eligió para detenerse a "respirar" fue el Central Park. El espectáculo de los árboles coloridos a la vera de uno de sus lagos era de cuento, y ellas dos podían pasar perfectamente como enamoradas paseando un domingo, pero no… de lo contrario, Quinn no hubiera estado caminando de un lado al otro y Rachel tampoco hubiera estado apoyada contra un tronco, rascándose la frente. Las dos estarían tomando aquel café comprado al primer carrito divisado, y el que una miraba apesadumbrada y la otra sacudía con peligrosos ademanes, sobre una manta mientras parloteaban de tonterías.

No señor, allí no se tonteaba. Rachel le había contado lo que ignoró durante prácticamente un año. ¡Un año! Shelby y su madre habían estado en contacto a espaldas de sus hijas. ¡Y eso no era lo más grave!, lo trascendental era ese amorío de juventud con ese tipo. Todo el agradecimiento que sintió se esfumó con la rapidez de un _field goal_. Entre el verde de un paisaje que hubiese disfrutado en otro momento, se descargó entre sorbos de café y donas que Rachel había insistido en comprar.

Había escuchado de su boca, incómoda y colérica, el relato que su madre le había dado a ella misma, y coincidía. Era exacto, es decir… ¡tenían una relación! Su madre se lo había confesado dubitativa, pero a Rachel, Levar ni se lo había confirmado. ¡Mal nacido! Si tenía una relación con su madre, más le valía que en algún momento se lo dijera. Tal había sido la impresión, que el relato de su cotidianeidad en esa casa se le había borrado instantáneamente. ¿Tenía que conocerlo? ¿Justo a _él_? No se había mostrado así de alterada frente a su madre, por supuesto, no era conveniente y no era el momento. ¡Lo mejor sería berrear y quejarse al aire libre!

Tardó mucho tiempo en entender la lógica de Rachel, que consistía en una aceptación contundente de que _"era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Judith"_. _"¿Pero un agente especial del FBI?"_. _"¡Eso solo pasa en las estúpidas series televisivas!"_. Entre aquellos cuestionamientos y convicciones habían pasado las horas, por lo menos dos bien completas en el parque. Y la conclusión caprichosa y celosa de hija había sido tan sencilla como que odiaba a Levar Damprey, para luego desdecirse al minuto y volver a odiarlo más tarde.

Tuvo que llegar la noche, un par de películas que había visto de mala gana y una cena preparada por la mujer que en ese momento lavaba los trastos, para caer en la realidad de haber visto a su madre, de haberla estrechado y escuchado.

Frunciendo el entrecejo estiró las piernas sobre la alfombra y acomodó mejor la cabeza encima del brazo que reposaba en el cuerpo del sillón. Le encantaba ver a Rachel ir y venir, hacer las cosas del hogar. Adoraba esos momentos "de a dos" que se repetían constantemente. Se sonrió de lado… pobre mujer, la había vuelto loca con su mal humor; ella la había aguantado todo el día sin mosquearse.

Cuando regresó a la sala masajeándose los hombros, Quinn se incorporó un poco.

—¿Dejarás el suelo? —le preguntó, burlándose de ella.

—En un momento. ¿Quieres mirar más tele?

—No, estoy cansada —bostezó y se estiró—. Mañana es lunes, así que… me iré a dormir.

Rachel la miró tímidamente.

—Yo…lo haré en un rato también —contestó Quinn, sonrojada.

—Bueno —por unos instantes la actriz se quedó parada, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. ¿Estaba bien no despedirse? Daba a entender que dormirían juntas y era correcto, ¿no? ¡Habían quedado en eso! A Quinn le asaltaban las mismas dudas: estaba bien concluir la jornada así, ¿cierto? Porque iría a su habitación sí o sí.

—Rachel —llamó rápidamente al ver que se iba—. Iré en unos minutos, ¿está bien? —repitió con intención, atenta a sus facciones.

—Sí —le respondió categórica y desapareció. Bien, ya lo había dicho: la aguardaba. Y podrían dejar ya esas posiciones tan adolescentes. No eran dos extrañas; habían hecho el amor tres veces, de forma llamativa, ¡pero lo habían hecho!

Poco después, Quinn se llevaba la mano a su pecho crepitante. Duchada y lista para "dormir", se observó fuera de su propio lugar de confort. Vestía una camiseta y bragas, atuendo más que correcto para asuntos nocturnos, sin embargo, no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa por encontrarse a punto de entrar a un cuarto femenino. Moviendo los hombros caminó por el espacio a oscuras, y la puerta entreabierta e iluminada del cuarto deseado le dio la bienvenida.

Aclarándose la garganta golpeó con los nudillos. Al oír el permiso de la que estaba dentro abrió delicadamente, y la visión encontrada le entornó los ojos: luz tenue, Rachel sobre la cama y piernas divinas extendidas, esperando por masajes con crema hidratante. Tragando saliva se recostó en el marco.

Rachel se mojó los labios y pestañeó al verla allí. ¿Esperaba que le diera más aprobación? _"¡Fabray, entra de una vez!"_.

—Pasa.

Asintiendo, Quinn avanzó sin vacilar.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró gutural, señalando sus piernas.

Rachel nada más asintió, observando cómo maravillosamente la sexy visitante se detenía frente a ella y obligaba a que sus extremidades colgaran del borde de la cama. Las separó y se ubicó entre ellas con su posición de seiza. Quinn espió pícaramente sus bragas, recayendo después en el rostro obnubilado de la otra.

—Masajes para descansar las piernas más bellas —musitó, agarrando el pote de crema a su lado. Rachel abrió más la boca, perdiendo definitivamente el aliento.

Quinn se embadurnó las manos con el producto y empezó una concienzuda fricción sobre su pierna derecha, desde el talón hasta la rodilla. Un latigazo de deseo sacudió el cuerpo de la actriz, y la que proporcionaba se hallaba en el paraíso, siguiendo la tersura de esa piel, los músculos, sus contornos de manera acariciante pero también aliviadora.

—Si estás… cansada… —consiguió suspirar la que estaba sobre la cama.

—¿Bromeas? —Quinn susurró y ejerció más presión sobre sus abductores—. No me perdería esto ni soñando.

Como respuesta a esa declaración, Rachel cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus brazos. No quería mirarla, esa mujer se hallaba encendida de lujuria y ella no era menos, por lo que su sexo, justo a la vista, corría la pobre suerte del delatador.

Prodigando sus caricias hacia arriba y abajo, Quinn concentraba todo su esfuerzo para que su deseo no explotara. Y era titánico, más porque tenía a un suspiro el vértice ambicionado. Trató de controlar su respiración e ir a la otra pierna sin aprovecharse de la figura entregada frente a ella. El silencio no era embarazoso, solo un puente ancho y llano donde en un extremo se ubicaba Quinn y en el otro Rachel, conscientes de la otra, a punto de encontrarse en el medio.

La primera comenzó a dar los pasos más asertivos, porque la segunda estaba inmersa en un trance sensual por esas manos; no había olvidado lo que hacían aquellos masajes. De pronto, sus muslos fueron sujetados y los deslizaron más al borde del colchón. Inmediatamente, Rachel la encontró en esa mitad del puente, acogiéndole el rostro femenino contra su pecho, cuando Quinn lo apretó a él con un intenso suspiro.

El corazón de la actriz brincó, sin dudar un segundo en disfrutar esos mimos arrebatadores. Acarició con sus labios la coronilla de cabellos oscuros, entretanto le acariciaba los hombros.

—Gracia por lo de hoy —masculló la ex rubia, traspasando con su aliento la tela de la camiseta, acariciándose el rostro con sus curvas blandas y hermosas.

—No tienes que agradecerme —afirmó Rachel con emoción.

—¡Sí! —contradijo, encontrando sus facciones con una mueca—. Me has aguantado todo el día. Estuve tan…

—Insoportable, refunfuñando por las relaciones de juventud de Judy, incluso antes de que sus hijas hayan nacido —la interrumpió guasona.

Con otra mueca juguetona, Quinn le aprisionó más los muslos.

—Sí, exactamente así… —murmuró.

Rachel perdió un poco su propia sonrisa al ver sus ojos. Aunque estuviera sonriendo esa mirada verde seguía siendo un revoltijo de emociones. Apretó los labios, porque inoportunamente sus palabras de amor querían consolarla. Si bien esos momentos eran significativos, percibía que no era el tiempo aún. En cambio, le acarició con los nudillos la mejilla relajada.

—No estará mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ¿verdad que no? —preguntó de pronto con un nudo en la garganta.

La mirada de Rachel se agrandó antes de largar el aliento. También a ella la rodeaba esa gran incógnita, por lo que no quería mentirle.

—Roguemos que no.

Aunque desalentadora, esa respuesta contenía toda la carga de verdad que correspondía a los acontecimientos, aunque no por ello Quinn dejaría de sentir amargura. Si tan solo…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que se acercaron a los suyos sin avisar, tan amorosos y apasionados. Esos labios opulentos le regalaban el beso nocturno más tierno, presionando después toques cortos que respondió con suspiros anhelantes. Gruñó muy seriamente cuando se separó.

Lo que sucedía era que la actriz deseaba seguir probando esa entrega tan genuina. Había estado queriendo decirle algo que la había perseguido desde que supo de las andanzas de Artie. Ahora con él en New York, tan cerca de todos, tan cerca de Quinn y sus proyectos de realización, tal vez era un buen momento para sacudir un poco el avispero. No solo para que ella desarrollara lo que la fascinaba, sino también para distraerla de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

—Quiero decirte algo —le murmuró, siguiendo con los pulgares las cejas que por las noches recobraban su color natural.

—Dime —manifestó, escrutándola atenta.

Quinn estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, pero para dormitar en su regazo. Sería un deleite arrebujarse allí y entregarse a esas caricias.

—La aparición de Artie ha traído muchos buenos momentos y novedades.

Ante la mención del muchacho, el rostro de Quinn perdió toda laxitud y se tensó levemente, de manera que Rachel prosiguió rápidamente.

—Escucha y protesta una vez que termine —advirtió, provocando que la otra revoleara los ojos—. En estos años se licenció en artes visuales. Con un par de amigos formó una productora que promueve a artistas independientes de cine, proyectos pequeños… ya sabes.

—Es interesante, bien. ¿Y qué tienes pensado? —Quinn no era irónica, lo que decía en verdad le interesaba. Pasaba que no le convencía demasiado sus posibles propuestas.

—Quiero que te contactes con él. Es una buena oportunidad para que continúes con lo que dejaste… ¡además estarías con nuestro Artie! No ha cambiado nada, si hasta parece que los años no han pasado para él.

¡Eureka! Rachel quería lanzarla a los brazos del amigo de la adolescencia para que regresara a sus proyectos aplazados. Era una idea muy atractiva, pero dudaba, como siempre.

—No lo sé —suspiró, perdiendo la vista en algún punto de la habitación.

Con un gruñido, Rachel la direccionó hacia su rostro apoyando las manos en sus mandíbulas.

—¡Deja de ser tan cabeza dura! Tantas horas hablando de ello para que me respondas así. ¡Es lo que deseas!

—A ti te deseo —aseveró la otra, haciéndose la desentendida. Eso era cierto, ya que se aferraba cada vez más a sus caderas.

—¡Quinn! —exclamó Rachel, ofuscada.

—¡Está bien, me rindo! Lo pensaré.

Satisfecha, triunfante, aquélla la recompensó con un beso fugaz.

—Por la mañana te dejaré su tarjeta. No te arrepentirás.

—Bueno —refunfuñó Quinn. Observó desorientada cómo la más pequeña se acomodaba dentro de la gran cama. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Había sido vencida tan fácilmente?

—Ahora vamos a dormir.

—Sí, señora —rezongó nuevamente, poniéndose en pie para apagar la luz y ocupar "su lugar". Lo hizo con el corazón bombeando sangre a lo loco; asimismo la actitud de Rachel la relajó desde que corrió las cobijas, hasta que el cuerpo caliente se acercó a su silueta recostada de espaldas. Apretó la mano que entrelazó la suya con fuerza.

—Ya que estamos hablando… —Quinn se mordió el labio, observando la oscuridad del cielo raso, y se lanzó al vacío—. He tirado las pastillas... todas. No me ha quedado ni una.

La inhalación de su compañera le retumbó en el cuello, y el reguero de besos excitados y rientes contagió esa respiración y la multiplicó.

—¡Quinn, es estupendo! ¡Tú lo puedes… tú lo puedes todo! —la algarabía de Rachel la ciñó a su cuerpo, la apretó tanto que aquélla carcajeó ahogada—. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Quinn le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y acomodó mejor la cabeza en su hombro.

—Podríamos festejar como se debe, ¿sabes? —propuso burlona, pero no le duró mucho ese estado: Rachel se vengó con un pellizco en las costillas.

—¡Ey, qué ruda!

—Tu proposición de intimar es muy pobre y fuera de lugar —sostuvo ella contra su cuello.

—¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Inflando el pecho, Rachel le respondió cruzando una mano por su vientre y acariciando sus piernas con la suya. Estaba en el paraíso.

—Sí… pero esta noche quiero permanecer así contigo —espetó tímidamente.

—Me parece muy bien. Más que bien —asintió Quinn en un murmullo relajado, mimando su frente. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Tu corazón, no me dejará dormir —Rachel también se quejó. Era una retrucada noble y ciertamente real, porque ese corazón retumbaba justo debajo de su oreja.

Quinn murmuró algo sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo soportarás, porque no pienso moverme de esta posición. Es la primera vez que duermo en la "cama adulta" de Rachel Berry, respétame.

—Tonta…


	66. AVISO

No, no es un capítulo, lo lamento.

Me siento en la obligación de comunicar a quien desee leer, que debido al poco interés percibido y demostrado en esta historia, sumado a un deseo personal, me tomaré un tiempo indefinido para reestructurar y terminar _Perfecta sinfonía carmesí_. No vale la pena ni mi esfuerzo ni mi tiempo para obtener un producto semanal. PSC NO va a quedar inconclusa, lo reitero, simplemente la subiré completa y de una sola vez a su debido momento. Estaré avisando.

Saludos cordiales.


	67. Kintsukuroi

¡Quién dijo que no volvería! ¡Quién se atrevió a decirlo!... jeje. Bueno, por aquí otra vez y con muchas ganas de volver a compartir paisajes.

Primero que nada me siento agradecida por esta oportunidad de regresar para terminar con lo que he comenzado. Necesitaba esta ausencia, aclarar ideas, limpiarme un poco de vicios personales...

Por otro lado, no dejo de sentirme en un estrecho abrazo con aquellas que me esperaban y se asomaban por acá para avisarme que Perfecta Sinfonía Carmesí seguía viva a pesar del silencio. A las de siempre, mis calabazas, mis cortesanas… ¡las extrañé!

Ya iré comentando cómo serán las entregas; he cambiado un poco la dinámica numérica, así que algunas serán "en conjunto de capítulos". También algunos pocos más seguirán llevando título.

Para terminar, por estos lares por fin es primavera y rumorean pájaros por las mañanas. En la ciudad es difícil escucharlos pero se logra. Así que vamos, todo lo malo que pasen tendrá que ser una oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo, y todo lo bueno, una razón más para festejarse vivas.

**Kintsukuroi** es el arte de la reparación de la cerámica con oro o plata. Aquélla o aquél que sepa ver, reconocerá que la pieza es más bella por haber sido rota.

Fuegos primaverales.

P.D.: Qué bueno es volver.

* * *

—Cuanto hacía que no caminábamos así, muñeca. Solos tú y yo.

Rachel acarició con el pulgar la mano de Kurt entrelazada a la de ella, y le sonrió.

—Sí, cariño. Hace tiempo.

El paseo preferido de ambos eran las avenidas que habían visitado la primera vez que llegaron a la Gran Manzana. Razón por la que ese mediodía había decidido tomarse una hora extra para almorzar con su amigo a solas y chismosear de todo un poco.

Entraron a un pequeño restaurante y luego de ordenar, el rosto siempre joven del chico se dedicó a contemplarla, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y recargando la barbilla en su palma.

—Me siento fatal, mi marido está por firmar un contrato para los festivales de invierno y yo todavía estoy de holgazán —se quejaba con una mueca divertida.

—Tranquilo, confía en Santana. Ella arreglará algo para ti en breve. Estuvieron fuera por un buen tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, Rach.

—Sí, dímelo a mí —suspiró la actriz, sirviendo agua para los dos—. Tú sabes que les daré lo que me pidan si es necesario, ¿verdad? No me importaría hipotecarme.

El chico rió y luego le lanzó un sonoro beso.

—Eso es demasiado, preciosa. No queremos dejarte sin dinero —bromeó.

—Oye, ¡es una buena inversión! Mi sobrina, porque será una niña, tendrá todos los caprichos que quiera por parte de su tía.

Ambos rieron, pero Kurt se asustó un poco de antemano porque aquélla hablaba enserio. Todas las tías hablaban enserio con respecto al bebé por venir, ¡y eran muy apasionadas!

—¿Así que el fin de semana viajarán a Lima? —continuó ella.

El amigo asintió, llevándose la copa a la boca.

—Si no vamos tu sobrina quedará sin abuelos. Hace poco más de medio año que no pisamos la ciudad.

Rachel frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Ella había ido antes a la ciudad natal de todos ellos, y había regresado además con alguien con quien convivía desde todos los puntos de vista imaginables… Con un imperceptible gemido volvió a la charla.

—¿Entonces no vendrás con Beth hoy a casa?

La otra negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Aún no he podido hablar bien con mamá sobre la charla que tuvimos en la preparatoria, así que hoy me quedaré a cenar en su casa. ¡Ni siquiera he cotilleado acerca de mi actual vida sentimental! —expresó dramáticamente, _"ni sobre Judy"_, se dijo.

Un puchero cómico pero verdadero frunció la boca del chico, haciendo carcajear a la actriz.

—Estamos ansiosos por verla. No tardes, ¿sí?

—No tardaré, lo prometo. Y no pongas esa cara que haremos una salida al parque, niño.

Kurt asintió satisfecho y acto seguido elevó las manos encima de la mesa para llegar a las de ella. Ambos se miraron fijo, sin embargo los ojos entre azulados y agrisados lo hicieron con más sagacidad.

—Ahí está otra vez —soltó aquél.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Rachel, apretando más sus manos.

—Esa mirada increíble que tienes. No es la de siempre… es diferente —dijo, sondeando más, y después de todo logró sonrojarla.

—Lo sé —aceptó por fin, por primera vez delante de alguno de ellos—. Si me esperas un poco, te lo diré. ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto, reina. Aquí estaré para ti.

Rachel sonrió a medias y soltó el aire fuertemente. Qué bueno que no sea tan hostigador como Britt, eso le otorgaba un poco de paz a todo su revuelo personal. El camarero llegó con sus órdenes y los temas se fueron para cualquier otro lado, no obstante la decisión ya estaba tomada. Rachel lo haría. Lo haría pronto, por más que tuviera toda la contra de Quinn.

* * *

La luz del día y los brazos de Rachel siempre tenían esa sabiduría sanadora que necesitaba, y como buena aprendiz, Quinn se nutría de esas cualidades. Pero no precisamente para lo que su chica quería. Si bien guardó la tarjeta de Artie después de despertar sola bien entrada la mañana, el deseo de concreción de algunos pendientes corría por su torrente sanguíneo. Lo primero que había hecho después de desayunar había sido intentar comunicarse una vez más con el abogado, y lo había conseguido en el primer intento a su teléfono particular.

El hombre la atendió de muy buen talante, accesible, pero la que estaba frenética y nerviosa era ella. Su plan maestro se desarrollaba en su cabeza y requería de ciertas condiciones que no sabía si las aceptaría el desconocido abogado. Sin embargo consintió en verla en su territorio: New Haven.

Quinn había especificado que el caso demandaba suma urgencia y discreción, profesionalismo absoluto… que en definitiva era el único que podría ayudarla, y había funcionado. Al parecer, ser conocida de Satina y actriz en decadencia pronta a ser olvidada, más la intriga que contenía el asunto harían que Jacob Bensel comenzara a ser su aliado. El primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora restaba esperar para cuando él estuviera disponible y reunirse con ella. Los datos sobre fecha, horario y lugar se iban a intercambiar por correo electrónico, preferentemente el personal.

Además de esa llamada, Quinn también había hecho otra a la misma ciudad. Se encontró del otro lado con su amiga y le contó su emotivo encuentro el día anterior; no pudieron conversar largo y tendido como hubieran querido, puesto que estaba en medio de una reunión, mas eso alcanzó para que las dos compartieran una profunda y emotiva alegría. Asimismo, aquel día no había sido triunfante únicamente por aquellos logros. Siguiendo un impulso abrasador, Quinn había decidido hacer algo que quizás no era lo correcto, que tal vez sería demasiado presuroso y que provocaría el enojo de las dos Corcoran mayores, de un lado más que del otro. Pero a medida que habían pasado las horas diurnas, había sido tremendamente consciente de que si no seguía ese camino, se arrepentiría toda la vida. Dejando de lado las consecuencias, Quinn iría a ver a su hija. Cada célula que la constituía la direccionaba hacia esa pequeña encantadora, así que con esmero había garabateado las calles que recordaba, y gracias a la ayuda de un mapa satelital, se había hecho un pequeño croquis para llegar sin perderse. Tan sencillo como eso, tan inmaduro como eso.

Algunas horas después, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la preparatoria con el corazón apuñalándole el pecho. Se conformaría con verla de lejos, nada más, ya que se trataba de una maniobra muy audaz.

Desmontó con las piernas temblando, aseguró la moto con una cadena de acero y luego observó su reloj. Eran las tres y media pasadas. No sabía a qué hora terminaba de cursar, por lo que esperaría. A nadie llamaría la atención si se quedaba un poco alejada de la entrada, ¿verdad? Se quitó el casco y se puso su gorro hasta los ojos, sin dejar de observar el amenazante cerco.

Maldición, estaba sudando. Palpó los bolsillos de la chaqueta y los encontró vacíos. No había llevado ni una sola golosina, ¡qué injusticia! Agrandó la mirada al ver como un par de mujeres se apostaban en las rejas y segundos después eran recibidas por otra mujer que les permitía el acceso. Como si la hubieran empujado, Quinn caminó hacia allí; no sabía qué decir, por lo que nada más detuvo a la celadora que iba a cerrar nuevamente la entrada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la rolliza y canosa mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah… buenas tardes.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó al ver que de la otra parte quedaban en silencio.

—Mi-mi nombre es Quinn, soy amiga de Rachel Berry. Estuvimos juntas el día en la charla que se dio aquí, y esperaba a Shelby Corcoran —frenó su torpe balbuceo de dato convincente tras dato convincente, y señaló hacia un costado—, allí estaba yo, ¿ve? Entonces pensé en…

—La señora Corcoran viene a buscar a su niña todos los días. En una media hora estará por aquí —informaba—. ¿Quiere pasar y acomodarse adentro?

Sin demostrar su ansiedad ante las puertas del cielo que se abrían para ella, asintió. Siguió a la celadora hacia las puertas principales del edificio, y en la recorrida rápida divisó el lugar donde había estado sentada la semana pasada, observando a Beth en su salón. Dándose cuenta de que entrar sería una locura, actuó presta.

—¿Le molesta que espere en el patio?

La mujer se detuvo y se volvió.

—Por supuesto que no. Viene bien abrigada.

—Gracias —dijo, y con un asentimiento de cabeza se desvió, suspirando con el corazón en la boca. Esos no habían sido sus planes originales, pero también sabía que si no nombraba a la artillería pesada no habría tenido posibilidades de encontrarse allí, apoyada ahora pesadamente contra un árbol.

Los niños en el patio de juego atrajeron su mirada.

Shelby era el gran ojo vigía, a esas altura estaría enterada de todo, lo aseguraba aunque Rachel no le hubiera mencionado nada todavía. Inclusive así, imaginar verla en persona después de tantos años y tanta vida la llenaba de nervios. Así que para no cruzarse con ella concluiría diligente con lo que había ido a hacer y desaparecería de ese lugar.

Con un jadeo dejó el casco en la hierba, se inclinó y se sostuvo de las rodillas al tiempo que respiraba varias veces.

—Vamos, maldición, tranquilízate —espetó, enojada consigo misma.

Se enderezó, levantó la vista y el surco del entrecejo se alisó instantáneamente al encontrar la mirada que tanto estaba buscando a la distancia, detrás de un vidrio inmaculado. Un par de ojos azules, enormes, la miraban a hurtadillas entre un bolígrafo y seguramente un cuaderno sobre el que escribía. Ese rostro sonrosado, peinado con una larga trenza rubia que le colgaba de un hombro, le estrujó el corazón y su sonrisa la enamoró. Quinn dejó los brazos laxos a sus costados, sin conseguir hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle con tímido amor a Beth.

"_Hola hija, ¿qué tal estás?"_._ "Tendrías que estar mirando al maestro que explica en vez de hacer monerías conmigo, pero la verdad no quiero que me dejes de mirar, ni yo quiero dejar de mirarte"_. _"¿Me enseñarías tu caligrafía más tarde?"_. _"Yo quiero escribir contigo y pintar con azul, tu color favorito"_.

Quinn no dejaba de repetir mudamente oraciones dedicadas a ella, en una conversación estelar con su figura divina a pocos metros. Y como si Beth la escuchara, se enderezó un poco, observó hacia la pizarra, espiando al maestro claramente, y luego se acercó un poco más al vidrio. Desde el exterior, la chica escrutaba atenta aquellos movimientos, un poco preocupada porque la pillaran, y entonces sucedió el sortilegio. Aconteció ese poder renovador de todo lo resquebrajado, que iluminaba los rincones oscuros y olvidados por el correr del tiempo. Beth lanzó su vaho contra el cristal y en la mancha empañada dibujó un corazón para ella.

Quinn se apoyó más pesadamente contra el tronco del árbol, porque esos pequeños contornos unidos se proyectaron hasta su propio pecho y se imprimieron a fuego. El cuerpo le tembló, los ojos se le enturbiaron; por más que pestañeó para aclarar su visión no lo logró. Beth ya no la miraba, como era de esperarse le llamaron la atención por su dispersión, y la joven agachó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Logró moverse hacia el otro lado del tronco, protegiendo de esa manera su cuerpo sacudido por un llanto incontrolable.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y buscó apoyo en la hierba; se sentó allí torpemente. No dejaba de llorar, porque tenía ese corazón que Beth le había dado delante de su retina. Ahora su hija le había regalado otra marca para su cuerpo, otro tatuaje que no tenía forma física en su piel, pero sí se había mezclado en su espíritu para siempre. Trascendental, mágico, ese instante se abrazó a ella al igual que aquellas lágrimas ardientes que se derramaban como lluvia. Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse dentro de un tiempo que transcurrió con una cadencia diferente. Los gritos de niños acabaron, la campana volvió a escucharse y el ambiente externo se detuvo ligeramente, bajo un sol piadoso, colado por la copa de un follaje perenne.

Su rostro quemaba, su nariz se congestionaba, mientras miles de pasamientos se libraban al azar: como que necesitaba los brazos de Rachel, como que tendría que retirarse pronto porque de lo contrario raptaría a Beth por algunos minutos para robarle el beso en la mejilla que tanto extrañaba, o simplemente irse porque ya había conseguido su fin. Sin embargo se quedó allí por unos instantes más, y después de todo sucedió parte de lo que había temido.

Un par de botas entre las que se enredaba una larga y muy bonita falda abrigada, se detuvo frente a ella. Componiendo su mirada elevó el rostro y la figura que la observaba la dejó de piedra. Esa expresión serena la golpeó de lleno y la hizo trastabillar al momento se ponerse en pie con celeridad. Asimismo, esa mirada le comunicó en silencio que había visto todo, e igualmente que alejara su alarma.

—Shelby… —jadeó Quinn, que no se tranquilizó, que se abarrotó de un rubor incómodo y culposo.

—¿Esa _niña_ que está afuera es tuya? —inquirió aquélla con una media sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas como cría entrometida.

Quinn tragó saliva y asintió, pasmada. La actitud de la mayor era tan accesible, cariñosa, que desmentía los años pasados y la última vez que se vieron.

—A Beth le encantará, pero no tiene mi permiso para montar. Ya lo sabes.

La otra abrió la boca, confundida. Esa aseveración daba luz verde a cientos de hipótesis, y todas llevaban a la aceptación, cuestión que ya sabía y entendía, pero tenerla tan a la mano era conmovedor.

Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho, carraspeando.

—Shelby, yo… solo quería verla. Ya me iba, de veras. No quise molestar…

La mujer se adelantó un paso, deteniendo sus endebles excusas. Desenlazó las manos y estiró un poco los brazos hacia ella.

—Ven —pidió Shelby.

Quinn se retrajo como un animal herido. Sintió sus ojos picar nuevamente. Ese era un regalo de algún dios, no podía ser de otra manera.

—Lo siento —musitó débilmente, apretando las manos en un puño a sus costados.

—Lo sé —asintió Shelby, arengándola al abrazo que proponía. Y Quinn fue, impulsada por esas fuerzas del amor que la rodeaban desde que la muerte, irónicamente, entraba a su vida.

Tímidamente se abrazó al cuerpo que la recibió. En ese círculo materno se congració con esa mujer, con los años de indiferencia y dolor. En la madre de Rachel nada más había cariño, respeto y bienvenida. Se lo hizo entender férreamente, meciéndola cual criatura, cuando los sollozos se impulsaron de la garganta y su cuerpo, vencido por las emociones, se enlazó a su cintura.

—Al fin, al fin estás aquí —susurró Shelby, conmovida. Le agradeció profundamente a su niña especial. Ella había salvado a alguien más.


	68. Komorebi y las mariposas

¡Qué calor de recibimiento! Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras; las atesoro.

Sin dudas un capítulo especial por un par de cosillas. Espero que lo disfruten y encuentren "cuántas niñas tiene Quinn".

Komorebi se refiere a la belleza de la luz que se cuela a través de los árboles. Y como de bellezas se trata, hoy me debo entera a la sabiduría inmensa de los niños, como siempre: Lucio, gracias por enseñarme, indirectamente, una de las lecciones más valiosas que existen.

Fuegos primaverales.

* * *

Rachel aparcaba frente a la casa de su madre y se sonreía ansiosa. Por fin podría estar con sus mujeres. Hablar con aquélla como se debía, contarle todo de punta a punta, detalladamente, llenarse de las palabras de Beth, preguntarle de todo y saber sus sentimientos era lo que necesitaba para terminar aquel día abarrotado de cosas. Y después sí, regresaría al departamento para infundir de valor a Quinn. Ya lo tenía todo pensado: organizaría una salida entre madre e hija con la ayuda de su madre; ¡ya era hora de comenzar a mover esas piezas, para luego mover esas otras que integraban a sus amigos! Patearía el tablero de Quinn aceleradamente. Con esas ideas bajó del auto e hizo su entrada al edificio. Al salir del elevador, la interceptaron los gritos de Beth desde el interior del departamento. Tomó las llaves, sonriente, abrió la cerradura y la pequeña ya la aguardaba con su hermosa expresión de bienvenida.

—¡Llegó Ral!—anunció, saltando a sus brazos—. ¡Hola! ¡Mamá hizo pizza, compró Coca-cola y helado!

—Hola cabeza hueca —la hermana mayor llenó de besos una mejilla mientras entraba con la carga en sus brazos—. ¿Estamos de festejo que hay tantos permisos?

—¡Sí! ¡A qué no sabes quién vino! —le gritaba la pequeña rubia en plena cara, eufórica.

—¡Amor, si no te tranquilizas nos caeremos las dos! —rezongaba Rachel, sujetando al animalillo movedizo.

—Tú lo has dicho. Estamos de festejo —acompañó la madre misteriosamente, apareciendo en el distribuidor para darle un beso y cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta.

Beth saltó de sus brazos y comenzó a quitarle el bolso con vehemencia. Los cabellos del metro treinta y cinco de terremoto, se mostraban revueltos, su madre también se había distendido y puesto ropas informales. No necesariamente se vestían para disfrutar una noche diferente. ¿Entonces qué pasaba? Coca-cola a principio de semana era inusual.

—Pero no traje nada… ¿cómo no me avistaste? —reprochaba Rachel, observando curiosa alrededor. Esa atmósfera festiva y positiva era más de lo que pedía.

La miradilla ladina de Beth la sorprendía y los gestos disimulados de su madre, que acomodaba papeles y carpetas sobre la mesa, cosquilleaban su vientre. ¿Qué tramaban?

—Ya tenemos todo aquí… ¡Muéstrate de una vez, princesa de los lobos! —exclamó teatralmente Beth, elevando las manos.

Muda, con un aleteo incipiente entre sus pechos, Rachel desvió la vista hacia donde señalaba su hermana, y lo que vio le triplicó las cosquillas. Quinn salía de la cocina con las mejillas rojas, los labios temblorosos de sonrisas y los brazos cruzados. La imagen le causó una fuerte sacudida.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó aquélla, modesta.

—Q-Quinn —tartamudeó con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Quinn allí? ¡¿Cómo sucedió?! Por su aspecto parecía que no era una recién llegada. Iba descalza, con un par de jeans ajustados y su vieja sudadera de Yale se le ceñía a su cuerpo… era una imagen tan cotidiana pero a la vez tan extraña que dolía. Cuánto tiempo deseando eso y ahora, de la nada, sucedía ante sus ojos incrédulos. La sensación de querer abrazarla le apretó la garganta. ¿Y las otras protagonistas? ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza?

Mientras Quinn se acercaba a ella, Beth se colocó entre las dos, sonriéndole a la hermana mayor.

—Quinn vino a la escuela y fue genial, porque trajo su moto. Nos siguió de camino a casa —explicaba rápidamente retorciéndose las manos, provocando en Rachel un asombro como pocos—. Dice que me va aprestar su chaqueta y el casco… ¡los tengo en mi cuarto!… ¿puedo montar más tarde?

—No.

—No.

—No.

Esa última pregunta tergiversó la artillería de palabras que poseía el relato, y el remate de la negación al unísono de las tres adultas terminó en risas contagiosas, salvo en la señalada, que frunció la boca, caprichosa.

—Anda, ayúdame a despejar la mesa. Hoy tenemos una invitada especial, así que ya sabes qué vajilla usaremos —anunció la madre, obligando a la niña a seguirla hacia la cocina.

Entre el palabrerío de las dos que se alejaban, Rachel y Quinn, se acercaron finalmente, accediendo al deseo de contacto que el momento ameritaba, sin embargo estaban algo retraídas también por esa causa.

—Esto… es inaudito —empezó a mascullar Rachel sin aliento, observándola como si fuese una proyección—. ¿C-cómo es que… estás aquí…?

—Tampoco me lo creo —respondió Quinn en el mismo tono—. Yo… guardé la tarjeta de Artie y... —bajó la mirada avergonzada—, simplemente quería verla… fui a la prepa y allí me encontró Shelby.

El anhelo de su expresión ocultó las otras cosas que había decidido esa misma mañana.

De pronto Rachel palideció. Se sentía en la imperiosa obligación de explicarle sus planes para acercarla con más fluidez a Beth, ¡que no era indiferente! No obstante, otra vez los sucesos demostraban que tenían fuerza propia.

—Sé que no estaba planeado, que antes…

—Espera —la interrumpió Rachel, acercándose más—. Yo aún no te dije nada porque quería hablar bien con mi madre, contarle todo personalmente. Tú sabes que no pude hacerlo antes. Quería que estuviera todo preparado…

—No hiperventiles —la tranquilizó Quinn—. Con tu madre hemos hablado de _varias cosas_ —remarcó las dos últimas palabras con una mirada cargada de ternura—. Creo que así está bien por ahora; ya ahondaremos en detalles.

Al escucharla, la otra imaginó que habían tenido tiempo para hablar de Judy también.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Rachel. Su pecho se engullía de sentimientos.

—Estuvimos haciendo la tarea y dibujando baobabs desde que llegamos —comentó Quinn con una risilla tonta—. Y te… eché de menos.

Rachel no lo soportó más. Se acercó otro poco, porque quería abrazarla y era un bochorno no lograr controlarse delante de su madre y hermana. A su vez, Quinn interceptaba claramente el lenguaje corporal de Rachel y estaba en un súmmum atemporal, sin embargo era la más consciente de dónde se hallaban, porque no era común. Nada era común esa noche.

Shelby carraspeó al pasar al lado de ellas y le tocó el brazo a su hija mayor.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, muchachita. En un rato cenaremos.

Y como si la hubiera arrancado de su sueño idílico, aquélla hizo ademanes con los brazos, roja hasta la nuca, corriendo al baño.

—Sí, mamá —masculló entre dientes.

* * *

La única palabra que definía a esa cena era _ideal_. Ideal en armonía, ideal en conversaciones divertidas, llevadas por una niña que hablaba con inteligencia y desparpajo a la vez. Shelby era la moderadora, Rachel la otra interlocutora que no paraba de hablar y Quinn la silenciosa, abrumada por ese fascinante e íntimo universo femenino. La integraban, claro, Beth le preguntaba de qué trabajaba, y le aclaraba que ya lo sabía pero quería que ella se lo contara igual. Y la joven respondía, avergonzada, contando algunas anécdotas que no solo la niña disfrutaba. El pecho se le henchía de emociones. Disfrutaba tanto de sus gestos, de sus tonos, de esa mirada azul que una y otra vez regresaba a su persona, curiosa y un poco medida. Deseaba tanto que ese amor de niña fuera su amiga que se lo reafirmaba con cada comentario; quería verla reír y reír con ella.

En cuanto a la madre y a la hija, las escuchaba admirada cuando los temas derivaban a las actividades de la fundación. Ya había visto su compromiso, pero no en ese dúo inquebrantable. Verla a Shelby interactuar, apasionarse y resolver en pocas palabras la enorgullecía, porque en definitiva, toda esa lucha se debía a niñas y niños que lo necesitaban, y se debía a su hija. Esa pasión era contagiosa, Quinn también querría participar, así que tendría que ver la manera de hacerlo.

Como en casa de las Corcoran se cenaba más temprano de lo acostumbrado, asimismo como esa noche era especial y Beth se hallaba por demás estimulada, Shelby insistió en que las tres se quedaran a holgazanear un poco mientras ella fregaba los trastos antes del baño de la niña.

—¿Quinn te ha contado que sabe hacer unos movimientos muy extraños para derribar mastodontes? —decía Rachel desde el piso, alzando las cejas de forma consecutiva y graciosa hacia las dos, sentadas una al lado de la otra en el sillón de la sala. Estaba tan feliz que lo expresaba con todo su cuerpo; ver a Beth y a Quinn juntas, con esa complicidad que recién nacía la conmovía profundamente.

Beth miró a una y a otra, pero más a la nombrada, y se levantó de un salto.

—No es cierto, no puedes derribar mastodontes.

Quinn alcanzó a mirar con una mueca a Rachel y se sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

—Tal vez tengas razón —se hizo la distraída y se agachó un poco para estar a su altura—… ¡pero sí derribo niñas que no se bañan!

Con esa exclamación, alzó a Beth sobre su hombro entre chillidos y risas, dio unos pasos ligeros hacia un espacio un poco más despejado, y luego se dobló, dejando al cuerpecito en el suelo.

—¡Eso es trampa, no estaba preparada! —se quejó Beth, provocando las carcajadas de Quinn. Ella decía las mismas palabras que su hermana: terca hasta el final. Rachel rió y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Demuéstrale que tu puedes!

En modo juego, Beth se lanzó con un gritillo hacia una Quinn que la esperaba, y esta vez, la adulta fue la que terminó con el trasero en el suelo. El momento fue magnífico, porque sin hacer mucho barullo para no enfadar a Shelby, la rubiecilla, más despeinada que antes, se salió con la suya y aprendió un par de movimientos de esos que sabía Quinn para derribar mastodontes, según Rachel. Aunque igualmente terminó varias veces en el suelo.

El juego cuidado terminó cuando, efectivamente, Beth tuvo que ir a darse el baño nocturno y así comenzar con el ritual que finalizaba la jornada de lunes.

A solas, las dos se miraron libremente como no habían podido hacerlo durante esas horas. Y Quinn se acercó, como tampoco lo había conseguido antes.

—Debo agradecerle a tu madre como se debe —musitó con voz ronca, recorriendo cada parte de ese rostro sonrojado—, y debo agradecerte a ti.

—Si no te los ha dado ya, mi madre te tiene guardado un par de sermones. Debes sobrevivir a eso todavía. En cuanto a mí… tal vez ya encontré una forma de agradecimiento —anunció Rachel sugestiva.

La mirada de la otra cambió y se volvió de tierna y alucinada, a provocadora.

—Soy toda oídos.

Sonriendo de manera burlona, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza. ¡No era lo que ella estaba pensando!

—Enséñame.

Quinn la miró descolocada.

—¿Qué te enseñe qué?

—Muéstrame esa _ira_.

Cuando comprendió lo que decía, la ex rubia elevó una comisura de la boca. Suspendió una mano y corrió el cabello de su hombro y cuello con mano suave.

—El aikido no es ira, y los movimientos para derribar _mastodontes Marshall_ no son una travesura para niñas que no quieren irse a dormir. Estás muy vaga con el ejercicio. Podría lastimarte.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que se estremecía por los leves toques en su hombro.

—No soy de porcelana, ¿por qué no pruebas? —desafió.

La otra la miró suspicaz por algunos segundos, jugando con su paciencia.

—¡Vamos, estoy bien entrenada! —insistió encaprichada.

—Bien —aceptó Quinn por fin, acercándose más—. Pero será bajo mis condiciones.

—Tú también con condiciones —suspiró entrecortada, enviando una mirada fugaz hacia el angosto distribuidor por donde desaparecieron su madre y hermana.

—Qué crees —susurró, trepando con la mano por ese cuello tentador hasta la nuca.

—No… —jadeó Rachel—. Mi madre… Beth…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —inquirió seductora, acariciando su nuca con movimientos rítmicos—. Que se enteren de que estoy prendada de las Corcoran _junior_.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron y encendieron la chispa de la joven presa, volviéndola maleable a los deseos de aquélla, inclusive en un espacio tan peligroso como ese. Pero a Quinn no le importaba, ella estaba prendada de la mayor de las Corcoran y eso le abrasaba el corazón. De tal manera lo hacía, que su cuerpo se iba acercando al suyo automáticamente.

—_¡Mamiiiii, ya terminé! ¡Hice rápido! ¿Puedo ver tele?_

La potente voz de Beth desde el baño, las separó rápidamente con una inhalación de sorpresa.

—_No lo sé jovencita. Lo decidiré en cuanto te vea en piyamas._

La contestación de la madre desde su habitación era muy contundente, como la consecuente respuesta quejosa. Rachel y Quinn continuaron mirándose, pero las expresiones apasionadas fueron reemplazadas por muecas que contenían la risa, hasta que no lo pudieron aguantar más y estallaron en risotadas.

Beth miró caricaturas, así era porque esa noche seguía siendo especial, por lo tanto los permisos se reiteraban. De esa manera Shelby le decía a Quinn que estaba satisfecha con tenerla en su casa. Por más que se lo haya agradecido, a esas alturas unas tres veces, y pensado otras tantas formas sin palabras, no había valor alguno que pudiera entregar por ese instante con su hija en su regazo. Allí había querido sentarse a seguir las aventuras de Bram Stock. Tenía la oportunidad de oler sus cabellos aromados mientras acariciaba el peluche lupino que la pequeña abrazaba contra su pecho. Beth había traído a _Lopin_ con ella y le había pedido que la acompañara a ver caricaturas un rato, mientras las otras mujeres preparaban café.

Pasmada, sobre nubes de azúcar, Quinn había asentido y allí estaban las dos, una mirando atenta la pantalla y la otra ausente a ella, rodeando un cuerpecillo que había abrazado hacía muchos años, en una época lejana. La había amado entonces, pero ahora la amaba más. Cerró los ojos para sentir el momento, ya no tendría para mucho más, porque aquélla se dormiría en cualquier momento y ellas deberían marcharse pronto. Con el mentón mimó la coronilla, sonriendo luego a la cabeza que giró para mirarla desde abajo.

—¿Crees que pueda tener una mariposa como mascota?

Quinn se hundió en sus ojos y reflexionó.

—No lo creo. Son muy frágiles y viven pocos días —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué?

—Así es la naturaleza, cariño.

—¿Nada más?

—Me temo que sí.

Beth se recostó en su pecho e hizo una mueca.

—Ya sé por qué —murmuró, levantando la cabeza exaltada.

—¿Lo descubriste? —preguntó Quinn riendo, y la pequeña asintió enérgica.

—Nacen viejas.

La otra abrió los ojos, muda, maravillada delante de tamaña respuesta. Nada más agregaría a ella porque era perfecta, porque podría ser la respuesta de una científica o una gran soñadora. Pero sin ir más lejos era la de su hija. Asintiendo, Quinn la apretó más y se recostó mejor con ella, cerrando otra vez los ojos.

—Lo descubriste, mi cosa hermosa. Tal vez se trate de eso.

Rachel se mordió el labio corriéndose del lugar de espía desde la abertura de la puerta de la cocina. Su pequeño cuerpo no lograba soportar ese milagro y todavía no era Navidad.

—Son bellas, ¿verdad? —murmuró Shelby, viéndola regresar a la isla.

—Demasiado —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos con la cabeza gacha—. Tengo que darte las gracias… —comenzó.

—¡Ya basta con eso! Me siento una reliquia a la que reverencian a cada rato —bromeó.

Rachel sonrió de lado y se movió nerviosa hacia la cafetera.

—Ayer ha vivido un remolino de cosas… y yo a su par.

—Lo sé —suspiró la madre, recordando las palabras que había intercambiado con Quinn antes de la llegada de Rachel, aunque tampoco instigó demasiado para que detallara; para eso estaba su hija—. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por Judith.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

—Nadie puede hacer nada, Levar fue muy claro. Estamos así, dentro de una burbuja —susurró como para ella, tamborileando un par de uñas contra el vidrio de la jarra caliente—. Le debo a esa cabeza hueca noches de cuentos, un baile con su galán —comentaba al tiempo que se giraba y restregaba sus ojos. Estaba rendida de cansancio.

—Más vale que le pagues todo o te lo cobrará con creces.

—Sí… Y a Quinn también le debo. ¡Por los cielos! —soltó a borbotones, sacudiéndose por un estremecimiento repentino.

Su madre elevó las cejas y le escrutó el rostro, totalmente desnudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó preocupada por semejante cambio de actitud.

Aquélla tragó saliva y asintió luego de unos instantes.

—Rompí con Matt el jueves y duermo con ella desde entonces —masculló al rostro serio de la mayor—. Quiero decir que… amo a Quinn, mamá.

Shelby soltó el aire lentamente y elevó una mano para abarcar la mejilla caliente de su hija. Ésta la miraba desorientada pero con un brillo sinigual, único, como jamás había visto. La atrajo a su cuerpo con una sonrisa y Rachel se escondió en su hombro.

—Bueno… a decir verdad, no me sorprende mucho ninguna de las dos cosas.


	69. Sujeciones

¡Buenas tardes por este lado!

Vi una puerta abierta y entré, así que dejo esto por aquí y ya me retiro. Qué bueno verte Miriam, en verdad ha pasado tiempo. Espero que puedas seguir la historia hasta el final.

Piscis renueva las aguas pero reina en las nubes, hoy pobladoras en su mayoría, sin embargo también hay lunas de varios colores.

Falta un capítulo más titulado, y luego habrá algunos cambios en la dinámica. De todas formas no tienen que preocuparse por eso.

Fuegos primaverales.

* * *

—Te saliste con la tuya, ¿eh?

Beth se aferró mejor a su Lopin y le sonrió a Rachel con toda la cara desde las capas de abrigo que le había puesto su madre sobre la piyama. La noche estaba bastante fresca.

—Quiero mi noche de historias. Quinn me lo prometió —anunció con su boca quebrada en un puchero.

La hermana mayor masculló ante sus estratagemas.

—Sí, pero aquí en casa, no en mi departamento. Embustera —aunque Rachel se quejaba enfáticamente sonreía. Con un dedo señaló la mochila con los útiles y un pequeño bolso con la muda de ropa—. ¿Estás segura de que traes todo?

—Todo, todo —aseguraba la niña—. Ya sabes cómo es mamá.

Rachel le envió una mueca y observó a su madre apostada en la entrada del edificio: sonreía cómplice y perfecta en su rol. No le había costado cumplir con el último capricho de Beth ese día a diferencia de lo que había creído. Éste había consistido, ni más ni menos, en ir a dormir a la casa de la hermana. _"¿Te despertarás en horario para ir a la prepa?"_, le había preguntado con expresión de falso regaño, y la respuesta de Beth había sido un salto olímpico. El segundo acontecimiento se estaba llevando a cabo, porque el primero fue su confesión de amor salida sin pensar.

A Rachel le hacía falta completar aquellos pasos que para muchos quizás significaban lo mismo, pero por algo era estructurada. Debía tener las cosas bien en claro, porque no era lo mismo estar enamorada que amar, y su amor no era una conocida de una fiesta o del ámbito laboral, se trataba de la madre de Beth, de una mujer que conocía desde siempre. Se sintió libre, aliviada. La comprensión y aceptación de su madre ayudaron con el tiempo restante de velada que transcurrió como en un sueño, dentro de un ambiente de aroma a café y risas de reconocimiento. ¡Era mágico verlas interactuar! Ni hablar de la petición de la niña que sorprendió a todas: Quinn bullía de emoción y ese era otro rostro que no había visto nunca.

La moto de la mujer de sus pensamientos apareció en su ángulo visual, le hizo una seña y emprendió la marcha a velocidad moderada. Rachel a su vez encendió el motor, mirando a la niña por el espejo retrovisor, pegada a la ventanilla.

—Ral… Quinn es genial, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, corazón. Lo es.

Después de que ambas se despidieran de la madre, el Land Rover también se puso en movimiento.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede, bella? ¿Te sientes cómoda aquí? —preguntó Quinn, dubitativa—. Rachel vendrá a darnos las buenas noches en un ratito.

La mujer se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama, observando a la dueña original de la habitación sentada contra las almohadas, con las piernas firmemente prensadas a su pecho. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y no sabía qué hacer. Apenas llegaron hacía menos de media hora y la disposición de los cuartos fue arreglada en un parpadeo. Lógicamente Beth dormiría en el suyo… junto a Quinn. Había aceptado de muy buena manera compartir la cama con ella. Rachel hablaba naturalmente de su presencia en el departamento, por lo que la pequeña lo tomaba de la misma manera. No hubo muchas preguntas con respecto a eso, lo que llevaba a Quinn a redoblar su ansiedad: por primera vez dormiría con su hija y ésta ni se mosqueaba, sin embargo para la adulta era toda una tempestad.

—O tal vez quieras pasarte a su habitación…

—No, no es eso —respondió en tono bajo—, yo quería que tu historia también la escuche Ral.

Quinn le sonrió más aliviada y le levantó la barbilla entre caricias. De alguna manera daba por sentado que le contaría la historia de la _princesa de los lobos_.

—¿Y si se la cuento a las dos? —propuso, presa de una idea descabellada pero tan deseada como esa noche onírica. Quinn ansiaba estar con las dos, y haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Al escucharla, el rostro adormilado se elevó más, iluminado.

—¿Se puede?

—¡Claro! ¡Es lo que más quiero! —respondió vehemente, saltando de la cama—. No te duermas, iré a ver si Rachel ya está en su cuarto —y también deseaba unos minutos a solas. Con esa premisa salió de allí casi a las corridas.

Los acallados golpes en su puerta detuvieron la inspección que Rachel hacía de su cajón. ¿Qué pasaría? Lo que sucedía afuera era todo un universo del que se enteraría a la mañana siguiente. Con una media sonrisa se estiró y abrió.

—¿Sí?

La mueca se le ensanchó al ver a su chica en piyamas, arrebolada y divertida, inclinándose hacia ella. Sin más, Quinn entró, cerró la puerta, la rodeó por la cintura y se dejó caer contra la madera. Antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, la boca de Rachel se llenó del aliento de Quinn, y sus labios se fusionaron con los de ella en un beso arrebatador. No se opuso, por supuesto. Las ganas de un poco de magreo nocturno las resignó de buena gana, con el pensamiento romántico de que en la habitación azul se reafirmaría un lazo eterno, amoroso, esencial, por lo que nunca creyó que esa audaz mujer se las arreglaría para encontrar unos minutos y hacer eso que estaba haciendo: besarla con intensidad, con humedad y calor. Rachel anudó sus brazos a la nuca femenina y se sonrió maliciosa. Sus cuerpos se apretaron, sus molduras encajaron y era feliz.

—Ahora estamos solas, ¿verdad? —susurró Quinn contra su oído.

—No exactamente —jadeó Rachel.

—Bueno, casi solas.

La voz ronca ubicó a la más pequeña en el lugar correspondiente y con un gemido logró separarse, abriendo una mano contra el pecho latiente y la otra contra la boca.

—¡Deja de susurrarme! ¡Qué haces aquí!

La mirada endemoniada de Quinn le avisó que usaría otra táctica, y ésta llegó al instante. Con su lengua comenzó a lamerle la palma y Rachel desorbitó los ojos con un pequeño grito.

—¡Mira que eres…! —reprendió, girándose para alejarse. Pero eso tampoco sirvió, porque Quinn volvió a atraparla, esta vez desde atrás, y utilizó nuevamente la puerta como punto de apoyo. Esas manos no perdieron tiempo, resolviendo ir directamente al grano, es decir, a sus senos. Los rodeó con una risa gutural que le hirvió más la sangre.

—Solo un poco… por favor… —rogaba, perdida entre sus cabellos, a la vez que dejaba correr sus manos por todo el dorso del cuerpo.

Rachel cerró los ojos, cayendo entregada contra ella, suspirando varios gemidos.

—De-degenerada y manipuladora… has dejado a Beth…

Quinn negó con la cabeza, enterrando más besos entre sus cabellos.

—Rachel, estoy eufórica. Imagina si me dejas un poco…

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de Rachel sin poder evitarlo y le sujetó esas manos impacientes.

—¡Qué! ¿Eres una niña?

—No, soy tu chica.

Con tal aseveración le dio un breve empellón, la miró con ojos risueños y entornados, y salió de allí vociferando.

—¡Cariño, hemos triunfado! ¡Ral aceptó la historia y nos dejará dormir con ella!

—¿Ehh? —musitó Ral, tomada por sorpresa. Al escuchar el gritillo contento de su hermana movió la cabeza. Esa tonta la había dejado ardiendo, la había manipulado y había sumado dos integrantes más a su cama. ¡Nada podía ser mejor!

Pocos segundos después le abría paso a una Quinn cargando en su espalda a una Beth haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos abiertos, a Lopin.

—Abran paso que aquí llegamos —canturreaba aquélla, guiñándole un ojo.

—Bienvenidas —respondía Rachel, observando cómo Beth saltaba a su cama, abría las cobijas y se metía debajo de ellas, abrigando también a su amiga. Poco después de obtenerlo había decidido que el peluche sería "una niña".

—Vamos, Ral, ya me lavé los dientes —avisó Beth, mostrándole la dentadura.

—Ya lo creo.

—Yo también me los lavé —la secundó Quinn, imitando su acción—. ¿Quieres oler mi aliento?

—No… Te creo —Rachel la miró reprobadora y la otra le envió otra mueca burlona.

Quinn ocupó el otro extremo, invitando a que la dueña de la cama ocupara su lugar. Y así lo hizo: la rodeó, apagó su lámpara de noche y con una sensación plena ocupó el sitio al lado de su hermana. Un poco de costado, un poco suspirando, adivinó la silueta de Quinn muy cerca. Instantáneamente Beth se giró hacia ella y junto a su loba se acurrucaron en su pecho.

—La… historia… Quinn —murmuró con su última conciencia.

—Sí, estamos esperando la historia —masculló Rachel, sabiendo que Beth no la escucharía, porque la respiración ya se le escuchaba pesada, dentro del sueño. Con un brazo estrechó el cuerpecito y sintió una calidez enorme al percibir que si bien su hermana se abrazó a ella, se aferró a un brazo de Quinn.

—Tal vez otra noche. Es una promesa.

Ese susurro llegó ahogado, emocionado, al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano a la de Rachel. Las tres integrantes formaban una muralla de miembros entrelazados, necesitados del contacto de la otra. Quinn volvía a ser bendecida, acariciada con manos estelares, forjada con los fuegos más puros, y así cerró los ojos.

Hacía bastante que Rachel no dormía con Beth, por lo que se ganó dos premios de una sola vez aquella noche, puesto que tenía a sus dos amores entre sus brazos. Y de esa forma el sueño también llegó para ella.

* * *

Quinn dejaba de pedalear al momento de escuchar que llegaba un mensaje a su móvil. Con una sonrisa lo sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera pensando que se trataría de Rachel, pero no era ella. Satina le había enviado una seguidilla de emoticones sonrientes y algunos corazones.

—Sat… ¿qué hacer ahora? —se susurró apesadumbrada.

Ese martes había regresado al gimnasio. Era uno de los lugares donde se sentía más cómoda, y si bien era concurrido, se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de ser un típico gimnasio de vecindario después del espectáculo con Marshall. De todas maneras admitía que ella no era _típica_, por eso debía andar con cuidado. Se lo demostraron en la recepción, cuando quiso averiguar por la inscripción y así no depender de los acuerdos de Rachel, pero se encontró con que ella ya había "arreglado" todo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?, no lo sabía. La dueña, una mujer de unos cuarenta, excelentemente torneada por cierto, ante sus interrogantes únicamente le dijo que hablara con su amiga directamente. ¡Qué entrometida! Pero siempre le allanaba el camino…

Aquella mañana había sido idílica. Despertó antes con un calor sofocante y un rostro muy cerca de su pecho; al ver a su niña contra su cuerpo se sintió feliz. Las observó durante mucho tiempo: el cuerpo vuelto de Rachel, con sus cabellos castaños en la almohada, el aspecto angelical de Beth todavía en sueños era el paraíso entero. Más tarde y un poco satisfecha por ese espectáculo, las había despertado. A Rachel con caricias en la espalda, y a Beth con besos en la frente. Había sido una primera vez para la memoria. Luego de un suculento desayuno preparado por Quinn y los reproches merecidos por la historia no contada, ambas habían llevado a Beth a la preparatoria para continuar cada una la rutina de ese día.

Si bien eran momentos de ensueño, su propio infierno estaba latente a su alrededor, hecho que afloraba en situaciones como esas. Se debatía entre avisarle o no a Satina partes de sus planes.

—¡Demonios! —susurró, apretando el móvil entre sus manos. Alguien más debería saber que planeaba ver a un abogado, ¿verdad? No le ocurriría nada, pero tendría que respaldarse en alguien y quien mejor que su amiga.

Casi una hora después, Quinn se rascaba la cabeza, recargándose contra la pared al lado del teléfono-cabina. En un principio no creyó que el adorable vejestorio pudiese funcionar bien, pero estaba equivocada. Había decidido llamar a Satina antes de entrar a las duchas, y desde hacía varios minutos, después de repasar emocionadas el otro encuentro sideral con su hija, luchaba por retomar el control de la conversación. Tras informarle que pensaba ver a Bensel, su amiga comenzó "el interrogatorio" y consecuentemente la discusión cobró temperatura. Quería sonsacarle las verdaderas razones, porque no creía en sus endebles explicaciones.

—¿Desde cuándo ver a un letrado está mal?

—_¡Ey, yo no dije eso! ¡No pongas palabas en mi boca que no dije!_

—Pues es lo que parece —masculló tensa Quinn, ocultando su boca con la otra mano—. Quiero verlo para que me ubique en la situación legal en la que estoy. ¡No hay mucho más que eso!

—_Ok, imagina que te creo… ¡Tengo miedo, idiota! ¡Los abogados en estos casos suenan a mierda, a última salida!_

—¿Última salida de qué, cariño? No haré nada que me ponga en peligro.

—_¿Entonces por qué éste no es tu número? ¿Dónde carajos tienes metido tu móvil?_

Satina daba, lógicamente, en cada una de las teclas que no debía dar.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—_Por supuesto que lo sé, y uno más uno siegue siendo dos. Si fuera algo normal, no tendría importancia que ellos escucharan._

Quinn apretó los labios y se alejó el tubo para exhalar fuertemente.

—No voy a permitir que se enteren de todos mis movimientos. Por la misma razón veré a Bensel lejos de New York.

—_Maldición, Quinn, ¿qué tiene New Haven que New York no?_

A pesar de todo, Quinn sonrió ante la deducción.

—Porque si tengo al FBI mordiéndome el trasero, quiero que lo haga en mi territorio.

—_Bien, bien. Entonces como ya está dicho, como ni siquiera tu hermosa situación con Beth te hará cambiar de opinión y como no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, en cuanto pueda iré a verte._

La otra casi se atragantó, pero se compuso rápidamente y se dio la vuelta hacia la pared en cuanto se sintió observada.

—E-espera, no es un buen momento. ¡Te juro que yo te avisaré! —Quinn se cubrió la boca para que su agitación repentina no aumentara el volumen de su voz.

—_Mi culo, estrella caprichosa. Iré sin avisar así te caerás al verme entrar por la puerta. Quiero conocer a Rachel y preguntarle si está al tanto de tus aventurillas._

—¿Tú también controlas ahora? —siseó la ex rubia ante esa insoportable terquedad.

—_¡Ja! Y espera a la vuelta de Jacob. No te vas a librar, rubia. No te vas a librar._

"_Sí, claro"_, pensó Quinn, restregándose los ojos ante la amenaza. Ahora no solo una, sino dos entrometidas, molestas y apasionadas mujeres marcaban sus pasos.

* * *

El día, después de todo, había concluido con lentitud enervante, a la espera de una respuesta. Haberse enfrascado en sus videos había sido su solaz, por más que hubiera revisado su correo personal cada diez minutos. Para alivio de su cordura, en uno de esos momentos el nombre de _Estudio Bensel &amp; Asociados_ por fin había saltado de la pantalla directo a sus ojos. Había abierto el correo temblando y allí estaba la información ansiada: _Jueves, 13.00 hs._ Pensando velozmente recordó algunos hoteles que servirían para aquella cita que terminaría siendo convenientemente un almuerzo. Sería perfecto, un almuerzo entre abogado y clienta pasaría desapercibido para esos ojos intrusos que no le perdían pisada, además de acompañar una excusa perfecta.

El restaurante del hotel Courtyard le venía como anillo al dedo, así que había respondido solamente con esa frase. Eran formas escuetas que no hablaban de ella, mas eran las necesarias, ya que su obsesión con que estaban siendo controladas no había desaparecido. No tener nociones de la apariencia del hombre era la única desventaja. Restaba esperar que la reconociera.

Rachel regresó al departamento y la atmósfera volvió a ser casi tan idílica como en la mañana. Entre sus besos, los comentarios de lo hecho en el día, las cosas no parecían tener tanto peso. Los temas de la cena derivaron desde que Nancy ya tenía sus estudios hacía días y quería verla, hasta lo vivido con Beth.

Su profundo dilema se puntualizó al momento de compartir más cercanía en la sala, frente al televisor. Quinn no detuvo las caricias al cabello de Rachel, que se extendía más allá de su regazo, para cambiar de canal. Bufó inconscientemente por cuarta vez en la hora que llevaban sobre el sillón, cómodas y relajadas.

—Cuatro —expresó Rachel, sin levantar la vista del libro que leía.

—Mmm… —masculló Quinn, atenta a un espectacular tiroteo en la pantalla.

La ex rubia volvió a suspirar a los pocos segundos.

—Cinco…

Al escuchar a Rachel, la otra terminó dándose cuenta de que se estaba mofando de ella. Llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado y rezongado, y entendió que no debía estirar más lo que tenía que comunicarle. No sabía cómo empezar, le mentiría a su dulce Rachel y se sentía muy penoso. Dejó el mando a un costado, bajó el libro que la chica leía hasta su pecho y con el pulgar le delineó una ceja oscura.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió con una expresión de disculpa.

Rachel le sonrió de lado a los ojos detrás de las gafas, y acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre aquellas piernas.

—Tus bufidos me soplaban _"flores del paraíso cubiertas con papel púrpura"_ y _"hojas de lirio"_.

Quinn asintió con una mueca.

—Que me perdone Shônagon, pero ahora es mi turno.

Propinando una burlona carcajada, Rachel cerró el libro y le dedicó toda su atención.

—Te escucho.

—Mmm… ¿Podemos hacerlo en el cuarto?

Replicando la carcajada pero con las mejillas rojas, la actriz estiró una mano y jugueteó con su labio inferior.

—¿Para que me distraigas o para que te disculpe de antemano por algo que no va a gustarme?

Quinn gruñó y comenzó a morderle los dedos bromistas.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Solo… se me ocurrió.

Con un hormigueo furioso recorriéndole el vientre y el centro de su pecho, aquélla asintió.

—Ocurrencia aceptada.

Quinn no esperó a firmar ese trato bajando la cabeza y plantando un beso que hacía de apertura a la noche que las aguardaba. A pesar de todo ese preámbulo, no logró disimular su tensión y Rachel lo notó, por lo que con un _"me ducho y estoy lista"_, se fue a su habitación.

Haciendo otro tanto, Quinn se marchó a la suya y empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos. Si bien las amenazas de Satina la impacientaban, habían dado en el clavo: _"Quiero conocer a Rachel y preguntarle si está al tanto de tus aventurillas"_. ¡Eso sí que no podía pasar! Para Rachel, su viaje a New Haven debía tener como objetivo revisar sus cuentas y la propiedad de San Marino junto a su abogado. La estructura estaba planeada, y si se detenía a pensarlo más terminaría confesándole todo.

Tras un tiempo determinado, Quinn se adentraba al cuarto que la aguardaba con la puerta abierta. Intensamente halagada por ello, le sonrió ligeramente a la figura vestida con su piyama rosada, metida hasta la cintura dentro de las cobijas y recostada contra el respaldo. Había atado sus cabellos húmedos con una floja coleta; al verla, cerró una vez más el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla.

La recién llegada sintió un volcán en su vientre. Solo pensar que ese era el principio acordado, cabalmente, de sus noches juntas, realmente le nublaba las ideas.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó Rachel, viéndola acercarse a las ventana.

—Sí —susurró Quinn, corriendo de par en par las cortinas—. No tenemos hojas de lirio pero tenemos luna blanca, ¿te has dado cuenta, estrella? —se giró hacia ella y certeramente la luz de la luna llena dio contra su piel y su camiseta negra de tirantes.

Por unos instantes Rachel quedó absorta, pestañeando hechizada. Sin perderla de vista apagó la lámpara de su mesilla y el escenario se tornó más sugestivo. Tonos plateados y azulados volvían mágica la escena de esas mujeres, una sobre la cama y otra en la ventana.

—Lo sabía —musitó ronca—. Esto es pura distracción.

—No. Nada más quiero hablar y rápidamente ocupar un lugar allí.

¿Cómo pretendía que con semejante declaración permaneciera inmutable? Rachel se removió excitada, pero también ansiosa por sus palabras.

—Dilo y ven entonces —pidió sin aliento.

—Mañana a la noche viajaré a New Haven —largó, escrutando el rostro que en un segundo se inundó de sorpresa.

—¿Qué harás allí?

—Tengo asuntos qué atender con mi abogado. Nos reuniremos el jueves. Quiero ver qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi propiedad de San Marino; también necesito revisar mis cuentas. Ya sabes, no se vive del aire.

Si bien la información era coherente llamó la atención de Rachel.

—No pensé que tuvieras abogado. Creí haberte escuchado que rompiste relaciones con ese tipo de contacto desde que regresaste.

—Es un abogado de confianza de Satina —contestó, desviando la mirada.

Desde la comodidad de la cama, la otra entrecerró los ojos al notar los imperceptibles movimientos evasores de Quinn. ¿En qué momento había acordado todo eso?... De la misma manera que se preguntaba, con una pizca de decepción, por qué no había sido necesario comentarle antes sus planes. Después de todo no era cerca y ya sabían a qué atenerse.

—¿Y _ellos_? —acertó a decir.

Quinn se encogió de hombros con molestia.

—Que hagan lo que quieran. Yo tengo que ir.

—Pero debes avisarle a Levar —insistió la otra, hundiendo los hombros. Ese gesto crispó a Quinn. Rachel era sensible a esos detalles, y seguramente se estaba sintiendo fuera de toda esa situación.

—Mañana le hablaré —expresó enfática—. A decir verdad, no he sabido que Bensel tenía tiempo antes de hoy a la mañana.

—Y... ¿por qué no sales a primera hora?

A pesar del complejo escenario, Quinn sonrió y movió la cabeza. Rachel estaba siendo inquisidora e incisiva. No se encontraba muy de acuerdo con lo que escuchaba, así que punzaba.

—Porque quiero ser precavida. Es más, iré a un hotel —respondía suavemente.

Los movimientos de Quinn que la acercaban a la cama impidieron que Rachel continuara con las protestas indirectas. Nada más murmuró y suspiró cuando aquélla se sentó al borde del colchón.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?

—El mismo jueves estaré de regreso.

—Bueno, parece que no puedo decir nada más —acotó Rachel, retraída.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya terminaron las preguntas? —indagó fanfarrona, dándole golpecitos al brazo con su dedo índice.

—Sí —espetó con un mohín disgustado.

—¿Estás enfadada?

Rachel suspiró sonoramente en dirección al cielorraso.

—Podría ser más dramática, ¿cierto? Pero no. Sucede que _sí_ me hubiera gustado saber… que planeabas esto. No lo sé…

Quinn le atrapó la mano más cercana para besarla varias veces, culposa, redimiéndose.

—Lo lamento. No estoy acostumbrada a compartir mis decisiones.

—¿Puedes acostumbrarte? —la voz cadente y esa mirada profunda la taladró. Quinn asintió, respondiéndole totalmente sincera.

—Contigo, sí.

—Más te vale, Fabray —advirtió en voz baja, con un dejo de risa.

—¿Entonces puedo dormir aquí?

—Me enfadarás si no lo haces.

Subyugada por los murmullos, el plateado embrujo que se extendía desde el exterior, el calor creciente, Quinn se volvió con un sonido sensual y se quitó la camiseta. Apenas lo hizo, una de las manos de Rachel se apoderó de esas curvas, provocando un fuerte estremecimiento, dejando al tacto los poros de su piel. Esos dedos calientes bajaron por su columna vertebral, abarrotándola de suspiros.

Conquistada, Rachel se acercó para apoyar la mejilla en ese lugar, deleitándose con su aroma y suavidad.

—Mañana tal vez no nos veamos —anunció gutural, soplando el aliento sobre su hombro, torturándola con yemas acariciadoras—. Tengo una reunión a primera hora en la fundación, almuerzo con Fran… y los ensayos se retrasaron bastante por un par de complicaciones.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me podré despedir de ti? —masculló Quinn, inclinándose hacia sus besos en la mandíbula, buscando con las manos su cuerpo.

—Yo no me quiero despedir de ti —sostuvo Rachel contra la mejilla.

—Iré a buscarte para darte un beso antes de marcharme; uno largo, que no suene a despedida —para afirmarlo con más vehemencia, Quinn apresó esos labios gruesos en un beso necesitado. Su brazo se elevó hacia la nuca y quiso volverse, pero las manos de Rachel en sus senos evitaron todo movimiento. El beso se convirtió en una justa escandalosa, entre lenguas y caricias, hasta que la que estaba detrás se separó ahogada.

—Déjame ver tu espalda —exhortó ronca, y le dejó lugar para que se recostara.

Respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, Quinn manejó como pudo las llamas de su sexo. Su chica le exigía aquella parte de su cuerpo y ella se la daría. La excitaba sobremanera esa resolución.

Aquel espacio de la cama anidó el cuerpo boca debajo de su mujer, que la miraba con una pasión desbordante y estremecedora. Embobada, Rachel admiró el cuerpo blanco, y se volvió algo loca y desbordante de amor. Con manos seguras sujetó la cintura de los feos pantalones de piyama de Quinn y los bajó lentamente, inaugurando esas acciones que no dejaban de fascinarla. La otra amante gimoteó contra la almohada, sacudida por un escalofrío; las bragas no ya no contenían su humedad y Rachel lo descubrió adrede, deleitada, exclamando ante el banquete.

—Eres… una visión —susurró, y elevó una pierna desnuda, la estiró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus nalgas.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó Quinn, arqueándose, apretando la almohada con los puños. Su sexo caliente y mojado la marcaba, arrastrándola al límite, sin embargo Rachel llevaba el ritmo y era delicioso. Al sentir las palmas abiertas en sus omóplatos gimió otra vez.

—¿Cuántas lo han acariciado? —inquirió ésta, débil por el deseo que le oprimía las entrañas. Se apoderaba de esos dibujos magníficos con vanidad y celos inevitables, acariciando con ardor.

—No me preguntes eso, por favor… —jadeó Quinn, removiéndose desesperada.

—¿Tantas han sido? —rezongó Rachel, bajando la cabeza para plantar besos húmedos acompañados de regueros de saliva.

—¡No! —chilló la otra, convulsionando poderosamente todos los músculo de su espalda—. No, te lo juro… ni…ninguna está… aquí —balbuceó. Intentó darse la vuelta, mas se lo volvieron a negar. Agitada, Rachel detuvo los besos y la obligó a dejar sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo. Allí acarició posesivamente sus antebrazos, donde se mostraban las cicatrices de otros tiempos.

—¿Y éstas?

—¡Tú! ¡Solo tú! —el cuerpo de Quinn comenzó a latir por todos lados. Ese juego la estaba llevando al delirio.

Rachel regaló varios besos a cada porción de piel cicatrizada, y se incorporó con un gruñido triunfal, presionando su sexo contra las nalgas turgentes.

—¡Rachel!

Aquel grito solo provocó que las estrujara y se meciera más contra su exuberancia. Quinn ya no lo soportaba más, le rogó, le suplicó clemencia y Rachel accedió, incorporándose un poco, de manera que el cuerpo debajo girase, se incorporase y fuera directo a su boca. Enterró la lengua entre sus dientes, succionando hambrienta. La parte superior del piyama de Rachel voló hacia algún lado. Ahora el sudor y los brazos las unieron en un imponente abrazo sexual. El ritmo de las caderas de su estrella marcó el paso siguiente. Sin despegar su boca, Quinn regresó a su posición anterior con ella a cuestas, y sus manos desesperadas le bajaron las bragas, junto con las de Rachel que terminaron la empresa apresuradamente.

La boca de Quinn se hincó en el cuello tenso, al mismo tiempo que separaba su pierna derecha del enredo de miembros, provocando que los sexos de cada una chocaran en el muslo de la otra. El ambiente se plagó de gimoteos exacerbados al instante en que, desfachatadamente, Quinn las ensambló de pronto desde ese centro. La fusión avivó el cuerpo de Rachel, que desorbitó los ojos ante el placer que corría más rápido. Era intoxicante.

—¡Dios! —las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Sus brazos se anclaron al costado de la silueta de su amante y el balanceo de sus caderas fue solo. El precioso efluvio era la solución perfecta, ellas encajaban exquisitamente y festejaban esa primeriza coincidencia.

—Hazlo, muévete, cielo —farfullaba Quinn, estrujándole las nalgas, besando su mentón, sus pezones, alabando ese placer descomunal que era estar entre sus brazos—. Puedes sentir mi corazón ¿verdad? No hay nadie más que tú. Nadie más.

—Corazón…

El goce antes de esas palabras era indescriptible, pero después de ellas las sensaciones terminaron siendo una expolición para sus sentidos. Un nuevo pulso latía a la par de los sonidos de una física escuchada muchas veces, y que ahora la subyugaba en carne propia. No solo la vivía, si no que se la tragaba entera.

Esa noche, el cielo regaló una luna profundamente roja.


	70. Desafiando la gravedad

¡Por aquí andamos otra vez! Ellas son una familia, ¿verdad? He disfrutado tanto con estos capítulos; se merecían esto y mucho más… pero todavía no es el tiempo. Se vienen momentos duros y de revelación. Sin ir más lejos, éstos de hoy son muy pero muy importantes, así que no tarden en leer.

Como bien dije antes es el último titulado. A partir de aquí cambiarán las entregas en cuanto a la cantidad (tres capítulos juntos, dos o uno), y seguirán la numeración personal y no la que identifica FF.

También adoro las espaldas y los tatuajes (no sabría decir en qué orden).

Fuegos primaverales.

* * *

—¡Ey, GI Joe! ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó Quinn, acercándose a la entrada del gimnasio con bolso y casco colgando de sus brazos—. No pensé que te encontraría tan temprano.

Con una mueca se detuvo frente al hombre vestido de manera informal.

—Buenas tardes —saludó éste con las manos firmemente enlazadas en la espalda—. Estoy siguiendo órdenes.

—Sí, como no… —suspiró Quinn, observando resignada el cielo oscurecido y luego al hombre. Tal cual le había prometido a Rachel, a primera hora de ese día se había comunicado con ellos para avisarles sobre su viaje. Había respondido escuetamente el interrogatorio y así la jornada había comenzado: en soledad desde la mañana, pero con el recuerdo de la noche excelsa de amor en su memoria y en su cuerpo. La entrega había sido completa y la pasión deslumbrante. Sus propios sentimientos se comprometían hora tras hora a su lado, y por primera vez estaba en paz con ellos, abrazándolos, abriendo cada puerta de par en par. Por esa razón, la contraparte, que era esa que veía con fastidio, la dejaba del lado de la oscuridad por momentos.

No debía olvidar que todo lo estaba haciendo por ellas, las mujeres más importantes de su vida. Pero antes… un poco de descarga; lo necesitaba, más con la aparición sorpresiva de su pesadilla personal. Nunca se imaginó que la invadiría tan temprano.

—No tengo opción —habló como para ella misma, avanzando—. Oye, ¿no quieres practicar un poco conmigo? Me aburre pegarle a un saco, y un monigote que solía ser muy tedioso no ha aparecido más por aquí —a pesar de la tensa situación entre hombre y mujer, a Quinn le generaba una satisfacción absoluta aquella aseveración utilizada para su burla: Marshall se había retirado de escena por tiempo indefinido. No había aparecido más por allí; ese era un chisme bastante bueno. Sucedía que los hombres exageraban demasiado a la hora de curar su orgullo herido…

El sarcasmo presente por fin elevó algún sentimiento a ese rostro joven y sombrío. Cole la observó con desafío y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al tiempo que la seguía.

—Mi entrenamiento es superior al tuyo, señorita Fabray. No estoy autorizado a implementarlo con un civil, a no ser en caso de defensa. Podrías salir gravemente herida.

Las carcajadas de Quinn resonaron en la entrada, y le echó una mirada sesgada.

—Buen punto, GI Joe. Mientras no me sigas a las duchas seremos _amigos_, de modo que _tampoco_ saldrás herido —recalcada su acidez siguió camino, totalmente indiferente a él.

Con un gruñido de descontento, Cole se quedó en el recibidor, sin embargo una media hora después, impulsado por la curiosidad, se dirigió al salón, más específicamente donde pudiera espiar a Quinn Fabray y ver como el saco se sacudía con ganas. Apretó los labios con aceptación: su patada alta era dura y ágil, y la velocidad de sus puños para tener en cuenta. Esa joven sabía lo que hacía. En cuanto a él, tal cual había aprendido a utilizar sus propias técnicas, también había aprendido a no subestimar ni al postor más endeble. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo no le cayó tan mal esa actriz rica, envuelta en un escándalo infernal.

* * *

Rachel había entrado agotada al teatro pasadas cuatro de la tarde. Su día había sido intenso después de una noche descomunal: reuniones en la fundación junto a su madre, otra vez el nombre de Krav en el tapete de los _posibles imposibles_ por convencer para el proyecto de los gabinetes especiales, Fran, Quinn… y más Quinn en su cabeza.

No se habían separado desde que todo comenzó, y ese hecho calaba hondo. Podría pasar como una circunstancialidad en cualquier otro momento y con cualquier otro par de mujeres, mas en ellas era sensiblemente diferente.

A punto de estirar junto al equipo después de hora y media pasando coreografías con nada más que un descanso, el móvil de Rachel sonó. Sonriente, la chica abandonó el centro del escenario y corrió hacia su bolso deportivo. Tomó el teléfono y el mensaje que leyó bajó de sopetón todas sus expectativas. Quinn le avisaba que Turner había insistido en emprender la marcha apenas saliera del gimnasio, así que le sería imposible darse una vuelta por el teatro. Decepcionada, largó el teléfono por ahí y regresó al lado de Paolo.

—¿Qué pasa, _Raquel_? No me digas que estás cansada —bromeó aquél desde el piso. Con un gesto le pidió que sujetara sus brazos y le estirara la columna.

—No, parlanchín —respondió, sentándose frente a él para realizar lo que le indicaba—. Solo que no veré a mi enamorada hoy.

—Vaya qué libertad de concepto, compañera de ruta —murmuró Paolo con la cabeza gacha—. ¿No me quieres contar cómo tienen sexo?

—¡Eres un pervertido! —dijo Rachel entre dientes, tirando del cuerpo del hombre con más fuerza, movimiento que causó un sonoro quejido.

—Maldita pequeña —gruñó éste cuando se enderezó—. ¿Por qué no la verás?

—Tiene una reunión con su abogado en New Haven.

El chico la miró extrañado.

—¿En New Haven? ¿Por qué no aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros y jaló una vez más, como se debía.

—¿Recuerdas que vive allí? Tiene todo el papelerío en su casa —explicó, intentando restarle importancia.

—¿No quieres que te hagamos compañía? Podemos ir con Pat y comer helado hasta reventar.

—No estoy deprimida, ¿está bien? —soltó, haciendo un mohín gracioso cuando lo tuvo enfrente otra vez—. No puedes negar que estoy brillando.

—No, señorita. Te ves totalmente desencantada, por eso te pedía que me cuentes cómo vienes con el ejercicio horizontal.

—¿Y qué me dices de ver pornografía?

—No serías tú —respondió con un guiño y una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—¡Aquí traigo a dos fisgones que estaban en la entrada! —irrumpió Ben de repente, vociferando—. ¡Y me parece que te están buscando a ti, Rachel!

Las exclamaciones del coreógrafo captaron la atención del grupo. Especialmente la mencionada se volvió y quedó tan sorprendida como encantada. Por el pasillo lateral avanzaban Kurt y Blaine, riendo y aplaudiendo al equipo sobre las tablas.

—Ya sabes, argentino, ni una palabra sobre Quinn —advirtió ésta al tiempo que se levantaba. Rachel bajó los escalones para saludarlos con abrazos y algunos agudos felices.

En ese mundo se conocían todos, y los que no habían "escuchado hablar", así que la pareja fue recibida con camaradería. Buscaban a Rachel en efecto, pero también querían conocer a la pareja masculina protagonista, que era el único que faltaba presentar allí. Paolo era encantador y seductor hasta con una maceta, por lo que era de esperar que cayera muy bien. El momento quedó captado por los recién llegados, sus chismes y comentarios de su ausencia momentánea del circuito. Escuchándolos un tanto ansiosa, Rachel agradeció después de todo que Quinn estuviera lejos de allí en esos instantes. Habría sido un completo desastre de lo contrario.

Algunas de las mujeres quedaron enternecidas con la idea de que una pareja tan joven tuviera en sus planes un bebé, en cuanto a los varones más jóvenes, los miraron horrorizados pero con felicitaciones instantáneas.

El ambiente se desarrollaba con tanta camaradería, que Michel accedió a un descanso más relajado y aceptó la ronda de _latte macchiatos_ ofrecida por Blaine para todos.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —expresaba Rachel a Kurt, después de que Blaine saliera a comprar las bebidas.

—No podía esperar más para conocer a tu _chico argentino_, que por cierto es todo una fiesta de dulces navideños —bromeó él, tomándola de las manos.

—¿Verdad que lo es? Pero no lo digas en voz alta —prosiguió aquélla, jugueteando con la alianza en su anular. Ambos rieron juntos.

—Aparte queríamos verte en acción, diva. Hace mucho no hacemos de las nuestras.

—Sí —aceptó Rachel algo melancólica—. Brook nos sigue esperando en The River Café.

Kurt asintió vehemente, perdiendo la vista en las tablas.

—Ya saldrá algo, cariño.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo es eso de que ustedes "fueron rivales" en la adolescencia? —preguntó repentinamente Paolo curioso y zalamero, uniéndoseles acompañado por Patrick.

Los amigos miraron al moreno y luego conectaron entre ellos una mirada cómplice, estallando en carcajadas más tarde. La actriz le dedicó a Patrick una mirada burlona y éste se defendió, realizando un exagerado mudra contra su pecho.

—Lo admito, adoro el chisme retro.

—¿En la adolescencia? ¡Siempre hemos sido rivales! —profirió el aludido con un chillido socarrón—. Y es cierto, hace muchos años pude haberle robado a esta diva su solo.

—¡Ya quisieras! —rió Rachel.

—¡Entonces quiero una demostración! —convino Paolo, aplaudiendo y arengando. Tanto barullo terminó por atraer a más miradas, y enseguida se sumaron más voces.

—Ahí están tus dulces navideños —dijo Rachel en un murmullo.

—Ah, vamos, no. ¡Hace meses no canto! —se quejó el muchacho, observando con ruego a su amiga. Los vítores eran cada vez mayores y Rachel no podía hacer nada... o no quería. ¡Deseaba tanto pisar el escenario con él! Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y lo miró intensamente.

—Hagámoslo, cariño.

Kurt gruñó, revoleando los ojos.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

—Porque me amas —resolvió ella, tirando de su mano para subir a las tablas entre los gritos de la compañía entera. En el camino, Rachel le echó una mirada expectante al director, y éste sonrió como pocas veces, haciendo ademanes.

—No me mires a mí. El público lo pide.

Con el permiso otorgado por Michel, ya Rachel pisaba flores que le señalaban el rumbo a su lugar en el mundo.

—¡Ven aquí, Kurt Hummel, bestia musical! ¡Las tablas te llaman!

Resultaba que ése también era el lugar en el mundo de Kurt Hummel, así que se enfrentaron como en viejas épocas, pero con más de diez años encima.

—¿Y ahora? —desafió Kurt con las mejillas rojas, mirándola brillante, sonriente, algo dubitativo—. ¿Tú… te sientes cómoda?

—¡He nacido para esto! —canturreó apasionada—. Ahora _Defying gravity_, por supuesto. Como debe ser. La recuerdas, ¿no?

Aquél sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Cómo olvidarla —anunció finalmente.

Asintiendo repleta de satisfacción, con el corazón latiendo excitado en su interior, Rachel ubicó al coreógrafo en las butacas.

—Ben, ¿puedes hacer que corra _Defying gravity_?

—¡Tus deseos son órdenes!

El cuchicheo sorpresivo y admirado se escuchó por doquier, acompañando a Ben hacia el lateral, donde se encontraba la pequeña consola que se utilizaba para los ensayos. No era una canción fácil, todos allí lo sabían, pero les pertenecía, así de simple.

—¿Soportarás empezar sin Blaine escuchándote? —lo picó la actriz.

Kurt sonrió de lado y se inclino hacia ella.

—¿Crees que soy tan faldero? ¡Prepárate para recibir una lección!

Imprimiendo otra ancha sonrisa, Rachel palmeó un par de veces y segundos después la magia empezó…

* * *

Mil mariposas. Sí, eran mil, no menos las que sentía Quinn en su vientre tras haber atravesado el vestíbulo y entrado por esa puerta negra por segunda vez. El nombre de Rachel Berry abría puertas, de eso estaba segura, si no qué hacía allí, medio oculta entre escalones y butacas, embelesada, enamorada.

Qué fortuna y qué sorpresa al mismo tiempo, porque era ella la que certeramente recibía un regalo vuelto del pasado, entrañable, emocionante. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Con la idea de pillar a su chica buscando su beso de despedida después de una mentirilla piadosa, sin saberlo fue atrapada por la gloria de las voces de Kurt y Rachel entonando _Defying gravity_. Los ojos se le llenaron de humedad. Esa canción tenía su historia, como todas las que perduraban en la memoria de su amado club coral y las que ya habían sido olvidadas. Por esa razón, presenciar una actuación que tenía más de diez años en vivo y en directo, una vez más, la abrasaba de emoción. Su estrella cantaba libremente, con sus manos enlazadas a las de Kurt, el espléndido caballero.

Se secó algunas lágrimas.

—Esa eres tú, cielo, desafiándolo todo.

Blaine hacía malabares con las bolsas repletas de _cafés de lujo_ mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar al salón, y alucinado se topó con la potencia de dos voces más que conocidas. Sacudiendo la cabeza se quedó en su lugar, colmándose el pecho de orgullo al ver a su marido y su amiga dar cátedra.

—Solo salí unos minutos y ya están haciendo de las suyas —murmuraba, sin quitar la mirada cautiva del escenario.

Pero no era el único que admiraba, porque a un costado, una sombra se removió desde el suelo. Blaine entornó los ojos y distinguió a una mujer que llevaba un gorro, cargaba una mochila y vestía ropas oscuras. Flexionaba las piernas sin llegar al piso y se sostenía con sus brazos del respaldo de una butaca. El armónico agudo de la mujer y el hombre marcaron el final de la canción. La horda de aplausos no esperó al término formal, y eso pareció despertarlo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. ¡¿Quinn?! ¡¿Esa era Quinn Fabray, con ese cabello corto y oscurecido debajo de la lana?! Se paralizó por unos segundos y cuando aquélla le mostró un ángulo más claro, la distinguió. La canción ya había terminado, las voces no cesaban y Blaine tomó valor para acercársele con pasos inseguros.

—Rayos… ¿Quinn, eres tú?

La nombrada se incorporó lentamente, atendiendo el llamado. Como él, se paralizó, mas casi aceptando lo inevitable, lo enfrentó. Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

—Sí —confirmó con una temblorosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué… es esto? —inquirió, mirando alrededor, desconcertado.

Quinn agachó la cabeza sintiendo pena por ella misma. No estaba esperando alegría por parte de chico, sin embargo ver los sentimientos ya consabidos en él no era una situación feliz.

—Historia larga… —masculló, y lo señaló con la cabeza—. Pero mírate tú. Tu barba, tu cabello —espetó con un nudo en la garganta—. Cómo has cambiado, chico Warbler.

—Tú también has cambiado —acotó aquél desconfiado, escrutándola de pies a cabeza—. No entiendo nada. Tú estás aquí... ellos allá... ¿Cómo quedamos ahora?

La mujer se le acercó un paso y tímidamente le rozó una mejilla con cariño.

—En que te pido perdón, en que me enteré de la feliz noticia en el mismo momento que la daban Kurt y tú, y en que quiero que cuides a mi superhéroe mientras yo no esté.

Caramba, la expresión del ex Warbler se torció en una mueca totalmente extraña.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? ¿Y _tu_ _qué…_? —repetía incrédulo—. ¿Quién…? —cerró la boca y giró bruscamente hacia el escenario.

—¡¿Rachel?! ¡Pero qué…! —la enfrentó nuevamente, pero la otra desaparecía sin decir nada más. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! Blaine se adelantó y la persiguió hasta el vestíbulo.

—¡Ey, tú! —exclamó, interceptando sus pasos con su carga líquida y todo.

El ceño fruncido preocupó a la chica, que no quería llamar la atención. Acababa de protagonizar un embrollo que Rachel debería resolver. Otra vez ella…

—Debo irme ahora, pero prometo que hablaremos —Quinn concluyó con un impulsivo beso sobre la mejilla barbuda y pretendió huir, mas se dio otra oportunidad antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la calle—. Dile a Rachel que me viste. Dile que le quise dar una tonta sorpresa antes de irme.

Blaine se movió contenidamente, apretando los dientes. No era conveniente seguirla más, aparte esa nueva Quinn se movía con mucha agilidad, por lo que desapareció en un parpadeo. Como una tromba entró a la sala. ¡Eso no era una casualidad, claro!, y alguien tendría que dar explicaciones.

Las bebidas fueron recibidas con calor y agradecimiento. Evitando su cara de pocos amigos, Blaine halagó la vanidad de su marido y amiga e intentó disfrutar lo que quedaba de ensayo. Ya para casi las ocho de la noche, la compañía completa había dejado el teatro. Los últimos en quedar fueron Patrick y Paolo, que se despidieron del terceto en la calle. Con una sonrisa feliz, Rachel elevó las manos y las apoyó sobre los hombros de ambos.

—¡Los amo! ¡Ha sido inolvidable!

—Sí, para mí también, te lo aseguro —sostuvo Blaine en un murmullo irónico.

—¡Que noche encantada! —secundó Rachel excitada, completamente ajena a los modos de su amigo. Pero Kurt no ignoró su tono y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sucede algo? Nuestra estrella no se da cuenta de tu expresión pero yo sí. Estás extraño desde hace rato.

Frunciendo el ceño, Blaine suspiró y se encaminó hacia la calle.

—Vamos al Coffe Place —exhortó sin lugar a negativas.

—Estoy muerta de cansancio —se quejó Rachel, tapándose mejor con la bufanda.

—No me importa —dijo éste por sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —murmuró la actriz, dirigiéndose a Kurt.

—Mejor sigámoslo —aceptó Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dentro del café que bullía de calor y actividad, los tres ocuparon una mesa... y Blaine pidió una cerveza negra para más sorpresa de sus acompañantes. En completo silencio éste bebió un gran sorbo solo, ya que era el único que quería consumir en el lugar, antes de perforar a Rachel con el rostro encendido.

—¿No tienes nada qué decirnos?

Rachel retrocedió un poco, intimidada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Quién te espera en tu casa? —repitió fustigador.

La joven tragó saliva y sintió el ostro arder en cuestión de segundos.

—Nadie.

—Mientes.

—¿Qué te pasa, Blaine? ¿Por qué la hostigas así? —reprochó Kurt.

—Lo que pasa es que esta señorita nos debe una explicación y la va a dar.

Las facciones se endurecieron bajo la mirada aleatoria de Kurt a uno y a otra, sin comprender. Rachel, en cambio, atisbaba una lejana e improbable respuesta que podría tener sentido, pero que le resultaba irrisoria. Ella _debía_ dar explicaciones con respecto a un solo hecho que ellos desconocían totalmente, ¡entonces de qué rayos hablaba!

—¿Por qué no eres más claro? —objetó a la defensiva.

Asintiendo tras beber otro gran trago a su cerveza, Blaine respondió sardónico.

—"_Dile a Rachel que me viste. Dile que le quise dar una tonta sorpresa antes de irme". _¿Te suena?

Esas palabras acusadoras le separaron las mandíbulas, un estremecimiento cruzó violentamente su columna vertebral y palideció instantáneamente. Los cuestionamientos de Kurt pasaron a un segundo plano, únicamente veía las condena en su amigo. No podía ser… Quinn le había dejado claro que no pasaría… pero Quinn también era guasona, sarcástica, y bien podría haberle gastado una broma. Casi lograba verla, casi lograba ver cómo se había topado con Blaine cargando los oportunos latte macchiatos.

—Si no me dicen en qué andan ustedes dos, simplemente me iré y no les hablaré durante varias semanas —amenazó Kurt, golpeando los puños sobre la mesa de madera.

—No hará falta, cariño —masculló Blaine sin mirarlo—. Nuestra Barbra nos dirá qué hacía Quinn Fabray dentro del teatro.

—¡Quéee! —tronó su marido, inclinándose drásticamente hacia ella—. ¿Es real eso?

Rachel desencajó el rostro al oír el nombre y agachó la cabeza. En efecto, se habían encontrado.

—Por favor, baja la voz —pidió lastimera. Presa de un pequeño ataque de nervios, Rachel los miró profundamente culposa y angustiada—. Es real, Kurt.

—Bueno, vamos avanzando —suspiró Blaine, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora explícanos de qué rayos nos perdimos en todo este tiempo; cómo apareció en los ensayos de un teatro de New York; cómo sabe "todo", y eso puede contener un amplio espectro; y cómo de pronto son tan cercanas que llegaste a ser _su superhéroe_.

El vertiginoso conteo de certezas iba sumando malestar a su persona, de tal manera que se saturó en un suspiro. ¡Qué le había dicho!

—¡Bien, basta! —exclamó sobresaltada, pasándose una mano trémula por la frente húmeda—. Se me ha ido de las manos. Sabe todo porque ha estado conmigo desde que regresé de Lima.

Los otros dos quedaron de piedra. La miraban como si le hubiesen crecido cuernos.

—¿Nos has mentido todo este tiempo? —el primero en hablar fue Kurt, apoyándose una mano en el pecho.

—Sí… pero todo tiene una explicación —susurró Rachel sin voz, soportando la mirada desilusionada del matrimonio.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —inquirió en el mismo tono Blaine, con esos ojos tan expresivos llenos de incredulidad.

Rachel tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia ellos, resignada a seguir los improvisados planes de Quinn. Endemoniada mujer…

—El día que regresé a Lima me sentía una desquiciada. Saben tan bien como yo todo lo que me rondaba la cabeza, todo lo que… sentía. Mis miedos, la voz que no encontraba —comenzó a relatar con un nudo de congoja en el vientre y la garganta—… y todo coincidió. La encontré, chicos. Nunca imaginarán lo que ha vivido Quinn y lo que vive.

—Rachel —susurró Blaine, transformando totalmente su acritud en comprensión al ver el evidente agobio. Una mano cruzó la mesa para apoyarse en su brazo.

—Habla, por favor —pidió Kurt, imitando su gesto. De esa manera, con ese calor inconfundible que contagiaban, Rachel se llenó de valor para las confesiones.

—Pero antes de-deben saber que… nosotras tenemos un romance.

¡Semejante revelación y lanzada sin más! Uno sacudió la cabeza, el otro se rascó la frente, se miraron, la miraron… eran todas reacciones que hablaban de ganar algunos segundos para asimilar y tal vez comprender lo que decía Rachel. En otro momento y circunstancia, ese acto se merecería el mejor aplauso a la comicidad.

—Britt tenía razón —susurró Blaine, cayendo pesadamente contra el respaldo.

—Ay… esto es un escándalo —lo secundó Kurt, ruborizado hasta la frente.

Sí, lo era.

* * *

Recostada en una cómoda cama de dos plazas, Quinn observaba la lámpara que colgaba del techo de aquella habitación de hotel. Era descolorida, fría, y para frío ya estaba el exterior… y el otoño y después el invierno. ¡Demonios! ¡Odiaba estar allí! Quería regresar con Rachel, quería acurrucarse en sus brazos, en su habitación abarrotada de calor y aromas, y hablarle de todos los sentimientos que la embargaban. Pesarosa cerró los ojos; las probabilidades de que Blaine no contara su encuentro eran bajas por no decir nulas. No había querido dejarle el terreno fangoso, ¿pero qué más podría haber hecho? Igualmente cumpliría con su promesa: cuanto antes resolvería su situación con ellos, sus amigos y daría todas las explicaciones necesarias en persona.

Se levantó de un salto, inquieta. Averiguó la hora en su móvil y suspiró: eran las once de la noche. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella? ¿Cómo habrían terminado las cosas? Deseaba hablarle con urgencia, disculparse por su exabrupto y escuchar lo que tenía para decirle con esa sensación de alivio con la que había llegado a New Haven.

A pesar de todo, esas emociones no impedían que escrutara todo lo que la rodeaba con depresión, mucho más si pensaba que su GI Joe personal se hallaba en la habitación de al lado. Tal vez con suerte se perdiera por el excusado… sacudiendo la cabeza tocó la pantalla, resuelta a hablar con Rachel, pero dos golpes secos en la puerta casi provocaron que soltara el aparato.

—Por favor, que sea el servicio al cuarto y no un huraño agente del gobierno —mascullaba con hastío. Arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama y caminó hasta la puerta...

Abrió y se arrojó en el asiento con un jadeo tembloroso. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Había expulsado todo de su pecho delante de los chicos, y éstos prácticamente colapsaron! Los hechos habían caído encima de los tres de forma contundente, sin medias tintas. Blaine y Kurt se compadecieron primeramente, para después estallar en una ira fundamentalista. Haber callado la presencia de Quinn pasó a segundo plano, hasta la confesión de amor quedó poco meritoria delante de tamaño problema. Locuciones apasionadas como _"lo importante es cuidar a Quinn" _o _"ese malnacido merece la muerte"_ se repitieron constantemente, y entre toda esa defensa escasa de dialéctica pero cargada de cariño por Quinn, Rachel no cesó de develar situaciones. La historia de Beth se resumió en breves palabras, causando más revuelo. Rachel se descargó y de buena gana, culminando exhausta, asimismo con recompensas valiosísimas: la tan esperada aprobación, sumada a la palabra de aguardar al regreso de Quinn para que los demás también lo supieran. Con esa promesa, se había despedido del matrimonio.

—¡Eso es lo que consigue con sus impulsos! ¡Ahora ella se hará cargo del resto! —musitó Rachel con un alto grado de impotencia a la imagen alterada de ella misma en el espejo retrovisor. Manejando su templanza lo mejor que le salía encendió el motor y emprendió el regreso a su departamento. Al parecer, las sorpresas no terminaban esa noche, porque además de haber contenido su propio síncope hacía apenas una hora, al realizar las maniobras para entrar el auto a la cochera, Rachel descubrió la figura de Matthew sobre la acera.

Largando pesarosa el aire aparcó en la calle. Sujetó su bolso y bajó con un reguero de chispas detrás. Al coincidir con ella, el hombre se le adelantó con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, Rachel. Te esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ésta, acercándose determinada.

—No me contestas y vine a verte —explicó suelto, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¡Qué rayos dices! —exclamó, a un hilo de perder la paciencia y darle con lo que tenía por la cabeza—. Será mejor que te marches de mi casa, ahora.

—¿No puedo intentarlo?—insistió Matthew—. ¡Vamos, Rach, ya te he pedido disculpas de todas las maneras posibles!

Rachel no le temía, por lo que se le acercó todavía más, decidida a finiquitar ese tema de una vez por todas, allí, en medio de la calle si así lo hacía feliz.

—Te lo he dicho claramente. ¡Se acabó, Matthew! Ya lo he olvidado todo. Puedes ir en paz.

El hombre se removía impaciente, nada complacido.

—¡Me hablas como si fueras una ministra! Anda… dame otra oportunidad.

Rachel cerró los ojos, extenuada. _"Esto no está sucediendo, este hombre no está aquí pidiéndome como un niño volver a jugar a ser novios"_, se trataba de convencer inútilmente, pero él no desaparecía... El móvil que comenzó a escucharse dentro de su bolso atajó su atención y ya no vio más nada. Podría ser Quinn. Rápidamente abrió la cremallera y lo tomó, dispuesta a atender y a entrar ya mismo.

—No atiendas, estamos hablando —señaló Matthew apretando los dientes.

Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada y avanzó hacia delante, rumbo a los escalones. Sí, se trataba de Quinn.

—¿Hola? —contestó en un jadeo—. ¿Hola? —repitió con ahínco al no recibir respuesta del otro lado. Chasqueando la lengua observó el móvil, y de pronto una fuerza proveniente desde atrás la desestabilizó. Las mismas manos que se cernieron sobre ella le arrebataron el teléfono.

—¡Te lo avisé! ¡¿Quién demonios es, eh?! —vociferó Matthew, moviéndose a su alrededor con facciones desencajadas.

—¡Dame eso! —gritó furiosa Rachel, alargando los brazos hacia él sin resultados. Horrorizada, fue testigo obligada de cómo su ex novio indagaba la pantalla con un interés empedernido, celoso. El rostro se le transformó nuevamente. Un feo temblor le contrajo el estómago ante esa amenaza, sin lograr evitar la fantasía de que del otro lado se escuchaba fehacientemente la patética rencilla callejera, y Quinn se volvía loca.

—¡Qué diablos haces! —chilló Rachel.

—¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Que es esto? —inquirió furibundo.

La muchacha se recargó contra él envalentonada, y finalmente éste le lanzó el móvil con desprecio.

—¡No te interesa!

—Dime… dime si es la que _todos_ conocemos —masculló con una mueca de asco—. ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

—¡Lo es! Es la que _todos_ conocemos —reveló con la barbilla levantada, pero le temblaba. Ese malnacido le estaba haciendo pasar un momento como para olvidar—. Es la que conozco de los quince años.

Matthew levantó la vista al cielo y se meció los cabellos con una fuerte exhalación.

—Bien, Rachel. Me has mentido todo este tiempo.

—¡Por qué tenía que decírtelo! —profirió iracunda.

—¡Porque soy tu novio!

—¡_Lo_ _fuiste_! —ratificó modulando esas dos palabras con un siseo peligroso—. Y será mejor que desaparezcas si no quieres que llame a la policía.

El hombre quiso adelantarse, pero una voz masculina lo frenó.

—¿Estás bien, Rachel? —Clark apareció en la cima de los escalones sin mirarla. Solamente dirigía su gesto acerado hacia Matthew—. ¿Por qué no entras? Ya es tarde.

El recién aparecido actuó como bálsamo instantáneo. Ella lo miró agradecida mientas subía.

—Todo tranquilo, Clark —aseguró y se giró hacia el que quedó en la acera—. El señor Peals _ya se va_.

Haciendo un mohín frustrado, Matthew los miró a ambos sin la más mínima consideración. Se acomodó la chaqueta y emprendió sus pasos largos para marcharse de allí.

—Vaya —suspiró Rachel. Le palmeó el brazo a su encargado y le regaló su mejor sonrisa fingida—. Algunos hombres no aceptan que todo se acabó.

—Parece que no —convino él con cara de pocos amigos—. Estaré atento, muy atento.

—Gracias, Clark —susurró trémula.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, el mismísimo "cara de nada" inclinó la cabeza hacia Quinn, muy cortés.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —refunfuñó la chica.

—Deseaba saber el itinerario de mañana.

—Almorzaré con mi abogado a la una de la tarde en el comedor del hotel —informó Quinn elevando una ceja oscura—, y olvídate de desayunar conmigo.

Ante la sarcástica broma, Cole retrocedió un paso y desvió la mirada. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, las mejillas del joven mostraron un rubor bastante divertido y llamativo en alguien como él.

—Por supuesto —gruñó.

—Bien, que descanses entonces, agente —Quinn finiquitó la visita con una media sonrisa, y después de un asentimiento cerró la puerta.

A paso firme, Cole regresaba a su habitación y tomaba su móvil para reportarse.

—Señor, Fabray está instalada en su habitación. He terminado de realizar con éxito lo acordado.

El agente asintió a un par de indicaciones más y culminó la breve conversación.

Ofuscada, Quinn también tomaba su teléfono y se fijaba en la pantalla. Esa vez intentó llamar de nuevo, pero se topó con el contestador. Aun más frustrada por la interrupción decidió comunicarse más tarde.

Ineludiblemente sus pensamientos regresaron a los acontecimientos venideros. Buscó dentro de su mochila papel y bolígrafo, e inquieta empezó a garabatear nombres, fechas y hechos, por más dolorosos que fuesen: iba a verse con un abogado, así que no tendría que obviar nada. Releyendo una y otra vez, subrayó un nombre en especial: Karen Bransen. Lo que había dicho su madre era clave; había hablado con su vecina y amiga de manera conveniente, resolutiva y falsa, sin embargo algo faltaba. Quinn lo olía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Karen era la única que la había acompañado desde un principio en todo ese triste proceso, se había apoyado en ella siempre.

Era demasiado tarde para hablarle, y no era confiable por lo que sabía de los teléfonos intervenidos. Lo más probable era que la familia Bransen también haya caído en las fauces del servicio de inteligencia. Pero si conseguía una conversación casual no levantaría sospechas. Bien, se lanzaría al abismo una vez más… por la mañana. Ahora dejaría las horas pasar y se nutriría de Rachel. Ya que no tenía sus brazos buscaría su voz.

Tiempo después, metida hasta la nariz dentro de las cobijas, rodeada de las sombras de la media noche, Quinn encontró lo que buscaba. Dos tonos de espera y al fin su estrella murmuró un "contigo quería hablar", que retumbó entre las paredes, provocándole una sonrisa y un suspiro.

—Lo imagino… y lamento si te metí en un lío. Jamás imaginé que encontraría al otro Warbler justo frente a mí… justo al final de una interpretación de lujo.

Escuchó con una sonrisa el murmullo que le salió de la garganta. Conseguía verla haciendo esas muecas.

—_Tendrás que hacerte cargo a tu regreso. Porque he sido… completamente sincera. Ya vamos a dejar de ocultar._

Quinn cerró los ojos, asintiendo pesarosa. Ella misma estaba ocultando las verdaderas razones de ese viaje. Y solo era el comienzo.

—Tranquila, lo haré.

Otro susurro, otro movimiento y la pregunta de rigor mezclada con la burla.

—C_uéntame cómo estás. ¿Ya te han reconocido?_

Quinn aceptó de buena gana el tono íntimo con el que prosiguió.

—Estoy en una habitación extraña, solitaria y con un sabueso en la vecina. No podría estar mejor —contestó irónica—. Con respecto a lo otro, los hoteles tienen un convenio moral con las personas de gran fama.

La risa de Rachel estalló directamente en su oído.

—_Todo eso te lo has buscado tú solita, Fabray._

—Oye, Berry, te estoy diciendo que extraño tu habitación y me hablas así —susurró ésta, acomodándose mejor sobre la almohada. Percibía alerta cada sonido que le llegaba desde el móvil.

—_Hablas en acertijos, no logro entenderte… y por cierto: yo estoy muy bien sola, tengo toda la cama para mí._

Quinn rezongó lo justo y se llevó la mano al corazón entibiado. Quería jugar un rato más con su duende de los deseos antes de dormir. Necesitaba su fuerza para enfrentar el nuevo día.


	71. 69-70-71

¡Tus deseos son órdenes! ¡Capítulo nuevo!

Recuerden que la partición es correcta. De ahora en más responderán a mi conteo personal y no al de FF. Qué bueno que se hayan acercado lectoras que no conocían la historia, me pone muy contenta. Nunca la abandoné, Faberryadicta, ni lo voy a hacer, así que podés disfrutar tranquila. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Subiré todas las semanas, salvo con estos caps tan largos; con ellos tardaré un poco más. Con respecto a la cantidad… ¡no puedo revelar lo que queda!, pero sí confirmo que no son 15, pero tampoco terminará en 5. ¡A leer atentas! Esta parte de la historia, particularmente, es una de mis preferidas.

Fuegos primaverales.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 69**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Quinn apretó el vaso que sostenía al tiempo que miraba el teléfono sobre la mesa de luz. Respiró varias veces antes de tomar el tubo y pegarlo a su oreja. Se había duchado, había pedido el desayuno al cuarto y allí estaba, mordiéndose las uñas. Tomó otro trago de jugo, buscó en la agenda de su teléfono y marcó el número. Tras unos tres tonos de espera, la conocida voz de Karen resonó en su oído, causándole un vuelco en el pecho. Quinn se anunció de inmediato y esos primeros momentos de conversación con la mujer mayor fueron de reconocimiento y especial mención de su madre.

Pobre diabla que creía que madre e hija estaban juntas, qué tristeza seguir sosteniendo esa falacia. Algo tensa de a ratos, Quinn intentó sobrellevar ese momento para preparar el que realmente buscaba.

—Karen, yo quería saber si mi madre te ha dejado o mencionado algo en especial —abordó nerviosa—. Ya sabes, alguna pertenencia... Por ahora es imposible regresar a Ohio por sus cosas. Tal vez pueda darle una sorpresa si me ayudas…

La muchacha se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, escuchándose poco convincente. No obstante, la mujer realizó algunos sonidos pensativos y le contestó con naturalidad.

—_Cuanto lo siento, hija. La verdad es que tu madre no ha mencionado nada más allá de lo que sabemos, ni me ha dejado nada. Mi pobre Judy debe sentirse melancólica, ¿verdad?_

Al recibir la negativa, la chica soltó el aire con resignación.

—Sí, nunca ha estado tan lejos de su casa —respondió en un murmullo.

—_Aunque… espera… hace ya un buen tiempo me dio una caja repleta de objetos de ustedes. Me llamó la atención, pero… cuando pasó lo que pasó con tu padre, ahí me di cuenta. Quizás si los recupera se sienta en casa._

Quinn se alertó al máximo al escuchar esas afirmaciones dubitativas, tanto, que su juicio personal pasó de largo.

—¿Te dejó algo? ¿Y qué es? —el tono se le agudizó de forma bochornosa.

—_Son objetos tuyos y de tu hermana. Déjame recordar…_

—Descríbemelos directamente, por favor.

—_Pero hija, son cosas de ustedes. No quisiera chismosear nada de eso, A parte tu madre me las dejó para que las cuidara. Te lo repito, allí me di cuenta de lo que…_

—No te preocupes por eso —la detuvo condescendiente—. Seguramente han de ser recuerdos de madre. ¿Podrías decírmelos?

El cuerpo de la mujer se encendió con un calor insoportable, el estómago se le contrajo y no logró decir nada ante el pedido de la vecina a que aguardara. ¿Cosas de ella y Franny? Desde cuándo su madre entregaba al cuidado de terceros recuerdos que ella guardaba como tesoros. Era muy celosa con ese tipo de objetos. Desesperada por saber aguardó sin aliento a que Karen volviera a agarrar el tubo, y lo hizo poco después, acompañada por varios ruidos extraños.

—_Ya, aquí está. Es algo pesada._

—Revisa sin con ganas y no te asustes por lo que encuentres —intentó bromear Quinn con voz insegura.

—_Tú lo has querido, hija. Bien, veamos… Aquí hay álbumes de fotos, partituras, un par de cuadernos de colegio, algunas piedrecillas pintadas, varios dibujos sueltos y fechados en diferentes años… también hay un CD…_

—¿Un CD? —mentalmente Quinn empezó a ponerle imágenes al conteo de objetos, hasta detenerse en la última mención.

—_Así es._

—¿Está dentro de una caja? ¿Tiene alguna etiqueta?

—_No, Quinn. Solo está dentro de una bolsilla de plástico y no tiene anotaciones._

Ella arrugó el ceño instantáneamente. A su madre no le gustaba la tecnología. No la utilizaba ni siquiera para entretenerse con un reproductor básico de DVD. Era más entendible que guardara piedras pintadas que eso; entonces qué diablos hacía un CD entre esas cosas. Cargada de ansiedad, Quinn tomó otro sorbo de jugo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Gracias por el favor, Karen. A mamá le hará muy bien tener esas cosas otra vez. ¿Podrías enviarla por correo a New York? Estaré unos días en la casa de una amiga de confianza —explicó lo más natural posible—. Envíalo contra reembolso, no quiero causarte ningún problema.

—_¡Nunca me lo causarías, mi niña! Si puedo hacer a tu madre un poco más feliz, lo haré con todo gusto._

La muchacha se crispó y apretó el tubo con incipiente rabia.

—Sí, Karen, la harás muy feliz. Por eso debe quedar entre nosotras, como una sorpresa —masculló como para ella misma, entendiendo que estaba en la obligación de quitarle todo el tinte sentimental que le daba la mujer para culminar con éxito esa llamada, de otro modo le sería muy difícil.

Sin perder más tiempo, Quinn dictó a su interlocutora la dirección de Rachel y agradeció que su espíritu chismoso no preguntara por qué iba a recibir un paquete en New York si estaba en New Haven. Pocos minutos después, se despidió de ella en un gran estado de melancolía y un doloroso peso en su corazón.

A pesar de ello durante las horas de espera haría un esfuerzo por concentrarse en su inminente cita, porque para lo otro tendría que esperar un tiempo más.

* * *

Quinn desvió la mirada de Turner con un resoplido y regresó la vista a la entrada del comedor del hotel. El tipo almorzaba a varias mesas de distancia y la miraba solapadamente. ¡Se le notaba! ¿Es que creía que se iba a escapar volando? Resopló por segunda vez. Ya habían pasado quince minutos de la una de la tarde y el abogado no daba señales de vida. Esto de no poder usar el teléfono era prácticamente una patada al hígado. De poder hacerlo sin lugar a duda se evitaría el impulso contenido, a duras penas, de saltar de la silla y esperarlo en la puerta con un enorme cartel con su nombre. ¿Y si no la reconocía? Satina le había hablado de ella, y no era por nada, pero salía en algunas páginas de Internet, ¿pero… y si sus intentos por no llamar la atención funcionaban a la perfección con Jacob Bensel? ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

—¡Rayos! Fabray, ¿cierto? —preguntó una voz masculina en tono bajo y algo agitada. Cuando Quinn se volteó, la recibió un rostro impreso con una gran sonrisa blanca, contrastante con su piel oscura como la noche.

—¿Bensel? —murmuró ansiosa.

—El mismo —aseveró éste, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Apaciguada, Quinn extendió la suya y esa manaza cubrió por completo la suya. El abogado era realmente grande, de porte poderoso.

—Gracias por venir. Realmente lo aprecio —expresó, observando cómo dejaba su sobretodo y su maletín en una de las sillas sobrantes de la mensa dispuesta.

—No te preocupes. Realmente estoy intrigado por esta reunión; buscaba a una mujer rubia. Casi no te reconocí. ¿Te importa que te tutee?

—N-no, claro que no —tartamudeó, tratando de seguir los comentarios consecutivos—. Tuve un ligero cambio de aspecto.

Jacob asintió, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa sin perder la expresión.

—Te pido disculpas por la tardanza. El vuelo se retrasó un poco, pero llegué muy bien. Tampoco tenía cómo avisarte.

—Descuida. Yo impuse las reglas del juego —espetó, bajando un poco la mirada. La mirada oscura y tranquila de aquél contradecía fuertemente su aspecto de legionario, así como su traje azul de confección a medida.

—Bien, Quinn Fabray. Adentrémonos más en el _juego_ si te parece —leyó su enorme reloj y elevó las cejas—. Por la tarde deberé estar de regreso.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo —suspiró ésta inquieta, pero su atención se desvió a la camarera que por segunda vez se acercaba a la mesa. Indecisa, la muchacha observó interrogante al abogado—. ¿Pedimos luego?

—Pedimos luego, gracias —resolvió mirando a la joven recién aparecida.

Una vez solos, la cabeza rapada de su acompañante se inclinó hacia ella.

—Satina Duman no ha dejado de llamarme en estos días, "advirtiéndome" sobre ti —informó con mirada entrecerrada—. Me ha dicho que estás en problemas.

Quinn gruñó.

—Me lo imaginaba y te pido disculpas. Ella… tenía razón. Quizás sea mejo que lo veas por ti mismo —observó, elevando el mentón hacia la izquierda de Bensel—. Si giras un poco a tu izquierda, delante de la maceta estilo Ming, hay un hombre entre rubio y pelirrojo que se hace el desentendido sobre su plato de comida, pero es totalmente consciente de nosotros.

Aquél giro hacia donde le indicaba, lo reconoció y después volvió a ella.

—Imagino que no es tu novio.

—No, es mi guardaespaldas. Él y sus "camaradas" son la razón por la cual no podemos hablar por líneas comunes de teléfono.

Con una mueca sorprendida, Jacob asintió lentamente.

—Bueno, ya has ganado toda mi atención y mi interés definitivo. Por lo pronto, este viaje te saldrá gratis, por lo demás, veremos.

Sonriendo de lado, Quinn jugó con su copa de agua.

—Eres la única esperanza que tengo, así que tú decidirás de ahora en más —masculló con un nudo en la garganta—. Soy hija de… Russel Fabray.

—Sí, del Senador. Satina me lo dijo también.

—Hace un año estoy viviendo un… drama familiar que me alejó definitivamente de San Marino —se detuvo para buscar las palabras correctas y no destilar todo el aborrecimiento que la carcomía—. Pero especialmente hace unas semanas ha sucedido una tragedia… con mi madre. Está viva de milagro —soltó con un estremecimiento.

La expresión de Jacob se profundizó aún más.

—Comprendo. Es una situación delicada.

—Es _muy_ delicada —remarcó ella—. Y todo confluye en una sola persona. Russel.

—Háblame sobre él.

Quinn asintió con un suspiro, oscureciendo su semblante.

—Tráfico de drogas, lavado de dinero… está metido hasta el cuello y lo está siguiendo el FBI desde hace bastante tiempo. Yo no lo sabía hasta que encontré a mi madre casi sin vida en el suelo de su casa —la voz se le atascaba en la garganta—. Ellos están separados hace muchos años, pero él logró hacerla su víctima hasta… lograr deshumanizarla.

—Ella terminó sabiendo sobre sus andanzas —concluyó él.

—Así es —se retorció las manos sobre su regazo—. Se encuentra dentro del programa de protección para testigos —prosiguió.

—Caray —soltó aquél, frotándose el mentón—. Imagino entonces que "tu amigo" sigue un protocolo también contigo.

Quinn asintió otra vez, desviando el rostro hacia el señalado.

—Sí. Me acompaña cada vez que salgo de New York. Por el momento estoy viviendo allí.

—¿Y qué quieres de mí, señorita Fabray? Porque he de decirte que es un caso prácticamente inaccesible hasta para un equipo especializado en derecho penal, como el mío. Los procedimientos son complejos y están ligados a fueros parlamentarios —explicaba—, se rigen por ciertas normas…

—No hace falta que seas tan técnico —lo detuvo ella con dureza, elevando una palma abierta hacia él—. No me interesan los fueros, ni el parlamento, ni la mismísima Casa Blanca. Yo no me quedaré sentada esperando soluciones de los hombres de negro. Hay personas que amo a las que debo proteger. ¿Me entiendes?

—Por supuesto que te entiendo.

—No es mi intención que intervengas —siguió—. Lo que pretendo son dos cosas fundamentales: garantías legales, todas las que existan por... si me sucede algo, y lo quiero a _él_ —el pedido velozmente se transformó en orden involuntaria, vaciándola de toda emoción benevolente—. Lo quiero antes que cualquiera.

—Sé más clara —pidió Jacob en tono bajo, escrutándola con distancia.

—Quiero su patrimonio delante de mis ojos, quiero sus cuentas, la asquerosa ruta de su plata sucia… y un contacto directo con él —la frialdad de su tono sobrevoló a los dos integrantes en un segundo—. Quiero llamar a un teléfono y escuchar directamente su asquerosa voz —siseó, apretando luego las mandíbulas, rabiosa.

El abogado soltó el aliento lentamente, golpeteando el dedo índice sobre la mesa.

—Ese es el trabajo de un investigador privado —expresó sencillamente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, insistente.

—No me sirve. No confío en nadie y no tengo a nadie más. Te lo he dicho antes, abogado. Eres mi única esperanza; hoy estamos aquí arreglando _mis finanzas_, ¿comprendes? —expresó trémula, estirando en su dirección una carpeta con papeles falsos que se había encargado de ir a buscar antes de hospedarse en el hotel—. Siguen todos mis pasos, no puedo darme el lujo de contratar a un investigador.

—Maldición —juró éste, arrugando su ceño concentradamente. Captando al instante, fingió estudiar aquellas hojas escritas, después tomó su maletín, lo abrió y de allí extrajo una carpeta plástica y un bolígrafo. Empezó a anotar sacudiendo la cabeza.

Al ver sus acciones, la esperanza inundó el cuerpo de la mujer. Tal vez funcionara… tal vez.

—¿Cuánto hace que perdiste contacto con Russel Fabray? —preguntó éste sin dejar de garabatear sobre la hoja.

—Once años.

El hombre se rascó el mentón varios segundos, antes de levantar nuevamente la vista.

—Tú sabes que la cantidad de dinero que manejan estas lacras es la mayor acumulación de activos que existe, después de las declaraciones de guerra y la prostitución. Compran todas las voluntades, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Capitalismo voraz? —inquirió irónica, con una sensación de abatimiento mayor que la de antes.

—Exactamente.

—Por eso necesito lealtad.

Jacob elevó una ceja, exhalando profundo.

—No quieras dártelas de superheroína. Aquí no se gana solamente con ideales de rebeldía contra el sistema. Esto es _todo_ un sistema, Quinn.

—Lo sé perfectamente —replicó, con incipiente humedad en sus ojos. No creía que estaba teniendo esa conversación con un completo extraño—. No quiero ser heroína de ninguna historia, nada más quiero proteger mi mundo sin inmiscuir a nadie más. Después se verá.

—Menuda empresa —masculló Jacob, cerrando la carpeta.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, puedes llegar a él?

—Soy abogado. Puedo llegar donde sea —sostuvo con vanidad palpable.

—¿Entonces cómo queda esto? Demás está decir que pagaré lo que sea.

—¿Cuánto pagaría una niña rica de Hollywood?

Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa, dispuesta a contestar el comentario tendencioso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que intentaba distender el tétrico momento que se había formado.

—Ya no soy de Hollywood y no soy rica. Y si además piensas que me da cosquillas perder lo que tengo estás equivocado. Lo único que necesito son las sonrisas de mis hermosas mujeres, por lo demás, te lo entrego todo… salvo a _Rachel_ —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros pero con un mohín más relajado.

La risa de Jacob Bensel contagió la de ella.

—¿Quién es _Rachel_?

—Mi moto.

—Bien, bien… a ver joven guerrera en moto, no se trata de dinero. Si bien soy abogado, con todo lo que eso implica en la mítica general, no me he olvidado por qué estudié tantos años y por qué ejerzo. Especialmente casos como estos —espetó rudamente, realizando ademanes elocuentes con sus brazos enormes, acción que ajustaba la manga del saco a su masa muscular—. Dame un poco de tiempo y te daré una respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Quinn asintió no muy convencida, sin embargo una paz muy particular la embargaba: ya estaba con alguien, por lo menos no al cien por cien, pero empezó a mover las piezas esenciales con esta reunión.

El movimiento del hombre elevando un brazo hacia la camarera retornó su atención a la mesa.

—Si te parece podemos almorzar, yo invito. Mientras tanto, te haré un par de preguntas que tienen que ver con fechas.

Abriendo los brazos a modo de entrega, Quinn murmuró y dejó que se hiciera cargo. No tenía mucha hambre.

—Por cierto, a mi hijo mayor y a sus amigos los vuelves locos —aseguró con su amplia sonrisa—. Morrison tiene diecisiete y tengo otro pequeño de diez.

Con un comentario que ni siquiera imaginó comenzó otra etapa de reunión. Una más amigable si se quería, una tan extraña como su propia sensación de estar allí, acordando una "emboscada" al hombre que odiaba visceralmente. Los hijos, claro... El público al que iban dirigidas las series para las que la habían contratado, mayoritariamente eran los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos. Los hijos, las hijas… _Su_ hija, su amor devorador de historias de lobos y princesas guerreras…

Después de algunas horas, después de una ducha y de prepararse para el viaje de regreso, Quinn fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Rachel salía del teatro con un mohín extrañado. El viento frío que entraba por la puerta hizo que se envolviera mejor el cuello con la larga bufanda que traía. ¿Qué quería Krav con ella? Todavía no estaba lista para tratar con él. Cuando un asistente le había avisado que la esperaba en el exterior, se molestó. ¿Por qué diablos debía verlo en la calle y no en algún rincón del teatro que mantuviera una temperatura aceptable? Las luces del día ya se habían ido y quedaban los últimos minutos de claridad. El transcurso de ese tiempo le avisaba que era la hora de volver a casa. Quinn no la había llamado, por lo que tal vez la estuviera esperando en el departamento. ¡Quería verla! El horrible circo con el que la había esperado su ex en la puerta del departamento, sumado al hecho de encontrarse completamente sola en él, la habían dejado en un estado notablemente vulnerable. Sobre la acera giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y a la distancia un hombre salía de un lujoso auto frotándose las manos.

—Mequetrefe —masculló al tiempo que avanzaba, porque el tipo no daba señales de movimiento, únicamente aguardaba por ella.

—John Krav, ¿cómo está? —le llamó la atención cuando llegó a él.

—Hola, Rachel. ¡Qué frió hace hoy! —exclamó, enfrascado en su sobretodo.

El empresario era un hombre poco agradable, juicio que iba más allá de su conflicto personal con él, por supuesto. Un rictus vanidoso y despreciativo constante acompañaba su rostro regordete. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello echado hacia adelante, con evidente tinte rubio, peinado con un profundo jopo nacido desde la coronilla y que caía sobre la frente ancha.

—Sí, por eso sería mejor hablar dentro del teatro —propuso con una sonrisa falsa, abrazando su cuerpo destemplado.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, por eso será breve.

—Está bien, lo escucho —aceptó ésta con desgano.

Aquél asintió, dibujando al instante una expresión de hastío.

—Hoy me ha hablado tu abogado, y le he explicado que solamente trato contigo.

—¿Mi abogado? Yo no tengo abogado.

—Un tal Follen.

—Sí, Marcus Follen. Pero no es mi abogado, es el de DisFamily.

Krav hizo un gesto de "descarte" con una mano enguantada. A Rachel eso no le gustó para nada.

—Cómo sea. No me interesa hablar con otras personas, salvo la que ya sabes. Y la verdad es que estoy esperando con mucho gusto que se decida.

Ante la sonrisa de Krav, la muchacha elevó el mentón un poco más y entornó los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—No sé de quién habla.

La risilla entre dientes le envió un sacudón de electricidad.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmaba socarrón—. Hablo de tu madre.

—¡Cómo…!

El gritillo no subió mucho de volumen, sí se escuchó lo suficientemente agudo, muy característico de ella, tanto, que la mujer recargada contra en el filo de la esquina lo escuchó. A decir verdad escuchaba claramente la conversación que sucedía a nada más que pasos, doblando esa acera.

Quinn había decidido pasar a buscar a Rachel por el teatro en vez de ir directamente al departamento, con suerte la encontraría, y había estado en lo cierto. Todavía sobre la calle la había visto reunirse con un hombre en la esquina del Astor, de manera que subió la moto a la acera, y abrigada con su gorro y bufada hasta la nariz, se quedó agazapada en aquel rincón para esperar. Nunca imaginó que sería testigo de una conversación sin desperdicio. Quinn conocía el nombre de interlocutor de Rachel, ella lo había mencionado varias veces y no de la mejor manera.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, mi querida, pensé que lo habías entendido. Apreciaría conversar con tu madre sobre estas cosillas —reclamaba el empresario, sosteniendo su capricho desfachatadamente.

—¿Realmente sigue con esas ideas? —replicó ella, indignada.

Aquél asintió, tan desvergonzado que asqueaba.

—No he cambiado de opinión. No veo nada de malo en ello; es más, de concretarse podrían apresurarse las cosas.

Rachel parpadeó incrédula. Lo escuchaba, lo escuchaba y las facciones se le fruncieron profundamente disgustadas. Le advertía, en un despliegue de poder machista y amoral, que si su madre se exponía a sus deseos, el fin de la fundación podría conseguirse.

—¿Así que no ve mal utilizar a una mujer para regodearse? ¿No ve mal advertir muy diplomáticamente que si no accede a sus deseos, le va a dar la espalda a un proyecto escolar fundamental para los niños?

—No exageres, Rachel. En los negocios es así. Son simples acuerdos para que las dos partes quedemos satisfechas.

La actriz bajó la cabeza arrebatada de malestar. Ese asqueroso ser se merecía un golpe en la entrepierna y un escupitajo en plena cara una vez tirado en el piso, aullando de dolor, pero no podía perder el control de esa manera. ¡Estaban a mitad de la calle! Descompuesta, Rachel elevó el mentón y cruzó la mirada petulante del hombre que pretendía seguir con su racha de "nada se me niega".

—Es usted un cínico sin escrúpulos. Se aprovecha de la buena voluntad de la gente y de sus necesidades. ¡No le verá la cara a mi madre ni en fotografía, téngalo en claro! —advirtió, echando el rostro hacia delante—. Así que se puede ir olvidando de todo.

Al recibir semejante respuesta, John Krav tuvo la desfachatez de poner su mejor expresión de inocencia e indignación al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Te has vuelto loca!

Quinn apretó los puños enguantados y salió de su escondite, prácticamente mostrando los dientes.

—¡Te mereces eso y mucho más, cerdo infame! —exclamó la silueta que se acercaba detrás de Rachel. Ésta se volvió con una exclamación contenida, y por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, una sorprendida y la otra asintiendo, pero las dos enfurecidas.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó el empresario, observando a la recién llegada con desprecio.

—Una amiga de la familia, imbécil —le escupió ella, plantándosele enfrente—. Y más que una denuncia por abusador mereces que te quiten el hígado por la boca.

Alarmada, Rachel la sujetó por un brazo y detuvo su envalentonamiento. ¡Maldición, de dónde había salido!

—Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que sea más respetuosa —soltó él, retrocediendo un paso al ver que las dos le estaban por saltar a la yugular.

—¿Busca respeto cuando usted es un acosador? —replicó Rachel, conteniendo a su vez a una movediza Quinn—. Será mejor que se vaya. Todo termina acá, pero no se preocupe que ya va a tener noticias nuestras —terminó la actriz con voz acerada.

Mostrándose temeroso, aquel retrocedió unos pasos, pero no se quedó con las ganas de agregar más comentarios miserables.

—Eres una tonta, jovencita. Podríamos haber llegado muy lejos.

—¡Usa tu sucio dinero para limpiarte el trasero, maldito buitre! —Quinn tampoco se quedó atrás. Ambas lo vieron huir como una rata hacia su auto y largarse.

Rachel, que había quedado delante de Quinn, se cubrió el rostro ardiente con las manos y juró en voz alta. ¡Qué pasaba con los hombres! ¡Por qué algunos se convertían en seres tan mezquinos cuando no se accedía a sus deseos! Las manos de Quinn la tomaron por los hombros y la giraron.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió jadeando, escrutándola intensamente.

—S-sí, sí. ¡Es truhan sin corazón! —chilló ésta, regresando lentamente a la realidad de que ella estaba allí, ataviada de "viajera en moto", con su chaqueta abultada por el abrigo y una bufanda que le llegaba hasta el mentón.

—Eres muy diplomática, estrella —espetó la otra con tono más suavizado—. ¿Quién demonios es él?

—¡Tú qué haces aquí! —repreguntó confusa, pero con un júbilo evidente de tenerla por fin a su lado.

—Vine a buscarte. Te vi desde la calle, dejé la moto en la acera y quise esperarte aquí en la esquina —explicaba con intensa frustración—. ¿Siempre tiene que pasar algo?

—Así parece —dijo Rachel, bajando la cabeza con la respiración agitada. Qué horrible momento acababa de pasar… Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los pulgares de la mujer acariciarle las mejillas—. Y tú te encargas de dejar tu marca en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —susurró Quinn, acercándose más a ella ante el inesperado soplo de una ventisca—. Dime quién es ese puerco y qué quería.

Rachel se mojó los labios, dudando entre contarle o no quién era verdaderamente ese rufián burocrático, más de lo que ya le había contado.

—Es uno de los escasos empresarios que por lo menos había accedido a pensar en la construcción de gabinetes especiales en los colegios primarios. Necesitamos fondos, ya lo sabes —indicaba con destellos de rabia—. Pero Krav ha jugado sucio siempre. Se ha obsesionado con mi madre desde que la conoció, y ha querido que estuviera presente en las reuniones… ¡No hubo una vez que no se haya dirigido a ella como un objeto codiciable y me enfermaba los nervios! ¡Es un déspota machista, un asqueroso!

—¿Shelby lo sabe? —preguntó, torciendo la boca.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, y le restó importancia pero yo no. Usarla como carnada para negocios… ¡Agh! ¡Todo tiene un límite! —remarcó rotundamente, cerrando las manos en puños enérgicos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Quinn se le acercó más todavía. Paladeaba bilis y un rencor profundo por esta clase de bestias impunes. Merecían la pena capital uno por uno…

—Yo seré una inversora —expresó con sentimiento.

Rachel negó con una escueta sonrisa.

—No se trata de eso, Quinn. Se trata de formar una acción mancomunada de empresarios que deben devolver a la comunidad las riquezas que ganan gracias a esa comunidad.

Quinn le sonrió, mirando disimuladamente alrededor para amagar un beso hacia esos labios que había extrañado tanto. Sin embargo, se conformó de momento con bajar las manos para entrelazarlas con las de ella.

—Esos bellos ideales socialistas que tienes me seducen demasiado —murmuró, provocándole un sonrojo—, y tienes toda la razón, pero eso no quita que quiera hacerlo. Tengo las conexiones para que muchos personajes que se la pasan despilfarrando pavos en lujos, lo hagan para una causa más que necesaria. Además no he firmado ese petitorio, y lo más importante: es también para mi hija, Rachel.

Jaque Mate. Palabras correctas, sentimientos correctos; la guerrera aparecía y el mundo se le ponía de cabeza. La miró con pleno orgullo y pasión.

—¿Qué puedo replicar ante eso?

—Nada —susurró Quinn, observándole otra vez la boca—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Ah, sí —afirmó Rachel en un mismo suspiro, desorientada—. Me cambio, recojo las cosas y nos vamos. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme… y yo también.

—No tardes, quiero mi beso de bienvenida en carácter de urgencia —espetó seductora. Le apretó las manos y la soltó.

Luego de una mirada tan cargada como la de ella, Rachel regresó al teatro dando pasos trémulos. Poco después salía con su pequeño bolso colgando de los hombros y un abrigado gorro mostaza hasta las cejas. Quinn la recibió con una sonrisa y alzó las manos para acomodarle mejor la prenda.

—¿Lista? —arqueó las cejas, esperando su asentimiento para colocarse el casco que colgaba de su brazo.

—Sí. Aguarda que consigo un taxi.

—¿Le pasó algo al auto?

—No, nada —negó dudosa—. Solo… hoy no he querido conducir —mintió. En verdad fantaseaba con que su ex volviera a aparecer, por esa razón había querido tener compañía extra, y si lo hacía… bueno… ir directamente a denunciarlo. ¡Oh, dios, esperaba no tener que hacerlo! ¿No bastaban todos los problemas que tenía encima?

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Quinn se sorprendió por la expresión que le cambió las facciones.

—Todo está bien —sostuvo Rachel rápidamente.

—Bueno, mejor así, porque hoy mismo tendrás tu viaje de aventura.

—¿Viaje de aventura?

—Claro, jovencita —Quinn se frotó las manos con una picardía extrema—. Te llevaré —declaró, señalando a la otra Rachel.

Una carcajada nerviosa resonó entre las dos: era la Rachel de carne y hueso que se llevaba la mano a la boca, negando enfática con la cabeza como si le estuviera proponiendo tener sexo en plena calle.

—Ni loca.

—Vamos, sube a mi moto, chica —habló Quinn socarrona, realizando algunos gestos que rayaban lo ridículo.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó, comenzando a sentir un vuelco directamente desde su estómago y un corazón que le golpeaba las costillas—. Todavía tengo la sangre en el ojo por haberme enfrentado a un tipejo acosador y quieres que me suba a esa cosa. ¡No y no!

La otra se puso seria e hizo una mueca descontenta.

—Te olvidarás de él por unos minutos, te lo aseguro.

—¡Me pondré histérica, Quinn!

—Estás equivocada —susurró—. Te llenarás de sensaciones que nunca has sentido.

—Diantre —soltó ahogada, recorriendo la vista para todos lados. Mas un brazo la direccionó al lugar correcto. Quinn la rodeó por los hombros y la apretó a su cuerpo.

—Rachel Berry, te cuidaré con todo mi corazón.

Ante el susurro, Rachel abrió la boca contra el cuero de la chaqueta y se aferró a la cintura de la prenda. Cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma a viento y audacia. Caminaba por una cornisa y pronto se lanzaría a una carrera por los aires si aceptaba… pero cómo negarse, cómo con esa bella declaración de amor tan poco convencional.

Quinn sintió que se separaba y aflojó un poco la presión. Encontró su mirada amarronada, brillante como todas las luminarias de la manzana.

—Embaucadora —se quejó la actriz sin el más mínimo resentimiento. No estaba enojada, le decía que sí con todo el valor que lograba tener en una situación así.

—Y agradece que no te beso —le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le quitaba el gorro.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera siquiera volver a inspirar, Quinn le colocó el casco, dándole un par de golpecitos satisfactorios después. Le amarró las correas y luego se cubrió la cabeza con ese otro gorro. Vehemente, Rachel sujetó los laterales del casco.

—¡No puedo respirar! —refunfuñó, subiendo la visera de un manotazo.

Quinn revoleó los ojos y se la bajó con más cuidado.

—No exageres. Es un excelente casco integral con un sistema de ventilación también excelente, y por aquí —su índice señaló con un círculo la barbilla —te escucho muy bien, no grites.

Rachel apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos ante su risa burlona. ¡Qué extraña se sentía! No recordaba haberse puesto un casco en la vida, y ahora montaría como consecuencia de un hechizo mal habido, aunque reconocía que era bastante cómodo. Se quejaba nada más que por pura exaltación.

—Mientras te cierras el abrigo traeré el _carruaje_ para ti, duende con casco —anunció la motociclista.

—¿Y tú? —prorrumpió, pero aquélla ya se alejaba, muy concentrada en su labor. Se acomodó hacia delante la mochila que cargaba, acomodó los pedalines para ella, montó, quitó la pata, encendió… y desplegó su seducción sin darse cuenta, allí, en medio de todos y nadie en particular. Tal cual le avisó maniobró hasta dejarla al borde de la acera. El motor de esa máquina le ponía los pelos de punta, y lo peor: la temeraria fanfarroneaba como una adolescente, acelerando varias veces.

—¿Entonces, lindura? ¿Te aprietas a mi cintura o no? —le guiñó el ojo e hizo algunas morisquetas muy pocos viables. Evidentemente seguía mofándose de su pobre persona.

—Eso fue desagradable —la amonestó, situándose al costado de la moto.

—Está bien, lo admito, no puedo esperar a que montes detrás de mí —Quinn redobló la apuesta con soltura, porque ciertamente quería lanzarse en ese momento por las calles con esa mujer bien aferrada a su espalda. Deseaba hacerla sentir, por lo menos un poco, la adrenalina que siempre se liberaba con un par de ruedas abajo.

Quejumbrosa, Rachel se cruzó el bolso por la espalda, levantó una pierna para pasarla sobre el sillín y se sentó. La elevación la hizo gemir alto.

—Tranquila, solo relájate sobre el asiento —advirtió aquélla con voz apaciguada—. Te acostumbrarás en un segundo. Recuerda seguir mis movimientos y listo.

—Sí, seguro —la voz irónica salió apagada por el casco.

—Oye… esto es sensual —Quinn giró un poco más su cabeza para verla mejor y sonreírle de _esa_ manera que rajaba cualquier superficie terrena.

—No tienes que sacar a relucir tu sex appeal para que me pegue a tu espalda. ¡Esto es una insensatez! —replicó Rachel con una mueca—. Sin mencionar que no pensaré en que no llevas protección, incluido _quién_ ocupó este lugar.

La risa de Quinn le crispó más los nervios, mientras sumaba a los gorros la capucha de la prenda que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta.

—Ahí lo tienes, chica celosa —dijo simplemente—. Y la única afortunada antes que tú ha sido Satina.

—Perfecto —replicó molesta—. Ya podemos irnos.

—¡Ya podemos irnos!

Sucedió así, de improviso, después de una ruptura comercial a la intemperie, que Rachel fue convencida para montar una moto con su propio nombre, y se abrazaba al cuerpo de la conductora con una percepción de ella muy particular. La velocidad fue en aumento al cabo de pocos segundos, una vez Quinn se desplazó por calles poco transitadas y no por avenidas donde pudieran tener "inconvenientes oficiales". No solamente la percepción de la mujer afinaba sus sentidos, sino también el viento frío y las cosas y personas que retrocedían raudamente. Era inexplicable, los latidos del corazón, las luces, el propio desafío a la gravedad… ¡todo se sentía en el vientre! Poco importaba el frío en sus piernas, o Krav y su estupidez, porque el vértigo sencillamente despertaba cada poro de su piel. _"¿Estás bien?"_, había preguntado Quinn en un momento, a lo que nada más había contestado elevando el pulgar.

Rachel fue consciente de la llegada a casa por la velocidad de la moto que aminoraba hasta detenerse. Desorientada en tiempo y forma logró ver cómo Quinn abría el portón de la cochera. Ésta se sonrió, sintiendo inflarse agitadamente el pecho de su copiloto contra ella. No estaba muy preocupada, Rachel se hallaba en buen estado anímico, de lo contrario la hubiera hecho detenerse en los primeros cinco minutos. También agrandó el pecho, pero con orgullo: soportó el viaje de forma heroica.

La moto se adentró a la cochera y se detuvo al lado del Land Rover.

—¿Ya puedo bajar? —quiso saber Rachel con las piernas entumecidas.

—Hazlo despacio —pidió, observándola atenta. Se sostuvo de su espalda y bajó con un quejido. La miró llegar hasta su auto y recargarse en él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a interrogar Quinn, al tiempo que estacionaba la moto.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Las piernas me tiemblan, me siento aterrada pero no estoy aterrada! —exclamó exultante, llevándose las manos al casco—. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Esto se siente siempre? ¿Me lo quitas?

Quinn se desligó de su mochila y guantes riendo divertida.

—Estás bajo los efectos de la adrenalina, por eso no entiendes nada, y así estás muy sexy —ronroneó juguetona, rodeándola por la cintura—. Te has portado bien. _Rachel_ y yo estamos muy agradecidas.

—Preferiría recibir las felicitaciones sin un envoltorio negro en la cabeza.

—Te dije que estás muy bien así —repitió la otra dándole un beso a la visera que no había subido—. Es tu medida, ¿cierto?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

—Libérame o de lo contrario no recibirás nada —amenazó. El corazón le latía desbocado, no solo por la adrenalina disparada, sino también por aquella que la tomaba en sus brazos tan despreocupadamente, y con manos calientes y acariciadoras le quitaba la protección. Ambas se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido que hizo el portón comenzando a abrirse para la entrada de otro auto. Con risas contenidas recogieron sus pertenencias y se encaminaron hacia el hall. Allí todavía estaba Ralph, que al verlas se acercó con expresión grave.

—Señorita Rachel, Clark ya me ha comentado lo que sucedió anoche, así que no se preocupe. Si regresa, llamaré a la policía rápidamente.

Rachel soltó su bolso y se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca para responderle algo. No, no… eso no era bueno. ¡¿Que decía ese hombre?!

—No-no es para tanto, Ralph, por favor. Sería un despropósito —balbuceó y ya no logró decir nada más porque el rostro transformado de Quinn se le apareció adelante. Las risas del momento anterior se esfumaron de un soplo, un soplo entrometido que nada tenía de malicioso pero todo de inoportuno.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué sucedió ayer? —preguntó sombría.

Rachel bajó la cabeza, resignada a develar lo que tanto había querido ocultar.

—Matthew estuvo aquí —confesó por fin con un hilo de voz.

—Lo lamento, señorita Rachel, pero esto no se debe cubrir —intervino el encargado, llamando la atención de una lívida Quinn—. El señor Peals ha abordado a la señorita Rachel ayer por la noche, aquí en la puerta. Y no ha sido muy agradable.

—¡Qué diablos! —vociferó ella, arrugando profundamente el ceño, directamente hacia Rachel—. ¿Te hizo algo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —sostuvo vehemente y alarmada al ver sus ojos—. ¡Nada más está… insistente! ¡Pronto se le pasará!

—¿Insistente? ¿Pronto se le pasará? —repitió Quinn, fuera de sus casillas—. El "no" es "no", Rachel, no es un sí disfrazado. Por eso yo voy a educar a ese maníaco personalmente.

La rotunda amenaza quedó suspendida entre Rachel y el encargado, porque la silueta femenina comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas. Rachel llegó a mirar a Ralph totalmente conmocionada y acto seguido se impulsó para seguir esos pasos. Abrió la puerta donde se encontraba la escalera y subió algunos escalones. Quinn no se detenía en su ascenso.

—¡Quinn, espera! —la llamó, pero la respuesta que recibió fue la de los pasos que se perdían en la altura. Volvió a bajar y corrió al elevador.

—¡Por qué pasa esto, por qué pasa esto! —murmuraba, abarrotada de angustia. Al parecer ella sola veía que Matthew estaba resentido y nada más. Que no era un loco… ¿o sí? No podía ser cierto, Matt era un esnob de primera línea, no un desquiciado celoso.

Más asustada que antes por lo que podría llegar a pasar con Quinn, al llegar a su piso entró al departamento sin cerrar la puerta. Encendió algunas luces y esperó a la mujer que entrara. Lo hizo pocos segundos después como una tormenta de frío, con nubes grises y aire helado.

—¡No me lo ibas a decir, no me lo ibas a decir! —reprochó agitada, desencajada, soltando sus cosas sobre el sillón.

—¡No había nada para decir porque no ha pasado nada!

—Deja de mentir. Ralph lo dijo claramente —acusó con muecas desagradables de impotencia—. ¡Qué te hizo!

Rachel exhaló fuertemente y se cruzó de brazos para enfrentarla. Varios metros las separaban y eso era doloroso.

—Me quitó el teléfono y descubrió tu llamada.

—Hijo de puta —masculló Quinn, restregándose los ojos—. ¿Y le di celos también? ¡No te das cuenta de que buscan lo que sea para trastornar la vida de mujeres inocentes que osan negarse a sus deseos!

—Él-él no sabía que te conozco, nunca se lo dije —explicaba Rachel, acercándose para contener el odio que despedía. Quinn estaba siendo invadida por otros sentimientos y _otras_ personas que asociaba a ese mal trago—. Hace tiempo vio tu imagen en una revista y fanfarroneaba y hablaba de ti… y sencillamente no le dije que te conocía, lo quise dejar para mí —concluyó, retorciéndose las manos.

—Ni siquiera me importa, Rachel —balbuceó Quinn, meciéndose los cabellos con una sensación ahogante en su pecho—. ¿Dónde vive? ¡Voy a ir a buscarlo…!

Rachel le terminó tomando el rostro encendido entre sus manos.

—No, corazón. Tú no irás a buscar a nadie, porque esto es transitorio, te lo juro —murmuró muy cerca de su rostro, apaciguando la rabia que desbordaba de su noble corazón—. Yo no me pondría en peligro.

—Lo mismo decía mi madre —susurró Quinn, con un sollozo en la punta de la lengua—. ¡Así empiezan las cosas! ¡Siempre es igual!

La desesperación de su voz le atragantó la propia voz a Rachel, y la mejor manera que encontró para continuar su pacífica confrontación fue echándose en sus brazos. La rodeó firmemente por los hombros y buscó su boca ferviente; intentó tragarse su desazón con un beso que gritaba la bienvenida y el amor, el amor flamante por esa mujer.

Quinn la abrazó con fuerza desmedida, queriendo entregarse en ese beso desbocado y sediento de otras cosas más fundamentales que la piel y el deseo. Mas no podía, las imágenes de una Rachel en peligro la castigaban. Se desprendió del contacto con un jadeo y desde atrás le sostuvo la cabeza entre cabellos castaños.

—No esperaré una tercera vez. No lo voy a permitir —aseguró con voz ronca, bañada de resentimiento, de amargura—. Si algo te sucede...

Rachel la acalló siguiendo con los pulgares el contorno de esos labios mojados por su saliva.

—Nada me va a suceder —susurró, regalándole una media sonrisa—. Bésame ahora como merezco, por favor.

Quinn entrecerró la mirada y unió sus labios nuevamente. Calmó sus fantasmas con la blandura de su lengua. Dejó que los estremecimientos dentro de su cuerpo vigorizaran un espíritu que traía secretos que no podía revelarle. Las manos viajeras se enredaron en sus ropas y encontraron la piel, idéntica a un inclemente sol en medio de un desierto de nieve austral. Y con su amada voz cayendo entre sus dientes, por fin festejó el reencuentro después de una ausencia corta pero sentida. Sin embargo, así como había caído en sus brazos, Rachel se alejó chillando agudo. Le sonrió atontada.

—Lo olvidaba…

—¿Qué? —graznó Quinn azorada, todavía con las formas de su cadera en las palmas de sus manos.

—Venimos de la calle. Tenemos que lavarnos las manos.

—¿Eh?

—No me vasa tocar con las manos sucias… y primero tenemos que hablar. Hablar mucho.

Quinn cerró los ojos y envió su queja a Zeus. Cuando los abrió ella ya no estaba. Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo, muchas que requerían control, atención, sangre fría, pero principalmente atención. Mordiéndose los labios abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta y se quitó la bufanda, entretanto recorría el espacio con una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Había llegado a casa.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**CAPÍTULO 70**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

En efecto habían hablado. Lo habían hecho con una intensidad tal, que las dejó agotadas. Atestaron el espacio de palabras entre la cena y la cama, siendo la ducha el único intervalo de ambas mujeres. Rachel se despachó con las consecuencias que tuvo el encuentro casual en el teatro y Quinn consensuó cada tramo de relato; el alivio fue instantáneo. Ya parte de los amigos no solamente sabía la relación que las unía, sino también el tétrico entramado del regreso de la que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo.

De igual modo Quinn también le había contado sobre su cortísima visita a New Haven, guardándose información trascendental, cambiando datos, plantándole, en definitiva, un panorama irreal para dejarla tranquila. La única realidad que fastidiaba sobremanera era el acoso de Peals. Aquello no era un juego de caprichos pasajeros, y por fin se lo había hecho entender. Por lo que acordaron entonces, con tonos más elevados, que Rachel tendría un cuidado más esmerado o de lo contrario Quinn directamente advertiría a todo el mundo, y luego lo iría a buscar. No admitiría de ninguna manera que la historia se repitiese. Para lavar un poco la culpa que la embargaba, en el desayuno aquélla le había informado que esa mañana iría a visitar a Nancy y más tarde a Artie. Ya era tiempo de resolver lo que estaba en sus manos.

Ese viernes la doctora la recibió y se alegró mucho de verla. Le habló mayormente de lo bien que habían dado el resultado de sus estudios. Alentada, Quinn compensó su calurosa compañía y palabras con un poco de verdad que merecía. Ya sobre la tarde, otra visita marcó su rumbo según lo planeado. Condujo por las calles del Distrito Garment, vecindario elegido por Artie y sus amigos para continuar con su emprendimiento. Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía. Aunque reaparecer en cómodas cuotas tenía sus ventajas: podía explicar mejor, se sentía menos juzgada y… caray, le daba el cupo de tranquilidad necesario para enfrentarse al pasado. Ellos no habían dejado de ser sus amigos, por lo menos por parte de ella, y haría lo necesario para congraciarse con cada uno, especialmente con la que más la "odiaba", Santana.

A pocos pasos, Quinn cotejó por segunda vez la dirección escrita en la tarjeta y se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, era la calle y número correctos de un pequeño local cerrado con persiana metálica, salvo la abertura de entrada. De allí salían voces, risas, y al escuchar la de Artie se estremeció. Respirando por última vez se asomó por la abertura y saludó. Un rostro pálido de expresión adormilada la recibió con curiosidad.

—Hola —respondió al saludo el muchacho.

—Cómo estás —repitió ella—. ¿Está Artie? Soy una… vieja amiga.

—¡Sí, pasa! —exclamó él, invitándola a entrar con el brazo libre—. Nuestro bólido nos dijo que por aquí andaban muchos de sus amigos de colegio.

El chico de voz aguda y extraña encendió algunas luces mientras Quinn se adentraba.

—Gracias.

—Soy Paul Argerou, uno de los socios y amigos que formó este imperio —bromeó, extendiendo la mano. Ella se la tomó.

—Soy Quinn —dijo sonriendo, observando a su alrededor—. Y es un muy buen imperio.

—¡Sin duda! Por ahora estamos todavía de mudanza, así que ¡quedará mejor! —comentaba Paul, tirando al piso lo que sostenía y pateando algunos pedazos de telgopor que obstruían el paso.

La recepción de la productora era de cinco metros por cinco metros quizás, llena de cajas desperdigadas por el suelo, un escritorio mediano sobre el que había equipamiento tecnológico y unas tres sillas empolvadas.

—No te preocupes —espetó ella—. Dejaré esto por aquí si no molesta —con una ademán señaló el casco.

—Sí, donde quieras. Y dame unos instantes que ya le aviso a Artie. Es que estaba buscando un estabilizador…

La muchacha se sonrió encantada. Ese espacio primero era como la habitación de ensueño de un adolescente enloquecido por la tecnología, las cintas y cualquier tipo de aparatejo de sonido. En las paredes ya habían colgado algunos posters de lo que imaginaba eran cortos y trabajos realizados. Pero estimaba que la magia real estaba detrás de la puerta cerrada, y no se equivocaba. Cuando el joven la abrió logró captar un espacio mayor al primero, con las paredes insonorizadas. Un gran escritorio ovalado que lo dominaba todo, en donde había monitores y más equipos de alta tecnología, bolsas de plástico por el suelo, parlantes por doquier… no solo era el sueño hecho realidad de un nerd adolescente, sino que se trataba del paraíso al que ella misma había querido acceder hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía vergüenza de la obsoleta laptop que llevaba dentro de su mochila a comparación de toda esta batería profesional.

—Artie, te buscan.

—Ok. Espera que necesito conectar esto y estoy contigo —anunció la voz concentrada de aquél. Quinn se inmiscuyó detrás de Paul y sonrió a la figura que trabajaba sobre una mesa alargada situada contra la pared.

—No me hagas esperar tanto que hay mucho de qué hablar...

Al escuchar la voz, Artie dejó las placas sobre la mesa y se volvió con la boca abierta.

—Me lleva el diablo —susurró éste, mirándola como si se tratase de un fantasma.

—Los dejo —anunció Paul, marchándose rápido.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Quinn se movió hacia él con algo de timidez y se inclinó para abrazarlo fuertemente por los hombros, sintiendo una emoción enorme dentro de su pecho.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —susurraba Artie, devolviendo el sentido apretón. Difícilmente creía que esa mujer era la mismísima Quinn Fabray dentro de su guarida de trabajo.

—Lo soy —masculló ella, pestañeando algunas lágrimas de emoción antes de enderezarse un poco. Todavía sosteniéndola por la cintura, Artie le dedicó una sonrisa franca, su marca personal.

—Siempre en los cambios tú —bromeó, señalándole el cabello.

—Por supuesto —respondió, despeinándose—. ¡No sería yo, si no!

Aquél sacudió la cabeza y lo ratificó.

—Pero cómo rayos… —empezó a cuestionarse, como si hablara con él mismo al tiempo que sus ojos despegaban lentamente esa mujer de la jovenzuela que había visto la última vez.

—Es fácil, amigo. Puedes dilucidarlo —Quinn se quitó la mochila, la dejó en el escritorio ovalado y descansó su cuerpo allí.

La mirada detrás de las gafas se agrandó.

—Rachel —dedujo después de unos segundos de reflexión. No había otra opción.

—Siempre Rachel.

Artie abrió a boca, incrédulo, apoyando los codos en el apoyabrazos de la silla y juntando las manos debajo del mentón.

—No lo puedo creer… Al final era cierto.

—¿Que Britt huele algo?, sí —aceptó ella—. Todo es cierto, y más de lo que te imaginas.

—Vaya, chica —aquél largó el aliento—. Me dejas sin palabras.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo? Pienso dejarte sin respiración.

La risotada de Artie fue acompañada por la de Quinn. Se encontraba preparada para contarle absolutamente todo. Lo vio abrir los brazos, abarcando el lugar a "medio hacer".

—¡Todo el tiempo del mundo! Abriremos la semana entrante después de una intervención publicitaria para que nos conozcan.

—Es maravilloso —murmuró ella, moviéndose unos pasos—. ¿Están bien ubicados?

—Sí, tenemos un instituto de arte muy renombrado a una calle y varios colegios.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, de veras.

—Gracias. Y yo de ti —respondió él, moviéndose con la silla hasta la puerta cerrada—. Que estés aquí merece un par de cervezas.

—Acompañaré solo con un par de tragos, vine en moto.

—¡Caray, ex capitana!—exclamó Artie, palmeando con energía—. ¡Cómo te ha cambiado Hollywood!

—Ni lo digas —masculló.

* * *

Durante toda esa tarde, ambos amigos hablaron y se escucharon. Principalmente Quinn fue escuchada con atención, ya que cumplió su palabra de contarle cada pedazo de vida pasada en esos años, esencialmente los últimos tiempos.

Detallar los mismos sucesos la conmovían, pero no como antes; un rictus frío cubría tanto sus facciones como su voz en los momentos de relato más oscuro. Asimismo algunas lágrimas se escaparon, indomables. Revoloteaban en su cabeza los planes que había comenzado a trazar no hacía mucho, y qué va… también porque Artie se conmocionó por lo que le decía. Su sensibilidad no había cambiado con el tiempo, y Quinn se sintió más en casa. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, tan familiares, con tanto sabor a reencuentro que bebió más de lo que debía. Por suerte, los instantes de tensión se disiparon paulatinamente y escuchó de la boca del amigo la cantidad de logros alcanzados en ese tiempo. El devenir de la vida les hacía sentir la misma pasión, y Quinn se enardeció, dejando las horas aciagas atrás. Le habló de su necesidad de realización, de su humilde pero intensa incursión en la posproducción y producción, en definitiva, de lo que le había dejado el superficial mundo hollywoodense y la reivindicación de la belleza verdadera que se había propuesto como objetivo permanente.

Conceptos como digitalización, montaje, rasterización salieron desde todos los ángulos, convirtiendo ese ir y venir en el intercambio de un profesional y una amateur, ansiosa por conocerlo todo. Disfrutaba como en sus largas horas con Coop, pero el sonido de su móvil después de todo rompió la burbuja en la que se habían metido. Quinn se disculpó para atender prestamente el mensaje. Era un correo y ella estaba esperando uno, así que abrió la aplicación con nerviosismo; prácticamente le saltó el corazón del pecho cuando apareció el nombre del abogado. Pulsó la pantalla y leyó: _"De acuerdo a lo conversado y en aras de que el alza en los alquileres e inmuebles ociosos crea déficit, concuerdo en que es oportuno vender, así que cuanto antes me pondré a gestionar la tramitación pertinente. Saludos cordiales, Jacob Bensel"_.

—Diablos, entonces aceptó —susurró, releyendo para corroborar que el acuerdo era cierto.

Con dedos temblorosos se apresuró a escribir un "gracias", y volvió a acercarse al escritorio ovalado que compartía con Artie desde hacía unas tres horas.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él al ver su expresión abstraída.

—Sí… —Quinn se compuso lo más rápido posible, sonriéndole—. Solo recibí un correo que estaba esperando.

—Bien, volvamos a lo que me estabas diciendo. ¡Quiero ver lo que tienes!

—Ah, sí —respondió ausente, buscando en la mochila nuevamente para sacar la laptop—, pero no te burles de mí, por favor. Me siento mal delante de toda esta _chatarra_ de primera clase.

—Vamos, por algún lado se empieza —rió Artie. Se mostraba ansioso por conocer su trabajo y ella se lo mostró, incomodada a su vez por una fina capa de sudor nervioso. Sin embargo éste era benevolente dentro de su silencio escrutador. Al tiempo que transcurrían las personas, los paisajes, el rostro del chico mostraba diferentes estados de asombro o agrado. Al encontrarse con Rachel sonrió con más ternura y la miró fugazmente.

—Cuéntame qué es esto —quiso saber, deteniendo el reproductor.

La realizadora de todo ese material se rascó la frente, un poco avergonzada.

—No me juzgues tan profesionalmente, ¿ok?

—¡Ok! —carcajeó el amigo—. Dímelo con confianza, porque las filmaciones están muy bien hechas. ¿Qué es esto para ti?

—Esto para mí es belleza, origen, matriz —contestó seria, y volvió a mostrar el video de Rachel en la librería, pausándolo justo cuando observaba a la cámara del móvil. Se perdió en su sonrisa fresca.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer con esto? —continuó indagando él.

—Quiero mostrarlo, quiero aprender a hacer un arte que me pertenezca. Quiero que no importe mi nombre ni mi pasado con marcas que se dedican a la opulencia y al consumo. Quiero gritarle al mundo que encontré un camino verdadero.

—Eso quería escuchar —asintió Artie, satisfecho por sus apasionadas palabras—. Podríamos probar con un ensamble de historias cortas, tal vez con una narradora detrás de las imágenes…—propuso, señalándola con un pícaro mohín—. Son ideas.

Quinn sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Por qué no… Oye, todavía no te he dicho algo.

—Me matarás Quinn, ¿hay más?

Aquélla asintió, señalando la pantalla.

—¿Sobre Rachel?

—Sí, sobre ella —afirmó, sintiendo una mancha carmesí de rubor que iba creciendo desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

* * *

Tener en cuenta la ley de causa y efecto significa básicamente aceptar la responsabilidad individual que se posee cuando se habla del porvenir, más allá de que ese destino inalienable esté ligado intrínsecamente a lo fenoménico. Tal vez sea un principio predecible, sin embargo es poco tomado en cuenta a la hora de medir los acontecimientos. Durante la última semana de octubre se dieron algunos hechos que, como siempre, formarían el inagotable cause del destino, con la particularidad de que éstos se dieron en simultáneo.

Por primera vez Quinn cenó en familia y fue un gran suceso. Al referirse a "familia", era _familia_, es decir con las Berry-Corcoran y Anthony MacCullin, el novio de Shelby. El atlético profesor de baloncesto era un texano con mucho acento y por demás simpático que hacía gala de los gustos de la madre de Rachel, que seguían siendo los mismos: cabello ondulado, castaño claro, más unos ojos claros y vivaces concluían el conjunto perfecto y le habían recordado viejos amoríos. Sin duda era una pareja enamorada.

Rachel había estado radiante durante aquel agasajo imprevisto, especialmente porque su madre actuaba de manera totalmente natural con respecto a lo que se vislumbraba de ellas. Eso llevó a Quinn a preguntarse si la mujer en cuestión sabía lo que ambas no habían "conversado" todavía. Era complejo consensuar sobre el amor, para ella en definitiva, porque nunca le prestó mucha atención. Se sentía una madre enamorada de su hija junto a Beth y una mujer enamorada que ya había pasado la etapa del sexo junto a Rachel.

Sí, Quinn estaba enamorada y se lo había confesado a su amigo por primera vez ante su rostro pasmado. Quinn y Rachel eran pareja, y por lo menos las personas que lo habían sabido primero, su madre y Satina, entendían sus formas de relacionarse, por eso no preguntaban demasiado, dejándole así el espacio necesario para moverse en ese terreno sin condicionarla. Asimismo, Quinn era una mujer que había cambiado y lo constató todavía más junto a Artie. Él sí se lo había preguntado sin ningún reparo. Ante ello no había quedado mucho margen para el palabrerío, por lo que la verdad se cimentó con una luminosidad nunca antes sentida. Al igual que sucede cuando el velo cae de los ojos ante esas certezas ineludibles. ¿Cuándo había enamorado Rachel a Quinn? ¿Con sus solos caprichosos? ¿Con su pasión desmedida? ¿Cuándo fue a buscarla para que regresara a los ensayos? Perfectamente podría haber sido allí, y allí y allí… ¿Y Rachel? Sus miradas no solo eran apasionadas, ni se daban únicamente en el agraciado encuentro dentro de las sábanas. Esa mujer le daba pruebas constantes de sus sentimientos, mas todavía no se referían a ellos a través de las palabras.

El amor aparecía en los momentos menos esperados pero en las circunstancias adecuadas. Las leyes del destino eran extrañas; lo dicen siempre los que han vivido más, y era real. De hecho, Quinn estaba llevando a cabo los oscuros planes para acorralar a su progenitor y a la vez se desplegaban los paisajes más hermosos a un ápice de su alma.

Desde ya que Rachel también reflexionaba sobre el amor en los momentos de soledad e introspección que tenía. Por su parte se cuestionaba en qué momento "se decía", qué momento era el adecuado para dar el paso que se gestaba en los silencios más privados que tenían las personas, porque categóricamente era más privado que la comunión del sexo. Esa maravillosa exploración a la que cada noche se enredaba con la mujer que amaba: Quinn.

Todas las causas poseían su efecto en definitiva: la construcción del tiempo preciso para no solamente hablar de amor, sino también para reunir a los amigos perdidos; la exploración de nuevos horizontes, lugares y labores deseados por mucho tiempo; un pasaje que se compraba con destino a New York; o una trama hilada dentro de una cabeza que tenía mucho de sucesos intuitivos, y que mayormente arribaban a buen puerto.

Ese pasaje desde Bob Hope Airport al J.F. Kennedy descansaba encima de un bolso de mano presto a ser trasladado, y la trama hilada se convertía en decisión. Por tal motivo, Britt se acomodaba mejor sobre la tapa del retrete y se acariciaba las piernas con un gemido. El día había sido duro. Bostezando recorrió nuevamente la mampara de la ducha empañada y la silueta sinuosa dentro.

—Amor, vayamos a buscar a Rachel al teatro y cenemos en su departamento. Hablaré con los chicos mañana.

—Hagan lo que quieran —espetó Santana, oyéndose irritada con el tema que ya se había tocado primeramente en el desayuno—. Yo todavía estoy enojada con ella.

—Vamos cariñito, dime que sí —se quejaba la bailarina encaprichada, sonriendo maliciosa.

Escuchó a su mujer gruñir y murmurar por sobre el sonido de la ducha.

—¿Puedes entrar de una vez y dejar de hablar de ese enano traicionero?

Britt se desnudó con una carcajada seguida de un canturreo, elevó una pierna y ágilmente se metió dentro de la bañera en busca del calor del agua caliente y el cuerpo femenino. Santana la recibió con un murmullo muy diferente al anterior. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le rozó el mentón con los labios.

—¿No me dirás que sí? —masculló la otra, abrazando la cintura del cuerpo moreno mojado.

Santana hizo un mohín, concentrada en sus labios más que en la conversación.

—Lo pensaré.

Brittany fue directo a esa boca, prodigándole besos sexys, tan calientes como el vapor que abarrotaba el baño.

—Deja ese tonto orgullo —pidió la rubia contra su boca—. Yo podría ir, aclimatar la situación y llamarte cuando estemos tomando vino y comiendo sushi.

—Qué poder de convencimiento —ronroneó Santana, riendo ante la ocurrencia del escenario presentado.

—A que sí —afirmó la otra con altanería, cerrando los ojos para intensificar sus caricias, dispuesta a que la temperatura de ese pequeño espacio aumentara mucho más y durante un largo rato.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**CAPÍTULO 71**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Rachel ya estaba nerviosa. No sabía si entrar directamente y comenzar con el calentamiento o esperar a su "instructora". Había hecho toda una sarta de elucubraciones para salir del teatro mucho antes y estar allí a esa hora, y Quinn llegaba tarde. Se estiró sobre el asiento de la pequeña y poco concurrida recepción del gimnasio para fijarse en el reloj de pared. Eran las dos de la tarde… en realidad había llegado quince minutos antes. ¡No era para menos!, su chica le iba a enseñar uno de sus secretos mejores guardados, iban a conectar desde otro ángulo y estaba más que excitada. ¡Quinn por fin iba a enseñarle aikido! Se lo había propuesto la noche anterior y Rachel había saltado de la emoción, pero en seguida dudó sobre el lugar. Quinn quería el gimnasio, ya que era el sitio adecuado por su piso protegido. Después de pensarlo un poco, Rachel terminó accediendo: tenía razón. La única condición que había antepuesto había sido la de hacerlo en un horario poco habitual, es decir, fuera de vistas curiosas. Por ello la citó a las dos de la tarde, debido a que entre la una y las tres, el gimnasio se vería desierto.

Bien, ya lo había decidido, aprovecharía cada minuto antes de que llegara y se pondría a calentar. No había hecho rabiar a Michel después de decirle en la cara una muy buena historia ficticia y así saltarse la mitad del día de ensayo, para terminar holgazaneando.

Se levantó, se colgó el bolso deportivo y se encaminó al salón de las máquinas, directo a la cinta. ¡Iría con todo!

Se ajustó la coleta y comenzó a caminar. Al cabo de cinco minutos empezó el trote, y de verdad lo sufrió. La irritaba correr, por lo que estuvo poco tiempo más y se fue a la bicicleta. Allí sí le dio duro. Le causaría una buena impresión a Quinn… A medida que transcurrían los minutos el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración se aceleraban, los músculos de las piernas quemaban y…

—Bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí —masculló una voz risueña desde su lateral. Rachel levantó la cabeza y allí estaba la instructora del día, con su pequeño bolso colgado de un hombro. La bandana elástica negra le despejaba el rostro ruborizado, una camiseta de mangas largas al cuerpo debajo de una de tirantes, ambas también negras, delineaban su esbelta figura. El atuendo que llevaba le imprimió una sonrisa de bienvenida y de admiración a Rachel. Quinn era toda una visión de formalidad, de disciplina gracias a sus ropas. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran unos pantalones negros anchísimos, con una abertura en v a los costados y un cinturón ancho ajustado a su cintura, atado al frente.

—Por supuesto. A tiempo y calentando —se defendió con fingida altanería, deteniendo el pedaleo.

—Muy bien, no te detengas entonces —dijo, sonriendo ladina. Se acercó y le rozó los labios con los suyos imprevistamente—. Estamos solas aquí, así que puedo hacerlo —acotó antes de que pudiera replicar.

—¿Tú no vas a calentar? —preguntó Rachel, disfrutando del roce.

Quinn negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

—Vine caminando.

—¿Veinte manzanas vestida así? —bromeó, señalando su indumentaria extraña pero por demás bien llevada.

La ex rubia le sonrió, tocándose los pantalones.

—Dieciocho manzanas. Y no, me he cambiado aquí. Imagina que no puedo salir por la vida vistiendo una _hakama_.

—¿Así se llama lo que llevas puesto?

—Sí. Es parte de la vestimenta del aikidoka y nunca va sobre la piel desnuda, ¿ves?—le mostró las aberturas de los costados—, por eso traigo mallas. Y tiene bordados los kanjis de mi nombre en japonés —Quinn se señaló otra parte de la cintura de la prenda.

Rachel alejo los brazos del manillar y se la quedó mirando. Más allá de su obnubilación, no dejaba de sentir que le respondía con burla. Si le estaba tomando el pelo no se lo perdonaría; ese mundo de ella le era totalmente desconocido y quedaría como una desconsiderada si le reía en la cara.

—No me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con denodados gestos ofendidos, y dicho sea de paso le aumentó la resistencia en la bicicleta—. Es más, quiero que sigas calentando. ¿Cuánto llevas?

—Quince minutos —contestó recelosa.

—Diez más —ordenó con un chasquido sexy y se alejó hacia el tatami.

Ofuscada simplemente por la intriga de su semblante y la agitación que eso le generaba, Rachel se cruzó de brazos sin perderla de vista y sin dejar de pedalear. La vio descalzarse, acomodar sus pertenencias, ajustarse unos auriculares en forma de vincha a sus oídos y empezar a estirar, dándole la espalda. Quinn abría las piernas, llegaba al suelo, estiraba su cintura, su columna… Se sentaba y mostraba una fabulosa elongación abriendo las piernas en su totalidad para llegar con la frente a cada rodilla, y era todo un espectáculo. Después se puso en pie, realizó una serie de respiraciones e hizo algo que dejó a Rachel pestañeando sobre el aparato. Si bien esas prácticas le eran desconocidas, tenía alguna mínima noción y lo que desarrollaba Quinn en ese espacio solitario y solo para ella eran movimientos de _tai chi_.

La innovadora vincha seguramente le estaba dando el ritmo a esas oscilaciones tan difundidas en el mundo occidental, y que desde esa mujer se traducían como un festín de diosas. Rachel dejó el pedaleo porque nada más le importaba aquel momento reflejado por la luz solar, descendiente desde las ventanas altas. Si bien iba vestida con una combinación de tradición y modernidad, el vuelo de sus particulares pantalones la mostraba como esa guerrera de la cual Beth estaba enamorada.

Quinn extendía los brazos estirando grácilmente las muñecas y los dedos, llevando los pies al compás de aquellos miembros de manera fluida, constante. Estiraba una pierna y dejaba la otra flexionada, moderando el vaivén de caderas en una vuelta que asemejaba caricias audaces a las partículas del aire. De esa manera la acariciaba a ella, por esa razón sentía torpes celos de las sustancias invisibles que la rodeaban. Un brazo se elevaba y el otro se le acercaba y luego ambos bajaban, sosegando algún clamor escondido. Cómo hubiera querido escuchar esa música inspiradora de aquella danza hipnótica, de esos ojos cerrados y concentrados…

Rachel sabía del tai chi. Las figuras se desarrollaban con el fin de controlar la energía corporal, concentrarla, poseerla, y desde allí determinar dónde se quería proyectar. Muchas de las artes marciales orientales convergían en ese mismo objetivo. Quinn estaba obteniendo todos esos beneficios de manera tan armoniosa y bella que se sintió apenada cuando finalizó poco después, con las manos juntas, volviendo a la posición inicial muy lentamente. Esa mirada verde se abrió, buscando la de ella antes de llamarla con un brazo extendido. Rachel tragó saliva y se mojó los labios mientras bajaba del aparato con piernas temblorosas. No sabía qué decirle, se había quedado muda. Quinn le señaló en silencio sus pies y se descalzó enseguida.

—Lo que acabas de hacer…

Su chica le hizo una breve seña para que no continuara y la situó delante.

—No me distraigas que con esas mallas ya las estoy pasando. No puedo perder el eje.

—Menuda instructora resultaste —murmuró la otra con un dejo de risa.

—Haremos un poco de tai chi juntas —masculló en respuesta, tomándola de la cintura con dedos imperceptibles—. Verás como todo el calentamiento que has hecho ha sido en vano.

—Dime que estás bromeando —espetó Rachel, arrugando el ceño que la otra no veía.

—No. Gastaste toda tu energía —replicó, pegando un poco su pecho a la espalda de la más pequeña.

Con una exclamación, Rachel quiso volverse pero Quinn se lo impidió, aferrándose a su cintura.

—_Tú_ me obligaste a seguir —se quejó entre dientes—. Y me aumentaste la resistencia.

—Fue una reprimenda. Tendrías que haberme esperado.

—¡Nunca me avisaste nada!

La irritaba el tono de superada que le daba al tema. ¡Era cruel!

—¡Cultiva la paciencia, actriz! Hay técnicas precisas para entrar en calor en el aikido —informó la ex rubia, encantada con los gruñidos que escuchaba.

—¡Contigo la cultivo, pero te repito que no me las informaste!

—Deja de querer tener la razón y empieza a calmar tu pulso.

—Qué irritante eres —volvió a desahogarse Rachel.

—Cuando te relajes me pondré delante de ti y seguirás algunas formas sencillas.

—Al final sí te estabas riendo de mí —espetó nuevamente aquélla, ahora manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Eso nunca, cariño —masculló Quinn, pellizcándole la nalga.

La más pequeña reaccionó con un respingo. Bueno, un poco tal vez sí…

* * *

Satina Duman desplegaba toda su melena roja por la espalda y se quitaba las gafas oscuras glamorosamente. Entonces la mirada elevada recorría el edificio frente a ella y entornaba sus ojos azules. ¡Al fin estaba aquí! Una sonrisa astuta curvó sus labios rojos pero al segundo enserió su expresión. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a Quinn y tirarle el cubetazo helado de que se encontraba allí directamente? Era una táctica contundente para darle el merecido a Quinn Fabray por su constante negativa. Aunque la montaña no quisiera, Mahoma iba de todas formas a la montaña, era así de simple. Los refranes eran locuciones muy acertadas. Y más vale que la montaña le abriera las puertas, ¡porque no había hecho semejante viaje para quedarse allí cual florero!

—Eres linda, New York. Eres lindo Murray Hill —murmuró de cara al sol de la tarde, observando a un lado y al otro. Tomó el manillar de la maleta y la guió más cerca de las escaleras. Allí curioseó al encargado que desde dentro daba lustre al pomo dorado de la puerta con una franela, y repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. ¡Qué tal si aparecía en la mismísima entrada del departamento! Eso era un tanto más complicado porque sabía muy bien que el buen hombre tenía prohibido brindar información sobre el sexto piso. Mientras se decidía entre una aparición de telenovela y una llamada maliciosa, el hombre salió para hacer su trabajo desde el exterior, y como si hubiera estado esperando esa acción una rubia apareció de la nada, subió los escalones ágilmente y lo saludó muy familiar.

—¡Buenas tardes, juicioso Ralph! ¿Cómo estás? —exclamó.

—¡Oh! Hola, señorita Pierce —respondía él entre titubeos—. Qué tal la-la señorita…

—¡Un momento! —lo detuvo Brittany—. Antes que nada quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas, ya que estoy a punto de iniciar una breve investigación. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

—Sí, sí, claro... en lo que pueda ayudarla —aceptaba aquél, dejando suspendida la franela.

La histriónica mujer llamaba mucho la atención, y Satina se quedó mirándola disimuladamente. _Ralph_ parecía estar en aprietos. La actriz se sonrió divertida: ella ya conocía a esos personajes por su amiga, y verlos en persona realmente era bastante ventajoso, inútil, pero tontamente ventajoso.

—Quiero saber si mi Barbra se encuentra en casa. ¿Ha llegado antes?

El hombre miró para todos lados con gestos nerviosos.

—La verdad es que no la he visto ahora. Estuve en la azotea toda la hora pasada, así que… no lo sé.

Britt se quitó el flequillo de la frente y lo observó perspicaz.

—Y dime, ¿hospeda a alguien? ¿Alguien ha entrado últimamente?

—¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!

—Mmm, has contestado muy precipitadamente —continuó ella en la misma línea.

—¡Y usted ha sido muy directa, señorita Brittany! —contesto él a borbotones.

Satina escrutaba con más intensidad ahora. El rostro del indagado se había puesto bordó, y miraba desencajado al perfil de la rubia alta con chaqueta llamativa que lo interrogaba bien de cerca.

—Me lleva el diablo, esto es increíble —se susurró encantada. Más hablaba la recién llegada y más se daba cuenta de que los _conocía_ a todos. "Señorita Brittany", "rubia", "Barbra"…tres más uno: dos.

—Sucede que hoy habrá una gran reunión, Rachel no lo sabe, pero yo sí sé que en ese sexto piso hay algo que nos interesa a todos.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas cuando Ralph empezó un nuevo tartamudeo, decidido a negar todo aunque quedara en evidencia.

"_Te pillaron, Quinn. Cómo te pillaron, amiga"_,se dijo Satina con pura satisfacción. Ya que así estaban las cosas, ella no se perdería de dar su golpe de gracia. Se acercó un paso más y subió un escalón.

—Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar —intervino—. ¿Has dicho sexto piso?

Hombre y mujer se giraron al mismo tiempo. Ralph más descompuesto y Brittany con una mirada de abierta admiración.

—Sí. ¿Por qué, bella pelirroja? ¿Quién eres?

La actriz sonrió con toda la cara y ambos quedaron prendados de ella. Bueno, Sat ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Porque también tengo entendido que allí vive Rachel Berry.

—¡Violá! —exclamó Britt, palmeando. La observó mejor y asintió convencidísima. Se giró de nuevo, y prácticamente la puerta del edificio se abrió para ella.

—Será mejor que conversemos en el hall. Aquí afuera hace frío.

—Pero, señorita…

Pero nada. El encargado, vencido, no tuvo más remedio que hacerles paso. Con un suspiro de deleite, Satina tomó su maleta y rápidamente se hallaron en el interior del edificio.

—Qué torpe, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Satina Duman.

Los dos asintieron y se presentaron a su vez. Ralph no sabía dónde meterse y Brittany bullía de felicidad.

—Bien, Satina Duman, desearía que en lo posible corrobores algo que delate a Ralphy y a mi Barbra, porque ya sé quién eres —jugueteó la rubia.

—Señorita… —espetó el otro, desalentado.

La pelirroja por fin carcajeó, mirando compasiva al hombre.

—Brittany S. Pierce, amiga de Rachel Barbra Berry, tengo el dato preciso de que en el sexto piso _sí_ hay alguien que tú conoces muy bien. Lo siento, señor Ralph.

Un victorioso gesto arrasó el rostro de la rubia.

—Dime que es Lucy Quinn Fabray y te daré un beso en la boca.

—Sí, pero no hará falta…

Tarde. Britt se acercó con un gritillo y le plantó un beso en plena boca.

—¡Confirmado! ¡Esto es grandioso!

Tomada por sorpresa, Satina rió y las mejillas se le tiñeron del mismo color que sus cabellos. Por su parte, Ralph se apoyó contra el escritorio y se secó el sudor del rostro con la franela sin darse cuenta.

—La señorita Rachel me levantará cargos —murmuró, aniquilado por la astucia de aquellas dos.

—No te preocupes. Nadie hará nada, porque esto no se ha podido evitar, tal como lo ves —profirió sencillamente Brittany, sujetando la mano de la otra joven para arrastrarla hacia el elevador—. ¡Vamos ya!

—¡Señoritas, por favor!

—¡No te preocupes Ralphy, veremos qué has hecho en la azotea! —gritó Britt.

—¡Oye, espera! —jadeó Satina, viendo cómo las puertas se abrían. Apenas comenzaron a elevarse, la actriz californiana fue puesta directamente frente a la bailarina, sujetada por los hombros.

—Esto es una maravilla. ¡Ninguna ha podido mentirme!

Al presenciar la excitación en los ojos de aquélla, Satina le agregó una cuota de remordimiento a la situación. Si bien lo que dijo anteriormente era cierto, que no se pudo evitar ese encuentro, ella pudo haber callado, porque en definitiva era la única consciente de esa parte de la historia que tanto le costaba a Quinn. Esos amigos eran parte del plan de confesión tardío de su amiga… y ella la había impulsado directamente al borde del acantilado. Quinn seguramente tardaría mucho en perdonárselo.

—No lo sé —susurró, perdiendo la mirada azul dentro del cubículo.

—Tranquila, amiga de Quinn —dijo Britt con voz reflexiva—. Esto era necesario para todos nosotros, pero principalmente para Rachel. Ha sufrido y ha ocultado mucho también.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero…

—Llegamos —informó Britt, ansiosa por salir y encontrarse con su capitana, con el otro vértice de la trinidad que faltaba, y esta vez no se iría. Se quedaría para siempre.

—¡Ey, no seas tan escandalosa! —se quejó Satina, siguiéndola por el pasillo.

—No te preocupes, ya están acostumbrados. Aquí hay un perro, un caniche que te aseguro es peor que cualquier cosa.

Anonadada, Satina observó como extraía unas llaves de su bolso y las sacudía como una campana al detenerse frente a la puerta. ¡Por dios, estaba a punto de ver a Quinn después de todo lo que había pasado!

—¿No llamarás?

—No —aseguró Britt muy suelta—. Tengo llave para este tipo de emergencias.

Satina revoleó los ojos. ¿Emergencia? Ciertamente, Quinn le iba a arrancar la cabeza…

* * *

—El aikido no busca la pelea, eso tienes que tenerlo claro, pero si lo necesita, lo hará —explicaba Quinn con gesto serio—. Lo único que haré con algunas demostraciones es concentrar la fuerza que sale de _tu_ cuerpo para usarla a _mi_ favor.

—Eso suena difícil —comentó Rachel, consciente de lo bella y dispuesta que se veía dentro de un ambiente que le pertenecía. Era otra faceta encantadora para amar largamente.

—Tal vez al principio, pero como todo, se trata de práctica.

—Aunque no poseas _danes_ —acotó, recordando la respuesta que le había dado en una ocasión a esa pregunta.

—Los grandes maestros tienen danes. Este arte marcial se practica toda la vida —masculló Quinn, acercándose con una mirada felina para quedar a un paso. El pecho de la actriz se infló por la respiración y asintió una sola vez.

—Bien, estoy lista.

—Agárrame con bastante presión de la muñeca. Usa el brazo que desees —pidió, extendiendo su miembro derecho.

Sin dudarlo, Rachel así lo hizo, y en una imagen fugaz recordó cómo Winston había hecho lo mismo. Volviendo urgente a la concentración recibió un único movimiento de Quinn. Al instante se desequilibró su postura y le dobló ambas rodillas. Con un sorpresivo jadeo de dolor, se vio en el suelo, sin embargo la otra fue a su rescate, atrapándola por la cintura.

—¡Wow…! Sorprendente… —soltó sin aliento. Una vez liberada, se frotó el antebrazo, enérgica.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Quinn, preocupada.

—Por supuesto, te dije que no soy de porcelana.

—Ay, disculpa chica brava. Te dije que el calentamiento había sido una tontería, pero bueno, sigamos.

—¿Por qué no me dices cómo rayos es entonces? —la actriz proyectó los labios en un mohín, causando la risa de la otra.

—Son más importantes las articulaciones y una serie de "caídas" para las que no estás preparada, así que confórmate con esto.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres una horrible instructora! —rezongó Rachel como una niña enojada.

Quinn se restregó los ojos, incrédula por tanto despliegue de encanto inconsciente.

—Y tú una alumna tozuda y apetecible. Si no te pones seria te voy a comer aquí.

Ante la amenaza, Rachel se ruborizó pero hizo un esfuerzo para enderezar su espalda y volverse lo más formal posible. Al verla, Quinn hizo lo suyo.

—Ok. Lo que acabo de hacer se llama _tai sabaki_. Es la forma de entender el movimiento apropiado del cuerpo.

—Aja...

—Volveré a hacerlo, pero usaré tu cuerpo.

Rachel afirmó nerviosa.

—¿Lista? —murmuró Quinn. Luego de verla preparada, se alejó un poco y le indicó que se acercara con la mano—. Ven a mí como si me atacaras.

Titubeante, aquélla avanzó a paso veloz con las manos delante de su torso, y como ya la había visto hacer, la mujer frente a ella desapareció de su campo visual. Repentinamente fue jalada de la sudadera con tal fuerza que cayó hacia atrás sobre el tatami.

—¡Caray! —masculló desde el piso.

La cabeza oscura de Quinn apareció al revés de la suya.

—¿Todavía quieres seguir, hermosa?

—¡Sin duda! ¡Mi trasero va a tocar varias veces esta cosa!

La ex rubia rió y sujetó las manos que la caída extendió. Ya sobre sus dos pies, Rachel le demostró cuán centrada estaba, acomodándose la sudadera al tiempo que se ubicaba en posición de lucha.

—Relájate, por favor. Me vas a hacer reír.

—Ey, no molestes. Estoy concentrada —insistió, ratificando sus dichos con expresión de chica mala.

—No lo parece —acertó a decir Quinn antes de una carcajada, y recargó su peso en una pierna, señalándola—. Se ve como si fueras a lanzarme una patada voladora.

—No sería mala idea —sostuvo Rachel, sacándole la lengua.

—Bien, bien. Esta te gustará. Volveré a redireccionar la fuerza, será rápido y terminarás a un par de metros. ¿Lo hacemos?

—¡Lo hacemos!

Y… lo hicieron. Dispuesta, la alumna insurrecta se entregó a la sabiduría de la maestra, que le pidió una vez más sujetarla de la muñeca y entonces, de alguna manera se encontró con el brazo tensionado hacia adelante y ésta se la llevaba literalmente, de modo tal que cuando la aikidoka movió su centro de gravedad hacia atrás en un gran paso, el cuerpo de la aprendiza salió despedido a buena distancia: la espalda chocó escandalosamente contra el tatami. El aullido más de frustración que de dolor salió de la boca hacia el techo, único panorama que veía desde allí.

—¡Rayos! ¿Te hice daño? —Quinn se precipitó hacia ella más desencajada que antes.

—Quitando que casi me sacas el brazo, sí —refunfuñó Rachel con una leve sonrisa a las facciones otra vez al revés.

—Qué bruta soy —murmuraba Quinn, enfadada consigo misma. Inclinó su cabeza y rozó sus labios varias veces—. Perdóname —imploraba entre besos.

—No, espera —Rachel, aunque disfrutaba, deseaba detenerla. Si alguien entraba…

—No te preocupes por eso. La buena de Debbie me aseguró que mantendría las puertas cerradas hasta bien pasadas las tres.

Rachel abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida.

—¿La dueña te ha dicho eso?

—Ajam… Lo gestioné rápidamente…

—Pero cuánta influencia —bromeó ésta, estirando el brazo sin dolor para atraerla de la nuca húmeda y continuar con más besos. No obstante, esa licencia no se incluía en los planes de Quinn, así que después de un par de roces más, se levantó de un salto.

—Bueno holgazana, ya estás bien, así que ¡arriba! —palmeó un par de veces en su dirección—. Tenemos este imperio del cuerpo solo para nosotras.

—Déjame un rato más —gruñó Rachel, cerrando los ojos. Es verdad que había dicho que querría más caídas, pero… lo estaba pensando seriamente.

—Practicaremos más este lanzamiento. Cuando Peals aparezca nuevamente y se ponga pesado podrás tirarlo de esta manera. Tendrás un ángulo perfecto para darle de patadas en sus…

—¡Un momento! —Rachel la detuvo incorporándose un poco—. ¿Me estás enseñando para eso?—preguntó crispada.

—No —negó ésta con el ceño muy fruncido—. Te estoy enseñando porque me lo pediste.

—Entonces no hablemos de Matthew —pidió con un suspiro—. No arruinemos el momento.

Quinn carraspeó y aflojó el cuello varias veces.

—Sigamos.

Gracias al encanto interventor de Rachel, la acritud de Quinn se disipó velozmente. La potente actriz era entusiasta, como en todo, y esa práctica no era la excepción. Cayó varias veces más, pero también tomó rápidamente fortaleza en sus propios movimientos. La segunda vez que Quinn fue abatida, dando una voltereta dramática en el aire, la aprendiza carcajeó con ganas, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¡Estás tan vulnerable allí! —exclamó eufórica.

—Me desparramaste en el piso, ese comentario estuvo demás —profirió jadeante, con mirada de admiración—. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y le tendió una mano.

—Quiero más —susurró sugestiva.

—Oh, sí. Te voy a dar más —la otra sujetó la mano pero no lo hizo para incorporarse, sino para atraerla con fuerza. Rachel se precipitó con fuerza sobre su pecho, y automáticamente sus bocas se unieron entre respiraciones agitadas por el ejercicio y la tranquilidad de tener todavía unos minutos más para ellas solas.

—Ahora estás despatarrada conmigo encima —Rachel continuó sus entredichos sensuales después del beso, siguiendo con su palma un trazo de pierna sobre esos pantalones a los que aún no le podía asignar el significado correspondiente, más allá de un atuendo que le atragantaba el habla.

—Despatarrada y dolorida. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo después del combate? —habló Quinn, acariciándole el labio superior donde había quedado su propia saliva. Esa boca era preciosa, ella evocaba las palabras más hermosas; los gemidos sublimes; la voz inigualable, emocionante; los consejos apropiados, a veces inoportunos; las mañas más insospechadas para una adulta… de ella se extendía parte de la historia que le pertenecía, la historia que amaba, como la amaba a ella. Eso era el amor y le pertenecía a Rachel. Sin poderlo evitar cerró los ojos con un suspiro tembloroso y descansó más la cabeza en el tatami. Todo su interior era un terremoto.

—¿Por qué no…? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rachel confundida por el cambio abrupto.

"_Sucede que te amo"._

—Todo está bien —susurró Quinn, elevando un dedo hasta el nacimiento de su frente para descenderlo hasta la punta de la nariz. Una risilla infantil se escuchó de entre los dientes, y luego un dueto de ellas firmó la confesión silenciosa de una, junto a la plenitud estridente de la otra.

—Shelby sabe que estamos juntas, ¿no es así? —inquirió Quinn, acariciándole una mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

Rachel gruñó con un mohín. Qué pregunta maliciosa.

—Lo sabe, sí.

—Ya me parecía… porque la mía también lo sabe.

—No pensé que se lo contarías en ese momento —comentó sorprendida.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es muy curiosa y no me iba a dejar tranquila. Tenía que silenciar su parloteo.

El tono de la broma no llegó a cubrir la decepción que embargó a Rachel al saber el porqué de las circunstancias que habían llevado a Quinn a hablar con su madre sobre ambas. Rápidamente, Quinn chasqueó la lengua y con gestos divertidos e intensos acercó su cara a la de ella.

—Sabe que conmigo no puede ser tan curiosa, por lo que nunca me lo preguntó. Yo tuve el placer de decírselo —confesó agitada.

—Eres insufrible, ¿te das cuenta? —atacó Rachel irritada, pero con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

—Sí, por eso te bañarás conmigo aquí.

—¡Ja! —expresó sarcástica, incorporándose antes de que pudieran atraparla—. Eso es lo que crees.

Riendo gutural, Quinn observó el enorme reloj que colgaba de una pared y alzó las cejas.

—Ya es tiempo, así que tú y yo rememoraremos nuestro primer beso propiamente dicho con algo mucho más divertido.

—¡No podemos hacerle eso a Debbie! ¡Eres una pervertida! —chilló Rachel recogiendo sus cosas. Llegaría antes al baño... y se haría un poco la tonta, porque era un juego que deseaba jugar y recordarlo siempre. Atraparía ese instante junto al brillo de esos ojos verdes sobre los suyos, como si no existiera pasado ni futuro. Solamente ese presente. La oyó gruñir al tiempo que la perseguía y naturalmente se "capturaron" en el vestuario. Se miraron como amantes y se apretaron como amores en abrazos suculentos y besos sedientos. Aquella ducha primera fue ocupada una vez más, pero resultó que la hakama tenía un tratamiento más que especial para quitarla del cuerpo y en su posterior doblado. No era una prenda cualquiera que se arrojaba sin más. A pesar de la gracia por la interrupción dentro de la urgencia, Rachel aceptó impresionada el respeto que su instructora tenía por su tradición adquirida. Aprendió más cosas nuevas, incluso colmada de gratitud como ya se encontraba por esas horas regaladas, así que se cercioró de prodigarle a Quinn todo el reconocimiento que le desbordaba el espíritu.

Bajo la ducha, habiendo pasado el horario de recreo otorgado por la dueña del gimnasio, el exterior dejó de existir por el tiempo prudencial y necesario para conceder espacio a la pasión que ardía, esa tarde especialmente, en la que Quinn más emisora que receptora entregaba y entregaba. El cuerpo de Rachel por poco no alcanzaba... por poco.


	72. 72-73

Bueno, bueno… ¡Acá hay capítulos para las adictas! ¿Cómo lo están llevando? Espero que bien porque se viene muuuuy bueno. Ya abróchense los cinturones.

Si vuelve Peals… va a tener su merecido. Es más… solo lean. =)

¿Muay Thai? ¡Me encantó!

Fuegos primaverales.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 72**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Rachel se sonrió, medio adormilada, admirando el perfil de la conductora. Silenciosa, atenta al camino, luego de colocar un cambio, Quinn aprovechó para acariciar la mano que descansaba encima de su muslo y después tomó nuevamente la palanca. Había decidido conducir ella y Rachel solo accedía a su voluntad. No quería hacer más que eso. No solo se dejaría llevar por la noche que las esperaba con película y deliciosa comida china, sino por las sensaciones que todavía la recorrían, después del arrebatador sexo clandestino dentro de una ducha, donde las emociones se sintieron más plenas que nunca, donde Quinn había sido la de siempre, su amor, pero había habido más. Lo intangible que siempre aparecía entre las dos, de pronto lo llegaba a tocar y lo abrazaba. Lo había abrazado y sus ojos, entre el agua caliente, habían escocido de puros sentimientos; había sobrevolado la superficie común y allí se había quedado desde entonces. Desde hacía poco más de quizás, Quinn se lo afirmaba tocándola a cada rato, acariciándola, hasta que de camino a casa le había sujetado la mano para posarla en su muslo y dejarla allí. Y Rachel no la movió.

—Iré a comprar la comida yo. Necesito… despertarme —anunciaba Rachel, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—. ¿Puedes caminar dos manzanas?

—Puedo caminar seis si quieres. Y es malo, considerando que me quedaré dormida a mitad de la película, sino antes.

La otra silbó y canturreó arrogante.

—Te he dejado de cama, Berry.

La risa de la otra llenó la cabina y palmoteó su pierna.

—No seas grosera, que podría acusarte de un vigor desmedido y aquí está la motivación—amonestó fingiendo soberbia.

Quinn no festejó su broma como pretendía la otra; lo que hizo fue seguir con la línea impetuosa que venía teniendo y entrelazó sus dedos, con el fin de llevárselos a la boca y dejar en ellos un prolongado beso.

—Y estarías en lo cierto —afirmó, girando levemente para abrumarla con una mirada más que intensa.

"_Ahí estaba otra vez"_, se decía Rachel, abrasada por esos ojos que ya se dirigían a las calles. Qué tramposa era, la seducía impiadosa quitándole todas las respuestas que no fueran las de amor. Poco después bajaba del auto entre más besos y cerraba la portezuela. Gruñendo, Quinn se dispuso a entrar el Land Rover a la cochera. Cargó todos los bolsos y se encaminó al recibidor.

—Al final resultaste ser una latosa, Quinn —se mofó de ella misma, sintiendo un rubor ardiente en todo el cuerpo.

—¡Miss Fabray!

Quinn despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Ralph.

—Ralph, ¿otra vez con lo de miss? Ya te he dicho que…

—Tengo que decirle algo —el hombre se le acercó y la interrumpió con verdadera expresión compungida.

—Adelante, te escucho —espetó ésta, inquieta por su rostro carmesí y el sudor en las arrugas profundas de la frente.

—Yo... no he… logrado evitarlo, espero que me perdone —el encargado vacilaba mucho y explicaba con las manos, acción que puso los vellos de punta a Quinn. Se le figuraron cientos de imágenes y ninguna agraciada.

—¡Por un demonio, dime qué pasó!

—La están esperando arriba —soltó estrepitoso, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Eh? —la agudeza de su voz le molestó hasta a ella misma.

El hombre retrocedió como si la hubiese insultado.

—Se-será mejor que suba… hay una amiga suya…

No le hizo falta que dijera más ni tampoco iba a esperar a que continuara con su tartamudeo, Quinn corrió al elevador. ¿Amiga? ¡Qué diablos! Sus amigas no sabían que estaba en New York, y no creía que los varones les hubieran dicho algo, pues le dieron su palabra a Rachel, de la misma manera que Artie se la había dado a ella. Aunque, por otra parte, otra de sus amigas, la que sí sabía que estaba allí… le había "dicho" que aparecería cuando menos lo esperara… ¡Rayos, maldición, mierda! A tropezones, entre palpitaciones histéricas y una angustia que no sabía desde dónde venía, llegó a la puerta del departamento, hizo un esfuerzo por introducir la llave y abrió. Las luces estaban encendidas y un silencio sobrecogedor la recibió. Dejó los bolsos en el camino y dio unos pasos parecidos a los de los condenados, camino al patíbulo. El pequeño pasillo con arte en las paredes terminó y la sala le demostró que Ralph decía la verdad. Una amiga suya se encontraba allí, pero también había otra. Ambas paradas entre los sillones, esperando su llegada. Satina y Brittany le regalaban las sonrisas más bellas de bienvenida y Quinn se paralizó. Las tres mujeres se escrutaron con la boca abierta, cargando el aire de respiraciones ansiosas; repentinamente veía todo borroso, porque los ojos se le humedecían aceleradamente: estaba sollozando. La primera que rompió la quietud fue Satina, que en dos pasos estuvo frente a ella y la abrazó con su propio llanto de "aquí estás tú, _fetishgirl_ y aquí estoy yo. Te he echado de menos".

—Sat —susurraba Quinn, caída contra el cuerpo esbelto de la pelirroja, con las manos a sus costados porque no podía moverlas, nada más sollozaba.

—Te dije, cabeza de piedra. Vendría, aunque fuera para ti un grano en el culo —lloraba también aquélla, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en la boca de Quinn y enseguida fue separada por esos brazos, para recibir un par de besos en sus mejillas mojadas.

—Tuve una ayuda muy simpática —prosiguió la otra, señalando con el pulgar a la rubia monumental que había quedado detrás, emocionada.

—Oh, Britt —pronunció el nombre con permiso, con nostalgia y alegría al mismo tiempo. Ella no la miraba como había imaginado, en sus ojos húmedos no había odio, Britt-Britt nunca miraba con odio. En su mirada celeste había cariño y mucha alegría, como en su sonrisa franca.

—¡Sí, mi capitana! —exclamó divertida, realizando la veña—. La trinidad impía está a punto de completarse. Y es estupendo verte, Q. Es genial —lo último lo dijo más seria, más sensata y hondamente. Eso logró desestabilizar más a la recién llegada, que hundió el rostro en sus manos y lloró más, culposa.

—Ya, ya deja de llorar —murmuró Britt, ahora cerca. La abrazó y esta vez la capitana consiguió elevar sus brazos y abrazar a su amiga.

—Lo sabía todo, lo sabía todo —repetía la rubia, meciéndola como a una criatura.

Satina suspiró fuertemente, uniéndosele para acariciar los hombros sacudidos de su amiga. Tendría todo el rímel corrido y su cara sería un desastre, pero valía la pena.

* * *

Prácticamente dentro del mismo orden de las cosas, al cabo de una media hora Rachel también entraba al elevador de su edificio con prisa, pero sumaba a sus pasos la densa carga emocional que le dejó el rostro del encargado. Tras haber escuchado, luego de haberlo saludado entusiasta, una serie de titubeos y disculpas a tropel, Ralph le había recomendado sin más que subiera. A decir verdad no estaba tan preocupada por la actitud del hombre, ya que si algo malo hubiera pasado ya habría tenido el llamado de Quinn hacía rato. ¿Entonces a qué se debía tanto aspaviento? Aunque debía admitir que esa última conexión de "miradas de película" que protagonizaron a distancia, interrumpida por las puertas que se cerraban, le causó un pellizco de recelo. ¿Estaría su madre arriba? Profundamente intrigada y pensativa, Rachel abrió la puerta del departamento y entró. No se escuchaban voces ni ningún duende rubio con trenzas salió a su encuentro. Encontró con extrañeza que los bolsos estaban desparramados en el piso al final del pasillo.

—¿Quinn, sabes qué le sucede a Ralph? —preguntó, recorriendo la corta distancia—. ¿Y por qué has dejado…? —la pregunta quedó muy lejos cuando se encontró con dos pares de ojos agregados en la sala. A uno los conocía de memoria, al otro no.

Comprendió por qué el encargado estaba tan preocupado, y por qué los bolsos quedaron ahí. Prácticamente Quinn habrá sentido lo mismo que sentía ella: aturdimiento, agitación, histeria… Sus bolsas casi cayeron también de sus manos, pero las aferró con fuerza.

—¿No son muchas preguntas, Barbra? —preguntó Britt, levantándose de un salto para ir hacia ella y abrazarla como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

—Qué… —fue el único monosílabo que le salió de la garganta.

—Eres una listilla —murmuró muy cerca de ella, poco disimulada.

—Yo… —volvía a musitar Rachel y nada más que eso le salía. Colapsaría en breve porque su corazón le estaba por escapar del pecho.

—¡Tú eres Rachel! —exclamó la extraña, remplazando a Brittany en su campo visual—. ¡Soy Satina, la amiga de Quinn! ¡Esa zorra tuvo que hablarte de mí!

Antes de que lograra asentir, aquella pelirroja la estrechó con efusividad. Y en ese apretuje que no pudo responder, se le aclaró la mente. ¡Satina, era Satina! ¡Entonces, Satina y Brittany estaban en la sala de su casa!

—¡Qué diablos es esto! —bramó desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo entumecido. Las miraba a las dos que se veían en total complicidad y por fin encontró a Quinn, apareciendo de algún lugar, cabizbaja, tensa por donde se la mirara, con el rostro irritado por las lágrimas. En realidad las tres presentaban los mismos síntomas.

—Me sigo preguntando lo mismo. Cuando entré, ya estaban —murmuró ésta, caminando hacia ella para sujetar las bolsas que cargaba. Rachel no conseguía leer su expresión, estaba tan absorta como abrumada y así se fue hasta la cocina.

—¡Rayos! —Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca—. Digo… tú... —señaló a Brittany con enfado—. ¿Entraste a mi casa así como así? Y tú —esta vez señaló a una Satina un poco retraída—, te pido disculpas, pero… ¿estabas con ella?

—¡Sí, sí! Esto ha sido una pura y bella casualidad —aseguró la rubia, secundada por la pelirroja que asentía con un claro rubor.

—Pinky y Cerebro te lo explicarán todo —expresó Quinn con los brazos en jarra, resignada—. Y tal vez después podamos hacer las presentaciones.

—¡Cuánto dramatismo! —ladró Britt, tomando a Rachel de un brazo para llevarla al sillón de tres cuerpos donde la obligó a sentarse, y ella cayó a su lado—. Barbra, yo tendría que estar muy enojada, ¡porque mira qué regalo tenías escondido! —exaltada señalaba a Quinn.

Rachel dirigió a su chica una mirada desorbitada, recibiendo como respuesta un hondo suspiro.

—Le he dicho que no has tenido nada que ver con esa idea; yo era la que me negaba. "No lo sabe todo" —concluyó, informándole en ese gesto lo que había sucedido antes de su llegada.

—Eres una tramposa, capitana, pero te disculpo. Te las verás jodidas más tarde —dijo con una mueca sobradora.

Quinn elevó su ceja y acto seguido frunció el ceño. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

—Discúlpame a mí por irrumpir así, pero de verdad nos hemos encontrado en la puerta. Yo le avisé a Q que vendría por más que no quisiera, y aquí estamos mi equipaje y yo —agregó Satina, sentándose al otro lado, palmeándole un brazo—. ¡En verdad estoy muy contenta de conocerte!

—Yo-yo también —espetó la actriz, tartamudeando ante unos ojazos azules.

Brittany la giró por los hombros con brusquedad.

—Y yo ideé todo un plan para descubrir lo que escondías y usé la llave en tu contra —confesó—. De otra manera seguirías bajo el yugo de Quinn Fabray.

—¡Ey, eso no es cierto! Yo iba a… —interrumpió la aludida.

—Tú nada —la frenó Britt—. Estoy feliz de verte, pero nos darás todas las explicaciones en el momento indicado. Ahora hablemos de lo importante.

—¿Hay algo más importante? —gimió Rachel, tragando saliva. Aquello sucedía como si se rodeara de una normalidad cotidiana entre miradas que rondaban los: _"no me dijiste que tu amiga era una alabanza a las curvas"_, _"lo siento, Brittany"_, _"maldita seas, lo has planeado todo"_, y la verdad era que había sido apresada por estas dos mujeres, las que invadieron su casa y ahora, sin concesiones, todo se había ido a la mierda.

—Sí, la cena.

Quinn se llevó la mano al rostro con un improperio, Satina largó una risotada estruendosa y Rachel abrió la boca, consternada.

—¿Ah? Yo… es inaudito —murmuró—. Solo miraríamos una película y cenaríamos comida china —masculló como para ella misma.

—Película romántica —canturreó Britt.

—Más cena romántica —la siguió Satina con la misma expresión soñadora y socarrona.

—¡Diablos! ¡Ya, chicas! —amonestadora, Quinn dirigió una mirada ensombrecida a Rachel quien desorbitó los ojos. Esto quería decir que, por supuesto, su romance era de saber popular aunque sin confirmación de las protagonistas. Bien, no estaba tan mal después de todo, se ahorraría unas cuantas palabras. Sin embargo, al recaer en Britt se dio cuenta de lo más problemático: Santana.

—Me las seguiré viendo jodidas, ¿no es así? —afirmó la actriz. La otra respondió con un asentimiento condescendiente y acto seguido saltó de su lugar, grácil. Se plantó ante las tres con los brazos abiertos y flexibles, casi danzando con el aire.

—¡Esto es magnífico, más allá de lo que acontezca! —recitó—. Antítesis, antípodas de todos los tiempos unidas hoy en busca de…

—¡Brittany! —jadeó Rachel roja hasta el tuétano.

La nombrada la miró con objeción.

—¡Barbra, esto es de lujo! —vociferó, realizando más juegos danzantes con sus brazos, señalándolas—. La princesa de hielo, capitana de las porristas del William McKinley, con la sufrida capitana del coro de perdedores, juntas y en una misma cama. ¡Será la primera historia que le contaré a Marceline!

—Ya-ya está bien, improvisadora —titubeó Rachel, tratando de no mirar a la otra implicada que se mantenía rígida—. ¡Y olvídate de ponerle nombre de caricatura a nuestra sobrina!

—¡Marceline es un personaje encantador! ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? —sostuvo la rubia, dispuesta a defender a su no-protagonista preferida de dibujo animado, no obstante el sonido de su teléfono la desvió de su cometido. Lo sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans gastados y leyó el mensaje.

—¡Ha llegado la pizza! —anunció repentinamente—. ¡Ahora regreso!

Sin más corrió hasta la puerta y salió.

¡¿Pizza?! Quinn se rodeó consoladora con los brazos, recorriendo la escena cargada de silencio como si no estuviera allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era real? Hacía una hora estaba planeando con su chica una finalización de jornada agotadora con algo tan sencillo como cena y película, y ahora…

—¡Está loca y es increíble! —prorrumpió Satina—. Este perfectamente podría ser el guión de una serie televisiva de las aventuras de un grupo de amigos salidos de un coro, en la ciudad de New York. ¿No había una así hace unos años?

Quinn gruño y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Cállate, cuervo rojo. Me las pagarás, tenlo por seguro. Y Britt no está loca, ella es así.

Rachel cruzó las manos en su regazo, dirigiendo la vista a una y a otra a medida que surgía el intercambio. De alguna manera era divertido, sí… hasta tenía ganas de reír.

—Anda, ven aquí rezongona —arengó la pelirroja, pegándose a Rachel con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—En este momento te odio, así que no me hables.

—Y yo te quiero —la opulenta mujer le envió varios besos y luego puso toda su atención en Rachel—. ¡Y a ti también! ¡Eres tan pequeña!

Sin aviso, la mujerota la estrechó y la aplastó contra sus senos. Rachel pestañeó y tragó saliva, murmurando algunas palabras empáticas. Así las sentía realmente, porque más allá de alguna que otra pizca de celos, de verdad se alegraba de conocerla.

* * *

Brittany se restregaba ansiosamente las manos en la entrada del edificio: tenía frío. Le echó una mirada a Clark, que monitoreando la pantalla desde el escritorio y se sonrió con intensa satisfacción. Ya le había advertido la llegada de más gente, por lo que debía guardar silencio sobre todo aquello. El hombre, como buen chismoso ya enterado de los acontecimientos, se encogió de hombros, demostrándole así que allí "no pasaba nada fuera de lo común". Ahora restaba esperar a _su pizza_ que venía en auto y que justo en esos momentos aparcaba a la vista. Bajó del coche y azotó la portezuela con gestos antipáticos: no la convencía estar allí, lo sabía porque le había costado persuadirla, pero valdría la pena. Toda esa noche valdría la pena.

—Hola, mi cielo —saludó Britt a su mujer cuando la tuvo a un escalón. Abrazó su cintura con fuerza y le entregó un beso de labios fríos.

—Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera sin abrigo? —inquirió la latina, rodeándola a su vez con los brazos abrigados por la lana del abrigo.

—Salí corriendo a buscarte.

Santana frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Más vale que esta idea tuya tenga algún sentido. Ha sido un día cargado de trabajo, y no solo estoy en mi período, sino que Blaine me volvió loca también… Están por venir. ¡En qué andan ustedes!

Con una carcajada, Britt la arrastró hacia el interior y casi ni dejó que saludara a Clark. Llamó al elevador, y en el interior apresó a su mujer contra una de las paredes, luego pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Qué… —farfulló, mas se detuvo al verla de cerca y bajo otra luz—. Estás congestionada y hoy a la mañana no estabas resfriada. ¡Estuviste llorando! —sentenció.

—Prométeme algo —pidió en un susurro la rubia, sujetando más ansiosamente sus mejillas.

—Qué diablos…

—Escucharás antes de estallar y harás lo imposible por no hacer tus berrinches de "perra latina". ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Santana se separó con gestos incómodos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eres mala, Britt-Britt! ¡Así no se le habla a una mujer menstruante y cansada de trabajar!

—Necesito hacerlo, amor —expresó, tomándola de la mano para salir del cubículo que se había detenido en el sexto piso—. Y no entraremos hasta que no me prometas algo parecido a eso.

—¡Está bien, lo prometo! —aceptó finalmente.

Las dos entraron con Brittany en la retaguardia.

—¿Tanto misterio hay por aquí, Be…?

Al igual que cada una de las que había aparecido en esa sala durante la última hora, a Santana se le atragantó la última palabra, pero esta vez las presentes se levantaron apenas escucharon los berreos desde la entrada.

—¡Santana! —gimió Rachel, llevándose una mano al cuello. Acertó a mirar a la rubia amiga con codena, pero enseguida regresó a la tormenta negra que tenía enfrente.

—¡Ah! ¡Bravo! ¡Hoy había reunión de brujas y soy la que faltaba! —espetó Santana mordaz, mirando directamente a una enjuta Quinn—. Gracias por no avisarme, cariño. Seguramente no me habría sumado.

Su tono continuaba acerado y no desviaba los ojos de Quinn. Y ésta… intentaría responderle por lo menos un poco compuesta, ya que se había imaginado por dónde irían las cosas. Sutilmente Brittany se lo había mencionado, lo que no imaginaba era que sería tan rápido. Habían sido engañadas.

—Vamos… vamos a sentarnos… —Rachel intentó calmar las aguas, temblorosa como se sentía, pálida, con la garganta seca.

—Así estoy bien, pequeña mentirosa. Tengo una buena visión de la bastarda traicionera.

Qué venenosa se escuchaba Santana; esas palabras entre dientes, esas facciones contraídas destilaban una oscuridad que llenaba el lugar de esas viejas heridas que no habían cerrado todavía. Quinn se adelantó unos pasos con los ojos entornados, pero en ellos también se denotaba una gran tristeza por ese reencuentro que tenía mucho de reclamante y muy poco de fraternal.

—No has cambiado mucho, Santana. Pensé que traerías una pizza escondida. ¿No lo dijiste así, Britt? —soltó sardónica. No se dejaría amedrentar por ella, su amiga, a pesar de todo.

—¡Pizza tu cornamenta, Fabray! —la mujer echó el mentón hacia delante, apretando los puños—. Por lo visto tampoco cambiaste mucho aparte de tu cabello. Te sigues moviendo como rata.

—¡Es suficiente! —interrumpió Rachel, poniéndose al lado de Quinn—. ¡Te pido que dejes de ser tan hiriente, Santana! —rogó con un nudo en la garganta.

La voz quebrada de Rachel le agregó a la mirada tenebrosa una pizca de calor.

—¿Eso me pides? ¿Está era tu idea, Rachel? —quiso saber con la misma piedra en la garganta—. ¿Nos mentiste por _ella_?

Rachel iba a interpelar, pero la pelirroja salió al cruce.

—¿Por qué no te calmas de una vez? Aquí nadie traicionó a nadie, y ninguna se está orinando de risa por si no te diste cuenta —la mujer dio un par de pasos y se plantó orgullosa delante de la latina.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó despectiva.

—La tipa que conoce toda la verdad, de punta a punta —se señaló vigorosa y luego lo hizo con Quinn—. ¡La amiga que la ha visto llorar decenas de noches por todos ustedes y por cosas que ni siquiera imaginas!

—Satina, espera —advirtió Quinn, temerosa de que llegara antes de tiempo a _esa_ verdad que defendía a rajatablas.

Santana retrocedió el rostro e hizo una mueca.

—Y a mí qué…

—Me lo has prometido —intervino pacíficamente Britt por primera vez, palmeando la espalda de Satina para que le cediera el lugar—. Todas aquí somos buenas personas, San, y hemos cometido errores. Yo sola articulé esto. Yo he manifestado mis corazonadas y he decidido actuar —reveló sin un ápice de remordimiento—. He entrado con nuestra réplica de emergencia, y la casualidad quiso que me encontrara con esta sexy pelirroja, que ha viajado desde California para ver a nuestra capitana.

Como por arte de magia, algunos de los humos sulfurosos de la fúrica Santana López se evaporaran e un parpadeo.

—¡Qué novelesco! ¡¿Entonces aquí no pasa nada?! —profirió dramáticamente—. ¡Estoy ovárica y me pides que actúe como otra puerca en este corral!

Una risa histérica estallaba en una de ellas y todas buscaron de dónde salía. Llegaba de Quinn, que completamente roja detonaba su estado emocional de esa manera. Azoradas, las mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas al momento de presenciar cómo las risotadas se convertían en intensos sollozos. Con un gemido, Rachel llegó a ella, y plena de angustia le acunó el rostro contra su pecho. Allí Quinn descargó sus convulsiones hasta tranquilizarse. Tras una caricia íntima sobre la mejilla de la mujer que amaba, Quinn se separó y se ubicó frente a Santana. Por fin esta última quebró estructura, delatando así las contradicciones que la asaltaban.

Las amigas se midieron, desafiantes, dolidas, queriéndose a pesar de todo, porque el malestar que las aquejaba venía desde lo que no pudieron decirse en el momento indicado, de los años de silencio y distancia, inclusive con todo el afecto que se tenían.

—Me he arrepentido cada día por no haber ido al casamiento de Blaine y Kurt —musitó Quinn, hondamente congojada—. Me he arrepentido cada día por no haber compartido la vida de mis amigos y sus logros, por no haber visto las imágenes de la futura niña o futuro niño de los chicos…

—Carajo —balbuceó Santana, dándose cuenta del tiempo que Quinn había estado tan cerca de ellos y lo habían ignorado.

—Me arrepentí cada maldito día de mi vida por no haberme atrevido a acercarme antes a mi hija y abrazarla, como lo hago ahora, con todo el amor de mi corazón.

La voz de Quinn perdía estabilidad en tanto las revelaciones se declaraban. Éstas condensaban las emociones femeninas en un cúmulo poderoso, y entre palabra y palabra, Santana se sintió quebrar. Con una exclamación se llevó las manos a las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Qué es esto… —susurró estremecida.

—Es la misma emoción que tenemos todas. ¡Por el amor de dios, Santana, déjalas entrar!

Su voz tenía el ímpetu de una orden llevada por la desesperación, sin embargo el sentido era intensamente noble, con un deseo profundo de que las barreras construidas por ella cayeran de un empellón. Y sucedía increíblemente, delante de las miradas maravilladas por ese hecho. Santana hizo una mueca y sorprendentemente sollozó una vez, luego otra y no se detuvo. Sin esperar más, Quinn no le pidió permiso para rodearle los hombros.

—Maldita seas, _caboosey _—masculló Santana aferrada a ella, sacudida por el llanto.

Quinn rió con un hipo que le quemó la garganta.

—Tal vez un poco, _Snixx_.

Rachel, Satina y Brittany observaban la escena con bienvenida perplejidad pero con alivio. Era un hecho que faltaban más cuestiones para resolver o más confesiones, no obstante ése era un comienzo más que prometedor. Brittany se situó en medio de Satina y Rachel, y se colgó de sus hombros.

—Lloraremos otra vez, ¿no?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Rachel, parpadeando sus propias lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yo… juro que no puedo más —repuso Satina, sorbiendo con fuerza la nariz. Tanta emoción debilitaba sus músculos faciales.

No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que el remolino hubiese arrastrado a las integrantes de ese particular aquelarre, según Santana López. No era el ambiente deseado todavía pero se iba camino a ello, y entonces, alrededor del clima de calma que se empezaba a respirar, con la sala explotando de estrógenos repartido por los sillones, la campana se escuchó antes de que Rachel consiguiera ofrecer café, y la primera que se levantó de un salto del lugar que ocupaba al lado de su chica fue Brittany.

—¡Llegaron las cervezas justo a tiempo!

Quinn se puso rígida y la dueña de casa no tardó en tranquilizarla. Casi por confesiones implícitas de partes, solo se podía tratar del grupete que faltaba. Britt lo había planificado todo, incluso con los imprevistos de ausencias, sujeta a cálculos exactos. ¿No tenía dones matemáticos acaso? Desde la entrada se escuchaban las voces de Artie, Blaine y Kurt.

—¿Así que hay reunión de improviso? Trajimos algunas cervezas porque prometieron pizza…

Prontamente la sala estuvo invadida por sus amigos, rebosante. El primero que apareció fue Blaine que se quedó con la boca abierta y a él, le siguió su marido empujando la silla de Artie.

—Ya estamos todos, ¿no? —dijo Britt, frotándose las manos.

—Quinn —murmuró Kurt sin mirar a nadie más. Aquélla se levantó torpemente y él ya llegaba a su lado para abrazarla. Se sintió tan expuesta como tímida ante el abrazo sincero, cargado de sentimientos del amigo.

—Kurt, yo…

—Tranquila —la interrumpió, acariciando sus hombros.

—No era tan difícil —acotó Blaine, uniéndose al par para tomarla de una mano.

Quinn bajó la mirada avergonzada y agradeció esa aceptación.

—Lo fue, Blaine. En verdad lo fue.

—Entiendo, cariño —respondió éste, grave.

—Oye, estás muy chic así —halagó Kurt, toqueteando parte de su flequillo oscuro. Su rostro se mostraba ruborizado y la mirada, cristalina.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior que temblaba, pero atisbó media sonrisa.

—¿Te parece?

La pregunta vacilante acercó más al chico, que le dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla arrebolada.

—Eres nuestra ahora, y te vas a quedar. Así que… sí.

—¡Kurt! —sollozó de pronto, regresando a sus brazos.

—¡Esto es genial! Ahora resulta que nadie está sorprendido de verla —refunfuñaba Santana con un mohín irritado, mientras presenciaba la repetida escena de abrazos—. Ni ruedas, ni las mariposas. ¡Nadie! Vamos... ¿he sido la única idiota que…?

Y la voz quejosa calló abruptamente, porque unos dedos gentiles la tomaron de la barbilla y la giraron al camino de unos ojos enormes y celestes, en donde no se cansaba de perderse en los momentos de tormentas, de risas, de amor o de esperanzas, como aquél.

—¿Podemos ser dos idiotas? —le preguntó Brittany, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Podemos —susurró la otra.

La mujer le sonrió bellamente y firmó ese contrato de vida, una vez más, con un beso.

* * *

El pie para los largos instantes de conversación lo había dado la llegada del trío de amigos. La historia que tenía Quinn para contar era larga, tenía varios años y un par de lugares del mapa. Las que ya la sabían la repasaban en la memoria, y los que no escuchaban con renovado asombro. Pero no cabía duda de que para todos por igual, ésta era una Quinn distinta que intentaban asemejar a la que solo Satina conocía y describía. Y en esa analogía, el cambio drástico se reconocía.

Más allá de los enojos porque algunos habían tenido la primicia antes que otros, al momento de tomar la palabra, Rachel dejó bien en claro que había defendido las decisiones de Quinn, y lo haría nuevamente si tuviera que hacerlo. Las cosas no habían empezado el día en que como una poseída había viajado a Lima, desesperada por encontrar respuestas a ciertos sucesos incomprensibles. Todo aquello había empezado antes.

Cuando se escuchó la voz de Quinn, aquella sala repleta de personas amadas se forjó de una energía poderosa que seguía un mismo canal. De alguna manera, se elevaron muros que contenían todo peligro exterior y resguardaban el tesoro que había allí. De a poco, con resistencia, el nombre de Russel Fabray tomó protagonismo, dejando un rastro de ira multiplicado, y si se seguía en el variopinto de emociones, el desconsuelo empujó su espacio al escuchar el relato del padecimiento de la madre de esa mujer, que unía sus manos contra su pecho. Quinn anidaba allí a su madre, a su ausencia.

Era inaudito estar escuchando todo eso. Por momentos se volvió espantoso y por otros, el silencio era la mejor respuesta ante el hecho concreto. Qué pasaría mañana era una incertidumbre, pero estaban allí, reconstruyendo los pedazos resquebrajados como siempre lo habían hecho. Las horas dieron un respiro sosegador a la situación, y después de lágrimas y perdones establecidos, sutilmente las risas sobrevolaron a la gran familia.

De la misma manera que sucedía con la regeneración de la piel lastimada, así se daba entre ellos. Regeneraban sus vidas para entender al otro, mientras brindaban con cerveza y comían la pizza prometida junto a las porciones de comida china.

"_Esto es mucho mejor que una película"_, se decía Rachel, acomodando más cervezas sobre la isla. Se sonrió porque tuvo un déjà vu. Se encontraba por segunda vez en la misma y privilegiada situación de observar a la distancia la interacción de parte de sus personas preferidas: Santana olvidándose de su estado ovárico; Satina con aquella mezcla explosiva de despilfarro de sensualidad y medidos modos groseros que le daban un toque de mujer terrenal a tanta voluptuosidad; Artie, discutiendo sobre tecnología con el matrimonio, y éste a su vez intentando retomar la atención sobre las fotografías de Claire ya memorizadas entre ellos; luego estaba Britt, esa perpetradora de momentos hundida en la nevera buscando quién sabía qué… y su Quinn, algo callada, absorbiéndolo todo con ojos ambarinos apretados de añoranza, tal cual la había imaginado una vez.

Esa mirada de pronto la encontró, y se unieron a la distancia por primera vez en esa larga noche, con la intimidad deseada de las amantes, comprensibles y amorosas.

El sonido de un frasco de mantequilla apoyado adrede con fuerza dirigió su atención a la rubia que se le sumaba en la isla.

—Te dije que la próxima reunión sería en tu casa, Barbra —habló Britt a la vez que paladeaba la pasta en una cuchara.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Sí, geniecilla, lo has dicho.

Aquélla rió y elevó una mano hacia el grupo exaltado.

—¡Oye, pelirroja sexy, por qué no hablas de lo "otro"!

—¿Qué "otro", _pelirroja sexy_? —inquirió sarcástica Santana. Ya estaba bien con las alusiones a esa mujer.

—¡Ah, no Britt, no te metas con eso, muñeca brava! ¡Eso… nos toca a nosotras! —balbuceó Rachel, deteniendo sus intenciones algo ebrias.

Por su lado Quinn revoleó los ojos y los demás rieron. Todos salvo… Santana.

—Bien, a ver, ¿volvemos a _quién se lo dice a Santana López_? —refunfuñó aquélla.

—Bueno latina, verás —empezó Satina, pidiendo permiso a Quinn con la mirada, y una vez lo obtuvo, se encogió de hombros hacia Rachel—. Ellas dos... —señalándolas nuevamente hizo un gesto con ambos índices frotándolos entre sí.

—¿Eh…? —Santana no terminó de pronunciar ese monosílabo que desorbitó los ojos.

La carcajada de Brittany arengó a los varones, especialmente a Artie que palmeó un par de veces.

—¡Vamos, que se diga!

Rachel sujetó el brazo de la maquiavélica bailarina, pero ésta no le hizo caso.

—Oh, bien, ya que nadie habla… ¡Nuestra capitana se acuesta en la cama de nuestra Barbra para hacer cosillas!

La mandíbula de Santana cayó al compás de las sendas carcajadas y las protestas de Rachel.

—¿Tú hiciste lesbiana al enano Berry? —atosigó la latina una vez se compuso de la información.

—Bueno —comenzó ésta, violeta hasta las orejas—. ¡Yo no _hice _a nadie! En todo caso, ya lo era.

—¡Esto me supera! —berreó Rachel, arrebatándole el frasco de mantequilla a Brittany —. ¡Eres una chismosa! —luego levantó la barbilla hacia Quinn quien elevó los hombros—. Y tú…

—¡Estoy consternada! —gritó la latina—. Acaso, tú, Blaine, ¿dejaste de ser gay?

—¿Cómo crees? No sentí la "comezón de los siete años" todavía —contestó éste haciendo una mueca.

—Tú, Caboosy, eres lesbiana, bien... ¿pero Rachel? —la morena no salía de su asombro, los ojos le brillaban y se iban de una a otra—. ¡En la vida lo hubiera creído!

—¡Qué demonios! —mascullaba Rachel, metiendo un dedo furiosamente dentro de la pasta para llevárselo a la boca—. Podrías tener más respeto, ¿no?

Y qué más replicaría si empezaron las risotadas lunáticas otra vez. Quinn se tentó, uniéndoseles y le sacó una sonrisa a ella también. ¡No era la forma que hubiera preferido, pero tampoco nada había tenido una _forma_ esa noche!

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**CAPÍTULO 73**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

—Esto no me lo esperaba, Rachel —Quinn giró la cabeza para proyectar su mueca de fastidio en otra dirección que no fuera frente a ella.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Son las reglas del juego y dependemos de los patrocinadores. Somos el off, por si no lo recuerdas.

—¡No me vengas con eso! —soltó, dejando salir por fin la enorme frustración acumulada en los segundos que le tomó asimilar la noticia que le acababa de dar—. ¡Detesto estos tratos ridículos y ventajistas! ¡Malditos monopolios!

—Santo cielo —masculló la otra, sintiendo cómo la paciencia se le iba de las manos—. ¿Por qué politizas una acción de lo más común? ¡Aquí las ventajas son solo para nosotros!

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión —sostuvo Quinn, cada vez más cerrada—. ¿Para que tienes a Fran?

—Stacy London, nada más y nada menos que la Ceo de Univision Television, quiere conocer a quienes va a patrocinar —remarcó las primeras palabras con énfasis para que lo entendiera una vez más—. ¿Crees que puedo negarme por que a ti se te ocurre? Justamente Fran irá conmigo. Paolo y Michel también vendrán.

—Como sea, yo te esperaré cuando salgas —concluyó sin ceder.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero esta actitud solo hace que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho.

—¿Me lo ibas a decir? —inquirió recelosa Quinn.

Rachel abrió la boca con indignación. Se estiró sobre la mesa hacia ella.

—Esto me suena repetido —espetó airosa—. ¡Por supuesto que te lo iba a decir! Solo ayer me enteré, y de pura casualidad, que era el grupo accionista perteneciente al canal donde trabaja Matthew. Lo siento por eso, la verdad es que siento que moleste tu sensibilidad y que despierte tu desconfianza —terminó con sarcasmo evidente.

—¡No desconfío de ti, Rachel! —sostuvo Quinn, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared; esa mañana se hallaba descolocada—. ¡Tú sabes que hablar de Peals me saca de quicio!

La otra bufó y se separó de la mesa arrastrando la silla.

—Puedo comprenderte, pero esta no es la forma de desquitarte. No voy a discutir contigo desde la mañana y después del desayuno —dijo apenada—. Tres días idílicos empañados por ese idiota.

Quinn se mordió la lengua al ver el amague que hacía para abandonar la mesa, por lo que se apresuró a detenerla con una mano extendida.

—Espera…

Rachel negó con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto.

—Iré a ducharme.

Quinn apretó los puños sobre la mesa al encontrarse sola. Qué diablos…

Rachel abrió la ducha y se metió debajo lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Su chica se había dejado vencer por la obstinación. Estaba a punto de mandar la belleza de esos días pasados al excusado. ¡Por supuesto que tampoco la convencía pisar los dominios de su ex, pero era trabajo! ¡Y aparte no iría sola! Tal vez si estuviera Satina la ayudaría a calmar el temperamento Fabray. Se sonrió a medias, dejando que el agua cayera por su rostro. Repasaba uno por uno los pasados momentos de amistad y reencuentro, y la verdad es que quería volver a ellos. Satina se había quedado dos días con ellas, divirtiendo las veladas y acompañando a su amiga que la necesitaba y con la que tenía mucho de qué hablar.

El día había sido para ellas y las noches para todos. Durante esos días, el departamento había vuelto a colmarse de amigos. Las noches se alargaban, enmendando lazos perdidos y forjando nuevos momentos. Uno de esos nuevos momentos había sido ver a Quinn y Rachel juntas. Nadie se entrometió demasiado con preguntas incómodas, porque a solas Rachel lo había advertido, y así, se había escrito otra historia. Con Santana había resultado un poco más difícil en cambio, motivo por el cual aquélla había necesitado más de un par de bromas para descontracturarse. Asimismo, a alguien más le vendría bien una dosis de respiros relajantes. Durante la noche pasada y esa mañana, la posterior a la despedida de Satina, Quinn repetía su estado inasequible, y la información matinal le había agregado más énfasis a sus humores.

—No lo arruines amor, no lo arruines —murmuraba Rachel, tomando por fin el jabón para comenzar el aseo.

Todavía sentada a la mesa, repasando absorta los restos de desayuno, Quinn se cruzó de brazos con la frente retorcida de ira. La rueda casi estaba completa, los relojes habían sido sincronizados al mismo tiempo, tenía a sus amigos con ella, su amiga ya había cumplido su promesa de verla y la había irritado con sus amenazas de camino al aeropuerto la noche anterior… Sí, todo lo rescataba con fuerzas inquebrantables, pero a la vez poseía otros requerimientos que nadie sabía, que hundían su corazón en el desamparo ante el mínimo roce. La espera de ciertos hechos de los que aún no llegaban noticias, la hacía estallar por los aires: del pacto con Bensel no había noticias y del paquete que llegaría desde Lima tampoco. Y para mejorar la borrasca, la calidez en la que había estado inmersa con la mujer que amaba durante gran parte de esa semana, se fue a pique con dos palabras: _bastardo Peals_.

La entrevista radial en la WLTW que se había negociado para las primeras semanas de noviembre, la patrocinaba el grupo comercial de Univision Television, es decir, eran los mismos peces gordos del canal donde Peals era gerente de programación; es decir, que Rachel iría directo a la boca del lobo porque al grupillo frívolo de capitalistas se le ocurría conocer a la compañía teatral. ¡Claro que era lo más común, lo sabía muy bien! El único detalle era que se encontraría inevitablemente con una ex pareja maniática, que la fustigaba y se violentaba porque había recibido una negativa. Insultando groseramente, Quinn se levantó impetuosa y empezó a llevar los trastos al fregadero.

Rachel la encontró acomodando la cocina, todavía en piyama, concentrada en sus quehaceres. Como siempre que la veía hacer las cosas del hogar fue invadida por una ola de ternura, pero decidió mantenerse firme en su enojo.

—¿No vas a la productora hoy? —preguntó en tono formal, poniéndose su abrigo.

Quinn cerró el grifo y se giró un poco sobre su hombro.

—Seguramente a la tarde. No me siento muy bien —espetó contraída. Tenía los nervios estallados, así que no era una mentira completa.

Rachel se acercó unos pasos y suspiró. No iba a flaquear…

—Entones tal vez sea mejor que hoy no vayas.

—No quiero quedarme aquí. De todas maneras iré a buscarte; no he cambiado de opinión.

La actriz largó el aire sonoramente, asintió adusta y después se volvió para tomar su bolso. ¡Tozuda mujer!

—Bueno. Entonces me voy ya —anunció de espaldas a ella, palpando los bolsillos de la chaqueta para saber si estaban las llaves del auto. Dónde… Un tintineo detrás llamó su atención, y allí estaba Quinn, suspendiendo las llaves delante de sus ojos.

—Las perdí de vista, gracias —dijo, sujetándolas. Quinn no las soltó tampoco, nada más se quedó mirándola.

—No merezco un beso de despedida, pero lo quiero igual —masculló ronca. Antes de esperar respuesta estrujó a Rachel contra su cuerpo y hundió el rostro en su cuello con ahínco.

—¿Más exigencias? Creo que no te va a ir muy…—se detuvo con una exhalación al sentir sus dientes hincarse en la sensible piel del cuello— bien… —jadeó Rachel, presa de una punzada de excitación.

—Perdóname —susurraba sentida sobre la piel aromada, fresca.

A punto de cerrar los ojos, totalmente rendida, Rachel utilizó gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad para despegarse unos centímetros de esa enorme debilidad.

—Gánatelo —balbuceó gutural, pero la compensó con un roce en la mejilla. Se desprendió con un paso ligero de sus brazos y se marchó.

Gruñendo, la que se quedó con las manos vacías lanzó un improperio más allá del cielorraso. Se dirigió luego hacia la ducha para comenzar también ella ese día. Idearía en el trascurso, la manera de ganarse no solamente su beso, sino una oportunidad para enmendar su oscurecido humor.

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, tras un buen recorrido pendiente a algunas tiendas específicas que hacía tiempo tenía vistas, Quinn aseguraba su moto sobre la acera, frente a la productora, y presta se adentraba al local. Ese lugar había cobrado nueva vida en muy poco tiempo y no era para menos, estaba a punto de inaugurarse. El orden, la pulcritud y la minimalista decoración masculina ostentaban una fuerte marca personal. Con lo último no había mucho para hacer ni decir, a ella le gustaba mucho: tanto la pequeña sala de recepción como la trastienda, se asemejaban a habitaciones de posadolescentes negados a abandonar ese divino tesoro, y se regodeaban con juguetes caros de alto rendimiento técnico. Los posters recuadrados que inundaban las paredes y las pequeñas vitrinas exhibiendo muñecos y autos de colección hacían de esos espacios una delicia.

Cada vez se sentía más cómoda en esa buhardilla creativa y los dueños de aquel "ghetto" la recibían siempre con una sonrisa y actitud integradora. Se podía decir que ya era una más. Saludó al hombre detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa; él era Debran Minjou, de Minessota, el último amigo-socio que había conocido. Era el mayor allí, tenía unos treinta y seis años pero parecía inclusive más joven que todos ellos. Aparte de integrar el mundillo de la edición y tecnología era el bajista de una banda de rock alternativo.

—¿Qué cuentas chica ruda? ¿Entras tarde hoy? —bromeó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Prometo recuperar, pero no será el día de hoy, porque en un par de horas volveré a irme —se excusó con una sonrisa culposa—. He tenido que ir de compras de urgencia.

—Ya veo. No me quejaré con los otros dueños si me muestras.

Quinn negó divertida con la cabeza y sonrió por su extrema curiosidad, al tiempo que dejaba su casco sobre un pequeño sillón junto a la bolsa de papel estampada que cargaba. También se descolgó una funda con gruesos cordones que había cruzado en su pecho.

—Soportaré la acusación entonces, porque no te mostraré nada. Mi chica tendrá que ver sus regalos antes que tú —contaba algo sonrojada.

El hombre despeinó sus cabellos notablemente canosos a pesar de su edad, y le brindó su atención.

—No tendrías que haberme dicho que se trataba de regalos. ¡Ahora querré saber de qué se trata!

—Olvídalo ya, rockero. Si ella me los tira por la cabeza pensaré en ti, pero por ahora es una sorpresa.

—Entonces espero que te los tire por la cabeza, porque ya me hago una idea de qué es.

Distendida, Quinn compartió algunos comentarios más antes de que Debran le comunicara las novedades del día.

—Ya que te irás, ten en cuenta que han llegado los archivos de TalkMet que esperábamos para empezar a estructurar la publicidad, Artie quiere que los mires. Y ha llamado tu abogado más temprano.

Quinn trató de mantener sus gestos imparciales cuando le llegó esa última información. Le había dado a Bensel el número del local para mayor seguridad y comodidad.

—Gracias, Deb —Quinn caminó hacia ola otra sala como autónoma, con fuertes palpitaciones. Artie la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Quinn.

—Hola… —contesto agitada—. Lamento el horario.

—No hay problema —aquél le hizo un gesto con la mano y se estiró mientras bostezaba con ganas—. ¿Te ha dicho Debran que ha llamado tu abogado? Lo atendí más temprano.

—Sí. ¿Dijo algo más? —pregunto dubitativa.

Antes de contestar, Artie comenzó una risa burlona que a Quinn le sacudió los nervios.

—Fue muy breve. Necesitaba mandarte un fax, y por cierto me costó no reír. ¡Quién usa fax hoy en día!

Esa broma no le cayó muy bien a la muchacha, pero su amigo no tenía la culpa, así que fingió una ligera sonrisa.

—Es… bastante tradicional —soltó, frotándose la nuca—. ¿Dónde crees que puedo…?

—Aquí, chica —canturreó aquél, rodando con su silla hacia una caja sobre el suelo—. Si mal no recuerdo, este armatoste funciona. Es el tesoro de Paul —explicaba al tiempo que la abría. Del interior extrajo una máquina de fax relativamente nueva.

—Wow… Aquí tienen de todo.

—Casi —sonrió Artie y se dispuso a conectarla. Intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, Quinn buscó rápidamente la agenda donde tenía los números de Bensel. Una vez conectado y en funcionamiento, sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado y marcaron el número. No hizo falta hablar, porque desde el otro lado se escuchó un breve monosílabo y al instante la vieja máquina empezó a tirar el papel con su habitual chirrido. Los dedos temblorosos de Quinn colgaron el tubo y lo recibieron. Las pupilas se agrandaban a medida que seguía la letra borrosa pero legible del abogado.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó su amigo, escrutándola.

—¡Sí, claro! —balbuceó ella. Dobló la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

No sabía cuál era su expresión, pero no debía ser muy buena. Así que aguardando algunos segundos a que el chico regresara a sus actividades, se excusó y se dirigió al baño. Allí dio rienda suelta a su profundo malestar. Cerró la tapa del retrete y se sentó antes de que sus rodillas la dejaran de sostener. Desdobló le papel y lo releyó más detenidamente.

El estómago se le retorció todavía más. Los garabatos de Bensel indicaban una dirección y un número directo de línea telefónica junto a dos internos; seguramente se trataría de algún despacho… Tenía parte de los datos que había solicitado, sin embargo no le sería tan fácil llegar a _él_. Las líneas estarían intervenidas, eso era tan obvio como que ella deseaba soltar un alarido para expulsar su intenso cúmulo de frustración. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se apretó los labios soltando algunos jadeos de sollozo contenido. Más abajo, en cinco palabras escuetas, también se hallaba el comunicado que le expresaba directamente que se estaban realizando los procesos de garantía igualmente pedidos.

—Santo dios… —masculló pesarosa. Arrugó el papel contra su frente y se permitió un brevísimo llanto liberador.

* * *

Rachel caminaba por el bullicioso pasillo central del canal, rodeada de su equipo de trabajo, como si inconscientemente ellos hubieran decidido protegerla de la "amenaza" que podría caerle encima dentro del enorme y laberíntico edificio. La reunión con London fue un éxito que ya se había anticipado, lo que salvó un poco sus sensaciones defensivas de encontrarse en el mismo lugar que su ex pareja. Había tratado de relajarse y con dificultad lo había conseguido. Parte de su privada victoria se había dado porque, hasta ahora, Matthew no la había interceptada ni a la entrada ni durante su estadía allí, aunque estuviera al tanto de ella… era evidente: todo se sabía dentro de un canal de televisión. Con suerte seguiría dentro de aquella racha y abandonaría el lugar tranquila.

No miró a su alrededor, nada más se concentró en la conversación de Michel y Ben, y agradeció con la mirada el brazo protector con el que su sólido compañero y amigo le rodeaba la cintura. ¡Un poco más y cruzaría las enormes puertas de cristal!… Sin embargo una silenciosa maldición cruzó sus labios, cuando frente a ella, a varios metros, se detuvo la gran estatura del hombre que no hubiera querido ver. Sintió como el brazo de Paolo también se tensaba alrededor de ella. En un segundo, a Rachel le llegó la expresión desgraciada de Matthew Peals entre personas que iban y venían. Algo en sus gestos le pedía otra oportunidad para hablar; la soberbia característica había desaparecido, y en su lugar se veía un hombre derrotado. Al ver que daba unos pasos hacia ellos Rachel se detuvo, deteniendo al grupo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Michel.

—Necesito hablar con… alguien aquí adentro —explicó con una seguridad bastante noble.

Michel se encogió de hombros, pero Ben observó hacia todos lados, recayendo después en un Paolo molesto y comunicador silencioso. Ben sabía algo más que el director sobre la separación de Rachel, así que se podía hacer una idea de lo que sucedía allí, más cuando captó a la distancia la presencia del susodicho.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana —agregó éste, impulsando a su vez a Michel. Ambos la saludaron y se marcharon.

—Me debes una, Raquel —gruñó el chico mirando cómo Peals aprovechaba ese momento para acercarse definitivamente—. No vi venir que aceptarías hablar con ese idiota.

—¿Querías el escándalo delante de tu director? —espetó rápidamente, nerviosa—. No se atreverá a hacerme nada… —calló en cuanto el otro hombre se irguió frente a ella como si nadie más estuviera.

—Hola, Rachel —la saludó—. ¿Podemos intercambiar un par de palabras?

Aquélla suspiró y desvió la vista. ¿Era una estrategia? Lo escrutó nuevamente y se dirigió a Paolo.

—Ve tranquilo. Saldré en breve.

El actor frunció la boca con desprecio y ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro.

—Sí así lo quieres… —expresó en tono acerado—, pero te espero afuera.

Acto seguido el chico le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se marchó. Rachel suspiró y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Lo que le he dicho a Paolo es cierto —empezó desafiante—. Saldré en un minuto.

Aquél elevó las manos, presa indefensa de su ataque.

—No hará falta más que un minuto. Aunque en realidad tendría que pasar horas pidiéndote perdón.

Como Rachel se lo veía venir no le dio mucha importancia. Más estaba pensando en Quinn que en ese ensayo.

—Solo necesito no volver a verte —atacó impaciente.

Matthew bajó la mirada, desajustándose el nudo de la corbata.

—Lo sé —masculló, moviendo la nuez de Adán como si lo que estuviera pasando por allí fuese excesivamente amargo—. Pero antes debo decirte que lo siento. Lo siento mil veces, Rach. He cometido errores contigo que nunca antes había cometido —se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado con una mueca dolorosa—. He visto cómo me mira tu gente y no lo… puedo creer. Me doy asco.

La mujer a la que iba dirigida toda esa declaración expiatoria apretó más los brazos a su alrededor. Bueno, la prueba de que aquel hombre era realmente el que había conocido y no el truhan que insistía en ser quedaban a la vista, y se sintió mejor. Mejor consigo misma, mejor con él.

—Está bien, Matt. Me… contenta que… hayas reflexionado —Rachel aceptó esas palabras con un lento asentimiento. En definitiva entendía que era la despedida que nunca habían tenido.

—Sin dudas —sostuvo él—. Y sin dudas te sigo amando, Rachel.

La otra agachó la cabeza y se rascó la frente.

—Lo hemos intentado… pero no ha funcionado. Lo siento mucho.

—Imagino que o funciona así… de un lado solo —secundó, profundamente abatido.

—No…

Paolo miró a su amiga y al apesadumbrado ex cornudo en medio del bullicio de gente con una mueca antes de cruzar las puertas y salir al frío. Si no salía en cinco minutos entraría a buscarla si es que antes no aparecía una que ya estaba retrasada… y… ¡justamente allí estaba!, acomodándose algunos paquetes al hombro a la vez que utilizaba su moto como apoyo.

—_Mierda_ —susurró, bajando los escalones con presteza. Llegó a su retaguardia y se inclinó hacia ella—. Dime quién me ha hecho el maleficio de derretirme por un buen trasero masculino y perderme de mujeres como tú, roomate.

Quinn esperó a que la voz lisonjera acabara sus líneas y se volvió con una sonrisa. El atractivo rostro latino era cruzado por una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—El o la misma que me ha hecho a mí el favor de que mariposas como tú me caigan muy bien, especialmente cuando me halagan —respondió sagaz.

Paolo rió más y la rodeó por la cintura para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Rachel me ha contado que cambiaste de look, casi no te reconozco.

—Han pasado varias cosas, varias cosas —suspiró ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Rachel está con los demás?

—Sí, de algo me entero —comentó y frunció el ceño—. Con respecto a lo otro… pues no precisamente "con los demás". Escucha, el ex novio con el corazón roto se encuentra hablando con ella. Estimo que está en la vereda de la paz, por lo que...

Quinn lo detuvo con un grosero improperio, se desasió de sus brazos y comenzó a desligarse de todos los colgajos que tenía encima, tirándoselos a él.

—¡¿Y la dejaste sola?! —inquirió en un siseo furioso.

—¡No estaría aquí si la hubiera visto en aprietos! Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada —sostuvo él, recibiendo las cosas arrojadas de mala manera—. Ella…

—¡Idiota!

Libre de todo peso, Quinn se giró y subió de a dos los anchos escalones de granito azulejado que llevaban al bendito edificio de Univision Television. Estaba preparada para entrar como una tromba y llevarse a todos por delante… principalmente a ese malnacido impotente. Una vez en el hall, el personaje no grato apareció en su radar. Se inclinaba hacia Rachel pacíficamente, pero a Quinn se le nubló la vista y mostró los dientes como un animal a punto de atacar. No fue consciente de su avance hasta que terminó con la distancia que la separaba del dúo. Y allí estaba, conectada de frente con la mirada desorbitada del hombre que la veía llegar. Rachel se giró en ese momento y su expresión fue de terror.

—Pero qué desagradable sorpresa —prorrumpió Quinn con una voz irreconocible—. Al fin te conozco, _señor Peals_.

—Me lleva el demonio —empezó a mascullar Matthew, sumando a su pasmo un ceño profundamente arrugado.

—Diablos, Quinn —masculló sin voz Rachel, desconcertada, interponiéndose automáticamente entre los dos.

—No hacía falta esto, yo…

—Tú, nada —Quinn mordió las palabras con furia, apretando los puños—. ¿No hace falta que la acompañe, que esté aquí? ¡Quién sabe con qué saldrás esta vez!

Rachel los miraba con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente. Su chica se mostraba realmente hambrienta de venganza y aquél, si bien continuaba en su acto de contrición, no era un crío indefenso.

—Todo está hablado, así que nos iremos en este momento, Quinn —soltó con urgencia. Si tan sol pudiera enlazar esa mirada rabiosa…

—Yo ya he hablado con Rachel, lo demás carece de sentido para mí —afirmó él con soberbia, logrando que la ex rubia implosionara.

—Pero para mí no, "guapetón" —siseó, aniquilándolo con la mirada.

—Basta los dos, por favor —rogó Rachel, tomando del brazo a la chica—. ¡No quiero escándalos! ¡Lo que falta es que se den cuenta de que estás aquí!

Por primera vez Quinn bajó la vista y se concentró en la mujer que amaba. No podía ni quería dejarlo pasar, aunque esos ojos enormes se lo estuviesen rogando. Contenida, la sujetó suavemente del brazo y se alejaron unos pasos.

—Deseo decirle algunas cosas —susurró, con el nudo de sensaciones que venía retorciéndose dentro de ella desde que había recibido el fax—. Tengo ese derecho.

Rachel iba replicar, sorda a toda petición que saliera de esa situación tan engorrosa, mas algo en ella la detuvo. Quinn no se encontraba como siempre. De alguna manera la veía vulnerable, nerviosa, más allá de aquello y lo que representaba, algo le sucedía. Con una última sacudida impotente de cabeza bufó y se cruzó de brazos otra vez. No asintió ni balbuceó una afirmación, nada más se volvió a plantar delante de Matthew. Lo miró a los ojos por última vez.

—Adiós, Matthew.

Él dejó caer los hombros y asintió.

—Adiós, Rachel.

En una posición rígida, Quinn la vio alejarse de ellos. Perfecto. Ahora lo que quedaba era hacer leña del árbol caído, y cómo anhelaba hacer una enorme fogata. Con todos esos malditos abusadores, acosadores, violentos… uno por uno los echaría al fuego.

Matthew Peals aguantó un par de segundos la mirada de odio de la actriz que suponía estaba de incógnito, no obstante la desvió con acritud.

—Mírate… eres patético —acusó mordaz—. Cuando sometiste a Rachel en tu departamento y en la puerta de su casa no fuiste tan cobarde.

—¡Eso fue un error! —exclamó más apasionado de lo que esperaba, pero al instante se tranquilizó y observó alrededor—. Estoy totalmente arrepentido de mis acciones. Se lo he dicho claramente a Rachel.

Quinn no le tuvo compasión, se acercó un poco más pero no tanto como para respirar su hedor.

—Y te alejarás definitivamente de ella. Lo harás, Peals —amenazó con las mandíbulas apretadas—. Porque yo también puedo perseguir.

Matthew la miró despectivo.

—No me amenaces, Quinn Fabray. Imagino que le parecerá interesante a la prensa saber dónde está la princesa rebelde de Hollywood. Puedo hacer que tu mundo idílico se acabe con un par de advertencias. Estás en mi territorio.

La risa ronca de la mujer resonó llanamente entre los dos.

—No dejas de ser un cretino —masculló ella, ladeando el rostro—. ¿Acaso me ves cubierta? ¿Escondida para que nadie me encuentre? —prosiguió en el mismo tono—. Si tú necesitas un par de advertencias, yo tengo que hacer solamente una para que tu pedestal quede tan pequeño como tu cerebro.

Amedrentado, aquél estiró los labios en un desagradable mohín.

—Mira, yo no quiero nada de esto.

—Yo tampoco, pero a mí no me endulzas con tu galantería, ni me acobardas con amenazas —contraatacó—. Yo desaparecería de la vida de Rachel si así me lo pidiese, incluso cargando con mi corazón destrozado, me iría tan lejos como sea posible, sin dejar rastros. _Así_ de esencial es ella para mí. Por lo tanto _exijo_ lo mismo de ti.

La mujer, que quería estamparle en la cara el amor que sentía por Rachel, que quería gritarle una verdad hiriente para que mantuviera a raya su orgullo, nada más aclaró esas breves palabras con pasión desbordante y él entendió. Tal vez más de lo que hubiera querido, porque sus facciones se transformaron en pura estupefacción. Retrocedió con el cuerpo, inhalando profundo. Más vencido que antes, Matthew firmó esa especie de contrato implícito asintiendo escueto.

—No me meteré ni en su camino ni en el tuyo. Ya lo he dicho.

Luego de esa claudicación notoriamente sincera, Quinn infló su pecho con suficiente aire como para relajarla.

—Eso es todo entonces.

Peals bajó la mirada y Quinn emprendió la retirada. Con esa acción dejaba atrás la engorrosa situación para siempre. El aire frío del exterior pegó en su rostro, la cabeza le palpitaba y aseguraba que ese malestar se acrecentaría con el transcurso de las horas. La noche no tardaría en caer… y nada más quería llegar a casa.

—¡Por qué te has expuesto de esa manera! ¿Qué le has dicho? —inquirió Rachel, casi pataleando cuando Quinn se reunió con ellos.

—Nada grave, nada malo. Le dije que te dejara en paz.

—Y seguramente no hay más —replicó la otra recelosa. Prácticamente el reciente conflicto pasaba desapercibido detrás de la expresión de Quinn, incluso más abatida que antes.

—Yo tampoco te creería mucho con esa chaqueta y esa cara —se sumó Paolo—. ¡Vamos ya! ¡Demos por terminado esto que muero de frío y no soy un perchero! —continuó quejándose, extendiendo hacia Quinn las cosas que le había obligado a cargar.

Revoleando los ojos, aquélla recibió todo, y acto seguido sujetó la muñeca de Rachel para llevarla caminando hacia una esquina.

—Continúas siendo desautorizante y prepotente —chillaba la actriz, siguiéndola a pesar de todo.

—No tengo mucho humor, discúlpame. Hago lo que puedo —refunfuñó, pero se mordió la lengua después. ¡Tenía que demostrar que había superado su humor matinal! Aliviada, se encontró con que sobre la esquina del monumental edificio había una callejuela que se utilizaba para cargar los equipos y aparcar algunos vehículos de la empresa. Se adentró con Rachel y se apoyó contra una pared, suspirando. Su chica se le plantó enfrente con los brazos en jarra.

—Pocas cosas me salen bien hoy —masculló Quinn, arrepentida.

Murmurando, Rachel dejó su posición defensiva y le levantó el mentón. Su mirada estaba colmada de sombras.

—¿Qué sucede más allá de lo que acabamos de pasar? —preguntó, observándola en detalle.

—Nada —mintió—. Mi vista está irritada, la debo tener cansada.

—¿Y tus gafas?

—Las he olvidado.

Con descontento, Rachel suspiró justo frente a ella y Quinn cerró los ojos.

—Pensé que estarías más enojada —continuó.

—Tampoco me parece tan justo —expresó con la mirada comprensiva—. Sé lo que te provoca Matthew. Sin embargo hemos resuelto las cosas, de verdad, Quinn.

—Asumo que ha sido sincero, porque lo fue conmigo también —acotó inquieta—. Escucha… ya… no quiero hablar de él… —terminó de decirlo y le ofreció de manera impulsiva una de las bolsas que llevaba—. Esto es para ti.

Rachel miró sorprendida sus ademanes, pero atisbó una sonrisilla.

—¿Es un regalo? —recibió con ambas manos y enseguida hurgueteó.

—Estoy buscando mi beso.

La pequeña carcajada de su chica le llenó el corazón, y cuando liberó lo que había dentro de la bolsa con muecas de satisfacción, también rió.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Rachel admirando la chaqueta para moto, muy parecida a la de Quinn. El negro predominaba, por supuesto, pero mostraba en las mangas y pechera vivos recortes fucsia y blanco—. ¡Qué bella es!

Realmente estaba encantada, eufórica y con algún que otro temblor de excitación. Eso le comunicaba expresamente que sería su compañera exclusiva de ruedo. Se encontró con sus ojos irritados de manera fulgurante y agradecida.

—Estoy segura de que te va, pequeño duende. Conozco muy bien tu figura —murmuró Quinn socarrona, rozando una de las mangas que llegaba hasta ella en el afán de la otra de medírsela sobre su abrigo.

—De verdad quieres ese beso —musitó Rachel, acerándose.

—Eso no es todo —la detuvo Quinn, entregándole el otro bulto luego de quitarle la chaqueta.

Rachel sujetó la especie de mochila con cordones y la desajustó velozmente. Allí encontró lo que suponía. ¡Un casco!, un casco de muy buen diseño, negro, con una enorme estrella fucsia en la parte superior.

—¡Lo has hecho!

—Cuando vi esa estrella en la calota no lo pensé ni media vez —soltó la otra tímida. Con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas pasó a indicarle las partes importantes de protección del objeto. Rachel asentía casi sin ver, porque era más interesante contemplarla a ella, embelesada, enamorada… Esa mujer era única.

Sin contenerse más quitó el casco de en medio y estiró los labios hasta caer sobre esa boca parlanchina. El beso fue delicioso, henchido de emociones a la vera de bocinazos y el ajetreo constante de los transeúntes. Quinn la rodeó por la cintura, Rachel se colgó de sus hombros y la recompensa estuvo saldada, inclusive con los regalos extorsionadores entre ellas.

—Me encanta todo. Gracias, romántico grinch —murmuró Rachel, mimando sus labios—. Te prometo que pronto me verás vestida como una motoquera. Tendrás que escuchar mis gritos, pero será hasta que me acostumbre.

Quinn rió contra sus labios y los mordisqueó.

—No me importarían tus ladridos, siempre y cuando sean conmigo —halagó lisonjera.

—Aaay… todo muy lindo, ¿pero por qué no se buscan una habitación? —interrumpió una voz masculina a poca distancia.

Ambas rieron sin mirar a Paolo.

—¿Este gaucho no se iba? —preguntó socarrona Quinn.

—A este atractivo gaucho lo iban a llevar a su cuartito del amor —respondió altanero el argentino—. Sin embargo me parece que cambiaré de vehículo. No me perdería un buen sonido de escape detrás de esta mujer.

—¿No te basta con un rubio que quieres otra? —refunfuñó Rachel, esta vez girándose hacia el chico.

—Vaya, no he perdido mi toque —acotó Quinn, lo que le ganó un pequeño golpe en un hombro.

—Más te vale que hayas _olvidado_ tu toque, te lo advierto.

Paolo puso su mejor expresión sensual y Rachel terminó separándose, fastidiada.

—No necesitas sentir celos, mi preciosa Adele.

Las risas de Quinn solo fustigaron más los aires de la otra, que miró amenazante a Paolo antes de dirigirse a su chica.

—Y para ti… mi madre llamó hace unos minutos y nos preguntó si se podían quedar Beth y Mel a dormir. Anthony la invitó al cine.

La ex rubia sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo. Aquello era una bocanada de aire fresco para tanta asfixia. Cada oportunidad con su pequeña era un regalo magnífico.

—Imagino que ya le habrás dicho que sí. Le daremos esas horas libre de niñas a Shelby.

Rachel asintió jubilosa.

—Noche de súperhistorias completa.

Con todo ya decidido, Rachel sujetó sus regalos contra el pecho y anunció que iría a buscar su auto, pero antes señaló a Paolo.

—Oye, gaucho. La única que se aprieta a esa cintura soy yo —el celoso aviso causó varias carcajadas y más bromas que el chico respondió alzando las manos en son de paz. Después de ello cada una fue en busca de su vehículo.

—¿Entre nosotros, qué le has dicho a ese mequetrefe? —quiso saber éste, recibiendo el casco que le lanzaba Quinn.

—Me hubiera encantado decirle que lo estaría esperando para castrarlo si me llegase a enterar de que anduvo cerca de mi chica, pero no lo hice. He sido un poco menos salvaje.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Paolo, suspendiendo una mano en la zona de la entrepierna. Le horrorizaba el macabro mohín de esa mujer al hablar.

En silencio, Quinn extrajo de la mochila un gorro, una bufanda, guantes y empezó a abrigar su cuerpo.

—Si me multan, tú pagas.

—Por supuesto. Ya puedo imaginarte con una navaja…


	73. 74

¡Dosis de capítulo presentándose de inmediato! =)

Viene de intriga la cosa, de confesiones y de más hechos de importancia relevante. Vuélvanse a abrochar los cinturones pero no tan ajustados, porque tal vez no puedan respirar, ¡y aquí hay que tomar aire! Como siempre me gusta decir, nos estamos acercando a las curvas finales… falta todavía, pero allí nos dirigimos.

Gracias infinitas por los comentarios y por las ganas de leer. Me llevo cada palabra directo al corazón.

Fuegos casi veraniegos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 74**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Quinn se tomaba sus responsabilidades con gran tesón, principalmente luego de la inauguración formal de la productora. Su trabajo la mantenía dedicada y distraída de los sucesos latentes en ese presente. Después de varios años se sentía productiva, generadora de cosas valiosas y aquello no se debía solamente a su preciosa Rachel, sino también a todos sus amigos que se esmeraban por hacerle la vida más fácil, como si estuvieran al tanto de lo que sucedía entre los rincones más secretos de su cabeza. Los días parecían un verdadero antagonismo de idilio y catástrofe. Atesoradas quedaban las horas con sus dos amores y esa niña fascinante y luchadora llamada Melanie; las súperhistorias al fin contadas, la hora del baño, las dos niñas arropadas dentro de la cama, los besos de buenas noches, el idilio en la intimidad de la habitación de adultas, las palabras de amor que pugnaban por salir y que no encontraban vertiente todavía, incluso en la oscuridad y las exhalaciones de goce. Si no hubiera tenido esos momentos tan enraizados en su corazón, de seguro aquel lunes lluvioso en New York habría caído de bruces en los brazos de la oscuridad, como lo había hecho cientos de veces en el pasado: el paquete proveniente de Ohio había llegado.

Al coincidir con la entrevista radial de Rachel y su equipo, Quinn consiguió recibirlo de Ralph sin andar teniendo que realizar un mundo de excusas. La carga valiosa que consistía en una caja de tamaño mediano le estrujaba el corazón, y lograba que sus piernas temblaran escandalosamente. Aun así su paso debía ser firme, por lo que la llevó consigo a la productora y allí intentaría revisar su contenido en algún momento a solas.

La media mañana se convirtió en mediodía y la excitación de sus compañeros de trabajo apabulló sus sentidos. Artie se había encargado de avisarles que había un programa de radio especial ese día, por lo que la estación había sonado desde que cruzó la puerta. Si tan solo se contagiase del humor de esos hombres llenos de energía, y no sentirse consumida por ese revoltijo en su vientre… Finalmente el programa presentaba los invitados de ese día: la compañía que estrenaría el musical _Sueños de la avenida río_ en las vacaciones de Navidad, con la dirección de Michel Taranti y las actuaciones de Rachel Berry junto a la revelación argentina, Paolo Mazzei y un cuerpo de baile excepcional. Los vítores de Artie despertaron los de los otros y la sonrisa en ella. Quinn hacía lo que podía en su exterior, mientras en su interior gritaba de orgullo por ese hombre tan particular y por su estrella, despampanante, resuelta, divertida, haciendo de las suyas con el locutor. Colmaba todos los rincones de su espacio de trabajo y de su alma entera.

La media hora de entrevista había sido muy amena, de tal modo que cuando se abrieron los canales de contacto, Paul comenzó a insistir con los teléfonos hasta que consiguió comunicarse y mandar un mensaje para la actriz protagonista. Quinn no quiso ser menos, y profundamente ruborizada escribió rápidamente en un papel una frase que se sobreentendería: _"dile que Charlie adora los pañuelos de sol"_. Con esa frase que el chico repitió, se escuchó el carraspeo y el posterior agradecimiento de la destinataria con voz nerviosa. Eso provocó las risotadas de los buenos muchachos por un buen rato.

Ya para la mitad de una jornada a la que Quinn había pasado solo a café y algunas galletas tragadas con dificultad, los nervios la estaban acabando. No obstante, nada de eso le transmitió a Rachel poco después de finalizar la entrevista radial. Su teléfono sonó y la voz excitada de su chica le perforó los oídos; no le importó, le dijo lo feliz que la hacía, lo orgullosa que estaba de todos ellos, pero más de ella. Después de un intercambio entre murmullos tiernos, Rachel le avisó que se quedaría festejando con el equipo. De esa manera concluía su día y todavía no había podido revelar el contenido de la caja…

La opción que le quedaba era permanecer allí después de hora. Como Artie era el último en irse, Quinn lo observó alistarse desde su asiento, sin dar muestras de prepararse.

—Quisiera quedarme un poco más. ¿Cómo podemos hacer?

—Oye, te me adelantaste —contestó éste, sonriente. Fue hacia un cajón del escritorio central y tomó un juego de llaves que le arrojó con un silbido—. Quédatelas.

Quinn enarcó ambas cejas, mirando las llaves sobre su palma. La sorpresa se multiplicó al encontrar un pequeño papel enganchado a una de las argollas con dos palabras escritas: _"Bienvenida socia"_.

—¿Y esto?

—Las llaves para la nueva integrante con tres votos unánimes —respondió el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Es enserio?

Quinn alucinaba. ¡Esto era más de lo que había pedido!

—¿No quieres ser parte?

La chica apretó las llaves entre sus manos sin responder de inmediato. Caminó hacia su amigo y lo abrazó emocionada.

—Claro que sí —susurró, cerrando los ojos—. ¡Es fantástico! ¡Cuánto se los agradezco!

—Te lo mereces —afirmó él, palmeándole la espalda.

—Te aseguro que no se arrepentirán. Cuando toda esta mierda termine, haremos planes para invertir en todo lo que haga falta. Hablaremos de lo que ha mencionado Debran el otro día y me contactaré con artistas que…

La risotada de Artie detuvo sus exacerbadas locuciones. Ella rió avergonzada, pasándose una mano por sus mechas cortas.

—Todo a su tiempo. Eres valiosa sin todo eso, Quinn, así que simplemente siéntete en casa.

—Gracias…

Aquélla se mordió el labio inferior y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Luego dejó que se marchara.

—¡Recuerda la alarma! —gritó Artie desde la puerta.

—¡Sí, jefe! —respondió Quinn conteniendo la risa.

El sonido de la cerradura le advirtió que ya estaba sola en ese querido lugar, por lo que se apresuró a bajar la persiana. Después de hacer ese trabajo recorrió los rincones con una sensación de plenitud que confabulaba con lo que iba a hacer.

Buscó la caja, la depositó sobre el escritorio y abrió con una trincheta el envoltorio del correo. Sus manos temblaban. A ello le siguió la cinta con la que Karen aseguró las solapas, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. La frente empezó a llenársele de humedad, los párpados, los ojos… se quitó las gafas de un tirón y se secó el molesto sudor con el puño del sweater. Respiró varias veces y abrió las solapas con rabia. El contenido le causó un vuelco en su corazón aceleradísimo: a simple vista reconocía sus pertenencias, su historia y la de su hermana en los lomos de libros, partituras, cuadernos y otros objetos. Casi podía ver a su madre guardándolos con celo, salvándolos de alguna amenaza; más bien de un hombre iracundo que pudiera romper no solo la piel, los huesos, sino un tramo de la vida de sus hijas. La melancolía y la violencia le inundaron el alma. No debía caer en esas trampas, tenía que traspasarlas urgentemente si quería lograr aquello por lo que tanto peleó en estrategias lejos de ojos vigilantes.

Se restregó los ojos lacrimosos y se forjó de amianto para extraer una por una las cosas, buscando lo que Karen le había dicho. Pasó páginas, abrió cajuelas hasta que le tocó el turno a unas viejas partituras de cuando ella contaba con diez años. Acarició el rostro de Bethooven de la portada semidura. ¿Cuántas veces había reposado sobre el atril del piano familiar? ¿Cuántas veces su madre a su lado había apoyado sus notas y acariciado sus pequeñas manos? Años enteros…

Cerró los párpados unos segundos, tomando coraje. Tras una profunda inhalación pasó hoja por hoja, como si estuviera eligiendo una melodía amarillenta. Más no elegía: ella buscaba una prueba, un secreto… y lo encontró. La bolsa de plástico con el CD dentro se proyectó delante de su mirada como un puño suspendido. Dejó el librillo a un lado y se movió lentamente hacia su máquina. Se sentó tambaleante, se colocó la vincha con auriculares y pulso un botón para despedir la bandeja de la lectora. Entonces, el circo de bufones dio su introducción de redoblantes para que la funambulista comenzara a cruzar la cuerda.

Fija en la pantalla del ordenador, con algunas indicaciones, una grabación pobló todos sus sentidos. Sin imágenes distractoras, Quinn dejó de sentir sus latidos ensordecedores para captar el sonido ambiente de algunos jadeos y una maldición por parte de una voz masculina, sumada a otros que no reconocía. Pasos, más respiración agitada… y esa misma voz marcó el extraño comienzo de la conversación. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al escuchar la primera palabra pronunciada de manera abrupta.

—_Fabray…_

—_Iverniche, llegas tarde… _La voz dura de su progenitor se reconocía claramente aun dentro de un bisbiseo enlatado.

—_No tenía previsto esta reunión en el estacionamiento de un hotel de lujo de Madison._

—_Tengo algunos compromisos aquí. No me culpes por la buena vida._

Cada vez que la voz nerviosa del desconocido culminaba su remate, la que inevitablemente se escucharía luego le provocaba arcadas y le hacía apretar salvajemente los puños contra sus piernas.

—_Nunca te privaste de la buena vida._

—_Justamente para eso te cité aquí. Para hablar de esa "buena vida" que todos queremos mantener. Seré breve para que lo comprendas._

—_Escucha, Russel…_

—_¡No, escucha tú! Tengo entendido que tu jefe insiste en meterse en el negocio, y no creo que sea posible. Las reglas son claras y el cupo de jugadores ya está completo. El sur de Ohio es mío, y es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue a Cleveland._

—_El Norte podrá ser tuyo pero el lago no te pertenece, y el casino flotante…_

—_¡El maldito casino me importa un carajo! Dile al retrasado de Withman que aprenda a hacer negocios. Los casinos flotantes no son rentables desde finales de los noventa. Piensa un poco, Iverniche. Si Withman quiere vender su droga, que lo haga lejos de mi territorio…_

Quinn se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ya que rápidamente se convertía en una constante vertiente de lágrimas.

—_No puedes, Russel… no puedes. ¡Eres un hijo de puta si haces eso!_

—_Claro que puedo, y lo voy a hacer. Mi droga no se mezcla, estúpido…_

Esa tenebrosa voz hasta a ella la estremeció de pies a cabeza, provocando que el primer sollozo se estampara contra su palma mojada; lo mordió, lo retorció con sus dedos fríos… Debía escuchar hasta el final... se obligaría a escuchar hasta el final…

—_Me he despellejado la piel por esas rutas. De manera que las voy a defender aunque tenga que matar, ¿lo entiendes?_

Por fortuna no tuvo que continuar escuchando mucho más. El audio finalizó con una última exhortación, masticada desde esa voz virulenta que reafirmaba el poco valor que Russel Fabray le tenía a la vida. Quinn alejó sus manos de la cara y entre el llanto que rompía aquel silencio de ultratumba, la bilis viajó velozmente por su esófago. Le dio el tiempo necesario para arrojar la vincha y correr al baño. Los ruidos del vómito mezclados con los sollozos rebotaron dentro del cubículo. Estaba enferma de odio y de pasmo; su espíritu se resquebrajaba inevitablemente.

Cuando estuvo totalmente vacía salió mareada y se sostuvo del lavabo fuertemente. Abrió el grifo y prácticamente bajó el rostro hacia el chorro de agua fría. Se quedó unos segundos allí hasta que su piel se enfrió. Lentamente se incorporó, manteniendo con valor la mirada en el rostro ceniciento que le devolvía el espejo. Sus facciones estaban hinchadas, rojas, deformadas.

—Sabía que eras un monstruo, pero nunca imaginé escucharlo de tu propia boca podrida —balbuceó, deshecha.

¿Cuántas veces su madre lo habrá escuchado de esa forma? ¿Cuántas veces su miedo la habrá hecho quebrarse como ella se quebraba en esos momentos? Su mamá, su ángel padeció el peor calvario. Ya no había más misterio, ahora todo era claro. Ella tuvo en su poder aquella prueba trascendental para hundirlo definitivamente; él lo sabría o lo intuiría… la amenazaría… ¡por esa razón había querido acabarla! Y ella no se había atrevido a destruirla, y así como no había logrado hacerlo, poniéndola en manos que nadie encontraría, antes de que él lo hiciera había decidido desaparecer. Había soportado hasta el límite; recibió degradación, golpes, vejaciones… hasta donde pudo. ¡Pero había sido salvada! ¡Quinn había salvado a su madre!

Las rodillas se le doblaban de miedo, sin embargo se agarró con más voluntad de lo que tuviera al alcance. ¡No caería de rodillas, ella era una guerrera, no caería de rodillas otra vez! Sí se permitió hundir los hombros y sollozar desgarrada. En otro momento las pastillas hubieran sido la vía de escape más rápida a su tormento, pero hoy era diferente. Había cambiado pastillas por amor, había magnificado su fortaleza por ese mismo amor. Todo lo había hecho por amor y de esa forma continuaría.

Quinn se irguió entre jadeos, consciente de que ahora le tocaba pensar, pensar muy bien sobre lo que tenía en sus manos, aquello que otros querían. Por lo pronto debía copiar esos archivos. Debía duplicar esa preciosa evidencia…

* * *

Rachel bullía de júbilo, brindaba, reía y comía desde hacía más de una hora. ¡La entrevista radial había sido todo un éxito! Si bien ya tenía una agradecida experiencia en promociones de sus obras y el proceso caótico que devenía el tiempo previo al estreno, con ese queridísimo grupo, con aquellas increíbles personas de las cuales era amiga y acérrima admiradora era especial. Su vida era diferente en ese presente. ¡Aseguraba el éxito!, porque había tenido más triunfos que fracasos en lo laboral, no obstante en lo personal jamás había sentido tan fogosamente, tan plenamente. Mucho se conjugaba esa noche y la hacía feliz… Pero algo sucedió en ese momento privado de reflexión: una ansiedad inusitada esfumó su sonrisa de repente. Su cuerpo se estremeció, el pecho se le apretó y tuvo que llevar una mano allí disimuladamente, para frotar el mal presentimiento que se mezclaba con el festejo de toda la mesa.

* * *

No era nada nuevo que Rachel admiraba a Quinn. Más allá del amor tenía en claro que ese noble intruso debía estar acompañado de la admiración. Así lo creía. Admirar a la persona que se amaba construía una fortaleza diferente, duradera. La persona amada y admirada bajaba del pedestal mítico en donde la elevaba aquella misma creencia de amor abnegado e inconsciente que se les enseñaba a las mujeres desde crías. El amor acompañado de la admiración poseía bases reales en el respeto y la confianza de superación. Rachel adoraba pensar en esas cosas mientras observaba a esa mujer perderse en la lejanía. Tampoco sus pensamientos eran un misterio; casi siempre derivaban en las mismas cosas, por esa razón apagó su laptop con un suave suspiro, resuelta a acercársele. Quería mimarla. Su opción esa noche de "mujer ruda con piyama de invierno" era absolutamente atrayente.

Quinn abrió los ojos detrás de las gafas cuando sintió los brazos de Rachel rodearle la cintura. Ahora era más delicioso contemplar la ciudad borrosa a través de los cristales algo empañados.

—¿Qué hay allí? —peguntó suavemente la actriz.

—Noche —masculló ella, acariciándole el brazo.

—¿Y aquí? —volvió a preguntar Rachel, besando los cabellos húmedos de la nuca—, ¿aparte de ese aroma a vainilla que me vuelve loca?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Rachel hizo algunos mohines sonoros y apoyó la mejilla en su espalda.

—Por eso me encantaría que aceptaras lo que Santana propuso en el grupo para mañana.

Al escucharla, Quinn rió con divertimento.

—¿Sabías que tengo que apagar el teléfono en mi trabajo por ese bendito grupo de WhatsApp? ¡Suena a cada rato!

Rachel propinó una carcajada, imaginándose lo que le contaba. Es que en el grupo _QueerMcKinley_, donde todos estaban y por el cual Artie tuvo algunos problemas de integración porque era el único "no queer", se exponían desde temas políticos, domésticos, sexuales y televisivos, hasta lo más tonto e incoherente. Muchas de las bromas que allí se escribían eran para Quinn, con el fin de arrancarle una sonrisa. El tema de esa semana había sido una propuesta de cena en The River Café.

—Están haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Solo quieren distraerte —le dijo, regando algunos besos donde apoyaba la mejilla—. Anda, sé gentil. Acepta la cena.

—Lo sé… y tienes razón —admitió Quinn, cerrando los ojos. Agradecía que no estuviera mirándola, puesto que el infierno en sus ojos era muy difícil de ocultar.

—¿Quieres hablarme? —preguntó Rachel con voz aniñada al ver que seguía en la misma posición.

Quinn carraspeó, se quitó las gafas y juntó sus cabezas.

—Hoy… me siento algo angustiada —le dijo con la garganta apretada.

La amante, deseosa de calmarla, le sujetó una mejilla con mano ligera y luego le acarició el mentón reiteradamente.

—Tranquila. Tranquila, cariño. Sé que pasará.

—Quiero ver a mi madre —musitó una vez más, lastimera. Dentro de ese ruego escondía tanto y se sentía tan miserable por ello.

—Hablaremos con Levar, quizás se pueda una vez más. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

—Quiero.

Moviéndose sutil, Rachel rozó sus labios con una presión suavísima y se alejó de ella para apagar todas las luces. Después la guió de la mano hacia la cama compartida: sosegaría sus tormentas cual niña temerosa de la noche. En un bello ritual femenino le secó el cabello con una secadora y la peinó largamente. Quinn nada más se entregaba a ella con suspiros tan hondos que parecían proveerla a ella de oxígeno. Se acostaron, y Rachel no tardó en atraerla a su cuerpo; le acarició la espalda, la nuca. Amorosamente comenzó a entonar una melodía que evocó en la mujer apretada a sus senos un silencioso lagrimeo.

"_Quiero decirte que te amo, Rachel, pero no me siento digna de ti ahora, porque lo que debo hacer me convierte en una farsante, en un horrible ser lleno de resentimiento"_, se decía Quinn para sus adentros, refregándose la cara contra los preciosos montículos, de los que se expandía un latido tan poderoso como sus ganas de gritar.

* * *

Rachel entrecerraba los ojos, disfrutando de cada segundo. La velocidad del taxi que recorría las calles, la inminente reunión en el restaurante preferido de la banda de amigos, el perfume de la mujer sentada correctamente a su lado, su mirada percibida… esa noche era para el placer, para no contenerse nada y que todo fluyera tal como necesitaba su corazón. El roce en su mano apoyada entre las dos, la hizo girarse.

Quinn estaba hermosa con un peinado todo hacia atrás, perfectamente negro, como su vestimenta discreta y elegante, que salía de lo habitual que solía lucir. Era una realidad que en esa época los pantalones ganaban terreno en su moda.

Ella también era admirada. Quinn seguía embobada la línea de su mandíbula hasta esa boca remarcada con labial carmesí, repasando su sombreado negro en aquellos ojos acaramelados y su peinado recogido en una tensa coleta, con un flequillo perfectamente echado hacia el costado.

—¿Qué planes tienes que no has traído el auto? —preguntó con la mirada brillante—. Yo podría haber conducido.

Rachel le sonrió de lado, observando de reojo al taxista.

—Quiero beber contigo sin tener que preocuparme por la cantidad, y quiero que bebas conmigo y con tus amigos por las mimas razones —murmuró, atrapando esos dedos juguetones que intentaban vagar por los muslos sobre la falda.

La mirada pícara de la otra redobló su brillo y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tengo recuerdos memorables de tus "noches bebidas" —musitó, dedicándole muecas seductoras y divertidas. Rachel escondió la cabeza para reír, pero acto seguido proyectó su boca, dibujando un mohín de silencio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a delatar sus jueguecitos íntimos?

Por más que se lo haya dicho en tonos ligeros como para no abrumarla, esa noche había sido planeada exhaustivamente. The River Café era un restaurante muy concurrido y había que pedir reserva con antelación, así que Santana había hecho una muy buena labor respecto de eso. La ubicación había sido extremadamente pensada también: una mesa grande pero no tan a la vista, preferentemente cercana a la entrada y alejada del lugar de las intervenciones musicales. Todo se había congeniado para disposición y sorpresa de la agasajada, por lo que no deberían llamar demasiado la atención. Demás estaba decir que Brook, el gerente, había sido informado de algunas de esas condiciones, pero principalmente de la invitada.

Poco después, ambas bajaron del taxi y se adentraron al lugar. Brook las recibió jocoso, pues más allá de saber lo que se avecinaba, el grupo se había ganado el afecto del cuarentón. Las guió hacia la mesa y allí ya se encontraban todos los comensales. Los amigos las saludaron y se pusieron a cotillear al instante. Ninguno ocultaba la alegría de ver a Quinn entre ellos. Y ésta… bueno, lo agradecía de todo corazón, pero su cabeza se hallaba dividida, intrínsecamente partida en preocupaciones elementales y goce inevitable. Que deseaba trasladar la misma escena tal vez en la intimidad del departamento o en la casa de alguno de ellos, era cierto. Sin embargo esto era toda una declaración bienvenida y amor; otra más de las tantas que ya le habían hecho. Sat le estaría dando de manotazos en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar y disfrutara. Extrañaba a la pelirroja y no le alcanzaba con hablar asiduamente. En momentos como aquellos, Quinn necesitaba a toda su gente a su lado. Había aprendido a los golpes que en soledad se logra muy poco…

La noche transcurría deliciosa, con las caricias necesarias por debajo de la mesa, con muy buena música instrumental en vivo y conversación variada, llena de nostalgia. En uno de esos momentos, tomada por sorpresa, Quinn dejó suspendida la copa de vino en sus labios cuando Kurt y Blaine, impecables esa velada, se levantaron e hicieron algunos gestos al gerente. Sortearon mesas y se detuvieron frente a un piano. Los aplausos comenzaron inmediatamente para recibir a los artistas, y en la mesa, la ex rubia miró los rostros pícaros de cada uno de los presentes, culminando en Rachel a su lado.

—Sorpresa —susurró ésta con un guiño.

—A que no te lo esperabas, rubia hueca —dijo Santana con una ancha sonrisa.

Las risas de la mesa sumadas a los aplausos no la despertaron de su estupefacción. ¿Harían algo para ella?

—¡Qué excelente recibimiento! —exclamaba Kurt en su salsa, luego de apoderarse del micrófono—. ¡Estamos tan contentos de estar en este mítico restaurante desde donde se ve el mundo!

Kurt sabía lo que hacía y Blaine también, por supuesto, porque su lugar estaba delante del piano.

—Maldición, lo van a hacer —musitó Quinn con la mano en la boca y el corazón palpitante. ¡Iba a llorar, ella iba a llorar!

—¿Qué te creías? —expresó Rachel—. Esto no acaba aquí, preciosa.

Aquélla no respondió, nada más atinó a bajar la mano y entrelazarla fuertemente con la de ella otra vez.

—Esta noche es más que especial para nosotros —continuaba el chico, ahora con profundo tinte sentimental—. Alguna vez hemos sido una gran familia coral de un colegio de Ohio en plena ebullición adolescente. Y como siempre sucede, crecimos. La vida, los trabajos, los oficios nos llevaron por otros rumbos. Pero hace poco, después de mucho tiempo, nos hemos reencontrado —el relato estaba cargado de emoción, con un claro mensaje que llegaba a lo más hondo de las personas correctas—. Seguramente volveremos a vivir épocas difíciles, épocas felices… sin embargo estoy seguro de que haremos todo lo posible por transitar esos caminos juntos… en definitiva, como nunca hemos dejado de estar a pesar de todo. Por eso, permítannos a Blaine en el piano, y a mí, Kurt en la voz, volver a tener diecisiete años en esta luminosa velada.

El público estalló en vítores calurosos ni bien el joven terminó su emotivo preámbulo. Y la mismísima familia del McKinley de Ohio, alrededor de una mesa alejada, suspiraba henchida de orgullo. Por otra parte, la que había sido reencontrada no lograba respirar, debido a un creciente nudo de emoción que se multiplicaba a velocidad increíble dentro de su pecho.

Rachel no dejó de mirar a Quinn como tampoco de sostener su mano tiernamente. Así las encontró las primeras notas del piano. Lo hizo con más ahínco entonces, embelesada con su perfil, que denotaba gran asombro y emoción. Esas notas recorrían la introducción de una entrañable canción que era parte de ellos, como no podía ser de otra manera. Blaine entregaba su magia en una bella versión acústica de _Keep holdin on_, que la voz de Kurt comenzó a acompañar; para cada uno de ellos, la letra que emergía con una garantía explícita de amistad referenciaba momentos diferentes del pasado y de su persona, pero sin lugar a dudas, ayer como hoy, impulsaba la misma promesa que le habían hecho a esa Quinn que llevaba en el vientre a su hija. Beth vivía en ellos desde ese momento, y tuvieron la fortuna de conocerla y amarla como hija, como hermana, como sobrina de todos.

Quinn no conseguía dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Era impensado estar escuchando allí, después de más de una década, con esos mismos amigos, aquella canción que le había dado un sentido a la vida inexistente en aquel tiempo. En ese presente se estaban comprometiendo de la misma forma, y no podía estar más agradecida. No se atrevía a mirarlos, puesto que se echaría a llorar con angustiosa vergüenza. Mucho menos estaba en sus planes conectar con la mujer que amaba, más allá de sus manos aferradas como si no quisieran separarse. Parpadeó la humedad de sus ojos cuando Kurt le prometía directamente hacia ella: _"así que continúa aguantando, porque sabes que lo lograremos"_. La segunda voz de Blaine, le pedía que solo se mantuviera fuerte. En silencio, Quinn lo prometió por ellos. Lo grabó a fuego en su espíritu.

Rachel sí estaba lagrimeando, de hecho, sentía el surco caliente que una de sus lágrimas hacía en su mejilla, porque la armonía del dúo que mantenía a todos hechizados le aseveraba que no había otro camino cuando se trataba de la verdad. Y la única verdad que Rachel le debía esa mujer era el amor. Un amor incontenible, sencillo de traducir en palabras, además de los hechos que ya le había demostrado. El amor nunca avisaba ni prevenía; el amor nunca se debía callar en circunstancias tan generosas, así que lo hizo sin avisar...

—Te amo, Quinn.

Tres palabras nada más. Tres palabras claras, conectadas a la vida, a lo frondoso, y aquélla las escuchó y le abrieron el pecho. De ese lugar caliente emanaron torrentes increíbles de llamas invisibles. Las mismas le nublaron la vista, la mantuvieron estática, inundada de plenitud. Cerró los ojos y por fin las lágrimas cayeron entre el recuerdo de verlos a ellos, vestidos de blanco, pero más que nada de verla a ella, su Rachel, brindándole honestamente todo su apoyo en los momentos difíciles.

Los últimos fragmentos de la canción la armaron de valor y la impulsaron a mirarla. Allí no había más que verdad, ni siquiera un brillo reclamante de una respuesta similar... Nada más se mostraba esa esperada confesión, rodeada de una apacibilidad abrumadora. ¡Pero Quinn sí quería responderle! ¡Estaba ansiosa!, pero no allí, sin una pizca de intimidad donde las demostraciones, y más entre mujeres, causarían un revuelo mayúsculo. Por lo que temblando como una hoja entre vientos de todas direcciones, se lanzó a la montaña de abrigos a un costado, encontró el de su chica y se lo colocó por los hombros.

Atónita, aquélla dejó hacer los movimientos nerviosos de Quinn que torpemente procuraban vestirla y vestirse a ella misma también.

—Quinn… ¿qué-qué haces? —soltó sin aliento. Cierto era que no pretendía la misma contestación aunque la quisiera, pero tampoco esto último…

Alguien más se había quedado de piedra a la vez que ese extraño torbellino se desarrollaba, justo cuando los aplausos ensordecedores premiaban a los artistas. Britt, ubicada al lado de Rachel en el butacón, había escuchado esas tres palabras patentemente.

—No lo creo… —se susurraba ésta, siguiendo alucinada las entorpecidas sacudidas que hacía la recién declarada, intentando cubrir a una confundida Rachel.

—¿Qué le atacó? —quiso saber Santana, alertando a Artie que vociferaba riente—. Tonta rubia. ¿No puede actuar normal ante una dedicatoria musical?

Sin quitar su mirada impávida, Britt se acercó disimulada a su mujer.

—Hizo lo que estábamos pensando y no entendíamos por qué tardaban tanto —masculló, enviándole una mirada también al muchacho.

Santana inhaló fuertemente y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Desde la otra punta, totalmente ajena a cualquier cosa que no fuera Rachel, Quinn consiguió el cometido y se levantó de un salto. Con los ojos tan rojos como sus mejillas agarró la mano de su chica y tiró de ella.

—Dennos unos minutos —balbuceó.

Dejándose llevar, Rachel se levantó y ambas desaparecieron en pocos segundos. Por suerte, la pareja de artistas haría una intervención más, hecho que les vino como anillo al dedo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Y eso? —Artie se quejó directamente al rostro congelado de Santana y Brittany.

—¡Demonios, no me perderé esto! —exclamó la latina, lanzándose a su trench.

—¿Cómo? ¿Saldrán ahora? —intervino Artie nuevamente—. ¡Los chicos volverán a cantar!

—Esto es más importante —rió Britt, apresurándose y apresurando al amigo.

—¡Cállate, multiojos y muévete!

A medio vestir, aquél las siguió hasta que Brittany tomó el mando de la silla y los tres volaron a perseguirlas lo más dignamente posible.

—¡Puedo ir yo solo, rayos Brittany! —rezongó el muchacho una vez en el exterior, con el aire frío de la carrera golpeándoles la cara.

—¡Entonces nos perderíamos la confesión! —contestó excitada la que lo conducía.

—¡Eh…!

Salir del restaurante había sido lo más fácil. No abandonarían el lugar, solamente necesitaban un minuto de soledad… ¡maldición! ¿Dónde llevarla con ese frío? Habían pasado el patio exterior brevemente iluminado y vacío, hasta que salieron por una de las entradas laterales prohibidas al paso, porque se trataba de un estacionamiento.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Saldremos por aquí?! —jadeó Rachel, siendo impulsada por la fuerza de una Quinn que no se detenía—. ¡No entiendo nada!

Más que vehemente, Quinn finalmente se detuvo en unas barandas que daban al río, al lado de un muelle solitario. Enfrentó valiente su rostro humedecido con la imagen del amor que veía allí, confuso, algo decepcionado, bello como el sol. El pecho le hormigueaba, la expresión de Rachel le reclamaba… y Quinn tomó aire profundamente, exhalando después con algo semejante a un sollozo de emoción.

—Qué estúpida —profirió temblorosa, sujetándole una mano para apoyarla en su mejilla—. Querer buscar el momento adecuado en mi cabeza embrollada y… tú lo resuelves tan rápido…

—Quinn… yo no-no pretendía nada —insistía Rachel con la garganta agarrotada de nervios—. No quise evitarlo más.

Ella bajó la vista. No todos los días se confesaba, y a decir verdad, era la segunda vez en su vida que lo hacía... Quinn le elevó el rostro y encontró esos ojos inmensos colmados de vida.

—Pero yo sí pretendo hacerlo aquí, con las luces de tu querido Manhattan frente a nosotras —susurró, dejando en libertad más lágrimas de plenitud—. Porque acepto tu amor y te entrego el mío, Rachel. Te amo, mi pañuelo de sol.

La otra declarada parpadeó y sonrió con toda la cara. Cadenciosa subió la mano libre, atrapando lágrimas y arruguillas de expresión. Aquellos ojos verdes, oscurecidos de pasión, mostraban eso que ya se sabía, que ya se había visto antes… pero escucharlo era uno de los privilegios más grandes de la vida. El corazón se le escapó del pecho y acompañó las lágrimas de la mujer frente a ella con las propias. Ya no había brisa fría, ya no había noche sin luna. El paisaje había cambiado. Quinn le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo exultante a su pecho sonriendo feliz.

—Ya era hora… mi amor —masculló Rachel, muy cerca de su boca.

La respuesta afirmativa cayó con un beso, sellando parte de la historia, abriendo a la vez otra de las dos juntas. Allí, frente a la isla fulgurante de Manhattan, no se hallaban ni Adele ni Emmanuel. Allí estaban Quinn y Rachel, hablando libremente de amor.

Santana se enderezó detrás de los arbustos desde donde los tres espiaban la escena, y suspiró intensamente al tiempo que se secaba los párpados.

—Así se hace, rubia tonta —murmuraba, palmeando los hombros de Artie. Éste aplaudía calladamente.

—Adentro podrán estar dando un espectáculo, pero aquí afuera…

—Aquí afuera hay una fogata de amor —concluyó Britt por él, abrazado satisfecha a Santana por la cintura. La latina descansó la cabeza en su hombro y asintió.

—Ahora le toca a Artie, cariño —prosiguió la rubia—. Tenemos que conseguirle un buen hueso para roer en este largo invierno.

Su cómplice rió divertida.

—Sí, ruedas. Prepárate para el operativo.

—¡En qué me van a meter! —exclamó aquél.

* * *

Russel perdió la vista en el suelo sucio del oscuro galpón e hizo una mueca de asco. Esa era la peor parte del negocio: realizar parte del engranaje del juego en lugares tan desagradables como esos. Porque aquella "parte" no se podía hacer en cómodas oficinas con whisky del bueno y puros. Amenazar a cretinos que se creían más listos que él tenía que ser una acción evasiva, más clandestina que repartir bolsos repletos de pavos entre manos y muñecas enjoyadas. Regresó la mirada inyectada de cólera a su hombre, que en ese segundo propinaba un buen golpe en el estómago del maniatado hombre. El marica aullaba de dolor y clamaba piedad.

—¡No… no tengo la información, Fabray! ¡Te juro que se lo he dicho! —farfulló dificultoso aquél, luego de escupir sangre.

El mencionado se masajeó las sienes. Elevó una ceja hacia Phil, que se arremangaba la camisa, inflando y desinflando el pecho con fruición. El matón asintió ante una seña de él y se alejó unos pasos.

—Eric, aquí el único idiota eres tú —musitó el hombre, mirándose las manos cuidadas—. Tendrías que haberlo arreglado con Rog cuando te lo dije. El avión aterrizará en Ostrander en dos días. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Maldición, lo he hablado! ¡No sé por qué demonios no te contesta! —lloriqueó aquél abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que el amenazante hombre se levantaba de su silla pesadamente.

El bribón no se equivocaba. Russel tenía mucha cólera contenida. Estaban jodiendo con su cargamento y eso no se hacía. Éste llegaría desde Sudamérica, y del encargado de propiciar el despeje de la zona no había noticias.

—Estoy cansado, Eric —murmuró Russel, llevando un puño cerrado hacia la otra mano abierta—. Tendría que estar en mi cama, durmiendo para mis labores matutinas, y no en esta cueva de mala muerte a kilómetros de algo civilizado.

El sarcasmo flotaba en el aire helado y viciado de olores. La respiración forzada del condenado al brutal interrogatorio medía la intensidad de su temor.

—¡No tengo nada que ver! —gimoteó.

El Senador cerró los ojos después de ver esa cara estropeada y sus ropas sucias.

—¡Sí, será mejor que lo sientas! —gritó. Elevó su puño y lo estrelló en la mandíbula de aquél. Pero eso no le alcanzaba al servidor público; estrelló el otro y después siguió con la tunda, indistintamente del puño que utilizaba. Su fuerza cegada por la ira era lo que se destacaba. La respiración salía con vapor y el sudor corría por su entrecejo. Sin embargo quería descargarse.

—Está inconsciente, señor —intervino Phil, aprovechando el momento en que su jefe tomaba aire.

Como si se hubiese despertado de un transe, Russel escrutó al maldito recargado sobre su mismo pecho, sangrando y desmayado, e insultó a borbotones.

—¡Te das cuenta por qué _no_ me tengo que encargar yo de esto! —vociferó con una mueca desencajada—. ¡Me saca de quicio, imbécil!

El otro matón asintió férreamente.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Tráeme una toalla!

El otro se dirigió presuroso a una de las mesas que había allí con varias cosas. Russel se limpió con el paño y le lanzó un escupitajo al estropeado hombre.

—¡Despiértalo y asegura que el mensaje le llegue a Rog! —ordenó—. Si es necesario ve con él.

—Como diga, señor.


	74. 75-76

¿Capítulo de regalo de Navidad? Jajaja. Bueno… estos los fui a buscar a Laponia.

Fuegos veraniegos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 75**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Trascurría la segunda semana de noviembre y la primera del amor declarado con notas musicales y luces nocturnas. Era realmente hermoso, pero también particular. Tal vez se debía al conjunto de situaciones y a la consciencia adulta de que el amor no era un cuento colmado de rosales veraniegos. Sin embargo era suntuoso, para atesorar los próximos cien años.

La indignación del matrimonio por perderse del encumbrado momento todavía se hacía sentir. ¡Mientras ellos daban su mejor esfuerzo sucedía el evento de la última década! Caramba… debían entender que no se podía estar en todo, y resultaba difícil que se llegara a esa conclusión sin generar susceptibilidades. _Todos_ estaban en _todo_, por lo que además de provocar sentimientos de profundo agradecimiento, generaban igualmente un poco de ahogo. Resultaba que algo les faltaba a ellas dentro de ese complejo universo amoroso que les había tocado vivir. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas, lejos de la apabullante cercanía que insistían los amigos y más tarde Shelby, al enterarse del esperado viro de la relación. Hasta habían hablado en conferencia con San Marino; Satina jamás se perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de su amiga antes de felicitarlas como si hubiesen ganado un premio.

Rachel no era tonta, se daba cuenta de la tensión con la que convivía Quinn y no era para menos. Desde que había "aparecido", el torbellino no había mermado sus fuerzas. ¡Por esa razón quería huir con ella! Lo que más deseaba era festejarse juntas, por más que el mundo estuviese de cabeza. Venía pensándolo seriamente, al mismo tiempo que los planes para el Día de Acción de Gracias iban y venían. También tenía muy presente el hecho de un segundo encuentro con Judy del cual, extrañamente, no habían vuelto a hablar.

Rachel se estiró la frente con los dedos. El espejo del camerino replicaba la expresión de una mujer amada, sin sombras, sin secretos… Ya no había secretos, era cierto, y que todavía no se lo dijera a sus padres no tenía que ver con querer sostener el misterio, simplemente no podía decírselos cual comentario al pasar. El día anterior había hablado con ellos, y como la mayoría, confirmaron sus planes para la pronta festividad… Seguramente era un buen momento para contarles cómo había cambiado su presente. Sus padres merecían su sinceramiento con lujo de detalles.

Suspiró reflexiva, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Por lo pronto pensaría en cómo desaparecer con Quinn, al menos por un par de días… El sonido del móvil llamando detuvo sus pensamientos. Al ver quien era desorbitó los ojos y atendió resignada.

—¡Jesse St. James!

—_¡Rachel Berry, eres de lo peor! ¡Nunca más me has llamado!_

Aquélla estiró los labios en una mueca que no la mostró tan arrepentida como hubiera querido el reclamante chico.

—Auch… es cierto, soy una mala mujer, pero te juro que he tenido algunos cambios de planes que no había previsto.

—_Bueno, aquí tengo una media hora para que me pongas al día de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y con esa rubia. ¡Y no me evadirás!_

La actriz rió y asintió a su imagen. ¿Por qué no? Se trataba de Jesse.

—Mira, tengo que maquillarme para una escena y no tengo media hora. En diez minutos te contaré todo…

* * *

_Ana de las tejas verdes_ era una historia con la que Quinn y su hermana habían crecido. El libro lo había descubierto la mayor en uno de sus juegos de niñas, revolviendo vestidos y zapatos de su madre. Había permanecido guardado en un viejo arcón de madera que le pertenecía desde su juventud.

Quinn recordaba ese libro porque significaba la única imagen positiva que tenía de su padre. Él les leía a sus hijas ese libro antes de dormir. Siempre decía que Franny y ella eran aquellos hermanos de la historia, y en vez de adoptar a un hermano adoptarían a un perro. Uno que nunca tuvieron. El recuerdo insistente de esos momentos de infancia se repetía una y otra vez durante aquellos días, tal vez como una larga despedida.

Aunque distante, poco amoroso, con una sonrisa congelada tan lejana que dolía, ella había esperado esos tonos graves cada noche. Con ocho o nueve años, Quinn era la que más preguntaba y comentaba el contenido de esas páginas: quería ser Ana Sherley, quería vivir en Avonlea, correr por las praderas y tener una casa con tejas verdes, por supuesto.

Aquél era un libro que no había podido leer nunca más. ¿Él recordaría esas preguntas? ¿Él se recordaría sentado en medio de las camas de sus dos hijas? Cómo se escapaba del sentimiento de venganza veinte años después, luego de tanto dolor; luego de entender que todo rastro de humanidad de ese ser miserable y oscuro, se había perdido…

Quinn se revolvía dentro de las cobijas, asfixiada por el calor bendito que la rodeaba. El corazón se le estrujaba de tristeza, a la vez que una mano en su vientre la devolvía al mundo de lo preciado que tenía. Con una mueca asustada se giró hacia Rachel. La mujer que amaba dormía tan confiada a su lado, de cara a ella. Se mordió el labio hasta sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor. Después del amor no tendría que existir un tormento como el que la embargaba. Después del amor las cosas tendrían que vestirse de fragmentos de primaveras y utopías. Pero las utopías no existían. Y Rachel no se merecía eso, porque la mujer confesada de amor también se abrasaba de vil resentimiento y la más pura de las venganzas. Desvió su rostro jadeante y sudado, como si su compañera la estuviese escudriñando.

—Vendrás a mí, Russel —masculló a las sombras, exhausta de pensar. Quizás ya sabía cómo hacer que el súcubo saliera de su averno para que ella lograra verlo y enterrarlo antes que nadie. Quizás…

Se apretó a Rachel, desahuciada, buscando los labios que no veía, al tiempo que sentía la prueba de su remordimiento en los ojos. Esa boca suave y dormida se abría lentamente con varios murmullos indefensos.

—Quinn…

Desesperada, buscó esas sinuosas caderas, el vientre, para llenarlos de caricias ensombrecidas. Para llenarse ella misma del perdón que sabía no le daría por lo que iba hacer.

—Mi amor. Mi bello amor… —murmuró Quinn trémula, elevando con fuerza contenida su piyama con el fin de llegar a sus pezones y beber de ellos impetuosa. Se trenzó sola en la lucha de su lengua con aquella carne tierna, disfrutando salvajemente de los gemidos ahogados, provocados por el sorpresivo placer. Quinn dejó un espeso reguero de saliva por su vientre y bajó un poco los pantalones junto a las bragas, lo necesario para acceder a su tesoro, donde enterró su boca y sus lágrimas. Rachel arqueó las caderas, y Quinn, dentro de un capullo oscuro de cobijas, aferró sus nalgas. Necesitaba colmarse de ella hasta quedar desmayada.

* * *

La mujer se rascó la frente por sobre la lana del gorro y hundió los hombros. Observaba con creciente tensión la tienda en la acera de enfrente. ¡Debía hacerlo ya, o su corazón no la dejaría seguir! Bajó su mirada cansada y largó el aire. No había dormido nada, por lo que el cuerpo resentido de pasión desmedida y sueño, se lo demostraba a cada paso. También fue la causa de que Rachel se despertara tarde, así que no compartieron desayuno. Por suerte aquélla no se había percatado de su presencia más allá de un beso de despedida, ya que Quinn había permanecido echa un ovillo en el mismo sitio donde habían compartido su noche. Luego de una ducha con la temperatura más alta que pudo soportar, se comunicó con la productora y le pidió la mañana a "su jefe", alegando que la necesitaba para realizar algunos trámites. Qué ironía llamar "trámites" a lo que haría en breves minutos. Nada más alejado de eso, porque comenzaría a cometer uno de sus mayores errores: querer hacer justicia por mano propia.

Quinn se ajustó las gafas y cruzó la calle. Con paso seguro entró a la tienda de artículos electrónicos. Adquiriría un teléfono que le permitiera realizar su estratégico plan. No le prestó demasiada atención a la simpática vendedora que le proponía aparatos que hasta podían controlar electrodomésticos fuera de casa. Ella nada más necesitaba un teléfono básico que le permitiera llamar a cualquier lugar de los Estados Unidos, sin tener que preocuparse por sentirse escuchada. Tampoco contaba con mucho efectivo, ya que lo que menos debía hacer era mover cajeros o tarjetas de crédito. La compra concluyó rápidamente y Quinn salió de allí con un teléfono nuevo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Apresuradamente buscó otro taxi y una vez dentro escrutó el rostro de taxista por el espejo retrovisor.

—Buenos días. Necesito llegar hasta la estación de ferrys de Brooklyn.

El conductor asintió y se puso en marcha.

—Bien, allí vamos.

Quinn tragó el nudo amargo y dejó que la llevaran al otro lado del río. Tiempo después se halló en un lugar familiar, uno que no olvidaría mientras viviese. El mismo río apacible frente al cual había hecho sus promesas románticas aparecía ante ella con visiones condenatorias. Se quedó parada bajo el paisaje soleado y frío por largos instantes. ¡No podía cometer la infamia frente a semejante recuerdo! Ese pensamiento aversivo la llevó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, un tanto perdida entre laberintos de muelles y casillas, bajo el imponente puente de hierro. Llegó a un lugar que se dividía entre callejuelas y viejos edificios. Una amplia construcción de color amarillo le llamó la atención, por lo que memorizó todo: nombres de calles, pequeños espacios de aparcamiento, los espacios verdes encerrados en canteros, bastante secos por la estación y el descuido, los carteles… era desolado, ya que no poseía nada interesante para los turistas. Imaginó que se trataría de una zona de trabajo.

Quinn se quedó allí, indecisa, intentando calmar sus irritados nervios. Se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo, pero asintió ante un juez invisible que respondía nada más que a ella misma, porque nadie más que ella avalaría sus peligrosas acciones. Se sentó en unas escalerillas que encontró y extrajo de los bolsillos papeles y un bolígrafo. El papel de fax, muy doblado y arrugado, era uno de ellos. En la otra hoja había escrito el número de su nuevo móvil. Tras un suspiro tembloroso realizó varias anotaciones y al finalizar observó indecisa. ¿No estaría volviéndose loca? Había ideado una suerte de mensaje encriptado con el número en cuestión, ya que podría firmar con sangre que así como había sucedido con ella durante tanto tiempo, todas las líneas que circundaban al Senador se encontraban intervenidas. Si no era cuidadosa en la entrega del mensaje irían tras ella sin pensarlo. Tal vez lo hicieran a fin de cuentas tarde o temprano, sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, pero no ahora. Dentro de ese proceder alejado de la legalidad, Quinn _tenía_ que ganar tiempo. Era vital. Por esa razón tomó coraje y comenzó a marcar los números que le había enviado Bensel. Un sabor sinigual que tenía que ver con el miedo, la apocada astucia y la revancha de llevar la ventaja guió ese vacilante paso a lo que creía sería su decadente triunfo. Luego de tres tonos la voz de una mujer atendió y el estómago se le contrajo.

—_Oficina, buenos días._

Quinn hizo una mueca ante el enunciado que nada le decía y abrió la boca para responder, pero ni un sonido salió de allí. Tuvo que escucharla repetir las palabras para por fin hablar.

—Buenos días... Necesito dejarle un recado al senador Fabray —espetó con voz grave. Sentía su corazón en los oídos; temía que explotara en cualquier momento.

—_Lo siento, este número no…_

—Él lo está esperando, se lo aseguro —jadeó fuertemente. El solo hecho de sentir que la oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos en poquísimos segundos era devastador—... Solo... escriba el mensaje y entrégueselo, por favor —rogó, mentalizándose que la adusta mujer tomaba papel y bolígrafo.

Aquélla suspiró y refunfuñó algo inentendible.

—_En pocos minutos saldrá de una reunión y podrá..._

Los labios de Quinn tiritaban. No escuchó la explicación de la secretaria, directamente aguzó sus sentidos con el fin de conseguir lo planeado, por lo que después de rígidos instantes de insistencia, esa mujer accedió a regañadientes. Entonces ella comenzó a murmurar el mensaje surreal que tenía para ese hombre.

"_Recuerda que Ana de las tejas verdes, en la página… tenía el cabello rojo, trenzado. En la…, Ana fue a vivir a una granja en Avonlea. En la página…, Ana juega con Diana…"._

Oh, sí, era una locura que concluiría en dos únicos caminos: llevarla directo a su objetivo o llevarla a la catástrofe. La secretaria interrumpió dos veces el extraño monólogo, comunicándole su insatisfacción ante tal recado, que se asemejaba más a una broma de mal gusto, pero Quinn alcanzó a culminar con esos extraños datos, que ni más ni menos contenían el número de su móvil.

—_Señorita, es realmente inaudito. ¡Yo no puedo entregarle esto al Senador!_

—Deberá entregárselo, ya que es de vital importancia —remarcaba rotunda—. Él querrá saberlo. Confíe en lo que le digo, por favor.

—_Deberá darme sus datos completos..._

—Lo lamento, pero eso es todo. Adiós.

Quinn se despegó el móvil de la oreja y terminó la llamada con respiraciones profusas. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado, la frente se le llenaba de sudor frío... ¡qué horrible sensación! La impotencia agotaba sus miembros y la espera de ahora en más tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo hecho un bollo sobre el escalón. ¿Funcionaría? ¿Esa bestia sin escrúpulos llegaría a la conclusión acertada que ella esperaba?

* * *

El barullo que se escuchaba diariamente al abrirse las puertas del salón de juntas de la Cámara, se repetía ese mediodía. Los honorables miembros de la jerarquía parlamentaria habían terminado una de sus reuniones habituales, para volver a aglutinarse, esta vez más distendidos, en alguno de los restaurantes cercanos al edificio para almorzar. Russel Fabray se encontraba entre ellos, riendo, vociferando, como era su costumbre, cuando una mujer madura de ajustado peinado a la nuca se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Senador, una muchacha le ha dejado un recado de lo más extraño. Me he negado vehementemente, pero ha insistido.

El hombre hizo una mueca y tomó el papel que la secretaria le extendió.

—Gracias, Brunilda.

Ennegreciendo su seño, Russel sacudió desdeñoso el papel doblado y empezó a leerlo. A medida que recorría las oraciones, los ojos se le desorbitaban. ¡Qué diablos era eso! ¿Acaso alguien le estaba jugando una broma? ¿Qué significaba la referencia a un libro que no había tenido en sus manos hacía una veintena de años? La última vez que lo había hecho había sido con… Abrió la boca, incrédulo. Profundamente perturbado releyó y exhaló con fuerza.

—Russel, ¿qué sucede? ¿Vamos a almorzar o no?

Aquél ni se digno a mirar a su colega, simplemente hizo un ademán y se giró.

—Ahora no puedo— expresó de muy mal modo y volvió a entrar a la sala de juntas.

Su rostro era castigado con ramalazos de fuego y sería mejor que nadie lo mirase. Observó de mala manera al personal de limpieza que recogía las jarras y los vasos.

—Váyanse de aquí. ¡Y que nadie entre! —rugió.

Habituados a los desplantes del famoso Senador, aquéllos asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente, sin una sola palabra. Ya en soledad, Russel dio rienda suelta a su ahogo. Arrojó el maletín sobre una silla y se sentó pesadamente en otra; se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se aclaró la vista con dedos helados. Del bolsillo interior del sobretodo extrajo "su teléfono" mientras se mojaba los labios resecos. El aire en su garganta se sentía como tierra árida.

Los números… ¡aquellos números no eran de una caja fuerte ni nada parecido! ¡Tampoco se trataba de una clave! Por la manera en que estaban dispuestos y la cantidad, solo podía tratarse de otra línea telefónica… y quién estaría del otro lado… ¡Era improbable que fuera su ex esposa! Con suerte se encontraría demente en algún lugar… Y aunque no lo fuera, alguien relacionada con ella y él estaba detrás de aquello, porque dos personas más conocían ese libro: sus hijas…

Convulsionado, Russel marcó la seguidilla de dígitos, y luego se llevó el aparato a su oído, casi con temor. La espera lo espantaba.

—_Vaya… pensé que tal vez tardarías un poco más en darte cuenta._

La voz que de lleno penetró en su cerebro después de un par de segundos eternos, lo hizo impulsarse hacia atrás y casi perder el equilibrio.

—¡Quién diablos…!

—_Espero que estés hablando de un teléfono que nos proteja a los dos, bastardo, porque gracias a ti, a mí también me muerden el trasero._

Ante la frialdad del tono por demás conocido, el hombre torció su boca en una mueca y se estremeció violentamente.

—Hi… hija —tartamudeó, obteniendo como respuesta una risa sarcástica.

—_¡No me llames así! ¡Yo no soy tu hija! Lo he dejado de ser en el momento en que llevaba a mi hija en el vientre y tú me rechazaste. Vamos al grano, Russel._

—¡Un momento! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! —vociferó, perdiendo los estribos, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Cuadró los hombros y se secó el sudor que le caía sobre los ojos—. ¡Soy tu padre! —siseó entre dientes—. ¡Cómo llegaste a dar…!

—_No importa cómo llegué a dar contigo._ _Eres una escoria a la que le siguen el rastro, ¿lo sabías? Un cretino repulsivo abusador y asesino. Lo sé todo, senador de Ohio. Sé por qué intentaste matar a mi madre a golpes. Ella escondía algo que yo encontré, y lo tengo en mi poder._

Respirando con verdadera dificultad, Russel se levantó de un salto, fue al gran ventanal y se recargó contra el vidrio con un brazo trémulo.

—Qué… tienes —preguntó entre jadeos.

—_Lo que tanto quieres y lo que podría llevarte directo a que te pudras en tu propio orín. Pero antes de que eso suceda quiero verte la cara. Quiero ver tu carroña entera arrastrándose, así que vendrás a mí. Seremos solos tú y yo, nadie más. Sabrás lo que te conviene._

Aquél empezó a ver todo rojo, atragantado de ira y temor. La amenaza se le hundió en el cuerpo como una daga certera que desgajaba arterias y músculos. De pronto no se pudo sostener. Escuchaba entre ecos las indicaciones de su hija para un encuentro sin lugar a mediaciones, sin autorización a acotar nada en absoluto. Ella… ella tenía la grabación por la cual había matado… la que representaba su absoluta ruina…

—Quinn… —jadeó, llegando a tropezones a la lustrosa mesa ovalada. Allí volvió a sostener su temblorosa estatura con un brazo.

—_Sayonaraba._

Russel quedó impávido, en un silencio sepulcral al darse cuenta de que Quinn ya no estaba del otro lado. Era cierto entonces, Judith había poseído todo el tiempo esa grabación… ¡Tendría que haber matado a esa perra y haber revuelto toda la maldita casa! ¡Lo que tanto había temido estaba sucediendo y la perpetradora era su hija! ¡Después de tantos años había vuelto a escuchar su voz, y se encontraba con que su propia sangre ahora se había convertido en una estúpida e ingenua justiciera! Apretó los dientes, jadeando como una bestia sedienta de sangre. Con un grito ahogado que salió desde sus entrañas revueltas arrojó el móvil y estrelló los puños contra la madera. Su ex esposa no se había atrevido a desafiar su magnánimo poder… su hija tampoco lo haría.

* * *

Como una autómata, Quinn desarmó el móvil pausadamente. Quitó la batería, el chip y guardó todo en uno de sus bolsillos. Miraba sin ver, absorta en un hondo vacío. ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de escuchar a su progenitor sin ningún rastro de aflicción al aceptar sus condiciones. Es más, hasta había aflorado su naturaleza predadora dentro de su balbuceo después de reconocerla. Sí, Quinn lo había sentido. El tartamudeo, los nervios, y lo había disfrutado a pesar de su propio miedo.

¿Pero por qué un ser como ese tendría remordimientos? Su alma era una piedra oscura formada desde el Infierno mismo. ¿Acaso pretendía un acto de contrición? ¿De negación de los hechos? No… claro que no, pero no dejaba de ser perturbador. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué era ella sino una loca desquiciada que quería vengar a su madre? Que antes que nadie quería ser la que mirara el rostro del causante de tanta miseria, inclusive corriendo los riesgos consecuentes.

Ya no se echaría atrás. Ya había pactado un encuentro para ese sábado al anochecer, en ese mismo lugar. Por lo demás… lo que surgiría después no lo sabía. No lograba vaticinarlo, ya que lo único que se movía de su cuerpo era el corazón errático, entrando en una curva tan cerrada como su garganta. No tuvo noción del tiempo que permaneció allí sentada, observando la nada, imaginando rostros, momentos… arrepintiéndose por ellos al segundo, hasta que regresaban las asquerosas facciones de Russel cubriendo esa belleza. Entonces se decía que todo valía la pena.

¿Qué haría con Rachel? ¿Qué inventarle para desaparecer? Si bien esa ciudad era la única que la resguardaba de la presencia del sabueso que las seguía siempre, su chica seguiría estando allí, cerca, demasiado cerca. ¡Si tan solo pudiera alejarla unas horas!… era la manera ideal de moverse sin temor. Llevársela de allí, al único lugar que conocía y donde se encontraría lejos de toda la mierda que vendría: su casa. Desalentada sacudió la cabeza, porque había una sola forma de que Rachel no se inmiscuyera ni preguntara más de la cuenta. Quinn hundió los hombros con inmenso pesar, descompuesta. ¿Estaba obligada a encerrar a la mujer que amaba por su caprichosa necedad?

—Das asco. Das asco, Quinn —se susurró furiosa con el rostro enterrado en las rodillas que había llevado contra su pecho.

¿Sin más le pediría que se marchara con ella? ¿Así de sencillo? ¿De qué forma se desharía de Turner entonces? La joven elevó el rostro hacia el cielo soleado, permitiendo que la brisa helada del río suavizara la pesadez que asolaba su frente.

Profundamente decidida, se levantó de allí luego de acomodarse las gafas y el gorro. Lentamente, su corazón se tornaba tan frío como ese día.

* * *

Era jueves y Rachel, que solía regresar después que Quinn, ese día había hecho todo lo posible por volver antes y esperar a su enamorada con una cena especial. Esa noche le iba a proponer la "escapada salvaje" y no recibiría un _no_ como respuesta. Ya habiéndole anticipado algo durante la degustación de la _ratatouille_ había decidido conversar de ese tema en particular distendidas en el sillón, como de costumbre. La joven se frotó las manos, excitada. Cuando Quinn terminó de lavar los trastos se acomodó a su lado y palmeó sus muslos, invitadora. La otra se subió a ellos con una risilla y acto seguido la abrazaron vigorosamente. Los labios de Rachel fueron atacados con amorosa pasión. _"Qué excelente preludio",_ pensaba la actriz, rodeándola a su vez, sin embargo Quinn decidió detenerse para observarla intensamente.

—Yo también quiero decirte algo —musitó, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Puede esperar? —preguntó ansiosa Rachel, jugueteando con los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿Cinco minutos?

—Me sobran, cariño.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa sin que ésta llegara a sus ojos, pero Rachel no se dio cuenta. En cambio hizo caso a la única ceja que se elevó interrogadora.

—Llévame lejos de aquí.

Quinn interrumpió las caricias pestañeando varias veces.

—Vamos, no me mires así —prosiguió—. Desaparezcamos un par de días, las dos solas, sin amigos ni familia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me invitas a tu guarida? —Rachel escrutaba su rostro, asintiendo enfática.

—Me-me encanta la idea, corazón —balbuceó Quinn anonadada, escondiendo al tiempo la cabeza en su cuello—. Porque parece que las dos pensamos en lo mismo. Yo… iba a proponerte fugarnos este fin de semana.

—¡Estupendo! —chilló la otra, obligándola a mirarla—. Ya te aviso que tengo pensado partir mañana mismo y usaré el equipo que me has regalado.

—Vaya… ¿Quieres viajar en la moto? —inquirió Quinn sin salir de su asombro—. Lo tienes todo calculado, ¿eh?

Ella la escuchaba con un filoso puñal enterrado en su corazón. Como siempre había trazado los planes de antemano y los parloteaba a su modo único, amado, y cómo decirle que no, si en otro momento esa escapada en moto sería el mismísimo paraíso.

Acarició con un dejo de tristeza esos labios que se movían sin cesar.

—Vamos a organizarlo juntas entonces —masculló, recostándose en el mullido respaldo, llevándola con ella en un abrazo apretado. Rachel se mordió el labio inferior al escucharla.

—No esperaba que brincaras, pero imaginé que te gustaría un poco más la idea. Al fin y al cabo, tú también lo habías pensado.

La ex rubia frunció el ceño e intentó hacer algunas muecas burlonas.

—Este de aquí está brincando como loco de solo pensar que montarás detrás de mí, con toda la pinta de chica ruda —expresó, tomándole la mano para llevarla a su pecho.

En efecto, el corazón le latía acelerado, potente, debajo de su palma. Contrariada, Rachel se acercó a ese rostro sonrojado.

—Es una escapada romántica. Deja de verle el tinte erótico, Fabray.

—Me pides un imposible, Berry. El "tinte erótico", si a ti se refiere, es inherente—sostuvo seductora—. ¿No quieres comprobar mi _otro_ corazón que también te ama?

Rachel carcajeó antes de llenarla de besos. A pesar de todo encontraba más alivio al ver que Quinn se mostraba entusiasta. No obstante, como ya se sabía, aquélla también era una buena actriz, que soportó estoicamente el inmenso peso en su pecho, mientras escuchaba a su mujer hablar radiante del inminente viaje a New Haven.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**CAPÍTULO 76**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

La idea se había pergeñado de la siguiente manera: a eso de las cinco de la tarde ambas ya tendrían que estar en casa, cenarían algo ligero y descansarían para emprender camino a las seis de la mañana, sin embargo, mientras sucedía la cena, Quinn había cambiado de sopetón lo predicho, por lo que saldrían una hora antes y la razón era una sorpresa. Durante esas horas todo había salido según lo acordado, así que en plena madrugada, un par de alarmas había sonado al unísono, y la pareja se dirigió cada una a su baño para alistase.

Eso le dio la oportunidad a Quinn para guardar en su mochila un objeto fundamental. A medio vestir, de la cómoda de su hija sujetó el tanto de roble blanco japonés y lo repasó con sus dedos. Había descansado poco esos días, jugando a ser lo que no sentía, con los nervios estallados, con una ansiedad agotadora… y ahora le tocaba también deshonrar la enseñanza de todos esos años. Aquella arma no era para atacar, pero a pesar de ello tenía la certeza de que la utilizaría para tal acción ominosa. Cerró los ojos con temblorosa respiración. No tenía cabello para cortar y así redimirse, por lo que solo ofrecería su arrepentimiento: colocó cuidadosamente el tanto en el suelo, se ubicó ante él en su posición de seiza, juntó las palmas contra el suelo y formó un triángulo con ellas, de esa forma, tal y como si estuviese frente al _kamiza_ del dojo que tanto había aprendido a amar y respetar, se inclinó un par de veces en sentida reverencia, completando así el _seiza rei_, el saludo más formal. Logró vislumbrar a Tohei-sensei en algún rincón de esa habitación azul con su rostro imperturbable, llamándole la atención severamente… Poniéndose en pie con una sensación de completa amargura guardó el objeto en su mochila y terminó de vestirse.

En la cochera, poco después, Rachel observó cómo la mirada de Quinn pasaba de la admiración al ceño fruncido luego de que se colocara la chaqueta.

—Qué tonta he sido. Cómo no me he dado cuenta de comprar los pantalones también —reflexionó, escrutando a la actriz desde la cintura para abajo.

—¿Crees que no soy precavida? —la atajó Rachel, acariciándose los muslos—. Llevo mallas térmicas debajo y estos pantalones son gruesos. No te preocupes.

Quinn hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Quién hubiera pensado que serías tan aventurera como para montar a _Rachel_.

A pesar de todo, Quinn disfrutaba sobremanera la expresión ilusionada de su chica. Qué bella se veía y qué castigo más poderoso. Riendo, aquélla se palmeó el trasero y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Me tiemblan las piernas!

Sonriendo de lado, Quinn la atrajo por la cintura y rozó su boca tiernamente.

—Eres estupenda —masculló sobre sus labios—. Lo mejor que me ha pasado junto a mi hija.

—Qué meloso corazón —respondió Rachel en un ronroneo juguetón.

Ambas se abrazaron estrechamente, y cuando Rachel consideró separarse, Quinn no la dejó, sujetándola más intensamente. Cumpliendo el deseo de su mujer, ella se quedó un rato más hasta que Quinn se separó finalmente.

—¿Llevas un sweater abrigado debajo? —preguntó acomodándole la chaqueta.

—Sí. Y también bufanda —se la señaló Rachel, bromista.

—¿Guantes?

—En mi bolsillo.

Quinn asintió satisfecha.

—¿Apagaste el teléfono?

La otra revoleó los ojos.

—Le dije a mi madre que no nos molestara, que yo la llamaría cuando llegáramos.

Quinn rió con ganas, ya que _su suegra_ era la única que sabía de aquella huída de New York.

—Bien. ¿Lista entonces?

—Lista, grinch —afirmó Rachel.

Sonriendo apenas, Quinn tomó el casco de sus manos y se lo puso. Después lo hizo con el suyo, montó y encendió le motor.

—Te veo arriba, estrella.

Haciéndole una divertida veña, Rachel agarró ambas mochilas del suelo y caminó detrás de la moto que se dirigía hacia el portón que se elevaba. Una vez afuera gimió excitada, esperando la señal de la conductora para montar. Cuando la tuvo, Rachel se apretó a Quinn con un gritillo liberador. Aquélla acomodó mejor la mochila que había colgado delante de su cuerpo, y luego palmeó la cadera de su acompañante volviéndose un poco.

—Arrancamos, amor. Una hora llana de carretera y te invito un café.

Rachel asintió, haciendo una evidente recorrida de las calles oscuras con la mirada.

—Antes de que muera de frío, por favor. Y si pasas los noventa, me vuelvo caminando.

—¿A quién buscas? —quiso saber Quinn.

—Ya sabes…

—En cualquier momento aparecerá. Después de todo es nuestro niñero —expresó despectiva. Aceleró aspaventosamente la velocidad y soltó el embrague.

Rachel sintió como el estómago subía y bajaba en tan solo un segundo.

* * *

Dos autos aparcaban casi al mismo tiempo en el mismo cordón de la acera, a poca distancia uno del otro. Eran las seis de la mañana, hora fijada para ese encuentro. Uno de los autos bajó la ventanilla al ver que un hombre alto y algo despeinado se acercaba a paso lento.

—Buenos días, Turner —saludó Levar, apoyando una mano en el techo del vehículo.

—Buenos días, Sargento —respondió escuetamente el corporal.

—¿Tienes todo listo?

—Sí, señor.

Levar asintió. Tomó de un bolsillo una cajetilla de la que extrajo un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Tomándose su tiempo realizó el mismo movimiento, esta vez encerrando en sus manos un manojo de llaves.

—Aquí están las llaves de la casa —señaló, extendiéndoselas—. No las pierdas de vista. Colleman y Guerber se te unirán más tarde para no levantar sospechas. No queremos asustar a nuestras muchachas.

El joven desvió la mirada del rostro enjuto e hizo un mohín.

—No las necesito, señor.

—Pero yo sí. No puedes hacer tú solo las guardias, a no ser que te orines en los pantalones.

Aquél lo observó de soslayo, frustrado. Lo que le faltaba… compartir el puesto de vigilancia con dos compañeras. Con un único sonido gutural afirmó lo que le era inevitable: cumplir órdenes. Levar Damprey se irguió, suprimiendo una sonrisa divertida. Observando el cielo caló profundamente su cilindro de tabaco.

—Deben estar atentos. Quinn Fabray ha repetido este movimiento en muy poco tiempo.

—Lo estaremos, es nuestro trabajo.

—Perfecto. Puedes marcharte ahora.

Sin más, Cole Turner elevó la ventanilla y arrancó. Levar no se movió hasta que no lo vio desaparecer en la lejanía. Disgustado miró el cigarrillo a medio consumir, le dio una calada más y lo arrojó de camino a su auto.

—Maldito cigarrillo.

* * *

Russel, sentado frente al hogar encendido, elevó un poco el vaso de whisky, jugando con la luz de las llamas que atravesaban el color jade de la bebida. Intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, pero la noche insomne continuaba haciéndole estragos en ese pesado fin de madrugada. Faltaban pocas horas para un encuentro inesperado, el cual aún sopesaba iracundo y temeroso. Él, que abominaba el miedo, que odiaba al pusilánime perdedor, lo sentía a flor de piel. Le recorría el cuerpo como bichillos infectados, punzándole las arterias, las terminales nerviosas… Apretó el vaso de cristal antes de tomar otro sorbo y dejarlo encima de una antigua mesa de té del siglo XIX, que jamás había utilizado para tal fin.

Los breves golpes en la puerta de su despacho le tensaron el cuerpo.

—Adelante —ordenó áspero, acomodándose la bata de seda que cubría su piyama.

En pocos pasos su hombre se plantó delante de él.

—¿Organizaste todo como te lo he pedido? —quiso saber sin preámbulos.

—Sí, Senador —informó Phil, acercándose al fuego para calentar sus manos—. Un avión privado lo llevará hasta las afueras de Hoboken, y allí lo estará esperando un auto.

Russel apoyó la cabeza en el gran y mullido respaldo de cuero, cerrando los ojos.

—Bien —suspiró.

—¿Está… seguro de que no quiere que vaya con usted? —preguntó dubitativo el recién llegado.

—Sí, Phil.

—Por lo menos dígame dónde irá.

El otro entreabrió su mirada y escrutó al matón.

—No te metas en mis asuntos. Has hecho el trabajo, puno final de la oración.

Aquél nada más asintió, receloso. Por primera vez en años, su jefe le ordenaba dejarlo solo en sus movimientos y sospechaba por todos lados. Por su parte, Russel se crispó después de escucharlo aunque no hubiera dado indicios de ello. La realidad era que lo había pensado mil veces. Si eso era una trampa estaba bastante mal diseñada, porque entonces no habría hecho falta semejante plan para el traslado; ya tendría al FBI en la puerta. No, no era una trampa. Su propia hija, a la que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo, lo estaba chantajeando y también estaba siendo vigilada, se lo había dado a entender en su escueto intercambio. Por eso no se arriesgaría a llevar a alguien más. Ella quería verlo, pues bien, lo vería. Y por supuesto obtendría el material que tanto deseaba en su poder. Por lo visto su ex esposa, estuviese donde estuviese, no había abierto la boca. Ahora restaba demostrarle a su hija quién era él.

"_Quinn…"_

—Señor, si no me necesita…

—¿Quieres un whisky? —preguntó repentinamente.

Un Phil sorprendido por ese arranque tardó en responderle.

—Le agradezco, pero es muy tempano.

—Pronto amanecerá, ¿cierto? —comentó Russel, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

—Sí. Está aclarando.

—¿Te gusta el amanecer, Phil? A mí, sí.

El hombre se retrajo un poco más hacia el fuego, observando el rostro avejentado del senador Fabray. Arrugando el entrecejo dirigió sus ojos inexpresivos hacia el exterior.

—No, señor. Pero si quiere… puedo acompañarlo.

Russel no emitió palabra alguna, simplemente llevó el vaso a sus labios y bebió otro trago.

* * *

¡Cómo podía aguantarlo Quinn! Viajar en moto era realmente agotador, y con solamente una hora entera sin detenerse y con el frío de los caminos absorbido por el cuerpo, Rachel se había arrepentido de tomar a la ligera esa aventura. Aun así valía la pena todo: el cielo inmenso arriba, la soledad de la carretera, el paisaje cambiante, la sangre corriendo por sus venas a toda velocidad los primeros kilómetros, junto a la excitación y la impresionabilidad de pasar uno a uno los autos que se anteponían en el camino de la sensual conductora. Sin dudas eran sensaciones fantásticas a las que tendría que acostumbrarse, ¡porque lo haría!... pero ciertamente las repetiría en verano. ¡Ya no más frío! De todas maneras estar apretada a esa mujer que concienzudamente bajaba la velocidad para preguntarle cómo se sentía era un placer. Tal como le había dicho, se habían detenido en una gasolinera para abastecer al cuerpo de calor e intentar que las piernas de Rachel, especialmente, volvieran a la vida. Quinn bromeó con ella y se rió de sus impresiones, mas estaba atenta a su bienestar. No por nada amaba a esa mujer.

El segundo tramo de viaje lo hicieron con la claridad sobre el horizonte. La aurora fiel se estiraba de su sueño y mostraba el color verdadero de las cosas. De algo siempre había que estar segura, los momentos malos y buenos llegarían impredeciblemente, los años pasarían impredeciblemente, pero siempre estaría la certeza de un nuevo día. Las luces del brillante día que asomaran traerían la convicción de un nuevo comienzo.

"_Cuántas veces has visto esto"_¸ había esbozado Rachel en un instante de embeleso.

"_Decenas, pero hoy es la más hermosa"_, había contestado Quinn, y había emocionado de igual manera, aunque la brevísima conversación se hubiera dado a los gritos y contra el viento.

Quinn continuó conduciendo un tiempo más por la interestatal, hasta que salió de la carretera sin previo aviso. La velocidad de la moto era baja y se internaban en algunas calles que bordeaban al río.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Rachel, enderezándose un poco.

—En Long Wharf. Es un barrio costero al sur de nuestro destino —contestó la otra, virando en un momento.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —se movió inquieta y curiosa, y Quinn protestó.

—No hagas eso, o de lo contrario veremos el amanecer desde el suelo.

Rachel entonces suspiró y se abrazó más al cuerpo, sonriendo feliz. ¡Tendría su sorpresa en pocos minutos! Quinn ingresó lentamente por un largo mulle desierto y se detuvo al final del camino, cerca de las barandas. Apagó el motor, masculló y se enderezó. El cuerpo le dolía. Esperó a que Rachel desmontara con algunos temblores en sus piernas para hacerlo ella después. Ambas se desligaron de mochilas y cascos, dejando todo a un costado.

—Justo a tiempo —masculló, mirando su reloj a la vez que se unía a Rachel por detrás. Aquélla escrutaba embelesada las aguas tranquilas, aguardando paciente el abrazo de la esfera fueguina asomando en la lejanía. Se amoldó a Quinn, acarició con su mejilla la de ella y dejó que la calma atropellara sus sentidos embotados de sentimientos. La felicidad sabía tan bien.

A pesar de toda la ropa que llevaban, el calor las conectaba dentro de ese ventoso silencio. Nada más estaban ellas dos, cada una con sus diversas sensaciones, entrelazadas por algunas, separadas por otras. Otro momento que jamás olvidarían.

—Estamos paradas sobre el muelle más largo de New Haven. Allí enfrente se encuentra el puerto y mucho más allá, Long Island —indicaba Quinn, señalando con una mano débil los lugares.

—Es muy bonito —musitó Rachel, quien entornó los ojos al ver el sol maravilloso estirarse un poco más. Asimismo quería verla a ella; deseaba contemplar su rostro atiborrado de amanecer como una vez lo vio de luna llena, entonces se giró y la encontró, sublime, encantadoramente triste y amante. Sus rasgos melancólicos eran sobrecogedores y el corazón le dolió cuando al mismo tiempo gritaba de plenitud.

—Hay una historia muy bella que sucedió en estos territorios. ¿Quieres escucharla?

—Por favor —pidió ésta, recostándose contra su pecho sin dejar de ver el naciente.

Quinn acomodó su mentón en los cabellos de su chica y la meció, cerrando los ojos.

—Una embarcación llamada irónicamente "Amistad" cruzaba constantemente estas aguas transportando esclavos. En 1893 había secuestrado de África a decenas de mujeres, niños y hombres para venderlos en las plantaciones de azúcar de Cuba. Uno de esos esclavos, Joseph Cinqué, que se había convertido en el líder de una rebelión a bordo del barco, obligó a la tripulación a modificar su rumbo para desembarcar en Long Island. Pero no tuvo suerte nuestro valiente hombre, por lo que fueron capturados en New Haven y encarcelados.

—¿Por qué tiene que reivindicarse el derecho a la libertad? —interrumpió apacible Rachel, envuelta en el relato y esa voz grave.

—Tal vez porque algunos no creen que es un derecho —expresó amargada Quinn, anhelando las libertades que ella misma no tenía y quería volver a conquistar para siempre.

—Pero siempre hay heroínas y héroes.

—Sí, como tú —sonrió Quinn, acariciándole el vientre—. Pocos años después, los que sobrevivieron al motín lograron que la Corte Suprema decretara su libertad con la ayuda de un grupo de abolicionistas. Fue un juicio histórico del que participó el presidente Adams como abogado defensor.

—Entonces fueron libres para siempre —afirmó la oyente, como si distinguiera en esa ausencia aquel gran barco surcado por la rebelión.

—Supongo que sí —masculló Quinn con una mueca.

—Nosotras también tendremos nuestra historia de libertad —aseguró ferviente, abarcándole la mejilla con una mano enguantada.

Ausente, Quinn únicamente asintió.

—Gracias por esto —continuó Rachel.

La ex rubia aprovechó a llevar su índice al nacimiento de la frente despejada, y marcó una línea vertical hasta la punta de su nariz.

—Todas las épocas, todas las horas son buenas para ver un amanecer o escuchar una historia sobre la dignidad.

Rachel se colgó de uno de sus hombros, desbordada de emociones.

—Ésta es una buena época para amar —masculló.

—¿Hay épocas para amar?

—Claro que sí. Te conozco la mitad de mi vida, pero hoy es el momento para nosotras.

—Te amo, Rachel —Quinn inclinó su cabeza, permitiendo que solamente la brisa del río separara sus labios.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Otro beso frente a las aguas. Otro beso fuerte recargaba la promesa de amar y acompañar. Otro beso poderoso, con el sello indeleble del sol forjando el horizonte.

Ambas sabían lo que sobrevendría después de ese beso, después de un desayuno suculento en una cafetería cercana, después de unas pocas horas de paseo y recorrida. Rachel y Quinn merecían completar aquel verano de desencuentro. No obstante, la gran diferencia entre las dos era que una se hallaba en pleno romance, en cambio la otra, se sentía una desalmada. Le jugaría una mala pasada a la mujer que amaba y no se lo perdonaba. No se lo perdonaría nunca en realidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, a poca distancia divisaron un vehículo negro aparcado frente a la vivienda; arribando a la misma conclusión, Rachel exhaló cansada, restándole importancia, pero Quinn sí se la dio. Mientras su compañera desmontaba, aquélla apretó las empuñaduras de manillar, encontrando a Turner detrás del parabrisas. Lo midió y él la midió de la misma manera. No eran amigos ni enemigos, pero sin ir más lejos, Quinn había aprendido a conocerlo en todas sus "intervenciones juntos". El corporal Cole Turner era sagaz e inquebrantable, por lo que tendría que pensar muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. No poseía la más mínima noción de jerarquías, pero aseguraba que el maldito de Levar, el hombre que su madre había elegido, enviaba a uno de sus mejores hombres para custodiarlas.

Con movimientos adustos saltó a la acera y preparó la cadena de seguridad para engancharla a la moto. Al finalizar respondió en un murmullo a la pregunta muda de Rachel de por qué no la ingresaba a la cochera.

Un poco retraída, la actriz siguió a la dueña de la vivienda, que abrió la puerta y le hizo espacio para invitarla. Se sentía cohibida al tiempo que los recuerdos la sacudían, pero al recibir la sonrisa segura de Quinn, Rachel se adentró a la oscuridad de las persianas bajas. No tardó mucho tiempo en esa incertidumbre, ya que la anfitriona se apresuró a llenar de luz la sala después de que ambas dejaran los bártulos en el suelo. En pocos segundos, desde los dos ventanales con vista al pequeño jardín de entrada, el sol de ese mediodía le mostró una sala decorada con una combinación acertada de muebles modernos y algo de _art nouveau_. Una cristalera por allí, un aparador de madera clara por allá… y las líneas curvas seguían en los cuatro sillones de un solo cuerpo rodeando una mesilla de vidrio.

Como una niña frente a la maestra que le tomaba lección, Quinn observaba la sonrisa misteriosa de Rachel, hasta que esa mirada oscura dio de lleno en ella, quitándole el aliento.

—Nunca pensé que ésta sería tu decoración.

—¿Cómo lo imaginabas? —quiso saber Quinn, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Más _tú_, no lo sé…

Quinn asintió lentamente, caminando hacia la cristalera con vajilla y algunos pocos adornos.

—Dentro de lo que pude soportar quise complacer a mi madre con los toques sofisticados que le gustan… para cuando se instalara conmigo —se detuvo con un carraspeo—. He conseguido varias cosas de ventas de garaje.

Quitándole dramatismo al relato, la risa cristalina de Rachel rebotó en todos los rincones abarrotados de fantasmas y polvo. Caminó algunos pasos para situarse al costado de uno de los sillones de tapizado floreado.

—No está tan mal. Aunque imagino que habrá un lugar aquí que nada más responda a ti.

—Claro que lo hay —contestó ronca al comentario provocador. No lograba creer que ya estaban allí, y que de igual modo quedaban pocas horas de romance puro, sofrenado por una mentira atroz. Se sentía maldita, deseada, amada, pero maldita. ¿Con qué coraje conseguiría sobrellevar esa pesada cuenta regresiva sin echarse a llorar de amargura?

Sintiendo un incipiente sudor helado corroerle la espalda fue hacia Rachel, entrelazó una de sus manos y la obligó a seguirla.

—Antes que nada te mostraré uno de tus lugares preferidos —musitó, intentando ocultar el requiebre de su voz.

—¿Ya me llevarás a tu cuarto, amor? —bromeó.

—Te mostraré dónde está el baño, cielo —dijo burlona por sobre su hombro. Su respuesta fue una risa. Otra risa más de ella, otra puñalada en su corazón…

* * *

Rachel degustaba el triunfo. Lo palpaba también, y por el momento no deseaba controlar su caprichoso porcentaje de celos. Era una batalla ganada contra una mujer del pasado de Quinn que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y que mucho menos la estaba inmiscuyendo en una contienda. Aunque el verdadero premio era el amor de Quinn, no esas horas de teléfonos apagados. Pero por más que le diera vueltas… ¡igualmente saboreaba su victoria! Se tapó la boca para que la carcajada no se le escapara de los labios, y continuó disfrutando desde la banqueta de la isla los movimientos nerviosos de Quinn. Por más que pretendiera ocultarlo era notoria su inquietud. Solo esperaba poder ayudarla a que se relaje, tal como se encontraba ella.

—¿De verdad no quieres algo? —preguntó insistente por tercera en el poco tiempo que llevaban allí adentro.

—Hemos comido porquerías hasta hace una hora —se quejó Rachel.

—Yo sé que por algún lado había té —mascullaba, hurgueteando en la larga lacena con una vistosa cantidad de puertas. La cocina era amplia, salpicada de tonos ocres y rojizos en la encimera, en la gran isla con sus banquetas, en la lacena tamaño híper familiar… Ella no quería té, se contentaba con seguir mirando cómo se movía en su ambiente.

—Ve a ofrecerle a nuestro amigo, tal vez él no te rechace.

Quinn gruñó pero elevó una ceja. Acto seguido sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta con fastidio. Quedó pensativa unos instantes y ¡zas! Estiró una mano, abrió uno de los cajones y allí estaban los dichosos saquitos de té… que una mano cálida ayudó a volver a su lugar. Un mentón se apoyó justo en el medio de su espalda y unas manos subieron por el vientre, las costillas.

—Si te parece puedes dejar de gruñir y proponerme algo más interesante —masculló Rachel, sugestiva.

Quinn se estremeció y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—¿Quieres descansar un poco? —indagó vacilante.

Rachel rió entre dientes, apoyándole los senos contra la espalda.

—No exactamente. Tal vez puedas traer a la Quinn de _ese verano_.

Aquélla chasqueó la lengua.

—Esa Quinn no había dejado de ser del todo idiota.

—Incluso así, a esa Quinn le habría dicho que sí —sostuvo Rachel, obligándola a volverse para que la mirara—. Una y otra vez, sí.

Quinn tragó saliva, moviendo el nudo de emoción en su garganta.

—¿Aun con mis intenciones de llevarte a la cama después de un par de copas de vino?

Rachel sonrió con adoración a la par que le acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos esas mejillas rojas.

—¡Sí! ¿A quién quiero engañar?

El deseo retenido, solapado en Quinn despertó instantáneamente.

—Tú no mientes —afirmó para Rachel y para ella misma. Los superhéroes no mentían…

—No —negó enfática la otra, acercándose centímetro a centímetro.

Pero los villanos sí mentían, y ella era la villana de ese cuento. Quinn contuvo el aliento, terminando con la distancia que las separaba de una vez. Sus labios reclamaron ardorosos los bien dispuestos de su amor amante. Rachel se agarró intensamente del cuello y presionó más, siendo la primera en entronizar la lengua dentro de la otra boca con hambre.

Quinn gimió, elevándola impetuosa del suelo, por lo que las piernas prestas de Rachel se le anudaron a la cintura. Las cabezas se ladeaban, llevadas por la necesidad, y pronto los cuerpos también se movieron. El de la dueña de la casa guiaba al lugar que tanto había imaginado Rachel en esos años. A Quinn, el cuerpo sinuoso que cargaba le anunciaba sin tapujos sus apasionados requerimientos, tal y como debía ser. Eran libres y se amaban, pero había más. Había más y era atormentador, porque delante de su pesar respondía a ella como combustible ante una mínima chispa.

El calor abarrotaba los cuerpos, retorcía vísceras, la saliva de una surcaba la piel de la otra y se combinaba con mordiscos juguetones, hasta que se dejaba de jugar y se pasaba a lo más serio: entrar a la habitación de la antigua reina de hielo convertida en llamas.

—Está frío aquí… y polvoriento —gimoteó Quinn, estrujando su trasero, arqueando el cuello tras otra embestida de esa boca.

Rachel rió extasiada, metida de lleno en una densa nube sensual y, todavía elevada, se separó un poco para absorber con la mirada aquella habitación. Embriagada atrapó una única ventana con persiana medio baja, desde donde se colaba la proporción de luz precisa para dejar algunos resabios de sombras; atrapó paredes blancas e índigo, totalmente desnudas, salvo por un único cuadro dominador en medio de ellas; un inmenso armario negro por allí; una cama monumental sin respaldo, cubierta por un edredón gris… ese altar se hallaba sobre una superficie de madera bastante baja, por lo que emitió un grito cuando Quinn descendió hacia el colchón y se tiró con ella, riendo.

—Si ardemos un poco más, te aseguro que calentaremos el lugar y hasta quemaremos todas las partículas groseras —jadeó Rachel, queriendo desligarla de su sudadera a la par que le desabrochaban los pantalones.

Quinn no contestó con palabras, nada más besaba, se llenaba de la piel de Rachel aceptando ese destino. En efecto, la cama estaba destemplada, sin embargo las dos la calentaron rápidamente. El aire que las envolvía terminó condensándose en vapor, la lujuria entrelazó sus cuerpos cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos dentro de la cama.

Rachel estaba especialmente seductora, se sentía una devoradora, tal vez por ese trofeo de cama y una compañera de lujo; tal vez porque estaba sobre su cuerpo que no dejaba de moverse debajo, queriendo algo que ella todavía no quería entregar. Poseían el tiempo del mundo, por eso se disponía a disfrutar la silueta amada todo lo posible antes de lo insoportable.

Entregada, Quinn enlazó con las piernas ese cuerpo recargado sobre sus propios brazos para dejarle acceso libre a sus senos. Los chupó, los mordió tan afanosa que causó dolor y más potencia en los embistes de Rachel. Murmurando enfebrecida, aquélla no detuvo a Quinn para dominar la situación, lo que sucedía era que los temblores de sus extremidades no lograban alejarse de ella, por lo que bajando un poco más la cadera imprimió en el muslo que la sostenía el reguero de su húmedo anhelo. Se refregó, se masturbó, enloqueciendo a su compañera. Quinn lloriqueaba de goce, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda tersa, mojada.

—No dejes de besarme —rogó Rachel, falta de aire. Con los pasos de una sapiencia adquirida encastró sus vértices. Así, las puertas al mismísimo paraíso se abrieron para recibir las piezas que encajaban armoniosas, empapadas, buscándose, porque de esa manera funcionaba el mecanismo perfecto del pulso que no se detenía.

Quinn se quedó sin aire, aguzando los ojos sobre la amazona cabalgándole encima, con ella, guiándola con cadera firme, secundada a su vez por los latigazos que el larguísimo cabello daba al espacio.

—¡Rachel! —aulló Quinn, arqueándose con vivo nervio.

Rachel la escuchó y enterró el rostro entre sus senos sembrando jadeos interminables. Había estado en lo cierto: las amantes quemaban, en cantidades estelares, las partículas del aire.


	75. 77

¡Y aquí está nomás el 2017!, más un capi que marca el comienzo del final. Muchas felicidades para las que festejen el año que empieza.

Gracias por leer, gracias por estar.

Cuento que ya vamos llegando al término de esta historia que me ha dejado mucho. Faltan capítulos como dedos de una mano =). Sin embargo falta aún, así que a leer. Lo que pensaban… sucederá. ¡Contengan el aliento ante la venganza de Quinn!

Fuegos veraniegos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 77**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Rachel se desprendió de la boca de Quinn con un suave chasquido. Se arrebujó más en sus brazos, y aquélla las abrazó más estrechamente dentro de esa cama que un buen rato antes estuvo revuelta y agitada. De soslayo divisó la luz del día por la ventana y se escondió en su cuello.

—¿Todavía es de día? —murmuró con un dejo de risa.

Quinn cerró los ojos al escucharla romper ese bendito silencio. La rodeó con urgencia desmedida, respondiendo de esa forma a la broma. No lograba levantar las comisuras de sus labios porque se ahogaba: el tiempo ya había acabado y debería concluir con su plan.

—Te seguiría amando hasta que caiga la noche y más allá de ella —masculló, observando con renuencia la misma luz diurna.

—¿Y no lo vas a hacer, mi amor? —continuó adormecida, ignorante del sufrimiento en las facciones de la mujer que la mantenía entre sus brazos como si se le fuera a escapar.

—Sí… —mintió con la garganta agarrotada de una aridez creciente—. Pero… antes te prepararé algo…

—Con la condición de que primero vayas a ver a nuestro niñero y también le ofrezcas. Hace frío afuera.

Quinn se obligó a desasirse de ese capullo de calor y se estremeció de frío y horror. ¡Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes! De espaldas a Rachel se vistió, percibiendo intensamente los movimientos lánguidos encima del colchón. Al cabo de pocos minutos salió casi corriendo de su habitación. Llegó hasta la puerta de entrada apoyando una mano en su pecho palpitante, y suspendió la otra a centímetros del pomo. El sabor de Rachel impregnado en todo su ser retuvo un segundo la decisión ya tomada. Sacudió la cabeza, giró la llave y salió al exterior. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba directo al auto negro con su único ocupante.

Sin saberlo, la que dormitaba apacible le había dado una estratagema que intentaría realizar. Por lo menos haría todo lo posible para que funcionase. Sombría golpeó con los nudillos la ventanilla que no se abrió al verla detenerse frente a la portezuela del conductor.

—Buenas tardes, G.I. Joe —saludó Quinn sin expresión alguna cuando parte del rostro masculino apareció.

—Ya puedes dejar de llamarme así —expresó éste irritado.

—No hasta que me caigas bien. Vamos… que vine a hacer las paces. ¿Quieres algo caliente para beber?

—Te lo agradezco, pero estoy muy bien —se negó Turner.

—Vamos hombre malo, por lo menos entra y decide en el calor del hogar —instó, poniéndose algo ansiosa—. Si no fuera por mi chica yo no estaría aquí, así que no seas grosero con ella.

Desde su posición, Quinn escrutó intensamente el rostro que comenzó a colorearse por sobre su palidez; lo hizo como si su mirada tuviera el poder para convencerlo de que accediera a su solapado ruego. Pero Cole Turner no lo hizo, se negó rotundo.

—Vuelve a tu nido, Fabray. Yo estoy bien.

El sonido de la ventanilla subiendo causó un respingo en la mujer. Retrocedió con una mueca, giró sobre sus talones y maldijo todo el trayecto a la casa. Con un sinfín de improperios cayendo de su boca, Quinn volvió a entrar a paso furioso. Cerró la puerta y cayó contra ella, desalentada. El llanto frustrado picaba en sus pupilas, mas no dejó que la paralizara. Aunque con paso arrastrado llegó a la cocina igualmente, allí tronó las puertas de la lacena en busca de tazas, llenó con agua la caldera y prácticamente la arrojó encima del quemador. Se secó violentamente la humedad de los ojos con una manga de su sudadera y contrita abrió un cajón. Del interior tomó un objeto que había quedado de una vida a la que no volvería jamás, pero que sin embargo algunos rincones de esa casa seguían escondiendo.

Combatiendo duramente con la pena que arremetía en cada centímetro de cuerpo como herida fresca, destapó el frasco. Sin dejar de temblar presionó el gotero para absorber una buena cantidad en la pipeta y descargarla dentro de la taza. La cantidad de gotas que le suministraría a Rachel le garantizaría el tiempo y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para regresar. Quinn estaba muy familiarizada con esas dosis, ya que las había consumido incontables veces, sin embargo sentía que cometía un delito. Drogaría a su mujer después de haber hablado de amor, por el hecho egoísta de contar con la vía libre para obtener su añorada venganza. Aseguraba su protección, sí, pero también se aseguraba llegar a su fin. Para hacerlo sin tanto remordimiento, entonces correspondería inundar su corazón de acero frío, o de otra manera se echaría para atrás. Guardó las gotas como si quemaran, preparó ambas infusiones que colocó sobre una bandeja y las cargó hasta su habitación.

Ni bien entrar, se encontró con los cabellos caoba esparcidos en la almohada compartida junto al rostro apacible de sueño. Un suspiro denso acompañó un pestañeo ralentizado al dejar la bandeja a un lado del cuerpo recostado. Cuando sintió que el colchón se movía a su lado, Rachel abrió los ojos con pereza y le sonrió al rostro cercano de Quinn.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó ronca, acomodándose de espaldas.

—Nuestra niñera no quiere nada. Es un gruñón y grosero —comentaba ligeramente, destapando su pecho para inclinarse y oler la piel entibiada.

—Él se lo pierde —Rachel jugueteó con los cabellos negros, emitiendo algunos murmullos de placer al sentir sus besos por el valle entre sus senos—. Tomaremos tú y yo…

Quinn se volvió para agarrar parte de la ropa desparramada por la cama y luego la vistió con una playera.

—Cuántas atenciones —suspiró, abrazada por ese idilio abrumador. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Todo para... ti —la voz de Quinn se quebró. Pretendiendo pasarlo por alto, torpemente ubicó la bandeja entre las dos y le extendió el té. Atendió agudamente como la otra mujer acomodaba las almohadas y recibía inocentemente la bebida. Dio el primer sorbo, el segundo y la cabeza se le cayó.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Rachel al verla tan estática, con sus hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha.

—No me hagas caso —farfulló Quinn, tomando su taza.

Rachel alargó una mano para sujetarle la barbilla, y alzó las cejas al ver su mirada llena de lágrimas.

—Cómo no, si estás así —su pulgar sorbía la humedad de las mejillas tiernamente—. ¿Eres feliz?

Era una pregunta tan simple, tan bella e ignorante de sus ideas, de sus fantasmas… Largando el aliento, Quinn rodeó firmemente esa mano con la de ella y asintió.

—Inmensamente feliz. Tanto que duele.

—Entonces termínate ese té y ven aquí rápido —propuso su compañera con ternura, bebiendo más.

Quinn dejó que le secara las lágrimas, que la acariciara, que bromeara adormilada. Al terminar, Rachel se estiró y la atrajo a sus brazos, pero Quinn se negó a desvestirse y unírsele, en cambio con movimientos maternales la arropó y se tendió a su lado, fuera de las cobijas.

—Estás del lado incorrecto, cielo. ¿Estás preparada para irte? —rió—. Ni siquiera te has quitado las zapatillas. ¡No le dejo a Beth y no te dejaré a ti!

Quinn le sonrió con esfuerzo sobrehumano después de escuchar el nombre de su hija.

—No hay otro lugar donde quiera permanecer más que aquí, contigo —en esa rebuscada respuesta no había un ápice de falsedad, era tan verdaderas como el corazón que latía fuerte contra su mano, o como la suavidad de los cabellos que cosquilleaban su mentón.

No le ofrecería más que eso, porque lo que sobraba era hipocresía, suciedad. Y en ese tiempo que quedaba no sería un remedo de su pasado. Juraba, con Rachel apretada a su pecho, que era la última estupidez con nombre y apellido que cometería.

Y de esa manera, disfrazando cometarios, distrayendo su sagacidad, Quinn comenzó el relato de cómo había logrado esa habitación de la casa, que sin dudas poseía toda su personalidad. Cómo había pintado las paredes, cómo los cuadros habían viajado desde el otro lado del mundo, cómo esa cama estilo japonesa ese mediodía se había colmado de calor verdadero por primera vez en tantos años. El relato era encantador, trashumante, doloroso. A veces tétrico como la soledad y el olvido. A veces bello como la primavera… Quinn no dejaba de mirarla, bañada en sudor, aguardando lo inevitable: las gotas empezaron a hacer efecto. La atención se perdía, la voz siseaba entre esos labios voluptuosos y la mirada se entrecerraba. El espectáculo aterrador la hizo llorar inevitablemente. Rachel ya no fue consciente de ello, porque el último suspiro cabal lo hizo con ojos cerrados, preludio de un profundo sueño obligado.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! —sollozaba Quinn, sacudiendo el cuerpo laxo de su mujer, impulsada a despertarlo de ese letargo horrendo—. ¡Te amo, te amo, mi amor!

Quinn la abrazó atormentada. Una ola helada sacudió su espalda; sintió más que nunca aquellos fieros latigazos de remordimiento separarle la carne. Pero ese no era su castigo, el castigo se hallaba allí, inconsciente después de un dulce cuento, después haberle entregado su confianza.

Realizando un esfuerzo heroico la dejó allí, la arropó y se inclinó por última vez sobre ese rostro, dejándole los resabios de su propio llanto en un beso estremecido.

—Yo estaré bien, te lo juro —balbuceó.

Con la mirada borrosa y movimientos histéricos empezó a buscar la muda de ropa que necesitaba y se cambió tratándose con violencia. Despejó su mochila de elementos innecesarios y dejó los que harían falta. Una vez lista salió de esa habitación sin mirar atrás.

Respiró varias veces con el fin de calmar su hiperventilación, se acomodó la mochila y escondió el tanto dentro de la chaqueta. Antes de abrir la puerta cronometró su reloj a partir de la hora exacta: las quince y cuarenta y tres. Estaba obligada a llegar en una hora y media a la ciudad. Sujetó su casco, se colocó las gafas oscuras y salió. Después de dejar sin mucho disimulo las llaves debajo del tapete repasó a diestra y siniestra la calle, hecho que marcaba la primera descarga de adrenalina. La segunda, se dio cuando caminó hacia el coche negro y golpeteó una vez más el vidrio.

—Necesito comprar algunos víveres, así que saldré un rato —informó directamente a la rendija que, por segunda vez esa tarde, Turner abría para ella.

—Bien —asintió el agente.

Quinn se remojó los labios resecos y frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero antes necesito que me ayudes con el portón. Por alguna razón no funciona… tal vez sea la falta de uso que dañó el mecanismo.

Era su intento final para que ese cabeza de piedra saliera de ese auto y fuera donde ella requería. Lo escuchó mascullar y la ventanilla se elevó; acto seguido la portezuela se abrió y Quinn le dio lugar con sorpresa incontenible. La expresión de aquél era impertérrita, como siempre. Lo miró inclinarse hacia el asiento del copiloto para sujetar una gruesa cazadora, con la que se abrigó sin mirarla. Tragando saliva, Quinn apoyó el casco en el capó y caminó hacia la rampa de piedra. Concentrada bajó los cuatro metros hasta la base sobre el ángulo derecho.

—Tal vez puedas encontrar algo por aquí primero —expresó nerviosa.

—Veamos qué sucede —comenzó a hablar éste.

Quinn levantó la mirada, y con la ventaja de los cristales oscuros encontró sus ojos serios, hundidos, y allí la tercera descarga de adrenalina estalló en sus venas. Contuvo el aliento y se movió apremiante. Le dejó espacio delante de ella con el propósito de tomar la distancia precisa para moverse como ella sabía. Su mano tembló brevemente al momento de abrir su chaqueta y agarrar con fuerza desmedida el mango del arma de madera, la elevó, apretó los labios...

—Aquí realmente no se ve nada —murmuraba el joven de espaldas, agachado—. Tendré que ver el mecanismo…

Quinn inhaló en un segundo antes de descargar el tanto sobre la nuca del agente, cual latigazo certero. Su pequeño grito acompañó el desplome del hombre contra el portón de madera. Jadeante, se tomó un instante para observar en detalle la obra macabra que había realizado: Cole Turner yacía caído de lado e inconsciente en la base de la rampa. Con su propio corazón rompiéndole los oídos, Quinn lo acomodó como pudo y como le dejaban sus fuerzas. Virando la mirada hacia arriba, se desenredó la larga chalina con la que había abrigado su cuello y le ató las manos en la espalda. Le dobló las rodillas hacia atrás, juntó sus tobillos y con el sobrante de tela los ató.

La joven concluyó con un gemido, irguiéndose, respirando con dolorosa pesadez delante de su triste obra. Se hallaba literalmente atado de pies y manos, sin embargo faltaba algo más... Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amordazó con gestos arrepentidos pero firmes. Para terminar, le cerró mejor la cazadora.

—Lo siento, guerrero. Esta es mi batalla, no la tuya —susurró casi sin voz.

Dejando atrás esos actos tan poco nobles, la mujer colmada de represalia se movió como una autómata: guardó su tanto, buscó su casco y montó. Un chirrido de neumáticos convertido en plañido despertó la tarde silenciosa, anunciando su huida.

* * *

Levar arrugó el vaso y lo arrojó al cesto después de tomar el último sorbo de infusión. Ya lo había terminado, ¡ahora podían dejarlo en paz, con eso de que se relajara con un endemoniado café! Con mirada concentrada abarcó el centro de monitoreo en su totalidad, sala equipada con pantallas, escritorios y monitores donde se desarrollaba parte fundamental de su trabajo. El día había empezado con actividades en habitual ritmo y eficiencia a pesar de la acritud del hombre. Los agentes y técnicos desempeñaban sus labores a consciencia, como era debido… lo que sucedía era que el propio líder del operativo estaba insufrible. El malhumor, la ansiedad cobraban vida y se notaba en sus órdenes y hostigamiento hacia su personal. Algo no andaba bien, lo intuía. Ese instinto se había reafirmado por segunda vez al haberse encontrado con el buzón de voz, en vez de la voz de Turner, tras su reiterado intento de comunicación.

Bufando, se acercó a uno de los monitores, escrutando las anotaciones de la operadora.

—El vehículo sigue moviéndose —informaba ella.

Levar se acercó a un mapa electrónico que mostraba un punto rojo en movimiento, y asintió.

—Esperemos un poco más.

Cinco minutos, diez, quince… los minutos pasaban y el ambiente se cortaba solo con la respiración... hasta que antes de que lo anunciaran, Levar concluyó en lo evidente.

—Ha salido del circuito urbano —volvió a hablar la operadora.

—¿Dónde se dirige?

—Está entrando en la autopista Turnpike, señor.

El Sargento apretó los labios con rabia y se dirigió al criminalista Abraham Tylor.

—Quiero la localización inmediata de las agentes Guerber y Colleman.

—En un momento.

—Carajo. Está regresando —volvió a mascullar éste, meciéndose los cabellos. Juraba que en cuanto tuviera a Quinn Fabray enfrente, le daría una tunda como se debía. ¡Muchacha imprudente y mal educada!

—Las agentes llegarán en unos veinte minutos, Levar —le comunicó su amigo y colega.

—¡Es mucho tiempo! Diles que vayan directo a la casa de Fabray —ordenó éste, enjuto.

Luego de cumplir la orden, aquél insistió en alejarlo de las pantallas por unos momentos.

—¿Y Turner? —indagó.

—No hay rastros —dijo entre dientes. Tomó su móvil para probar nuevamente, y al recibir la misma frustrante respuesta llamó a la última de las opciones: Rachel. Tampoco de ella obtuvo lo que esperaba. Bruscamente arrojó el aparato sobre una mesa cercana y cerró los ojos.

—Ha sucedido algo, maldición —gruñó Tylor.

—Lo sé.

* * *

La agente Yana Guerber endureció el gesto al frenar el auto detrás del Ford negro aparcado.

—Aquí está el auto.

—Vacío —suspiró la agente Neta Colleman, su compañera, abriendo la puerta para salir de inmediato. Le hizo un gesto a la otra para que directamente se apostara en la puerta del domicilio. A paso ligero, Yana cruzó la calle y subió los escalones. Presionó la campana largando el aliento. Concentrada escrutó el hall, y le llamó la atención el tapete de la entrada, visiblemente removido y abultado. La intención de la que había querido ocultar unas llaves había resultado bastante desprolija, porque un llavero se asomaba por el costado. Se agachó para descubrirlas y las atrapó.

—Ya veo… —masculló.

—¡Yana, ven aquí!

La mujer avanzó hacia el llamado de su compañera; ésta se encontraba en la rampa de la cochera junto a un sujeto "en particular" posición.

—¡Diablos, Neta! —gritó, descendiendo. Se agachó hacia el hombre inconsciente y maniatado—. ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

—Tiene mal aspecto, ¿eh? —decía aquélla con un dejo de broma. Le desató el pañuelo de su boca y puso los brazos en jarra—. Esperemos que pueda explicarlo.

—Todo tiene mal aspecto —confirmó la otra—. La casa parece estar vacía, pero encontré las llaves bajo el tapete.

Neta sacudió la cabeza. Acto seguido palmeó un hombro del agente con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar. Cole Turner tardó unos instantes en sacudirse y abrir los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Cuando logró centrar la mirada, se encontró con un rostro risueño.

—Oye, Robin Hood, verte así es excitante —canturreó la morena de cabello rizado.

—Al diablo con tus bromitas, Colleman —masculló aquél, gimiendo de malestar. La cabeza le daba puntadas horrendas—. ¿Por qué mierda no me desatas?

Los murmullos coléricos persistieron mientras ella realizaba lo exigido, pero dándole su toque personal. Por su parte, Yana revoleó los ojos y entró en acción.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Turner?

—¡La desquiciada de Fabray me engatusó y casi me desnuca! —bramó rabioso. Al verse liberado, se sentó para recobrar la estabilidad—. ¡Perra loca! ¡Ha escapado como rata! —volvió a aullar, refregándose la nuca. El pálido rostro se volvió tan rojo como los reflejos de su corta cabellera.

—Fabray vino acompañada —intervino Neta hacia el muchacho.

—Creo que lo que queda de respuestas está justo aquí —anunció Yana, tintineando las llaves.

Regresó corriendo a la entrada y probó las tres llaves cuidadosamente. Al escuchar el chasquido que anunciaba la apertura, la mano libre voló a su cartuchera y se colocó en posición, sosteniendo la pistola. Entró agazapada, seguida por el resto de sus compañeros. Organizados en dos simples gestos, los tres agentes comenzaron a cubrir toda la casa; Yana llegó antes a la habitación principal, y lo que vio la hizo resoplar con fuerza.

—Sí que está loca —murmuró, guardando su arma. Elevando las cejas se acercó a la silueta inconsciente de la mujer sobre la cama—. Así que aquí estás, Rachel Berry.

Sacudió a la chica por un hombro, luego intentó con varias palmaditas en su mejilla, pero no recibió respuesta. Para verificar su estado, le tomó las pulsaciones y le subió los párpados para inspeccionarle las pupilas.

—Ya me lo esperaba —gruñó ásperamente Cole al entrar, lanzando improperios frustrados.

—¿Otra doncella dormida? —inquirió también Neta, ubicándose del otro lado de la cama, descansando los brazos en la cintura.

Yana asintió.

—Hay que reportar todo esto de inmediato.

—Pero ni menciones la fiesta que hubo aquí —acotó risueña la otra, provocando una carcajada en su compañera. El único que estaba como si se lo llevara el demonio era el soberano varón de la habitación.

—Me parece tan poco profesional la comidilla que están haciendo ustedes dos —explotó él exasperado, cruzándose de brazos.

Para salir del campo de batalla que se avecinaba una vez más, Yana elevó los brazos y caminó hacia la puerta con sonoros bufidos.

—¡Yo reportaré!

Neta, sin prestarle atención a Turner, se centró en recoger la ropa dispersa. Después comprobó el estado de desnudes real de la chica debajo de las cobijas.

—No me culpes por tu incapacidad y hazme el favor de retirarte, puesto que voy a cuidar el pudor de la doncella drogada. Seguramente tendremos que regresar a la brevedad.

Cole apretó los labios, retrocediendo como si le hubiera dicho que el sargento Levar se hallaba a un metro.

—Cuando te golpean por la espalda seguramente te conviertes en un estúpido ineficiente, ¿verdad? —soltó colérico.

La otra lo observó de reojo salir como una tromba de la habitación. Yana entró en ese momento, haciéndose a un lado y silbando al mismo tiempo por el paso apremiante de aquél.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarlo? —inquirió la castaña.

—Lo veo difícil —respondió Neta, palmeando insistentemente la mejilla de Rachel—. Será mejor que despiertes cuanto antes, dulzura —habló directamente a la joven.

—Sí, cuanto antes, porque regresamos.

—¡Oh, sí! Eso ya lo sabíamos.

Con algo de sarcasmo e irritabilidad, Neta agarró las cobijas y descubrió enérgicamente el cuerpo dormido.

—Buscaré alcohol, tal vez con eso logremos algo —intervino Yana, volviendo a salir del cuarto.

—No estudié ni entrené para ser niñera —refunfuñó Neta.

* * *

Cada kilómetro que Quinn dejaba atrás revestía su corazón de una algidez alarmante, pero la aceptaba sin chistar, ya que la mantenía arriba de la moto. Llevaba poco más de una hora de viaje incluida una única parada para cargar gasolina.

Trataba de no pensar en nada de lo que había dejado ni de lo que había hecho. Pronto llegaría a su destino, pronto… Apretando los labios aumentó de velocidad, sometiendo a ciento veinte kilómetros su vehículo de dos ruedas, su _Rachel_.

—Estoy yendo por ti, Russel —siseó. Sin embargo, ese descargo resonó dentro de ella como un ruido poderoso.

Alguien más también estaba concluyendo un camino igual de solitario, engorroso y frenético en auto. La cita se daría al anochecer y faltaba poco. Con el rostro contraído por el nerviosismo, el hombre observó el arma en el asiento del acompañante y luego pisó el acelerador a fondo. Más allá de cualquier cosa, no debía perder de vista su objetivo principal. ¡De un modo u otro, él saldría airoso de ese maldito encuentro!

* * *

Por el espejo retrovisor, Neta fijaba la vista en el auto que las seguía. A pesar de sus chanzas, el joven corporal le caía bien y esperaba que se encontrara en buen estado para continuar camino. El golpe con el que la muchacha lo había desmayado había sido contundente. No pasaba lo mismo con la otra damnificada, que aun se hallaba en su limbo personal.

Una vez acordado el plan de regreso, se había vuelto imperioso regresar al "mundo de los vivos" a la segunda víctima. Después del estímulo del alcohol bajo sus narinas, súbitamente Rachel había entreabierto los ojos con balbuceos y arcadas, lo que demostraba que la cantidad de somnífero ingerido había sido muy bien calculada. Según las evidencias lógicas, lo que había pretendido Quinn Fabray había sido largarse de la vigilancia de aquellos dos sin mayores inconvenientes. No le habían dado mucho tiempo de recuperación a la joven. En pocos minutos, Cole Turner la sacó de la casa en brazos, y los tres agentes se repartieron en los autos para emprender viaje.

Al escuchar un raudal de murmullos inentendibles, Neta elevó nuevamente la vista al espejuelo, esta vez para inspeccionar a su compañera junto a la joven recostada en el asiento trasero.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No se ve muy bien —murmuró Yana, volviendo hacia ella el pálido rostro de Rachel—. Esta chica no parece saber ni lo que es un gramo de tranquilizante.

—Todo lo contrario de la otra —suspiró la conductora.

—Señorita, Berry. ¿Me escuchas ahora? —insistió la castaña de mirada severa.

Cada palabra que llegaba hasta sus oídos iba en línea recta a su cerebro en insoportable forma de eco. Los párpados le pesaban y… esa maldita resequedad en la boca y esas nauseas que no desaparecían. Alguien la sostenía con fuerza, apoyaba la boca de una botella contra sus labios y vertía agua que también caía sobre su pecho.

Todo a su alrededor se movía y no precisamente porque estuviera mareada, sino porque estaba arriba de un auto. Rachel abrió los ojos con mayor esfuerzo, más decidida que las veces anteriores y una vez más se topaba con el rostro de esa mujer de unos treinta y pico, de rictus rígido. ¡Quién era y dónde estaba!... dónde estaba… Quinn…

—S-sí… —farfulló.

—Tal vez te sientas con nauseas y resequedad en la boca, eso es porque has ingerido somnífero.

Rachel alejó un poco el rostro y ahora, rápidamente, despejaba sus ideas. ¿Qué decía esa mujer? ¡Ella solo quería ver a Quinn… a Quinn…!

—Estás con las agentes Colleman y Guerber, del FBI. Vinimos a buscarte. Quinn Fabray ha cometido algunas… infracciones y ha escapado de la vigilancia. Está regresando a New York.

Aquella agente insistía con la explicación, y repentinamente la realidad caía encima de su cabeza como un cubetazo de espinas. Negó, aturdida. Asimismo, sumaba uno a uno los sucesos de esas últimas horas que recordaba muy bien. La especial amargura en las facciones de Quinn; su llanto, uno diferente a todos; el té que compartieron y luego la nada... No… esa agente hablaba tonterías… ¡Quinn no había hecho nada de eso! Pero a pesar de su autoconvencimiento, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

—Quinn, no… no —sollozaba—. ¡Qué ha… hecho!

Casi al mismo tiempo, las dos mujeres fruncieron el ceño, sensibilizadas.

—Lo siento, chica —expresaba Yana—. Me temo que volverá a infringir la ley. Está siendo rastreada.

Un gemido lastimero, alto, desgarrador cruzó todo el interior del auto como consecuencia de las palabras de esa mujer. _"Qué has hecho, mi amor". "¡Por qué, por qué…!"_, gritaba enmudecida, contestándose prácticamente al mismo tiempo. El porqué lo tenía tan claro, como era real todo lo que pasaba en esos instantes. Con la rapidez de una lanza, las palabras que pronunció antes de caer en la inconsciencia la atravesaron: _"¿Por qué estás afuera de la cama, cielo? ¿Estás preparada para irte?"_. Sí, había estado preparada para irse. Le había mentido horriblemente para cometer ella su propia venganza, una con la cual Rachel se había encontrado varias veces durante esos meses. Quinn iba a dar su tiro de gracia justo sobre el corazón de su peor enemigo: su padre.

El llanto hundió sus hombros, convulsionó su cuerpo en brazos de esa desconocida y graznó un pedido que emergió del alma.

—Llévenme con ella… ¡se los ruego, llévenme con ella!

—¡Carajo! —balbuceó Neta—. ¡Mil veces carajo!

Yana largó el aire, topándose con la mirada de su amiga por el espejo retrovisor. Elevó una ceja para ella y asintió una sola vez con la muchacha llorando entre sus brazos.

—¡Problemáticas amantes! —exclamó nuevamente Neta, pisando el acelerador.

¡Sabía cómo terminaría eso! ¡Rayos!

* * *

La luz del día desapareció, como si el viento ribereño se la hubiera llevado. Las luces de los rascacielos se veían esplendorosas desde ese lugar apartado y muy poco amigable entre las sombras. Guió la moto dentro de una pequeña playa de estacionamiento. Ya había estado allí, ya conocía las entradas y salidas. Por alguna de ellas entraría el auto, si es que la bestia no estaba agazapada en algún rincón para aterrarla y marcar territorio.

Quinn desmontó la moto con piernas temblorosas, se quitó la mochila, el casco, los guantes… rodeó el perímetro respirando con dificultad y esa soledad le dibujó un mohín angustioso. De la mochila extrajo el CD y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

No sentía el frío a pesar de que sus mejillas eran castigadas con ese azote filoso, no llegaba a sentir nada, ni las horas de viaje, ni el corazón doliente… únicamente era atosigada por el deseo de tener frente a sus ojos a Russel de una puta vez.

Atenta a cada ruido de la calle, a pocos metros de ese espacio, un auto gris pasaba a muy baja velocidad, frenaba y aparcaba después. No cabía duda de que se trataba de "él". Quinn contuvo el aliento y avanzó. Automáticamente palpó el tanto que cargaba en su cintura, escrutando con algo parecido al horror cómo la puerta se abría. La imagen de ese hombre abarcaba sus pupilas sin que nada más cupiese allí. Envuelto en un sobretodo negro, la cabeza rubicunda la buscó y la encontró.

¿Quinn estaba preparada para verlo? Era la pregunta que exigía una respuesta incluso en ese crítico instante, y ésta era _sí_. Estaba preparada, estaba llena de rabia y odio, con el estómago contraído por la nausea, la represalia… y contrariamente con el benevolente sentimiento de estar colmada de la luz y el amor de todos los que respondían a su propio amor. Qué intrusa, qué desleal era por fluctuar entre esas dos antípodas, mas lograba paladear los atisbos de triunfo por estar allí y enfrentarlo.

—Vamos, asqueroso animal. Te estoy esperando —musitó cruda, plantándose en el suelo.

El sonido de la portezuela cerrarse, le dio al hombre el impulso de caminar hacia la figura de su hija. Esa visión extraña lo atrajo de forma irremediable, bajando sus defensas. Podrían caerle encima todos los perros de la federal que él no se habría percatado. ¿Era esa mujer vestida de negro, con sus cabellos totalmente diferentes a como los recordaba, Quinn? La distinción de su rostro gracias a las pocas luminarias del lugar así lo confirmaban, sin embargo había más allí, en ese rostro tan hermoso como el de ayer: odio. Odio irrefrenable, odio en llamas, y cada vez más altas a medida que sus pasos lo acercaban a ella. El estómago se le revolvió y tragó saliva al detenerse a poca distancia. Escudriñó los costados vacíos de toda presencia; únicamente ellos dos se hallaban ahí.

—¿Crees que vine acompañada? —inquirió Quinn con voz sensiblemente temblorosa al captarlo escudriñar los alrededores.

—No serías tan ingenua —respondió éste, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo.

—Tienes razón. No me perdería disfrutar de tu cara cuando te diga una y otra vez cuánto te desprecio —la voz era tan acerada y cerrada en su garganta que la oprimía, no obstante, a cada segundo se sentía más poderosa para retarlo a aquel duelo soberbio, egoísta.

Russel frunció el ceño, soportando una puntada en su pecho. No era orgánico, su respuesta era abstracta.

—Espero escuchar más de ti que esto, Quinn.

Aquélla rió sarcástica ante la solapada amenaza y apretó los puños.

—Por supuesto, asesino. ¡Escucharás todo de mí, y escucharás la voz de mi madre en mí! —berreó, desorbitando los ojos. Perdía rápidamente su vacilante templanza.

—¡Basta con hablar de ella! —gritó él, adelantándose un paso—. ¡No entiendes nada!… ella… se metió donde no tenía que meterse...

Quinn jadeó con ímpetu, afeando su boca en una mueca despreciativa.

—¡_Tú_ te metiste donde no tenías que meterte! ¡_Tú_ eres la escoria que eligió la miseria y la hiciste tu víctima! ¡Ibas a matar a mi madre, bestia sin escrúpulos! —vociferó, raspándose la garganta, elevando los puños salvajemente—. ¡No te atrevas a culparla por haber descubierto tu inmunda vida!

Russel elevó una mano trémula hacia la frente y enjuagó el sudor que prontamente perlaba su rostro. Empezó una respiración jadeante, furiosa; ella no era su hija, ella era su contraparte, la que lo humillaba con cada insulto, la que lo forzaba a tener que tomar decisiones inmediatas…

—No he venido a escucharte. ¡No voy a escucharte! —prorrumpió con las facciones rígidas—. Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, mocosa, porque tienes algo que es mío. _Tú_ y _yo_ vamos a negociar…


	76. 78-79

Gracias por disfrutar de la historia. Sigan leyendo por favor, para saber qué sucede. Ya vamos con la cuenta regresiva: faltan dos más y el epílogo. =)

Con respecto a "volver", seguramente me tome un largo, largo descanso de FF, pero tengo muchas ganas de contar qué sucedió con Beth en los fragmentos anteriores. Así que veremos si no hago algo de algunas páginas nada más.

Eliza, no te puedo ayudar, lo siento.

Fuegos veraniegos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 78**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Russel elevó una mano trémula hacia la frente y enjuagó el sudor que prontamente perlaba su rostro. Empezó una respiración jadeante, furiosa; ella no era su hija, ella era su contraparte, la que lo humillaba con cada insulto, la que lo forzaba a tener que tomar decisiones inmediatas…

—No he venido a escucharte. ¡No voy a escucharte! —prorrumpió con las facciones rígidas—. Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, mocosa, porque tienes algo que es mío. _Tú_ y _yo_ vamos a negociar.

El hombre se acercaba ante la mirada pasmada de Quinn. La amenaza latía en esos ojos inyectados de ira, rencor y quién sabía qué otros sentimientos oscuros. Un gemido silenciado, temeroso, se evaporó entre sus dientes de la chica. El aire frío le contrajo las encías al inhalar… y consiguió interponiendo un brazo extendido entre los dos.

—¡No te acerques más, Russel! ¡No vamos a negociar nada! —gritó—. ¡Te avisé que lo único que quería era verte antes de que te pudrieras en el hoyo! Eres una carroña que infecta todo a su paso —continuó Quinn desbocada en sus palabras, que ya eran empujadas de su garganta por la irracionalidad.

—¡Es suficiente! —bramó Russel, sacado de quicio.

Presionada hasta el límite, Quinn metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de un tirón el tan deseado objeto que mantuvo suspendido. El entrecejo intensamente surcado de aquél se estiró una milésima de segundo por la sorpresa, y acto seguido la mirada anhelante reemplazó toda acritud, en una demostración de volubilidad muy peligrosa. Tal vez ese detalle, tan mínimo como significativo, le demostró como nunca el hecho de que por esas grabaciones él estaba dispuesto a matar. Lo estuvo antes y lo estaría ahora, sin importar de quién se tratase.

Un silencio todavía más mortecino los inundó en esa playa de estacionamiento, rodeada de río, en ese entorno solitario y frío, iluminado tenuemente aquí y allá… Quinn despertó con ese chasquido de locura. Por primera vez entró en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y perdió la noción de las cosas y del tiempo.

—Quieres esto, ¿no es así? —murmuró hostil, acercándose—. Aquí se escucha claramente cómo te boicotearon, como estás metido en la mierda y como están _otros_ igual que tú. ¿Sabes cuántos ecos tiene tu relato? ¿Sabes lo que he pasado para llegar a "esto"?

Lívido de ira, Russel apretó los puños. ¡La muy víbora había hecho copias de esa endemoniada grabación!

—¡Dame todo lo que tienes y te daré lo que quieras! —exigió, lanzando una mano para atapar el CD que ella alejó con un rápido ademán—. No me verás en tu vida y me olvidaré de tu madre —resopló prepotente—. ¡Te lo juro!

Esas promesas crueles e irreverentes, esas que despilfarraban los tipos impunes, caían sobre la cabeza de la joven como manotazos de hierro e inesperadamente, nauseabunda, asqueada, acudiendo a las fuerzas de su espíritu guerreo, el corazón de Quinn latió más envalentonado a pesar de todo. En su interior, la sangre se le volvió lava sulfurosa, una que buscaba, natural y mortífera, su lento camino después de ser expulsada. Y lo encontró. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, impulsando un escupitajo al rostro enemigo.

—¡Lo único que quiero es verte acabado! —vociferó—. ¡Así que vas a entregarte! ¡Confesarás quién eres y veré si me convences para que esto no caiga en manos del FBI!

Quinn mentía, porque de cualquier forma le iba a dar esas pruebas a Levar, pero él no lo sabría. Lo que más deseaba era verlo humillado. ¡Que pagara un precio descomunal por su miserable existencia! Russel parpadeó varias veces y cerró las mandíbulas que habían caído por esa desquiciada ocurrencia. Se secó violentamente la saliva de la mejilla torciendo la boca.

—¡Maldita mujerzuela! —lanzando más improperios, se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de la chica y la tomó por el cuello. En una lucha de manotazos, Quinn arrojó el objeto que aferraba y moviéndose frenética agarró las muñecas nervudas de aquél. No sentía una presión abrumadora, al parecer la bestia tenía algo de escrúpulos porque se trataba de su propia hija.

—¿Así me matarás a mí? —gimió, ejerciendo más presión para zafarse—. ¡¿Lo harás como no has tenido tiempo de hacerlo con mi madre?! —bramó, a la vez que esas visiones terribles provocaban que se revolviera agresivamente, rasguñándole la carne—. ¡¿Lo hacías mientas la amenazabas contra mí y mi hermana?! ¡¿Era así, malnacido?!

—¡No me hagas hacer esto! —Russel tembló, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma neurótica, y ahora sí, ahora sus puños de hierro aferraban con más ahínco el cuello pálido—. Eres igual a ella…

Quinn tragó saliva dolorosamente. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, la boca se abría en busca de aire… Tan cerca tenía las facciones de su acérrimo adversario, sudadas, desencajadas, dibujadas por el mismísimo demonio en ese segundo de locura…

—¡Suéltame! —graznó, intentando mover uno de sus brazos hacia su cintura.

—¡No!... ¡No! —repetía él enfebrecidamente.

Ella consiguió alcanzar el tanto, y acompañando un grito ronco desde sus viseras azotó el arma de madera contra uno de sus hombros con potencia salvaje. La maniobra lo tiró para atrás, gritando de dolor. Quinn consiguió escapar por fin, arrojándose hacia un costado. Refregándose la garganta asfixiada tosía y abría la boca para abarcar más oxígeno.

—¡Zorra! —gruñó Russel, llevándose la mano al lugar agredido.

La chica lo perdió de vista. Continuaba tosiendo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, y repentinamente aquel lugar vacío cambió radicalmente de forma. Dos personas a las que no les veía el rostro aparecieron desde un lateral, apuntando armas.

—¡Alto, senador Fabray! ¡Baje esa arma!

—¡Tírese al suelo, ahora!

¿Arma? ¿Pero qué decían?... Un remolino se formó en la cabeza de la muchacha, que dentro de su estado de shock divisaba a más personas y algunos autos frenar con chirridos estruendosos. De ellos salieron más agentes vestidos de negro, también armados.

—¡Qué es esto! ¡Qué has hecho, Quinn! —el grito resonante del emboscado se fusionaba con la noche reinante. La culpaba con un odio que continuaba golpeando su cuerpo maltratado. Horrorizada, Quinn captó cómo el agresor, ahora a varios metros de ella, la apuntaba directamente. La joven se quedó congelada en su lugar, prieta de miedo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces, Fabray! —resonó una voz poderosa muy cerca de ella—. ¡Soy el sargento Damprey, y la mitad del FBI te está apuntando! ¡Arroja la maldita arma!

Quinn logró mirar de soslayo a esa montaña de seguridad, con el brazo en perfecto ángulo recto, cuya prolongación era un enorme cañón direccionado a la silueta de Russel. El FBI… el FBI estaba allí y no entendía por qué.

—¡Al demonio con el FBI, imbécil! —desafió el Senador, buscando nerviosamente el CD sin dejar de apuntar a su hija—. ¡No me pueden tocar!

—¡Estás acabado, Fabray! ¡Entrégate por las buenas! —exhortó Levar más duro.

—¡Tú estás acabado! —gritó Fabray, cambiando hacia el Sargento el brazo amenazador con un jadeo.

Russel se hallaba rodeado. La inmensa tensión enviciaba el aire, cortando el aliento. Un silencio abrumador creció entre todos ellos, y esa misma tensión enervante explotó cuando un disparo salió de una de las tantas armas que se desplegaban allí. Quinn cayó al piso de rodillas con un grito, cubriéndose las orejas en un estado total de impresión. Ante sus ojos, su padre caía al suelo y se retorcía. El arma salió despedida de sus manos y profirió más gritos de espanto. Voces desconocidas se elevaron, órdenes se implantaron y Levar echó a correr. El disparo que todavía escuchaba había salido de él…

Las largas y pesadas zancadas del hombre se precipitaron en dirección al caído, se inclinó y con ira descomunal lo agarró de las solapas del abrigo. Lo acercó a centímetros de su rostro de granito.

—Basura… —gimió ronco Russel, quejándose a viva voz al sentir que le apretaban brutalmente la herida de bala en el brazo.

Los ojos enloquecidos de Levar apresaron los de ese hombre por primera vez. Una mezcla de satisfacción y ferocidad callaron las ironías que, incluso en ese estado calamitoso, Russel iba a proferir.

—Si fuera por mí, te mato en este momento, con un tiro en las entrañas para que agonices lentamente y vomites tu propia sangre —musitó intimidante—. Pero entonces Judith Ballard no tendría la justicia que merece, ni su hija tampoco.

Con un puño palpitante, le enterró un golpe en el estómago que dobló al hombre más de lo que estaba. Respirando hondamente, Levar lo dejó tirado y se irguió, respirando por primera vez, liberado de una opresión que llevaba dos años de investigación y seguimiento, y muchos, muchos años más de vida y soledad.

—Los gusanos te van a comer los intestinos, senador Russel Fabray, y yo gozaré cada minuto —fue lo último que dijo, paladeando la victoria instantes antes de que se acercaran para esposarlo.

—Aquí está la prueba que la hija nos acaba de informar —le comunicaron, entregándole la bolsilla con el disco dentro—. La ambulancia ya está en camino.

Levar asintió en agradecimiento y la guardó en su bolsillo. Se giró para encontrar a la entrometida niña que casi se juega la vida por eso, arrodillada, temblando, rodeada por sus agentes.

* * *

El auto frenó en un lugar desconocido, con varios autos, sirenas y gente dando vueltas. Rachel observaba todo con un sobresalto que se le iba llevando el alma desde que recobró la consciencia en su totalidad. A través del vidrio observó cómo una ambulancia se adentraba por una callejuela y sintió como la sangre desaparecía de su rostro abruptamente. Sin esperar el permiso de las agentes abrió la portezuela, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de ambas. Corrió… nada más corrió desesperadamente, pensando lo peor. Sorteó cuerpos parados, caminando, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas que no cesaban. Su corazón buscaba a su amor en un estado de salud perfecto, entera, rebosante… Intentaron detenerla, pero fue fácil que el mar humano se abriera para darle paso. Ella gritaba un nombre, uno que al cabo de pocos segundos tuvo respuesta. Allí estaba Quinn, arrodillada, abrazándose, con una mujer a su lado que le hablaba y aquélla negaba con la cabeza… El llanto no dejaba que distinguiera nada más. Rachel se impulsó y con un plañido desgarrador que detuvo las acciones de todos los presentes, se precipitó hasta Quinn. Ésta elevó la cabeza y la reconoció. No supo cómo llegó, pero incluso aturdida, Quinn abrió los brazos, recibiéndola también con lágrimas en su semblante. Rachel la apretó contra ella. ¡Estaba a salvo, estaba bien!… Sin embargo y pasando el instante efímero de consuelo, Rachel dio rienda suelta a su rabia. Con una muda mujer entre sus brazos, culpándola por tanta angustia, la separó, levantó un brazo y le cruzó la mejilla con una fuerte bofetada. El brusco golpe le lanzó el rostro hacia el otro lado.

El ardor de ese latigazo devolvió a Quinn al mundo de los vivos, al dolor de ver a Rachel allí, de encontrar su mirada sufriente. Intentó sostenerle esos ojos vidriosos con los suyos, y ambas lo lamentaron. Lamentaron todo, hasta ese último segundo de arrebato expresado.

—¡Cómo has hecho esto…! —prorrumpió Rachel con la voz rota.

—L-lo siento. Lo siento tanto… —gimió Quinn por primera vez, cayendo contra ella. Estaba exhausta, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse. Rachel escondió ese rostro caliente en su pecho, rodeando el cuerpo trepidado con brazos contenedores. No obstante, el peso de aquél se multiplicó y dejó de tiritar. Sus brazos dejaron de aferrarse a ella; cayeron flácidamente a sus costados. Sollozando, Rachel la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Se-se ha desmayado! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Aun sin ese reclamo urgente, a alaridos potenciados por el temor, un par de paramédicos ya se les acercaban a paso vivo.

* * *

Durante esas horas interminables, Rachel había recordado, entre infinitos sucesos, uno en especial: aquel intercambio con Quinn dentro de la librería del amigo de su madre, antes de descubrir que consumía pastillas. Más allá de las locuacidades compartidas, lo bueno y lo malo de esa tarde, su mensaje había sido claro y ella así lo había interpretado: "las cosas siempre tendrán un revés más de lo esperado, debes ser observadora". Esas palabras tal vez podrían tener un talante algo ordinario por su simpleza y lógica, o más bien entrar en la categoría de cliché, pero la realidad era que no todo el mundo poseía la paciencia para darle una segunda mirada a lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Si bien Rachel se consideraba una mujer que se ejercitaba día a día en su objetividad, a partir de ese momento había multiplicado su empeño. Parte de ese logro se lo debía a la lectura de aquel libro tan particular que también había salido de esa librería estancada en las épocas. Al poco tiempo había comprendido el porqué de tanta atracción en Quinn. Página tras página se colmaba de la fascinante sutileza, y hasta enervante, del arte de la observación en detalles mínimos y aparentes. No lo había querido admitir en voz alta, pero había aprendido mucho a aprender. Lo confirmaba después de sus vivencias personales, lo vivido junto a Quinn y lo que ésta cargó en sus hombros desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por esa razón no sentía una profunda angustia ni cantidades astronómicas ni dramáticas de "traición"; lo que dominaba su interior era la paz. Paz por verla sana, salva, a su lado.

Rachel se había enterado de todo de un modo resolutivo, rápido, nada gentil, porque ella tampoco había estado en su justo equilibrio; pero incluso así comprendía, más allá de su horror e incredulidad. Comprendía a esa mujer a la que no había dejado de mirar desde que había despertado en la cama contigua de aquel cuarto privado. Ahora era el turno de Quinn de recuperar la consciencia y enfrentar el nuevo día.

Agrandó ansiosamente la mirada al percibir sus lentos movimientos. La noche anterior había sido un suplicio. Las habían trasladado en ambulancia a una clínica de la que no recordaba el nombre, a pesar de haberlo preguntado frenética decenas de veces, sosteniendo la mano de su mujer. Al llegar, las habían separado para una revisación exhaustiva. Rachel se resistió caprichosamente a dejarla sola, pero cabalmente entró en razón después de un par de miradas de profesionales. Ella también fue sometida a un obligado examen. Así habían pasado las horas, entre preguntas y espera insoportable, hasta que con agradecimiento se había encontrado en esa habitación con la presencia de Quinn en una de aquellas tres camas. Se quedó junto a la silueta sedada de Quinn hasta que el cansancio la venció… Y allí se encontraba una vez más, dando la bienvenida al día, con la asfixiante tranquilidad de que el pesar había acabado por fin. Ahora deseaba escucharla a ella, deseaba escucharla hasta que se quedara sin voz, y más tarde continuar atendiendo a sus susurros si de igual modo necesitaba seguir.

Quinn abría los ojos lentamente, desorientada. Cada músculo le dolía como el demonio. Distinguió al sol entrar por alguna ventana y que su cuerpo vestía un camisolín hospitalario. Frunció el ceño. Por lo menos llevaba ropa interior.

Frente a ella observó una cama vacía, una puerta de un color verde pastel… ¿dónde estaba? Volteó el rostro y lo que encontró le abrió la boca con desmedida sorpresa. Algo asustada trató de incorporarse, pero la mujer que se levantaba de la cama de al lado se lo impidió. Aquel rostro le daba la bienvenida… sus amados labios le entregaban la sonrisa más pura de todas y el corazón se le contrajo.

—Ra-Rachel —tartamudeó.

—Tranquila, no te levantes. Aquí estoy —la calmó la otra, acercándose.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —inquirió Quinn precipitada, ya que vestía el mismo camisolín. Una vez más quiso elevarse, mas Rachel la detuvo llevando una mano a su frente. Con los dedos corrió suavemente sus mechones, escrutándola bien de cerca.

Esa mirada penetrante la inquietó sobremanera; había tanto para decir, tanto para pedir disculpas que no sabía por dónde empezar. No entendía cómo se habían dado las cosas, puesto que su último recuerdo había sido en esa playa de estacionamiento, en los brazos de esa misma mujer después de haber visto a Levar herir a… Russel.

El nombre formado en su mente le cambió por completo el semblante, cargando sus pupilas de un sentimiento angustioso. Enseguida las lágrimas pujaron por salir y el pecho se le oprimió.

—¡Oh, mi amor! —graznó, sin dejar de sacudirse por una intranquilidad que le quemaba las entrañas, a la vez que era atosigada por los recuerdos. No sabía si la vendrían a buscar, si tendría que levantarse para…

El bálsamo de los labios de Rachel contra los suyos cesaron esas convulsiones. Las profundidades marrones brillaban, acompañando al aroma de su cabello que le caía por el rostro apacible y su propio rostro. Silenciosa, sabia como siempre, hizo a un lado las cobijas y se recostó a su lado. Quinn no perdió un segundo en enterrar el rostro en sus senos, dolida.

—¡Perdóname! —masculló, aferrándola desesperada—. ¡Era la única manera que encontré de… limpiarme… de-de limpiar a mi madre!

La otra cerró los ojos inflando el pecho, surcando la espalda caliente con manos reconfortantes. Estaba agradecida con el universo de tener la oportunidad de estar así con ella, otra vez.

—Ya, guerrera mía. Deja de llorar —susurró Rachel contra su sien, conmovida.

—¡Lo has visto! ¡Lo-lo has… visto! —lloró Quinn, desconsolada.

—Sí —acertó a afirmar su compañera, repasando esas imágenes imborrables con congoja—. Se lo han llevado. Ya… no está entre nosotras.

—¡Siento tanto lo que te hice! —gimió, mirándola ahora a la cara.

—Y yo lo que te he hecho a ti —expresó, acariciándole con el dorso de los dedos la mejilla que había recibido el golpe.

—¡Lo merecía!

Rachel acercó su boca para mimarle la frente.

—La mejor manera de lavar nuestras culpas es hablando. Escucharé todo lo que tengas para decirme.

Quinn asintió y se escondió otra vez en el cálido nido de su pecho, sollozando.

—No esconderé nada, mi amor… pero ahora no puedo… ¡Ahora solo quiero escucharte decir que todo acabó, te lo ruego!

Aquélla confirmó con la cabeza ese pedido colmado de llanto, y lloró junto a ella, abrazando un consuelo no sentido hasta ese momento. Era real. La infamia comenzaría a desaparecer ante el derecho de justicia. Empezarían a ser libres, todas ellas. Con esa convicción, Rachel lo anunciaría para su amor tal y cómo necesitaba.

—Todo acabó, corazón. Por fin ha terminado.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**CAPÍTULO 79**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

La semana transcurrida después de esos acontecimientos fue de un jaleo abrumador. En parte porque Quinn Fabray debió prestar declaraciones en la oficina central de la agencia gubernamental, ante un equipo que lejos estaba de "agradecer" su intromisión en un operativo de alto riesgo, que tenía a la cabeza a un Sargento que la sermoneó de pies a cabeza, la enjuició y con altanería la amenazó con que podría quedar encerrada por varios días debido a sus acciones e infracciones. De hecho, debía agradecer que el corporal Cole Turner no levantara cargos contra ella, ni que la mismísima Rachel Berry lo hiciera. Con respecto a lo segundo, estaban más que claras las razones… y en cuanto el primero, bueno… las disculpas correspondientes habían sido expresadas con mucha sinceridad a pesar de no haber tenido buena recepción. Turner aseguraba no querer volver a verla por una buena cantidad de años.

Sin embargo, sí había sufrido un castigo rayano a lo bufonesco: le habían confiscado su moto y su tanto por un mes. Quinn había supuesto que se trataba de una broma hasta que se vio obligada a regañadientes a firmar algunos papeles reglamentarios.

La otra cara de la moneda no difirió demasiado, solamente que aquí llevaba toda la carga sentimental. La responsabilidad de tener que revelar a familiares y amigos el devenir de esos increíbles sucesos la aplastó. No se podía esperar menos que un verdadero caos de recriminaciones, enojo, perplejidad y congoja.

Tanto Quinn como Rachel, pero más la primera, vivían esos días de manera muy personal, recordando cada minuto, cada hecho, desde aristas diferentes, como si de otras personas se tratase y no de ellas mismas. La información de esa grabación que había costado la paz y la vida a varias personas era un misterio para muchos de ellos, salvo para Shelby y Rachel. Como pudieron lo sopesaron, como pudieron agradecieron que ese ser nefasto estuviera apresado por el hierro de la justicia, pero sabían que no había terminado. La última palabra no estaba dicha todavía. En esa parte por demás compleja había recibido la mejor predisposición de Jacob Bensel, que la asesoró en todo momento. Hasta había viajado para reunirse con ella y tener un panorama más claro. Él mismo se había ofrecido como su abogado.

Como bien se sabía, los procesos de enjuiciamiento a funcionarios eran sumamente largos, para los que se debía tener un conjunto de pruebas fehacientes de los hechos delictivos, entrecruzamientos de datos y otras formalidades. Por esa razón se tardaba tanto tiempo. Asimismo, la carta mejor jugada estaba a la luz y en las manos correctas.

El cómo habían llegado al lugar del encuentro había rondado la cabeza de Quinn desde que pudo pensar claramente, y al momento de obtener la respuesta directamente desde el propio Levar con sobrada expresión, le cayó como si hubiera tropezado y pegado la cara contra el suelo.

"_Desde el encuentro con 'tu abogado-contador', esa primera vez en el hotel, tu moto ha sido monitoreada satelitalmente con un dispositivo oculto. Se te escapó, señorita Fabray"_. Responder a eso resultó un trabajo por demás duro, más bien juró entre dientes y los maldijo una y otra vez. ¡Ni en tres vidas lo hubiera pensado!

Otra semana había pasado en la que se trató de volver las cosas a su lugar. De congraciarse con los que habían quedado dañados por sus actos caprichosamente heroicos, pensando en los que le debía una sentida explicación, y su madre era la más importante, la que más impaciencia y angustia le causaba. Todavía no podía saber acerca de ella, pero Levar se había tomado el tiempo de comunicarle que estaba bien y que había sido advertida de todo con lujo de detalles.

Más allá de ese otro bombazo, Quinn sabía que solo encontraría la paz una vez la tuviera enfrente, entre sus brazos, como sabía que ella misma alcanzaría el sosiego a través de su presencia y palabras.

El Día de Acción de Gracias llegó rápidamente, dando cuentas de que el tiempo pasaba en un suspiro a su alrededor. Los amigos regresaron a su ciudad natal para reunirse con la familia y festejar esa fecha tan importante, no así Rachel y ella, que a diferencia de los planes que los padres de la actriz habían trazado, porque ese año tocaba Ohio, el matrimonio Berry viajó en cambio a New York, después de algunas excusas valederas. Ellas tenían restricción momentánea de pisar otros estados.

Ese día por fin Quinn había vuelto a ver a su hija, y no la había soltado desde que atravesó la puerta del departamento de Shelby. Sosteniéndola muy cerca de su corazón, se juró alguna vez contarle esa triste historia en la que se había visto envuelta como dentro de un huracán, pero crearía para ella un escenario mítico y más bondadoso del que realmente había poseído.

Lamentablemente, para sus suegros tampoco tenía un recuadro benevolente de los hechos. A juzgar por sus expresiones, Hiram y LeRoy habían sido arrasados por una primera impresión desconcertante, al ver a la nueva integrante en una de sus reuniones anuales con toda la familia. Pasmados pero felices habían abrazado a Quinn y la habían recibido como una extensión más de su hija, a pesar de las decenas de preguntas por hacer. Habiendo concluido la sobremesa y con una Beth durmiendo la siesta, el cuestionario no había hecho falta, porque Rachel y Quinn, con las manos visiblemente entrelazadas, se habían encargado de contarles todo, de principio a fin… y por suerte, ellos las habían escuchado cómodamente sentados…

Ambos se quedaron dos días más en New York, en el departamento de la pareja, compartiendo vivencias, acompañando y asimismo escuchando todavía un poco arrepentidos los repetidos reclamos de la primogénita. Y lo imprevisto pero ansiado sucedió aquella mañana, mientras desayunaban antes de que la joven pareja comenzara el día laboral y ellos tomaran el vuelo a Lima. La seria voz de una periodista se escuchaba desde la TV. Hiram había trasladado su costumbre de dejar el televisor encendido en un canal de noticias para empezar la jornada informado.

\\\\\\\

_**"Y ahora, una noticia que ha sorprendo a todo el arco político y social. El senador de Ohio, Russel Fabray, ha sido imputado y detenido por hechos fraudulentos, narcotráfico y otros cargos de relevancia".**_

\\\\\\\

Quinn tardó milésimas de segundos en reaccionar, saltó de la silla y se plantó delante de la gran pantalla retorciéndose las manos. La pantalla partida mostraba a la periodista y una fotografía del hombre referido. Rachel se le unió detrás, agitada, abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente. Pronto los hombres también observaban boquiabiertos la noticia.

\\\\\\\

_**"El Tribunal Supremo de Justicia se ha expedido, puesto que luego de una intensa investigación que ha llevado muchos meses, el FBI ha arrojado pruebas contundentes de su estrecha vinculación con Adam Cloeney, líder de una importante banda narcodelictiva. Esta banda ha sido capturada el día de ayer, en las afueras de Cleveland. No se descarta que en los próximos días se abran más causas a otros funcionarios cómplices".**_

\\\\\\\

El primer sollozo salió de la boca de Quinn junto a una sonrisa temblorosa. Se abrazó a Rachel con un alarido de triunfo. Varios gritos de triunfo se escucharon. LeRoy, Hiram, Rachel… Era la olla de oro al final del arcoíris, el tesoro encontrado después de una búsqueda agotadora; en definitiva, era la justicia dando su veredicto a viva voz.

Los móviles de las dos jóvenes empezaron a sonar. Desde allí se escuchaba como una sinfonía cacofónica que no se detenía porque nadie contestaba. Finalmente Rachel, con varios improperios, salió corriendo para tomar el suyo a la vez que le pedía a uno de sus padres que sentara a Quinn en el sillón.

—Ven, ven aquí, hija —le decía Hiram a una muchacha conmovida y doblada de llanto.

Agitada, Rachel tomó el teléfono temblando y se fijó quién era. Después de leer el nombre, se lo entregó a Quinn.

—Será mejor que atiendas —pidió casi sin voz.

La otra, con los ojos vidriosos y confundidos, automáticamente lo sujetó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—H-hola… —habló vacilante.

—_Quinn, soy Levar._

Aquélla asintió lentamente, siendo observada atentamente por tres pares de ojos más que expectantes.

—Yo…

—_Ya lo estarás viendo por la televisión. La noticia para la prensa se liberó hoy a la madrugada. Escucha, fuera de toda diplomacia, quiero que entiendas que esto es por tu madre y por ti. Judith está a salvo y tú también; no puedo garantizarte que las cosas seguirán un curso normal inmediatamente, pero trataremos de que así sea. Eres… una entrometida, una inconsciente, y aunque te arriesgaste sin ningún tipo de prudencia como tu madre lo ha hecho, seguiste la corazonada de hija, porque la conoces mejor que nadie. Ella jamás hubiera entregado esas grabaciones._

—No, no lo hubiera hecho —susurró la chica, aclarándose el nudo que se le había formado en medio de la garganta.

—_Gracias, pequeña. Cuídate._

Como siempre, la comunicación con ese hombre llegó a su fin precipitadamente, mas esa vez no había un resabio de amargura al final, ni una perdurabilidad agridulce. Allí solo había libertad y dicha.

—¡Quinn! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Rachel se arrodilló ante ella.

—Habla hija, por favor —la secundó LeRoy.

—Está… todo bien —logró anunciar—. Todo… bien.

Entre murmullos de tranquilidad, palabras de sus padres que no lograba dilucidar y su propia euforia, Rachel estaba dispuesta a revolear su móvil que no paraba de llamar. Ahora la que se leía en la pantalla era Satina. El teléfono mostraba varios nombres, reiterando el de la pelirroja, seguramente porque no recibía respuestas del de su amiga. Bueno… los amigos tendrían que esperar un poco más… ese momento era de su amor también.

Quinn se enjuagó el rostro abarrotado de lágrimas, y con dedos trémulos elevó el mentón de Rachel. Sus ojos se encontraron, a la vez que arrastraba una caricia sobre aquella sonrisa humedecida por las mismas lágrimas de plenitud. Una tan grande como la dicha que se abrazaba en esa sala.


	77. 80

Bueno, por aquí ando subiendo capítulo. Resulta que queda solamente uno más y el epílogo. Me deja triste pero me contenta haberles podido brindar en este largo año y algunos meses, dentro de las vicisitudes, un poco del arte que tanto amo: la escritura.

Llegando hasta aquí me topé con AlFabraiz. Muchas gracias por acercarte y tomarte la deferencia de comentar cada tramo por el que vas leyendo. ¡Me encanta! Tal vez con lo poco que quede puedas terminar y vivir el final al mismo tiempo.

Nos estamos viendo.

Fuegos veraniegos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 80**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Judith Ballard regresaba ansiosa a la ventana que daba a la calle y volvía a correr las cortinas. Aunque nublado, ese mediodía se avistaba maravilloso, dichoso. Es que esperaban visitas muy especiales en un lugar muy especial: la casa de Levar, su novio, su compañero, su amor encontrado. A pocos días de la detención de Russel y luego de su propia declaración de las pruebas que había ocultado, Judy había dejado definitivamente su lugar en Forest Hill. Después de tanto y sin dudarlo había aceptado la amorosa propuesta del hombre. ¿Cómo no, si lo esperó siempre? Y nada tenía que ver con el programa al que todavía estaba sujeta, sino que se trataba de todas sus ganas por vivir un nuevo presente. Le daría la bienvenida a ese _hoy_ fulgurante, con la presencia de su hija y Rachel una vez más. ¡Su corazón rebosaba de felicidad porque la vería! ¡Porque vería a las dos, por supuesto, su otra bella hija! Gracias a Dios ya no habría limitaciones. Era libre de toda cadena. Y más allá de estar al tanto de todos los hechos tal cual habían sucedido, en un impresionante despliegue de intuición y ocultamiento por parte de Quinn para llegar de la manera más inverosímil a esas pruebas que casi le costaron la vida, además de la soltura con que se había manejado sin atender su propia seguridad, la recibiría con un abrazo de amor universal. También tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a ella… ¡y después la reprendería diez horas seguidas! También se encontraba muy enojada. Le había costado mucho recuperarse del accionar de su hija y de las consecuencias funestan que podrían haber acontecido, pero estaba más feliz que enojada y no lo quería evitar.

Escuchó la presencia de Levar deambulando por ahí, toqueteando la vajilla de la mesa por quinta vez y se sonrió, alisándose el vestido que llevaba, repitiendo la misma manía que él… También estaba nervioso. Festejarían como una familia normal el Día de Acción de Gracias una semana después, mas lo festejarían.

¡Aún faltaban tantas cosas por hacer! Suspiró fuertemente tocándose las mejillas. Por lo menos ya había hablado con Karen, porque el escándalo de ese ser innombrable era un tema nacional. Había tenido el permiso de revelarle a su querida amiga algunas de las cuestiones fundamentales, entonces le había tocado contenerla al momento del llanto en esas largas horas de conversación telefónica, y ambas habían llorado juntas. Luego le había tocado agradecerle hondamente su generosidad, su presencia invaluable, y aquélla, de igual manera, había encontrado la tranquilidad al escucharla entera.

Fortalecida, Judy se incorporaba a esos días sin el dramatismo que se esperaría, consecuente a semejante desastre. Nada más abrazaba la paz merecida y la justicia que había derramado el manto de piedad en todas ellas. El otro milagro que había realizado aquella nefasta situación había sido la comunicación después de un largo, largo tiempo, con Franny. Haber escuchado a la hija desmoronarse detrás de una línea telefónica desmoronó a la madre. Quedaba mucho por hablar, y se lograba tan de a poco, que ciertas noches se despertaba con palpitaciones y tardaba en volver a conciliar el sueño debido a sus pensamientos. Su hija mayor también estaba herida, también sufría rencores, pero en esa nueva vida, si se lo permitían, Judy reconstruiría todos los lazos perdidos, todos los amores que se estancaron en el camino, porque para eso estaba viva. Para eso le habían dado una segunda oportunidad.

Sintió los brazos fuertes de Levar rodearle la cintura y descansar el recio mentón en su coronilla.

—Hoy se lo pediré, mi amor —la mujer rompió el silencio, acariciando el brazo protector—. Sé que tendría que esperar a que ellas se conozcan más, pero... ya no aguanto.

La emoción le perdió la voz y su pareja la sostuvo con mayor fuerza.

—Tu hija es increíble. Te dirá que sí sin pensarlo —respondió él, convencido.

La mujer asintió, secándose una lágrima de emoción que corrió por su mejilla esmeradamente maquillada. Sí, allí se hallaba ese otro lazo que forjaría irrompible: su nieta, a la que únicamente había visto en fotos gracias a la repetida bonhomía de otra mujer única: Shelby Corcoran. Le contaría a su Quinnie el inmenso deseo de conocer a Beth, lo hablaría con la hermana mayor, y estaba segura de que llegarían a un feliz acuerdo. El alma se colmaba de amor con solo pensarlo.

—Sí. Lo es.

* * *

Rachel se mordió el labio, escuchando sonriente el cotilleo que se había formado dentro del auto los últimos cinco minutos de viaje.

—No me dejarás en paz hasta que no te compre uno a ti, ¿cierto, holgazana? —murmuró Quinn sobre su hombro hacia la rubia que ya se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, pero solo porque antes había averiguado cuánto faltaba para llegar a destino y eran pocas manzanas.

—Haré de cuenta que no te he escuchado, _señorita_ Quinn —advirtió Shelby con un tono bastante contundente.

Rachel después de todo estalló en carcajadas cuando su chica elevó muda los brazos en son de paz, y la que había armado el revuelo se colgó de los asientos delanteros.

—No. Pero primero tengo que ver el que le regalaste a Ral, y yo ahí decidiré —resolvió Beth con una sonrisa totalmente demoledora en dirección a su madre.

—_Tú_ no decidirás nada, y aquí se acabó el tema —soltó aquélla, empezando a enojarse de verdad—. ¡Haré valer mis años con ustedes, qué rayos!

De alguna manera, Beth se había enterado de aquella escapada a la casa de Quinn en la dichosa moto unas semanas atrás, para la cual Rachel había ido preparada con atuendo especial, y que por diferentes razones había quedado allí. Su hija menor era muy perspicaz, por lo que ciertas veces había que repensar cómo disfrazar los acontecimientos para hacerlos aptos para criaturas de diez.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado —anunció Rachel, aminorando la velocidad para poder realizar las maniobras de aparque—. A ver si se comportan —amonestó, acción que desplegó más mohines de la niña, defensas acérrimas de Quinn y anuncios de represalias a montones de la mayor. Después de idas, venida y planes, por fin llegaban a Queens. El hogar de Levar se ubicaba cerca del vecindario de Malba.

Rachel estaba exultante de felicidad, Quinn también, pero con el aditivo de los nervios y aquellas dos invitadas especiales, se multiplicaba todo.

Recordaba con tanta ternura como su chica, después de haber recibido la noticia de que ya no habría más restricciones con respecto a ver a su madre, inmediatamente había saltado de la silla exclamando la idea de un almuerzo de Acción de Gracias, y totalmente ilusionada, hasta con lágrimas, había propuesto integrar a Shelby y Beth. Sus ojos habían brillado inmensamente, demostrando una agitada inseguridad también.

Todavía costaba entender que esa plenitud, ese camino despejado era de ellas y nadie se los quitaría. Lo recorrían férreamente, a pesar de haber pululado en todas las cadenas informativas del país. Quinn ostentaba el título de la "estrella hollywoodense alejada de la pantalla, hija de un mafioso" y otras sandeces. Esa comidilla de mal gusto la habían advertido desde los encargados de su edificio, hasta algunos muertos resucitados con los que Quinn no había hablado en años. Si bien aquel circo cruel no cesaba aún sabían que era cuestión de tiempo. Las noticias volaban, deglutían a las anteriores hasta convertirlas en historias viejas. Por lo menos así quedaría para el resto de la sociedad, mas no para ellas, que seguirían paso a paso todo el proceso que ya mostraba el ocaso del personaje al que no volvieron a nombrar.

No obstante, era lo que menos hacía mella en aquel presente. Nada competía con esa plenitud, ni siquiera el hecho de que la prensa, que todavía buscaba a Quinn, ya se había enterado de que residía en New York. Ella vivía junto a todos sus amores de la vida.

Cuando Rachel le comentó a su madre acerca de los planes de Quinn, Shelby estuvo totalmente encantada y agradecida. Más tarde, ellas se enterarían de que Beth había recibido aquello con mucho entusiasmo. La niña conocía a su abuela nada más que por fotos, de manera que era el momento de hacerlo en persona.

Las cuatro bajaron y se quedaron unos instantes en la acera, planeando como chiquillas ansiosas y rientes la sorpresa para Judith. Después de acatar con asentimientos las histriónicas indicaciones de Rachel, Quinn se inclinó hacia su hija y le hizo aquella caricia que hacía un buen tiempo tenía otra integrante vitalicia; ésta rió por las cosquillas que le causó.

—Oye, holgazana... quiero agradecerte mucho por el día de hoy. Por aceptar venir —susurró, acomodándole amorosamente la bufanda con diferentes tonalidades azules, regalo de la hermana mayor—. Te amo, Beth. Lo sabes, ¿no es así? —continuó entrecortada.

—Sí, Quinn. Lo sé —afirmó ésta, enlazando un brazo a su cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla. La joven se enderezó y se aferró a sus manos enguantadas con embeleso.

—Bien… —suspiró Shelby con una amplia sonrisa, visiblemente movilizada—. ¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora? ¡Se me retuerce el estómago!

Las dos chicas, en un estado similar, rieron y asintieron. El grupo había dado dos pasos cuando Beth detuvo todo movimiento con un simple comentario.

—Quiero decir algo.

—Adelante, corazón —Rachel la miró interrogante. Esos ojazos azules se tomaron su tiempo para mirar a cada una de las mujeres que la rodeaba con esa seriedad reflexiva que la caracterizaba.

—Está bien que le diga "abuela" a Judy. Tú también eres mi mamá, Quinn.

Las tres adultas quedaron en el lugar, pestañeando primero y luego desbordaron de emoción. No se veía quién lo estaba más, la actitud era la misma: secarse la humedad de los ojos. La interrogación hacia la madre se expresaba plenamente en las facciones de la niña, y Shelby solo asintió, regalándole un guiño cómplice, puesto que la que debía responder era Quinn, cuya voz se le quedó atragantada. Finalmente aquélla se arrodilló temblorosa ante su hija, gratificada por ese gesto maravilloso. Le acarició los hombros y asintió.

—Será un honor para ella, cariño, y para mí —masculló—. ¿Quieres hacer algo más por tu abuela?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Beth, riente—. ¿Qué haré?

Quinn dirigió a Rachel una mirada colmada de todo, y con un una petición silenciosa señaló la caja mediana y forrada en tela que cargaba. Entendiéndolo al instante, la muchacha la suspendió delante de Beth.

—Entrégale esto como regalo.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber, agarrándola.

—Para ella es algo así como un tesoro.

El brillo desplegado de sus facciones angeladas fue cegador. Satisfechas, ya con el encargo en buenas manos, las cuatro caminaron unos pasos, después dos de ellas se detuvieron y las otras siguieron hasta la casa. Rachel entrelazó la mano de su chica y ésta la apretó.

—Te amo locamente, duende de la suerte —espetó, intentando reponerse de tanta emoción.

Rachel rió gutural y se lanzó a su cintura. La ex rubia igualmente rió y le rodeó los hombros, besando su frente.

—Y yo te amo a ti, grinch loco por los dulces.

La marcha lenta de la pareja concluyó en un muy bonito frente de una casa de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y gris, con un camino de terracota directo a la entrada principal, rodeado de césped bien cuidado, y otro abarcando el ancho de un portón de tamaño considerable. La casa poseía varias ventanas desde donde se veía nítidamente la silueta de Judy aguardándolas. Al divisarlas hizo varios aspavientos y se perdió en el interior.

—Tengo las manos sudorosas —Quinn soltó el aire con una fuerte exhalación.

—No te acobardes ahora.

—Qué crees…

Quinn se adelantó, sujetándola de la mano y Judy ya salía a recibirlas, con el rostro rojo y lacrimoso, abriendo los brazos. Igual que su madre, Quinn la alcanzó y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo eterno, totalmente emocional. Llevándose una mano al pecho, Rachel escuchó los murmullos de madre e hija, reencontrándose por segunda vez.

—¡Dios, tengo tantos regaños para ti! ¡Niña temeraria e irresponsable! —gemía Judy llorosa, tomándole el rostro para llenarlo de besos en las mejillas.

—Te juro que recibiré cada uno luego, mamá. Tú también me escucharás —decía la reprendida, acariciándole las manos—. Pero ahora no, por favor. Hoy solo será de festejo.

—Oh, Quinnie, Quinnie —repetía Judy, apretándola contra ella con dolorosa alegría. No quería imaginarse nada más que lo vivido en ese instante.

Cuando por fin lograron separarse, inmediatamente Quinn atrajo a Rachel hacia ellas y de un tirón fue recibida por los brazos de la mayor.

—Bienvenida, niña mía —murmuró Judy, dándole el mismo trato que a su hija.

Rachel sonrió y una vez frente a ella, las manos de ambas se encontraron para estrecharse en afectuosas caricias. Estaba tan dichosa que la voz prácticamente burbujeaba en su interior, entonando un variopinto de canciones.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Judy!

La mujer elevó el rostro al cielo, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo me ven? —expresó riente como nunca—. ¡Libre de poder salir a recibirlas! —la voz triunfante, plagada de placer, iba acompañada por sus brazos alzados a sus costados, bella y rozagante, envuelta en un vestido bordó hasta las rodillas, algo ajustado a su atractiva figura madura. Aquel color contrastaba con sus cabellos trenzados y formaba una gama brillante junto a la tonalidad de su rostro.

Sí, esas palabras abarcaban mucho más de lo que decían. Poseían un significado absoluto, prístino, como esa sonrisa que no se apagaría en todo el día.

—¿Entramos? —propuso ésta afanosa, después de los halagos.

El rostro arrebatado de Quinn viró hacia Rachel en busca de ayuda, y ella, con más calma, negó lentamente sorprendiendo a la anfitriona.

—En realidad faltan _dos_ pequeños detalles —retrocedió misteriosa, y a esa distancia realizó un gesto hacia su derecha.

—¿Quién…? —empezó a decir Judy.

La respuesta llegó en segundos. Una sonriente niña rubia aparecía delante de una mujer con similar expresión. Judith desorbitó la mirada, tapando el agudo gemido que salía de su boca.

—Santo cielo —susurró atónita. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas observando a una y a otra, pero más a la cría que se detuvo a medio metro.

—Qué gusto verte, Judy —saludó Shelby detrás, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, abuela. Al fin nos conocemos —se anunció Beth, abrazando el paquete que debía entregar. El que era como un tesoro para ella.

La abuela recién hallada sacudió la cabeza y despertó del idilio que la mantenía dura, sin movimiento ni voz hasta entonces.

—Dios mío —musitaba vacilante, agradeciendo con su mirada a la mujer con la que había sido cómplice del amor durante tantos meses. Su preciosa nieta estaba allí, vestida con colores, peinada con una media coleta, observándola con esa mirada de la que siempre hablaba Shelby. Su deseo se había vuelto realidad. _Lo_ habían vuelto real ellas, esas mujeres increíbles. La algarabía le explotaba dentro del pecho. No sabía qué hacer, porque el instinto le decía que tomara en brazos urgentemente el cuerpecito expectante…

Al ver a Judy dubitativa, Shelby se le acercó y rodeó su cintura con un brazo confortante.

—Adelante. Esto también te pertenece —le murmuró, dándole el valor que precisaba. Aquélla se aferró a sus hombros por un momento y dejó caer los brazos cuando de pronto se encontró sola, inclinándose hacia su nieta de manera automática y natural, embobada de amor.

—Hola… chiquilla —tartamudeó, rodeándole la mejilla con una mano, perdiendo la otra en su espalda frágil para atraerla contra su pecho tormentoso de latidos.

Las dos se reconocieron al instante. Judy acarició con un dedo el mentón idéntico al de Quinn sin escapar al sollozo. Para ese entonces, las tres mujeres lo hacían, siendo partícipes de ese encuentro estelar.

Beth, sin poder aguantar sus ganas, puso la caja entre las dos y se la ofreció.

—Esto es para ti —espetó sencillamente.

Sumamente abrumada, aquélla recibió trémula el objeto y las miró a todas.

—Ábrelo —pidió Quinn con la garganta hecha un nudo insoportable.

No había envoltorio alguno, únicamente era una caja forrada, así que abrió la tapa y lo que vio allí la terminó de derrumbar. La caja musical de sus hijas estaba allí, intacta, brillante. Un recuerdo que no había creído poder tener en sus manos tan pronto. Ella había elegido ese joyero para acompañar un desenlace fatal, cuando no había divisado salida alguna, cuando la locura había ganado todas las batallas. Sin embargo, ese mediodía regresaba a ella con un significado distinto, plagado de redención. Judy acarició suavemente la marquetería, sollozando, y la que la confortó fue Shelby, arrumbándola con otro abrazo de fortaleza.

—Gracias, mi amor —gimoteó.

Ambas jóvenes suspiraron entre lágrimas. Se acercaron y las palabras consoladoras se convirtieron en bromas suaves. No por parte de Quinn, que no conseguía hablar, solo besaba aquella mejilla mojada intensamente. Las recorría a todas ellas con amor desbordante y alguna mancha incómoda de culpa por haber "retrasado", de alguna manera, el encuentro de abuela y nieta. Y en esa recorrida intentó buscar el aire que le faltaba, desviando el rostro hacia la casa. Allí se encontró con Levar, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto antes. Sin mezquinar sus sentimientos, Quinn le respondió con otra sonrisa, cómplice de ese hombre que había hecho lo imposible para salvar sus destinos hasta ese preciso momento, en que su propia hija abrazaba a su abuela como si hubieran estado juntas toda la vida.

* * *

_**Al mes siguiente…**_

_Sueños de la avenida río_, se estrenó para las vacaciones de invierno. Las revistas y las secciones de espectáculo de los periódicos estallaron con imágenes de Rachel Berry y Paolo Mazzei, las figuras del momento, de la mano del excéntrico director Michel Taranti. Los rumores de romance entre los protagonistas también fue titular de algunas notas amarillas, pero lo más divertido de ello no había sido la furia de Quinn terminada en escandalete puertas adentro, sino la desmentida salvaje de esas habladurías por parte del propio Paolo, al aparecer junto a uno de los bailarines de la obra, posando de la mano para los fotógrafos. Así era ese mundillo, sustentado un sesenta por ciento en falacias para publicitar. Rachel hubiera querido hacer lo mismo, pero encontraba más inconvenientes, puesto que su pareja era un personaje público que había estado en boca de todos las pasadas semanas, y esos momentos eran de exposición en extremo. No obstante, el ramo de rosas que había llegado al camerino de la pequeña diva llevaba su nombre en la amorosa dedicatoria. No había estado en primera fila, pero por ahí se la había podido encontrar junto al resto.

Las expectativas habían dado sus frutos y los sobrepasaron esa noche de crudo invierno, después de una intensa nevada. El musical era destellante de colores, romance, canto y danza. Y no era por desmerecer el grandísimo trabajo del equipo, pero Rachel se llevaba los laureles, especialmente para aquellos que sabían los tortuosos meses de ensayo dentro de una vorágine de sucesos. Su performance era desgarradora en los momentos indicados, ágil en los requeridos… y su voz… su voz se fusionaba en las entrañas del público y ejercía su magia sinigual. La actriz se había catapultado para brillar más que nunca.

Esos acontecimientos significativos barrían de alguna manera el pasado que se veía lejano a las victorias conseguidas por todos los protagonistas de la _historia real_, esa que sucedía a diario, abajo de las tablas y detrás de los rumores. Todo estaba en su punto justo, en un cenit iluminado en lo personal y en lo grupal. ¡Les sucedía al conjunto por igual! Ahora, el futuro bebé que agrandaría la gran familia era el centro gravitacional. Nadie quería saber el sexo, sin embargo una de ellos sí lo sabía, la corazonada se lo confirmaba día a día. Sería una beba que se llamaría Marceline. Brittany la distinguía claramente… ella tendría el cabello oscuro, negro, con la piel trigueña, como la de la joven madre. Estaba segura… sí.

Emocionada, se tomó su tiempo para observar a la familia. Las luces de las farolas la circundaba, la de los gorros con luces fluorescentes de parte de la inmensa cantidad de gente reunida, así como la del escenario principal del Central Park, que regalaba a los que querían matar el frío y a los más jovenzuelos, una música estridente para despedir el año que se iba y recibir al que llegaba saltando y bailando… todos esos accesorios se ensimismaban en la atmósfera, pero en realidad no eran de gran trascendencia. No, cuando a Judy se la veía conversar con su nieta muy seriamente, comentando a su vez con Shelby, bajo la atenta mirada de ese hombre que había visto solo una vez en ese tiempo, Levar, la pareja de la madre de Quinn. O a Rachel riendo a las carcajadas con Blaine, Kurt, Artie y la querida y luchadora capitana. Viéndolos a ellos, excitados como niños algunos, acompañantes adultos y radiantes otros, casi los buenos augurios para el nuevo año no eran necesarios.

Repentinamente la música se detuvo, alguien dijo algunas palabras por micrófono y la potente cuenta regresiva comenzó a elevarse a coro. ¿Ya era el momento? El cuerpo entero le cosquilleó. En un parpadeo los fuegos artificiales llenarían el cielo nocturno... Cerró los ojos y apretó más la espalda de Santana contra su pecho, se inclinó y le besó la sien.

—¿Lista? —le murmuró la latina, acariciando su brazo.

—Como nunca, cariño —afirmó Britt, llenando luego el pecho de aire para concluir el conteo con ganas.

_¡…5…4…3...2…!_


	78. 81

Bueno, bueno… vamos entonces con el último capítulo.

La verdad es que nunca fui buena con las despedidas. Soy de las que miran para atrás con la susurrante promesa de regresar, la que siempre deja algo de su corazón en esos lugares que deja, en fin… Hoy trataré de hacerlo "corto" ya que no voy a explayarme en el epilogo: interrumpiría la cadencia de la lectura.

No me queda más que decir, a quien quiera leer estas últimas palabras, lo plena que me siento por haber llegado, aunque sea un poco, a cada una de ustedes. Ha sido un duro trabajo de 670 páginas aproximadamente, divididas en 82 partes y más de un año de entregas, contando mi receso por cuestiones personales, que también tuvieron que ver con esta dinámica. Todo lo he dado con mucho cariño y responsabilidad.

Menciono mi gratitud a las lectoras ausentes, pero hago hincapié en un agradecimiento muy profundo a las que respondieron a mi trabajo con sus comentarios, y no dejaron de alentarme con esos renglones llenos de emociones. Fueron el motor indispensable para tremenda cantidad de páginas sin duda.

Si pudiera dejarles algo más allá de esta historia, sería el deseo de que lograran ser libres en su máxima expresión; que lograran ser mujeres empoderadas en sentimientos y sueños, lideresas de sus vidas, capaces de alcanzar los objetivos deseados sin pensar que deben algo a alguien; que se acercaran al feminismo y pudieran entender la importancia que tiene para nosotras, especialmente en esta época, donde el paradigma está cambiando, donde la historia está siendo contada por mujeres por primera vez en milenios. Nunca olviden que somos el sueño de aquellas congéneres que han muerto por la emancipación que hoy tenemos, somos la respuesta viva de los derechos que generaciones enteras ni siquiera han conseguido gozar. Ellas han trabajado por y para nosotras. Somos su legado.

Por mi parte seguiré escribiendo sobre el inconmensurable universo de la mujer, no solamente porque la ame y la desee, sino también porque soy orgullosamente mujer.

Fuegos de un eterno verano para ustedes.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 81**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
**

_**En primavera…**_

—¿Es por aquí? —volvió a preguntar Quinn.

Kurt la miró por el espejo retrovisor con una mueca.

—Es la cuarta vez que lo preguntas. ¡Eres in-so-por-ta-ble!

Quinn le sacó la lengua y codeó a Santana a su lado, que le dedicó algunas burlas.

—Es que no puedo creer que tu amigo haya venido hasta aquí para _una revisada_.

Blaine se giró desde el asiento del copiloto para aplacar la ansiedad de Quinn.

—Todavía hay gente buena en este mundo, rubia, y Eddy es una de ellas. Él siempre supo que si arruinaba ese _Mercedes_ sería juzgado de por vida.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y Quinn revoleó los ojos. Sí, ya creía que era buena persona… ¡y un muy buen maldito negociante! Había pasado dos meses enteros realizando tratativas, sin perder la paciencia, para lograr que le vendiera el auto después de haberlo contactado mediante Kurt. Por fin lo había conseguido una semana atrás, y ahora era tiempo de buscarlo. ¡Todos estaban ansiosos, pero ella más!

—Con lo que me costó conseguir el _Mercedes_ —refunfuñó—, más vale que tenga solamente los rasguños originales.

—Justamente por eso, Q. Has pagado unos buenos pavos como para que el hombre se lo deje a sus personas de confianza. No te quejes tanto —acotó Santana.

Quinn apoyó su brazo en el borde de la ventanilla y dejó que el aire de ese caluroso mediodía le refrescara la piel. Elevó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua.

—A ver cuándo le haces a tu chica un regalo así, _Sany._

Aquélla carcajeó, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—Mi chica recibe otros regalos de mí, no soy tan rústica como tú, capitana.

Los cuatro rieron y uno de los chicos elevó el volumen de la radio. Blaine conocía bastante Jackson Heights, el vecindario más encantador que tenía Queens, según él, así que era el guía desde el vehículo. ¡Y verdaderamente lo era! Reunía a comunidades latinas como la colombiana y asiáticas como la india. La mezcla encantadora y diversa de gente y negocios había enloquecido a las dos mujeres integrantes de esa travesía a espaldas de Rachel. Habían querido bajar cada dos por tres y recorrer las avenidas. El sol de mayo hacía que todo aquello reluciera con más vigor. Pero todavía no era el momento de paseos. Como bien había dicho Blaine, el bueno de Eddy se había encargado de trasladar el auto a su gente de confianza, y antes de la diversión estaba el deber, y allá iban.

—Así que esto también es New York —murmuraba para sí.

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió Kurt—. Muy pocos neoyorquinos conocen este barrio. Todos creen que lo mejor rodea a Manhattan.

Quinn prestaba atención a más comentarios guasones de las posiciones que muchos creían tener por la lejanía o la simple ignorancia de ese mundo. El significado de prosperidad daba un giro inesperado desde ese otro lado de un mismo territorio, justamente el que reflejaba su propia conciencia. Sonriendo orgullosa abrió su mochila y extrajo una pequeña filmadora. No perdería un minuto más para filmar la sustancia de esa multiplicidad, y si la dejaban, eternizaría realidades y personas únicas. La belleza que ella predicaba se manifestaba en esas acciones. En buscarlas se resumía su pasado, presente y futuro.

—¡Oye, estás filmando!—exclamó Santana, arreglándose los cabellos sueltos y despeinados por el viento que entraba desde todas las ventanillas abiertas—. ¡Por lo menos déjame remarcarme los labios!

Tiempo después entraron por una callejuela donde niños correteaban y jugaban por doquier. Allí Kurt aparcó y bajó junto a Quinn. Caminaron hacia un garaje abierto, rodeado de partes de autos y algunos vehículos prestos a ser arreglados.

Un hombre de baja estatura y piel curtida salió a su encuentro, dándoles la bienvenida. Kurt se presentó: iban de parte de Eddy y buscaban a Rubén. El hombre terminó siendo Rubén y se quitó la gorra con una amplia sonrisa al dirigirse a la muchacha. Después de algunas palabras y acuerdos, el mecánico les comunicó que todavía no había podido revisar el auto, ya que se lo habían entregado el día anterior, pero que al tratarse de los amigos de Eddy que habían ido especialmente a Jackson Heights por él, tendría una espera de dos horas más o menos. Quinn fue la primera en asentir, divertida. Era la excusa perfecta para almorzar y recorrer con su cámara.

—¿Puedo confiar en que lo revise como para poder llevármelo hoy, Rubén? —preguntó ella, toda encantadora.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Palabra de un colombiano —aseguró aquél con un marcado acento.

Con esa promesa, ambos regresaron al vehículo elevando los pulgares. Quinn se apoyó en el techo del auto con una mano y con la otra, de forma afectada, se colocó las gafas oscuras.

—Hay una espera de más de dos horas —informó a los rostros expectantes del interior.

—¿No le has mostrado las tetas para apresurar el trámite? —se mofó Santana.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se magreó el pecho sobre la camiseta de tirantes, provocando la risa de los amigos.

—Éstas son solo para Rachel.

—Deja de hacer exhibicionismo que estamos repletos de público infantil —se quejó Blaine, todavía divertido.

—¿Almorzamos entonces? —propuso Kurt.

El grupo gritó con ganas y alivio. ¡Querían probar todos los platillos tradicionales que pudieran!

* * *

_**En verano…**_

_"Rachel carcajeaba, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver cómo Quinn hacía monerías con su hija sentada sobre sus hombros. Luego se le unía Britt, tomando de improviso los brazos de la jovenzuela riente, causando el berrinche de la otra que perdía el equilibrio. Poco después emprendía la huida dando saltos espectaculares: Quinn la echaba a los gritos y la enviaba a que continuara camino rumbo a lago con el grupo más tranquilo. Hacia allá se dirigían todos después de un picnic de lujo, al estilo muy francés y al estilo muy preadolescente. Era una hermosa tarde de verano en los jardines del parque preferido de todos: el viejo Central Park._

_La chica ajustó su corta coleta y tomó la falda de su vestido corto para ubicarse delante de sus dos amores rubios._

—_¿Oye mocosa, no estás grande ya para paseos sobre los hombros? —inquirió, haciéndose sombra sobre los ojos con una mano—. ¿Has cumplido cinco?_

_Beth dejó de reír y la miró algo molesta._

—_¡He cumplido once! ¡Tengo once años y noventa y seis horas!_

_La hermana mayor se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar otra carcajada._

—_¡Pues no se nota!_

—_¡Deja de molestarnos, comandante Rachel! —intervino Quinn, arengando a la que cargaba a que se defendiera, cosa que hizo con ganas—. ¡Porque iremos a comprar nubes de azúcar! —berreó con voz graciosa._

_Madre e hija le sacaron la lengua y chillando se escabulleron directo hacia una de las casetas que se veía a buena distancia. Rachel suspiró, henchida de amor. Después de las funciones diarias de una obra que aún continuaba en cartelera, ese fin de semana de merecido descanso y esparcimiento no podía ser mejor._

—_¡Una foto antes de que caiga el sol! —anunció una voz desde el grupillo pasivo metros atrás, elevando una cámara de fotos._

_Rachel se acercó y excusó a las dos huidizas consumidoras de azúcar, así que la foto tuvo que esperar algunos minutos. Una vez en asistencia completa, todos se ubicaron uno al lado de la otra, abrazados, sonrojadas y sonrojados por el sol, mientras Santana se quejaba porque no había llevado protección solar y aun así su mujer le afirmaba que estaba bellísima. Mientras, Blaine le pedía a un par de mujeres mayores que caminaba del brazo, que les tomaran la fotografía. Mientras, Quinn atraía hacia su pecho con un gruñido sensual y juguetón a su chica, y a su vez a su hija con los brazos ocupados por dos enormes bolas dulces de color turquesa. Mientras, todos ellos sonreían cara al sol, felices de estar allí, juntos."_

La fotografía había salido preciosa, eternizando esa tarde de aventura inolvidable. Rachel asentía lentamente, observándola encuadrada y colgada de la pared detrás del televisor. Todos ellos tenían una copia, y al referirse a todos, era "todos". Por ejemplo Puck, que había llegado días después del cumpleaños de Beth por diferentes inconvenientes, había recibido ese presente de manos de su hija, junto al reproche por no haber festejado con ella. Así eran las cosas con el trashumante padre, sin embargo la hija lo amaba igual. Puck siempre iba a ser bienvenido. En esa ocasión particular hubo alguien que lo recibió con un gran abrazo y muchas cosas a la vista por contar: Quinn. De esa manera, una vez más el pasado se había unido al presente.

Otra de las favorecidas con tamaño regalo, no de modo directo, sí vía Internet, había sido Franny, la tía de la preadolescente, la hermana de la joven madre, la que se estaba integrando de a poco y respaldada con mucho tesón por parte de la jubilosa abuela. Las hermanas volvían a enlazarse, por lo menos en diálogo, tratando de ensamblar su propia historia interrumpida. Había planes de utilizar parte de las vacaciones para unir a primos, hermanas, tías e hijas... Faltaba poco para el receso escolar, de modo que se había convertido en una promesa con ansias de cumplir.

Con cosquillas en el pecho, Rachel regresó a las caricias que había estado prodigando al cabello de la mujer dormida sobre su pecho. Éste ya había recuperado su color original, convirtiéndose en otro de sus fetiches. Adoraba esos momentos "de sillón", donde nada más existía, solo sus cuerpos echados y perezosos uno arriba del otro. Esbozó una media sonrisa cómplice hacia el recuadro otra vez: al regreso de aquel día, ambas le habían dicho a Beth que se amaban, que eran pareja. A diferencia del dramatismo que habían esperado y con el cual también habían empezado la confesión, Beth les pateó el tablero muy fácilmente. Ella les había dado otra valiosa lección. Cruzándose de brazos las escrutó con dotes de actriz de suspenso, entornó aquellos ojazos azules y ladeó la cabeza para luego asentir con un _"ya lo sabía, se veía"_, y otro _"son muy lindas, pero eso no quita que me deben mi paseo en moto"_. Rachel se sacudió un poco por la risa que todavía le causaba ese recuerdo. ¿Qué más decir?, esa holgazana era única.

—¿Hay un terremoto por aquí abajo? —se anunció la voz adormilada de Quinn, vagando con su boca por la piel que dejaba el amplio escote de su camiseta.

—¿Te desperté? —masculló la otra—. Estaba recordando.

—Luego me dices —suspiró Quinn, oliendo la piel dorada que tenía debajo y despertó al instante.

—Vaya… ¿has estado soñando, cielo? —preguntó Rachel entre ronroneos, recibiendo besos húmedos por aquí y allá.

—Contigo desnuda —respondió riendo entre dientes, y lo firmó con un beso mezcla de hambre y laxitud.

Rachel se prendió de buena gana a esos labios suntuosos de deseo. El placer que sentía al verla dormir era descomunal, así que ya se hallaba encendida. Se lo demostró en las mordidas cada vez más intensas a su labio inferior.

—Ah… caramba… —gimoteó Quinn, subiendo un poco el cuerpo para quedar literalmente entre sus piernas abiertas—. ¿Qué recuerdos estabas teniendo? —quiso saber, al tiempo que sus manos se agarraban al trasero por sobre la tela de esos pantaloncillos.

—Nada que ver contigo, Fabray —jadeó burbujeante de excitación, haciendo también un buen trabajo en su espalda, pero por debajo de la vieja camiseta. Siguió las líneas contorneadas de un dorso que se movía sinuoso sobre el de ella.

—¡Ya verás! —rió la otra, arremetiendo con magreos algo duros.

—No te hagas ilusiones porque pronto llegarán los chicos. Ya lo sabías.

Quinn no le dio importancia a sus comentarios.

—Son unos molestos. No me importa nada porque es domingo, y los domingos tenemos mucho de ese sexo de domingo…

Rachel estalló en risas, recibiendo besos engullidores en su cuello. A pesar de ello, como si aquellas advertencias hubieran echado un conjuro, la campana que anunciaba que la banda ya había llegado, se escuchó dentro del departamento. La más frustrada de las dos gruñó y levantó la cabeza.

—¡Los voy a echar!

La actriz le sujetó la mandíbula y le dio varios besos consoladores.

—Mejor ve a sacar las cervezas y ve a ponerte un sujetador —musitó burlonamente sensual, muy cerca de sus ojos brillantes.

A la segunda campanada, Quinn se levantó de un salto con más juramentos impotentes.

—Te juro que no sé cómo lo haces —rezongó, marchándose enojada hacia la habitación—. ¡Zas! ¡Rachel Berry se fue de su modo sexual!

—¡Desde que recibí el mensaje de Artie esta mañana anulé mi deseo! —le gritó respuesta, intentando no reír más. ¡No le resultaba nada sencillo! Las piernas le temblaban de deseo y todo el cuerpo se estremecía pidiendo esas caricias interrumpidas. Pero algo bueno iba a pasar. Artie no le dijo mucho más, asimismo en ese comienzo de tarde sabía que habría una sorpresa y tenía que ver con Quinn.

Con una anfitriona más presentable y no tan seductora como hacía apenas minutos, Rachel abrió la puerta y de a uno fueron entrando.

—Sí, no me digas nada, también quería tener sexo dominical con mi San, pero Artie se encargó de joderme el día desde la mañana —comentó sin ninguna vergüenza Britt al ver la cara de Quinn cuando fue a darle un beso.

Ésta se sonrojó porque la mayoría las miraron con sorna.

—Maldito ruedas mal amigo —la secundó Santana—. ¡Te haré lo mismo cuando estés jugando sucio!

—Ya, ya. Todo sea por la causa —se excusó el muchacho, sacudiendo un sobre—. Un grinch me dejó esto en la puerta.

Ante la mirada perdida de Quinn y entre bromas pesadas referidas al sexo, cada uno fue ocupando un lugar en la sala.

—Qué rayos… no entiendo nada. ¿Tú sabías de esto? —la rubia fijó una mirada confundida en Rachel que abastecía a todos con una cerveza para mitigar el calor.

Aquélla se encogió de hombros con una expresión algo mentirosa. Si bien no tenía idea, al ver lo que traía Artie entre manos lo captó al segundo.

—No, pero será mejor que te sientes —aconsejó, señalando el sitio que habían dejado en el sillón que instantes atrás habían ocupado ambas.

—Ve aquí, _fetishgirl_ —Kurt palmeó el almohadón con una sonrisa.

Quinn iba a dar un paso, pero el revuelo de Rachel junto a Artie en el aparato reproductor la frenó.

—¿Segura de que ni lo imaginas? —preguntó el chico con una pizca de misterio en sus facciones.

A la joven todas las fichas le cayeron en ese momento. Alguien la agarró del brazo y la sentó en su lugar privilegiado. Los observó a todos totalmente roja del mentón a la frente, y negó con la cabeza.

—No me digas que… —tartamudeó con vergüenza y expectativas enormes—. ¡Demonios! ¡No estaba listo!

—Sí que lo estaba —aseguró Artie, sonriendo con evidente placer—. Solo me lo diste para mejorar la edición y la música. ¡Y soy muy rápido y excelente en eso!

Pasmada, Quinn tragó saliva. Le latía la sien y los nervios se le electrificaron. El material por el que tanto había trabajado esos meses, sus compilaciones, su "corto"… ¿ya tenía vida? ¡¿Cómo podía ser?! Sonriendo exultante a pesar de todo vio cómo Rachel caminaba hacia ella y se inclinaba para darle un amoroso beso.

—Qué orgullo me das, mi amor.

Sin darle tiempo a una respuesta sujetó una de las botellas de la mesilla y se ubicó detrás del sillón, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¡Acción!

Esa orden direccionó el mando y sirvió para dar comienzo a una imagen que mostraba dos palabras en color blanco sobre un fondo negro: _Belleza sublime_. A continuación, se escucharon los inquietantes sonidos de _Bauhaus_, que empezaron a marcar un impetuoso ritmo contrastante con el título del corto: siluetas negras en un fondo blanco en poses tradicionales de gráfica y publicidad, sumadas a otras rayanas a lo grotesco y poco estético; aparecían y desaparecían, jugando con la ruptura del estereotipo, "molestando" la visual. Una y otra vez golpeaban la pantalla.

Cuando se hablaba de trabajo arduo, significaba que Quinn se había propuesto volver a posar, por última vez, para producciones de las cuales se había alejado hacía mucho tiempo, a exponerse a agotadoras sesiones de fotografía para lograr esas magníficas siluetas oscuras, algunas con efectos borrosos, visibilizando así el concepto de la distorsión. En esa ocasión había valido la pena de principio a fin, y asombraba el producto logrado.

Pronto llegó el turno de su relato intensamente cuestionador, apuntando a los cánones establecidos; todo acompañado también por efectos sonoros. Así empezaba su visión y era totalmente sensorial. Después de él apareció abruptamente otra frase resaltada por sus tonos de voz más graves: _"La belleza es nada más que un estado de ánimo voluble. Un rincón impredecible de cualquiera"_.

Lo siguiente, dentro de otro contraste bien logrado con ese principio, empezaba a descubrir un gran trabajo de paisajes compilatorios del material que ella había recolectado esos años, narrado en off, con una espectacular banda sonora detrás. Esos lugares hermosos al lado de sus seres volvieron a la vida en pocos segundos; el pasado en realidad había vuelto dentro de un contexto sumamente existencialista.

La joven también se había encargado de los permisos necesarios de aquellos protagonistas a los que la unía un afecto incalculable para poder pasar los videos. Cada escena le recordaba entrañablemente esos instantes en los que había vuelto a escuchar a su joven amigo Sanshin, su aceptación casi inmediata, sus preguntas curiosas sobre cómo iba a realizar esas ideas. Más tarde, sus propios ruegos para que convenciera a Tohei-sensei, que dedicara esmerada atención a que el anciano comprendiera lo que quería exponer su antigua discípula. Y ese era el resultado. Por respeto a Rachel no había originado contacto con Shizuma, aunque ella le hubiera repetido que no tenía ningún problema, así que parte de su amado Japón quedaba en los recuerdos.

La belleza del esfuerzo, de los individuos comunes, de las horas del día y la noche, los nuevos tiempos, las nuevas personas… cada acontecimiento respaldado por un guión que habían creado ella y el equipo, se sentía con una emoción particular. Una imagen tras otra contaba con un apretón cálido en su hombro por parte de la mujer amada y exclamaciones de amigos orgullosos, más intensas cuando aparecían los escenarios que habían compartido con ella: una vieja librería, un barrio con diversidad cultural, una calle común...

En los minutos finales, de un total de casi veinte que duraba el corto, aparecían algunas personas a las que también había entrevistado brevemente, entre ellas, los allí presentes. No era sorpresa, pero al verse vitorearon entusiastas. Uno por uno contestaba a una pregunta: _"cuál es tu verdadera belleza"_. Las respuestas se traducían en sentencias que conocían muy bien, porque una vez, siendo adolescentes, se habían enfrentado a ellas y hoy las definían. Cuando le tocó el turno a Rachel, concisa y hermosamente le respondió a la cámara, a _ella_ en realidad: _"ser tu superhéroe"_. Con esa escena el pequeño público explotó y con él las lágrimas contenidas de Quinn.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la que debía concluir era la creadora del proyecto y lo hizo, ya con sus cabellos rubios un poco más largos, despeinados, al natural. Esa Quinn respondió a su misma pregunta y su máxima fue un concepto: _la_ _libertad_.

Allí estaba su trabajo, su primer trabajo y no lo podía creer… Quedó muda a su término. Los créditos aparecieron y desaparecieron. Los gritos no esperaron para estallar, hasta el inigualable ruido del confeti explotando por todos lados se unió al festejo. La tomaron en brazos, la besaron, la aturdieron el doble, las botellas de cervezas chocaron, brindaron… y alguien le sujetó el rostro y le secó las lágrimas con la misma emoción que ella sentía. Rachel. Rachel una y otra vez, besándola con fuerza atroz. La fuerza de un superhéroe y una superheroína juntos.


	79. EPÍLOGO

Últimos fuegos.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_"En algún verano de la vida_

_quisiera tener una casa_

_que llevara a un balcón_

_cara al sol,_

_y allí buscar tus ojos media tarde_

_sobre una calle perdida._

_Entonces, cuando el tiempo inhiba_

_sus huellas, empezar a amarnos_

_encima de un trono que comenzaría_

_a pasos de tu fe y mi valentía._

_\\\_

_En la casa que habitara el verano_

_de la vida, quisiera que creciera un jardín_

_a la par de nuestros hijos del deseo_

_y de las criaturas de los amores_

_de aquellos que adoramos._

_\\\_

_La tarde moriría entre sombras_

_plagadas de orquestas,_

_con tu mano abierta descansada_

_en tu seno desnudo luego de mi beso._

_¡Me reiría como una cría del viejo paraíso_

_al verme sembrar los suelos con libertad!_

…

_En ese verano, cuando la vida habite_

_el recuerdo mío, las paredes_

_vestirán de Pascua y Carnaval,_

_porque así ha de ser toda nuestra_

_historia escrita._

_…"_

* * *

_**En vacaciones…**_

¿Qué se hace por amor?... Veamos… no hay una respuesta única, puesto que no hay un ser humano igual, pero se podría llegar a una ponencia consensuada.

El amor, literalmente, es un concepto construido desde lo humano en su totalidad orgánica, y no aquél mezquino y mítico de las viejas teorías platónicas, que habla de una completitud únicamente romántica. No hay _un_ amor que _complete_, no hay _un_ amor que _sustituya_, no hay _un_ amor _divino_. Él viene en cantidades inmensas, en diversidades maravillosas y no es un secreto que solamente una persona posee. El amor se encuentra en todos lados, por esa razón complementa la existencia; viene a enseñarnos de libertades, porque no admite posesión alguna. Por lo tanto… el amor puede lograr que se camine lo que nunca se ha caminado, se vista lo que nunca se ha vestido, se digan palabras que jamás se han dicho. En definitiva, el amor abre puertas irrepetibles, desde donde entran paisajes irreverentes, esos que nada más se creen producto de la imaginación.

Sin ir más lejos, el _paisaje_ de esas vacaciones de julio vaticinaba caos: equipaje por un lado, chequeos por otro, corridas aquí y allá, terminales, y los nervios lógicos de un viaje a California para el que habían llegado a tiempo, pero aun así Quinn no aparecía todavía. ¡Donde diablos estaba! Rachel volvió a mirar su reloj apretando las mandíbulas.

—Dame ese reloj —pidió Britt, sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre uno de los asientos. Solamente habían quedado ellas en el sector de espera, porque los demás habían decidido ir a una cafetería. ¡Rachel no quería tomar ni café, ni jugo ni nada! ¡Lo que deseaba era que su chica le atendiera una sola maldita llamada!

—No —soltó ésta, cabreada con todo el mundo que disfrutara de la tranquilidad que a ella le faltaba—. Sigue jugando con tu móvil y déjame con mi preocupación. O vete con ellos.

Britt revoleó los ojos y desparramó sus largas piernas en el suelo.

—¡No exageres, Barbra! Tenemos una hora y media de espera.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión! —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué diablos no lleva Artie lo que sea que tenga que llevar cuando se una a nosotros? ¿Por qué lo tiene que traer Quinn?

Britt hizo un puchero y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

—Estás siendo egoísta con nuestro Artie. Ven, dame un beso —pidió con mohines en su boca.

Dispuesta a mantener su semblante serio, Rachel se cruzó más duramente de brazos y se negó rotunda.

—No, estoy enojada. No me hables —volviéndose cada vez más cerrada caminó hacia los ventanales y observó la mañana de ese martes a punto de comenzar. El día presagiaba un calor agobiante y algunas nubes se estaban formando a lo lejos…

Observándola, Britt se mordió el labio y rápidamente envió un mensaje:

_**"****Más te vale que llegues rápido o le diré todo a Barbra".**_

Al segundo recibió una respuesta airosa:

_**"Más te vale que cierres la boca o los encerraré a todos en una jaula gigante. Estoy atascada en una maldita calle y no lo puedo creer. ¡Son las seis de la mañana y ya hay un tráfico del infierno!".**_

Britt tenía razón, estaba siendo egoísta con su amigo pero no lo podía evitar. ¡Cuatro llamadas a Quinn y no había atendido ninguna! Y supuestamente nada más tenía que ir a buscar algo a la productora. Sacudió la cabeza, bufando. Los viajes la ponían histérica, no solamente por el hecho en sí, sino por la cantidad de gente que movilizaba ése específicamente. Ya planearlo fue un caos verdadero: todos, absolutamente todos se reunirían en Sacramento antes de que naciera Marceline, la hija de Blaine y Kurt. La ruta había sido minuciosamente remarcada para cada grupo. Por ejemplo, Artie no viajaría con ellos hasta terminar algunas cuestiones laborales, lo haría junto a su flamante novia, una colega que Santana le había presentado tiempo atrás; su madre y Beth, que a su vez esperarían a que Anthony también se desocupara, lo harían el jueves.

Por otra parte, Levar y Judith se habían unido también a la idea de fusionar vacaciones con nacimiento, pero ellos lo harían dentro de una semana. En esos momentos se hallaban en Lima, visitando al matrimonio Bransen. Había que reconocer que era todo un acontecimiento que dejaba con la boca abierta. Imaginar a Levar en traje de baño o divirtiéndose, sinceramente era difícil de visualizar.

Los abuelos de la niña también irían a recibir su llegada al mundo, porque estaban más que comprometidos a pesar de la distancia. Habían sido de mucha ayuda para los incipientes padres, ya que como ellos, habían alternado su presencia al lado de la joven Claire en lo que el trabajo les había permitido durante los meses de gestación.

El esfuerzo mancomunado había sido arduo. Hasta Paolo y Patrick al enterarse de la cantidad de gente que viajaría para tal acontecimiento, se sumaron casi en broma al principio, tomándola luego como una opción concreta. ¡Nadie faltaba!... o sí faltaba: Quinn.

¡Eran vacaciones, rayos! ¡Vacaciones muy merecidas después de meses de trabajo sin descanso! ¿No podían abordar el estúpido avión pacíficamente y sin contratiempos?

Rachel pateó el suelo como una niña y tomó su móvil para probar una quinta vez. Resultó que aquélla funcionó, porque Quinn contestó y le aseguró que en cuarenta minutos estaría allí. No fueron cuarenta sino treinta y cinco finalmente, pero eso no evitó que la más pequeña se le fuera al humo cuando la divisó a lo lejos, caminando muy sobradamente sin ningún tipo de equipaje. Solo cargaba un pequeño bolso.

Rachel acortó la distancia a grandes zancadas, directo hacia la atractiva rubia con gafas, sorteando gente, echando fuego por la boca y… un brazo rápido la atrapó y un beso ansioso evitó que saliera la réplica colérica en el instante justo de colisión. Un beso que la tomó desprevenida, e hizo que varios rostros dormidos y curiosos voltearan para ver a dos mujeres besarse en medio del pasillo central del aeropuerto. Cuando Quinn la dejó en el piso, porque casi la tenía levantada en vilo, Rachel jadeó, buscando aire.

—¡Eso no te servirá, Fabray! —refunfuñó.

—Dios, cómo he sudado —resopló aquélla, saludando con los brazos a los amigos que vitoreaban su beso de novela—. ¡Ya estamos todos!

—Son unos idiotas que te festejan lo que sea, hasta este espectáculo —gruñó Rachel, toda roja—. ¡Ahora sí me dirás por qué no me contestabas!

Quinn rió y la estrechó, mirándole la boca, mordiéndose el labio, dispuesta a un beso más al que su chica se negaba, interponiendo las manos entre ellas.

—¡No me creerás! El taxi se atascó durante varios minutos, no escuché las llamadas, me detuve en una gasolinera para usar el baño —explicaba riente—. Y va a llover por la tarde, amor. Hay unas nubes bastante feas…

Esa vez fue Rachel la que la silenció, atrayendo su cabeza para pegarse a sus labios.

—Estás diciendo tantas tonterías que no sé si enojarme más o reírme —se quejó al liberarla—. ¿Y tu equipaje?

Sin palabras, la otra señaló su bolso.

—Será mejor que rías. Estamos a punto de empezar nuestras vacaciones —resolvió en un murmullo lisonjero.

Confundida por la ausencia de maletas, Rachel iba a replicar, pero la otra la tomó de la mano y fueron a reunirse con los demás. Las bromas hacia ambas continuaron, especialmente de parte de Santana, los minutos también corrieron, pero algo sucedía más allá de aquello. Tras la llegada de la rubia, al grupo lo sobrevolaba un humor especial que a Rachel se le escapaba. Blaine observó su reloj y anunció que quedaba media hora para abordar. Britt también masculló algo, se levantó, se estiró y comenzó a tararear para matar el último tramo de aburrimiento. A partir de ahí, se empezó a obrar una magia muy conocida, que rápidamente se extendió más allá de los anuncios formales de otros vuelos, los murmullos de la gente, el movimiento de las tiendas.

_"Estoy al borde… al borde de la gloria…"_, canturreaba la bailarina, jugueteando con los hombros desnudos de Santana, y ésta la seguía.

—¡Esa la recuerdo muy bien!

—Por supuesto, _chica problemática_. Es nuestra —la secundó Quinn, riendo.

—¡Nuestra _madre santa_ Lady Gaga! —exclamó Kurt, excitado.

Con miradas y sonrisas cómplices, los seis formaron una especie de círculo, concentrándose en la letra de _Edge of glory_, y concertaron en que la recordaban bastante. Se miraron, asintiendo con diferentes grados de resolución, y para gran sorpresa, Santana fue la primera en entonarla con ganas. La siguieron Brittany y Blaine. Kurt, Rachel y Quinn lo hacían más bajo, tomando al tiempo sus móviles para grabar el suceso que detenía a la gente y provocaba su atención en esa improvisada performance. ¡A puro estilo "Nuevas Direcciones"!

Rachel arengó a la otra _chica problemática_ a que se uniera con más ímpetu. Ésta la miró sonrojada, pero accedió. El pequeño espectáculo a capela dentro del aeropuerto JFK despertó la mañana y reunió a varios también con sus teléfonos, que no se querían perder aquello.

Ellos jamás perdieron el toque, lo demostró toda la canción y lo bien que la pasaban desplegando lo que sabían hacer y amaban: cantar y divertirse haciéndolo. Demás estaba decir que causaron un gran revuelo y aplausos una vez finalizaron, porque sumado a ello, el reconocimiento de las figuras de Quinn, Rachel y Blaine atrajo a admiradores para fotos y autógrafos.

¡Lo que hacía el aburrimiento de un grupo de artistas!

Concluido el espectáculo, el momento del abordaje llegó y lo anunciaron. Colmados de adrenalina se prepararon rápidamente, salvo Quinn. Ésta permanecía sentada, todavía descolocada por lo que acababa de pasar. Era movilizante volver a sentirse reconocida.

—Vamos, Quinn —dijo Rachel presurosa, viendo como ya todos llevaban sus pertenencias.

—Tú y yo nos quedamos —anunció ésta de pronto, causando risillas en el resto.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió su pareja, desorbitando los ojos después de observar a cada uno acercársele a la rubia para darle un pequeño abrazo que repitieron con ella.

—Si llegan después de que nazca mi niña, me las van a pagar las dos —advirtió Kurt, besando sus dos mejillas.

Rachel se quedó de piedra, juntando más de esos besos que significaban una… ¿despedida?

—¡Estaremos en dos días, así que recibiremos a nuestra sobrina con tiempo de sobra! —exclamó Quinn, rodeando los hombros caídos de Rachel.

¡Se estaban yendo! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaban, elevando brazos y lanzándoles morisquetas sarcásticas!

—¡Esperen! ¡Qué…! —Rachel despertó e hizo ademanes para detenerlos, pero encontrar su maleta a un costado, salida de la nada, hizo que se le subiera todo el drama a la cabeza. ¡¿No había ido a la bodega?! Se giró con ojos llameantes—. ¡¿Es una jodida broma?! —siseó airosa, señalando la maleta—. ¡_Ésta_ había sido embalada, yo lo hice! ¡¿Y _dos_ días?! ¡¿Estás borracha?!

—Por ti, ya te lo dije —expresó su chica encantadora, sujetando rápidamente los bártulos. Acto seguido la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la salida.

—¿Dónde me llevas? ¡El avión, demonios! —gimoteó la actriz.

—No nos hará falta —afirmaba Quinn sin detenerse.

Desconcertada, Rachel se encontró en la playa de estacionamiento después de una larga caminata a las apuradas. Furiosa, se ubicó delante de Quinn arrojando lo que llevaba al suelo.

—¡A ver, qué es todo este jueguito!

Quinn no respondió, nada más la agarró de los hombros y la giró. Frente a ella se hallaba un auto rojo.

—¡Esto es un auto y qué…! —se mordió la lengua antes de seguir, porque al escrutarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que lo conocía muy bien, tan bien que se trataba de… ¡su Volvo rojo!— ¡No lo creo! —vociferó emocionada, extendiendo las manos hacia el cofre, a la rejilla con el logo, a la patente memorizada… tanteaba si era real, ¡y lo era! ¡Todavía estaba caliente!—. Mi-mi… Volvo ¡Mi vejestorio! —gritó emocionada, volviéndose para mirar a Quinn y pestañear sin entender lo que sucedía. Ésta le sonrió con ternura, asintiendo.

—Este Volvo nos llevará a ti y a mí a cualquier fin del mundo que queramos, junto con _Rachel_, claro, pero éste es más seguro por ahora para cruzar Estados Unidos —bromeó, sentimental más que divertida. Ese auto significaba mucho para las dos.

Rachel hizo una mueca de llanto y sollozó, echándose emocionada en sus brazos. Quinn la meció, acariciando su espalda.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —lloraba Rachel, sin entender todavía.

Quinn se alejó un poco de ella, permitiendo que el aire de esa mañana de verano, la misma estación en la que antaño aquel auto había tenido su protagonismo, refrescara las emociones de ambas.

—No lo hubiese logrado sin la pandilla de lunáticos. Tenía tantas ganas de este _vejestorio_ —contestaba suavemente, elevándole el mentón para un beso—. Kurt contactó a Eddy, tu comprador, y luego traté con él. ¡No me lo quería vender! Todos hemos mentido un poco... ni hablar del tema de los boletos. Queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Ya te contaré en el viaje.

—Oh, Quinn…

Rachel no conseguía dejar de gemir su nombre. Se apretó a ella una vez más, buscando sus labios. Esas sorpresas eran las que la caracterizaban. Esas cosas forjaban su esencia día tras día, y se sentía agradecida por ello. Ella también había tenido muchas ganas de reencontrarse con ese cacharro fiel que acompañó muchos hechos felices de su pasado. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estaba en el aire! Después de separarse, Quinn sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de sus capri y las dejó en sus manos.

—¿Haces el honor?

Rachel las miró, acariciando con el pulgar el llavero: un chanchillo abrazando un corazón carmesí, pero negó con la cabeza. Las besó y se las devolvió.

—Tú la primera mitad —dijo sencillamente, feliz—. ¡En el estado en el que estoy no podré! ¡Por ahora solo quiero bajar la ventanilla y cantar como loca a los cuatro vientos!

Quinn lanzó una carcajada. Velozmente sumaron el equipaje de Rachel al maletero y el resto en el asiento trasero. Al unísono ocuparon sus lugares, sin embargo "la dueña" del auto lo hizo casi como un ritual de bienvenida, escrutando el interior por todas partes. El viejo tapizado, los cambios duros, la gaveta, que acarició sonriendo de lado. Sus ojos profundos llegaron hasta Quinn, alzó una mano y mimó su mejilla. Con un potente suspiro aquélla se apretó a esa palma, recostándose contra la butaca de cuero.

—Gracias —murmuró—. No pensé que volvería a tener aventuras con este cacharro. Y contigo a mi lado, simplemente es… sublime.

La rubia le besó los dedos como respuesta.

—¿Quieres dos días entonces? —le preguntó, refiriéndose al tiempo de viaje.

—Que sean tres —resolvió, Rachel—. El motor no puede recalentar.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó, mordiéndose el labio—. Y luego directo a la piscina de Satina. ¡Ya verás sus fiestas de bienvenida! —le entregó una mirada soñadora y la copiloto frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, vaya. Imagino que habrás chapoteado y nada más en ella, ¿no?

Quinn rió divertida, sabiendo que se imaginaba cualquier cosa, como todos.

—Jamás la usó para esas fiestas de película.

—Me alegra escucharlo, porque _la fiesta_ será solo conmigo. Nada de The L Word contemporáneo.

La piloto le borró el mohín de la boca con un dedo juguetón y una sonrisa.

—Y después de después, Japón —propuso en voz baja con ojos brillantes.

—¿Sigue en pie esa idea?

—Por supuesto —reafirmó seriamente—. Japón y el mundo que desees. Aparte tengo que entregar las regalías a mis protagonistas en persona.

Rachel lanzó un gritillo entusiasmado. Iba enserio con ese deseo largamente postergado, y ella la seguiría hasta el fin.

—¡Empecemos por Japón! Pero la _playstation_ que sé que has traído, se quedará.

Ahí ya no le gustó tanto a la joven productora. Tuvo la deferencia de sonrojarse.

—¿Cómo no iba a traerla? Estoy en un campeonato con Blaine y le ganaré, sea como sea. ¡Desfilará delante de mí con mi sujetador!

—¿Y tendrás tiempo de atrapar a más "amigotes" con ese dichoso campeonato? —Rachel la miró jocosa, elevando las cejas.

La otra chasqueó la lengua, empezando ante sus ojos una cuenta con los dedos de las manos.

—Presta atención: piscina más fiesta de bienvenida; amor y caminata nocturna en la playa; pasearemos; nos broncearemos; jugaré play; haremos el amor; jugaré play; jugaré en el mar con mi hija todos los días hasta que mi piel se arrugue y me ardan los ojos por la sal; me reiré de Levar en traje de baño y no lo dejaré acercarse demasiado a mi madre; nacerá Marceline; nos emborracharemos por ello, desde el Sargento hasta Franny en Minnesota; tendremos sexo desenfrenado, mucho de eso; pasearemos más y compraremos bragas para que dejes de robarme las mías; compraremos regalos para mis sobrinos; engordaremos un poco para a la vuelta retomar muy seriamente nuestro entrenamiento… ¡y esta vez atraparé a los malditos peces gordos que me quedan! Ahora somos "colegas".

Rachel rió muy estrepitosa ante la lista desopilante de _sus_ propias actividades, entre ellas las de comprar bragas. Debía hacer un _mea culpa_ y aceptar que continuaba "tomando prestada" su exquisita lencería de viejo canje. ¡Lo decía y lo haría, claro que sí! ¡Y lo satisfecha que estaba por ello! Escucharla hablar así la volvía loca de amor. Sus deseos felices, sus lazos reconstruidos, sus sueños… ¡Qué mujer para amar con todos los sentidos despiertos!

El proyecto de la construcción de gabinetes por los que tanto luchaba su fundación iba a empezar a ser una realidad durante ese año. Desde el vamos Quinn pertenecía a DisFamily, y había logrado lo que había prometido, financiamiento responsable de muchos de sus contactos y conocidos en ese tiempo. No dudaba de que concretaría con los peces gordos que faltaban, para así extender esa realidad a más colegios que lo necesitaban. En ese presente poseía una carta que la respaldaba, más allá de las vicisitudes y de su nombre: su vocación, sostenida por un trabajo constante y un compromiso con la realidad mucho antes de la liberación del corto que le cambió el rumbo de su profesión. La página oficial de la productora de la cual era socia había explotado con el lanzamiento del material, que en solo una hora se viralizó. Las visitas masivas, la aceptación y críticas a través de los días construyeron un camino que transitaba firmemente. Quinn Fabray había ingresado formalmente a un mercado que la recibía con los brazos abiertos, con controversias, con escándalos y con muchas ganas de conocer el arte que expresaba.

—Olvidé que eres la súperchica —la actriz seguía con sus bromas, además de imaginarse en cada escenario expresado por ella.

—Aquí la única heroína y héroe al tiempo eres tú.

—¡Oye, tienes razón! —Rachel entonó los ojos, socarrona—. Y como tal tengo mis requerimientos.

—¡Soy toda oídos! —expresó Quinn, tomando las llaves para encender el motor.

—Bailaremos un tango en Japón.

Esas palabras dejaron la mano en suspenso.

—¿Tango?

—Sí, tango —afirmó, frotándose las palmas—. Tomaremos varias clases con mi príncipe argentino.

La conductora del Volvo rojo se crispó en su asiento. Casi se retorció.

—¡Ya déjame de molestar con esa paloma multicolor! Todavía no le perdoné haberse hecho el cabrón el mismo día en que por fin, la menoscabada actriz de Hollywood decidió aparecer en escena, reclamando el premio mayor—. Quinn se señalaba a sí misma y la señalaba a ella con ahínco, realmente molesta—. ¡Voy a quitar todos los besos del musical! ¡Voy a reescribir el libro! ¡Y cuídate de andar besuqueándote con tus otros amiguitos mariposas que tienes cada vez que los saludas…!

Las carcajadas de Rachel detuvieron su celoso monólogo. ¡Cómo olvidar ese día! Su aparición en público había sido un acontecimiento en sí mismo, no solamente por mandar todo al diablo, sino por el hecho de aparecer como la pareja de Rachel Berry. La decisión de las dos, entrando un día normal por la puerta con sus manos entrelazadas, había corrido como agua y dado de comer a varias revistas que jamás se habían interesado en el mundo teatral. La sorpresiva salida del closet de la renombrada actriz teatral dejó con la boca abierta a todos. ¡Qué placer restregárselos en la cara y acabar con los disfraces! Pero lo había arruinado ese bobo, y todavía lo tenía atragantado. El ínfimo beso en la boca con el que Paolo sorprendió a Rachel y a los fanáticos que esperaban a la salida del teatro nadie lo vio venir. ¡Menudo chascarrillo se tuvo que tragar! Después de insultarlo de arriba abajo, él había tenido la desfachatez de justificarse diciendo que sus fanáticas lo habían pedido. ¡Bah!

No obstante y a pesar de ello, ese hecho había quitado la mitad del dramatismo. Lentamente ambas se habían acostumbrado a tener un poco más de asedio, hasta que la comunidad se acostumbró también y las dejaron un poco en paz.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! —prosiguió Rachel, adrede—. Paolo nos dará clases magistrales.

La mueca caprichosa de Quinn la hizo adelantarse en su asiento hasta casi caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia.

—No te veré bailar tango con ese, desde ya te lo digo. Tampoco lo quiero mordiéndome los talones en todas las vacaciones… —jadeó, sin aliento por su cercanía—. A veces ni creo que sea gay.

Rachel la calló con un beso húmedo, prometedor, abarrotado de verano, pero no fue generosa. De un salto regresó a su asiento, se quitó las sandalias y bajó toda la ventanilla de su lado.

—¿Arrancarás de una vez o no, _Charlie_? —pidió con un gritito eufórico—. ¡Me quiero ir de aquí!

Con su risa honda, sexy, única, Charlie se quitó las gafas, las dejó en el tablero y se colocó las de sol. Mostrándole los dientes, encendió el auto, encendió la radio después, bajó su ventanilla y con dos maniobras ya se marchaban de la playa de estacionamiento.

—¡Ahora quiero oírte cantar como loca, mi belleza sublime!

Quinn comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en tanto consumían asfalto y ambas imprimieron ese día de sonidos de emoción. Rachel tragó todo el aire que su cuerpo le permitió porque temblaba, admirando infinitamente a su compañera. Allí estaba su chica rubia, su guerrera incansable, su amor. Con los cabellos agitándose con el viento que entraba a raudales, riente, sonrojada, libre. Esa era una imagen que perduraría para siempre en su alma. Para siempre.

* * *

**_"_**… _**por lo que reiteramos que hace pocas horas se ha conocido la última condena ejemplar realizada por la Cámara de Representantes a otro de los cómplices en el caso del ex senador de Ohio, Russel Fabray. Recordamos que al ex funcionario se lo ha inculpado por los delitos de cohecho agravado, fraude al Estado e incumplimiento con la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. Luego de su inmediata remoción del cargo y meses de enjuiciamiento, deberá pagar con veinticinco años tras las rejas. Lo mismo ha sucedido con...".**_

Matthew Peals tomó su móvil de la mesa con un sonoro chasquido después de escuchar las noticias políticas. Se disponía a salir de la sala de control, pero uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo palmeándole un hombro.

—Oye, Peals, no me digas que no has visto _ya sabes qué_, viejo —anunció aquél, elevando y bajando las cejas con cara de idiota, a la vez que le señalaba una de las pantallas cercanas—. Lo pasarán todo el día.

El hombre dirigió la vista hacia donde le indicaban y frunció el entrecejo. El conductor del noticiero volvía a presentar una noticia que había hecho furor durante la mañana. Estoicamente se quedó observando la escena en el aeropuerto Kennedy, y luego se dirigió al empleado.

—Sé un poco más listo, Brown —espetó altanero—. El _encanto Peals_ se regenera como el Ave Fénix. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, idiota?

El gerente de programación no hizo caso a la burla y continuó camino a la salida.

_**"Ahora un poco del mundo del espectáculo: hoy por la mañana, el Aeropuerto JFK paralizó su rutina unos minutos y no precisamente por sucesos climáticos. La ahora productora Quinn Fabray y su pareja, la actriz teatral del momento, Rachel Berry, protagonizaron junto a su grupo de amigos un momento de pura diversión dentro de la espera de su vuelo. El grupo de talentosos regaló a la audiencia y a los clientes, una interpretación sin desperdicio de Edge of glory a capela. Como dije, a pura diversión".**_

Matthew caminaba por el pasillo y revoleaba los ojos al encontrarse en una de las tantas pantallas que colgaban de la pared, la continuación de aquella noticia de color. Con varios gruñidos presionó la pantalla de su móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Hola, Samantha, preciosa —saludó sugerente a la mujer del otro lado al escuchar su voz—. Qué te parece si hoy te llevo a cenar a…

_**"Hasta aquí fueron las noticias del mediodía. Vamos ahora con el pronóstico del tiempo para toda la región. New York será un horno en lo que restará del día, manteniendo una temperatura de treinta y tres grados, bajando por la tarde. Y a la noche sí, preparen sus paraguas, porque hay un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de lluvia. ¡Un respiro para esta bulliciosa ciudad en vacaciones, por favor!**_

_**Ha sido Alexander Monthiet, para Univision Television. Hasta mañana".**_


End file.
